Vida en México: Manos y Garras, armas hirientes (Cancelada :( )
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: Secuela de Zootopia y los seres humanos, 2 meses después, nuestros héroes viven una vida temporal en México, periodo turbulento e intenso, lleno de intensidades, amor, controversias familiares, conmociones, tristeza, discriminaciones, lecciones de vida, abusos, racismo, crimen organizado, pasados ocultos, oscuros o trágicos, y sucesos que cambiaran el modo de ver, de las personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Una gran e inolvidable doble boda.**

 **No soy dueño, ni de Zootopia, ni de ninguno de los personajes usados en este fic, excepto mis oc's, los derechos le pertenecen a Disney. El único propósito de esta** **obra, es entretener** **.**

El ambiente de amor especial se siente en el interior de la catedral metropolitana de la ciudad de México, una de las más bellas obras arquitectónicas de México, dentro de esta, están llegando varias personas, más que nada mamíferos antropomórficos, y especialmente conejos, hoy, es el día de la esperada boda de Nick Wilde con Judy Hopps y de Sully Piron con Kate Sullivan, donde se unirán en los lazos más sagrados del mundo por el resto de sus vidas.

Nick y Sully ya están en el altar esperando a sus novias y futuras esposas, claramente nerviosos viendo como los últimos invitados de la boda llegaban a la catedral y tomaban asiento. Nick esta vestido con traje de gala color negro igual que sus pantalones, una camisa de color blanco debajo de esta, un clavel rojo a la altura de pecho, en el bolsillo de su traje a la derecha y lleva una corbata de color rojo, tiene las orejas aplanadas y su cara demuestra su nerviosismo, está sudando, no por calor, sino por los nervios y el miedo, se metió un dedo en el lazo de su corbata y se lo aflojo, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del nerviosismo y del miedo, y aparentemente de la incomodidad pero esto último no es cierto. A diferencia de él, Sully está más tranquilo en comparación pero aun así también tiene nervios y miedo, esta vestido con un traje de gala color azul cielo igual que sus pantalones con una franja color azul cobalto recorriendo los lados de su pantalón y su traje, lleva una camisa blanca debajo de esta, una corbata color azul cobalto y lleva una orquídea morada en el bolsillo de su traje a la altura de su pecho, a la derecha, se acomodó la corbata y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.

Al lado derecho de Nick están sus padrinos de boda y de Sully y a la izquierda de Sully, las madrinas de honor de Kate y Judy. Daniel, esta vestido de un modo bastante peculiar y marcadamente personal, que llama la atención de cualquiera, su traje, parece de estilo militar pero elegante, su traje tiene manchas de colores verdes, tanto claros como oscuros como los suéteres militares al igual que sus pantalones pero más vivos y brillantes, que lo diferencian del apagado colorismo militar, lleva unos zapatos de color café, son de piel sintética pero parecen reales, una camisa blanca debajo de su traje y tiene un mono de color tierra seca (Como la arena de los desiertos) alrededor de su cuello. Al lado de él, esta Zack, esta vestido de igual manera que su padre y en su regazo está descasando el almoadin que tiene los anillos, el será el que los dará. Al lado de él, esta Luke, esta vestido con una traje, pantalones y camisa debajo de su traje de color blanco como la nieve, lleva una corbata de color amarillo claro alrededor de su cuello y está meciendo sus pies suspendidos sobre el suelo por la silla en la que él, y todos los demás tienen individualmente para sentarse, esperando de manera paciente a que inicie la ceremonia. A su lado, esta su padre Mario, esta vestido con un traje de general mexicano color azul phftalo con adornos y todas esas cosas militares al igual que sus pantalones, una gorra de capitán del mismo color y lleva unos zapatos Flexi de color negro. Y por último, al lado de él, esta Dimitri, lleva un traje de color azul ultramar al igual que sus pantalones, una camisa de color blanco debajo de su traje y una corbata negra.

Del lado de las damas de honor, primero esta Mary, esta vestida con vestido de tipo polo, de color rojo brillante que le llega hasta las rodillas, lleva aretes de oro y lápiz labial, también de color rojo. A su lado esta su hija Julie, esta vestida con un vestido de tipo trapecio de color azul, que le llega hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, lleva un collar con una mariposa monarca que Zack le regalo y unos pequeños pendientes de oro (Su vestido es igual al que usa Isabella Gracia Chápiro en Phineas y Ferb, en el capítulo: La casa del ornitorrinco). Y por último, al lado de ellas esta Serena, esta vestida con un vestido sin espalda de color rojo carmín que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, encima de este lleva su acostumbrada blusa de color tinto a botones blancos, pero eso no importa, la combinación de los colores con su blusa que tiene un aire formal, le sienta muy bien para su apariencia, tiene lápiz labial de color rojo y unos aretes de oro. Cuando la mirada de Zack y Dimitri aterrizaba sobre sus novias, no podían evitar verlas de manera de tonta Y enamorada, se veían preciosas vestidas así, ellas voltearon a verlos, se percataron de como los están viendo, ellos les soplaron un beso a su respectiva novia, ellas atraparon el beso con una sonrisa y se lo llevaron al corazón. Todos, tanto invitados como padrinos, damas de honor y novios tienen sonrisas sobre sus rostros debido a lo feliz y especial de la ocasión, pero estos últimos, tiene la boca curvada con cierto nerviosismo y miedo por la boda. Mario se percató de lo nervioso que esta Nick, su sonrisa se desvaneció, se puso de pie y camino hasta el quitándose la gorra, aprovechando que las novias aun no llegan.

"Oye Nick".-Lo llamo y su amigo zorro rojo volteo a verlo.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"La…La verdad no, Ma-Mario".-Respondió Nick tartamudeando el nervio y jugando con sus dedos y manos.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto el confundido.

"Te-Tengo miedo".-Confeso el zorro.

"¿Miedo?. ¿Miedo de que Nick?, es el día de tu boda deberías estar feliz".-Dijo el humano.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así tengo miedo".-Respondió Nick.-"¿Qué-Que tal si cuando el padre nos pregunte si aceptamos ser esposos, ella se retracte en el último momento y diga que no?. O ¿qué-que, si ella o yo nos ponemos tan nerviosos que termínanos saliendo corriendo de aquí a mitad del parlamento del padre?. O ¿qué-que tal si..".-No termino su siguiente duda porque Mario lo interrumpió.

"Nick, Nick cálmate".-Dijo arrodillándose a su estatura pero Nick seguía diciendo las todas dudas que pasaban por su mente, parece que ni lo está oyendo, y su boca y mente están en perfecta sintonía y sincronía, diciendo todo lo que le llega a la mente.-"Nick, Nick mírame".-Dijo tomándolo de los hombros pero este siguió ignorándolo.-"Nick, mírame, ¡mírame!".-Grito sacudiéndolo y sacándolo del trance.

Su grito hizo eco en toda la sala, haciendo que todos los invitados voltearan a ver al altar. Mario se dio cuenta de esto y puso una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su rostro levantando una mano.

"Ejeje…Perdón".-Dijo con pena y regreso a Nick. Los invitados dejaron este incidente atrás, y regresaron a hablar con quién estaba charlando para pasar el tiempo, mientras esperan a que las novias lleguen.

"Nick, escúchame, ¿tu amas a Judy, verdad?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Con cada fibra de mi ser".-Respondió el.

"Entonces no te preocupes, estoy seguro que ella también te ama de igual manera, así que no te agobies, si ella está más o igual de nerviosa que tú, estoy seguro que ella pensara en el amor que te tiene y no te dejara en el altar. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo".-Dijo Mario terminando con una sonrisa.

Nick se quedó pensativo un tiempo, Mario tiene razón, él está sobreactuando y está siendo demasiado negativo y pesimista, él y Judy se aman de verdad y una simple cuestión de duda y nerviosismo no va arruinar el día que debería ser, el más feliz de su vida. Subió su mirada de nuevo a Mario y cambio la de duda y miedo que tenía, por una seria y decidida.

"Tienes razón, esto no va a echar a perder mi boda, lo haré".-Dijo decidido.

"Bien".-Dijo Mario un tanto feliz y se puso de pie.

Mientras tanto…

En el camarote de Kate y Judy, Kate se está viendo en el espejo y se está dando los últimos toques para ya estar ante el altar, se está dando los últimos toques de maquillaje en el rostro, mientras Judy sigue dentro del probador cambiándose, Kate lleva un hermoso vestido de novia color blanco como la nieve, sus orejas están recogidas como una cola de caballo (Como Lona Bunny, para que se den una idea), tiene lápiz labial sobre sus labios de color durazno y sobre su cabeza lleva una tiara de margaritas, Lilys y tulipanes amarillos que Nick hizo para ellas en esta ocasión especial.

"Judy, ¿Ya estas lista?, la boda va empezar pronto".-Dijo Kate en voz alta para que la oyera y regreso al espejo para seguir maquillándose.

"Casi".-Respondió Judy desde el probador.

Kate acabo de maquillarse y al mismo tiempo, Judy salió del probador, Kate se bajó del banco donde esta para poder maquillarse y sonrió al ver a Judy quien esta espléndida, al igual que ella. Lleva un hermoso vestido de novia, pero de un color peculiar, azul claro (Como el vestido de Elsa en Frozen, una aventura congelada pero sin brillos y al estilo de un vestido típico de novia), a diferencia de Kate, ella no tiene las orejas recogidas, a ella le gusta ser natural, no tiene maquillaje, ni lápiz labial y lleva una tiara que Zack hizo especialmente para ella, lleva orquídeas, violetas africanas y girasoles pequeños, en ese orden, una por una.

"Guau Judy".-Dijo Kate y camino hacia ella quedando justo enfrente de ella.-"Te ves…Preciosa".-Dijo.

Judy no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Bu-Bueno, gracias Kate".-Dijo ella un poco apenada. Kate puso cara de extrañes al darse cuenta de algo.

"Oye, ¿Y tú maquillaje y labial, dónde están?".-Pregunto Kate confundida.

"Lo que pasa es que yo-yo, no soy buena para este tipo de cosas".-Dijo Judy un poco apenada y peinándose una oreja.

"¿Qué cosas?, ¿el maquillaje?".-Pregunto ella.

"El maquillaje, los vestidos, la moda".-Respondió Judy y se volvió a peinar una oreja.-"Yo no soy típico estereotipo de mujer que usa comúnmente o de vez en cuando vestimenta formal, dime, ¿Cuántas veces me has vestido en la calle, usando un vestido como vestimenta casual cuando no estoy trabajando?".-Pregunto.

"Buen punto".-Respondió Kate, tiene razón, Judy no es del tipo de mujeres que le gusta usar vestido, ella prefiera, una simple blusa y un par de pantalones.-"Uff".-Suspiro Kate pareciendo cansada.-"Estoy nerviosa".-Confeso sobándose el brazo.

"¿Nerviosa?, ¿Por qué. Por la boda?".-Pregunto Judy confundida.

"Mmhjmm".-Respondió ella murmurando, asintiendo con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus distintivos incisivos.

"¿Por qué?, es el día de tu boda Kate, deberías estar feliz, yo si lo estoy".-Dijo Judy sonriendo y terminando con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo que pasa es que…Es que…Yo si quiero casarme con Sully, de verdad, es el mamífero más considero y tierno que he conocido".-Dijo.

"¿Pero?".-Dijo Judy ya que es fácil intuir que sigue un pero.

"Pero…¿Qué pasa si algún día llegamos a tener cachorros?. Yo lo amo, y sé que él me ama a mí, pero…No sé si este lista para ser madre, o el".-Dijo y bajo la mirada al piso triste.

Judy no pudo evitar sentir compadecencia por su amiga, sonrió y puso una pata sobre su hombro, haciendo que ella levantara la vista hacia ella.

"Oh Kate, nadie nace teniendo conocimiento de cómo ser padre, son como las experiencias, tienes que vivirlas para aprender de ellas. No te preocupes Kate, Sully es tierno, cariñoso y considerado y tú, decidida, valiente y atrevida, esas serian buenas cualidades para heredarles a sus pequeños, serían unos increíbles mamíferos en el futuro. Olvídate del futuro Kate, lo que importa es el ahora, mira lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo, es el día de nuestra boda".-Dijo Judy y termino con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa se le contagio a Kate y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Tienes toda la razón Judy, gracias".-Dijo Kate y Judy asintió con la cabeza, estaba por irse pero Kate la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola.-"Espera. ¿No pensaras ir así a tu boda verdad?".-Dijo.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?".-Dijo Judy tomando ambos lados de su vestido.

"El vestido no es el problema, el problema eres tu amiga".-Dijo Kate.

"¡¿Yo?!".-Dijo Judy señalándose a sí misma.

"No es apropiado que vayas a tu boda sin maquillaje, ni lápiz labial sobre ti".-Respondió Kate.

"Ya te dije que no soy buena para eso".-Protesto Judy.

"Pero yo sí".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, la jalo y la paro sobre el banco delante del espejo.-"Como pago por ayudarme con mi duda de mi futuro con Sully, yo te maquillare, ya veras, a los ojos de Nick, serás como una princesa de un cuento de hadas".-Dijo Kate y empezó a hacer su trabajo.

10 minutos después…

Todos en el interior de la catedral están hablando para pasar el tiempo mientras llegan las novias, el ruido es tanto que parece más un mercado de pulgas o tianguis como les decimos en México que una iglesia, en ese momento empezó a sonar la música que indica que las novias ya están caminando al altar. Todos se callaron, los que están lejos de sus lugares regresaron a su correspondido sitio lo más rápido posible, todos se pusieron de pie y voltearon a ver a la entrada. Kate y Judy están caminando directo al altar, Kate junto con su padre como es la costumbre y Judy, a falta de su padre, quien murió hace años, está siendo acompañada por uno de sus muchos hermanos mayores, quien es manco, ya que él es alpinista y explorador de cuevas, un día, quedó atrapado en una grieta con su brazo siendo aplastado por una piedra por 5 días, sobreviviendo con solo agua, hasta que tuvo que llegar al límite de cortarse su propio brazo para salvar su vida. Su historia le dio la vuelta al mundo antropomórfico, se convirtió en una celebridad y escribió un libro que redacta con detalle su experiencia en esa grieta, hoy, sigue escalando y explorando, está casado, tiene un hijo pequeño y da conferencias sobre la esperanza y la dureza de la supervivencia.

Cuando la luz lo permitió, los novios al fin pudieron ver sus novias con detenimiento, Sully quedo asombrado por la belleza de Kate, casi tanto como Nick con Judy, quien quedo boquiabierto al verla, Kate hizo un excepcional trabajo con ella, el maquillaje que tiene le queda a la perfección, sus labios están pintados con un lápiz labial color carmín y debajo de las tiaras de ambas, tienen su velo, el cual les está cubriendo el rostro.

Ambas llegaron al altar siendo dejadas por sus guías, estos regresaron a su lugar correspondiente y las novias voltearon a ver sus novios delante de ellas. Judy no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión en la cara de Nick.

"Nick, cierra la boca o se te van a meter moscas".-Dijo Judy, riendo al último y ella misma le cerro la boca, sacándolo del trance.

Nick sacudió la cabeza, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, aplanar las orejas y jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos al verla.

"Lo-Lo siento Judy, es que…Estas bellísima".-Dijo el zorro.

Judy no pudo impedir ruborizarse y desviar la mirada al oír eso.

"Gra-Gracias Cielo".-Dijo Judy viéndolo tímidamente.

Con Kate y Sully está ocurriendo algo bastante similar.

"Hola amor".-Dijo Kate deteniéndose delante de él.

"Guau, hola cielo".-Dijo Sully.-"Oye, ¿no te dolió?".-Pregunto.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto ella confundida y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"Pues, cuando te caíste del cielo".-Dijo Sully románticamente y con una sonrisa, le rasco la barbilla cariñosamente con un dedo haciendo que ella zumbara por lo suave de la caricia.

"Awww. ¡Sully!".-Dijo ella, lo último quitándose el dedo de su barbilla y ambos no pudieron evitar reírse.

En ese momento, un padre humano, camino hasta el estrado con una biblia en sus manos y dejo el libro encima del estrado.

"Atención todos".-Dijo el padre y todos guardaron silencio.-"Pueden sentarse".-Dijo el padre (Su voz es la del Papa del especial: Enredados para siempre).

Todos hicieron caso y se sentaron, incluso los padrinos y las damas de honor, pero teniendo como excepción a los novios y a las novias (Yo sé que en una boda, los padrinos y damas de honor también deben quedarse de pie, pero recuerden que Daniel tiene pie plano y no puede estar mucho tiempo parado, así que, para no quedar como bicho raro estando el sentado, mientras los demás están de pie, se le ocurrió esta solución).

"¿Si alguien tiene alguna objeción para que estas parejas se unan?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre".-Dijo el padre.

Dale iba a levantar la pata pero su madre rápidamente se la bajo, y lo miro con un rostro enojado y el ceño fruncido, Dale se cruzó de brazos con un puchero y se recargo en el banco, a pesar que Sully, en el tiempo que llevan en México, el, su familia y la familia de Kate, aun no se gana a Dale debido a su mentalidad tradicionalista, se lleva con los padres de Kate y ella con los de él, pero Dale no, pero no iba rendirse, por Kate, él está dispuesto a incluso llevarse bien con su selectivista hermano mayor.

El padre abrio su biblia y empezó a dar su sermón, durante todo el sermón, algunos invitados casi se quedan dormidos o se quedaban cabeceando por combatir el sueño, entre ellos Daniel a quien Zack despertaba constantemente, pero no lo juzguen, Daniel no puede resistir el sueño, de hecho, en la fiesta de 15 años de su hermana, él se quedó dormido en el auto de su padre durante la fiesta (Si, sí. sorpréndanse, búrlense y critíquenme lo que quieran, pero soy humano, y dormir, es una necesidad fisiológica, por eso a él no le gusta ir a fiestas, él no es el típico estereotipo mexicano, a él las fiestas lo aburren, es una tortura para el). El padre termino el sermón, Nick, Judy, Kate y Sully se dijeron sus votos matrimoniales y llego el momento que tantos ansiaban.

El padre se dirigió a Sully con una sonrisa.

"Sully Piron, tú, ¿aceptas a Kate Sullivan, como tu querida esposa de ahora en adelante, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza o la riqueza, en la salud o la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?".-Pregunto.

"Acepto".-Dijo Sully viendo a Kate con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

"Kate, ahora tú, ¿aceptas a Sully como tu querido esposo de ahora en adelante, en las buenas o las malas, en la pobreza o la riqueza, en la salud o la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?".-Pregunto el padre.

"Claro que acepto".-Dijo Kate con un poco de emoción en su voz y viendo a Sully con una sonrisa que el correspondió.

El padre sonrió y se dirigió a Nick.

"Ahora tú, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ¿aceptas a Judy Hopps como tu querida esposa, en las buenas y las malas, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla, en la salud o la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?".-Pregunto.

Nick sonrió y miro a Judy.-"Acepto".-Dijo.

Judy simplemente desvió la mirada pero Nick ignoro eso, ahora el padre miro a Judy.

"Judy, ¿aceptas a Nicholas Piberius Wilde como tu querido esposo de ahora en adelante, en las buenas y las malas, en la pobreza o la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?".-Pregunto.

Judy miro a Nick por un momento, este está sonriendo con su característica sonrisa y mirada encantadoras, Judy regreso su mirada al padre y contesto.

"…No".-Dijo ella.

Nick disparo su cabeza hacia ella, el suspiro de sorpresa no se tardó en escuchar por parte de los presentes, hasta el padre está sorprendido, Kate y Sully voltearon a esa dirección, y los padrinos y damas de honor se pusieron de pie de manera abrupta, todos están boquiabiertos, aunque sea un poco, y todas las miradas están sobre el zorro rojo y la coneja gris. Un silencio incómodo y tenso invadió el ambiente pero esa incomodidad, tensión y sorpresa, solo duraron un par de segundos pues Judy continuo.

"No puedo aceptar eso porque…Judy giro hacia Nick, miro y tomo su pata y volteo a verlo directo a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida sobre su rostro…Porque Nick y yo seguiremos juntos, aun después de haber muerto".-Dijo ella sobando la muñeca de Nick con su pulgar.

Las orejas de Nick se aplanaron, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato y la miro con una sonrisa amorosa, Judy, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. El padre formo una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¿Los anillos?".-Dijo el padre viendo a Zack. Este reacciono, camino hasta ambas parejas con una sonrisa, ellos tomaron los anillos y se los pusieron, Zack se retiró y regreso a su lugar.

"Así entonces, por el poder que se me ha conferido, yo declaro a ambas parejas, marido y mujer".-Dijo el padre cerrando su biblia.-"Pueden besar a las novias, caballeros".-Dijo.

Nick y Sully menearon sus colas de la felicidad, ambos se arrodillaron y descubrieron los rostros de sus esposas, tan pronto hicieron eso, Kate y Judy se lanzaron a ellos y estamparon sus labios con los de ellos en el beso, más romántico, amoroso y apasionado de la tierra, ellos no dudaron en regresar el afecto.

Todos gritaron y empezaron a aplaudir, algunos llorando de la felicidad, entre ellos, Luke, Zack, Daniel y un zorro rojo hembra de mediana edad, que está en la primera fila al lado de Angie y Charlie, es la madre de Nick, llamada Marisol, tiene 62 años, físico delgado, ojos color verde esmeralda, unos lentes de cristal cuadrado y armazón transparente-plateado, esta vestida con una blusa negra de botones blancos y unos pantalones caqui. Todos, excepto de Dale que aunque está de pie, apoyado en sus muletas y aplaudiendo, tiene un rostro severo y serio sobre su cara, sigue creyendo que ese coyote, no es digno de su hermana menor.

Gabriel, quien estuvo todo el tiempo filmando desde la bóveda de la catedral, se acercó a las parejas flotando hasta quedar enfrente de ellos, Sully lo 'preparo' para la ocasión, todo él está pintado de color blanco como la nieve en vez de su color dorado viejo y tiene pintado debajo de su lente un mono color negro simulando que tiene un esmoquin. Hizo zoom a su lente y tomo varias fotos.

Una de Nick y Judy besándose, disfrutando el momento, Gabriel capto el momento de máxima expresividad entre ambos, la posición de sus cejas y sus parpados cerrados están demostrando que están manifestando todo su amor y pasión por el otro. Otra de Sully y Kate también besándose y también captando el momento de máxima expresividad sobre sus rostros al igual que Judy y Nick, pero a diferencia de ellos, de los ojos de ambos están brotando lágrimas de alegría. Varias de Kate, Sully, Nick y Judy con sus amigos y por ultimo 2 fotos, una de Serena y otra de Benjamín, ambos siendo vistos por muchos mamíferos y personas molestas pues ellos atraparon los ramos de flores, Serena atrapo el de Judy y Benjamín el de Kate.

 **Hola por segunda vez lectores de fanfiction, aunque solo fueron unos días, me alegro de ver regresado. Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, el segundo será la recepción de la boda y lo subiré cuando termine de escribirlo** **. Para cualquier posible nuevo lector:** **Si quieren entender mejor mi historia, les recomiendo que lean mi precuela y primer fic: Zootopia y los seres humanos. Para que así puedan entender un poco mejor mi historia. Quiero aclarar que empecé a hacer ese fic antes de que la película fuera estrenada en los cines, así que cree mi propia versión de los hechos del caso de Emile Nutrialez y el villano, para empezar, él fue reemplazado, creí que la nutria iba a ser hembra y que ella era la única víctima del caso, pero claro, eso cambio cuando vi la peli, para no alargarme más porque es demasiado lo que debería explicarles, los invito a leerlo, es un fic intenso y atrapador, en la cual me esmere mucho, una obra de la que estoy orgullo y recibió buenas críticas, por favor, los invito a leerlo.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi fic si les está gustando hasta ahora, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiagold:** Como le dije a Mario, esa era la intención, dejarlos asustados y en suspenso con el no que dijo Judy, no entiendo de eso de aventado, me explicas please?, la verdad lo hice porque, como fan de Zootopia, he visto varios fanarts de Nick y Judy en el día de su boda pero de los escritores que he visto, nadie a redacto con todo detalle la ceremonia, por eso lo hice, para ser el primero y descargar mi 'enojo' de que no encuentro bodas de Nick y Judy explicitas. Perdón, no soy bueno con los nombres o títulos por lo que…No tenía ni tengo uno bueno para este, si tú tienes uno mejor, me lo dices por favor?. Que te puedo decir, amo el churriguerismo (El barroco español) y la arquitectura mexicana, no por nada dicen que nuestros países son de los más bellos del mundo, lástima que sea tan violento y corrupto. Yo no llevo el liberalismo con cada célula de mi cuerpo como tú, yo solo tengo, ummm…cantidades en mis venas, pero no al nivel que tú, yo no creo en la magia, yo soy realista, por eso no me concentro con cosas fantasiosas y místicas, el pasado si aparecerá en mi fic, la personaje que te dije que ayudaras, su pariente nació en el siglo XVII y vivió en el siglo XVIII, su energía negativa estuvo distanciada de la familia por siglos, pero ahora, toda su energía recaerá y será heredada en la personaje que ayudaras, para que te des una idea, la pariente, fue una esclava y tuvo una vida muy intensa, emocionante y algo turbia, ya la veras. No sé quién lo dijo pero lo dijo: "Todo a su tiempo", al igual que en tu fic, lo bueno de mi fic empezara a salir después, no te impacientes, pero si no quieres leerlo, por mí no hay problema. Que te digo, me encantan Nick y Judy, desde que vi el teaser tráiler quede enamorado de la pareja que podrían hacer ambos, desde el tráiler vi la chispa entre ambos y quede fascinado, un zorro y una coneja, era algo nuevo y marcaba una nueva barrera rota, en el mundo del amor.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Vaya, gracias. Jejeje, perdón, pero esa era la intención, asustarlos y dejarlos en suspenso con el no de Judy, no te garantizo que no te vuelva a asustar.

 **Capítulo 2: La recepción, conflicto intenso y un flashback conmovedor.**

Todos las fotos se quitaron de la cámara, como si estuvieran tapando la lente y estas salieron volando tomando diferentes direcciones y se mostró que la escena cambio. Ahora todos están en la recepción de la boda, con decenas de mesas en el patio trasero de una casa grande, con camareros yendo de aquí a allá, entregando y recibiendo las órdenes de los invitados, quienes no querían esperar, hay una gran barra de bocadillos y otra de bebidas, Gazelle está parada en un escenario pequeño, cantando con música suave de fondo por una banda para crear ambiente, esta vestida con el mismo vestido que tenía cuando participo en la protesta a favor de los depredadores en la película, Benjamín podía aprovechar para hablar con ella, pero es tan tímido que ni siquiera se atreve a acercársele, se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan gallina pero aun así, tiene miedo de tan solo acercársele.

En una mesa más grande que todas las demás, están los recién casados, sus familias (Excepto la de Judy por obvias razones, estos se sientan en otras mesas) , sus amigos más cercanos y las familias de estos. Todos chocaron sus copas de cristal que están llenas de diferentes tipos de líquidos, ya sea por la persona o por la edad de esta.

"Un brindis. Por Judy, Nick, Sully y Kate".-Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto a los recién casados mientras él y los demás los veían.

Judy y Kate están sentadas en los regazos de sus esposos, en la misma silla, Kate y Sully se miraron, Kate dejo caer sus orejas a los lados de sus cabezas con una sonrisa, puso su coronilla en la barbilla de Sully y lo acaricio cerrando los ojos, igual que él. Judy y Nick se miraron directamente a los ojos con amor, Judy tomo su rostro con sus patas y le planto varios besos a Nick en la mejilla de manera rápida, haciendo que el zorro sonriera con la boca abierta, cerrara los ojos disfrutando los besos de mariposa y meneara la cola de la alegría.

"Awww, mírenlos, son las parejas perfectas".-Dijo Marisol viendo la escena con ternura mientras Judy dejaba de besuquear a Nick en la mejilla.-"No son tiernos".-Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa sobre su rostro y tocándose el pecho con una pata ya que en la otra tiene una copa de cristal llena de vino tinto.

"¡Mama!".-Exclamo Nick con las orejas aplanadas, claramente avergonzado y sonrojado con Judy en sus brazos.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír por esto, avergonzando todavía más a Nick. Mientras esto pasaba, Zack está en la barra de bocadillos tomando alimentos en una bandeja de plata con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, cuando se trata de comida y tiene hambre, la paciencia característica de Zack desaparece, y es alguien completamente nuevo, es increíblemente impaciente cuando se trata de comer y tiene hambre, por eso está tomando comida de la barra. En eso, alguien detrás de él le tapa los ojos con sus manos, haciendo que el irguiera sus orejas.

"¿Quién es?".-Pregunto quién le tapo los ojos a Zack con una sonrisa, que es Julie y tiene su voz distorsionada para que no supiera que es ella.

Zack de todas maneras sabe que es ella, sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego.

"Mama, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas estas jugarretas".-Respondió Zack.

"No, incorrecto, sigue intentando".-Dijo Julie manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Señora Rules, no me haga esto, no me gusta".-Dijo Zack aguantando fuertemente las ganas de reír.

"No".-Dijo Julie deshaciendo su sonrisa ahora si.-"Incorrecto de nuevo, otra vez".-Dijo un poco molesta.

"…Mmm…Tío Daniel, deja de taparme los ojos, no voy a poder ver que voy a agarrar de la barra de alimentos".-Dijo Zack y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¡Zack!".-Exclamo Julie molesta y enojada destapándole los ojos, Zack se giró a verla.-"No puedo creerlo, he sido tu novia por 4 meses, ¿y no reconoces mi voz?".-Dijo molesta.

Zack dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

"Julie dude tranquila".-Dijo Zack.-"Si sabía que eras tú desde que cubriste mis ojos, solo estaba jugando contigo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Julie aun así seguía molesta, se llevó las patas a la cadera empujando está a su derecha y se le quedo viendo molesta, a pesar de su mirada, Zack casi ni se inmuto, solo su sonrisa se volvió tímida y nerviosa y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus patas, Julie esfumo su cara de molestia después de unos segundos, sonrió, dejo escapar un bufido de diversión, se acercó a su novio y le dio un abrazo apasionado, cosa que el correspondió cerrando los ojos.

"Jejeje, Zack Piberius Wilde, eres un bromista mañoso".-Dijo Julie mientras lo abrazaba.

"Al menos lo intento".-Dijo Zack, haciendo que él y ella dejaran escapar una risita.

Julie rompió el abrazo pero siguiendo en sus brazos, lo vio a los ojos, Zack le sonrió cálidamente, a Julie le encanta esa tierna, dulce, suave, inocente y cálida sonrisa suya, ya que es muy contagiosa, ella también sonrió, miro su smoking con el que, debe admitir, se ve muy guapo, regreso sus ojos a los de él, sonrió coqueta y cálidamente y empezó a acariciar su pecho con su pata y su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras tienen su otra pata en su hombro, Zack correspondió el afecto exclusivamente animal.

"Sabes".-Dijo Julie abriendo los ojos haciendo que él también lo hiciera.-"Te ves muy guapetón con ese traje".-Dijo viéndolo coquetamente y acariciando su corbata con su pata.

Zack se sorprendió un poco.

"Julie Rules, ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?".-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"Soy tu novia. ¿Hay alguna ley que me lo impida?".-Pregunto ella aun con su ánimo coqueto.

Zack empezó a entrar en su ambiente romántico, aplano sus orejas y la miro con amor.

"No".-Contesto negando con la cabeza.

Ambos empezaron a acercar su rostro al del otro para besarse, pero el estómago de Zack gruño ruidosamente, interrumpiendo el lindo momento. Zack se tocó el estómago, aplano sus orejas y se sonrojo avergonzado.

"Perdón. Tengo hambre".-Dijo Zack apenado y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Julie se rio tiernamente con la boca cerrada por la actitud de su novio y puso su pata sobre su mejilla.

"Tu tranquilo".-Dijo rozando suavemente su pelaje anaranjado rojizo con su dedo pulgar, haciendo que a Zack le recorrieran ñañaras agradables y reconfortantes por todo su cuerpo.-"Que te parece si continuamos esto, en la mesa".-Dijo coquetamente.

"Claro".-Dijo Zack. Con una pata puso unos alimentos más en su bandeja y el y Julie regresaron a la mesa de los recién casados con Zack todo el tiempo, teniendo un brazo y su cola envueltos alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

"Oigan. Nick".-Dijo Marisol, llamando la atención de su hijo recién casado quien está bebiendo vino blanco sin alcohol de su copa.-"Siempre me preguntado, desde que conocí a Judy, ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?".-Pregunto ella curiosa.

"Yo me he preguntado lo mismo, ¿Cómo?".-Dijo Mario.

"Yo también Papa".-Dijo Zack con Julie al lado suyo y su cola enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

Nick dejo beber, trago el líquido de su boca y dejo su copa medio llena en la mesa.

"Bueno, es que, es una larga historia".-Dijo Nick.

"Es el día de tu boda Nicholas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".-Dijo Angie quien está sentada al lado de Charlie, vestida con un vestido de espalda abierta color blanco.

"Si, y apuesto que a todos en esta mesa, nos encantaría conocer la historia".-Dijo Daniel.

"Sí. Díganosla por favor señor Wilde".-Dijo Luke moviéndose un poco inquietamente en su silla.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy haciendo que su esposo volteara a verla.-"Si quieren saber la historia, que la oigan, cuéntales".-Dijo, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en labios haciendo que Nick la mirara con amor y las orejas aplanadas.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Nick, se dirigió a los demás, estos prestaron atención y empezó un flashback.

 **Hace 17 o 16 años, en Zootopia (Los que leyeron Zootopia y los seres humanos perdón, me equivoque, Nick en realidad tiene 27 o 28 años).**

Como todos sabemos, Nick no entro a los Boy Scouts porque lo menos preciaron por ser depredador y un zorro, el día que le hicieron Bulliyng y le pusieron el bozal, su mama fue a recogerlo pero lo encontró llorando a un lado de las escaleras, Nick ha estado llorando ahí por más de 20 minutos, entrar a los junior exploradores era su sueño, y ahora ese sueño, se había hecho trizas, su madre preocupada se le acercó y le pregunto qué le pasaba, Nick con lágrimas le conto todo lo sucedido, su madre no cabía en sí con su enojo, hacerle algo así a un adulto es una cosa ¿pero un cachorro?, eso sí es crueldad pura, aunque sea entre niños. Su madre, furica, entro a la casa de los junior exploradores y le reclamo al encargado (Quien llego mientras Nick estaba llorando pero él no le presto importancia cuando lo vio llorar, creyó que se había peleado con alguien y estaba llorando por el golpe), este dudo de creerle a la Sra. Wilde pues no tenía evidencia, cuando él dijo eso, Marisol le mostro el bozal con el que agredieron a Nick, el encargado no podía creerlo y con enojo, suspendió a todos los cachorros que molestaron a Nick y le dejo entrar a su tropa, abriéndole por primera vez las puertas a los depredadores a los junior exploradores. 2 años pasaron y Nick se convirtió en uno de los mejores y más experimentados exploradores de los Juniors, pero un día cometió un error que le costó caro. Fueron a acampar con su tropa al bosque cercano a Zootopia, donde habitan insectos y reptiles nunca vistos por un hombre, Nick se olvidó de instalar algún tipo de alarma que les indicara que un insecto o reptil salvaje se acercaba, uno de estos, entro a la tienda de un campista y casi lo mata, de no haber sido por el líder de la tropa, hoy no estaría vivo para contarlo.

Cuando regresaron a la ciudad, su grupo lo adementro con gritos enojados, hasta el líder de su grupo y el de los Juniors le pusieron una regañada horrible y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo echaron de los Juniors, casi a patadas.

 **Aquí empieza el verdadero flashback.**

Nick está sentado a un lado de las escaleras como cuando le pusieron el bozal, está sentado abrazando sus piernas con una cara tan triste y deprimente que da la pinta que quiere llorar y así es, después de tanto grito, reprimenda, y regañada que le dieron, no es de extrañar. El tomo su sombrero que tiene puesto y se le quedo viendo con el símbolo de su grupo viendo hacia él.

En ese momento, una conejita de 11 años, vestida igual que una oficial de policía, está caminando o más bien, dando saltitos al lado de 2 conejos adultos que son sus tíos, es la pequeña y futura oficial de policía Judy Hopps, la escuela a la que va, termino sus clases hace 2 semanas, sus padres se enorgullecieron mucho de que Judy fuera una de las más sobresalientes de la clase, quedo en el top 5 de mejores alumnos, y como recompensa, la mandaron con sus tíos para disfrutar de una parte de sus vacaciones con ellos. A ella le encanta, tanto visitarlos como ver esa parte de Zootopia, a ella le encanta conocer siempre nuevos lugares.

"Judy, ya estate quieta por favor".-Dijo su tía, una coneja adulta de pelaje color negro, alta, de físico esbelto, ojos cafés y vestida con vestido de sol floreado, al ver que su sobrina no dejaba de saltar (Su voz es la de Sophie Okenedo quien interpreta a Tatiana Russesabagina en Hotel Rwanda).

"Si, ¿con que botón apago a esta conejita?".-Dijo su tío un conejo de pelaje color café y blanco del vientre a la cara, adulto, un poco más bajo que su esposa, de físico entre rellenito y esbelto; es decir, con pancita, inclinándose a la altura de su sobrina con una sonrisa, y empezó a piquetearla juguetonamente en los costados como queriendo apagarla (Su voz es la de Tom Hanks en la película de los Simpson y cuando interpreta a James B. Donovan en El puente de los espías).

"¡Tío!, ¡jajaja!, ¡No!, ¡jajaja!, ¡deja de hacer eso!, soy muy cosquilluda".-Dijo Judy mientras reía y trataba de alejar a su tío, en lo último lo logro.

"No, ¿Enserio?".-Pregunto su tío. La cargo en sus brazos como si fuera su propia hija y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡No!, ¡Tío!, ¡jajajajaja!, ¡por favor detente!, ¡jajaja!, ¡me hago pipi!".-Dijo Judy entre risas y tratando de forcejear con su tío, pero como la tiene en su brazos y sobre el suelo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

"Ay no".-Dijo su tío con cara de susto y rápidamente la bajo al suelo, Judy empezó a recuperar el aire con una pata en su pecho.-"No queremos 'accidentes' que nos pongan en problemas con tus papas, así que mejor le paramos, ¿no?".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa y un gesto chistoso sobre su cara.

Judy dejó escapar una risita, por su cara.

"Si".-Contesto ella.

Llegaron hasta una heladería para elefantes, como a la que Nick y Finnick fueron en la película.

"Ok. Judy espera aquí, nosotros te traeremos algo".-Dijo su tía.

"¿Por qué no puedo entrar con ustedes?".-Pregunto ella.

"Hay mamíferos que son más grandes que nosotros, y tú eres todavía más pequeña que nosotros, así que podrían pisarte, ni ellos se darían cuenta y no queremos que nada malo te pase".-Respondió su tío.

"No soy pequeña".-Dijo Judy molesta y con el mismo ceño fruncido determinado que puso cuando le quito a Gedeón los boletos de la oveja que el agredió, a ella no le gusta que le digan pequeña y linda.

"Claro que lo eres, y lo sabes".-Dijo su tía, pasmando a la conejita.

"Bu-bueno si".-Dijo ella jugando tímidamente con los dedos de sus patas y mirando el piso.-"Pero no tanto".-Dijo ella regresando su mirada a ellos junto con su ceno anterior, pisando el piso con su pie y señalándolo con su dedo.

"Si, si, tienes razón, no tanto".-Dijo su tío con una sonrisa inclinado a su estatura y le pellizco la mejilla.-"Entonces, espérenos aquí oficial Hopps, es una orden".-Dijo fingiendo ser un jefe duro, con un ceno serio, pisando el piso y señalándolo con su dedo.

"Si señor".-Dijo Judy haciendo un saludo militar con un rostro serio, bajo el brazo y se quedó en posición de firmes.

"Buena conejita".-Dijo pellizcándole nuevamente la mejilla, ganándose una risita de su sobrina y entraron a la heladería.

Judy se quedó afuera, vio alrededor, buscando que hacer mientras espera a sus tíos, ya que vio por la ventana que hay cola para la caja, en eso, algo capto su atención, una mancha color rojo, sentada al lado de unas escaleras de concreto que dan a un edificio a unos metros de ella al otro lado de la calle. A ella le dio curiosidad, miro por la ventana de la heladería, vio que sus tíos aún siguen haciendo fila, camino hasta la banqueta, vio a ambos lados para asegurarse que no venía un auto, cruzo la calle y empezó a caminar hacia la mancha roja. Conforme más se acercó se percató que ella mancha rojiza, es un zorro cachorro que esta vestido con un traje de scout y un sombrero en sus patas. Judy de inmediato su puso alerta, después de su incidente con Gideon Gray, ella tiene un pequeño trauma con los zorros, cada vez que ve uno, no puede evitar ponerse alerta, esperando lo inesperado. Se ajustó el sombrero con un gesto determinado y empezó a acercarse a él con cautela, con su pata derecha tensa como si se prepara para tomar un arma enfundada, cosa que desde luego, no tiene.

Nick se quedó viendo su sombrero por unos segundos más, de repente frunció el ceño, con un grito lo arrojo lejos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su llevo a las patas a la cara y empezó a llorar.

Judy estaba a solo un par de metros cuando vio esto, se sorprendió y en un santiamén esfumo su estado de alerta, vio como aquel cachorro de zorro empezó a llorar, miro su sombrero a distancia de este y luego a él, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, no debe de ser adivina para saber que algo le ocurrió. Lo miro con tristeza, con su boca tomando una curva triste, miro su sombrero tirado a distancia, camino hasta este y lo recogió sin quitar la tristeza de su rostro, le quito el polvo al sombrero, volvió a mirar al zorro que aún está llorando, ahora sobre sus rodillas mientras esta abrazado de estas, una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre el rosto de Judy y empezó a caminar hacia el zorro.

Nick seguía llorando sin consuelo, un par de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el concreto de la acera y en eso, 2 pies de conejo aparecieron.

"Disculpa, ¿esto es tuyo?".-Nick oyó una voz femenina muy joven. Sus orejas temblaron al oír eso, quito su rostro hundido de sus rodillas, vio hacia adelante y vio a una coneja vestida como oficial, de ojos color purpura, ofreciéndole su sombrero con una sonrisa y sus brazos completamente extendidos.

Nick se sorprendió de que alguien, aun mas, una coneja, que son los que más fácilmente desprecian y prejuician a los zorros debido a la rivalidad biológica de ambas especies, sin contar que durante la edad de piedra, los zorros mataron a cientos, quizá miles de ellos. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de esa conejita, Nick aún sigue triste y enfadado por lo que le paso, frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado.

"Si, pero puedes quedártelo, es basura".-Dijo con cierto desprecio y enojo.

La sonrisa de Judy de inmediato desapareció, puso una rodilla en tierra, su inclino un poco hacia el zorro y se acomodó su sombrero, tomándolo de la víscera y subiéndolo un poco para ver mejor al zorro rojo.

"¿Qué dices?".-Pregunto Judy sin poder creerlo.

"¿Estas sorda?, ¡que es basura!".-Dijo Nick enojado y volvió a mirar a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar del grito, Judy siguió tratando de ser amable.

"Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser tu sombrero una basura?, un sombrero no solo es una prenda de vestir y para evitar la insolación, es un símbolo de tus esfuerzos y esmero, por eso yo tengo el mío, quiero ser una gran oficial de policía".-Dijo ella terminando con una sonrisa.

"Tu cree lo que quieras, pero para mí es ¡basura!".-Dijo Nick.

"¡No!. No digas eso".-Dijo ella, tomo sus brazos desenvolviéndolos de sus rodillas y lo tomo de las muñecas de sus patas como si lo estuviera tomando de las manos por las palmas.

Nick al sentir el tacto, sus orejas y su cola se irguieron por esta acción, volteo a ver sus manos y luego a la coneja directo a los ojos.

"Escucha, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te puso triste?, talvez yo pueda ayudarte".-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por qué quieres tanto ayudarme?".-Pregunto Nick con voz llorosa y alejando sus patas de las de ella.-"¿Por qué no me desprecias como las demás presas?".-Pregunto con voz llorosa y miro a otro lado.

"Porque…".-Ella vio que no le está dirigiendo la mirada, con su pata, lo tomo de la mejilla y lo obligo a verla directamente a los ojos.-"Porque, el odio hacia los depredadores, sino está justificado, no tiene motivo".-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nick parpadeo al escuchar lo dijo, no lo creía, una presa que no odia a un depredador y más aún, quiere ayudarlo a hacerlo sentir, si el tuviera un amigi presa, cosa que no tiene, ni siquiera él o ella se hubiera molestado en escucharlo, pero aquella dócil y, debe admitirlo, linda conejita, sí. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa sobre su rostro, aún sigue llorando pero eso no importa y también está empezando a menear la cola.

Judy también le sonrió, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

¡Judy!".-Escucho la conejita un fuerte grito que la hizo cerrar un ojo y apretar los dientes por el dolor que el grito le ocasiono por su poderoso oído. Se tapó los oídos, se dio media vuelta aun con su ojo derecho cerrado y se encontró con el ceño fruncido y enojo de su tía, quien está pisando el piso con su pie derecho y tiene los brazos cruzados. A su lado, hay un enorme cono de helado de color rosado sabor a fresa, el favorito de Judy aparte del de zanahoria, el helado es su tío, ya que como entraron a una heladería de elefantes, el mismo helado, es incluso más grande que él, de cuerpo entero, sin dejar de abrazar el inmenso cuerpo de galleta del cono, lo movió a su izquierda para poder ver a su sobrina.

"Judy Hopps, te dijimos que no te movieras de la entrada de la heladería".-Dijo su tía enojada, señalando el piso sin dejar de golpear este con su pie.

"pero tía, yo…".-No la dejo terminar.

"No hay pero que valga jovencita".-Dijo ella.-"Le prometimos a mi hermano y cunada que te cuidaríamos bien, e irte así nomas, como si te pegara la gana no ayuda mucho, te pudo haber pasado algo, el mundo es más de lo que crees".-Dijo ella señalándola al último.

"Carmen, creo que estas exagerando".-Dijo su tío viendo a su esposa.

"¡Tú no hables Damián!".-Grito ella, asustándolo.-"Pudo haberle pasado algo, y mi hermano, cunada, y yo misma, no me lo perdonaría".-Dijo, volteo a ver a Judy y la tomo de la pata.-"Nos vamos a casa jovencita".-Dijo.

"No tía espera".-Dijo ella forcejeando para liberarse pero era inútil.

Nick al ver esto se sorprendió, frunció el ceño, su puso su gorra con una cara de determinación, se puso rápidamente de pie, corrió hasta los conejos y les obstruyo el paso poniéndose enfrente de ellos, después de que Judy lo defendió, lo menos que podía hacer era regresarle el favor.

"¡Alto!".-Grito Nick poniéndose enfrente de ellos, los conejos se detuvieron en seco y se le quedaron viendo al cachorro, sacados de su zona de confort.-"Ella solo fue a ayudar a un pobre zorrito, a hacerlo sentir mejor, ¿y así es como la tratan en recompensa?. Los oficiales de policía no solo deben velar por la seguridad del prójimo, también deben ser vistos como modelos a seguir por toda la sociedad y a motivarlos a seguir sus sueños".-Dijo molesto, miro a Judy a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.-"Así es como debe ser un policía hecho y derecho, y su sobrina, lo será un gran día".-Dijo.

Judy suspiro sorprendida por lo que dijo y sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas de alegría. Sus tíos se sorprendieron, especialmente su tía, ella se giró hacia ella y se arrodillo delante de su sobrina.

"Judy. ¿Eso es cierto?, ¿este zorro dice la verdad?, ¿lo estabas motivando?".-Pregunto.

"Si tía, es cierto, dice la verdad".-Contesto Judy.

Los ojos de su tía se llenaron de lágrimas tristeza al darse cuenta de su error, dejo caer sus orejas e inmediatamente la abrazo.

"Lo siento. Lo siento Judy, perdóname, no tenía idea, fui una tonta".-Dijo su tía llorando en su hombro.

Judy la miro con compadecencia y le regreso el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tranquila tía, tranquila, no estoy enojada contigo".-Dijo Judy dando palmaditas justo entre los omoplatos.

En ese momento, un auto, un camaro color naranja se estaciono enfrente de la casa club de los junior scouts, es el padre de Nick, George, un zorro rojo obviamente, de físico esbelto y delgado, tiene 38 años, esta vestido con una camisa blanca ensuciada (No literalmente, solo en color) de caqui, lleva una corbata a franjas en patrón de color azul cian y azul turquesa y unos pantalones azules, y ojos color azul. Apago su auto, se bajó de este, cerró la puerta, saco su teléfono inteligente y empezó a teclear en este, por un momento miro al otro lado de la calle y regreso a su móvil, pero en eso se percató de algo que lo hizo erguir sus orejas, volvió a mirar al frente para asegurarse y efectivamente fue lo que creyó. Vio a su hijo, parado delante de una familia de conejos, vio a la negra abrazando a una pequeña de color gris vestida como oficial de policía, e inmediatamente creyó que la pequeña se lastimo y posiblemente Nick no tuvo nada que ver ya que él es pacífico y sereno, pero como siempre, las presas le echan la culpa a los depredadores debido al odio biológico entre especies.

El tío de Judy volteo a ver Nick, el cachorro correspondió la acción y el conejo café sonrió.

"Hola pequeñín, mucho gusto".-Dijo acercándose al cachorro.

El papa de Nick vio esto y pensó que ese conejo iba a hacerle daño a su cachorro, frunció el ceño mostrando los colmillos, iba a correr a la otra acera pero un carro le pito cuando le paso de cerca, casi atropellándolo. George se recuperó del susto, regreso su ira y corrió al otro lado de la calle.

Nick sonrió y abrio la boca para decirle algo al tío de Judy pero no pudo pues su papa apareció de pronto.

"¡Aléjate de mi hijo!".-Grito George empujando y tacleando a Damián quien cayó al piso (Su voz es la de Golfo, de La Dama y El Vagabundo 2).

Judy y Carmen giraron sus orejas y cabezas al oír el grito en dirección de este, vieron como Damián cayó al piso sobre su coxis, lastimándolo, este empezó a sobarse, miro hacia arriba, vio que el helado se separó del cono y empezaron a caer. Damián abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver esto, reacciono rápido, se lanzó atrapando el cono, vio hacia arriba, vio que el helado iba a caer al piso pero se lanzó una vez más y lo atrapo, la bola cayendo donde debe ir en el cono.

"¿Estas bien hijo?".-Pregunto George preocupado acercándose a su cachorro.

"¡Papa!, ¡¿Qué hiciste?!".-Grito Nick sorprendido de lo que hizo.

"¡Tío/Damián!".-Gritaron al unísono Judy y Carmen preocupadas y corrieron hacia el.-"¿Estas bien?".-Preguntaron al unísono arrodilladas delante de él.

"Si".-Contesto Damián con aire de dolor por el dolor que siente en el coxis mientras se sentaba para que el helado no fuera chupado por el diablo, ósea, cayera al piso.

Carmen volteo a ver al zorro rojo que tacleo a su esposo con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie y camino hacia él, enojada.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice?".-Pregunto George a su cachorro con confusión.

"¡Oiga usted!".-Grito Carmen llamando la atención de George.-"¿Con que derecho y como se atreve a atacar a mi esposo?".-Pregunto enojada.

George al verla se puso delante de Nick con el ceño fruncido queriendo gruñirle a ella, como un zorro primitivo tratando de defender a su cachorro de un súper-depredador.

"No se acerque a mi hijo, negra".-Le dijo con enojo.

Carmen se sorprendió por como la llamo y en menos de parpadeo se enojó más de lo que ya estaba.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!".-Pregunto furiosa y apretando los puños.

"Ya me oíste".-Respondió George.

"¡Nadie me llame así!".-Dijo y se acercó a él, dispuesta a darle un golpe, George se preparaba para morderla si era necesario pero afortunadamente, Nick y Judy intervinieron.

"¡Tía/Papa alto!".-Gritaron al unísono, deteniendo a ambos adultos quienes se les quedaron viendo.

"Papa, todo es un inmenso mal entendido, se lo que crees que paso pero te aseguro que no es así".-Dijo Nick.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto George confundido.

"Niños, ¿quisieran explicarnos por favor?".-Pregunto Carmen.

Nick y Judy le explicaron al padre de Nick el malentendido y Nick les conto a los conejos y a su padre, él porque estaba llorando, cuando termino no pudo evitar detener las lágrimas. Los adultos y Judy no cabían dentro si con lo que le paso a Nick, a pesar de que su error casi costó la vida de un mamífero, es común cometer errores y aparte, solo es un cachorro. Los adultos y Judy entraron, acompañados de Nick a la casa club de los Juniors exploradores, Damián dejo el enorme cono de helado en las escaleras donde Nick se sentó porque eso lo haría ver informal para una queja. Entre todos, lograron convencer, tanto al líder como el grupo de Nick, que lo que hizo fue un simple error que jamás iba a repetir, a pesar de las protestas, ellos fueron convencidos, miraron a Nick con tristeza y culpa y le pidieron disculpas, que el acepto casi de inmediato.

Todos están bajando por las escaleras de la casa club, después de haber arreglado el asunto.

"Tío, ¿Dónde dejaste nuestro cono de helado?".-Pregunto Judy mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

"Aquí, junto a las…".-Dijo Damián mientras señala la pared al lado de las escaleras y miraba por el borde, pero sorprendió al ver que un tejón europeo, vestido como cura, se lo está llevando.-" ¡Oye!, ¡ese cono es nuestro!".-Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras rápido y trataba de alcanzarlo.

Pero Judy se dio cuenta de algo, corrió detrás de su tío, lo alcanzo y lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la pata.

"¡Tío espera!".-Grito deteniéndolo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me detienes Judy?, no ves que se va con nuestro cono".-Dijo Damián viéndola a los ojos.

"Mira".-Dijo ella señalando a donde se fue el tejón.

Damián volteo, y vio que varios cachorros de diferentes especies, tanto depredadores como presas, se le acercaron, por su ropa e higiene personal parece indicar que son huérfanos y están en las calles. El tejón sonrió, se arrodillo, y le dio a cada cachorro una bolita de helado del cono que tiene. Al ver esto, Damián, se sintió mal, pensó que el tejón se lo iba a quedar para sí solo, pero no, se lo llevo para darle de comer a esos pobres niños, Damián sonrió orgulloso y se enderezo.

"Nah está bien, que se lo quede".-Dijo Damián haciendo el gesto de mano cuando uno dice "Nah".-"Esos niños lo necesitan más que nosotros, ¿o no Judy?".-Pregunto viendo a su sobrina.

"Si tío".-Respondió Judy con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la pata. Ellos, junto con Carmen voltearon hacia George, quien tiene a Nick delante de él y tiene sus patas en los hombros de su hijo.

"Bueno…Gra-Gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes, talvez no hubiera podido convencer a esos mamíferos de que mi hijo merecía otra oportunidad por haber cometido un error".-Dijo George.

"Nah, no fue nada. Fue todo un placer haberlos ayudado".-Dijo Carmen terminando con una sonrisa.-"Nuestra sobrina a veces es discriminada por que quiere ser la primera oficial coneja de la historia, y estamos familiarizados con el tema".-Dijo.

"Ah y…".-Dijo George y aplano las orejas con pena.-"Discúlpeme por haberla señalado señora, es que…Mi tutor legal me crio así, cada vez que veía a un mamífero de pelaje oscuro debía insultarlo, gritarle o empujarlo, ya que si no lo hacía…Me golpeaba en la espalda 15 veces con un cinturón".-Dijo, lo último tapándole las orejas a Nick para que no oyera, ya que eso es un tema muy fuerte y duro para un cachorro.

Damián y Carme se sorprendieron irguiendo sus orejas y moviendo sus narices, afortunadamente Judy no escucho eso, porque le está prestando demasiada atención al tejón que le está dando de comer a los cachorros, haciéndola sonreír.

"Ay dios".-Dijo Carmen tapándose la boca con una pata.-"Eso es horrible".-Dijo bajando su pata hasta su pecho con su mirada puesta sobre George.

"Lo sé. La vida no siempre es feliz y favorece a todos, pero es bueno sufrir esas cosas".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo puede ser bueno, vivir tales cosas?".-Pregunto Damián sin creerlo.

"Es bueno vivirlas, porque al sentirlas en carne propia, es convincente a la hora de exponerlas ante el público y la sociedad, para que jamás se rebajen a un nivel tan deplorable, y también, porque si vives y procesas esas cosas, pero no guardas rencor, es más, las perdonas y asimilas para jamás cometerlas y hacer algo para cambiarlo, harás algo para buscar cambiar a la sociedad de manera positiva. Así es como lo han hecho, para que los alumnos tuvieran derechos y dejaran de ser golpeados o brutalmente castigados por sus profesores si no sabían una respuesta de la que no tenían idea o no hacían la tarea que les dejaban".-Respondió George.

"Guau. Que profundo, no sabía que era poeta señor".-Dijo Carmen.

"No soy poeta, es lo que aprendido de mis experiencias y vivencias, señora y señor…".-Dijo.

"Hopps, Yo soy Carmen Hopps y este es mi esposo Damián".-Dijo Carmen mientras estrechaba la pata de George y luego este la de Damián.

"Mucho gusto señor…".-Dijo Damián mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Wilde, George Wilde. Un gusto también".-Dijo con una sonrisa, dejo de estrechar su pata, miro el reloj en su muñeca e irguió las orejas, sorprendiéndose al ver la hora.-"¡Oh Dios!, mira la hora. Hijo tenemos que irnos".-Dijo, lo último agachándose con una rodilla en tierra y viendo a su hijo a los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?".-Pregunto Carmen ladeando la cabeza.

"Las 10:20 P: M".-Respondió George mostrándoles su reloj.

Carmen y Damián irguieron sus orejas de golpe sorprendidos al oír la hora y Judy se sorprendió, ya que por su sombrero, no puede erguir sus orejas.

"Uy Dios, sí que es tarde, el tiempo sí que se fue volando. Bueno, adiós George, vámonos Judy".-Dijo Carmen, lo último tomando la pata de la pequeña.

"Que no soy pequeña!".-Dijo Judy mirando hacia la cuarta pared (Ustedes, o en este caso, yo) con el ceño fruncido y molesta.

"Uy, perdón".-Dije yo.

"Judy ¿a quién le hablas?".-Pregunto su tío.

"¿Eh?".-Dijo Judy volteando a verlo.-"O, con nadie tío".-Dijo para que no creyera que está loca y volteo a ver a su tía.-"Tía espera".-Dijo jalándola y haciendo que se detuviera.-"Puedo…Hablar con el antes de que nos vayamos".-Dijo viendo a Nick por un momento y regresando a ella.

"¿Yo también puedo Papa?".-Pregunto Nick viendo a su padre a los ojos.

"Está bien, pero no tardes, se va hacer muy noche".-Respondió George con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Nick haciendo que el cachorro riera.

"Puedes Judy, pero te digo lo mismo, no te tardes".-Dijo su tía levantando su dedo índice.

"Si tía".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, su tía la abrazo rápido y camino con Damián, alejándose un poco para que ambos cachorros hablaran en privado. George camino hasta su auto, también dándoles privacidad y se quedó recargando en este mientras esperaba a su hijo.

Judy camino hasta Nick, este aplano sus orejas y metió sus patas dentro de sus bolsillos con una cara tímida y nerviosa, Judy junto sus patas detrás de ella en su espalda, se mordió el labio inferior con sus incisivos, empezó mover su cuerpo tímidamente y pateo con su pie, tierra imaginaria cerca de ella. Ambos están muy tímidos y nerviosos para hablar, Nick, rompió el hielo.

"Oye…Yo…Solo…Quiero darte las gracias…Por, ayudarme a no rendirme y seguir tratando de ser un scout con todas mis fuerzas…Creo que no todas las presas son tan prejuiciosas como creí, en especial los conejos".-Dijo Nick.

Judy no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que acaba de decir, junto sus patas delante de su cintura y hablo.

"Tranquilo, no fue nada, muchos también tratan de derribar mis sueños de ser policía, pero yo solo dejo que sus palabras se me resbalen o las ignoro por si no entendiste bien, y si un insulto o intento de derribo es muy fuerte, al igual que lo hice contigo, busco a alguien de mi familia o amigos que me ayude a levantarme y motivarme para seguir adelante".-Dijo Judy.

Nick le sonrió y le ofreció la pata, Judy miro su pata y luego a él, a los ojos.

"Gracias. Enserio".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Judy sonrió, pero en vez de estrechar su pata hizo algo que sorprendió al zorro, se lanzó a él y lo abrazo.

"De nada".-Dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo con los ojos cerrados.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y menear su cola mientras le regresaba el abrazo y cerraba los ojos. Estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que Carmen los interrumpió.

"¡Judy!, ¡ya vámonos!".-Grito ella.

Judy rompió el abrazo con Nick y volteo hacia allá.

"¡Voy!".-Grito y volteo a ver a Nick.-"Adiós".-Dijo dándole un breve y ultimo abrazo y regreso corriendo con sus tíos.

"…Adiós".-Dijo Nick despidiéndose con su pata medio perdido y sin que él se diera cuenta suspiro sonadoramente por la nariz y se le quedo viendo atontado con sus orejas aplanadas y su cuerpo suelto.

"Lo veo y no lo creo".-Oyó una voz que lo hizo erguir sus orejas, volteo hacia ella y vio a su padre viendo a la dirección en la que se fue Judy y sus tíos y luego lo miro a él,.-"Nicholas, ¿te has enamorado de una coneja?".-Pregunto con cierta alegría y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Grito Nick sonrojándose de inmediato con un tomate y aplano sus orejas.-" ¡No, no, Papa!, claro que no".-Dijo negando con las manos y la cabeza.

"No trates de negarlo hijo".-Dijo George con una sonrisa.-"Tu cara te delata, incluso con lo rojo de tu pelaje sé que estas sonrojado".-Dijo.

"Bueno, bueno, ya dijiste que es muy tarde, asi que vámonos".-Dijo Nick queriendo evitar el tema y la plática, corrió a la acera, miro a ambos lados de la calle y corrió hacia el carro de su Papa.

"Ay. Crías y el amor, son todo un caso".-Dijo George poniendo los ojos y camino hacia su auto para llevar a su hijo a casa.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"Guau".-Dijo Zack sorprendido pero luego puso cara de extrañez al notar algo en la anécdota.-"Espera. Papa, yo nunca escuche que tú y mama se dijeran sus nombres durante la anécdota, ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad fue ella?".-Pregunto confundido.

Nick abrio la boca para contestar pero Daniel se le adelanto.

"Lo supieron apenas hace no mucho, creo que hace una o 2 semanas".-Respondió.

"¿Y tú como sabes?".-Pregunto el zorro sorprendido.

"Cuando llegue de mi taller a la casa y los vi en el sofá de nuestra sala de estar, coqueteando, los oí hablar del tema".-Contesto.

"¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida, enojada y con la cara roja con sus orejas caídas.

"No, no, claro que no, es solo que mientras iba de la sala a mi cuarto, lo oí, eso es todo"-Respondió Daniel levantando las manos.

En ese momento, en un enjambre de varios de los hermanos y hermanas menores de Judy, y sus sobrinos, se acercaron a la mesa y fueron directo hacia su hermana mayor recién casada, la primera de la familia en casarse con un depredador.

"¡Judy!".-Gritaron todos ellos con alegría.

Judy volteo hacia ellos al igual que Nick y varios de los demás y sonrió al verlos.

"Hola chicos".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y uno a uno empezó a acariciarlos en la cabeza, usando ambas manos.

"¡Judy, cárgame, cárgame!".-Dijo una de sus más pequeñas hermanas menores dando saltitos con sus brazos abiertos, es la que en la película, en la estación del tren dice "Adiós Judy. Te quiero. Adiós. Adiós".

"Claro".-Dijo Judy, la cargo y la abrazo en su pecho como si fuera una recién nacida o una bebe con ella frotando su cabeza contra su vestido.

"¡Nick!".-Gritaron felices mientras veían al zorro rojo.

"Ejejey, hola chicos".-Dijo Nick mientras chocaba puno con varios de los varones, las hembras y los varones más jóvenes le saltaron encima, amontonándosele y abrazándolo.

Judy no pudo evitar reír tapándose la boca al ver esta tierna escena.

"Ya niñas, niños, me pueden tirar".-Dijo Nick y los conejitos se bajaron de él.

"¿Cómo están?".-Le pregunto a Judy a su grupo de hermanitos, hermanitas, sobrinos y sobrinas.

"Bien, felices por ti Judy".-Contesto uno de sus sobrinos de 12 años.

"Si, al fin te casaste, y quien mejor para eso que Nick".-Dijo una hermanita de 6 años.

"Es cierto".-Dijo la hermanita que Judy tiene en brazos.-"Es amable, bueno y cariñoso con nosotros y contigo".-Dijo mientras contaba las virtudes de Nick con sus dedos.

"Ay ya".-Dijo Nick haciendo un gesto con la pata.-"Me avergüenzan".-Dijo con las orejas aplanadas y sobándose la rodilla.

"¡Awww!, miren cuantas bolitas de pelos".-Dijo Marisol usando sus brazos para levantarse un poco de su silla y ver a los conejitos.

Los hermanos, hermanas, sobrinos y sobrinas voltearon hacia la zorro rojo, al oír lo que dijo y se le quedaron viendo.

"¿Quién es ella Judy?".-Pregunto uno de sus hermanitos de 9 años.

Judy sonrió mientras veía a Marisol con el rabillo de los ojos y se inclinó hacia los niños, sin quitarle, la mirada de encima.

"Chicos. Ella es, su nueva tía".-Dijo Judy con su sonrisa.

"¡¿Tía?!".-Dijeron ellos sorprendidos volteando a ver a Marisol con sus orejas completamente erguidas y los ojos abiertos, moviendo un poco sus naricitas.

"Así es pequeñines".-Dijo Marisol con una sonrisa y viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?..¿Pero cómo?, ¿alguien podría explicarme?".-Dijo uno de los hermanos de Judy de 13 años.

"Es fácil. Ella es mi madre chicos".-Contesto Nick.

Todos los conejitos abrieron sus ojos de par a par.

"¡¿Tu madre?!".-Preguntaron al unísono, sorprendidos.

"Mmhjmm".-Contesto Nick murmurando con la boca cerrada, asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Los niños voltearon a ver a Marisol, esta los seguía viendo como hace unos momentos y los niños de repente abrieron la boca sonriendo enormente.

"¡Tía!".-Gritaron todos ellos, corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron estando todos amontonados en ella.

"Oh!, Jeje, Awww, cuantas criaturitas".-Dijo Marisol y le regreso el abrazo a los que pudo caber en sus brazos ya que son demasiados.

Todos vieron esto con una sonrisa, entre ellos están Fru Fru, Mr Big y el actual novio de Fru Fru: Robín, con Judy, quien nació el mes pasado, en los brazos de su madre. En eso, Judy abrio los ojos y empezó a llorar, llamando la atención de las musarañas y el ratón.

"Aww, Judy, Judy, shh, shh, tranquila, tranquila".-Dijo Robín tomando a Judy en sus brazos y meciéndola tratando de calmarla, cosa que no funciono.

"Talvez su panal esta…'Lleno'''.-Dijo Dale haciendo comillas en lleno.

"No, no creo, se olería con toda claridad y no huele".-Dijo Robín.

"Tal vez tiene hambre".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Tienes razón Papa, debe tener hambre".-Dijo Fru Fru, se puso de pie y camino hacia Robín.-"Dámela Robín".-Dijo, y Robín se la entrego.-"Ya vuelvo, voy a darle de comer a Judy".-Dijo Fru Fru hablándole a todos.

"No te tardes".-Dijo Robín poniendo su pata sobre la de ella.

Fru Fru lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió viéndolo con cariño.

"No lo haré".-Dijo Fru Fru, cargo a Judy con un brazo, lo tomo de la barbilla y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo y de un salto se bajó de la mesa llevándose a Judy hasta el tocador (Baño) con Robín viéndola como tonto todo el tiempo.

Uno de los conejitos que está abrazando a Marisol abrio los ojos durante el abrazo, sus ojos se encontraron sobre Daniel, lo miro con curiosidad y extrañez, se le hace conocido, después de unos segundos irguió sus orejas por completo al recordar quien es y reconocerlo.

"Oigan, chicos, miren".-Dijo el tocando a varios de sus parientes de edad semejante y señalando a Daniel al último.

A los que toco abrieron los ojos y sus miradas también cayeron sobre Daniel, a diferencia de él, ellos lo reconocieron de inmediato y se sorprendieron.

"Oye, ¿Qué no es…?".-Pregunto uno de ellos.

"Si es el".-Dijo otro, ellos se separaron del abrazo con Marisol, caminaron hasta Daniel para cerciorarse que era el, cuando así fue, se emocionaron como si les hubieran dado kilos de azúcar.

"Oye".-Dijo uno de los conejos de 11 años, jalándole del pantalón a Daniel llamando su atención.-"¿Tu eres Daniel Ibáñez, no?, el que venció a ese terrorista humano en Zootopia".-Dijo conteniendo la emoción.

"…Si, soy yo".-Respondió Daniel encogiéndose de hombros cuando dijo eso, la sonrisa en el rostro de los niños volvió a aparecer en un santiamén.

"¡¿Enserio?!. Oye, ¿nos darías tu autógrafo?".-Dijo uno de ellos de 9 años, sacando un cuadernito de dibujos y una pluma fuente. Otro de ellos noto a Mario y también se le acerco.-"Y tu eres el coronel Gómez, ¿también nos lo das?".-Dijo el conejito de 10 años dando brinquitos de emoción.

"Soy general ahora".-Dijo Mario levantando su dedo índice y quitándose su sombrero, sonrió y tomo el cuaderno y la pluma.-"Y claro, se los daré".-Dijo y empezó a rayar en la hoja blanca.

"Yo también".-Dijo Daniel tomando el cuaderno y la pluma, le quito la tapa a esta y empezó a firmar en la hoja.-"Entonces, ¿vieron toda la acción en la TV?"-Pregunto Daniel mientras firmaba.

"Sí. Estuvieron geniales señor, Ustedes con el…".-Dijo el niño de 12 años, tomo una espada imaginaria y empezó a imitar de manera infantil y un poquito tierna sonidos de tajos y esas cosas por el estilo que hacen los niños cuando ven algo heroico que los emociona mucho.

Daniel y Mario sonrieron y rieron con la boca cerrada al ver la imitación del sobrino de Judy, les firmaron sus cuadernos, los que no tienen la firma del otro, fueron con él y también se las dieron, a su nombre.

"¡Niños!".-Gritaron muchas voces casi al unísono, tanto masculinas como femeninas y de tonos de diferentes edades, son los tutores legales de los niños, como los padres de Judy ya murieron en mi metaverso, los hermanos mayores o de 18 años, cuidan a los más pequeños, junto con sus tíos, tías y abuelos.

"Oh!, ya tenemos que irnos".-Dijo la hermanita que tiene Judy, rompió el abrazo con ella y se paró sobre la mesa.-"¡Ya vamos!".-Grito usando su pata como amplificador y volteo a ver a su hermana mayor.-"Adiós Judy, adiós Nick".-Dijo ella abrazando a ambos.

"Adiós".-Dijeron ellos mientras le regresaban el abrazo.

Los demás conejitos hicieron lo mismo y regresaron con sus tutores con algunos diciendo "Cuando sea grande, seré como el" Dijo uno de los que Daniel y Mario autografiaron y los otros dijeron cosas similares.

"Yo voy por algo de beber".-Dijo Aarón levantándose de su silla.

Su esposa lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y este volteo a verla.

"Mi amor, ¿me podrías traerme algo por favor?".-Pregunto Margaret con una sonrisa.

"Yo también".-Dijo Peter levantando la pata.

"No!, mi amor, no".-Dijo Ana bajando su brazo con el dedo índice levantado.-"Recuerda que no puedes beber más de una copa de alcohol al día, tu riñón no podrá soportarlo".-Dijo preocupada.

"Uh, debe ser feo vivir con un solo riñón".-Dijo el padre Daniel y tomo un trago de vino de su vaso.

"No tiene idea señor Ibáñez".-Dijo Peter negando con la cabeza y viendo a otro lado, regreso su mirada a él, por el rabillo de los ojos.-"No puedo beber más de 5 vasos de refresco al día, ya que puedo ganarme cálculos drénales, no puedo beber más de una copa de alcohol por día, tengo que beber mínimo 12 vasos de agua al día en vez de solo 8 como una persona con ambos riñones, una vez cada 2 semanas tango que tomar un purgue para que la depuración de mis sistemas sea eficaz, me canso más rápidamente y con más facilidad, tuve fuertes dolores abdominales, aun los sufro, pero no como antes, y corro riesgo de padecer hipertensión".-Dijo.

"Ay mama".-Dijo Luke espantado.

"Bueno".-Dijo Aarón y se dirigió a su esposa.-"¿Qué quieres que te traiga mi amor?".-Pregunto viéndola con amor y cariño.

"Una copa de vino blanco sin alcohol mi amor".-Respondió ella, viéndolo de la misma manera.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo tomándola de las mejillas, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, después de unos segundos rompieron el beso.-"Ya vuelvo".-Anuncio y fue caminando a las barra de bebidas.

"Yo voy por algo de comer".-Dijo Luke tocando su estómago y volteo a ver a su padre.-"Ya vuelvo Papa".-Dijo, se bajó de la silla y se fue a la barra de comidas.

"De acuerdo Luke".-Dijo Mario.

Luke llego a la barra y empezó alimentos en una bandeja de plata con su acostumbrada sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Hola Luke".-Dijo una linda y muy joven voz femenina detrás de él.

Luke volteo hacia atrás y parado detrás de él vio una niña de 9 años muy bonita llamada Aurora Osborne (En honor al director de la película: Mark Osborne que también dirigió Kung-Fu Panda), es la niñita de la película: El principito, esta vestida con un bonito vestido estilo niña princesa color rojo que le llega hasta la mitad de las espinillas, tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta para regalos color rojo también y lleva puesto zapatos de niña color negro, tiene las manos juntas delante de su cintura con sus dedos entrelazados y está viendo a Luke, un poco cabizbaja y con una mirada y sonrisa un poco tímidas y nerviosas (Su voz también es la de Aurora en la película).

"Oh, hola Aurora, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ".-Dijo Luke girando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Aurora dejo escapar una risita con la boca cerrada.

"Yo te reconocería en cualquier lado Luke, incluso contigo estando de espaldas, soy tu mejor amiga".-Respondió ella.

"Si tienes razón".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa.-"Oye, ¿has visto a Jerry?, sé que Daniel lo invito y a su mama".-Dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados y regreso a ella.

"Si, si lo he visto pero…".-Dijo mirando a ambos lados.-"No sé dónde este, aquí hay mucha gente".-Dijo.

"Ah ok, y oye, ¿has visto a Tiana?, sé que también fue invitada".-Dijo.

Aurora se sorprendió cuando menciono ese nombre, Tiana es una liebre blanca de 12 años de las que están enamorados él y Jerry, pero ella francamente, no sabe que le ve a esa niña, a Tiana le cuesta muchísimo hacer nuevas amistades y las pocas que tiene dicen que es la mamífero más compleja y complicada del planeta, en un momento es tierna, amigable, amable y gentil pero en menos de lo que esperas, puede volverse alguien sumamente prejuiciosa, hipócrita y difícil de entender. Aurora hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño y volteo hacia otro lado.

"No, no la he visto".-Dijo con un hilo de molestia y celos en su voz que Luke no noto.

"Oh, bueno, gracias".-Dijo Luke terminando con una sonrisa.-"Ya tengo que irme, mi papa me está esperando, adiós".-Dijo e iba a irse.

"Espera".-Dijo Aurora deteniéndolo, este volteo a verla, ella se ruborizo y juego tímidamente con su pie".-… ¿Un abrazo?".-Pregunto extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa tímida.

Luke sonrió y dejo la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

"Claro".-Dijo camino hacia ella y la abrazo. El cree que Aurora es muy cariñosa con las personas pero no, ella solo es cariñosa con él y lo abraza como pretexto para poder tener su cuerpo cerca del de ella y sentir su calor, ya que ella está muy enamorada de él, cosa que el desconoce a pesar de la clara evidencia, y no se atreve a decirle lo que siente ya que está consciente del amor de Luke hacia Tiana y teme que la rechace, pues cree que su amor está dirigido solo a ella, cosa que le duele, día a día.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y se vieron directo a los ojos por unos segundos con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya que tengo irme".-Dijo Luke caminando hacia su bandeja, la tomo y regreso a ella.-"Adiós Aurora".-Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

"Adiós Luke".-Dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano y vio cómo se fue alejando. Cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia, de repente se puso triste y los ojos se le humedecieron.-"Ay Luke, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti".-Dijo mientras veía como se iba, un par de lágrimas de tristeza brotaron de sus globos oculares, se las limpio con la muñeca gimiendo un poco queriendo llorar y regreso con su madre.

Mientras tanto, Aarón llego a la barra de bebidas.

"Disculpe".-Dijo llamando al encargado de la barra quien está de espaldas.

El encargado, muy lentamente empezó a girar hacia él.

"¿Disculpe?, ¿Señor?".-Pregunto Aarón al ver lo lento que está girando.

Después de varios segundos más, el encargado finalmente encontró su rostro con el de él, mostrando a Flash, el perezoso.

" _Me muero".-_ Pensó Aarón aplanando un poco sus orejas y abriendo ligeramente la boca en preocupación.

Flash miro a Aarón, sonrió un poco a velocidad caracol y movió sus labios para hablar.

"…Hola…Senor…¿Como…se…En…cuentra…En…Este…Pre…cioso…Dia?".-Pregunto Flash terminando con una sonrisa.

"Bien gracias".-Respondió Aarón.

"¿Qué…Pu…edo…Ser…virle…".-Dijo Flash y Aarón hablo.

"Me gustaría…".

"Para…".-Dijo Flash interrumpiéndolo.

"Me gustaría…".

"…Beber?.-Pregunto Flash.

Aarón se quedó con la misma cara que Judy puso cuando lo conoció por primera vez, movió sus orejas y volvió a hablar después de soltar un suspiro.

"Me gustaría un copa de vino tinto y otra de vino blanco sin alcohol por favor".-Dijo Aarón.

Flash sonrió abriendo la boca.

"…Claro…Señor…¿Qui…e…re…hie…lo…en…sus…be…bi…das?".-Pregunto Flash.

"No gracias".-Dijo Aarón empezando a llegarle a poco a poco la impaciencia.

Flash parpadeo con su sonrisa sobre su rostro, ya tiene la orden y giro lentamente su cuerpo hacia las botellas detrás de él, a su izquierda. Aarón puso su pata sobre el mostrador con sus garras tocando la superficie de madera y su otra pata en su cintura esperando pacientemente a que le sirviera los líquidos fermentados. Flash tomo la botella de vino tinto por el cuello con sus garras y lentamente se empezó a dar vuelta de regreso. Aarón comenzó a golpear constantemente sus unas contra la superficie empezando a perder un poco de su paciencia, para cuando Flash regreso a él, se tardó 2 minutos enteros. Flash sujeto bien la botella por el cuello, tomo un sacacorchos en su otra pata, puso en contacto la punta aguda del instrumento en el corcho de la botella y muy lentamente empezó a darle vueltas. Aarón empezó a golpetear un poco más rápido sus unas contra el mostrador. Flash tomo el sacacorchos con fuerza y muy lentamente le saco el corcho a la botella, esta soltó espuma, Flash tomo un copa de cristal, la puso sobre el mostrador y empezó a inclinar muy lentamente la botella para verter el líquido. Aarón se impaciento más, golpeteo aún más rápido sus unas y abrio los ojos intercambiando su mirada entre el perezoso y la copa, incitándole a que se dé prisa. Flash empezó a verter el líquido color tinto en la copa, cuando esta se llenó, bajo la botella muy lentamente y la dejo en el mostrador. Giro nuevamente a su izquierda muy lentamente, tomo la copa de vino blanco sin alcohol y repitió el proceso anterior. Aarón hizo el mismo gesto que hace el puma o no sé qué sea en la película (El que le están sellando unas hojas un perezoso con un písapeles) y se pasó la pata por la cara jalándole el pellejo lentamente con un quejido de molestia, cuando termino, se tapó los ojos con la pata de la frustración.

Después de 10 interminables minutos, Flash le ofreció ambas copas y Aarón, las tomo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Aarón con una sonrisa tratando de ser amable e iba a irse pero Flash lo detuvo.

"Son…12…Aní…ma…do…la…res…Señor".-Dijo Flash con la garra levantada deteniéndolo.

Aarón se le quedo viendo, dejo las copas en el mostrador, saco su billetera, junto varios billetes de Animadólares y se los dio a Flash.

"…Gra…cias…Señor".-Dijo Flash.

"A usted".-Dijo Aarón con una sonrisa, tomo las copas y empezó a irse.-" _Uyy, ya era hora"_.-Pensó mientras caminaba con su mirada pegado al cielo, Flash se tardó 20 minutos por solo 2 copas de vino, ahora sabe porque casi todos los invitados hicieron fila en la barra de bebidas una vez que llegaron al lugar o le pedían a los camareros cerveza sin alcohol o cerveza de raíz, estaba tan pensativo que no vio que chocó contra un jaguar que pasaba por ahí, con los ojos pegados al cel. Mojando un poco su smoking.

"¡Ah oye!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!".-Exclamo el jaguar viendo al coyote de mediana edad.

"Ay, perdón señor, no veía por donde iba".-Se excusó Aarón.

El jaguar se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas al reconocerlo, su fama lo preside.

"Oye. ¿Tú no eres ese coyote escritor?, ¿el comunista?".-Pregunto el jaguar.

Aarón hizo un gesto con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros dejando la modestia a un lado.

"Sí, soy yo".-Respondió.

Tan pronto dijo eso, el jaguar le arrebato las copas de las patas y le echo el líquido en ellas, empapándolo y dejándolo desconcertado.

Los que están cerca se dieron cuenta de esto y sorprendidos, se quedaron contemplando la escena, Daniel y sus amigos también se dieron cuenta.

"¿Y ese quién es?".-Pregunto el hermano de Daniel.

"No sé, nunca la había visto antes".-Dijo Sully dejando su copa 50-50 vino y agua mineral en la mesa y volteo a ver, junto con los demás.

El jaguar lanzo las copas al piso, estas no se rompieron ya que la recepción está siendo celebrada en una patio con césped y el suelo no tiene la dureza para romper las copas en pedazos y el césped amortiguo la caída.

"Traidor!".-Dijo el jaguar señalando a Aarón quien se está tratando de quitar la humedad de su pelaje y ropa.-"Estuvimos en guerra con los soviéticos y japonés durante mas 20 años y tú sigues tratando de revivir esa política, contra la que estuvimos en guerra por años".-Dijo el jaguar.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!".-Dijo Margaret enojada gruñendo y cerrando el puno e iba a ponerse de pie pero su hijo la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

"No mama, no, yo me encargo".-Dijo Sully e iba a ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por su nueva esposa.

"No Sully, no lo hagas, por favor".-Rogo Kate.-"No arruines el día de nuestra boda".-Dijo.

Sully volteo a ver al jaguar y su padre, regreso a Kate con el ceño fruncido.

"El ya arruino nuestra boda y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como agrade a mi padre".-Dijo Sully y quito la pata de su esposa de su antebrazo.-"Lo siento cielo".-Dijo tomando su pata, la soltó y fue caminando hacia el jaguar y su padre con el ceño fruncido.

"La guerra fue contra los rusos y japoneses, no contra el comunismo en sí, y el comunismo es una de las mejores políticas que hay, el comunismo y la democracia van de la mano en sí, el comunismo busca la igualdad, tanto en las personas como en los derechos civiles, el comunismo dice que todos somos iguales y tenemos los mismos derechos, sin importar su color de piel, y raza. Y la democracia, busca la gobernación de un país con el poder puesto sobre el pueblo y el voto, si te fijas, son bastante similares".-Dijo Aarón mientras se exprimía el traje para quitarse la humedad de este.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión…Coyote".-Dijo el jaguar caminando hacia el enojado y lo empujo.

Todos los que están viendo se alarmaron y suspiraron sorprendidos.

"Oye, tranquilo, no quiero problemas".-Dijo Aarón con las orejas aplanadas y asusto con sus patas abiertas mientras retrocedía.

"Pero yo sí".-Dijo el jaguar y lo volvió a empujar tirándolo al piso.

Sully llego con el jaguar enojado, lo tomo del bíceps y lo hizo girar hacia él, dándole vuelta de manera agresiva.

"¡Oye!, no sé quién te has creído y como te colaste a mi boda, pero te voy a pedir de buena manera, que ayudes a mi padre a levantarse, le pidas una disculpa y regreses a tu asiento de inmediato si no quieres que te saquen a patas de aquí".-Dijo Sully enojado y con el dedo índice levantado.

"Uyy. Mira como tiemblo".-Dijo el jaguar en burla y fingiendo temblar, dejo escapar una carcajada.-"Tu no me dices que hacer".-Dijo el jaguar y lo empujo también tirándolo al piso.

"¡Sully!".-Grito Kate preocupada, de un salto se bajó de su asiento, tomo la falda de su vestido levantándola del piso y se fue corriendo en dirección a ellos.

"¡Kate no!".-Gritaron sus padres preocupados pero ella los ignoro.

"Necesitara apoyo".-Dijo Daniel, tomo un trago de su copa que tiene refresco, ya que él no toma líquidos fermentados, ni siquiera bebidas sin alcohol, no le agrada el sabor, frunció el ceño, se acomodó el chaleco de su traje poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido y fue detrás de Kate, caminando.

"Daniel no".-Dijo Mario pero ya era tarde, se fue.-"Uy, esta se va poner feo, lo sé".-Dijo.

Kate llego con Sully y se agacho al lado suyo.

"Sully!, ¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Si".-Contesto Sully asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Oye!".-Grito Daniel caminando hacia el jaguar llamando su atención.-"Ya estoy harto de ti".-Dijo quedando enfrente de él y viéndolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?".-Dijo el jaguar y lo empujo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido, Daniel suspiro enojado, se giró hacia Kate y Sully y se arrodillo enfrente de ellos.

"Oigan chicos, sé que es su boda, y no quiero arruinarla con algo intenso, pero que tal si por solo un minuto ¡Puedo arrancarle la cabeza!".-Dijo Daniel, lo último con los dientes pegados y gruñendo con enojo.

"No, no Daniel".-Dijo Kate agarrando su puno cerrado que para ella es muy grande.-"No seas tan precipitado, déjame a mi arreglar esto, es mi boda y ese sujeto no merece estar aquí".-Dijo Kate, se puso de pie, agarrando ambos lados de su vestido y fue caminando hacia el jaguar con el ceño fruncido.

"No Kate espera".-Dijo Sully pero ya fue muy tarde.

"Oye tu".-Llamo Kate al jaguar con enojo y este volteo a verla.-"¿Quién te crees que eres irrumpiendo en mi boda de una manera tan grosera?. Te voy a pedir que te retires".-Dijo señalando a la salida.

"Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado ternura, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí como todos".-Dijo el jaguar.

"Aquí solo tienen derecho de estar los que fueron invitados, y a ti ni te conozco, así que…Espera, ¿me llamaste ternura?".-Pregunto ella mientras lo veía.

"Mhjm".-Respondió el jaguar viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, se arrodillo para estar más a nivel, si inclino hacia ella y paso suavemente sus dedos por el pelaje de su barbilla, sacándola de onda como decimos los mexicanos.-"Si, lo hice, ¿Por qué mejor no te escapas conmigo en vez de quedarte con ese coyote?".-Dijo viéndola con cariño.

"¡¿Oye que te pasa?!".-Dijo Sully moviendo a su esposa rompiendo el contacto visual entre ellos.

El jaguar vio a Sully a los ojos y frunció el ceño igual que él.

"¡Ella es mi esposa!".-Dijo Sully molesto.

"A mí eso me importa un comino".-Dijo el jaguar y sin motivo le lanzo un golpe a Sully en su hocico, tirándolo al piso.

Todos los que están viendo esto, suspiraron sorprendidos, como esto se está poniendo cada vez más tenso e intenso, más personas se están dando cuenta de la controversia ocurrida en el lugar.

"¡Sully!".-Grito Kate, corrió hacia él y nuevamente se echó al lado suyo.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

Sully tiene la pata en su quijada, se sentó quejándose del dolor, sintió un bulto en su boca, puso su pata y escupió en esta. Lo que vieron lo sorprendió no solo a él, sino a su esposa, y a la gente que alcanzaba a ver ese bulto; es uno de los caninos de Sully que tiene un poco de sangre, debido a la herida abierta que ahora tiene en su boca. Kate volteo a ver a Daniel con sus ojos abiertos al igual que Sully.

"Daniel".-Dijo ella.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto él.

"¡Arráncale la cabeza!".-Dijo enojada, Sully tiene el ceño fruncido demostrando también su enojo.

Daniel dejo escapar un gruñido dejando escapar un poco de su enojo contenido golpeando sus muslos con sus manos y camino hacia el jaguar.

"¿Arrancarle la cabeza?, no creo que se atreva".-Dijo el jaguar en burla mirando alrededor.

Daniel llego a él y con un gruñido adrementador de enojo, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Todos suspiraron sorprendidos, el jaguar grito del dolor y puso su pata en su nariz, se la quitó y vio que está sangrando por la nariz, miro a Daniel.

"Esa fue tu última advertencia".-Dijo Daniel señalándolo con enojo.-"Ahora, discúlpate con Sully y con su padre, y lárgate, O te juro que lo vas a lamentar".-Dijo, todo con señas.

El jaguar se le quedo viendo un par de segundos, parpadeo 2 veces y fue con los coyotes tirados en el piso.

"Oigan…Lo lamento, Ok, lo lamentos".-Dijo Sully, Kate y Aarón estaban a punto de convencerse con su disculpa, pero.-"Lamento que sean tan estúpidos".-Dijo y dejo escapar una risa burlona.

Todos se sorprendieron por esto. Daniel frunció el ceño, camino hasta él y lo tomo de manera brusca por el hombro. Tan pronto hizo eso, el jaguar se lo quitó de encima sacudiendo su brazo, aprovecho y le dio un codazo en la cara, se dio media vuelta, le dio un derechazo en la cara haciendo que Daniel se volteara por lo fuerte del impacto y se tocó la cara, el jaguar lo tomo de los hombros y lo lanzo a una mesa donde hay varios invitados, ellos lograron quitarse a tiempo y Daniel cayo con la espalda en la mesa y la rompió, cayendo al piso.

Todos se quedaron viendo esto perplejos y boquiabiertos, sus parpadeos y respiraciones son lo único que se percibe de ellos, incluso Gazelle dejo de cantar como música de fondo y se quedó viendo esto con la banda que la acompaña, el jaguar se le acerco a un Daniel adolorido tirado en el piso con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú te lo buscaste amigo, ¡Estás loco!".-Le grito el jaguar señalándolo.

Daniel se empezó a levantarse quejándose del dolor.

"Ahh, me golpeaste".-Dijo Daniel ya de pie tocándose la mejilla.

"…Si".-Dijo el jaguar haciendo un gesto de ironía.

Daniel volteo a ver a sus amigos y familia quienes simplemente se le quedando viendo, parpadeando de vez en cuando como todo ser vivo con ojos y parpados, volteo a ver a Sully y Kate y vio que ellos también están igual. Daniel volteo a ver al jaguar, se encogió de hombros soltando un "Um" y de repente, de manera impredecible, con un grito, le lanzo puñetazo directo a la nariz.

Todos volvieron a suspirar sorprendidos y se quedaron atentos viendo esto.

El jaguar le regreso a Daniel el golpe pero con bofetada en vez de puñetazo, pero sus garras le dejo un rasguño en la cara, Daniel le regreso el golpe, y ambos intercambiaron 8 golpes, tanto bofetadas, como puñetazos, derechos e izquierdazos, como volados, Daniel le dio un fuerte golpe al jaguar en su entrecejo, haciendo que gritara y pusiera su pata sobre su rostro por el dolor.

"Oye, ya cálmate".-Le digo Daniel enojado y señalándolo pero el jaguar no entendía.

Le regreso el golpe pero Daniel se agacho esquivándolo, pero el jaguar le pego a un invitado, Daniel trato de agarrarlo por el torso y retenerlo pero el jaguar lo agarro de las mangas y gruñendo por el esfuerzo que hacía, logro quitárselo, lo tomo de ambos lados de la cabeza y lo empujo a una silla donde está un invitado, este alcanzo a quitarse y Daniel cayo en la silla. El jaguar tomo una botella de vino.

"No, no".-Dijo Daniel señalándolo ya que están peleando a mano limpia y eso sería pelear sucio.

El Jaguar titubeo un segundo meditándolo, no iba a permitir que dijeran que no pelea limpio. Dejo la botella donde estaba, Daniel se puso de pie, el jaguar le dio una patada en el muslo, haciéndolo gritar, Daniel agarro su cabeza, la de él, el jaguar hizo lo mismo con Daniel, lo puso contra una pared, Daniel siguió agarrándolo de la cabeza pero el jaguar quito sus patas de la cabeza de él, sin que Daniel lo supiera, el jaguar dirigió sus patas a sus bajos, apretó con fuerza su parte íntima y de ahí lo levanto del piso haciendo mucha fuerza y apretando sus partes delicadas haciéndolo gritar como nunca.

Todos pusieron caras y muecas de dolor porque saben que eso sí que debe doler.

"Esto sí que se puso feo".-Comento el padre de Daniel con cara de dolor por su hijo.

Daniel aun gritando del dolor como si no hubiera mañana, miro al jaguar, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y empezó a empujar de este con fuerza para tratar de quitárselo de encima, el jaguar acomodo su rostro hasta que su hocico estuviera enfrente de una de las manos de Daniel y lo mordió, haciéndolo gritar aún más.

Kate su puso una mano sobre la boca por lo feo del espectáculo delante de ellos.

"¿Quieres que lo ayude Kate?".-Pregunto Mario arrodillándose para estar más a la altura.

La coneja negó con la cabeza ya que no quería empeorar aún más la pelea con que Mario ayude a Daniel, Mario frunció el ceño pero entendía y se puso de pie.

Daniel aun gritando alzo su puno cerrado y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al jaguar, como queriendo romper una tabla, el jaguar dejo de morderlo y volteo a verlo, Daniel aprovecho y lo golpeo de igual manera justo en la nariz, haciendo que lo soltara y el jaguar se fue deambulando por lo fuerte del golpe y el dolor a la barra de bebidas.

"¡Oojojo!, eso duele".-Dijo Daniel tocándose ese parte que lo hace hombre y renqueando a la silla más cercana.

El jaguar llego hasta la barra y se recargo en el mostrador, Flash, quien todo el tiempo se sorprendió también, hasta ahora completo su expresión de sorpresa. El jaguar agarro un vaso al lado suyo que contiene licor a las rocas (Eso es con mucho hielo) y se lo bebió todo de un trago, volteo a ver a Daniel quien está sentado en la silla con su mano sobre su rostro y frotándoselo para combatir el dolor y la otra sobre sus partes delicadas. El jaguar suspiro por la nariz con enojo, dejo el vaso donde estaba y mando al diablo su honradez, tomo 2 botellas de alcohol de la barra sin permiso y se volteo hacia Daniel.

"No oye, no".-Dijo Daniel señalándolo pero al jaguar le valió gorro.

La lanzo una de las botellas, Daniel se echó al piso esquivándola, esta siguió recta y se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol rompiéndose, Daniel se forzó a ponerse de pie porque sabe que lo va a atacar, detrás de él, están Dimitri y Serena quienes están tan distraídos disfrutando la compañía del otro que ni se dieron cuenta de la intensa pelea, entre el humano y el jaguar.

"Salud".-Dijo Dimitri chocando su copa de whisky con la de Serena que contiene vino blanco con una sonrisa.

"Salud".-Dijo Serena también con una sonrisa y empezaron a beber de sus copas.

El jaguar le lanzo a Daniel la otra botella, este se quitó del medio esquivándola, esta fue directo a Serena y la golpeo en el hombro rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

"¡Aaaahhh!".-Grito Serena del dolor y agarrándose el brazo.

"¡Mi amor!".-Grito Dimitri preocupado, se inclinó hacia ella y le toco el brazo.

Tan pronto lo hizo, Serena grito del dolor, lágrimas de dolor brotaron por sus mejillas y aplano sus orejas con sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Dimitri volteo a ver hacia el jaguar y frunció el ceño.

El jaguar le lanzo a Daniel otro golpe pero este volvió a esquivarlo, le lanzo otro y este le dio en el rostro, Daniel se puso la mano en la cara por el golpe y el dolor, el jaguar aprovecho y le dio una patada de talón en el abdomen tirándolo en el piso y sofocándolo. Daniel se quedó en el piso retorciéndose, el jaguar se le acerco con el ceño fruncido, ambos rivales están ahora delante del escenario de Gazelle, su pelea se puso tan intensa que ya ni saben dónde están ahora. El jaguar levanto su pata cerrada en un puno dispuesto a golpearlo, Daniel se cubrió el rostro ya que al estar sofocado por el momento no puede defenderse, pero…

"¡OYE!".-Escucho un grito que lo hizo erguir sus orejas.

El jaguar volteo, Dimitri fue corriendo hacia él y le rompió una botella de vino que tenía en la pata en el rostro, el jaguar grito del dolor tapándose la cara, de pura suerte no se le clavo ningún vidrio.

"¡Nadie golpea a mi novia!".-Exclamo Dimitri, se puso en guardia, le dio un golpe en la cara o más bien en la muñeca ya que aún se está cubriendo el rostro, 2 en el estómago y un izquierdazo en el rostro.

A pesar del dolor el jaguar le regreso el golpe, lanzando a Dimitri contra la mesa donde está el pastel de bodas, se quedó sujetándose del borde y sin que lo notara, se manchó un poco la manga de su traje.

El jaguar se le acerco y trato de darle otro golpe, pero Dimitri lo esquivo y le sujeto el brazo para detenerlo y no perforara el pastel, el jaguar con su otra mano le dio un golpe en la coronilla tirándolo al piso, le tomo de la solapa levantándolo del piso y lo arrojo, iba a dirección a Gazelle, la cantante se dio cuenta pero se quedó tiesa, como paralizada del miedo.

"¡Gazelle, cuidado!".-Grito Benjamín quien estaba cerca, corrió hacia ella y la tacleo quitándola del medio, ambos cayeron al piso y Benjamín quedo sobre ella, Dimitri siguió derecho y cayó al piso dándole una rodada hacia atrás por la velocidad a la que iba cuando lo arrojo.

El jaguar iba a ir por Dimitri pero…Sintió un golpe en las pantorrillas que lo hizo gritar, se giró para ver quien fue, ese mismo sujeto atoro el arco de una de sus muletas en su cuello, y de un jalón le tiro delante del haciendo que hiciera un voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre su espalda con dureza, se golpeó tan fuerte que levanto un poco de polvo, eso hizo que todos volvieran a suspirar sorprendidos.

El jaguar aun tirado en el piso volteo a ver quién lo ataco, y fue Dale, quien está viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, eso lo sorprendió, no iba permitir que un simple conejo lo derrotara, su puso de pie, pero tan pronto lo hizo, Dale lanzo sus muletas al aire, rápidamente las cacho, puso todo su peso sobre su único pie que funciona dando saltitos de cojito, giro sobre su eje izquierdo dando un salto y le pego con los bordes de sus muletas en la quijada, dislocándosela y dejándolo aturdido, Dale se apoyó en una muleta, tomo la otra con su pata izquierda, le pego con la goma del pie en el hígado, haciéndolo gritar, de ahí le pego con la misma en el mentón como si fuera un uppercut o gancho hacia arriba, se apoyó en la muleta izquierda, con la derecha le dio en la mejilla, giro sobre su eje izquierdo dando un giro de torniquete y le pego con ambas gomas en la coronilla, tirándolo al piso y dejándolo noqueado, todos suspiraron con asombro por cada golpe que Dale le dio al jaguar y este se le quedo viendo al jaguar con el ceño fruncido (Sino entendieron es como la pelea entre Drillbit Taylor y Flikins en Un Guardaespaldas escolar).

"Nadie, arruina un evento importante para mi hermana".-Dijo Dale enojado y señalando al jaguar noqueado y suspiro para relajarse.

Todos le empezaron a aplaudir, Dale miro alrededor y se sintió alagado.

"Oh, gracias, gracias, no fue nada, solo hice lo que era justo".-Dijo Dale, miro a su hermana quien está echada al lado de su esposo, al lado de él, está un empapado Aarón para asegurarse de que está bien, su rostro se entristeció con sus orejas a medio camino de caerse detrás de su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto con Gazelle y Benjamín, Gazelle se quejó por el dolor que le ocasiono la tacleada y el peso de Garraza sobre ella, ella volteo su cabeza y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de Benjamín, este se sorprendió y de inmediato se ruborizo como loco, su cara quedo roja como un tomate.

"Ejeje…Pe-Perdón, se-señorita Ga-Gazelle".-Dijo Benjamín tartamudeando del miedo y el nervio y le ofreció su pata.

Gazelle miro su pata y luego su rostro con una expresión perpleja, tomo su pata y Benjamín la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Tú, Tu, me salvaste".-Dijo Gazelle terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cla-Claro que lo hice, no-no podía permitir, que-que usted saliera herida, jeje".-Dijo Benjamín con timidez con su sonrojo apagándose poco a poco pero permaneciendo latente y sobándose el brazo.

Gazelle sonrió y lo siguiente que paso, Benjamín nunca lo vio venir, Gazelle lo tomo de su camisa y le planto un beso en la mejilla. Benjamín se sorprendió, miro a la estrella de pop de la que está enamorado con la órbita de sus ojos, a pesar de que el beso solo es en la mejilla, Benjamín se derritió como una barra de mantequilla disfrutando el beso e incluso levanto su pierna hasta la altura de su rodilla, dando a entender lo mucho que está disfrutando el beso.

Después de unos pocos segundos más, Gazelle paro el beso y miro a Benjamín directo a los ojos.

"Gracias no cualquiera hace por una persona desconocida".-Dijo Gazelle con una sonrisa.

"¿Desconocida?, no sea modesta señorita Gazelle, usted es muy famosa y conocida".-Dijo Benjamín.

"Ay, gracias".-Dijo Gazelle con un sonrojo y tímidamente, recogiéndose un poco su cabello.

"¿Y cómo que no cualquiera haría algo así?. ¿Qué me dice de los guardaespaldas? y de los salvadores de vidas judías en la segunda guerra, como: Oskar Schindler, Irena Sendler, Nicolas Winton y Gilberto Bosques, oh, y también Paul Russesabagina quien es más contemporáneo".-Dijo Benjamín.

"Bueno, a parte de ellos, yo me refiero a la sociedad en general".-Dijo Gazelle.

"Bueno…Pensándolo de manera seria y neutral en punto de vista, tiene razón, la gente no se sacrifica, solo lo hace si esa persona es importante para la persona que pretende salvarlo".-Dijo Benjamín.

"Si".-Dijo Gazelle mirando el piso y regreso su mirada a él.-"La película El Zoopianista (El pianista) de Román Pangolanski (También parodia del director) nos lo demostró, incluso los judíos, quienes vivían en un sociedad que se degeneraba poco a poco hasta la vagancia, donde las personas morían ante los ojos de los demás de hambre y sed, no hicieron nada para tratar de ayudarlos, incluso la escena en donde un mamífero le quiere robar un plato de avena a una mujer mayor, esta pide ayuda pero nadie lo hace, el plato cae al piso y empieza comer de ahí, es un ejemplo muy significativo. De hecho eso pasa mucho hoy en día, todos los días vagos e indigentes que posiblemente antes eran personas con licenciatura, profesión, etc, y sueños, mueren, en las calles día a día".-Dijo Gazelle.

"Guau. Señorita Gazelle, no sabía que pensaba en las personas sin hogar de esa manera".-Dijo Benjamín sorprendido.

"Claro que si lo hago. Conozco a alguien que también termino a parar a la calle durante la crisis financiera, lucho hasta los límites y ahora es un multimillonario empresario".-Dijo la gacela.-"He hecho y aun hago varios conciertos de beneficencia para ayudar a personas como esas a tener o recuperar un mejor estilo de vida".-Dijo Gazelle.

"Seguramente eso ha ayudado a mucha gente a tener mejores vidas".-Dijo Benjamín.

"Si lo ha hecho".-Contesto la estrella pop.-"Pero temas como la pobreza y el hambre son casi eternos, siempre vuelven a surgir, por eso lo importante es nunca dejar de ayudar, dejar de un lado el orgullo y el prejuicio por su aspecto malogradado y vivir con la satisfacción de que estas ayudando a un mamífero, y ahora en este caso, a un ser humano".-Dijo Gazelle.

"Guau, eso fue muy profundo señorita Gazelle".-Dijo Benjamín.

"Hmm".-Dijo Gazelle encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a verlo.-"¿Sabes?, fue muy bueno tener esta conversación contigo, las estrellas, tanto de cine, de música y la sociedad en general no hablan de este tema, normalmente solo hablan de cosas insignificantes como lo genial que es su teléfono, rumores que escuchan y chistes, que aunque son buenos, no son aptos para temas de esta seriedad".-Dijo.

"Si estoy de acuerdo. Los humanos y la sociedad antropomórfica hemos avanzado muy lentamente, a pesar que ya no hay esclavitud, las ciudades crecen y prosperan, y cada día se lucha porque ya no haya corrupción, hay lugares que permanecen como una olla recalcitrante a punto de estallar en una guerra civil ya que la violencia, los asesinatos y todas esas cosas son tan comunes, que no es de extrañar que empiece una revolución por culpa de eso, como dijo un desconocido filosofo pero tiene razón 'El hambre, es el motor de las guerras civiles', y también a pesar de que el racismo ya está muy reducido, aún quedan rastros de él, al igual que la corrupción, la pobreza y el hambre, que han existido al mismo tiempo que los seres vivos macroscópicos, son cosas muy difíciles de erradicar".-Dijo.

"Difíciles, pero no imposible, no existe lo imposible, lo imposible solo cuesta, un poquito más. Bueno, gracias, amm…Uy perdón, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre. Soy Gazelle, aunque, posiblemente ya me conozcas".-Dijo ella ofreciéndole su casco con una sonrisa.

"Claro que la conozco".-Dijo Benjamín con una sonrisa, tomo su casco con ambas patas y empezó a sacudirlas.-"Soy Benjamín, Benjamín Garraza, un gusto señorita Gazelle, déjeme decirle que, soy un gran admirador suyo".-Dijo y dejo ir su casco.

"Vaya, gracias".-Dijo Gazelle con una sonrisa y siguieron charlando.

Con Sully y Kate.

"Ay, ese…Miserable".-Dijo Sully porque aún le duele la cara por el golpe en la cara y nos es para menos después del diente faltante que ahora tiene.

Dale se le acero y se arrodillo delante de él.

"¿Estas bien Sully?".-Pregunto Dale preocupado con sus orejas a medio camino de caerse.

"Si".-Contesto Sully, de repente se extrañó irguiendo sus orejas y volteo a verlo.-"Oye espera, ¿de cuándo acá tanta preocupación por mí?".-Pregunto tocándose el pecho con la palma de su pata.

Dale dejo caer sus orejas mirando al piso con tristeza y regreso su mirada a él.

"Lo-Lo que pasa es que…*Soltó un suspiro pesado*…Oye…Perdón".-Dijo sintiéndose mal y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Sully confundido.

"…Por ser tan injusto contigo, yo-yo solo quería lo que era mejor en mi opinión para mi hermanita".-Dijo, lo último viendo a Kate, regreso a Sully y sonrió levantando sus orejas.-"Pero, acabo de ver que ya lo tiene".-Dijo.

Sully se sorprendió abriendo sus ojos e irguiendo sus orejas, Kate hizo lo mismo pero esbozando una sonrisa en su boca abierta, empezó a mover su algodonada cola con felicidad y ella y Sully intercambiaron la mirada.

"Sully, el cómo recibiste el golpe de ese jaguar y perdiste un diente por ella, me hizo darme cuenta por qué Kate te escogió para ser su marido, estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella sin pensarlo, y esa clase de mamífero es la que debe estar con mi hermana".-Dijo Dale con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Dale, y si, tienes razón, yo daría mi vida por ella mil veces, ella vale eso".-Dijo Sully poniendo una pata en el hombro de Kate y viendo a su cuñado.

Kate suspiro sorprendida, tapándose la boca con una pata y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría con una expresión de conmoción sobre su rostro.

"¿Lo dices enserio mi amor?".-Pregunto Kate con su pata sobre su corazón.

"Si".-Respondió viéndola con una sonrisa y mirada de amor.

Kate dejo escapar un resoplido, tomo el rostro de su esposo con sus patas y estrello sus labios contra los de él, Sully se sorprendió pero en un parpadeo le regreso el beso envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y poniéndola en su regazo, Kate envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se quedaron disfrutando el beso, con un sonriente Dale viéndolos.

"Guau, Dale, eso fue increíble. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?".-Pregunto Judy acercándose con los demás, refiriéndose a como Dale venció al jaguar.

"¿Qué no saben?, Dale es guardaespaldas".-Respondió Ana por él.

"¡Guardaespaldas!".-Dijeron todos sorprendidos y sus miradas cayeron sobre el conejo con muletas.

"Si".-Contesto Dale con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.

"Guau, y yo creí que había visto todo en el ejército, ¿un guardaespaldas conejo, que es cojo y aparte usa muletas?, esto si es toda una sorpresa".-Dijo Mario.

"Yo soy posiblemente el único guardaespaldas cojo que conocerás Mario".-Dijo Dale y camino un paso hacia él.-"Debo admitirte que no fue nada fácil. Cuando me enliste en la escuela donde me ensenarían todo lo necesario para ser un guardaespaldas, todos me discriminaron y prejuiciaron por ser cojo y usar muletas, incluso mi instructor que parecía un sargento militar, me ponía cosas imposibles y tenía un carácter terrible, Pero cuando demostré mi potencial, el decidió ayudarme para reformarse, ya que era un mamífero muy violento que le gano muchos problemas, pero su superior, que era un verdadero loco, le prohibió aprobarme por ser conejo y tener una discapacidad motriz, de hecho, mientras hacia mi examen final, me pusieron contra un robot de peleas en vez de un mamífero y le ordeno a mi instructor, no detener la pelea hasta yo que yo estuviera muerto".-Dijo y todos se sorprendieron por lo último.-"Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas cuando yo, logre lo imposible *Sonrió con orgullo* derrote a ese robot, lo destroce *Todos se volvieron a sorprender* desde entonces, soy el primer guardaespaldas conejo con una discapacidad motriz, de hecho, mi historia se hizo tan icónica que se filmó una película de mis esfuerzos, y la escuela a la que asistí, hace una vez al año una fiesta para celebrar mi graduación a la que asisto sin falta y me convirtieron en la imagen pública de la escuela, para inspirar a los que desean proteger".-Dijo.

La sorpresa no cabía en los demás, están absolutamente perplejos.

"Guau, y yo que creí que mi historia era dura, mi historia no se compara con la tuya Dale".-Dijo Judy.

"Que te digo, insistir: es la alternativa de los fuertes, desistir: es la salida de los débiles".-Dijo Dale haciendo sonreír a la coneja policía, volteo a ver a su hermana y su cuñado quienes terminaron de besarse, y Sully volteo a verlo.-"Sully, que te parece, si el sábado salimos a algún lado para conocernos como debí haberlo hecho, hace meses".-Dijo Dale.

"Si claro".-Respondió Sully haciendo sonreír al conejo.

"Oigan".-Oyeron una voz, voltearon y vieron a Daniel sentado en una silla siendo revisado por un antílope, está sangrando por varias partes del cuerpo por su pelea con el jaguar, pero especialmente la cabeza que es la que sufrió más problemas.-"Odio interrumpir la conmoción pero, necesito atención medica".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oh, es cierto, vamos".-Dijeron los demás y fueron con él.

Judy se detuvo y volteo a la mesa donde estaba ella y los demás.

"¡Robín, ven, Daniel te necesita!".-Grito Judy haciéndole gestos de que los siguiera.

Robín volteo a ver a Mr Big pidiéndole su permiso.

"Ve".-Dijo Mr Big haciendo un ademan con su patita.

Robín asintió, tomo su bolso botiquín que siempre carga y empezó a seguir a los demás.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, alguien la está pasando, mucho, mucho peor que ellos.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

· **A partir del siguiente capítulo empezara un misterio que tendrá a la ciudad entera en desconcierto y aterrados, así que estén atentos a la actualización.**

· **La pelea está inspirada en la pelea entre Ron y Reggie Kray, de la película: Leyenda, la profesión de violencia, véanla, esta buena y cómica.**

· **Oskar Schindler (1908-1974) fue un empresario alemán, conocido por la aclamada película La lista de Schindler de Steven Spielberg quien es interpretado por Liam Neeson, quien salvo a 1200 judíos, hombres, mujeres y niños de ser enviados al campo de Auswicht usándolos como sus obreros de fábricas y sobornando a los oficiales de la SS, gasto toda su fortuna en salvarlos y posteriormente quedo quebrado y arruinado de por vida por las heridas que dejo la guerra y el odio generado hacia los alemanes, también fallo en su matrimonio y fue ayudado monetariamente de vez en cuando por algunos de los judíos que salvo. Fue declarado una persona justa entre la naciones y fue invitado a plantar un árbol en la avenida de los justos de Jerusalén que aún sigue creciendo.**

· **Irena Sendler (1910-2008) fue una trabajadora social polaca que salvo a 2500 niños Judíos del holocausto de la segunda guerra, de las maneras más inverosímiles, burlando a la Gestapo y con la ayuda de una red rebelde, fue arrestada por los nazis y torturada para que hablara, afortunadamente fue salvada y vivió hasta los 97 años, fue nominada en 2007, al premio nobel de la paz.**

· **Nicholas Winton (1909-2015) fue un trabajador de la banca británico que salvo a 669 niños polacos y judíos de los nazis, creando pasaportes, documentos y papeles falsos, para abordar trenes hacia Francia y otros países libres de la guerra, su historia estuvo oculta por más de 50 años hasta que su esposa descubrió la lista de las personas que salvo en su ático y la hizo pública, Winton recibió fama mundial y en 2008 fue declarado oficialmente como un héroe del holocausto nazi y es conocido como "El Schindler británico", hoy, hay un monumento en su honor en Praga.**

· **Gilberto Bosques (1892-1995) fue un periodista, profesor, político y diplomático mexicano, famoso por salvar a 40,000 personas, tanto mexicanos, polacos, francés y judíos del holocausto de la segunda guerra, creo pasaportes, papeles y documentos para las personas que salvo y darles asilo en México, fue descubierto por la Gestapo después de salvar a su última persona y fue encarcelado hasta que la guerra termino y volvió a México, donde fue inmensamente agradecido por las personas que salvo. Es considerado el Schindler de México y recibió el mismo honor de con quien se le compara, su nombre está en varias distinciones de la ciudad de México y en 2015 el presidente de México, Enrique Pena Nieto en su visita a Francia, sello una carta con su rostro, en su honor.**

· **La historia de Dale está inspirada en la historia de Carl Brashear (1931-2006) fue el primer buzo afroamericano en unirse a la marina de los estados unidos en 1970, a pesar del racismo y las reglas impuestas por los blancos de que ningún negro podía unirse a la marina estadounidense. Fue hijo de una familia de granjeros negros, desde niño, su padre le enseno que la perseverancia era la mejor de las armas y aptitudes positivas humanas, a pesar de los gigantescos obstáculos y objeciones, rompió las reglas y se estaba decidido a cumplir su sueño sin aceptar un no como repuesta, también fue el primer buzo afroamericano en sufrir una amputación, su pierna izquierda fue apuntada después de un accidente en un barco donde era buzo, un ancla se desatornillo y daño terriblemente los ligamentos de su pierna, Carl, decidió apuntarse la pierna a pesar de la oposición de su esposa, ya que se enteró que hay buzos que siguen en servicio con una sola pierna, su caso fue tan controversial que se hizo una corte marcial, Carl demostró ante el juez, jurado y espectadores que puede soportar el peso de un traje de buzo y fue aceptado nuevamente en la marina estadounidense hasta su retiro. Vean la película, Hombres de honor, con Cuba Goodwing Jr. Y Robert de Niro, una de las mejores que he visto.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi fic si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** Si, Gazelle hablaba de Chris Gardner. Gracias, esa era la intención. Tienes razón, ese jaguar obtuvo lo que se merecía, era un completo cretino, eso tiene explicación, veras, si recuerdas Trenton me dejo hospitalizado por las lesiones que me hizo y eso me dejo fuera de forma, ¿porque crees que me entrenaras?. La relación entre Aurora y Luke no será tan simple, será complicada, ambos entenderán desde pequeños las duras verdades del amor y que eso lo puede superar todo si lo cultivan bien, como Lisa Simpson lo hizo con ese chico del rancho al que fueron para olvidar la canción de Homero (Olvide el nombre del chico y del episodio), Luke tiene 10 años, pero cumplirá 11 y lleva 3 años contigo, si contamos el que va a cumplir. Creo, pero no estoy cien por ciento seguro de si poner algo entre Gazelle y Benjamín. Si estuvieron, pero no los puse porque ellos darán sus debuts en mi fic en otro momento.

 **Capítulo 3: Un misterio con mucho poder.**

Del otro lado de la ciudad.

Un vago está sacando latas de hojalata de un bote de basura delante de él, en su mano tiene una bolsa para la basura, lleva un sombrero contra el frio (Como el del Chavo del 8 pero de color rojo vivo y rojo carmín en vez de verdes), un suéter agujerado y sucio al igual que sus pantalones y guantes rotos a la mitad de los dedos, saco una lata de Coca-Cola del bote, la inspecciono y la echo en su bolsa negra, en eso al lado suyo pasa una camioneta negra siendo escoltada por 2 patrullas, una delante del auto y otra detrás, con los vidrios unidireccionales, este se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, se encogió de hombros y regreso a lo suyo.

La camioneta se detuvo delante de una casa de 2 pisos estilo estadounidense, igual a la casa de Lustrador o Supercan, de la patrulla delantera bajaron 2 oficiales de policía y empezaron a subir las escaleras del porche hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

Dentro de la casa, hay un perro raza Border Collie llamado Robert Dogson, tiene 32 años, ojos color azul, físico regular y lleva puesta una camisa color naranja y unos pantalones color madera, con su esposa y sus 2 hijos, él está sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico mientras sus hijos, uno macho y otra hembra están jugando manitas de manteca (Ese es el juego en el que los niños aplauden y chocan sus manos), su esposa, una perro raza pastor ovejero australiano con un delantal azul, está en la cocina lavando los platos sucios del almuerzo para servir la cena. En eso alguien toca el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que Robert irguiera sus orejas y volteara a la puerta.

"Yo voy!".-Grito la esposa de Robert llamada Julia, puso el plato que está lavando a un lado del lavamanos, cerro la llave, tomo un trapo y se secó las patas mientras caminaba a la puerta. Oyó que volvieron tocar.-" ¡Voy!".-Les grito para que la oyeran (Su voz es la de Milk de Dragón Ball Z).

Llego a la puerta y la abrio, encontrándose con los 2 oficiales humanos, miro hacia arriba para verlos a los ojos, ellos bajaron la mirada hacia ella, uno lleva un pasamontañas que es de físico esbelto solo mostrando sus ojos color canela y el otro unos lentes oscuros de físico rellenito, al verlos Julia bajo sus orejas y abrio su boca ligeramente con miedo.

"Hola, buenas noches señora, ¿se encuentra el señor Dogson?".-Dijo el oficial con lentes llamado Richard.

"Amm…Si claro, iré por el".-Dijo Julia.

"Gracias".-Dijo el oficial con pasamontañas.

Julia dejo la puerta entreabierta y se acercó a su esposo quien está leyendo en el sillón con una pipa de agua en su boca.

"Mi amor".-Dijo Julia llamando la atención de Robert quien bajo su periódico y la miro a los ojos.-"Te buscan en la puerta".-Dijo señalando la puerta con el pulgar y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo Robert poniéndose de pie dejando la pipa en el mueble al lado del sillón, camino hasta ella y la beso en los labios cosa que ella correspondió (Su voz es la de Robert de Niro cuando interpreta a Billy Sunday en Hombres de honor).

"¡Ewww, Papa!".-Exclamaron los niños cubriéndose la cara con sus patas para no ver esa escena.-"No hagan eso delante de nosotros".-Dijeron al unísono asqueados.

Robert rompió el beso con su esposa y volteo a ver a sus hijos con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Uy, creo que mis 2 angelitos están enojados".-Dijo en un tono divertido caminando hacia ellos, los cargo, a su hijo en su hombro como un herido y a su hija a la altura de sus costillas y empezó a darles vueltas mientras estos reían y le decían que los bajara.

Julia sonrió al ver esta escena pero recordó a los 2 oficiales en la puerta de su casa y con todo el pesar del mundo, aguado la diversión de la tierna escena familiar.

"Cielo".-Dijo llamando la atención de su esposo con los niños riéndose en sus brazos.-"La puerta".-Dijo insinuándoselo con los ojos.

"Oh si".-Dijo Robert y bajo a sus hijos.-"Esperen, el monstruo de los giros volverá en un minuto".-Dijo y fingió ser un salvaje monstruo.

"Ahhh".-Gritaron los niños en juego y luego ambos y su padre se rieron.

Robert les revolvió el pelaje de la cabeza a ambos y fue hacia la puerta, no sin antes cuando paso al lado de su esposa le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Llego a la puerta, siguió el color azul de los uniformes de los oficiales hasta sus ojos y cuando hizo eso su sonrisa se desvaneció en menos de lo que canta un gallo y bajo sus orejas abriendo levemente su boca.

"Hola Robert".-Dijo Richard y sonrió.

Robert miro adentro de su casa, salió al porche y cerró la puerta detrás de él, para que su esposa e hijos no oyeran lo que va hablar con los policías.

"¿Ustedes que quieren?".-Pregunto mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

"Nosotros no queremos nada Rob, CM es quien nos envía aquí".-Dijo el oficial con pasamontañas haciendo un gesto con la mano a la camioneta negra.

Robert miro el auto y dentro de este, en los asientos de atrás, vio una silueta oscura con forma humana por el vidrio unidireccional que parece que lleva una boina y pudo jurar que cuando la silueta giro su cabeza hacia él, supo que lo estaba viendo directamente, tan pronto paso eso Robert bajo sus orejas y su cara se puso pálida, no completamente literal debido a su pelaje.

"O-oigan, aun no tengo el dinero ok".-Dijo Robert.

"Robert, sabes que CM no se anda con juegos y además le prometiste que ibas a tener el dinero que le debes, hoy".-Dijo Richard señalando el piso con enojo y firmeza.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero tuve cosas que resolver y…".-No lo dejaron acabar.

"No hay pero que valga Robert, dijiste que ibas a tener el dinero hoy".-Dijo el oficial con pasamontañas.

"Lo sé, lo sé, solo necesito un más de tiempo".-Dijo.

Los oficiales se voltearon a ver, Richard camino de regreso a la camioneta, entreabrió la puerta, Robert vio que está hablando con la silueta quien el cree es MC. Después de hablar con él, Richard cerró la puerta del auto, y regreso con su compañero y Robert.

"De acuerdo, dijo que tienes una semana, sola una".-Dijo Richard levantando el dedo índice.

"¡¿Una semana?!".-Dijo Robert en su mente para sí mismo pero por su reacción, Richard y su compañero intuyeron lo que pensó, Robert se quedó pensando con la mirada baja por unos segundos y después de eso, regreso a ellos.-"Ok, bien, lo tendré".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo. Es tu última advertencia Robert, vámonos Rich".-Dijo el oficial con pasa montañas y empezaron a caminar de regreso a su patrulla.

"Ok…Buenas noches".-Dijo Robert despidiéndose con una pata, abrio la puerta de su casa, entro y la cerro.

"Cariño, ¿Qué querían esos oficiales?".-Pregunto Julia.

"Oh!, querían saber si hemos visto alguna actividad sospecha u auto sospechoso rondando por aquí últimamente".-Dijo Robert claramente mintiendo.

"Oh, ok".-Dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto afuera, las 2 patrullas y la camioneta arrancó sus motores y se fueron de la casa, condujeron hasta una cuadra, donde un camaro completamente negro los está esperando, se detuvieron en la esquina de la calle donde está el camaro, los oficiales bajaron de sus patrullas y de la camioneta bajaron 1 hombre blanco vestido de traje y 2 animales antropomórficos, un lince y un glotón también vestidos de manera formal y el dueño de la fisura, un hombre de piel negra vestido con un uniforme militar y una boina (Para que se den un mejor apoyo visual busquen al actor Fana Mokoena). La puerta del conductor y copiloto del camaro se abrieron y de esta salieron 2 individuos, un hombre de piel negra que también lleva una boina pero más alto y de mayor musculatura que el anterior, y un hombre blanco vestido como un oficial nazi. Ambos grupos fueron al otro y al llegar, el negro de la fisura bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto al hombre vestido de nazi.

"Y, ¿Qué dijo el perro?".-Dijo el hombre blanco llamado Greg Rockellefer, tiene 44 años, ojos color gris azulado, físico esbelto y cabello color café, pero no se nota por su gorra, sacando una pipa y un encendedor de su bolsillo y empezó a encender el tabaco en el interior de la pipa (Su voz es la de Ralph Fiennes cuando interpreta a Amón Leopold Goeth en La lista de Schindler, si quieren, imaginen que es el actor).

"Dijo que no tenía el dinero y pidió una semana para recolectarlo de nuevo señor".-Dijo su segundo al mando, el negro que estaba en la camioneta, llamado Cinque Mohamed de 37 años (Su voz es la del actor que lo encarna cuando interpreta al General Bizimizungu en Hotel Rwanda).

Tan pronto dijo eso, la mirada de Greg aterrizo sobre el aun con el encendedor encendido y el tabaco ya encendido dentro de la pipa, Greg frunció el ceño de golpe, cerro su encendedor abruptamente con un movimiento de su mano y fue caminando hacia el mostrándole los dientes que tiene apretados para sostener la pipa. Cinque se escamo al ver su reacción y se quedó en posición de firmes tratando de no verse irrespetuoso.

"¿Y qué le respondieron?".-Pregunto Greg con enojo viéndolo a los ojos con su rostro muy cerca del de él y le echo humo en la cara.

"…Le-le dijimos que-que, aceptamos esa semana para que recolectara el dinero señor".-Dijo Cinque manteniéndose firme y mirando al frente.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Estallo Greg asustando a Cinque y echando humo de tabaco por la boca.-"¿Y quién dio esa orden?".-Pregunto muy molesto.

"…Y-Y-Yo, se-se-señor".-Respondió Cinque tartamudeando del miedo y volvió a ponerse firme pero ya está sudando del miedo.

Greg abrio sus ojos al oír su respuesta, alejo su rostro del de él y cambio sus intenciones, tenía planeado asesinar a quien dio la orden pero él es su segundo al mando y su mejor hombre de confianza por lo que tuvo que conformarse con algo más insignificante.

"Entonces, ¿Quién le trasmitió la orden a ese perro de la calle?".-Pregunto Greg, lo último enojándose de nuevo.

"Yo señor".-Dijo Richard levantando la mano, Greg volteo a verlo y el bajo la mano con una sonrisa confiada poniéndose en posición de descanso, pero él no sabía que él solito cabo su propia tumba, y no es para menos que no lo sepa ya que es nuevo, solo lleva una semana en su grupo.

Greg se enojó mostrando los dientes y camino hacia Richard fumando de su pipa, antes de llegar a él exhalo el humo del tabaco y se le quedo viendo directo a los ojos a corta distancia pero no la misma que Cinque.

"¿Tu, fuiste?".-Pregunto Greg molesto señalándolo directo a la cara.

"Si señor. ¿Cuál es mi recompensa por hacer tan bien mi trabajo?".-Pregunto con su sonrisa confiada.

Greg de repente desenfundo la pistola de su cinturón y le disparo en donde no brilla el sol (Espero que hayan entendido). El grito de Richard no se tardó en escuchar y cayó al suelo, cubriéndose sus partes íntimas, el compañero de Richard se asustó tanto que su puso pálido, él también es nuevo.

"Aquí está tu recompensa".-Dijo viéndolo mientras él se retuerce del dolor y la agonía, volteo a ver a su guardaespaldas personal.-"Calizo, ya sabes qué hacer con el".-Dijo Greg mientras caminaba en dirección a él.

Calizo asintió con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido, camino hasta su jefe y cuando se cruzaron sus caminos, el tomo el arma de Richard que su jefe le dio. Calizo llego hasta Richard quien sigue gritando y hasta llorando del sufrimiento, puso una rodilla en tierra, le pego con el mango de la pistola 3 veces en las cienes, dejándolo noqueado, lo cargo en sus hombros como si fuera un costal, camino hasta el auto de su jefe, saco las llaves de este, uso el control remoto de llavero del auto haciendo que el auto pitara por sí solo abriendo la cajuela. Metió a Richard dentro de esta y se subió al asiento del conductor.

"Recuerden que yo no lo tolero que alguien se retrase con sus deudas, en especial si se trata de dinero, hoy lo necesitamos más que nunca, quiero financiar mi proyecto con el cual pondré al mundo a mis pies y para ello necesito hasta el último centavo".-Dijo Greg, en eso Calizo arranco el auto y se fue llevándose a Richard, después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces de su pipa y volvió a fruncir el ceño.-"Ese perro cometió el más grande error de su vida".-Dijo, en eso empezaron a oír varias sirenas de patrullas de la policía.-"Ustedes váyanse ya, dejare que me atrapen para que no sospechen nada, pero visiten a ese perro y su calle a las 4 A:M cuando sus vecinos estén dormidos y no sospechen nada".-Dijo, vio que todos sus hombres asintieron e iban a irse pero.-"Y".-Dijo deteniéndolos y haciendo que voltearan a verlo.-"Lleven a Flak y a Gustav, con ustedes".-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida sobre su rostro.

Todos sus hombres sonrieron en correspondencia con diversión y malicia, menos el compañero de Richard que no sabe a qué se refiere, y reanudaron su camino a sus autos, el compañero de Richard volteo a ver a donde Calizo se llevó a su compañero, pero uno de los hombres de Greg lo tomo de la solapa con violencia y la jalo de regreso a su auto. Todos los autos se fueron dejando a Greg en medio de la calle caminando de lado a lado fumando con su pipa, cuando oyó que las sirenas están muy cerca de él, le dio una última fumada a su pipa antes de apagarla, de su abrigo saco un especie de control remoto, presiono el único botón que este tiene y su vestuario y apariencia cambiaron por completo, teniendo ahora como vestimenta el de un hombre de negocios que al parecer viene de su trabajo, tomo el control y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a un rincón sin salida, rompiéndolo contra la pared.

Las patrullas se estacionaron bruscamente en las esquinas de la calle, con sus los faros de sus autos iluminando de manera incandescente y cegadora al cambiado Greg, los puertas de las patrullas se abrieron y de estas salieron puros oficiales humanos.

"¡Alto!, ¡No te muevas!, ¡Policía!".-Le gritaban.

Greg fingió tener miedo y levanto las manos en el aire.

"¡Tírate al piso, las manos en la cabeza!".-Le grito un oficial.

Greg obedeció y se lo llevaron arrestado, pero mientras lo esposaban con las manos detrás de su espalda estando en el piso, Greg sonrió y se llevaron en una patrulla.

 **Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, de regreso en la boda.**

"¡Au!, ¡Au!...¡Auuu!".-Grito Daniel haciendo caras y muecas de dolor.-"¡¿No dijiste que la acupuntura me haría sentir MEJOR, Robín?!".-Dijo Daniel con dolor mientras Robín le clavaba una aguja cerca del cuello, tiene parches sobre las heridas abiertas que le dejo su pelea con el jaguar.

"Si lo hará, créeme, es solo que mu cuesta trabajo encontrar el nervio correcto entre tanta…".-Dijo Robín tocando e inspeccionando su piel.

"Musculatura".-Dijo Daniel engreídamente y terminando con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Grasa".-Dijo Robín haciendo que la cara de Daniel se desvaneciera de inmediato y volteara sobre su hombro para ver al ratón.-"Iba a decir grasa".-Dijo Robín quitando la aguja de su cuello y Daniel hizo un gesto de puchero por lo que dijo de él.

"Pero, quien soy para juzgar a alguien por su tamaño, digo, solo mírame".-Dijo Robín trepado en la espalda de Daniel tocando la piel de Daniel.

Daniel miro sobre su hombro derecho para verlo, pero Robín está en su omoplato izquierdo.

"Aquí estoy".-Dijo Robín y le clavo la aguja en la espalda.

"¡Ajajay!".

"Creo que deberías, ver esto de nuevo mi amor".-Dijo Fru Fru con una sonrisa levantando un grafica que muestras los nervios en el cuerpo humano, mientras Mr Big tiene a su nieta en brazos, dándole leche de un biberón.

"Ah, ahí era".-Dijo Robín caminando de regreso a la aguja y desenterrándola con cuidado.

"Oigan chicos, enserio lamento haber arruinado la fiesta, pero ese jaguar era un completo cretino y se merecía todos los golpes que recibió ¡Ajajau!".-Dijo Daniel.

"Tranquilo Daniel, entendemos".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

"¿A si?".-Pregunto Sully viendo a su esposa y esta lo fulmino con la mirada poniéndolo nervioso.-"A sí, sí, claro entendemos".-Dijo con las orejas aplanadas.

"Claro que si".-Dijo Judy.-"Tienes razón Daniel, ese jaguar era completo cretino, merecía todo el escarmiento que le diste".-Dijo.

"Verdad que si ¡Ajajau!, ¡mi cuerpo no es un alfilero Robín!".-Dijo viendo sobre su hombro para ver al ratón.

"Perdón".-Dijo Robín y siguió trepando por su espalda.

Daniel volteo a ver a Aarón.

"Déjeme decirle Sr. Piron, mis respetos, por más que ese jaguar lo empujo y lo agredió, usted no le grito, ni le correspondió, ni siquiera demostró ira".-Dijo.

"Ay gracias muchacho".-Dijo Aarón un poco apenado y con pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas (Los que leyeron Zootopia y los seres humanos y lo recuerden, les dije que Aarón iba a tener otro actor de doblaje por un error mío, perdón por no haberlo hecho en el cap anterior pero ya encontré a uno, su voz es la de Víctor Sullivan en la saga de videojuegos Uncharted).

"Sr. Piron puede decirme, ¿Cuál es su secreto?, ¿Cómo le hace para no enojarse? ¡Ajajay!, ¡Robín!, ¡¿Cómo puedo hablar tranquilo si me pinchas más que a un muñeco vudú, por favor?!".-Grito.

"Perdón, perdón, pero recuerda, si no duele…".-Dijo Robín.

"No sirve".-Completo Daniel de mala gana y se resignó.

"Está bien, te diré mi secreto muchacho".-Dijo Aarón con una sonrisa.-"Yo aprendí toda mi bondad, compasión, y entendimiento de Gandhi, como dijo el "Si el enemigo te golpea en una mejilla, ofrécele la otra", en efecto hay personas que no entienden con palabras, solo con golpes, pero por ningún motivo debemos de darles la satisfacción de regresarles el golpe, como Gandhi dijo "Ellos pueden golpearme, torturarme, romper mis huesos, inclusive matarme. Pero no someterán mi espíritu. Debemos sorprenderlos con nuestro amor, nuestra compasión y por medio del dolor que nos hagan sentir, demostrarles lo que equivocados que están y lo mal que están haciendo".-Dijo.

"Guau, impresionante, esas citas demuestran por Gandhi era el hombre de la no violencia ¡AU!".-Dijo Daniel, volteo a ver a Robín, sobre su hombro iba a gritarle pero recordó lo que Aarón acaba de decirle y se calmó.

"Bien hecho muchacho".-Lo felicito Aarón.

Robín le puso la última aguja a Daniel y se esté su puso de pie poniéndose de nuevo su saco.

"Solo debes quedártelas hasta el final de la recepción, cuando termine, yo mismo te las quitare".-Dijo Robín sobre su hombro, se bajó de un salto y aterrizo al lado de Fru Fru.

"Ah".-Dijo Daniel jadeando del alivio, ya está empezando a sentir el efecto de la acupuntura.-"Gracias Robín".-Dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

"De nada".-Dijo Robín con una sonrisa.

"Por eso te amo mi amor".-Dijo Fru Fru viéndolo con amor, tomándolo de la pata con ambas manos y le planto un beso en la mejilla, tomando de sorpresa al ratón albino.

"Awww".-Arrullaron todos al ver esa tierna escena entre la pareja miniatura.

Fru Fru quito sus labios de la mejilla de Robín y este se sonrojo aplanando sus orejas.

"Je, je, gracias amor".-Dijo Robín con timidez.

"Disculpa".-Dijo Dimitri llegando con Serena, tomándola de los brazos gentilmente con ella agarrándose el hombro con una servilleta de tela sobre su pata que tiene manchas rojas por la sangre que está brotando de su hombro, ya que los vidrios de la botella que el jaguar le lanzo, le dejo cortadas.-"¿Podrías atenderla por favor?".-Pregunto con amabilidad y las orejas aplanadas, preocupado por ella.

"Claro".-Dijo Robín y volteo a ver a su novia.-"Mi amor, lo siento pero".-Dijo.

"Lo sé, lo sé, el deber llama, atiéndela, yo te espero".-Dijo Fru Fru.

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo Robín, le dio un rápido beso en los labios, salto sobre Serena, esta quito la servilleta de su hombro y el ratón empezó a revisarla.

En eso llega un ratón de color gris vestido como chef.

"Sr. Wilde, Srta. Hopps, Sr. Piron y Srta. Sullivan".-Los llamo el ratón.

Las 2 parejas casadas voltearon a donde los llamaron, sus miradas aterrizaron sobre la mesa y vieron al roedor.

"Oh hola Remy (No me juzguen), ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Yo y mi equipo restauramos lo mejor posible su pastel de bodas, ya está listo".-Dijo Remy golpeando la cuchara para un humano que tiene en sus patitas y la golpeo contra la palma de la otra con una sonrisa.

"Oh gracias Remy. Ven Nick, vamos a verlo".-Dijo Judy tomando a su esposo de la pata y lo jalo hacia esa dirección.

"Ok, ok".-Dijo Nick siguiéndola.

La otra pareja recién casada los siguió y también sus amigos, cuando llegaron y contemplaron el pastel quedaron impresionados, parecía como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"Guau Remy, ahora si te luciste, parece que nada le paso".-Dijo Sully impresionado.

"Ay, no es para tanto".-Dijo Remy.

"¿Cómo que no es para tanto?, Sully tiene razón, parece que nada le paso".-Dijo Kate admirando el pastel muy de cerca.

"Que esperaban".-Dijo Nick.

"Si, Remy es el mejor chef de Zootopia y uno de los mejores pasteleros de la misma".-Dijo Judy.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, es ahora de cortarlo ¿no?".-Dijo Mario.

"Tienes razón Mario, vamos".-Dijo Judy, y ella, Nick, Sully y Kate empezaron a cortar el pastel y darle rebanadas a cada invitado, no sin antes, untarse glaseado del mismo en las narices.

"Oye Tío Daniel".-Lo llamo Luke y este volteo a verlo, le dice tío de cariño.- "¿No te da miedo que alguien busque venganza contra ti?".-Pregunto.

"¿De qué hablas Luke".-Pregunto confundido y bajando el tenedor con pastel en los dientes de este e hizo ruido al tocar la porcelana del plato.

"Es que, no me malentiendas, eres un héroe, y estoy seguro que la gran mayoría cree eso, pero, ¿Qué me dices de los que golpeaste antes?, como en Zootopia y ese jaguar, ¿no te da miedo que tomen represalias contra ti?".-Dijo.

"Yo trato de no pensar en eso Luke, y además, aunque sea iracundo y me deje llevar por el impulso, todos mis conocidos dicen que soy muy buen onda, estoy seguro que nadie quiere hacerme daño".-Dijo Daniel y probo el pastel en los dientes de su tenedor y mugió de lo sabroso que es.

De repente, la escena cambia.

La cámara está enfocando una pared de color café en un cuarto casi a oscuras, debido a la poca luz amarilla-anaranjada que entra por las ventanas, de repente se oyó un fuerte golpe, del lado izquierdo entro en cuadro un costal de boxeo, este se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared, fue tan fuerte que levanto polvo, cayó al piso, se abrio de lo fuerte del golpe y la graba dentro de él, empezó a salirse.

Quien golpeo el costal fue un canguro, de 29 años, su pelaje es pelirrojo, sus ojos son de color avellana y esta vestido solo con unos shorts color verde oscuro con el elástico de color blanco, todo se pelaje esta empapado de su sudor debido a todo lo que lleva entrenando, está parado sobre su musculosa cola con sus piernas completamente estiradas y el ceño fruncido, acaba de hacer la famosa patada que distingue a su especie. En eso se oyó que la puerta del gimnasio donde esta se abrio.

"Bruce, ¿estás aquí?".-Pregunto quién entro al gimnasio, un gorila inmenso de pelaje completamente negro, de 33 años, ojos color café, vestido con una camisa color blanco y unos pantaloncillos color café (Su voz es la de Liev Schreiber cuando interpreta Zus Belski en Resistencia o Desafío de vida de Edward Zwick) y vio a su compañero en la posición anterior nombrada.

Bruce irguió sus orejas al oírlo, volteo a verlo, lo vio ahí parado y se quitó de la posición en la que estaba.

"Hola Zus (Se escribe así pero se pronuncia Yush, es judío)".-Dijo Bruce limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su guante de box caminando a un costal de box tirado en el piso y lo tomo, levantándolo del piso (Su voz es la de José Antonio Macías quien dobla a Chris Evans cuando interpreta a Capitán América y a Matt Damon cuando interpreta a François Peenar en Invictus).

"¿Qué haces aquí Bruce?".-Dijo Zus y miro la hora en su celular, que saco de su bolsillo.-"Ya casi es media noche".-Dijo.

"Entrenando ¿que no ves?".-Dijo Bruce, colgó en el saco en un gancho y empezó a golpearlo con los puños.

"Bruce, ya detente, ¿de qué te preocupas?, nadie nos ha vencido jamás".-Dijo Zus caminando hacia él.

"Pero puede que uno de estos días alguien lo haga".-Dijo Bruce mientras golpeaba el costal.

"¿De qué hablas Bruce?".-Pregunto Zus confundido.

Bruce dejo de golpear el costal y volteo a verlo.

"Esos humanos que derrotaron a ese terrorista de su misma especie".-Dijo Bruce.

"Ah sí, como se llamaban, Ehhh…¡A sí!, Daniel y Mario".-Dijo Zus.

"Si".-Dijo Bruce señalándolo con el guante.

"Pero Bruce, ellos no están en el mundo del deporte".-Dijo Zus.

"Lo sé, pero si hay seres vivos tan fuertes como ese terrorista, será increíblemente difícil derrotar a alguien con esa fuerza".-Dijo Bruce, regreso al costal y volvió a golpearlo con los puños.

"Bruce, deja de hacer eso, actúas como si no tuvieras cuerpo, si sigues así no podrás ni levantarte de la cama a la mañana siguiente".-Dijo Zus, Bruce lo ignoro y siguió golpeando el costal, Zus puso los ojos, camino hasta él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que Bruce empezara a golpear con más fuerza y energía el costal.-"Bruce, ya detente".-Dijo pero solo logro que Bruce golpeara con más fuerza y velocidad el costal.-"Bruce, ¡Bruce, ya detente!, ¡detente!".-Dijo, lo último atrapando sus brazos con un candado debajo de sus axilas y levantándolo del piso.

"¡Zus!, ¡suéltame!".-Dijo Bruce forcejeando y pataleando pero era inútil.

"¡No!".-Grito Zus, lo llevo hasta una banca y lo acostó de espaldas en ella aun forcejeando con él.-" ¡Bruce ya cálmate!".-Le grito apretando sus brazos contra la banca.

"¡No, no me quiero calmar!".-Dijo Bruce pataleando.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando contigo?!".-Pregunto Zus aun sujetándolo.

Bruce dejo de patalear al instante que pregunto eso, volteo a verlo, ambos se quedaron viendo, y Bruce desvió la mirada con tristeza dejando caer sus largas orejas a los lados de su cabeza.

"Estoy…Estoy preocupado si, por eso me quede entrenando hasta esta hora".-Dijo Bruce y miro a otro lado.

"¿Preocupado?, ¿de qué?".-Pregunto Zus.

"De…De nosotros".-Respondió Bruce sorprendiendo a Zus.-"¿Qué pensaran de nosotros los medios de comunicación?, en especial las de los mamíferos antropomórficos, cuando se enteren que nosotros…Somos…".-Zus completo lo que iba a decir.

"Pareja, y homosexuales".-Dijo Zus, Bruce lo miro asintió con la cabeza aun triste.-"Ay, Bruce".-Dijo Zus dejándolo ir, este se sentó en la banco y Zus empezó a caminar mientras hablaba.-"La homosexualidad no es un problema, ni una aberración, en especial para los animales, sabes que para nosotros la sexualidad es como agua y comida, podemos elegir una u otra cosa, para nosotros no existe la homosexualidad, si queremos tener una relación un macho con un macho y una hembra con una hembra, es natural para nosotros".-Explico.

"Zus, eso era en la edad de piedra, ahora ya hemos evolucionado, y la sociedad ve eso como una aberración".-Dijo Bruce con los brazos cruzados y sus orejas erguidas.

"¿Y a eso llamas evolucionar?. Yo lo llamaría regresión".-Dijo Zus.-"La homosexualidad ha existido desde la edad media, posiblemente desde la existencia del ser humano y los animales, Miguel Ángel, el gran pintor y escultor, era homosexual y lo expresaba de manera abierta sin importar lo que la sociedad pensaba de él, también Alan Turing lo era, como te dije, la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad, ni una aberración, te pondré un ejemplo: A un hombre le gusta el color rojo y a otro el azul, ¿Quién está mal?".-pregunto.

"Emm…Ninguno".-Respondió Bruce.

"Exacto!. Ahora, a un hombre le gusta una mujer y a otro un hombre, ¿Quién está mal?".-Pregunto.

"Emm, buen este, eh".-Dijo Bruce sin saber que decir.

"¿Ves?. La homosexualidad no es la que la sociedad cree, es un gusto, una preferencia".-Dijo caminando hacia él y se sentó al lado suyo.-"Y recuerda que todos tenemos gustos y preferencias distintos, y como dijo la oficial Judy Hopps en la TV cuando su compañero Nick Wilde se graduó como policía: 'Entre menos nos tardemos en entendernos unos a otros, más excepcionales nos volveremos'".-Dijo terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Bruce desviando la mirada al piso pero sin tristeza esta vez, se levantó de la banca de un salto y empezó a caminar.-"La homosexualidad no es un defecto, es un gusto, tienes toda la razón".-Dijo volteando a verlo y dejo caer sus orejas.-"Perdóname por ser tan…Ignorante Zus".-Dijo jugando nerviosamente con su pie y viéndolo con pena.

"Nah, tu tranquilo Bruce, está bien sentir o pensar dudas, ven aquí".-Dijo abriéndole los brazos con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Bruce volteo a verlo, sonrió irguiendo sus orejas, camino hasta el, se subió a la banca de un salto para estar más a su altura y se dieron un abrazo apasionado.

"…Te amo".-Dijo Bruce con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo Zus disfrutando el abrazo y se quedaron así por un buen tiempo.

 **De regreso con Nick y Judy.**

La boda ya había terminado, Daniel, su familia y el resto de los seres queridos de las nuevas parejas casadas ya se habían ido a sus casas, hoteles o donde quiera que se hospeden por el importante evento, Judy, Nick, Sully y Kate fueron llevados por la limusina que contrataron al hotel donde van a pasar su luna de miel, pero ambas parejas en diferentes hoteles ya que lo más seguro es que van a querer privacidad.

Nick abrio la puerta del cuarto del hotel donde él y Judy pasaran el resto de la velada, usando su espalda ya que está cargándola al estilo nupcial y entraron al cuarto.

"Ah, que velada más hermosa".-Dijo Judy mientras veía a Nick con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello por si Nick trataba de hacerle una broma pesada y soltarla del estilo nupcial para que cayera al piso.

"Y aún no termina".-Dijo Nick viéndola con cariño, quito la llave de la perilla de la puerta, la guardo en su bolsillo, entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta usando su pie.

"¿De qué hablas Nick?".-Pregunto Judy ladeando la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Nick se amplió y miro dentro del cuarto.

Judy siguió su mirada y lo que vio la hizo suspirar de la sorpresa. En el medio del cuarto hay una mesa con un mantel color blanco, con 2 velas encendidas, en medio de la mesa hay un ramo de rosas rojas y rosadas en un jarrón blanco que tiene agua, con 2 platos de porcelana que tienen espagueti, uno con albóndigas y otro con puro espagueti y 2 copas vacías con un balde con hielos que tiene una botella de champaña. La habitación está iluminada con una luz romántica.

"Nick, tu…".-Iba a preguntar pero él se le adelanto.

"Si".-Contesto como si nada con una sonrisa.-"Vamos".-Dijo y empezó a llevarla hacia la mesa aun cargándola al estilo nupcial.

Cuando llegaron hasta esta Nick la bajo y recorrió la silla.

"Madame".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata y una sonrisa.

"Oh gracias, mi buen señor".-Dijo Judy imitando una voz de una dama del siglo XIX y haciendo una reverencia tomando un lado de su vestido.

Ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada, Judy se sentó en la silla de un salto, Nick le reacomodo la silla, el camino al otro lado de la mesa, recorrió su silla, se sentó, tomo la botella de champaña, la destapo y empezó a verter alcohol en su copa.

"*Suspiro pesado y sonador* Ay Nick, esta sin duda ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida".-Dijo Judy mientras Nick vertía champaña en la copa de ella.

"También la mía Zanahorias, sin dudas conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida".-Dijo Nick sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Aww Nick, que tierno eres".-Dijo ella.

"¿Qué no lo soy siempre?".-Dijo Nick y dejo escapar una risita con su copa en su pata.

"No. No siempre lo eres".-Dijo Judy haciendo que el rostro de felicidad de Nick cambiara a uno sorprendido y sin poder creerlo.-"Es broma!".-Dijo Judy haciendo un ademan con la pata y se rio tomando su copa.

Nick también se rio.

"Bueno, por la mejor velada de nuestra vida juntos mi amor".-Dijo alzando la copa.

"Que así sea".-Dijo Judy y chocaron sus copas haciendo un sonidito por el choque de los cristales y empezaron a beber de estas.

20 minutos después, Nick y Judy terminaron de comer, por suerte comieron muy poco en la recepción y por eso comieron su romántica cena, dejando sin sobras en los platos y las copas vacías, tampoco tomaron demasiado, lo último que querían era despertar con resaca la mañana siguiente, ambos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa y Nick se percató de algo.

"Ah, Judy, tienes una mancha de salsa".-Dijo señalando a su boca, Judy tomo su cuchara y vio por el reflejo de esta que eso es cierto.-"Aquí, déjame".-Dijo levantándose de su silla, tomo su servilleta, camino hacia ella y estando delante de ella le limpio la mancha.

Judy se sonrojo por este acto.

"Gracias Nick".-Dijo con una sonrisa y también noto algo.-"Eh Nick, tú también tienes".-Dijo señalándolo y es cierto.-"Pon tu silla junto a la mía Nick, te regresare el afecto".-Dijo.

Nick le sonrió, fue por su silla, la puso al lado de la suya y se sentó. Judy tomo su servilleta y salto a él, cayendo en su regazo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y no pudieron evitar verse con amor, Judy acerco su servilleta al hocico de Nick pero aprendió muy bien de su nuevo esposo, cuando la tela estaba a punto de tocarlo, lo tomo de las mejillas y le planto un beso en los labios, limpiando la salsa de sus labios con su lengua.

Nick se sorprendió pero esto pero se dejó llevar casi de inmediato, esa es una de las cosas que más ama de Judy, su imprevisibilidad. Ambos se dejaron llevar por su amor y en cuestión de tiempo ya estaban en la cama de la habitación, con Judy sobre Nick, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Judy rompió el beso y se quedaron viendo con amor.

"Nick".-Dijo con una voz dulce.

Nick hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Quieres que…Lo intentemos?".-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho con una pata y lo veía con amor.

Nick supo lo que quiso decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ponerse nervioso y aplanar las orejas.

"Eh…Zanahorias, ¿estas segura?, si lo hacemos no habrá marcha atrás y podrías quedar…Ya sabes".-Dijo Nick.

"Si sé que no habrá marcha atrás y lo otro, pero, si estoy segura, Nick, tú has sido el mamífero más cariñoso que he conocido y no me entregaría en cuerpo y alma a alguien que no seas tú".-Dijo Judy lo último poniendo su pata en la mejilla de él y viéndolo con amor.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír y verla con amor al escuchar eso, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola más a él, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

"De acuerdo Judy, si es lo que quieres, será un placer complacerte mi amor".-Dijo Nick.

La sonrisa de Judy se amplió y empezó a besarlo.

 **(Si quieren que haga un limón por favor díganme y lo hare, pero les pido de antemano disculpas si me llegan a decir que si y el limón no es lo que esperaban, ya que sería la primera vez que escribo uno).**

 **Con Calizo y Richard**.

El auto de Greg se detuvo a en la esquina de una calle donde hay un callejón sin salida, las luces del auto se apagaron, del auto bajo Calizo, fue a las puertas traseras del auto, las abrio, de los asientos de atrás saco una silla de madera clásica y una soga, cerró la puerta, camino a hasta la cajuela uso el control del auto para abrirla, subió la puerta, ahí está Richard aun inconsciente, lo cargo en uno de sus hombros como costal ya que en la otra mano tiene la silla, cerro la cajuela y camino hacia el callejón. Bajo la silla a mitad del callejón, puso a Richard sobre esta y lo amarro con la cuerda, regreso al auto, de esta saco un contenedor con gasolina y una bolsa con un polvo de color grisáceo. Regreso al oficial amordazado, empezó a empaparlo con el combustible, después de esto dejo un resto de gasolina por el piso, luego, empezó a poner el polvo en las líneas de los ladrillos de las paredes del callejón, después de hacer esto, se puso delante del rastro de gasolina que dejo, de su bolsillo saco un abanó y del otro una caja de cerillos.

Richard empezó a despertarse quejándose del dolor, cuando despertó al ciento por ciento, puso una cara de dolor indescriptible y grito con mucha fuerza, pues sus partes que no ven la luz del sol están prácticamente destrozadas, trato de moverse pero no pudo, esto le dio curiosidad, se miró a sí mismo y vio que está atado a una silla, empezó a forcejear para librarse de sus ataduras pero es inútil y el dolor no le permite usar todas sus fuerzas, miro hacia adelante y vio a Calizo a distancia de él, de repente, su olfato empezó a percibir un olor bastante característico, siguió el aroma y vio que viene de él, cuando se dio cuenta de eso y sintió la humedad en su cuerpo, se percató de lo que está pasando y disparo su mirada a Calizo con preocupación evidente sobre su rostro.

"No. ¡NO POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, PIEDAD!".-Grito con desesperación mientras trataba de igual manera liberarse de sus ataduras.

Calizo saco un cerillo de la caja, la cerro, raspo la punta con fosforo sobre la parte rasposa de la caja encendiéndolo, con el prendió su abanó, tomo una bocanada de este y exhalo el humo de tabaco, luego, aventó el cerillo encendido. En cámara lenta, la cámara está enfocando el cerillo mientras vuela y gira en el aire hasta que cayó al piso, de regreso a la velocidad normal, tan pronto el cerillo toco el suelo, la gasolina se prendió en llamas y estas llegaron hasta Richard, este empezó a gritar a todo pulmón del dolor mientras se sacudía tratando de liberarse, Calizo se le quedo viendo tomando otra bocanada de su abanó, después de exhalar se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse. El fuego quemo la soga que tenía sujeto a Richard y pudo zafarse, se puso de pie de inmediato y trato de buscar desesperadamente sofocar las llamas de su cuerpo, Calizo, como teniendo un sexto sentido, sintió que Richard se liberó, no perdió tiempo, desenfundo su pistola Colt calibres 45, giro, le apunto a Richard y le vacío rápidamente el cargador, solo 2 de sus 12 tiros fallaron y Richard cayó al piso muerto, Calizo reanudo su paso, en eso las llamas alcanzaron el polvo que el esparció, que es magnesio, el polvo se prendió en chispas y un segundo después estallo, las explosiones destruyeron el yeso seco que une los ladrillos y estos cayeron sobre Richard como una avalancha, obviamente los vecinos de al lado del callejón se despertaron por las explosiones y se asustaron, Calizo abrio la puerta del auto y arranco yéndose del lugar, seguramente sabía que por lo menos un testigo vería el auto y las placas, y le diría a la policía, pero el grupo al que pertenece tiene planes de contención para ello.

 **Con Sully y Kate.**

Sully abrio la puerta de la habitación lujosa donde él y Kate pasaran su noche de bodas, cargándola a ella como una niña pequeña, teniéndola contra su pecho, con su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de ella. Ambos entraron riéndose.

"Jejeje. Guau que noche tan mas espectacular Sully".-Dijo Kate mientras Sully cerraba la puerta con su pie, después de quitar la llave de la perilla.

"Yo pienso lo mismo Kate, pero no hubiera sido espectacular sin tu no hubieras estado ahí".-Dijo Sully viéndola con amor.

"Aww, Sully, que dulce eres".-Arrugo Kate mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo miraba con amor, le planto un beso en los labios que el correspondió y se separaron después de unos segundos.-"Sin duda no pude haber elegido mejor mamífero con quien pasar el resto de mi vida".-Dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y acariciaba su pecho con su pata.

"Aww, gracias cielo".-Dijo Sully acariciándola con su quijada y la espalda.

Se quedaron acariciándose por un tiempo, a diferencia de Nick y Judy, ellos si cenaron en la recepción de la boda, pero si tomaron una última copa de champaña chocando las copas con una sonrisa y viéndose con amor, después de eso empezaron a coquetear y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban besándose.

Sully tiene cargando a Kate sin parar de besarla ni despegar sus labios de los de ella, es un beso normal pero lleno de amor, en un minuto se convirtió en un beso intenso y apasionado con las lenguas del otro bailando en el interior de sus bocas, disfrutándolo, Kate está disfrutándolo tanto que empezó a gemir del placer, el oír sus gemidos volvía loco a Sully, así que poco a poco ya que están sentados en la cama, la fue recostando en el colchón y quedo encima de ella sin dejar de besarse, ambos siguieron besándose por un par de minutos hasta que Kate sintió que Sully quería deshacerse de su vestido, abrio los ojos de golpe y lo miro.

"Sully!...Espera".-Dijo alejando a Sully rompiendo el beso y jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

"Aw, ¿porque te detienes?".-Dijo Sully en puchero.

"Sully...*Trago saliva remojando su garganta y respiro hondo recuperando aire*, Escucha, te amo, lo que dije fue enserio, no pude elegir a nadie mejor con quien casarme *Se entristeció bajando sus orejas y desvió la mirada* pero…".-No podía terminar la frase.

"Pero no estas ni te sientes lista para ser madre, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Sully intuyendo con tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas.

Kate volteo a verlo sorprendida de que haya acertado, ella también se entristeció y bajo la mirada.

"Si".-Contesto con un tono deprimente.

"*Suspiro* Tranquila, entiendo, yo no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, sino te sientes lista no te obligare".-Dijo Sully y se le quitó de encima.

Se sentó al lado suyo con una cara triste y Kate hizo lo mismo pero mirando al lado contrario.

"Sabes".-Dijo Kate llamando la atención de su esposo.-"Aunque no me sienta lista de hacerlo, podemos divertirnos de otra manera".-Dijo Kate viéndolo con amor.

"¿A si?, ¿Cómo?".-Pregunto, entrando en su ambiente romántico y viéndola con amor.

Kate sonrió, salto a sus brazos, el la gacho en un abrazo, y sus narices se tocaron viéndose con amor.

"Esto".-Dijo ella y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, cosa el correspondió y estuvieron besándose por minutos enteros, que para ellos fue toda una eternidad.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

 **6:47 A: M**

Kate y Sully están durmiendo en la cama, abrazos estrechamente uno del otro con una sonrisa sobre sus rostros, Sully se movió en sueno y atrajo a Kate más cerca de él, haciendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa en sueños. De repente el celular de Kate empezó a sonar, lo tiene en el bolsillo de su suéter que siempre carga, el ruido la despertó haciendo que gimiera, abrio los ojos encontrándose con el lindo rostro de Sully durmiendo, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al escuchar el molesto ruido de marcado de su celular, se enojó, se separó del abrazo de Sully sin despertarlo, se tallo los ojos, se estiro bostezando, bajo de la cama, camino hacia su suéter un poco adormilada, saco su teléfono, no se molestó en ver quién es y contesto.

"…Hola".-Dijo adormilada y se tallo un ojos, abrio sus ojos de golpe por la sorpresa de saber quién es.-"¿Señor Auguste Rodin-Easton?...Uy, perdón, Auguste, ¿si eres tú?...*Frunció el ceño* Señor, ¿sabe que hoy es oficialmente mi boda de miel?... ¡¿Entonces cómo se atreve a llamarme el día de hoy para ir a hacer un reportaje?!... ¡¿Qué?!. Ay no *Se tapó la boca con la pata*…Si-si, cla-claro que cubriré la noticia…Aja…Si, Sully está conmigo…Aja, lo despertare y le diré…Mhjm…Si claro…adiós".-Dijo y colgó.

Volteo a ver a Sully, se entristeció ya que lo que le va a decir seguramente va a arruinar su luna de miel, pero la noticia le encargo su jefe, enserio es importante. Camino hasta él y empezó a sacudirlo suavemente para despertarlo.

"¿Sully?, Sully despierta".-Dijo.

Sully mugió empezando a despertar, abrio sus ojos, estiro sus brazos bostezando mientras se sentaba y miro a Kate.

"Hola cielo, ¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto tallándose los ojos y viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kate jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras los veía y luego volteo a verlo.

"*Suspiro* Sully, cielo, odio ser la mensajera de malas noticias pero…Auguste llamo, quiere que cubramos un reportaje".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿en nuestra luna de miel?, ¡Como se atreve!, creí que dijo que no era un descarado y eso es algo completamente descarado".-Dijo Sully enojado.

"Sully, esto enserio es importante…No te lo tomes a pecho pero…Estoy de acuerdo con él, tenemos que exponer esto".-Dijo ella.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!".-Exclamo molesto.

"Esto es enserio algo muy extraño Sully y…Sea lo que haya sido…Se llevó vidas".-Dijo Kate con tristeza.

Sully se sorprendió por esto último y se le quedo viendo.

 **Con Nick y Judy, 7:00 A: M**

Nick y Judy están profundamente dormidos en la cama de la habitación del hotel donde pasaron su noche de bodas, tapados por las sabanas, fuertemente abrazados y con enormes sonrisas sobre sus rostros, Judy esta enroscada en bola y está pegada lo máximo posible al cuerpo de Nick y este la tiene lo más pegada posible a él.

Judy empezó a moverse y a despertarse mientras gemía a causa del sueño, abrio los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa pero rápidamente se ajustó a la luz y vio todo con claridad, bostezo y se tallo los ojos para quitarse las lagañas de sus parpados, parpadeo un par de veces, sintió algo duro pero suave sobre su cabeza y gran parte de su cuerpo, miro hacia aquello y vio un pelaje color rojizo, siguió este pelaje hasta el rostro del mamífero de quien forma parte y vio que es Nick, quien está durmiendo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Al verlo, los recuerdos de anoche inundaron la mente de Judy y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bien que lo pasaron anoche, quizá demasiado bien, volvió a poner su cabeza contra su cuerpo cerrando los ojos, froto su cabeza contra su pecho manteniendo su sonrisa. Unos segundos después, Nick empezó a despertarse al sentir a Judy acariciando su cabeza contra él, abrio sus parpados pesadamente, parpadeo 2 veces, saboreo el típico mal sabor de boca que siempre deja las mañanas, pero ahora no le sabia tanto y no era para menos, ya que ayer fue el mejor día de su vida, se tallo los ojos para quitarse las lagañas, en eso sintió que algo o alguien se está frotando contra su pecho, miro hacia abajo y vio a su linda y hermosa esposa, acariciando su cabeza contra su pecho, los recuerdos de anoche inundaron su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello, vio a su esposa con amor y estrecho y fortaleció el abrazo, acariciando su mentón contra su coronilla.

Al sentir esto y saber que ya despertó, Judy abrio los ojos, su sonrisa se amplió y alejo su cabeza de su pecho para verlo directo a los ojos.

"Buenos días".-Dijo con una voz dulce y amorosa, poniendo sus patas en sus mejillas y viéndolo con amor.

"Buenos días".-Dijo Nick viéndolo de la misma manera con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda y ambos se dieron un beso de buenos días.

"¿Dormiste bien mi amor?".-Pregunto Judy después de romper el beso.

La sonrisa de Nick se amplió.-"De maravilla, gracias a ti mi cielo".-Dijo.

"Aw, mi zorro picaron".-Dijo Judy pellizcando un poco sus mejillas, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y puso su cabeza contra su pecho nuevamente.

"¿Y tú, como dormiste?".-Pregunto Nick mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mentón.

"También de maravilla mi amor".-Dijo Judy y empezó frotar su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Oye".-Dijo Nick llamando su atención, ella quito su cabeza de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos.-"¿Te gusto nuestra "Sesión" de anoche?".-Pregunto con amor y dulzura.

Judy sonrió.

"No, no me gusto Nick".-Dijo poniendo sus patas en sus mejillas y cambiando su sonrisa por un ceno fruncido sorprendiendo al zorro, Judy volvió a sonreír.-"Me encanto".-Dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-"No sabía que eras tan hábil para ello".-Dijo viéndolo con amor.

Nick sonrió de manera picara y un poco lujuriosa.

"¿Quieres…Un poco más de ello ahora?".-Pregunto pícaramente.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, eres un verdadero picaron".-Dijo Judy de manera coqueta y acerco su rostro al de él, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.-"Si, si quiero un poco más de eso ahora".-Dijo con un poco de lujuria.

Nick abrio su boca de golpe con una sonrisa por la felicidad, no se la hizo esperar y la beso en los labios, Judy correspondió el afecto poniendo sus patas en su nuca y tirando de su cabeza para profundizar el beso, Nick extremo el abrazo al máximo para acercar su cuerpecito al de él, sus lenguas bailaban en la boca del otro, saboreando el interior de sus bocas, el beso se volvió muy intenso, Judy se le trepo a Nick encima y continuaron besándose pero antes de que las cosas pudieran llegar más lejos el celular de Judy empezó a sonar, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos de golpe durante el beso e irguieran sus orejas, miraron hacia el mueble al lado de la cama, al lado de donde durmió Judy y vieron su celular vibrando y sonando. Rompieron el beso.

"¿Quién será?".-Pregunto Nick viéndola.

"No se".-Contesto Judy viéndolo a los ojos, estiro su brazo, tomo el teléfono y vio el numero en el identificador de llamadas.-"¿James?".-Dijo con una cara de extrañez.

"¿Qué querrá?".-Pregunto Nick curioso.

"Ni idea".-Dijo Judy encogiéndose de hombros.-"Vamos a averiguarlo".-Dijo y contesto.-"Hola James…Amm, no, no estas interrumpiendo nada".-Dijo sonrojándose mientras veía a Nick haciendo que el también se sonrojara y aplanara un poco sus orejas.-"Si…¿Qué?, pero James, es nuestra luna de miel…Aja…Aja…¡¿Qué?!...Oh santo dios".-Dijo, lo último tapándose la boca con su pata libre y dejando caer sus orejas.-"Aja…Aja…Le diré a Nick a ver qué opina…Si…Adiós James".-Dijo, colgó y volteo a ver a su esposo.

"¿Y, Qué quería?".-Pregunto.

"Hay 2 nuevas escenas de crimen, quiere que vayamos a inspeccionarlas".-Dijo.

"¡¿Y solo por eso quiere arruinar nuestra luna de miel?!".-Dijo enojado.-"Dile que llame a otros, nosotros los únicos oficiales de la DPZ (Departamento de policía de Zootopia) aquí en México, hay más".-Dijo.

"Dice que nosotros somos mejores para inspeccionar las escenas de crimen, además…Nick".-Dijo llamando su atención y este la vio con el ceño fruncido demostrando su enojo.-"Uno de los crímenes fue asesinato, pero no uno cualquiera".-Dijo con un poco de dificultad para hablar.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

"La victima…la víctima, fue acribillada a tiros mientras era quemada viva y luego…fue aplastada por una pila de ladrillos".-Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Nick se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Y…El otro?".-Pregunto un poco perturbado.

"*Suspiro* Fue un extrañísimo fenómeno, James no me dijo referencias, pero dijo que fuera lo fuera…también se llevó vidas".-Dijo Judy con tristeza.

Nick ahora si estaba enserio perturbado y trago saliva ahora si estaba convencido de querer ir a investigar.

 **Explicaciones o aclaraciones.**

· **Alan Turing (1912-1954) fue un matemático, criptógrafo, logiscista y filósofo británico, pionero de la computación moderna y descifrador del supuesto indescifrable código enigma alemán, sabiendo de su brillante mente el gobierno británico pidió su ayuda junto con otros grandes matemáticos y criptógrafos para descifrar el indescifrable código enigma, creo una maquina a la que bautizo "Christopher" que buscaba descifrara los mensajes del código enigma, después de mucho esfuerzo él y su equipo lo lograron, pero Alan, sabiendo que los nazis podrían predecir sus movimientos con la ayuda de Christopher, decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban ya que los nazis sabrían de esto y reformularían el enigma haciéndolo de nuevo indescifrable, a pesar de esto, Alan y su equipo usaron a Christopher para prevenir a los estadounidenses de varios de los ataques que pudieron ser de los peores realizados por las nazis, desgraciadamente, dentro del equipo que recluto a Alan y sus compañeros había un espía alemán que sabía el secreto de Alan, era homosexual, cosa ilegal en aquel entonces, a pesar de esto Alan siguió usando a Christopher para detener la guerra, pero su secreto se hizo público y su carrera cayo súbitamente en 1952, un juez lo condeno a usar un tratamiento químico para "destruir" su homosexualidad, Alan jamás pudo volver a acercarse a Christopher y al resto de sus máquinas, nadie le ofreció trabajo y se arrebató la vida en 1954 mordiendo una manzana que el enveneno, en 2013 la reina Isabel II le otorgo el perdón presidencial y actualmente es considerado el precursor de la computación e informática modernas.**

· **El código enigma, eran mensajes encriptados que los nazis usan para comunicarse por medio de la maquina enigma, de ahí su nombre.**

· **Miguel Ángel Buonarroti (1475-1564) Fue un escultor, arquitecto, pintor y supuestamente poeta italiano, considerado una de las mentes artísticas más grandes del renacimiento y de la historia del arte, autor de la famosísima escultura El David y los frescos del vaticano en la capilla Sixtina, mi artista favorito.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** De hecho, tenía el vago recuerdo de que así se llamaba pero no estaba seguro del todo, por eso pregunte. O créelo, y créeme, veras lo abominables e inhumanos que son los castigos de Greg conforme sigas leyendo. Sí, eso es de Kung fu panda. Me alegro que no seas criticón, hay gente que si lo es. Sí, eso del costal es de Capitán América, hasta la voz de Bruce lo deja más claro. Gracias, pero de acuerdo con Iván no soy tan liberal como creía, yo creo que soy 65% conservador y 35% liberal, Iván me dijo que los liberales tienen ideas alocadas y frescas, como un hípster, pero a un nivel más elevado, así que no soy tan liberal como creí y los hice pareja para que la sociedad deje de discriminar la homosexualidad, tienen que entender que ya estamos en el siglo XXI y las cosas no son como eran antes. Ok, hare el lemón y luego lo publicare. Dale gracias a Iván, él fue el que me dijo que pusiera misterio y hablara de la homosexualidad, y le doy gracias, ya que gracias a este misterio, la historia será mucho más intensa de lo que sería cuando la planeaba en un inicio.

 **Capítulo 4: Una investigación llena de obstáculos** **.**

 **2 horas después, 9:00 A: M**

Judy y Nick habían dejado el hotel, fueron a casa de Daniel donde ellos, Zack, Kate y Sully se están quedando mientras están en México para dejar el vestido de Judy, el esmoquin de Nick y cambiarse a sus uniformes de policía del DPZ, les explicaron de manera breve a sus amigos lo ocurrido y lo que les encomendó James, Kate y Sully también fueron a la casa por la misma razón y también les explicaron la noticia que Auguste les pidió reportar que es el extraño fenómeno que Judy le menciono a Nick y les dijeron que cuando tuvieran todos los detalles les contarían todo o lo verían en las noticias, lo que pasara primero.

Kate y Sully acompañaron a Nick y Judy a la estación de policía, ya que ellos no saben conducir y los lugares de los incidentes están lejos y ellos se ofrecieron a acercarlos, algo bueno de esto, es que la estación de policía donde están trabajando ahora Nick y Judy no está muy lejos de la casa de Daniel y pueden ir caminando. Al llegar a la estación, en la entrada había varios oficiales humanos mexicanos cargando rifles grandes, a Kate y Sully los miraban neutralmente pero a Nick y a Judy los vieron con el ceño fruncido, ellos se percataron de eso.

"¿Por qué se les quedaron viendo así?".-Pregunto Kate en voz baja para que los oficiales no la oyeran.

"No tenemos idea, desde que estamos en México la gran mayoría de los oficiales nos han estado dedicando miradas con esas".-Respondió Nick.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Sully sorprendido con sus orejas erguidas.

"Si".-Respondió Judy.

Llegaron a la recepción de la estación que esta justo después de la entrada y ahí vieron cierto guepardo obeso familiar, amante de las donas, sudando como porcino (Para no decir puerco o cerdo) y buscando de manera desesperada aire para refrescarse con su rechoncha cara muy cerca de un ventilador.

"Hola Benjamín".-Lo saludaron ambas parejas al unísono.

Benjamín volteo a verlos.

"Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿no deberían estar disfrutando su luna de miel?".-Pregunto el guepardo con confusión.

"Si, deberíamos, pero surgieron 2 acontecimientos que nos lo impidieron ".-Contesto Judy un poco enojada.

"¿Qué acontecimientos?".-Pregunto Benjamín.

"Uno es un asesinato que prefiero no describir pero es completamente atroz y el otro es un extraño e inverosímil fenómeno que se llevó varias vidas".-Respondió Kate.

"Esperen, ¿hablan de los casos fuego?".-Pregunto el guepardo.

"¿Casos fuego?".-Preguntaron confundidos y al unísono los 4 animales.

"Si".-Dijo Benjamín asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Los llaman así porque ambos tuvieron como principal medio homicida el fuego".-Dijo.

Ambas parejas se sorprendieron irguiendo sus orejas y levantando sus colas.

"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que el fuego tuvo que ver en ambos casos?, sabemos que el asesinato sí, pero el fenómeno no, por eso es tan misterioso".-Pregunto Judy.

"Alguien infiltro un video del suceso en YouTube".-Respondió Garraza.

"¿Enserio?, ¿podrías mostrárnoslo?".-Pregunto Sully acercándose al mueble de la recepción y subiéndose a este, los demás lo siguieron.

"Claro".-Respondió Garraza con una sonrisa, saco su teléfono, activo su crédito, entro a YouTube, puso el nombre en el buscador, la acciono y empezó a deslizar los videos en la pantalla con su pulgar buscando el video, busco durante 3 páginas y chasqueo su lengua muy confundido.-"Que raro".-Comento.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Kate.

"No lo encuentro".-Dijo Garraza y deslizo los videos con su pulgar.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras?".-Pregunto Nick sorprendido.

"Tal como lo oyes Nick, no lo encuentro, cuando lo busque la ves que lo vi, estaba hasta arriba de la lista, pero ahora no está, creí que los de YouTube lo habían movido, por eso investigue en otras páginas, pero no está".-Dijo Benjamín mientras seguía buscándolo.

"Talvez lo quitaron por derechos, eso pasa siempre con las películas que son subidas a YouTube enteras, como violan los derechos de autor o distribuidora, los quitan".-Dijo Sully.

"Es cierto, debes tener razón cielo".-Dijo Kate, dio un salto y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Ok, ¿entonces puedes contárnoslo Ben?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Claro Nick".-Dijo Benjamín y guardo su celular.-"Lo que pasa en él es…Eh…Ah…Eh".-Dijo mientras ambas parejas se le quedaban viendo impacientes por lo que les fuera a contar.-"Eh…Ayy, lo siento chicos, ¿me creerían si les dijera que lo olvide?".-Dijo Benjamín.

"¡¿Lo olvidaste?!, ¿Cuándo lo viste?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Esta mañana".-Respondió.

"¡¿Entonces cómo se te pudo olvidar?!".-Pregunto Judy exaltándose.

"Judy, tranquila".-Dijo Nick poniendo su pata sobre su hombro con dulzura.

"¡Nunca le digas a una hembra cálmate!".-Exclamo Judy girando a verlo, quitándose su pata de encima y señalando, haciendo que Nick pegara un grito de miedo.-"Siempre nos dicen que nos calmemos, pero no funciona, y solo nos alteramos más, ¡lo estoy haciendo ahora, y todo es tu culpa!".-Dijo dándole golpecitos en el brazo.

Nick se recuperó del susto y se acomodó y sacudió el uniforme.-"Oye".-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo siento Nick, pero es que me frustró no haber podido ver ese video, hubiera sido una gran evidencia para estos casos".-Dijo Judy.

"Lo se mi amor".-Dijo Nick, se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a poner su pata sobre su hombro haciendo que lo mirara.-"Pero es un video publicado en la red social más entretenida y de las más usadas en el mundo, si los del sitio decidieron quitarlo no podemos hacer nada al respecto".-Dijo.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas y desvió su mirada.

"Tienes razón Nick, perdóname".-Dijo apenada y viéndolo a los ojos.

"Tranquila mi torpe coneja".-Dijo el arrodillándose, con su sonrisa encantadora y acariciando su cabeza.

"¡No me digas torpe!".-Estallo ella.

"Guau, eres tan preciosa cuando te enojas".-Dijo Nick cursimente.

"¡Nick!".

"Uy, qué cara, ese ceno no es bueno para una tierna conejita como tú".-Dijo.

"¡Nick!, ¡Ya te dije que no me digas tierna en público!".

"Eres mi tierna conejita".-Dijo, puso sus patas a ambos lados de su vientre y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Nick!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Ya detente!, ¡Nick!, ¡Por favor!, ¡jajaja!".-Grito mientras trataba de evitar las cosquillas pero Nick al ser un ex estafador, tiene el don de manos rápidas, así que tiene todas las de perder.

"¡Awww!. Que tiernos se ven cuando se comportan así".-Dijo Benjamín mientras los veía con sus patas justo debajo de sus mejillas.

Nick dejo de hacerle cosquillas, la atrapo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la levanto del piso y dio una vuelta mientras la cargaba, con ambos riendo. Se abrazaron y cuando dejaron de reírse, se vieron directo a los ojos, se miraron con amor y sonrieron.

"Jeje, creo que gane yo Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick.

"Esta vez sí, pero no será así la siguiente, mi torpe zorro".-Dijo Judy poniendo una pata enfrente del hocico de Nick, lo agarro y lo agito un poco. Después de eso siguieron viéndose con amor y se dieron un beso en los labios.

"¡Awww!".-Dijeron Kate y Benjamín, ambos con la pata sobre el corazón, Kate con sus orejas caídas y Sully los miraba con una sonrisa mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kate y la atrajo hacia él.

Judy y Nick dejaron de besarse, juntaron sus cabezas y se acariciaron. Judy abrio los ojos manteniendo esta acción de amor y miro a Benjamín.

"Benjamín, ¿podrías responder mi pregunta de cuando me enoje?".-Pregunto con voz dulce por el cariño que Nick le está dando.

"Oh si, lo olvide porque…Jeje".-Dijo jugando penosamente con sus dedos índices y sonrojándose.-"Es que…Estuve hablando con Gazelle toda la mañana hasta que llegue aquí".-Dijo con pena y sobándose el cuello.

"¡¿Gazelle?!".-Preguntaron ambas parejas sorprendidas.

Benjamín asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sobarse el cuello y sin que su sonrojo desapareciera.

"Guau, no, me, lo creo".-Dijo Nick bajando a Judy lentamente.-"Benjamín Garraza, uno de los mejores fans de Gazelle…".

"El mejor fan".-Lo corrigió él.

"Como sea, y a la vez el más tímido para hablarle, ahora estuvo hablando con ella toda la mañana, ¿Cómo le hiciste?".-Dijo Nick viendo a Benjamín y su puso antebrazo sobre la cabeza de Judy, esta con el ceño fruncido se lo quitó de encima y voltearon a ver al guepardo.

"Bueno, si recuerdan la salve anoche durante su boda, cuando Daniel peleo con ese jaguar, después de eso nos quedamos hablando de la ignorancia y negligencia de la sociedad hacia las personas que viven en la calle, cuando la boda termino y teníamos que irnos, Gazelle me dijo que fue muy cómodo, agradable y bueno haber hablado conmigo ya que las celebridades están tan ocupadas o son tan vanidosas que no hablan de temas de esa importancia, y además me dijo que soy alguien muy agradable y…Tierno".-Dijo Garraza sonrojándose al último, sorprendiendo a las 2 parejas.-"Así que me dio su número de celular por si alguna vez quiere hablar con alguien, siempre me tendrá a mi".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Eww, creo que al fin podrás conseguir algo con ella Ben".-Dijo Nick de manera bromista.

"¡Cállate Nick!, ¡No digas esas cosas, me sonrojo!".-Dijo Benjamín con vergüenza y tapándose la cara la cual tiene más roja que un tomate.

"Aw vamos Ben, que no te pena, miramos a Nick y a mi".-Dijo Judy envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa con una sonrisa y Nick atrajo su cabeza hacia su cuerpo.-"O a Kate y Sully, todos estamos juntos con el ser que amamos y no nos da pena demostrar nuestros sentimientos".-Dijo.

Benjamín abrio 2 de sus dedos por donde miro y se quitó las patas del rostro, esbozando una sonrisa.

"Gracias chicos".-Dijo.

Antes de que ellos pudieran decir gracias, oyeron un fuerte y ensordecedor grito.

"¡GARRAZA!".

Garraza dio un brinco del susto casi cayéndose de su silla, logro recuperar el equilibrio y rápidamente se puso de pie en posición de firmes, el grito fue tan fuerte que Nick, Judy, Kate y Sully se taparon las orejas con muecas de dolor sobre sus rostros.

En eso entro un oficial humano por la puerta de la estación, es quien está a cargo, un hombre llamado Mike Rodríguez, tiene 47 años, cabello corto castaño muy oscuro casi negro, físico regular, y ojos color café y está viendo a Benjamín con un ceño fruncido digno de dar miedo (Su voz es la de Hung Jackman cuando interpreta a Wolverine si quieren, imaginen que es el).

"Si señor".-Dijo Benjamín con evidente miedo haciendo un saludo militar y bajo la pata.

"Como vas, quiero que me traigas un chocomilk, y lo quiero como para ayer".-Dijo Mike chasqueando los dedos, gesticulando mucho y terminando señalando el piso.

"Si señor".-Dijo Benjamín haciendo nuevamente el saludo, y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

"Pero".-Dijo Mike deteniendo a Benjamín.-"No lo quiero de aquí al lado del mercado, quiero que bajes 6 cuadras que es donde me gustan, y rapidito".-Dijo, lo último chasqueando los dedos.

"¡¿Qué?!, Pero señor…"

"¡Nada de peros!, vas y rapidito, o si no te pondré a correr otras 10 vueltas alrededor de la manzana".-Dijo Mike malhumorado.

Benjamín se asustó por esto, por eso estaba tan acalorado, Mike lo puso correr alrededor de la manzana cuando llego a la estación, ya que quiere que baje un poco, bueno, no un poco, mucho, de peso, y Benjamín se echó a correr, pero al salir de la estación se tropezó, haciendo que los oficiales que están ahí, se reirán de él, Benjamín se levantó y se volvió a echar a correr.

Mike miro al mueble de la recepción y vio a Judy y Nick con Kate y Sully sobre este.

"Ah, hola Wilde, hola Hopps".-Dijo Mike.

"Señor".-Dijeron ellos haciendo un saludo militar y bajaron las manos.

Mike tomo una carpeta y les hizo un gesto de que lo siguieran.

"Kate, Sully, espérennos aquí, ya volvemos".-Dijo Judy.

"Claro".-Dijeron ellos.

Judy y Nick se bajaron de un salto y empezaron a seguir a Mike.

"¿Qué los trae aquí?, creí que hoy es su luna de miel".-Dijo Mike mientras caminaba y leía los archivos y documentos de la carpeta.

"Si así era señor, pero James nos llamó y nos dijo que investigáramos las escenas de 2 crímenes bastante peculiares".-Respondió Judy.

"¿Hablan del asesinato y ese extraño fenómeno verdad?".-Dijo Mike dándoles un vistazo y regreso a la carpeta.

"Si señor".-Respondió Nick.

"Bueno, entonces vayan a ver a Rhinos".-Dijo Mike deteniéndose, cerrando la carpeta y viéndolos.

"¿Usted no nos va a dar la misión señor?".-Pregunto Nick.

"No. Según esta carpeta hay otro asunto que requiere de mí, así que vayan con Rhinos y él les dará la misión".-Dijo Mike.

"señor".-Dijeron ellos haciendo un saludo militar.

Mike les sonrió, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

Nick y Judy bajaron las patas, vieron a Mike irse, se miraron uno al otro, asintieron y fueron a buscar a James.

Después de 5 minutos, se encontraban en la parte de la estación donde se atienden las llamadas telefónicas y se llenan los informes policiacos, los oficiales humanos atienden las llamadas, mientras que los de la DPZ llenan reportes.

"No entiendo porque nos ponen a llenar informes y no atender llamadas, seriamos de mucha ayuda para esos oficiales".-Dijo Judy.

"Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo Zanahorias, pero que se le va hacer, son ordenes de Mike, sabes que él es el superior aquí, y como tal, debemos obedecer sus órdenes".-Dijo Nick.

"Miren quien lo dice, un ex estafador".-Dijo Judy.

"Oye, sabes que lo hacía para ganarme la vida y darle a Zack un techo y algo que comer todos los días".-Dijo Nick.

"Lo sé, lo sé".-Dijo Judy, sonrió mirándolo con el rabillo de los ojos y junto su cuerpo al de el.-"No sabes lo orgullosa y feliz que estoy de que dejaras ese sucio negocio y te convirtieras en un oficial".-Dijo.

Nick sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Eso no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera conocido a la más hermosa coneja de este mundo".-Dijo con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Aww Nick".-Dijo Judy y lo abrazo envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de su cintura.

"Aw, mi conejita sentimental".-Dijo Nick y con pata libre empezó a acariciar su coronilla, como un humano lo hace con un perro en la vida real.

Llegaron con James y vieron que está llenando un informe con 4 montañas más de ellos esperando para ser llenados, en eso llegan 3 oficiales y le dejan otros 3 pequeños montones en las montañas, James suspiro por la nariz con frustración, su puso el casco sobre sus parpados y empezó a sobarse buscando desesperadamente liberarse de un poco de estrés.

"Hola James".-Dijo Nick llegando con él, haciendo que Judy abriera sus ojos.

James volteo a verlos.

"Oh, hola chicos".-Dijo girándose hacia ellos.

"Vaya, ahora sí que te dejaron pesada la tarea".-Dijo Judy mirando las montañas de informes.

"*Suspiro* Ni que lo digas".-Dijo James aplanando sus orejas.-"¿Qué los trae a aquí?".-Pregunto.

"Venimos a investigar los casos que nos dijiste".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Pero porque vinieron conmigo?, el señor Rodríguez es quien les da la autorización y la orden en papel para poder investigar".-Dijo.

"Él nos dijo que viniéramos contigo, dijo que tiene otro asunto más importante en manos".-Dijo Nick.

"Oh bueno, ok, solo déjenme acabar con este informe que tengo aquí y hare sus órdenes en papel para que puedan investigar sin problemas".-Dijo James.

"Gracias".-Dijeron ellos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Greg, aun disfrazado se encuentra en una sala de interrogatorio de la policía, está siendo vigilado por 2 oficiales que están parados a ambos lados de la puerta, Greg miraba la habitación ya que este es su único entretenimiento hasta quien llegue el que va a interrogarlo, 5 minutos después oyó que la puerta se abrio y volteo a ver, de esta entro Mike con la carpeta en la mano y cerró la puerta.

Camino hasta la mesa, recorrió la silla donde se va a sentar y se sentó mirando la carpeta. El ambiente se quedó en silencio por un minuto entero hasta que Mike rompió el silencio.

"Señor Bennett Omalu".-Dijo Mike viendo la carpeta con cara de aburrimiento y lanzo la carpeta a la mesa.-" ¿Enserio?. Gregory, ¿por quién me tomas eh?".-Dijo poniendo su antebrazo sobre la mesa.

"Por nadie. Solo hice esto para que tus "muchachos" no siguieran a mis muchachos, Mike.-Dijo Greg aun disfrazado del hombre que menciono Mike.

"Greg no te tenías porque hacer eso".-Dijo Mike peinándose el pelo.-"Estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿recuerdas?".-Dijo.

"Tu recuerda una de las cosas más importantes del crimen Mike, la lealtad se puede comprar, y no quiero que me traicionen en este momento tan delicado de mi objetivo, estoy a 125,000 mil dólares de tener el presupuesto para hacerlo".-Dijo Greg jugando con un lápiz y viéndolo.

"¡¿125,000?!".-Dijo Mike sorprendido.-"¿Y de dónde lo vas a sacar?.-Pregunto.

"Tengo personas y mamíferos en esta ciudad que me deben de los préstamos que les di, estoy seguro que de ellos sacare lo que me falta".-Respondió Greg.

"Espera, espera, ¿no me digas que tu estas detrás de los acontecimientos que causaron revuelo el día de hoy?".-Dijo Mike.

Greg le echo una mirada, se le quedo viendo 3 segundos y regreso su vista al lápiz en sus dedos.

"El asesinato si, ese sujeto se pasó de gracioso conmigo".-Dijo Greg viendo el lápiz.

"¿Y el otro acontecimiento?".-Pregunto Mike.

Greg no contesto, se quedó viendo su lápiz.

"Greg, contéstame".

Este lo ignoro.

"¡Greg, te estoy diciendo que me contestes!".-Grito.

"¡NO TENGO QUE RESPONDERTE NADA!".-Exclamo Greg furioso, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y aplastando el lápiz con su palma contra la mesa haciéndolo pedacitos.

Los policías que están de guardia junto a la puerta levantaron sus rifles cortando cartucho en caso de que Greg quiera hacer algo violento, este se sorprendió y asusto un poco pero Mike levanto el puno cerrado haciendo una seña militar a sus oficiales de que no abrieran fuego viendo a Greg con el ceño fruncido.

"Greg, será mejor que te calmes antes de que ese haya sido tu última acción en esta vida".-Dijo Mike con voz molesta.

Greg se mofo con diversión, lo miro a los ojos y vio que habla enserio.

"Mike, no seas estúpido, tenemos un trato".-Dijo Greg.

"Si tenemos un trato, pero estas en mi territorio Greg, y mientras estés en el harás lo que yo diga Greg, con una seña de mi mano tu cuerpo podría desaparecer sin dejar rastro, seguramente tu grupo encontraría a un nuevo líder con quien también haría un trato, así que no creas que estas protegido".-Dijo.

Greg vio que estaba arrinconado y se volvió a sentar.

"Ahora responde, ¿también eres responsable del otro caso fuego?".-Pregunto Mike.

Greg miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y se negó a responder con los brazos cruzados.

Mike respiro enojado por la nariz.

"Si así van a hacer las cosas, no tengo más que hablar contigo".-Dijo Mike, se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta.-"Sáquenlo de mi territorio".-Le digo a los oficiales en la puerta, con su mano en la perilla y viendo a Greg con el ceño fruncido. Abrio la puerta y salió.

Los oficiales se le acercaron a Greg sentado en la silla, lo tomaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie.

 **Con Nick y Judy.**

James acababa de escribir las órdenes en papel para Nick y Judy, las sello con un pisapapeles y volteo a verlos.

"Aquí tienen chicos".-Dijo entregándoles los permisos.

Ellos tomaron el que le correspondía a cada uno.

"Gracias James".-Dijeron al unísono y se fueron.

"Adiós chicos".-Dijo despidiéndose con su casco, y se saboreó la boca, la cual tiene un poco seca.-"Mmm, necesito agua".-Dijo, trato de levantarse de la silla pero le costó más trabajo de lo usual y noto algo raro, trato de levantarse de nuevo pero fallo, lo intento por tercera vez con más esfuerzo y noto que su silla está pegada a su trasero.-"¿Pero qué…?".-Dijo llamando la atención de unos pocos a su alrededor y giro 2 veces sobre sí mismo para ver mejor.-"Ok, a ver, ¿Quién fue el gracioso?".-Dijo enojado y con sus puños en su cintura.

Los oficiales de DPZ se taparon la boca tratando fuertemente de estallar en risas, los oficiales humanos al darse cuenta estallaron en risas mientras lo señalaban y esta se contagió a los mamíferos antropomórficos que también estallaron en risa.

"Ay".-Dijo James pasándose su casco por su cara, rodeando su cuerno.-"Como extraño Zootopia".-Dijo.

Afuera de la estación de policía, Kate y Sully están sentados en las escalones de piedra esperando a Judy y Nick con unos vasos de café que compraron, ya que no desayunaron nada y no querían quedar en ayuno por esto, al lado de ellos hay 2 vasos extra. Sully le dio un sorbo a su café y lo saboreo, ya que es la primera vez que prueba uno de esa marca, cuando termino de saborearlo irguió sus orejas con una sonrisa.

"Guau, esta delicioso".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Si enserio, prueba el tuyo".-Dijo Sully.

Kate miro su vaso, tomo un sorbo, la saboreo y cuando termino también esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Guau, tienes razón, es delicioso".-Dijo Kate y tomo otro sorbo.

"¿Verdad que si?".-Dijo él.

"Si, ¿Por qué no venderán de esta marca en Zootopia?".-pregunto y tomo otro sorbo.

Sully tomo un sorbo antes de responderle.

"Por 2 razones cielo: 1. Esta marca es exclusivamente humana, por lo que solo la venden en ciudades y humanas, y 2. Recuerda que Zootopia, Weaselton D.C, Transerdilla y las otras ciudades de mamíferos antropomórficos estaban aisladas de las sociedades humanas por el miedo de lo que estos nos podrían hacer".-Respondió el coyote.

"Si, que equivocados estábamos, creíamos que nos iban a usar para experimentos médicos, torturarnos y o disecarnos para usarnos como adornos".-Dijo, tomo un sorbo de su café y luego miro al cielo azul con nubes blancas, Sully siguió su mirada.-"¿Qué crees que pensarían de esto nuestros ancestros?".-Pregunto.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Sully confundido viéndola.

"De que ya estamos interactuando y conviviendo con los humanos, ¿Qué crees que pensarían?".-Dijo volviendo a ver al cielo.

"No lo sé y ni me importa".-Dijo Sully viendo el cielo y tomo un sorbo de su café.-"Hay quienes dicen que el pasado era mejor que el hoy".-Dijo.

"Y es cierto".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

"No, no es cierto".-Dijo Sully viéndola.

"¿A no?".-Pregunto ella viéndolo.

"No, antes era peor que ahora, bueno, no en todo pero si en varios sentidos".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo cuáles?".-Pregunto Kate.

"La tecnología no era tan avanzada, los niños, estudiantes y trabajadores no tenían tantos derechos y libertad como hoy, los niños, si se les olvidaba una tarea, en vez de castigarlos con suspensión o negándoles el recreo, los golpeaban o los ponían a pararse en posición de firmes a la luz del sol del mediodía durante horas y si movían un musculo, los golpeaban horriblemente, el legendario Walt Disney despedía a sus empleadas cuando cumplían los 30 años, ya que las consideraba muy viejas, no les permitía poner un pie en el departamento de animación y si se tardaban más de la cuenta en colorear un dibujo, las despedía en el acto y delante de todos para incitar a las demás, a mejorar su tiempo. Las mujeres no tenían derecho de opinar ni de votar, la sociedad era mucho más machista que hoy, hoy las mujeres pueden ser lo que deseen, hoy ya no existe la esclavitud, ni las divisiones o clases sociales: La alteza, la duquesa, la nobleza, la plebe, etc, etc y los negros no podían viajar junto a un blanco en el autobús y si se fijaba en una chica blanca por tan solo eso, lo mataban".-Respondió Sully.

"Guau".-Dijo Kate y volteo a ver al frente.-"Después de todo lo que dijiste mi perspectiva del pasado ahora es diferente, tienes razón, muchas cosas son mejores hoy en día".-Dijo.

"Mhjm".-Murmuro él.

"Hola, Kate, Sully".-Dijo Judy saliendo de la estación junto con Nick.

"Oh, hola Judy, hola Nick".-Dijo Kate poniéndose de pie junto con su esposo.

"Oigan, les compramos un café".-Dijo Sully dejando su café en el suelo, tomo los vasos de Nick y Judy y se los ofreció.

"Oh, gracias chicos".-Dijo Judy tomando un vaso.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick agarrando el otro.

"¿De dónde los sacaron?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Hay un Oxxo, cruzando la calle y media cuadra doblando la esquina de aquí".-Dijo Kate.

"¿Enserio?, entonces si otro día no nos dan tiempo para desayunar podríamos ir a ahí".-Dijo Nick.

"Tienes razón Cielo. Ok, ahora, tenemos 2 casos que inspeccionar, así que vamos".-Dijo Judy con su entusiasmo característico y empezó a caminar hacia una patrulla.

Los demás la siguieron, pero cuando llegaron al auto…

"¡Esperen!".-Grito Judy deteniéndose en seco.

Nick hizo lo mismo pero Kate y Sully no, se estrellaron contra el empujándolo, la inercia que Nick gano hizo que empujara a Judy y se pegó duro de cara contra la inmensa puerta del auto.

"¡Au!".-Grito Judy del dolor y cayó al piso.

"¡Judy!".-Exclamo Nick preocupado, Kate y Sully se sorprendieron y también se preocuparon.

Los oficiales humanos enfrente de la estación se dieron cuenta de esto y se rieron. Nick los miro con enojo, sus orejas aplanadas y fue a auxiliar a su esposa.

"¿Estas bien Judy?".-Pregunto preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Si, tranquilo, solo fue un golpe".-Dijo Judy masajeándose la cara y cuando acabo se dirigió a ellos.-"Iba a decirles algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta".-Dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Sully.

"Son 2 casos y nosotros somos 4".-Dijo Judy.

"Si, ¿Y?".-Pregunto Kate no captando.

"Que sería más rápido y nos ahorraríamos tiempo, si 2 van a un sitio y otros 2 a otro".-Dijo.

"Pero Judy, Sully y Kate no son oficiales, no pueden hacer y documentar la investigación oficial".-Dijo Nick.

"Ah es cierto".-Dijo Judy dándose un facepalm.-"Lo olvide".-Dijo.

Nick y ella se quedaron pensando hasta que Nick se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo erguir sus orejas, sonreír, y chasquear sus dedos. Los demás irguieron sus orejas al oír su chasquido y voltearon a verlo.

"Ya sé. Judy, te ve con Kate y Sully a ese extraño fenómeno que tienen que notificar y yo iré a investigar ese homicidio".-Dijo.

"Guau, Nick eso…Eso es…Es un buen plan, pero, Nick, ¿estarás bien?, no quiero que te pase nada".-Dijo preocupada tomando sus patas, viéndolo a los ojos y con sus orejas caídas.

"Zanahorias, viví con muy poco cuando adopte a Zack, y además de educarlo y darle de comer y techo, tuve que vivir con el constante peligro de que alguien que se diera cuenta de mis ex estafas y fuera violento, me pegara un tiro".-Dijo Nick con su típica tranquilidad y actitud relajada y se puso de rodillas para estar más a su altura.-"Tranquila querida, estaré bien".-Dijo viéndola con cariño y acariciándole la cabeza con una pata.

"Pero…Pero qué tal si…".-No termino lo que iba a decir ya que Nick, harto de su preocupación injustificada, la beso en los labios callándola.

Judy irguió sus orejas de golpe y se quedó sorprendida por el espontaneo beso, pero rápidamente se relajó y le regreso el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del zorro rojo y este envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cintura.

"Oigan, pareja dispareja, búsquense un cuarto".-Grito uno de los oficiales humanos delante de la entrada de la estación, y este y los demás se rieron.

Judy y Nick rompieron su beso, los miraron con enojo por unos segundos y voltearon a verse a los ojos.

"Bigotes, hablo enserio, estaré bien, no te preocupes".-Dijo Nick viéndola con amor.

"…De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que si las cosas llegan a ponerse demasiado violentas, tensas o feas, regresaras o buscaras refugio hasta que todo pase, ahora que estas atado a mí, no quiero que nada te pase".-Dijo Judy y puso su cabeza en su pecho con sus orejas caídas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"De acuerdo mi conejita preocupona, lo prometo".-Dijo Nick acariciándole la espalda y puso su barbilla sobre su coronilla con una sonrisa.

Judy sonrió durante el abrazo, lo rompió y lo miro a los ojos.

"Gracias, mi zorro guapetón".-Dijo apretándole las mejillas como una tía u abuela cariñosa y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-"Cuídate".-Dijo.

"Tu también".-Dijo, le regreso el afecto y la soltó.

Judy, Kate y Sully abrieron la puerta del auto y se subieron, pero como es tamaño humano, es gigantesco para ellos y Judy no llega ni al volante ni a al acelerador y al freno.

"Amm Nick".-Dijo llamando la atención de su esposo quien está por irse a su propio auto, y este volteo a verla después de detenerse.-" ¿Podrías…Traerme unos sancos u algo para que pueda alcanzar el acelerador y el freno por favor?".-Dijo con timidez y sus orejas caídas.

"Claro. De hecho, tengo una mejor idea".-Dijo.

 **15 minutos después.**

Nick no solo le dio sancos a Judy para que pudiera alcanzar los pedales, sino que, con la ayuda de una cola loca, pego varios libros viejos de la estación de policía para hacerle un torre de estos para que Judy pudiera ver el camino y también le dio un brazo mecánico que Tony creo para que pudiera jalar la palanca para ponerle el freno de mano o cambiar velocidades.

"Y…Listo".-Dijo Nick poniéndole cola loca al último libro y lo pego en la cima del resto.

"Guau, Nick, esto enserio es brillante, eres un genio".-Dijo Kate.

"Concuerdo".-Dijo Sully.

"Mm".-Dijo Nick encogiéndose de hombros con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrio su esposa salto a sus brazos tomándolo de sorpresa pero aun así se rio.

"Gracias Nick".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y lo beso en los labios tomándolo de sorpresa.

Nick rápidamente se relajó y le regreso el beso, después de 5 segundos rompieron el beso.

"De nada Judy dudy".-Dijo haciéndola sonrojar.-"Ahora váyanse antes de que se les haga más tarde".-Dijo bajándola.

"Oh es cierto, vamos".-Dijo Kate y subió al auto de un salto.

Judy y Sully la siguieron y Judy cerró la puerta con el brazo mecánico de Tony que puede alargarse.

Nick sonrió después de que Judy cerró la puerta, camino hacia su auto, lo abrio con la ayuda de otro brazo mecánico, se subió trepando por el asiento pero se dio cuenta que él tiene el mismo problema que el de su esposa, se bajó del auto, vio a los oficiales humanos afuera de la estación y se le ocurrió algo.

"Oigan".-Los llamo y estos voltearon a verlo.-" ¿Podrían echarme una pa..quiero decir, mano?".-Pregunto.

Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas, cuando terminaron, fruncieron el ceño, asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron de pie. Nick sonrió con la boca abierta meneando su cola de la alegría pero se decepciono en un santiamén cuando vio que los oficiales se metieron a la estación de policía.

Nick dejo caer sus brazos con una expresión sobre su rostro de un poco de enojo.

"Un simple no, bastaba".-Dijo hablando solo, rodando los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la estación.

En eso, los oficiales que le dieron la espalda salieron, uno tomando a Greg de la solapa y los demás junto a él.

"¡Ya lárgate de aquí limosnero!".-Le grito el que lo está agarrando de la solaba y lo aventó, haciendo que Greg cayera al piso.

Los oficiales se le quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido y volvieron a entrar a la estación.

"Ah, ¡p******s!".-Dijo Greg levantándose y quejándose del dolor, los oficiales no pudieron oírlo. Volteo a otro lado tallándose la boca con el canto de su mano, vio a Nick llevando un montana de libros, como esta era más alta que él, cuando llego al auto esta cayo como casa de naipes, Nick frunció el ceño con las orejas aplanadas y empezó a recoger los libros, Greg oyó que un auto arranco, volteo y vio que un auto policial se estaba yendo, cuando este dio vuelta en la esquina vio a Judy en el asiento del conductor, Greg abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, miro a Nick quien sigue recogiendo los libros y luego a Judy antes de que el carro desapareciera por la calle.

"Yo conozco a esos 2".-Dijo Greg, volteo a ver a Nick y se le quedo viendo.-"Son esos de 2 oficiales animales que ayudaron a ese humano que fue a Zootopia a derrotar a Trenton".-Dijo y luego frunció el ceño con enojo.-"Ellos 2 serán un problema para mí, solo espero que no se metan en mi camino, recen por su bien que no se crucen en mi camino".-Dijo y se fue.

 **10 A: M**

La cámara de Sully se encendió enfocando a Kate mientras ella se preparaba para salir al aire, en eso 3 pájaros pasan volando sobre ella y uno de ellos aterriza en su cabeza.

"Oh, hola pequeñines".-Dijo Kate y se rio, el pájaro que esta sobre su cabeza se fue volando.-"¿No tengo nada en mi cabeza verdad Sully?".-Pregunto ella preocupada por su apariencia.

"No, no tranquila".-Dijo Sully.-"Ok, al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2".-Dijo Sully y le hizo una seña de que ya está al aire.

"Hola, Soy Kate Sullivan, reportando en vivo para las noticias de la ciudad de México. Estoy justo delante de la casa donde ocurrió el fenómeno del llamado 'Caso fuego', el extraño suceso que ha causado revuelo en las redes sociales y en el mundo. Sully, has una toma de la casa".-Dijo Kate.

Sully hizo caso y enfoco lo que antes era la casa de Robert Dogson, parecía haber sido bombardeada como en la segunda guerra mundial, la fachada desapareció y algunos ladrillos y paredes pero incompletas aún siguen de pie pero están de color negro, debido a la carbonización de lo que sea que la haya destruido, dentro de los escombros y ruinas de la casa, la cámara de Sully pudo apreciar que aún sigue humeando y que hay varios oficiales humanos, haciendo la investigación del caso, buscando pistas, revisando, etc, etc. Sully volvió a enfocar a su esposa.

"Este extraño suceso ha sacudido al mundo pero especialmente a México, cosa difícil de creer, ya que México es uno de los países con más inseguridad e impunidad policial, cosa que se ha llegado a hacer costumbre entre los que nacen y crecen aquí".-Dijo Kate.-"Ahora, hablaremos con el vecino del mamífero que vivía en esta casa para ver si nos puede proporcionar alguna información".-Dijo y al lado suyo apareció un ser humano.

Sully redujo el zoom de su cámara para captarlo mejor pero sin mostrar su rostro.

"Para proteger su identidad, su rostro no saldrá al aire y su voz estará distorsionada".-Dijo Kate y se dirigió al ser humano.-"Buenos días señor".-Dijo Kate y le acerco el micrófono, él está con una rodilla al piso para estar más a su altura.

"Buenos días".-Dijo él.

"Díganos señor, el señor Robert Dogson, que vivía en esta casa, ¿era amigo suyo?".-Pregunto Kate y le acerco el micrófono.

"*Suspiro* Si, si lo era".-Respondió.

"Dígame señor, ¿vio algo la noche que ocurrió…Esto?".-Pregunto y le acerco el micrófono.

"No mucho, vi muy poco, estaba durmiendo cuando sucedió".-Respondió.

"¿Podría ser más específico?, por favor".-Pregunto Kate y le acerco el micrófono.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo el sujeto.-"*Suspiro*, yo, estaba durmiendo en mi cama junto con mi pareja, cuando de repente, un fuerte sonido nos despertó".-Dijo.

"¿Qué clase de sonido señor?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Parecía una explosión, pero no estoy seguro".-Contesto.

"Ok, puede seguir".-Dijo Kate.

"Bien. Yo me desperté de sobresalto y lo primero que hice, después de revisar que mi pareja estaba bien, fue levantarme e ir a la ventana, parecía que la casa estaba siendo desbaratada, como si hubiera un tornado, pero no estoy seguro".-Dijo él.

"¿Por qué señor?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Yo tengo miopía y no tenía mis lentes puestos, cuando fui por ellos, me los puse y regrese a la ventana, la casa ya estaba como está ahora".-Dijo.

"Oh, bueno…Algo es algo, gracias señor".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

"De nada".-Dijo el hombre y se fue, saliendo de cuadro.

"La policía de México y la oficial más famosa y mejor capacitada de Zootopia, Judy Hopps, seguirán investigando este extraño suceso hasta obtener respuestas, cuando tengan esas respuestas, les haremos una entrevista para compartirla con ustedes. Soy Kate Sullivan, reportando para las noticias del 5 de Zootopia, transmitiendo desde la ciudad de México".-Dijo Kate despidiéndose.

"Y estamos fuera".-Dijo Sully apagando la cámara.

"Uf, que calor está haciendo hoy".-Dijo Kate mirando al sol y cubriéndose con una pata pero que no la ciegue.

"Échale la culpa a la humanidad y a nosotros".-Dijo Sully.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto ella.

"Nuestra negligencia es la causante de esto, últimamente el clima está muy loco en México y apuesto que no es el único lugar que está padeciendo cambios climáticos, y todo es culpa nuestra, si recicláramos, usáramos menos el auto para llegar a los lugares a los que puedes llegar caminando sin recorrer demasiado, ahorramos el agua, tiráramos la basura, recicláramos y aprovecháramos la luz del día en vez de la eléctrica, el cambio climático no estaría ocurriendo al fin, nos lo advirtieron pero mira nada más, no hicimos caso".-Respondió el, terminando de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

"Ay, es lo malo de la naturaleza, todos dicen que es perfecta cuando no es así, nada es perfecto, la naturaleza humana es la guerra, el odio y la destrucción del mundo en el que vivimos, si todos conocieran y trataran de seguir el ejemplo de hombres ilustres como Gandhi, Abraham Lincoln, John F. Kennedy y Nelson Mandela, esto no estaría pasando".-Dijo Kate poniéndose al lado de él, también enojada y con sus orejas caídas.

"Es el poder de la ignorancia, ellos si fueron políticos de honor y dignos ejemplos a seguir, ellos si leyeron libros, leer es conocimiento, el conocimiento es inteligencia, la inteligencia es verdadero poder y en balance con la serenidad y la justicia, crean a un hombre ilustre".-Dijo Sully.

"Ah, dudo mucho que veamos a alguien como ellos hoy en día".-Dijo Kate.

"Si hay alguien, pero él es el único".-Dijo Sully.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Kate sorprendida.

"Obama, estoy seguro que el sí ha sido un buen líder, bueno, recientemente cometió eso de expulsar a los británicos de estados unidos, pero aparte de eso, estoy seguro que también es un ejemplo a seguir".-Dijo.

"Bueno, no puedo discutir eso".-Dijo Kate.

Sully sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella quedando a su estatura.

"Oye".-Dijo tomando su mejilla y haciendo que lo mirara.-"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo loco que me vuelve tu hermoso pelaje a la luz del sol?".-Pregunto.

"No".-Contesto Kate negando con la cabeza.-"¿Qué tanto?".-Pregunto ella con timidez viéndolo y pestañando rápidamente.

"Lo suficiente para querer comerte a besos, mi dulce pastelito de crema".-Respondió el.

"Oh tu".-Dijo Kate poniendo su pata en su rostro, le empujo suavemente y le dio la espalda con pena.

"Lo digo enserio".-Dijo Sully poniéndose de rodilla, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo de espaldas, sorprendiéndola y miro sobre su hombro para verlo a los ojos.-"Toda tu me vuelve loco, tus preciosos ojos, tu brillante y suave pelaje, tu angelical y melodiosa voz".-Dijo viéndola con amor.

"Ay Sully, no digas eso, me sonrojo".-Dijo Kate mirando a otro lado con pena y sus orejas caídas con su rostro más rojo que un tomate.

"Mi bella ángel está muy tímida hoy".-Dijo Sully con dulzura y junto su mejilla con la de ella.

"Sully".-Dijo Kate con pena.

"Yo conozco el remedio para eso".-Dijo Sully y empezó a darle besos de mariposa en todo el rostro.

"Sully, no, detente, jeje, me haces cosquillas".-Dijo Kate mientras luchaba suavemente con él.

"No hasta que dejes de ser tan tímida".-Dijo Sully y continuo besándola.

"Jejeje, detente, jejeje, ok tú lo pediste".-Dijo Kate, tomo sus mejillas con sus patas y lo beso en los labios.

Sully inmediatamente le correspondió y ambos se quedaron disfrutando del beso como si no hubiera fin.

Judy está parada delante de lo queda de la casa de Rogert, alrededor de lo que queda de ella, hay una cinta policial de no pasar ya que siguen haciendo la investigación, Judy miro a una oficial humana que esta parada delante de la casa usando gafas para el sol, haciendo guardia para que los civiles no pasaran, respiro hondo y se le acerco.

"Hola".-Dijo Judy saludándola con la pata.

La oficial al oír el hola miro a ambos lados pero no veía a nadie.

"¿Quién dijo eso?".-Pregunto ella.

"Aquí abajo".-Dijo Judy, ella miro abajo y la vio.-"Hola, mucho gusto, oficial Judy Hopps, oficial del DPZ, por si no sabe qué es eso, es acrónimo de Departamento de policía de Zootopia, mucho gusto".-Dijo extendiendo su pata para saludarla.

La oficial simplemente se le quedo viendo con la quijada tensa y la boca cerrada.

"De..acuerdo, *Se aclara la garganta*, vine para investigar el caso".-Dijo y saco la hoja de papel de la orden que James le hizo.-"Aquí tengo la orden que me da permiso a investigar".-Dijo y le ofreció la hoja.

La oficial la tomo y la leyó de pies a cabeza.

"Ah ya veo".-Dijo la oficial mientras la miraba y con su mano en medio de la hoja, la estrujo, arrugándola y maltratándola.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo Judy y la oficial le lanzo la hoja convertida en bola de papel a la cabeza.

"Escucha".-Dijo la oficial, puso una rodilla en tierra y se inclinó hacia ella.-"No me importa y al resto de la policía lo que hiciste en tu ciudad, aquí no eres más que una simple mascota".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Judy quien irguió sus orejas.-"Así que no tienes ninguna influencia aquí en México. Podrás hacer tu investigación, pero solo hasta que mis compañeros terminen de revisar la casa. Así que".-Dijo y se puso de pie.-"Ve a molestar a alguien más".-Dijo y le dio una pequeña patada a Judy como si fuera una lata de refresco vacía que ahora es basura, pero debido a su tamaño cayo al lado de su orden.

A Judy le dolió un poco la patada, se sentó y se sobo la barriga que es donde la patearon, la oficial y sus compañeros que se dieron cuenta de esto, se rieron de ella. Judy los miro, frunció el ceño con enojo y odio, tomo su orden, la desenvolvió, le quito las arrugas que eso le hizo lo mejor posible, se quitó el polvo de la camisa y el pantalón y fue a ver que hacer mientras esperaba a que los oficiales acabaran su investigación.

Mientras caminaba y pensaba se le ocurrió una idea que la hizo erguir sus orejas, chasqueo sus dedos y fue con Kate y Sully.

Kate y Sully terminaron su beso, se quedaron viendo con amor y en eso Judy se les acerco.

"Oigan, chicos".-Dijo ella y ellos voltearon a verla.

"Oh, hola Judy, ¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Sully sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

"Sully, quería preguntarte: ¿Si me pudieras prestar a Gabriel?".-Dijo Judy.

"Claro, pero, ¿para qué lo quieres?".-Pregunto él.

"Voy a entrevistar a los vecinos para ver si vieron algo sobre este fenómeno, y quiero a Gabriel para que filme mi entrevista con ellos por si se me pasa algún detalle o frase".-Dijo Judy.

"¿No vas a investigar la casa o lo queda de la casa de los Dogson?".-Pregunto Kate.

Judy dejó escapar un bufido de enojo y miro la casa.

"No".-Dijo y volvió a verlos.-"Esos taimados, son unos mendigos racistas, no me dejaran investigar la casa hasta que ellos acaben, aun después de que les mostré la orden que James me dio".-Dijo Judy sorprendiendo al coyote y a la coneja amarilla Nápoles.

"Oh dios, eso es terrible, Judy, debes reportarlos".-Dijo Kate al último con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo sé, lo hare cuando regrese a la estación después de investigar esto, pero entonces, Sully, me das a Gabriel por favor".-Dijo Judy.

"Si".-Dijo Sully, desenvolvió sus brazos de Kate, se quitó su mochila, saco a Gabriel y lo encendió.

"Hola, yo soy Gabriel, un soy un robot avanzado de filmación".-Dijo Gabriel presentándose como siempre y miro a Sully.-"Hola señor, señorita Sullivan".-Dijo.

"Hola Gabriel".-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

"¿En que los puedo ayudar?".-Pregunto Gabriel.

"Gabriel, te ordeno que vayas con Judy y filmes las entrevistas que les hará a los vecinos de esta calle para resguárdala en la prosperidad".-Dijo Sully.

El ojo de Gabriel se puso amarillo y luego regreso a ser azul.

"Orden recibida señor".-Dijo Gabriel y se movió hacia Judy, quedándose flotando al lado suyo.-" ¿Nos vamos señorita Hopps?".-Pregunto Gabriel mientras le veía.

"Claro".-Dijo Judy con su optimismo.-"Adiós chicos".-Se despidió y se fue, con Gabriel siguiéndola detrás.

"Adiós Judy".-Se despidieron Kate y Sully.

Judy llego a la casa de al lado de la Robert y toco la puerta. Una mujer abrio la puerta.

"Hola, aquí abajo".-Dijo Judy llamando su atención.-"Hola, soy la oficial Judy Hopps del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas de lo que ocurrió con los Dogson".-Dijo Judy sacando una libreta y su pluma con forma de zanahoria.

"Ah, no, no, lo siento no puedo, tengo los frijoles en la hoya y se me van quemar, adiós".-Dijo la mujer y cerró la puerta casi azotándola.

Judy se asustó un poco por esto pero noto cierto nerviosismo en la voz de la mujer, decidió dejarla en paz y fue a la siguiente casa, hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez, la persona que la atendió, la cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra, solo dedicándole una mirada de enojo. Así siguió por las siguientes 12 casas en las que tocaba, subió las escaleras de la décimo quinta y toco la puerta.

Una mujer humana adulta, de cabello negro, de color y subida de peso abrio la puerta, es la actriz ganadora del óscar Moniqu'e.

"¿Qué?, no hay nadie, Ay!, tocaron y se fueron, esos mocosos traviesos".-Dijo la mujer después de ver a ambos lados e iba a cerrar la puerta pero…

"¡Espere!, estoy aquí abajo".-Dijo Judy.

La mujer se detuvo en seco, miro la entrada de su casa y vio a Judy, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?".-Pregunto la mujer con su cuerpo detrás de la puerta, su voz es la de Helen de Drake y Josh.

"Eso espero, hola, buenos días, soy la oficial Judy Hopps del DPZ Departamento de policía de Zootopia".-Dijo Judy terminando con una sonrisa y sus patas juntas detrás suyo en su espalda.

La mujer sorprendió y abrio un poco la puerta asomando más su cuerpo.

"Un segundo. Su nombre y su cara se me hacen conocidos, ¿salió en las noticias o algo así?".-Pregunto la mujer.

"Si, de hecho si, hace 4 meses, junto con mi actualmente esposo y mi mejor amigo".-Dijo Judy.

"Espere".-Dijo la mujer abriendo más la puerta y empezó a salir.-"Ahora la recuerdo, usted es esa coneja policía que se enfrentó a ese terrorista, ay, como se llamaba, mm".-Dijo la mujer, al último rascándose el mentón mientras trataba de recordar el nombre.

"¿Se refiere a Trenton Blake?".-Pregunto Judy.

La mujer chasqueo los dedos y la señalo con una sonrisa.

"¡Si ese!, si es usted!".-Dijo y se arrodillo para estar más a su altura.-"Me llamo Christina, es un honor conocerla".-Dijo estrechando su mano y sacudiéndola violentamente.

"Oh Wow, gracias, jeje".-Dijo Judy y rompió el estrechar de manos.

"¿Y que la trae mi casa, mm?".-Pregunto Christina.

"Quería saber si podría ayudarme con mi investigación".-Respondió Judy.

"Claro. Oh bueno, eso depende, ¿Qué quiere saber?".-Dijo Christina.

"¿Sabe lo que le paso o pudo haberle ocurrido a la casa de los Dogson?, ¿aquí a la vuelta de la esquina?".-Pregunto Judy sacando su libreta y su pluma de zanahoria, presionando el botón retráctil del bolígrafo.

La mujer abrio sus ojos sorprendida, asomo su cabeza por el borde de la puerta y miro a ambos lados para cerciorarme que no hubiera nadie cerca.

"…Si".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza con sus ojos igual de abiertos que cuando se sorprendió.

Judy se sorprendió e inmediatamente anoto la respuesta, no quería que se le pasada nada, debía de escribir como una mecanógrafa en un juicio.

"¿Vio lo que paso?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Sí. Bueno no. Ay, más o menos".-Dijo la mujer mientras Judy anotaba sus respuestas.

"¿Cómo que más o menos?".

"No vi lo que destruyo la casa, solo vi como quedo justo después de ello y aquellos extraños sujetos".

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Judy sorprendida.-"¿Qué extraños sujetos?".-Pregunto.

"Los que estaban ahí, dentro de la nube de humo que dejo la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella".

"Eh, disculpe no estoy entiendo de lo que me está hablando señora, ¿podría contarme con detalle lo que vio por favor?".

"…De acuerdo".-Dijo Christina rindiéndose.-"Yo…Estaba despierta cuando paso".-Dijo, **imagínense todo lo que va a contar.**

"Me desperté alrededor de las 4 de madrugada, después de estirarme fui al baño para beber un vaso de agua, después de beberlo, iba a volver a mi cuarto pero en eso, sentí que la casa y las escaleras empezaron temblar, mire afuera y vi 2 camionetas, detrás de ellas llevaban camiones, no camiones-camiones, sino de esos camiones que los tráilers arrastran, pero decidí no darles demasiada importancia y volví a mi cuarto. Me senté en la cama, dispuesta a volverme a dormir cuando escuche un ruido extraño afuera, como si algo de metal hubiera golpeado el piso, eso se ganó mi curiosidad y me acerque a la ventana para ver mejor. Cuando lo hice, en la calle que está enfrente de la casa de los Dogson, en la parte superior de un muro, vi una luz anaranjada, como la de una fogata, pero eso era imposible, las paredes son demasiada altas para que la luz de una diminuta fogata pudiera llegar hasta tal altura, entonces pensé, que debía ser una especie de incendio, me preocupe, fui al otro cuarto lo más rápido posible, sin correr para no despertar a mi esposo e hijas, pero en medio del trayecto, oí una fuerte explosión y después sentí como toda la casa empezó a temblar violentamente, tanto, que parecía un terremoto, mi esposo e hijas se despertaron de golpe y ellas empezaron a gritar y llorar, salimos rápido de la casa, creyendo que era un temblor aunque ya sabía que no lo era. Cuando mi esposo e hijas se calmaron les dije que iría a asegurarme de nuestros vecinos estuvieran bien, llegue a la esquina, mire la casa de los Dogson, y vi, que había sido destruida. Me lleve la más grande sorpresa y el más grande susto de mi vida, pero, en la inmensa nube de humo negro que emanaba la casa, vi algo peculiar, forcé la vista y podía jurar que vi varias siluetas extrañas dentro de lo que quedaba de la casa, algunas, eran humanoides, pero otras, no pude identificarles forma, sus tamaños variaban mucho, uno de ellos, la más grande de todas, vi que les hacía ademanes y señalaba lugares para las otras, como una especie de líder. Después de unos segundos, vi que otra fisura humana se le acercó a él, con algo que parecían varios pescados en su mano pero no estaba segura si lo fueran, la fisura más grande felicito a la que le trajo esas cosas con una palmada en el hombro, y luego vi, que, con una seña del más grande, todos se esfumaron cual viento".-Narro Christina y miro a Judy con un rostro triste.

"Oh santo dios".-Dijo Judy perpleja y sin habla.-"¿Y no vio nada más después de eso?".-Pregunto extasiada.

"No, lo siento. Después de eso llame a la policía, junto con el resto de mis vecinos".-Dijo Christina con culpa de ya no poder ayudarla más.

"Oh cielos, esto-esto, lo cambia todo, aún no sabemos lo que fue, pero ahora estoy segura que una fue un accidente, o, un fenómeno sin explicación, hay algo detrás de todo esto".-Dijo Judy pensativa, cerro su libreta y miro a Christina aun perpleja por lo que le acaba de contar.-"Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, señora Christina…".-Dijo dando una indirecta para que dijera su apellido, estrechando su mano.

"Ah no".-Dijo Christina alejando su pata de la de ella.-"Lo siento querida, sin apellidos, si vas a hacer un informe con la declaración te acabo de dar, preferiría quedar como una Christina anónima".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Judy con confusión.

Christina miro a ambos lados, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurro algo al oído.

"Es muy peligroso para mí, lo siento pero no puedo".-Dijo y se alejó de ella.

"¿Peligroso?, ¿de qué habla?".-Dijo Judy.

"Por favor ya deja de preguntar y…Te voy a pedir que te retires, por favor ya vete".-Dijo Christina y entro en su casa.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero…".

"¡QUE TE VAYAS!".-Grito Christina saliendo con un florero en la mano.

Judy se asustó y sin pensarlo se echó a correr con Gabriel siguiéndola de cerca.

"¡VETE!, ¡LARGATE!".-Grito Christina y le arrojo el florero.

Este cayó cerca de Judy a su lado, asustándola, casi le da.

"¡LARGATE!, ¡LARGATE!, ¡LARGATEE!".-Grito Christina como si le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios.

Judy doblo la esquina y se pegó a la pared de esta con su pata en su pecho respirando de manera hiperventilada, por el miedo y la falta de aire de correr de manera tan abrupta para salvar su vida.

"Señorita Hopps, ¿se encuentra bien?".-Pregunto Gabriel cerca de ella.

"…Si…si Gabriel…Solo…Necesito…".-Dijo Judy recuperando el aire.

"Permítame escanearla".-Dijo Gabriel.

"No Gabriel espera".-Dijo Judy levantando el brazo pero fue tarde, Gabriel la escaneo al igual que lo hizo con Daniel cuando lo conoció.

"Escaneo completo. Su respiración está muy elevada y detecto altos niveles de temperatura y de hormonas. Le recomiendo que se tranquilice y relaje señorita Hopps, y beba algunos líquidos fríos para normalizar su temperatura corporal".-Dijo Gabriel.

"Si gracias Gabriel…Lo haré".-Dijo Judy aun recuperando el aire y viéndolo con un poco de molestia, a veces le molesta que sea tan sabelotodo, ya que lo que le dijo es algo obvio.

"Para servirle".-Dijo Gabriel.

Judy recupero el aire y asomo la cabeza por la esquina de la calle, viendo la casa de Christina, no entendía él porque de repente su puso tan violenta y agresiva, tal vez algo que dijo la hizo perder la paciencia de golpe, como ella le dijo, debió dejarla en paz cuando se lo pidió, pero, a pesar de lo aterrador de su cambio de humor había algo raro por como su puso así de repente pero no podía identificar que, decidió dejar en paz ese asunto, lo que le dijo, a pesar de arrojarle más leña al fuego del misterio había arrojado un poco de luz a lo que le paso a los Dogson. Miro a la casa y vio que los oficiales que investigaron lo que quedaba de la casa ya se estaban retirando y Judy se volvió a acercar a la oficial que la discrimino.

"¿Ya puedo investigar yo, por favor?".-Pregunto, con esfuerzo para no hablarle con enojo.

"Adelante".-Dijo la oficial abriéndole paso, viéndola con una expresión completamente seria sobre su rostro.

Judy sonrió un poco y paso por debajo de la cinta restrictiva entrando a lo que quedaba de la casa pero por más que busco, no encontró nada, talvez los oficiales que investigaron encontraron todas las pistas y las llevaron a la estación, pero no todo fue en vano, la increíble declaración de Christina fue tan valiosa como cualquier evidencia, le regreso a Gabriel a Sully y los 3 mamíferos regresaron a la estación a bordo del auto policial que uso Judy.

 **Con Nick.**

Nick llego al lugar donde ocurrió el tan asombroso asesinato, apago el auto, saco las llaves de la ignición, abrio la puerta, se bajó de un salto y cerró la puerta. Camino hacia el callejón donde ocurrió el asesinato que está restringido con cinta policial, hay un par de oficiales humanos charlando enfrente de esta, Nick se acercó a la cinta, la pasó por debajo y empezó a caminar hacia la escena del crimen. Uno de los oficiales se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo por el rabillo de su ojo.

"¡Oye!".-Grito el oficial que lo vio, pasó la cinta por debajo y empezó a correr hacia el zorro rojo acompañado de su compañero con quien estaba hablando.

Nick irguió sus orejas deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar el grito, volteo y vio a los humanos acercándose hacia él.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?".-Pregunto el oficial enojado, obstruyéndole el paso a Nick junto con su compañero.

"Oh lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos, soy el oficial Nicholas Wilde, de Zootopia, vine a investigar la escena del crimen".-Dijo Nick.

"¿Bajo órdenes de quién?".-Pregunto uno de los oficiales.

"¡A mí me importa un bledo por quien fue enviado aquí, no quiero a este zorro aquí!, ¡lárgate!".-Dijo el otro oficial con su pie rozo a Nick, casi pateándolo, cosa que lo asusto.

"Jake, no seas estúpido, si fue enviado por Mike y lo lastimas te meterás en serios problemas, sabes que Mike no quiere pleitos entre sus oficiales".-Dijo el otro oficial.

"De hecho el me envió".-Dijo Nick terminando con una sonrisa.

Los oficiales voltearon a verlo de inmediato.

"¿Qué-que dijiste?".-Pregunto Jake con miedo.

"Que Mike Hernández me envió".

"¡Jake estúpido, te lo dije!".-Dijo el otro oficial y lo empujo.-" ¡Casi haces una estupidez!".-Exclamo.

"Lo siento, lo siento no lo sabía".-Dijo Jake con miedo pero luego puso una expresión de intriga sobre su rostro.-"Espera, ¿Cómo sé que no nos estas mintiendo?, si Mike te envió, muéstrame la orden".-Dijo extendiendo el brazo para que le diera la orden.

Nick aplano sus orejas y puso cara de miedo, el si les estaba mintiendo y tenía esperanzas que se tragaran la mentira, pero Jake es más listo de lo que creyó.

"Amm…Si claro, aquí está".-Dijo Nick sacando la orden y se la entrego manteniendo sus orejas aplanadas.

Jake tomo la hoja y empezó a leerla junto con su compañero.

"Espera, esta no es la letra del jefe Hernández y la firma dice James Rhinos, no es la firma de el".-Dijo Jake mirando a Nick.-"¡Mentiroso!".-Exclamo señalándolo y estrujando la hoja con su mano.

"No, no, enserio no miento, el me envió, déjenme explicarles".-Dijo Nick.

"Explicar mis polainas".-Dijo Jake y le lanzo la hoja que convirtió en bola a la cara.-"¡Lárgate!".-Dijo.

"Por favor, yo…Solo quiero ayudar a resolver este caso".-Dijo Nick recogiendo la orden y desdoblándola.

"Si quieres ayudar, tendrás que esperar".-Dijo Jake.

"¿A qué?".-Pregunto Nick confundido y ladeando la cabeza.

"A qué terminemos de entrevistar a los vecinos por si vieron algo".-Dijo Jake y empezó a irse con su amigo.

"De acuerdo ¿Cuánto tardaran?".-Dijo Nick.

"Talvez horas".-Dijo Jake y se fueron.

"¡¿Horas?!".-Dijo Nick sorprendido y con sus orejas erguidas.

Se quedó esperando afuera del callejón, detrás de la cinta mientras esperaba a Mike y al otro, ya que si lo cachaban investigando por sí solo, podrían reportarlo con Mike de insubordinación y podría ser sacado de la investigación del caso, después de varios minutos se quedó buscando que hacer para entretenerse mientras esperaba a los 2 oficiales, se sentó contra la pared, saco su celular y usando su móvil y datos, entro a internet y empezó a leer fanfictions, entre ellos encontró uno llamado: Zootopia y los seres humanos, que fue escrito por Daniel, redactando detalladamente los sucesos que vivió en Zootopia con ellos, con su llegada y con la amenaza de Trenton, Nick empezó a leerlo y en poco tiempo quedo abstraído por la obra, Daniel tiene un talento increíble para la redacción y la escritura, siguió leyendo capítulos hasta que su batería se agotó, cosa que lo hizo enojarse, ya que quería seguir leyendo. Miro a ambos, no vio a Jake y su compañero en los alrededores, el decidió aprovechar que no estaban cerca e importándole un pepino lo que le fuera a pesar, entro al callejón y empezó a investigar.

Llego hasta la pila humeante y carbonizada de ladrillos donde Richard está enterrado, como los oficiales no han investigado, no han sacado el cuerpo del difunto de ahí, Nick se tapó la nariz por el horrible olor a carne humana asada, se puso una pinza para la ropa en la nariz para no seguir oliendo ese horrible olor y empezó a investigar. Lo primero que encontró fue la sobresaliente mano de Mike casi carbonizada por completo de la pila de ladrillos, se arrodillo y empezó a verla.

"Aun se puede ver la piel blanca de quien fue asesinado en su mano, mmm, talvez podrías buscar huellas digitales en ella".-Dijo Nick hablando solo y dejo la mano.

Siguió investigando, se quitó la pinza un momento por la gran presión que está haciendo sobre su nariz le está generando dolor y en eso, además del olor de carne pudo percibir otro que llamo su atención, siguió el olor y se dio cuenta que venía de las paredes, cosa lo extraño muchísimo, miro al piso y vio un poco de un polvo blanco, se arrodillo, tomo un poco en su pata, se lo acerco a la nariz, lo olio y se sorprendió irguiendo sus orejas.

"Magnesio".-Dijo, lo dejo caer de sus pata y se la limpio en el pantalón.-"¿Quién esta tan loco para mezclar magnesio en la emulsión del yeso para estas paredes?, esa cosa es altamente inflamable y volátil…A menos que".-Dijo con una pata en la barbilla, miro el polvo blanco y tomo una decisión.

Puso una rodilla en tierra, saco una bolsa de plástico con cierre y unas pinzas, tomo polvo el blanco, lo metió dentro de la bolsa y el sello, iba a archivarlo como evidencia y a pedir que los laboratoristas de la policía lo analicen para ver si encuentran huellas digitales o algo más que dijera de quien es el ADN del asesino, hizo lo mismo con muchas de las cenizas que dejo la escena y se llevó el almacenador de combustible para que lo analicen por la misma razón.

Empezó a retirarse de la escena pero en eso choco contra algo, miro que vio que choco contra unas enormes piernas humanas, intuyo de quien o quienes eran y aplano sus orejas con una cara de miedo, miro hacia arriba y vio a Jake y a su compañero viéndolo con enojo.

"Jeje…Hola".-Dijo Nick saludándolos con la pata.

Ellos ni se inmutaron y Nick bajo la cabeza y dejo sus brazos ya que sabía que se metió en problemas.

 **En la estación de policía. 12 A: M.**

"Quiero denunciar una discriminación efectuada en mi contra".-Dijo Judy sentada en una enorme silla humana con el ceño fruncido, delante de ella está la directora de servicios internos de la estación de policía donde trabaja.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo la directora, saco una hoja con cascaron de llenar datos y una pluma.-"¿Cuál es el nombre del discriminador?".-Pregunto.

"Linda, Linda Esquivel".-Dijo Judy, la directora anoto el nombre.

"Ok, ¿a qué hora sucedió la discriminación?".-Pregunto la directora.

"Exactamente, a las 9:07 de esta mañana".-Respondió.

"¿En qué caso o lugar ocurrió dicha discriminación?".

"En el caso fuego 1".

La directora se sorprendió por esto, pero se sacudió la cabeza y anoto lo que le dijo.

"¿Qué clase de discriminación sufrió?, sea explicita".

"insubordino una orden para investigar el caso, obstruyo la ley, y me agredió de forma verbal y física, me pateo".-Dijo Judy.

"Ok".-Dijo la directora terminando de anotar.-"Bien oficial Hopps, sellare la hoja y se la daré al jefe Hernández para que reprenda a la responsable".-Dijo la directora con la hoja en su mano.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, estrecho su mano y se bajó de la silla de un salto.-"Adiós".-Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Adiós".-Dijo la directora con una sonrisa, cuando Judy salió por la puerta y la cerro, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro de inmediato y fue cambiada por una cara monótona y aburrida.-"Puff".-Dijo y metió la hoja de la denuncia de Judy en un cajón donde hay un montón más de ellas y desordenadas que aun esperaban ser selladas y revisadas y cerro el cajón.-"Ya quisiera esa coneja que hiciera eso por ella".-Dijo y continuo haciendo su trabajo.

 **6:50 P: M, Casa de Daniel.**

Daniel llego a casa de sus clases de pintura, abrio la puerta con sus llaves, entro y cerró la puerta.

"Ya vine".-Anuncio Daniel.

En los sillones de la sala esta su hermano mayor con su celular como siempre y el ventilador encendido para combatir el calor del verano.

"Hola guarrencio".-Dijo su hermano y regreso su atención a su atención a su celular.

"Vil".-Dijo caminando hacia él y se detuvo al lado en suyo.

En eso oyó las escaleras de la cocina volteo y vio a Judy bajando las escaleras, esta vestida con una blusa rosada a cuadros y unos pantalones grises, lleva ahí desde el mediodía ya que después de investigar la escena del crimen y de denunciar su discriminación no tenía nada más que hacer en la estación de policía ya que solo la llamaron para eso. Entro a la cocina, tiene sus orejas caídas y una cara que demuestra tristeza y preocupación con su mirada pegada al piso.

"Hola Judy".-Daniel la saludo.

Judy lo ignoro y camino hacia la mesa que usan como comedor que está cerca de la puerta.

Daniel volteo a ver a su hermano.

"¿Viste?. Me paso como Gael García en la alfombra roja, ni me pelo".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

El hermano de Brian volteo sobre su hombro para ver a la coneja gris y la vio caminando, dando círculos alrededor de la mesa.

"Tal vez algo le está molestando".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel.

"Voy a ver".-Dijo Daniel y se le acerco a Judy que sigue sin dejar de dar vueltas.-"¿Y ahora qué te pasa Judy, porque caminas tanto, gusanitos en la colita?".-Pregunto viendo a la coneja.

"Eww!, ¡Daniel!, no digas eso, se oye asqueroso, y estoy preocupada".-Dijo Judy sin detenerse para nada.

"¿Por qué estas preocupada?".

"Porque Nick no ha llegado y ya se tardó mucho".

"Ay no te preocupes Judy, de seguro Nick sigue investigando ese caso del que nos hablaste, y no me extraña que Mike Hernández lo haya puesto a sacarle todo el jugo de la naranja del caso. Se dice que el si hace trabajar a sus oficiales, bueno con decirles, que hay un rumor, de que tuvo a un oficial, 8 horas parado afuera de su oficina y lo puso a cuidar que no se secare la plantita que tiene afuera de su despacho".-Dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto al lado suyo para que imaginaran que hay una planta ahí.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida teniéndose al fin e irguiendo sus orejas.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

"Ay, si eso es una verdad, no puedo creer que Mike subestime así las habilidades de los policías mexicanos".-Dijo Judy dejando caer sus orejas.

"¿A sí?, pues yo mejor que tu no aplaudo".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque dicen que se le seco la planta al tipo ese".-Dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto a la planta invisible e imaginaria la lado de él.

Judy se sorprendió e irguió sus orejas.

"Y eso que era artificial, según dicen".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Alguien ha visto mi celular?, no lo encuentro".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel llegando a la sala de estar bien arreglada, va a salir con sus amigas, se acercó a una mesita que está al lado de uno de los sillones donde hay un frutero y empezó a mover la fruta.

"¿Pues donde lo dejaste mana?".-Pregunto Daniel acercándose a ella y ayudándola a mover la fruta.

"Ay Daniel, si supiera donde lo dejo no lo estaría buscando".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel y Daniel le dirigió la mirada.-"Es increíble, te haces llamar filósofo y preguntas cosas tan tontas. Ya veo porque eres un Burrencio".-Dijo y regreso a su celular.

Daniel le dedico una mirada de enojo, su hermana empezó a ver en su bolsa.

"Ah!, lo encontré".-Dijo sacando su celular.-"Uy, seré genius".-Dijo.

Daniel hizo un facepalm.

"Bueno, ya me voy, se me va hacer tarde, le dicen a mama que me fui".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel y troto a la puerta.

"Si".-Dijeron Daniel y su hermano al unísono.

La hermana de Daniel llego a la puerta y la abrio, Nick en ese momento iba a abrir la puerta pero como la hermana de Daniel se le adelanto, cayó al piso.

Las perras de Daniel y su familia se despertaron de golpe al oír el golpe, ladraron y se echaron a correr a la puerta, una es una cocker spaniel de avanzada edad de pelaje dorado llamada Reina, la otra es una cruza de cocker spaniel y otra raza que sus dueños desconocieron con quien se apareo la mama llamada Lindsay, y la ultima es una chihuahua de pelaje negro en la espalda, en la cara le forma una especie de antifaz, blanco en el vientre, y café en la barbilla y en las piernas llamada Chikis (Es de mi hermana, yo no le puse nombre).

"¡Niñas, niñas!, ¡Cállense!".-Grito Daniel para que sus mascotas dejaran de ladrar.-"Es Nick!".-Dijo.

Cuando sus perritas vieron a Nick, lo reconocieron y dejaron de ladrarle, se le acercaron y empezaron a olfatearlo.

"Ay, perdón Nick, lo siento pero tengo prisa, adiós".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel y se fue.

"Adiós".-Dijo Nick aun en el piso.

"¡Nick".-Grito Judy de la felicidad, corrió hacia él y se echó a su lado abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"Ow!, oh, hola Bigotes, ¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto Nick regresándole el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca".-Dijo Judy rompiendo el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos.

"Si perdón, es que Mike me encargo un trabajo muy importante".

"¿De verdad?".-Pregunto Judy, Nick asintió con la cabeza.-"¡Ay que emoción!".-Dijo aplaudiendo con locura y felicidad.

"Si, me pidió una relación detallada de cada una de los hojas y texturas de papel higiénico que hay en todos los baños de la estación".-Dijo Nick.

Judy puso cara de extrañez y confusión cuando dijo eso y Daniel quien oyó todo, se cruzó de brazos con su mirada sobre el zorro.

"¿Qué _clase de encargo es ese?"_.-Pensó Judy.-"¿Y, te tardaste porque registraste cada una de las texturas de los hojas del papel higiénico de toda la estación".-Pregunto.

"No, no. Me tarde enrollando de nuevo los rollos".-Dijo Nick

Judy abrio sus ojos y su boca sorprendida y Daniel dejo escapar un quejido de molestia, ¿En qué mundo eso es importante?.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿y porque Mike te puso hacer cosa tan…Irrelevante?".-Dijo Judy sin poder creerlo.

"…Por insubordinación".-Respondió el Zorro.

"¡¿Insubordinación?!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hiciste?".-Pregunto Judy más sorprendida que antes.

"El caso que nos mandaron a investigar, unos oficiales humanos estaban custodiando la escena del crimen para que no pasaran civiles, y a pesar de la orden que James me dio, me discriminaron, hicieron racismo en mi contra, y dijeron que no podía investigar la escena del crimen hasta que interrogaran a los vecinos aledaños a la escena, pero dijeron que tardarían horas, yo no iba a esperar tanto, así que desobedecí su orden y ellos me llevaron ante Mike por insubordinación".-Respondió Nick.

Judy se sorprendió.-"¿A también te discriminaron?".-Pregunto Judy.

"¿Cómo que también?".-Pregunto Nick con cara de confusión y luego se sorprendió irguiendo sus orejas.-" ¿Te discriminaron?".-Pregunto sorprendido.

"Sí. Quería investigar la escena del crimen también, pero a la oficial que custodiaba el lugar no le importo la orden de James que portaba y me agredió verbal y físicamente".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿Te golpeo?!".

Judy asintió con la cabeza y sus orejas caídas, se subió un poco la camisa y le mostro a Nick el hematoma (Moretón) que le dejo la patada en su costado, Nick aplano sus orejas y gruño primitivamente mostrando sus colmillos.

"Esa…".-Judy le tapó la boca ya que tenía el presentimiento de que iba a decir una grosería.

"Nick tranquilo, ya la denuncie, tendrá un reprimenda por lo que me hizo, seguro también los que te discriminaron".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Ay no".-Dijo Nick aplanando las orejas.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Ay no, ay no, ¡ay no!".-Dijo Nick poniéndose de pie y al último dio un pisotón con furia.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre Nick?".

"Estuve tan ocupado haciendo el trabajo-castigo de Mike que olvide denunciarlos. Ay me lleva".-Dijo sentándose en una silla con la mano en la frente.

"Nick tranquilo".-Dijo Judy y de un salto se subió a la silla con el.-"Podemos denunciarlos mañana en la mañana".-Dijo acariciando su mejilla con su pata.

"Pasado mañana".-Dijo Nick viéndola a los ojos.

"¿Qué?".

"Mike me dijo que te avisara que mañana tenemos el día libre, para compensar que hayan interrumpido nuestra luna de miel, ósea hoy".-Dijo Nick y sonrió.

Judy sonrió con la boca abierta y meneo su algodonada cola con euforia.

"¡Eso es genial".-Dijo Judy y lo abrazo.

"Sabes".-Dijo Nick y rompió el abrazo.-"Creo que Mike me puso ese trabajo porque odia la insubordinación".-Dijo.

"Ay no".-Dijeron Daniel y su hermano al unísono con ironía.-" ¿En qué te basas Nick?".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel y regreso a su celular.

"Da de santos que no perteneces a la familia de las comadrejas como ellas, los glotones, y los visiones, ya que si no, estarías todo rapado. Créeme, lo sé, vi un día como una comadreja toda rapada salía corriendo de la estación de policía".-Dijo Daniel.

Nick al solo imaginarse así, se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos con pena.

"No te preocupes Nick, estoy seguro que el jefe Hernández algún día se dará cuenta que eres un buen oficial, y te pondrá en un buen sitio y bien remunerado".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel viendo sobre su hombro al zorro rojo y a la coneja.

"¿Tú crees?".-Pregunto Nick con sus orejas erguidas y una sonrisa a boca abierta.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hermano de Daniel desapareció.-"La verdad no Nick".-Dijo regresando a su celular.

La felicidad se esfumo de los rostros de Nick y Judy y fue cambiada por una cara triste, Daniel dejo escapar quejido de molestia. En eso, Zack entro por la puerta de la casa con una mochila, lleva puesto un uniforme para el soker (Futbol brasileño), volteo y vio a sus padres.

"Mama, papa".-Dijo con felicidad.

"Hola".-Dijeron ellos con felicidad volteando a verlo, Zack dejo su mochila en una silla, se acercó a ellos y los abrazo, ellos correspondieron el afecto.

"¿Cómo le fue a mi futuro campeón de soker?".-Dijo Nick rompiendo el abrazo con Judy y le acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Papa, sabes que yo quiero ser actor, o mínimo actor de doblaje".-Dijo Zack y luego sonrió.

"Pues serás increíble Zack, no me sorprende si algún día logras ganar el óscar, el globo de oro, el Bafta, o alguno de los otros premios de la academia, tienes un talento nato y natural para la actuación".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón Mama, me pregunto de quien lo herede".-Dijo, lo último echándole una mirada a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tienes razón Zack".-Dijo Judy echándole la misma mirada a Nick con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Nick sin entender.

"Tú sabes de que hablamos Papa".-Dijo Zack, Judy murmuro en afirmación con su hijastro.

"Si, eso quedo claro con la estafa que tú y Finnick me hicieron para comprarles esa paleta".-Dijo Judy.

"Otra vez con lo mismo, ya les he explicado que lo hacía para ganarme la vida. Y para darte techo y de comer".-Dijo señalando a Zack.

"Lo sabemos, pero eres un gran actor Papa, hasta Mama se creyó tu teatro".-Dijo Zack con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

"Je, bueno, si debo darme crédito por eso".-Dijo Nick de manera engreída limpiándose los nudillos en su camisa y luego los miro.-"Auch!".-Dijo al sentir un golpe en su hombro, fue Judy quien lo está viendo con el ceño fruncido.

"No te pases Wilde".-Dijo Judy señalándolo con el dedo, luego sonrió y lo abrazo.

Zack también lo abrazo y Nick correspondió el afecto.

 **En algún lugar incierto.**

Robert está suspendido del piso, colgando de un techo con grilletes en sus pies, tiene su pelaje desalineado y algo quemado por lo que sea le pasó a su casa y tiene una bolsa de lona en su cabeza, de repente alguien le quito la bolsa de la cabeza. A Robert le dolieron los ojos por la luz, cuando estos se acostumbraron a ella, vio que está en una especie de bodega o cobertizo, por la poca luz que incide más que nada sobre él, vio que las paredes son de color verde pistacho, vio que ese aquel parece más un garaje de mecánicos, ya que hay una rampa que mantiene elevado el auto con un agujero para que los mecánicos puede ver el problema por debajo del auto, vio que hay muchas cadenas colgadas del techo, es un lugar muy cálido y húmedo pero no al estilo tropical, sino más sofocante, un gota de agua paso delante de su cara llamando su atención, miro hacia sus pies y además de ver que está colgado del techo con grilletes en sus pies, que el techo es de tablas de madera que tiene goteras, de ahí la humedad y la gota que vio, y también vio una lámpara que colgante que lo está iluminando, la luz es de color azul un poco claro, entre los tonos de azul cyan y azul cielo. Con cara de asustado y sus orejas aplanadas miro alrededor.

"¿Hola?, ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!".-Grito, su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar donde está.

Volvió a mirar alrededor, luego miro a sus pies y con esfuerzo trato de alcanzarlos para liberarse de sus grilletes.

"Ni lo intentes Rob".-Dijo una voz que lo hizo erguir sus orejas, dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo y miro a un rincón oscuro.

Vio que una llama salió de repente en aquel rincón, esta se movió, vio que está encendiendo algo, luego 2 bocanadas de humo salieron del rincón y este salió Greg, viendo a Robert nada feliz, y cerró y guardo su encendedor mientras fumaba de su pipa.

"Greg!".-Dijo Robert con evidente miedo en su voz, su cara se puso pálida cosa, que no se puede apreciar por su pelaje, este se erizo del miedo y aplano sus orejas.

Luego, del resto de los rincones salieron Calizo, Cinque y un gato salvaje o lince, esto no pasó desapercibido por Robert y miro a Greg quien se le acerco y empezó a caminar alrededor suyo.

"Greg…Oye…E-Escucha, sé que esto debe ser por el dinero que te debo, pero te juro que no lo tengo…Y-Y además, tu estuviste de acuerdo con que ibas a esperar 2 sema ¡Ah!".-Robert no termino la frase, ya que Greg puso su mano en su cuello, ahorcándolo e impidiéndole hablar.

"¡No me mientas Robert!".-Grito Greg con furia que hizo eco en la habitación y acerco su rostro un poco al de él, humeando literalmente por el tabaco de su pipa.-"Cierra ese estúpido y obsceno hocico tuyo que solo sabe decir mentiras".-Dijo y lo empujo con fuerza del cuello para luego soltarlo, Robert tomo una bocado de aire y luego empezó toser.-"¿Crees que soy estúpido?, mi gente te ha estado vigilando en secreto desde hace semanas".-Dijo caminando alrededor de él y luego se arrodillo para estar cara a cara con el.-"Sé que tienes el dinero, pero a pesar que tu casa fue reducida a escombros, mis hombres no hallaron nada, dime, ¿dónde está".-Pregunto tomándolo del rostro con una mano y viéndolo con enojo.

"No-no lo sé, te lo dije, no lo tengo".-Respondió Robert con poco de dificultad.

Greg frunció mas el ceño, empujo su cara, miro a Calizo y asintió con la cabeza (Olvide decir que el actor que interpreta a Aamil Calizo es Idris Elba, si quieren véanlo para cuando hable de él, se lo imaginen, pero con un informe militar y una boina).

Calizo capto el mensaje y asintió con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, tomo un palo de una pulgada de grosor, camino hasta Robert, Greg se puso de pie, Calizo tomo el palo como si fuera un bate, y de un golpe, se lo rompió en 2 a Robert en su espalda, dando a entender la fuerza con la que lo golpeo.

¡AAHHHjaja!".-Grito Robert del dolor para posteriormente aplanar las orejas y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, ya que el dolor que siente, es inconmensurable.

"Dime donde este el dinero Robert".-Dijo Greg acercando su rostro nuevamente al de él.

"No ¡Jajá!, lo sé".-Respondió llorando del dolor.

Greg volvió a ver a Calizo, ahora este saco un bate con clavos y tiene enroscado alambre de púas, Robert esta vez sí se percató de ello.

"No, no, espera, ¡espera!".-Dijo Robert con miedo y moviéndose tratando de huir pero por sus grilletes le es imposible. Calizo se acercó a él, junto las púas del alambre al cuerpo de Robert y luego con este, desgarro y rasguño toda la espalda de Robert.-"¡AAAHHHHjajau!".-Grito Robert del dolor y volvió a llorar.

"¡Dime donde está el dinero Robert!".-Le grito Greg.

"…No…Lo ¡AAAAHHHHH!".-Grito Robert del dolor, ya que Calizo lo golpeo con el bate, clavándole tanto las clavos como el alambre, en su espalda y se las desenterró.-" ¡AHH!...Por favor…Piedad".-Suplico Robert llorando del dolor.

"Si nos dijeras donde el dinero, esto hubiera acabado desde el primer golpe, solo dinos, ¿dónde está?".-Dijo Greg.

Robert guardo silencio, Calizo se enojó y movió el bate hacia atrás dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo.

"Espera".-Dijo Greg haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que parara.

Calizo se detuvo confundido, pero hizo caso. Greg miro a Robert con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro que te niegas a decirnos, porque el misterio de donde está el resto de tu familia te motiva, ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

Robert, a pesar del indescriptible dolor que está sintiendo, se sorprendió irguiendo sus orejas y volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.

"Oh, es eso. Aww, que tierno, ojala tu hijo estuviera aquí para ver la tenacidad de su padre".-Dijo Greg fingiendo conmoción y volvió a sonreír con una mirada inquietante.-" ¿Pero sabes qué?. El sí está aquí".-Dijo mientras el lince le daba un control remoto en la mano, Greg volteo a ver a una pantalla que está en la pared a la que está viendo directamente Robert, le apunto con el control y la encendió.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen grabada en vivo y a color, en ella se ve al pequeño hijo de Robert, tiene sus patas delanteras atadas detrás de su espalda, sus pies atados, está un poco golpeado y quemado por lo que le paso a su casa, esta sobre 2 tablas gruesas en una tina llena de agua, una de las tablas está un poco arriba de sus rodillas y la otra está a la altura de su pecho, y junto a él, están un hombre y un licaón. Robert se sorprendió todavía más, abriendo sus ojos como platos y su hijo volteo a ver a la pantalla, que el también tiene en el cuarto en que esta.

"¡Papa!".-Grito su hijo con las orejas aplanadas, en su voz se puede percibir el miedo.

"¡Matthew!".-Grito Robert preocupado, volteo a ver a Greg y se enojó de inmediato.-"¡Greg!, eres un maldi…".-Dijo moviéndose desesperadamente tratando de llegar a él pero no termino la frase, ya que Greg volteo a verlo y le dio una patada de cuchara en la cara.-" ¡AAHHH!".-Grito del dolor, la patada fue tan fuerte que le saco a volar 3 colmillos y su boca empezó a llenarse de sangre por las heridas que género la perdida de sus dientes.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Matty y trato de moverse, pero sus ataduras se lo tienen imposible.

"Ah".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Robert a causa del dolor.

"No te atrevas a dirigirte a mí de manera tan irrespetuosa".-Le digo Greg en la cara.

"Papa…Tengo miedo".-Dijo Matt desde la pantalla, llorando.

"Tra-Tranquilo hijo, saldremos de esta, estarás bien".-Le dijo Robert para tranquilizarlo, debido a la perdida de sus colmillos habla como si estuviera chimuelo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!".-Grito Greg volteando a ver a la pantalla.-"No le creas a tu padre pequeño, nada, estará bien".-Dijo con maldad.

"Papa, ¿Qué está pasando?".-Pregunto Matt sin dejar de llorar.

Robert abrio la boca para responder pero Greg se le adelanto.

"Lo que pasa pequeñín, es que tu padre tiene un dinero que me debe, y a causa de que se rehúsa a dármelo, todo esto, está pasando".-Dijo Greg.

Matthew se sorprendió irguiendo sus orejas.

"Papa, ¿eso es verdad?".-Pregunto.

"Anda papi, dile!".-Dijo Greg.

Robert miro a su cachorro, desvió la mirada con pena y vergüenza y respondió.

"…Si".-Respondió sorprendiendo a su hijo.-"Si es verdad".-Dijo volteando a ver la pantalla.

Matt estaba que no lo creía, ¿Cómo pudo su padre caer hasta este punto?, y solo por no darles ese dinero, su familia está pagando muy caro las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Papa".-Dijo sin poder creerlo y sin saber que decir.

Robert desvió la mirada con tristeza.

"Oh no te preocupes pequeño".-Dijo Greg y se volvió a acercar al rostro de Robert.-"Yo me asegurare de que me pague".-Dijo y chasqueo los dedos.

Los que están con Matty entendieron la orden, el hombre se acercó a un estante, de este tomo un frasco de plástico que tiene un polvo color amarillo Nápoles y empezó a vaciarlo en la tina.

"¿Qué-Que están haciendo?".-Pregunto Matt con miedo, y si debía tenerlo.

"Te ensenare una cosa pequeño, es como si estuvieras en la escuela, lo que está vertiendo mi secuaz en la tina es un compuesto químico llamado Lejía, y cuando esta entra en contacto con el agua se convierte en un fuerte acido, tan fuerte, que puede corroer la piel".-Respondió Greg con una sonrisa malvada.

Tanto Robert como su hijo se asustaron terriblemente por esto.

"Como tu padre se negó a pagarme lo que me debe, pagara".-Dijo y volteo a ver al perro.-"Con la vida de su pequeño cachorro, ¡que muera!".-Le ordenó a sus hombres.

"¡No!, ¡Papa, papi, ayúdame!".-Grito Matt mientras se movía tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, pero es inútil.

"¡No, no!, ¡Greg por favor!, tu asunto es conmigo, deja a mi hijo fuera de esto".-Grito Robert con desesperación absoluta.

"¡Ya es tarde Dogson!, tu dejaste que el asunto escalara hasta estos extremos, ahora paga por tu insolencia, con la vida de su hijo".-Dijo Greg.

"¡No!".-Grito Robert preocupado.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Matthew con miedo evidente.

El hombre quito la tabla que está en su pecho dejando a Matt luchar contra la fuerza de la gravedad con su fuerza física, se esforzaba mucho para mantenerse recto y tieso como tabla para que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tocara el baño de ácido, pero al ser un niño pequeño, no está acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico y empezó a ceder, con su cuerpo bajando poco a poco. Robert veía esto en la pantalla con pavor y sus orejas caídas, Matt estaba muy cerca de llegar a su límite y la punta de naricita negra entro en el baño de ácido y empezó a gritar al sentir como era corroída por el ácido.

"¡No!, ¡Espera, alto, te diré dónde está el dinero pero déjalo!".-Grito Robert con desesperación y temiendo por la vida de su pequeño.

"¡Alto!".-Dijo Greg mirando la pantalla.

El licaón tomo a Matt de su camisa y lo levanto sacando la punta de su nariz del ácido, el hombre volvió a poner la tabla y Matt empezó a respirar temblorosamente y a temblar a causa del miedo.

"Bien, ahora dinos, ¿Dónde está el dinero?".-Dijo Greg con su rostro cerca de la del canino Border Collie.

"Hay un sótano secreto, debajo de nuestra casa, la puerta está debajo de las escaleras que van al segundo piso, como un ático, en el sótano hay una caja fuerte, ahí está todo el dinero, la combinación es: 25 a la derecha, 10 a la izquierda, 40 a la derecha, cero a la izquierda y 20 a la izquierda".-Dijo Robert el lince registro todo en la aplicación Notas de su celular.

Greg sonrió con orgullo y enderezo su espalda.

"Bien".-Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

Robert lo miro a los ojos, Greg se quedó así sonriéndole por unos segundos y después de 2 parpadeos (literal) su sonrisa desapareció y fue cambiada por una cara monótona y seria.

"Mátenlo".-Ordeno.

Robert y Matthew abrieron sus ojos e irguieron sus orejas de golpe al escuchar lo que dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Pongan a su esposa y a su hijita como esclavas para hacer trabajos forzados en mi fabrica para hacer mi plan realidad".-Dijo sorprendiéndolos aún más.-"Pero antes de matarlo, asegúrense…".-Dijo y volteo a ver la pantalla frunciendo un poco el ceño.-"Que vea la muerte de su hijo".-Dijo.

"¡No!".-Grito Robert.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Matt empezando a llorar del miedo.

El licaón y el hombre se acercaron a la tina que es de tamaño para humanos y tomaron cada uno, una tabla.

"¡Greg, lo prometiste!".-Grito Robert.

"Yo nunca dije tal cosa".-Dijo viéndolo y regreso a la pantalla.-"Que muera".-Ordeno.

"¡No!".

¡Papaaa!".-Grito Matthew del miedo.

El licaón y el hombre tiraron al mismo tiempo de las tablas y Matt cayo al acido, tan pronto lo hizo empezó a gritar y a moverse como loco en el líquido debido al dolor de la corrosión, Greg sonrió al oír sus gritos.

"¡MATTY!".-Grito Robert con sus orejas aplanadas, 2 lágrimas de tristeza se deslizaron por sus mejillas y de inmediato se enfureció.-"¡Bastardo!, ¡VOY A ASESINARTE IDIOTA!, ¡VOY A MATARTE!, ¡VOY A MATARTE!".-Grito encolerizado mientras se movía tratando de liberarse y llegar a Greg para despezarlo con sus propias patas.

Calizo movió su bate hacia atrás y nuevamente lo golpeo en la espalda dejándole clavado el bate y haciendo que el canino gritara del dolor, la sangre empezó a escurrir por su pelaje y caía al piso en gotas. Sin fuerzas, Robert miro a la pantalla y con absoluta impotencia, vio cómo su hijo era tan cruelmente asesinado y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Cuando Greg vio que el líquido de la tina dejo de moverse y se tornó rojo, sonrió y regreso a Robert.-"Liquídenlo".-Dijo como si nada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

Calizo camino hacia delante de Robert, este con sus pocas fuerzas lo miro directo a los ojos, Calizo saco su Colt 45, saco el cartucho el cual no tiene balas, puso una en este, volvió a poner el cartucho dentro de la recamara, corto cartucho y le apunto a la cara. Robert, con los ojos le rogo misericordia pero a Calizo le valió y le disparo, matándolo instantemente. La sangre empezó a caer al piso a chorros, el lince y Cinque se le acercaron al cuerpo de Robert para bajarlo pero Greg volteo y se percató de esto.

"No!, déjenlo".-Dijo Greg sorprendiendo a sus secuaces menos a Calizo, quienes se le quedaron viendo.-"Déjenlo podrirse aquí".-Dijo, abrio la puerta y salió.

Cinque y el lince intercambiaron miradas, miraron el cadáver de Robert y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta con Calizo detrás de ellos, dejando el cadáver de Robert colgando de las cadenas y cerraron la puerta.

Los secuaces de Greg empezaron a seguir a su jefe, Cinque y el lince caminando a sus lados y Calizo detrás de Greg.

"Ok, un problema menos".-Dijo Greg mientras caminaba y volvía a encender el tabaco de su pipa con un cerillo, ya que por no haber tomado bocanadas de ella por minutos, el tabaco se apagó.-"Alan, ¿estatus?".-Le pregunto al lince mientras apagaba el cerillo y tomaba una bocanada de su pipa.

"Si señor".-Dijo Alan y un cuadernito.-"La producción ha bajado un 15% por ciento señor".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿la razón?".-Dijo sorprendido mientras se detenía y veía al lince echando humo de la boca.

"Los 'trabajadores' están exhaustos señor, y no han comido bien últimamente".-Respondió Alan.

"Pero eso no es posible, yo si les doy descanso, los alimento bien y los dejo dormir horas suficientes".-Dijo Greg.

"Lo se señor, pero sus ojeras, su ánimo y su condición física demuestran lo contrario".-Dijo Alan.

"¡Ellos se lo merecen!".-Exclamo Calizo enojado, hablando por fin, él es muy reservado (Su voz es la del nominado al óscar Liam Neeson cuando interpreta a Zeus en Guerra de titanes y a Chane en Battleship o Batalla naval).

"Aamil!".-Dijo Greg volteando a verlo, movió a Alan y a Cinque.-"¡¿Tu ordenaste esto?!".-Pregunto con su rostro muy cerca del de el con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Sí!, fui yo".-Respondió Calizo con el ceño fruncido.

Sin previo aviso, Greg le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Calizo se quejó del dolor y volteo a verlo con la mano en su mejilla.

"¡¿Cuál es tu P**o problema?!".-Le grito.-"Se por carne propia que las personas necesitan reposar, alimentarse y descansar para poder hacer eficazmente su trabajo".-Dijo.

"¡Ellos no son personas!".-Dijo haciendo un ademan.

"¡Si lo son!. Y escúchame bien, no voy a tolerar este tipo de insubordinación, aunque seas mi guardaespaldas personal, ¿entiendes?".-Dijo gruñendo por el enojo.

"…Si".-Dijo Calizo enojado y mal humorado.

"Bien. Ahora, para reparar tu estupidez".-Dijo empujándolo.-"Debemos reestablecer la dieta y la rutina de los trabajadores, pero incluso así tardaran un par de días en recuperar la energía que tenían antes, debemos recuperar ese 15%. Cinque".-Dijo, este se le acerco e hizo un saludo militar.-"Lleva todas las unidades que estén a disposición de tu rango y tráiganme todos los trabajadores pequeños que encuentren".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Si señor".-Dijo Cinque haciendo un saludo militar y se fue.

"Señor".-Dijo Alan deteniéndolo y volteo a verlo.-"¿A qué se refiere con trabajadores pequeños?".-Pregunto.

"No te hagas el inconsciente Alan. Sabes lo que hacemos aquí, niños, niñas, cachorros y padres con potencial, quiero que me traiga todos los que Cinque pueda, ahora regresar a trabajar".-Dijo Greg y siguió su camino.

"…Si, señor".-Dijo Alan con sus orejas aplanadas y se fue.

Calizo vio a Greg mientras se alejaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Ese niño mimado va a arruinar todo".-Dijo y se fue.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Bennett Omalu (1968- ) es un médico patólogo forense y neuropatólogo con más de 12 títulos, actualmente famoso por la película La verdad duele donde es interpretado por Will Smith, actuación que le volvió la nominación a los óscares y globos de oro, se la recomiendo a todos. Descubridor del ETC (Encefalopatía Traumática Crónica) enfermedad responsable de las muertes de leyendas del deporte como Mike Webster, André Waters, Jerry Lage y muchos posibles boxeadores, causada por fuertes y múltiples golpes en la cabeza que van destruyendo neuronas poco a poco, que les provoca demencia, paranoia, automutilación y finalmente suicidio, a quienes la padecían, la historia de Bennett se hizo controversial debido a que la NFL quien desde hace años sabia de la enfermedad, negaba la existencia de la misma pero actualmente, después que más de 500 de sus ex jugadores los demandaron, la NFL acepto la responsabilidad de su negligencia con la condición de no revelar lo que sabían y cuando lo sabían, de la enfermedad, pero a pesar de ello, el futbol americano prevalece por obvias razones y no han hecho nada para tratar de impedir la propagación de más casos de ETC pero Bennett, combate dicha enfermedad con su fundación.**

 **Ya sé, ya se, se lo que dirán:" Daniel, dijiste que en tu historia hay tanto humanos como animales antropomórficos, pero ahora sales con que tus mascotas no lo son, ¿Qué onda con tu vida?" o algo parecido. Les explicare: Zootopia y el resto de las ciudades antropomórficas tienen un efecto "mágico" por así decirlo sobre los animales, si nacen en Zootopia u otra ciudad antropomórfica crecen como seres inteligentes, razonables y morales como nosotros, pero si nacen en nuestras ciudades, permanecen como los conocemos en la vida real y es un cambio irreversible.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta y síganme para que sepan inmediatamente cuando actualizo, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima :) Chao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Si, Mike es corrupto, mi fic hablara de la corrupción policial y creo que no te sorprende porque tú y yo somos mexicanos y México es uno de los países más corruptos del mundo. Sí, eso es de Rio 2. Si, ellos, como ya viste. Por qué los oficiales de la DPZ son discriminados la averiguaras siguiendo el fic pero por si se me llegase a olvidar la razón es que, la ineficacia y los malos reflejos que demostraron a la hora de enfrentar a Trenton, los dejo como una policía incompetente y por la naturaleza humana, todos le echan la culpa a todos solo por unos pocos, como el 9/11, donde todos le echaron la culpa a todos los musulmanes por ese acto terrorista cuando quien merecía ese odio era solamente Osama, lo de la orden militar es buena idea pero no se podrá, ya que estarás muy ocupado al igual que casi todos mis personajes por problemas personales que deberán encarar casi solos, en cuanto a Christina, solo puedo decirte que, bueno, sabe demasiado. El racismo no solo era restricción y agresión de todo tipo, sino falta de cobertura legal y defensiva, en los 70's, si un negro mataba a un blanco, aun por defensa propia, era condenado a cadena perpetua o la pena de muerte. Sí, todo eso es de una familia de 10, gran parte de las escenas con mi familia estarán inspiradas en dicha serie ya que mi familia es francamente, aburrida y no quiero aburrirlos cuando ya los enganche con el misterio, el suspendo y la intensidad de la historia. Sobre Matthew y Robert porque contestarte yo cuando Greg puede hacerlo *Aparece Greg*, a ver Greg, ¿Por qué mataste a Robert y Matthew?. _¿Por qué?. Mmm….Pues porque quiero Jajajajaja, y si crees que puedes hacerme todo lo que dijiste, aquí te espero *Se va*._ Ya viste de lo que es capaz Greg, te mentiría si te dijera que las mataría de forma linda, si tuviese que hacerlo o quisiese.

 **Capítulo 5: Problemas personales y 2 nuevos misterios.**

En un avión, que está en el cielo, a varios pies de altura, en primera clase, en medio de una fila con tres asientos que esta junto a una ventana, se encuentra un conejo vestido de traje y pantalones azules que está leyendo un libro con audífonos en sus oídos, está escuchando música clásica con una sonrisa mientras lee el libro, se llama: Kyle Rabbitstail, tiene 32 años, es de físico equilibrado, su pelaje es negro pero blanco de la ingle al maximilar inferior y sus ojos son de color avellana o gris. Algo curioso es que, él es el único mamífero antropomórfico de la primera clase, ya que además de él, todos son humanos de la alta sociedad, en eso, una sobrecargo se le acerco, ya que el compartimiento de maletas que esta sobre Kyle se abrio y fue a cerrarlo, después de hacerlo lo noto, se inclinó hacia él y lo toco en el hombro llamando su atención, ya que sabe, por los audífonos que tiene, que no la escucharía.

Kyle abrio los ojos al sentir que lo tocaron, sus orejas se irguieron y temblaron, quito su atención del libro, volteo, vio a la azafata y se quitó los audífonos para poder oírla.

"Disculpe, puede decirme, ¿qué hace aquí?".-Pregunto la azafata con piel morena y al último frunció un poco el ceño.

"Discúlpeme madame pero no entiendo la pregunta, este es el lugar que reserve para mi vuelo".-Respondió Kyle (Su voz es la del ganador del óscar: Adrien Brody, en el papel que le gano dicho premio, Wladyslad Spilzman, El pianista, se las recomiendo sino la han visto, una obra maestra del cine).

"Perdóneme pero no le creo, los animales no viajan en primera clase, solo las personas".-Dijo la azafata aun un poco enojada.

"Mi boleto lo dice. Aquí esta, mire".-Dijo Kyle dándole su boleto, donde dice su número de asiento, la clase en la que está viajando, etc, etc.

La azafata miro un momento el boleto, regreso su mirada a Kyle y nuevamente al boleto.

"Permítame".-Dijo levantando el dedo índice, le regreso el boleto y fue hacia la cabina del avión.

Otra azafata, de piel blanca, vio lo sucedido mientras atendía a un pasajero, luego de preguntarle si no necesitaba nada más y después de que este respondiera que no, fue al otro lado de la clase a la fila donde esta Kyle y se inclinó hacia él.

"Hola".-Lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Kyle la miro y correspondió la sonrisa.

"Hola".-Dijo él.

En eso oyeron que la puerta de la cabina se abrio, voltearon y vieron a la azafata de ese momento junto con un hombre vestido de traje y un gorro, lo más probable es que es el piloto o el copiloto.

La azafata volteo a ver a Kyle con una expresión facial que demostraba preocupación.

"No se cómo le hizo para obtener un boleto de primera clase".-Dijo la azafata, volteo hacia la puerta de la cabina, vio al hombre y a la azafata morena caminando hacia ella y Kyle y volvió a verlo.-"Espero que tenga un buen argumento".-Dijo y se fue.

Kyle puso cara de confusión y ladeo la cabeza mientras veía como ella se iba.

"Disculpe".-Dijo una voz masculina llamando su atención, volteo y vio al hombre vestido de traje y gorra blanca viéndolo con una sonrisa y sus manos detrás de su espalda, se arrodillo, se quitó el sombrero y en menos de un parpadeo el hombre frunció el ceño.-"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto con ira contenida en su voz.

"Este es mi asiento, lo reserve para este vuelo, aquí tengo el boleto".-Dijo Kyle, saco su boleto y se le entrego al hombre que es el piloto.

Este lo tomo, lo leyó y luego miro a Kyle.

"Ya veo".-Dijo con una cara seria y delante de los ojos del conejo, empezó a romper el boleto hasta hacerlo confeti.

Kyle abrio sus ojos como platos, sorprendido de lo que está haciendo y luego vio como el hombre soltó su boleto convertido en confeti con una sonrisa y las tiritas cayeron al piso.

"Escuche, mi importa un soberano pepino si reservo este lugar y esta clase para su vuelo, en primera clase solo pueden viajar: doctores, abogados, empresarios, diplomáticos, oficiales y hombres de negocios, así que…".

"Pero soy abogado".-Dijo Kyle interrumpiendo al hombre, quien se sorprendió, Kyle saco su tarjeta de presentación y se la entregó al hombre.-"Me llamo Kyle Rabbitstail, recientemente vengo de defender legalmente al zoológico de Massachusetts por el caso de Harambe, el gorila que murió por disparos para salvar a un niño humano".-Dijo.

El piloto volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño poniéndose el gorro.

"Pero no hay abogados conejos".-Dijo el piloto con enojo.

"Estudie y me gradué en derecho en Weaselton D.C en Estados unidos, una de las muchas ciudades antropomórficas del mundo, Mi nombre está matriculado en la barra de abogados de Zootopia, así que eso me convierte en abogado".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

"¿No escucho?, no hay abogados conejos, menos conejos negros".-Dijo el piloto, convirtió la tarjeta de presentación en bolita y se la lanzo a la cara.-"Ahora, mueva su trasero a tercera clase".-Dijo el piloto con enojo.

"¿Pero con que boleto?, me lo rompió".-Objeto Kyle sorprendido.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo hice eso?, Azafata, ¿usted me vio rompiendo el boleto de este…Sujeto?".-Pregunto el piloto haciéndose y viendo a la azafata con una sonrisa.

"No señor, yo nunca lo vi hacer tal cosa".-Dijo la azafata entrando en su show.

Kyle estaba sorprendido de lo que le están haciendo.

"Ok. Así que, muévase a tercera clase o de lo contrario aterrizare de emergencia, y no me importa si molesto a todos los pasajeros, lo bajare ahí".-Dijo el piloto e iba a irse a la cabina.

Kyle estaba que no lo creía.

"Pero yo siempre he viajado en primera clase y además…".-De re pronto la escena cambia.

Kyle fue arrojado al piso con violencia; cayendo de costado, se medió levanto quejándose, volteo a ver a quien lo aventó, en eso, su portafolio café fue lanzado en paralelo hacia él y le pego con el arista justo arriba de la ceja.

"¡Aahh!".-Grito del dolor poniéndose la pata en la ceja.

Quien lo aventó a él y a su portafolio, fueron el piloto y el copiloto, acompañados de la azafata morena, el avión aterrizó de emergencia tal y como amenazo el piloto, la puerta del avión está abierta con la escalera colocada y están viéndolo con enojo. El copiloto le lanzo a Kyle todo su equipaje y luego le escupió, su escupitajo cayó cerca de Kyle al lado suyo en el piso y luego cerraron las puertas, también lo que dijo el piloto de que eso podría molestar a los pasajeros se cumplió y ellos batallaron mucho para calmarlos. Kyle se puso de pie, quejándose del dolor mientras se sobaba, agarro su portafolio y su equipaje, y se alejó del avión ya que sabía que este en cualquier momento despegaría y la turbulencia de las turbinas lo sacaría a volar, si estaba cerca de ellas. Se alejó unos 50 metros y luego vio como el avión encendía sus turbinas, alcanzaba turbulencia y posteriormente despegaba, dejándolo abandonado en un área rural.

Kyle, sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra, empezó a caminar justo al lado del camino, cargando su equipaje y su portafolio no se preocupaba ya que él sabe que en el mundo hay gente dócil y posiblemente alguno le daría la parada y lo llevaría a la ciudad más cercana. Camino 2 kilómetros hasta que vio un camión yendo hacia la dirección en la que él va, Kyle levanto el pulgar pidiéndole que lo llevara, pero el camionero lo ignoro y siguió su camino, Kyle, a pesar de esto no se enojó y siguió caminando, camino otros 2 kilómetros, aun no veía ningún letrero así que no sabe qué tan cerca está de la civilización, en eso, un Ferrari iba hacia donde el, Kyle levanto el pulgar pero no se dio cuenta que está parado delante de un charco grande, cuando el Ferrari estaba cerca del el, aumento la velocidad y paso intencionalmente sobre el charco, mojando a Kyle.

"¡Papanatas!".-Le grito el conductor mientras se alejaba conduciendo a gran velocidad.

Kyle intentó limpiarse el agua pero no tenía caso, aun así, increíblemente seguía sin enojarse. Camino un kilómetro más, ya está cansado pero no puede rendirse, muere por ver a su hijita y nada en el mundo se la va a impedir, en eso escucho el ruido de un auto que lo hizo erguir sus orejas y voltear, vio una camioneta acercándose hacia él, dejo su equipaje y levanto el pulgar, esta vez el conductor se apiado de él y se estaciono a un lado del camino. Kyle se alegró tanto que sonrió con la boca abierta meneando su algodonada colita de conejo, entusiasmado, recogió su equipaje y su portafolio, y se le acercó al conductor, que es un humano.

"Ay, muchas gracias".-Dijo Kyle con cansancio.

"Tranquilo amigo, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?".-Pregunto el conductor con el antebrazo en la ventana abierta de su auto viendo al conejo.

"A México, pero ahora solo quiero volver a la civilización, ¿sabes a cuanto está el siguiente pueblo?".-Dijo Kyle.

"De hecho, México está a 22 kilómetros de aquí".-Dijo el conductor.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Kyle con euforia.

"Si".-Respondió el conductor con una sonrisa.

"¿Podrías llevarme por favor?".-Pregunto Kyle esperanzado.

"Me robaste las palabras de la boca. Anda, sube".-Dijo el conductor.

"Vaya gracias".-Dijo Kyle con alegría yendo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y empezó a arrojar su equipaje ahí.

"No hay problema".-Dijo el conductor.

Después de dejar su equipaje en la parte de atrás, Kyle se bajó de la camioneta de un salto, recogió su portafolio, fue a la puerta de copiloto y dio varios saltos tratando de abrirla debido a su tamaño.

"Déjame a mi".-Dijo el conductor viendo la ventana abierta de su carro y le abrio la puerta con una sonrisa.

Kyle se subió de un salto al asiento.

"Gracias".-Dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

"No hay de que".-Dijo el conductor, encendió el auto, regreso al camino y empezó a conducir.

 **3 hora y media después 6:00 P:M.**

Kyle, con la ayuda del conductor llego a México, este lo dejo en el aeropuerto que es donde le pidió que lo dejara, después de comer, pues estaba muerto del hambre, Kyle tomo el siguiente vuelo a Jalisco ya que quería regresar con su hija antes del anochecer para que no se quedara sola, cuando el vuelo llego a Jalisco, Kyle le pidió a un taxi en el aeropuerto que lo llevara a la dirección de su casa. En este momento, se bajó del auto que esta estaciono delante de su casa.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle mientras le pagaba al taxista cargando su equipaje y su portafolio.

El taxista sintió con la cabeza y se fue. Kyle miro su casa temporal en México que es de 2 pisos, con una fachada de color rojo y las tejas de color blanco como la nieve, camino hacia la puerta de color café, saco sus llaves, abrio la puerta, entro, dejo su equipaje a un lado de la puerta y cerró la puerta con su pie.

"¡¿Quién es?!".-Pregunto gritando una voz femenina muy joven desde la cocina.

Kyle sonrió al oír esa voz.

"Soy yo Cielo".-Dijo Kyle.

Del marco de la puerta de la cocina, asomo su cabeza la dueña de la voz, una liebrecita de 12 años, llamada Tiana Conttontail la hija de Kyle, tiene físico esbelto, su pelaje es de color gris casi blanco, sus ojos de color son color café claro, tiene un lunar en su mejilla derecha cerca de su ojo que la hace ver linda y esta vestida con una blusa color lila, una faldita que le llega hasta las rodillas de color purpura y una diadema de color lila casi rosado. Al ver a su padre, sonrió con la boca abierta de la felicidad mientras meneaba su algodonada colita.

"¡Papa, Papi!".-Dijo mientras corría hacia él (Su voz es la de Miranda Cosgrove como Megan en Drake y Josh, en las primeras temporadas).

"Hojojola cielo!".-Dijo Kyle con alegría mientras se arrodillaba y abría sus brazos para recibirla con un abrazo.

Tiana llego a él y lo abrazo, Kyle se rio al abrazarla, la cargo en sus brazos levantándola del suelo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su hija, el abrazo duro varios segundos.

"¿Cómo está mi hijita?".-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo, viéndola a los ojos con amor paternal y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tiana rio por el beso antes de responder.

"Muy bien Papa".-Dijo Tiana y volvió a abrazarlo frotando su mejilla contra la de su padre haciéndolo sonreír.-"Me alegra que volvieras, no me gusta mucho que la señora García Chápiro me cuide".-Dijo.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto Kyle con confusión alejando su rostro del de ella y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, aun cargándola.

"Es que…No me llevo muy bien con ella que digamos, como ella solo viene a trabajar y a asegurarse de que yo esté bien, casi no hablamos, por lo que no somos amigas y no nos llevamos del todo bien".-Respondió Tiana.

"Tiana".-Dijo la señora Chápiro entrando a la cocina del patio y noto a Kyle.-"Oh, hola señor Rabbitstail".-Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

"Hola señora Chápiro".-Dijo Kyle y la saludo de mano.

"¿Cuándo llego?".-Pregunto la señora Chápiro.

"Acabo de llegar".-respondió.-"Oiga, mi linda bolita de pelos ¿se portó bien?".-Pregunto con voz chiqueada (la que usan los humanos cuando le hablan a sus perros con cariño) mientras veía a Tiana con los ojos entrecerrados y le rascaba le barbilla con un dedo, haciendo que a ella le recorrieran escalofríos agradables por su cuerpecito.

"¡Papa!".-Exclamo Tiana con vergüenza mientas alejaba su dedo de su barbilla.

Tanto Kyle como la señora Chápiro no pudieron evitar reír por la reacción de la pequeña.

"Si, se portó de maravilla señor Rabbitstail".-Dijo la señora Chápiro.-"Bueno, solo quería decirle a Tiana que ya me retiraba y si necesitaba algo fuera a buscarme a mi casa, al lado. Adiós Tiana, Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de ambos, le acaricio la cabeza a Tiana haciéndola reír y fue hacia la puerta.

"Adiós señora Chápiro".-Dijeron al unísono y la señora Chápiro se fue por la puerta (Por donde más, XD).

"Entonces…¿Tienes hambre hija?".-Pregunto Kyle.

Antes de que Tiana pudiera responder, su estómago gruño con fuerza, Tiana se tapó la panza con sus brazos mientras veía a su padre con sus orejas caídas y se sonrojaba locamente.

"Jeje, tomare eso como un sí".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.

Tiana dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, su padre la llevo a la mesa del comedor que también está en la cocina, la sentó en una silla (Ni modo que en la misma mesa, XD) y fue a cocinarle la cena. Le está preparando una sopa de verduras con zanahoria, remolachas y muchas otras cosas, mientras esperaba Tiana jugaba con sus pulgares mirando la cocina entera mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, cuando la termino, decidió hablar con su padre mientras esperaba a que su cena estuviera lista.

"Papa".-Dijo, Kyle hizo un sonido de contestación mientras cocía los vegetales en el caldo de la sopa.-"¿Por qué te tardes tanto en llegar?, me dijiste que llegarías a las 2 y ya van a ser las 7, me dejaste esperándote asustada".-Dijo.

Kyle no se acordó de eso hasta ahora, se detuvo de cocinar en seco y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Ay si, que tonto soy".-Dijo Kyle, al último haciendo un facepalm.-"Lo siento cielo, es que…Tuve complicaciones en mi viaje hacia acá a casa".-Dijo, dándose media vuelta y viéndola directamente.

"¿Qué clase de complicaciones?".-Pregunto Tiana ladeando la cabeza.

Kyle suspiro y se dio vuelta regresando a la sopa de verduras.

"Cuando estaba en el avión, una azafata me dijo que no debía estar en primera clase por ser un mamífero antropomórfico, así que llamo al piloto para revisar mi boleto, él me dijo que solo ciertas personas, entre ellas abogados, pueden ir en primera clase…Así que *Suspiro pesado* me echaron del avión".-Dijo Kyle con tristeza.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Tiana sorprendida, su grito fue tan fuerte que aturdió a Kyle haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor.-"Pero tú eres abogado ¿qué no?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Sí. Pero el piloto dijo que solamente abogados humanos pueden ir en primera clase, después de romper mi boleto me dijo que me moviera a tercera clase, yo me negué y por eso me echaron del avión".-Dijo Kyle.

"¡¿Qué, que?!".-Volvió a exclamar Tiana poniéndose de pie en la silla.-" ¿Y cómo ibas a hacer eso si te rompió el boleto?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Es lo que yo le dije".-Respondió Kyle, vertió sopa en un plato hondo con una cuchara sopera, se dio media vuelta y le llevo a Tiana la sopa caliente.-"Ese tipo me arrincono a propósito para bajarme del avión, todo por mi color de pelaje y porque soy un mamífero antropomórfico.".-Dijo dejando el plato delante de su hija y le puso una cuchara para que pudiera comer.

"¡Ay!".-Exclamo Tiana enojada y se recargo en la silla de brazos cruzados.-"No puedo creerlo, es injusto que traten de esa forma, deberían…Golpearlos o algo así".-Dijo.

"¿Tiana Conttontail?".-Dijo Kyle sorprendido volteando a verla, camino hacia y ella y la señalo directo a la cara en el ceño levemente fruncido.-"Nunca, repito: nunca, vuelvas a decir o pensar algo como eso".-Dijo con un poco de enojo.

"Pero se lo merecen, ellos…".-Kyle la interrumpió.

"Tiana. El desquitarse con una persona por un mal que te hizo es la peor forma de venganza y no quiero que crezcas creyendo que eso es justicia. Los insultos y las agresiones son balas, la forma de evitarlas es usando tu chaleco antibalas que es la paciencia, la calma y el razonamiento, si no le respondo a quien me insulta, detendré esas balas con mi mano, además, los agresores carecen de consciencia o tiene un nivel muy bajo de ella, eso es lo que diferencia a los que perdonan de los que propagan la ira".-Dijo Kyle.

Tiana se quedó callada tras aquellas palabras tan sabias de su padre y simplemente miro la sopa delante de ella.

"Ok, ahora, come tu sopa mientras esta caliente".-Dijo y la acaricio en la cabeza haciéndola reír con la boca cerrada.-"Si me necesitas estaré arriba en mi despacho, cuando acabes me avisas para lavar el plato".-Dijo mientras iba a las escaleras.

"De acuerdo Papa".-Dijo Tiana en voz alta para que la oyera y le dio una probada a la sopa.-"Mmm".-Dijo saboreando la sopa y siguió comiendo con entusiasmo por su exquisito sabor.

Kyle llego a se despachó, se sentó enfrente de una laptop y la encendió, entro a su blog en Facebook, se trono los dedos, listo para escribir y empezó apretar las teclas de su laptop mientras decía lo que escribía.

"Queridos cibernautas y ciberlectores, hoy me di cuenta de la amarga verdad de ser inteligente y aceptado por esta sociedad. Las personas ignorantes solo se preocupan de cosas de poca importancia en este mundo, en vez de pensar en aquellos que menos tienen o más sufren, espero que este mensaje se les grabe en la memoria y busquemos que nuestra forma de pensar cambie por el bien de este mundo y sus habitantes. Con mucho amor, Kyle Rabbitstail".-Escribió en el tablero electrónico de su blog y lo posteo.-"Jeje, con mucho amor, es bueno".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

En cuestión de segundos se escuchó un sonido proviniendo de su laptop y miro la pantalla del monitor.

"¿Alguien respondió mi post?".-Dijo sorprendido y leyó.-"Tranquilo Kyle, no rindas, la determinación y el esfuerzo hacen al hombre o en este caso, al mamífero. No estás solo, Topus1".-Dijo y vio en la pantalla le respuesta del usuario, pero no sabe quién es, ya que no tiene foto de perfil, a diferencia de el.-"Ah Topus1, ¿me pregunto quién será?".-Se preguntó curioso.

"¡Papa!, ¡ya termine!".-Escucho a Tiana gritar desde el piso de abajo.

"¡Ahora voy hija!".-Grito, tomo un periódico, miro la primera página que tiene enfrente que es la de donde está el crucigrama y vio algo que atrajo mucho su curiosidad.-"¡Oye!, ¡Oye cielo!".-Le grito a su hija para que lo oyera.

"¡¿Si Papa?!".

"¡¿Podrías venir por favor?!".-Dijo Kyle sin despegar sus ojos del crucigrama.

"¡Voy!".-Grito y en cuestión de segundos llego al despacho de su padre.-"¿Mande Papi?".-Pregunto ella con ternura, una sonrisa y sus patas con sus dedos entrelazados delante de su cintura.

"Hija, ¿tu respondiste el crucigrama?".-Pregunto Kyle girando su silla para verla.

"No. Claro que no papa".-Respondió ella.

Kyle la miro un momento, parpadeo y luego se recargo en su silla.

"Pues una de 2 princesita. Me mentiste o me mentiste".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y mirada perspicaces.

"No miento papa, yo no lo respondí".-Dijo Tiana.

"Pues *se pone de pie* Creo que si lo hiciste cariño".-Dijo caminando hacia ella con una mirada de orgullo, se paró detrás de ella, le ofreció el periódico, ella lo tomo y él puso sus patas en sus hombros arrodillándose a su estatura para ver con ella la hoja.

Tiana le dedico una mirada de extrañez a su padre, poso su mirada sobre el periódico y al ver el crucigrama, se sorprendió. Esta efectivamente, resuelto, esto confundió, sorprendió y extraño muchísimo a Tiana, ya que, las palabras están escritas con su letra, pero ella no recuerda haber hecho tal cosa y se quedó contemplando perpleja la hoja de papel.

"Vaya, quien lo diría, eres tan lista como yo hija".-Dijo Kyle sobando sus hombros con orgullo y le dio un beso en la corona de la cabeza.-"Yo vuelvo, voy a lavar tus trastes".-Dijo saliendo del despacho.

Tiana se quedó ahí como piedra viendo el crucigrama sin habla, esto no tenía explicación.

"No pero…Yo no resolví esto, ¿o si lo hice?".-Dijo hablando sola y Kyle regreso secándose las patas con un trapo.

"Listo. Ahora, hora de dormir bella durmiente".-Dijo Kyle parado en el marco de la puerta.

"¡Aww no!, ¡Papa no!, dormir no, no tengo sueno".-Se quejó Tiana soltando el periódico volteando hacia su padre con las orejas caídas y haciendo puchero (Típico, a los niños no les gusta cuando les dicen que ya es hora de dormir, XD).

Kyle dejó escapar una breve risita al ver la reacción de su hija.

"Lo siento hija, pero tienes escuela mañana, a la cama".-Le digo con suavidad.

"¡No, no quiero!, ¡No tengo sueño!".-Dijo Tiana aun en puchero, su cruzo de brazos firme en su afirmación y empezó a dar golpecitos al piso con su pie por el enojo.

Kyle sonrió con diversión.

"¿A si?, pues yo sé cómo solucionarlo".-Dijo Kyle, camino hacia su hija, la cargo en sus brazos, expuso su vientre y empezó a hacerle trompetilla.

"¡Jajajaja!, ¡Papa no!, ¡alto!, ¡Jajajaja!, ¡me haces cosquillas!, ¡Jajaja!".-Grito Tiana muriéndose de la risa, ese era el plan de Kyle, hacerla reír hasta que sus energías se agotaran y no le quedara de otra que ir a la cama.

Dejo de hacerle trompetilla, la puso contra el piso con suavidad y siguió haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos, haciendo que ella riera con todas sus fuerzas y el aire de sus pulmones. Después de 5 minutos, Kyle al fin le hizo caso a las suplicas de su hija y dejo de hacerle cosquilla, dejándola cansada y sin aliento.

Después de un par de minutos Tiana recupero el aliento y volteo a ver a su padre quien le está sonriendo.

"Eres un tramposo".-Dijo y empujo suavemente su rostro con su pata, posteriormente dejo escapar un bostezo tapándose la boca con su padre y se saboreó la boca, teniendo sus parpados muy pesados.

"¿Tienes sueño hija?".-Pregunto Kyle paternalmente preocupado.

Tiana solo asintió con la cabeza con cansancio.

"Entonces mejor a la cama".-Dijo Kyle, la cargo y empezó a llevarla a su cama.

"Eres un tramposo".-Le digo Tiana medio adormilada.

"¿Y yo porque?".-Pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa inocente.

"Sé que me hiciste cosquillas para que me fuera a la cama".-Dijo Tiana y dejo escapar un bostezo.

"Jejeje, me declaro culpable, no hay duda que enserio eres tan lista como yo".-Dijo Kyle y entro a la recamara de su hija.

Las paredes de esta tienen papel mache color rosa muy claro con impresiones de zanahorias y corazones, como todas las niñas, casi todo su cuarto es rosa y tiene mínimo 3 peluches en su cama que tiene forma de zanahoria. Kyle la llevo a su camita, la arropo y tomo el peluche de una zanahoria rechinante que tiene dibujado un par de puntos como ojos y una sonrisa.

"El Sr. Zanahoria se va a dormir".-Dijo con voz de canto de cuna e hizo rechinar el peluche.

Tiana rio con debilidad a causa del sueño, tomo al Sr. Zanahoria y lo abrazo con fuerza haciéndolo rechinar. Miro al closet de su habitación, Kyle siguió su mirada y vio que está viendo el armario.

"Oye, nada de ahí va a salir para asustarte ¿ok?".-Dijo poniendo su pata en su hombro.

Tiana sonrió y asintió con debilidad.

"Esa es mi pequeña Valiente".-Dijo acariciando una sus orejas, la persigno y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, haciéndola reír con debilidad, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Papa…".-Dijo Tiana levantando el brazo con debilidad.

"Tranquila hija, lo sé".-Dijo Kyle y antes de apagar la luz, prendió la luz de lámpara de noche ya que ella le aterra la oscuridad (Típico de los niños) y apago la luz quedando el cuarto levemente iluminado por la lámpara.

"Gracias Papa".-Dijo Tiana con debilidad, se acurruco en su cama y abrazo estrechamente al Sr. Zanahoria.-"Buenas noches".-Dijo y casi inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

"Buenas noches cielo".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

La cámara se quedó grabando a Tiana y su recamara unos segundos y empezó a haber disolvencia en negro.

 **A la mañana siguiente, 7: 00 A m.**

Nick empezó a despertarse gimiendo en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de Daniel donde él y Judy están durmiendo mientras están con ellos, Zack duerme en los sillones de la sala en el piso de abajo, se saboreó la boca con el típico mal sabor de la mañana y toco el lado de la cama esperando sentir a su esposa pero se decepciono al sentir el colchón y la sabana de la cama. Abrio sus ojos de golpe, miro a que ese lado esta vacío, lo primero que le vino a la mente es que Judy ya se levantó, cosa que no le extraña, ya que ella es más madrugadora que él. Decidió ir abajo, se estiro como lo hacen los perros haciendo tronar algunos de sus músculos, cosa que le dolió pero no tanto, se levantó, tendió la cama y empezó a ir a las escaleras para llegar al piso de abajo. Una vez hizo ello y entro en la cocina, vio una hoya para coser y 2 sartenes, una con tortillas y otra con frijoles que no están siendo cuidadas por nadie, salió de la cocina y vio a la madre de Daniel quitando los pelos de Lindsay y Reyna del piso de la casa con un mechero-escoba, vestida con ropa deportiva, ya que ella va al gimnasio en las mañanas.

"Hola Sra. Ibáñez".-La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y la pata, ella volteo y lo vio.

"Oh, buenos días Nick".-Lo saludo.-"¿Cómo amaneciste?".

"Bien gracias".-Respondió el.-"¿Ha visto a Judy?".-Pregunto mirando alrededor.

"Si, se levantó antes que tú, acabo de pedirle que fuera la tienda por algo, enseguida vuelve".-Le respondió ella mientras seguía quitando los pelos del piso.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa y fue al baño.

Salió después de unos segundos y de lavarse las manos, regreso a la cocina y ahí vio a Judy vestida con una blusa color naranja con impresiones de hojas de palmera color blanco que él le regalo y le queda a la perfección y unos pantalones color rojo casi carmín. Nick sonrió con amor mientras la veía, Judy está ayudando a cocinar el desayuno y la comida para más tarde, ya que la familia de Daniel les ofreció estancia, lo menos que podían hacer, era ayudarlos con los cuidados de la casa, debido a su tamaño y a que las cosas son tamaño humano tiene que usar un banquito pero eso no le molesta, ya está acostumbrada debido a los 2 meses que lleva ahí, Nick veía como cocinaba, parecía una chef profesional, alternaba perfectamente su atención de entre la sartén con frijoles y la otra con tortillas mientras a estas les daba vueltas en el aire como su fueran hot cakes y con la otra pata, con una cuchara grande, movía los frijoles de la otra para evitar que se quemaran. Nick sonrió ampliamente y camino hacia ella.

Judy tomo un bote de plástico semi-transparente color grisáceo que tiene unos cristales de color blanco de uno de los estantes de la cocina, tomo un poco en las yemas de sus dedos y saboreo los cristales para corroborar que es sal, cuando así fue, sonrió y vertió todos estos en la sartén donde se están cociendo los frijoles. Nick se le acerco sigilosa y furtivamente, evitando ser detectado por su súper oído y sus instintos conejudo, cosa que logro, está justo detrás de ella a pocos centímetros de distancia para evitar que sintiera su presencia, y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura abrazándola por la espalda, tomándola de sorpresa.

"¡Ah!. ¡Nick!".-Grito Judy del susto y se puso una pata en el pecho.

"Buenos días cielo".-Dijo Nick con voz dulce e inocente mientras la abrazaba.

"¡Casi me das infarto!".-Dijo ella gruñendo del enojo y le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

El codazo sofoco a Nick, por el dolor se llevó las patas al vientre tosiendo por la falta del aire, se alejó un poco de Judy y puso una rodilla en tierra mientras trataba de recobrar dolorosamente el aire, Judy se percató de esto y su ira y enojo se esfumaron de golpe y fueron intercambiados por culpa y preocupación.

"Ay no".-Dijo casi sin aliento tapándose la boca con su pata y con sus orejas caídas.-" ¡Nick!".-Dijo preocupada, se bajó del banquito de un salto y corrió hacia el.-"Ay no Dios, Nick por favor perdóname, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto.

"Uju!, no".-Respondió Nick con dolor y negando con la cabeza.-"En serio me diste fuerte".-Dijo apretándose la tela de la camisa que está en el vientre con fuerza y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, demostrando su dolor.

"Ay no".-Dijo Judy llevándose las patas a la boca.

De repente, Nick volteo a verla con una sonrisa y cara divertidas.

"Jejeje, era broma Zanahorias, no me paso nada".-Dijo Nick mirándola con su sonrisa encantadora.

Judy levanto sus orejas, se sentía aliviada, camino hacia Nick, puso su pata en su mejilla, se le quedo viendo con amor por unos segundos, de repente frunció el ceño y empujo su rostro con suavidad.

"Tú no tienes remedio".-Dijo Judy fastidiada mientras caminaba de regreso a la estufa, se subió al banquito de un salto y siguió cocinando.

Nick dejo escapar una risita al ver la reacción de la coneja, se puso de pie, camino hasta ella y volvió a abrazarla por la espalda. Judy esta no se opuso y sonrió al sentir el abrazo.

"¿Qué cocinas Bigotes?".-Pregunto Nick mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la coronilla de la coneja, haciendo que esta las bajara y mientras este veía los trastes para cocinar con una sonrisa.

"Pues como puedes ver, en esta sartén estoy cociendo frijoles".-Dijo señalando dicha sartén.-"Aquí estoy calentando tortillas y esa hoya de ahí está cociendo birria".-Respondió la coneja.

Nick miro dicha hoya y frunció el ceño mientras aplanaba sus orejas.

"Aun no puedo creer que Daniel y su familia coman carne de mamíferos".-Dijo con cierto enojo y molestia.

"¿Y qué esperabas Nick?, son humanos, ellos no son como los carnívoros antropomórficos, como tú".-Dijo Judy y luego de escapar una risa.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?".-Pregunto el zorro.

"¿Recuerdas la primera semana que pasamos con ellos, y tu creíste que estabas comiendo carne blanca o de mar y te diste cuenta que era carne roja?".-Pregunto Judy con diversión y se volvió a reír.-"Aun recuerdo tu cara, y la de Zack".-Dijo Judy queriendo reír.

"No!, No me lo recuerdes".-Dijo señalándola pero sin quitar su mentón de su coronilla.

"Si, si puedo y lo haré".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa.

"Ay, aquí vamos".-Dijo Nick rodando los ojos.

 **Flashback, 7 semanas antes, primera semana con la familia Ibáñez.**

Daniel, su familia y sus amigos, con Julie y Mary de invitadas, están comiendo en el comedor de la sala todos juntos, están comiendo carne asada con frijoles fritos en manteca y, en el caso de Daniel, con una pequeña ensalada al lado, debido que desde hace mucho, el mejoro considerablemente su alimentación, balanceándola más.

Zack y Julie están comiendo, sentados uno al lado del otro, ya que como son pareja tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, no pudieron evitar verse con amor, Zack pincho un trozo de carne con su tenedor y se lo dio a Julie en la boca, ella lo miro con mucho amor y correspondió el afecto. Ambos, aun masticando la carne dentro de sus bocas, juntaron sus cabezas y se tomaron de las manos empezando a acariciarse, una vez terminado este acto, se volvieron a mirar con amor, después de unos segundos, Zack subió su pata y la de ella que siguen juntas, sobre la mesa.

"Declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo".-Dijo Zack moviendo su pulgar empezando ese clásico juego.

Julie sonrió y de inmediato se metió a jugar, ambos peleaban por ver cual pulgar era el vencedor y rieron mientras lo hacían.

"Aww. Mírenlos, ¿no son tiernos?".-Dijo Mary conmovida mientras veía a su hija y su, espera, posible futuro yerno con conmoción en sus ojos.

"Yo concuerdo".-Dijo Judy levantando el dedo.

"Yo también".-Dijo Daniel haciendo lo mismo, él es fanático de las parejas jóvenes, entre más jóvenes para él, mejor, ya que se le hacen muy tiernas.

Julie termino ganando.

"¡Yeey!".-Grito ella celebrando por su triunfo.

"Aww".-Dijo Zack en puchero y desvió la mirada a otro lado apoyando su barbilla en su mano, él nunca fue, precisamente, un buen perdedor.

"Gano yo mi amor".-Dijo Julie.

Zack volteo a verla y sonrió y la miro con amor.

"¿Quieres tu premio ahora?".-Pregunto mientras la abrazaba y juntaba sus narices.

"Este, emm…".-Dijo Julie indecisa y tímida ya que vio que la mirada de todos en la mesa, esta sobre ellos.-"Ahorita no, más tarde ¿ok?".-Dijo.

"Bien".-Dijo Zack y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar.

"Mhmm".-Dijo Nick saboreando la carne en su boca.-"Sra. Ibáñez, esta carne es magnífica".-Dijo y se llevó otro trozo a la boca con su tenedor.

"Si, no tenemos mariscos así en Zootopia".-Dijo Mary.

"Oh, no. No es marisco".-Dijo la madre de Daniel.

"Oh, ¿entonces de que animal es?".-Pregunto Mary mientras se llevaba otro trozo a la boca con el tenedor.

"Es, res".-Contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Tan pronto dijo eso, Mary, Zack, Nick y Julie abrieron sus ojos como platos de la sorpresa, con los zorros irguiendo sus orejas, y al igual que las nutrias levantaron sus colas. Ambos empezaron toser fuertemente siendo vistos por los demás, excepto Judy, con extrañez y confusión, todos ellos tomaron la servilleta o lo que sea que tuvieran cerca para escupir y no asquear a los demás y en ella depositarlo la carne masticada y machacada que tenían en sus bocas.

"¡¿Qué, que?!. ¡Sra. Ibáñez!, ¡¿Porque no nos lo dijo antes!?".-Pregunto Nick con frenesí.

"Nick, voz interior".-Dijo Judy tocando su brazo tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Me vale!".-Exclamo él y regreso a la mama de Daniel.-"¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?".

"Que, ¿Qué tiene de malo?".-Pregunto ella sin entender.

"Nosotros somos mamíferos evolucionados, pensantes e inteligentes Sra. Ibáñez. La carne roja proviene de mamíferos como nosotros como el cerdo, la vaca y la cabra, el comernos su carne no solo es aberrante para nosotros, es una abominación y por su culpa, ya cometimos esa abominación".-Explico Mary, también enojada.

"Pero, eso es lo que están estado comiendo todos los días que llevan aquí Nick, tú y tu hijo".-Se excusó ella.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamaron ellos.

De inmediato se taparon las bocas con las patas con sus orejas aplanadas, sus rostros se pusieron verdes y rápidamente se bajaron de la mesa. Todos vieron cómo iban corriendo al baño, cada uno tratando de arrebasar al otro, Nick le gano a Zack y se metió al baño, así que Zack no le quedo de otra que ir al otro baño, en el cuarto de los padres de Daniel.

"…Creo que no deberíamos volver a darles carne roja".-Comento la hermana de Daniel al ver esto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **De regreso al presente.**

"Ay ya Judy por favor, he tratado todos estos meses de olvidar esa noche, aun se me revuelve el estómago al solo pensar en ella".-Dijo Nick con fastidio.

En ese momento su estómago gruño ruidosamente del hambre, dejo abrazar a Judy, se miró el vientre y se lo cubrió con orejas aplanadas y sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Judy se rio con la boca cerrada.-"Creo que cierto ya tiene hambre, ¿verdad tesoro?".-Dijo en broma y viéndolo coquetamente haciendo que Nick se ruboriza más, ella se volvió a reír con la boca cerrada.-"Ve a sentarte a la mesa Nick, el desayuno estará listo en un segundo".-Dijo.

Nick sonrió.

"Gracias cielo".-Dijo tomando su mejilla izquierda con su pata derecha y viéndola con amor.

"De nada amor".-Dijo Judy tomando su rostro con ambas patas y le dio un beso en los labios.

 **Algunos minutos después.**

Toda la familia Ibáñez y la familia Wilde, están comiendo en la mesa mientras escuchaban la radio.

" _Hoy se reunieron los funcionarios en sesión democrática, por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo"._ -Dijo el locutor de la radio.

"Ay menos mal".-Comento el padre de Daniel y todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo.

" _Así es, se pusieron de acuerdo en que si se vuelven a ver se van a partir la…".-_ El locutor no termino la frase porque fue interrumpido por un pitido.

Todos dejaron de comer en seco y voltearon a la radio sorprendidos.

" _Lo que sigue de la nota, no lo puedo decir por radio".-_ Aclaro el locutor a radio a los radioescuchas.

Daniel, su familia y sus amigos entendieron, y siguieron comiendo.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya se pusieron de acuerdo en algo".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa, clavo su tenedor en su ensalada y le dio un bocado a esta.

"Que suertudos los del verde, que tienen a Cabuachi, que es rebueno para los trompadas, ¿verdad?".-Dijo Sully.

"Pero para las trompadas de mentiras Sully".-Respondió el padre de Daniel.-"En su última pelea, Cabuachi lanzo un golpe al aire, y se cayeron: el rival, el réferi y un vendedor de cerveza de la octava fila".-Dijo.

Sully se puso de acuerdo con él.

" _Y ahora, el reporte vial".-_ Dijo el locutor de radio.

En eso el hermano mordió una tostada y empezó a masticar con la boca abierta, haciendo mucho ruido.

"Vil por favor, mastica más bajito tus tostadas. Ve nomas, haces tanto ruido que parece que Freddy Kruger está raspando corteza de un bosque oye".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ay si mastica más bajito".-Dijo su hermano haciendo una voz de menso.-"A ver, tu respira sin jalar aire, a ver".-Dijo él.

Daniel puso los ojos y siguió comiendo sus sándwiches cocidos en sandwichera.

 _"Ahora, el día de hoy no habrá marcha".-_ Dijo el locutor de radio vial.

"Ay bendito sea Dios".-Dijo la madre de Daniel aliviada.

" _Si, no habrá marcha atrás en las manifestaciones programadas".-_ Dijo el locutor de radio y todos en el mesa se quejaron.-" _Por ejemplo; sobre insurgentes están marchando los maestros, y tienen parada la circulación".-_ Dijo el locutor.

"Nos vamos por el periférico".-Dijo el padre de Daniel con la boca medio llena.

" _El periférico va a vuelta de rueda".-_ Dijo el locutor de radio y el padre de Daniel lanzo sus cubiertos y cayeron sobre la porcelana del plato haciendo ruido, con fastidio.-" _Ya que está detenido por unos alumnos".-_ Dijo el locutor.

"Nos vamos por el segundo piso".-Dijo el padre de Daniel y tomo refresco de su vaso.

" _El segundo piso de plano es un estacionamiento de altura".-_ Dijo el locutor, ese comentario hizo que el Sr. Ibáñez casi se ahogara con el refresco y vio la radio.-" _Porque se está manifestando unos viene-viene a quienes les quitaron sus puestos callejeros por medio de una nueva ley del gobierno mexicano".-_ Dijo el locutor.

El padre de Daniel dejo escapar un quejido de molestia y se tapó los ojos con la mano.

"No te preocupes Gordo (Así le dice de cariño), te puedes ir por revolución".-Dijo la madre de Daniel tomándole la mano, él estuvo de acuerdo.

" _Ahora que si lo que usted quiere es tomar revolución, le sugerimos llevarse, poca ropa y machetes".-_ Dijo el locutor, al último con gracia, el padre de Daniel abrio los ojos sorprendido y su madre puso cara de confusión.-" _Ya que lo único que va encontrar ahí, es a las doscientos manifestantes encuerados, que llevan ya 300 marchas, en apoyo a los 33 de Ayotzinapa".-_ Dijo el locutor.

"Ay dios mío, no puede hacer, Kate, hazme un favor y apaga la radio ¿sí?" _._ -Dijo el padre de Daniel tapándose los ojos con la mano y haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

"Si señor".-Dijo Kate asintiendo con la cabeza, se puso de pie, se bajó de un salto de la mesa, fue a la radio y le bajo casi todo el volumen.

"Voy a llegar tarde".-Dijo el padre de Daniel con pena y mientras dijo eso, Kate regreso a la mesa y se sentó.-"Caray, México es más conflictivo que una fuerte discusión entre 2 personas que buscan ver quien tiene la razón".-Dijo.

"Ay, lo sé".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel.-"Es lo malo de México, es una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo, pero también es una de las más violentas de la tierra".-Dijo.

"Nay, en comparación a North Corea, Irak y algunas ciudades de África, no esta tan mal".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Cómo que no esta tan mal hijo?".-Dijo su padre sin poder creerlo.

"Es la verdad".-Contesto él.

"Perdóname hijo pero no te creo. En México, un delincuente puede asesinar o robar y no ser castigado por ello y peor aún, si hay evidencias irrefutables en contra de él y de un político que cometió un peor delito, el delincuente ira a la cárcel y no el político, ya que soborno a las autoridades para evitar aquello".-Dijo su padre.

"Ay Papa, eso no es nada en comparación a los lugares que te dije. Aquí, los niños puede ser criados de maneras más o menos decentes para su futuro pero en Irak, durante la guerra, las mujeres usaban a sus hijas como bombarderos suicidas, a sus hijos!, lo que para una mujer es la más valioso y encima, si el niño era descubierto y matado por un marine, la madre ni se preocupaba por él, ella recogía el explosivo y los lanzaba en contra de los estadounidenses. Allá, las mujeres tienen mucho menos poder que en occidente, sus derechos de educación y de votar son mucho muy inferiores a aquí, y mira que eso es mucho decir, y también además, en Irán, las mujeres son tratadas como objetos por los hombres en vez de como seres humanos, las golpean, maltratan y muchas otras cosas y ellas no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Y en North Corea, ellos tienen el poder absoluto sobre sus ciudadanos, deciden que pueden ver, que comer, que creer, que pensar y que hacer, fíjense, un general, se quedó dormido durante un desfile militar y fue ejecutado a sangre fría".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa quienes dejaron de comer en seco.-"Pero no de una manera cualquiera, ah no, fue destrozado por una bala de una torreta antiaérea que lo redujo a nada, literalmente, no quedo nada de él".-Dijo.

Zack trago saliva con miedo y alejo su plato.

"Creo que ya perdí el apetito".-Dijo.

"Yo también".-Dijo Kate haciendo lo mismo.

"Y yo".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel.

En ese momento los integrantes caninos de la familia Ibáñez se les acercaron y les rogaron, con la boca abierta y meneando la cola, que les dieran la comida.

"Ay bueno".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel de mala gana y echo la comida al suelo, Lindsay, Reyna y Chikis se abalanzaron sobre la comida y empezaron a devorársela.

Daniel tomo el control de la pantalla de la sala y encendió el televisor.

"Daniel, apenas apagamos la radio, ¿y enciendes la tele?".-Dijo su hermano.

"Callar boca Vil".-Dijo Daniel y miro la tele, donde están pasando una noticia.

" _En otras noticias, el pueblo de Nochistlan, en México, fue misteriosa y aterradoramente vaciado, y desaparecido".-_ Dijo el locutor, un hombre mayor de cabello blanco por la canas.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!".-Exclamo Daniel sorprendido asustando a todos y le subió el volumen a la tv.

"¿Qué ocurre Daniel?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Escuchen".-Dijo Daniel y todos prestaron atención a la tele.

" _La madrugada de este día, 16 de Julio de 2016, el pueblo de Nochistlan, ubicado al sur de Zacatecas en México, fue misteriosa y aterradoramente, tragado por la tierra. Tal como lo oyen, tragado por la tierra, sabemos que parece una locura pero aquí hay un video legitimo tomado por un helicóptero que lo demuestra".-_ Dijo el reportero y en pantalla aparece el video.

Tal y como dijo el reportero, parece ser tomado por un helicóptero que está captando el aparentemente vacío pueblo de Nochistlan a altas horas de la noche. La cámara del helicóptero redujo su zoom un poco y en ese momento, el pueblo, entero, se hundió en la tierra.

Daniel, su familia y sus amigos vieron esto, completamente perplejos y en la pantalla, cuando la nube de polvo se esfumo, el pueblo de Nochistlan, fue cambiado por un enorme cráter de dimensiones similares al gran cañon. La imagen fue reducida en un cuadro pequeño que quedo arriba a la derecha de la pantalla y mostraba al locutor.

" _Para empeorar las cosas, un hecho similar y más aterrador, ocurrió en Europa, en una de las ciudades de mamíferos antropomórficos, Pangolonia (Polonia)".-_ Dijo el locutor.

La familia Ibáñez abrió los ojos, sorprendidos, y voltearon a ver a sus amigos mamíferos, quienes están abstraídos por la noticia y lo que dijo el locutor.

" _Eh aquí, un video, también grabado por un helicóptero, que los dejara atónitos".-_ Dijo el locutor y dicho video se apodera de la pantalla.

En él, se puede ver a la ciudad de Pangolonia siendo filmada desde altura, todo parece tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, parece un pueblo fantasma, no hay ni un alma en las calles, cosa increíblemente rara en una ciudad y de repente. De la nada, del suelo aparecieron unas especies de látigos negros gigantes y con una sacudida, azotaron el centro de la ciudad y levantaron una gigantesca nube de polvo.

Los que están grabando empezaron a hablar, claramente asustados y alarmados pero no se les entendía ya que están hablando en yidis, pero los del canal subtitularon al español lo que decían.

En la pantalla apareció: ¡Santo dios!, ¿viste eso?, traduciendo lo que el mamífero está diciendo y la cámara enfoco a su compañero que esta con él en el helicóptero como el piloto, el que está grabando es el copiloto.

El mamífero, que es una mangosta respondió que si en yidis asintiendo con la cabeza, su rostro demuestra que tiene miedo, el copiloto volvió a filmar a donde aparecieron esas extrañas cosas, que no se ven debido a la nube e hizo un poco de zoom a su cámara.

El copiloto hablo en yidis, traducción: "¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?".

Ambos y también los que están viendo el video en la tv están escuchando ruidos fuertes de edificios y muros cayendo así como ladrillos, de repente, de la nube de humo salió una de esas cosas y se fue directo al helicóptero, ambos mamíferos judíos gritaron y un segundo después, aquella cosa extraña, golpeo el helicóptero y la cámara y la transmisión termino.

Tal y como dijo el locutor, esto dejo atónitos a los televidentes, en especial a los mamíferos de Zootopia, entre ellos Nick, Judy, Mary, Julie, James, Charlie, la familia de Nick, la de Judy y Zack, estaban sin habla.

El cuadro se achico en la tele y luego desapareció, poniendo la atención de todos en el locutor.

" _Se desconoce a ciencia cierta, que fue lo que claramente se vio en el video, este caso a dejo aterrizados, no solo a las ciudades antropomórficas vecinas a Pangolonia, sino al mundo entero. Sería muy útil preguntarles a los pilotos que grabaron el video pero eso es imposible, ya que su helicóptero fue encontrado, hecho pedazos en tierra y sin ningún rastro de ellos".-_ Dijo el locutor y al lado apareció un cuadro, mostrando al helicóptero destrozado en tierra.-" _Se cree, que murieron en dicho acontecimiento y que las autoridades y equipos de rescate de la Berlín humana junto con Elefantovalquia (Eslovaquia)_ , _las ciudades más cercanas a dicha ciudad, están trabajando para encontrar sus cuerpos".-_ Dijo y en eso sale un breve reportaje de autoridades y equipos de rescate.

" _Hasta el momento, no hemos encontrado ninguna evidencia que nos guie hasta sus cuerpos_ ".-Dijo un ser humano vestido como oficial de policía, claramente alemán, hablando con acento vielorusano (Entre alemán y Ruso).

" _Estamos retirando toneladas de escombros y ladrillos, con la esperanza de encontrar sus cuerpos, y también algún sobreviviente de lo que paso aquí".-_ Dijo un elefante africano, vestido con un chaleco como el que uso Judy cuando la asignaron a parquímetros, es de equipos de rescate.

" _Creo que fue un ataque terrorista, ósea; piensen, es la única explicación".-_ Dijo un miembro del ejército alemán, obvio con acento alemán.

" _A falta de información, los rumores y teorías ya se han disparado por todo el mundo. Muchos creen que fue un ataque terrorista, otros, que fue una obra del mismísimo demonio, y otros, que fue un retorcido experimento de la milicia para probar un arma futura que podría ser usada en caso de una tercera guerra mundial. La televisión alemana, pregunto sobre esto, al presidente de la república federal de Alemania, Joachim Gauck".-_ Dijo el locutor y apareció en pantalla, dicho presidente.

 _"No. Mis mandatarios y generales de la milicia niegan toda relación con lo que sea que haya atacado a Pangolonia. Yo y mi país también estamos intranquilos por este suceso, y haremos una exhaustiva investigación al respecto, para descubrir la verdad".-_ Dijo el presidente humano, desde luego en alemán pero fue subtitulado al español.

" _Sea lo que haya sido, no deja de sembrar terror, tanto en oriente como en occidente por lo sucedido en Pangolonia. Y en cuanto a la ciudad de Nochistlan, los que tomaron el video se negaron a hablar ante las cámaras y desconocen por completo lo que ocurrió haya, los científicos teorizan, a que debajo de la ciudad, había un bunker de agua mineral, que con el tiempo, se fue secando y la delgada línea que quedo de corteza terrestre, no pudo soportar el peso de las casas y edificios, y al final colapso, cayendo en el hoyo. Sea lo que haya sido, aun no se sabe lo que en realidad fue, pero los mantendremos informados. Enseguida volvemos con más noticias".-_ Dijo el locutor y fueron a comerciales.

"¿Ustedes creen que si haya sido eso chicos?".-Pregunto Daniel a sus amigos mamíferos.

"No sé".-Respondió Judy con duda.-"Algo dentro de mí me dice que fue otra cosa".-Dijo.

En ese momento, mientras Nick volvió a masticar su desayuno, miro la hora en su celular, al verla abrio los ojos y se tragó el bolo alimenticio de la boca.

"Zack, faltan 20 para las 8".-Dijo Nick un poco alarmado.

"Ay Mama!, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela".-Dijo Zack y rápidamente se comió lo poco que le quedaba en su plato.-"Vamos Papa".-Dijo Zack con la boca llena, tomo su mochila que está en el respaldo de silla y se bajó de un salto.

"Voy".-Dijo Nick bajándose de un salto de la silla y tomo las llaves de su auto (Lo trasladaron a México para que no me pregunten, junto con muchísimos más de los Zootopianos).

"Adiós Mama".-Dijo Zack después de tragar y abriendo la puerta.

"Adiós querido, cuídate, te amo".-Dijo Judy con amor maternal y despidiéndose con su pata, el tiempo que lleva en México paso mucho tiempo con él y ahora tienen una relación madre e hijo muy tierna, como la gran mayoría.

"Y yo a ti Mama".-Dijo con una sonrisa y salió de la casa.

Nick lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

 **A la misma hora, con Kyle y Tiana.**

Kyle metió el almuerzo de su hija en una lonchera, un emparedado con puras verduras, una manzana entera partidita y un cartón de jugo de naranja. En eso llega Tiana con su mochila colgada en la espalda.

"Hola Papa, ¿mi almuerzo está listo?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Si cielo, está en tu lonchera, también te hice un poco de té, está sobre la mesa, no tardes o llegaras tarde a la escuela".-Dijo Kyle y fue de la cocina directo al baño.

"Lo hare, gracias papi".-Dijo mientras veía como se iba y se subió a la mesa de un salto.

Una vez ahí, abrio el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, fue la sección de chistes y empezó a leer. Uno la hizo reír con la boca cerrada, el siguiente no le causo gracia y el siguiente la hizo dejar escapar una carcajada, estiro su brazo hacia la taza que tiene él te que su padre le hizo y antes de tocarlo volteo a verlo. En ese momento al ver la taza de color amarillo, levanto un poco sus cejas y dejo caer sus orejas, ella misma empezó a oír los latidos de su corazón, empezó a sudar y su naricita empezó a moverse con su brazo temblando, como si se estuviese muriendo del miedo.

"Ok hija, lista para…".-Dijo Kyle llegando a la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo pero no termino la frase, ya que Tiana de un manotazo saco a volar su té y la taza quedo hecha pedazos al chocar con una pared y quedo impregnada del líquido color café tinto.

Kyle se sorprendió por esto, Tiana se puso las manos justo al lado de sus ojos como si se estuviese muriendo de la vergüenza, se bajó de un salto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Tiana?, ¡¿Tiana?!".-Dijo Kyle tratando de llamar su atención pero ella lo ignoro, abrio la puerta y salió por esta.

Kyle corrió hacia la puerta, la abrio y vio que su hija ya está abordando el camión que la llevaría a su escuela.

"¡¿Hija!?, ¡Tiana espera!".-Dijo Kyle saliendo de la casa pero fue tarde, el autobús arranco y empezó a irse, dejando a Kyle parado al final de su porche.-"¿Qué…Que le habrá pasado?, jamás se había comportado así".-Dijo Kyle hablando solo y mientras veía como el autobús se perdía de su vista.

 **Con Nick y Zack.**

Nick se estaciono justo enfrente de la secundaria donde Zack está yendo de manera temporal mientras están en México y puso el freno de mano jalando la palanca de velocidades.

"Listo Campeón, que tengas un buen día".-Dijo Nick quitando el seguro del auto con el control de este que está en su llavero.

"Gracias Papa".-Dijo Zack con una sonrisa tomando su mochila, abrio la puerta, iba a poner un pie fuera del auto pero se detuvo al sentir que algo se le olvidaba, pensó por un momento mirando el piso y entonces lo recordó.

Volteo a ver así su padre, este borro su típica sonrisa encantadora al ver que se le quedo viendo y sin previo aviso, Zack corrió en cuatro patas hacia el con la boca abierta y una pequeña sonrisa en esta y lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo.

"Papi te quiero".-Dijo Zack sintiéndose como un cachorro pequeño y con amor mientras apretaba el abrazo.

Nick un pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a su querido y le regreso el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti Campeón".-Dijo acariciando su cabeza con una pata. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que padre e hijo rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.-"Se te va a ser tarde Campeón".-Dijo con su característica sonrisa encantadora.

"Oh cierto".-Dijo Zack irguiendo sus orejas de golpe.-"Adiós Papa".-Dijo dándole un último y rápido abrazo y se fue corriendo en 4 patas a la puerta de entrada.

"Adiós Zack".-Dijo Nick en voz alta para que lo oyera y despidiéndose con la pata.-"Ah".-Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de orgullo, se estiro y cerró la puerta que Zack dejo abierta.-"Enserio, como amo a ese cachorro".-Dijo viendo por la ventana como Zack entraba a la escuela, sonrió, arranco el auto, quito el freno poniendo la palanca en primera y se fue de ahí.

 **10 A m, Primaria.**

En la escuela donde Tiana va, los niños están en el patio de la escuela, ya es hora de recreo y dicho lugar esta infestado más que nada, de niños y algunos mamíferos cachorros, la mayoría de ellos jugando a las traes o corriendo de aquí para allá debido a su característica energía infantil y deseo inagotable para la aventura típica de todo niño, los maestros están conversando con sus compañeros de trabajo, buscando librarse de cualquier posible estrés que sus grupos les hayan dejado hablando de algún tema que se les ocurriese. Tiana este sentada en el borde de las barreras que separan las partes con tierra y plantas de las que tienen concreto, desayunando su desayuno en paz, tal y como le gusta pero en eso, la persona que menos quería que la molestara apareció. Un fosa de pelaje color café oscuro, físico regular, ojos color amarillo Nápoles y 13 años, vestido con una camisa negra y unos shorts color rojo tinto, llamado Erick Ferrox.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, hola Tianiatita".-Dijo Erick llegando y se sentó al lado de ella viéndola con amor (Su voz es la de Ronno en Bambi 2).

Tiana frunció el ceño al percatarse de él mientras masticaba su desayuno.

"No molestes Erick".-Dijo ella y giro su cuerpo hacia el frente para no verlo y le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

"Aw, vamos, ¿que no puedo acompañar a mi novia mientras desayuna?".-Dijo Erick y puso su pata sobre una de las de ella.

"Estas loco Erick!".-Exclamo Tiana alejando rápidamente su pata de la de el.-"Te he dicho mil y una veces, que no me interesas, ni siquiera para amigo me caes bien".-Dijo ella molesta.

"¿Y eso porque?".-Pregunto él.

"Porque eres un patán. Molestas a todos aquí en la escuela, les quitas su dinero, su almuerzo y para rematar, a veces cuando lo hacen, les tiras el jugo, el agua o el refresco encima, no entiendo cómo es que nadie se atreve a decirle a los profesores lo que haces".-Dijo Tiana.

"Ay vamos, sabes que no puedes resistirte a mi encanto natural".-Dijo Erick y le volvió a tomar la pata.

"¡Ya déjame en paz Erick!".-Dijo ella quitando su pata de la ella abruptamente, guardo lo que queda de su almuerzo en su lonchera, la cerro y empezó a irse, dispuesta a alejarse de él.

"¡Tiana espera!".-Dijo Erick, rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a seguirla.

Jerry esta desayunando junto con Luke, ambos sentados en el borde de las paredes que separan las partes para el pasto de las que pueden usar las personas para caminar, en eso, Jerry miro al frente y vio a Tiana alejándose con el ceño fruncido a Erick siguiéndola detrás.

"Otra vez el".-Dijo Jerry con enojo queriendo gruñir, cerro su lonchera y se la paso a Luke.-"Detenme esto Luke".-Dijo Jerry, Luke tomo la lonchera con confusión, Jerry se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse.

"¿Jerry?, ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto Luke con sus ojos miro hacia donde está caminando y vio que está siguiendo a Erick quien está siguiendo a Tiana.-"Ay no, otra vez no".-Dijo, se puso de pie y empezó a seguir a su amigo hurón.

Esta tan concentrado y con los ojos puestos sobre Jerry que no veía a donde iba y se estrelló contra Aurora, quien esta vestida con el uniforme de la academia a la que quiere asistir en la película. Ambos se recuperaron del choque y se miraron, como siempre, debido a su gran enamoramiento, Aurora se puso tímida al ver chico de sus sueños delante de ella.

"Oh, perdona Luke".-Dijo Aurora acomodándose el pelo con pena.

"También perdona Aurora".-Dijo Luke y miro sobre su cabeza para seguir viendo a Jerry siguiendo a Erick y a Tiana.

"Jejeje, ¿qué coincidencia verdad?, parece que el universo hizo que ambos chocáramos".-Dijo Aurora.

"Perdona Aurora tengo prisa".-Dijo Luke tomándola de los brazos y con gentileza la movió.

"Pero Luke…".-Dijo Aurora pero la dejo con la palabra en la boca, haciendo que se entristeciera, vio que parece que está siguiendo a alguien.-"¿Qué está pasando?".-Se preguntó y empezó a seguirlo.

"¡Tiana!, ¡Tiana espera!".-Dijo Erick y obstruyo su paso.

"Quítate de mi camino Erick".-Dijo Tiana con amargura y de mal humor.

"Ok, ok!, escucha, está bien, lo admito, soy un abusivo".-Dijo Erick llevándose una pata al pecho y esto sorprendió un poco a Tiana, Erick sonrió viéndola con amor y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.-"Creo que merezco un premio por admitirlo ¿no?".-Dijo y cerró los ojos mientras fruncía los labios.

"Ay, eres un".-Dijo Tiana e iba a irse pero Erick abrio los ojos y se percató de esto sorprendiéndolo.

"Ay vamos, solo uno pequeño".-Dijo Erick, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

"¡Suéltame Erick!".-Grito Tiana mientras forcejeaba para liberarse pero Erick es más fuerte, su grito llamo la atención de algunos niños y cachorros que empezaron a mirar la escena.

"Solo uno chiquito, nada más".-Dijo y trato de besarla el mismo pero Tiana alejo sus labios de los de él, forcejeando.

"¡Oye!".-Oyeron un grito, voltearon y vieron a Jerry y Luke a un metro de ellos, quien lo dijo fue Luke, y ambos amigos, no están nada felices.-"¿Forzar a una niña a besarte?, ¿cuál es tu problema?".-Dijo enojado.

"¡Terrynger, Bustamante!".-Grito Erick y soltó a Tiana.-" ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejar de entrometerse en mis asuntos?!, esto no les concierne".-Dijo.

"¡Si nos concierne!".-Grito Jerry y el y Luke se acercaron a Erick.-"Una cosa es que seas un brabucón, pero otra muy diferente es obligues a una niña a besar".-Dijo.

"¡Ella es mi novia!".-Dijo Erick, y los niños y cachorros que están empezando a hacer formación cero alrededor de ellos, dejaron escapar un "Ewwww" en burla.

"¡No es cierto!, te he dicho muchas veces que eso no va a pasar jamás".-Dijo Tiana.

Los pequeños dejaron escapar un "Uhuuu" burlándose de Erick.

"¡Cállense!".-Grito Erick y todos obedecieron.

"Ya oíste a la dama".-Dijo Luke enojado, en ese momento Aurora logro llegar hasta la primera fila de la formación cero y empezó a ver la escena.-"Y aunque fuera tu novia no tienes ningún derecho a exigir que te bese, el amor es como una flor que hay que dejar crecer y florecer, no un derecho que hay exigir siempre que te plazca".-Dijo.

Tiana y Aurora se sorprendieron por las palabras que salieron de su boca y se conmovieron al igual que otros pocos de los pequeños que los rodean y el resto dejo escapar un "Ewwww" en burla y arrullo haciendo sonrojar al niño rubio, no sabe de dónde le salió eso pero le gusto y avergonzó.

Erick se enojó y cerró sus patas en puños, conteniendo el impulso de golpearlo, miro a Jerry y una idea cruzo por su mente. Lo empujo y este cayó al piso de espaldas.

"Uhuuu!".-Dijeron los niños alrededor de ellos.

"¡Oye!".-Grito Luke molesto y lo empujo, haciéndolo retroceder un poco y enojándolo.

"Ohhh".-Dijeron los niños y cachorros.

"¡Deja en paz a Jerry!, yo soy quien está hablando contigo".-Dijo Luke enojado.

"Me vale".-Dijo Erick.-"Eso te enseñara a no meterte en mis asuntos".-Dijo y lo empujo haciéndolo retroceder.

"Ohhh".

"Déjalo en paz Erick!".-Dijo Tiana y puso sus patas sobre su brazo.

"¡Tú no te metas mi amor!".-Grito y la empujo, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

"¡Tiana!".-Gritaron 2 de sus amigas que están en la multitud y corrieron a auxiliarla.

"¡Oye!, ¡¿Te atreves a atacar a una niña?!, eso sí que es bajo".-Dijo Luke y lo empujo.

"Uhuuu!".-Dijo la multitud.

"¿Me golpeaste?".-Pregunto Erick sin poder creerlo.

"Pues el viento no fue".-Contesto Luke molesto.

Erick frunció el ceño enojado.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, ¡Eh!".-Dijo Erick y lo empujo ganando otro Uhuuu de la multitud.-" ¡¿Quién te has creído?!, ¡¿Te crees valiente, eh?!".-Dijo Erick y volvió empujarlo, esta vez Luke cayó de espaldas, mientras caía giro y cayó de cara en un pequeño charco.

"¡Luke!".-Grito Aurora y corrió a auxiliarlo.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Ah, sí, solo me moje nada más".-Dijo Luke sacando su rostro del agua y limpiándose.

"¡Ya basta Erick!".-Dijo Tiana regresando a él.

"¡Te dije que no te metieras!".-Dijo Erick y lo tomo bruscamente de los brazos.

"¡Ah, Erick!".-Dijo Tiana ya que eso le dolió.

"Te dije claramente que no te metieras, mi asunto es con ellos, no contigo".-Dijo Erick zangoloteándola y empezó a apretar tan fuerte sus brazos con sus manos, que le está enterrando las garras.

"¡AH!, Erick, alto, me lastimas".-Dijo Tiana con dolor.

"Tu sola eres la que se está lastimando por meterte en un asunto de novio".-Dijo Erick zangoloteándola más y apretándola con fuerza.

"¡AH!, ¡Erick!".-Grito Tiana.

"Esto es lo que ganas por meterte".-Dijo Erick.

Tiana ya estaba hasta las orejas, y algo dentro de ella, muy adentro, despertó.

"¡Suéltame!".-Grito Tiana con furia, pero su voz ahora era más suave y elegante, como el de una dama de la clase alta, y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Todos jadearon asombrados por esto, Erick retrocedió un par de pasos por la bofetada con la pata en la cara, Tiana lo golpeo tan fuerte que le dejo su palma marcada en el rostro, él no puede ver esto pero si sentirlo, y volteo a verla sorprendido, al igual que los demás, ya que Tiana no era así, ella nunca en su sano juicio lanzaría un golpe bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"Quita tus sucias patas de depredador de color de encima de mí".-Dijo, sorprendiendo y asombrando a todos.-"Destruyan todo lo mundano que hay en ustedes, la impureza, la lujuria, las pasiones desenfrenadas, los malos deseos y la avaricia que no son más que hidrolatías, y por estas cosas, caerá la ira de Dios, sobre los hijos de la desobedecía".-Dijo Tiana con ambos dedos índices levantados advirtiéndole y con una mirada muy penetrante, llena de odio.

Todos, incluso sus amigas se le quedaron viendo completamente extrañados, como si estuviera loca, ella jamás se había comportado de semejante manera.

"¿Tiana?, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto Jerry caminando hacia ella y puso su pata en su hombro.

"¡Que me toques!".-Exclamo Tiana de estallido y se apartó de él.

"Ok, ok. Solo, cálmate Tiana, ¿sí?".-Dijo Jerry acercándosele con cuidado.

Tiana miro con el rabillo de los ojos y vio, que a un lado de ella, esta una niña humana de piel blanca y rubia, sosteniendo una lonchera y volvió a mirar a Jerry.

"Tiana, soy yo, soy…".-Jerry no termino la frase ya que, tan rápido como el viento, Tiana le arrebato la lonchera a la niña y con esta, le conecto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la altura de las sienes.-"¡Ahhh!".-Grito Jerry y cayó al suelo de rodillas por el golpe, con la pata en la cabeza.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos, la mayoría de las niñas tapándose las bocas con las patas y se le quedaron viendo perplejos, no podían creer lo que acaba de hacer, golpeo a Jerry, uno de los chicos más dóciles de la escuela.

"Ti-Tiana".-Dijo Erick con el brazo estirado, camino hacia ella y puso su pata en su hombro.

Tan pronto lo hizo, Tiana reacciono rápido, giro sobre su eje izquierdo y también le conecto un golpe en la cara con la lonchera tirándolo al piso, quejándose del dolor.

"¡Tiana!".-Dijo Luke sorprendido y rápidamente le arrebato la lonchera.-"¿Qué rayos te sucede?".-Le pregunto.

"Tiana no está aquí".-Contesto ella, ganándose una mirada completamente confundida de parte de él.

En eso llego un maestro de piel morena, al oír el escándalo, es el actor Forest Whitaker.

"Oigan, oigan, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto llegando al centro de la multitud y la formación cero.

Luke lo miro.

"Maestro, es Tiana, algo le ocurre, golpeo a Jerry y a Erick".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo sorprendido, miro a Tiana y frunció el ceño.-"¡Tiana!, ¿Por qué golpeaste a tus compañeros?".-Le pregunto enojado.

"No tengo porque responderte, maldita escoria humana".-Le dijo Tiana enojada.

Todos volvieron a jadear sorprendidos de su lenguaje tan altanero y el maestro se enojó más.

"¡Jovencita!, no sé cómo te atreves a besar a tu padre con esa boca pero esto no se va a quedar así, Yo soy tu maestro y me mostraras un poco de respeto".-Dijo.

Tiana puso una pata en su cadera, ladeo está a la izquierda y se le quedo viendo con cara pensativa. Después de unos segundos camino hacia él, dio un salto alto y cuando cayó por la gravedad, lo tomo de los pantalones y los bajo con ella, mostrando su ropa interior. El maestro se dio cuenta de esto y se sorprendió con vergüenza, los niños nuevamente volvieron a jadear sorprendidos, pero un segundo después, todos estallaron en risas mientras señalaban al maestro, este se enfureció.

"Ok, eso es todo, a la dirección".-Dijo subiéndose los pantalones, camino hacia Tiana, la tomo del brazo, la levanto del piso y empezó a llevarla a la fuerza.

"¡Oiga, suélteme!".-Dijo Tiana forcejeando y pataleando para liberarse pero era inútil. Miro el brazo del maestro y una idea le vino a la mente.

Se subió como si estuviera haciendo barras y le mordió en la mano. El maestro grito y por el dolor la soltó, Tiana cayó al piso sobre ambos pies como gato e iba a irse pero no vio que había un palo delante suyo y se tropezó con este, cayo y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con una piedrita a la altura de las sienes y quedo noqueada.

El maestro se sacudió la mano para librarse del dolor pero solo logro liberarse de un poco, volteo a ver a Tiana y la vio inconsciente en el piso.

"Maistro",-Dijo Erick levantándose mientras se quejaba del dolor.

"Maestro Erick, se dice maestro".-Lo corrigió el.

"Bueno eso, ¿Qué cree que le paso?".-Pregunto señalando a Tiana.

"No lo sé, jamás se había comportado así".-Dijo mientras se veía la mordida que Tiana le hizo, le dejo marcados sus dientes, cerro el puno y suspiro.-"Pero bueno, eso lo averiguaremos después".-Dijo mientras tomaba a Tiana y la cargaba en sus brazos como un bebe.-"Ahora tengo que llevarla a la dirección, Jerry, Erick, vengan también, para que atiendan sus heridas".-Dijo.

"Si maestro".-Dijeron al unísono y empezaron a seguirlo agarrándose la cabeza.

En determinado momento Jerry perdió el equilibrio por el golpe y se tambaleo hacia Erick, este enojo y lo empujo, Jerry hizo lo mismo, siguieron dándose empujones que posteriormente se convirtieron en una pelea a manotazos.

"Oigan!".-Dijo el maestro llamándoles la atención.

Ambos dejaron de pelear de mala gana pero no sin antes intercambiar un codazo y siguieron al maestro siendo vistos por los demás.

La multitud de niños y cachorros empezó a dispersarse murmurando cosas y solo quedaron Luke y Aurora.

"Eso sí que esto…Raro, ¿estará loca Luke?".-Dijo Aurora.

Luke volteo a ver al maestro, Jerry y Erick, quienes se alejaban.

"Espero que no".-Dijo, debido al amor que siente por ella.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El yidis (Se pronuncia Yidichs) es un idioma de los judíos, en el centro y este de Europa, también se le llama Judeoaleman, es derivado del hebreo y tiene rasgos de la lengua Alemana.**

 **Le cambie el apodo a la familia de Mario, ya que el real me dijo que su verdadero apellido es Bustamante.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden y sigan mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos, la próxima, Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pyro Phoenix bird:** Incluso en los 60 y 70's cuando el racismo era colosal, había personas que si se apiadaban de los negros y hasta algunas eran amigos de ellos, al igual que en la guerra, en días tan oscuros, siempre hay personas que buscan hacer el cambio. Si, lo saque de ella, no se me ocurría un nombre original para la vecina de Kyle. Sí, eso es de los Simpson, el será un personaje esencial en el fic, ya verás porque…Leyendo (Troll!, XD). Si, el señor Zanahoria lo saque de Bolt, no te diste cuenta que esa escena está inspirada en Monster Inc. Si, de hecho era un chiste referencial a Valiente. Lo de la carne y el profesor si son de Drake y Josh pero lo de los dedos es de los Simpson, en el episodio en el que la hija de Reynald Von Castle se enamora de Bart. Debo admitir que si me enojo, pero por otro lado lo entiendo, ya que si te fijas, toda la trama de una familia de 10 se basa en los problemas financieros de Placido y su lucha por sacar adelante a su bola de gorrones y como ahora viven en una casa libre de impuestos, esa trama ya desapareció. Si, tiene que haber con el Proyecto K, (PsshpsshBuenaformadeocultarlo). Por qué Tiana se está comportando de manera tan inverosímil, deberás averiguarlo, siguiendo con la lectura del fic. En el próximo capítulo (Ósea, el que sigue de este). No debes confiarte de la reputación de una persona, talvez ellos si puedan hacer tal cosa, pero en lo que de verdad deber fijarte es en su educación moral, ya que eso es lo que nos hace humanos y considerados.

 _Respuesta de Greg:_ Se rebobina lo mismo que describiste tú, pero cuando tus soldados entran por las ventanas, secuaces de Greg con lanzallamas ya los están esperando y empiezan a rociarles fuego, algunos de tus soldados lograron dispararles cuando les rociaron las llamas y mataron a sus homicidas pero solo algunos y se quedaron gritando hasta que murieron calcinados. Greg fija su atención en ti, frunce el ceño y saca su pistola. Te asustas y sales corriendo, Greg te empieza a disparar mientras corres y te pones en contra de una pared al doblar una esquina respirando agitadamente, asomas la cabeza, Greg te dispara lo que hace que la ocultes por miedo. "¡Jajaja!, ¿Qué creías?, ¿que ibas a entrar así de fácil y me acabarías de igual manera?, ¡pues te equivocaste!, ¡Jajaja!".-Dijo y te volvió a disparar haciendo que te asustaras. ¿Qué harás ahora eh?.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias :)

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Vaya muchas gracias, enserio me alagas, modestia aparte, hasta yo sé que mi fic fue toda una obra de arte, si tan solo existieran, creo que debería ser nominado a mejor Fanfic del 2015 y a mejor actor de reparto para Trenton. Te agradecería mucho que me dejaras reviews, debo admitirte que me siento triste al ver que no me dejan muchos si es que alguien más lo está leyendo, hazlo por favor. Tranquilo, como viste ya subí el nuevo capítulo XD, si quieres saber cuándo subí capitulo te recomiendo que me sigas, así sabrás de inmediato al entrar a tu correo electrónico si actualice o aun no, créeme cuando te digo que será igual o puede que más bueno, que Zootopia y los seres humanos. Saludos a ti también amigo :)

 **TheoryCesar 47:** Vaya, muchas gracias, me alagas y me hiciste sentir muy bien con tu comentario. Dale gracias a mi espontaneidad, pasión y talento para escribir, ni siquiera yo sé cómo le hago, te soy honesto, nomás me siento en la compu, empiezo a escribir y la magia sale casi por sí sola. Yo soy un férreo creedor de la justicia por lo que odio la injusticia, por eso pongo lo de los maestros, los 43 de Ayotzinapa y las marchas, como se ha visto a lo largo de la historia, el pueblo es el que tiene el poder, no el gobierno en sí, la unión hace la fuerza y tal como lo hizo Gandhi en la India, así lográremos derrotar hasta el más poderoso de los reyes o ladrones, por más invencibles que parezcan, siempre caen, y si siguen ignorándonos, no me extrañaría que algún día en Ayotzinapa estallara una guerra civil. Lo de partes de las películas, es inspiración de mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird, él es el motor y mente de dicha idea, te recomiendo sus fics, es buen escritor. La señora García Chápiro es de Phineas y Ferb y la acupuntura de Kung-fu Panda 1. Muchas gracias, tranquilo, seguirás viéndome por aquí, fanfiction cambio mi vida y dudo que me aleje de él, hasta que muera o hasta que las historias se me agoten.

 **Capítulo 6: Problemas personales II.**

Kyle se encuentra en casa, en su escritorio con su laptop encendida revisando su e-mail y leyendo los mensajes que le han enviado, todos los que ha leído hasta ahora son de notificaciones de sus seguros, de su cuenta de electricidad, de la gas, la de agua, y esas cosas por el estilo que una persona debe mantener bajo control en su vida. En eso, ve que el más reciente que recibió es un mensaje de Topus1, la misma persona o mamífero que respondió su post anoche, ¿cómo rastreo su correo electrónico?, es un misterio, Kyle; sorprendido puso el cursor sobre el mensaje y lo clickeo abriéndolo.

" _Hola Kyle, estoy seguro que te preguntaras quien soy y como rastre tu e-mail. Lo siento pero la primer pregunta no te la puedo responder por motivos de seguridad pero en cuanto a la segunda: Después de responder tu post, le eche un vistazo a lo público de tu perfil en tu blog, por medio de conocimientos de informática y computación logre rastrear el URL de tu perfil y ver el nombre de correo electrónico para poder enviarte este mensaje. Si quieres, puedes demandarme por jaqueo cibernético".-Dice el mensaje._

"Oh y sí que lo hare, lo que hizo este tipo es un delito cibernético".-Dijo Kyle y siguió leyendo el mensaje.

" _Pero por favor, lee este mensaje entero antes de hacer cualquier cosa y luego reflexiónalo. Estoy enterado de que estas trabajando en buscar un nuevo caso para presentar ante la justicia, bueno, aquí te tengo uno que estoy seguro, te motivara enormente a hacer algo al respecto. Lee el mini-mensaje en el archivo adjunto que te envié".-Dice el mensaje._

A Kyle le entro mucho la curiosidad, no solo por qué él sabe que está buscando un nuevo caso en el cual trabajar, sino porque lo que pudiera leer, ver o descubrir en dicho mensaje. Puso el cursor sobre este y está dispuesto a clickear pero cuando estaba a milímetros de ello, su celular empezó a sonar haciendo que irguiera sus orejas, volteo a verlo, lo tomo, vio en el identificador de llamadas que es un número desconocido, esto lo extraño, pero contesto y se lo llevo a la oreja.

"Hola…Si, yo soy Kyle Rabbitstail, ¿Quién habla?... ¿Qué?. Sí, yo soy el padre de Tiana Conttontail ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?... ¿Llama de la escuela a la que asiste mi hija?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurr…".-No termino la frase cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea lo interrumpió y Kyle abrio los ojos sorprendido.-"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Que Tiana se peleó en la escuela?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.-"Aja…Aja, si voy para allá…Gracias adiós".-Dijo y colgó.

Puso su laptop a hibernar, la cerro, tomo sus llaves, bajo las escaleras, abrio la puerta, la cerro, se subió a su auto, un Mustang Fatsback 65 de color negro, ideal para su tamaño, lo encendió y fue hacia la escuela.

 **Mientras tanto en esta.**

"¡Auch!, ¡alto por favor, me duele!".-Dijo Jerry llorando del dolor, tapándose la herida y alejando un algodón bañado en yodo con el que la enfermera que está usando de antiséptico para desinfectar la herida que le dejo el loncherazo en la cabeza.

"Es por tu propio bien Cielo, deja que lo haga".-Dijo Lori maternalmente quien ya está en la dirección con él.

"¡Pero duele!".-Dijo Jerry.

"Lo se cariño, sé que duele, pero si duele significa que está funcionando, por favor, déjala continuar".-Dijo Lori.

Jerry se quedó pensando con miedo, después de unos segundos volteo a ver a su madre a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Bien".-Dijo.

"Eso es cielo, te prometo que no durara mucho".-Dijo Lori.

Jerry quito su pata de su herida y dejo a la enfermera hacer su trabajo, Jerry lloraba en silencio mientras le desinfectaba la herida.

"Jajá".-Se rio Erick mientras lo señalaba.-"Llorón, no aguantas nada".-Dijo en burla.

"Erick!".-Le reprendió su madre que esta también con él que también es una fosa.

"Ok, listo, ahora es tu turno Erick".-Dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba a el bañando de nuevo el algodón con yodo.

"Puff, claro, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?".-Dijo Erick confiado con una sonrisa y acerco su herida a la enfermera.

Esta puso el algodón sobre su herida y tan pronto lo hizo, Erick sintió el inmenso dolor y grito.

"¡Aauuuch!".-Grito alejando su cabeza y tapándose la herida.

"Decías".-Dijo Jerry con una sonrisa divertida sobre su rostro.

"¡Cállate Terrynger!".-Dijo Erick enojado, se bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia el gritando.

Jerry se asustó y se atrinchero con su madre mientras la abrazaba, pero la madre de Erick lo detuvo.

"¡Erick no!".-Dijo ella agarrándolo de los hombros.

"¡Déjame ir mama!, es por principio, tiene que entender".-Dijo Erick forcejeando para liberarse.

"¡Eso es hijo!, dale duro".-Dijo su padre motivándolo, que también es un fosa.

"¡Patrick!, no digas esas cosas y ayúdame a controlarlo".-Dijo ella luchando por sostenerlo pero se le está zafando.

"Eliza por favor, son solo juegos de cachorros, así se llevan".-Dijo Patrick importándole poco y poniendo su pierna encima de la otra.

"No. Una cosa son los juegos, pero otra muy diferente es fomentar los golpes, la violencia injustificada, y la justicia por mano propia, por eso existen en este mundo las leyes, la policía y el ejército, para protegernos y hacer pagar a los responsables de las consecuencias de sus terribles actos".-Dijo Eliza.

"Ay Eliza por favor, no me digas que crees en esas patrañas, esas cosas no sirven, en lugares como México hay que usar los puños para hacer entender a las personas".-Dijo Patrick bajando la pierna.

"¡Sr. Ferrox!".-Dijo Lori sin poder creerlo mientras abrazaba a Jerry.

"¡Patrick Ferrox!, no puedo creer el bonito ejemplo que le estas dando a tu hijo".-Dijo Eliza.

"Si, verdad que es un bonito ejemplo".-Dijo Patrick con modestia mientras se frotaba los niños en la camisa y luego se los veía.

"¡Lo decía en metáfora Baboso!".-Dijo Eliza.

Erick logro zafarse y volvió a correr directo a Jerry mientras gritaba.

"¡Erick Ferrox!, detente en este preciso instante o te quitare tus videojuegos por el resto de tu vida".-Dijo su madre amenazándolo.

Erick se congelo en el acto al oír eso, se quedó como estatua por momento y después de eso, se dio media vuelta y volteo a ver su a madre con las orejas aplanadas, la cola en el piso y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"E-Esta bien mama".-Dijo apenado.

"Bien, ahora, siéntate junto a tu padre y no te levantes de ahí".-Dijo Eliza.

Erick asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación vecina la dirección, Tiana empezaba a despertar gimiendo, abrio los ojos, cuando estos se ajustaron a la luz, se levantó sentándose, miro alrededor y vio que este en la enfermería.

"Ay mi cabeza".-Dijo tocándosela.-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?".-Se preguntó.

En eso, la enfermera entro, tiene el cabello suelto y largo de color café oscuro, 39 años, físico regular, piel bronceada y ojos cafés, ya desinfecto la herida de Erick y vio a Tiana ya despierta.

"Oh Tiana, ya despertaste".-Dijo diciendo lo obvio.

"Ah, hola señora Tapia, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?".-Pregunto mirando alrededor.

"Te trajeron aquí después de que golpeaste a Jerry y a Erick; cuando te zafaste del agarre del maestro Whitaker te resbalaste con palo, te pegaste en la sienes con una piedra pequeña, quedaste inconsciente y te trajeron aquí".-Respondió ella, que su nombre pila es Lupita.

Tiana abrio los ojos sorprendida y parpadeo un par de veces por algo que escucho en esa respuesta.

"Espere, ¿yo…golpe a Jerry y Erick?".-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"Si".-Respondió Lupita para luego poner una cara de confusión pero sus ojos brillaban con intriga.-"Espera, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso, nada cuando despertaste aquí?".-Dijo sentándose delante de ella en un banco.

"No, ya que lo menciona. Mi mente esta en blanco".-Respondió Tiana.

"¿Enserio no recuerdas nada?".-Volvió a preguntar intrigada.

"Después de que Erick me estaba apretando con fuerza de los brazos; no, no recuerdo nada de nada".-Respondió la liebrecita.

Lupita se le quedo viendo pensativa, y en ese momento la directora interrumpió el momento.

"Tiana".-Dijo llamando su atención y tanto Tiana como Lupita voltearon a verla. La directora se quitó los lentes, tiene el cabello rubio, está cerca de la mediana edad, físico subido de peso, ojos cafés y piel blanca.-"Por favor, espera a tu Papa junto con tus compañeros".-Le dijo.

"Si señora".-Dijo Tiana bajando las orejas ya que sabe que está en problemas, se bajó de un salto de la camilla en la que esta, camino hacia la puerta y se sentó al lado de los señores Ferrox mientras era fulminada por la mirada de ira de la Sra. Ferrox.

Lupita se quedó pensando con mucha intriga, el que Tiana no recordara nada de lo que paso se le hizo algo sospechoso.

"¿Donde he visto esto antes?".-Se dijo así misma, se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, saco un libro de psicología que tiene guardado en un cajón y empezó a leerlo, ella también es la psicóloga de la escuela.

 **10 minutos después.**

Kyle se estaciono enfrente de la primaria, apago el motor, bajo del auto, le puso la alarma, lo cerro y camino hacia la puerta principal. Toco la puerta, un hombre le abrio, explico el porqué de su visita, el hombre lo dejo entrar, Kyle llego a la dirección la cual tiene la puerta abierta, vio a los padres de Erick sentados en su silla, junto con ellos están Jerry y su mama, pero no veía a Tiana, pero pensó que debe estar tapada por alguno de los ya presentes en el cuarto, y toco la puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

"Me alegra que haya venido, Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo la directora viendo al conejo y quitándose los lentes, recalcando la seriedad del asunto.

Kyle miro al resto de los mamíferos en la habitación, vio que Tiana asomo su cabeza por una lado de la Sra. Ferrox, su mirada cayó sobre su hija, cuando Tiana vio y sintió esto, dejo caer sus orejas con un rostro de tristeza y arrepentimiento y bajo la cabeza en vergüenza. Kyle parpadeo un par de veces, entro y se sentó al lado de su conejita.

"Señor Rabbitstail, ya sabe por qué lo cite aquí el día de hoy".-Dijo la directora.

"Si!, ¡su hija es una busca problemas!".-Exclamo Eliza.

"Sra. Ferrox, lo recomiendo y le agradecería que reprimiera su enojo".-Le dijo la directora.

"Estoy informado de a lo que se le acusa a Tiana, pero le aseguro que ella jamás ha golpeado a alguien sin razón aparente, y aun así, estoy seguro que no lo haría".-Dijo Kyle.

"Pues hoy esa cadena se ha roto Sr. Rabbitstail. Varios alumnos y un maestro, fueron testigos de cómo su hija no solo golpeaba a los 2 estudiantes aquí presentes".-Dijo la directora haciendo un gesto a Jerry y a Erick, Kyle los miro y vio que tiene un parche en la herida que Tiana les dejo en la cabeza.-"Sino que además, le falto gravemente el respeto a dicho maestro, los alumnos y el maestro aseguran a ver oído y cito: No tengo porque responderte, maldita escoria humana".-Dijo leyendo de una hoja la cita.

Kyle se sorprendió por esto.

"Y eso no es todo".-Dijo la directora dejando la hoja.-"También le falto el respeto, bajándole los pantalones ante varios de sus compañeros de clase y alumnos de esta institución, se resistió a que la trajeran a la dirección por algo que obviamente fue visto por muchos y para rematar, mordió a dicho maestro en la mano para impedir ser traída aquí".-Dijo la directora.

Kyle volteo a ver a su hija sin poder creerlo y la mirada de su hija se encontró con la de él, sus ojos están húmedos, los de Tiana.

"Hija, ¿eso es cierto?".-Pregunto gentilmente poniendo su pata sobre la de ella.

"Yo-yo, no lo sé Papa".-Dijo Tiana.

"¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!, ¡si tú me golpeaste en la cara!".-Grito Erick.

"¡Erick!".-Le reprendió su madre.

"Jovencito, le pido por favor que se controle".-Dijo la directora y regreso a Kyle.-"Sr. Rabbitstail, este comportamiento es simple y llanamente inaceptable".-Dijo.

"Lo se señora, y créame, hablare muy seriamente con Tiana sobre esto, y le aseguro que jamás se volverá a repetir".-Dijo Kyle con seriedad.

"Ojala así sea".-Dijo la directora y se dirigió a Jerry y Erick.-"Y en cuanto a ustedes 2, no crean que no me entere, sé que ustedes se estaban peleando en la patio del colegio antes de que la señorita Conttontail cometiera todo por lo que se le acusa".-Dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

"¡¿Qué?!, Jerry, mi amor, ¿eso es cierto?".-Pregunto Lori tomando sus patas con gentileza y viendo a Jerry a los ojos.

"Si Mama, pero solo lo que hice porque la estaba defendiendo, Erick quería forzarla a que lo besara y solo intervine".-Dijo Jerry con tristeza y las orejas aplanadas.

"¡¿Qué?!, Erick, ¿eso es verdad?".-Pregunto Patrick poniéndose de pie y viendo a su hijo.

"Cla-claro que no Papa".-Respondió el cachorro de fosa con las orejas aplanadas, lo que delato su mentira.

"Erick".-Dijo Eliza con tono de voz enojado, poniéndose de pie y viendo a Erick a con los brazos cruzados.

"…Bueno, sí, si lo hice, pero".-No termino la frase ya que la su mama lo interrumpió.

"Muy bonito, muy bonito, así que todo este relajo, lo iniciaste tu Erick".-Dijo Eliza y Erick se quedó mudo de la pena y la vergüenza.

"Bu-bueno si, pero yo no fui el que lanzo los golpes, "alguien" mas, lo hizo".-Dijo Erick recalcando el alguien y volteando a ver Tiana.

"Pero dije que yo no lo recuerdo".-Objeto Tiana.

"Si como no".-Dijo Erick cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su silla.

"Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si no la hubieras presionado Erick".-Dijo Jerry un poco enojado.

"¡Tu cállate!".-Grito Erick e iba a lanzársele encima pero sus padres lo detuvieron.

"Joven Ferrox!, por favor contrólese".-Dijo la directora un poco molesta.

Los padres de Erick lo volvieron a sentar y este cruzo los brazos alejando la mirada con un puchero.

"Jerry".-Dijo la directora y el huroncito volteo a verla.-"A pesar de que tu intención fue buena, no tiene justificación el que ellas propagado la violencia en el patio del colegio".-Dijo.

"Lo sé, y lo siento señora directora".-Dijo Jerry bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento y su mama puso su pata en su hombro.

"Lo siento jovencito pero eso no es suficiente".-Dijo la directora, exhalo y se acomodó en su silla.-"Escuchen señores, esto es lo que haremos; Jerry, como esta es tu primera infligicion de las reglas en la escuela y a lo noble de tu causa seré indulgente contigo, pasaras media hora de castigo en detención por propaganar la violencia en la escuela".-Dijo y empezó a escribir sobre una hoja con una pluma.

"Pero el protegió a una niña".-Dijo Lori.

"Lo siento señora Terrynger pero tiene que aprender la lección".-Dijo la directora y siguió escribiendo.

Jerry bajo la cabeza con tristeza pero él sabe que se lo merece.

"Erick, como confesaste que tú fuiste el que inicio la violencia en el plantel y que trataste de forzar a una niña a hacer algo que ella no quería, serás castigado con 3 horas de castigo en detención".-Dijo la directora y volvió a escribir en la hoja.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, ¡Eso no es justo!".-Dijo Erick enojado.

"Jovencito, mejor regrese a sus cabales o me veré forzada a sancionarlo con un día de suspensión".-Advirtió la directora.

Erick se asustó cuando dijo eso y mejor se quedó callado.

"En cuanto a ti Tiana, esta también es tu primera violación a las reglas del colegio, pero debes aprender las consecuencias de tus actos. Serás sancionada con 3 días de suspensión, como hoy estamos a Miércoles, no ingresaras a este colegio hasta el día Martes de la próxima semana".-Dijo la directora.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, papa haz algo".-Dijo Tiana sacudiendo el brazo de su padre.

"Lo siento hija, pero la evidencia es contundente, no puedo hacer nada al respecto".-Dijo Kyle con dolor de su hija allá hecho semejante cosa.

Tiana abrio un poco los ojos sorprendida, y bajo su cabeza con tristeza.

"Aquí tiene la nota suspensión Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo la directora ofreciéndole la hojita en papel color amarillo.

Kyle se puso de pie y tomo la notita sintiendo un dolor en el corazón.

"Ok, eso es todo, pueden retirarse, y señores Ferrox, espero que como el Sr. Rabbitstail hablen seriamente con su hijo respecto a esto".-Dijo la directora.

"Oh descuide señora, lo haremos".-Dijo Eliza viendo con el ceño fruncido a Erick quien se encogió en su lugar con las orejas aplanadas debido al miedo de los problemas que va a tener.

"Ok, pueden retirarse".-Dijo la directora haciendo un gesto a la puerta.

Todos los padres y sus hijos se fueron, con los primeros tomando de la mano a los cachorros.

"¡ _Mama, suéltame la mano!, me avergüenzas".-_ Escucho la directora la voz de Erick.

"¡ _A callar Erick!, y óyeme bien, cuando tu castigo haya terminado y hayas regresado a casa, hablaremos seriamente sobre esto".-_ Escucho la voz de Eliza.

"Ay estas criaturas, cada día están peor, una día de estos ya no podremos llamarlos adorables criaturitas".-Dijo la directora en queja, se puso sus lentes y regreso a su trabajo.

Kyle va caminando hacia la puerta principal tomando a Tiana de la mano, debido a su suspensión desde hoy no puede estar en la escuela, Kyle tiene las orejas caídas y una cara que expresa tristeza y decepción debido a lo que Tiana hizo.

"¡Tiana!, ¡Tiana!".-Dijo Jerry corriendo hacia ella con su madre siguiéndolo detrás.

La liebre irguió sus orejas al oír que la llamaban.

"¿Jerry?".-Pregunto deteniéndose, haciendo que su padre se detuviera y ambos voltearon y vieron al hurón cachorro y a su madre corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Tiana espera!".-Dijo Jerry llegando con ella y empezó a respirar tratando de recuperar el aire.-"Quiero…Hablar…Contigo".-Dijo recobrando el aire.

"Lo siento, no pude detenerlo".-Dijo Lori.

"Jerry mira".-Dijo Tiana dejando caer sus orejas y desvió la mirada un momento para luego regresarla a el.-"Lo siento, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me paso, es más, ni siquiera sé lo que paso realmente pero mejor mantente alejado de mí, por favor, no quiero que te pace algo más por culpa mía".-Dijo con tristeza.

En ese momento, Luke, quien pidió permiso para salir al baño, salió por la puerta de estos secándose las manos con una servilleta, después de tirarla al bote de basura iba a regresar a su salón pero con el rabillo del ojo, noto a Jerry hablando con Tiana, le dio curiosidad de lo que pudieran estar hablando y decidió espiarlos, escondiéndose detrás de una reja cerca de ellos que tiene una planta que lo cubriría muy bien.

"Tiana, lo que quiero decirte es que eso no importa, te perdono".-Dijo Jerry.

Tiana irguió sus orejas de golpe, levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto sorprendida y sin poder creerlo.

"Que te perdono".-Dijo Jerry y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero-Pero Jerry, si lo que dicen es cierto, yo te golpe".-Dijo ella.

"No importa".-Dijo Jerry acercándose a ella y la tomo de las patas.

Ella desde luego se dio cuenta y volteo a verlo a los ojos.

"Tiana, los golpes y el dolor con el tiempo desaparecen, pero un amigo es para siempre y tú eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que terminemos nuestra amistad solo por esto".-Dijo Jerry y sonrió.

Tiana no pudo evitar sonreír también y fue conmovida hasta las lágrimas pues sus ojos se inundaron con estas.

"Ay Jerry".-Dijo Tiana y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa.-"Que dulce eres".-Dijo con su mentón apoyado en su hombro y apretó el abrazo.

Jerry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que Tiana lo está abrazando y después de unos segundos, le regreso con gusto el abrazo, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera al igual que su sonrojo.

Luke abrio la boca y los ojos sorprendido al ver esta escena, y en un parpadeo se enfureció de los celos apretando las hojitas del arbusto, debido a que él sabe que Jerry también está enamorado de Tiana, pero él está decidido a que no se la va a arrebatar.

"Ah, que linda hija tiene".-Dijo Lori viendo a Kyle con su pata en su pecho debido a que vio la conmovedora escena de los cachorros.

"Eso lo saco de su madre, guau".-Dijo Kyle volteando a verla y se sorprendió al hacerlo.

Desde el punto de vista de él, cuando el sol se asomó por detrás de un pino que está detrás de Lori a varios metros, los haces de luz que esto género por el partimiento de los rayos solares y cuando estos cayeron sobre Lori, crearon un aura de color amarillo muy claro casi blanco, que parecía que emanaba de ella y Lori bajo su pata a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin que se diera cuenta, Kyle se le quedo viendo pasmado e hipnotizado por su belleza.

"Oiga, ¿está bien?".-Pregunto Lori al ver esto, pasando su pata por delante de su cara pero Kyle no reacciono en lo absoluto.-"Oiga!".-Tampoco reacciono y chasqueo sus dedos cerca de su oreja, eso al fin lo hizo reaccionar.

Kyle regreso en sí, se sacudió la cabeza y después de eso se le quedo viendo a Lori con las orejas caídas, con las patas en su espalda y sonrojado.

"Eh, eh, perdón, es que me distraje…Con algo que está detrás de usted".-Dijo Kyle.

"¿Algo que está detrás de mí?".-Dijo Lori y volteo a ver.

"Eh, pe-pero ya se fue".-Dijo Kyle tocando uno de sus brazos con gentileza haciendo que ella regresara a verlo.-"En fin, ay, perdone mis malos modales, soy Kyle, Kyle Rabbitstail, mucho gusto".-Dijo Kyle con su sonrojo desapareciendo al fin, levantando las orejas y ofreciéndole la pata con una sonrisa.

Lori sonrió y estrecho su pata, cuando ambas entraron en contacto, Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

"Terrynger, Lori Terrynger, el gusto es mío".-Dijo ella y rompieron el saludo.-"Soy la madre de Jerry".-Dijo.

"Si, me di cuenta, jeje".-Dijo Kyle y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.-"¿A qué se dedica señorita Terrynger?".-Pregunto.

"Oh bueno, soy periodista, escribo para varios de los periódicos de la ciudad de Zootopia pero mientras estoy en México, escribo para la revista muy interesante".-Respondió Lori.-"¿Y usted?".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien gracias ¿y usted?".-Dijo Kyle haciendo que ambos rieran.

"Muy gracioso, me refiero que a que se dedica".-Dijo Lori.

"Soy abogado, he defendido y ganado con éxito varios de los casos más controversiales del mundo, ayer por ejemplo, vengo de Massachusetts, defendí legalmente a la madre cuyo hijo cayo dentro del habitad del gorila Harambe, que murió siendo asesinado para salvar la vida del pequeño".-Dijo.

"Oiga, yo me entere de eso en la televisión, ¿Cómo resulto?".-Pregunto Lori ya intrigada.

"Bueno, resulta que ambos lados tenían argumentos muy válidos, por un lado, la ineptitud e irresponsabilidad de la madre hacia su hijo fue lo que se cree como el evento detonante y también la falta de recursos y de medidas preventivas del zoológico fue algo que pudo haber evitado la muerte del gorila, pero al final, logre hacer que la madre ganara el caso, ya que después de una investigación, comprobé que el zoológico, no solo tenía pésimas medidas preventivas, sino que torturaba en secreto a los animales que tenían ya una enfermedad terminal, por lo que no morían por ella, morían por maltrato".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Lori.-"El que Harambe fuera un animal en peligro de extinción solo agravó las cosas, los seres humanos solo se preocupan por una vida humana y no una vida animal, pero se olvidan que nosotros también sentimos, talvez en la edad de piedra no teníamos moral, pero nadie puede negar que tenemos la inteligencia tanto intelectual como sentimental de ser seres vivos capaces de sentir: Dolor, tristeza, hambre, alegría y enojo, tal vez la moralidad nos separaba de los seres humanos, y aun lo hace hoy en día pero eso no es motivo para tratar a los animales como objetos, que pueden matar y hacerlos reproducirle solo por fines de beneficio personal, eso lo que hicieron con los negros durante siglos, y ahora, ahora, lo están haciendo con nuestros hermanos".-Dijo Kyle.

"Guau…Eso fue muy profundo Kyle, si tanto te enoja deberías hacer algo al respecto".-Dijo Lori.

"¿Yo?, nah, solo soy un abogado, no tengo el poder y los recursos para lograr tal hazaña".-Respondió el.

"Kyle, no te subestimes de esa manera, Gandhi también solo era un abogado y mira lo que logro, la independencia de la India y Pakistán".-Dijo Lori caminando hacia él y quedo parada delante suyo.

"Claro, ¿y cuánto duro eso, unos…7 días?, ya que después de eso inicio la guerra entre los indus y los musulmanes todo por sus creencias religiosas. Cuando entenderán esos tontos que todas las religiones son lo mismo, nos dicen que hacer, que comer y lo que debemos evitar, los únicos enemigos que tenemos, son los demonios que rondan nuestros corazones, y debemos enfrentarlos para vencerlos, aunque sean ladrones, asesinos, tiranos, reyes o un papa y parezcan invencibles, tarde o temprano, siempre caen".-Dijo Kyle.

"Guau Kyle, nuevamente me sorprendes, eres un filósofo nato, usa todo eso que acabas de decirme y crea un mundo mejor o lo más mejor que se pueda".-Dijo Lori y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

Kyle miro la pata de ella en su hombro, luego a los ojos, ella le sonrió y Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Lo…Lo intentare".-Dijo Kyle bajando la orejas y poniendo su pata sobre la ella.

"La intención es lo que cuenta".-Dijo Lori, quito su pata de su hombro, volteo a ver a Jerry quien dejo de abrazar a Tiana y se arrodillo delante de él.-"Ya me voy cielo".-Dijo.

"Adiós Mama".-Dijo Jerry abrazándola y ella correspondió el afecto.

"Te veré a la hora de la salida Cielo".-Dijo Lori rompiendo el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos.

Jerry sonrió, se dieron un último y breve abrazo y Lori empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Adiós Tiana".-Dijo Jerry.

"Adiós Jerry".-Dijo Tiana dándole un abrazo y unos pocos segundos después lo rompió.

Jerry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso, aplano sus orejas, empezó a retroceder riendo mientras se sobaba el cuello, sin darse cuenta choco contra un bote de basura, volcándolo, haciendo que él se tropezara y toda la basura que hay dentro del bote se cayera. Intento ponerse de pie sin dejar de reírse con nerviosismo, se resbalo con una cascara de plátano cayendo de nuevo al piso, la cascara voló por el aire, Jerry se sentó sobándose la espalda baja y la cascara cayó sobre su cabeza como un gorro, con una de sus lengüetas en el puente de su hocico, Jerry miro a Tiana y dejo escapar un risita nerviosa.

Tiana se tapó la boca con una patita y se rio con locura de la dulzura y lo cómico que fue lo de Jerry. Jerry irguió sus orejas al escuchar su risa, esa linda risita suya siempre lo cautivaba y atrapaba como un pez en la red y le se le quedo viendo, atontado, del amor.

Tiana abrio los ojos y vio a Jerry. Él se dio cuenta y de inmediato dejo de verla con amor, aplano sus orejas y se sonrojo con fuerza.

"Eh…Bueno…Chao".-Dijo Jerry nervioso, sin saber que más decir y se fue casi corriendo.

Kyle volteo a ver a la puerta y vio que Lori casi llegaba a ella, irguió sus orejas y abrio sus ojos con sorpresa, corrió a la puerta y antes de Lori pusiera una pata en el perno deslizable del portón, la de Kyle se posó repentinamente sobre este, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Permítame".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, deslizo el perno y le abrio el portón.-"Las damas primero".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata de que saliera primero.

"Ay gracias que dulce".-Dijo Lori y luego sonrió juguetonamente.-"Creo merece una "propina" mi buen caballero".-Dijo, y lo siguiente que paso, Kyle jamás lo vio venir.

Lori puso una de sus patas en la parte de su cara que separa la quijada de la mejilla, inclino su rostro al de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha. Kyle se quedó tieso y su pelaje se erizo un poco de la ñañaras agradables que recorrían su cuerpo y se quedó disfrutando el beso. Después de unos segundos más Lori rompió el beso y se le quedo viendo a Kyle, este dejo caer sus orejas y se sonrojo con locura haciendo reír a Lori.

"Adiós Kyle".-Dijo despidiéndose con la pata y salió por la puerta.

"A-Adiós".-Dijo Kyle manteniendo su sonrojo y sus orejas caídas despidiéndose con las patas, se asomó por el portón y se quedó viendo, atontado del amor, como ella se iba.

"¿Papa?".-Lo llamo Tiana al lado de él.

Kyle irguió sus orejas y volteo a verla, en ese momento recordó lo que hizo y no pudo evitar entristecerse, bajando la cabeza y sus orejas.

"Sube al auto hija, vamos a casa".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata.

Tiana dejó caer sus orejas y simplemente obedeció, también triste, ya que sabe que su papa debe de estar muy decepcionado de ella.

Kyle la siguió y cerró el portón de la escuela.

 **En casa de Mario.**

El y el resto de su familia están poniendo cubiertos sobre la mesa cuando en ese momento, oyeron que tocaron la puerta.

"Esaú, ¿puedes abrir la puerta por favor?".-Dijo Juana mientras ponía un plato de porcelana en la mesa y cubiertos, sus lentes se movieron y se los reajusto empujándolos con su dedo por el puente del armazón.

"Claro ama".-Dijo Esaú, fue a la puerta y la abrio, allí están Nick y Judy cada uno con un regalo en las patas.

"Hola Esaú".-Dijeron Nick y Judy con su típica sonrisa optimista y positiva y Nick con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

"Hola chicos".-Dijo el, se puso de rodillas, abrazo a Judy cosa que ella correspondió y cuando termino puso una rodilla en tierra, miro a Nick, se dieron un Hi Fi y luego chocaron puños en saludo.

"¿Ya está todo listo?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Si".-Dijo Esaú y los dejo pasar.-"Sera una fiesta de cumpleaños que Luke no va a olvidar jamás".-Dijo haciendo un gesto al comedor de la casa.

Este está adornado con banderillas colgando del techo por un hilo y hay globos de todos los colores, al otro lado del comedor esta la cocina donde están los bocadillos, botanas y bebidas para la fiesta y ahí también están poniendo los regalos de cumpleaños que serán para Luke.

"Guau, esta enserio será una gran fiesta".-Dijo Judy viendo con admiración la decoración y poniendo su regalo en la mesa.

Nick iba a hacer lo mismo pero en eso se les acerca Yharummi.

"Dénmelos chicos, estamos poniendo los regalos en la mesa".-Explico y les tendió ambas manos.

'"Oh, ok".-Dijo Judy y ella y Nick le entregaron los regalos.

Yharummi fue caminando a la cocina, en ese momento Mario salió de esta y se topó con Yharummi obstruyéndole el paso, Mario intento ir al otro lado pero su hermana hizo lo mismo, volviéndose a obstruir el paso, lo intentaron nuevamente y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, ambos se quejaron, lo intentaron otra vez y nuevamente la misma historia.

"¡Oh! ¿bailamos?".-Pregunto Yharummi molesta y enojada.

"Ya está bien Yharummi, ¿Me dejas pasar o yo te dejo a ti?".-Dijo Mario molesto.

"Ja, yo no le dejo el paso a ningún burro".-Dijo Yharummi.

"Pero si, pásale".-Dijo Mario abriéndole paso y haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Gracias".-Dijo Yharummi y entro a la cocina (Troll!, XD).

Todos, menos Mario, se taparon la boca tratando de evitar fuertemente reír, Yharummi se tardó en par de segundos en darse cuenta, miro a Mario quien se reía a carcajadas en silencio y ella se enojó.

"¡Óyeme!".-Dijo furiosa y dejo los regalos de Nick y Judy junto a los demás.-"Ahora sí, de esta no te salvas".-Dijo subiéndose las mangas cortas de su blusa y corrió hacia Mario gritando.

Este se asustó y se echó a correr, los demás no pudieron aguantar y estallaron a carcajadas, Mario y Yharummi llegaron al final de las escaleras que dan al segundo piso y en eso, el padre de Mario detuvo a Yharummi.

"Hija, hija!, por favor cálmate, solo fue una broma no es para tanto, además es el cumpleaños de Luke no lo arruines".-Dijo Mario tratando de persuadir a su hija.

"Papa tiene razón hermana, aliviánate, no es para tanto".-Dijo Esaú entrando en la escena.

Yharummi suspiro para calmarse y reprimió su enojo.

"Ok, bueno, ya, estoy calmada".-Dijo Yharummi.-"Pero solo por mi sobrinito, ya me la pagaras Mario, ya me la pagaras".-Dijo, lo último señalando a Mario y con tono de amenaza, se fue al comedor.

"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?".-Pregunto Mario Jr (Para no confundir) a su padre con algo de miedo.

"No lo sé, pero conociendo a tu hermana, si fuera tú, dormiría con un casco".-Dijo Mario y se fue al comedor.

Mario Jr trago saliva, nervioso y fue al comedor.

"Ok, ya todo está listo, solo falta esperar al cumpleañero especial y a los invitados".-Dijo Juana viendo la mesa con cubiertos.-"Yharummi, ¿si le mandaste invitaciones a todos los amigos de Luke?".-Pregunto viendo a su hija.

"Sí. No me falto ni uno".-Dijo ella.

"Bien".-Dijo Juana con una sonrisa.-"Cielo, ¿compraste la piñata?".-Pregunto viendo a su esposo.

"Sí. Me costó muchísimo trabajo pero logre conseguir una igual a la de uno de sus personajes favoritos".-Dijo.

"Perfecto. Creo que todo está en orden".-Dijo ella.

"Oigan, Nick, Judy".-Dijo Mario Jr.

"¿Si?".-Preguntaron ambos al unísono volteando a verlo.

"¿Dónde está Daniel?, creí que vendría con ustedes".-Dijo Mario Jr.

"Está ocupado".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Con que?".-Pregunto él.

"Trabajando".-Dijo Nick.-"Está pintando un mural al fresco en una pared en el centro".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y no pudo dejar eso, ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de Luke?!".-Dijo Mario y lanzo un quejido de molestia tapándose la cara con las manos, se las quito.-"Como odio esa actitud suya".-Dijo enojado.

"Mario, tu sabes que él es trabajador y así son los artistas, se desconectan por completo del mundo cuando se expresan ya que están demasiado inspirados e extasiados y sabes que Daniel no es de fiestas, no es el estereotipo de los mexicanos".-Dijo Judy.

"¡Eso no es pretexto!".-Exclamo Mario.-"Por eso los artistas son pésimos padres, se enfocan tanto en su trabajo y en sus obras que se olvidan hasta de la crianza de sus propios hijos, y si son padres únicos, ¡ya no la mueles!, bonitos adultos serán en el futuro y bonita infancia abran tenido".-Dijo enojado y haciendo ademanes, caminando de un lado al otro enojado.

"Hijo!, para, contrólate".-Dijo Mario padre.

"¡No!, ¡no me quiero calmar!".-Exclamo el.-"Es mi mejor amigo y no va estar presente aquí en el cumpleaños de mi hijo".-Dijo Mario.

"A ver, a ver Mario, ya!".-Dijo Judy caminando a él, dio un pequeño salto, lo tomo de la mano y cuando bajo, debido a su peso y a la gravedad lo jalo hacia abajo, bajándolo hasta su altura.-"Relájate, que te parece esto: Yo o Nick iremos a buscar a Daniel y lo convenceros de venir aquí, ¿ok?".-Dijo Judy terminando con su característica sonrisa.

Las palabras de Judy llegaron a Mario, este se calmó y suspiro para librarse de todo rastro de ira.

"Ok".-Dijo él viéndola a los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo Judy y camino hacia Nick.-"Vamos Nick".-Dijo tomándolo sin quitar su sonrisa y empezó a caminar con el hacia la puerta.

"Aww vamos Zanahorias, ¿enserio es necesario?".-Dijo el en puchero y con fastidio.

"Sí".-Respondió Judy con voz de canto y abriendo la puerta.-'Es nuestro mejor amigo, no puede perderse la fiesta del hijo de su mejor amigo humano, así que, andando, andando".-Dijo Judy, lo último colándose detrás de él y dándole empujoncitos en la espalda.

Nick rodo los ojos dejando escapar desde lo profundo de la garganta, un gruñido de molestia y salió por la puerta, Judy lo siguió, tomo la perilla, se rio tapándose la boca con la otra pata y cerró la puerta.

La familia de Mario y el, dejaron escapar una breve risa después de que la pareja salió por la puerta.

"Ya veo porque dicen que esos 2 son tal para cual".-Dijo Juana con las manos en la mesa y viéndolo la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Si, son el uno para el otro".-Dijo Yharummi.

"Se complementan a la perfección".-Dijo Mario padre con una sonrisa.

Mientras, afuera de la casa.

"Ay".-Dijo Nick caminando y tapándose los ojos con una pata en queja.-"Enserio Zanahorias, a veces la verdad no sé porque estoy enamorado de ti, eres tan mandona y convincente como una madre".-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al cielo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Judy y camino hacia el manteniendo su sonrisa.-"Pero no te hagas, sabes que aun así me amas".-Dijo Judy en broma.

"¿Enserio?".-Dijo Nick con la mirada aun pegada al cielo, la bajo cayendo sobre la coneja gris y vio que lo está viendo con una mirada perspicaz, una pata en la cadera y una pequeña sonrisa, el zorro no pudo evitar sonreír.-"Jeje. Si, si tienes razón".-Dijo arrodillándose a su nivel y acariciando un lado de su cara con su cola y bajo hasta su cuello.

Judy rio por las cosquillas, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron con amor y se besaron, Nick con sus patas en la cintura de ella y Judy tomándolo de las mejillas. Después de unos segundos ambos rompieron el beso.

"Ok, ahora vámonos".-Dijo Judy tomándolo de la pata e iba a correr al auto de el con su característica energía pero…

"¡Wow, Wow!".-Dijo Nick deteniéndola de un jalón gentil y esta volteo a verlo.-"No tan rápido Brinquitos, no podemos ir ambos con Daniel".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto ella confundida.

Nick saco su celular de su bolsillo.-"Zack ya va a salir de la escuela en 15 minutos".-Dijo mostrándole el celular, sorprendiendo a su esposa.

"Ay es cierto".-Dijo Judy soltando la pata de Nick y peinándose las orejas.-"Lo olvide por completo".-Dijo con sus patas en la cabeza.

"Oye tranquila querida, a todos se nos olvidan cosas".-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa despreocupada y guardando su celular.-"Entonces…¿Quién ira con Daniel y quien por Zack?".-Pregunto el zorro manteniendo una de sus patas en su bolsillo.

"Mmm".-Dijo Judy pensativa con una pata en su mentón y dando golpecitos a acera con su pie derecho, estuvo así 8 segundos para después responder.-" ¡Ya se!".-Exclamo de sorpresa, tomando al zorro desprevenido quien se asustó, Judy lo miro.-"Tu ve con Daniel, yo iré con Zack, sirve que aprovecho para conocerlo más".-Dijo y su sonrisa regreso.

"Zanahorias, llevas conociéndolo mejor desde que te propuse matrimonio, ¿no crees que ya lo conoces lo suficiente?".-Dijo Nick.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen Cielo, "Caras vemos, corazones, no sabemos", además, no quiero que se aislé o su vuelva aislado, hablar con alguien de tus problemas y preocupaciones es una de las mejores medicinas".-Respondió Judy.

"Ok está bien tu ganas, entonces vámonos".-Dijo Nick caminando hacia su auto.

"Si señor!".-Dijo Judy con su energético entusiasmo y haciendo un saludo militar, corrió detrás de él.

De regreso adentro.

"Ok, creo que todo está en orden".-Dijo Juana viendo la mesa lista para la fiesta.

"Esperen, ¿no se dan cuenta de algo?".-Dijo Mario Jr.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Yharummi.

"El pastel".-Dijo Mario.

"¿Qué hay con el pastel?".-Pregunto Juana.

"No está".-Respondió Mario haciendo un gesto a la mesa.

"¿Cómo que no está?".-Pregunto Mario padre.

"No está, el pastel, no, es-ta".-Dijo Mario golpeando el centro de la mesa tres veces con su mano abierta.

"Esaú, ¿Dónde está el pastel?, se supone que ibas a traerlo".-Dijo Mario padre a su primogénito y este se puso nervioso.

"Jeje, eh si este, puuede que se me haya…Olvidado".-Respondió Esaú.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo que se te olvido?!".-Le grito toda su familia molesta, enojada o sin poder creerlo, asustándolo.

"Si se me olvido".-Dijo Esaú.

"¿Pero cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?".-Le pregunto Mario Jr exasperado.

"La verdad".-Dijo Esaú con una mano en el mentón.-"…Ya ni me acuerdo porque se me olvido".-Dijo.

Toda la familia de Mario se quejó.

"Enserio hermano, ya bájale a la televisión, ya ni te acuerdas de lo que paso hace 15 minutos".-Dijo Mario Jr enojado.

"Ah como no, claro que me acuerdo".-Dijo Esaú ofendido.

"A ver, dime".-Dijo Mario Jr cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué te diga que o qué?".-Dijo Esaú confundido.

"Lo que paso hace 15 minutos aquí, a ver".-Dijo Mario Jr.

"A pues…".-Se quedó en blanco y su familia esperaba paciente su respuesta.-"Eh…No…Me acuerdo".-Dijo.

"¡Ves!".-Dijo Mario Jr y camino hacia el.-"Enserio, ya, bájale, a, la, tele hermano".-Dijo picándole la frente y se acercó a un mueble con una lámpara de noche.

"Mario, ¿puedes ir por un pastel a la pastelería del centro comercial antes de que cierren por favor?".-Pidió Juana.

"A eso iba a ir precisamente".-Dijo Mario tomando las llaves de su carro que están sobre el mueble al que se acercó.-"Ahora voy a tener que resolver el problema que genero este baboso".-Dijo acercándose a su hermano y le pego con la una del dedo índice pareciendo que este le dio una patadita en la frente.

"Auch!".-Dijo Esaú y su puso la mano en la frente.

Yharummi se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de evitar fuertemente el reír.

"Ya vengo".-Anuncio Mario abriendo la puerta.

"Ok".-Dijo su familia y este cerró la puerta.

La mirada con el ceño fruncido de todos en la casa cayó sobre Esaú, este se dio cuenta y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Mario camino hasta su auto, un Dodge Charger 1970 de color negro (El que usa Vin Diesel cuando interpreta a Dominic Toretto en Rápidos y Furiosos), abrio la puerta con sus llaves, se sentó en el lado del conductor, cerró la puerta, encendió el auto que ronroneo con fuerza por el motor y se fue al centro comercial.

 **Con Nick y Judy**.

Judy dejo a Nick donde Daniel está pintando su mural, a espaldas de un reconocido edificio, la catedral metropolitana de la ciudad de México, pero enfrente de dicho edificio.

"Listo Nick".-Dijo Judy deteniéndose delante del edificio y puso el freno.

"Gracias Cielo".-Dijo Nick quitándose el cinturón, dibujo su sonrisa encantadora sobre su rostro con sus ojos entrecerrados y se inclinó hacia Judy tomando su rostro por sus mejillas con sus patas y haciéndola sonreír con amor.-"Te amo".-Dijo la beso.

Ella acepto y correspondió el afecto, estuvieron así unos 6 segundos, hasta que un conductor que está detrás de ellos, los interrumpió pitándoles.

Nick y Judy rompieron el beso quejándose y se voltearon a ver.

"Yo también te amo Cielo".-Dijo Judy y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Nick sonrió, se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta.

"Oye Nick".-Dijo Judy.

Nick se asomó por la ventana abierta e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Cuando volvamos a la casa, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo, tenemos, una sesión, de diversión?".-Dijo usando su actitud coqueta.

Nick no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ooh, coneja astuta y coqueta".-Dijo Nick estirando el brazo y paso su dedo por el interior de su oreja derecha y recorrió un camino hasta la parte que separa su garganta de su mentón haciéndola vibrar, literalmente.-"Esta bien, cuando volvamos a casa, tendremos esa sesión".-Dijo con una voz seductora y meneando la cola.

"Te espero entonces".-Dijo Judy viéndolo con una mirada y voz coqueta y seductora.

"Ya estoy contando los segundos".-Dijo Nick alejándose de la ventana abierta, con ambos brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde esta Daniel.

"Yo también, te amo Nick".-Dijo ella despidiéndose con la pata y sus orejas caídas.

"Y yo a ti!".-Dijo Nick en voz alta para que la oyera mientras se iba.

Judy se llevó la pata con la que se despidió de el al pecho, al corazón y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador mientras veía como el zorro rojo se alejaba, en eso, el conductor que está detrás de ella le volvió a pitar haciendo que ella irguiera sus orejas.

"¿eh?".-Dijo ella mirando por la ventana y vio al humano que le pito.-"Oh si, oh si, perdón".-Dijo Judy al darse cuenta, quito el freno de mano, puso las patas sobre el volante, miro por última vez hacia Nick, sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Nick se dirigió a espaldas del edificio donde esta Daniel y cuando llego allí se sorprendió al ver el mural que Daniel está pintando.

"Guau, impresionante".-Dijo maravillado y se acercó al muro.

Daniel está parado sobre un andamio a unos 3 metros del suelo con frascos de pigmento (pintura) en polvo de muchos y muy diversos colores, en muchas de sus gamas, tiene un bote de plástico de los que usan para almacenar combustible transparente pero lleno de agua destilada en vez de combustible, está pintando una réplica tamaño mural de la obra: Alegoría de la escultura, de la gran pintora Suiza-Australiana, Angelika Kauffmann pero; como el arte es irrepetible, la versión de Daniel tiene peculiaridades diferentes, como rostros más o menos cachetones, narices más pequeñas, grandes o puntiagudas que las de la original, ojos más grandes o pequeños, cabelleras más o menos abultadas y colores más fuertes, intensos y vivos, característicos del estilo de Daniel que adquirió debido a la enseñanza e influencia de su maestro de pintura y de la influencia que el arte barroco le transmitió.

Daniel puso pigmento color ocre y un poco de blanco de titanio en polvo, en un vaso pequeño, después le vertió un poco de agua, dejo el bote de plástico en la tabla del andamio y con un pincel redondo grande empezó a revolver el pigmento con el agua para crear la pintura, creando un color ocre un poco claro para las plumas de abajo del ala derecha de la estatua del ángel dormido que los querubines están cincelando. Daniel se puso de pie (Estaba con una rodilla en la tabla), puso un poco de la pintura en la pared donde está pintada el ala para ver si es el tono correcto, cuando comprobó que si era así, cargo con más pintura su pincel y empezó a darle la segunda mano a las plumas.

Nick se detuvo a unos 3 metros del andamio viendo a su amigo empezando a pintar la segunda mano del ala, metió las patas en los bolsillos y decidió hablarle.

"¡Daniel".-Le grito con fuerza pero no lo oyó, debido a la distancia.-"¡Daniel Ibáñez!".-Le grito Nick con todo el aire de sus pulmones y con fuerza para que lo oyera, esta vez sí fue así.

Daniel frunció el ceño sin dejar de pintar las plumas ya que odia que lo molesten cuando está trabajando.

"¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!".-Grito Daniel para que lo oyera sin dejar de pintura y algo de enojo en su voz sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

"¡Tengo algo que hablar contigo!".-Grito Nick para que lo oyera.

"…¡Ahora estoy muy ocupado!".-Grito Daniel sin dejar de pintar, dando pinceladas cautelosas para darles la forma correcta de pluma.

"¡Aquí espero!".-Grito Nick.

"¡No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo hablando con extraños!".-Grito Daniel.

"¡Ah!, ¡¿así tratas a tu mejor amigo antropomórfico Miguel Ángel?!".-Pregunto Nick gritando y terminando con su característica sonrisa.

Daniel dejo de pintar en seco al oír eso, puso cara de extrañez, se alejó de la pared, camino al borde de tubos que crea el andamio, se apoyó en este, vio al zorro rojo allá abajo y se sorprendió.

"Ah, Nick, lo lamento, perdóname creí que eras alguien más".-Dijo Daniel en voz alta disculpándose.

"Jeje, tranquilo, se cómo te pones a veces cuando estas pintando. Oye por cierto, te está quedando magnífico".-Dijo refiriéndose al mural.

Daniel miro al mural por un momento y luego regreso a Nick.

"Oh, gracias Nick, bueno mejor dejemos de comunicarnos de esta manera o quedaremos afónicos, ven; sube".-Dijo haciendo ademanes y feliz.

"Amm".-Dijo Nick, miro las 3 largas escaleras que tiene que subir y aplano sus orejas del miedo, ya que él le dan miedo los andamios, ya todos los que ha tocado han sido muy poco seguros.-"N-No, tu baja".-Dijo Nick.

La sonrisa de Daniel desapareció, fue cambiada por una cara seria y monótona, rodo los ojos dejando escapar un quejido de molestia, metió el pincel dentro del vaso que tiene la pintura, se acercó a las escaleras y empezó a bajar por estas.

Nick dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad y victoria sobre su rostro al ver como su amigo bajaba las escaleras de mala gana, puso sus patas detrás de su espalda y empezó a menear la cola con su típica sonrisa encantadora. En eso, al lado de él, se acercaron un padre y 3 cardenales, Nick se dio cuenta de ello y los miro.

"¡Obscenidad!, ¡Pura obscenidad y a la vista de Dios!".-Dijo uno de los cardenales quejándose de los cuerpos desnudos de los querubines.

Daniel se dio cuenta de ello, se detuvo en seco en las escaleras, volteo, vio al padre y a los cardenales, dejo escapar un quejido de molestia, volvió a subir las escaleras, regresando a la tabla del andamio y se acercó al barandal de tubos de este.

"¡Obscenidad!, ¡Ha costado una fortuna hacer todo esto y costara una fortuna terminarlo!. ¡Obscenidad!, ¡Pura obscenidad de la imaginación de este hombre que cree que el cuerpo desnudo debe ser presentado en las paredes exteriores de la iglesia, la casa del señor, una pura blasfemia visual hacia nuestro señor!".-Dijo el mismo cardenal criticando muy duramente el mural de Daniel.

Nick simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo como seguramente el cardenal y Daniel se iban a em****r entre sí.

Daniel frunció el ceño y se quedó apoyándose en el barandal.

"Bien Ibáñez, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?".-Pregunto el padre en voz alta, es el actor ganador del óscar, Ben Kingsley.

Daniel miro su mural por 3 segundos y luego miro al padre.

"…Nada".-Respondió, iba a dirigirse a las escaleras pero el padre le reprocho.

"¡¿Nada?!, ¿debo ordenar entonces que tu pintura sea borrada?".-Dijo el padre.

"En la obra original de Angelika Kauffmann los querubines están desnudos, vistiendo solamente una capa".-Dijo Daniel y el padre se quedó algo pensativo.-"¿Quieren que corrija la obra original y les ponga calzones?, eso sería el peor de los insultos hacia el arte, no corregiré lo que la obra original dicta, en ningún lado dice que los ángeles no están desnudos".-Dijo Daniel.

"Pero-Pero, esto es una calamidad, esto también es un insulto a nuestro creador y el desnudo no es tema adecuado para el arte".-Dijo un cardenal.

"Entonces si ese es el caso, Dios mismo es profano, ¡el creo al hombre a su imagen!".-Dijo Daniel, al último enojado.

"¡Blasfemia!".-Exclamo el cardenal señalándolo.

"Y lo creo con orgullo no con vergüenza. ¡Y luego dejo que los sacerdotes inventaran la vergüenza!".-Continuo Daniel.

"¡Y ahora herejía!".-Exclamo el mismo cardenal viendo al padre y a los otros cardenales.

"Pintare a los humanos como dios los hizo, ¡en la gloria de su desnudez!".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bien, de acuerdo Sr. Ibáñez, conozco su falta de modestia pero su pintura se compara a la pintura de los griegos".-Dijo el otro cardenal que aún no hablado.

"¡No, me considero diferente!".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿En que se considera diferente de ellos señor?".-Pregunto el mismo cardenal.

"¡Pues en que soy católico pero liberal, de mente entre abierta y pinto en el siglo 21!".-Respondió Daniel con determinación y enojo.-"¡Ellos eran paganos, cerrados y griegos!, ¡Y les diré lo que nos separa de ellos!, nos separan casi 4000 años de sufrimiento, cambios radicales y buenos como el voto para las mujeres, la revolución industrial, la independencia, la aceptación de la comunidad negra como personas y de las personas con gusto en el mismo sexo, ¡y cristo y su cruz también nos separan de ellos, y eso es lo que quiero plasmar en mi pintura!, a pesar de todos los beatos y tontos de México. ¡¿Por qué trae a estos ignorantes a juzgar mi obra Santidad?!".-Dijo Daniel, lo último para el padre.

"¡Ya basta!, ¡Silencio!".-Grito Ben y todos se quedaron callados, el bajo un poco la cabeza.-"Ya oímos suficiente de…Arte y religión…Todos están equivocados; la pintura no será borrada, pero Ibáñez ¿algún día dominaras ese horrible ego que controla tu talento?, cuando te burlas de mis cardenales, te burlas de mí, y también de la iglesia, ¿Qué te hace creer que tolerare más tiempo esas insolencias?".-Dijo.

Daniel pasó su cabeza debajo del barandal de tubos del andamio en posición de una rodilla en piso y con su mirada pegada en el padre.

"Santidad…El fresco".-Contesto Daniel haciendo un gesto al mural detrás de él.

"¡¿El fresco?!. ¡¿Crees que eso te da derecho a todo?!, ¡¿ese fresco que dura como un purgatorio?!, ¿Cuándo lo terminaras Ibáñez?".-Pregunto Ben enojado por su terquedad.

Daniel dejo caer su cabeza y froto las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

"Cuando…Cuando lo…".-El padre lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"¡Si, si!, ya se lo que vas a responderme: Cuando lo acabes, es lo único que sabes decirme Ibáñez. Pero recuerda que hay otros artistas en México".-Dijo el padre y se fue con sus cardenales, Nick escucho hasta la última palabra y no sabía que decir, ni siquiera como sentirse.

Daniel quito su cabeza de donde la tiene y se puso de pie, se quedó respirando agitadamente por la ira y caminando de un lado para el otro y peinándose el cabello con las manos, se respiración se agitaba más y más y cuando ya no pudo contener la ira, miro su bote de gasolina con agua con el ceño fruncido y con un grito la pateo, con la fuerza suficiente para que la tapadera se saliera y se empezara a tirar el agua, derramándose por la tabla del andamio, colándose por las fisuras de la madera, siguiendo el camino de estas y empezar a caerse a chorritos por el borde de esta.

Nick vio su reacción y aplano las orejas, asustado.

Daniel suspiro por la nariz con enojo, se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas. Un par de minutos después ya se encontraba en el suelo, camino hacia a Nick y se quedó parado delante del zorro.

Nick pudo ver en sus ojos que aún sigue enojado y no era para menos, después de la intensa y fuerte discusión que tuvo con esos hombres, lo único que pudo hacer, fue caminar, ponerse al lado suyo y darle una palmadita en la espalda baja.

Al sentirla Daniel dejo soltar un suspiro y empezó a caminar, con Nick a la par suya.

"Tranquilo Daniel, tranquilo".-Dijo Nick dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-"A mi si me gusta tu fresco".

"Solo lo dices porque te doy lastima".-Dijo Daniel deprimido.

"No, no, hablo enserio, digo, solo mírala".-Dijo Nick girando a Daniel y se quedaron viendo su obra aun inacabada.-"Los colores, la fuerza, la energía, la composición, jeje, si veo porque Mario te llama el Miguel Ángel mexicano".-Dijo terminando con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

"Aw, gracia Nick pero, ¿Miguel Ángel, enserio?, fiu amigo yo no le llego ni a los talones, es uno de los artistas más grandes de la historia y yo solo soy un pintor de segunda".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Daniel!".-Dijo Nick sorprendido.-"Nunca te autocritiques de esa forma, cada artista tiene su estilo inverosímil de hacer sus obras, y esos sujetos te bombardearon con críticas negativas porque seguramente ellos quieren pintar así pero no pueden, están celosos, y quieren derribarte para que ellos se sientan mejor consigo mismos ".-Dijo.

Daniel arqueo una ceja con pensatez, Nick tiene razón, posiblemente esos tipos están celosos y quieren desanimarlo porque eso los hace sentir mejor.

"Tienes razón Nick, tal vez están celosos, no dejare que vieran que lograron herirme".-Dijo Daniel con el ceño fruncido en decisión y determinación.

"Esa es mi frase, no la gastes".-Dijo Nick en broma y le dio un golpecito en la pierna con la muñeca de su pata.

Ambos dejaron escapar una breve risa.

"Ok, entonces, ámonos".-Dijo Nick y empezó a caminar pero…

"Nick espera".-Dijo Daniel con el brazo estirado.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Nick volteando a verlo.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera responder su estómago lo hizo, sus tripas rugieron, él se tapó el estómago con las manos, miro a Nick sonrojado y sonrió con nerviosismo.

"Tengo hambre".-Dijo.

El estómago de Nick también gruño cuando menciono hambre, también se tapó la panza con las orejas aplanadas, sonrojado y dejo escapar una muy breve risa nerviosa.

"Je, yo también. Porque no comemos un refrigerio y luego nos vamos a la fiesta".-Dijo.

"Claro".-Dijo Daniel.

"Peo no hay que llenarnos, hay que dejar espacio para el pastel".-Dijo Nick y empezó a caminar hacia una fonda que está cerca, Daniel está a la par suya.

"Me encanta el pastel".-Comento Daniel.

"¿Y quién no?".-Dijo Nick y ambos se rieron.

 **Con Judy.**

Judy llego a la escuela de Zack, se estaciono junto al portón, ya casi es la hora de la salida, apago el auto de Nick, se bajó de este de un salto y camino hacia el portón para esperar a su cachorrito hijastro. Sus orejas se irguieron al escuchar la campana de salida, vio como todos los niños salían de sus salones, felices de que al fin hayan terminado las clases, abrieron el portón y los niños fueron saliendo, algunos yendo directo a sus padres para llevarlos a casa y otros ya eran la bastante mayores para volver por su propia cuenta, entre la multitud de niños, Judy pudo distinguir a un cierto zorrito rojo a quien conoce muy bien.

La mirada Zack cayó sobre ella y al verla, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

"¡Mama!".-Grito y corrió hacia ella.

"Hola".-Dijo Judy con alegría y los brazos abiertos, Zack llego a ella y se abrazaron con amor, cuando rompieron el abrazo, Judy alejo un poco a Zack de ella y le dio un beso en la coronilla que el acepto.-"¿Cómo estas Cielo?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Bien Mami gracias".-Respondió Zack con una sonrisa y meneando la cola.

La palabra Mami y esa irresistible sonrisa suya, hicieron que el corazón de Judy se derritiera de la conmoción, dejo caer sus orejas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y lo volvió a abrazar.

"Que alegría Cielo".-Dijo y rompió el abrazo.-"Ahora sube".-Dijo.

"Ok".-Dijo Zack, fue hacia el auto, abrio la puerta, se subió de un salto y cerró la puerta.

Judy lo siguió. Ya en camino a casa, en el auto, decidió iniciar una conversación con su hijo.

"Oye Zack".-Dijo ella viéndolo por momento y regreso sus ojos al camino.

"¿Si Mama?".-Pregunto el volteando a verla, alejando su vista de su Galaxy, le compraron otro.

"Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luke, ¿quieres ir?, habrá algunos niños y cachorros de tu edad".-Dijo Judy viéndolo por un momento y regresando su vista al frente de manera continua.

"Uhh, me encantaría".-Respondió Zack.

"¡Bien!".-Dijo Judy dejándolo escapar de su boca con su optimismo y energía, característicos de ella.

"Pero no puedo".-Dijo Zack aplanando sus orejas y regreso su atención de nuevo a su teléfono.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Judy viéndolo por un momento y regreso su vista al camino.

Zack puso una cara mixta de mal humor y enojo sobre su rostro, recargo su codo en lo acolchonado de la puerta y puso su pata en la parte de su cara que separa su mentón de su garganta y apoyo su cabeza ahí.}

"Los mendigos de mis maestros me dejaron mucha tarea hoy, por eso no podre ir hoy".-Dijo Zack para luego sonreír con cariño-"Pero lo bueno es que podre hacerlo en equipo con Julie".-Dijo Zack.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Judy volteando a verlo.

Zack asintió con la cabeza.

"Me alegro por ti Zack. Y hablando de la escuela, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?".-Pregunto regresando su vista al camino sonriente como siempre.

"Pues…Mas o menos".-Dijo Zack quitándose de estar recargado en la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la pata de mas o menos (Como lo hace Chespirito a veces cuando interpreta al Chapulin colorado. Que en paz descanse este genio de la comedia).

"¿Mas o menos?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Judy viéndolo un momento y regreso al camino.

"Pues…Tuve una pelea con uno de mis compañeros de clase, un humano".-Contesto Zack.

"¡¿Una pelea?!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida viéndolo por un momento.

"Tranquila Mama, no una pelea, pelea, quise decir una discusión".-Dijo Zack calmándola.

Judy dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba caer sus orejas.

"Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Bien, cuéntame, ¿Por qué discutiste con el?".-Dijo Judy.

"Lo que pasa es que…Lo empuje".-Dijo Zack, con un poco de pena y miedo al ultimo.

"¡¿Lo empujaste?!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida.

"…Si".-Respondió Zack terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

Judy dejo escapar un suspiro, se orillo y detuvo el auto para poder hablar con el y volteo a verlo con el ceno fruncido y fulminándolo un poco con la mirada.

"Zack, tu padre y yo te lo hemos dicho mil y una veces: Nunca inicies una pelea, pero siempre termínala".-Dijo Judy señalándolo con el dedo índice.

"Si…Lo se".-Dijo Zack sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada, mirando al piso con pena y tocando constantemente las yemas de sus dedos índices, también con pena.

Judy al ver la reacción de su hijo se tranquilizo un poco y soltó un suspiro para reprimir un poco su enojo.

"Bueno, comencemos de cero, ¿Por qué lo empujaste en primer lugar?".-Pregunto ya mas tranquila.

"El…Dijo que mis padres, mis verdaderos, quien quiera que hayan sido, los biológicos, los que me procrearon, él dijo que ellos no me querían y por eso me pusieron en adopción y me abandonaron en ese orfanato donde Papa me adopto".-Dijo Zack con suma tristeza y dejo caer sus brazos.

A Judy le dolió verlo así y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Zack".-Dijo inclinándose, estirando su brazo y tocándole el hombro, llamando la atención del zorrito quien tiene los ojos vidriosos; queriendo llorar.-"Tus padres verdaderos, posiblemente ni siquiera te conocieron, ¿Cómo pudieron haberte no querido, si ni siquiera te conocieron?".-Dijo.

Zack se quedo mudo, no tenia respuesta para ello, Judy tiene razón.

"Pero…Entonces, ¿Por qué me abandonaron?".-Pregunto el zorrito con tristeza y dolor viéndola a los ojos.

Judy se quito su cinturón, apago el auto para que no se le acabara tanto el combustible como la batería y se sentó al lado de el (Como el auto de Nick esta diseñado para animales de mas o menos su tamaño, ambos caben bien en un solo asiento).

"Veras Zack".-Dijo Judy tomándolo de una patita y mirándolo a los ojos.-"Cuando 2 personas o en este caso, mamíferos, deciden tener un bebe, uno o ambos de ellos no piensan en la responsabilidad con la que van a cargar, y como no piensan en ello tampoco están preparados mentalmente así que dicen quitarse esa responsabilidad de los hombros".-Dijo y luego sonrió.-"Por eso tu Papa te adopto, ¿si te lo dijo verdad?".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo Zack con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Me dijo que de cachorro era un niño prodigio, tan solo a los 11 se graduó de la preparatoria pero el creía que con eso seria mas que suficiente para ganarse la vida, mi abuelo estaba en contra, quería que estudiara una licenciatura o una carrera pero Papa se negó, así que mi Papa lo echo de la casa para que le demostrara que lo que decía fuera cierto. Mi Papa entro en una crisis económica, tuvo que dormir en un apartamento pequeño como en el que tu dormías cuando llegaste a Zootopia y aun así, me adopto, a pesar de ser un cachorro tan problemático y busca problemas por el trauma que me causo el que mis papas me dejaran y la baja autoestima que sufría, por eso hay niños brabucones, tiene una muy baja autoestima y se desquitan con otros creyendo que eso los hace sentir mejor de alguna manera, pero volviendo al punto, aun así me adopto y me crio para crecer como un zorro de bien y cariñoso, y aunque sé que estaba mal el que se dedicara a la estafa y tuvimos una muy fuerte discusión por ello, sé que lo hacia por mi y para que tuviera la educación que el, de manera tan acelerada, forzada y horrible pero mas dócil y gentil, tuvo".-Dijo derramando lagrimas de alegría al recordar esos días que es cuando el y Nick se unieron de verdad como padre e hijo.

"Exacto, tus verdaderos padres no tuvieron la fuerza de voluntad que tu Papa tuvo para cuidarte".-Dijo Judy, dejo de tomarlo de las patas, miro el techo del auto pensando en Nick y dejo escapar un suspiro soñador.-"Esa es una de las razones por lo que lo amo tanto".-Dijo en fantasía.

"Y esa es la razón por la que es uno de mis héroes".-Dijo Zack también pensando en el con cariño.

"Ves Zack, no pienses en que si tus padres te querían o no, ya que no los conociste, y además, tienes a Nick, y a mi.-Dijo Judy tocándole el hombro.

Zack la miro a los ojos y sonrío levantando sus orejas.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo.-"¡Gracias Mami!".-Dijo lanzándose a ella en un abrazo y abrazándola con fuerza.

El corazón de Judy se derritió, dejo caer sus orejas y le regreso el abrazo.

"De nada Cielo".-Dijo mientras la acariciaba la cabeza con una pata y se quedaron así varios segundos.-"Vamos a casa, ¿ok Cielo?".-Pregunto después de romper el abrazo y viéndolo a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza con una cálida sonrisa.

"Ok".-Dijo Zack llorando de la felicidad.

La sonrisa de Judy se amplió, regreso a su asiento, se puso el cinturón, encendió el auto y se fueron de ahí rumbo a casa de Daniel.

 **Propiedad Dogson (O bueno, lo que queda de ella).**

Linda y los 2 oficiales que discriminaron a Nick están haciendo guardia en lo que queda de lo antes era la casa de los Dogson, por si la policía quería investigar algo mas y alejar a los curiosos, drogadictos y vagabundos de las ruinas de esta, para que no durmieran en ella o la usaran para algún otro fin, sin que ellos lo supieran, desde la esquina, en el interior de una camioneta negra, 2 sujetos que son secuaces de Greg están vigilando la casa y a ellos desde las sombras.

Uno de ellos, quien es interpretado por el actor ganador del óscar Denzel Washington, se subió la manga y miro la hora en su reloj.

"Ay, ¿Cuándo se van a ir?".-Pregunto molesto, haciendo un gesto con las manos y recargándose en su asiento.-"Llevamos aquí desde el medio día y esos malditos polisones no se han ido".-Dijo quejándose.

"¿Y a que nos envió aquí Greg en primer lugar?".-Pregunto su compañero, quien es interpretado por el actor Ryan Reynolds.

"Nos envió a buscar el dinero que ese maldito perro que mato, escondió en su casa".-Respondió Denzel.

"¿Qué?, pero ya registramos la casa y no hallamos nada".-Dijo Ryan.

"Greg dijo que cuando interrogo a ese perro, este dijo que lo escondió en un sótano secreto que está debajo de las escaleras".-Dijo Denzel.

"¿Cómo un ático pero al revés?".-Dijo Ryan a ver si entendió.

"Exacto. Pero no podremos registrar la casa con esos malditos polisones ahí".-Dijo Denzel.

"Bueno, ¿y si mientras esperamos nos divertimos?".-Pregunto Ryan.

Denzel volteo a verlo.-"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto confundido.

Ryan ladeo la cabeza y levanto un poco ambas cejas, Denzel capto el mensaje y se sorprendió un poco.

"Ah no, no, no, no".-Dijo Denzel y le dio un suave empujón en la cara desviando su mirada de la de el.-"Nada de eso. Estamos trabajando y recuerda lo que acordamos, nada de eso mientras trabajos".-Dijo con el dedo índice levantado.

"Aw vamos, estamos solos y el mundo ya está evolucionando en cuanto a cómo tomar las relaciones homosexuales".-Protesto Ryan.

"No; es no Ryan, luego".-Dijo Denzel.

Ryan frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero y se quedó mirando al frente con los brazos cruzados. Ambos se quedaron esperando por 15 minutos en espera que los policías que vigilan las ruinas de la casa se fueran pero no la hacían y la paciencia de Denzel colmo plato.

"Ya basta!".-Exclamo golpeando el volante y tomando de sorpresa a Ryan quien se asustó.-"No voy a esperar ni un minuto más aquí".-Dijo ya harto de esperar.

"Pero siguen ahí, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?".-Pregunto Ryan.

"Tengo plan".-Dijo Denzel y empezó a explicárselo.

 **5 minutos después.**

Linda está enfrente de la casa, vigilándola junto a otra oficial para que no se acerquen curiosos, vagabundos, drogadictos o algún otro tipo de gente sin autorización para ello, estando parada miro a un lado y vio a Denzel acercándose hacia ellas actuando natural como si fuese un transeúnte cualquiera cosa que ello se tragó y por ende no le prestó atención. Miro hacia el otro lado, vio que detrás de su compañera se acercaba también Ryan actuando natural en dirección hacia ellas, su mirada se posó sobre su compañera, está la miro, se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Linda se sonrojo y desvió la mirada con vergüenza, su compañera se rio con la boca cerrada al ver su reacción, en eso, ambos secuaces de Greg se acercaron a ellas, Denzel llego primero, con Linda.

"Hola".-Dijo Denzel.

Linda volteo a mirarlo y tan pronto lo hizo, Denzel frunció el ceño, saco un Berreta 92FS y le apunto directo a la cara, haciendo que Linda se asustara y abriera la boca, después de eso, Denzel le pego con el borde del mango del arma en la cien; con la suficiente fuerza para noquearla, esto no pasó desapercibido por la compañera de Linda que es su pareja romántica.

"¡Linda!".-Grito preocupada.

Miro a Denzel haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran ella frunció el ceño, levanto su rifle automático FX-05 Xiuhcoalt y le apunto a Denzel, dispuesta a dispararle o arrestarlo pero antes de que pudiera, Ryan le llego detrás y con rápido movimiento, le arrebato el rifle, la tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la apuñalo con una navaja multiusos justo en el cuello, y una vez enterrada en ella la hizo girar, destrozándole la traguea, aunque estuviera en un quirófano con todo un equipo de cirujanos, su destino ya está escrito en piedra, y en cuestión de segundos cayó en un profundo sueño del cual nunca despertaría. En ese momento, los 2 policías que discriminaron a Nick, que están vigilando la casa desde sus ruinas, llegaron y presenciaron la escena.

"¡Alto!, ¡manos arriba!".-Gritaron ambos apuntándoles con sus rifles FX-05 Xiuhcoalt.

Denzel y Ryan se dieron cuenta, Ryan desenterró la navaja del cuello de la novia de Linda, se la lanzo a uno de ellos y Denzel le disparo al otro, Denzel le dio al que le disparo justo en la cabeza matándolo al instante y Ryan le dio al otro también en la cabeza, la navaja le dio en la frente, atravesando su cabeza y matándolo, y ambos cayeron al piso muertos.

"Fue fácil".-Dijo Denzel y empezó a subir las escaleras del porche de la casa.

"Demasiado".-Dijo Ryan y empezó a seguirlo.

Ambos llegaron a las escaleras de la casa Dogson que llevan al segundo piso, el cual ya no existe, Denzel subió la escalera revelando otra escalera oculta que baja a un sótano, bajo por estas y un par de minutos después llego con una maleta llena de dinero que estaba en la caja fuerte de Robert.

"Listo".-Dijo mostrando la maleta.

"Ok, ahora vámonos antes de vengan sus refuerzos".-Dijo Ryan.

Denzel asintió con la cabeza, subieron a su camioneta, la arrancaron, pasaron debajo de un puente que en un lado, en un rincón, hay una cámara de seguridad que grabo de cerca su matrícula, cuando pasaron por debajo del puente, Ryan apretó un botón en un extraño control que tiene en una mano igual al que uso Greg y el color de la camioneta cambio a un rojo brillante y su placa también cambio. Cuando salieron del puente, otra cámara los capto.

En una ciber guarida completamente oscura; una persona vio este video en vivo y vio como la camioneta salía de cuadro, la imagen de su monitor se reflejó en sus lentes.

"Jeje, a mí no me van a engañar, los tengo en video, infragantis y con las manos en la masa, cuando tenga la evidencia suficiente, se van a hundir, igual que el Titanic".-Dijo el hacker dueño de la ciber guarida, guardo el video en el disco duro de su computadora, luego lo paso a una memoria USB y borro el video de su disco duro.

 **Con Kyle y Tiana.**

Todo el viaje en auto a casa fue horrible, todo el tiempo el ambiente invadido por un silencio incómodo y tenso que ambos querían deshacer pero decidieron dejarlo para cuando llegaran a la casa. Cuando ya se hayan allí, Kyle se hallaba apoyado con sus patas en una mesa y Tiana sentada en un sillón de la sala con las orejas caídas y los ojos puesto sobre su padre, los cuales de vez en cuando desviaba mirando la sala.

Kyle soltó un profundo suspiro y volteo a ver a su hija, quien poso su mirada en él, Kyle se peinó las orejas y rompió el hielo.

"Ok, a ver, Tiana, por favor dime, ¿Por qué causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia golpeaste a Jerry y Erick?".-Pregunto tratando de mantenerse relajado y tranquilo.

"Papa, como le dije a Jerry, Erick y a la señora Tapia, yo…Yo, no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sé exactamente que paso".-Respondió Tiana con sus orejas caídas y un rostro triste.

"¿Pero cómo que no recuerdas de lo que supuestamente se te acusa?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Papa deja de preguntarme lo mismo, ya te dije que no lo sé".-Dijo Tiana.

Kyle respiro hondo, suspiro el aire inhalado peinándose las orejas y cuando termino se llevó una pata a la frente, la otra a la cintura y se quejó apretándose el entrecejo con 2 dedos para librarse del estrés. Se quedó así por varios segundos en los que Tiana se le quedo viendo y cuando termino, alejo su pata de rostro y dejo caer sus largas orejas con una cara de tristeza.

"Tiana, Cielo, me duele hacer esto, enserio me duele, pero tienes que aprender la lección. Estas castigada".-Dijo con tristeza y señalándola, haciendo que Tiana levantara sus orejitas de golpe y volteara a verlo sorprendida.-"Nada de teléfono celular, ni siquiera para llamadas, por 3 días, y nada de salir con tus amigas por el mismo periodo de tiempo".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, Pero papa…".-Dijo Tiana con las orejas caídas y sus ojos enjugados en lágrimas pero Kyle no la dejo acabar.

"Tiana".-Dijo levantando una pata en señal de alto.-"Por favor, no empeores esto, solo…Ve a tu cuarto".-Dijo Kyle con dolor en sus ojos, enserio le duele castigarla.

Tiana cerro la boca y esta le tembló como queriendo llorar, se bajó del sillón de un salto viendo a su padre con tristeza y dolor en sus ojos con los puños cerrados, la mirada de Kyle se encontró con la de ella, se quedaron así un par de segundos, Tiana salió corriendo a la puerta de la casa, la abrio, salió y la cerro detrás de ella. Kyle levanto el dedo índice y abrio la boca queriendo hablar pero ella ya salió de la casa, bajo el brazo y cerro la boca con tristeza, camino hasta una silla, se sentó en está llevándose las patas a la cara con sus orejas caídas hacia adelante y dejo escapar un suspiro. Levanto la cabeza hacia el enfrente y se topó con una foto grande enmarcada de una liebre adulta, con un hermoso vestido azul, pelaje blanco como la nieve, ojos cafés y físico delgado y esbelto, es un foto de su difunta esposa y madre de Tiana, Lorraine Conttontail.

"Ay Lorraine".-Dijo Kyle hablando con la foto como si ella estuviera ahí y con las patas en la cara.-"Cielo, no sabes cuánto te extraño, he tratado de ser el padre que te prometí para Tiana, pero ahora…Ya no sé qué le está pasando".-Dijo después de quitarse las patas de cara y miro la enorme foto.-"Mi amor, si estas junto con Dios en el paraíso, pídele que me ayude, que me ayude a descubrir, que le está pasando a nuestra hija".-Dijo Kyle y después de eso dejo caer su cabeza.

Desde el cielo, Lorraine veía esto por un charco en un nube que permitía ver lo que pasa en la tierra con tristeza y sus orejas caídas, lleva un precioso vestido más blanco que la nieve, igual que su pelaje.

"Ay cielo, mi podre Kyle, yo también te extraño".-Dijo Lorraine con tristeza y melancolía y una lagrima de tristeza broto de su ojo derecho (Su voz es la de Sally de Cars).

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa.

Tiana está sentada en el porche de su casa, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos llorando en silencio de que padre la haya castigado de algo que ni siquiera ella recuerda, respiro ruidosamente por la nariz y con la muñeca de su pata se limpió algunas de las lagrimas que están empapando el pelaje de su rostro, sus orejas se levantaron cuando escucho que un par de personas se iban acercando, volteo y por la acera vio a 2 humanos jóvenes que van caminando, hablando y riendo mientras llevan un cigarro de mariguana entre los dedos índice y medio como pinzas. Tiana abrio los ojos al percibir el aroma de mariguana su vista se enfocó por completo en los cigarros que llevan los humanos, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, sus pupilas se dilataban, aumentando paulatinamente y cuando llego al supuesto limite, algo muy dentro de ella despertó. Se bajó de un salto del porche y se acercó a los 2 humanos, obstruyéndoles el paso.

"Hola, amm…Disculpen".-Dijo ella jugando nerviosamente con su pie y las patas atrás de su espalda.

"¿Si?".-Dijo uno de ellos, no han fumado lo suficiente para que la droga afecte sus cerebros aun.

"¿Puedo, probar uno?".-Pregunto ella señalando sus cigarros en mano con una sonrisa tímida.

Ambos humanos se sorprendieron, confundieron y extrañaron, se voltearon a ver por un momento, regresaron a la pequeño liebre y sonrieron.

Dentro de la casa.

Kyle regreso a su escritorio de trabajo con aires de desánimo debido a lo sucedido con su hija, tiene las orejas caídas, camino hacia su silla con tristeza y se sentó en esta, soltó un suspiro sin saber que hacer ahora, volteo a ver su laptop la cual dejo en internación, recordó a Topus1 antes de todo lo sucedido con Tiana haciendo que levantara sus orejas, ya sabe que hacer ahora. Abrio su laptop, la encendió de nuevo, espero a que la imagen se cargara en el monitor y siguió leyendo el mensaje desde donde se quedó. Movió el mouse poniendo el cursor sobre el archivo adjunto que Topus le envió, dudo por segundo; idealizando lo que podría ver si habría el archivo pero estaba decidido, así que lo presiono.

" _Lo único que se necesita; para que triunfe el mal, es que los hombre buenos no hagan nada'._

 _Andrés Aragón Terán._

 _'El pecado del silencio, convierte a cualquier hombre en un cobarde'._

 _Ella Wheeler Wilcox".-Dice un pequeño mensaje de Topus1 al comienzo del archivo adjunto._

Kyle deslizo la página hacia abajo con cara de confusión por lo que acaba de decirle Topus1 y vio que lo que le envió es un video, puso el cursor sobre él y presiono el botón del mouse que permite la entrada a la red.

El video tardo unos pocos segundos en cargar y cuando lo hizo y empezó a reproducirse, Kyle vio con perplejidad las imágenes que en el veía. Lo primero que vio, fue una breve toma de un video de 2 hombres en un matadero, tienen a una vaca viva colgando del techo por las patas, uno de los hombres se le acerco con un machete y a pura sangre fría, le corto el cuello, matándola, y haciendo que se empezara a derramar sangre. Kyle dejó caer sus orejas y abrio la boca al ver esto. El video aun no acaba, ahora se ve una nueva toma, se ve a un elefante bebe en medio de una habitación que en vez de muros, tiene carpas de circo, el piso bajo sus patas es heno y esta encadenado a unos postes para que no pueda escapar, en eso, 4 hombres aparecen en cuadro, mientras se acercaban al pobre animalito 3 de ellos ríen de manera completamente descarada, el que no rio lleva una barra de bambú en la mano, al nomas verlos, el elefantito se encogió del miedo y empezó a emitir trompadas (El característico sonido que los identifica) llamando a su madre, pero esta no está con él, el hombre con la vara se le acerco y empezó a golpearlo en la espalda y en los muslos de sus patitas haciendo que emitiera trompadas de dolor y mientras el hombre le ordenaba a gritos que se sentara para hacer trucos. Kyle estaba que no le creía. Otra nueva toma apareció, en este se ve como un hombre, de manera completamente cruel, avienta a un pobre perro a un oso polar primitivo para que se lo comiera, la siguiente toma pasa algo bastante similar, un hombre arrojo un pobre chihuahuita del segundo piso de su casa directo al suelo, ocasionándole la muerte al pobre, el siguiente se ve a varios hombres golpeando de manera fría, insensible, cruel y salvaje a unos pobres delfines mientras les gritaban que saltaran el aro para ensenarles a hacer el truco. Kyle se tapó la boca con la pata y 2 lágrimas de tristeza brotaron de sus ojos, cada video era peor y peor, pero el siguiente y ultimo, colmo el plato. En este se ve a un hombre, quemando vivos a 3 inocentes perros mientras estos, corren, ladran y aúllan del dolor y el hombre ríe como loco maniático mientras ve como los pobres animales mueren. Kyle no pudo seguir viendo más y quito la vista del monitor, se llevó la pata la boca y sus mejillas se hincharon, intento fuertemente no vomitar y con esfuerzo se tragó el vómito en su boca, se saboreó con asco la boca y regreso al monitor llorando, debido al esfuerzo del cuerpo al vomitar y la tristeza y el dolor de esos pobres animales.

El video se terminó, Kyle volvió a deslizar la página y leyó lo último de este.

" _Kyle, lo acabas de ver, está sucediendo, aquí y ahora, en todo el mundo, mientras lees mis palabras. Kyle, de corazón te pido, que uses tu saber y conocimiento de las leyes, y todo el poder que tengas, para cambiar al mundo y hacer un mundo mejor, erradicando estos crueles actos hacia nuestros hermanos de sangre, reúne evidencia, declaraciones de testigos y animales que hayan sufrido maltratos por parte de humanos para acabar de una vez por todas con los zoológicos ruines, los circos y los mataderos para hacer un mundo mejor para nuestros hijos"._ -Dice el mensaje de Topus1.

Kyle bajo la página hasta el final y hay 2 citas de 2 hombres celebres.

" _El camino; no es hacia la paz, la paz; es el camino"._

 _Mahatma Gandhi._

 _"Usa todo tu poder, para combatir al sistema"._

 _Oskar Schindler._

Kyle termino de leer el mensaje y no sabía que decir ni que pensar, las cosas que acaba de ver no saldrían de su mente jamás, y está sintiendo una enorme y profunda ansiedad hacia esos pobres animales que Topus dice, están sufriendo.

"Ay".-Dijo Kyle tocándose la frente con una pata.-"Yo…Yo, necesito beber algo".-Dijo levantándose de la silla y fue directo a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, se hizo una muy necesaria taza de té caliente, necesita calmar sus nervios y no es para menos después de las cosas horribles que acaba de ver, soplo el vapor caliente del líquido marrón y le dio un sorbo, después se quedó pensando en el mensaje de Topus, las cosas que vio, por más horribles que fueron, enserio le llegaron, y muy fuerte, ahora sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que están sufriendo los animales primitivos en este mundo gobernado por los hombres.

"Sí. Ya sé lo que debo hacer ahora".-Dijo Kyle con decisión mirando hacia adelante y levantando sus orejas con una cara de determinación.

Bebió de su te, en ese momento sus orejas temblaron y abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de Tiana justo afuera de su casa riendo, junto a otras 2 que él no conoce y sabe que son masculinas por su voz.

"¿Qué está pasando haya afuera?".-Se preguntó a sí mismo, tomo otro sorbo de sub te, dejo la taza en la mesa y fue a investigar qué pasa.

Una vez que abrio la puerta, no podía creer los ojos están viendo, Tiana está fumando mariguana!, con un par de desconocidos riendo de alguna tontería y lleva una chamara de cuero color morado que saco de su ropero (Se metió a la casa cuando Kyle estaba viendo el video y por eso ni la noto).

"¡Tiana".-Exclamo sorprendido y asustado, corrió hacia ella y tan rápido como el viento le arrebato el cigarro que tenía.

"¡HEY!, ¡Dámelo, es mío!".-Exclamo Tiana enojada y trato de llegar al cigarro que tiene su padre en la pata dando saltos pero Kyle lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"Tiana!, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?".-Pregunto Kyle completamente sorprendido y un poco enojado.

"Oye hermano, relájate, déjala, no pasa nada con fume un poco de mota".-Dijo uno de los sujetos que le dio el cigarro, él y su amigo ya están completamente drogados y están hablando como borrachos.

"Ay mira tú cállate, y mejor lárguense antes de llame a la policía, y los arresten por consumo drogas".-Amenazo Kyle enojado.

"Uy, mira como tiemblo".-Dijo el otro drogadicto fingiendo temblar y se rio.

De repente su cara y la de su amigo fueron atacadas por una fuerte corriente de agua, fue Kyle que con la manguera los mojo, los sujetos no soportaron el que los mojara y se fueron corriendo, siendo echados a manguerazos por Kyle. Cuando se fueron, Kyle cerró la llave de la manguera y se dirigió a su hija enojado.

"Tiana, ¿Cuál es tu problema?".-Pregunto y apago el cigarro, frotándolo contra las escaleras.

"¡HEY OYE!, ¡Ese era mío!".-Dijo enojada, corrió hacia él y empezó a darle palmadas en el cuerpo que Kyle medio sentía y le dolían.

"Au, au, au, au, au, au, au".-Dijo Kyle aguantando los golpes de su hija y logro alejarla.-"Tiana, ¿en qué diantres estabas pensando al fumar esa…Esa…Porquería?".-Dijo Kyle.

"Ay mira no me vengas con tus pen****das".-Dijo Tiana muy enojada y molesta.-"Yo soy la dueña de mi vida, no tú, así que no me vengas con tus m***das de cómo debo comportarme".-Dijo

Kyle abrio los ojos como platos de par a par al escuchar tal vocabulario provenir de los labios de su querida hija y se preocupó.

"Tiana, ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Tiana no está aquí".-Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Kyle ladeo la cabeza con cara de confusión por su respuesta.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Ay mira ¿sabes qué?, no tengo tiempo para esto".-Dijo Tiana ya harta y empezó a subir las escaleras yendo hacia la casa.

"Tiana espera".-Dijo Kyle yendo detrás de ella y la tomo del brazo con gentileza.

"¡No me toques!".-Exclamo volteando a verlo y le dio un golpe palma de tigre (Eso es que tienes tu mano como una garra y con la bola de la mano le pegas) en el brazo.

"¡Ahh!".-Grito Kyle del dolor agarrándose el brazo.

Tiana aprovecho esto y corrió hacia la casa, abrio la puerta y sin cerrarla corrió hacia su cuarto.

Kyle se dio cuenta y la siguió, llego a la puerta de su cuarto la cual se haya cerrada y toco.

"¿Tiana?, ¿hija?".-la llamo.

"¡Te dije que Tiana no está aquí, y déjame en paz!".-Dijo Tiana desde adentro del cuarto.

Kyle volvió a tocar.

"Hija por favor, solo quiero hablar".-Dijo Kyle.

"¡Lárgate!".-Grito Tiana.

Kyle iba a tocar de nuevo pero antes de que pudiese, escucho el tono de llamada de su celular, volteo a ver a la puerta y abrio la boca para decirle algo a Tiana pero no haya que decirle, seguramente le volvería a gritar que fuera o algo así, Kyle cerro su boca a la par de que dejo caer sus orejas y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho con sus patas en los bolsillos de su saco.

"Ay Tiana, ¿Qué te estará pasando?".-Dijo hablando consigo mismo mientras veía la puerta del cuarto de su hija y se dirigía a su despacho.

Entro a este, se dirigió hacia su celular el cual está vibrando a la par que suena, sobre un foiler, lo tomo con desanimo, miro el identificador de llamadas y dice: L. Tapia en este, el número de la enfermera de la escuela (Se lo dio). Kyle respiro hondo y presiono contestar.

"Hola Sra. Tapia".-Dijo con el celular junto a su oreja, las cuales levanto para poder oír bien.

"Hola Sr. Rabbitstail, ¿Cómo se encuentra?".-Pregunto Lupita desde el otro de la línea, con su celular entre su hombro y su mejilla, sentada en su oficina con el libro de psicología abierto delante de ella.

Kyle soltó un pesado suspiro antes de contestar y volvió a dejar caer sus orejas.

"Pues más o menos".-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer de sentón en su silla y apretaba el entrecejo con su dedo índice y su pulgar.

"¿Mas o menos?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Lupita extrañada.

"Es Tiana, algo le sucede, pero no sé qué sea".-Dijo Kyle mientras giraba su silla (Es una silla con ruedas) y sin dejar de apretarse el entrecejo.

"¿A qué se refiere?".-Pregunto Lupita.

Kyle volvió a suspirar y se recargo contra su asiento.

"Como le dije algo le paso, parece una persona completamente diferente".-Respondió Kyle.

"¿Diferente?, ¿puede ser más claro por favor?, talvez pueda ayudarlo".-Dijo Lupita.

"Usted sabe que Tiana es dulce, tierna, amigable, amable y gentil ¿verdad?".-Dijo Kyle.

"Si claro".-Dijo Lupita.

"Pues ahora parece alguien completamente diferente, la encontré en el porche de la casa con par de jóvenes drogadictos…".-Antes de que pudiera acabar Lupita lo interrumpió.

"¡¿Drogadictos?!, ¡¿Y está bien?!".-Pregunto ella preocupada.

"Si tranquila, no le pusieron un dedo encima pero volviendo al punto, Tiana se tornó diferente cuando le arrebate…".-Se quedó callado de golpe y frunció los labios dentro de su boca, no quiere decirle de la mariguana porque no sabe cómo se lo vaya a tomar, y además, si la escuela se entera, Tiana podría ser expulsada de ella.

"¿Hola?, ¿Sr. Rabbitstail, que le arrebato?".-Pregunto Lupita.

Kyle se quedó callado moviendo los ojos, pensando en una mentira buena para que ella se lo creyera y se le ocurrió una perfecta.

"Un dulce, se tornó diferente después que le arrebate un dulce, se volvió más abrasiva, rebelde, agresiva, directa y grosera conmigo, hasta me dijo groserías".-Dijo Kyle.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Lupita sorprendida.

"Si, le doy mi palabra de abogado".-Dijo.

"Ah, bueno, mire Sr. Rabbitstail; le llamo precisamente por eso".-Dijo Lupita mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos y cambiada de páginas.-"Creo saber que le ocurre a Tiana".-Dijo.

Kyle abrio los ojos sorprendido e irguió sus orejas.

" Lo sabe, ¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto con alegría mientras meneaba su algodonada colita de conejo.

"Es una teoría, pero Tiana encaja perfectamente con la mayoría de los síntomas".-Contesto Lupita.

"¿Síntomas?".

"Sr. Rabbitstail, creo que Tiana puede estar padeciendo de esquizofrenia".-Dijo Lupita.

"¡¿Esquizofrenia?!".-Dijo sorprendido.

"Si Sr. Rabbitstail, Tiana tiene la mayoría de los síntomas, cambios de actitud bruscos, sólidos y marcados, pérdida de memoria en determinadas situaciones, reiteración social, encaja con cada uno de estos síntomas".-Dijo Lupita.

"Entonces, Tiana…¿Es esquizofrénica?".-Pregunto Kyle con preocupación y dejando caer sus orejas.

"Es difícil saberlo Sr. Rabbitstail, hay más trastornos psicológicos bastante similares uno del otro, la esquizofrenia, la disoción social, la perdida de la cordura, o puede ser hasta un tumor que está afectando su sistemas nervioso".-Dijo Lupita, dejo el libro en la mesa y respiro hondo.-"Sr. Rabbitstail, le recomiendo, como la psicóloga de la escuela, maestra y su amiga, que lleve a Tiana con un especialista para determinar el verdadero problema".-Dijo.

"¿Especialista?, ¿habla de un psicólogo?".-Dijo Kyle.

"Psiquiatra, para ser exactos".-Dijo Lupita.

"¿Qué diferencia hay de uno o el otro?".-Dijo Kyle.

"Los psicólogos estudian los procesos mentales y la conducta de un individuo, los psiquiatras se centran en los trastornos mentales anormales de un individuo, para ayudarlo a combatir, erradicar e identificar dicho mal para garantizar la existencia del individuo en este mundo".-Dijo Lupita.

"¿La existencia en este mundo?".-Pregunto Kyle confundido.

"Esa es la razón por la que las personas con desequilibrio mental son retenidas en los manicomios, como se niegan a recibir ayuda y como no pueden distinguir la realidad de la ficción, son encerradas para evitar que alguien salga lastimado y por su propia seguridad".-Dijo.

"Y, ¿Usted no podría tratar a Tiana?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"No Sr. Rabbitstail, soy psicóloga, no psiquiatra, no puedo ayudar mucho a Tiana, le recomiendo que busque a alguien más capacitado para esto que yo".-Dijo Lupita.

"Ok, lo hare, muchas gracias Sra. Tapia".-Dijo Kyle.

"De nada Sr. Rabbitstail, suerte".-Dijo ella.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle, colgó, dejo el teléfono sobre el foiler y giro su silla.-"Esquizofrenia. No puedo creerlo, ¿porque no se me ocurrió?, tiene mucho sentido. Bueno, veré si puedo sacarla de ahí".-Dijo y fue al cuarto de Tiana.

Se detuvo en la puerta y toco.

"¿Tiana?, ¿Hija puedo entrar?".-Pregunto volviendo a tocar.

No hubo respuesta.

Kyle puso su pata sobre la perilla, la giro y trato de abrir la puerta. Esta estaba abierta, así que no fue la gran cosa, pero Tiana no estaba ahí.

"¿Hija?, ¿Tiana dónde estás?".-Pregunto Kyle buscándola.

Miro debajo de la cama pero no estaba ahí, levanto las sabanas de su cama para ver si dormía debajo de estas, no fue así. Su miraba aterrizo en el closet, por algún motivo miro hacia abajo y abrio sus ojos con horror al ver que debajo de la puerta se iba escurriendo sangre.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!".-Dijo completamente sorprendido.

Corrió hacia el closet, lo abrio, y Tiana cayo inconsciente de este, su patita se abrio en el progreso y de este salió rodando un cúter que sepa Dios de donde saco, Kyle se espantó de muerte y vio que Tiana tiene una cortada en la vena donde sentimos nuestro pulso (No sé cómo se llama).

"¡TIANA!".-Dijo Kyle, se arrodillo y miro la cortada.-"Ay no, ¡no, no, no, no!, aguanta hija, aguanta, ¡no te mueras hija, no te mueras!, te voy llevar al veterinario".-Dijo, la cargo en sus brazos, fue a su despacho por las llaves de su auto y corrió directo a su auto.-"Aguanta hija, aguanta, no vayas hacia la luz hija, no vayas hacia la luz, estarás bien hija, estarás bien".-Dijo, abrio la puerta de su casa, salió por esta y la cerro detrás de él.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **El fresco es una técnica pictórica que consiste en pintar con pigmento diluido en agua en una superficie, de preferencia pared, que esta empasta con yeso fresco, de ahí su nombre fresco, ya que pintas sobre yeso fresco, con un dibujo previo y es una de las técnicas pictóricas más difíciles y extenuantes, ya que debe pintarse en jornadas de 8 horas y no se puede corregir, por lo que no debe haber errores.**

 **Angelika Kauffmann (1741-1807) Fue una pintora suiza-australiana, perteneciente a los movimientos Rococó y Neoclásico, se especializo en el retrato y la pintura histórica.**

Es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Aunque no lo creas, yo no estaría en contra de una relación incestuosa siempre y cuando ambas personas se amen. Yo no sabía que Esaú le dice así a tu mama solo es una frase que se me ocurrió y no es ama, ama, me refería ama como si fuese la dueña de su vida, por eso le respondió con ese tono de monotonía. Si, de ahí me inspire, en Cero en conducta. Si, lo del casco es de Drake y Josh, ok, ok; no le tienes miedo desarmada, ¿pero que si te va con un bate o algo así eh?. La primera vez que la vi, la pintura también me apantallo por eso la incluí aquí para que la conocieran, es toda una obra de arte. Si, quise decir abuelo; perdón, mea culpa. Greg si sabe que algunos de sus hombres son homosexuales y están saliendo él es muy liberal pero tiene ciertos ideales conservadores, como yo. Mike no es cerrado con los seres humanos, solo es cerrado con los mamíferos carnívoros por la misma razón que las presas en Zootopia, él se deja llevar por los estereotipos y los estigmas en contra de los depredadores. El tendrás que averiguarlo siguiendo con la historia. Como Lupita dijo hay más trastornos que afectan la salud mental de un individuo; así que no des por sentado que es esquizofrenia, podría ser otra cosa y el destino de Tiana lo averiguaras en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Bueno ya!, ya estoy un poco harto de pelea entre ti y Greg, así que solo te diré que ni tú, ni yo, ni Judy, ni Nick, ni ninguno de los héroes en este fic le darán fin, será alguien más.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Gracias, esa era toda la intención, sorprenderlos y hacerles sentir un sentimiento indescriptible a ti, y al resto de mis lectores. En eso tienes razón, la intensidad es una de las cosas que caracteriza mi arte, uno de mis principales objetivos es hacerles sentir mil y una emociones con todo el poder que sea posible, y creo que mis especialidades son: El drama, la acción, el realismo y precisamente el romance. Perdón de verdad, pero no te puedo garantizar que no me tarde en subir capítulos, a parte que no me gusta exprimirme de más; ya regrese a la escuela, así que tengo tarea y eso me quita tiempo, y como viste en Zootopia y los seres humanos escribir no es mi único pasatiempo, también la pintura, la escultura, la fotografía y el dibujo, en serio lo siento; pero no puedo garantizarte eso :(

 **Capítulo 7: Problemas personales III y Zack desaparece.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de Zootopia ni de ninguno de los personajes usados aquí, excepto mis Oc's, los derechos le pertenecen a Disney y a Naugthy Dog.**

Daniel y Nick se encuentran comiendo en la fonda a la que fueron para satisfacer un poco su apetito, Nick está comiendo un filete de pollo empanizado con salsa barbiquiu y un jugo mixto de zanahoria con naranja y Daniel está comiendo unas flautas de pollo con salsa verde y un vaso lleno de Pepsi.

"Oye Nick".-Dijo Daniel llamando al zorro rojo.

Este volteo a verlo y después de tragar el bolo alimenticio de su boca hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Dónde está Judy?, creí que vendría contigo".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oh, fue a recoger Zack, no faltaba mucho para que saliera de la escuela".-Respondió Nick.

"A ya veo, y oye, ¿y todo te ha ido bien con ella hasta ahora?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Más que bien, de maravilla, te lo juro Daniel estamos más unidos que Homero y Marge de los Simpson y Romeo y Julieta juntos".-Dijo, de repente empezó a pensar en su esposa, haciendo que se fuera de la realidad y empezó a mover su tenedor por todo su filete con la cabeza apoyada en su pata izquierda mientras pensaba en Judy.

"Pues entonces asegúrate que la vanidad, el ego o alguna otra cosa se convierta en su veneno".-Dijo Daniel tomando una de sus flautas y le dio una mordida para regresarla al plato posteriormente.

Nick oyó eso, su oreja izquierda se movió, dejo de pensar en Judy y volteo a verlo con cara de confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto el zorro.

Daniel volteo a verlo y sin que el mismo lo supiera, estaba masticando con la boca abierta (Mi hermano me ha dicho que a veces de manera inconsciente mastico con la boca abierta) haciendo que Nick se asqueara.

"¡Gah!, ¡Daniel!, mastica con la boca cerrada por todos los cielos".-Dijo desviando la mirada y tapándose esa horrible vista con sus patas.

"¿Mm?, oh".-Dijo Daniel con la boca llena, cerro la boca y se tragó el bolo alimenticio.-"Ay perdón, no me di cuenta".-Dijo.

"Daniel por Dios, ten algo de modales por favor".-Dijo Nick con molestia y un poco de enojo.

"¿Modales?, yo si tengo modales, cada vez que una persona estornuda le digo salud y siempre doy gracias cuando alguien me da algo, he visto que muchos mexicanos ni siquiera tienen la cortesía de decir o hacer eso".-Dijo Daniel.

"Eso puede ser culpa de sus padres que no los educaron bien Daniel, y eso no basta para seas una persona con modales".-Dijo Nick.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?".-Dijo Daniel con enojo recargándose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.-"¿Qué tenga modales de caballero o una dama británica?, esas modales son excesivos Nick, no te permiten sentir ni expresarte libremente. ¿No viste Titanic de James Cameron con Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet?, Rose sufría, tenía que embotellarse el miedo, el dolor y la tristeza, hasta tal punto que se olvidó de ello y quiso suicidarse, todo tiene un límite, y la disciplina y la educación de los hijos es esencial y deben de hacerlo los padres responsables de manera directa. Quien te diga que la clase alta es mejor que la nuestra está mal, ellos son los que están mal, son tan sofisticados que ni siquiera quieren atender a sus propios hijos y también son los más cerrados y malcriados ya que desde niños les dan lo que quieren y crecen creyendo que podrán tener todo en su vida cuando quieran, cuando el mundo no funciona así, ellos son los que están mal, no nosotros".-Dijo.

"No quise decir que tuvieras ese tipo de modales, pero un poco de ellos no estaría mal".-Dijo Nick.

"Bueno como sea, el punto es que nada debe hacerse en exceso, todo tiene que estar moderado, lo excesivo es malo y lo poco también, lo moderado también es malo en cierto sentido, pero es lo menos malo de lo malo".-Dijo Daniel con el dedo índice.

"Ay!, me duele el cerebro".-Dijo Nick frotándose la cabeza.-"Daniel, enserio créeme, no sé cómo retienes todo ese conocimiento en tu cabeza cuando yo y otra gente no podemos hacerlo".-Dijo.

"Se le llama buena memoria Nick, y para tenerla hay que leer, hay leer mucho, es una de las mejores cosas que podemos hacer por nuestros cerebros, junto con la buena educación moral".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Ay bueno para, para, para!".-Dijo Nick negando con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro apretándose el entrecejo con sus dedos índice y pulgar.-"Podríamos; comer y dejar esto a un lado ¿por favor?".-Dijo Nick.

"Bien".-Dijo Daniel un poco malhumorado y volvieron a comer, esta vez con un silencio tenso e incómodo que ninguno tenía intenciones de romper.

En ese momento, Kate y Sully entraron al lugar, están en su hora de descanso y están buscando una mesa donde comer.

"Ok, ahora hay que buscar un lugar donde comer".-Dijo Kate.

"Enterado".-Dijo su esposo y empezó a mirar alrededor buscando una silla para ellos.

Kate hizo lo mismo y mientras lo hacía se percató que Nick y Daniel están sentados en una mesa, comiendo con expresiones de enojo y molestia sobre su rostros. Kate sonrió con la boca abierta y meneo su colita de conejo con emoción.

"Sully, Daniel y Nick están comiendo allá".-Dijo tomándolo de la pata, dando saltitos de emoción y señalando a donde están.

"¿Enserio, donde?".-Dijo Sully mirando alrededor.

Kate puso cara de -_- , dejo de brincar y señalo a donde están el zorro rojo y el humano. Sully siguió su pata y los vio comiendo.

"Oh mira ahí están, vamos".-Dijo el coyote y fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

Kate hizo un facepalm mientras negaba con la cabeza y soltaba un quejido de molestia.

"Ay, a veces no sé por qué lo amo".-Dijo hablando consigo misma enojada y empezó a seguirlo, con sus orejas caídas esta vez por el enojo, no por tristeza.

Daniel y Nick seguían comiendo con un silencio incomodo en el ambiente hasta que la pareja se acercó a ellos, Kate salto a la mesa y se quedó agarrándose de ella con sus brazos como sujetadores contra la fuerza de la gravedad.

"Hola chicos".-Dijo Sully llamando su atención con una sonrisa y saludando con la pata, después de hacer esto puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.

Daniel y Nick, lo oyeron, voltearon y los vieron sonriéndoles.

"Oh, hola chicos".-Dijeron al unísono con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?".-Pregunto Kate con una sonrisa.

"Si claro adelante".-Dijo Daniel.-" ¿Nick?".-Dijo viendo al zorro.

"Yo no tengo problema".-Dijo él con su sonrisa despreocupada y encantadora.

"Gracias".-Dijeron el coyote y la coneja amarillo Nápoles.

Sully vio que su esposa iba a bajarse de un salto de la mesa, pero le paso una idea por la mente que lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Necesitas ayuda Cielo?".-Pregunto con sus patas cerca de ella.

"Ay si gracias que tierno".-Dijo Kate sin dejar de sonreír.

La sonrisa de Sully se amplió, tomo a la coneja por la cintura y la cargo en su hombro como costal de papas.

"Ay Sully!, no pensé que te refieras a esto, ¡bájame!".-Dijo Kate pataleando un poco para liberarse.

"Si insistes".-Dijo Sully, la quito de su hombro, la dejo como si estuviese cargando a una niña delante de él, fuera del piso, al ver su hermoso rostro no pudo evitar convertir su sonrisa en una cálida y verla con amor, la acerco a él y empezó a darle lamiditas disimuladas en el interior de su oído derecho.

"¡Jajaja!, ¡Sully!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡Cielo!, ¡Jajaja, deja de hacerme eso!, ¡Jajaja, hay gente viéndonos, Jajaja!".-Dijo Kate riendo con fuerza y tratando de alejarlo pero como es más grande y fuerte que ella, no tiene caso, en efecto, casi todos tienen las miradas fijas sobre ellos por su escena.

"No me importa, quiero que todo el mundo vea nuestro amor".-Dijo Sully y siguió dándole lamiditas.

"¡Jajaja!, ¡Sully, alto!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡detente!".-Dijo Kate forcejeando para alejarlo sin éxito.

"Lo hare si me das un beso".-Dijo el coyote con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿frente toda esta gente?, ni de broma".-Dijo Kate terminando con el ceño fruncido y las patas en su cintura, la de ella.

"Como quieras".-Dijo Sully volvió a empezar a darle lamiditas.

"¡Jajaja!, ¡Sully por favor!, ¡Jajaja!, ¡está bien!, ¡está bien, Jajaja, te besare, solo para, Jajaja, por favor!".-Dijo Kate riendo con fuerza.

"Hecho".-Dijo Sully, dejo de darle lamiditas y la cargo delante suyo como si fuera una niña.

Kate recupero un poco de aire con la pata en su pecho, cuando lo hizo miro a Sully, al ver que este la miraba con amor quedo hipnotizada por su mirada, también lo vio con amor, Sully la abrazo acercándola a su cuerpo, con una sus patas le peino sus orejas hacia atrás dejando estas caídas y mientras sus rostros se acercaban, cerraron los ojos y conectaron sus labios en un beso.

"Awww!".-Dijeron muchas personas conmovidas por esto, pero también hubo uno que otro Ewww!, de asco de parte de niños que están en el lugar, algunos desviaron la mirada con vergüenza y otros muy conservadores, entre ellos más que nada, jóvenes y adultos mayores les dedicaron una mirada de enojo. Kate y Sully rompieron el beso y se vieron a los ojos con amor.

"Te amo".-Dijo Kate poniendo su pata derecha en su mejilla izquierda.

"Y yo a ti Kate".-Dijo Sully acariciándole la cabeza con una pata y le dio un rápido beso.

La gente volvió arrugar con un Awww, y todos lo que lo hicieron empezaron a aplaudirles, el resto ni se inmuto. Kate y Sully se dieron cuenta de esto, voltearon a ver a toda la gente que los miraba y Kate se sonrojo con fuerza por la vergüenza.

"¿Satisfecho Cielo?".-Pregunto Kate mirando a Sully a los ojos.

"Sip".-Dijo Sully asintiendo con la cabeza, la llevo a una de las mesas, la movió y la sentó en ella.-"Aquí está su asiento mi ladie".-Dijo con voz cursi viendo por un lado de la silla con una sonrisa cálida y su rostro cerca del de ella.

"Aww, gracias Cariño".-Dijo Kate con amor tomando su cara por la quijada con una pata y el dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Sully sonrió, le regreso el afecto y fue a su silla.

" _Ya recuerdo porque lo amo".-_ Dijo Kate en su mente mientras veía a su esposo con amor.

El camarero que atendió a Daniel y Nick se les acerco, les dio la carta, los dejo unos minutos para que vieran que comer, cuando regreso, Kate y Sully pidieron sus órdenes, le regresaron la carta y el camarero se fue, Kate y Sully se quedaron hablando con Daniel y Nick, en determinado momento el camarero regreso con sus bebidas pero no con sus órdenes, dejo la bebida en la mesa, Kate y Sully le dieron gracias y este se fue. En ese momento, entro al lugar un puma vestido con una chamarra de cuero artificial del color de su piel, beige, una camisa gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, se acomodó la chamarra, cuando lo vieron, varios de los que estaban comiendo en el lugar se asustaron y desviaron sus miradas a sus platos, el puma camino dentro del lugar el cual de repente se tornó silencioso y con una mala briba, y se acercó a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo como la caoba acomodado con una cola de caballo, ojos color verde, 18 años, físico ordinario y esbelto, lleva una camisa color negro de manga larga, sobre esta, lleva una blusa de color rojo con un estampado de una palmera en la playa de color ocre claro, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis color rosa con blanco, llamada Ellie Williams (Es la Ellie del videojuego The last of Us de Naugthy Dog).

"Hojojola Ellie, ¿Cómo está mi estúpida favorita?".-Pregunto el puma en burla con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Ellie quien estaba comiendo en paz, se enojó al oírlo, frunció el ceño, dejo de beber de su vaso el cual tiene refresco y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

"Déjame en paz Jasón".-Dijo molesta y de mal humor (Su voz también es la de ella en The Last of Us).

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!".-Exclamo repentinamente Jasón con enojo escamando a Ellie.

Esta se quedó callada sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro y miro el lugar.

"¿Y ese quién es?".-Pregunto Kate con una ceja levantada y ladeando la cabeza.

"No sé, nunca lo había visto".-Dijo Nick, dejo su vaso en la mesa y volteo para seguir viendo la escena.

"Dije que, ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!".-Grito Jasón con enojo.

"Nada, dije que me dejaras en paz ¿ok?".-Dijo Ellie molesta.

"¿O qué?, ¿Qué harás eh, golpearme?, jajaja!, no tienes el valor, solo eres un niñita de mama".-Dijo Jasón en burla.

Ellie se enfureció al escuchar eso y cerro los puños con fuerza.

"¡No metas a mi madre en esto!".-Dijo con enojo y gruñendo.

"Yo meto a quien quiero, en lo que yo quiero".-Dijo Jasón, con movimiento rápido le arrebato la hamburguesa de su plato y le dio una mordida.

"¡Oye!, esa es mi hamburguesa, ¡yo la compre!".-Dijo Ellie, trato de ponerse de pie pero Jasón con una pequeña patada de penetración con el talón la volvió a sentar.

"Pídeme perdón para que no me la coma o sino la tiro al piso".-Dijo Jasón en amenaza con la boca llena y molesto.

"No!, fue muy costosa".-Dijo Ellie.

"Mira ¿sabes qué?".-Dijo Jasón, se tragó la comida en su boca, dejo la hamburguesa en su plato, tomo a Ellie por la camisa, la puso de pie, ambos caminaron hasta una pared y Jasón puso a Ellie contra esta, con la espalda pegada al muro.-"Mejor te golpeo".-Dijo levantando la pata dispuesto a lanzar el golpe.

Daniel miro con furia esta escena y empezó a cerrar los puños con fuerza.

"Oh no, ¿sabes qué?, mejor aún, hare esto".-Dijo Jasón con una sonrisa maliciosa, le dio la vuelta a Ellie, volvió a ponerla contra la pared y con respiración profunda inhalo su olor natural y dejo escapar un suspiro de gozo.

"Que…¡Degenerado!".-Dijo Nick cerrando con fuerza las patas.-"Ah pero esto no se va a quedar así".-Dijo, levanto su camisa hawaiana mostrando en la cintura de su pantalón su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, la saco, del bolsillo de su camisa saco un dardo tranquilizantes y lo puso en la recamara del arma.-"Lo voy a dormir".-Dijo cortando cartucho y le apunto a Jasón.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Daniel se puso de pie abruptamente.

"No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras veo esto".-Dijo Daniel y camino hacia ellos.

"¡Daniel no!".-Dijo Kate preocupada.

"¡Nick alto!".-Dijo Sully tapando el cañon del arma de Nick con una cuchara para que no pudiera disparar.

El zorro se extrañó por esto hasta que se dio cuenta que Daniel se dirigía al puma y la humana pelirroja y entendió.

"Uuhhh".-Dijo Jasón temblando del placer y su pelaje se erizaba de igual manera.-"Hueles tan bien querida".-Le susurró al oído, lleva sus patas a su cintura, empezó a masajearla y empezó a darle besos y lamidas en el cuello haciendo que Ellie emitiera sonidos de disgusto.

Daniel se detuvo a un metro y medio de ellos, miro un tenedor que está en una mesa al lado de él, volteo a ver a Jasón y frunció el ceño.

"Uhh Cielo, ya no puedo resistirlo más".-Le susurro Jasón al oído y se llevó las patas al botón de su pantalón.

Daniel de inmediato capto lo que quería hacer y rápidamente agarro el tenedor al lado de él, antes de que el comensal lo hiciera.

"¡Oye!".-Le reclamo el comensal que es un antílope de pelaje color café.

Daniel tomo el tenedor y se lo lanzo a Jasón, este fue girando en vertical y cuando llego a su destino; termino clavado en la espalda media de Jasón.

El puma inmediatamente grito y se llevó una pata a la espalda por el dolor, su dolor era tan grande que todos los presentes tuvieron instintos gemelos, a ellos también les dolió, todos hicieron quejas, muecas y caras de dolor tocándose la espalda con una mano o pata. Jasón logro llegar hasta el tenedor, lo toco y cuando lo hizo le dolió, se mordió la pata y con esfuerzo y dolor logro desenterrárselo, cuando se lo saco grito del dolor, de puro milagro no quedo paralitico.

"¡Ahhh!, ¡¿Quién me arr…".-Dijo Jasón con furia dándose la vuelta y mostrando el tenedor pero no termino la frase, ya que Daniel estaba justo enfrente de él, y de un manotazo saco a volar el tenedor de su pata.

Jasón miro a Daniel un poco boquiabierto por un segundo, pero luego frunció el ceño.

"¡Yo fui!".-Dijo el con enojo y acerco su cara a la del puma.-"Mira imbécil, no sé quién crees que eres, pero una cosa es agredir una mujer y otra muy diferente es acosarla sexualmente, yo no tolero ninguna de las 2 y no permitiré que le hagas eso a una linda chica como ella".-Dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto a Ellie.

"¡Ewww!".-Dijeron todos los presentes en burla mientras volteaban a ver a la chica pelirroja.

Ellie no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y apenada por todas esas miradas sobre ella.

"Además, hay niños presentes aquí, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, eh?".-Dijo Daniel.

"Oye amigo mira".-Dijo Jasón con despreocupación, frunció el ceño de golpe y lo empujo haciéndolo retroceder 2 pasos.-"¡Tú no te metas en lo que no importa!, ¡esto no es de tu incumbencia!".-Dijo el puma picándole el pecho con una garra y señalándolo al mismo tiempo.

"Te equivocas, cuando veo que están agrediendo a una mujer si es de mi incumbencia, déjala en paz, ya sufrieron bastante durante siglos hasta el sufragismo".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿El sufra qué?".-Dijo Jasón con confusión ladeando la cabeza.-"Ay mira ¿sabes qué?, ni me importa, ahora si me disculpas".-Dijo e iba a caminar de regreso con Ellie.

Daniel frunció el ceño al ver esto, tomo el brazo de Jasón y lo jalo, alejándolo de Ellie y él se interpuso entre ella y el puma.

"Si quieres volver a tocarla; tendrás que pasar sobre mi".-Dijo Daniel con enojo.

"Bueno, si insistes".-Dijo Jasón y le lanzo un golpe a la cara.

Daniel se tambaleo hacia atrás por el golpe y se quedó apoyado en una mesa, todos los presentes en el lugar jadearon sorprendidos, Kate lo hizo y se tapó la boca con una pata mientras veía esto, Sully se burló con la pata mientras sonreía nerviosamente y Nick hizo una cara de dolor porque el también le dolió el golpe que le dieron a Daniel. Daniel volteo a mirar a Jasón con una mano tapándose la mejilla, se miró la palma para ver si sangraba y cuando comprobó que no era así; volvió a erguir.

"Fue una advertencia, ahora siéntate amigo, puedes mirar si quieres o irte, pero si te vuelves a interponer; te ganaras una paliza".-Dijo Jasón con enojo mientras lo señalaba.

Daniel se enojó, este fue el colmo y cerró sus puños con furia, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de esto.

"Uyy".-Dijeron Sully, Nick y Kate volviendo a sentarse bien en sus sillas.

"Pobre".-Dijo Kate negando con la cabeza por el problema en el que se metió Jasón al retar a Daniel.

"Ingenuo".-Dijo Nick tomando su vaso con jugo con despreocupación y le dio un trago.

Daniel respiraba rápidamente por la nariz debido a la ira, después de 5 segundos en los que se le quedo viendo a Jasón, soltó un suspiro y miro la hora en su reloj con relajación en su rostro.

"¿Eres nuevo en México verdad?".-Pregunto Daniel mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

"Si ¿por?".-Respondió Jasón.

"Entonces supongo que debo darte: ¡La bienvenida".-Dijo Daniel y tan rápido como el rayo le lanzo un golpe en la cara que hizo que Jasón se tambaleara hacia atrás.

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto y se pusieron alerta, para evitar si era necesario; la pelea que acaba de empezar.

Daniel se puso en guardia, Jasón se recuperó del golpe, volteo a ver a Daniel y también se puso en guardia con el ceño fruncido al igual que él. Jasón lanzo un golpe tratando de regresar el que Daniel le dio, pero este lo desvió y repelió, intento darle nuevamente esta vez con un zarpazo pero Daniel lo volvió a repeler, atrapo su brazo agarrándolo con la mano izquierda y le dio un golpe en el antebrazo, haciendo gritar a Jasón, Daniel aprovecho la posición en la que lo tiene; le dio un codazo en el antebrazo, luego un revés de dragón (Eso es cuando pegas con el puno cerrado pero con la muñeca en vez de los nudillos) en la cara y sin soltarle el brazo le dio una patada china en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Jasón se quejó del dolor tocándose la cara y después de hacerlo regreso a Daniel, tomo una botella de refresco que está en una mesa al lado de el por el cuello, la rompió contra la mesa y la tomo como arma letal dispuesta a usarla contra Daniel, Daniel al ver esto se puso más serio y concentrado en la pelea, Jasón empezó a lanzarle zarpazos y tratando de apuñalarlo con la botella, Daniel esquivaba y repelía cada uno de sus golpes pero en una de esas no pudo predecir el movimiento de Jasón, lo apuñalo en el brazo con la botella, haciéndolo gritar, como bajo la guardia, Jasón aprovecho y trato de darle un zarpazo en la cara pero Daniel alcanzo a cubrirse a tiempo ganándose un feo rasguño en el brazo y haciéndolo gritar por el ardor y el dolor, sus amigos se asustaron al ver esto. Jasón trato de apuñalarlo de nuevo, Daniel se percató de esto y se quitó de su camino esquivándolo dejando a Jasón en una posición vulnerable pues quedo de pecho contra la barra de bebidas del lugar, Daniel se percató de esto y decidió aprovechar, corrió hacia él y lo puso contra la barra cuando iba ponerse de pie, le arrebato la botella que está usando como arma y la rompió contra la barra en miles de pedazos para que no pudiera usarla, y le dio un golpe de karatazo en el cuello, Jasón grito del dolor mientras se tocaba ahí, Daniel lo tomo de la chamarra con fuerza lo levanto y luego lo precipito de costado contra el piso, Jasón grito cuando cayó al suelo, Daniel aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estómago, sofocándolo y otra en la cara, lo volvió a levantar tomándolo del cuello con una mano, la otra de la espalda chamarra y lo azoto contra una mesa vacía en el mero centro, rompiéndola y Jasón cayo en suelo y rodo porque la fuerza del impacto hizo que el pie de la mesa cayera y por consiguiente este también.

Todos están sorprendidos y Daniel se le acerco a Jasón quien se quejaba en el piso del dolor.

"Ok, ahora, te doy 5 segundos para que le pidas una disculpa a ella llevas 2, 3…".-Dijo Daniel pero dejo contar abruptamente cuando Jasón, aun en el suelo, se dio vuelta desenfundando una pistola y le apunto directamente.

Él se asustó y de inmediato levanto las manos, todos los presentes se asustaron al ver el arma y todos los que son padres pusieron a sus hijos detrás de ellos para protegerlos en caso de Jasón quisiera hacer una locura.

"Ya no eres tan valiente ahora, ¿eh verdad?".-Dijo Jasón y se puso de pie sin dejar de apuntarle.-"Típico, los valientes siempre son valientes hasta que les apuntan con un arma en la cara, y se hacen llamar valientes".-Dijo Jasón y le apunto.

Daniel vio en sus ojos que tiene toda la intención de apretar el gatillo lo que hizo que un escalofrió de terror recorriera su columna vertebral, Jasón empezó a halar suavemente el gatillo dispuesto a disparar el arma, a todos le palpitaron las pupilas del miedo al ver esto, cuando Jasón estaba a punto de llegar al límite del gatillo donde se enciende la pólvora del arma, alguien con un grito de enojo, le rompió una botella en la mano.

Jasón inmediatamente grito, soltó el arma y se agarró la pata mientras gritaba con fuerza por el dolor, miro su pata y sus ojos se abrieron con horror y aplano sus orejas al ver que en su pata hay incrustados muchos vidrios de diferentes tamaños y está sangrando tanto que la sangre está goteando de su pata y cayendo al piso a cuenta gotas, los padres se horrorizaron al ver esto y le taparon los ojos a sus hijos para que no vieran tal cosa. Jasón volteo a ver a quien lo golpeo, cuando lo hizo esa misma persona le volvió a gritar y le rompió otra botella en la cabeza, Jasón se tambaleo hacia atrás con un grito de dolor y agarrándose la cabeza, mas vidrios se le incrustaron en la cabeza, volvió a ver quién fue la persona y abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver que fue Ellie, quien está viéndolo con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido con enojo.

"¡¿Tu?!, ahora si no te salvas".-Dijo Jasón con enojo, grito y le lanzo un golpe.

Ellie lo detuvo con su mano abierta, cerro los dedos con fuerza para evitar que la alejara, le dio un fuerte jalón que lastimo a Jasón y lo acomodo al lado de ella cerca de su costado izquierdo, tomo su antebrazo con ambas manos y en el espacio entre estas le dio un fuerte rodillazo que ocasiono que se forman fisuras en su cubito. Jasón grito y se encorvo del dolor, Ellie aprovecho, se puso en guardia, se acercó a él, le dio 3 golpes en el vientre, un uppercut o gancho hacia arriba derecho, un volado izquierdo y una patada espartana (Esa es la famosa patada que hace Leónidas en la película 300) que lo puso contra un pilar de soporte del lugar. Daniel veía sorprendido todo lo que pasaba, al igual que sus amigos y todos los demás. Ellie se acercó a Jasón, este trato de golpearla con esfuerzo pero Ellie fue más rápida, le dio un golpe de palma de hierro (Eso es que con tu palma abierta y los dedos bien estirados le pegas con la palma de tu mano) en el pecho que le saco el aire y lo dejo sofocado, Ellie aprovecho le dio un golpe en el hígado que lo hizo encorvarse del dolor, aprovecho, se puso en postura de cuando haces una sentadilla, de ahí salto y le dio una patada en la cara que saco a volar 2 de sus dientes, todos hicieron muecas de dolor al ver esto. Ellie tomo el brazo derecho de Jasón que es donde tiene cristales enterados en la pata, lo jalo, lo llevo hasta una mesa, golpeo su pata contra la mesa enterrándole más los vidrios y haciéndolo gritar, lo volvió a regresar a donde estaba de una patada espartana, lo tomo del otro brazo, lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo, y con un movimiento y con la fuerza de su cadera lo azoto contra una mesa vacía del lugar, lo azoto con tal fuerza que quebró la mesa como si fuera una tabla y Jasón se quedó retorciéndose del dolor en el piso tocándose la espalda.

Daniel volteo a ver a Ellie, en ese momento, en cámara lenta, vio como ella se sacudió el cabello para el lado derecho después de erguirse, con unas pocas gotas de sudor volando por el aire y como se le quedaba viendo a Jasón con el ceño fruncido, Daniel de repente empezó a sentir una sensación inmensamente agradable y tranquilizadora dentro de su ser, él sabe lo que es; pues ya lo vivió cuando Penélope vivía, es amor.

"Guau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir y se le quedo atónito a Ellie.

Ellie puso una rodilla en tierra, tomo a Jasón por la camisa y lo acerco a su cara.

"Escúchame bien Jasón, ya me harte de ser tu muñeca de juguete; búscate a alguien más y te juro que si vuelvo te horrible cara, ¡enviare tu inmunda alma directo al infierno!, ¿¡ME OISTE?!".-Dijo Ellie gritando al último con toda su furia y el aire de sus pulmones, su grito fue tan sorpresivo que espanto a varias personas, entre ellos Daniel se asustó un poco.

"¡S-S-S-SI, claro!".-Respondió Jasón tartamudeando y temblando del miedo con sus patas levantadas y sus orejas aplanadas.

Ellie asintió con la cabeza sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas directo en su cara, dejándolo noqueado en el piso.

Todos le vitorearon a Ellie mientras ella se ponía de pie y Daniel se le acerco.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?".-Dijo tocándole gentilmente el hombro.

"Si".-Dijo Ellie volteando a verlo un momento y regreso a ver a Jasón.-"Es un enfermo".-Dijo con desprecio y odio.

"Ya lo creo ¿tratar de violar a una chica en público y con niños observando?, ¿qué clase de degenerado haría tal acto?".-Dijo Daniel.

"El".-Dijo Ellie con voz de "obvio" y señalando a un inconsciente Jasón.

"Ah…Si".-Dijo Daniel y todo se puso incomodo pero eso solo duro 2 segundos.

"Oye".-Dijo Ellie llamándolo y este volteo a verla directo a sus hermosos ojos verdes.-"Creo que gracias es la palabra, te lo agradezco, de no haber sido por ti puede que jamás me haya desquitado con el".-Dijo Ellie.

"¿Desquitarte?".-Pregunto Daniel confundido y ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Crees que esta la primera vez que me acusa?, ¿no oíste lo que le dije?, me ha estado acosando y agrediendo desde que llego aquí, ya no lo aguantaba".-Dijo Ellie con enojo al último.

"¿Y toleraste sus acosos y agresiones?".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido.-"¿Por qué no lo denunciaste con la policía o te desquitaste cuando perdías los estribos?".-Dijo.

"Mi padre que es veterano de milicia retirado me dijo que jamás debo lanzar yo primero el golpe".-Respondió Ellie.

"Ah sí, creo que entiendo porque, porque como dijo Gandhi: "Si el enemigo te pega en una mejilla, ofrécele la otra", creo que lo él quería decir es que debemos aceptar un golpe, varios golpes y uno jamás debe corresponder; pero tampoco apartarse, y algo dentro de la naturaleza humana despierta, algo que hace que el odio disminuya y el respeto por uno se acrecenté, y además la violencia solo termina creando más violencia".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Ellie viéndolo con cara de "¿Eh?".-"No, no es por eso, es porque si tu lanzas el primer golpe significa que no lo hiciste por defensa propia y podrías pasar varios días en la cárcel. ¿De dónde sacaste una ñoñez como esa?, que tontería".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

Daniel se sorprendió enorme e internamente por cómo le respondió Ellie, ella ha sido la primera persona cuerda a quien su sabiduría y filosofía no le llegaron.

"O-k".-Dijo Daniel sin saber cómo continuar hasta que se le ocurrió como.-"Oye, y que me dices de la policía, ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste?".-Pregunto.

"¿La policía?".-Pregunto Ellie con cara monótona y de aburrimiento.-"¿Bromeas verdad?, ¿cómo se te ocurre que esos mendigos híper-corruptos van hacer algo al respecto?".-Dijo un poco molesta.

"Wow oye, que mentalidad, no digas eso, si lo admito, la gran mayoría son corruptos, pero al igual que en la segunda guerra, las guerras civiles y los genocidios, incluso en los lugares y momentos más oscuros, en sus rincones hay luz, luz de bondad, moralidad y justicia".-Dijo Daniel.

"Qué tanta babosada dices, México siempre está al borde de algún tipo de colapso y las autoridades y gobernantes no hacen absolutamente nada, se quedan callados y quietos mientras niños mueren de hambre, sin techo y en la calle".-Dijo Ellie empezando a enojarse.

"Todos los países tienen esos mismos problemas, para eso está la caridad y los equipos de ayuda para los indigentes".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Ay por favor!, que lavado tienes el cerebro, si la iglesia ha abusado sexualmente de niños desde posiblemente el inicio de la humanidad en todo el mundo, ¿Qué te hace creer que ellos no están haciendo cosas igual o peor de horrorosas?".-Dijo Ellie.

"Bueno, yo-yo…".-Dijo Daniel y quedo mudo, era la primera vez que alguien lograba tal cosa.

"¡Ves!, creemos que vivimos en un mundo donde aparentemente no pasa nada a nuestro alrededor cuando es todo lo contrario, la paz es una ilusión, la esencia de la sociedad es el caos y la supervivencia lo demuestra a la perfección, un ser humano podría matar a otro con tal de sobrevivir y hasta podría hacer canibalismo por la misma causa".-Dijo Ellie.

Sin que ellos y nadie se dieran cuenta, debido a que están prestando demasiada atención a la escena que Daniel y Ellie generaron, Jasón se despertó quejándose del dolor, vio a Ellie discutiendo con Daniel, miro al frente de él y vio su arma a unos pocos metros de distancia, sonrió con malicia, miro a Ellie y a Daniel y una vez más para asegurarse que lo estuvieran viendo y con sigilo empezó a arrastrarse hacia su arma.

"Creemos que hacemos cosas correctas cuando solo hacemos lo que nosotros creemos correcto, nadie nos obliga a cómo debemos comportarnos, actuar, pensar, etc. ¡¿Que no lo ves?!, solo somos polvo y algún día, volveremos a eso".-Dijo Ellie.

"En eso tienes razón".-Escucharon una voz.

Ellie se dio vuelta y Daniel miro hacia el dueño de la voz y cuando lo hicieron, vieron a Jasón apuntándole directamente a Ellie con el arma. Todos se asustaron, los padres volvieron a esconder a sus hijos, pero antes de que lo hicieran, al lado de Jasón hay una familia humana un padre y una madre con sus 2 hijos, un varón y una niña, y tan rápido como el sonido, Jasón tomo a la niña y le puso el canon del arma en la cabeza. La niña se aterro de muerte y de inmediato quería llorar, todos suspiraron preocupados por esto y se quedaron viendo con impotencia, miedo y preocupación lo que se estaba desarrollando.

"¡Mi hija!".-Grito la madre preocupada e iba a ir por ella.

"¡Tu cállate!".-Le grito Jasón, le apunto y le disparo, dándole en la pierna.

La mujer grito del dolor, todos los presentes gritaron del miedo y de inmediato se agacharon al piso por protección, y la mujer cayó al piso mientras gritaba del dolor y se agarraba la pierna.

"¡Cielo/Mama!".-Gritaron su esposo y su hijo y se arrodillaron al lado de ella.

El padre levanto la cabeza y miro a Jasón con puro odio e ira.

"¡Te voy a…".-Dijo gruñendo de la ira y poniéndose de pie pero Jasón le disparo, asustando de nuevo a todos, el disparo le dio en el pecho y el hombre cayó al piso quejándose del dolor.

"¡Papa; papi!".-Dijo el niño llorando, fue a él y se arrodillo al lado suyo.-"Papa por favor no te mueras".-Le rogo mientras lo sacudía y lloraba, con su padre perdiendo cada vez; más sangre.

Daniel y Ellie voltearon a ver a Jasón asustados, Daniel con las manos arriba.

"¡El próximo que vuelva a hacerse el valiente, le pasara lo mismo pero en la cabeza!".-Dijo Jasón y volvió a apuntarle a la niña a la cabeza y ella empezó a llorar.-" ¡Cállate!".-Grito Jasón y la golpeo con el arma, haciéndola gritar y llorar con más fuerza.

Todos suspiraron atónitos por este acto tan desalmado y estaban que hervían de ira, pero con dolor sabían que no podían hacer nada, pues acabarían muertos.

"¡Que te calles!".-Grito Jasón y la volvió a golpear haciendo que gritara y llorara.-" ¡La muerte de esta niña quedara en sus memorias para siempre!".-Dijo y empezó a halar lentamente el gatillo.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se quedaron viendo esto, los segundos parecían interminables mientras veían como el hala lentamente el gatillo, alguien tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

"¡Espera!".-Dijo Ellie estirando el brazo.

Su exclamación llamo la atención de Jasón, dejo de hallar el gatillo y volteo a verla.

Ellie trago saliva, una mirada de determinación apareció en su rostro y dio 2 pasos hacia adelante.

"Si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mi".-Dijo Ellie.

Todos se sorprendieron, especialmente Daniel por el acto tan heroico y a la vez suicida de Ellie.

"Pero a ella déjala ir".-Dijo Ellie.

"Lo veo y no lo creo, la ruda, dura, severa y rígida Ellie ¿tiene sentimientos?".-Dijo Jasón y luego sonrió con malicia.-"Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, bien, tú ganas, trato".-Dijo Jasón, alejo el arma de la niña y la soltó.

Ella de inmediato corrió, fue hacia su madre y se echó al lado de ella.

"¡Mama!, ¡Mami!".-Dijo preocupada por ella mientras esta se retorcía del dolor.

Daniel miro sorprendido lo decidida que Ellie está, por dar su vida por la pobre niñita.

"Bien trozo de carne, empieza a correr".-Dijo Jasón mientras le apuntaba a Ellie.

"…No".-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza sin quitar la determinación de su rostro.

Jasón se sorprendió.

"¿No tienes miedo?".-Le pregunto.

"Estoy aterrada. Pero mi padre siempre me dice: "Debes enfrentar todo lo que te causa terror".-Dijo Ellie.

"Vaya, no dejas de sorprenderme ¿sabes?. ¿Tus últimas palabras?".-Dijo mientras subía su arma y le apuntada directo a la cabeza.

"…Espero que te pudras maldito".-Dijo Ellie con enojo y odio.

Jasón abrio los ojos sorprendido, Daniel también se sorprendió, Jasón frunció el ceño en un parpadeo y le apunto, Daniel se asustó e hizo lo único que le vino a la mente.

"¡Ellie no!".-Dijo Daniel empujándola a un lado quitándola de la mirilla del arma.

Ellie cayó en una banca, Sully y Kate se sorprendieron por esto, Ellie también y se preocupó, Daniel se cubrió con los brazos y cerró fuerte los ojos esperando el final y entonces se escuchó que Jasón disparo el arma y la pantalla se puso negra. 5 Segundos después la imagen regreso, el tiempo corría en cama lenta, todos veían con expresiones perplejas y atónitas lo que paso, el disparo le dio a Daniel justo en la frente; en la cabeza, matándolo al instante, cayo de rodillas sin fuerzas, sus ojos ya no se movían, todos rodaron hacia atrás solos y su cuerpo cayó al piso, soltando un poco de polvo alrededor de él. Nick, Kate y Sully con lágrimas en sus ojos, la peor desgracia ocurrió, Daniel murió y mientras una cámara lo contempla desde arriba hubo disolvencia negro, dándole fin al fic.

…..

…..

…..

 **(¡Nah, nah!, ¡mentira, mentira!, solo bromeaba con ustedes Jajajajaja, me cae sino que se lo creyeron, les apuesto un review a que si, Jajajaja. Bu-Bueno ya *Limpiándome una lagrima que me broto del ojo con un dedo*, ahora sí, esto es lo que enserio paso).**

Se escuchó que el arma de Jasón se disparó y la pantalla se puso negra. 5 Segundos después, la imagen regreso, Daniel se encontraba cubriéndose con los brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza en espera del final pero no fue así, cuando 3 segundos pasaron; abrio los ojos dejando escapar un: ¿Mmh?, de confusión, se miró a sí mismo, no veía ningún orificio de bala, se tocó a sí mismo para corroborar y después de hacerlo, volteo a ver a Jasón. Este se encontraba con un ceño fruncido de ira sobre su rostro, sosteniendo el arma con fuerza y saliendo vapor caliente del cañon de esta, su brazo está temblando debido a la resistencia de su brazo contra la fuerza de la gravedad, Daniel se le quedo viendo por 3 segundos, de repente, los ojos del puma rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza, dejo caer su brazo, cayo de rodillas y luego cayo inconsciente al piso. Daniel vio que tiene clavado un dardo tranquilizante en su cuello, luego miro al frente y vio a Nick con el ceño fruncido y determinación en su mirada mientras sostenía su arma de dardos tranquilizantes, eh ahí la respuesta a la toda la incógnita.

Nick se acercó al inconsciente puma, le dio 2 suaves pataditas para comprobar que enserio esta dormido por el efecto del sedante y después de hacerlo; se agacho a recoger el arma del maleante antropomórfico.

"Ay, estos tipos, cada día están peor".-Dijo Nick mientras veía al puma con un poquito de enojo y odio, guardo su pistola tranquilizante, la del puma, saco sus esposas, puso una rodilla en tierra y empezó a esposar al sujeto por si llegaba a despertar.

Ellie volteo a ver a Daniel, quien al igual que ella estaba atónito pero él se encontraba así por el shock de creer que iba a morir pero su vida fue salvada, el solo podía respirar y mover los ojos mientras se veía las palmas de las manos. Ellie se acomodó en la silla un poco boquiabierta, parpadeo 2 veces, cerro la boca, se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

"Tu…Tu, intentaste salvarme, a pesar de como trate".-Dijo Ellie atónita y sin poder creerlo haciendo que Daniel volteara a verla.

"Si, lo hice".-Dijo Daniel, giro a verla, cerro la boca y trago un poco de saliva.-" ¿Ves?, a esto me refería con todo lo que te decía, eso es espíritu humano, lo que nos hace humanos, y si llegara el día en que dejemos de pelear por otros, en ese momento, perderemos nuestra humanidad".-Dijo Daniel.

La cara de Ellie cambio, y se puso monótona.

"¿Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento con tus ñoñerías?".-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y lanzando su cadera hacia a su izquierda.

Daniel se sorprendió por esto. 2 segundos después; y después de parpadear, en el rostro de Ellie apareció una pequeña sonrisa y levanto una ceja con perspicacia.

"Ay bromeo".-Dijo Ellie haciendo un gesto de relájate con la mano derecha y se rio.

Daniel le hayo gracia a su broma, sonrió con la boca abierta y un segundo después también se rio.

"Gracias, ¡oh! Y no nos presentamos, hola, me llamo Ellie Williams".-Dijo Ellie manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano a Daniel.

Daniel sonrió y estrecho su mano.

"Ibáñez, Daniel Ibáñez, mucho gusto".-Dijo él y rompieron el estrechar de manos.

Ellie mantuvo su sonrisa, entrelazo sus dedos de las manos delante de su cintura y se le quedo viendo a Daniel directo a los ojos, Daniel simplemente le sonrió cálidamente y también se le quedo viendo.

Kate y Sully se sorprendieron al ver esto y Sully se inclinó hacia el oído de su esposa.

"Kate, ¿estás viendo lo que yo?".-Pregunto el coyote susurrándole al oído.

"Claro que si".-Respondió ella también en susurro y feliz.

Voltearon a ver hacia la humana pelirroja y su amigo con lentes, sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros, Sully empezó a menear suavemente su cola, Kate hacia lo mismo y contenía con fuerzas sus ganas de querer chillar, brincar y gritar de la emoción. Daniel y Ellie se quedaron viendo por 4 segundos más mientras se sonreían, y en eso, un grupo de personas corto el sentimiento del ambiente de golpe.

"¡Alto, policía!, ¡Que nadie se mueva!".-Dijeron un grupo de policías humanos mexicanos que llegaron al lugar, se dirigieron allí desde que se escucharon los disparos.

Todos voltearon a ver a los policías y arruinaron el momento romántico que estaba ocurriendo entre Daniel y Ellie.

Los oficiales se acercaron a Nick y al puma, el zorro rojo se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato metió su pata en su bolsillo.

"¡Alto!, ¡no se mueva!".-Le grito uno de los oficiales mientras le apuntaban a Nick, ya que creían que él fue el que disparo en la fonda.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos!, estamos en el mismo equipo, estoy de su lado".-Dijo Nick sacando su billetera de su bolsillo mientras levantaba las patas y abrio su billetera y mostrando su placa de la DPZ.

Los oficiales levantaron una ceja, se le acercaron a Nick con sus armas apuntando al piso, el líder del grupo, miro de cerca la placa de Nick, su gesto desapareció y fue cambiado por una expresión tranquila, relajada y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ah, ya entiendo".-Dijo el oficial enderezándose.-"Bueno trabajo oficial".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick y guardo su billetera.-"Bueno, yo lo asegure".-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al inconsciente puma en el piso.

Cuando hizo eso, no se fijó que el líder de los policías de repente frunció el ceño y lo miro con odio.

"Ahora solo tienen que…".-Dijo Nick regresando a ellos, pero no termino la frase ya que el líder de los policías tomo su Colt 45 como si fuese un martillo y lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, a altura de las sienes.-"¡AAHHH!".-Grito mientras se tapaba la cara con una pata, se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás y quedo recargado en una mesa.

Todos, especialmente los animales antropomórficos, se sorprendieron por esta acción, los más sorprendidos de ellos son Kate y Sully.

"¡Nick!".-Grito Daniel preocupado y corrió a auxiliarlo.

El oficial líder volvió a levantar su arma con intenciones de volver a golpear a Nick, este se cubrió el rostro con las patas y con miedo, pero antes de que el oficial lo golpeara, Daniel se interpuso entre ambos.

"¡Oiga!, ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!, ¡¿Por qué quiere golpearlo?!".-Exigió Daniel con furia.

"¡Tú no te metas!, ahora, quítate del medio o te arrestare por obstrucción de la ley".-Dijo el oficial con enojo.

"No estoy obstruyendo nada, no hay ninguna ley que diga que está permitido golpear a los animales antropomórficos por cuanto les plazca".-Dijo Daniel.

"Tampoco hay una ley que no diga que no, ahora quítate".-Dijo el oficial, al último moviendo a Daniel a la fuerza y volvió a levantar el arma para golpear a Nick.

Daniel rápidamente tomo una charola de metal que está en una mesa y uso esta como escudo para proteger a Nick del golpe.

"No dejare que haga esto".-Dijo molesto y enojado.

"¡Te dije que no te metieras!, además, se lo merece".-Dijo el oficial.

"¿De qué habla?".-Pregunto Daniel con confusión.

"La razón por la que yo, y todos los oficiales de México odiamos a oficiales como el, es porque cuando ese terrorista ataco su ciudad, demostraron unos pésimos reflejos y una pésima ineficacia para combatirlo, con eso demostraron lo que ellos son, ¡unos incompetentes!; y yo, y el resto de los oficiales haremos que ese mensaje se les quede bien grabado en su cabeza".-Respondió el oficial con furia y enojo.

"¡Óigame!, no se lo permito. Ellos simplemente se confiaron y ya, ¿Por qué siempre la humanidad le echa la culpa a todos los de una etnia que cometieron algo mal cuando solo fueron unos pocos los que lo hicieron?, lo mismo paso con las torres gemelas y Rwanda cuando atacaron dichos edificios y cuando los somalíes golpearon duro y bajo a los marines de Estados Unidos".-Dijo Daniel.

"Mira, me importa un bledo tu sermón, ¡ahora quítate!".-Dijo y lo empujo.

Daniel de espaldas contra una mesa, esta se cayó y Daniel rodo un poco en el piso quejándose del dolor por el costalazo.

"¡Daniel!".-Dijo Ellie preocupada.

"Ustedes 2, sujétenlo para que lo golpee, lo golpeare tantas veces y tan duro que cuando termine, no podrá ni ponerse de pie".-Dijo el oficial líder.

Nick aplano las orejas obviamente asustado, intento correr pero uno de los oficiales lo detuvo, lo abrazo por el pecho levantándolo del piso, Nick se resistía y peleaba para que lo dejaran pero el oficial lo agarraba bien, otro oficial lo tomo de las piernas para que no pudiera usarlas y se lo dejaron en bandeja de plata para su jefe. Este se le acerco con una mirada maliciosa, guardo su pistola y saco su teaser de su cinturón.

Ellie abrio los ojos sorprendida por esto, miro a Daniel quien empezaba a ponerse de pie, regreso a Nick y poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño con ira.

El oficial líder puso su teaser en máxima potencia de descarga, la encendió, el arco eléctrico emitía ruidos por los cationes y aniones que pasan de polo a polo, Nick vio esto y su pelaje empezó a erizarse del miedo, empezó a moverse como pez fuera del agua buscando liberarse pero era inútil, el oficial levanto su teaser y estaba a punto de electrocutarlo pero.

"¡Déjalo!".-Exclamo Ellie llegando de re pronto con Nick y el resto de los oficiales, tomo un plato de porcelana que está en una mesa al lado de ella y con el canto de este, golpeo al oficial líder en la cara rompiéndole el plato en la cara.

"¡AAHHH!".-Grito de dolor el oficial líder mientras se tapaba la mejilla, se tambaleo hacia atrás y termino recargado en una mesa.

Todos se sorprendieron por este acto, incluso Nick y los oficiales humanos, estos últimos después de un par de segundos de asombro regresaron en sí, fruncieron el ceño viendo a Ellie y sin rodeos y abalanzaron sobre ella 3.

"¡Alto!, ¡Quieta!, ¡no te muevas!".-Le dijeron los oficiales mientras la sometían, poniendo su cara contra la mesa con violencia y haciéndole un candado en los brazos para que no pudiera usarlos.

El oficial líder, se volvió a erguir quejándose del dolor, camino hacia Ellie quien se encuentra sometida con una mano tapándose la mejilla y el borde de los labios, se quitó la mano, se la miro y vio que tiene un poco de sangre en ella, el golpe de Ellie le dejo una pequeña cortada en el borde de sus labios y en la mejilla. Volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido, Ellie estando sometida lo miro a los ojos y se quedaron así por 3 segundos, viéndose con odio y enojo.

"…Llévensela".-Dijo el oficial líder a quienes la están sometiendo.

Uno de los 2 oficiales saco sus esposas, se las puso a Ellie y la levantaron haciendo que se ella se pusiera de pie.

"Vámonos".-Ordeno el oficial, iba a irse pero…

"Señor. ¿Y el?".-Pregunto uno de los oficiales que tiene sujeto a Nick.

El oficial líder volteo a ver al zorro rojo, se le quedo viendo 2 segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia sus hombres.

"Fue su día de suerte, déjenlo, andando".-Dijo.

Los oficiales miraron a Nick por un momento, luego fruncieron el ceño con enojo y de mala gana, lo dejaron ir.

Los oficiales salieron del lugar, llevándose a Ellie con ellos y Jasón aun inconsciente, por haber atacado a un oficial de policía. Mientras se la llevaban, Ellie volteo a ver a Daniel quien presenciaba como se la llevaban bajo arresto un poco boquiabierto y Ellie le sonrió con un poco de dulzura y le guiño un ojo, dándole a entender que estaría bien y luego ella, y los oficiales, abandonaron el lugar.

Daniel dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, en eso Nick, se le acerco quejándose del dolor y con una pata en la mejilla por el golpe que ese oficial le dio. Daniel lo miro y se preocupó.

"Ay Nick, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto.

"Si, Ah!, pero sí que me duele, ese sujeto sí que sabe golpear".-Respondió el zorro.

"Hay que ponerte hielo o se te va a hinchar".-Dijo Daniel, vio un vaso con cubos de hielo en una mesa al lado de él, tomo unos cuantos, los puso en un trapo, los cubrió y puso la tela sobre el golpe de Nick, haciendo que el vulpino se quejara de dolor.-"Lo siento".-Dijo.

"Está bien".-Dijo Nick y se volvió a quejar del dolor.-"Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí".-Dijo.

"Concuerdo, vamos".-Dijo Daniel y luego se dirigió a la dueña de la fonda.-"Le pagaremos todo nuestro desastre, se lo juro".-Dijo.

"Tranquilo, estoy asegurada, el seguro recompondrá todas las cosas, usted asegúrese de que su amigo se encuentre bien".-Dijo la dueña.

"Gracias que amable. Vamos Nick".-Dijo Daniel y empezó a irse de ahí con su amigo.-"Sully, Kate, andando".-Dijo cuándo paso al lado de ellos.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero ni nos trajeron nuestras órdenes, ¡Auch!".-Dijo Sully ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

"¡Sully!, ahora no es momento para pensar en esas cosas, Nick puede tener una fractura".-Dijo Kate molesta.

"Pero...".-No termino la frase ya que ella no lo dejo.

"Pero nada, así que andando".-Dijo enojada mientras lo señalaba y le dio un empujón para obligarlo a levantarse de la silla.

"¿Andando?".-Dijo Sully sin poder creerlo.

"Si, andando, andando".-Dijo Kate dándole 2 empujones, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la salida, siguiendo a Daniel y Nick mientras discutían, Sully buscando alguna excusa para quedarse en el local de comida y Kate contradiciéndolo a cada momento.

La dueña, con los ojos abiertos, volteo a otro lado y vio a los padres que recibieron los disparos de Jasón en el piso, con un pequeño charco de sangre formándose en cada uno y con sus hijos llorando al lado de ellos y diciéndoles que no se mueran.

"Ay por dios casi me olvido de ellos. Ed, llama a una ambulancia".-Le dijo a uno de sus empleados.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

 **En el centro comercial.**

Mario se estaciono justo enfrente de la entrada del centro comercial, apago su auto, se bajó de este, cerró la puerta, puso la alarma y se adentró en el centro comercial. Una vez ahí, empezó a buscar la pastelería a la que le encargaron hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Luke, mientras la buscaba Mario, veía a personas por el centro comercial, sino fuera así no llevarían ese nombre, desde familias felices con sus hijos, hasta parejas; una que otra del mismo sexo pero sin darse muestras de afecto en público, y personas solas que venían a pasar o matar el tiempo, entre ellos Mario fijo su atención en una especial, una chica sentada un banco, con un bastón recargado al lado de ella y veía que estaba consintiendo a un perro pastor alemán primitivo, muy posiblemente suyo. Ni siquiera él sabe porque, pero algo dentro de él le dice que hay algo en esa chica que se la hace conocido, pero eso tendría que esperar, ya que giro su cabeza y vio la pastelería a la que le encargaron hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de su hijo. Mario miro las enormes letras del local que le dan su nombre, dice: Gideon Grey's, y debajo de este, en letras más pequeñas dice: Pasteles, tartas, biscochos, donas, pan dulce recién horneado y más. Mario bajo la mirada hacia la puerta y camino hacia esta.

Ya enfrente de esta vio que el local sigue abierto, gracias a Dios, ya tiene un pequeño cartel de color verde con letras blancas que dice: Abierto, Mario puso mano sobre la perilla, la giro y empujo la puerta. Cuando la abrio, el borde superior de esta toco una campanilla haciéndola sonar, Mario asomo su cabeza por la puerta, el local estaba vacío, entro a este y cerró la puerta, haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanita.

"¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?".-Dijo Mario entrando al lugar lentamente.

"U-U-Un minuto por favor, e-e-Estoy e-e-en la cocina".-Escucho una voz en volumen alto proviniendo del otro cuarto del lugar, en los más profundo de este.-"P-P-Puede mirar l-l-los postres en el a-aparador mi-mientras espera".-Dijo la misma voz masculina.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mario en voz alta para que lo oyera.

Mario se acercó al aparador, y en este miro que se exhibían tartas, pasteles, donas y pan dulce de toda clase, colores y sabores, tales como conchas blancas, de chocolate y amarillas, pastel de fresa, de 3 leches, de zanahoria, de chocolate, etc, etc. En eso, la persona o mejor dicho; mamífero, encargado y dueño del lugar salió de la cocina, limpiándose las patas con un trapo y se subió en un banco.

"¿P-p-puedo a-ayudarlo en a-a-algo s-s-señor?".-Pregunto el mamífero con tartamudez.

"Si".-Dijo Mario quitando su vista del aparador y miro al mamífero.

Es un zorro rojo, igual que Nick, de físico subido de peso, 32 años, ojos color azul, lleva una camisa a cuadros estilo leñador de color azul claro con líneas de color azul cobalto que hacen los cuadros, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul casi negro y lleva puesto un delantal color rosa. Es el ex brabucón de la infancia de Judy, Gideon Grey. Al verlo, Gideon irguió sus orejas de golpe poniendo cara de sorpresa.

"Oiga, ¿n-n-no lo he visto a-a-antes?".-Pregunto Gideon con una cara de intriga, su brazo un poco levantado y el dedo índice un poco estirado.

"No".-Dijo Mario con voz amigable y negando con la cabeza.-"Es la primera vez que nos vemos".-Dijo recargando un brazo en el aparador que lo separa de Grey.

"No, no".-Dijo Gideon negando con la cabeza y las patas con sus ojos cerrados.-"N-n-no me refiero a e-e-en carne y hueso, l-lo vi en la te-te-televisión, pero no re-recuerdo de donde".-Dijo Gideon rascándose una oreja tratando de recordar.

Mario sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y se apoyó en el aparador con ambos brazos.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿eres de Zootopia verdad?".-Pregunto Mario con la intención de bromear con él.

"Si claro e-e-es obvio, ¿Por qué preguntas?".-Dijo Gideon con cara de confusión al último.

"¿No recuerdas algo que ocurrió haya, hace 2 meses?".-Dijo Mario mirándose las unas de los dedos y regreso su mirada Gideon sin dejar de sonriera.

"C-c-como olvidarlo, T-Trenton, el terrorista humano más ma-ma-malvado, sa-sa-sádico y sa-sa-sanguinario de la historia, ataco Zoo-Zoo-Zootopia. El primer humano llego a Zootopia, e-e-el conocía a Trenton, y-y convenció a su go-go-gobierno y al de E-E-Estados unidos humano de e-e-enviar ayuda para sacarlos de ahí, s-s-su amigo, que era coronel o-o-ordeno evacuar las ciudades a-aledañas a Zootopia para evitar un posible incremento d-d-de víctimas, el, e-e-el primer humano que hizo contacto c-c-con nosotros desde hace e-e-eones, la o-o-oficial Judy Hopps, su compañero N-N-Nick Wilde y Rogert, a-a-acabaron de una vez por todas con él, n-n-nos trasladaron aquí a M-M-México, y…A-A-Aquí estamos".-Dijo Gideon.

"Exacto, ese coronel del que hablas, era o más bien dicho, soy yo".-Dijo Mario manteniendo su sonrisa y tocándose el pecho con una mano.

Gideon se sorprendió enormemente por esto, irguió sus orejas de golpe y disparo su cabeza hacia él.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿u-u-usted es el coronel q-q-que venció a Trenton ju-ju-junto con Judy y ese humano?".-Pregunto el zorro rechoncho con sorpresa.

"De hecho soy general ahora pero, si, yo fui quien lo venció con la ayuda de ellos, la de Nick y la de Rogert".-Dijo Mario manteniendo su sonrisa.

Gideon sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

"V-Vaya!, ¡e-e-es un gran ho-ho-honor conocerlo señor!".-Dijo Gideon quien lo tomo de la mano sin su permiso y empezó a sacudirla de manera violenta.-"Me llamo Gi-Gi-Gideon, Gideon G-G-Grey".-Se presentó el zorro rojo.

"¿Gideon Grey?".-Pregunto Mario una ceja levantada y Gideon soltó su mano.-"Espera, ¿Cómo el Gideon Grey del que Judy me conto que la molestaba cuando era pequeña?".-Pregunto apoyándose en el aparador.

Gideon aplano sus orejas, dejo caer su cola y desvió la mirada apenado y avergonzado cuando Mario toco ese tema.

"S-s-sí, ese soy yo, ¿l-l-la conoce?".-Pregunto.

"Soy muy buen amigo de ella".-Dijo Mario y le dedico una mirada que expresaba un poco de odio y un poco enojo.-"La hiciste sufrir mucho cuando era pequeña ¿sabes?, la lastimabas en todos los sentidos y le decías que el sueño de su vida era nada más que una pura basura".-Dijo con el mismo nivel de odio y enojo.

"L-L-Lo sé, y enserio estoy arrepentido, P-P-Por eso; a-a-antes de que sus padres murieran, me disculpe en persona con ella, P-Por suerte; gra-gracias a su buen y enorme corazón y a su li-li-linda forma de ser, me-me-me perdono de todo el daño que le hice".-Dijo Gideon.

"¿Pero sabes que todo lo que hiciste de cachorro no tiene justificación, verdad?".-Pregunto Mario un poco enojado.

"De-De hecho, yo no lo diría así".-Dijo Gideon.

Ese comentario despertó la intriga y curiosidad de Mario.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

Gideon jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos índices con la mirada desviada del humano, se quedó así unos segundos y regreso su mirada a él, con sus orejas aplanadas debido a su timidez característica.

"¿S-S-Sabe?, y-y-yo no siempre era como me conoció Judy, e-e-en mis primeros años de vida e-e-era un zorro amistoso, gentil y muy agradable, p-p-pero eso cambio, por culpa de mis pa-pa-padres".-Dijo Gideon.

"¿Cómo está eso?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Ve-vera, cu-cuando era cachorro, mis pa-pa-padres; trabajaban mucho, a-a-así que me-me-me dejaron al cuidado de una niñera, pe-pe-pero ella…*De inmediato sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de tristeza al recordar aquellos horribles días*…E-E-Era una malvada".-Dijo con un poco de enojo y rencor al último.

"¿Malvada?".

"C-c-como mis padres no estaban en casa du-du-durante todo el día, ellos n-n-no se daban cuenta de lo que esa…M-M-Malnacida me hacía. E-e-era zurdo, pe-pe-pero ella; como una con-con-conservadora de primera me obligaba a aprender a-a-a escribir con la mano derecha y-y-y cada vez que usaba la izquierda, ella me-me-me bofeteaba, fu-fu-fuerte, me pellizcaba pa-para hacerse llorar a propósito y-y-y cada vez que lloraba, ella n-n-no me alimentaba, lo que me o-o-ocasionaba problemas estomacales, a-a-aun los padezco".-Dijo.

Mario tiene los ojos abiertos sorprendido por lo que Gideon le está contando y está totalmente atónito.

"P-P-Pero eso no es todo".-Dijo Gideon.-"Y-Y-Yo tenía rodillas chuecas, a-a-así que ella e-e-en secreto me compro unas plantillas de metal ortopédicas pa-pa-para enderezarlas, usarlas fu-fu-fue una completa agonía para mí, y-y-y cuando ella se enfurecía por cualquier cosa, se-se-se descargaba conmigo, to-tomaba una sartén y-y-y me golpeaba con ella hasta que se agotaba y me-me-me amenazaba que si le decía algo a mi-mi-mis padres, ja-ja-jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol a-a-al día siguiente. Y-y-yo les decía a mis padres que los moretones y golpes so-so-sobre mi cuerpo era producto de peleas que tenía con o-o-otros cachorros, lo q-q-que me ga-ga-gano siempre reprimendas por parte de ellos de-de algo que yo ni siquiera hacia".-Dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a deslizarse por sus mejillas.-"A-A-A mis padres les tomo u-u-un ano darse cuenta de lo que hacia mi n-n-niñera conmigo, la-la-a descubrieron con las manos en la masa cuando u-u-un día llegaron antes del trabajo s-s-sin avisar, e-e-ellos se pusieron furiosos, de-de-despidieron a la niñera en el acto y-y-y la demandaron por a-a-abuso infantil, aunque mis padres ga-ga-ganaron el caso, a la niñera solo le dieron 6 me-me-meses de cárcel y todo porque era u-u-una gacela".-Dijo y empezó a sollozar, rompiéndose en autentico llanto.-"M-M-Mis padres trataron de ayudarme hablando conmigo, p-p-pero yo me volví mas callado que una piedra, cosa que los destrozo de por vida, y-y-ya que supieron que era culpa de ellos, y-y-y yo me desquitaba con los cachorros para buscar liberarme de-de-de esos traumáticos recuerdos, mi-mi-mis padres recortaron sus tiempo de trabajo pa-pa-para estar conmigo y cuidarme, mi-mi-mi papa empezó a trabajar en la mañana y-y-y mi mama en la tarde, siempre trataban de hacerme hablar pero no podían, y-y-yo lo intentaba; enserio, pero la-la-las palabras no salían de mi boca, incluso hoy a-a-aún tengo problemas para hablar con ellos, y…y, y-y-yo…¡Soy tan desdichado y miserable!".-Dijo, lo último sollozando y se puso contra el aparador para llorar.-" ¡E-E-Estaría mejor muerto!.-Dijo y empezó a llorar con fuerzas.

"Santo dios".-Dijo Mario peinándose el cabello con una mano, una lágrima broto de su ojo derecho y se deslizo por su mejilla, no podía evitar sentir tristeza y lastima por Gideon, su historia enserio que es triste y devastadora, puso una mano en su espalda alta mientras este lloraba sin control.-"Pobrecito".-Dijo mientras lo acariciaba para reconfortarlo.

 **(Por favor, por favor, por favor, en reviews díganme que les pareció la escena anterior entre Mario y Gideon, se los pido porque a mi casi me hizo llorar, la primera vez en una de mis historias y quiero saber cómo les llego a ustedes, se los pido de corazón).**

Cuando Gideon sintió el tacto de Mario, después de unos segundos de llorar contra el aparador, sin previo aviso se lanzó a Mario, lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro, necesita desahogarse enserio. Mario se sorprendió pero no opuso resistencia, es más; lo abrazo y empezó darle palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarlo.

"Desahógate Gideon, desahógate, déjalo salir".-Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas.

Gideon siguió llorando sin control en su hombro y después de 2 minutos rompió el abrazo, y regreso atrás del aparador.

"…Lo…Lo siento, n-n-n debí haber hecho eso".-Dijo Gideon cabizbajo y completamente desanimado.

"No, no Gideon, no digas eso. Fue bueno que lo hicieras, si seguías embotellándolo te podría hacer tanto daño que podrías enfermarte, o caer en el alcoholismo, o peor aún, cometer suicidio".-Dijo Mario, Gideon volteo a verlo, aún sigue triste y su cara dice que podría volver a llorar en cualquier momento.-"Gideon, ven aquí".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto el zorro.

"Tú solo ven".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon hizo caso, fue hacia él y Mario su mano sobre su hombro.

"Gideon, ¿Puedo darte un consejo como amigo?".-Dijo.

"¿Amigo?".-Pregunto Gideon sorprendido y Mario asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gideon, mira, fue bueno que me contaras tu triste, triste pasado…Pero tienes que contárselo a tus padres, ya que si no lo haces, tu alma jamás podrá estar en paz realmente".-Dijo Mario.

"P-P-Pero ya te dije que no puedo hablar con ellos, lo he intentado incontables veces y no puedo".-Dijo Gideon.

"¿Temes que decirles lo que de verdad sientes por qué crees que vas a herirlos, verdad?".-Pregunto Mario.

Gideon se sorprendió.

"Sí. ¿C-C-Como supiste?".-Pregunto.

"Corazonada".-Dijo Mario encogiéndose de hombros.-"Gid, escucha, tienes que ser fuerte, sensible y abierto cuando hables con ellos, aun cuando lo que les digas los destroce internamente, debes hacerlo, ya que si no, como te dije, jamás podrás estar en paz contigo mismo".-Dijo.

"Pe-Pe-Pero…".-Dijo Gideon pero Mario lo interrumpió.

"Aun no acabo Gideon, también tienes que encontrar a esa gacela que te cuido cuando eras cachorro".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Y e-e-eso por qué?".-Pregunto el zorro quitándose al fin del aparador.

"Lo siguiente que te voy a pedir y aconsejar será posiblemente lo más difícil para ti, pero debes encontrarla y cuando la tengas de frente, debemos decirle que la perdonas por todo el mal que ella te hizo, aun cuando ella no lo esté por eso".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon se sorprendió por esto e irguió sus orejas, y en parpadeo se enfureció.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y eso p-p-porque?!, ¡ya-ya te dije que lo que me hizo!, ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que la perdone por convertir mi infancia en u-u-un infierno?!".-Dijo Gideon con furia.

"Gideon, si también guardas rencor contra ella en el fondo de tu corazón, solo te harás daño a ti mismo, y machetearas ese odio y rencor una y otra vez hasta que llegues incluso a cometer algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte de por vida. Gideon, el perdón limpia y purifica el corazón, y es por eso que es un arma tan poderosa".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon empezó a pensar y cuando lo hizo empezó a darse cuenta que Mario tiene razón, si almacena y alimenta ese odio este podría convertirse en sed de sangre y muerte contra esa gacela y él no quiere llegar a convertirse en un asesino o algo de semejante atrocidad pero no está seguro si pueda perdonarla por todo lo que le hizo.

"Como te dije, sé que es de lo más difícil, pero al menos inténtalo, así poco a poco ese odio se ira yendo, por favor Gideon, al menos inténtalo".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon volvió a quedarse pensativo, mientras el hacía eso, afuera de la tienda, la muchacha del bastón que Mario vio, se levantó de donde estaba sentada e iba a irse junto con su perro, pero antes de hacerlo, una comadreja antropomórfica macho se le acerco, se vio que empezaron a hablar y unos segundos después, la muchacha levanto las manos en el aire con miedo evidente, y su perro empezó a gruñirle a la comadreja. De vuelta con Gideon y Mario, el zorro rojo dejo de pensar y volteo a ver a Mario a los ojos.

"…O-O-Ok, lo voy intentar, pe-pe-pero no prometo nada".-Dijo Gideon.

Mario sonrió cuando lo dijo.

"Eso es todo lo que pido Gideon".-Dijo.

Gideon también sonrió y le ofreció la pata, Mario sonrió más ampliamente y estrecho la pata del zorro.

"Muchas gracias, me-me-me ayudaste mucho…Ay lo siento, to-to-todo este tiempo olvide preguntarte tu nombre".-Dijo el zorro y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa con una sonrisa con dientes.

"Mario, Mario Bustamante".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y soltó su pata.

"Bueno, ya que de-de-dejamos mi pasado de lado, ¿E-E-En que puedo ayudarlo se-se-señor Bustamante?".-Dijo Gideon.

"Oh si, vine por un pastel de cumpleaños infantil que mi hermano Esaú Bustamante encargo a mandar a hacer aquí, él debía traerlo; pero al muy tarado se le olvido".-Dijo Mario, lo último con molestia por la testarudez de su hermano.

"Oh si, a-a-aún tengo ese pastel, se me hizo raro el que no vinieran por el p-p-pero siempre si vino alguien".-Dijo Gideon y empezó a ir hacia la cocina.-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mario.

Espero unos segundos y después vio a Gideon salir de la cocina.

"Aquí está".-Dijo Gideon con una sonrisa y el pastel en manos, fue hacia Mario y lo dejo sobre el aparador.

Mario miro el pastel con un poco de asombro, a simple vista se antojaba pero debía retener sus impulsos ya que ese pastel es para su hijo, no para él. Es un pastel de 2 niveles, la base más grande que la parte de arriba, de sabor de 3 leches y con jalea y pequeñas fresas en la copa del segundo nivel y alrededor de la base del mismo, perfectamente delineado por obra de Gideon para que la jalea no se escurra por los bordes y en un lado de ambos niveles, tiene escrito con glaseado de color amarillo: ¡Feliz cumple número 11, Luke!. Mario sonrió por eso y miro a Gideon.

"Gracias Gideon, ¿Cuánto seria?".-Dijo Mario.

"Oh no, nada s-s-señor".-Respondió el zorro.

"¿Mande?".-Pregunto Mario sin poder creerlo.

"No tiene que pagarlo señor, ya está pagado, s-s-su hermano lo compro con su dinero, dijo que es la mitad de su presente de cumpleaños para su h-h-hijo".-Respondió Gideon.

"Ah ya veo, ok, gracias".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon asintió con la cabeza, Mario iba a tomar el pastel pero antes de pudiera siquiera tocarlo, un ruido atronador lo hizo brincar del susto al igual que Gideon a quien se le erizo el pelaje, después se escuchó un grito, Mario volteo y vio a la comadreja que se acercó a la muchacha, en su pata derecha tiene un bolso de color negro y en la izquierda tiene un revolver calibre 375 y tiene cara de enojo como queriendo gruñir, Mario miro un poco a la izquierda de donde está la comadreja y vio a la muchacha de rodillas en el suelo y llorando preocupada por algo. Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido y volteo a ver a Gideon.

"Gideon, hazme un favor y cuídame el pastel ¿sí?, ya regreso".-Dijo Mario mientras iba hacia la puerta y salió por esta.

Tan pronto Mario salió por la puerta, la comadreja se echó a correr huyendo de la escena, Mario volteo hacia la muchacha, vio que esta arrodillada delante de su pastor alemán, quien esta acostado en el piso con una herida de bala en su cuerpo, aún sigue vivo, Mario se preocupó, corrió hacia la muchacha y se echó al lado de ella.

"¡¿Qué paso?!".-Pregunto preocupado.

"U-Un tipo se me acerco, dijo que quería mi bolsa, yo-yo se la di, pero Zeus (Su pastor alemán), trato de atacarlo y le disparo".-Dijo la muchacha muy preocupada y llorando por su fiel amigo, quien está gimiendo en el piso por el dolor de la herida.-"No te mueras Zeus, no te mueras".-Dijo con voz sollozante y acariciándolo.

Mario volteo hacia donde se fue la comadreja y vio que no está muy lejos; aún sigue corriendo queriendo huir de la escena y Mario frunció el ceño.

"Ya vuelvo espere".-Le digo Mario a la muchacha e inmediatamente se puso de pie y se echó a correr, siguiendo a la comadreja.

"¡¿Qué?!, espere necesito ayuda con Zeus".-Dijo la muchacha pero ya era tarde, Mario se había ido.-" ¿Hola?, ¡¿hola?!".-Dijo la muchacha, ya que es invidente (Ciega) y no noto que Mario se fue.-"No puede ser, ¡alguien ayúdeme!".-Grito con desesperación y preocupación.

Mario iba corriendo detrás de la comadreja que tiene una camisa blanca sin mangas ni cuello y unos shorts color azul con una franja blanca que él no nota por estar corriendo detrás de él.

"¡Oye, alto!".-Le grito Mario y la comadreja volteo a verlo.-"¡Alto en el nombre de la ley!".-Dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y le mostraba una hebilla que demostraba su rango militar.

"¡Nunca me atrapares perdedor!".-Dijo la comadreja sin detenerse, quien es Duke Weaselton (La comadreja que Judy persigue en la película) y siguió corriendo, colándose entre la gente para perderlo.

Mario hacia lo mismo y lo seguía sin perderle de vista.

"¡Comper, disculpen, comper!".-Dijo Mario mientras se abría paso entra la gente y seguía a Duke.

Este por otro lado, no era tan amable.

"¡Fuera de mi camino a les disparo, lárguense!".-Dijo Duke mientras corría y amenazaba a todo el que se le ponía enfrente con su pistola.

La gente se daba cuenta y obviamente se asustaban y se quitaban de su camino.

Duke llego a unas escaleras eléctricas y subió corriendo por estas, pero se subió en las que bajan, se detuvo y puso cara de -_-, por 2 segundos, se volvió a echar a correr y esta vez se subió a las que si van para arriba. Mario va persiguiéndolo, Duke se dio cuenta y mientras corría vio una ratoncita que estaba en las escaleras viendo su celular, Duke sonrió con malicia, agarro a la ratoncita, haciendo que esta gritara como su vida corriera peligro y así era.

"Atrapa esto".-Dijo Duke y lanzo a la ratoncita lejos.

Esta voló por el aire gritando, Mario se dio cuenta, se preocupó, rápido se brincó la barda de la escalera cayendo sobre las que bajan, bajo por estas rápido corriendo y cuando la ratoncita estaba a punto de caer al piso Mario la atrapo en el aire y el cayó al piso de frente derrapando el dorso.

"¡Ay, ay que susto!".-Dijo la ratoncita, volteo a ver a Mario y se acercó a su rostro.-"Gracias".-Dijo y le dio un besito en la nariz.

Mario no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Eh-eh, de nada".-Dijo Mario con pena, volteo a ver las escaleras y vio que Duke estaba a punto de llegar al piso de arriba.-"Tengo que irme".-Dijo, se puso de pie y empezó a perseguir a Duke de nuevo.

"Gracias enserio".-Dijo la ratoncita despidiéndose de el con su patita.

Mario volvió a llegar a las escaleras, Duke llego al segundo piso del centro comercial y empezó a correr por este, Mario se dio cuenta y apretó el paso, 3 segundos después llego al segundo piso del centro comercial y siguió persiguiendo a Duke, este corría entra la multitud zigzagueando tratando de perderlo pero Mario no lo iba a dejar escapar. Duke vio que enfrente de él se encontraba una carretilla con 2 ruedas, lanzo el bolso que robo al aire, se escurrió debajo de esta y atrapo el bolso estando del otro lado (Como lo hace con su maleta en la película), se volvió a echar a correr, Mario iba a brincar la carretilla pero Duke le lanzo un cuchillo, este atravesó tela de su pantalón y quedo clavado a la carretilla, clavándolo a él también, Mario fue frenado abruptamente por inercia debido a esa acción y cayo dentro de la carretilla haciendo un escorpionazo, su pie pateo una botella de cerveza vacía que estaba en una mesa delante de él y la carretilla, la botella salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared rompiéndola en pedazos, pero al chocar con la pared, apretó un botón de algo, detrás de el a muy pocos metros había un hombre presentando una turbina de un jet en un escenario, la turbina aun funciona y ese botón hizo que se encendiera asustando a todos los espectadores de la presentación, incluso al presentador y a sus ayudantes, el choque de aire caliente que genero la turbina, golpeo la caretilla donde Mario esta; cuando este logro quitarse el cuchillo y sentarse en esta, la onda de choque tuve fuerza más que suficiente y disparo a la caretilla como si fuera una bala de cañon, con Mario dentro de esta. Mario gritaba por la velocidad a la que iba con su cara estirándose debido a las fuerza G del movimiento y al fuerte ventaval que golpeaba su cara, en cuestión de segundos alcanzo a Duke, este oyó sus gritos, volteo y vio a Mario acercarse a toda velocidad hacia él y también grito. La caretilla golpeo a Duke en la espalda con fuerza y lo lanzo por los aires, cayo dentro de carretilla con Mario, se sacudió la cabeza levantándose con los brazos, miro sobre su hombro izquierdo, vio que esta sobre Mario, Duke se asustó aplanando sus orejas, rápido se le quitó de encima y se puso de pie, sobre los bordes de la carretilla, Mario se dio cuenta he hizo lo mismo, ambos se pusieron en guardia con los ceños fruncidos, Duke en ese momento recordó "su" bolso, se espantó aplanando los ojos, miro a todos lados para ver si estaba y vio que está en lo hondo de la carretilla, Mario se dio cuenta de esto, Duke sonrió malévolamente y trato de agarrarlo, pero Mario; después de fruncir el ceño, lo golpeo en el antebrazo dándole un fuerte manotazo.

"¡Au!".-Grito Duke sacudiéndose el brazo y miro a Mario mientras se agarraba el antebrazo.

"Ni lo sueñes".-Le dijo con enojo y molestia con la guardia en alto.

"Ok, lo haremos a tu manera, ¡a las malas!".-Dijo Duke con enojo, de su bolsillo saco una navaja multiusos y de un movimiento salió la hoja afilada del cuchillo.

"Ay, tenía que tenía que abrir la boca".-Dijo Mario con un poco de miedo.

Duke grito, fue hacia él y trato de cortarlo, Mario repelió el ataque y trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero Duke lo esquivo, este trato nuevamente de cortarlo; esta vez en el abdomen, pero Mario se salvó de eso metiendo la panza, al hacerlo casi perdía el equilibrio y caía de la carretilla pero lo recupero y se volvió a concentrar en su pelea con Duke. La comadreja tomo la navaja multiusos con el mango invertido y trato de apuñalar a Mario en el pecho pero este lo impidió deteniendo el destino de su arma blanca con sus antebrazos mientras se cubría, manteniéndose alejado del filo del arma y con la punta de esta cerca de su cara, Mario gruño con esfuerzo alejando la navaja de él, Duke iba a intentar cortarlo pero Mario, aprovechando que le rompió la defensa y su guardia, aprovecho y le dio una patada en el pecho, manteniendo el equilibrio con una pierna por un momento, Duke se quejó del golpe, Mario vio la oportunidad y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Duke se dio cuenta, esquivo el golpe, antes de Mario retrajera su brazo, soltó su navaja, la atrapo con la otra pata y movió el cuchillo con un grito, dejándole una cortada a Mario en donde se encuentra su diafragma, de pura suerte fue una herida superficial. Mario siseo del dolo y se llevó una mano al pecho, rápidamente se la quitó y la miro; viendo un poco de su sangre en su palma, Duke trato de cortarlo otra vez pero Mario lo esquivo, ambos empezaron a moverse, procurando siempre pisar los bordes de la carretilla para no caer, mientras lo hacían ambos intercambiaban ataques y se vez en cuando se daban, Mario golpes a Duke y este dejándole heridas de una gravedad en todo su cuerpo pero le dolían, al igual que a él sus golpes.

"¿Eso es todo?, porque siento que estoy peleando con una nube suavecita".-Dijo Duke mientras peleaba con Mario, tratando de cortarlo pero este repelía sus ataques y trataba de golpearlo pero Duke los esquivaba.

"¿Así?".-Dijo Mario, detuvo su brazo cuando intento apuñalarlo en el abdomen, con la otra mano lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto de la carretilla sin dificultad, debido a la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza.-"Pues esta nube te va a dar relámpagos".-Dijo y puso a Duke delante de él.

Duke se extrañó por esto pero esa extrañez solo duro un segundo cuando miro al frente y vio que se dirigía directo a unos letreros de madera y plástico endurecido.

"¡Au!, ¡Au, Au, Au, Au, Au, Au, Au!".-Dijo Duke mientras se golpeaba de cara contra los letreros, debido al dolor, soltó la navaja multiusos, esta cayó al suelo y quedo atrás.

Duke se sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar el dolor, frunció el ceño gruñendo, abrio los dedos de sus patas y le enterró las garras a Mario en su mano. Este grito del dolor y lo soltó, Duke aprovecho y se escabullo siguiendo su brazo, Mario trato de agarrarlo pero la comadreja lo evito, llego hasta su espalda y subió a su cabeza.

"¡Tu turno!".-Dijo Duke tomando a Mario del pelo y jalándolo, haciéndolo gritar del dolor, puso sus patas traseras en la parte posterior del cuello de Mario y lo empujo con fuerza para mantener su cara siempre al frente.

Mario grito al ver que se dirigía hacia más letreros.

"¡Uh, Uh, Au, Au, Uh, Au!".-Se quejó Mario del dolor mientras se golpeaba contra los letreros.

Duke se rio de el con diversión.

"¡¿Por, que, hay, tantos, letreros!?".-Dijo Mario mientras se golpeaba contra 5 letreros más y vio que se dirigía a uno de puro metal.

Mario grito, se inclinó cosa que le dolió porque hizo que Duke le jalara más el pelo, Duke miro al frente y vio que iba directo al letrero y aplano sus orejas, se estrelló de cara contra el letrero y cayó en lo hondo. Mario se irguió, miro hacia abajo, vio a la comadreja que rio nerviosamente, Mario frunció el ceño, lo volvió a tomar del cuello y lo suspendió delante de él.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, no se dio cuenta que iban directo a unas escaleras, la carretilla llego al primer escalón, debido a la velocidad que tiene Mario y Duke fueron lanzados de ella y volaron por el aire. Estando en el aire, empezaron a pelear, cayeron por obra de la gravedad y Mario cayó de espaldas contra los bordes de 2 escalones haciendo gritar del dolor y empezaron a rodar por las escaleras mientras la carretilla volaba por los aires, cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras Mario y Duke rodaron un poco por el piso y se quedaron quejándose del dolor, ambos; mientras se quejaban miraron hacia arriba y vieron que la carretilla iba directo hacia ellos, asustándolos, en ese momento una puercoespín y su hija pasaban por detrás de ellos, la pequeña puercoespín con los ojos puestos en el celular pero miro hacia arriba al igual que su madre, vieron la carretilla dirigiéndose hacia ellas y se asustaron.

"¡Hija, corre!".-Dijo su madre.

Mario y Duke rápidamente se pusieron de pie olvidando su dolor y al otro, y se quitaron del medio, la madre y se hija trataron de correr pero debido a la acción tan repentina que intento la madre hizo que su hija se tropezara, su tropezada tuvo efecto domino en ella y también cayo después de dar 2 pasos de espaldas, miro hacia su hija, luego hacia arriba y vio con terror absoluto como se dirigía hacia su pequeña.

"¡Hija!, ¡Mi hija!".-Grito la puercoespín con el brazo estirado.

Mario escucho el grito, volteo, vio a la puercoespín tirada en el piso, miro hacia arriba, vio como la carretilla iba hacia ella, volvió a mirar a la puercoespín preocupado y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella.

La pequeña puercoespín estaba paralizada del miedo y solo veía como la carretilla iba directo hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, Mario apareció de re pronto y la tomo, aguanto el dolor de haberse clavado sus púas en sus brazos e hizo una rodada, en ese momento la carretilla cayo y Mario la esquivo apenas por poco.

La puercoespín abrio los ojos y vio a Mario abrazándola con fuerza, como si fuera un padre tratando de proteger a su hija con su vida, Mario aflojo el abrazo, la miro a los ojos, en los de él, ella pudo percibir dolor por parte de las púas que se clavó y Mario se puso de rodillas dejándola ir.

"Usted…Usted me salvo, ¡Gracias!".-Dijo la pequeña puercoespín perpleja y lo abrazo.

Mario simplemente acepto el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que si la abrazaba, se volvería a clavar púas.

"¡Hija!".-Grito su madre y corrió hacia ella.

"¡Mama!".-Dijo ella y la recibió con un abrazo.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupada viéndola a los ojos.

"Si mama, gracia a el".-Dijo su hija haciendo un gesto a Mario.

Este las miro y ambas se le acercaron.

"¿Esta bien?".-Le pregunto la madre.

"Eso creo".-Dijo Mario mirándose los brazos llenos de púas.

Duke miro hacia todos lados buscando "su" bolso, lo vio a unos pocos metros de él, sonrió con la boca abierta, y fue hacia él.

"Ven con papa".-Dijo levantándolo, vio a Mario hablando con 2 puercoespines, frunció el ceño, se aseguraría que ese humano no volvería a molestarlo jamás y sacó su pistola, la cual de alguna manera nunca.

"¡Tiene un arma!".-Grito del miedo un glotón que estaba cerca.

Todos escucharon su grito, ellos gritaron del susto y se alejaron de Duke sin pensarlo, Mario volteo al oír el grito y vio que Duke le está apuntando y abrio los ojos con susto y sorpresa.

"¡Cúbranse!".-Grito Mario empujándolas, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia el refugio más cercano.

Duke disparo, muchas de las personas de alrededor gritaron y de inmediato buscaron cobertura, Mario se deslizo y quedo cubierto detrás de una esas cosas que hay en los centros comerciales que tiene tierra con plantas para que estas crezcan y sirven para sentarse, Duke disparo de 2 veces más y asustando a Mario quien está detrás de su cobertura, miro a su lado, vio un bote de basura con tapa, se le ocurrió una idea tomo la tapa, se asomó por su cobertura y le lanzo la tapa al estilo capitán américa, Duke le disparo y Mario alcanzo a agacharse justo a tiempo, la tapa fue hacia Duke y lo golpeo en la cara con el canto, tirándolo al piso y su arma cayo un poco lejos de él. Mario se volvió a asomar, vio esto, decidió aprovechar y corrió hacia él, Duke se levantó quejándose del dolor, vio que Mario se le acercaba, miro su arma a pocos metros de él, rápidamente se puso de pie, fue hacia ella, la recogió y le apunto, Mario se dio cuenta, reacciono rápido, hizo una rodada y quedo detrás de carretilla con la que llegaron ahí justo cuando Duke empezó a dispararle, asustando de nuevo a las personas de alrededor. Duke gruño del enojo, miro a una lado y vio a un chacal junto a su cachorro escondidos detrás de una de esas cosas donde Mario se ocultó antes, se le ocurrió una idea perversa, sonrió con malicia y fue hacia ellos, el chacal se dio cuenta y el y su hijo intentaron irse pero Duke disparo cerca de sus pies asustándolos.

"Ustedes no se van".-Dijo Duke llegando con ellos y apuntándoles, tomo el cachorro del brazo y lo jalo hacia él.

"¡Ah!, ¡no!, ¡papa!".-Grito el cachorro asustado.

"Eres un…".-Dijo el chacal gruñendo pero Duke no lo dejo terminar.

"¡Cállate!".-Dijo dándole una patada espartana en el pecho y le disparo en el pie.

La gente grito de miedo, el chacal grito del dolor con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al piso agarrándose la pata, Duke envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello del niño, lo levanto del piso y lo uso como escudo viviente y para amenazar su vida, Mario se asomó y vio esto.

"¡Aléjate!".-Le grito Duke y le disparo.

Mario se cubrió detrás de la carretilla, Duke se fue, llevándose al niño.

"¡No!, ¡mi hijo!".-Dijo el chacal, trato de ponerse de pie, pero al poner su pata lastimada sobre el piso, una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, grito del dolor y volvió a caer al piso.-"¡Mi hijo!".-Dijo con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

Mario se asomó por la carretilla vio hacia donde se dirigía Duke y empezó a seguirlo, manteniendo la distancia entre él y la comadreja, se escondió detrás de las paredes de la escaleras eléctricas y asomo la cabeza, Duke volteo para ver si lo está siguiendo y lo vio, frunció el ceño y gruño.

"¡Vete!".-Le grito y le disparo.

Mario se cubrió agachándose, Duke aprovecho y reanudo su huida. Mario se volvió a asomar, lo vio doblar la esquina, salió de su refugio y fue tras de él, se puso contra la pared antes de que doblara esquina y asomo su cabeza para ver, Duke volteo y lo vio, ya estaba más que harto así que puso el cañon de su arma en la cabeza del niño haciendo que este a este le diera el mayor miedo de su vida.

"¡No, no, espera!".-Dijo Mario saliendo con las manos en alto.

Duke se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido, alejo su arma del niño, le apunto asustando a Mario, y le disparo haciendo que diera un brinquito de miedo pero afortunadamente el arma se quedó sin balas, Duke miro su arma sorprendido, luego a Mario, frunció el ceño, tomo a el niño y la lanzo sobre el barandal hacia el piso de abajo, el niño gritaba mientras caía.

"¡No!".-Dijo Mario yendo al barandal y vio que afortunadamente el niño iba directo hacia una alberca de una fuente del centro comercial llena de agua, el niño se zambulló en el agua.

Duke aprovecho que Mario esta distraído y se echó a correr, Mario se dio cuenta y quería perseguirlo pero au faltaba el niño, que tal si no sabe nadar, el niño salió del agua y miro hacia arriba y Mario se asomó por el barandal con cara de preocupación.

"Vaya por él, se nadar".-Dijo el niño y empezó a nadar a los bordes de la alberca.

Mario asintió con el ceño fruncido con determinación y se echó a correr detrás de la comadreja.

Duke iba corriendo, colándose entre la multitud y esquivando a las personas y mamíferos del lugar, vio la puerta de salida a pocos metros de él, haciendo que sonriera con la boca abierta y apretó el paso, le faltaban solo unos pocos metros para salirse con la suya cuando de repente escucho un chiflido, lo que hizo girar su cabeza y cuando lo hizo, una tapa de un bote de basura lo golpeo con sus bordes en la cara, haciéndolo gritar del dolor y cayera de espaldas al piso, fue Mario con le lanzo mientras corría hacia él, Duke se quejó del dolor mientras estaba tirado en el piso, rodo sobre su espalda e iba a apuntar pero Mario llego a hasta él y con su pie llevo abajo su pata y lo piso en su antebrazo justo antes de su muñeca, haciendo que Duke gritara del dolor y soltara el arma, Mario puso con su otra pierna una rodilla al piso, lo tomo de la camisa, lo jalo de esta y le asesto un golpe en la cara que obviamente lo hizo gritar e hizo que el público de alrededor se asustara.

"¿Elegiste bando?".-Dijo Mario y le dio otro golpe en la cara.-"Elegiste mal".-Dijo y le dio otro golpe, cuando le asesto este; soltó su camisa y la fuerza del golpe mando la cabeza de Duke contra el piso haciendo que se diera en la nuca y quedara noqueado.

Mario jadeo un poco y después de recuperar el aire se puso de pie, en eso; llego un grupo de oficiales del centro comercial.

"¡Alto, no se mueva!".-Le dijeron a Mario apuntándole ya que piensan que él fue el que disparo.

"Oigan, oigan, tranquilos muchachos, estoy de su…".-Dijo Mario metiendo su mano en su bolsillo, iba a sacar su billetera pero los oficiales creyeron que iba a sacar algún tipo de arma.

"¡Deténgase!".-Dijo un oficial, se le abalanzo encima y lo sometió en el piso.-" ¡No se resista!".-Dijo poniéndole la rodilla en la cabeza y presionándolo contra el piso haciendo que Mario se quejara del dolor.

El oficial saco sus esposas y empezó a esposarlo, en eso el oficial líder se acercó, su mirada aterrizo sobre la cartera de Mario que está abierta, vio algo que le llamo la atención, se acercó más y abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver la hebilla de Mario que indicaba su rango de general, volteo hacia Mario asustado pues podría ponerlos bajo arresto militar por atacar a un superior y sin pensarlo fue hacia él.

"¡Randall quítate!".-Dijo empujándolo y quitándoselo de encima de Mario, se arrodillo, saco sus llaves y le quito las esposas a Mario.-"Lo siento señor, en serio, en serio, en serio, no lo sabía".-Dijo el oficial líder disculpándose.

"Ah, tranquilo".-Dijo Mario poniéndose de pie y empezó a hacer círculos con las muñecas de sus manos y a mover la cabeza por el dolor muscular.

"¡Señor!, ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!, él es el criminal que abrio fuego aquí en el centro comercial".-Dijo Randall sentado en el piso y cuando dijo lo último se puso de pie.

Su jefe lo miro con el ceño fruncido, recogió la billetera de Mario, fue hacia él y le dio un zape.

"¡No i***cil!, ¡mira!".-Dijo su jefe y le puso la billetera de Mario delante de su cara.

El oficial la miro y al ver la hebilla abrio los ojos con miedo y sorpresa, fue hacia Mario e hizo rápidamente un saludo militar y bajo el brazo.

"Lo siento señor, no lo sabía señor".-Dijo el oficial como si fuera soldado, pero un soldado muerto del miedo por su sargento.

"¡Sentirlo no basta!, me golpeaste y aun me duele".-Dijo Mario enojado.

"Si señor pero…".-Mario no lo dejo acabar.

"Al suelo y dame 30 ¡YA!".-Dijo Mario con tono de sargento furioso y señalando el piso.

"¡Si señor!".-Dijo el oficial asustado haciendo un saludo militar, inmediatamente se puso pecho tierra y empezó a hacer lagartijas.-"1, 2, 3".-Dijo el oficial mientras las hacía.

Sus compañeros oficiales se rieron de él y el líder se dirigió a Mario.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí señor?".-Pregunto.

"Este sujeto".-Dijo Mario mirando a Duke quien esta inconsciente, tomo el bolso y se lo quito.-"Intento hurtar algo que no le pertenecía".-Dijo mostrando el bolso en su mano.

"Ay, como odio canallas como el".-Dijo el líder mirando a un inconsciente Duke y regreso a Mario.-"Descuide señor, nos haremos cargo de él, a partir de ahora".-Dijo.

"Gracias. Ay bueno, ya tengo que irme".-Dijo Mario e iba a irse pero…

"Señor espere".-Dijo el oficial yendo hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Mario deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.

"¿No va revisarse eso señor?".-Pregunto señalando sus brazos llenos de púas de puercoespín.

Mario miro sus brazos.

"Ah es cierto, estaba tan concentrado en atraparlo que lo olvide, ¿tienen una enfermería en seguridad?".-Dijo Mario.

"Sí señor, síganos".-Dijo el oficial líder y empezaron a llevar a Mario a seguridad para atenderlo.

Cuando Randall termino sus lagartijas se le acerco a Duke, lo esposo por si se despertaba y se los llevo con ellos.

 **Minutos después.**

La muchacha del bastón se encontraba preocupada; sentada en una banca de una veterinaria donde llevaron a su perro para revisarlo por el disparo que Duke le dio, tiene miedo de que le digan que no lo logre, en eso escucho unos pasos y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

"Vaya, si es quien se supone iba a ser quien me ayudaría".-Dijo con molestia (Su voz es la de Victoria Justice cuando interpreta a Tori Vega en Victorius), tiene físico delgado y esbelto, cabello color negro largo, 18 años, ojos cafés, tiene un bastón con cabeza en forma de martillo, esta es de plata y tiene relieves barrocos (Como el bastón de House en el capítulo: Jugárselo todo solo que este es curveado) y la vara es de color café, y lleva puesta una blusa color verde a botones de color blanco que deja 2 lengüetas al final de esta, y unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul.

Efectivamente quien llego es Mario, quien se sorprendió por saber que es el, sin que siquiera hubiera hablado, abrio la boca para preguntar pero ella se le adelanto.

"Si vas a preguntarme como supe que eras tú, tus zapatos rechinan contra el piso, deben ser unas botas, militares posiblemente; ya que tienen suelas anti-derrapantes y todos los que se me han acercado hoy, eres el único cuyos zapatos rechinan".-Dijo la muchacha tomando su bastón y puso su mentón contra la cabeza de este, y se quedó con el ceño fruncido.

Mario cerró la boca y se quedó callado con una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro, miro por un momento al piso, regreso su mirada a ella y se sentó al lado de ella. Ella lo sintió y se apartó un centímetro de él, está molesta. Mario volvió a entristecerse y simplemente puso su bolso en su regazo.

"¿Qué es esto?".-Pregunto, toco el bolso con sus manos, abrio los ojos sorprendida y empezó a inspeccionarlo centímetro por centímetro para cerciorarse que era suyo y cuando lo hizo, sonrió con la boca abierta y volteo hacia Mario.-" ¡¿Lo recuperaste?!".-Pregunto emocionada.

Mario asintió con la cabeza pero no sabe que ella es invidente, después de unos segundos la muchacha hizo la misma pregunta, Mario puso cara de extrañez, paso su mano por delante de sus ojos y vio que ni siquiera parpadeo, lo que delato su ceguera.

"! _Ach!, ¿Por qué no lo pensé?".-_ Dijo Mario en su mente dándose un facepalm en la frente y volteo a ver a la chica.-"Si, la recupere".-Dijo y formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Gracias" .-la chica puso la mano en el rostro de Mario para sentir cómo era, al momento de sentir todo su rostro puso una cara de confusión y sorpresa a la vez- "¿Mario?".-Dijo.

Mario se sorprendió de que esa chica supiera su nombre.

"¿Cómo sabes mi...?" -la vio bien- "... ¿Lydia?"

Ambos se abrazan.

"Lydia, amiga no te he visto desde la primaria"

"Yo tampoco"

"Bueno tú nunca me ves..." -se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- "no digo digo..."

"Ya tranquilo, total es verdad"

"Pero soné grosero"

"Tranquilo, enserio, además a mí no me ofenden esas bromas de que soy ciega, es más me divierten"

"¿Enserio? ¿De verdad?"

"Abuelito soy tu nieta"

"Que alivio, pero ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?"

"Bueno tal vez tengas 20 años pero tus rasgos faciales no cambian, además ya me lo imaginaba con tu voz, se hizo más grave pero el tono no cambió"

"Ah mira, yo si veo pero apenas y te reconocí". –Dijo.

"Es una de las sorprendentes cualidades y habilidades de las personas que pierden uno de sus sentidos, muchos piensan que somos inferiores o que no nos comparamos a las personas perfectamente sanas, pero cosas como estas son las que sorprenden a la sociedad".

" Genial, ¿Y qué has hecho y qué haces?"

"Pues me fui a vivir un tiempo a Monterrey, volví aquí cuando me gradué de la Preparatoria, ahora pues curso la Universidad, ¿Y tú?"

"Yo pues tuve que salir de la secundaria cuando a mi padre lo despidieron, entré a la Academia Militar, me volví coronel a los 17, actualmente soy general"

"¿Enserio? Wow, bien por ti, y por tu familia"

"Si, ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a acompañar a mi madre a comprar comida para una reunión que habrá está noche" -respondió Lydia- "¿Y tú?"

"Vine a recoger un pastel que mi hermano olvidó en la pastelería, es que hoy cumple mi hijo"

"¿Tienes un hijo?"

"Si, se llama Luke, lo encontré en una misión y lo llevé a mi casa"

"Aww, que lindo".-Dijo Lydia con una mano en el pecho.

En ese momento el veterinario salió de su oficina, Lydia lo supo por el rechinido de la puerta, de inmediato se puso de pie y fue hacia él.

"Señor, ¿Cómo esta Zeus?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Está bien, la bala no daño ninguno de sus órganos internos y solo le dejo una herida de gravedad media".-Dijo el veterinario.

"Uff, gracias al cielo".-Dijo Lydia soltando un suspiro de alivio y peinándose el cabello con una mano.-"¿Puedo llevármelo entonces?".-Dijo.

"No. Como le dije no sufrió daño en sus órganos internos; pero si en los músculos de su pata trasera izquierda y si intentara caminar podría desgarrarse más los músculos, lo mantendré en observación y en 2 días podrá llevárselo".-Dijo el veterinario.

"¿2 Días?".-Dijo Lydia sorprendida.

"Mhjm".-Respondió el veterinario murmurando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lydia soltó un suspiro.-"Bueno".-Dijo ella triste y de mala gana.

"Le aseguro que está en buenas manos".-Dijo el veterinario y se fue.

Mario miro a Lydia, al verla triste no pudo evitar conjugar su ánimo, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila Lydia, conozco a Zeus desde que era cachorro, es un perro fuerte, estará bien".-Dijo Mario.

"Si, creo que tienes razón, gracias Mario".-Dijo Lydia y le sonrió.

"Mhjm".-Dijo Mario asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Bueno ya debo irme, mi madre debe estarme buscando".-Dijo Lydia.

"Si, me gustó verte de nuevo, ¿Aun vives donde antes?".-Dijo Mario.

"Si, ¿Tú?".-Dijo Lydia.

"También, a ver cuándo vas a cenar a la casa (por lo general así se despiden los amigos, no es directamente una invitación)".-Dijo Mario.

"Si, adiós" -dijo ella yéndose siendo guiada por su bastón, tanteando el piso con este por si se encontraba con algún objeto.

Mario la vio irse y regresó con Gideon Grey, quien está esperándolo afuera de su pastelería ya cerrada con el pastel y se lo dio.

"Gracias Gideon".-Dijo Mario tomando el pastel.

"Por nada, ¿c-c-como salió todo?".-Dijo el zorro regordete.

"Todo salió bien, atrape ese sujeto y pasara un buen tiempo tras las rejas".-Dijo Mario.

"Genial".-Dijo Gideon con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya tengo irme".-Iba a irse pero se detuvo al recordar algo.-"Oh!, Gideon, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?".-Pregunto mirando al zorro.

"N-No, ¿Por qué?".-Dijo él.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo?, también habrá adultos".-Dijo Mario.

Gideon se sorprendió cuando Mario dijo eso y en un parpadeo se puso feliz, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto con alegría.

"Claro, se ve que eres un buen mamífero y buen amigo, entonces ¿Qué dices?".-Dijo Mario.

"Si claro iré!".-Dijo Gideon feliz.

"Genial".-Dijo Mario, se acercó al zorro y el dio una invitación.-"La dirección está en la invitación, te veo esta noche Gid, adiós".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Adiós".-Dijo Gideon despidiéndose y se quedó viendo la invitación en sus patas con una sonrisa.

 **Ese mismo día, 4:45 P:M.**

Luke y Aurora se dirigían a la casa de Mario, Mario y su familia convencieron a Aurora de que ella distrajera a Luke el tiempo suficiente para tener todo listo para su fiesta sorpresa y ahora iban hacia esta, claro, sin que Luke supiera ni sospechara nada. Luke y Aurora abrieron la puerta, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, Luke subió el switch tratando de encender la luz pero nada paso, lo intento 2 veces más sin éxito.

"¿Por qué no hay luz?".-Pregunto Luke mientras se adentraban en la oscura casa.

"Talvez debe ser una falla del sistema eléctrico de tu casa".-Dijo Aurora, llegaron a la sala.

"Talvez".-Dijo Luke.

En ese momento las luces de la sala se encendieron.

"¡SORPRESA!".-Gritaron todos los invitados de la fiesta de Luke, entre ellos están sus amigos y amigas, Gideon, Daniel, los padres de sus amigos, su padre, sus tíos y sus abuelos.

Luke dio un grito de susto por la sorpresa pero rápidamente se calmó respirando agitadamente y se alegró, sonriendo con la boca abierta.

"Feliz cumpleaños hijo".-Dijo Mario acercándose a su hijo.

"Oh papa, ¡te acordaste!".-Dijo Luke, corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazo.

Mario se rio un poco por esto y le regreso el abrazo.

"Claro que me acorde".-Dijo y rompió el abrazo.-"Jamás olvidaría el día que en este jovencito llego a esta casa y la lleno de felicidad y alegría".-Dijo revolviéndole el pelo.

Luke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada con pena.

"Gracias papa".-Dijo, le dio un rápido abrazo, cuando lo rompió se dio vuelta y miro a Aurora.-" ¿Tu lo sabias, verdad?".

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto ella.

"Que hoy era mi cumpleaños y que estaban haciéndome una fiesta sorpresa".-Dijo Luke y se acercó a ella.

"Ah eso, si".-Dijo Aurora.

"Y ella fue la que planeo casi todo Querido".-Dijo Juana.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Luke volteando a ver a la niña de 9 años.

"Eh, ehm…Si".-Dijo ella con pena jugando con su pie y se peinó unos mechones de pelo.

"Aurora, ¿hiciste todo esto…Por mí?".-Dijo Luke sin poder creerlo.

"Claro Luke, eres mi mejor amigo".-Dijo ella, pero internamente esa palabra la devasto y destrozo el corazón, ya que quiere que el que sea algo más que su mejor amigo.

"Oh tu".-Dijo Luke haciendo un gesto con los brazos abiertos y extendidos.

"Yo".-Dijo Aurora levantando una mano con pena como si nombran lista en la escuela.

Sin previo aviso, Luke se lanzó a ella y la abrazo, esto sorprendió a Aurora y la hizo sonrojarse, después sonrió y le regreso el abrazo. La madre de Aurora, Rachel, se conmovió con esto y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras los veía.

Minutos después la fiesta inicio. Los adultos se entretenían hablando todos menos Daniel, debido a su poca sociabilidad, este se entretenía dibujando lo que sea que tuviera enfrente, incluyendo niños, adultos y muebles o viendo la televisión, claro, con el permiso de Mario y su familia, los niños y los cachorros corrían de aquí para acá por toda la casa y afuera de esta para poder jugar juegos como las traes, las escondidas, declaro la guerra y todos esos juegos característicos de la infancia, Aurora se encuentra sentada en un banco mientras veía a Luke jugar con los demás con una sonrisa, en su regazo, hay un libro, la portada dice: El principito, tiene un dibujo que ella misma hizo de un niño rubio en un asteroide viendo las estrellas, y las páginas y la pasta están unidas por coceduras que ella le hizo, abrio el libro y empezó a leerlo, le gusta mucho hacerlo, lo ha leído varias veces y jamás dejaría de hacerlo para conservar su niño interno. En determinado momento, mientras leía una página una frase en esta le llego, tanto al alma como a su mente.

" _El problema; es que ambos se amaban, pero eran demasiado jóvenes, y no sabían cómo amar"_.-Decía un renglón de la página, escuchándose la voz del Aviador.

Aurora quito su atención de la página, miro hacia el cielo y en cuando lo hizo, pudo jurar que escucho al aviador y al principito reír (En mi historia, esto ocurre después de lo que ella vivió en la película), una lagrima broto del ojo de Aurora y bajo la cabeza.

"Hola hija".-Escucho una voz, volteo y vio a su madre de pie viéndola con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola mama".-Dijo Aurora y se limpió la lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla.

Su madre asiento al lado de ella y su mirada cayó sobre el libro en su regazo.

"Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Rachel.

"Mucho".-Dijo Aurora y abrazo el libro, en ese momento algo paso por su mente, quería preguntárselo a su madre pero no sabía si debía de, al final se decidió y hablo.-"Mama".-Dijo llamando su atención.

Esta volteo a verla e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Cómo, como le haces para amar a alguien?".-Pregunto.

Rachel se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su hija pero decidió contestarle.

"Bueno hija, veras, las personas no elegimos enamorarnos, ni de quien; es un sentimiento espontaneo que surge cuando te preocupas por el bienestar de una persona a quien tu consideras linda y es un sentimiento muy lindo".-Dijo su madre.

"¿Y, como sabes si amas a alguien?".-Pregunto Aurora.

"Bueno hija, como te dije, estas preocupada o preocupado por su bienestar, a veces incluso de maneras exageradas, cada vez que vez a esa persona, sientes que la temperatura corporal se incrementa, al igual que los latidos de tu corazón, te pones nerviosa cuando le hablas y cada vez que te abraza sientes un…un…bueno, un no sé qué dentro de ti, una sensación cálida y reconfortante, como si te sintieras más a salvo que nunca".-Respondió Rachel.

Aurora metido las respuestas de su madre, abrio los ojos sorprendida y miro a Luke, ahora no tenía duda, ella siente todas y cada una de las cosas que su madre le dijo cuándo está cerca de Luke, ahora está 100% segura, está enamorada de Luke. Movió la mirada por el piso y después volteo a ver a su madre.

"Mama, tú, ¿Qué piensas sobre que, bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, si una niña de 9 años intentara estar, con una niño de 11 años?".-Dijo Aurora con nerviosismo y pena disimulados.

"Lo dices por Luke verdad".-Dijo Rachel con una mirada suspicaz.

Aurora se sobresaltó por eso y se sonrojo de golpe.

"¡¿Q-QUE?!, cla-cla-claro que no mama. ¿co-como supiste?".-Dijo Aurora con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

"El amor es una de las cosas más evidentes en este mundo hija y no soy ciega, tengo ojos, percibo la forma en como ves a Luke".-Dijo Rachel con calma y suspicadez, jugando con su hija.

"…Oh".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Aurora y solo desvió la mirada.

Rachel formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, haciendo que ella la mirara.

"Hija, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de que te guste Luke, es más; se me hace muy tierno, si lo quieres hija, debes decirle".-Dijo Rachel.

"No…No puedo mama".-Dijo Aurora mirando al frente reusándose a verla de frente.

"Hija, se lo que lo más seguro es que temes decirle por miedo que te rechace y arruinen su amistad, pero si no lo intentas; jamás sabrás lo que él siente por ti".-Dijo Rachel.

"Te dije que no puedo mama, y no es por lo que acabas de decir".-Dijo Aurora.

"¿A no, entonces?".-Dijo Rachel quitando su mano de su hombro.

"Porque él quiere a Tiana, una liebre que va a nuestra escuela, lo sé, veo la forma en la que ve, como actúa entorno a ella y lo he oído hablar varias veces con Jerry de que le gusta".-Dijo Aurora.

Rachel se sorprendió por esto y miro al frente.

"…Oh".-Fue lo único que pudo decir y se quedó mirando al frente.

"Por eso no sé qué hacer, yo quiero que él sea algo más que solo mi amigo mama, pero solo mira a Tiana, y no a mí, apenas se da cuenta de que existo".-Dijo Aurora, abrazo su libro y lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.-"…¿Qué debo hacer mama?".-Dijo con su voz a punto de romperse y mirando a su madre.

Esta volteo a verla, desvió la mirada pensando que decirle y cuando termino la regreso a ella.

"Bueno hija, si quieres que Luke se fije en ti, lo primero de todo es que debes ser tu misma, no finjas ser alguien que no eres y segundo; trata de pasar más tiempo con él, entre más cercanos estén; más fácil te será decirle lo que sientes".-Dijo Rachel con su mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Enserio crees que eso funcione mama?".-Pregunto Aurora.

"A tu padre le sirvió conmigo hija, talvez a ti te funcione con Luke".-Dijo Rachel.

"…Esta bien mama, lo voy a intentar".-Dijo Aurora con una expresión de determinación sobre su rostro.

"Esa es mi vice presidenta".-Dijo Rachel motivando a su hija y le pellizco suavemente la mejilla, haciendo que Aurora riera y ella se rio con ella.

"¡Todos vengan!, ya vamos abrir los regalos y a cortar el pastel".-Anuncia Juana y regreso a la casa.

"Oh el pastel, vamos hija vamos".-Dijo Rachel y ella y su hija regresaron a la casa.

 **Ya dentro de esta.**

Luke está sentado en una silla de la sala en el comedor, lleva puesto un sombrero para fiestas y está muy ansioso por abrir sus regalos.

"Aquí viene el tren de los regalos, chu; chu".-Dijo Yharummi imitando a una locomotora llevando en sus brazo todos los regalos, haciendo que ella, Luke, su familia y varios de los invitados rieran, y ella dejo todos los regalos en la mesa.-"Son muchos regalos".-Comento.

"Guau, ¿Cuál abro primero?".-Dijo Luke con ansias y brincando en la silla.

"Abre el mío hijo, bueno, técnicamente no es mío".-Dijo Mario tomando uno de los regalos y dejo escapar una risita.

"¿A qué te refieres papa?".-Pregunto Luke confundido.

"Es de parte de Máster Miguel" -le dio un regalo cubierto con una tela y lazado

"¿Tu entrenador de Lima lama?"

"Si, hablé con él y lo convencí de que me dejara entrenarte oficialmente"

Luke al oír eso quitó el lazo y de la tela sacó un gi (así se le llama al traje de que se usa en artes marciales, como el blanco de Daniel Larusso) color negro que tenía 3 bordados: 1 en la espalda que decía Lima Lama Nueva Generación y entre las palabras Lima y Lama tenía la silueta de alguien lanzando una patada, al frente en el lado izquierdo del pecho tiene el escudo oficial con el nombre de su fundador el Máster Tino Tuiolosega y en el brazo derecho un forzado de la bandera mexicana y una cinta blanca

"Wow papá" -se puso la casaca (la parte de arriba)- "es de mi talla"

"Eso significa que irás subiendo de grado y si quieres participar en torneos"

"Dile al Máster que gracias"

"Yo le digo"

"Oye papa, y entonces, ¿dónde está tu regalo?".-Dijo Luke.

"Amm…".-Dijo Mario mirando la pila de regalos buscando el suyo con la vista y lo encontró.-"Ah!, aquí está".-Dijo sacando una caja larga y ancha envuelta con papel de regalo y un lazo y se lo dio.-"Ábrelo".-Dijo.

Luke asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, desgarro el papel de regalo y el lazo, y vio la caja de cartón color café, la abrio y dentro había un muñeco de peluche de Foxy, el zorro animatronico de Five Nights at Freddy's.

"¡Guau!, un muñeco de Foxy".-Dijo Luke sacándolo de la caja, lo miro unos momentos y lo abrazo.-"Gracias papa".-Dijo mirando a su padre.

"Y hay algo más"-Dijo Mario acercándose a su hijo y miro al peluche.-"Hola Foxy".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente el muñeco movió la cabeza y miro a Mario, haciendo que todos que asustaran, incluso Luke pero Mario no.

"Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tyler, pero aún pueden llamarme Foxy".-Dijo el muñeco.-"Es un placer conocerlos a todos".-Dijo mirando alrededor (Su voz es la de Pepito grillo de Pinocho pero se escucha que proviene de bocina debido a su endoesqueleto robótico {Como la de Foxy en el famoso video: La desesperación de Foxy, de Piemation}).

"¡Ay mama!, ese muñeco esta poseído".-Dijo Yharummi con miedo y se escondió detrás de Esaú.

"No, no Yharummi tranquila".-Dijo Mario.-"No está poseído".-Dijo.

"¿Entonces?".-Pregunto Esaú.

"Tiene IA".-Dijo Mario.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿what?".

"¿Qué cosa?".-Dijo Esaú.

"IA, significa: Inteligencia artificial".-Dijo Mario.

Aurora se sorprendió y miro al muñeco.

"¿Inteligencia artificial?, ¿significa que puede pensar como un ser humano?".-Dijo Aurora.

"Exacta mondo, también puede moverse por sí solo sin la necesidad de nadie, debajo de la felpa es en realidad un pequeño peluche animatronico y, utiliza energía solar, por lo que no necesita baterías".-Dijo Mario.

"Guau, es igual al que yo tengo de Mangled".-Dijo Aurora.

"¿Tienes un peluche de Mangled?".-Dijeron Foxy y Luke al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver a la niña, ambos se voltearon a ver uno al otro sorprendidos y fruncieron el ceño.

Aurora se rio por esto, al igual que varios de los invitados.

"Si, es mi personaje favorito de Five Nights at Freddy's".-Dijo Aurora.

"¿Te gusta Five Nights at Freddy's?".-Pregunto Luke sorprendido volteando a verla, y dejando a Foxy en la mesa en posición de sentado.

"No, me encanta Five Nights at Freddy's".-Dijo Aurora.

"¡¿Enserio?!, a mí también".-Dijo Luke bajándose de la silla y se acercó a ella emocionado.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Dijo Aurora.

"¡Sí!".

"Bueno, bueno, luego pueden hablar, sigue abriendo tus regalos Luke".-Dijo Juana y sentó a Luke en su silla.

"Este es mío".-Dijo Aurora tomando su regalo de la pila y se lo dio a Luke con una pequeña sonrisa, es una caja cilíndrica cuadrada un poco grande.

"Gracias Aurora".-Dijo Luke tomando su regalo con una sonrisa.

Aurora junto sus manos y asintió con su cabeza con timidez.

Luke desgarro el papel de regalo y abrio su la caja. Dentro de esta, se encontraba una espada de madera, el mango es de color negro, con forma de reloj de arena divido 3 secciones, la parte que separa al mango de la hoja tiene forma de semi-circulo, es de color dorado y tiene una flor de loto como relieve en esta y estaba en su funda, la cual es de color café y de piel. Luke la saco de su funda, y vio que la hoja es de color negro, abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"Y…¿Te gusta?".-Pregunto Aurora con angustia.

Luke volteo a verla aun sorprendido y se levantó de la silla.

"¿Que si me gusta?".-Dijo Luke aun en shock.-"No".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

El rostro de Aurora cayó por la desilusión.

"¡Me encanta!".-Exclamo, fue hacia Aurora y la abrazo con fuerza.-"Gracias Aurora".-Dijo.

Aurora se sonrojo, sonrió, lo miro con amor y le regreso el abrazo.

"De nada Luke".-Dijo.

"Awww".-Dijeron todos conmovidos.

Luke y Aurora se dieron cuenta, se sonrojaron, Aurora aún más, Luke rompió el abrazo y ambos se quedaron apenados, sin atreverse a mirarse y Luke sobándose el abrazo.

"Bueno, creo que es hora del pastel".-Dijo el padre de Mario llegando con el pastel, en la corona de este hay 2 velas con forma de 1 encendidas y dejo el pastel en la mesa, enfrente de Luke quien se lamio los labios con antojo y froto sus manos listo para devorarse el pastel.

Todos le cantaron las mañanitas, cuando terminaron le aplaudieron, Mario le dijo a Luke que pidiera un deseo, el que fuera, Luke cerró los ojos un momento, pidió el deseo en su mente, luego apago las velas y todos le aplaudieron.

"¿Qué deseaste hijo?".-Pregunto Mario tocándole el hombro.

"¿Enserio quieres saber?".-Dijo Luke.

"Sí. Anda suéltate".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa.

"Bueno".-Dijo Luke, se puso tímido un momento y regreso a su padre.-"Quiero una mama".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Mario se sorprendió enormente por esto al igual que todos, y la mirada de todos los invitados aterrizo sobre Mario, este sintió el peso de esas miradas sobre sus hombros y el ambiente se puso tenso, silencioso e incómodo.

"Bueno, vaya eh".-Dijo Mario con incomodidad, se rasco la nuca y se sobo el brazo.-"Luke, hijo mira, sé que te dije que podías desear lo que quisieras, pero ¿una mama?".-Dijo.

La felicidad en el rostro de Luke desapareció de golpe.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo con desilusión y empezó a entristecerse.-"Pero papa, tú me dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera".-Dijo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y golpeando 2 veces la mesa con sus manos en exigencia.

"Lo sé, lo se hijo, lo dije pero…Mira, Luke, eh; este, como te digo esto, eh".-Dijo Mario sin saber cómo decirle.

Luke estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero afortunadamente Foxy se dio cuenta y decidió salvarle el pellejo al humano (Por su elevado IA, él puede sentir emociones y sentimientos).

"Bueno, bueno, porque no continuamos abrieron los regalos y después comemos pastel ¿eh?".-Dijo Foxy.

Luke volteo a verlo, de inmediato la tristeza se esfumo de él y sonrió.

"Si buena idea".-Dijo.

Mario suspiro mentalmente del alivio.

" _Ay gracias Foxy, te debo una, y muy grande".-_ Dijo Mario en la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

La fiesta prosiguió sin problemas, Daniel le regalo a Luke su viejo Wii y todos sus juegos, Judy y Nick le regalaron un mp3, y así siguieron, comieron pastel, la pasaron bien, Daniel durante la fiesta en la tele vio que el presidente de la republica alemana, Joachim Gauck, decidió repentinamente suspender la investigación de lo ocurrido en Pangolonia para atrapar al responsable del tiroteo ocurrido en su país en un centro comercial que dejo varios muertos y heridos, ya que según él; un incidente de tal escala en su país, es más importante que la investigación de un misterioso caso ocurrido en un país vecino, cosa que hizo enojar a Daniel por dejar a un lado algo tan escandaloso como lo fue ese suceso, ya que cientos de mamíferos están desaparecidos y muchos más pueden estar muertos y cree que hay gato encerrado detrás de esto, la fiesta duro hasta las 7 y después de eso, todos se fueron tranquilos a sus casas.

 **2 Horas después, 9:00 P.M.**

Judy y Nick están caminando de regreso a casa de Daniel, después de la fiesta decidieron salir a pasear para relajarse y pasar tiempo de calidad como marido y mujer, Nick agarro la cabeza de Judy y la acerco a él, Judy sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del zorro, Nick sonrió y empezó a acariciar su cabeza con su cola, cosa que hizo vibrar a Judy por la caricias y ella empezó a frotar su cabeza en contra del cuerpo del zorro con una sonrisa, cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Daniel afuera de esta, entre la acera y la calle esculpiendo una figura en tamaño natural, es Rogert, el gigantesco cocodrilo que le dio fin a Trenton. Judy y Nick miraron detenidamente la obra, los músculos de las patas de Rogert y la posición de los dedos indican que está fuertemente anclado al piso, tiene la boca abierta; lo más seguramente rugiendo, la expresión de su rostro; combinado con lo anterior le dan una fuerte intensidad, dinamismo y dramatismo, característicos del arte escultórico de Daniel por su influencia en el barroco, y su cola está ligeramente enroscada con la punta tocando el piso. Judy y Nick miraron sorprendidos la gran obra y parpadearon 2 veces.

"Guau Daniel, esta bellísimo".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Daniel mirando por encima de la obra ya que no oyó bien, esta sobre una escalera para poder alcanzar la espalda de la representación del reptil y hacerle el detalle de escamas y en la mano tiene un pequeño bulto de cinta adhesiva canela con forma redondeada que es una escama modelada para la escultura.

"Que esta precioso".-Dijo Judy haciendo un gesto a la escultura.

"Ah, genial ¿no?".-Dijo Daniel con alegría mientras bajaba de la escalera para contemplarla con ellos.

"Si, es increíble".-Dijo Nick.-"Oye, ¿es la estatua que el alcalde Lionheart te encargo hacer para cuando sea la reapertura de Zootopia?".-Pregunto.

"Solo es una de las figuras, todos estaremos en el conjunto escultórico".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ah, ¿fue por eso que pediste que posáramos para ti mientras estabas en el hospital y estabas empezando a trabajar en ella?".-Dijo Judy.

"Exacto".-Dijo Daniel señalándola.

"¿Por qué la hiciste tan grande?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Lo que pasa Nick, es que cuando vas a poner una obra en un lugar donde pase una gran cantidad de gente; la escultura debe de ser por lo menos de 2 metros para que pueda ser apreciada desde una buena distancia, ni tan lejos, ni tan cercas, y además, es al tamaño del natural".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Del natural?".-Pregunto Nick confundido.

"Del tamaño del modelo".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ooh".-Dijo y volteo a ver la obra junto con su esposa.

Daniel sintió que le picaron los ojos, haciendo que siseara en queja, se quitó los lentes y se tallo los ojos con los dedos pulgares e índice de su mano izquierda.

"¿Estas bien Daniel?"-Pregunto Judy un poco preocupada.

"Si Judy estoy bien, solo, ah, se me canso la vista".-Respondió el humano sin dejar de tallarse los ojos.

"Deberías descansar un momento".-Dijo la coneja.

"Nah, soy pintor, estoy acostumbrado a que se me canse la vista, estaré bien".-Dijo Daniel, se puso los lentes y fue de nuevo hacia la escalera para seguir trabajando en su obra.

Judy jalo 2 veces la camisa de Nick llamando la atención del zorro, este volteo a verla extrañado, Judy le hizo un gesto con la pata de que se le acercara con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, Nick obedeció, se agacho y acerco su cabeza hacia la de ella, Judy lo tomo de la solapa y acerco una de sus orejas hacia ella, con sus labios muy cerca de la oreja del zorro.

"Oye Nick, que dices si vamos arriba y, nos "divertimos" un poco".-Dijo la coneja susurrándole al oído de manera seductora.

El zorro capto el mensaje, alejo su cabeza de ella, la miro sorprendido por un momento, luego la miro con su sonrisa y mirada encantadoras.

"Ooh, mi conejita traviesa".-Dijo Nick, sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en el interior de la orejas, haciendo que Judy riera y tratara de alejarlo, Nick volteo a ver a Daniel.-"Oye Daniel, estaremos arriba por si alguien nos necesita".-Dijo el zorro y cargando a Judy como si fuera un bebe en una cangurera.

"Ok".-Dijo Daniel sin quitar su vista de su escultura y trabajando en ella.

Nick y Judy se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y miraron con amor, se dio un rápido beso en los labios y fueron directo a la casa, subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso donde viven Daniel y su familia, y abrieron la puerta con la llave que la familia de Daniel replico para ellos.

"Zack!, ya llegamos!".-Anuncio Nick y dejo la llave en la mesa.

No escucharon respuesta.

"¿Zack?, Zack; cariño, somos nosotros".-Dijo Judy.

Esperaron, y nuevamente no tuvieron respuesta.

"Jajá, ya Zack, buena broma hijo, ahora sal".-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa sobre su cara y los entrecerrados.

Nuevamente, no tuvieron respuesta, Judy se preocupó al igual que Nick, quien aplano sus orejas.

"Nick, no creo que nos esté jugando una broma".-Dijo Judy con preocupación.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Nick y la bajo al piso.-"¡Zack!".-Dijo en voz alta.

"¡Zack!".-Dijo Judy.

"¡Zack!, ¡Zack!".-Dijo Nick.

"Nick, revisa el piso de arriba, yo revisare aquí y el cuarto de Daniel".-Dijo Judy.

Nick asintió con la cabeza con un sonido de contestación y se fue.

Judy abrio la puerta del cuarto de Daniel y encendió la luz.

"¿Zack?, ¡¿Zack?!".-Dijo Judy, y reviso el armario y debajo de la cama pero no estaba ahí.-" ¿Zack?".-Dijo saliendo del cuarto.-"Zack ¿Dónde estás?".-Dijo, reviso la cocina, el cuarto de la hermana de Daniel, el de sus padres y los baños, preguntando por él; pero no hayo nada, fue hacia el patio trasero y ahí se encontró con Nick quien bajaba las escaleras que conducen al piso de arriba, tiene una cara muy preocupada y está respirando un poco agitado.-"¿Lo encontraste?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"No. Revise el cuarto del hermano de Daniel, el nuestro, debajo de las camas, los armarios, los baños, no está".-Dijo preocupado.

Judy empezó a preocuparse más, a tal punto que dejo caer sus orejas y empezó a respirar de manera un poco agitada.

"Hay…Hay que ver afuera".-Dijo preocupada.

"Si, buen plan".-Dijo Nick.

Ambos salieron de la casa y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle a la tía de Daniel, que vive en la planta baja, que si lo había visto pero dijo no.

"Daniel, ¿has visto a Zack?".-Le pregunto Nick preocupado.

"No".-Respondió el negando con la cabeza mientras los miraba.

Judy y Nick se preocuparon y se fueron.

"Que-¿Oigan chicos que pasa?".-Les pregunto Daniel preocupado, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Preguntaron a los vecinos de la colonia y los niños si lo habían visto pero todos, les decían que no, cosa que los hizo preocuparse aún más, después lo buscaron por los alrededores con el auto de Nick pero tampoco dio resultado, regresaron a la casa, todo el tiempo estuvieron muy tensos, inquietos y preocupados, Daniel y su familia trataban de calmarlos pero era inútil. Después de cenar de cenar, la familia de Daniel se fue a dormir, sintiéndose un poco mal por el zorro y la coneja. Más tarde ese día, es medianoche, Nick y Judy siguen despiertos, están en la ante-sala con la luz encendida, Judy está sentada en una silla con sus orejas caídas y las patas delante de su boca y Nick está caminando de lado a lado tratando de procesar lo ocurrido haciendo miles de gestos, están tan preocupados por Zack que tienen el pelaje erizado de la preocupación, Judy miro el teléfono de la casa de Daniel delante de ella, no sabía si hacerlo o no, miro a Nick, este se detuvo, puso una cara de preocupación sobre su rostro, lo pensó un momento, volteo a ver al teléfono, luego a Judy y asintió con la cabeza, tan rápido como el rayo, la coneja tomo el teléfono, marco a emergencias y luego se puso la bocina contra la oreja, lo puso en altavoz para que Nick también pudiera oír.

El teléfono timbro 3 veces y luego una mujer atendió.

 _"Hola emergencias ¿A dónde la o lo comunico?".-_ Pregunto la mujer en el teléfono.

"Hola, co-con la policía por favor".-Dijo Judy.

" _Un momento".-_ Dijo la mujer y después de eso a Judy la atendió un hombre.

" _Departamento de policía buenas noches, ¿en que la puedo ayudar?".-_ Dijo el hombre al teléfono.

"Hola, me llamo Judy Hopps, soy policía del departamento de Zootopia, quiero reportar a un niño desaparecido, quiero decir cachorro, es un animal antropomórfico".-Dijo Judy, está respirando un poco agitada.

"¿Cuál _es el nombre del pequeño señora?".-_ Pregunto el hombre.

"Zack P. Wilde".-Dijo Judy.

"¿ _Ya lo busco por la colonia, oficial?"._ -Pregunto el hombre.

"Si, mi esposo y yo buscamos en todos lados y no está".-Dijo Judy.

" _De acuerdo, ¿qué edad tiene el niño?".-_ Dijo el hombre.

"13 años".

"¿Qué _relación tiene con el niño, oficial?"._

"Soy su madre, madrastra en realidad".

" _Ok, gracias oficial, lo buscaremos y lo volveremos a llamar cua…".-_ Judy no lo dejo terminar.

"No, no, espere!, usted no entiende, puede estar herido o algo peor…¿Po-podría enviar a alguien para que nos ayude, por favor?".

" _Lo siento señora, pero nuestra política dice que debemos esperar al menos 72 horas para que un menor se de por desaparecido"._

Judy se sorprendió por esto y volteo a ver a Nick quien también está sorprendido.

"¿Qu-Que?".-Pregunto Judy.

" _Escuche oficial, tenemos más casos, y no podemos enviar a alguien a una ubicación solo por un niño travieso que anda por la calle a estas horas de la noche".-_ Dijo el hombre.

"No, no, mi Za-Zack no es así".-Dijo Judy tocándose el pecho.

" _Con todo respeto oficial…Todas las madres dicen lo mismo. Puedo anotar sus datos y su dirección pero es todo"._

"Por-Por favor…".-El hombre no la dejo acabar.

 _"Lo siento oficial. Mis manos están atadas".-_ Dijo el hombre.

Judy no podía creerlo, volteo a ver a Nick quien está igual que ella, no sabía cómo seguir; así que simplemente colgó, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara dejando escapar un sollozo.

"Es increíble!".-Dijo Nick gruñendo con enojo, se alejó de mesa y se froto la frente.

Judy empezó a llorar, Nick se dio cuenta esto y fue a reconfortarla. A la mañana siguiente, cuando fueron a trabajar, fueron a hablar en persona con Mike para que los ayudara pero este con dolor dijo que la política policial era clara, tendrían que esperar 72 horas para que pudieran recibir ayuda de la policía, Nick y Judy no podían creerlo, Daniel y su familia los ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron, poniendo afiches por varias partes de la ciudad, notificando su desaparición en redes sociales y preguntándole a sus conocidos si han visto a un zorro con la descripción de Zack pero sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos. Los siguientes 3 días fueron una agonía para la pareja zootopiense, tal fue el impacto que ya no hacían su trabajo con el mismo entusiasmo y energía que los caracteriza como equipo y su humor está más decaído por la desaparición de su hijo. Al tercer día, una patrulla fue a la casa, de esta bajaron el mismo Mike y James a quienes Nick y Judy les contaron todo, la cosa no fue desapercibida por los vecinos de Daniel que vieron esto con intriga y cumplidas las 72 horas, la policía puso manos a la obra y empezaron a buscar al pequeño zorro, esperando que no le haya ocurrido nada.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El pastel de tierra es un postre de sabor chocolate a el cual se le espolvorean galletas de oreo trituradas encima y se le ponen más golosinas que le dé un mejor aspecto de tierra, de ahí su nombre.**

 **The last of us, es un videojuego de acción, zombis, y post-apocalíptico de los creadores de Uncharted, se los recomiendo sino lo han jugado, gran juego.**

 **La historia de Gideon está inspirada en la infancia del rey Jorge VI (1895-1952) padre de la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra, quien padecía de tartamudez, logro superarla gracias a su terapeuta del habla y mejor amigo: Lionel Louge y fue un símbolo de resistencia nacional durante la segunda guerra mundial contra Hitler y Alemania, les recomiendo la película: El discurso del rey, que narra su vida, un obra maestra del cine y ganadora del óscar a mejor película en el 2012.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si le s gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales; eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y no vemos, la próxima :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Las misiones de Iván y Kyle.**

 **No soy dueño ni de Zootopia, ni de ninguno de los personajes usados aquí; excepto mis Oc's, los derechos pertenecen a Disney y a Naughty Dog.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Ok, dejémosle ahí. Lo que hice decir fue que el egoísmo o algo mas no se convirtiera en su veneno, perdón me trague el no, no sabía que actuaste esa obra, lo hiciste de niño o ahora de joven?. Si, Ellie es mucho más realista que yo; pero ella tiene una ideología muy negativa y tienes razón, eso es malo, siempre hay que tener esperanzas. Mm, bueno; intente que te lo creyeras. Buena idea, pero esa será la misión de Kyle; no la tuya y no creas que es tan fácil aprobar una ley lo vi en la película de Martin Luther King Jr. Selma, hay que pelear mucho para crear una ley si no eres el presidente. Gracias por compartir lo que sentiste en la escena de Gideon y no se quien sea peor, si la ex niñera de Gideon o Vicky, ambas son unas depravadas malvadas. Perdón, lo corregiré cuando tenga tiempo. Si, la persecución tiene Kung-fu panda 2 y Capitán América. El peluche de Mangled (Gracias por corregirme) si tiene IA pero no te garantizo muchas escenas de ellos. Lo de Zack tendrás que leer para averiguarlo.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** En eso tienes razón, pronto nacerá un nuevo amor para mí. Como dice mi summary, el fic contendrá racismo y, yo no soy racista, pero en una obra de cualquier tipo le da mucha sazón al caldo pero hay que saber balancear las cosas para no quedar como un racista. Aurora si es tenaz aunque no lo parezca, ella no se rendirá sin dar pelea. Perdón pero Julie se enterara de una u otra manera; ya que como viste, la desaparición de Zack se volvió pública. Si me gustaría tu PSN solo que hay un detalle, yo no tengo PS4 solo PS3, mi hermano es el que tiene el 4 pero dudo que compre The Last of Us remasterizado ya que él ya lo jugo y cuando él juega un juego, no lo vuelve a jugar. Oye *suspiro y me peino el cabello* te seré honesto, me molesta el que yo te critique y no me respondas cuando yo si lo hago contigo, eso se me hace muy descortés, perdón si sueno altanero pero es siento que estoy hablando solo o con una pared, por favor, te ruego que me respondas como yo lo hago contigo o de lo contrario, no dejare de leer tu fic, pero si dejare de ponerte reviews porque parece que no tienes la decencia de responderme, solo te pido eso, por favor.

 **TheoryCesar 47: ¿** Qué onda con eso de cunado?. Lo que importa es que te conmoviera y como le dije a mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird, creo que esta será la joya de mis obras maestras. Jejeje, perdón; esa era la idea y eh…No, no lo creo; no me gusta ese nombre y tranquilo, seguiré escribiendo.

 **(A partir de hoy la hare de la manera anterior, se me hace que le da un mejor aspecto y presentación a mis fics).**

 **Hace 3 días, con Kyle.**

Kyle va conduciendo su auto a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, veterinario u hospital veterinario más cercano, en su regazo lleva a su Tiana quien esta inconsciente y desangrándose, Kyle está haciendo presión con su pata derecha en su herida para evitar que se desangre hasta la muerte y con su pata libre está manejando su automóvil, alternando su vista entre Tiana y el camino para no chocar o arrojar a alguien, el corazón le está latiendo rápidamente a causa del miedo y la desesperación de perder a su hija, tiene las orejas caídas y los ojos tan abiertos como si se le fueran a salir, pero eso es debido al inmenso miedo que está sintiendo.

"Vamos Tiana, no te mueras hija, no te mueras, solo resiste hija".-Dijo a Kyle a su inconsciente hija sin importarle si está oyéndolo a no, lo único que quiere es que sobreviva.

Está conduciendo con tanta prisa y desesperación que no está respetando los altos, gira dramáticamente por las esquinas con vueltas cerradas y hace frenar los autos de manera abrupta y le pitan por la maniática manera con la que está conduciendo. En un semáforo hizo una vuelta cerrada derrapando las llantas del auto, haciendo que un auto se frena de golpe derrapando, le pitara y el dueño se asomara por la puerta y le gritara una fuerte grosería, cerca de ahí esta una patrulla de la policía estacionada en la esquina de una calle; los oficiales de dicha patrulla se percataron de la manera de conducir de Kyle y entraron en acción, encendieron la sirena y fueron tras el auto. Rápidamente alcanzaron a Kyle y con la sirena emitieron un pitidito de advertencia, Kyle miro por retrovisor y vio la patrulla, se dijo mentalmente que no lo creía y rápido, se orilló y estaciono. La patrulla hizo lo mismo, bajaron de esta 2 oficiales, Kyle respiraba muy agitadamente, preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña y se decía mentalmente que los oficiales se apuraran, no les decía nada pues si los apresuraba podría ser arrestado, un oficial llego hasta la puerta de conductor, toco el vidrio y Kyle bajo la ventana con un botón.

"A ver amigo, ¿Cuál es la pri…".-Dijo el oficial pero Kyle y lo horrible escena de Tiana desangrándose lo interrumpieron e hizo que se sorprendiera enormemente.

"¡Por favor!, ¡ayúdeme!. ¡Mi hija se va a desangrar se va a morir, ayúdeme por favor!".-Rogo Kyle con urgencia en su voz y miedo puro.

"Christopher ¿Qué pasa?".-Dijo el compañero del oficial acercándose al lado de él, su compañero volteo a verlo, el oficial miro hacia el vehículo y abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver a Kyle con Tiana en su regazo desangrándose, en un parpadeo su sorpresa se volvió ira y frunció el ceño.-"¡Las manos arriba!".-Dijo sacando su arma y apuntándole (Su voz es la de Jerry Trainer interpretando a Spencer en ICarly, también el actor interpreta al policía).

Kyle se asustó.

"¡Winston No!".-Dijo su compañero, se lanzó hacia él y peleo con él para desviar el arma, y así; dejar de apuntarle a Kyle. Lo logo.

"¡Christopher! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!".-Pregunto Winston enojado y peleándose a pelea de fuerzas con él.

"¡Es su hija idiota!".-Dijo Christopher y lo empujo, haciendo que retrocediera.

"¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?!".-Pregunto Winston enojado y molesto guardando su arma.

"Porque me lo dijo, y creo en su palabra".-Respondió Christopher enojado.

"Ay por favor Christopher, las palabras no significan nada; lo que importa son las acciones y además me estoy ateniendo a lo que veo, ¿tú a que te estas ateniendo, eh?".-Pregunto Winston.

"…Me atengo a lo que él me está diciendo".-Respondió.

"Ay por favor Christopher, ¿cómo puedes creerle?; hasta donde sabemos él puede haberle hecho eso y lo estaríamos ayudando con un crimen".-Dijo Winston.

"Si él lo hubiera hecho no nos estaría pidiendo ayuda, idiota; trataría de ocultarlo".-Dijo Christopher.

"¿Y cómo sabes que no está actuando?. Por lo que sabemos pudo cometer el crimen, estaba huyendo y cuando nos vio, se le ocurrió la idea de actuar que es su hija".-Dijo Winston.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, no, oiga…".-Dijo Kyle ofendido pero Winston no lo dejo acabar.

"¡Cierra la boca!".-Le grito señalándolo y se dirigió a Christopher.-"¿Qué dices en defensa a eso Chris?".-Dijo y puso sus manos en su cintura esperando su respuesta.

Christopher abrio la boca para responderle pero pensó por un momento y empezó a creer que talvez Winston podría tener razón, apenas conoció a Kyle y no sabe nada de él, se quedó mudo.

"¡¿Ves?!".-Exclamo Winston.

En ese momento, Kyle se espantó de muerte al ver que la sangre de Tiana empezó a palidecer debido a la pérdida de sangre, abrio los ojos asustado y se dirigió, aterrado; a los oficiales.

"Se está poniendo pálida; por favor, se los suplico, ayúdenme".-Dijo Kyle a punto de llorar.

"¡Que te calles!".-Le grito Winston y se dirigió a Christopher.-"¿A quién le vas a creer Chris, a mi o a este tipo?".-Dijo.

Christopher miro a Kyle quien quiere llorar y con los ojos le está rogando que lo ayude, volteo a ver a Winston quien está viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, bajo la mirada al piso, se quedó pensativo y después de unos segundos se dirigió a Kyle con una mirada que expresaba tristeza, camino hacia él, puso sus manos en el marco de la ventana abierta y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

"Señor".-Dijo Christopher sin quitar la tristeza de su mirada.

Kyle abrio un poco los ojos y los movió, dando entender que está listo para su respuesta.

"Síganos; lo escoltaremos a una de las universidades de la UNAM que está aquí cerca".-Dijo Christopher con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kyle y Winston se sorprendieron, tanto; que Kyle levanto sus orejas de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Winston sin poder creerlo y enojado.

"¡Ya me oíste!".-Respondió Christopher volteando a verlo.

Kyle formo una sonrisa en su boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola de la alegría.

"Ya escucho, síganos".-Dijo Christopher y rápido regreso a su auto.

Kyle asintió alegre con la cabeza y encendió su auto, Winston lo miro sorprendido y después frunció el ceño.

"¡Winston, vámonos!".-Lo llamo Christopher.

Winston le dedico una última mirada y regreso a rápido a su auto.

 **En la universidad de la UNAM.**

Una mujer vestida con una blusa y falda blanca, rubia-castaña y ojos verdes va caminando por uno de los pasillos de la universidad y se dirigía hacia un cuarto del campus de la misma, llego hasta un cuarto, la puerta es blanca y tiene un numero 46 en esta, lo que indicaba que era una habitación; abrio la puerta y entro en el pequeño cuarto (Cosa típica de las universidades). En este, se encuentra un zorro de 18 años, pelaje de color amarillo, físico delgado, lleva una camisa color azul purpuraceo (Entre el azul marino y el morado) y unos pantalones cafés, y ojos color azul llamado Iván Bedolla Chacón, tiene puesto unos audífonos y está escuchando una balada de Jazz mientras asiente la cabeza escuchando la música.

La mujer se le acercó y le toco el hombro llamando su atención. Volteo a verla y la vio.

"Oh".-Dijo Iván y se quitó los audífonos.-"Hola María".-Dijo con los audífonos en patas y con una sonrisa mientras la veía (Su voz es la de Carl en The Walking dead en la temporada 4).

"Hola Iván, ¿no deberías estar haciendo tus horas de clínica en este momento?".-Dijo maría.

Iván puso cara de confusión, miro la hora en su reloj e irguió las orejas sorprendido al darse cuenta de la hora que es.

"Órale!".-Dijo Iván, dejo los audífonos sobre el reproductor, apago este, se puso de pie y fue hacia su closet.-"Estaba tan entretenido escuchando música que ni cuenta mi di de cuánto tiempo paso".-Dijo Iván mientras abría su closet y de este sacaba una bata blanca.

"¿Qué clase de música oías Iván?".-Pregunto María tomando los audífonos con una ceja alzada.

"Jazz".-Respondió Iván mientras se ponía la bata con su vista sobre ella.

"Jazz, buena elección es música de muy buen gusto".-Dijo María.

"Lo sé, e increíblemente profunda".-Dijo Iván acabando de ponerse la bata, se la acomodo y empezó a abotonársela.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto María extrañada.

"Una vez, en un hospital; vi a un hombre que sufrió un derrame cerebral y dejo casi paralizado e inútil el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, era pintor y era zurdo, estoy seguro que eso lo marco de por vida ya que no podía volver a pintar, pero un día, cuando volví a visitar el hospital; lo pusieron delante de un lienzo en blanco y con unos pinceles y decidieron intentar algo, le pusieron unos audífonos, le reprodujeron jazz, y empezó a pintar, como si ese derrame jamás hubiera sucedido. Actualmente sé que volvió a vivir su vida y cada vez que quiere pintar reproduce jazz para poder hacerlo".-Dijo Iván.

"Vaya, ahora entiendo de que hablas".-Dijo María.

"El jazz activa de una manera única y casi evidencial; lo profundo del subconsciente, es una música única que no es igualada ni por el pop, ni el rap, ni ningún otro estilo de música que existe. El jazz es como la música del alma, la activa cuando la escuchas".-Dijo Iván acabándose de abotonar la bata.

"Guau Iván, eso fue muy profundo, sonó como si recitarás poesía".-Dijo María sorprendida.

"Nah, yo no soy poeta; solo fue inspiración".-Dijo Iván, tomo su credencial de identidad de la universidad y se la puso en la bata, a la altura del pecho, como todo médico.-"Ahora vamos, por cada segundo que pasa, hay una nueva vida animal que hay que salvar".-Dijo pasando al lado de María con el dedo índice levantado.

"Ya rugiste".-Dijo María y empezó a seguirlo.

La escena cambia abruptamente, se ve a la camioneta policía escoltando a Kyle a la universidad a toda velocidad, haciendo giros bruscos y pasando los altos para llegar rápido al lugar.

De regreso al edificio de la UNAM, Iván llego hasta donde está la recepción del lugar; que más bien parece sala de espera de hospitales que un centro universitario, en todas las sillas del lugar hay mamíferos antropomórficos con sus cachorros, sus padres de edades ya avanzadas o simplemente con sus parejas en espera de su derecho de asistencia médica, algunos están lastimados, ya sea por un accidente o por algo más perverso como se víctima de un crimen pero sus situaciones no eran tan criticas como para que necesitaran asistencia médica inmediata pero aun así no pueden creer que tengan que esperar para su turno pero así es la vida, y también hay humanos con sus mascotas por las mismas razones que los mamíferos antropomórficos o simplemente para que les hagan un chequeo médico a sus animales de compañía. Iván se acercó a una recepción especial para él y sus compañeros estudiantes de zootecnia que es donde les entregan las carpetas del status de salud de sus pacientes.

"Hola Liam".-Dijo Iván saludando a la recepcionista con sus patas en el borde del mostrador y asomando su cabeza por este, debido a su tamaño, está parado de puntas.

"Oh hola Iván, ¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto Liam con una sonrisa.

"Neh no me quejo".-Dijo Iván ladeando la cabeza a un lado con modestia.

"Qué bueno".-Dijo Liam.

"¿Me puedes dar la carpeta de la paciente por favor?".-Pregunto.

"Seguro, dame un minuto".-Dijo Liam y se fue a buscar la carpeta.

"Oye Iván".-Dijo María.

Iván volteo a verla e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Ya tienes pensado que tema vas a elegir para tu tesis de doctorado?".-Pregunto María.

"Ay!, no, aun no; y ni me lo recuerdes, cada vez que oigo sobre eso, me dan unas ganas de…".-Dijo Iván con frustración pero María lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera.

"Recuerda que tenemos que elegirlo y hacerlo antes de que nos graduemos".-Dijo María.

"Si lo sé".-Dijo Iván con fastidio y las orejas aplanadas.

La camioneta policial se estaciono justo delante del edificio de la UNAM, después el auto de Kyle con un derrape, de la patrulla se bajaron rápido los oficiales, cerraron las puertas, y se acercaron al auto de Kyle, Kyle abrio la puerta del auto sin molestarse en apagarlo por la angustia y urgencia de salvar a Tiana, se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta usando su pie mientras cargaba a Tiana en sus brazos, el chaleco de su traje y sus pantalones están manchados de la sangre de su hija.

"¡Vamos, rápido, rápido!".-Dijo Christopher haciéndole gestos a Kyle para que se apurara.

Este obedeció y corrió hacia el edificio de la UNAM, lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían.

"Winston, quédate aquí, y vigila el auto del conejo".-Dijo Christopher y empezó a seguirlo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Winston sorprendido.

"Ya me oíste!".-Dijo Christopher y reanudo su carrera.

"¡Pero…!".-Dijo Winston con un grito para que lo oyera pero Christopher lo interrumpió.

"¡Pero nada!, ¡te comportaste como un auténtico gánster con él y no dejare que vengas, quédate ahí, es una orden!".-Dijo Christopher sin detenerse y hablando por la radio para que lo oyera.

"¡Ay, me lleva!".-Dijo Winston enojado y molesto, tomo su gorra y la aventó al piso.

"Aquí tienes Iván".-Dijo Liam dándole a Iván la carpeta.

"Gracias".-Dijo Iván con una sonrisa tomándola, la abrio y empezó a ojearla.

"¿Y si lo haces de los instintos migratorios de las mariposas monarcas?".-Dijo María.

"No".-Dijo Iván negando con la cabeza.

"O…Uh, puedes hacerlo de la inteligencia de los cefalópodos (Pulpos)".-Dijo María.

"No".-Dijo Iván negando con la cabeza nuevamente y con un tono de media molestia.

"Y qué tal si…".-Iván no la dejo acabar.

"No, no, ¡no!".-Dijo Iván molesto, cerro la carpeta y volteo a verla.-"María, esos son temas con poca importancia o muy usados. El profesor dijo que la tesis debe ser original y reunir evidencias con base al método científico, no hay manera que pueda fundamentar esos temas usando esos métodos, no tenemos esas especies aquí".-Dijo haciéndole gestos con la carpeta que tiene en la pata, señalándola con la arista de esta.

"¿Entonces?, ¿de qué tema lo harás?".-Dijo María.

Iván abrio la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera hablar; la puerta principal se abrio de golpe llamando la atención de todos ahí.

"¡Alguien!, ¡por favor ayúdeme!".-Grito Kyle con absoluta desesperación y corrió hacia adentro.

"Todos a un lado, a un lado, no hay nada que ver aquí, es una situación de emergencia".-Dijo Christopher manteniendo a distancia y a raya todos los chismosos que querían ver.

"¡Auxilio!".-Grito Kyle deteniéndose en el centro del lugar.

Iván y María lo vieron, miraron a la pequeña liebre que carga en brazos y al ver la sangre se preocuparon de inmediato e Iván aplano sus orejas.

"¡María vamos!".-Dijo Iván dejando caer la carpeta y corrió hacia Kyle, ella lo siguió.

Kyle miro hacia un lado, miro al zorro rubio y la muchacha corriendo hacia él y cuando noto sus batas, fue directo hacia ellos, preocupado a más no poder.

"¡Por favor, ayúdeme!".-Dijo Kyle deteniéndose justo delante de ellos.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Iván de inmediato y con preocupación.

"La encontré en su armario, ha-había mucha sangre y cuando abrí la puerta, la vi con esa cortada en su brazo".-Explico Kyle lo más breve posible.

Iván tomo la cara de Tiana y la miro, está muy pálida, luego tomo la pata que no tiene cortada, puso su dedo índice y medio sobre las venas que están antes de su muñeca y sintió su pulso.

"…Tiene pulso".-Dijo Iván, haciendo que Kyle sonriera del alivio y la alegría.-"Pero está muy débil".-Dijo haciendo que Kyle se volviera a preocupar.-"Tenemos que llevarla a un quirófano y rápido, María ve haya y espérame".-Dijo el zorro rubio de ojos azules.

"Pero Iván no tenemos permiso del director de cirugía del campus".-Dijo María.

"Me importa un bledo!".-Dijo Iván molesto y enojado pero angustiado y preocupado.-"Ella está muriendo, no tenemos tiempo para esto; solo haz lo que te dije por favor".-Dijo y fue antes de que ella pudiera responder.

María se dirigió a Kyle quien la miro a los ojos y en ellos, María pudo percibir su miedo y angustia por Tiana.

"…Sígame por aquí".-Dijo María y se fue.

Kyle la obedeció sin rodeos y la siguió. Van corriendo por un pasillo del edificio que va a una sala de quirófano pero cuando llegaron a las puertas, María detuvo a Kyle.

"Lo siento señor, usted no puede entrar".-Dijo María con la mano en señal de alto.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Kyle sorprendido e irguiendo sus orejas.-"Pero ella es mi hija".-Protesto sumamente preocupado y con sus orejas caídas nuevamente.

"Con más razón, señor; no podemos permitir que este molestando y poniendo más tensos a los cirujanos en el quirófano de lo que estarán".-Dijo María, Kyle iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelanto.-"Entiéndalo; es por su bien, y el de ella, entréguemela por favor".-Le pidió ofreciéndole las manos.

Kyle miro a Tiana mientras respiraba entre cortadamente por la angustia y el miedo, quería estar al lado de ella pero María tiene razón, su preocupación y amor paternal solo pondrán peor la situación para los cirujanos, cerro la boca, le dio un rápido beso de despedida en la frente y se la entrego.

"Gracias".-Dijo María y abrio la puerta con trasero ya que tiene las manos ocupadas.-"Le aseguro que está en buenas manos".-Dijo mientras entraba en el quirófano.

Kyle se peinó el pelaje de la cabeza, se llevó una pata a la cintura, la otra se la puso en forma de puno delante de su boca y con los ojos cerrados; ahogo un sollozo queriendo llorar.

La puerta del quirófano se abrio de golpe y por esta entraron María cargando a Tiana y otro par de estudiantes de la UNAM, el quirófano está ocupado por veterinarios que están operando a un lémur de cola anillada primitivo o incivilizado y este hecho llamo su atención.

"Oigan!, la sala está en uso".-Dijo el veterinario jefe de la operación del lémur algo molesto.

"Él o ella puede esperar".-Dijo Iván entrando por la puerta con cara seria y determinada, ahora esta vestido con un traje de cirugía color azul turquesa.-"Esta es una situación de emergencia".-Dijo poniéndose unos guantes de látex para evitar transmitirle cualquier virus o agente patógeno a Tiana durante la operación.

El jefe de la cirugía le dio un vistazo a Tiana y de inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación, se preocupó y miro al lémur delante de él, quería ayudar a Iván y tal y como dijo el, Tiana es más importante por ahora que el lémur, se dirigió hacia 2 ayudantes.

"Ustedes".-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.-"Vamos a ayudarlos".-Dijo quitándose sus guantes de látex un poco ensangrentados para cambiarlos por unos nuevos.-"Vayan a ver que necesita mientras me lavo".-Dijo y salió del quirófano para lavarse las manos en el fregadero.

Los ayudantes obedecieron y se acercaron a Iván, quien es el jefe de la operación de Tiana y María puso a Tiana en una camilla de cirugía.

"¿Que necesita?".-Pregunto uno de ellos.

"Necesitamos plasma sanguíneo y pegamento de secado instantáneo".-Dijo Iván.

"¿Pegamento?".-Pregunto confundido uno de los ayudantes, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al zorro con caras de confusión.

"Consiga eso y dígale a su jefe que se apure, necesitaremos todo la ayuda que se pueda".-Dijo Iván inmutándose ante las miradas y poniéndose un cubre bocas.

Los ayudantes asintieron con la cabeza y fueron corriendo a buscar el plasma sanguíneo para Tiana, justo cuando ellos fueron su jefe regreso a la sala con las manos ya lavadas y poniéndose un nuevo par de guantes de látex.

"Ok ¿que tenemos aquí?".-Pregunto el hombre a Iván.

"Cortada en la arteria cubital, no sabemos si la radial fue afectada".-Dijo Iván.

"¿Y los nervios medio, cubital, y ramo palmar?".-Pregunto el cirujano.

"También es incierto si fueron afectados".-Dijo Iván.

"Necesito pulso y presión arterial".-Dijo el cirujano.

"Estoy en ello".-"Dijo María y puso la pinza de un pulsímetro en uno de los dedos de Tiana.

Todos miraron el monitor de la máquina y esta les dio imagen.

"Pulso: 66 p/m (pulsaciones por minuto) y presión arterial: 102/63.-Dijo María.

"Están muy bajos, su corazón va a detenerse si no le suministramos plasma sanguíneo en los siguientes minutos".-Dijo el cirujano.

Como si fuera obra de Dios, en ese momento entraron los ayudantes del cirujano con 3 bolsas de plasma.

"Aquí está el plasma".-Dijo uno de ellos.

"Bien".-Dijo el cirujano, tomo una de las bolsas, tomo una manguera delgada de un mueble cerca de ellos que tiene cosas esenciales en caso del que el paciente entre estado crítico como paro cardiaco o cosas por el estilo, destapo la bolsa, conecto la manguera a esta y en el extremo de la manguera puso una pequeña aguja para que la sangre pueda pasar al sistema de Tiana.

"Espere!".-Dijo Iván haciendo una señal de alto con la pata.

"¿Qué?!".-Pregunto el cirujano un poco molesto y confundido.

"Tenemos que detener el flujo de sangre de su cuerpo para poder detener el sangrado, suministrarle plasma nos dará tiempo, pero no servirá de nada si no detenemos el flujo de sangre en su cuerpo".-Dijo Iván.

"Pero su corazón es el que bombea su sangre y la suministra al resto de su cuerpo, ¿cómo planeas detener eso?".-Pregunto uno de los ayudantes del cirujano.

Iván se quedó pensativo unos segundos y formo una expresión seria sobre su cara cuando se le ocurrió una idea, pero una idea…Poco ortodoxa.

"Coma hipotérmico".-Dijo con decisión.

Todos se sorprendieron enormemente por esto y voltearon a verlo.

"¿Quieres congelarla?, ¿estás loco?".-Dijo María.

"El coma detendrá su corazón el tiempo suficiente, y cuando hayamos sellado la herida; la recalentaremos y su corazón se reactivara".-Dijo Iván.

"Pero también detendrá el flujo de oxígeno a su cuerpo y podría terminar en daño cerebral".-Dijo María.

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?, si la tienes; soy todo oídos".-Dijo Iván.

María se quedó muda y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

"Ok, ¿alguien más?".-Dijo Iván, todos se quedaron callados.-"Ok, entonces haremos eso; consigan bolsas de hielo, todas las que puedan y tan rápido como puedan".-Dijo a los ayudantes.

Ellos asintieron y se fueron, mientras esperaban, Iván y los demás le pusieron a Tiana una bolsa de plasma para impedir que su pulso y presión arterial siguieran decayendo e impedirle que tuviera un paro cardiaco. Sin que ellos lo supieran, debido a la emergencia; en un sitio de observación de la sala, sobre sus cabezas, se encuentra una mujer que es una profesora del lugar que estaba evaluando el desempeño del cirujano y los ayudantes de este en la cirugía del lémur, pero eso cambio al ver esta emergencia y quedo sorprendida, no dijo nada porque lo oyó todo por las bocinas de la sala de operación y simplemente se quedó viendo a ver qué pasaba como si fuera una telenovela, en eso, entro a donde esta ella; el director de cirugía del campus y se le acerco.

"Hola Mariana".-Dijo el director de cirugía.

"Oh, hola Henri".-Dijo Mariana saludándolo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Cómo van?".-Pregunto volteándose para ver la operación.

"Bueno, eh…".-Dijo Mariana pero no termino la frase cuando Henri la interrumpió.

"Espera".-Dijo sorprendido y puso sus palmas contra el vidrio.-"¿Quiénes son ellos?, no son parte del equipo de Mortimer".-Dijo y luego se fijó en alguien en específico de ellos.-"Oye espera, ese es…".-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y forzando la vista para ver bien, sus ojos están puestos sobre Iván, a este se le acerco Mortimer y empezó a hablarle, Iván se quitó el cubre bocas y le hablo, en ese momento el jefe de cirugía lo reconoció y frunció el ceño con enojo.-" ¡Bedolla Chacón!, debí haberlo supuesto".-Dijo Henri, golpeo la vidrio con sus manos y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¿Henri?, ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto Mariana.

"A detenerlo".-Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo sola, esta empezó a cerrarse sola debido a los resortes que tiene.

"No Henri espera".-Dijo Mariana pero ya fue tarde, él se fue y la puerta se cerró. Bajo la mirada con tristeza y regreso para mirar a Iván trabajar.

Con ellos.

Los zootécnicos (veterinarios), estaban haciendo otra cosa mientras esperaban a que llegaran las bolsas con hielo para enfriar a Tiana e introducirla en coma hipotérmico, uno de los 2 ayudantes de Mortimer estaba revisando la aguja que tiene la bolsa de plasma de Tiana y en eso, Tiana, quien esta inconsciente, se sacudió, literal, asustando al ayudante, empezó a sacudirse más seguido como si le estuvieran dando toques eléctricos y en determinado momento empezó a sacudirse como loca.

"Oiga, ¡señor!".-Dijo llamando a Iván.

Este volteo, se percató de como se está sacudiendo Tiana y aplano las orejas con cara de miedo.

"Está teniendo una convulsión".-Dijo preocupado, fue hacia ella y le detuvo los brazos.-"No se queden ahí, ¡sujétenla!".-Le dijo a los demás.

Todos obedecieron y se le acercaron para ayudarlo, María la agarro del abdomen para que no se cayera de la cama por las sacudidas del ataque, uno de los asistentes de Mortimer trato de agarrarle las piernas para las movía demasiado y le soltó una patada en la cara que lo hizo gritar del dolor, retroceder y apoyarse contra un mueble con la mano en la mejilla.

"¡Que alguien le detenga las piernas!".-Exclamo Iván deteniendo a Tiana con esfuerzo, sus sacudidas son poderosas.

El otro asistente se le acerco a las piernas de Tiana, estas se movían como locas, espero el momento oportuno y logro atrapar las piernas de Tiana y hacia esfuerzo para que no se le escaparan. Iván miro la cara de Tiana y como toda ella se movía como si fuese un terremoto viviente.

"¡Hay que ponerle una cuchara en la boca para que no se muerda la lengua!".-Dijo Iván.

"¡Cuchara!, ¡pásenme una cuchara!".-Dijo Mortimer a sus ayudantes.

El que está frenando las patas de Tiana vio una cerca de el en una charola de metal que esta sobre un mueble, miro las piernas de Tiana, rápido saco uno de sus brazos atrapando sus piernas con uno solo y con su dorso y su peso, se estiro gruñendo con esfuerzo para alcanzar la cuchara y después de unos segundos lo logro.

"La tengo!".-Anuncio.

En ese momento una de las sacudidas de Tiana adquirió súper fuerza y con el poder de esa sacudida se quitó al ayudante de encima, este fue lanzado hacia atrás y se golpe de nuca contra un armario de metal. Por el golpe el quedo noqueado y se deslizo hacia abajo inconsciente.

"¡Ay esto tiene ser una broma!".-Dijo María.

Iván miro al noqueado zootécnico, luego a Tiana y por ultimo a María.

"María, tu detenla, yo iré por ella".-Dijo el zorro rubio.

"Ok".-Dijo María y agarro los brazos de Tiana.-"Ve, ve".-Dijo.

Iván asintió con la cabeza, soltó a Tiana, fue por la cuchara, la recogió, regreso a Tiana, tomo su cabeza con una pata y trataba de meter la cuchara en la boca de la liebre pero su convulsión hacia que no mantuviera la cabeza quieta y se movía demasiado, después de mucho batalleo Iván logro ponerle la cuchara en la boca y así se libraron de la angustia de que pudiera morderse la lengua. Durante los siguientes 30 segundos Tiana siguió convulsionándose sin parar.

"Resistan hasta que el ataque acabe".-Dijo Iván.

"Ya lleva mucho así Iván, si continua así; las sacudidas podrían hacer que el cerebro se golpe contra las paredes del cráneo y podría romper sus vasos sanguíneos, ocasionándole daño cerebral".-Dijo Mortimer.

Iván se puso a pensar un momento y se le ocurrió una idea brillante que lo hizo erguir sus orejas de golpe.

"¡Ya se!, 4 miligramos de Lorazepam, ¡ahora!".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo María, se alejó de ahí, fue hacia un mueble, de este saco una jeringa con la sustancia que dijo Iván y regreso hacia ellos.-"Ok, sujétenla".-Dijo y le dio 2 golpecitos al líquido médico para que no fuera tan espeso.

Los demás obedecieron, María le quito la tapa a la aguja de la jeringa, la inserto, la enterró en el muslo de Tiana y le inyecto el líquido. Al cabo de unos segundos Tiana empezó a detenerse poco a poco hasta que su ataque ceso definitivamente.

"Ah, jamás creí que una convulsión podría ser tan fuerte".-Dijo Mortimer un poco cansado y secándose el sudor de la frente con un trapo.

"Ah, ni yo".-Dijo María.

En ese momento las puertas se abrio de golpe, el ruido hizo que los demás voltearan y vieron al jefe de cirugía y no estaba nada feliz.

"¡Bedolla!".-Exclamo molesto.

Iván se le acerco.

"Señor, esta área esta esterilizada, debe retirarse".-Dijo Iván y lo empujo suavemente hacia la salida.

"¡No me digas que hacer Chacón!".-Dijo Henri molesto y se quitó de su empuje.-" ¡Recuerda que yo soy tu jefe!, y hablando del tema; ¡¿Qué ca***os crees que estás haciendo aquí?!, yo no autorice esto".-Dijo.

"Señor, esta pequeña liebre necesita atención ahora o de lo contrario…".-Henri no lo dejo terminar.

"No me importa lo que le pueda pasar, terminen de inmediato y que espere con los demás".-Dijo Henri e iba a irse.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero señor, ella va a...".

"¡No quiero escucharlo Bedolla!, oíste mi orden y es mi última palabra".-Dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Iván se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido por 3 segundos y después se le acerco a Tiana, Henri pensó que lo iba a obedecer pero cuando vio que Iván tomo la última bolsa de plasma e iba a reemplazar la vacía que tiene Tiana, se enfureció.

"¿Que diantres crees que estás haciendo?".-Pregunto Henri gruñendo de la ira y se le acerco a Iván, quedando justo detrás de este.

"Mi trabajo".-Fue lo único que respondió Iván, agarro la manguera para atornillarla con la boca de la bolsa de plasma pero antes de que pudiera, Henri lo tomo de los hombros y lo puso contra la pared de manera agresiva, cosa que puso pendiente a todos en el quirófano.

"¡Listo, tenemos las bolsas de hielo!".-Dijeron los 2 jóvenes que acompañaron a Iván entrando al quirófano, pero se quedaron tiesos al ver lo que se desarrolló delante de ellos.

"Escúchame Chacón, yo soy el jefe de cirugía, lo que me hace responsable del resultado de toda cirugía que ocurre en este edificio y no dejare que mi expediente queda marcado por los pésimos trabajos de un zorro que cree que puede ser uno de los mejores zootécnicos de este país. Mi puesto me convierte automáticamente en tu jefe y te ordeno; que dejes este quirófano de inmediato".-Dijo Henri echando humo y su orden sorprendió a los compañeros de Iván.

"Señor, si no tratamos a la lie…".

"¡Yo soy tu jefe Chacón!, ¡entiéndelo con un infierno!, ahora abandona esta sala".-Dijo señalándolo la salida.

En ese momento, en el pulsímetro de Tiana, sus lecturas vitales si hicieron planas y se empezó a escuchar el pitido característico del aparato que indica que un corazón se detuvo, María abrio los ojos con miedo.

"Oye, Iván".-Dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Abandona esta sala de inmediato!".-Exclamo Henri.

"¡No!".-Dijo Iván enojado.

"Iván".-Dijo María.

"Ya estoy harto, ven acá".-Dijo Henri tomando la cabeza de Iván con sus 2 manos y empezó a jalar a la salida para sacarlo a la fuerza pero Iván se resistía.

"¡Iván!".-Grito María llamando la atención del hombre y el zorro.-"Mira!".-Dijo señalando el pulsímetro.

Iván volteo y aplano sus orejas con preocupación al ver esto.

"Santo dios, ¡su corazón se detuvo!".-Dijo iba a ir con ella lo más rápido que le permitieran sus patas pero Henri lo tomo de la camisa y los puso de nuevo contra la pared.

"¿Tu adonde crees que vas?".-Pregunto enojado.

"Señor, su corazón se detuvo…".

"Me importa un soberano pepino, estoy teniendo una discusión contigo y esa cosa".-Dijo señalando a Tiana.-"No te va a sacar de esto".-Dijo Henri.

Iván ya estaba ahora si hasta el copete, lo miro, frunció el ceño, le gruño con ira, sin previo aviso de le abalanzo encima y su embestida fue tan repentina que lo puso de espaldas contra la pared, Henri puso cara de miedo y pego lo más posible a la pared con miedo de que Iván le haga algo. Todos en el quirófano se sorprendieron por esto y se quedaron viendo la escena.

"Escúchame muy bien tu…Maldito racista e insensible".-Dijo Iván gruñendo de la ira viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-"Haz lo que te la regalada gana, suspéndeme, haz que expulsen si quieres; pero esa pobre criatura se está muriendo y no dejare que muera por culpa de un estúpido que posiblemente no logro lo que quería ser en su vida cuando este zorro si lo hizo".-Dijo, sorprendiendo no solo a Henri sino a todos los demás porque eso fue un golpe muy bajo.-"Voy a salvarla, daré mi último aliento si tengo que hacerlo; y ni tu ni nadie me lo van a impedir".-Dijo, lo estrello suavemente contra la pared poniendo punto y final al pleito, se bajó de un salto de él, se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido por un par de segundos y luego regreso con Tiana.

Todos, incluso Mariana; estaban sorprendidos por cómo le hablo.

"El resucitador".-Dijo Iván ya estando delante de Tiana.

Pero nadie reacciono, estaban tan tiesos como una piedra.

"¡¿Qué están sordos?!, ¡el resucitador!".-Grito Iván para sacarlos del trance.

Todos volvieron en sí, los 2 ayudantes fueron por el resucitador o también conocido como desfibrilador, se lo acercaron a Iván y los 2 estudiantes pusieron las bolsas con hielo al lado de Tiana.

Henri simplemente se quedó dónde está, atónito solo puede respirar y mover los ojos, tiene una mano sobre su pecho.

Iván rompió la blusa de Tiana después de quitarle el chaleco de cuero para poder resucitarla.

"Paletas".-Dijo pidiéndolas, uno de los ayudantes se las dio.-"Gel".-Dijo, el otro ayudante puso un poco de gel especial en las placas metálicas de las patas e iban las froto para distribuirlas bien por estas.

Henri al fin volvió en sí y miro Iván, frunció el ceño y se volvió a erguir.

"Esto no se va a quedar así Chacón".-Dijo con enojo en su voz y señalándolo.

Iván volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño.

"Esto no se va a quedar así".-Dijo Henri fue a la puerta y la abrio con una mano.-"Esto no se va quedar así, te vas a arrepentir".-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del quirófano.

Iván estaba enojado pero no había tiempo para eso, tiene una vida que salvar, se dirigió a Tiana.

"Ok, preparen".-Dijo Iván y acerco un poco las paletas al pecho de Tiana.-"Listo".-Anuncio.

Uno de los ayudantes encendió el desfibrilador y la corriente eléctrica llego a las placas metálicas de las paletas, haciendo que el pelaje del pecho de Tiana se erizara por la estática.

"Cargado".-Dijo el ayudante.

"Despeguen".-Dijo Iván y le dio una descarga a Tiana en el pecho.

El pulsímetro no marcaba nada, el ayudante que le dio las paletas se acercó a Tiana y con sus dedos índice y medio, sintió el pulso de Tiana.

"Nada".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Otra vez".-Dijo Iván y le dio otra descarga.

"Nada".-Dijo el ayudante después de volver a sentir su pulso.

"Otra vez".-Dijo Iván y le volvió a dar otra descarga.

"Nada".

"Otra vez".

"Iván, la tercera siempre es la vencida".-Dijo el ayudante.

"No me importa, lo hará las veces que sea necesario; hasta 1000 si tiene que ser así".-Dijo Iván con determinación y molesto, esto último por el estrés.-"Despeguen".-Dijo poniendo las paletas en el pecho de Tiana y le dio una descarga.

El ayudante volvió a sentir su pulso.

"Nada".

"Vamos pequeña, ánimo".-Dijo Iván y le dio otra descarga.

"Nada".

Iván sintió por un momento desesperanza, pero después de peinarse el pelaje de la cabeza lo olvido y lo intento de nuevo; sin éxito. Estuvo inténtalo otras 5 veces más y en ninguna tuvo éxito.

"Iván".-Dijo el ayudante y puso una mano sobre su hombro.-"Ya basta, fue suficiente, hiciste todo lo que pudiste pero se acabó, se fue".-Dijo tratando de hacerlo desistir.

"No!, no me rendiré".-Dijo Iván con absoluta determinación, ya está sudando del esfuerzo, miro la carita de Tiana y puso una cara de tristeza y lastima.-"No me rendiré, no debo hacerlo".-Dijo y le dio otra descarga, alejo las paletas de ella.

El ayudante sintió su pulso y en ese momento, el pulsímetro emitió un pitido.

"Hay algo".-Dijo el ayudante, sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos miraron el monitor del pulsímetro y ocurrió un milagro.

"Tiene pulso".-Dijo el ayudante sorprendido y todos también lo hicieron.-"Volvió…¡Volvió!".-Exclamo.

Iván se secó el sudor de la frente con un trapo húmedo y estaba que no le creía pero solo duro pocos segundos esa emoción ya que aún tiene que salvar a Tiana.

"Ok".-Dijo Iván y empezó a ir hacia el otro lado, hacia la pata donde Tiana tiene la herida.-"Olviden las bolsas de hielo, su corazón apenas se está reactivando; eso nos dara un poco tiempo para tapar la herida".-Dijo y llego al otro lado.

"Pero eso solo nos da unos segundos Iván".-Dijo María.

"Entonces hay que darnos prisa".-Dijo Iván y miro la manguera con la que le estuvieron suministrando plasma a Tiana.-"Pásame esa manguera".-Le dijo a uno de los estudiantes señalando la manguera.

Este asintió y se la dio. Iván le ato la manguera a Tiana en el brazo y se la puso muy ajustada para retener por más tiempo la sangre que está empezando a fluir por su cuerpo, tomo el pegamento de secado rápido que pidió, destapo la boquilla, se forzó a calmarse de inmediato ya que necesita precisión y con la lengua saliendo por su boca por una de las orillas, le hecho un este por toda la herida de Tiana, cuando termino, tomo una banda sin pensarlo, la puso sobre su herida y empezó a poner presión para que sellara la herida junto con el pegamento. Estuvo así unos segundos y cuando creyó el pegamento seco, se alejó un par de pasos.

"¿La selle bien?".-Le pregunto a todo el mundo respiran entre cortadamente, está agotado.

"Hay solo un modo de averiguarlo".-Dijo María, se acercó a Tiana quedando justo al lado de Iván, puso una de sus manos sobre la manguera en el brazo de Tiana y la otra sobre el mismo brazo y volteo a ver a Iván.

Este miro el rostro de Tiana, trago saliva con nerviosismo, miro de nuevo a María y asintió con la cabeza.

María asintió y le quito la manguera del brazo.

Esperaron por unos segundos completamente tortuosos y cuando la sangre llego a la muñeca de Tiana…No pasó nada, la venda no se manchó, dando a entender sola una cosa.

"¡Sí!, ¡lo hizo!".-Grito uno de los estudiantes de la felicidad.

El, su compañero, Mortimer y sus ayudantes gritaron y festejaron de la alegría, Iván se quitó el cubre bocas relevando que esta boquiabierto, María también lo está con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y el impacto de la felicidad fue tanto para Iván que casi se cae pero fue detenido por María y empezó a reír y a llorar de la emoción, debido a lo mismo; María abrazo a Iván y empezó a reír con el de la alegría, Mariana también estaba conmovida por esto, se está tapando la boca con la mano y las lágrimas están brotando de sus ojos.

"Lo hiciste Iván, lo hiciste".-Dijo María mientras reía de la felicidad.

"Si, si lo hice".-Dijo Iván y dejo escapar una carcajada de alegría, miro el rostro de Tiana, no pudo evitar sonreír, 2 lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cerro este disfrutando del abrazo de María y la alegría del momento con la cámara haciendo disolvencia negro.

 **15 minutos después.**

La imagen volvió y mostro a Kyle, está esperando afuera de las puertas del quirófano caminando incansablemente alrededor haciendo siempre mil y un gestos y señas de preocupación, y no es para menos, debido a la extremadamente delicada y grave situación de su hija, antes estaba sentado, pero la enorme ansiedad y estrés que está sintiendo está empezando a dominarlo y esta es la única manera en la que las puede canalizar.

En ese momento, Iván salió por la puerta del quirófano haciendo ruido y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Kyle volteo y al verlo fue directo a él.

"¿Como esta?, ¿Cómo está mi hija?".-Pregunto tomando de los brazos y agitándolos, su ansiedad es tan poderosa que ni siquiera su voz puede demostrar lo inquieto que esta.

"Señor…".-Dijo Iván pero el conejo no lo dejo acabar.

"¡¿Cómo ESTA MI HIJA!?".-Exigió Kyle sacudiéndolo.

"¡SENOR!".-Grito Iván quitando sus patas de sus brazos y ahora él lo está agarrando de los brazos, formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro y sus ojos demostraban euforia con un brillo.-"Esta estable".

Kyle se sorprendió por esto abriendo un poco sus ojos.

"Está bien, ella va a vivir".-Dijo Iván.

Kyle de inmediato sonrió con la boca ligeramente abierta, la euforia le llego de golpe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a llorar y sin su permiso abrazo a Iván, el zorro rubio no puso ninguna objeción, sonrió, le regreso el abrazo y cerró los ojos.

"Eso, déjelo salir".-Dijo Iván.

"Gracias, muchísimas gracias".-Dijo Kyle mientras lloraba en su hombro.

"Es mi deber señor, tranquilo".-Dijo Iván y le acaricio el pelaje de la cabeza para reconfortarlo.

Kyle rompió el abrazo, aún sigue llorando pero no sollozando, miro a Iván a los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y respiro ruidosamente por la nariz.

"¿Puedo verla?".-Pregunto.

El rostro de Iván decayó en la tristeza cuando dijo eso, bajo la mirada al piso y luego a él.

"No, lo siento".-Dijo.

Esa respuesta hizo que la sonrisa y la felicidad de Kyle se esfumaran de su rostro de inmediato.

"Perdió mucha sangre, están sellando su herida de manera y correcta y esta inconsciente. La pondremos en una habitación de hospital aquí y cuando este instalada; podrá verla".-Dijo Iván.

Kyle no dijo nada, simplemente rompió el abrazo, se alejó, se acercó al banco donde estaba sentado y se dejó caer de sentón en este.

Iván hizo una cara de tristeza, camino hacia él, se sentó al lado suyo y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

"Señor…".-Dijo Iván preguntando por su nombre.

"Rabbitstail".-Respondió Kyle sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Señor Rabbitstail, no quiero arruinar la eufórica noticia de que su hija sobrevivió con su estado de salud…Pero tengo que hacerlo".-Dijo Iván haciendo que Kyle pusiera sus orejas a mitad de camino de caerse y abriera un poco sus ojos con miedo.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene?".-Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

"Como le dije perdió mucho sangre; y estuvo varios segundos, 2 minutos exactamente sin oxígeno, debido a la gran pérdida de sangre…Entrara en coma; de hecho ya lo hizo".-Dijo Iván haciendo que Kyle ahora si dejara caer sus orejas.-"Y debido a la falta de oxígeno, es probable; solo probable, de que sufra algún tipo de daño cerebral, pero en el mejor de los casos solo será moderado".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Kyle sorprendido.-"¿Y…Y que tan grave seria?".-Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

"Lo siento señor, eso es imposible de saber mientras este en coma, el cálculo de un daño cerebral es imposible de realizar de manera teórica; solo cuando el paciente despierte podrá conocerse el nivel del daño cerebral por medio de revisiones médicas rutinarias".-Dijo Iván con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro y los orejas aplanadas.

"¿Entonces cuando saldrá del coma?".-Pregunto Kyle.

Iván dejo escapar un profundo suspiro triste y se puso de pie.

"A eso iba".-Dijo Iván y puso una pata sobre su hombro.-"Necesitamos un donante para re estabilizar la cantidad de sangre que perdió y si no encontramos uno…Jamás saldrá del coma".-Dijo sorprendiendo y asustando a Kyle.-"Pasara el resto de su vida en estado vegetativo".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no, no, no puedo permitir eso; le prometí a su madre que le daría la vida feliz que se merece. Use mi sangre".-Dijo acercándose un poco al zorro poniendo su pata derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.-"Tiana y yo somos del mismo tipo de sangre, use la mía".-Dijo.

"Ok señor; de acuerdo, lo haremos, pero debemos analizar su sangre para asegurarnos que no tenga algún tipo de agente patógeno en su sistema, enfermedad, medicamento que pueda afectarla…".-Dijo Iván pero no termino la frase ya que Kyle dejo escapar un quejido de molestia mientras se jalaba las orejas.

El conejo regreso a verlo.

"¿Y, cuanto tiempo llevaría eso?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Todas las pruebas rudimentarias tardarían…D horas".-Dijo Iván.

"¡¿6 horas?!".-Dijo Kyle sorprendido.

"Mhjm".-Respondió Iván murmurando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¡Ay, esto no es posible!".-Dijo Kyle gruñendo del enojo y la molestia.-"No tenemos tanto tiempo para eso, mi hija podría morir".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a su izquierda a una pared, del otro lado de esta, está el quirófano.

"Señor Rabbitstail, escuche".-Dijo Iván caminando hacia él y puso sus patas sobre sus hombros.-"A mí tampoco me gusta eso, pero prefiero esperar 6 horas para cerciorarme que su hija recibirá una sangre saludable, a darle una que no se sabe que está infectada y transmitirle algo peor como una infección inmunodeficiencial (Como el Sida) que acortaría la vida que le acabamos de regresar. Piense en eso señor".-Dijo Iván terminando con el ceño fruncido.

Eso dejo a Kyle con mucho en que pensar, empezó a respirar un poco entre cortado y bajo la mirada al piso, quito las patas de Iván de sus hombros, camino un poco muy pensativo y después de unos segundos en los que le dio la espalda a Iván, se dio vuelta y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"…Bien, de acuerdo, hágalo".-Dijo decidido pero con preocupación aun visible en sus ojos y las orejas caídas.

"Bien señor, regrese a la recepción, pídale a la encargada de la misma un informe para donativo de sangre y un zootécnico o estudiante de zootecnia le tomara una muestra de su sangre para analizarla".-Dijo Iván con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Una muestra?, ¿Por qué no extraen la que necesitan de una vez?".-Pregunto Kyle un poco exasperado.

"Es muy peligroso, podría morir de desangrado y además, si la sangre contiene algo que pueda perjudicar al paciente; es no solo innecesario extraer mililitros de sangre; sino que además el donador habrá donado sangre casi en vano".-Dijo Iván.

"¡Ay!".-Dijo Kyle con enojo y sacudió sus brazos con fuerza, los cruzo y se quedó golpeteando el piso con una pata, estuvo así varios segundos y regreso su mirad a Iván.-"Bien, hare lo que me pide pero por favor, saque a mi hija del coma".-Dijo Kyle lo primero enojado, su enojo fue disipándose poco a poco y al final solo quedo suplica.

Iván sonrió, camino hacia él y puso una pata sobre su hombro.

"Tranquilo, le aseguro que su hija está en las mejores manos".-Dijo dándole 2 palmaditas en el hombro con su sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

Kyle se sintió mejor, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y se fue de ahí, hacia la recepción.

 **(No sé ustedes, pero si esta fuera una película y el zorro y el conejo que son Kyle e Iván; fueran actores, creo que mínimo merecerían una nominación a los óscares por sus interpretaciones que acabamos de ver, nos mostraron con una excelsidad increíble sus personalidades, mentalidades y formas de ser).**

 ** _Con Nick, Judy, Daniel y su familia, 17 días después, 2 semanas desde la desaparición de Zack._**

 **10 A: M.**

Las campanadas de la iglesia resonaban y hacían eco en la colonia donde vive Daniel, un hombre está tocando la gran campana jalando el badajo de esta con una cuerda y algo de esfuerzo por el tamaño de esta y muchas personas se están dirigiendo a la iglesia; obedeciendo al llamado de ir misa.

 **20 minutos después.**

Dentro de la iglesia, el padre está parado en el altar, todos los creyentes están sentados en las bancas en silencio y guardando respeto hacia el padre y a Dios; excepto a los niños a quienes sus padres controlaban y calmaban constantemente, el padre está dando un discurso, el sermón que siempre da después de recitar el evangelio.

"Hoy, una vez más, nuestras rezos y plegarias de necesidad van hacia la señorita Judy Hopps y a su esposo Nicholas P. Wilde, quienes, a pesar de no ser parte de nuestra comunidad, rezamos a su nombre; desde que nos enteramos de su tragedia".-Dijo el padre, llamado Gordon Jones (Es el actor John Goodman pero con el cabello teñido de blanco por la avanzada edad del padre y su voz es la del actor ganador del óscar F. Murray Abraham cuando interpreta a Antonio Salieri en Amadeus; en sus años de vejez, se las recomiendo sino la han visto, una obra maestra).

Todas las personas se conmovieron por esto y aplaudieron, cuando los aplausos cesaron el Gordon siguió hablando.

"La policía de México anuncio que están haciendo todo lo posible para poder encontrar al pequeño, pero; como una de las policías más violentas, incompetentes y corruptas de occidente, enserio dudo que estén haciendo algo al respecto".-Dijo Gordon, al último con molestia.

Un hombre en la multitud le chiflo en acuerdo y todos le aplaudieron con fuerza motivando y fundamentando sus palabras, entre ellos esta Daniel quien siempre va a misa los domingos y cuando los aplausos y ovaciones acabaron, Gordon volvió a hablar.

"La policía de este país dice que esta aquí para protegernos, pero; ¿Cuántos casos de asesinatos, secuestros y crimen organizado o corrupción han sido denunciados y no han sido resueltos?".-Dijo Gordon.

Algunos padres demasiado conservadores quienes pensaban que sus hijos no debían escuchar tales cosas, hablaron en voz baja, ellos y sus hijos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a irse pero solo fueron unos pocos, el resto de las personas que son gente con ideales liberales y mentes abiertas se quedaron a escuchar para que sus hijos supieran desde pequeños, la verdad del país donde viven.

"¿Cuántas veces vemos en la televisión que asesinaron a alguien y la policía no pudo hacer o no hace nada para resolver el crimen y llevar al malvado ante la justicia?, esta clase de cosas, son por las que nuestro señor Jesucristo, quiere que peleamos. En contra de la maldad, en contra de las tentativas del demonio y las malas acciones, la crucifixión de cristo en la cruz nos demostró que todos cargamos con nuestros pecados, y el falleció para que supiéramos que nos ama y que hay perdón por nuestros pecados".-Dijo Gordon.

Todos están escuchando con atención su sermón, incluso Daniel; cosa que es novedad ya que el siempre ignora los sermones del padre Gordon ya que siempre buscaban fortalecer el conservatismo, como por ejemplo, degradando a los homosexuales y reprochando por los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo, pero esta vez lo está haciendo ya que está hablando de una verdad innegable del México moderno.

"Todos podemos encontrar el perdón por nuestros pecados, pero como lo hicieron Adán y Eva en el Edén, todos debemos pagar por nuestros errores para poder encontrar la salvación. Mis queridos hermanos, ayuden a este mundo, y nuestro señor Jesucristo, a hacerle ver a las autoridades el peso de sus pecados quitándoles la venda de los ojos o convenciéndolos a que se las quiten ellos mismos, pero poder buscar el perdón de los pecados y así; recuperar el edén que hemos perdido".-Dijo Gordon acabando su sermón.

Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudirle y ovacionarlo por sus palabras, Daniel le está aplaudiendo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

 **11:00 A: M.**

Daniel abrio la puerta de su casa, entro a esta con una bolsa de plástico con varios platos de hielo seco que tiene tacos de barbacoa para su familia y para él, cerró la puerta, fue hacia la mesa, dejo los tacos sobre esta, miro la mesa y vio que; sentada en una de las sillas esta Judy con un vaso de café negro en su pata, tiene la pata derecha debajo de su mejilla derecha, en el borde del hueso de su maximilar inferior (Mentón), tiene las orejas caídas y una mirada triste y deprimida sobre su cara y ella tomo un sorbo de su café con claro desanimo. Daniel puso cara triste al verla, su tristeza es tan poderosa que se contagia.

"Hola Judy".-La saludo.

"Hola".-Respondió Judy a secas y con desanimo sin dirigirle la mirada, la cual tiene pegada a la mesa con tristeza.

"…¿Alguna novedad sobre el?".-Pregunto refiriéndose a Zack.

"No".-Respondió Judy con pesimismo.

"Oh".-Dijo Daniel y se quedó en un silencio incomodo por un momento, no sabía cómo continuar.-"No te preocupes Judy, lo encontramos; ya veras, no pierdas la esperanza".-Dijo terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Daniel".-Dijo Judy al fin dirigiéndole la mirada.-"Me conoces, sabes que yo no pierdo la esperanza y jamás lo hare, sino la perdí cuando todos pensaron que no podría ser una policía real; no la perderá ahora, sé que Zack volverá".-Dijo, regreso su cabeza hacia el frente, volvió a mirar la mesa con tristeza y depresión y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.-"Él debe volver".-Dijo.

"Oye, y hablando de eso; ¿Cómo se tomó Julie la noticia?".-Pregunto Daniel recordando que ella es la novia de Zack.

"¿Tu cómo crees?".-Dijo Judy con tristeza y mirándolo.-"Mary dice que estuvo peor que nosotros, el día en que se enteró en las redes sociales; ella me dijo que se quedó en vela preguntándole a todos sus contactos y cuantos pudo, si lo habían visto".-Dijo, regreso su mirada a la mesa.-"Obvio no consiguió nada, y Mary me dijo que al día siguiente apenas dejo la cama por la depresión, no fue a la escuela ese día y el siguiente, Mary logro convencerla de volver a ir a clases, pero me dijo que esta igual que nosotros".-Explico Judy.

Daniel se quedó mudo, en ese momento; Nick salió de la cocina con una taza de café espumoso con leche en su pata, su cara esta (Perdonen la expresión) echa mi***a, tiene unas horribles bolsas debajo de sus ojos como ojeras por el sueño, el pelaje de la cabeza un poco erizado y desalineado, las orejas aplanadas y está arrastrando la cola por el piso.

"Hola Nick".-Dijo Daniel saludándolo con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su rostro.

"Hola".-Dijo Nick a secas sin dirigirle la mirada, fue hacia el sofá, se sentó en este y tomo un gran sorbo de su café.

Daniel se percató de la somnolencia de Nick y se inclinó un poco hacia Judy.

"Oye Judy".-Dijo Daniel hablando en tono de voz medio bajo para que Nick no lo oyera.

Judy volteo a verlo e hizo un sonido de contestación se quitar la tristeza y depresión de su cara.

"¿Qué le pasa a Nick?, se ve terrible, parece que no ha dormido en días".-Dijo Daniel.

Judy le dirigió una mirada a su esposo y luego regreso a Daniel.

"Pues si en efecto, no ha dormido en días y creo que tiene que ver con la pesadilla".-Dijo Judy quitando al fin un poco de tristeza pero fue cambiada por preocupación por su esposo.

"¿Pesadilla?".-Dijo Daniel con cara de intriga y confusión.-"¿Qué pesadilla?".-Dijo.

"No lo sé, no quiere decirme, he tratado de hacer que me diga pero no se niega a hacerlo, lo único que se; es que la estado teniendo estos últimos 3 días".-Dijo Judy.

Mientras ellos hablaban; no se dieron cuenta que Nick se quedó dormido, el zorro abrio los ojos, dejo escapar un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos, se tallo los ojos y miro alrededor saboreándose la boca, miro alrededor, aún se encuentra en la sala, pero algo sumamente raro paso, Daniel y Judy no están, es como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire, esto extraño a Nick quien puso cara de confusión, miro a ambos lados para ver si encontraba a alguien y cuando no fue así; se puso de pie.

"Eh…¿Hola?, ¿chicos?".-Pregunto, no recibió ninguna respuesta.-"¿Judy, Cielo, estas aquí?".-Pregunto y nuevamente no hubo respuesta.-"¿Daniel?".-Pregunto.

En eso, su oreja derecha reacciono levantándose al escuchar un ruido, miro hacia la derecha, el ruido fue de alguien que toco la ventana de la cocina por el lado donde están las escaleras que conducen al piso de arriba y en eso, alcanzo a ver que una figura toco la ventana con su dedo, pero tan rápido como volteo la figura rápidamente se fue, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, fue tan rápido que no puedo ver quien fue; o, que.

Nick puso cara de extrañez y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Eh, ¿Daniel, eres tú?".-Pregunto mientras cruzaba la cocina, se asomó desde la puerta para ver las escaleras, pero no vio nada.-"¿Judy?".-Pregunto y empezó a subir las escaleras sin recibir respuesta.

"Chicos; si esto es una broma no es gracioso".-Dijo el zorro, llego al final de las escaleras y se quedó viendo alrededor.

En eso, un ruido llamo su atención, volteo y vio que la puerta del cuarto del hermano de Daniel se abrio, pero no completamente, solo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo. A estas alturas Nick ya está empezando asustarse, aplano las orejas y trago un poco de saliva.

"Eh…¿Chicos?".-Pregunto con miedo y fue acercándose a la puerta, no hubo respuesta.-"Chicos, si esto es un juego no me gusta; y yo no juego".-Dijo con el mismo tonito de asustado que uso Derbez con Burro en Shrek.

Llego a la puerta, dudo un momento asustado y con la pata empujo suavemente la puerta para abrirla, la puerta se abrio y adentro se vio el cuarto oscuro y vacío del hermano de Daniel, bueno; no completamente oscuro, gracias a la luz diurna que entra por la puerta que Nick abrio. El zorro se extrañó de no ver a nadie, entro, busco en el armario, debajo de la cama y en el baño pero no encontró a nadie, cosa que lo desconcertó por completo y se rasco la cien con la una de su dedo índice.

En ese momento, escucho una sonido que lo hizo voltear, el sonido proviene del tono de llamada del celular del hermano de Daniel que está cargándose en el borde de la cama, a Nick le gano la curiosidad y fue hacia él, lo tomo, miro el identificador de llamadas, dice: "desconocido", no sabía si contestar o no, al final se decidió y después de un momento de duda; respondió.

"¿Hola?".-Dijo con el celular en su oreja.

Del otro lado de la línea solo escuchaba una respiración, como la que usan los extorsionadores para asustar a la gente, esto hizo que Nick se extrañara mucho.

"¿Hola?, ¿Quién es?".-Pregunto.

La respiración se convirtió en unos jadeos y ruidos espeluznantes que empezaron asustar a Nick, ya que solo un lobo u oso primitivo podía hacer ruidos tales como los que está oyendo.

"¿Hola?".-Volvió a preguntar, esta vez asustado y con las orejas aplanadas.

Aquel extraño solo dejo escapar un escalofriante siseo que se escuchó claramente; uso mucho la garganta y las cuerdas vocales, así como la baba, ya que se escuchó como si hubiera sido emitido por un monstruo y sin preámbulo, la llamada finalizo, dejando a un muy asustado Nick. Sin que el supiera, desde una esquina muy oscura de la habitación, unos ojos verdes pistacho se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad, Nick de repente sintió una sensación tremendamente desagradable, como si alguien o algo extremadamente peligroso; lo estuviese mirando. Aplano las orejas con miedo evidente, empezó a respirar un poco agitado, giro lentamente la cabeza y se topó con aquellos ojos verdes que se distinguen de la oscuridad del rincón. Nick ahora si esta oficialmente asustado, respirando agitadamente se empezó a acercar lentamente a aquellos ojos con forme más se acercaba; más reales parecían, lo que incrementaba su miedo, quedo delante de estos, estiro su brazo hacia una lámpara que está al lado suyo y jalo la cadena de esta encendiéndola, lo que vio sí que lo asusto, tanto que su pelaje empezó a erizarse. Los ojos viene de una pintura para nada alentadora y aterradora, parece un zorro, pero su pelaje es más negro que la misma noche, tiene ojos color verde pistacho, su pelaje esta tan erizado que da la ilusión que es un animal del doble de su tamaño (Para que se den una buena idea, imaginen que es como Ygbir, la versión malvada, oscura, opuesta y aterradora de Rigby en Un show más en el episodio: Tocado, solo que más realista) y la expresión de su cara, así como su mirada en su gruñido; son tan reales, que producen una profunda sensación de ansiedad y terror al que mira el cuadro, y como fondo hay un color amarillo tierra que va magnifico a la par de su aterradora figura.

Nick sintió de repente una muy mala espina, trago saliva nerviosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a esta, se cerró de golpe por sí sola, haciendo que Nick soltara un grito de miedo y se llevara una pata al pecho, las cortinas también se cerraron solas de golpe y la puerta del baño, haciendo que Nick se asustara más. Sintió que la habitación tembló por un momento, miro el borde de la cama y con miedo puro, vio como una sombra igual a la del animal del cuadro; salía de este. La figura se puso en 4 patas, Nick lo siguió con su vista todo el tiempo, Nick vio como la sombra cruzo todo la habitación siguiendo los bordes de esta hasta que llego al aterrador cuadro, la sombra miro hacia Nick, se acomodó y se puso de pie en 2 patas. En ese momento el foco de la lámpara exploto asustando a Nick, quien se pegó a la pared, luego con terror absoluto vio como del arista inferior derecho del cuadro, una pata negra como la noche (Eso lo sabe por el brillo de sus gruesas garras) salió detrás del cuadro y se cerró lentamente sobre el cuadro, Nick subió la mirada y vio que lo mismo paso en el arista izquierdo superior del bastidor. Pasaron de 2 segundos y de repente, del cuadro un animal enorme exactamente igual al del cuadro salió de este y cayó en 4 patas, miro a Nick y tan pronto lo hizo, con cara de gruñir fue corriendo hacia él, Nick se asustó pero no tenía a donde ir esta contra la pared, el animal le grito justo antes de abalanzarse y Nick cerro los ojos y se cubrió con los brazos mientras daba lo que pensaba seria su último grito de miedo. El aterrador ser salto hacia él y le arrano el brazo dejándole un feo rasguño y haciéndolo gritar del dolor, la figura le cayó encima y por su peso ambos cayeron.

De repente Nick se encontraba caído de espaldas en otro lugar, una especie de sótano, Nick disparo su cabeza mirando alrededor con miedo buscando a ese animal pero no vio a nada, se puso rápidamente de pie y con miedo, miro a todos lados y vio como de un rincón completamente oscuro, ese aterrador monstruo se hizo presente.

"¡¿Quién eres?!".-Nick le exigió.

Aquella criatura lo miro, y después dejo escapar un poderoso rugido semejante al de un león primitivo, el rugido fue tan poderoso que genero una poderosísima briza de aire que empujo a Nick y lo hizo caerse de espaldas.

Mientras en la vida real Nick empezó a moverse como loco y decir cosas, Daniel y Judy se dieron cuenta de esto y lo miraron, Nick aun en sueno empezó a rasguñar un cojín del sofá con sus garras.

"¡Nick!".-Grito Judy preocupada, se bajó de un salto de la silla y corrió hacia él, igual que Daniel.

"¡Dime quien eres!".-Exigió Nick aun en sueño y moviéndose como loco mientras rasguñaba el cojín.

Daniel y Judy llegaron con él, Nick dejo de rasguñar el cojín pero seguía moviéndose como loco, Daniel lo agarro con fuerza de los brazos y lo sujeto para que no pudiera herir a nadie, Judy se le trepo encima.

"¡Nick!, ¡Nick despierta!".-Dijo la coneja mientras le daba suaves bofetadas en la cara buscando despertarlo.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!".-Le grito Nick a esa monstruosidad, regresando a su sueño.

Aquella criatura dejo escapar una monstruosa y corta risa y volteo hacia una dirección.

Nick siguió su mirada, por una ventanillas entraron unos haces de luz color blanco zinc; debe ser de la luna ya que la del sol es más potente, dorada y brillante, bajo la mirada al piso de la habitación subterránea y vio que Judy salió de repente de la oscuridad absoluta a la luz de la luna, no lleva nada puesto (Literal), está arrastrándose por el suelo con sus patas delanteras mirando con terror algo que tiene enfrente de ella, cuando salió lo suficiente a luz, Nick vio con horror que su muslo derecho tiene una horrible mordida, está sangrando tanto que hay líneas de sangre por su muslo y por lo que noto, tiene roto o fisurado el fémur; pues está tratando con una determinación increíble de moverlo lo menos posible, Judy tiene las orejas caídas por el miedo y está respirando de manera entrecortada, y se arrastró hasta quedar contra la pared.

"Nick, por favor, no lo hagas; te amo".-Dijo Judy con terror y pegada lo máximo posible a la pared.

De repente el escenario cambio, se encontraban en una especie de tejado en una noche oscura y tormentosa, el agua cae a cantaros del cielo como lluvia, hay muchos truenos y relámpagos, y el viento es digno de un ventaval; debido a que es solo un sueño, el verdadero Nick no se está mojando pero Judy sí. Nick miro a la derecha de Judy, un trueno se hizo presente en el cielo iluminando momentáneamente el tejado y Nick se sorprendió de lo que vio, así mismo, en 4 patas, seguramente en estado salvaje, pero; su pelaje es tan negro como la misma noche y se está acercando lentamente hacia Judy quien esta indefensa, de manera completamente amenazante.

"¡Judy!".-Grito el Nick real, trato de correr hacia ella pero parecía que sus patas estaban firmemente soldadas al piso, no puede moverlas para nada, aplano sus orejas preocupado y solo pudo mirar, ya que por más que intentaba, no se movía ni un milímetro.

"Nick, por favor".-Dijo Judy pegándose lo más físicamente posible a la pared con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

El Nick negro se le acerco gruñéndole y con sus patas delanteras puso a Judy contra la pared tomando sus brazos, aprovecho la posición en la que la tiene y le enterró las garras haciéndola gritar del dolor.

"¡JUDY!".-Grito el Nick real, intentaba ir hacia ella pero era inútil, sus piernas no responden.

"¡AAH!...Nick".-Dijo Judy con la voz quebrada y al mismo tiempo rogándole a su esposo.

Este ni se inmuto, y después de un breve gruñido le mordió la cabeza haciendo que diera un fuerte grito de dolor y tan rápido como el rayo, con un movimiento, le rompió el cuello con un rápido movimiento haciendo que sus vertebras axis y atlas tronaran con fuerza, matándola al instante.

Nick se despertó de golpe dando el más fuerte grito de su vida, como está cerca del borde del sofá término cayéndose llevándose a Judy con él pues estaba encima de él, rápidamente se sentó, se llevó la mano, está respirando muy entrecortadamente y miro a todos lados de manera errática con su pelaje completamente erizado del miedo.

"Nick, Nick, tranquilo, fue una pesadilla".-Dijo Daniel tratando de calmarlo.

Nick bajo la mirada al piso y se quedó respirando, Judy pudo notar su gigantesco miedo y por supuesto; se preocupó.

"¿Nick?, ¿Nick, que tienes?".-Dijo gateando hacia él, quedo enfrente de él y puso su pata sobre la de él.

Al sentir el tacto, Nick volteo a verla, primero miro su pata y luego sus ojos en los que la coneja está demostrando su preocupación, de inmediato Nick aplano sus orejas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se llenaron tan rápido que un par de ellas brotaron de sus ojos y por puro instinto abrazo a Judy con todas sus fuerzas. Judy se sorprendió por esto y simplemente le devolvió el abrazo pero sin evitar sentirse intrigada, Daniel se sorprendió, nunca; ni siquiera cuando Trenton ataco Zootopia, había visto a Nick tan asustado. Nick se quedó llorando en el hombro de Judy por 2 minutos hasta que al fin logro calmarse y rompió el abrazo.

"Nick, ¿Qué paso?".-Le pregunto Judy preocupada.

El zorro tiene sus patas en los hombros de ella mientras la mira a los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, cerca de él; vio el cojín que rasguño mientras tuvo ese sueño tan espantoso, lo tomo y lo miro, los arañazos que le dio están dejando ver el relleno de este por los cortes, Nick abrio ligeramente sin poder creerlo y bajo el cojín. Volteo a ver a Judy quien aún esperaba una respuesta, pero Nick simplemente cerro la boca, se puso de pie y empezó a irse, dejando a Judy con la palabra en la boca.

"Oye, Nick espera, ¿Qué…".-Dijo Judy poniéndose de pie, iba a seguirlo pero Nick la interrumpió.

"No!-quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿ok?".-Dijo Nick malhumorado, y así de cortante se fue hacia la habitación de los padres de Daniel.

Judy jamás lo había visto así, esta tan perpleja que no objeto para nada, simplemente miro al piso con tristeza.

 **Más tarde ese día, 2: 00 P:M**

La conversación anterior, fue la única que Nick, Judy y Daniel tuvieron antes de irse a sus respectivos trabajos, desde lo de Zack Judy y Nick están más cortantes y afectados que nunca, y no es para menos, perdieron a su hijo y no tienen ni la más mínima idea de donde está. Daniel entro en la estación central de la ciudad donde vive; no es cualquiera, es donde entrenan a los cadetes que serán policías, supo por medio de Nick y Judy que ahí es donde tienen recluida a Ellie, Daniel se asomó por la puerta y después de mirar el lobby del lugar, entro y cerró la puerta mientras seguía mirando el lobby.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?".-Pregunto la recepcionista de la estación, es una mujer de piel negra y de físico muy subido de peso dejando su revista a un lado, es la actriz Gabourey Sidibe.

Daniel volteo a verla al oírla.

"Oh, hola, si, vengo a ver a alguien que detuvieron hace exactamente 17 días".-Dijo Daniel y poniendo sus manos contra el escritorio.

La mujer lo miro bien y formo una sonrisa seductora sobre su rostro.

"Oye, ¿tienes novia por casualidad?".-Le pregunto la mujer claramente queriendo coquetear con él.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-"Eh, este…N-No".-Respondió con pena después de sobarse el cuello.

"Pues que lastima, de lo que las chicas se están perdiendo contigo".-Dijo ella y se puso de pie.

Daniel vio sus intenciones y se alejó del escritorio.

"Oye, oye, creo saber lo que estás haciendo, y lo siento pero siéndote franco; no estoy en búsqueda de una relación, ya pase por una y no termino como yo esperaba".-Dijo Daniel recordando a Penélope y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste.-"Y además, a leguas se ve que usted es varios años mayor que yo".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia ella.

"El amor no conoce edad querido, el actor Aarón Taylor Johnson está casado con una mujer 2 años mayor que él. Ellos 2 son la prueba evidente que el amor no conoce barrera alguna, ni el sexo, ni la edad, ni las relaciones sanguíneas, la gente se queja de las relaciones incestuosas pero no tienen derecho a hacerlo si ambas personas se aman, si hay personas que toleran las relaciones homosexuales, ¿porque no las incestuosas?, el amor es amor, punto; y ellos no merecen ser discriminados por ello, incluso el gran Roberto Gómez Bolaños "Chespirito" que en paz descanse, demostró en un capítulo del Chapulín colorado que el respetaba las relaciones amorosas inter-familiares en el capítulo: Erase un hombre a una nariz pegado".-Dijo la mujer.

"Vaya, muy buen argumento".-Dijo Daniel impresionado por lo que dijo.-"Pero lo siento, como le dije; no estoy en busca de una relación".-Dijo.

La mujer se decepciono y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo, está bien tranquilo, entiendo".-Dijo la mujer desilusionada y se volvió a sentar.-"Bueno, regresemos al inicio, ¿a qué detenido buscas?".-Dijo accediendo a la computadora.

"Detenida, es mujer, se llama…Oh si, Ellie Williams".-Dijo Daniel con los antebrazos recargados en el escritorio.

"Ah ya veo".-Dijo la mujer mirando a Daniel con perspicacia y con un tono igual de perspicaz.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel sin entender.

"Ella es tu novia ¿verdad?, por eso no quieres una relación ahora; pero tranquilo entiendo, yo respeto las reglas, ella es tu novia y no voy a arrebatarte de ella".-Dijo la mujer mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Daniel sonrojándose de golpe.-"No, no".-Dijo negando con la cabeza y quitándose del escritorio.-"Ellie Williams, no es eso de mi".-Dijo con una mano en el pecho.

"¿Para qué quieres a Ellie Williams?".-Dijo una voz masculina, profunda y dura.

Daniel y la mujer voltearon hacia la puerta de donde vino el ruido, vieron a un hombre que cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido con autoridad, es hombre mayor alrededor de los 50, tiene ojos color café claro, físico fuerte, esbelto y musculoso, lleva una camisa color verde a estilo leñador, unos pantalones azules, cabello corto color café apagado por su edad con canas y barba y bigote de candado color negra también con canas, llamado Joel Miller (Se pronuncia Joule Miler, es el Joel de The last of Us, y sí; como la medida de energía eléctrica). Joel se le acerco a Daniel y cuando quedo delante de él, se cruzó de brazos.

"Te lo volveré a repetir solo una vez: ¿Qué quieres con Ellie Williams?".-Pregunto con un tono levemente amenazante, y duro (Su voz también es la de Joel en The Last of Us).

"Solo vengo a verla y saber que está bien, señor…".-Dijo Daniel.

"Miller, Joel Miller".-Dijo quitando sus brazos cruzados.-"Soy su padre".-Dijo con su misma mirada dura y severa.

Daniel se pasmo por esa respuesta y en ese momento se sintió más diminuto que una hormiga y el parece un inmenso y poderoso elefante, la mujer también se sorprendió por esto y pego su vista y su concentración a la computadora para tratar de evitar la tensión e incomodidad que está empezando a surgir en el ambiente.

"Oh, bueno, eh, que inesperada respuesta".-Dijo Daniel con timidez y nervioso después de sobarse el cuello y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa terminando con un sonrisa con dientes igual de nerviosa.-"Hola señor, me llamo Daniel, Daniel Ibáñez".-Dijo estirando su mano para que se la estrechara.

Joel miro su mano, luego a él a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"Escucha, no sé lo que quieres con mi hija; pero te aseguro que si tratas de propasarte aunque sea un poco con ella, no tendré ningún remordimiento de golpearte en ese lindo cráneo tuyo, arrastrarte a la zona de dolor y cuando salgas de ella, créeme que difícilmente podrás volver a ponerte de pie".-Dijo Joel en clara amenaza y dejándolo colgado.

Daniel se asustó por ese comentario, trago saliva con nerviosismo y simplemente bajo el brazo. Joel lo miro con un enojo por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

"Disculpe, ¿en qué celda esta Ellie?".-Dijo Joel con las manos recargadas en el escritorio, metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y de esta saco un gran fajo de billetes.-"Vengo a pagar su fianza".-Dijo dejando el dinero en el escritorio.

La mujer tecleo un poco más en la computadora y la maquina le arrojo el resultado, regreso a Joel.

"Celda 7 señor, venga".-Dijo la mujer tomando unas llaves, se puso de pie y fue a abrirle la puerta que conduce a las celdas.

"Oiga, ¿puedo…".-Dijo Daniel pero Joel no lo dejo terminar.

"No!, tu no vendrás a ningún lado conmigo, te quedas aquí".-Dijo Joel con el ceño fruncido y señalando el piso.-"¿Te quedo claro?".-Dijo enojado.

Daniel se sorprendió el que adivinara lo que le iba a preguntar, quizás fue intuición, Daniel no dijo nada simplemente bajo el brazo y se quedó dónde está. Joel asintió con la cabeza y regreso a la puerta, la mujer la abrio, Joel entro, la mujer lo siguió y llegaron hasta la celda de Ellie, la cual está compartiendo.

"Ok Williams, puedes…".-Dijo la mujer llegando a la celda de manera antipática y monótona pero se calló de golpe y se sorprendió por lo que vio dentro de esta.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo Joel llegando al lado de ella al ver su expresión, miro dentro de la celda y también se sorprendió.

Ellie está besándose con una muchacha criolla (Eso es de piel negra clarita, cuando una persona blanca y una de piel oscura tienen un hijo) morena y que tiene el cabello recogido con una cebollita.

"¡Ellie!".-Grito Joel.

El grito llamo la atención de Ellie, quien abrio los ojos durante el beso al igual que la otra muchacha, miraron hacia los barrotes y vieron a Joel viéndolas con enojo y a la mujer en shock de sorpresa. Ellie y la muchacha de inmediato rompieron el beso, se limpiaron los labios con la muñeca y se sentaron aparentando ser buenas niñas.

"Ho-Hola papa".-Dijo Ellie con una expresión neutra sobre su rostro pero con los ojos abiertos.

Joel la miro por un par de segundos y luego se dirigió a la mujer.

"Sáquela por favor".-Le dijo a la oficial.

Esta regreso en sí y asintió.

"Williams puedes irte, tu fianza fue pagada".-Dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta y la dejo así.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo ella, se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la muchacha y la tomo de las manos.-"Te veré cuando salgas".-Le dijo.

"Estaré bien, tu cuídate".-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

"Gracias".-Dijo Ellie correspondiendo la sonrisa.

"Ellie".-Dijo Joel con cierto enojo e impaciencia con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el borde de la puerta.

Ellie volteo a verlo un momento y regreso a la muchacha.

"Adiós".-Dijo.

"Adiós".-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Ellie le dio un rápido y delicado beso en los labios como una pluma y se fue hacia la puerta, salió por esta y la mujer cerró la puerta. Ellie miro a su padre, quien está enojado.

"Papa, yo…".-Dijo pero Joel no la dejo acabar.

"Ahora no jovencita".-Dijo Joel levantando una mano en señal de alto y con los ojos cerrados, la tomo del brazo.-"Hablaremos de camino a casa, andando".-Dijo y empezó a llevarla hacia la salida jalándola gentilmente pero con enojo.

La puerta que da hacia el lobby se abrio, Ellie salió por esta; seguida por su padre y la mujer, vio a Daniel ahí, está la miro y ella se sorprendió de su presencia.

"¿Tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?".-Pregunto con curiosidad.

Daniel camino hacia ella y quedo delante de él.

"Solo, quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien".-Dijo Daniel con algo de pena y una sonrisa jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¿Qué no viste el guiño que te hice en el restaurante?, eso significa que estaría bien".-Dijo Ellie.

"Era fonda; no restaurante y si entendí que estarías bien, pero como tú dices; el mundo es más oscuro de lo que aparenta y quería cerciorarme que ningún oficial te hiciera nada".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Y tú de acá cuanto interés en mi mentalidad?, si me criticaste allá".-Dijo Ellie.

"No te estaba criticando, solo estaba trato de hacerte ver la negatividad de tu mentalidad; solo eso, porque no niego lo que dices, el mundo es un lugar horrible pero la belleza de la vida lo compensa".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ach!".-Dijo Ellie con molestia y haciendo un mohín.-"Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo con tu positivismo".-Dijo enojada.

"Bueno; perdóname por tratar de ser cristiano y convertir a alguien al optimismo realista".-Dijo Daniel algo enojado, esta chica es un verdadero enigma para él.

Ellie abrio la boca para responderle pero Joel los interrumpió.

"¡Bueno, bueno ya!".-Dijo harto.-"Esto me está dando dolor de cabeza, Ellie; nos vamos a casa".-Dijo tomándola del brazo.-"Adiós".-Le dijo a Daniel y a la mujer cuando paso al lado de ambos.

"Adiós Ellie".-Dijo Ellie despidiéndose de ella con una mano.

Joel puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta, se detuvo y volteo; quería ver que le responde su hija.

"A-Adiós".-Dijo Ellie después de haber bajado la mirada al piso con un sentimiento difuso dentro de ella.

Joel miro a Daniel quien está viendo a Ellie con cierta felicidad, él se sorprendió, volvió a fruncir el ceño y el y su hija salieron por la puerta.

"Gracias por pagar mi fianza Papa".-Dijo Ellie mientras ella y Joel bajaban las escaleras.

"Solo lo hice porque me entere que Jasón fue el responsable de todo esto, si tu sola hubieras echo esto no hubiera sido tan indulgente".-Dijo Joel y cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras soltó el brazo de su hija.

"Aun así; gracias de todas maneras".-Dijo Ellie mientras ella y el caminaban hacia el auto.

"¿Y me puedes explicar lo que acabo de ver mientras estabas en esa celda?".-Pregunto el mirándola.

"No te hagas el sorprendido, sabes que me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres".-Dijo Ellie.

"Si, pero no me esperaba presenciar una escena como esa".-Dijo Joel llegando al auto y abrio la puerta.

"Ay Joel, a veces eres demasiado dramático".-Dijo Ellie abriendo la puerta, se subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

"Bueno, cambiemos de tema; ¿Qué me dices de ese muchacho, donde lo conociste?".-Dijo Joel calmando su tensión emocional.

"¿El 4 ojos?".-Pregunto Ellie con cara de diversión por su burla y Joel asintió con la cabeza.-"Lo conocí hace 17 días, el me defendió de Jasón mientras estaba en esa fonda; aunque puedo arreglármelas sola, debo admitir que estoy agradecida por su ayuda".-Dijo poniéndose el cinturón con una diminuta sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Agradecida?".-Dijo Joel extrañado y Ellie hizo un sonido de contestación.-"Ese no es muy común en ti. Ellie, por favor se honesta conmigo, ¿Te gusta; ese muchacho?".-Pregunto.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Ellie sonrojándose de golpe.-"¡No, no, no!, claro que no Joel".-Respondió.-"O bueno, talvez si".-Dijo mirando al frente, Joel se sorprendió por esa respuesta.-"O no, ¡Ay! es complicado".-Dijo y quedo un poco cabizbaja.

Joel se le quedo viendo con una expresión muy levemente triste, suspiro y encendió el auto.

"Bueno, dejémoslo para después, vamos a casa".-Dijo y empezaron a irse, con Ellie muy pensativa todo el camino.

 **En la estación de policía de Mike.**

Judy entro a la sala donde trabaja en esa estación, con una cara triste y deprimente sobre su rostro y la mirada pegada al piso, todos los oficiales; tanto humanos como animales la notaban y no podían evitar sentirse mal y tristes por ella, su desgracia y la de Nick ya es conocida en posiblemente en toda la ciudad. Una oficial, una tejón europea se le acerco a Judy, la coneja la ver sus patas se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada a los ojos, la tejón la miro con mucha tristeza y por instinto le dio un abrazo tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, Judy no se resistió al abrazo; es más lo correspondió, desde que Zack desapareció ella y Nick dejaron de darse afecto lo que empeoraba mucho su depresión y tristeza, un oficial humano se le acerco; también triste y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, y uno a uno los oficiales del lugar fueron haciendo gestos similares para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, a pesar del odio que los oficiales humanos le tienen a oficiales como ella; casi todos son padres y entienden que perder un hijo es el peor de los sufrimientos y por eso buscan de toda forma consolarla.

Después de eso, Judy se sentó en su escritorio, tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

"Hola. Me llamo Judy Hopps, llamo para saber si han encontrado algún zorro con las características de Zack P. Wilde".-Dijo Judy y se quedó esperando respuesta con esperanza de que digan que sí.

En ese momento Mike paso al lado de ella, se detuvo y se le quedo viendo.

Judy hizo un gesto de desilusión y miro al piso con tristeza.-"Ah, bueno; gracias de todas maneras, volveré a llamar la próxima semana…Gracias…Adiós".-Dijo, colgó y se recargo en su silla dejando escapar un suspiro.

Mike puso una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro, miro al piso por momento, regreso a Judy pero no tenía nada que decirle que la pudiera hacer sentir mejor, así que solo se fue dejándola sola. Judy se llevó las patas a la cara y se jalo el pellejo debajo de su pelaje en un gesto de frustración, la cámara se alejó un poco tomando una visión más aérea y hubo disolvencia negro.

 **Ese mismo día, 2:00 P: M, Chihuahua, México.**

En restaurante de tacos se encuentra un zorro rojo vestido de manera parecida a un vago pero no lo es, y al lado de él, hay un cachorro de zorro rojo de 13 años de edad, vestido con una camisa verde luminosa y unos pantalones color caqui. El cachorro esta aburrido, mientras el adulto está degustando de unos sabrosos tacos, termino el ultimo, le dieron la cuenta, el metió la pata en su bolsillo esperando encontrar su billetera pero se asustó al no ser así, miro en todos sus bolsillos y no la encontró.

"Eh, disculpe".-Dijo Llamando al dueño del restaurante que también es el taquero.

Este volteo a verlo y se le acerco.

"Olvide mi billetera, ¿le puedo quedar a deber?".-Pregunto el zorro con esperanza.

El dueño puso sus manos sobre la mesa con una expresión de seriedad sobre su rostro y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

"No hay crédito amigo, paga; o llamo a la policía".-Dijo el dueño del lugar viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo son 5 o 10 minutos, voy por mi cartera y regreso, le doy mi palabra".-Dijo el zorro levantando su pata en juramento.

El hombre lo pensó con la mirada baja y después de hacerlo, regreso su mirada a él.

"¿Deja algún seguro?".-Pregunto.

El zorro dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

"No podrá pedir mejor seguro, que la sangre de un padre".-Dijo el zorro, poniendo su pata sobre la cabeza del zorro cachorro y le revolvió el pelaje de la cabeza.-"Ok Campeón, quédate aquí en lo que regreso".-Dijo el zorro.

"Pero…".-Iba a protestar el cachorro pero el zorro se lo impidió.

"Y no hagas de tus travesuras ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo con el dedo índice levantado.

El cachorro simplemente se resignó aplanando sus orejas y se recargo en la silla con una cara de tristeza.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo el zorro y se puso de pie.-"Ya vuelvo".-Le dijo al encargando saliendo de la taquería.

"10 minutos".-Dijo el encargado señalando un reloj de pared, el zorro se detuvo y volteo a verlo.-"O llamo a la policía".-Le advirtió al zorro.

Este cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza, se subió a su auto, lo arranco y se fue.

 **30 minutos después.**

El encargado miro el reloj de pared, el zorro aun no regresaba, él puso la mirada sobre el cachorro que quedo abandonado en el lugar, este lo miro a él, el dueño bajo la mirada con tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro, fue hacia el teléfono, lo tomo y le marco a un número. Después de unos timbres alguien contesto.

"Policía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?".-Pregunto una voz femenina en la línea telefónica.

 **En Jalisco.**

Judy se encuentra en su escritorio, llenando informes con una cara triste, termino el que está haciendo y lo puso en la cima de varios que ya ha llenado, miro hacia izquierda, por las ventanas de las puertas que la separan la habitación de las demás vio a Mike pasar por ahí, vio que se detuvo cuando un hombre se le acerco, es un teniente de policía que lleva una gorra y su placa en el pecho de su traje, es el actor Tom Cruise, este se quitó el gorro mientras hablaba con Mike con una sonrisa, Judy vio que Mike sonrió con la boca abierta, estrecho su mano con euforia y vio que siguieron hablando. Judy desvió su mirada al siguiente informe que espera ser llenado, lo tomo y empezó a llenarlo con tristeza, mientras lo hacia volvió a echar un vistazo a las ventanas de la puerta, vio que Mike y aquel hombre están hablando y en determinado momento Mike volteo hacia la ventana de la puerta y señalo a Judy, esto gano la curiosidad de la coneja quien dejo de llenar el informe en el acto y se quedó viendo con curiosidad y sus orejas levantadas a medio de camino de caerse.

El hombre volteo a ver a Mike, le digo algo, se dirigió hacia las puertas, las abrio y entro en el lugar, Judy noto que va en dirección hacia ella, así que se bajó de un salto del escritorio, fue hacia él y se encontraron frente a frente.

"¿Oficial Judy Hopps?".-Pregunto el hombre con las manos detrás de su espalda (Su voz es la de él, en La guerra de los mundos del gran Steven Spielberg).

"¿Si?".-Dijo ella.

"Mi nombre es Hank Summer".-Dijo el hombre presentándose.-"Soy el jefe de los casos de desaparición y asesinato de menores aquí en Jalisco, incluyendo el de su hijo".-Dijo Hank.

Judy siento esto como una mala señal, dejo caer sus orejas y bajo la mirada al piso esperando una muy mala sonrisa, Hank formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Él está vivo señorita Hopps".-Dijo Hank.

Judy volteo a verlo de inmediato e irguió sus orejas de golpe al oír eso, varios de oficiales que están cerca y lo oyeron dejaron lo que están haciendo en el acto y voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

"…Lo encontramos".-Dijo Hank manteniendo su sonrisa.

Judy suspiro sorprendida llevándose una pata al pecho y el impacto de la noticia hizo que sus ojos de inmediato se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Estaba con un vagabundo en el estado de Chihuahua, pero la policía de haya no encontró ningún indicio que allá sufrido algún maltrato o herida de su parte".-Dijo Hank.

Judy estaba que no lo creía, se llevó la otra pata hacia la boca lentamente mientras se orejas caían y su pata llego justo a tiempo a su boca cuando ella dejo escapar un sollozo que fue amortiguado y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"La policía de Chihuahua ya tiene al vago bajo arresto y están haciendo tramites y papeleo para transferir a su hijo hacia acá por vía aérea. Llegará aquí a más tarde en la tarde".-Dijo Hank y termino con una sonrisa.

Judy no pudo contener más su felicidad y se rompió en llanto con la boca de su pata amortiguando sus sollozos, una oficial que es tejón europeo se le acerco.

"Ay Judy, felicidades".-Dijo compartiendo la felicidad de ella y la abrazo, Judy empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Mike no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro al ver la felicidad de Judy, el la entiende ya que el también tiene un hijo y haría lo que fuera por él.

En ese momento Nick entro a la habitación con una carpeta en sus patas y mirando el contenido de esta, subió la mirada, el ruido de la puerta hizo que los oficiales voltearan y de inmediato todos voltearon a verlo con expresiones de perplejidad.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto, escucho un resoplido, miro hacia donde vino y vio a Judy llorando en los hombros de la tejón europea, haciendo que aplanara sus orejas y se preocupara, dejo caer la carpeta y las hojas dentro de esta y se acercó a ella.-" ¡Judy!, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo preocupado a un metro de distancia de ella.

Judy al oírlo rompió su abrazo con la tejón, se dirigió hacia él y se respiró ruidosamente por la nariz.

"Nick...".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y llorando de la felicidad.

No tuvo que decir más ya que su mirada lo decía todo, Nick se sorprendió con sus orejas erguidas, rápidamente se sorpresa se convirtió en euforia y sonrió con la boca abierta, Judy corrió hacia el no pudiendo contener la felicidad, Nick hizo exactamente lo mismo y cuando colisionaron, se abrazaron con toda la alegría del mundo.

"Está vivo, Zack está vivo".-Dijo Judy con la voz rota de la felicidad y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

Nick tampoco pudo contener su felicidad y también empezó a llorar, siendo vistos con sonrisas de alegría por todos los oficiales presentes ahí, debido a su inconmensurable y contagiosa alegría.

Julie se encuentra en su casa y en la su madre haciendo cosas de poca importancia cuando su celular empezó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo, vio que es Judy en el identificador de llamadas y contesto.

"Hola señorita Hopps".-Dijo Julie con una voz y cara triste.

Su madre está detrás de ella a un metro de distancia guardando ropa en un cajón de un mueble.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Julie con los muy abiertos después de escuchar lo que Judy le dijo.

Esto llamo la atención de Mary quien dejo de guardar ropa y la miro con curiosidad. Julie escuchaba cada palabra que Judy le decía por teléfono atónita, empezó a subir lentamente su brazo hasta que este tapo su boca abierta por la sorpresa, sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron y dejo escapar 2 sollozos que fueron amortiguados por su pata.

"¡Sí!…Si claro que si…Si estaré allí tan pronto como sea posible…¡Muchas gracias!... ¡Adiós!".-Dijo Julie con la voz rota de la alegría, colgó, se volvió a llevar la pata a la boca y dejo escapar un sollozo.

"Julie hija ¿qué pasa?".-Pregunto Mary un poco preocupada al ver sus reacciones.

Julie volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara y llorando.

"Mama….Encontraron a Zack, ¡lo hallaron!".-Dijo llena de euforia.

Mary abrio los ojos sorprendida, estaba que no lo creía, sonrió con la boca abierta, corrió hacia hija y la abrazo, con la pequeña llorando de la felicidad y ella empezando a llorar de alegría.

 **Ese mismo día, 3:00 P: M.**

Judy, Nick, Julie y Mary están siendo llevados en una patrulla en dirección al aeropuerto para recibir a Zack de regreso en su hogar, a pesar de que han pasado horas desde que les avisaron, todos siguen muy felices, delante y detrás de la patrulla hay una camioneta policial mexicana que los está escoltando hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegaron a las puertas del lobby de este, vieron a un montón de reporteros, periodistas y fotoperiodistas en las puertas por donde organizaron que ellos van a entrar, esto fue visto por las 2 nutrias y el matrimonio inter-especie.

"¿Por qué hay tantos periodistas?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad viendo por la ventana.

"La de ustedes es una historia con un final feliz chicos, y a la gente le encanta los finales felices".-Dijo Mike quien es el que está conduciendo la patrulla.

Los 3 vehículos policiales se estacionaron enfrente del aeropuerto, las puertas se abrieron y de estos bajaron los 4 animales antropomórficos, los reporteros y periodistas se dieron y se les acercaron demasiado haciéndoles mil y una preguntas pero ellos se negaban a responder, solo quieren ver a Zack.

"A un lado, a un lado por favor".-Dijo Hank alejando a la prensa y se dirigió a Mike.-"Haz que paren".-Le dijo.

Mike se dirigió a la prensa.

"Damas y caballeros por favor, ya habrá tiempo para preguntas, lo que importa ahora es reunir al joven Wilde con sus seres queridos".-Dijo Mike y entro al aeropuerto con la prensa haciéndole preguntas interminables que él no respondió.

Todos entraron al aeropuerto con Mike manteniendo alejados a los de la prensa, el avión ya había llegado y la gente está empezando a bajar de este caminando por el acceso, Hank se dirigió a Nick y Judy.

"No tenemos idea de cómo agradecerle".-Dijo Nick feliz.

"Nah, solo cumplí con mi deber como ustedes oficial Wilde".-Dijo Hank, saco una tarjeta y se las dio.-"Aquí viene la dirección del departamento donde trabajo, si necesitan algo solo llámenme o vayan a verme".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick y guardo la tarjeta en su billetera.

Julie volteo hacia el acceso y vio que mucha gente empezó a salir de este, entre la multitud pudo jurar que vio una mancha roja anaranjada, haciendo que sonriera con la boca abierta.

"¡Zack!, ¡Zack!".-Dijo y corrió hacia donde reciben a las personas en el aeropuerto.

Judy y Nick se dieron cuenta de esto y fueron corriendo hacia allá con Mary siguiéndolos detrás, Hank estaba contándoles algo cuando se fueron y al ver como lo dejaron plantado puso una cara monótona, rodo los ojos y empezó a seguirlos.

Judy, Nick y Julie iban corriendo con las bocas abiertas y con una sonrisa en esta hacia la multitud mientras veían una mancha roja entre esta, llegaron hasta la parte que delimita hasta dónde puede llegar una persona que recibe a una en el aeropuerto, vieron como la mancha roja se acercaba hacia ellos, están muy impacientes y entonces de la multitud salió un pequeño zorro rojo con una camisa verde y pantalones caqui con una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras los miraba. Al verlo, Nick, Judy y Julie lo supieron de inmediato y sus alegrías y sonrisas se esfumaron en el acto siendo cambiadas por unas expresiones atónitas.

Hank llego con ellos.

"Y, ahí está".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Zack.

Los 3 animales simplemente se le quedaron viendo.

"Que esperan señores Wilde, abrásenlo".-Dijo Hank.

"…No".-Dijo Judy negando con la cabeza, sus orejas caídas y retrocedió 2 pasos.-"El no es mi hijo".-Dijo.

Hank se sorprendió.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo extrañado.

"Él no es nuestro hijo".-Dijo Nick estando de acuerdo, negando con la cabeza y sus orejas aplanadas.

Hank se confundió y miro al pequeño zorro, quien correspondió la mirada.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **El sueño de Nick es más significativo de lo creen, no está ahí solo porque sí.**

 **Iván es un amigo mío que también es autor de fanfiction, se llama Tiagold, les recomiendo su fanfic Bienvenido a Zootopia, está muy bueno.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si le s gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales; eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y no vemos, la próxima.

Aprovecho para recomendarles el fic: Desea lo mejor de KratosMartinez 47, está muy, muy bueno, no es tan intenso como el mío, pero es muy bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Una extraña llegada**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Perdón, no sé si me lo trague o fue un error de Doc Manager pero quise decir eso, es 23 años mayor que él, no 2. Siento que me odies pero esa era toda la intención. Ellie tiene una personalidad…Bastante peculiar, y no se es escrupulosa cuando se trata de las preferencias sexuales y además, lo de esa muchacha en la celda es algo pasajero, quise hacerla completamente mi yo opuesto, alguien que me provoque una relación "interesante". Adelante con tu idea, soy todo oídos. Henri no es el director de Iván, es su jefe, su director lo conocerás en este cap y tienes razón, es digno de admirar su amor y determinación por salvar a un animal.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Creo que lo que te recordó fue Dr. House, a esa serie la debo en buena medida todos mis conocimientos de medicina, eso y mi madre que estudio medicina, gracias; me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo sobre las interpretaciones de Kyle e Iván. Si, para el sueño de Nick me inspire en el Conjuro 2 me ha parecido una de las mejores películas de este año, yo no he visto Annabelle por lo que no puedo compararla con Valak, pero el si me saco muy buenos sustos durante la película, si da miedo su aspecto, ¿y que me dices de este "zorro" que vio Nick?, ¿da miedo?. Lo de Zack no puedo respondértelo, lo lamento pero te arruinaría la drama del fic, pero como toda buena película o buen libro, conforme sigas; los misterios y dudas se irán aclarando y esa era la intención, dejarlos en suspenso y con una sensación inexplicable por el impacto de la noticia. Gracias, y ya estamos a mano cuando me respondiste, es que me enoje porque me dejaste colgado y sentía que le hablaba una pared, pero bueno disfruta el capítulo :).

"¿Cómo que él no es su hijo?, claro si, mírenlo".-Dijo Hank haciendo un gesto hacia el cachorro de zorro rojo.

"No, él no es Zack".-Dijo Julie estando de acuerdo con sus suegros.

Mary llego en ese momento, escucho lo suficiente.

"¿Qué?, Julie; hija, ¿Cómo estas segura?".-Pregunto Mary.

"Una novia sabe reconocer a quien ama Mama, y ese zorro".-Dijo señalando a Zack y bajo el brazo.-"No es Zack".-Dijo.

Hank estaba muy confundido y extrañado.

"Ok; ok. Hay una manera de solucionar esto".-Dijo Hank, camino hacia el cachorro, puso una rodilla en tierra y se quitó su sombrero.-"¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?".-Le pregunto.

"Zack P. Wilde".-Respondió el zorrito terminando con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Hank volteo a ver a los animales antropomórficos y abrio los ojos sugestivamente mientras le hacía un gesto al cachorro.

"Ah, ah, eh…E-Es un nombre muy común entre los antropomórficos".-Dijo Judy con sus orejas caídas y se tapó la boca con una pata.

"Es cierto".-Dijo Nick.

Hank dejo caer su brazo, su cara alegre se esfumo y volteo a ver al pequeño zorro haciendo un movimiento de luna creciente con su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"A ver, dime pequeño: ¿dónde vives?".-Le pregunto Hank.

"En Zootopia, pero nos estamos quedando en México mientras la reconstruyen".-Dijo el zorrito.

"¿El nombre completo de tus padres, sus ocupaciones, y el nombre de tu novia y su madre?".-Pregunto Hank.

"Mi novia se llama Julie Rules".-Respondió el cachorro y volteo a ver a Julie.-"Es ella".-Dijo mientras la señalaba.-"Ella es su madre, la señora Mary Rules".-Dijo señalándola a ella.

Julie estaba que no lo creía, su amor y su instinto le están diciendo a gritos que ese no es Zack pero sabe todo sobre ella, ella simplemente se le quedo viendo y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

"Ellos son los oficiales de policía de la DPZ Judy Hopps y Nicholas P. Wilde".-Dijo el zorrito señalándolos.

Judy y Nick también se sorprendieron, están sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Julie.

"Y ellos son mis papas. ¡Papa, Mama!".-Dijo el zorrito, al último corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazo, a Nick por la cintura por la diferencia de estatura y a Judy envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y se quedó disfrutando el abrazo.

Judy y Nick estaba más que perplejos por esto, no saben que decir ni que pensar, su amor les dice que ese zorro no es Zack pero sabe todo sobre ellos.

"Tu también ven mi amor".-Dijo Zack estirando su brazo hacia Julie, lo tomo del brazo, la jalo con gentileza hacia ellos y los abrazo a los 3.

Hank se dio cuenta que el zorro, la coneja y la nutria no están convencidos, volteo a ver hacia Mike quien sigue conteniendo a las masas de la prensa pero eso no va a durar mucho ya que los medios de comunicación están exigiendo respuestas y las van a tener, Hank miro de nuevo a los animales, miro hacia un lado, regreso su mirada hacia ellos y puso una rodilla en tierra.

"Señores Wilde, escuchen, este no es el Zack que ustedes conocieron; estuvo 2 semanas con indigente y solo Dios sabe lo que le pudo haber hecho. Zack está en shock; y ustedes también, por eso se niegan a aceptar que Zack justo frente a ustedes, abrazándolos".-Dijo Hank.

"No, no, no, es que; mi instinto y amor maternal me están diciendo que...que".-Dijo Judy pero no pudo terminar la frase y se llevó una pata a la boca.

Hank volteo a ver hacia Mike quien sigue conteniendo a la prensa y hablando con ellos, y regreso a Nick y Judy.

"Señores Wilde escuchen, denle una semana, verán que después de haberlo procesado todo y cuando regrese a la rutina; volverá a ser el Zack que ustedes conocen, y además; él no tiene a nadie. Si ustedes no lo cuidan ¿Quién lo hará?, solo denle una semana, ya verán, volverá a ser el Zack que aman y conocen".-Dijo Hank.

"¿E-Esta seguro?".-Pregunto Nick volteando a verlo con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Mi trabajo es encontrar a pequeños como el oficial Wilde, créame; he visto esto miles de veces".-Respondió Hank terminando con una sonrisa.

Nick volteo a ver a Judy y con su pata hizo que subiera su mirada hacia él.

"Solo una semana Judy, ¿Qué dices?".-Pregunto Nick inseguro pero Hank tiene razón, ese pequeño no tiene a nadie.

Judy centro su mirada, se quedó pensativa por un minuto y luego regreso a Nick.

"Ok".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sus orejas caídas, volteo a ver a Hank.-"Esta bien, lo cuidaremos".-Dijo.

"¡Estupendo!, gracias; muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto se los agradezco".-Dijo Hank, al último tomándolos a ambos de una pata y sacudiéndolas en saludo.-" ¡Ok Michael (Mike), déjalos!".-Dijo mirando a Mike y se puso de pie.

Mike escucho y se hizo un lado dejando pasar a la prensa y en par de segundos un enjambre de fotógrafos, periodistas y reporteros se encontraban delante de los animales antropomórficos y el oficial humano, respetando su espacio personal.

"Señores Wilde, señores Wilde; ¿Qué sienten al tener a su hijo de regreso?".-Pregunto un hombre que es periodista.

"¿Qué sintieron al verlo?".-Pregunto una mujer reportera.

"¿Qué puede decirnos de como la ayudo la policía de México en esto?".-Pregunto una mujer pero periodista, mientras los flashes interminables de las cámaras caían sobre los animales antropomórficos.

"Oh, la policía hizo un gran trabajo con esto; se los aseguro".-Dijo Hank respondiendo por ellos con una sonrisa vanidosa sobre su cara.

"Una foto por favor, una foto".-Dijo un hombre.

Hank se puso a posar junto a los animales antropomórficos y empezaron a tomarles fotografías.

"Ahora solo los padres oficial por favor".-Dijo una mujer.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Hank y tomo gentilmente a Julie y Mary de los brazos.-"Madame, señorita por favor, quieren una foto solo con sus padres".-Dijo y las saco de los cuadros de las cámaras de los fotógrafos.

Ellas no opusieron ninguna resistencia.

Zack se puso en medio de Nick y Judy, Nick puso una de sus patas sobre la cabeza del zorrito y la otra sobre su hombro, Judy puso una de las suyas sobre su otro hombro y la otro lo tomo de la patita, ambos subieron la mirada hacia las cámaras pero con gesto tristes, los fotógrafos empezaron a tomarles fotos y a mitad de esta lluvia Nick esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara para no verse tan deprimente y quedar mal ante los medios.

"Ok, ahora con su novia por favor, solo con su novia".-Dijo un fotógrafo después de que terminaron.

"Ok".-Dijo Hank y camino hacia la familia.-"Señores Wilde por favor".-Dijo con una sonrisa tomándolos de los brazos y los saco gentilmente.-"Ve pequeña, ve".-Le dijo a Julie amablemente y dándole empujoncitos en la espalda.

Esta volteo a verlo con la boca abierta, camino hacia Zack y se detuvo delante de él, Zack le sonrió y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia ella en un abrazo, Julie se pasmo por esto y se lo regreso, pero sin gozo. Los fotógrafos empezaron a flashsearlos con Julie mirándolos con los ojos abiertos.

"Oigan, porque nos dan un beso".-Pregunto un fotógrafo con una sonrisa.

"Si háganlo".-Dijo una mujer.

Zack y Julie se miraron directamente a los ojos, Zack la miro con cariño y amor, cerro sus ojos y frunció los labios esperando un beso, Julie trago saliva de manera disimulada con una mirada triste sobre su cara, volteo a ver los fotógrafos y vio que ellos enserio quieren esto, no quería quedar mal en público, así que volteo a ver a Zack y de mala gana le dio un beso en los labios. Los fotógrafos captaron el momento, el beso solo duro 3 segundos y cuando lo rompieron Zack volvió a abrazar a Julie frotando su cabeza contra la de ella en caricia, pero Julie en ese beso no sintió amor, no sintió nada de nada, solo disgusto, ya que su instinto le está diciendo y ella está 100% segura de que ese zorro no es su novio que tanto ama.

 **Con Mario.**

Este llego a su casa para la hora del almuerzo, cerró la puerta, se quitó su suéter de uniforme militar y lo dejo boto en el sofá de la sala. Los padres de Mario escucharon el ruido, se asomaron y vieron a segundo hijo quien saco su teléfono inteligente, lo desbloqueo y empezó a ver algo en este.

"Oh, Mario, llegas temprano".-Dijo su padre con una sonrisa mansa sobre su cara y los dedos entrelazados.

'Si, hubo una fuga de gas en uno de los tanques de la base; así que les ordene a todos tener el resto del día mientras reparan la fuga".-Dijo Mario Jr intercambiando su mirada entre su teléfono y sus padres, se sentó en el sofá.

"Y…¿No preferirías ir a pasar el resto de tu día libre con Daniel?".-Pregunto Juana y terminando con la misma expresión y postura que su marido mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

"Mama sabes que no puedo, él trabaja hasta las 6 y no le gusta que lo molesten mientras se expresa".-Dijo Mario Jr mirándola y regreso su vista su teléfono.

En ese momento, Luke salió del comedor muy emocionado y corrió hacia su padre.

"¡Papa!".-Grito emocionado.

Mario Jr volteo a verlo.

"Hojola campeón".-Dijo compartiendo su entusiasmo, lo tomo, lo abrazo, cosa que el pequeño correspondió y cuando rompieron el abrazo Mario revolvió su cabello haciendo reír al pequeño.-"¿Cómo andas el día de hoy?".-Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Con los pies".-Dijo Luke tomándose la punta de sus zapatos y mirándolo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Mario dejara escapar un breve carcajada.

"Se ve que si se te pegado mucho de mí".-Dijo feliz.

"Papa, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?".-Dijo Luke feliz.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Dijo Mario extrañado, confundido y sin entender.

Sus padres se miraron y regresaron su mirada él; nerviosos.

"Que mi futura mama está en el comedor".-Dijo Luke feliz dando brinquitos sentado en su regazo y señalando el comedor con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Mario, lo quito de su regazo, lo puso en el lado vacío al lado de él; en el sofá, se puso de pie y fue directo al comedor.

"Lo que pasa Cielo es que".-Dijo Juana tratando de explicar con el dedo índice levantado pero no pudo acabar porque Mario llego a la habitación donde está el comedor.

Una vez ahí, se sorprendió de lo que vio, a una muchacha de 23 años, de piel morena, cabello negro el cual tiene suelto y ojos cafés, la mesa está un poco decorada y está bien iluminada para pasar una linda velada, la muchacha volteo a ver a Mario y sonrió.

"Hola Mario".-Dijo ella de manera hiperactiva y poniéndose de pie.

Mario parpadeo 2 veces.

"¿Teresa?".-Pregunto, la conoce porque es una chica que vive en su colonia.

"Llegaste mucho antes de lo esperado, pero de todas formas todo está listo y podremos pasar una buena velada".-Dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa y se volvió a sentar.

"¿Pero de que estas hablan…?".-Iba a preguntar Mario pero se detuvo al instante al captarlo, miro sobre hombro y vio a sus padres, estos lo miraron a él y dejaron escapar una risita nerviosa mientras sonreían, también nerviosos.

Mario regreso a Teresa.

"¿Me disculpas un momento Tere?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa Papa?".-Pregunto Luke metiéndose en el ambiente.

"Nada Campeón".-Le dijo.

"Ammm, sí; claro".-Dijo Teresa.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mario manteniendo su sonrisa, se dio media vuelta, tan pronto lo hizo frunció el ceño, camino hacia sus padres y los llevo a la otra habitación para que pudieran hablar en privado.-"Mama, papa, ¿me pueden explicar QUE CARAMBAS ESTA pasando aquí?!".-Pregunto pasando rápidamente a la ira y la molestia.

"Bueno, hijo, oímos cuando Luke te pidió una mama y…quisimos colaborar".-Dijo su padre con nerviosismo y timidez.

Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido y en un parpadeo se volvió a enojar.

"¡¿Por medio de citas a ciegas?!".-Pregunto enojado.-"Ya no son los 90's Papa".-Dijo molesto.

"Lo se hijo, lo sé, pero queremos ver a Luke feliz".-Dijo su padre manteniendo la calma y la serenidad.

"¿Y creen que yo no?".-Pregunto un poco enojado.-"Escuchen, lo entiendo; son sus abuelos, pero yo soy su padre y por más que quiera verlo feliz, no voy a darle falsas esperanzas casándome con la primer chica con la que salga, conozco a Teresa pero no creo que seamos el uno para el otro y el amor también ha ido evolucionado, uno no se enamora después de la primera cita o de la segunda".-Dijo.

"O de ninguna, hay personas que se enamoran y se casan sin haber salido una sola vez Mario".-Dijo Juana.

Mario se quedó callado, miro a un lado por momento y regreso a ellos.

"Miren, lo único que digo es que quiero conocer bien a la mujer que tendrá Luke como mama".-Dijo Mario.

"Dale una oportunidad a Teresa hijo".-Dijo su padre poniendo sus manos en sus brazos.-"Quien sabe, talvez y si sea la adecuada después que la conozcas".-Dijo, dejando a su hijo con mucho en que pensar.

"Además, mira lo feliz que Luke está".-Dijo Juana con las manos en su pecho y viendo algo con conmoción.

Su esposo y Mario voltearon y vieron que Luke está llevando los cubiertos a la mesa con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara y la felicidad se le nota en que fibra de su cuerpo. Vieron que regreso a la cocina. Mario miro a sus padres quienes le están dando miradas esperanzadas y una sonrisa, Mario dejo caer la cabeza y pego la mirada al piso, se quedó pensativo por un momento, dejo escapar un suspiro y levanto la cabeza.

"Ok".-Dijo, haciendo que sus padres se alegraran.

Luke entrego a la cocina.

"Foxy, platos".-Dijo con una mano alzada y una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Salen platos".-Dijo Foxy sacando unos platos trepado en estante de arriba donde están los platos y los vasos, y los lanzo hacia el cómo Frisbys (Decidí cambiarle la voz, su voz es la de Cone o también conocido como el Conescualo en Isla de Mutantes).

Luke salto, los atrapo y los dejo en una mesa cerca de él.

"Está hecho".-Dijo terminando en posición de un rapero creyéndose el mejor.

Un segundo después él y Foxy dejaron escapar una carcajada.

"Gracias por ayudarme a preparar la cita de papa Foxy".-Dijo Luke acercándose a Foxy.

"Nah, no hay de que hermano".-Dijo Foxy pasándole 2 vasos de cristal, Luke los tomo y los llevo a la mesa donde dejo los platos.-"Me gusta ayudar, y además tú y papa me ensenaron un nuevo modo de vida cuando me trajeron aquí".-Dijo.

"Nah, basta".-Dijo Luke cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa apenada.

Foxy salto de donde esta y cayo delante de él.

"Enserio, solo quería agradecerte socio".-Dijo y le ofreció una pata para estrecharla.

Luke la estrecho y sin soltar le dio un abrazo.

"Abrazo".-Dijo Tyler (Recuerden que también es Foxy) mientras Luke le daba palmaditas en el espalda.

"Bueno, Foxy".-Dijo Luke sobándose el brazo.-"Yo eh…".-No termino la frase ya que Juana apareció, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

"Luke; Cielo, apúrate a traer los cubiertos, recuerda que tu padre va a tener una cita".-Dijo y se fue.

Luke dejó escapar un suspiro por su nariz ya que su abuela interrumpió el momento.

"Foxy, ¿puedes llevar un plato y un vaso mientras yo llevo los otros?".-Pregunto mientras tomaba un plato y un vaso en cada mano.

Tyler sonrió.

"Claro".-Dijo tomando el otro vaso y plato haciendo que Luke sonriera y fueron al comedor.

"Aquí Tiene".-Dijo Luke dejando el plato enfrente de Teresa.

"Ay gracias".-Dijo ella.

Foxy se subió de un salto en la mesa y desde luego que le llamo la atención a Teresa.

"Oh guau, que interesante juguete".-Dijo, quiso poner una mano en su cabeza pero Tyler se alejó.

"No soy un juguete madam, soy un peluche animatronico con IA".-Explico Foxy terminando con las patas detrás de su espalda comportándose como un mayordomo.

"¿IA?".-Pregunto ella extrañada.

"Significa inteligencia artificial".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa.

Tyler dejo un vaso al lado del plato de Teresa.

"Su vaso mi ladie".-Dijo con una voz sofisticada, hizo una reverencia, tomo su mano y la beso como todo un caballero.

"Ay, gracias".-Dijo ella sonrojada.

"Solo dígame en que más puede serle útil dulzura".-Dijo Foxy mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados embobado.

Esto último a Teresa no se le hizo halagador y le dedico una mirada fulminante al peluche animatronico.

"Jeje…Señorita".-Dijo Tyler pasando de inmediato un expresión de miedo con sus orejas aplanadas y se bajó de un salto de la mesa.

 **10 minutos después.**

Mario y teresa se encuentran comiendo las comidas de sus platos, ya habían tenido una conversación de lo que les paso hoy en día, Mario le conto a Teresa lo que vivió en Zootopia y ella puso atención todo el tiempo, después de eso; comieron en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo y reconfortante.

Luke camino hacia la mesa con los vasos en sus manos, dejo uno al lado del plato de Teresa y otro al lado del su padre.

"Aquí tienes".-Dijo Luke con sonrisa y las manos detrás de él, escondidas en su espalda.

"Gracias".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa y revolviéndole el cabello.

"Aww, que lindo hermanito tienes".-Dijo Teresa conmovida.

"¿Hermanito?".-Pregunto Mario viéndola al igual que Luke.

"No, no soy su hermano".-Dijo Luke.

"¿Primo?".

"No, es mi hijo".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa.

"¿Hijo?".-Dijo Teresa sorprendida.

"Sip, este pequeño".-Dijo tomando a Luke y lo puso en su regazo.-"Es mi hijo, mi adoración en esta vida".-Dijo junto su frente con la de él.

"¿Significa que estas casado?".-Pregunto Teresa.

"Nop".

"¿Viudo?".

"No. Nunca estuve casado, y él no es mi hijo biológico, es mi hijo adoptivo".

"¿Adoptivo?".

"Lo encontré en la ciudad de Maryland en Estados unidos cuando esta fue arrasada por una temporada de tornados hace 3 años, lo encontré en lo que quedaba de su casa y al ver que no podía dejarlo en un ambiente tan hostil; decidí traerlo a vivir conmigo".-Dijo Mario, miro a Luke y sonrió.-"Y fue la mejor decisión de mi vida".-Dijo y Luke lo abrazo, cosa que el correspondió.

"Pero él se ve de unos 10 años y tú de unos 18 o más y, no te lo tomes a mal; pero, eso se me hace algo inadecuado".-Dijo y en lo último miro a Luke con desaprobación.

Mario se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño.

"Oye hijo, ¿por qué no nos traes el postre, eh?".-Dijo bajando al pequeño al piso.

"Si papa".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina.

"Yo traje unos domplines".-Dijo Teresa sacando una pequeña canasta de paja de su bolso.-"Podrían ser un buen conjunto".-Dijo dejando la canasta en la mesa.

Mario miro la canasta con la misma cara que Judy puso al no poder creer que Flash era quien conducía esa deportivo y parpadeo 2 veces.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Mario sorprendido.-"Insinúas profanar la comida de mi familia con la sucia comida de la tuya".-Dijo molesto.

Los padres de Mario quienes están viendo todo esto, asomados desde la cocina sin que se dieran cuenta se sorprendieron por esto, Luke está parado en el margen de la puerta con 2 flanes en sus manos y también se está sorprendido.

"Como te atreves Teresa".-Dijo enojado, de pie, con las manos apoyadas y desafiándola.

Teresa no puede creer como se le está dirigiendo al igual que los padres de Mario y Luke, ya que él es alguien cortés y educado. Teresa frunció el ceño de golpe, tomo su vaso y le echo el líquido de este a Mario en la cara, haciendo que esta reaccionara escamado por el mojón, se alejó de la mesa y se quedó con los brazos medio alzados, Teresa tomo su bolso y su cesto y se fue de ahí sin nada que decir. Los padres de Mario y Luke voltearon a verlo y este se sacudió los brazos buscando librarse de la humedad. Los padre de Mario, al ser padres de un militar saben que tienen que tener siempre un plan de contingencia, hacía que le prepararon a Mario más citas por si la de con Teresa no funcionaba.

"Y dime, ¿Qué te parece mi look?".-Dijo la muchacha que está sentada delante de Mario al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa, una chica emo de cabello rubio plateado (Como Taffyta de Ralph), ojos azules, maquillada; como los jóvenes iguales a ella pero vestida con una blusa rosada y una falda roja.

"Bueno tu combinación de una muerta, con una diva loca; me pone la carne de gallina".-Dijo Mario.

La muchacha se enojó por esto y le lanzo la silla, por suerte Mario alcanzo a esquivarla.

"Oye, ¿Por qué te pones tanto maquillaje?".-Pregunto Mario a una muchacha rubia sentada del otro lado de la mesa, de ojos color verde, con una diadema de hippie y una blusa amarilla.

"Ay ¿cómo que porque?, para verme bella".-Dijo la muchacha y pego su vista a su cajita de maquillaje, la cual es color plateado mientras se espolvorea la cara con una esponjita cubierta de maquillaje de color un poco más claro que el de su piel.

"Ok".-Dijo Mario subiéndose la manga y mirando un reloj en su antebrazo.-"¿Y cuantos años se tarda en hacer efecto?".-Pregunto, la escena cambia.

"Oye, ¿tienes Face?".-Pregunto una muchacha pelirroja que está sentada delante de Mario con una voz fresona y apoyando su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos, vestida con una blusa rosada de "marca", de cabello negro largo, suelto y ojos cafés.

"Sí. Pero no me gusta hablar con gente de la lacra proletaria y de la burguesía de la unidad habitacional".-Dijo Mario, quien tiene su mejilla izquierda roja e hinchada, producto de una fuerte bofetada que la chica rubia le dio por ofenderla.

La chica fresa se sorprendió, en un parpadeo se enfureció, se puso de pie camino hacia Mario, tomo el plato de espagueti delante de él y se lo estampo en la corona embarrándolo de salsa de tomate, la muchacha le hecho el refresco de su vaso en la cara y le piso el pie con fuerza. Esto último hizo que Mario gritara, se pusiera de pie y empezara a dar saltitos mientras se agarraba el pie, la muchacha tomo su bolso y se fue sin nada que decir.

"Y entonces le dije: '¿Qué, tienes algún problema?', él me dijo: 'Pues si quieres lo resolvemos afuera', y yo: 'Ok, vamos afuera a ver'.-Dijo una muchacha de pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola de caballo, de piel blanca con pecas en la cara, ojos azules y lleva puesta una blusa color ocre.

Mario estaba cabeceando, tratando de combatir el sueño que le está causando su anécdota mientras ella contaba, no pudo resistirlo más y se quedó un momento dormido, en el que la muchacha nunca paro de hablar y de repente Mario se despertó de sobresalto.

"¡Wow!, tuve una pesadilla horrible".-Dijo Mario agarrándose de la silla y aferrándose a esta.

La muchacha suspiro sorprendida.-"¿Y con que sonaste?".-Pregunto.

"Contigo".-Contesto Mario volteando a verla y no vio venir el vaso de vidrio que voló hacia el por su descortesía y falta de respeto, el cual termino rompiéndose en pedazos cuando choco con la parte derecha de su frente, grito del dolor y cayó al piso.

 **Varios minutos después**.

Mario se encuentra picando verdura para la cena de esta noche con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro, tiene un vendaje en la cabeza por el vaso que la última muchacha le aventó. Sus padres bajaron las escaleras y lo vieron picando la verdura en la cocina, se voltearon a ver, fruncieron el ceño y fueron caminando hacia Mario sin quitar el enojo de sus caras. Llegaron a la cocina.

"Mario".-Dijo Juana nada feliz y se cruzó de brazos, Mario está dándole la espalda por estar picando la verdura.

"Ahora no".-Dijo molesto y de mal humor, empujo los trozos de pepino que acababa de cortar hacia el borde de la tabla para picar que tiene debajo de su cabeza, tomo una zanahoria, la puso en el centro de la tabla y empezó a picarla.

"Tenemos que hablar".-Dijo su padre llegando a la cocina con voz seria, severa y enojada.

"Dije que ahora no".-Dijo Mario con la zanahoria medio partida en rodajas.

Su madre camino hacia él, puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo dar media vuelta haciendo que la mirara cara a cara.

"Vamos a hablar, y en este preciso instante".-Dijo enojada.

Fueron a la sala de estar, Mario está sentado en el sofá, recargado en este con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lado como un adolescente rebelde harto de que sus padres le estén dando sus sermones y sus padres están parados delante de él.

"Mario, ¿Qué rayos te paso en la tarde? Te comportaste muy grosero, ese no es el Mario que yo eduque".-Dijo Juana gesticulando mucho y termino con sus muñecas en su cadera.

Mario no respondió, ni siquiera volteo a verla y empezó a tentarse el brazo con su dedo índice demostrando impaciencia.

"Mario, no dejes a tu madre con la palabra en la boca".-Dijo su padre enojado y señalándolo en advertencia.

Sin que ellos supieran, Luke bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido junto con Foxy, se asomaron por el borde de la entrada a estas y se quedó contemplando la escena.

Mario le dio una mirada a sus padres, la regreso hacia el frente desviándola de la de ellos y contesto.

"No es de su incumbencia si".-Dijo Mario con altanería sin darles la mirada.

"¡¿Como que no nos incumbe?!, te portaste muy mal jovencito".-Dijo Juana.

"Y no te permito que nos hables de esa manera, voltea la cabeza y míranos a los ojos".-Dijo su padre con enojo.

Mario volteo a verlos después de suspirar por la nariz con enojo pero sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

"Ahora exijo saber ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera con esas muchachas?".-Dijo enojado.

"Yo ya soy un adulto, ustedes no tienen ya responsabilidad por las acciones y las decisiones que tomo, no se metan".-Dijo Mario, lo último poniéndose de pie e iba a irse.

"A no".-Dijo su padre tomándolo de la manga y de un jalón lo regreso hacia ellos.-"Tu no te vas de aquí, que bonito p**o ejemplo…

"¡Mario!, ¡lenguaje!, no hay necesidad de usar ese vocabulario".-Dijo Juana reprendiendo a su esposo.

"A veces ese es justo el lenguaje que hay que usar y no me digas que no".-Protesto Mario y regreso a su hijo.-"Que bonito ejemplo le estas dando a Luke comportándote de esa manera".-Dijo enojado.

"Es por el por lo que precisamente me comporte así'.-Exclamo Mario Jr.

Luke se sorprendió al oír esto, al igual que Tyler, intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a ver la escena.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿de qué diantres estás hablando?".-Dijo Juana.

"Ya vi la manera en que esas mujeres miraban a mi hijo, lo veían como un fenómeno, lo más seguro es que solo querían conmigo, eso también lo vi, y si voy a darle una madre a mi hijo, ¡quiero que ella lo vea con amor y cariño como yo lo hago, no como si fuera un maldito entretenimiento de circo!".-Dijo Mario dejando escapar sus emociones y gesticulando bastante para manifestar su ira.

Sus padres su sorprendieron por esto, al igual que Luke y su amigo animatronico (Foxy).

"…E-Entonces, ¿fue por eso?".-Pregunto Juana, cuya ira y molestia fueron cambiadas por perplejidad.

"¡Si, yo me di cuenta!, y si ellas no van a ver a mi hijo como un ser vivo en vez de-de…alguna especie de objeto, ¡Pues al diablo, se pueden ir mucho a la…!".

"¿A dónde?".-Pregunto Luke saliendo de su escondite con voz de asustado interrumpiéndolo.

Mario y sus padres voltearon a verlo y se sorprendieron.

"Oh, hijo…Eh, ¿cuánto escuchaste?".-Pregunto Mario con incomodidad.

"Lo suficiente".-Dijo caminando hacia ellos con un rostro que expresaba tristeza.

Mario dejo caer su cabeza y sus brazos con tristeza.

"Está bien hijo (Así le dice de cariño) solo teníamos una discusión".-Dijo el padre de Mario.

"Muy ruidosa discusión".-Dijo Foxy metiéndose en la charla y cruzo sus brazos.

"Si…Pero lo que importa es que ya término".-Dijo Juana sin saber cómo continuar por lo incomodo del ambiente.

Mario soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a su hijo.

"Luke…Campeón mira yo…".-El pequeño no lo dejo terminar.

"Está bien papa, lo escuche".-Dijo Luke caminando hacia el lentamente, y cuando llego a él, le abrazo la pierna.

Mario suspiro con tristeza, se agacho y empezó a acariciar el cabello y la cabeza de su hijo.

"Escucha Luke, yo sé que enserio quieres una mama, pero quiero que ella te vea como yo; como si fueras mi hijo biológico; no como un objeto o una aberración".-Dijo.

"Está bien papa".-Dijo Luke, rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.-"No importa cuánto tiempo te lleve, si vas a darme una mama, quiero que sea tan buena madre como el buen padre que eres tú".-Dijo.

Los ojos de Mario se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, ese pequeño siempre sabe que como estrujarle el alma con la conmoción y le sonrió cálida y cariñosamente.

"Aww, ven aquí Campeón".-Dijo Mario tomándolo y lo levanto del piso.

"Ah papa!, jajaja, ¡bájame!".-Dijo Luke entre risas y pataleando para liberarse.

"No lo creo mi pequeño súper hijo".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa, lo lanzo al aire y lo cacho haciendo que Luke riera más.

"¡Papa!".-Exclamo Luke con alegría pero también vergüenza.

Mario siguió lanzando y cachando a Luke, hasta que llegaron al sofá, Mario no se dio cuenta y el dobles de sus rodillas estaban contra el brazo del mueble, dio un paso en falso hacia atrás mientras aventaba a Luke lo que hizo que llegara en el sofá de espaldas, Luke cayó sobre su pecho y ambos siguieron riendo como si no hubiera mañana. Juana y Mario sonrió de la felicidad y el orgullo al ver esto, intercambiaron una mirada, Mario paso su brazo detrás de la cabeza de su esposa y la atrajo hacia el mientras veían felices, el buen padre en el que su hijo se había convertido.

 **Mientras tanto, hace 14 días.**

Jerry está jugando canicas son 2 de sus amigos, un niño humano y otro que es una cebra cachorra.

Jerry catapulto una canica que tiene en su pata y le pego a una de las de amigos.

"¡Aja!".-Exclamo en victoria Jerry y alzando sus brazos.

"Aww, era de mis favoritas".-Se quejó la cebra, ya que acababa de perder su canica (Su voz es la de medusita o lo que sea que sea, amiga de Nemo en Buscando a Nemo).

"Lastima".-Dijo Jerry con una sonrisa y tomo la canica que ahora es suya y se quedó admirándola.

"Oye, que feo lo que le paso verdad".-Dijo el niño hablando con la cebra (Su voz es la del pez amarillo, también amigo de Nemo).

"Si, ¿en que habrá estado pensando para hacer eso?".-Dijo la cebra.

Mientras hacía eso, el niño se inclinó, cerro un ojo para concentrar su puntería y catapulto una canina pero fallo, haciendo que se quejara, volvió a erguir su espalda, soltó un suspiro y volteo a verla.

"Si, en especial una niña tan bonita como ella".-Dijo el niño y empezó pensar con una cara de en sueno y en suspiro de quien están hablando.

Jerry escucho todo mientras veía su nueva canica y volteo a verlos extrañado y curioso de quien están hablando, pero están siendo demasiado misteriosos sobre quién es.

La cebra cruzo sus brazos y se le quedo viendo al niño con el ceño fruncido, este volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto sin entender.

"Ella no es la única bonita de la escuela, ach, niños, no saben reconocer la lindura cuando la tienen en frente".-Dijo y con su pesuña se hizo un gesto a todo su cuerpo.

"¿Bonita tú?".-Dijo el niño con incredulidad.-"Pff, ya quisieras".-Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Ella le dedico una mirada asesina.

"Oigan".-Dijo Jerry llamando la atención de ambos.-"¿De quién están hablando?".-Pregunto.

El niño y la cebra se sorprendieron y después de intercambiar una mirada voltearon a verlo.

"¿Cómo, no sabes?".-Dijo el niño.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Estamos hablando de Tiana Jerry".-Dijo la cebra.

Jerry se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Tiana?".-Dijo y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.-"¿Qué le paso?".

"Su papa le encontró en su closet con una cortada en la arteria vital de su muñeca, quiso suicidarse".-Dijo la cebra.

Jerry después de escuchar eso estaba que no lo creía y sintió como si mil dagas atravesaran su corazón, la niña que ama quiso suicidarse, se llevó la pata al pecho, aplano sus orejas y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

"¿Jerry?, oye ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto el niño al ver como se puso.

"Si".-Respondió Jerry y volteo a verlos.-"Tengo que irme".-Dijo recogiendo rápidamente sus canicas.-"Los veo luego".-Dijo y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo.

 **En el hospital**

Kyle está sentado en una silla justo al lado de su hija Tiana con sus orejas caídas, su pata tomando una de las de ella y acariciando su muñeca con su dedo pulgar, subió la mirada y vio el rostro de su hija, el cual está en una expresión neutra conciliando el sueño, Tiana tiene una vendaje en su pata derecha producto de la cortada suicida que se hizo, su ropa fue cambiada a una bata de paciente de hospital color azul turquesa y en su pata sana, en su dedo índice; tiene una pequeña pinza que está conectada a un pulsímetro para monitorear su pulso y su presión arterial para asegurarse que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que sucedió en el quirófano hace 3 días cuando la operaron. La muestra de sangre que Kyle dio paso todos los exámenes con éxito ya que él es un mamífero sin vicios dañinos y por ende dono 1 litro de sangre, la segunda mitad de la cual se le está suministrando a Tiana en este momento, cuando Kyle recupero dono un litro más y ahora esperando a que su hija despierte, a lo cual según Iván, será hoy en cualquier momento de la tarde.

"Mm…Papi".-Dijo Tiana moviéndose un poco en sueño.

Kyle dejó escapar un suspiro desde su nariz, se inclinó hacia su hija, puso su pata sobre su cabecita y empezó a acariciarla.

"Papa está aquí hija, papi está aquí".-Dijo mientras la acariciaba.

Tiana en sueño sintió el afecto que le está dando y escucho sus palabras, dejo de moverse y formo una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro. Kyle sonrió al ver esto y le planto un tierno beso en su frente y alejo su cabeza de ella.

"Te quiero papi".-Dijo Tiana con un susurro en sueno y acomodo su cuerpo para dormir de manera más agusta.

"Y yo a ti hija".-Dijo Kyle también susurrando con una sonrisa, viéndola con cariño y junto su frente con la de ella.

En ese momento Iván llego a la habitación con un sujetapapeles en patas mientras ojeaba las hojas, desvió su mirada hacia la cama y se paró en el marco de la puerta al ver la linda escena delante de él que demuestra el amor de Kyle hacia su hija, Iván les dedico una mirada conmovida y una sonrisa, entro al cuarto y se acercó a Kyle; respetando su espacio y el de su inconsciente hija.

"Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo llamando su atención.

Kyle abrio los ojos, alejo su frente de la de su hija y volteo a ver al zorro rubio.

"Sé que es su hija, pero le sigo insistiendo que vaya a su casa y descanse; ella está en muy buenas manos y además, usted dono 2 litros de sangre".-Dijo Iván terminando con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, no lo dudo en lo más mínimo; usted le salvo la vida, pero…".-Dijo y volteo a ver a Tiana con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro.-"No puedo dejarla sola".-Dijo poniendo de nuevo su pata sobre la de ella.-"Soy lo único que le queda".-Dijo volteando a ver a Iván.

"¿Lo único?".-Pregunto Iván ladeando la cabeza con una ceja alzada.

"Es hija única y…Su madre, falleció hace 7 años".-Dijo viendo a Iván con tristeza al recordar ese día.

Iván se sorprendió por esto.

"Órale. Debió ser…Un golpe muy duro para ella".-Dijo.

Kyle volteo a ver a Tiana dejando escapar un suspiro contenido por su nariz en el progreso.

"No tiene ni la más mínima idea".-Dijo y con su otra pata empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Tiana.

Iván dejo escapar un suspiro por nariz mientras bajaba la mirada, la regreso de nuevo a Kyle y camino hacia él.

"Oiga".-Dijo poniendo su pata en su hombro, el conejo volteo a verlo e Iván formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Debe tener hambre, porque no va a la cafetería por algo; yo me quedare aquí con Tiana, le juro que no me moveré por nada en el mundo, ni aunque ocurriría un terremoto o algo de semejante magnitud".-Dijo.

El estómago de Kyle gruño con fuerza y él se llevó una pata al vientre por el rugir de sus tripas.

"Bueno, me estoy muriendo de hambre".-Dijo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara mientras veía a Iván.

Este dejo escapar un risita pero manteniendo su boca cerrada, saliendo amortiguada.

"Se la encargo".-Dijo Kyle girando su cuerpo hacia él.

"Puede confiar en mi".-Dijo Iván y le dio 2 palmaditas en el hombro.

Kyle sonrió y se fue de ahí, dejando a Iván solo con Tiana. Este reviso la carta medica de Tiana en su sujetapapeles, luego sus signos vitales comprobando que todo esté bien, pero en determinado momento, Tiana empezó a gemir, y a moverse en sueños con sus parpados apretados, Iván se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Tiana?".-Dijo regresando a la primera hoja de sujetapapeles pero con la mirada fija en la liebrecita delante de él.

Tiana siguió moviéndose y quejándose, cuando de repente empezó a hablar mientras dormía.

"¡No!".-Exclamo asustando a Iván.-"Esta bien; lo confieso, si, fui a la plantación de la señora Ponyrkings".-Dijo dormida.

Iván se extrañó y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

"Si, abiertamente. ¿Y sabe porque? Por esto".-Dijo Tiana estirando un brazo como si tuviera algo en la palma de su pata.

Iván dejo su sujetapapeles en la cama y se le acerco con una cara de extrañez.

"La señora Chalcepps ni siquiera me da jabón para lavarme, ¡Y apesto!".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván se sentó justo al lado de ella y se le quedo viendo con intriga.

"¡Trabajo más que cualquier de las carroñas y machos de aquí!, ¡200 KILOS DE ALGODÓN, AL DIA. 200 KILOS!, y por eso, fui a ver a la señora Ponyrkings".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván se le quedo viendo.

"Estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Lo juro por Dios, estoy diciendo toda la verdad".-Dijo Tiana y empezó a moverse mucho poniéndose histérica.

Iván ya vio visto suficiente y decidió despertarla, la tomo de los brazos.

"Tiana, Tiana tranquila, tranquila, ssh, ssh. Tranquila".-Dijo Iván agitándola un poco logrando calmarla y le acaricio la cabeza.

Tiana sintió su caricia, frunció el ceño, alejo su pata de ella y empezó a moverse y gemir mucho, Iván abrio los ojos, ya que él sabe que eso significa una sola cosa, va a despertar. Tiana quedo acostada de espaldas, su ceno se tranquilizó y lentamente abrio los ojos. Iván se le quedo viendo un poco suspicaz, Tiana dirigió su mirada a él girando su cabeza sin levantarla de la almohada, puso sus brazos en forma de escuadra y dejo colgando sus patitas, empezó a temblar de manera inexplicable y su naricita empezó a moverse a la par de su miedo. Iván se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ser amable.

"Hola. No temas, no te hare ningún daño, me llamo Iván ¿y tú?".-Pregunto poniendo su pata en su cabecita.

Tan pronto hizo esto, Tiana abrio un poco los ojos del susto y de inmediato, alejo su cabeza de su pata y cambio de postura, quedando acostada de lado y haciéndole la ley del hielo a Iván mientras temblaba. Iván se momento lo detecto, un severo cuadro de autismo por como ella se comportó con tan solo tocarla, miro su pata aun extendida, la cerro y retrajo su brazo.

"Lo siento, no sabía eras autista".-Dijo, este comentario hizo que la oreja derecha de Tiana temblara y girara un poco su cabeza hacia el.-"Entiendo el que no te gusten que te toquen, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer".-Dijo Iván.

Tiana lo escucho y se dio vuelta para verlo, pero aun manteniendo el miedo que ha estado sintiendo y una profunda timidez, Iván puede darse cuenta de ello por los temblores en su cuerpo.

"No sabía que eres autista".-Dijo Iván.

"Autista".-Dijo Tiana y tal como lo está manifestando, su voz está llena de timidez, miedo y nerviosismo pero extrañamente, suena todavía más joven; como si fuera la de un bebe.-"Proviene del griego auto, que significa que actúa sobre sí mismo o por sí mismo e ismo: proceso patológico. Es un trastorno del neurodesarrollo caracterizado por alteración de la interacción social y de la comunicación tanto verbal como no verbal y el comportamiento restringido y repetitivo".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván abrio los ojos sorprendido por su inteligencia.

"Vaya, veo que eres bastante inteligente, no tendría duda si fueras una niña prodigio".-Dijo.

"La inteligencia, no nace siempre del conocimiento, nace de las experiencias y la capacidad de la materia gris del cerebro, así como de los bloques mentales para recordar y recopilar la información, y la gente, desperdicia su tiempo en cosas no lucrativas para el cerebro o intento ahogarlas en alcohol, u algún otro agente toxico como las drogas. Qué triste es ver las necesidades humanas que les mueve en la corta vida".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván se intrigo por todo lo que ella sabe.

"De Virgilio".-Dijo.

"Fue un poeta griego nacido en alrededor de los 70 antes de Cristo, autor de: La Eneida, Las Bucólicas, las Geórgicas y aparece en la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri como el guía espiritual del autor".-Dijo.

"Guau, tu sí que sabes mucho pequeña".-Dijo Iván.

Tiana bajo la mirada por un segundo y la regreso a él.

"No me considero vanidosa en ningún sentido, solo quiero transmitir deseosamente todos mis conocimientos en cada uno de los ámbitos".-Dijo Tiana.

"Mm, que interesante".-Dijo Iván con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tiana se le quedo viendo un momento, luego desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando hacia el techo. Iván suspiro por la nariz y bajo la mirada, ya no se le ocurría que decir, miro a Tiana, vio que ella parpadeo, Iván se puso de pie tomo su sujetapapeles y empezó a ojearlo nuevamente.

"El sufrimiento excesivo y sin descanso no es bueno, cansa y debilita el cuerpo; así como la mente".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván levanto la mirada hacia el frente y giro para verla.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto.

"…Que ella esta sufrimiento, y mucho".-Dijo Tiana sin despegar su mirada del techo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Iván y se acercó a ella.-"¿De qué hablas, quien está sufriendo?".-Pregunto.

Tiana le dedico una breve mirada y después la regreso al techo.

"Tiana, ella esta es quien está sufriendo".-Dijo, despertando el interés y la curiosidad de Iván.-"Permítame empezar por el inicio. Es…1853, creo, estoy sentada en la sala de una casa de entre la media y la alta sociedad".-Dijo Tiana iniciando un flashback.

 **1854.**

"No existe más que 2 reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo".

Oscar Wilde (1854-1900), escritor irlandés.

"El pegado de guardar silencio, a la hora de protestar, convierte a cualquiera, en un cobarde".

Ella Whellen Wilcox.

Siglo XVII, año 1853, Gran Bisontraña (Gran Bretaña), Lobondres (Londres).

En una casa grande, de 2 pisos con la fachada y toda ella de color verde igual a la famosa casa maldita de Ardityville, dentro de ella, en una oficina con relojes, en una mesita de noche de madera y un escritorio, también de madera, con una pluma de ave dejada en un tintero, en uno de los de 2 sillones de dicha habitación, se encuentra una liebre hembra de ojos color azul ultramar de 28 años, de físico esbelto y curvado, pelaje color sombra tostada, café claro de la ingle al cuello y vestida con un típico vestido de la época color naranja con impresiones de flores color blanco, está jugando pacientemente con sus pulgares mientras veía toda la habitación con solo los ruidos del tic-tac del reloj llenando el cuarto, al parecer, está esperando a alguien muy importante.

En el pasillo de la casa, después de la puerta principal, se encuentra una porcina (Para no decir puerca o cerda) vestida de sirvienta, está barriendo el pasillo, en eso oyó que tocaron la puerta, volteo y vio una figura de un conejo del otro lado de esta por el vidrio con grabados.

"Maribel, soy yo William, volví a olvidar mi llave, ¿puedes abrirme por favor?".-Pregunto el dueño de la silueta (Su voz es la del nominado al óscar Don cheadle, cuando interpreta a Paul Russesabagina en Hotel Rwanda la matanza).

"Ay. Si señor".-Dijo Maribel rodando los ojos, luego sonrió, camino a la puerta y la abrio con la llave.

Al abrirla se encontró con un pequeño conejo albino de 25 años, tiene ojos color avellana y lleva un traje típico de hombre de la alta sociedad de esos siglos de color azul grisáceo oscuro, como el hierro.

Cuando le abrio, Will le sonrió a la porcina.

"Hola Maribel".-Dijo y entro a su casa.

"Hola señor, ¿Cómo le fue en el parlamento?".-Pregunto ella apoyándose en el palo de su escoba.

"Ah, esos patanes se negaron a aceptar mi propuesta de que los cachorros podrían aprender más, asimilar y recolectar mejor la información, si fueran a una institución o formaran un grupo y aprendieran entre ellos de manera colectiva, que teniendo un maestro extracurricular en casa para ellos solos".-Dijo William con un poco de enojo.

"Eso les ahorraría mucho trabajo a los profesores".-Dijo Maribel.

"Si, ¿pero acaso me hacen caso?, no!, aunque sea el parlamentario más joven de la historia y político, solo hacen caso cuando un mayor de 30 años habla, y de asuntos 'mas ' políticos".-Dijo William haciendo comillas y paso sus patas por su cara con un gruñido de molestia.-"¡Ay!, a veces como a Gran Bisontraña".-Dijo.

"Usted no es el único señor Tailsberforce".-Dijo Maribel.

William la miro, asintió con la cabeza e iba a irse a su recamara pero Maribel recordó a la liebre en su despacho.

"Amm señor".-Lo llamo con el casco levantado y Will volteo a verla.-"Hay una hembra en su despacho, lo está esperando, quiere hablar con usted".-Dijo.

"Ay, hoy no, mi cabeza retumba como tambor por el parlamento, dile que venga mañana en la tarde".-Dijo mientras caminaba a las escaleras y ponía un pie en el primer escalón.

"Pero señor, lleva casi una hora ahí".-Dijo Maribel.

"No me importa".-Dijo él.

"Señor".-Lo llamo cuando llego al final de las escaleras y este volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido desde el segundo piso.-"Es Dalia Conttontail, la ex esclava estadounidense".-Dijo.

William abrio los ojos sorprendido, con su boca levemente abierta y parpadeo un par de veces.

La puerta del despacho de William se abrio, Dalia volteo hacia el poniéndose de pie, William entro por esta con un libro en su pata y una pluma de ave con punta de pluma fuente, William ni se molestó en ver a la liebre; cerró la puerta y camino hacia la mesita donde esta Dalia.

"Hola Sr. Tailsberforce".-Dijo Dalia cortésmente con una sonrisa (Su voz es la de Korra en Avatar la leyenda de Korra).

"Hola".-Dijo William sin mirarla mientras ponía el libro en la mesita.

"Mi nombre es".-Dijo pero él, la interrumpió.

"Permítame".-Dijo sin verla con el dedo índice levantado, acomodando la mesita con su otra pata, ya que hay muchas cosas en la mesita.

Dalia cerró la boca y se quedó esperando pacientemente a que acabara, con sus patas juntas y dedos entrelazados delante de su cintura. William abrio su libro, las paginas están en blanco para escribir en él.

"Ok, listo, me dé ¡guau!".-Se calló de repente al verla.

Dalia se le quedo viendo tratando de con sus ojos averiguar que está pensando, William la miro de pies a cabeza, es hermosa, peo no puede estar con ella, aparte que es casado, ella es carroña, lo más bajo en la clasificación social de la época, el apenas está por encima de ella, y sintiendo algo por ella, su carrera y su vida podrían caer en picada de la noche a la mañana, ya que las relaciones con la carroña, son ilegales.

"Oiga, ¿está bien?".-Pregunto Dalia al ver que este no reaccionaba paso su pata delante de su cara.

William salió del trance y se sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh lo siento".-Dijo William dejando caer sus orejas con un sonrojo y jugando con sus dedos índices.-"Jeje, yo soy William Tailsberforce, señora…".-Dijo ofreciéndole su pata y dándole una indirecta de decir su nombre, aunque ya lo sabe pero lo hace por buenos modales.

"Señorita. No estoy casada. Soy Dalia Conttontail, es un gusto señor Tailsberforce".-Dijo tomando su pata y estrechándola con una sonrisa.

"Bueno señorita Conttontail".-Dijo William tomando asiento igual que ella.-"Como vino aquí, asumo que acepto mi oferta de que escribiera el libro de su…Acontecimiento".-Dijo.

"Si, llevo todo un ano embotellando los sentimientos, emociones, y recuerdos traumáticos de lo que viví, solo mi familia sabe de ello, pero no puedo quedarme callada sabiendo que más mamíferos inocentes están sufriendo y viviendo de manera injusta lo que yo, así que decidí venir con usted, para contarle mi historia, que la escriba y la publique para así poder hacer algo por todas esas pobres presas".-Dijo Dalia.

"Espere señorita Conttontail, quiero decirle antes de comenzar que si su historia no es muy buena, no podre publicarla, he tenido clientes para los que he hecho libros que no han sido muy buenos y me dejaron muy pocas ganancias".-Dijo William.

"Lo entiendo, pero estoy segura que mi historia será su mejor obra literaria hasta la fecha, será una obra maestra".-Dijo Dalia.

"Yo seré quien juzgue eso".-Dijo William tomo su libro, se puso de pie, Dalia hizo lo mismo, camino a su escritorio y se sentó en una silla cerca de este, Dalia camino hacia él y se sentó en una silla al otro lado del escritorio, William abrio su libro, mojo su pluma en la tinta del tintero al lado del él y miro a Dalia.-"Ok, inicie por favor".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata y una sonrisa.

"Bueno…Todo empezó hace 13 anos".-Dijo Dalia empezando a contar.

13 Años antes, 1840, Estados unidos, Zootopia.

Dentro de una casa, donde se está llevando a cabo una fiesta de alta sociedad, hay carroñeros y depredadores machos y hembras, todos vestidos elegantemente, están bailando al ritmo de la música, la responsable de esto es Dalia, quien está tocando el violín de manera virtuosa, ella tiene un enorme talento para la música, nació para ello, tiene tanto talento que hasta los depredadores y carroñeros así como los territoriales le pagan para que toque en sus fiestas, esta, es una de ellas.

Cuando Dalia dejo de tocar y los mamíferos dejaron de bailar, voltearon a verla y empezaron a aplaudirle con sonrisas sobre sus rostros, la depredadora que la invito y dueña de la casa, una zorro amarilla, se le acerco, toco su hombro llamando su atención y también empezó a aplaudirle con una sonrisa, Dalia se sentía muy alagada y sonrió haciendo una reverencia ante todos.

Un par de horas más tarde, una carreta dejo a Dalia en su casa ya eran altas horas de la noche, Dalia le agradeció al jinete del carruaje, este movió las riendas del carruaje y empezó a irse (Los caballos cobran, y mucho, por tirar de las carretas, no como nosotros los humanos, que los usamos sin pedir su consentimiento).

Dalia entro a su casa, metió su violín en su estuche y lo guardo en el armario, en eso, una liebre macho de color café de 53 años, físico ordinario, ojos color azul ultramar y vestido con un típico traje de macho de color negro y pantalones igual, se le acerco con el ceño fruncido y dando pisotones, se detuvo delante de ella y se cruzó de brazos empezando a golpetear su pie contra el piso, es su padre, Abelardo Conttontail.

"¡Dalia Conttontail!".-Dijo con un tono severo y enojado en su voz (Es la Manny de La era del hielo).

"Hola Pa".-Dijo viéndolo por un momento y regreso al armario, acomodando algunas cosas que se cayeron cuando metió el violín.

"¡No te atrevas a dirigírteme de esa manera jovencita!, soy tu padre y te me dirigirás con el debido respeto".-Dijo Abelardo señalando el piso sin dejar de golpetearlo con su pie.

"Ay bien".-Dijo Dalia fastidiada y lo miro.-"Hola, Papa, ¿feliz".-Dijo molesta y siguió acomodando las cosas que cayeron.

"¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita?!".-Pregunto enojado.

"Perdón sí, no es mi culpa, la fiesta se alargó".-Dijo Dalia y cerro el armario después de acomodar las cosas".-Y ultimadamente a ti que te importa".-Dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y camino a la cocina.

"Me importa mucho".-Dijo Abelardo siguiéndola, y vio que saco una zanahoria de un estante y le dio una mordida.-"Eres mi hija, y no quiero que nada te pase".-Dijo.

Dalia le dio una mordida más al vegetal anaranjado antes de contestar.

"Papa, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola".-Dijo ella con la boca llena y con su brazo libre cruzado.

"¡No hables con la boca llena, cierra la boca mientras masticas!".-Grito Abelardo señalándola.

Dalia cerró la boca y se le quedo viendo mientras masticaba.

Abelardo suspiro peinándose las orejas, junto sus patas delante de su cara con los ojos cerrados, los abrio y camino hacia ella deteniéndose delante de ella.

"Hija, escucha, tienes toda la razón ¿ok?, ya no eres una niña, pero el mundo está lleno de trampas y gente malvada que desprecia y odia a la carroña más que a nada en el mundo".-Dijo y la tomo de los hombros.-"Eso es precisamente de lo quiero protegerte".-Dijo un poco preocupado.

"Papa".-Dijo ella con cara de aburrimiento después de tragar y quito sus patas de sus hombros.-"Has usado eso que sacaste de los cuentos de hadas desde que era una cachorrita para "protegerme" y…".-El la interrumpió.

"No son cuentos Dalia. Tengo amigos presas y carroña que son ex esclavos, y las historias que me han contado *Se revolvió literalmente el estómago al solo pensar en ello* son duras, indigestas y difíciles de escuchar y de narrar".-Dijo asqueado.

"No te creo Papa, ahora si me disculpas".-Dijo, le dio una mordida a su zanahoria, e iba a irse.

"Dalia".-Dijo deteniéndola del brazo y esta lo miro.-"Por favor".-Le rogo con sus ojos suplicantes y sus orejas caídas.

"…Buenas noches Papa".-Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido levemente, se quitó la pata de su brazo y se fue directo a su cuarto.

Abelardo se peinó las orejas con un quejido de molestia y se dejó caer de sentón en un banco de la cocina con sus patas sobre su cara.

Una liebre hembra de pelaje color caoba se asomó por el borde de la puerta, vio a Abelardo sentado en el banco, sus orejas y el que tenga las patas tapándose la cara le decía que algo anda mal, entro a la cocina mostrando como es, esta vestida con un vestido típico de esa época de color morado, tiene físico esbelto, ojos color amarillo y tiene 50 años, se llama Leiza Conttontail, la esposa de Abelardo y madre de Dalia y sus 2 hermanos; Adem y Dion. Ella camino hasta su esposo y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

Al sentir eso, Abelardo irguió sus orejas, quito sus patas de su cara y volteo a ver hacia quien lo toco y vio a su esposa.

Leiza se sentí en el banco al lado de el sin quitar la pata de su hombro y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"¿Otra discusión con Dalia Cielo?".-Pregunto Leiza, su voz es la de Ellie, la esposa de Manny en la era del hielo.

"Si *Se volvió a poner las patas en el rostro* ah, honestamente cariño ya no sé qué hacer con esa chica, yo, no sé qué hacer para que me entienda".-Dijo quitándose las patas del rostro.

"Cariño, creo que Dalia te haría caso si le tuvieras algo de confianza y, paciencia".-Dijo Leiza poniendo su pata en su espalda.

"¡Lo hago!".-Exclamo asustando a su esposa.-"Pero aun así no me escucha, y si los rumores que he escuchado son reales, temo por lo que pueda o pudiera pasarle".-Dijo Abelardo y se recargo contra la pared de espaldas.

"Abelardo, creo que estas exagerando, además, recuerda que no siempre será tu pequeña".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa".-Dijo Abelardo viéndola con el rabillo de los ojos y sus orejas caídas.

2 Días después.

Dalia empezó a despertarse con dolor de cabeza, gimió mientras despertaba, trato de tocarse la cabeza pero algo le impedía subir las patas más arriba de su esternón, esto la extraño, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz vio sus patas y se encontró con algo que la sorprendió, en sus patas hay grilletes también en los pies, todos entrelazados entre sí por cadenas, Dalia se asustó, empezó a moverse haciendo ruido con las cadenas , puso su pie sobre la cadena que une los grilletes de sus patas, y gruñendo y apretando los dientes del esfuerzo, intento sin éxito quitárselos, después de usar todas sus fuerzas, desistió y empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo, empezó a pensar, tratando de hacer memoria de quien le hizo esto, entonces un flashback vino a su mente.

Antier.

Dalia salió de su casa con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro,, feliz de la vida como siempre, lleva un libro en su pata, una pluma y un tintero taponeado con un tapón, inhalo hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco, exhalo con felicidad, bajo las escaleras de su porche llevando un paraguas en caso de que lloviera y fue directo al parque, su lugar favorito para componer música.

Ya en el parque, Dalia está sentada en el césped debajo de un árbol para que este le diera sombra del fuerte sol de la mañana, en su regazo tiene su libro a rayas de notas donde está componiendo una nueva pieza musical, remojando constantemente su pluma de tinta como era en aquel entonces, ella no es la única allí, depredadores y carroñeros tanto hembras como machos, están caminando por la acera del parque conversando con algún amigo, familiar, pareja o conocido, unos escritores están sentados en bancas o debajo de árboles como Dalia para que el sol no los molestara mientras escribían en sus diarios de notas o el libro que están decididos ya, a hacer públicos, también hay algunos pintores que están pintando del natural ya sea como un sencillo bosquejo que podría ser una gran obra de arte, inspiración o una obra que esperaban, se convirtiera en una pieza maestra del arte.

2 Mamíferos, un carroñero y el otro depredador se le acercaron a una dama vulpino (Zorro) de pelaje amarillo vestida formal y elegantemente y le preguntaron algo, ella miro a Dalia y la señalo, ella está concentrada en su nueva pieza que ni se dio cuenta, ambos mamíferos le agradecieron a la vulpino y caminaron hacia Dalia.

"Amm…Disculpe".-Dijo el depredador, un lobo de grin con el dedo índice levantado.

Dalia tenía la punta de su pluma sumergida en su tintero, volteo a ver al depredador pero al hacer eso, volcó el tintero y la tinta se derramo en el césped, haciendo que se quejara.

"Ups…Lo siento".-Dijo el lobo de grin llamado Brown Chrysomber, tiene 38 años, ojos color café y físico regular (Su voz es la de Ralph el demoledor).

Dalia tembló del enojo, apretando su pluma queriendo gritar pero se reprimió y suspiro peinándose las orejas.

"Tranquilo, no es nada".-Dijo Dalia y se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe, ¿usted es la señorita Dalia Conttontail?".-Pregunto el carroñero, un perro selvático de orejas cortas de ojos color amarillo, físico regular y 32 años, llamado Hamilton Montistown.

"Si soy yo, mucho gusto, señores…".-Dijo Dalia ofreciéndoles la pata.

"Chrysomber, Brown Chrysomber".-Dijo Brown quitándose su sombrero de copa y estrechando su pata con una sonrisa.-"Este es mi amigo y socio, Hamilton Montistown".-Dijo después de estrechar la pata de la liebre y haciendo un gesto al perro de orejas cortas.

"Es un placer señorita".-Dijo Hamilton quitándose también su sombrero pero este es británico y estrechando su pata con una sonrisa.

"El placer es mío".-Dijo Dalia con una sonrisa y soltó su pata.-"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda servirles señores?".-Pregunto.

Hamilton y Brown intercambiaron una mirada con una sonrisa.

"De hecho si".-Dijo Brown.

"Espere, déjenme ver si entendí, ¡¿quieren que toque, en la orquesta filo armónica del teatro Facord (Teatro Ford y Facóquero)?!".-Pregunto Dalia sorprendida, ella, Hamilton y Brown ahora están sentados en una meseta hablando.

"Si".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa y se apoyó sobre su bastón que tiene un diamante en el borde donde se apoya.

"El director de la orquesta, del teatro y el productor del teatro son buenos amigos nuestros, si les damos nuestra recomendación, seguramente te aceptaran como parte de la orquesta".-Dijo Brown apoyándose en su paraguas, la agarradera y la punta, son de oro.

"Pero soy carroña, solo los depredadores forman parte de la orquesta filo armónica del teatro Facord".-Dijo Dalia.

"Tenemos amigos poderosos e influyentes señorita Conttontail, ellos son abolicionistas igual que nosotros, así que le garantizamos que podrá formar parte de la orquesta".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa.

"Ay pues, no se".-Dijo Dalia con mucha duda.

"Ganara 5 Animadólares por pieza que interprete".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa (5 dólares, era mucho en aquel entonces, si sus abuelos les han contado, con 5 centavos podías comprar 2 kilos de dulce, imagínense lo que puedes comprar con 5 dólares).

"Y también, podría convertirse en la primer presa carroña que no solo toco en la orquesta sinfónica del teatro Facord, sino que podría ser la primera presa carroña en hacerse famosa, el teatro Facord será solo el inicio de los conciertos que daría".-Dijo Brown.

"Si, ¿Qué dice señorita Conttontail?".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa.

Dalia se quedó pensando por un tiempo y luego los miro.

De repente la escena cambia.

La cámara está enfocando 3 copas llenas de coñac que hicieron ruido al ser chocadas después de un brindis.

"Por la señorita Dalia Conttontail, quien seguramente se convertirá en la primera gran violinista negra de la historia, que será conocida en tiempos mucho muy venideros".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa, el, Brown, y Dalia fueron quienes chocaron las copas, ahora están en un restaurante, celebrando que Dalia acepto su oferta.

"Ay, gracias Sr. Montistown".-Dijo Dalia sonrojada de la vergüenza y con timidez.

"Por su prospera carrera".-Dijo Brown levantando la copa en el aire con una sonrisa, Hamilton hizo lo mismo.

"Que así sea".-Dijo Dalia levantando la copa.

Los 3 empezaron a beber, tomando un largo trago, durante eso Hamilton y Brown abrieron los ojos viendo a Dalia bebiendo de la copa y ambos sonrieron. Cuando acabaron, los 3 dejaron escapar un jadeo de gusto por el sabor del licor, pero de repente, después de unos pocos segundos Dalia empezó a sentirse rara, empezó a toser y rápidamente su tos se hizo tan incontrolable que se cayó de la silla tirando la copa.

La escena cambia y se ve a Hamilton y Brown junto con Dalia en un callejón oscuro, ella se peinó las orejas hacia atrás de su cabeza y vómito, apoyándose en la pared con una pata.

"Tranquila, tranquila señorita".-Dijo Brown dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-"Creo que ese trago fue demasiado para usted".-Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

La escena vuelve a cambiar y se ve a Brown cargando a Dalia al estilo nupcial, llevándola a una habitación de un motel que ellos rentaron para que reposara, con Hamilton siguiéndolo detrás.

Brown abrio la puerta del cuarto y dejo a Dalia en la cama.

"Tranquila, tranquila".-Dijo Brown mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo por su frente para bajarle la fiebre que le dio.-"En la mañana se sentirá como nueva".-Dijo.

"Sea lo que sea que tenía ese coñac, le cayó muy mal".-Dijo Hamilton quien está sentado a un lado de la cama, en una silla adecuada para su tamaño.

"Si, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ella, mañana la llevaremos con su familia".-Dijo Brown y Dalia cayó en un sueño profundo.

Actualidad.

Eso fue lo último que pudo recordar Dalia, y eso no la ayudo mucho para saber cómo llego a ese extraño lugar, de repente sus orejas se irguieron de golpe al oír que abrían la puerta y volteo a ver.

La puerta se abrio y por esta entraron Hamilton y Brown, con unas camisas blancas fajadas en sus cinturas que les quedan aguadas o grandes y unos pantalones cafés.

"Hola, negra".-Dijo Hamilton con una sonrisa divertida y perversa.

Ahí Dalia lo supo, fueron ellos!, la oferta de trabajo en el teatro Facord, sus actitudes amables y simpáticas, todo fue una trampa para secuestrarla, no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

"¡Ustedes!".-Dijo Dalia enojada y pateo las cadenas de sus grilletes.

"Hola negrita, ¿Cómo amaneciste?".-Pregunto Hamilton manteniendo su sonrisa descarada.

"Escúchenme, no se quienes se han creído, pero si logro salir de esto y lo hare, los hare directa y personalmente responsables, ha ambos".-Dijo Dalia poniéndose de pie y señalándolos.-"Mi nombre es Dalia Conttontail, soy de Zootopia, soy una mujer libre y no tienen derecho a hacerme esto".-Dijo.

"¿…Eso es todo?".-Pregunto Hamilton con cara de aburrimiento.

Dalia trato de estrangularlo pero sus grilletes y cadenas se lo impidieron. Hamilton abrio la boca para hablar.

"Tú, no eres una mujer libre, no eres de Zootopia, eres Hamsterorgia (Hámster y Georgia), y no eres más que una simple fugitiva, eres una esclava de Hamsterorgia".-Dijo Hamilton muy cerca de su cara y la rodeo por su izquierda, la de él.

Dalia no le quito los ojos de encima, Brown también camino hacia ella, Dalia lo miro, Brown movió las cadenas del piso, camino hasta la armella la que tiene sujeta a Dalia a la pared, agarro las cadenas y tiro de ellas con fuerza, Dalia fue jalada por sus cadenas y cayó al piso en posición de postración, Brown tiro tan fuerte que la lastimo.

Hamilton se puso detrás de ella con un bate de criquet viéndola con enojo, levanto el bate y le dio un fuerte y rápido golpe en la espalda alta.

"¡Ahh!".-Grito Dalia del dolor.-"¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahhh!".-Gritaba Dalia con todas fuerzas y el aire de sus pulmones por los golpes, dejo caer sus orejas en el segundo golpe pero aun con el dolor y el tiempo lapso que transcurría de golpe a golpe, se las peino para adelante, ya de un golpe se las podrían romper, y las orejas, además de ser el rasgo más distintivo de los conejos y liebres, es también uno de los más sensibles.

"¡Eres una esclava!, ¡tú eres una esclava, de Hamsterorgia!".-Le grito Hamilton con furia y odio mientras la golpeaba hasta que su bate se partió en 2, en total le dio una docena de golpes y lanzo el mango lejos.

Dalia se quedó jadeando por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo, ya que grito con todas sus fuerzas y el oxígeno de sus pulmones, Hamilton se quitó el cinturón, se acercó a ella y levanto su cabeza, agarrándola de las orejas.

"¿Eres una esclava?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa.

"N…No".-Respondió Dalia débilmente y con dificultad debido a la falta de aire, no iba a darles el gusto, y el solo decir si, seria renunciar por completo a su libertad.

Hamilton frunció el ceño y empujo su cabeza con fuerza agachándola de nuevo, retrocedió un par de pasos y la golpeo con fuerza con su espalda con su cinturón.

"Ahhja!".-Grito Dalia con dolor con el aire saliendo de ella como si un globo se estuviera desinflando y una lágrima de dolor broto de su ojo derecho y Hamilton siguió.-"¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Ahhja!, ¡Ahhja!... ¡Ahhja!, ¡Ahh!".-Grito del dolor, las veces que grito fueron las veces que fue golpeada.

Cuando Hamilton termino, Dalia estaba llorando del dolor pero no podía gemir ni sollozar debido a la falta de oxígeno, de hecho está luchando para llevar un poco a sus pulmones, Hamilton y Brown salieron del cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Dalia se dejó caer de costado ya que su espalda le duele demasiado, su cara expresaba el dolor que siente.

Muy difícilmente logro ponerse de pie y camino a la única ventana que la habitación tiene.

"A…Ayúdenme…Ayúdenme…¡Ayúdenme!".-Dijo Dalia rogando pero está sintiendo tanto dolor que no puede gritar y aunque pudiera, nadie la escucharía, ya que está en el almacén de una vieja casa que fue dada por abandonada alejada de las casas pobladas de la ciudad, muy a la distancia, se puede ver el capitolio de Weaselton D.C Estados unidos, lo que indica que ya no está en Zootopia.

Dalia empezó a llorar de la tristeza y la impotencia, se deslizo por la pared y quedo sentada sobre sus rodillas, ya que sabía que nadie la ayudaría y nadie la va a salvar, si hubiera escuchado a su padre, posiblemente esto no hubiera sucedido.

"Soy una tonta".-Dijo Dalia, se tapó los ojos con una pata y con sus orejas aplanadas, se rompió en autentico llanto.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Tiana está dejando escapar resoplidos con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, un par de ellas brotaron de sus ojos y siguió llorando. Iván escucho con atención todo lo que conto y estaba que no lo creía pero también extrañado e intrigado por algo que escucho durante esta.

"Espera. Dijiste que quien está sufriendo todo esto se llama Dalia Conttontail y tú te llamas Tiana y aparte, ¿eso que tiene que ver contigo?".-Pregunto.

Tiana desvió la mirada del techo hacia un lado, empezó a temblar violentamente queriendo llorar y se llevó las patas a la cara, Iván se dio cuenta de esto.

"Ay, no, no, no".-Dijo, se acercó a ella y puso sus patas sobre ella, pero cuando lo hizo, Tiana se puso a resoplar con más fuerza.-"Tiana perdóname, no debí haberte preguntado eso, perdón".-Dijo.

Tiana se quedó como estaba por unos segundos, después dejo de temblar, se quitó las patas de la cara, miro alrededor parpadeando constantemente, se sentó y miro alrededor pero ni cuenta se dio de Iván.

"¿Tiana?".-Dijo Iván llamando la atención de la joven liebre y esta volteo a verlo.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy?".-Pregunto Tiana mirando alrededor desconcertada.

"Oh lo siento, todo este tiempo olvide decirte mi nombre, me llamo Iván Tiana".-Dijo estirando su pata abierta hacia ella para que la estrechara.-"Y estas en un hospital".-Dijo.

Tiana miro la pata de Iván con extrañez y la estrecho con el mismo sentimiento.

"¿Que hago aquí?".-Pregunto Tiana después de estrechar la pata de Iván.

A Iván le daba extrañez y curiosidad el como ella cambio de tema de manera tan espontánea y…Extraña debe decirlo, pero decidió contestar.

"Viniste aquí porque intentaste suicidarte Tiana".-Dijo Iván.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Suicidarme?!".-Pregunto Tiana estupefacta y se llevó las patas a su pecho.

"Si, ¿No lo recuerdas?, te cortaste la arteria cubital".-Dijo Iván e hizo un señalo la pata derecha de la liebre.

Tiana levanto su pata y la miro, vio la venda envuelta alrededor de esta, se sorprendió y dejo caer sus orejas, con su otra mano empezó a sentir el vendaje, subió su mirada hacia el frente y dejo descansando su brazo lesionado en su regazo.

"Es que…Yo…No me lo puedo creer".-Dijo Tiana.

"Tiana. Sé que quien debería hablar de esto contigo es tu padre pero".-Dijo Iván y se sentó en la silla en la que ha estado sentado Kyle.-"Puedo saber ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?".-Pregunto.

"Lo pasa es que, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que me está hablando doctor".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván irguió sus orejas y abrio sus ojos, sorprendido por la respuesta que recibió.

"No tienes idea".-Dijo y Tiana negó con la cabeza.

Iván estaba empezando a sospechar, se llevó la pata el mentón, se quedó pensando unos segundos y regreso a Tiana.

"Tiana ¿sabes quién es Virgilio?".-Pregunto.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto completamente confundida.

Las sospechas de Iván se incrementaron con esa respuesta.

"¿Quién es Dalia Conttontail?".

"No".

"¿Que es el autismo?".

"Nunca había escuchado sobre eso, ¿Por qué me hace toda estas preguntas?".

"…Tengo que irme".-Dijo después de estar unos segundos pensativo y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué?, espere ¿A dónde va?".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

"A hablar…Con alguien".-Dijo y se fue, dejando a Tiana muy desconcertada.

Kyle está comiendo tranquilamente en la cafetería del hospital de la UNAM donde está, en eso Iván se le acerco.

"Hola Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo.

Kyle volteo a verlo.

"Hola Sr. Bedolla Chacón…".

"Solo, Iván, por favor".

"De acuerdo, Iván. ¿Qué hace aquí?, no dijo que iba a estar con ella".-Dijo.

"Respecto a ella es por lo que estoy aquí".-Dijo Iván.

"¿De qué está hablando?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"¿Puedo sentarme?".-Dijo Iván.

"Claro".

Iván se sentó en la silla delante de Kyle y se dirigió al conejo.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, ¿Tiana padece alguna enfermedad mental de la que usted tenga conocimiento?".-Pregunto.

"No".-Dijo Kyle negando con la cabeza.-"Bueno, de hecho".-Dijo desviando la mirada hacia abajo y a la derecha en dirección al piso.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Iván intrigado.

"El día en que…Le sucedió lo que le sucedió".-Dijo con dolor al recordar ese día y se dirigió hacia el zorro.-"La psicóloga de su escuela me llamo, y dijo que es posible que ella padezca una enfermedad mental".-Dijo.

"¿Le dijo específicamente que enfermedad?".-Pregunto Iván.

"Esquizofrenia. ¿Por qué pregunta?".-Pregunto.

"Tuve una pequeña charla con ella y…".

"¡Tiana despertó!".-Exclamo Kyle con euforia.

"Si, pero…".

"Tengo que ir a verla".-Dijo Kyle levantándose rápidamente de su silla e iba a irse.

"Sr. Rabbitstail espere!".-Exclamo Iván y le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

Kyle volteo a verlo y se le quedo viendo.

"Quiero decirle después de esa pequeña charla que tuve que Tiana, no creo que ella tenga esquizofrenia".-Dijo.

Kyle le dedico una mirada de intriga y se volvió a sentar.

"¿Entonces?".-Pregunto.

"Creo que Tiana padece del síndrome de disoción social".-Dijo Iván.

Kyle le dedico una mirada completamente confundida, Iván puso los ojos, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo a Kyle.

"También se le conoce como: Trastorno de personalidades múltiples".-Dijo.

Kyle abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"¡¿Personalidades múltiples?!".

"Mhjm".

"¿Y eso que diferencia tiene de la esquizofrenia?".

"Bueno, la esquizofrenia se caracteriza porque el individuo no sabe diferenciar la realidad de la ficción, tiene arranques inexplicables de ira y sufre de alucinaciones. Por lo que percibí de mi charla con Tiana ella no padece ninguna de estas afectaciones, ella está completamente en la realidad y lo que la caracteriza son sus espontáneos cambios de actitud y de mentalidad".

"Personalidades múltiples".-Dijo Kyle murmurando con la mirada desvaída a la derecha y hacia abajo pegada al piso.-"¿Eso es posible?".-Pregunto mirando a Iván de nuevo.-"Creía que solo lo padecían los adultos".

"Sr. Rabbitstail, la ciencia médica ha probado y demostrado que en los caminos de la naturaleza y el destino; no existe lo imposible. Si ha habido reportes de niños que padecen personalidades múltiples aunque es un padecimiento sumamente raro".-Explico Iván.

"¿Y…De donde se le origino a Tiana?".-Pregunto.

"Bueno, la disoción social normalmente se deriva por un fuerte trauma en la persona el cual su subconsciente reprimió y bloqueo, y el trastorno; así como los sueños, son válvulas emocionales que nuestro cerebro emplea para combatir los poderosos sentimientos de dicho trauma".-Respondió Iván.

Kyle abrio un poco los ojos sorprendido, bajo la mirada al piso, dejo caer sus orejas, se recargo en su silla y empezó a jugar con su comida. Iván se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que lo más seguro es que él sabe algo de porque Tiana está padeciendo personalidades múltiples y decidió preguntarle, pero no de manera tan directa.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, ¿usted sabe de algo que pudo haber originado esto en el subconsciente de su hija?".-Pregunto.

"No".-Dijo Kyle sin nada de ánimo y mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, pero mintió.

Iván se dio cuenta de esto pero él sabe que no tiene derecho de exigirle que le diga de su pasado y el de Tiana. Ya no sabía cómo continuar, así que dejo escapar un suspiro y se recargo en su silla.

"Bueno…Ella ya está despierta, puede ir a verla si quiere, y puede llevar su comida también y algo para ella".-Dijo Iván.

Kyle lo miro y sonrió a la par de que subía sus orejas.

"Gracias".-Dijo, tomo su charola y se fue hacia la barra de alimentos para pedir algo para Tiana.

Iván dejo escapar un suspiro por su nariz, empezó a tocar la tabla de su mesa con la garra de su dedo índice y se quedó pensando pero en ese momento, se le acerco María; quien esta triste.

"Hola Iván".-Lo saludo.

Iván volteo y la miro.

"Oh, hola María".-Dijo.

"Iván, odio ser el mensajero de malas noticias pero…El director Myers quiere verte en su oficina".-Dijo.

Iván dejo escapar un suspiro.

"No me extraña, de seguro es porque desobedecí a Henri".-Dijo él y la miro.-" ¿Ahora?".-Pregunto.

"Ahora".-Dijo ella.

Iván suspiro por la nariz, se puso de pie y se fue en dirección a la oficina de su director.

Kyle llego a la habitación de su hija, pero se detuvo afuera de esta y se quedó contra la pared por un momento, asomo su cabeza por el margen de la puerta y miro hacia adentro, Tiana está ahí acostada en su cama despierta, muerta del aburrimiento y vio que dejo escapar un suspiro, Kyle bajo la mirada al piso y dejo caer sus orejas con una cara de tristeza, respiro hondo, exhalo, formo una sonrisa sobre su cara a la par que subía sus orejas y entro al cuarto de su hija.

"Miren, la bella durmiente al fin despertó".-Dijo con dulzura y felicidad en su voz.

Tiana volteo y al verlo, se puso más que feliz.

"¡Papi".-Dijo y Kyle vio que tenía intenciones de levantarse.

"Ah, ah, ah".-Dijo Kyle teniéndola.-"No te levantes hija, yo iré hacia ti".-Dijo, se le acerco, dejo las charolas en la cama, se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazo cosa que ella correspondió.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"Si bien quiere decir aburrida y hambrienta, sí, estoy bien".-Dijo Tiana con una sonrisa y ella y su padre dejaron escapar una carcajada.

"Chistosa eres, y tu traje algo para aliviar esa hambruna".-Dijo y puso la charola que compro para ella en su regazo, el de ella.

Es un sándwich vegetariano sin nada de carne por el vegetarianismo de sus especies, con lechuga, trozos de zanahoria, rodajas de jitomate y pasitas, un jugo de naranja en un vaso y patatas fritas.

"Mhm".-Dijo Tiana lamiéndose los labios y frotándose las palmas de sus patas.-"Gracias papi".-Dijo y empezó a comer con algo de urgencia por el gran hambre que está sintiendo.

Kyle sonrió, se sentó en la silla donde estaba sentado antes y empezó a comer con ella. Durante todo el almuerzo hablaron, reían contando chistes y haciendo cualquier cosa para ambos estuvieran felices. Cuando terminaron de comer y de hablar, ambos se miraron uno al otro con una sonrisa pero unos segundos después, la sonrisa de Tiana desapareció y fue cambiada por una expresión de tristeza.

"Papa mira, sobre lo que hice, yo no sé porque…".-Kyle no la dejo terminar.

"Tranquila hija, tranquila".-Dijo tomándola de la pata con sus 2 manos y la miro a los ojos.-"Ahora sé que no fue tu culpa".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo Tiana completamente confundida.-"¿De que estas hablando Papa?".-Pregunto.

Kyle dejó caer sus orejas y suspiro por la nariz.

"El mancho que te ha estado atendiendo hija…".

"¿Iván?".-Dijo Tiana interrumpiéndolo.

"Si el, me dijo que…Es muy posible, que estés enferma hija; de tu cabecita".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo sorprendida.-"Pero me siento bien Papa".-Dijo.

"Esta no es una enfermedad cualquiera hija, se llama…".-Antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Tiana!".-Grito Jerry llegando al marco de la puerta y deteniéndose en este.

Kyle y Tiana voltearon a verlo, Jerry miro a Tiana y sonrió con la boca abierta.

"¿Jerry?".-Dijo Tiana.

"¡Tiana!".-Dijo Jerry feliz y corrió hacia ella.

Detrás de él lo siguió su madre, ella entro al cuarto, miro este y su mirada aterrizo sobre el conejo abogado.

"Hola Kyle".-Lo saludo un poco de timidez y sacudiendo su pata.

"Oh, hola".-Dijo Kyle con más timidez que ella y sacudiendo su pata.

"Tiana!, ¿estás bien?".-Dijo Jerry con preocupación al último, estando del lado izquierdo de ella, Kyle está a su derecha.

"Si, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jerry?".-Dijo Tiana extrañada.

Su madre respondió por él.

"Jerry se enteró de lo que te sucedió, de inmediato fue corriendo conmigo y me rogo de rodillas que lo trajera para que te viera".-Dijo Lori terminando con una sonrisa.

"¡Mama!".-Exclamo Jerry sonrojado por lo explicita que fue.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto inocentemente alzando las patas.

Tiana sonrió y volteo a ver a Jerry.

"Jerry ¿eso es cierto?".-Pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa.

Jerry volteo a verla y al ver su precioso rostro y sus bellos ojitos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apenarse como loco.

"Eh, este, eh, ah…Si".-Dijo Jerry haciendo mil y gestos de pena y termino con sus patas detrás de su espalda mientras la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

Tiana se conmovió por esto.

"Aww, Jerry".-Dijo, deslizo su pata izquierda hacia la derecha de él y se la puso encima.

Jerry se sorprendió al ver y sentir y esto y subió la mirada para verla a los ojos.

"Que tierno eres".-Dijo Tiana.

Jerry se apeno y avergonzó por esto, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y mirar por toda la habitación con nerviosismo.

"Gra-Gracias Ti-Tiana, je".-Dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello con una pata y la miraba a los ojos.

Tiana empezó a verlo con una mirada un poco dulce, el también pero con su nerviosismo un poco latente y ambos se quedaron así como si no hubiese mañana.

"Van a besarse o se van a quedar viendo todo el día".-Dijo Lori.

"¡Mama/ Señora Terrynger!".-Gritaron Tiana y Jerry al unísono con un gran sonrojo sobre sus caras y volteando a verla.

Jerry regreso su mirada a Tiana.

"No le hagas caso, le gusta bromear a veces, je".-Dijo Jerry excusándose y se sobo el cuello con vergüenza.

"Tranquilo te entiendo".-Dijo y le dedico una mirada a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.-"Mi Papa a veces hace lo mismo".-Dijo.

"Oye".-Dijo Kyle un poco ofendido.

Jerry y Tiana rieron con las bocas cerradas.

Lori se le acerco a Kyle.

"Hola Kyle".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, hola".-Dijo Kyle.

"¿Puedo sentarme?".-Pregunto educamente.

"Pero".-Dijo Kyle y miro a ambos lados de él, antes de regresar a ella.-"No hay más sillas".-Dijo.

A Lori se le ocurrió algo y se sonrojo enormemente por ello.

"¿P-P-Puedo sentarme en…Tu regazo?".-Pregunto con mucha pena y peinándose el pelaje de la cabeza con una pata.

Kyle se exalto, sorprendió y sonrojo enormemente por esto.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo.

"Ay por favor Kyle, no es como que nos fuéramos a casar o besar o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?".-Dijo Lori en excusa con un pequeño sonrojo aun presente en su rostro.

Kyle lo pensó y tenía razón, quizás esta sobreactuando.

"Si, creo que tienes razón".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y el sonrojo aun presente sobre su cara pero más pequeño.

"Gracias, entonces…¿Puedo?".-Dijo Lori.

"…Cla-Claro".-Dijo Kyle.

Lori sonrió, se acercó a Kyle y se sentó en su regazo con cuidado, cuando lo hizo ambos podían jurar que sus corazones están latiendo con fuerza. Lori se acomodó un poco sobre Kyle y se quedó sentada sobre él, Kyle sentía una necesidad pero quiere pedirle permiso.

"Disculpe, ¿P-Puedo poner mis patas en su cintura?".-Dijo, ganándose una mirada un poco sorprendida de Lori, el conejo se dio cuenta de esto y dejo caer sus orejas en el acto.-"E-Es que, no me siento cómodo que mis patas no estén apoyadas contra algo, estoy acostumbrado a las sillas con brazos, jeje".-Dijo en excusa y terminando con su pata en su cuello, el de él.

"Oh. Bueno, siendo ese el caso; está bien".-Dijo Lori.

Kyle sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y puso sus patas en su cintura. Lori formo una sonrisa sobre su cara y podía jurar que su corazón está latiendo muy fuertemente.

"¿Está bien con esto?, si se siente incómoda puedo dejarle la silla y yo puedo sentarme en la cama de mi hija".-Dijo Kyle.

"No, no".-Dijo Lori negando con la cabeza y su vista se encontró con los bonitos ojos color gris de Kyle, y los de él; con los preciosos ojos color azul de Lori.-"No hay ningún problema".-Dijo ella quedando ambos hipnotizados por la mirada y los ojos del otro.

Ambos están con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin que se dieran cuenta, por instinto, se están inclinando hacia el otro, pero.

"Oh hombre, bésense y ya".-Dijo Tiana.

"¡Tiana!".-Exclamo Kyle disparando su cabeza hacia ella con un sonrojo sobre su cara y Lori alejo su rostro del de él y desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

"Jejeje, ¿qué se siente estar del otro lado de la broma ahora eh?".-Dijo Jerry con diversión y terminando con una sonrisa.

"¡Jerry!".-Exclamo Lori.-"Ay, niños".-Dijo rodando la cabeza.

"Lo sé, son todo un caso".-Dijo Kyle y ambos dejaron escapar una breve carcajada.

"¿A qué se refieren?".-Pregunto Tiana confundida al igual que Jerry, ya que no entendieron.

"Nada, nada hija".-Dijo Kyle y dejo escapar una breve carcajada junto con Lori.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, sus rostros terminaron muy cerca del otro y cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de esto. Se sorprendieron y de inmediato alejaron un poco sus caras con pena y sonrojados.

"Eje, perdón".-Dijo Kyle apenado.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo Lori y dejo escapar una risita con su boca cerrada, que cautivo a Kyle y se le dedico por un momento, una mirada cariñosa.

 **En otra parte del edificio.**

Iván se encuentra parado delante de la puerta del director de su universidad, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso sabe que tener consecuencias por haber desobedecido a Henri pero está tratando de mantenerse positivo, respiro hondo, exhalo, dio una paso, puso sobre la perilla, la giro abriendo la puerta y entro. Dentro están Henri, sentado en una silla delante del escritorio del director con una manzana en la mano, del otro lado del escritorio está el director de la universidad de Iván, un hombre de unos 30 años, ojos color café, de rasgos faciales islámicos con una barba y bigote de candado color negro, cabello negro medio corto característico de las personas de su religión, vestido de traje con corbata roja y piel blanca. Al oír el ruido en la puerta, Henri y el director voltearon y vieron a Iván, Henri formo una sonrisa vanidosa y victoriosa sobre su cara, regreso al frente, lanzo su manzana en el aire por un segundo, la cacho y le dio una mordida.

 **"** Hola Iván, pasa".-Dijo su director con leve acento Israelí en su voz haciendo un gesto a la silla vacía delante de él y al lado de Henri (Su voz es la de Rinku en la película: Golpe de talento, de Disney).

Iván miro por un momento a Henri quien no le dedico la mirada para nada, entro cerró la puerta, camino hacia ellos, se sentó sobre la silla vacía que es un poco grande para el por su tamaño y miro el cartelito en forma de cilindro triangular que dice el nombre del director, su supervisor ya que Henri es su jefe: Badhad Myers dice el letrero e Iván le dedico la mirada a su supervisor.

"Iván, te cite aquí; para hablar de lo ocurrido en el quirófano hace 3 días, lo cual ya me fue informado por el jefe de cirugía Henri aquí presente".-Dijo Badhad.

"Señor, antes que nada; quiero objetar que solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo".-Dijo Iván.

"Si, pero desobedeciendo mis órdenes".-Dijo Henri enojado con la boca llena.

"Estaba salvando una vida, por Dios santo".-Dijo Iván igual de enojado.

Ambos iban a empezar una discusión pero Badhad lo impidió.

"Señores, señores; por favor, controlen sus impulsos".-Dijo calmándolos.-"Iván, lo que hiciste fue algo muy radical".-Dijo Badhad con sus dedos entrelazados y haciendo gestos con los pulgares.

"Señor, yo lo solo estaba haciendo el deber de todo zootécnico: Buscar a toda costa preservar la vida de un animal".-Dijo.

"…Pero desobedeciendo órdenes".-Dijo Badhad.

"Si eso es, expúlselo".-Dijo voz de poco interés y mordió su manzana.

Iván le dedico una mirada enojada y regreso a Badhad.

"Señor, por favor; déjeme…".-No termino ya que Badhad lo interrumpió.

"Iván, Iván, cálmate. No voy a expulsarte".-Dijo.

Iván y Henri se sorprendieron, pero Henri se volvió a relajar tan rápido como se sorprendió ya que pensó que mínimo le va a dar un castigo ejemplar.

"No voy a expulsarte, no tengo el personal para eso, este país está exigiendo más zootécnicos por lo que no puedo darme el lujo de eso; y tampoco voy a expulsarte solo porque un tonto que no deja de comer una manzana".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a Henri, este se dio cuenta y se sorprendió por esto.-"Cree que es lo mejor".-Dijo Badhad.

"Espere dijo…".-Henri iba a protestar pero no lo dejo.

"Usted se calla!".-Dijo Badhad un poco enojado.

"¡Pero el desobedeció mis órdenes!".-Dijo Henri enredándose en su silla y señalando a Iván.

"Si, para salvar la vida de un animal en peligro".-Dijo Badhad con enojo y Henri se quedó callado.-"Personas, y mamíferos antropomórficos que arriesgan su carrera por algo como eso; merecen mis respetos.".-Dijo sonriéndole a Iván.-"Ya que anteponen la vida de otro ser vivo a su futuro y dan su ultimo respiro para salvarlos, a diferencia de usted, quien por estar tan preocupado por su curriculum, casi arriesga la vida de una liebre cachorra inocente que estaba al borde de la muerte".-Dijo un enojado mirando a Henri.

"¡Pero es son los protocolos!".-Dijo Henri poniéndose de pie enojado.

"¡Los protocolos pueden romperse en esta clase de situaciones Henri!".-Dijo Badhad enojado.-"Ahora, si quiere conservar su empleo, le recomiendo que se siente de inmediato".-Dijo haciéndole señas.

Henri se sorprendió y se volvió a sentar.

"Bien. Ahora esto es lo que pasara, Henri, tu actitud profesional demostrada en el quirófano es inaceptable. Así que, te rebajo tu suelto a la mitad por 2 meses".-Dijo, sorprendiéndolo y a Iván.-"Y durante ese mismo periodo, tus deberes de dirección de cirugía quedan relevados de tu mando y serán transferidos a mí para evitar de nuevo un inconveniente que origino esta reunión".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero…".

"¡No hay más que hablar!".-Dijo Badhad interrumpiéndolo.-"Ahora, fuera mi oficina".-Dijo señalando la puerta.

Henri estaba que no lo creía, miro a Iván quien tiene una expresión inexplicable sobre su cara, miro a Badhad, se enojó frunciendo el ceño, se puso rápidamente de pie y fue de la oficina refunfuñando y azoto la puerta. Badhad se dirigió ahora a Iván y este le dirigió la mirada.

"En cuanto a ti Iván".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido, asustando a Iván quien aplano las orejas y Badhad formo una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Ve a salvar más vidas".-Dijo.

Iván sonrió con la boca abierta con sus orejas erguidas y empezó a menear la cola.

"Puedes retirarte".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de que puede irse.

"¡Sí señor!, ¡gracias señor!".-Dijo Iván feliz estrechando su mano libre, la sacudió con energía y euforia y se fue de ahí corriendo, abrio la puerta, salió por esta y la cerró detrás de él.

"Jejeje, ay los jóvenes".-Dijo Badhad con un suspiro de orgullo y regreso a hacer su trabajo.

 **En casa de Daniel.**

Nick y Judy están hablando en la sala de estar.

"Es que no puedo creerlo".-Dijo Judy quien está sentada en una silla del comedor con sus orejas caídas y después de haberse peinado el pelaje de la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco Zanahorias, pero escuchaste a Hank; talvez, solo sea un trauma que a nuestros ojos, hace que ese no sea el Zack que conocemos".-Dijo Nick caminando de lado a lado intranquilo y con una pata frotándose la frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Estas de su lado?".-Pregunto Judy perpleja y con incredulidad.

"No, no".-Dijo Nick negando con la cabeza y se detuvo.-"claro que no Querida".-Dijo acercándose a ella, recorrió una silla al lado de ella, se sentó y puso su pata sobre la de ella.-"Solo digo que hay que darle una oportunidad".-Dijo comprensivamente.

"Nick, mi instinto me dice que ese cachorro no es mi hijo, el que tu adoptaste. No tengo idea de quién es, pero no es Zack".-Dijo Judy un poco molesta y enojada.

"Judy por favor, mi instinto también me lo está diciendo pero Hank tiene razón; no podemos dejar a ese zorrito en la calle. Hay que cuidarlo hasta que encuentren un hogar para él".-Dijo Nick.

Judy desvió la mirada pensativa, Nick espero pacientemente su respuesta, cuando Judy acabo de pensar dejo escapar un suspiro por su boca a la par que cerraba sus ojos por un momento y regreso a su marido, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo con un poco de mala gana y con una expresión triste.

"Gracias, mi dulce bola de algodón".-Dijo acercando su cara a ella y froto su nariz contra ella.

"¡Nick!".-Dijo Judy con pena, alejándolo con una pata y con un sonrojo sobre su cara.

"Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick, con un movimiento rápido, coló sus brazos en el espacio personal de su esposa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, la levanto de la silla y empezó a plantarle besos por toda la cara del juego.

"¡Nick!".-Dijo Judy mientras reía, trataba de alejarlo con sus patas pero ese zorro es demasiado rápido para ella.

Ese tierno momento duro 10 segundos más, cuando un ruido sordo que provino del baño los hizo erguir sus orejas, se detuvieron en el acto y voltearon a ver la puerta del baño muy atentos, junto con el ruido sordo escucharon un pequeño grito de dolor, ambos se espantaron, se pusieron rápidamente de pie y corrieron al baño, donde Zack se está bañando. Sin siquiera tocar, entraron abriendo la puerta y vieron al zorrito tirado de costado en el piso del baño.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Judy con preocupación, a pesar de que no es su hijo; es un niño y no puede evitar sentirse preocupada por su bienestar y seguridad.

"Si".-Dijo Zack y empezó a ponerse de pie.-"Ah, estúpido piso".-Dijo ya de pie.

Nick cerro la llave del agua de la regadera y se acercó a el.-"Déjame verte".-Dijo.

Zack levanto un poco los brazos para que pudiera inspeccionarlo bien, Nick empezó a ver y tocar cada parte de su cuerpo buscando cualquier clase de herida, en determinado momento, su mirada cayó sobre una cierta parte, se detuvo, abrio los ojos sorprendido, levanto la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos.

"Estas circuncidado".-Dijo.

Judy abrio los ojos sorprendida, el cachorro se les quedo viendo una expresión mixta de casi neutra y sorprendido, miro a Judy y luego a Nick, Judy frunció el ceño, tomo una de las toallas que está detrás de ella, tuvo que dar un salto y pararse sobre la tapadera del inodoro ya que no llega por es para tamaño humano, fue hacia Nick y Zack y cubrió a Zack con la toalla. Nick también frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

"Fuera, vamos; sal".-Dijo haciendo ademanes.

Zack salió.

"Judy, ve por una cinta métrica".-Dijo sin quitar su cenó fruncido.

Judy asintió con la cabeza con una cara determinada y salió corriendo. Unos segundos después regreso con una cinta métrica y se la dio a Nick.

"Ponte contra la pared".-Dijo Judy, suave y gentilmente puso al cachorro contra la pared del baño, con su espalda completamente pegada a ella.

Nick saco la lengüeta métrica de la cinta, se arrodillo junto al cachorro, puso el fiero del borde debajo del pie del zorrito para que la lengüeta no se retrajera, agarro la cinta por su caja, la subió y midió al zorrito. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió.

"Mides 83 centímetros".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Judy.-"Zack medía 89 centímetros la última vez que lo medí. ¿Quién eres?".-Le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nick abrio los ojos y se enderezo, Judy dejó caer sus orejas mientras soltaba un jadeo y se tapó la boca con las patas, Nick regreso con ella, puso su pata derecha en el brazo derecho de ella y se le quedaron viendo al cachorro como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Este se les quedo viendo extrañado, ahí; Nick y Judy supieron que su presentimiento todo el tiempo era cierto, esas peculiaridades de ese cachorro lo demostraron, el…No es su hijo, no es Zack.

 **A las afueras de Jalisco, justo a la entrada de esta.**

Un hombre joven, de unos 16 años de edad, está parado delante de un letrero grande de carretera color verde con letras blancas que dice "Bienvenido a Jalisco". El muchacho, tiene color de pie ligeramente bronceada, una barba pequeña color negra sin bigote, ojos color café, cara más o menos redonda y cachetona, cabello corto color negro, lleva unos lentes de armazón color negro y esta vestido con una camisa de manga corta sin cuello color rojo y unos jeans azules. El muchacho tiene cara bastante golpeada y algo decaído, su ropa que está sucia y un poco rasgada, su cabello algo alborotado, el muchacho dejo escapar una pequeña risita a la par que formaba una sonrisa con la boca ligeramente al leer el letrero.

"Al fin…Llegue".-Dijo, por su voz se ve que está bastante agotado y empezó a adentrarse en Jalisco, caminando de una manera muy inusual (Su voz es la de Minho en Maze Runner correr o morir).

Cuando se quitó, detrás de él, su pudo ver un rastro de manchas de sangre a sus espaldas. La fuente de esto, es la pierna izquierda del muchacho, la cual tiene rota y está arrastrando ya que no puede moverla, la sangre se está escurriendo de los agujeros y rasgones de sus pantalones, lleva unos zapatos color amarillo arenoso y está avanzando hacia Jalisco sin ninguna intención de descansar.

En ese momento, un Fonsbagen en el cual van 2 muchachas en dirección a pasar unas bonitas vacaciones van en dirección hacia él.

"¡Wuju!, seguro la pasaremos de maravilla Sídney".-Dijo la muchacha que va al volante con una actitud fiestera y entusiasta, es de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"Ya lo creo amiga".-Dijo Sídney, quien es de piel blanca, rubia de cabello largo y suelto y ojos azules.

El muchacho levanto la mirada y vio el Fonsbagen, pensó que talvez podrían ayudarlo así que levanto el pulgar pidiendo raid, cuando el Fonsbagen estaba cerca, las muchachas lo notaron a un lado del camino.

"Oye, mira".-Dijo Sídney señalando al muchacho.

"Um, pobre tipo".-Dijo su amiga.

La Fonsbagen le paso de largo al muchacho, ni quisiera redujeron la velocidad, el muchacho al ver esto, se resignó, bajo el brazo y siguió el solo su camino.

"¿Qué onda con ese sujeto oye tú?".-Dijo Sídney señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás.

"Sepa tu".-Dijo su amiga importándole poco.

Sídney miro por la ventana hacia la izquierda del camino, creyó ver algo que llamo su atención, pego su cara al vidrio de la ventana, forzó la vista y entonces lo vio, el rastro de manchas de sangre que el muchacho está dejando en su camino. Abrio los ojos sorprendida y asustada.

"Oye, Tatiana".-Dijo Sídney.

"¿Si?".-Dijo Tatiana volteando a verla.

"Mira".-Dijo asustada señalando el lado del camino donde está el rastro de sangre.

Tatiana se inclinó un poco hacia ella y forzó la vista para ver mejor, pudo ver la sangre, ella también se asustó y sorprendió, intercambiaron una mirada, Tatiana regreso vista al camino perturbada, Sídney busco algo dentro de su bolso, saco su celular, lo desbloqueo y le marco a alguien mirando hacia atrás por donde vinieron. El teléfono timbro 3 veces antes de alguien contestara.

"¿Hola?, ¿policía?".-Dijo Sídney mirando por donde vinieron.

El muchacho logro avanzar 50 metros después de haber visto la Fonsbagen y seguía rumbo a Jalisco.

"Debo…Llegar…Debo…Decirles…Lo…Que…Paso… De…Verdad…En…Simojovel".-Dijo el muchacho entrecortadamente por el cansancio, la sed, el hambre y el esfuerzo que se ha estado imponiendo y siguió rumbo a Jalisco sin detenerse en lo absoluto.

Unos segundos después, empezó a escuchar un ruido a la lejanía, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el frente, pero pensó que lo que está viendo es un espejismo producto del fuerte calor y sepa Dios cuánto tiempo lleva sin tomar agua, se saboreó la boca la cual tiene seca tratando de hacer saliva pero fue en vano, entrecerró los ojos y forzó la vista para cerciorarse de que su vista no le está jugando una broma por medio de un espejismo, abrio los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que no era así, los ruidos de las sirenas se acercaban cada vez más hacia el, a la distancia pudo ver y se están acercando, 3 patrullas de policía.

"Si, sí. Oigan, aquí".-Dijo metiéndose en medio y haciéndoles señas, esta tan cansando y tiene la boca tan seca que no puede gritar y se pudiera, se haría serios danos en las cuerdas vocales, se dejó caer de rodillas en el camino y dejo escapar un resoplido, queriendo llorar de la felicidad, bajo la cabeza y se quedó moviendo levemente el brazo que tiene levanto en el aire con las pocas energías que tiene.-"Gracias a Dios".-Dijo estando tirado de rodillas.

Pasaron 2 minutos más y las patrullas llegaron con él, se detuvieron a uno 30 metros de él, de este bajaron 3 oficiales antropomórficos: Un ocelote, una pangolín y un porcino. El ocelote se acercó al muchacho y cuando este se percató, dejo su brazo a merced de la fuerza gravitacional y cayó a un lado de su cuerpo con la muñeca tocando el asfalto del camino.

"Oye, ¿estás bien hijo?".-Pregunto el Ocelote de ojos verdes y físico esbelto (Su voz es la de Francis en Malcolm el de en medio).

"Si…Ofici…".-Dijo el muchacho con debilidad y subiendo la cabeza, pero se calló de golpe al ver que era un ocelote el que le está hablando y abrio los ojos con miedo.-"¡Aahhh!".-Grito, sepa Dios como pudo y empezó a retroceder estando tirado en el piso con miedo absoluto.

Los oficiales se asustaron por su grito, al ver su reacción se le quedaron viendo, cada uno con distintas emociones, el ocelote con confusión, la pangolín con preocupación y el porcino con extrañez.

"Oye, tranquilo relájate, no te haremos daño".-Dijo la pangolín acercándosele con cuidado para que no malinterpretara sus buenas acciones (Su voz es la de Salma Hayek cuando interpreta a Frida Kahlo en Frida, matices de una pasión).

El muchacho volvió a gritar, haciendo que ellos se taparan los oídos con caras de dolor por su fuerte grito.

"No, no. No, no, no, esto no es real, debe ser la deshidratación o el calor o un espejismo jugando con mi mente. Los animales no hablan".-Dijo el muchacho completamente apanicado.

"Claro que hablamos".-Dijo la pangolín, se le acerco, sonrió y se arrodillo inclinándose hacia el.-"Y tranquilo, nosotros vinimos a ayudarte".-Dijo poniendo su pata con grandes garras en su rodilla.

"¡No me toques horrible espejismo!".-Exclamo el muchacho y tan rápido como lo dijo, se acostó sobre su espalda, se meció como una cuna y usando el impulso que gano, dio un salto de resorteo, en el proceso le pego a la oficial con su suela en la cara y aterrizo de pie sobre su pie sano en postura de grulla.

La oficial grito por el dolor, cayó de espaldas y se quedó tirada en el piso queriendo llorar del dolor tapándose la cara con su pata.

"¡Oye!".-Le grito furioso el ocelote a la par que el porcino se sorprendió por su acción.-"Esta vez si te pasaste".-Dijo y desenfundo su arma con balas de electrochoques (Como la de Robocop en su versión remasterizada del 2014).-"¡Las manos arriba, estas bajo arresto!".-Le ordeno.

El muchacho lo miro y frunció el ceño, miro hacia abajo y vio el arma enfundada de la oficial pangolín cerca de él. El ocelote se dio cuenta y después de sorprenderse, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Que ni se te ocurra…".-Dijo pero no termino la frase al ver que el muchacho dio un salto, giro en el aire cayendo sobre su espalda, en el proceso hizo una rodada hacia el frente y también en el proceso desenfundo el arma de la pangolín.

El ocelote le disparo tratando de darle pero erro por decímetros de darle en el hombro, el muchacho concluyo su rodada quedando sentado, le apunto al ocelote y le dio en el pecho, la electricidad empezó a correr por su cuerpo, el ocelote se electrocuto y cayó al piso semi-inconsciente. El porcino que está detrás de él se le quedo viendo al humano con miedo al ver que le apuntaba y levanto las pesuñas en el aire, el muchacho le disparo escamando al oficial pero el arma se quedó sin balas, intento 2 veces más sin éxito, el oficial porcino se dio cuenta de esto, se auto-determino frunciendo el ceño, saco su macana y fue corriendo y gritando hacia él.

El muchacho se dio cuenta, volvió a fruncir el ceño, se volvió a poner de pie con un salto de resorteo y se quedó en postura de grulla. El oficial llego a él y trato de golpearlo justo a la cara con su macana, pero el muchacho detuvo su brazo, aprovecho el que tiene libre y le dio un golpe de palma de hierro (Eso es que con tu mano como si fueras a dar un bofetada, le pegas con la boca de la palma de la mano con fuerza) en justo debajo de la tráquea, el oficial de inmediato sintió que se sofocaba a la par del dolor del golpe, se llevó una pesuña a la garganta y empezó a toser secamente, el muchacho le dio un golpe en el diafragma; sofocándolo de verdad y haciendo que se encorvara, le dio un golpe de martillo en el brazo que le dolió, cruzo sus manos en forma de X, tomo su pata cerrando sus dedos, con un movimiento dejo su pesuña como si se la estuviera torciendo, deslizo su mano izquierda por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su omoplato y aplicando un poco de fuerza en su torcedura lo obligo a encorvarse como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia a causa del dolor, sabia por sus gestos que el oficial si está sintiendo dolor. La oficial pangolín empezó a ponerse de pie quejándose del dolor sin que él se diera cuenta, el muchacho aprovecho, dejo ir al oficial porcino y tan pronto lo hizo, hizo una voltereta mortal hacia atrás y en el progreso lanzo una pata que le dio al oficial en toda la cara dejándolo viendo estrellas, este se tambaleo hacía, el muchacho lo tomo de la camisa y levanto una mano dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara. La oficial pangolín se recuperó del golpe, vio esto y frunció el ceño con enojo.

"Ok, trate de hacer amable contigo pero se acabó".-Dijo mientras iba hacia el sacando sus esposas y cerro una de estas, en la mano con la que iba a golpear al porcino.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de esto, la oficial torció su brazo detrás de su espalda e iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro para esposarlo bien pero el muchacho reacciono rápido, dejo ir al porcino, giro sobre su eje izquierdo y le dio una patada de abanico (Eso es que con el pie que tienes atrás, giras sobre ese eje y aprovechando ese impulso lanzas una patada tomando curva de un abanico cuando se abre, de ahí su nombre) en la nuca que la dejo noqueada.

El oficial ocelote, se reincorporó, el no perdió de tiempo y de inmediato corrió hacia el muchacho, trato de golpearlo pero el muchacho lo detuvo, trato de patearlo pero el muchacho fue más rápido y le dio una patada de cuchara (Eso es que con un pie mirando hacia un lado le das una patada con el talón) en el muslo haciéndolo gritar, le soltó el brazo y tan rápido lo hizo; empezó a conectarle golpes en todo el cuerpo con una fuerza tal, que lo sacudía violentamente como si fuera un saco de boxeo colgado. Justo después de la serie de golpes, el oficial porcino se recuperó y lo tomo de los hombros alejándolo del ocelote que quedo temblando como gelatina por la fuerza de los impactos de los golpes y termino cayendo de rodillas, el oficial porcino saco su teaser y trato de electrocutarlo pero el muchacho se dejó caer cayendo en postura de lagartija, rápidamente se acomodó y desde postura de mono dio un salto con voltereta mortal hacia atrás y le volvió a conectar una patada en la cara.

Esta vez fue tan fuerte el golpe que el oficial porcino dio 3 giros de torniquete en el aire, en el proceso perdió su macana, su teaser, su radio, su gorra y su arma, y cayó al piso como muñeco de trapo, el muchacho se le acerco dando saltos de cojito, el porcino trato de reincorporarse mientras se quejaba del dolor pero este es demasiado, el muchacho se acercó jadeando a él, le dio la vuelta poniéndolo boca arriba, lo tomo de la camisa y estaba a punto de conectarle un golpe en la cara.

"Por favor…Piedad".-Suplico el porcino y se cubrió la cara con sus pesuñas.

El muchacho levanto su puno cerrado mientras gruñía como respuesta pero de repente sintió una punzada en su espalda que lo hizo gritar, soltar al oficial y enderezar su espalda, de inmediato la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo electrocutándolo, cuando su cuerpo dejo de temblar se quedó parado y humeando vapor por la electricidad, se quedó de pie por 3 segundos más y luego cayo de lado al piso, inconsciente. El porcino miro hacia un lado y vio que fue el ocelote quien le disparo, con su arma en patas, la pangolín empezó a despertar gimiendo a causa del dolor, se puso de pie, volteo y vio al muchacho noqueado en el piso junto a sus compañeros, que a diferencia de él, están conscientes, se acercó al ocelote.

"¿Estas bien Jeremy?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Jeremy, empezó a ponerse de pie, pero una vez parado su espalda baja trono ruidosa y dolorosamente.-"Ahh!, no, la verdad no. Ayy, tremendos golpes los que nos dio".-Dijo mirando al humano inconsciente en el suelo mientras se tocaba la espalda.

"Lo sé".-Dijo La pangolín.

El porcino se puso de pie quejándose del dolor y se acercó al humano.

"¿Estas bien Max?".-Le pregunto Jeremy.

"Muy adolorido pero bien".-Respondió y miro al muchacho.-"¿De dónde vendrá este tipo?, tiene una destreza y fuerza gigantes".-Dijo.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Jeremy, frunció el ceño y guardo su arma.-"Pero conseguiremos respuestas de él, de una u otra forma".-Dijo y lo esposo bien.

"Esperen".-Dijo la pangolín.-"No podemos llevarlo a la comisaria, hay que llevarlo a un hospital".-Dijo haciendo que Jeremy y Max le reclamaran.-"En calidad de detenido".-Dijo para calmarlos.

Ambos se callaron, intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a verla.

"Ach, bien, vámonos".-Dijo Jeremy y cargo al muchacho sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas con la ayuda de Max.

La pangolín recogió las cosas de Max, subieron al muchacho en la parte trasera del auto, se subieron a este, lo arrancaron y se fueron de ahí.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **La historia de Dalia tiene mucho que ver con la disoción social de Tiana, no crean que está aquí solo porque si, con ella, averiguaran por que las personalidades de Tiana son como son.**

 **Dalia está inspirada y basada en 2 personajes históricos, reales y famosos, Solomon Northup y Harriet Tubman.**

 **Solomon Northup (1808-1863 presuntamente) Fue un virtuoso violinista negro que se hizo famoso por ser drogado y secuestrado en 1841 para ser vendido como esclavo, durante 12 años, Solomon sufrió la desdicha, las torturas, la crueldad y el racismo de los esclavistas blancos hacia los esclavos negros; cosa que cambio su vida para siempre. Logro la milagrosa recuperación de su libertad por medio de un abolicionista que trabajaba como capataz de carpintería en la propiedad de su amo quien escribió una carta en su nombre a Washington donde él vivía. Después de su liberación y de reunirse con su familia, Solomon escribió un libro autobiográfico llamado: 12 años de esclavitud que cuenta su historia, fue un éxito de ventas en su época, logrando vender más de 200 mil ejemplares en solo 2 meses, se volvió un miembro del movimiento abolicionista, dio conferencias en el norte de estados unidos sobre la esclavitud y ayudo a esclavos fugitivos a huir a Canadá por el ferrocarril subterráneo. Las circunstancias y la fecha exacta de su muerte se desconocen, pero se cree que volvió a ser secuestrado y asesinado. (La tortura que Dalia sufrió de Hamilton, él también la sufrió).**

 **Harriet Tubman (1820 o 1829-1913) Fue una abolicionista, ex esclava, sufragista y enfermera de la guerra civil. Nacida como esclava, Tubman vivió su infancia, adolescencia y juventud como esclava en una casa de esclavistas blancos, sufrió de epilepsia debido a que uno de sus amos, arrojo una piedra enorme contra un esclavo de quien se enfureció pero este la esquivo y golpeo a Harriet en la cabeza causándole epilepsia de por vida. Un día, regándole a Dios, le pidió que su amo muriese, increíblemente, eso sucedió, Harriet aprovecho la oportunidad y huyo hacia Canadá con la ayuda de abolicionistas blancos y ex esclavos que la acogieron e hicieron pasar por esclava. Una vez lograda su libertad Harriet regreso al sur para rescatar a su familia, después de lograrlo, decidió seguir haciéndolo arriesgando su vida en ello. Se estima que llevo a más de 12 mil esclavos a la libertad, más tarde; su unió al sufragismo, el movimiento que buscaba la igualdad de derechos hacia las mujeres.**

 **El abolicionismo es un movimiento civil y político que se basa en erradicar o eliminar aquellas leyes que permiten alguna injusticia hacia cualquier individuo. El pionero de dicho movimiento hacia la esclavitud, es William Wilberforce en quien está basado William Tailsberforce.**

 **William Wilberforce (1759-1833) Fue un parlamentario y político británico. Pionero de la lucha contra la esclavitud de los negros en Gran Bretaña que en ese entonces, era la mayor superpotencia del mundo. Después de hacerse amigo de un ex esclavo, se dio cuenta de las penurias, desdichas, miserias y maltratos hacia los esclavos; buscando lograr su gran objetivo: hacer un mundo mejor, presento el proyecto de la abolición del negocio de trata de esclavos ante el parlamento británico, junto muchos otros abolicionistas. Este proceso tomo muchos años, no solo por la ignorancia y las mentes cerradas de sus camaradas parlamentarios sino porque la esclavitud era un gran y lucrativo negocio en aquel entonces, pero Wilberforce salió victorioso y la esclavitud, fue abolida en Gran Bretaña, sacudiendo de manera permanente este negocio. William siguió en campana hasta su muerte y cambio la forma de pensar de sus compatriotas sobre la educación, la salud y el trato hacia los prisioneros.**

 **Igual que en México durante el gobernato de la corona española después de la llegada de Colon, la sociedad antropomórfica estuvo divida desde el siglo XIV hasta el XIX en clases sociales (para que entiendan la división social de la época de Dalia). Son los siguientes:**

 **Depredadores y territoriales, la punta de la pirámide social (Los territoriales son animales territoriales y sin depredadores naturales por su tamaño, como los rinocerontes, elefantes, hipopótamos, etc, etc), serían los españoles si lo comparamos con la división social de México en aquellas épocas.**

 **Los carroñeros: Depredadores con pelajes oscuros, serían los criollos.**

 **Las presas, serían los indígenas.**

 **Y la carroña: Presas con colores de pelaje oscuro como Dalia, serían las personas con piel de color morena oscura (Para no decir negro).**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales; eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos, la próxima. Bye bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Un extraño cambio y la identidad del chico misterioso.**

 **KratosMartinez1998:** La cosa no es tan fácil amigo, como viste Judy y Nick cuidaran a ese cachorro de mala gana y además, su estatura y el que este circuncidado deben ser pruebas suficientes de que no es el verdadero Zack. Eso no cierto, ¿no leíste bien lo que Luke le dijo?; puede llevarle todo el tiempo del mundo, siempre y cuando se la consiga. Pues como no lo entendiste espero que esta respuesta de lo aclare: Dalia es antepasada de Tiana y una de sus vidas pasadas, todo lo que veras que vivirá se convirtió en energía negativa que se saltó generaciones hasta caer en Tiana, y eso; junto con un terrible y oscuro pasado de los inicios de su infancia, le desataron su disoción social, espero que ahora si hayas entendido. Esa es parte de la drama que tengo planeada, que la amistad de Jerry y Luke se pondrá a prueba debido al amor de cada uno por Tiana, nos leemos luego XD y disfruta el cap.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Lo de las citas si está inspirado en las citas del Sr. Ping y lo del maquillaje me inspire precisamente en Cero en conducta y en el video: Chistes, de German. Ojala que así sea, la ficción nunca es igual a la realidad; tenlo en mente. El amor entre niños no es tan fácil amigo y Kyle no quiere estar con Lori por algo veras mientras sigas leyendo. Sí, no tiene la punta de eso y esas son las pruebas suficientes para convencer a cualquiera, excepto a Hank y el zorrito si es de Pangolonia o Nochitxtlan, el es un chivo expiatorio para que no busquen al verdadero Zack.

 **A la mañana siguiente. En la jefatura de policía de Jalisco, donde trabaja Hank.**

"Él no es Zack".-Dijo Judy mientras ella y Nick seguían a Hank por un cuarto de la jefatura de policía.

"Señores Wilde…".-Judy no dejo terminar la frase a Hank.

"No, No sé por qué dice que él es nuestro hijo pero no lo es".-Dijo Nick.

"Creí que habíamos acordado que le daríamos una semana señores Wilde".-Dijo Hank con su mirada puesta sobre ellos, la desvió hacia una carpeta que tomo, la abrio y empezó a leer el informe de primera plana.

"Si, pero él no es Zack".-Dijo Judy.

"¿Por qué están seguros de eso?".-Pregunto él.

"Lo-Lo medimos. Es 6 centímetros más bajo".-Dijo Nick con las orejas casi aplanadas.

"Talvez su estatura se les olvido, talvez…".-Dijo Hank mientras caminaba hacia su oficina con una carpeta en la mano pero Judy no lo dejo terminar.

"Esta circuncidado".-Dijo Judy.

Hank se detuvo y en el instante volteo a verla, todos los oficiales que están en la habitación les llamo la atención ese comentario y pusieron sus miradas sobre el zorro rojo y la coneja, con caras de sorpresa.

"Y Zack no lo está".-Continuo Judy.

Hank se dio cuenta de todas las miradas sobre él y la pareja inter-especie, volteo a verlos.

"Señores Wilde".-Dijo con una sonrisa, camino hacia ellos, puso sus manos en un omoplato del zorro y la coneja y empezó a conducirlos hacia su oficina para evitar una escena.-"¿Porque hacen esto señores Wilde?".-Dijo Hank después de cerrar la puerta y con su ceño fruncido.-" ¿Insinúan que no hacemos bien nuestro trabajo?".-Dijo del otro lado de su escritorio con sus palmas sobre este y viéndolos fijamente.

"No, no, claro que no, somos compañeros; estamos del mismo lado de la ley, es solo que hubo una simple equivocación, eso es todo".-Dijo Judy sentada en una silla tamaño humano junto con Nick y el zorro asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Hank dejo escapar una pequeña risa con una sonrisa con dientes mientras ladeaba la cabeza y quito sus manos de su escritorio.

"¿Cometimos un error?. Señores Wilde, ustedes dieron una descripción detallada de su hijo, lo buscamos, lo encontramos y se los devolvimos, no hubo ninguna equivocación".-Dijo Hank caminando de lado a lado detrás de su escritorio.

"No, no, no, no es así; ese zorro que nos dieron nuestro hijo".-Dijo Judy.

Hank dejo escapar un quejido de molestia mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Señores Wilde, él estuvo 2 semanas con un vagabundo, sepa Dios de que pudo haber sido capaz ese zorro si era un tipo perturbado, pudo haberlo circuncidado, pudo…".-Dijo sin terminar la frase.

"¿Hacerlo más bajo?".-Dijo Nick con los ojos entrecerrados con enojo con sus dedos entrelazados y viendo a Hank.

Judy asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Hank desapareció.

"Bueno, seguramente debe haber alguna explicación lógica para todo esto…".-Hank no termino ya que Judy lo interrumpió.

"Escuche; escuche, la estamos muy agradecidos señor Summer por estar ayudándonos en esto, pero no deberíamos estar perdiendo tiempo en lo que deberíamos estar buscando a Zack".-Dijo Judy.

"Ach, maldita sea".-Murmuro Hank con enojo con una mano sobre sus ojos, la quito, ladeo la cabeza canalizando su frustración.

Nick y Judy se dieron cuenta que no los está oyendo.

"¿Por qué no nos está escuchando?".-Pregunto Judy sorprendida.

"Los escucho, los estoy oyendo maldición".-Dijo Hank con enojo y lanzo su carpeta a su escritorio.-"Escuchen, entiendo la situación que están viviendo; enserio, él se alejó 2 semanas, vivieron un calvario, por eso el ahora necesita su ayuda y su apoyo, como sus padres ese es su deber".-Dijo con las manos en su cintura y viéndolos.

"El, no es, nuestro hijo".-Dijo Nick lentamente y gruñendo con enojo (Para los que no lo sepan, Rene García es conocido por su legendario doblaje de Vegeta en Dragón Ball Z, así que cuando dijo esto, imaginen que está usando su tono que le da vida a Vegeta) .

Judy se sorprendió por esto y lo miro, Nick no es de los que se enojan tan fácilmente. Hank se está empezando hartar.

"¿Por qué siguen bastos con esto señores?, ¿hm, porque?. Sus salarios combinados les dan lo suficiente para atender al pequeño, no entiendo porque quieren evadir sus responsabilidades como padres".-Dijo Hank de brazos cruzados, ahora a un lado del escritorio.

Judy se sorprendió por esto y Nick se enojó más, al grado de poner cara de gruñido y cerrar sus puños.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida, se enojó en un parpadeo y abrio la boca para reclamarle pero Nick se le adelantó.

"¡No estamos eludiendo nada!, ¡Incluso estamos cuidando a ese…Cachorro, porque somos lo único que tiene, pero lo que es inaudito es que ustedes se están negando a buscar a nuestro hijo!".-Dijo completamente enojado.

"Espere señor Wilde, está pasándose de la raya".-Dijo Hank enojado.

"Nick, basta, relájate".-Dijo Judy con un poco de severidad y poniendo su pata en su hombro.

"¡No me toques!".-Dijo quitando su pata de su hombro bruscamente asustándola y se puso de pie.-"¡Le exigimos que busque a nuestro hijo!".-Dijo señalando.

"Señor Wilde…".-Dijo Hank con tono de amenaza pero Judy se interpuso.

"¡Nick basta, siéntate!".-Dijo Judy empujándolo, este cayó en una silla y ella se dirigió a Hank.-"Pero en eso tiene razón".-Dijo y de repronto se enojó.-"Deben seguir buscando a Zack".-Dijo señalándolo.

"¡Señores Wilde porque deberíamos buscar a un niño que ya hemos encontrado!".-Grito Hank sobre el tono alto de voz de Judy.

"¡Él no es Zack!, ni siquiera está escuchando".-Dijo Judy enojada.

"¡Su identidad fue confirmada por las más grande mentes de la identificación infantil oficial Hopps!"-Grito Hank, callándola al fin para su alivio y se sentó en su silla de cuero.-"Gente que sabe lo que hace".-Dijo.

Judy estaba que no lo creía, dejo escapar un "¡Ja!" de atonitez, miro a Nick quien está sentado en su silla apretando sus puños y sus colmillos y luego regreso a Hank.

"¿Y nosotros no?".-Dijo haciéndose un gesto a ella misma y a su marido.

Hank hizo se encogió de hombros.

"¡También somos oficiales de policía!".-Dijo Nick enojado poniéndose de pie y camino hacia él.

Hank simplemente se les quedo viendo.

Judy miro a un lado completamente perpleja, Nick hizo lo mismo pero enojado, ambos caminaron un poco por la oficina de Hank tratando de calmar sus emociones y ordenar sus pensamientos respirando y haciendo miles de gestos para calmarse, Nick se quedó con un brazo cruzado con la otra pata se frotaba la frente buscando calmarse, Judy se peinó las orejas y el pelaje de su cabeza con sus patas, se dirigió a Hank con sus orejas caídas, con sus ojos un poco hinchados y camino hacia el como queriendo llorar.

"Perdón. Perdón yo…Mire, conocemos lo arduo de su labor, de veras que sí, y-y-y no queremos ocasionarle ningún problema pero…Ha habido, un grave error; y necesito de su ayuda, para corregirlo y poder encontrar a Zack, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por favor".-Dijo Judy queriendo llorar, respira con fuerza por la nariz pues se le quiere salir la mucosa.

Hank simplemente se le quedo viendo con seriedad y parpadeando de vez en cuando.

Judy inhalo su mucosa antes de seguir.-"Y-Yo, nosotros…No le quitaremos más tiempo".-Dijo Judy con tristeza y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.-"Per-Perdone por habernos alterado tanto, perdón enserio".-Dijo deteniéndose junto a la puerta y se dirigió a Nick.-"Nick; vámonos".-Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la pata.

Nick dejo de frotarse la frente y cruzo sus brazos, su mirada se puso sobre Hank, este correspondió la acción y el zorro se le quedo viendo con rabia.

"Nick…Por favor".-Le rogo Judy.

Nick la miro por un segundo, regreso a Hank, miro al piso aun enojado, quito su cruce de brazos, sacudió sus brazos como látigos con ímpetu viendo a Hank y fue hacia la puerta, Judy lo dejo pasar primero pero este casi literalmente la empuja debido a su enojo, Judy enserio está mal, no solo por la ignorancia de Hank al no hacerlos caso sino por el comportamiento de Nick, sabe que algo le está pasando porque ese no es el Nick que ella conoció, bajo la mirada al piso, miro a Hank, abrio la boca pero ni una palabra salió de su ella y simplemente se fue de ahí sin nada que decir y queriendo llorar.

Cuando se fueron Hank se quedó pensativo, bajo la mirada a su escritorio, después de unos segundos la dirigió hacia su teléfono y presiono el botón de interfono.

"Bárbara, comunícame con el doctor Tahr".-Dijo.

" _Sí señor, enseguida_ ".-Dijo Bárbara por el interfono.

Hank quito se dedo del botón y se quedó viendo al frente.

 **En casa de Daniel.**

Nick está sentado en la mesa de la sala de estar, jugando con un vaso vacío que tenía Pepsi la cual se tomó con el ceño un poco fruncido y la mirada fija en el vaso. En ese momento, Judy salió del baño, secándose las patas con un trapo y las orejas caídas, hacía apenas un día había empezado a vomitar constantemente y desconocía la causa pero ella pensaba que fue algo que comió y la cayo muy mal peculiarmente y estaría como nueva en un par de días, subió la mirada y vio a Nick en la mesa, pudo ver que aún está enojado pero no tanto como antes, decidió hablar con el de lo que paso en la oficina de Hank y después de dejar el trapo en la mesa, fue hacia él.

"Amm, ¿Nick?".-Dijo con timidez y justo al lado de él.

Nick dejo escapar un sonido de contestación mientras le dirigía la mirada.

"¿Cómo estas Cielo?".-Pregunto poniendo su pata sobre la de el con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos y sus orejas caídas.

Nick dejo escapar un pesado suspiro antes de responder.-"Aun sigo un poco enojado y molesto".-Dijo y formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Pero mejor, gracias".-Dijo.

Judy formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro y levanto sus orejas, bajo la mirada recordando lo que paso en la oficina de Hank y lo miro con una expresión un poco triste.

"Nick. ¿Qué te paso en la oficina de Hank?, no pareciste tú mismo en esos momentos".-Dijo un poco preocupada.

Nick desvió la mirada y suspiro.-"Yo…Es que".-Dijo, dejo escapar otro suspiro y se recargo en la silla mirando al entretecho.-"La verdad no tengo idea Zanahorias".-Dijo una expresión un poco triste.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no sabes?".-Pregunto Judy desconcertada.

"Es…Extraño y difícil de explicar pero; sé que estaba presente ahí pero al mismo tiempo no me sentí presente en ese momento".-Dijo Nick.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Judy extrañada y ladeando la cabeza.

"No se".-Dijo Nick alzando los brazos en un gesto y mirándola, dejo caer sus brazos y regreso su vista al entretecho.-"Es como si algo, me estuviera medio controlando, dijo medio porque te dije me sentía consciente; pero no tenía ningún control sobre sus pensamientos y emociones, lo primero que me llevaba a la mente lo decía cuando no quería hacerlo, sabes que yo razono lo que voy a decir pero esta vez, fue diferente, como dijiste, no era yo, parecía alguien más".-Dijo y suspiro por la nariz.

Judy bajo la mirada al piso con sus orejas caídas y regreso a verlo.

"Bueno, escucha, te perdono el que lo hicieras porque tuviste razón, ellos cometieron un error y deben buscar a Zack; pero".-Dijo levantando el dedo índice y viéndolo con seriedad.-"Tienes que prometerme que sea lo que sea que te está pasando, debes mantenerlo bajo control, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo.

"Zanahorias; es que…No sé si pueda hacerlo".-Dijo Nick volteando a verla con un rostro triste.

"Nick, sabes que no puedo no está en mi vocabulario".-Dijo molesta, cerró los ojos y suspiro por la nariz para calmar su ira, cosa que dio buen resultado.-"Solo…Inténtalo ¿ok?".-Dijo viéndolo con tristeza.

Nick inhalo, suspiro por la nariz y formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara mientras la veía.

"Ok".-Dijo.

"Ay gracias Cielo".-Dijo, salto sobre su regazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el disfruto.

De repente las orejas de ambos se irguieron de golpe y dispararon sus cabezas hacia la puerta, al oír que tocaban.

"¿Quién será?".-Dijo Judy extrañada, bajo del regazo de Nick de un salto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Quien sabe".-Dijo Nick, se bajó de un salto de la silla y fue detrás de ella.

Llegaron a la puerta, por el vidrio transparente del armazón negro de metal de esta con forma de ventana en 4 cuadros pudieron vieron a un hombre de maduro de unos 50 años, de ojos cafés, usa lentes de cristal en formato redondo con armazón color dorado, cabello gris casi blanco debido a las canas, cara lisa, sin bigote ni barba ni patillas y cara más o menos redonda con una sonrisa sobre su cara. Ambos se extrañaron, intercambiaron una mirada, Nick tomo a Judy por la cintura, la levanto del piso y la subió hasta el seguro de la puerta, Judy giro la llave botando y quitando el seguro, Nick la bajo y ella abrio la puerta.

"¿Señores Wilde?".-Dijo el hombre.

"¿Si?".-Dijo Nick.

"Mi nombre es doctor W. Tahr".-Dijo, los saludo estrechando su pata y cuando termino dijo el motivo de su visita.-"Vengo por parte del señor Hank Summer, jefe de investigación de casos de menores del departamento de policía para verificar la identidad de su hijo".-Dijo Tahr, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una hoja de papel doblada.-"Aquí está la orden que lo prueba".-Dijo entregándoselas con una sonrisa.

Judy la tomo, la desdoblo, Nick se inclinó hacia ella para verla junto con ella, la leyeron y cuando terminaron, miraron al doctor con alegría y con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Ay gracias al Cielo que vino, cre-creímos que el Sr. Summer ni siquiera nos escuchó".-Dijo Judy con alegría.

"Debería juzgar un libro por su contenido señorita Hopps, no por su portada".-Dijo el doctor manteniendo su sonrisa.-"¿Puedo pasar?".-Pregunto educamente.

Nick dejo escapar una carcajada.-"No queremos marcarlo como un vampiro o algo similar, Adelante, adelante".-Dijo Nick haciendo gestos con las patas de que entrara.

"Gracias".-Dijo Tahr entrando a la casa y una vez dentro, Judy emparejo la puerta.-"Ahora, ¿dónde está el muchacho?".-Dijo.

Como si lo llamaran, Zack salió de la cocina con la mirada baja; pegada en su Touch, levanto la mirada, vio al doctor Tahr, se quedó quieto y se le quedo viendo.

"Ah, aquí está".-Dijo Tahr haciéndole un gesto al cachorro, dejo un maletín que traía en el suelo y se le acerco.-"Tranquilo pequeño; no te temas, déjame verte bien".-Dijo y empezó a inspeccionarlo, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió hacia Nick y Judy con orgullo.-"Ah sí, los felicito señores Wilde, tienen a un hijo muy sano aquí".-Dijo y 2 palmaditas en el hombro de Zack.

La alegría y felicidad de Nick y Judy desapareció cuando oyeron eso y se le quedaron viendo con un poco de enojo al darse cuenta que quería persuadirlos con una falsa verdad.

"¿Creíamos que había dicho que vino aquí para identificar a nuestro hijo?".-Dijo Judy con un tono un poco sombrío y tenso.

"Y así es".-Respondió Tahr manteniendo su sonrisa y quito su mano del hombro de Zack.-"El Sr. Summer me comento de su inquietud y poca creencia de los cambios físicos de su hijo y me envió para que vieran que todo esto tiene una explicación lógica".-Dijo.

"Pero el, no es, nuestro hijo".-Dijo Nick lentamente y gruñendo con enojo haciendo que Judy se preocupara, otra vez está empezando a comportarse como lo hizo con Hank.

Tahr abrio un poco sus ojos por ese comentario.

"Sr. Wilde…Esos comentarios pueden herir, la autoestima de su hijo".-Dijo mientras daba 2 pasos hacia él.

"Sino va a hacer lo que dijo que vino hacer, será mejor que se largue, ahora".-Dijo Nick con enojo, lo último señalando a la puerta.

"Nick…".-Dijo Judy poniendo una pata en su pierna con seriedad pero Nick no la dejo terminar ya que la empujo con un poco de violencia dejándola atónita.

"Srta. Hopps, se ve que su marido tiene severos problemas de manejo de la ira, le recomendaría que lo internara en una institución dedicada a combatir esos problemas".-Dijo Tahr.

"No venga a decirnos que hacer".-Dijo Nick con enojo, camino hacia él y se detuvo delante de él.-"Ahora, váyase".-Dijo señalando la puerta.

"Nick!, ya basta es suficiente".-Dijo Judy acercándose a él y lo empujo para alejarlo un poco de Tahr y que este no se sintiera intimidado.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo Nick enojado y molesto por el empuje y la volvió a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza, sorprendiéndola de nuevo.-"¿Quién te has creído eh?".-Pregunto molesto y viéndola con enojo.

"Nick…Por Dios, ¿Qué te está pasando? Contrólate".-Dijo Judy y se dirigió a Tahr.-"Perdónelo señor, no ha dormido muy bien estos últimos días y está muy irritable".-Dijo esperando convencerlo, pero Judy no sabe que esa no es la verdadera razón.

"¡Irritable tienes el cerebro mujer!".- Dijo Nick molesto y enojado haciendo un ademan con el brazo izquierdo.

"¡Nick!".-Dijo Judy volteando a verlo, está empezando a sacarla de quicio.

"No, no; tranquila señorita Hopps. No hubiera elegido este trabajo si no tolerara cosas…Estresantes".-Dijo Tahr, lo último entre dientes.

"¡Estresante te voy a dejar el hocico!, ¡¿Cómo la ves?!".-Dijo Nick enojado y acercándose a él.

"¡Tu aléjate Nick!".-Le reclamo Judy enojada y empujándolo, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

Nick levanto las patas y las mantuvo cerca de su cara con un gesto de no poder creerlo, balbuceo y titubeo y al último, con gesto de los brazos como diciendo: Vete a volar, mantuvo un par de metros de distancia de ellos.

"Bueno…".-Dijo Tahr acomodándose la camisa, respira hondo y exhalo para calmarse.-"Volvamos a lo que vine, como decía señores; este es su hijo, no hay duda de ello".-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Zack.

Judy cruzo sus brazos manteniendo una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro.

"…¿Y la circuncisión, como la explica?".-Dijo Judy no convencida.

Tahr se quedó callado un momento, quito su mano de la cabeza de Zack y dio 2 pasos hacia ella mientras respondía:

"Bueno, la circuncisión es una medida higiénica señorita Hopps, y él estuvo por 2 semanas en compañía de un zorro extraño y desconocido. Tal vez su captor, pensó que eso sería apropiado".-Dijo.

"…¿Y su estatura?".-Dijo Nick de mal humor estando de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared, Tahr volteo a verlo.-"Lo medí, es 6 centímetros más bajo".-Dijo.

Tahr se volvió a quedar callado un momento y volvió a responder.

"Bueno Sr. Wilde, unos estudios que hemos estado realizando demuestran que los pequeños que son puesto bajo circunstancias o situaciones traumatizantes hace que sus columnas vertebrales se encojan".-Dijo Tahr, sorprendiendo y captando al fin la atención de Nick y Judy.-"Nuestros estudios demuestran que no es muy común pero la ciencia médica ha demostrado que no existe un imposible en sus leyes.".-Dijo, Judy se le acercó al zorrito y se le quedo viendo perpleja y levemente boquiabierta.-"¿Lo ven?, todo tiene una explicación racional, este es el Zack que ustedes conocen, solo que esta ido; perdido de este mundo y necesita volver a él, y a sus ojos no parece o es Zack debido a que el lazo afectivo que le tienen los hace tomar de inmediato una posición de un bando de manera deliberada y no de manera neutral que les permita analizar la situación desde distintos ángulos"-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Ay que tontería".-Dijo Nick quitándose de la pared y camino hacia la mesa.

Tahr lo miro y su sonrisa desapareció por su comentario.

"E…E-Entonces, ¿esto es normal?".-Pregunto Judy para ver si le quedo claro viendo a Tahr con sus orejas caídas.

Tahr volteo a verla y respondió.

"Completamente señorita. Solo, como dijo el jefe Summer; dele una semana o 2 para acostumbrarse y vera que es el Zack que ustedes 2 tanto quieren y aman".-Dijo Tahr recuperando su sonrisa.

Judy se quedó pensativa y con la mirada pegada al piso.

"Ay no nos venga con patrañas doctor, mi esposa y yo sabemos…".-Dijo Nick enojado pero Judy no lo dejo terminar.

"Cállate Nick".-Le dijo con enojo.

"Pero Judy…".

"¡Que te calles!".-Dijo Judy con un estallido haciendo que Nick, Tahr y Zack brincaran del miedo y por lo espontaneo que fue. Judy respiro hondo peinándose las orejas y suspiro para calmarse.-"Escuche, doctor".-Dijo caminando hacia él y empezó a guiarlo hacia la puerta.-"Le agrademos mucho, en especial yo, que haya venido a aclarar todo este embrolló".-Dijo y ambos llegaron a la puerta.

"De nada oficial Hopps, y si alguna vez necesita algo".-Dijo Tahr, saco una tarjeta de presentación, se la tendió y Judy la tomo.-"No dude en llamarle".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Lo tendré en mente".-Dijo Judy y abrio la puerta.-"Muchas gracias Doctor".-Dijo.

"De nada. Que tenga buenas tardes".-Dijo Tahr y salió de la casa.

"Igualmente".-Dijo Judy cerró la puerta, pego la mirada al piso y suspiro.

"Puff, ¿puedes creerte semejantes estupideces Bigotes?".-Dijo Nick en broma pero aun enojado.

"¡TU CALLATE!".-Dijo Judy en un estallido asustando a Nick.

"¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?".-Dijo él.

"Nick, él es doctor, es un profesional".

Nick abrio los ojos sorprendido.-"¿No me digas que le crees?".-Pregunto perplejo e incrédulo negando suavemente con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué otra cosa quieres que haga Nick?, este es su trabajo, y si él dice que este cachorro es Zack y que solo necesita tiempo".-Dijo con enojo y señalando al zorrito.-"Pues creo en su palabra, un profesional nunca mentiría".-Dijo.

"¿Un profesional no puede mentir?".-Dijo Nick, levanto las patas y las dejo cerca de su cara en un gesto de incredulidad, lanzo su cabeza hacia un lado dejando caer sus brazos, paso una pata por su cara y regreso a ella.-"Como se ve que no conoces la historia de Gerry Coyocoln (Gerry Conlon en la vida real) Zanahorias".-Dijo un poco molesto.

"¿Quién?".-Dijo Judy completamente extrañada y ladeando la cabeza.

"Gerry Coyocoln fue un joven holandés de Belfast que fue culpado sin prueba alguna de haber realizado un ataque terrorista del ERI (Ejército Revolucionario Irlandés) en un bar que dejo 4 muertos y varias decenas de heridos, Gerry fue torturado, tanto física como psicológicamente para que confesara un crimen que no cometió y con tal de proteger a su padre de una amenaza de muerte firmo la declaración que lo condenaba a culpabilidad, fue injustamente condenado a cadena perpetua".-Dijo Nick caminando de lado a lado con ansiedad, Judy se sorprendió por lo que le dijo.-"A causa del encarcelamiento y la tortura, Gerry sufrió por el resto de su vida episodios de crisis nerviosas e intentos de suicidio, una abogada en derechos antropomórficos (Para nosotros serian derechos humanos) llamada Gareth Pumeirce (Gareth Pierce) se dio cuenta del caso de Gerry y lo ayudo, logro descubrir que la policía todo el tiempo tuvo evidencia crucial que pudo haber librado a Gerry de su injusto encarcelamiento pero negaron mostrarlo durante el juicio y dejaron que perdiera 15 años de su vida en una pequeña celda, aun después de que los verdaderos terroristas fueran atrapados y su padre, que también fue injustamente condenado a prisión; murió ahí".-Judy estaba que no lo creía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Nick.-"¿Crees que has escuchado lo peor?".-Dijo Nick al ver su cara.-"Pues créeme cuando te digo que no. A pesar de que Gerry recuperó su libertad con la ayuda de Pumeirce, los 3 policías detectives que lo torturaron, interrogaron y enviaron a que se pudriera en la cárcel, no han tenido un juicio por sus crímenes, siguen libres hasta el día de doy y Gerry no pudo hacer mucho por su padre ya que murió en el 2015. Incluso hasta en nuestros días ellos no han pagado por sus crímenes y nunca lo harán".-Se acercó a Judy e inclino su rostro cerca del de ella.-"Crees que vives en un mundo donde la justicia es automática y el bien siempre prevalece sobre el mal, pero te equivocas, el mundo; es peor de lo que te imaginas y si te niegas a verlo…".-Dijo y enderezo su espalda.-"Entonces eres…Una verdadera estúpida".-Dijo con un gruñido.

Judy disparo su cabeza hacia el con los ojos abiertos, jamás la había insultado, ni hablado de esa manera antes, nunca.

"Nick…Nunca jamás me habías hablado así".-Dijo con sus orejas caídas y retrocedió 2 pasos mientras lo veía con horror.-"Has cambiado".-Dijo.

"¡Pues claro que he cambiado!".-Exclamo el.-"Yo si tengo abiertos los ojos a diferencia de una torpe coneja que prefiere esconder la cabeza bajo el suelo como una avestruz".-Dijo.

Judy se enojó por algo que él dijo.

"Nick…No me digas, torpe coneja".-Dijo advirtiéndole mientras lo señalaba.

"No puedo creer que no abras los ojos Judy. Te dije sobre el tsunami y no te estas hincando, vaya que eres torpe".

"Nick".

"Pensé que eras lista, pero no que eras tan; tan torpe".

Ese fue colmo, Judy no pudo soportar más sus impulsos y sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Nick en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Nick al fin volviera en sí de donde sea que estaba pero no podía creer lo que Judy acaba de hacer, puso su pata en su mejilla, su piel debajo de su pelaje esta rosada y chillando por lo fuerte de la bofetada, si se pudiera ver, Nick tiene la palma de Judy marcada en su mejilla, volteo a verla y se le quedo viendo perplejo y ligeramente boquiabierto con sus orejas aplanadas. Judy lo está viendo enojada, miro sus ojos y al hacerlo; su enojo se esfumo en el acto y fue cambiado por culpa, ya que pudo ver en estos, que Nick yo no estaba como cuando le hablo de esa manera, era algo dentro de ella que le decía que ese no era el Nick con el que se casó pero con el que tiene ahora delante de ella, sí. Judy dejó caer sus orejas y se tapó la boca con sus patas.

"Ay Dios…Nick, yo…".-Dijo después de quitar las patas de su boca y estiro su brazo hacia él.

Pero Nick contrajo su cuerpo como un cachorro asustado en presencia de un animal gigantesco mientras la veía con miedo y sus orejas aplanadas, se echó a correr la rodeo, tomo sus llaves de la mesa del comedor, abrio la puerta y salió por está cerrándola.

Judy corrió hacia el balcón y miro entre los barrotes del barandal de este.

"Nick espera! ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto.

"A cualquier parte, prefiero estar en otro lado con alguien quien me crea y no con mi propia esposa quien no cree nada de lo que le digo".-Dijo Nick abriendo la puerta del cancel y salió por esta.

"Nick espera…".-Dijo Judy pero ya fue tarde, se había ido, Judy puso una rodilla en tierra y puso su frente en uno de los barrotes.-"Ay Nick, ¿Qué te está pasando?".-Pregunto para sí misma.

En eso, Zack se le acerco.

"Amm…¿Todo está bien?".-Pregunto el cachorro.

Judy lo miro, suspiro, se puso de pie, camino hacia y puso una pata sobre su hombro.

"Sí. Todo está bien querido, tu papa y yo solo tuvimos…Una discusión".-Dijo.

"Y muy fuerte al parecer".-Dijo él.

"…Si".-Dijo Judy con un suspiro y la mirada baja, la levanto y lo miro.-"Tranquilo".-Dijo poniendo su pata sobre su cabeza.-"Yo y tu papa estaremos bien Cielo".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza.

El cachorrito le sonrió mientras meneaba su colita. En ese momento el celular de Judy empezó a sonar, haciendo que ella y Zack irguieran sus orejas de golpe y voltearan hacia donde está, Judy dejo de acariciar a Zack, tomo su celular y contesto.

"¿Hola?...Ah hola James…Todo esta orden ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué yo y Nick debemos ir a un hospital en el centro?, ¿Por qué?...¿Un muchacho humano?... ¡¿Qué golpeo a 3 oficiales y los venció?!...Si, iré para allá ahora…¿Y Nick?...Amm, No. No creo que él vaya a ir…Tuvimos una discusión hace un par de minutos y está enojado conmigo…Luego te explico con todo y detalles…¿Puedes enviarme la dirección del hospital?...Gracias, te veo luego…Adiós".-Dijo Judy hablando por teléfono para posteriormente colgar, volteo a ver a Zack y se entristeció.-"Lo siento Cielo, pero…".-Este no la dejo terminar.

"Lo sé. El deber llama".-Dijo Zack, entristeciéndose al último.

Judy se le acerco y se arrodillo delante de él.

"Oye. Te prometo que esta noche te lo compensare ¿sí?".-Dijo.

El zorrito haciendo con la cabeza pero con tristeza.

"Bien".-Dijo Judy y le dio un beso en la frente.-"Cuídate".-Dijo, fue hacia la puerta, la abrio, la cerro detrás de ella y se fue.

 **En el edificio de la UNAM donde estudia Iván (También es hospital para seres humanos, no solo para mascotas y animales antropomórficos).**

El muchacho que ataco a los policías está empezando a despertar en una cama de hospital, su ropa fue cambiada a una bata de paciente de hospital color azul turquesa y lo están cuidando un oso pardo doctor y una hiena enfermera, al abrir sus ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, al fin se sentía a salvo y empezó a escuchar la charla de los mamíferos, estos no se dieron cuenta de que despertó.

"Aquí están las radiografías doctor".-Dijo la hiena dándole las placas del joven de la cama que está con ellos.

"Gracias".-Dijo el doctor, la llevo hasta una pantalla blanca, de esas que usan para poder ver las radiografías, colgó la placa y empezó a verla junto con la enfermera.-"La tibia está definitivamente rota, hay al menos una docena de pedazos de hueso incrustados en la carne y los músculos de sus gastronecmios y el tendón de Aquiles. Solo Dios sabe cómo pudo caminar con una lesión de semejante magnitud".-Dijo el doctor.

"¿Cree que se repondrá?".-Pregunto la enfermera.

"Lo llevaremos a cirugía y compondremos su pierna, y después de unas semanas de descanso debería estar como nuevo".-Dijo el doctor.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió con dolor.

"Ay, mi cabeza".-Dijo levanto su cuerpo de la cama.

Ese comentario llamo la atención del doctor y su ayudante quienes voltearon a verlo, y lo vieron despierto.

"Oh, hola; despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes chico?".-Pregunto el doctor acercándose a el junto con la enfermera y llego al lado de su cama.

"Ay, mi cabeza me está matando".-Respondió el muchacho.

"Tómatelo con calma".-Dijo la enfermera poniendo su pata en el hombro del muchacho.

La vista de este está empezando a volver y a ajustarse a la luz.

"Dime ¿de dónde vienes chico?".-Pregunto el doctor.

"Yo vengo de…".-Dijo el muchacho volteando a verlo, pero en ese momento su vista regreso a la normalidad, vio que su doctor es un realidad un oso pardo y volvió a asustarse.-"¡AAAHH!".-Grito, aturdiendo al doctor y a la enfermera.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo el doctor y trato de tocarlo, pero este se negó.

"¡Aléjate de mí maldita alucinación!".-Exclamo el muchacho pataleando hacia el para que no se acercara.

"¿Alucinación?".-Dijo el doctor con extrañez.-"No chico mira, tu no lo entiendes".-Dijo y puso su pata en su pierna.

"¡No me toques!".-Exclamo él y le dio una patada de bicicleta en toda la cara.

El doctor grito del dolor, se tambaleo hacía, atrás su espalda toco una pared y se deslizo por esta hasta caer al piso.

"¡Doctor!".-Exclamo la enfermera, vio que el muchacho está parándose y lo detuvo.-"¡No alto!".-Dijo agarrándolo del brazo.

El muchacho le dio un golpe en su antebrazo, haciendo que lo soltara y gritara del dolor, la tomo del brazo, la jalo con fuerza y violencia, dejándola inclinada hacia él, ella la miro con miedo en su rostro y este levanto su puno cerrado gruñendo con enojo y ella cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe, el muchacho lo medito y la soltó, dejándola ir.

La hiena, quien se llama Samantha se quedó impresionada por esto, pero solo duro un segundo pues el miedo se hizo presente, se echó a correr hacia la puerta y salió por esta, dejando solo al doctor con él. El muchacho volteo a ver al doctor quien está sentado en el piso junto a una pared, este se dio cuenta de que lo está mirando y aplano sus orejas con miedo.

"Creo que tendré que ser duro contigo".-Le dijo el muchacho mientras le veía seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras, en el pasillo del lugar, Samantha corría despavorida por este mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse que ese muchacho no la estuviera siguiendo, no se dio cuenta y choco contra alguien, un muchacho humano.

"Oye, oye; oye Samantha ¿Qué tienes?".-Le pregunto el muchacho al ver lo tensa e inquieta que esta.

"E-Ese muchacho se volvió loco, golpeo al doctor y trato de golpearme".-Dijo ella con miedo.

"Ok, ok, tranquila, ya estas a salvo. Hay que llamar a la policía".-Dijo el muchacho.

Unos pocos minutos después, Judy estaciono su auto policial enfrente del edificio de la UNAM, lo apago, bajo de este y se fue acercando a la entrada principal de este, en eso; un lobo que es oficial de policía se le acerco e iban hacia la entrada caminando al lado de ella.

"¿Oficial Hopps?".-Pregunto el lobo.

"¿Si?".-Dijo ella mirándolo.

"Me llamo Jayden Villalobos".-Se presentó el lobo caminando al lado de ella, es de pelaje color gris oscuro, tiene 26 años, ojos color café y físico esbelto.-"¿Está al tanto de la situación?".-Pregunto (Su voz es la de Numero 6 en Divergente).

"Sí. James me dijo por la radio mientras iba de camino hacia acá, el sujeto es inestable y es peligroso".-Dijo Judy.

"Exacto, hay que ser precavidos con él; nadie sabe que es lo que le sucede pero están seguros de que está muy asustado".-Dijo Jayden y ambos entraron al edificio.

"Hay que hablar con él, tenemos que ser civilizados y demostrarle que no tiene nada que tener, solo usaremos la fuerza si es absolutamente necesario. ¿De acuerdo".-Dijo Judy.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Jayden asintiendo con la cabeza.

Judy y Jayden pasaron el lobby del lugar, caminaron por el pasillo donde está la habitación del extraño muchacho y encontraron al doctor sentado en una banca justo afuera de la habitación con moretones y heridas en su cara y varias partes del cuerpo y con sus heridas siendo atendidas por un enfermo gacela.

"Disculpe".-Dijo Judy llamando su atención.-"Oficial Judy Hopps y Oficial Jayden de la DPZ".-Dijo mostrando su placa al igual que Jayden.-"¿Dónde está el muchacho?".-Pregunto.

El oso señalo la habitación del muchacho, y Jayden y Judy voltearon a ver a la puerta.

"No lo subestimen, tengan cuidado".-Dijo el oso.

"Lo tendremos".-Dijo Judy y ella Jayden se acercaron a la puerta.

Judy abrio la puerta, entraron a la habitación y la miraron, se sorprendieron un poco al verla vacía, sin rastros del muchacho.

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde está?".-Dijo Judy al ver el cuarto vacío.

"No pudo esfumarse en el aire ni haberse ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta".-Dijo Jayden caminando hacia adentro del cuarto y miro debajo de la cama.-"Debe de estar por aquí".-Dijo.

"Iré a revisar el cuarto del baño".-Dijo Judy y corrió hacia este.

"Si".-Dijo Jayden mirando debajo de la cama.

Se levantó, puso las muñecas de sus patas en su cintura y se rasco extrañado un lado la cabeza con una de sus garras, miro hacia la puerta, camino hacia esta, miro detrás de ella pero no vio nada y la cerro, con su mirada examino la habitación y esta termino aterrizando sobre un armario de metal de la misma, pensó que talvez podría estar ahí. Camino hacia este, puso sus patas sobre las manijas y lo abrio con completa despreocupación, pero tan pronto lo hizo; el muchacho salto del armario con un grito y con un bastón de medicina (Esas cosas donde cuelgan las bolsas de suero, plasma, antibióticos, etc) lo golpeo justo en el entrecejo, haciendo que Jayden gritara del dolor y retrocediera hasta la cama por el impacto del golpe.

Judy escucho el grito y se asomó por el margen de la puerta del baño, Jayden se volvió a reincorporar, el muchacho planto la base del bastón en el piso, lo uso como poste girando en este y dándole una pata en la cara que volvió a tumbar a Jayden, Judy se asustó por esto y corrió hacia ellos, cuando el muchacho toco piso; tomo el bastón mientras Jayden se reincorporaba, con la punta donde se cuelgan las bolsas y el plasma le pico en la cara golpeándolo, con un movimiento de su mano como si el bastón fuera un lunar, le pego con el otro lado; con la base, tirando a Jayden de espaldas en la cama gritando del dolor, con la misma base del bastón tomo su arma contundente como si fuera un mazo gigante y le pego a Jayden en la frente con el borde de la base, haciendo que el lobo se tapara la cara con las patas y gritara del dolor.

"¡Oye!, ¡alto!".-Dijo Judy, se subió a la cama de un salto, corrió hacia el muchacho, aprovechando el impulso de su carrera se lanzó a él, y con un grito y una patada de canguro lo dejo desarmado.-"Oye tranquilo, queremos ayudarte".-Dijo la coneja con sus patas levantadas en gesto de que se detuviera.

Pero al muchacho no le importo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Judy gritara del dolor y cayera en la cama. Jayden ya estaba más que harto, gruño con enojo, aprovechando que esta acostado en la cama le dio una patada estilo canguro al muchacho en la cara, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás, gritara de dolor y se quedara contra la pared. Jayden rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto en guardia y corrió hacia el muchacho, el muchacho abrio los ojos sorprendido después de quejarse del dolor ya que al fin se dio cuenta que los animales antropomórficos no son producto de su imaginación, son reales, lo sabe por el golpe que Jayden le dio y por el dolor, ya que si fuera una alucinación no podrían golpearlo, mucho menos tocarlo y si fuera un sueño; no podría sentir dolor.

"Espera, uste…".-No termino la frase ya que Jayden le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que gritara del dolor.

Judy empezó a levantarse quejándose del dolor y se llevó una pata a la mejilla. El muchacho tratada de decir algo pero no podía pues sus palabras se convertían en gritos de dolor producto de los golpes que Jayden le esta propinando, este le dio un golpe en toda la cara con tal fuerza que lo dejo sentado en el piso, Jayden se arrodillo delante de él, tomo una lata de aerosol desinfectante que está al lado de él y la levanto gruñendo con la intención de golpearlo en la mera cara. El muchacho se cubrió la cara con las manos y cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe.

Judy levanto la mirada, vio lo que Jayden quería hacer y se asustó mucho dejando caer sus orejas.

"¡No, Jayden no!".-Dijo Judy ya que un golpe así podría matar al muchacho.

Jayden la escucho, volteo a verla, regreso su mirada al muchacho, miro la pata que tenía alzada, luego al muchacho que está asustado, medito lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejo caer su brazo y soltó la botella metálica de spray desinfectante. El muchacho se alivió por esto y dejo escapar un suspiro y súbitamente después de hacer eso, sin previo aviso; Jayden con un grito lanzo un volado pegándole en la cabeza y lo dejo noqueado.

"¡Jayden!".-Dijo Judy sorprendida y se bajó de la cama de un salto.-"¿Pero qué hiciste?".-Pregunto.

"Más vale prevenir que lamentar".-Dijo Jayden y se puso de pie.-"No quería que se nos volviera a lanzar".-Dijo.

"Pero no debiste haberlo golpeado, pudiste haber usado tu arma de dardos tranquilizantes".-Le reclamo Judy un poco molesta.

"No uso pistolas de dardos".-Dijo Jayden negando con la cabeza con una expresión seria, de repente abrio la boca con una cara de dolor y se llevó la pata al entrecejo.-"Ahh, sí que pega fuerte".-Dijo con dolor.

"Ahh, lo sé".-Dijo Judy quejándose del dolor y se llevó una pata a la mejilla donde el muchacho la golpeo.-"Lo interrogaremos cuando despierte".-Dijo mirando al oficial de policía lobo.

"Bien, pero estará atado a la cama; no quiero que se nos vuelva a echar encima".-Dijo Jayden.

 **30 minutos después.**

El muchacho empezó a despertarse quejándose del dolor, abrio los ojos, su vista se ajustó a la luz y levanto la cabeza quejándose del dolor. Trato de llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza para tocarla pero algo se lo impidió, miro su brazo izquierdo y se encontró que está fijado a la cama de hospital con unos cinturones de cuero, abrio los ojos sorprendido y se despertó bien al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a forcejear para tratar de liberarse, sus piernas también están inmovilizadas pero era inútil.

"Ni lo intentes".-Dijo una voz, volteo hacia su derecha y vio a Jayden sentado en una silla, con la mirada fija sobre él; viéndolo seriamente y con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y tocando su antebrazo izquierdo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

El muchacho se asustó por esto.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo otra vez más suave y comprensible, volteo hacia su izquierda y vio a Judy viéndolo con sus ojos brillando con preocupación y compasión, y sus orejas caídas.-"No estás en problemas".-Le dijo.

El muchacho le dio un breve vistazo a Jayden, luego a Judy, miro al frente y dejo caer su mirada hacia su regazo, empezando a sentirse culpable al darse cuenta que todo fue 100% real e hirió a animales inocentes, la atmosfera en la habitación de hospital se puso tensa, silenciosa e incómoda y después de unos segundos, el muchacho rompió el hielo al hablar.

"Oigan, miren yo…".-Dijo con culpa pero Judy lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué nos atacaste?".-Pregunto Judy de manera compasiva y suave.

"Quiero disculparme por eso, miren, estaba…Asustado ¿sí?, lo siento, no era mi intención herirlos".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Lastimaste a 7 animales muchacho, 5 de ellos oficiales de policía".-Dijo Jayden seriamente.

"Lo sé, y enserio estoy arrepentido, de verdad".-Dijo el muchacho con culpa y la mirada baja.

"¿Porque tenías miedo de nosotros, emm…?".-Dijo Judy.

"Me llamo Cesar, Cesar de Jesús, pero me gusta más que me digan solo Jesús".-Dijo el muchacho identificándose.-"Y les temía porque, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia".-Dijo.

"¿Existencia?, ¿a qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Jayden inclinándose un poco hacia él, intrigado.

"Creí que ustedes eran productos de mi imaginación; alucinaciones, productos de la deshidratación, el hambre y el cansancio que sufrí por tanto caminar al lado de las carreteras bajo la luz del sol".-Dijo Jesús.

"¿Y qué te hizo darte cuenta que no éramos alucinaciones o productos de tu imaginación?".-Pregunto Jayden.

"Cuando me golpeaste; lo entendí, una alucinación, por más fuerte que sea no puede hacerte daño físico ya que son productos de tu mente, no son reales y por ende no pueden lastimarte físicamente, pero tú lo hiciste, fue ahí cuando lo entendí".-Respondió el.

"¿Y qué quisiste decir con que no sabías de nuestra existencia?".-Pregunto Judy con curiosidad y saco su libreta para tomar apuntes, ya que su instinto le está diciendo que esto va a ser importante; muy importante.

"Se fue la luz en mi pueblo durante 2 semanas, y por eso no pude escuchar nada por los medios de comunicación".-Respondió Jesús.

"Eso no es pretexto".-Dijo Jayden con un poco de enojo.-"Llevamos en México más de 2 meses".-Dijo.

"No soy mucho de ver noticias".-Dijo él.

"Eso lo explica".-Dijo Jayden y se recargo en su silla.

"Ok. Ahora vayamos a lo que todos están queriendo saber, Jesús, ¿puedes decirnos; de dónde vienes?".-Pregunto Judy.

Jesús se entristeció cuando toco ese tema, dejo caer su mirada y la desvió hacia su propio regazo cubierto con la manta de la cama.

"Escuchen, tengo una historia que contarles y por favor, les pido que la crean; es toda la verdad".-Dijo Jesús y se preparó a sí mismo para contarles.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación vecina de la ellos, están Kyle y Tiana, Tiana acababa de terminar su pequeña colación antes de la cena, fresas con crema batida, y después que termino, se saboreó los dedos con restos de crema batida y se lamio los labios.

"Ah, que delicioso".-Dijo sobándose su inflado y satisfecho estómago.

"Yo llevare la bandeja a la cafetería hija".-Dijo Kyle acercándose y tomo la bandeja.

"Gracias Papa, te quiero".-Dijo Tiana con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo, viéndola también con una sonrisa y se fue de la habitación.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, paso por la habitación de Jesús la cual tiene la puerta abierta y este empezó a contarles su historia a Judy y Jayden.

"Yo vengo de un pueblito minero llamado Bosque, un lugar que está sufriendo o bueno estaba sufriendo, pero muchos pueblos mineros están sufriendo la injusticia que mi pueblo vivió".-Dijo Jesús.

Al escuchar la palabra: Injusticia, las orejas de Kyle se irguieron por completo de golpe y se detuvo en el acto, eso llamo su atención, volteo, se dio media vuelta, camino hasta la habitación y decidió escuchar a escondidas detrás de la pared, gracias a su súper oído no tendría problema alguno en escuchar.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Judy.

"Soy afectado porque vivo en el epicentro de la catástrofe, si justamente. Yo soy de Chiapas.

Talvez ustedes nunca han tenido que dormir con un ojo abierto, pero yo he pasado noches en vela por muchos motivos. Yo no soy de la capital, Como ya les dije yo vengo de un pueblo llamado Bosque, allí, la mayoría de los ingresos se basan en café, maíz y el mineral ámbar, pero entonces, hubo sequias, muchos cultivos se perdieron esos días, luego, llegaron empresas chinas, solo vinieron por el ámbar, quitándole el empleo a una enorme cantidad de familias mineras.

La situación se convirtió en un pandemonio, la familia de un amigo fue asaltada a mano dura con armas de fuego, nadie fue lastimado, pero eso es un ejemplo de la baja economía que había.

Durante las noches, había balaceras, de hecho, una estuvo tan cerca de mi casa que mi papá me dio una de sus Escuadras calibre 38 por si algún indigente llegase a entrar. Porque hubo un periodo en el que estuvieron robando casas. Yo me mude junto con mi familia a la capital, mis papas fueron transferidos al Cobach 13, ellos son maestros, nueva casa, nueva vida... O eso creímos. Me tuvieron que llevar al hospital por la reacción que tuve ante los gases lacrimógenos que lanzaron en el parque durante una manifestación, no pude abrir los ojos en dos días.

Porque les estoy contando esto? Porque quiero decirles cómo es que me las he apañado para tener una vida sin peligro".-Conto Jesús.

Judy y Jayden abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Kyle quien está escuchando en secreto también se sorprendió por esto.

"Eso fue hace un año, el problema termino después de que indios a quienes despidieron de sus empleos en las minas, lograron echar a las empresas chinas; pero ese problema sigue ocurriendo en pueblos mineros de todo México y nadie está haciendo nada para ayudarlos".-Dijo Jesús y volvió a bajar la mirada a su regazo.-"Nada".-Dijo con depresión y tristeza.

Kyle se puso contra la pared después de escuchar esto, dejo caer sus orejas y se deslizo por la pared hasta terminar en sentado en el piso, no puede creer que el gobierno se esté aprovechando de las sequias de los pueblos mineros para atascarse de dinero mientras familias mueren de hambre. Él sabe que tiene que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?. Respiro hondo y suspiro por la nariz, se puso de pie y empezó a ir hacia la cafetería, con mucho en que pensar.

"Guau vaya…Eso es…La verdad no se ni que decir".-Dijo Jayden.

"Y cuando la cosas no podrían estar peor para mí, algo peor sucedió; algo que cambio a Bosque para siempre y fue mucho, mucho, mucho peor que el asunto de las minas".-Dijo Jesús.

Esto llamo la atención de Judy y Jayden, quienes voltearon a verlo.

"¿Qué cosa?".-pregunto Jayden.

"…No se cómo describirlo pero lo intentare lo mejor posible. Ocurrió hace una semana…Algo extraño y muy, muy aterrador sucedió. Primero que nada, todas las comunicaciones cesaron, como un golpe de estado, la luz se fue, el agua, el gas, todos los medios básicos se detuvieron, mi familia y yo no le tomamos mucha importancia pero debimos haberlo hecho. Varias veces ese mismo día hubo pequeños temblores, eso hizo que todo el pueblo; incluida de mi familia se asustara, pensábamos que era algo natural pero más tarde que temprano nos dimos cuenta que no era así. A mitad de la noche, un fuerte temblor se desato en el pueblo, mi familia y yo salimos de la casa apresuradamente para evitar algún accidente, una vez afuera, varias casas empezaron a explotar, parecía una emboscada terrorista y creo que si era así, de la nada, justo debajo de nuestros pies, después de que el suelo tembló, algo salió de debajo de la tierra".-Dijo Jesús.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué cosa?".-Dijo Judy.

"No sabría decirle, paso muy rápido y una gigantesca nube de polvo cubrió todo, parecía como una tormenta de arena; no podía ver nada a menos que estuviera delante de mi narices, lo que sí puedo decirle es que…Unas especies de…No sé, tentáculos o algo así de color negro salían de la inmensa nube de polvo y se llevaban a cuanto tocaban, y las metían dentro de la nube".-Dijo.

Judy se sorprendió cuando dijo eso.

"¿Tentáculos?".-Dijo.

"Si, escuche sé que suena a locura pero…".-La coneja no lo dejo terminar.

"No, no es ninguna locura".-Dijo Judy.

Jesús la miro y puso cara de intriga.

"¿A qué se refiere?".-Pregunto.

"En las últimas semanas, en las noticias, ha habido numerosos informes de que lo que tu describes ha atacado y destruido varias ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿A poco?!".-Pregunto Jesús perplejo y se sentó.

"Es enserio, pero luego hablaremos de eso, continua contándonos".-Dijo Judy y se puso lista para seguir anotando.

"Bueno, también pude darme cuenta, que personas salían de la nube de polvo pero estoy seguro que no eran de mi pueblo".-Dijo Jesús.

"¿Porque?".-Pregunto Jayden.

Jesús bajo la mirada y la regreso a él, antes de responder.

"…Porque fusilaban a todo el que se le cruzara en su camino".-Dijo Jesús, Judy y Jayden se sorprendieron, Jesús empezó a derramar lágrimas.-"No importaba lo que fueran, hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas…Los mataban a todos por igual a completa sangre fría, yo escuchaba sus gritos, sus suplicas…A ellos les importaba un comino y los mataban en el acto… Primero mataban a los padres para que los niños se llenaran de miedo y les rogaran a gritos y llorando que no los mataran…Los mataban…Tantas personas…Tantos niños…Fueron miles".-Dijo; en este punto su voz se quebró, no pudo contenerse más, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Judy y Jayden no pudieron evitar sentir lastima por él, se le acercaron, Judy abrazo al pobre, este correspondió el afecto y Jayden, puso su pata sobre su hombro y le dieron todo el tiempo del mundo para lo dejar salir. Después de un par de minutos, Jesús al fin se calmó y rompió el abrazo con Judy.

"..Gracias".-Dijo Jesús y respiro fuerte por la nariz pues el llanto aflojo sus fluidos nasales.

Judy le tendió un pañuelo de una cajita que está al lado de la cama de Jesús y este se sonó.

"Jesús, si esto es muy fuerte para ti; no sigas".-Dijo Judy con compasión y sus orejas caídas.

"No".-Dijo Jesús.-"Debo seguir, debo decirles todo lo que vi para que atrapen a esos malnacidos".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo, pero haznos saber si quieres parar ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Judy, al último con la pata en su brazo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Jesús Y Judy y Jayden regresaron a sus asientos.

"Bueno. ¿Cómo escapaste de eso?".-Pregunto Jayden ya más complaciente de él.

"Mi familia y yo corrimos agachados para que los tentáculos no nos tocaran, corríamos a ciegas en el polvo, no nos importaba hacia donde, solo queríamos escapar aprovechando el caos que había. Durante el escape nos encontramos con uno de esos malditos genocidas, les disparo a mis padres, casi los mata, trato de matarme pero yo me defendí usando técnicas de combate similares a las que use con ustedes, lo mate a golpes, y escape llevando a rastras a mis padres conmigo, ese sujeto, usando las ultimas fuerzas que le quedan, descargo una ráfaga de balas en mi pierna, así fue como me la rompí. Aun así, y con mucho dolor; logre ponerlos a salvo de ese caos, me detuve un momento en una colina y desde ahí, pude observar con horror que Bosque fue reducido a unas ruinas como las de Grecia, a una ciudad completamente devastada por alguna clase de bombardeo, en medio de esas ruinas, veía a personas uniformadas registrando los escombros y matando a todo superviviente que quedaba, a algunos niños, jóvenes y adultos los subían a camiones para llevárselos a Dios sepa donde a punta de arma de fuego y a golpes, parecía como estar contemplando el holocausto judío de la segunda guerra mundial, era algo completamente horrible y abominable. Hubo algo ahí que llamo particularmente mi atención, de uno de los camiones, una mancha color rojo anaranjado con verde salió de uno de los camiones y trato de huir despavorido, creo que era un niño o pensándolo bien; un cachorro, por los colores que logre identificar de él, pero uno de sus sujetos se percató, lo persiguió, la atrapo, lo agarro como si fuera un humano que acababa de atrapar a un animal primitivo, el hombre era de piel morena (Para no decir negro pues sonaría racista) y lo llevo creo que con su jefe, un hombre alto, corpulento y fuerte de piel igual a la de el para más oscura, vi que después de decirle algo el sujeto miro al cachorro con enojo, lo agarro de la cola como presa recién atrapada y le dio varios golpes fuertes en la cara y el cuerpo; fueron tan fuertes que hasta yo, que estaba a más de 100 metros de distancia; los sentía como si me los estuvieran dando a mí, después de eso; lo subió a golpes y patadas a un camión junto a muchos más y después de eso, se subieron a los camiones y se fueron".-Dijo Jesús terminando de contar.

"Órale".-Dijo Jayden con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de tan increíble historia.

Judy abrio un poco los ojos con lo último que dijo Jesús y sumida en sus pensamientos donde está a salvo de que la escuchen.

" _Sera…".-Pensó Judy.-"No, No puede ser. Ta-Tal vez Nick no esta tan equivocado como yo pensé".-_ Dijo haciendo caras y gestos mientras pensaba y quiso corroborar las cosas.

Mientras pensó eso, Jayden hablo con Jesús.

"Oye, ¿y cómo le hiciste para escapar?".-Pregunto el lobo policía.

"No me quedo de otra más que arrastrarme y llevarme conmigo a mi familia hasta un lugar seguro".-Respondió el muchacho.

"¿Cuánto camino recorriste?".-Pregunto con cara de intriga.

"Nunca me fije, pero debieron de ser varias millas".-Contesto Jesús.

"¡¿Millas?!".

"Sip".

"¿Y, tus padres donde están?".-Pregunto Jayden aun un poco de emoción por la sorpresa de cuanto recorrió.

"En el camino le pedí raid a un familia que iba en una camioneta y se llevaron a mis padres, quería ir con ellos pero era demasiado peso y tuvo que quedarme atrás, ellos dijeron que enviaran ayuda para mí y se fueron, me quede esperándolos lo más que pude pero tuve que irme pero esos camiones regresaron y esta vez patrullaban los alrededores de lo que antes era Bosque; creo que buscando más supervivientes, así que tuve que verme forzado a irme. Y así llegue hasta aquí".

"¿Le has contado todo esto a alguien más?".

"No. Ustedes 2 son los primeros".

"Pues me alegra que lo hicieras".-Dijo Jayden, formo una sonrisa sobre su cara y puso su pata en su hombro.-"Te aseguro que haremos lo que podamos para atrapar a esos desgraciados, le diré a mi jefe y este de seguro se lo dirá a alguien de mucha influencia que nos ayudara en este caso".-Dijo.

Jesús lo miro directamente y sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo.

Jayden asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera".-Dijo Judy, llamando la atención de ambos.-"Jesús, ¿Cómo dices que era ese cachorro que intento escapar?".

"No sé, pequeño, de pelaje rojizo, cola felpuda, camisa verde…".-Dijo Jesús y Judy completo lo que iba a decir.

"¿Y pantalones caqui con un reloj de bronce dorado en la pata derecha?".

"Creo que era de oro".-Dijo Jesús tocándose los dedos con su mentón intentando recordar.-"Nah bueno no importa".-Dijo, pero luego se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Judy ya que él nunca menciono nada de eso.-"Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que llevaba pantalones caqui y un reloj de un metal precioso?".-Pregunto.

Judy dejó caer sus orejas al enterarse de la sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una pata.

"Ay Dios".-Dijo con su pata amortiguando las ondas sonoras de su voz y con la mirada clavada al piso.

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido.**

Zack, el verdadero, se encuentra en una especie de fábrica pero una fábrica bastante peculiar ya que los muros son muros de una especie de gran cueva o caverna lo bastante grande para albergar a miles de individuos, tiene una expresión triste sobre su cara y las orejas caídas mientras está trabajando delante de unas de esas áreas de trabajo, enfrente suyo hay una maquina con una banda transportadora que acarrea granadas de fragmentación, cuanto estas llegaban al final de la banda caían en una caja, el trabajo de Zack ahí; es llenar el interior de la granada con pólvora y ponerlos los seguros para que pueda explotar, desde su primer día ahí, les ensenaron a él y a todos los demás que hacer en cada estación así que tiene muy claro lo que tiene que hacer en cada una de ellas. Zack lleno una granada con pólvora, luego le puso los seguros y la dejo en la caja junto a muchas otras, tomo la siguiente granada vacía que cayó en la caja y repitió el progreso. Él no está solo, a su lado hay un gato cachorro que controla el control manual de la banda y se asegura que las granadas salan en masa y bien, sin defectos o imperfecciones, y en todo el resto de la fábrica con todo tipo de maquinaria para producción de armas, hay; no solo mamíferos antropomórficos tanto presas como depredadores, también personas de toda raza, ciudadanía y religión, adultos, jóvenes, pero en su gran mayoría son cachorros antropomórficos, niñas y niños que están siendo usados como obreros laborales esclavos, como lo hacían los Nazis con los judíos durante el holocausto, algunos están sucios ya que ciertas zonas de trabajo así lo requieren por "Ganges del oficio" y absolutamente todos, están haciendo sus trabajos con miradas como la de Zack o enojadas, ya que los están forzando, no se los pidieron. De regreso en la zona de trabajo de Zack, se escuchó una campana o chicharra como las llamamos aquí en México, que hizo que todos los antropomórficos irguieran sus orejas de golpe, luces rojas giratorias (Como lo hay en toda fábrica) ilumino todo el lugar, todas las maquinas se detuvieron en el acto y detrás de Zack y su compañero de trabajo salió una mujer rubia vestida con un informe militar y un gorro de cadete sonando un silbato, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

"Ok todos, almuerzo".-Dijo la mujer.

La escena cambio. Zack veía su plato de comida en su regazo mientras comía en silencio, está comiendo un gran filete de bacalao, con una pequeña guarnición de frutas y verduras y un vaso de refresco, quien quiera que los puso ahí estaba bien preparado para esto, ya que hay suficiente comida para que su personal y trabajadores puedan trabajar con los estómagos llenos. A pesar de esto, Zack no siente libre, se siente como un ave enjaulada quien; a pesar de estar en una jaula bastante grande, no siente el espíritu libre debido a la opresión que él y las miles de personas y mamíferos a su alrededor están sufriendo. Zack tomo un pequeño ramo de uvas verdes que tiene en su plato, miro alrededor, casi todos comían en silencio, en un aire tenso por la situación en la que están, muy pocos son los que están conversando mientras comen y no es para menos, después de todo lo que vieron y vivieron; cosa que no es nada fácil de sacar del pecho, Zack miro su ramo de uvas, se lo llevo a la boca, cerro sus mandíbulas atrapando algunas, de un jalón los arranco de ramo y empezó a masticarlas con la boca cerrada.

La noche cayo, la jornada de trabajo para todos termino pero no sin antes darse un buen y merecido baño caliente y cambiar su ropa por una limpia, quien los puso ahí de cierta manera tiene consciencia, ya que tiene designado una gran habitación llena de bañeras para mujeres y hembras, y otra para hombres y machos para que alguno de ellos no quiera propasarse con ellas, pero no es lo mismo en los dormitorios, ahí son mixtos y para todas la edades, tienen camas que son como dormir sobre nubes de algodón y almohadas que son exactamente lo mismo, también tienen varios closets por si en la noche hace frio de ahí puedan sacar cobertores ya que no tienen calentadores y por si hace calor, encienden el aire acondicionado de sus habitaciones a un temperatura agradable para todos, y por si hubiera, ponen aparatos con placas raid para ahuyentar a los mosquitos. Zack se sentó en su cama después de destender la sabana, su ropa fue cambiada por una pijama de color amarillo, también en eso el que los puso ahí tiene consciencia, ya que manda a lavar la ropa sucia de sus trabajadores cuando estos terminan un día de trabajo y a la mañana siguiente les da una diferente y limpia, sus parpados están pesados debido al sueño y no tiene ánimos de levantar la cola, se acostó en la cama, metió sus piernas debajo de la sabana, cubrió su cuerpo con esta, se acostó de lado mirando hacia su cama vecina donde hay una muy linda cachorro de zorro rojo de su edad, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido por el cansancio y el agotamiento. La zorrita se le quedo viendo fijamente con la cabeza descansando en su almohada mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador por su nariz.

"Es tan lindo".-Dijo y siguió contemplándolo hasta que pasaron 5 minutos.-"Creo que está dormido",-Dijo susurrando para no despertarlo y forzando la vista para cerciorarse.-"Genial".-Dijo, quito la sabana de su cuerpo mostrando que esta vestida con una pijama rosa, un camisón sin mangas y unos pantalones de tela ligera para evitar acaloramiento, saco sus piernas y puso las pies en la tierra.-"Creo que al fin podre hacer, esto".-Dijo, con cuidado tomo su rostro con sus patas y conecto sus labios con los de él.

Ella empezó a gemir durante el beso disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Zack, esta tan atrapada en eso que no se dio cuenta que Zack despertó, al abrir los ojos; el zorrito se encontró con esta escena, abrio los ojos sorprendido y la alejo de él rompiendo el beso.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo molesto y enojado, se limpió los labios con su muñeca con mucho asco y luego volteo a verla nada feliz.-" ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!".-Dijo.

"Nada mi amor, solo disfrutando de esos deliciosos labios tuyos".-Dijo tomando su cara con sus patas y lo acerco para volver a besarlo pero Zack la alejo antes de que eso sucediera.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problemas?!".-Dijo molesto.

"Uhh, ¿te haces el difícil verdad?, eso me gusta todavía más".-Dijo ella coquetamente.

De manera sorpresa y espontánea, Zack agarro su camisón, le dio un tirón fuerte, poniéndose cara a cara con sus narices tocándose y por su mirada, no está nada feliz.

"Escúchame, y escúchame muy bien".-Dijo Zack mirándola con ira, gruñéndole y zangoloteándola un poco.

La ira que expresaba a través de su mirada y su voz eran tales, que la zorrita aplano sus orejas del miedo, trago saliva nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"No sé cuál es tu maldito problema pero escúchame bien, yo tengo novia; y ni creas que la voy a dejar por una tipa tan loca como tú, vuelve a intentar algo así otra vez y te juro que no la cosa no va a terminar nada bonito, ¿entendiste?".-Dijo amenazándola.

La zorrita está muy asustada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Zack lo empujo dejándola en el espacio entre la cama de ella y la de él.

"Ahora lárgate".-Dijo Zack de manera grosera y se dio vuelta haciéndole la ley del hielo para cerciorarse que no volviera a intentar una cosa así y con una cara de enojo.

La zorrita abrio la boca queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, lo que Zack le dijo hirió mucho sus sentimientos, aplano sus orejas mirando al piso con su cola a ras de tierra, simplemente se dio vuelta y se volvió a meter debajo de las sabanas de su cama para dormirse, dándole también la espalda a Zack, pero ella con tristeza.

Zack se quedó enojado y molesto por un 1 minuto más, hasta que el sueño le gano, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, lo necesitara para el duro trabajo que le espera mañana, y con la pantalla teniendo disolvencia en negro.

 **Explicaciones y aclaraciones.**

 **La historia de Jesús y lo de los pueblos mexicanos es 100% real, es amigo mío y el me lo conto, Bueno excepto lo de la parte cuando su pueblo es destruido, eso es ficción de mi fic.**

 **Gerry Conlon es un personaje 100% real, víctima de una de las peores injusticias y errores judiciales de Irlanda, investiguen sobre el si no me creen o vean la película en El nombre del padre con Daniel Day-Lewis, esta increíble y Lewis estuvo excelso al interpretar a Gerry.**

 **Si creen que Nick esta así por culpa del mal humor por dormir poco, créanme cuando les digo que están muy equivocados, ya verán por qué se comporta así en realidad.**

Eso es todo por esta vez, dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales; eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos, la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Inician los propósitos.**

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Tranquilo, yo también soy vicio a YouTube. Tienes razón, esa es una de las grandes causas por las que Nick esta tan raro y tienes razón, antes eran una familia feliz antes de que Zack desapareciera y sobre lo de que resolverán la pelea; lee este cap y mira. A mí me dejo sin habla cuando me la conto y por eso lo voy a poner aquí ese tema, para que las personas de los pueblos mineros sepan lo que deben hacer si quieren recuperar sus minas. Jejeje!, etiquetar en Twitter; que gracioso XD. No me acuerdo si te dije que yo no he jugado Assassins Creed, lo de que están siendo forzados a trabajar en una fábrica me inspire en la Lista de Schindler de Steven Spielberg, de hecho; mucho de lo que pasara ahí, estará inspirado en la película, No, Zack lleva pocas semanas ahí y no ha olvidado a Julie, en eso tienes razón; él es muy fiel y la zorrita está enamorada de él, pero él no dejara de lado a la nutria que tanto ama. Ya leí tu nuevo capítulo y te deje un review; gracias por decirme, luego nos leemos, Chao; chao.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Uhhh amigo, si eso te parece malo, créeme que cuando esa fábrica donde esta Zack se vaya al diablo (metafóricamente) no te sorprenderá el que muchos niños, niñas, cachorros y adultos, piensen en el suicidio como un milagro a lo que vivirán; estas sobre aviso. Nick si necesita ayuda pero como todos; él cree que no tiene ningún problema y se niega a aceptar ayuda, Judy es alguien quien cree en el sistema y se traga muchas de las cosas que le dicen; siempre que no sean discriminatorias contra ella o su especie, esas son buenas ideas, las tendré en mente. Y aún falta que veas lo peor de esos malnacidos, ya verás.

Después del interrogatorio de Jesús, Judy y Jayden se lo llevaron a la estación de policía, ya que es menor de edad, no tiene donde estar y tiene que aclarar frente a frente por qué ataco a esos oficiales que trataron de ayudarlo. Mientras tanto, en la habitación vecina de en la que estaba Jesús, están Kyle y Tiana en compañía de Lori y Jerry, ahora están visitándolos a menudo para que haya más felicidad y cordialidad en el ambiente, Jerry está sentado en la cama de Tiana al lado de la pequeña liebre, ambos están jugando Battleship o batalla naval el juego de mesa de Hasbro y Lori y Kyle están sentados, cada uno en una silla individual para evitar lo de la última vez, Lori está viendo a ambos niños jugando con una sonrisa pero; por otro lado, Kyle tiene la mirada pegada al piso y desviada hacia la derecha muy pensativo.

"A ver…B-3".-Dijo Jerry y puso un dardo de color rojo sobre la coordenada que dijo para su ataque.

"Aww, Jerry, hundiste mi fragata".-Se quejó Tiana en puchero y de media mala gana, quito su barco hundido de su tablero.

"Si".-Murmuro Jerry en festejo y haciendo un gesto con la pata de "victoria".

"Aww; míralos Kyle, no son tiernos".-Dijo Lori poniendo su pata sobre el brazo del conejo y haciendo un gesto hacia los cachorros.

Kyle ni se inmuto, está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos. Al ver y oír que no recibió respuesta Lori volteo a verlo, y al verlo tan pensativo, se sorprendió y preocupo un poco.

"¿Kyle?, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto algo preocupada y poniendo ahora ambas patas sobre su brazo.

"…¿Eh?".-Dijo Kyle al fin saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando a verla.

"¿Qué si estas bien?".-Le volvió a preguntar la hurón.

"Ah, sí; si estoy bien".-Dijo, se llevó una pata a la frente, respiro, dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie.-"Ya vuelvo".-Dijo de manera cortante y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Esto hizo que Lori se preocupara más y aplanara sus orejas. Tiana vio que su padre se está yendo.

"¿Papa a dónde vas?".-Le pregunto.

Kyle se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose en este con una pata y volteo a verla.

"Solo voy a ir por un poco de aire fresco querida, no tardo, quédate aquí con Jerry y la señora Terrynger ¿sí?".-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Claro".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bien".-Dijo Kyle y se fue.

A Lori se le hizo muy extraño su comportamiento y decidió ir con él para hablar en privado, se puso de pie y volteo a ver a los cachorros.

"Niños".-Dijo llamando su atención.-"Voy a ir a la cafetería por un refrigerio, ¿ustedes quieren algo?".-Dijo.

"Yo no gracias".-Dijo Tiana.

"¿A mí me puedes traerme un Tándem por favor mami?".-Dijo Jerry.

"Claro. Ok; no me tardo, no se vayan de aquí…".-Tiana la interrumpió.

"Yo no puedo ir a ningún lado".-Dijo, haciendo que Jerry se riera, Lori dejó escapar una pequeña risita con la boca cerrada y sonrió.

"Bueno, Jerry quédate y cuídala por favor".-Dijo su madre.

"Claro mama".-Dijo el pequeño hurón.

"Ok, ya vuelvo".-Dijo y se fue.

Tiana y Jerry están solos ahora, Tiana subió la mirada hacia Jerry y le sonrió.

"Jerry".-Dijo llamando su atención y el niño subió su mirada para verla.-"Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo junto con mi papa para cuidarte y hacerme sentir feliz, tú has hecho todos los días que llevo en este aburrido lugar algo tolerable".-Dijo la liebrecita.

Jerry no pudo evitar aplanar sus orejas, contraer su pequeño cuerpecito por la pena y sonrojarse.

"De-De nada Tiana, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti; eres mi mejor amiga ¿no es así?".-Dijo el pequeño.

Cuando escucho eso Tiana se sorprendió, un segundo después su sorpresa fue cambiada por tristeza, y dejo caer sus orejas al igual que su mirada, esta última sobre el tablero de su juego de mesa.

"…Si".-Dijo con una voz deprimida.

Jerry se dio cuenta de esto y ya no se le ocurría como continuar, así que después de sobarse el cuello dijo: "Es tu turno Tiana".

Tiana lo miro, suspiro por la nariz con su mirada aterrizando nuevamente en el juego de mesa, tomo un dardito rojo y se le quedo viendo al esquema de coordenadas, decidiendo a cual atacar.

"A ver…G-7".-Dijo y puso su dardo rojo sobre dicha coordenada.

Jerry miro su tablero y busco en este la coordenada que ella marco, cuando lo hizo; la sorpresa que se llevó lo entristeció.

"Aw, me diste".-Dijo y de mala gana puso un dardito gris sobre el barco al que le dio.

Tiana se alegró cuando escucho esto, subió su mirada al igual que sus orejas y formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre cara.

Mientras tanto, cuando Lori salió de la habitación de Tiana fue siguiendo sigilosamente a Kyle sin que la descubriera para ver a donde se dirige, acercársele y poder hablar con él, vio que salió del pasillo que da a el cuarto de su hija, siguió por la recepción, paso por living y salió por la puerta principal hacia afuera. Esto llamo la atención de Lori, fue hacia la puerta, la abrio, salió, busco a Kyle con su mirada y lo vio sentado en un banco al lado antes de la entrada, detrás de él, hay una pequeña área verde con un par de pinos de edad adolescente, Lori vio que tiene las orejas caídas, la espalda encorvada y está mirando hacia el piso con tristeza. A Lori le dio un poco de lastima al verlo así, así que fue hacia él.

"Amm…Hola".-Dijo, llamando la atención del conejo quien puso su mirada sobre ella.-" ¿…Puedo sentarme Kyle?".-Pregunto algo nerviosa por la tensión del ambiente entre ellos.

Kyle suspiro antes de responder.

"Temo que no soy una buena compañía ahora Lori".-Dijo decaído.

"No me importa".-Dijo Lori con una pequeña sonrisa negando con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de él.

Se quedaron en un tenso silencio por unos segundos hasta que Lori volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué te preocupa Kyle?".-Pregunto ella.

"¿De qué hablas?, nada me está preocupando".-Dijo el conejo de manera cortante y en negación.

Lori deslizo su pata sobre la madera del banco, esta llego hasta la de Kyle y su puso sobre la de él, al sentir tacto, Kyle levanto sus orejas, volteo a ver, vio que hay una pata sobre la suya, siguió el brazo y vio que se trata de Lori.

"Kyle, no trates de ocultarlo, puedo verlo, algo te preocupa; cuéntamelo por favor, tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor, te ayude o me permita que pueda ayudarte. Dime por favor".-Dijo la hurón.

Su comprensión, amabilidad, el contacto de sus patas y su razón incuestionable, hicieron que Kyle decidiera decirle. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente y hacia abajo, dejo sus orejas a medio camino de caerse y soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

"Hoy, tuve una epifanía".-Dijo el conejo.

"¿Epifanía?".-Dijo Lori.

"Manifestación repentina de una verdad".-Explico el conejo.

"Si se lo que es una epifanía, pero yo me refiero a: ¿Qué clase de epifanía?".-Dijo Lori, lo primero un poco enojada pero fue calmándose.

"…Yo, creí que estaba ayudando a la sociedad al dedicarme al derecho".-Dijo Kyle.

"Y lo haces Kyle, el mundo necesita abogados".-Dijo Lori y puso su otra pata sobre la de el con una sonrisa.

"No".-Dijo el Kyle, sorprendiéndola un poco.-"Ahora me di cuenta de que nos así, creí que hacia algo para cambiar a la sociedad y al mundo, pero ahora me di cuenta de que no es así, la historia de ese muchacho es prueba viviente de ello".-Dijo.

"¿Muchacho, que muchacho, de que estas hablando Kyle?".-Dijo Lori.

Kyle le conto la historia que Jesús le contó a Judy y Jayden con el mismo detalle y cuando termino, Lori esta abrumada por lo que acababa de oír.

"La historia de ese muchacho me hizo darme cuenta que este país está sufriendo siempre alguna injusticia como en todo el mundo, pero este país es el que sufre de las peores, esos pequeños pueblos mineros están sufriendo de la peor de las injusticias; y mi instinto y profesión por hacer y ejercer los derechos me está motivando a que haga algo al respeto pero…No sé qué".-Dijo, volviendo a decaerse.

"Ay Kyle, ojala las respuestas cayeran del cielo en situaciones como esta".-Dijo Lori con dolor, acerco su cuerpo al de él y puso su frente en su hombro, Kyle no opuso ninguna resistencia, está muy decaído.

En ese momento, sobre ellos, a varios pies de altura, está volando un dron de hélices a control remoto que tiene una garra como las que usan las máquinas de peluches que tiene un papel arrugado en bola, quien sea que está pilotando dicho dron le puso una cámara también de debajo para poder ver, la cámara su hizo un poco de zoom e identifico a Kyle, en ese momento la garra se abrio, y la bola de papel fue cayendo por la gravedad en dirección hacia Kyle y Lori. Después de unos segundos, la bola cayó sobre la cabeza de Lori, el sentir esto llamo la atención de la hurón, miro hacia ambos lados pero no vio a nadie, miro hacia abajo y vio el papel arrugado en forma de bola, Kyle siguió su mirada y también vio el papel, ganando la curiosidad de ambos.

"¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"No se".-Dijo Lori mirándolo por momento, se inclinó hacia el papel, lo recogió, se enderezo, lo abrio y leyó su contenido.-"Es de un tal…Topus1".-Dijo Lori.

"¿Topus1?".-Dijo Kyle sorprendido.-"Pásamelo por favor".-Dijo, Lori se lo paso y Kyle desdoblo por completo el papel.

"¿Lo conoces?".-Pregunto Lori.

"Prácticamente no. Es alguien anónimo que me ha estado enviando mensajes e E-mails, él me ha motivado a planear algo que hacer para que se hagan a respetar los derechos de los animales, veamos qué me dice ahora".-Dijo, miro la hoja y empezó a leerla.

" _Estoy convencido de que el verdadero acto de valentía, el acto más fuerte del hombre es sacrificarnos por los demás en una lucha totalmente no violenta por la justicia"._

 _"No podremos defender ni ser respetuosos con los animales hasta que dejemos de explotarlos. Explotarlos para la ciencia, explotarlos para la moda, explotarlos para el deporte y si, explotarlos para la alimentación"._

 _"Cuando un cambio social inicia, no puede detenerse. No es posible deseducar a quien sabe leer. No es posible humillar a alguien con orgullo. No es posible oprimir a alguien que no tiene miedo. He visto el futuro y el futuro es nuestro"._

 _Cesar Chávez._

 _Piensa en esto Kyle, te puede servir._

 _Suerte._

 _Topus1._

Kyle se quedó algo pensativo después de leer esto pero Lori que más extrañada que nunca.

"¿Y eso que?, son solo un montón de citas de ese hombre, ¿eso en que nos va ayudar?".-Dijo ella.

En ese momento, Kyle abrio un poco sus ojos cuando su mente se ilumino.

"Cesar Chávez. Pero claro".-Dijo Kyle con la mente iluminada y se puso de pie, dejando desconcertada a Lori.-" ¿Porque no lo pensé antes?".-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro con la carta en la pata.

"¿Kyle de que hablas?".-Pregunto Lori mientras se ponía de pie y lo veía caminando de aquí para allá.

"Era tan obvio y no me di cuenta".-Dijo Kyle como si estuviera hablando solo.

Lori dejó caer sus brazos.

"Kyle por Dios, pareces el de una mente brillante, este…¿Cómo se llamaba?".-Dijo Lori.

"John Forbes Nash".-Respondió el conejo sin detenerse.

"Si él. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?".-Dijo ella.

Kyle la miro, camino hacia ella y se detuvo delante de ella.

"Cesar Chávez es la respuesta a mis propósitos".-Dijo el conejo señalándola con un arista de la carta.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?".-Dijo ella completamente extrañada.

"Cesar Chávez fue un líder revolucionario quien dirigió el movimiento civil protestante no violento más grande de la historia de los estados unidos: El movimiento de los derechos humanos de los trabajadores agrícolas".-Dijo Kyle.

"Amm, temo que no tengo conocimiento de eso".-Dijo Lori con un poco de pena.

"Veras, hasta 1970 y por más de 100 años; los trabajadores agrícolas mexicanos de California vivían en pésimas condiciones de trabajo que iban en contra de los derechos humanos y laborales más básicos, Cesar trabajo en esos campos cuando era joven y ahí vio todas las injusticias que sufría su pueblo, vivían en unas condiciones deplorables, los explotaban físicamente hasta que se rompían la espalda y les pegaba un sueldo más que miserable, un dólar por día".-Dijo Kyle y Lori se sorprendió por esto.-"Chávez inicio un movimiento protestante no violento para buscar crear un contrato en el que les pagaran mejor a los trabajadores y vivieran en mejores condiciones de trabajo, así que hizo huelgas, marchas, manifestaciones no violentas y boicots para convencer a todos los productores de esos trabajadores, después de mucho esfuerzo lo logro y 5 años después, el y su sindicato les dieron el derecho a organizarse. Esa es la solución, tengo que protestar, protestar en contra de los maltratos hacia los animales, su uso para la alimentación y también por esos pueblos mineros que están sufriendo esas injusticias, usando la no violencia".-Dijo.

"Eso es genial Kyle, solo que olvidas un detalle".-Dijo Lori.

"¿Cuál?".-Pregunto.

"Kyle, esto no es Estados unidos, es México, su pueblo se ha manifestado miles de veces y su gobierno no los escucha, ¿cómo crees que te escucharan a ti?".-Dijo Lori.

"Gandhi lo dijo una vez: 'El propósito de la desobediencia civil, es generar respuesta. Y esta no se detendrá, hasta que haya respuesta'".-Dijo el conejo volviendo a señalarla con el arista de la carta.

"Por eso México siempre protesta".-Dijo volteando a verlo después de pensarlo, con su cara iluminándose por la verdad.-"Aun si no los escuchan y están conscientes de ello, no se detendrán hasta generar una respuesta".-Dijo.

"Exacto".-Dijo Kyle señalándola de nuevo con una sonrisa.-"El pueblo siempre es más grande que el gobierno y por eso protestan, porque tienen una voz y tienen derecho a que sean escuchados; y no pararan hasta que así sea".-Dijo.

"Santo Dios Kyle".-Dijo Lori, formo una sonrisa sobre su cara y sin previo aviso se lanzó a él en un abrazo, esto sorprendió al conejo quien dejó caer su carta y se quedó ahí paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, Lori rompió el abrazo después de unos segundos y lo miro directo a los ojos.-"Eres el mamífero más inteligente que he conocido".-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Kyle se apeno por esto, dejo caer sus orejas y se sonrojo.

"No es para tanto".-Dijo sobándose el cuello con pena.

"No seas modesto; claro que sí, lo que dijiste tuvo toda la razón del mundo".-Dijo Lori con felicidad.

"Bueno, tus complementaciones ayudaron mucho, jeje".-Dijo él.

"Ay gracias Kyle".-Dijo Lori y lo volvió a abrazar, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Kyle se volvió a sorprender, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada no se quedó estático, sonrió, aprovecho que no la está viendo la miro con cariño por momento y le regreso el abrazo gustoso envolviendo sus patas por su espalda.

Se quedaron así por unos varios segundos, durante el abrazo Lori meneo su cola producto de la felicidad que está sintiendo. Ambos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas sobre sus caras, sus ojos están brillando, esto se le hizo irresistible a Kyle, tanto; que perdió el sentido el juicio, empezó a inclinar su cara hacia la de ella, Lori sintió una sensación mixta de nerviosismo y extrañez por lo que está haciendo el conejo pero no protesto ni opuso resistencia y sin darse cuenta, Kyle conecto sus labios con los de ella en un beso, esta lo sorprendió y simplemente se quedó mirando a el conejo, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, este apretó más el abrazo cerrando más el espacio entre ellos, de repente, Lori sintió una cálida sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era reconfortante y tranquilizadora, la electricidad transmitida por su cerebro por sentir estas emociones hizo que ella también perdiera el sentido del juicio, miro a Kyle, su mirada se convirtió en una cariñosa y sin rodeos le regreso el beso, y apretó el abrazo de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso. Como un hospital, de la UNAM entraban y salían personas de vez en cuando; aunque sea una y estas se les quedaban viendo mientras se marchaban o entraban en el lugar, pero Kyle y Lori están tan perdidos en su acto que ni sintieron las miradas sobre ellos. Kyle abrio los ojos, se encontró con los parpados cerrados de Lori y se le quedo viendo con un cariño, pero después de unos segundos, su sentido del juicio regreso al enterarse de lo que está haciendo, abrio los ojos con shock y de manera brusca rompió el beso, empujando lo más gentilmente que pudo a Lori, dejándola desconcertada.

"Ay no, que-que hice".-Dijo Kyle sintiéndose fatal, con sus orejas caídas y agarrándose la cabeza con sus pupilas dilatadas.

"No Kyle tranquilo, yo…".-Dijo Lori pero él no la dejo continuar.

"Que he hecho, soy un estúpido".-Dijo Kyle, dándole la espalda a Lori, se agarró las orejas y se las jalo trato de sentirse menos fatal.

"No, tranquilo Kyle, no tiene nada de malo".-Dijo Lori acercándose a él.

"¡Si tiene, todo estuvo completamente mal!".-Exclamo Kyle con enojo.

Ese comentario golpe tan fuerte el corazón de Lori que literalmente le dolió, como si le hubieran dado un golpe ahí, abrio la boca, puso cara de perplejidad, y mientras aplanaba sus orejas llevaba una de sus patas hacia su pecho.

Kyle vio su reacción y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, dejo caer su cabeza y sus orejas hacia delante dejando escapar un gran y profundo suspiro para calmarse, levanto la cabeza, se peinó las orejas mientras miraba hacia otro lado, se dirigió de nuevo a Lori y se humedeció los labios para poder hablar.

"E-Escucha Lori, lo siento, pero es que no entiendes. Mira, yo soy…Viudo".-Dijo Kyle con una pata sobre su pecho, sus orejas caídas y una expresión triste sobre su cara, Lori se sorprendió un poco por esta noticia.-"Escucha, Lori, tú me gustas si, tú me gustas mucho, pero el día en que perdí a Lorraine; en su lecho de muerte le prometí por Tiana que no me volvería a casar ni volvería a amar a nadie más como honor a su memoria".-Dijo, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y 2 de ellas brotaron de sus ojos.-"Lo siento Lori, me gustas mucho; pero esto no es posible no puedo faltarle el respeto a la memoria de mi esposa".-Dijo con la voz quebrada, los corazones de ambos están siendo estrujados por estas palabras, Kyle ya no pudo hacer más contacto visual con ella y desvió la mirada.-"Lo siento pero simplemente no se puede".-Dijo y empezó a dirigirse al edificio.-"Perdóname".-Dijo tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo y se adentró en el edificio.

Lori estiro el brazo con la boca abierta queriendo hablar; pero por más que se esforzara las palabras no saldrían, las palabras de Kyle están retumbando en su cabeza y siente que su corazón fue cambiado por un torbellino repleto de emociones, son tantas que ni siquiera puede manifestarlas, se llevó las patas a su pecho, distanciada de la realidad camino hacia el banco, se sentó en este, se llevó las patas a la cabeza, está empezando a darle jaqueca, las deslizo hacia delante alborotándose el pelaje de la cabeza, sus patas terminaron tapándole la cara y dejo escapar un resoplido tembloroso queriendo llorar.

Mientras tanto, Kyle caminaba por el edificio de la UNAM iba hacia el cuarto de su hija pero parecía que no tenía ningún rumbo aparente pues su mente no está concentrada por la conversación que acaba de tener con Lori, está llorando disimuladamente limpiándose las lágrimas con sus patas, muñecas y antebrazos, esta tan distraído con esto que colisionó con Iván.

"Oh!".-Se quejó Iván por el choque, miro con quien choco y vio que es Kyle.-"Ah hola Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo el zorro rubio con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Hola".-Dijo Kyle con tristeza, respiro con fuerza por la nariz para que los mocos no se le salieran y se limpió las lágrimas con uno de sus antebrazos.

Iván vio lo devastado que esta su estado de ánimo y lo miro con curiosidad.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, ¿está bien?".-Le pregunto.

"S-Si, estoy bien".-Mintió el conejo limpiándose las lágrimas con sus patas, desvió la mirada y respiro fuerte por la nariz.

Iván supo que le mintió; pero supuso que es algo personal por lo que no es de su incumbencia y no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse, entonces decidió decirle a lo que fue con él.

"Bueno, Sr. Rabbitstail, tengo algo que discutir con usted".-Dijo Iván.

"¿De qué se trata?".-Pregunto Kyle volteando a verlo.

"Amm; sería mejor hablarlo con usted y con su hija, en su habitación de hospital".-Dijo el zorro y escondió las patas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué, por qué?".-Pregunto Kyle confundido y extrañado.

"Usted solo confié en mí, créame; será mejor hablar en privado de esto, y con su hija".-Dijo el zorro.

Kyle lo pensó solo un momento y volteo a verlo decidido.

"Bien".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, desde que el salvo a Tiana lo tiene mucha confianza.

"Genial, vamos".-Dijo y fueron al cuarto de Tiana.

Una vez ahí, ambos adultos le pidieron a Jerry que los dejara solos, el pregunto porque, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder Lori llego al cuarto, una vez ahí; la tensión de Kyle y Lori al estar ambos en el mismo cuarto era tan tangible que no solo Iván, sino los cachorros podían sentir la pesadez del ambiente, Lori se excusó mintiéndole a su hijo diciéndole que ya tenían que irse, en un principio él se rehusó pero cuando se madre le recordó que aún no había hecho su tarea, no le quedo de otra más que despedirse de Tiana e irse con su madre, antes de irse, Lori y Kyle se dedicaron una mirada, pero a diferencia de antes esta era una mirada tensa, pesada y profundamente triste por lo de hace unos momentos, Lori bajo la mirada al piso y ella y Jerry se fueron. Una vez solos en el cuarto de Tiana, Kyle fue el primero en hablar.

"¿De qué quería hablar con nosotros?".-Le pregunto a Iván, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su hija y de ella.

"Bueno…Es difícil de decir, así que preferiría que lo leyeran".-Dijo Iván con cierto nerviosismo y les tendió una sujeta-papeles que tiene en las patas.

Kyle y Tiana se extrañaron, Kyle tomo la tabla y se le acerco a su hija para ambos pudieran leerla.

Iván camino hacia una silla en un rincón y se sentó en esta para esperar pacientemente.

Kyle y Tiana leyeron toda la página que tiene enganchada el sujeta-papeles, cuando llegaron al párrafo final; mientras le leía, en determinado momento abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y seguían leyendo sorprendiéndose aún más conforme leían, cuando terminaron voltearon a ver a Iván completamente perplejos por lo que acaban de leer, este tenía una mirada mixta de tristeza y amargura.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto Kyle por lo que leyó.

"¿Quiere que…".-Dijo Tiana, miro por un momento la hoja y regreso al zorro rubio.-"Me interne aquí?".-Pregunto igual o más sorprendida que su padre.

"Eh; no será mucho".-Dijo Iván para calmarla haciéndole un gesto con las patas abiertas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Uno o 2 meses dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación de su hija".-Dijo.

"¡¿2 meses?!".-Pregunto la liebrecita sorprendida.

"Así es".-Dijo Iván asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Esto es realmente necesario?".-Pregunto Kyle.

Iván miro a un lado dejando escapar aire de manera sonora por su boca, puso sus patas sobre sus rodillas y se puso de pie.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, escuche, quiero ayudar a su hija, pero la única manera de erradicar su trastorno de manera definitiva es descubriendo el origen de este, y no puedo hacerlo sino está en un lugar donde pueda monitorear sus trastornos de conducta y en un lugar donde pueda conversar con ella".-Dijo haciendo ademanes y escondió sus patas detrás de su espalda.-"Es lo mejor para ella".-Dijo.

"No diga que es lo mejor para mi".-Dijo Tiana enojada.-"No hable por mi doctor, mi papa es quien toma las decisiones sobre esto y estoy segura que no aceptara".-Dijo, se cruzó de brazos enojada, se recargo en su almohada y se quedó moviendo su naricita por culpa del enojo.

Kyle miro el sujeta-papeles en su pata, movió los ojos estando pensativo, después de unos segundos tomo su decisión, de su saco; saco una pluma fuente de calidad de color negro, le quito la tapa y sujeto bien el sujeta-papeles. Tiana volteo a verlo, y abrio los ojos sorprendida de lo que tiene planeado hacer.

"Papa, ¿Qué haces?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Lo que debo".-Dijo Kyle y puso la punta de su pluma sobre al área para la firma del o los padres.

"¡No!".-Dijo Tiana, gateo hacia él y jalo el sujeta-papeles antes de que pudiera trazar sobre este, Kyle la miro, en su mirada hay dolor.-"Papa no, no hagas esto; ¿que-que pasara con la escuela y mis amigos?".-Pregunto muy triste y con sus orejas caídas.

Iván respondió por Kyle.

"Hay horarios de visita para los pacientes, tus amigos podrían venir a visitarte y jugar contigo a esas horas y en cuanto a la escuela, no sabría decirte como te iría ya que por la cortada que te hiciste en tu pata no podrás escribir por un mes".-Dijo.

Tiana regreso a su padre, ahora sus ojos inundados en lágrimas queriendo llorar.

"Papa, por favor no; no quiero estar alejada de ti, te quiero".-Dijo Tiana.

"Tiana".-Dijo Kyle, dejo el sujeta-papeles en la cama y la tomo de las patitas.-"Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, eres lo más valioso para mí en este mundo; pero el Sr. Bedolla Chacón tiene razón, solo así podrás curarte hija".-Tiana ya está empezando a soltar lagrimas.-"Hija, tú lo acabas de leer; ellos cuidaran bien de ti y yo te llamare todos los días te lo juro".-Dijo.

"¿Llamarme?, ¿no vas a visitarme?".-Pregunto ella perpleja.

Kyle bajo la mirada y dejo caer sus orejas, regreso su mirada a ella y le respondió.

"Lo siento cariño no podre, estaré muy ocupado estos días pero te aseguro que te llamare todos los días sin falta; lo te lo prometo por tu hermosa madre que en paz descanse. Por favor Tiana te lo ruego quédate aquí, ¿quieres volver a lastimar a tus amigos, como lo hiciste con Jerry y no darte cuenta de lo que hiciste?".-Dijo.

"Claro que si papa, pero…".-Dijo llorando pero su padre la interrumpió.

"Entonces hazlo hija, por ti, por Jerry y el resto de tus amigos para que jamás tengan que volver a vivir algo como eso; por favor, te lo suplico, escucha te conozco mejor que nadie, eres fuerte y eres valiente, superaras esto y saldremos adelante. ¿De acuerdo?".-Dijo.

Tiana se quedó pensativa con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y después de unos segundos regreso su mirada a su padre.

"Bien".-Dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Kyle sonrió y la abrazo con cariño.

"Esa es mi pequeña valiente".-Dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa cálida y orgullosa, y abrazo a su hija.

El corazón de Iván se conmovió un poco por esto y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Después de que el conejo abogado y su hija rompieron el abrazo, Kyle firmo la petición en el sujeta-papeles y se la regreso a Iván quien la tomo.

"Lo prometo Sr. Rabbitstail que no descansare hasta que encuentre lo que está causando el padecimiento de su hija".-Dijo Iván.-"Disfruten el resto del día, en serio".-Dijo; ya que la petición dice que Tiana va empezar su internamiento desde mañana pero Kyle tiene que irse un lugar que tiene en mente en la tarde.-"Que pacen buena tarde".-Dijo el zorro veterinario y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos.

Tiana bajo la mirada a su regazo y miro a su padre.

"Papa, prométeme que me llamaras todos los días; con el corazón".-Dijo la liebrecita.

"Lo prometo".-Dijo Kyle persignándose, mantuvo la pata en el aire en señal de juramento y sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo Tiana sonriéndole y de manera inesperada, se lanzó a él en un abrazo.-"Papi te quiero".-Dijo con su cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y froto su cabeza contra el cuerpo de él.

Kyle sonrió mirándola con cariño y le regreso el abrazo.

"Y yo a ti hija".-Dijo sobándole la cabeza con una pata y sus ojos cerrados.

Se quedaron disfrutando ese abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **Mientras tanto, en un dogo de Lima-lama de México.**

"Muy bien clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante a nuestro grupo y nuestra comunidad".-Dijo un hombre que es el master del dogo parado delante de sus aprendices con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda, es de físico un poco subido de peso pero musculoso, de piel blanca levemente bronceada, cabeza redonda de tamaño medio y con mejillas por su físico, tiene barba y bigote de candado color negro con canas, cabello corto lizo hacia adelante y de color negro, ojos cafés, de entre 35 y 48 años y esta vestido con el uniforme del dogo que es una camisa de color negro sin mangas, pantalones deportivos negros y al ser instructor es cinta negra, su nombre es Miguel Garza (Su voz es la de Shrek). Volteo hacia su clase, se detuvo y se les quedo viendo.-"Quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida…A Luke Bustamante Skywalker".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia sus piernas.

Sus alumnos miraron hacia allí, no vieron a nadie, de repente; Luke se asomó con nerviosismo detrás de las piernas del maestro, ya que todos sus nuevos compañeros son más grandes que él, tanto de edad como tamaño, entre ellos está su padre Mario; quien está viendo esto con una sonrisa por la timidez de su hijo.

"Anda, sal, no seas tímido".-Dijo Miguel con suavidad motivando al pequeño.

Luke miro desde su escondite a sus nuevos compañeros, trago saliva nerviosamente, salió de su escondite quedando al lado de Miguel con sus dedos entrelazados delante de su cadera.

"Ho-Hola".-Saludo el pequeño con nerviosismo.-"Me-me-me llamo Luke, y-y es…Un placer, po-poder estar con ustedes en este dojo, y co-con el maestro Miguel Garza".-Dijo el pequeño con mucha timidez y nervios por todas las miradas que están sobre él.

"Master Luke; master, a los instructores, maestros y entrenadores de Lima-lama se les llama masters".-Dijo Miguel corrigiéndolo.

"Perdón".-Dijo Luke con su voz completamente decaída y mirando el piso.

Miguel dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño, alegrándolo un poco.

"Tranquilo Luke, es tu primer día; ya iras aprendiendo todo de la cultura polinesia por medio del bello arte del Lima-lama".-Dijo Miguel.

"Disculpe master".-Dijo un muchacho levantando el brazo.-"¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el niño?".-Dijo bajando el brazo y señalando a Luke.

"Luke Bustamante Skywalker".-Dijo Miguel.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el muchacho.

"Luke/Luke Bustamante Skywalker".-Dijeron Luke y Miguel.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo el muchacho.

"¡¿Qué estas sordo!?".-Le dijo Mario un poco molesto y enojado.

"Luke, Bustamante, Skywalker".-Dijo Miguel lentamente el nombre.

"Como Mario".-Dijo el muchacho señalando al padre del pequeño.

"Exactamente".-Dijo el master.-"Y precisamente iba a decirles que él es; el hijo adoptivo de su compañero Mario".-Dijo.

"¡Bravo!".-Dijo Mario feliz por su hijo.

"¿Es tu hijo?".-Dijo el muchacho que hizo las preguntas viéndolo.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Mario con alegría.

"Arrimado".-Le dijo el muchacho en burla y varios empezaron a unírsele, ya que no ven con buenos ojos que un joven sea padre de un niño.-"Arrimado, arrimado, arrimado".-Dijeron.

Mientras la hacían Mario se enojó, se quitó de su fila, camino hacia Luke, puso al lado de él y volteo a ver a sus compañeros nada feliz.

"Silencio, ¡silencio!".-Ordeno Miguel y al poco tiempo ellos se callaron.

"Ya estuvo suave!".-Dijo Mario enojado y dando un pisotón.-"No se metan con mi pequeño, si se meten con un Bustamante; se meten con los 2".-Dijo.

"Y si se meten con mi padre; se meten conmigo".-Dijo Luke también enojado.

Varios de los compañeros de Mario se rieron y burlaron por el comentario del pequeño.

"Ay si, uy si no nos vayas a hacer daño con esos musculotes que tienes".-Dijo el muchacho en burla y temblando del miedo de manera fingida.

Miguel frunció el ceño y camino hacia él.

"Solo véalo master; véalo. Parece que está parado de manos el enano".-Dijo el muchacho.

Mario ya estaba hasta el copete de que ofendieran a su hijo y cerro los puños con fuerza pero su master supo cómo reprender a su aprendiz sin necesidad de violencia. Saco un silbato que tiene colgado del cuello cuya camisa suya lo tapa y lo soplo con fuerza con este cerca de su oído, aturdiendo al muchacho, haciendo que gritara, se encogiera por el dolor y se tapara las orejas.

"Silencio Barry!".-Exclamo Miguel molesto y se alejó de él.

Barry se volvió a erguir y se limpió el oído con un dedo para tratar de aliviar el aturdimiento de sus tímpanos haciendo caras y gestos de dolor. Miguel se alejó solo 3 pasos de él, se detuvo, volteo a verlo y aprovechando que esta distraído camino hacia él e hizo sonar su silbato en su otro oído haciendo que Barry volviera a quejarse por el dolor, Miguel camino hacia Mario y Luke, y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus alumnos.

"Escúchenme bien todos, no quiero que algo como esto se vuelva a repetir ¿entendido?. El que Luke sea solo un niño no lo hace inferior o superior al resto de nosotros, recuerden el dicho: 'No existe rival pequeño' así que quiero que todos traten a Luke como ustedes se tratan aquí, ¿entendido?".-Dijo con seriedad para que vean que está hablando enserio.

"¡Si Master!".-Dijeron todos sus alumnos.

"Bien".-Dijo Miguel con una cara seria.-"Ahora; por la falta de respeto de Barry hacia su nuevo compañero, quiero que todos se pongan a trotar ahora".-Dijo.

Cuando dijo esto todos jadearon sorprendidos, sus miradas aterrizaron sobre Barry y lo miraron con enojo ya que odian trotar, Barry sintió el peso de sus miradas y Miguel sonó su silbato.

"¿Esperan una invitación o qué?, vamos a correr, ya, ya, ya".-Dijo Miguel aplaudiéndoles para que despierten.

Sus alumnos lo obedecieron y empezaron a correr por todo el dogo, Miguel se dirigió a Mario y Luke.

"Ustedes también chicos".-Dijo, Mario fue y cuando Luke estaba por irse Miguel lo detuvo.-"Luke, como eres nuevo si te cansas y necesitas un pequeño descanso puedes hacerlo, pero sigues corriendo por favor".-Le dijo.

"Si señor lo hare, gracias".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa y se apresuró a alcanzar a su padre y a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Miguel dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

"Niños".-Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y fue detrás de sus alumnos para aprovechar y calentar con ellos.

 **En la estación de policía.**

Jayden está caminando por uno de los pasillos de su sitio de trabajo con su pata agarrando el brazo de Jesús quien está caminando al lado suyo, llegaron a la parte de las celdas, con su pata libre agarro las llaves de la celda, la abrio y abrio la puerta mientras veía a Jesús.

"Entra".-Le dijo secamente con su acostumbrada mirada seria.

"¿Enserio es necesario?".-Pregunto Jesús.

"Lo siento pero eres un menor y al no tener hogar y por haber atacado a 3 oficiales de policía, aunque fue por miedo, no tengo de otra; entra ahí por favor".-Dijo Jayden con algo dolor visible en sus ojos.

Jesús respiro por la nariz, suspiro por la boca y se metió de mala gana en la celda. Una vez adentro Jayden cerró la puerta y la cerro con llave, por los barrotes miro a Jesús quien le dedico la mirada y la expresión de Jayden decayó en tristeza.

"Escucha, a mí tampoco me gusta esto pero te prometo que tu estancia aquí la hare lo más confortable posible ¿ok?".-Dijo el lobo policía.

"Bueno, eso al menos es algo".-Dijo Jesús se sentó en la cama y posteriormente se acostó en está mirando al techo.

En ese momento, alguien entro al pasillo de las celdas de la estación, una loba de pelaje gris, ojos color verde, hocico medio, con detalles de gris claro en su pelaje, un mechón purpura en el pelaje de su cabeza, de físico esbelto y curvado, y esta vestida con una blusa color azul marino con 3 franjas en las costilla derecha de color azul celeste, unos jeans de mezclilla azul y un reloj de pulsera llamada Jade Villalobos, la hermana menor de Jayden. Jade busco con su mirada por el pasillo del departamento y vio a Jayden parado delante de una celda hablando con alguien, y al momento de verlo, no lo dudo y se acercó a él.

"Jayden, Jay".-Dijo Jade llegando con el (Su voz es la de Jennifer Lawrence cuando interpreta a Katniss Everteen en los juegos del hambre Sinsajo y Sinsajo el final).

Jayden volteo y al verla se sorprendió y extraño al mismo tiempo.

"¿Jade?, ¿hermana que haces aquí?".-Pregunto.

"Vine a pedirte la llave de la casa".-Dijo ella.

"¿Y la tuya?".

"Olvide llevarla con la prisa, Jayden por favor dámela, tengo tarea y no voy a poder entrar a la casa por arte de magia".

Jayden rodo los ojos en queja por la testadurez de su hermana, llevo su pata a su bolsillo, de este saco una llave y se la dio.

"Me la devuelves".-Dijo señalándola en advertencia.

"Si claro lo haré".-Dijo ella.

Jesús dejo de mirar el techo y miro a los hermanos, al hacerlo y cuando su mirada se puso sobre Jade todo dejo de importarle, sus ojos se abrieron y dejo ligeramente abierta su boca al verla, desde su perspectiva ella hablaba y se movía en cámara lenta, sonriendo de vez en cuando a su hermano cada vez que terminaba una frase, se sentó, posteriormente se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente hacia los barrotes.

"Gracias Jayden".-Dijo Jade y sorpresivamente se lanzó a él en un abrazo.

"Oh!, jejeje, de nada hermanita".-Dijo Jayden correspondiendo el abrazo y le acaricio la espalda con sus patas.

Jesús llego hasta los barrotes sin ser oído por los lobos y puso sus manos en estos mientras los veía inmersos en su abrazo pero con su mirada más puesta sobre Jade que nada. Ambos hermanos rompieron el abrazo y se vieron con una sonrisa.

"Te veo en la casa Jayden".-Dijo Jade con alegría y se fue.

"Te veo ahí, adiós".-Dijo el despidiéndose con su pata.

"Bye".-Dijo Jade y se fue de ahí.

Jesús estuvo mirándola todo el tiempo algo atónito.

"Wau".-Dijo impactado por su belleza y se dirigió a Jayden.-"Oye, ¿Quién es ella?".-Pregunto.

"¿Eh?, oh ella es Jade, es mi hermana menor".-Dijo el lobo.

"¿Tu hermana?".

"Sip".

"Bueno no te ofendas por que te lo diga pero".-Dijo Jesús, miro hacia el final del pasillo por donde se fue Jade y sonrió de manera boba.-"Es muy linda".-Dijo.

Jayden dejó escapar un quejido de molestia mientras ladeaba la cabeza y se dirigió a él.

"Escucha, no me ofendo pero ya estoy harto de eso, muchos, incluyendo mis amigos me dicen eso".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Dijo Jesús.

Jayden hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Bueno es que es la verdad".-Dijo Jesús.

Jayden dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No tengo nada con me digan eso y los mirones se le queden viendo, solo espero que elija a alguien bueno para que sea su pareja, alguien que la respete, la cuide y enserio la ame".-Dijo.

"Todos queremos eso Jayden".

"Talvez tengas razón".-Dijo mirándolo, bajo la mirada al piso y suspiro antes de hablar.-"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo solo grítame".-Dijo con sus patas en sus bolsillos y se fue de ahí.

"Gracias".-Dijo Jesús y se quedó solo.

Se sentó en la cama de su celda y posteriormente se acostó en esta. Se quedó ahí por 10 minutos más y sin que lo supiera, Judy llego sigilosamente hasta su celda, puso sus patas en sus barrotes mientras lo miraba, se llevó una pata en forma de puno hasta delante de su boca y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

Jesús la escucho, levanto la miraba, vio hacia los barrotes y la encontró parada ahí.

"Eh, hola".-Dijo Judy saludándolo.

"Ah, hola".-Dijo Jesús con voz de aburrimiento, volvió a poner su cabeza contra la almohada y miro al techo.

"¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto la coneja.

"Aburrido, Dios jamás pensé que me aburriría así en toda mi vida".-Dijo Jesús levantando los brazos en reacción de queja y luego los dejo caer de nuevo.

"Yo me refería que como te sientes".-Dijo Judy.

"Ah, pues bien, aparte de muerto de aburrimiento estoy bien pero gracias por preguntar".-

"De nada".-Dijo Judy con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miro toda la pequeña celda de pies a cabeza.-"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Pregunto.

"Jayden dijo que tengo que estar aquí ya que soy un menor de edad sin tutores legales que se hagan cargo de mí y porque ataque a 3 oficiales de policía".-Respondió.

"Pero estabas asustado".-Objeto la coneja.

"Lo sé, pero legalmente ese no era pretexto para atacar a elementos de las fuerzas de la ley".-Dijo él.

Judy se quedó callada después de eso y se quedó pensativa, pensando que hacer; sentía lastima por ese muchacho y no podía dejarlo en un lugar así, en el interrogatorio que le hizo se dio cuenta que él no es un criminal, es un buen muchacho quien estaba traumatizado por todo lo que ha vivido y no puede dejarlo ahí como si fuera un criminal. Siguió meditando que hacer hasta que de repente irguió sus orejas por completo de golpe y formo una sonrisa a boca abierta cuando se le prendió el foco.

"¡Ya se!".-Exclamo con energía y optimismo.

Esa exclamación espanto a Jesús quien se levantó de repronto quedando sentado en su cama y la miro con extrañez y confusión.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto.

"Se me ocurrió algo. Sé cómo sacarte de aquí".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto sorprendido él.

Judy levanto el dedo índice con una sonrisa sobre su cara dándole a entender que esperara un minuto, saco su celular, busco entre sus contactos y le marco a alguien.

 **Mientras tanto en el centro.**

Daniel está en el centro de la ciudad aun trabajando en el mural que está haciendo ya dándole los últimos detalles estando sobre el andamio, está pintando con un pincel redondo grande y color café muy luminoso los surcos y bajo relieves de la pieza de cantera que está en primer plano abajo a la derecha de la composición en la obra de Angélica Kauffmann, unas pocas personas están abajo en el piso mirando con curiosidad el mural de Daniel, pero no se quedaban mucho ya que se aburrían al poco tiempo y se iban, cosa típica; ya que es mejor crear arte que verlo, siempre y cuando no se trate del cine que en varios casos la cuestión se revierte para los autores. Daniel está dando pinceladas con la forma de los surcos y bajo relieves cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, el ruido lo espanto ya que fue imprevisto y como estaba trabajando en santa paz no lo vio venir, suerte que quito su pincel de su mural antes de eso porque si no pudo haber arruinado el trazo, Daniel alejo su inclinado cuerpo de la pared donde está pintando y bajo su mirada hacia su bolsillo donde tiene su celular, dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio mientras ponía los ojos y dejo caer sus brazos con cuidado de no derramar la pintura liquida del bote que tiene en la mano; en queja.

"Lo último que me faltaba, a ver, ¿quién es?".-Dijo enojado y molesto hablando consigo mismo, después de dejar el bote en el suelo saco su celular y vio el identificador.

Dice: Judy, en este y de fondo hay una fotografía tomada como selfie de ella y Daniel. Daniel dejo escapar un quejido de molestia desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

"Más le vale que sea importante".-Dijo y contesto.-"Hola Judy".-Dijo.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Judy con alegría desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Más vale que sea bueno Judy porque casi me cuestas un trazo preciso de detalle de mi fresco".-Dijo algo molesto el humano.

"Ay no".-Dijo Judy y dejo caer sus orejas.-"¿Y no te lo arruine verdad?".-Pregunto preocupada ya que Daniel una vez le dijo que pintar al fresco es complicado y delicado ya que si cometes un error no puedes corregirlo y tienes que empezar el fresco o ese motivo del fresco desde cero.

"Por suerte no".-Dijo mirando su fresco que por suerte se salvó.-"En fin ¿Qué quieres?".-Pregunto.

"Ah sí".-Dijo Judy recordando el motivo de su llamada y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.-"Daniel, quiero pedirte permiso para algo…Particular".-Dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto el confundido e intrigado a la vez.

"Veras, tengo a un muchacho aquí en la estación de policía que está durmiendo en una de las celdas; pero no mal pienses, no es criminal, está aquí porque no tiene tutores legales ni nadie que se haga cargo de él".-Dijo.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

"Eh, eh…Es una larga historia, luego te la cuento, el punto es que no tiene donde quedarse y no puedo dejarlo aquí, ¿Crees que podría…llevarlo a casa?".-Dijo, lo último con nerviosismo y acariciándose una oreja porque sabe que esto no se lo va a tomar precisamente bien.

Daniel abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Qué?!, ¿llevar a un desconocido a mi propia casa?, ¿acaso perdiste por completo la cabeza?".-Dijo sorprendido y un poco enojado.

"Daniel tranquilo te le juro; yo misma hable con él y no es una mala persona, no hará nada malo ni nada de lo que puedas lamentar. Por favor te suplico, Daniel, por ahora él no tiene a nadie, por favor".-Dijo.

Daniel se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y le respondió.

"Ok, esto es lo que haremos, puede quedarse esta noche, no critico tus palabras Judy pero yo mismo quiero ver si no es una mala persona, hablare con el esta misma noche, yo decidiré según mi criterio si es algún de confiar y si lo es, podrá quedarse ¿ok? ".-Dijo.

Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que Judy esperaba pero la dejo; satisfecha ya que si Jesús es sincero como lo fue con ella no habría problema para que pudiera quedarse en su casa, levanto sus orejas y formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Ok, está bien; gracias Daniel".-Dijo Judy.

"De nada".

"Eso era todo lo que quería pedirte".

"Ok, que te vaya bien Judy".

"Igualmente".-Dijo la coneja y colgó.

Daniel también colgó y regreso a trabajar en su fresco.

"Ok".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, saco las llaves de la celda, la abrio ya abrio la puerta.-"Todo está resuelto, consigue un lugar para que te quedes".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Jesús sorprendido.

Judy asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Ay gracias, no sabes cuánto de lo agradezco".-Dijo feliz y poniéndose de pie.

"Nah, no hay de que".-Dijo Judy alzando los hombros con modestia.

Jesús camino hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y se desvió la mirada a un lado cuando algo llego a su cabeza.

"Pero espera, ¿la policía me dejara salir así como así?".-Dijo.

"Yo me encargare de eso".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa y de repente la escena cambia.

 **En la oficina de Mike.**

"¿Estas segura Judy?".-Pregunto Mike quien está sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio con la mirada puesta sobre la coneja.

"Sí señor, yo misma hable con él y lo interrogue, no es alguien peligroso; solo estaba asustado, no es un peligro para la sociedad".-Dijo Judy quien esta quien está sentada en el escritorio de Mike cerca del borde de este para hacer como silla que está enfrente de su escritorio.

"¿Y tú te harás cargo de vigilarlo como si estuviera en la cárcel estando afuera?".-Pregunto.

"Sí. Le informare constantemente de su comportamiento y le hare saber cualquier incidente relacionado a él si llega o está a punto de hacer algo contra la ley".-Dijo.

Mike bajo la mirada a su escritorio pensativo con su acostumbrada seriedad y severidad.

"Por favor señor, solo es un muchacho".-Dijo Judy.

Mike la miro, luego miro a las ventanas de su oficina, ahí vio al muchacho sentado en una silla delante de su oficina con la mirada pegada al piso, Mike se quedó juzgándolo con la mirada, Jesús levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, Mike se quedó así por un par de segundos y regreso a Judy.

"…Bien. Pero tú te harás responsable de el".-Dijo viéndola con seriedad y señalándole la cara.

Judy dibujo con una gran sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡Gracias señor gracias!".-Dijo desbordando alegría por todo su ser, tomo la mano de su jefe en un apretón y empezó a sacudirla con violencia por su alegría.-"Le juro que no se defraudara por esta decisión".-Dijo.

"Eso espero".-Dijo Mike sin quitar la seriedad de su cara.

Judy cerró su boca aun sonriente y siguió sacudiendo su mano.

"O-Oye Judy, esa es mi mano la necesito para escribir".-Dijo Mike con dolor por las sacudidas.

"Ay".-Dijo Judy y lo soltó.

Mike agarro su mano, la sacudió y empezó a moverla para librarse del dolor.

"Lo siento señor".-Dijo con sus orejas caídas.

"Descuida. Ay, para ser una pequeña coneja eres fuerte".

"Lo sé, muchos me lo dicen".-Dijo Judy volviendo a sonreír y dejo escapar una risita manteniendo su boca cerrada.-"Bueno, gracias señor".-Dijo y se bajó de un salto del escritorio cayendo en la silla.

"Para servirte".-Dijo Mike aun moviendo su mano para quitarse el dolor.

Judy se bajó de un salto de la silla y cayó en el suelo, salió de la oficina de Mike, le dio a Jesús las buenas nuevas con alegrías y fueron rumbo a casa.

Varios minutos después llegaron a casa, Judy abrio la puerta y dejo que Jesús entrara primero.

"Bienvenido".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jesús miro inspecciono toda la casa, es bonita, las paredes blancas azules de la mitad hasta el piso de concreto o tabla roca de la sala, los acolchonados y cómodos muebles de piel artificial pero lo que más vida la de la a la sala, son los oleos que Daniel ha hecho y están colgados por esta, a la izquierda de entrar a la casa; un bodegón con una sandía partida a la mitad, otra en su rebanada típica o estereotipo con una ramo de uvas moradas, una copa de vino tinto y de fondo una manta o tela multicolores, al lado de este colgado sobre la puerta del cuarto de Daniel, una réplica de los almiares impresionistas de Monet, después de este del otro lado de la sala, un cuadro de unas preciosas rosas, una blanca, una roja-rosa, 2 amarillas, con hojas y ramas vivas y secas, arriba de esta 3 cuadros, uno de un puebleblito con árboles a su alrededor, otro de 2 zorros rojos en la orilla de un lago en un paisaje nevado y después de este un paisaje de gran cascada y un enorme lago con grandes piedras con musgo en el agua al atardecer y montanas a lo lejos. A mitad de la sala, un paisaje de un bosque de pinos con un riachuelo precioso y un árbol anaranjado a la izquierda, a los lejos un montaña y el cielo azul, y por último un bodegón de un girasol y 2 alcatraces en un florero transparente, a la izquierda hay un platón con 3 duraznos y a la derecha 2 manzanas, una de pie y otra acostada, en un fondo de color amarillo.

Jesús volteo a ver a Judy.

"Esta bonita, ¿es tuya?".-Dijo.

"¿Que, la casa?, no. Es de un amigo, estamos viviendo con el mientras reconstruyen nuestro hogar en estados unidos".-Dijo la coneja con las patas detrás de su espalda.

Jesús se acercó al cuadro de las rosas.

"¿Y estos?".-Pregunto señalando el cuadro.

"Oh el los hace".-Dijo Judy caminando hacia él y se detuvo cerca.-"Es artista".-Dijo.

"¿Crees que pueda…?".-Dijo Jesús haciendo un gesto con las manos que si podía descolgarlo.

"Si no lo rompes; creo que a él no le molestara, si adelante".-Dijo la coneja.

Jesús quito el cuadro de la pared y se le quedo viendo impresionado.

"Oye enserio él es bueno".-Dijo.

"Lo sé, todos concordamos con eso".

"¿Y enserio crees que deje que me quede aquí?".

"Si eres sincero con el cómo le fuiste conmigo, te garantizo que dejara que te quedes".-Dijo Judy con una sonrisa, en ese momento empezó a sentir una sensación en su interior, empezó a sentirse mal, dejo caer sus orejas, se llevó las patas al estómago, luego se llevó una a la boca y su cuerpo tuvo una contracción.

Jesús la miro, se dio cuenta de esto y puso cara de intriga.

"¿Judy?".-Pregunto dejando el cuadro en el sofá y la miro, el cuerpo de Judy tuvo otra contracción y puso cara de asco.-"¿Judy, estas bien?"-Pregunto.

Judy no respondió eso, abrio los ojos como platos, no perdió un segundo y salió disparada al cuarto del baño. Jesús se dio cuenta y fue tras ella, Judy llego al baño y cerró la puerta azotándola. Jesús llego a la puerta del baño y toco.

"¿Judy está todo bien?".-Pregunto, escucho sonidos de que Judy debe estar vomitando.-"¿Judy?".-Volvió a tocar.

"Vete…No-no quiero que me veas así…Sa-salgo en un momento".-Dijo con dificultad debido a las ganas de vomitar y Jesús escucho que devolvió estómago.

Decidió hacerle caso y se alejó de la puerta. Espero 2 minutos, la puerta del baño se abrio, de este salió Judy secándose las patas con un trapo, respiro con fuerza por la nariz y miro a Jesús.

"¿Ya estas mejor?".-Pregunto preocupado.

"Si, gracias".-Dijo Judy y dejo el trapo sobre un sillón que está al lado suyo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?".

"Está bien, me ha estado pasando estos últimos días, creo que algo me cayó mal".-Dijo Judy.

"Judy, se llevas así varios días no creo que sea algo que te cayó mal, deberías ver a un doctor".

"Pero no me siento débil".

"Algunos sistemas inmunológicos son más fuertes que otros y por eso no te sientes débil o con el cuerpo cortado".

"Mmm, tal vez tienes razón, ok, mañana iré a ver a un doctor".

"Hazlo".-Dijo Jesús y sonrió.

"Bueno, el cuarto de visitas está arriba, instálate y necesitas algo dímelo".-Dijo Judy.

"Como me gustaría tener mínimo ropa, llevo usando esta días".-Dijo tomando ambos lados de su camisa.

"Daniel tiene mucha que ya no usa, seguro dejara que la uses".

"Gracias".-Dijo Jesús, fue hacia la cocina para antes de entrar a esta, se detuvo y miro a Judy.-"Oye Judy, gracias".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"De nada".-Dijo Judy también sonriendo.

Jesús entro a la cocina y se fue al cuarto de visitas. Judy se quedó sola y en eso entro alguien.

"¡Mama!".-Dijo Zack, el cual ya saben, es un vil impostor, corrió hacia Judy y la abrazo con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa.-"Llegaste antes".-Dijo con los cerrados mientras la abrazaba.

Judy sonrió pero en ese momento recordó lo que Jesús lo conto y recordó que ese zorrito que la está abrazando no es su hijo, se entristeció, dejo caer sus orejas y le regreso el abrazo sin mucha emoción.

"Si, lo hice".-Dijo con completo desanimo en su voz y le regreso el abrazo de igual manera.

El zorrito se dio cuenta del tono de su voz, abrio los ojos, rompió el abrazo y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Mama, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto preocupado.

"Si Cariño es solo que no me siento muy bien hoy".-Dijo Judy, y forzó una sonrisa fingida sobre si cara.-" ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?".-Pregunto.

"No".-Dijo el zorrito negando con la cabeza.

"Entonces será mejor que la termines".-Dijo dándole media vuelta y un leve empujoncito en sus omoplatos para que fuera a su cuarto.

"Pero Mama, tengo 2 días para entregarla".-Protesto el zorrito.

"No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy cariño, y además no quiero al rato se te olvide con la tele, el celular o los videojuegos, así que termínala por favor".-Le dijo dulcemente y con una sonrisa.

El zorrito se entristeció, bajo la mirada al piso y aplano sus orejas.

"Si mama".-Dijo con voz deprimente y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Una vez que se fue, la sonrisa en la cara de Judy desapareció, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, camino hacia uno de los sillones, se subió de un salto a uno de estos y ya sentada se cubrió el rostro con las patas por la frustración al darse cuenta que su instinto maternal y Nick, tuvieron toda la razón desde el principio.

"Nick tenía razón, ese cachorro no es Zack".-Dijo hablando sola e irguió sus orejas de golpe cuando algo golpeo su mente.-"Tengo que pedirle disculpas".-Dijo, saco su teléfono, busco entre sus contactos y le marco.-"Nick por favor respóndeme, por favor".-Se dijo a si misma ya que se siente horrible por no creer en su palabra y haber traicionado su confianza.

 **En el centro.**

Nick está caminando por la plaza de la ciudad hacia un destino que solo él sabe, sus orejas se irguieron al escuchar el tono de su teléfono, lo saco y vio que es Judy, frunció el ceño, aún sigue enojado por ella y decidió dejarla colgada, metió su teléfono en su bolsillo dejándolo sonar y siguió su camino. En poco tiempo, estaba justo al lado de la catedral metropolitana de la ciudad de México donde Daniel está pintando su fresco, llego justo tiempo ya que Daniel recién se bajó del andamio hasta el piso.

"Uy, al fin".-Dijo Daniel cansado por una jornada de trabajo, está sudando como cerdo y está muy acalorado por haber trabajado bajo el calor y el manto luminoso del sol, se acercó a un lavamanos, se quitó los lentes, los dejo a un lado de uno de los grifos y abrio el agua.

En eso, Nick se le acerco.

"Hola Daniel".-Lo saludo con sus patas en sus bolsillos, su teléfono había dejado de sonar.

Daniel lo escucho y volteo a ver quién es.

"Ah hola Nick, no te esperaba".-Dijo mientras se mojaba las manos.

"…¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto el zorro rojo con las orejas aplanadas.

"Físicamente: agotado, emocionalmente: no me quejo".-Dijo Daniel mojándose la cara para limpiarse el sudor, cerro el agua, tomo un trapo limpio y camino un poco hacia el zorro.-"¿Y tú?".-Pregunto.

"Bueno…".-Nick iba a responder pero su teléfono volvió a sonar, rodo los ojos terminando con un gesto de enojo, la saco y vio que es Judy.

"¿Quién es?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Judy".-Dijo Nick a secas con cierto grado de enojo en su voz y guardo su teléfono.

"¿No vas a responderle?".

"No, estoy enojado con ella".

"No es normal en ti, ¿Por qué?".

"Por eso vine, ¿podemos caminar un poco?".

"Amm, si claro".-Dijo Daniel y se secó la cara con el trapo.

 **Varios minutos después.**

"Y eso fue lo que paso".-Dijo Nick después de terminar de contarle el pleito que él y Judy tuvieron, están caminando sin ningún rumbo aparente y Nick apago su celular para que Judy no estuviera molestándolo.

"…Uy, su primera pelea y no estuvo nada bien".-Dijo Daniel, conmocionado por la pelea que tuvieron 2 de sus mejores amigos.

"Lo sé, y ella inicio; ¿Cómo puede creerle más a un médico que a su propio esposo?".-Dijo el zorro con molestia.

"Tampoco ayuda el que le dijeras tonta y le restregaras la cruel injusticia de este mundo en su cara".

"¡¿Te estas poniendo de su lado?!".

"Wow oye Nick cálmate, estoy tratando de ser intermediario ¿sí?, lo que Judy hizo no estuvo bien pero tu agravaste las cosas al ser brusco con ella".

"Se lo merecía".-Dijo el zorro volteando a ver hacia el frente con una expresión facial de enojo y las patas metidas en sus bolsillos.

"Nick, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto Daniel con cierta preocupación.

"Si porque".-Dijo tajantemente y con un poco de brutalidad.

"Nada!, es solo que…Te ves, más esporádico que de costumbre".

"Mira estoy bien ¿ok?, déjame en paz".-Dijo el zorro con enojo.

"Ok…ok".-Dijo Daniel algo preocupado por su actitud, no estaba mirando al frente y choco contra alguien, ese alguien es Ellie.

"¡Ah; Oye!".-Dijo Ellie quejándose tanto por el choque y porque termino mojada porque llevaba una botella de agua en la mano.-"¡Mira lo que hiciste, fíjate por don…!".-No termino la frase al ver con quien choco: Daniel.-" ¡Ay no!".-Se quejó.-"¡¿Tu otra vez?!".-Dijo.

"Ah, también es un gusto verte Ellie".-Dijo Daniel quejándose un poco porque también acabo un poco mojado mientras sacudía las manos y los brazos con un poco de ímpetu para quitarse el agua de encima pero es inútil, ya que la ropa la absorbió.

"¿Porque siempre que me pasa algo, termino encontrándome contigo?".-Se quejó la pelirroja de ojos verde azulado.

"Azares del universo o destino talvez".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ay ¿no me digas que crees en esas patrañas?".

"Si lo hago, y no son patrañas".-Dijo Daniel empezando a enojarse.

"Lo son!".-Dejo escapar Ellie,-"Y mira; no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que irme a casa".-Dijo y empezó a irse tratando de quitarse el agua que su ropa absorbió.

"Pues vete entonces".-Le dijo Daniel y termino con sus manos en su cintura.-"Es increíble".-Refunfuño enfadado mirando alrededor.

Nick miro a Ellie que se alejaba y luego a Daniel, y ahí; a diferencia de Kate y Sully, al fin capto lo que pasaba entre esos 2.

"Ah, ya veo lo que está pasando".-Dijo Nick retomando al fin su actitud bromista y divertida.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Daniel con enojo porque aun lo está sintiendo.

"No te hagas Daniel, soy un animal y tengo instintos amigo, nada engaña a los instintos".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Ay no sé de qué estás hablando".-Dijo Daniel y volvió a caminar, Nick lo siguió de cerca.

"No ocultes tus sentimientos Daniel, o no los canalices de manera tan negativa; habla de ello te sentirás mejor".-Dijo el zorro.

"JA el comal le dijo a la hoya, miren quien habla, el zorro antropomórfico que no quiere hablar sobre su propio enojo".-Dijo Daniel con enojo.

"No ayudas nada evitando el tema".

"¡¿Cuál es tu condenado problema eh, estas borracho, loco, mariguano, que tienes?!, mira ya no quiero hablar de esto, solo cierra la boca".

Ellie miro hacia atrás y vio ambos.

"¿Porque rayos me estas siguiendo?".-pregunto.

"No te estoy siguiendo, nosotros también vamos por esta camino hacia nuestro destino".-Dijo Daniel con enojo.

"Pues búscate otro porque este es mi camino".-Dijo ella también con enojo y miro al frente.

"¿Tu camino, quien te crees, la reina de Inglaterra?, las calles no tienen dueño e iré por donde me plazca".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bien".-Dijo ella.

"Bien!".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Bien!".-ella.

"¡Bien!".-Dijo Daniel.-"Ay, es insoportable a veces".-le refunfuño a Nick.

"¿Insoportable yo?".-Dijo Ellie deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.-"Ay miren quien habla, quien dice puras estupideces a las cuales no se les entiende ni una palabra y cree ilusoriamente que el mundo es un lugar próspero y alegre".-Dijo ella con enojo.

"¡Otra vez la p**a mula al trigo!, ¿que no te quedo claro lo del restaurante?, el espíritu humano puede cambiar al mundo".-Dijo el oficialmente muy molesto.

"A si claro".-Dijo Ellie llevándose una mano a su mentón y la otra a la cintura.-" ¿Y dime como ayuda a eso a los gobiernos eh?, varios o posiblemente todos tienen las raíces podridas, son seres humano, ven a gente con hambre, sucios, sin casa, en las calles, sin familia ¿y eso les toca el corazón?, no. Se quedan de brazos cruzados o sin hacer nada sin que les afecte mientras miles están sufriendo y muriendo".-Dijo.

Daniel quiso decir algo pero solo dijo puros ruidos de incoherencias ya que otra vez esa chica logro ponerlo en jaque mate, se peinó el cabello con sus manos con desesperación y se quedó pensando.

"¡¿Ves?!. Tu silencio demuestra que lo que te digo es cierto".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia él.

"No, no, no, espera un momento, es no es cierto. Talvez haya gobiernos horribles e impunes en el mundo pero hay justicia en ellos, aunque sea una justicia lenta, como México por ejemplo, si arrestan a ladrones, asesinos y violadores, y los someten a un proceso para ser encarcelados el tiempo que merecen".-Dijo Daniel.

"¡Ay!, enserio que mentalidad no tiene solución, no, no, con gente así no se puede. La policía de este país es una de las peores, si te agarran pasándote un alto, creyendo de manera errónea que cometiste un robo o algo así, esos mendigos te piden soborno para que puedas irte o sino, o una de estas: No te dejan ir, te llevan a la cárcel, te quitan tu auto, te agreden, te golpean o alguna pen*****a así".-Dijo Ellie.

"No digo que México sea un ejemplo a seguir pero…".-Ellie lo interrumpió.

"Y vaya que no lo es. ¿No viste lo que le hicieron a unos ladrones en Jalisco en las noticias?, les apuntaron las manos literalmente, los lincharon y les pusieron unos letreros que decían: "rata" en ellos, todo porque eran ladrones y decían que se querían propasar con las mujeres, una cosa es hacer justicia pero eso fue exagerado, y otro caso es el de los payasos terroríficos que empezó en Estados Unidos. Organizan cacerías como si fueran brujas o algo así para matarlos, lincharlos o arrestarlos, está bien que se preocupen por sus hijos pero eso también es exagerado, ya que ha habido personas que bromean con este tema y a pesar que se quitan la máscara y confiesan que fue solo una broma, a pura sangre fría les disparan y los matan".-Dijo.

Daniel se volvió a quedar mudo.

"Hace poco salió una noticia que México actualmente tiene niveles de violencia de Irak y Siria, lo cual es cierto si ves todo esto, ¡Dios! este país cada vez se está sumiendo más en una cloaca de violencia de la cual no podrán salir. Y también dicen que Estados Unidos es mejor que aquí, JA, que mentira más grande, ya que es un país cuyo principal negocio lucrativo es la guerra y el sufrimiento ajeno, por eso mataron a John F. Kennedy y a su hermano Robert Kennedy, ya que eran pacifistas que veían a la unión soviética como seres humanos y no con odio, y querían acabar con la guerra de Vietnam, ¿y cómo les pagaron?: Matándolos, eso demuestra que las raíces del gobierno americano son fascistas y quieren someter a sus ciudadanos para seguir ganando dinero con más guerras ".-Dijo Ellie.

Mario y Luke están caminando por ahí.

"¿Te gusto tu primer día de clases Campeón?".-Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Pues, más o menos".-Dijo el pequeño

"¿Como que más o menos?".-Pregunto su padre.

"La clase en sí, si me gusto, pero termine muy cansando, me duele todo el cuerpo, no sé cómo aguantas todo esto la verdad Papa".-Dijo Luke.

Mario sonrió.-"Te voy responder hijo".-Dijo deteniéndose al igual que él y se arrodillo delante suyo.-"Luke, ¿qué sabes sobre el águila calva?".-Dijo.

"Casi nada".-Dijo Luke negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, veras hijo, el águila calva es uno de los mejores ejemplos de la vida en la tierra, ya que tienen que tomar una dura decisión cuando llegan a la adultez".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto el niño rubio con interés.

"Si, veras, cuando un águila calva llega a la adultez su pico recto termina encorvándose y cuando esto ocurre el águila tiene una de 2: Pasar lo que le queda de vida como depredador o tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre".-

"¿Qué decisión Papa?".

"Si eligen seguir viviendo, tienen que hacer algo de lo más difícil. Su pico ya no les permite alimentarse como antes y sus garras se debilitan, si quieren seguir viviendo, tienen que estrellar su pico y sus garras contra unas rocas hasta destrozárselas por completo, ambos".

"¡Ay!, ¿y no les duele?".

"Claro que les duele, es el mayor dolor que sentirán por el resto de su vida y tienen que tolerarlo hasta que su pico y sus garras vuelvan crecer lo cual lleva meses".

Luke puso cara de dolor al solo imaginárselo.

"Pero lo que motiva es fuerza de voluntad para tomar esta decisión y soportar ese inmenso dolor. El don del sufrimiento, es el de acércanos más a Dios, el de ensenarnos a ser fuertes cuando somos débiles, a ser valientes cuando tenemos miedo, a ser sabios en medio de la confusión y el de liberar a aquello que no podemos contener. Las victorias verdaderas se ganan en el corazón Luke, no en esta vida ni en la otra, no te estoy diciendo que está bien sufrir, nadie merece sufrir, pero la vida es un duro camino que hay que recorrer solos o con ayuda y esta que está llena de sufrimientos, pero al igual que el águila calva, si aceptamos nuestro destino, seremos felices; pero si nos resistimos, seremos muy infelices. El deporte es como la vida Luke, los esfuerzos que haces en este se ven reflejados en lo que será tu vida, así que no te rindas nunca Luke, nunca".-Dijo Mario.

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír por esas hermosas palabras de su padre.

"Si Papa, te prometo que jamás me rendiré".-Dijo con optimismo.

Mario sonrió.-"Ese es mi hijo".-Dijo revolviéndole el pelo y lo abrazo.

Luke correspondió el afecto y cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo, varios segundos después abrio los ojos y vio a personas discutiendo a la distancia, una chica pelirroja que no logro identificar pero a la otra persona si: Daniel.

"Oye Papa".-Llamo su atención.

Mario rompió el abrazo e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Ese no es Daniel?".-Dijo señalando a donde lo vio.

Mario volteo y lo vio.

"Si es el, ¿vamos a verlo?".-Pregunto.

Luke hizo un sonido de contestación con alegría y una sonrisa, Mario sonrió y fueron hacia allá.

"No apruebo el que Estados Unidos gane dinero con la guerra, pero lo que importa es que siempre haya gente que luche contra el sistema y busque cambiar las cosas, como lo hizo el ex fiscal de distrito de Nueva Orleans: Jim Garrison, quien fue el que descubrió que el asesinato de Kennedy fue un complot hecho por su propio país, la CIA, la mafia, el pentágono, el FBI y la casa blanca, todos juntos contra Kennedy pero Garrison fue el que dio el primer paso paran destapar el complot y de quien se le hizo una película en 1992 protagonizada por Kevin Costner, que causo tal revuelo; que el congreso de los estados unidos aprobó la legislación de un panel que determine que archivos estarán abiertos para el público americano y eso es algo bueno".

"JA, solo si te dejan ver los más reveladores, cosa que no hicieron con Gareth Pierce cuando defendió a Gerry Conlon y tuvo pura suerte de encontrar un policía que le dio toda esa información".-Dijo Ellie.

Daniel iba a hablar, pero en eso llegaron Luke y Mario.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Mario.

"Hola Daniel".-Dijo Luke con alegría y terminando con una sonrisa.

"Hola".-Dijo Daniel cortante ya que esta con Ellie y regreso a ella.-"Ves, esa es la prueba definitiva, tenemos tiempo en abundancia para repetir nuestros errores, pero solo necesitamos un momento para corregir nuestros errores".-Dijo.

"Eh, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Lo siento amigo, llegaste en un mal momento".-Dijo Daniel y regreso a Ellie.

"Si pero..,".-Dijo ella pero un ruido la interrumpió.

Ese ruido llamo la atención de todos quienes voltearon y vieron a Joel pegando un anuncio delante de su casa con cinta adhesiva, su cuerpo no permite ver lo que dice, Ellie se intrigo por esto y se le acerco, junto con los demás. Joel arranco un trozo de cinta y pego una orilla del cartel.

"…¿Papa?".-Pregunto Ellie con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

Joel la escucho y giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que Ellie pudiera ver su cara de perfil y vio que tiene una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro.

"¿Papa, que está pasando?".-Pregunto Ellie.

Joel volteo a verla, se le quedo viendo con tristeza; no le respondió, bajo la mirada al piso y se fue directo a su casa deprimido sin decir una palabra. Ellie lo vio irse, volteo a ver el letrero que pego y abrio los ojos; sorprendida al leer lo que decía: "Casa en venta, trato directo aquí". Miro su casa por un momento, es una casa grande de 2 pisos, la fachada es color café muy oscuro con fisuras rojas y amarillo ocre como la caoba; lo que la hace estética a simple vista, tiene una gran ventana en el segundo piso que da a un pasillo de la casa, arriba de esta y entre el techo y la fachada, el edificio tiene una curva en forma de semicírculo que le da mejor aspecto en conjunto con la ventana. Ellie regreso al letrero, se le quedo viendo con sus pupilas palpitando al no creer esto, de golpe frunció el ceño, tomo una de las esquinas del cartel pegado con cinta y un jalón, arranco con la cinta junto con un pequeño pesado del cartel con un grito de enojo de parte de ella.

"No, no, no, me niego a creerlo Papa".-Dijo Ellie con absoluta exasperación y molestia a su padre quien se encuentra con ella en la sala de su casa oscura casa, sentado en el sillón con la mirada pegada al piso y sin dirigírsela a su hija (Oscura porque no tienen ni un solo foco encendido a esta hora del día)

Daniel, Nick y todos los demás están también en la sala, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarlos a ocurrírseles ideas para poder salvar la casa, Daniel metió a Mario y Luke sin permiso, lo cual lo molesto a él pero cuando entendió porque Daniel se le explico, que Ellie le gusta; el acepto a ayudar sin sentirse menos opresionado.

"Tendrás que aceptarlo Ellie, voy a perder la casa, pero no se las dejare al maldito gobierno; así que voy a venderla".-Dijo Joel sin emoción.

"No, no, no, no pueden".-Dijo Ellie caminando de lado a lado para canalizar su enojo.

"Si pueden, no he pagado la hipoteca en 4 meses y ya nos dieron el último aviso, así que no hay de otra".-Dijo Joel.

"Me niego a irme de esta casa para buscar otra. Papa, aquí es donde Mama murió y prometiste que no nos iríamos de aquí".-Dijo.

"Ya eres adulta Ellie, así que bienvenida al mundo real; las promesas no siempre pueden cumplirse, tienes que madurar, dejaremos esta casa".-Dijo Joel.

"No. Sé que aun puedes pagarla".

"¿Con que?. Ni juntando nuestros ahorros y mi pensión de veterano del ejercito nos alcanza Ellie".

"Yo podría vender limonadas".-Dijo Luke levantando la mano ofreciendo una idea.

"No te ofendas jovencito pero la limonada es para bailarinas".-Dijo Joel con seriedad, este comentario le dolió un poco a Luke.-"Tu intención es buena, pero no se gana mucho con esas cosas en poco tiempo, necesitamos algo más eficaz".-Dijo.

"Que tal vendiendo algunas de sus cosas en una venta de garaje o empeñándolas".-Dijo Mario.

"No tenemos muchas cosas de valor".-Dijo Joel recargando su cabeza en sus manos.-"Aparte de la televisión, las computadoras y nuestros celulares nada tiene tanto valor, ni un ladrón quería robarlos, parecerían pura cosas de Tlaquepaque y madera prensada".-Dijo Joel.

"Venda su auto".-Dijo Daniel.

"Ni muerto!".-Dijo Joel con enojo y enderezando su espalda.-"Lo necesito para ir a trabajar y llevar a Ellie a el trabajo, que es lo único que nos proporciona dinero ahora".-Dijo.

"Ay, no veo como a esto".-Dijo Mario y todos empezaron a discutir, excepto Luke quien no quería meterse en estos temas de adultos y Nick, quien se quedó muy pensativo.

Todos los demás siguieron discutiendo y después de pensar por un poco más de tiempo, Nick se quitó de la pared en la que esta recargado, deshizo sus brazos cruzados y miro a todos con una mirada seria.

"Creo que yo sé cómo conseguir ese dinero".-Dijo el zorro llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, Nick no respondía; solo intercambiaba su mirada de uno a uno y después de unos segundos más, Mario rompió el silencio.

"Amm, Nick, aquí es cuando nos dices tú idea".-Dijo.

"Conozco a alguien, es un viejo amigo mío de Zootopia que está viviendo aquí en México como muchos de los nuestros, sabe cómo conseguir dinero de manera fácil y rápida".-Dijo el zorro rojo.

"Oye Nick espera".-Dijo Daniel.-"No sé por qué me late que esos métodos no son legales, mi instinto me lo está diciendo".-Dijo.

"Tranquilo Daniel, él sabe cómo conseguir ese dinero de manera limpia y honrada pero un consejo, no confíen en el al 100%, es un maestro de la estafa".-Dijo Nick con una cara seria, ocasionando que todos intercambiaran miradas de intriga, confusión y extrañez y volvieron a ver al zorro.

"¿Quién es ese amigo Nick?".-Pregunto Joel.

Nick, no respondió, simplemente sonrió.

 **Con Judy.**

Ella seguía tratando de localizar a Nick sin éxito.

"Vamos Nick responde, responde, por favor quiero hablar contigo".-Decía Judy hablando sola caminando de lado a lado con su celular en su oreja.

Su teléfono pito y pito sin que nadie respondiera y la llamada acabo haciendo el sonido que los teléfonos hacen cuando están descolgados.

"Me lleva!".-Dijo Judy con enojo y arrojo su celular al sillón con fuerza, debido a lo acolchonado de este, el teléfono salió ileso. Judy se llevó las patas a la cara y con estas cubrió su rostro, sus orejas cayeron delante de su rostro cubriéndola aún más se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que respiro hondo, se quitó las patas y sus orejas de la cara, miro su teléfono, se le quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta su mente se ilumino con una idea y volvió a erguir sus orejas.-"Espera, ya se".-Dijo fue hacia su celular, lo tomo y desbloqueo su pantalla.-"Puedo localizar la posición de Nick con su celular si se su nombre de usuario y su contraseña, los cuales desde luego conozco".-Dijo Judy poniendo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Entro a una página de internet, puso el nombre de usuario de Nick en donde dice cual rastrear y luego su contraseña, cuando termino de escribir esta, dejo escapar un tembloroso quejido de incomodidad acompañado de ñañaras ya que su contraseña esta del asco, cuando se recuperó de esto puso buscar y la pagina empezó a rastrear la ubicación de Nick.

"Mama".-Dijo Zack saliendo de su habitación, Judy lo miro un momento y después regreso a su teléfono que sigue rastreando la ubicación de Nick.-"Iré a casa de unos amigos a jugar Smash Bros Brall para Wii-u".-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta llevando una mochila donde lleva su consola y sus controles tanto de Wii-u como de Gamecube, se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla.-"Si, te parece bien".-Pregunto aplanando un poco sus orejas ya que no le pidió permiso a ella.

"¿Eh?. Oh!, si, si Cariño está bien, solo no regreses muy tarde, antes de anochezca".-Dijo Judy.

"¡Gracias Mama!, te veo más tarde".-Dijo el zorrito, fue hacia la puerta, la abrio y la cerro detrás de suyo.

Judy regreso a su celular y la página triangulo la ubicación de Nick, la cual se está moviendo.

"Ahí estas. Ahora solo tengo que buscarte".-Dijo Judy, fue hacia la puerta y tomo las llaves de su auto.-"Ay Nick, espero que enserio me perdones".-Dijo rogándole al cielo, salió por la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo.

 **En el centro de la ciudad.**

Él está al acecho, como un depredador primitivo en busca de una presa inocente, buscando de entre la multitud de personas y mamíferos a un bobo ingenuo al cual poder timar con su inteligencia, astucia y talento, es un pequeño zorro fennec, vestido con una chamara de cuero, una camisa color rojo, unos shorts también de color negro y lleva unos lentes de sol para que no pudieran ver sus intenciones en su mirada, ya que él sabe que los mexicanos no son como los estadounidenses, ellos son más juzgadores ya que el solo tener la mirada fija sobre alguno de ellos, los hace sospechar; pero Finnick Vulpestone (Apellido creado por mi) es un astuto zorro de desierto estafador que sabe cómo ingeniárselas para timarlos. Miro hacia a un lado y vio una muchacha bien vestida, con una blusa color azul ultramar y una falda azul phftalo caminando por la calle con la mirada puesta sobre su teléfono celular, Finnick sonrió en victoria, ya que se percató; por sus gestos habituales al estar en el celular, que esa chica es el blanco perfecto, digna para ser estafada.

"Es hora de la acción".-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Fue hacia su furgoneta, se esfumo detrás de esta perdiéndose a la mirada del público por un momento, salió del otro lado de esta por donde están los faros de luz vestido con otra ropa, se deshizo de su chamara de cuero y su camisa roja de mangas cortas, las cambio por una camisa color azul de manga larga y una corbata negra, también cambio sus shorts por unos elegantes pantalones color negro, se apretó el nudo de la corbata, se paró al lado de un parquímetro que está delante de su furgoneta cambiando su rostro serio y antipático por una sonrisa encantadora y con los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada que cautivaría a cualquier mujer, y miraba a pasar a los transeúntes con las patas detrás de su espalda, tratando de verse lo más natural y normal posible.

La muchacha llego hasta el, quito su mirada de su teléfono por un momento y lo miro, cuando lo hizo no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima por lo elegante, apuesto y encantador se ve; si tan solo supiera que es una pantalla, Finnick desvió su mirada la cual cayó sobre la chica y se percató de que lo está viendo.

"¿Puedo ayudarla encanto?".-Pregunto de manera caballerosa.

La mujer no evitar sonrojarse y dejar una risita nerviosa por ese alago.

"Oh no, no, yo solo pasaba por aquí".-Dijo la muchacha con nerviosismo.

"Oh está bien, perdón por avergonzarla".-Dijo Finnick, bajo su mirada y miro sus zapatos, unos de tacones de color azul y con brillos.-"Me encantan tus zapatos".-Dijo señalándolos manteniendo la sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Enserio?., Ay gracias".-Dijo la muchacha con alago y un poco conmovida.

"De nada".-Dijo Finnick amablemente, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa, después de unos segundos volteo a verlo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

"Espera!".-Dijo ella.

Finnick se detuvo y aprovechando que esta de espaldas y sonrió en victoria, ya que todo resulto según lo planeado, se dio media vuelta nuevamente con su mirada encantadora fingida y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto.

"¿Solo vas a decirme que mis zapatos están lindos?".-Pregunto la muchacha.

"Sí. ¿Por qué, algo anda mal?".

"No, no, es que pensé, bueno pensé, que ibas a tratar de convencerme para venderme algo o algo así, pensé que eras uno de esos vendedores ambulantes".

"No, solo quise que me encantan tus zapatos, es todo".

La muchacha desafortunadamente se tragó la pantalla, está pensando que Finnick es alguien noble, honrado, caballeroso, respetuoso, amable y un príncipe, pero no sabe que es todo lo contrario, ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y le dedico una sonrisa cálida, saco un bloc de notas de su bolso y una pluma, se apoyó en el parquímetro que esta junto a ella, anoto algo en este, cuando termino arranco la hoja y se la tendió al zorro fennec quien la tomo.

"Es mi número telefónico, llámame algún día de estos y podríamos, no sé, ir a comer o pasear o algo así".-Dijo la muchacha.

"Guau gracias".-Dijo Finnick con alegría fingida y una sonrisa.-"Lo voy a guardar en el lugar especial de las cosas especiales".-Dijo sacando su billetera, doblo el número telefónico y lo guardo en su billetera.

"Ok, entonces te veo luego, amm…".

"Derick, Derick Vulpexisky ".-Dijo Finnick dándole un nombre falso y le tendió la pata.

La muchacha le estrecho y lo saludo de mano.

"Silvia, Silvia Martínez".-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y terminando el estrechar manos.-"Te veo luego Derick".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Seguro, adiós".-Dijo Finnick despidiéndose con la mano.

La muchacha miro sobre su hombro, sonrió y regreso su mirada a su camino.

Finnick se le quedo viendo hasta que se fue a una distancia segura y cuando así fue, dejo de actuar volviendo a ser el mismo y dejo escapar una breve risa de burla.

"Ja, si tú eres la más lista".-Dijo con una sonrisa perversa sobre su cara y saco un fajo de billetes que le arrebato sin que ella se diera cuenta cuando estaba escribiendo su número telefónico.-"Idiota".-Dijo, se rio de ella en burla, se lamio las yemas de los dedos pulgar e índice y empezó a contar el dinero que le quito.

En ese momento una camioneta grande de color verde todo terreno llego al lugar, de esta bajaron Nick, Daniel, Mario, Luke, Joel y Ellie, pero fueron un poco apretados ya que no era lo bastante grande para todos y les costó un poco salir, Daniel camino un poco hacia al frente pero en eso la puerta del copiloto se abrio y le pego en toda la cara, Daniel cayó al piso con un grito de dolor y se quedó ahí en el piso sobándose a la frente y el resto de la cara, del lugar de copiloto salió Ellie sin importarle que golpeo a alguien, cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

"Oye, ¿te importa?".-Dijo Daniel aun tirado en el piso, esperando que ofreciera disculpas.

"No; para nada".-Dijo Ellie con una sonrisa de confianza, encogiéndose de hombros y siguió su camino.

Daniel esta que no lo cree.

"Ay, no sé porque mi cerebro hizo que me enamorara de ella".-Refunfuño enojado y se puso de pie sobándose la frente.-"Es necia, terca, irreflexible, insensible, dura, ruda, exasperante y testadura".-Se quejó mientras seguía a los demás.

Todos están yendo directo hacia Finnick con Nick guiándolos a la cabeza.

"Escuchen, como les dije él no es de fiar así que déjenme hablar a mí, lo conozco de hace años, se cómo lidiar con el".-Dijo Nick y llegaron con Finnick.-"Hola Finnick".-Dijo con el mismo tono con el que saluda a Flash en la película y también abriendo los brazos.

Finnick reconoció su voz de inmediato y frunció el ceño.

" _P**a madre, lo último que me faltaba".-_ Dijo en su mente, guardo el dinero en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta.-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato".-Dijo Finnick mientras daba la media vuelta y se encontró con su ex socio y compañero de trabajo.-"Hola Wilde".

"También es un gusto verte Finnick".-Dijo Nick con cara de "mátenme" y con sus brazos caídos.-" ¿Cómo te ha ido?".-Pregunto tratando de ser amable.

"Bien, de maravilla de hecho, tu también lo estarías si no me hubieras abandonado y te hubieras unido a esos tontos azules de la ley".-Dijo el fennec con descaro y en burla.

Nick frunció el ceño.

"Esos azules de la ley que ganan de dinero de manera justa y honesta, no con trampas y artimañas que harían que uno terminara en la cárcel".-Dijo.

Finnick hizo un pico con su pata como si fuera un títere el que hablaba y con cara de nulo interés.

"Bla, bla, bla".-Dijo el fennec.-" ¿Que tanta tontería estas diciendo?, solo escúchate no puedo creerlo, sí que esa tonta coneja petulante te ha lavado el cerebro".

Nick apretó los puños con ira.

"Finnick, no te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera a mi esposa, te invite a nuestra boda como viejo amigo mío que eres, pero no tolerare que le faltes el respeto de esa manera".-Dijo amenazándolo y señalándolo mientras hablaba.

"Guau, ¿Nicholas Wilde expresando ira compulsiva posiblemente asesina?, eso es una novedad. Bueno; ya tienes mi atención, ¿Qué desean?".-Pregunto de manera seria y con tono grosero.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda".-Dijo Ellie acercándose un poco a él.

"Oye".-Dijo Finnick y la miro de pies a cabeza.-"Tu no estas nada mal muñeca, ¿qué dices si vamos a furgoneta y pasamos un buen rato juntos, eh?".-Dijo queriéndosela ligar y chasqueo su lengua 2 veces con un guiño.

"No me digas muñeca, y si me pones un dedo encima te lo romperé en cuantas partes sea posible y te lo meteré por el…".-Finnick la interrumpió.

"Uh, agresiva y violenta, así me gustan más".-Dijo aún más interesado.

"Más vale que no te le acerques a mi hija maldito pervertido enano, porque si no te voy…".-Lo interrumpieron.

"Sr. Miller por favor".-Dijo Mario.

"Ya déjala en paz Finnick!, no venimos por eso".-Dijo Daniel enojado.

"¿Entonces por qué?".-Pregunto el zorro fennec con un tono grosero.

"Necesitamos conseguir dinero Finnick, rápido y nada de dinero sucio, dinero honrado y limpio, lo necesitamos para ayudar a Ellie y al Sr. Miller".-Dijo Nick.

"Mmm, pues creo que conozco un lugar pero; ¿qué te hace creer que voy a ayudarlos así sin más Wilde?".-Dijo, lo ultima en burla y con una sonrisa vanidosa.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso".-Dijo Nick con una sonrisa y las patas detrás de su espalda, metió una de estas en su bolsillo y saco su celular.-"Nos ayudaras, sino no quieres que le muestre Esto, a mi jefe".-Dijo mostrándole un video un celular.

Finnick lo miro y al hacerlo se sorprendió y preocupo al mismo tiempo, es un video de el con la muchacha que estafo y que graba el momento en el que le robo el dinero y empezó a contarlo.

"Pero…Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?".-Dijo, lo último con enojo y lo primero con perplejidad.

"No es de tu incumbencia".-Dijo Nick y alejo su celular para que no se lo arrebatara.-"Ahora, Finnick, ¿sabes lo que le hacen a los ladrones últimamente en México?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Finnick se preocupó de golpe, ya que vio ese video en el que le apuntaron las manos a unos ladrones en Tlaquepaque y el solo pensar que le hicieran eso, tiene que admitirlo, lo hacía temblar del miedo.

Nick vio la reacción en la cara de Finnick y amplio su sonrisa.

"Si no quieres que haga público este video, nos ayudaras a conseguir el dinero que necesitamos".-Dijo.

Finnick lo miro y su cuerpo empezó a temblar a la par que fruncía el ceño con ira y cerraba los puños con fuerza.

"¡HIJO DE LA CHI****A!".-Exclamo Finnick completamente molesto y enfurecido mirando al piso.

Nick se rio por su reacción.

"¡ERES UN HIJO DE LA PI***E CHI****A M***E!".-Dijo Finnick con furia, enserio se enojó.

"bebe; bebe, por más que llores no te daré tu biberón".-Dijo Nick haciendo verso al mismo tiempo.-"Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarnos Finnick, o no?".-Dijo el zorro terminando con una sonrisa.

Finnick lo miro, frunció el ceño, cerro las patas con fuerza y gruño con suma ira por unos segundos hasta relajarse y dejar escapar un suspiro de derrota.

"Ok, tu ganas, te llevare al lugar del que te hablo".-Dijo el fennec con cara triste por la derrota y las patas en sus bolsillos.

Todos sonrieron con la boca abierta, excepto Nick y Joel quienes simplemente sonrieron.

 **En la UNAM.**

Kyle está en el lobby del edificio de la distinguida organización educacional de México con su hija Tiana, ambas se están abrazando con fuerza y los ojos cerrados, ya que será el último abrazo que se darán en mucho tiempo, ya que Kyle va a viajar a Simojovel para ayudar a este y al resto de los pueblos mineros con el problema que enfrentan en sus minas en contra de los corporaciones extranjeras asiáticas, Iván y 2 veterinarios están detrás de Tiana esperando con paciencia a que ambos terminaran su abrazo, con los dedos entrelazados delante de su cadera. Después de varios segundos más, Kyle y Tiana rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos.

Tiana dejó caer sus orejas y lo miro con tristeza.

"Papa por favor, no te vayas".-Le rogo la pequeña liebre blanca.

"Lo siento hija pero es por tu propio bien, solo así podrán descubrir que te está enfermando y neutralizarlo para que no vuelva a suceder lo que le paso a Jerry y Erick, a mí tampoco me gusta hija; pero a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan por el bien de los demás y a veces, de uno mismo".-Dijo Kyle tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.-"Hija escúchame, necesito que seas fuerte".-Dijo.

"Pero".

"Necesito que seas más fuerte de lo que jamás has sido, por ti, por mí, por tu madre que está en el cielo y por todos tus amigos. Necesito que seas fuerte para poder vencer tu enfermedad, ¿entiendes?".

Tiana pego la mirada al piso, recorrió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, luego subió la mirada, lo miro directo a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Cielo".-Dijo Kyle acariciándole la cabeza con una mano, le dio un beso en la cabeza, luego se puso de pie y fue hacia Iván.-"Por favor, cuídela bien y por favor; desaparezca la enfermedad que la está poniendo así"-Le pidió.

Iván puso su pata sobre su hombro.

"Le juro que haré todo lo que está en mis patas para ayudar a su hija".-Dijo.

Kyle sonrió, Iván quito su pata de su hombro, Kyle le ofreció la pata, la cual Iván acepto y la estrecho.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle.

Iván simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Kyle rompió el saludo y empezó a dirigirse a la salida, Tiana veía como se la aleja cada vez más, no pudo contener sus impulsos; corrió hacia él, cuando Kyle llego a la puerta y la abrio, sintió que algo abrazo su pierna haciendo erguir sus orejas de golpe, miro hacia abajo y vio que Tiana se aferró a su pierna y está frotando su cabeza contra esta con cariño.

"Papi te quiero".-Dijo Tiana.

Kyle sonrió, puso su otra rodilla en tierra y la abrazo.

"Y yo a ti hija".-Dijo el conejo.

Se puso de pie, trato de irse pero Tiana se lo impidió.

"Tiana".-Dijo él.

"Solo un poco más".-Dijo ella.

"Tiana".

"Solo un poco más; por favor".-Rogo ella.

"Tiana!".-Kyle elevo un poco el tono de su voz.

"Por favor solo un poco más, ¡solo un poco más!".-Tiana grito al último ya que Kyle está intento que lo suelte.

"Ya saben que hacer".-Dijo Iván con un tono un poco triste a los veterinarios que están con él y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Los veterinarios fueron con la pequeña liebre e hicieron que soltara a su padre por la fuerza y empezaron a llevársela.

"¡PAPA!, ¡papa, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes papa!, ¡no me dejes!".-Dijo Tiana gritando, llorando y pataleando mientras se la llevaban.

Esto hizo añicos el corazón de Kyle y trago saliva con fuerza, su cuerpo le gritaba que fuera con ella, la abrazara y se quedara con ella pero sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, a pesar de los gritos y suplicas de Tiana, salió del edificio y bajo los escalones de concreto, cuando llego al final de estos dejo caer sus orejas, volteo a mirar el edificio de la UNAM se le quedo viendo por un tiempo, su cuerpo nuevamente volvió a exigirle que regresara con Tiana pero Kyle sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se fue de ahí para no seguir sintiendo tan devastador sentimiento. A los veterinarios les costó llevar a Tiana hasta su cuarto y una vez ahí, estaba tan histérica que no les quedo de otra que ponerle un sedante para que se relajara y durmiera un poco en su habitación del hospital.

2 horas después. Kyle empaco sus cosas, le encargo a su vecina la señora Chápiro que cuidara la casa en su ausencia y fue directo al aeropuerto de la ciudad para tomar un vuelo hacia Simojovel. Una hora después, Kyle llego al aeropuerto de la capital de México, de ahí, tomo un camión en dirección a Simojovel, y otra después, ya en la parada de autobuses, Kyle está haciendo fila para que revisen su pasaporte y sus papeles para que pueda entrar a Simojovel, delante de el hay un muchacho quien está siendo atendido por una muchacha con uniforme de azafata o uno similar de estilo elegante indicando que es trabajadora del lugar.

"Que disfrute su estancia en Simojovel".-Dijo la muchacha entregándole al muchacho su pasaporte ya sellado con una sonrisa.

"Gracias".-Dijo el muchacho y paso por el detector de metales sin que este sonara y siguió su camino.

"Siguiente".-Dijo la muchacha.

Kyle se le acerco y tuvo que saltar para poder quedar colgado del atril delante de ella.

"Eh, hola".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa con dientes.

"Su pasaporte por favor".-Dijo la muchacha, Kyle se lo entrego y lo examino.-"Kyle Rabbitstail. ¿A qué se dedica?".-Dijo.

"Soy abogado".-Dijo el, cansándose por la fuerza que está haciendo por mantener en el atril.

"¿El motivo de su visita a Simojovel?".-Pregunto.

"Vengo a ayudar con el problema de las minas".

Esta respuesta hizo que la muchacha se sorprendiera, lo miro por un momento, cuando regreso en si miro de nuevo su pasaporte y se aclaró la garganta para hablar bien.

"Ok, ¿y cuánto piensa quedarse?".-Pregunto la muchacha.

"…El tiempo que sea necesario".-Dijo Kyle terminando con una sonrisa.

La muchacha lo miro, se quedó así por unos segundos, puso su pasaporte en su atril, lo sello y se lo entrego.

"Que disfrute su estancia señor".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle, se bajó de un salto del atril, tomo su equipaje y empezó a irse.

La muchacha lo miro todo el tiempo, vio que llego hasta las puertas automáticas de la estación de autobuses, ahí; a Kyle lo recibió un demonio de Tasmania, llego con este, llamo su atención, vio que el demonio sonrió con la boca abierta, se rieron y abrazaron, dando a entender que son amigos. La muchacha frunció el ceño, quien sigue le llamo la atención, ella le pidió a una compañera que tomara su lugar, ella se acercó a un teléfono público, lo levanto, deposito una moneda y le marco a alguien.

En una oficina donde hay una silla grande de piel que esta de espaldas, ocultando quien está detrás de ella; esta extraña persona escucho que su teléfono está sonando, estiro su brazo mostrando que esta vestido de traje por la manga larga color negro y blanco debajo de esta, tomo el teléfono y atendió la llamada.

"Dime".-Dijo la persona, quien es un hombre; claro está por su voz (La de Shingen Yashida en Wolverine Inmortal).

Quien está al teléfono es la muchacha quien lo conto sobre Kyle y lo que quiere hacer.

"¡¿Cómo?!".-Dijo el hombre, su mano que está en el brazo de su silla hizo un ademan de sorpresa, la muchacha le dijo algo por teléfono.-"No, no, no hagas nada".-Dijo el hombre, su mano hizo un ademan de enojo.-"Gracias por decirme, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado; no nos precipitemos, dudo que un simple conejo nos cause muchos problemas pero aun así hay que mantenerlo vigilado, gracias por decirme hija, vuelve a trabajar; yo me hare cargo".-Dijo el hombre y colgó.

La muchacha también colgó, volteo a ver a Kyle, vio que este y el demonio de Tasmania están riendo y hablando, luego vio que Kyle recogió sus cosas, con la ayuda de su amigo y se fueron de ahí, sin darse cuenta que ya están siendo vigilados por un poder que no comprenden.

 **De regreso con Daniel y los demás.**

Joel estaciono su auto todo terreno cerca de un edificio que es donde Finnick dijo que conseguirían el dinero que necesitan para salvar su casa, todos bajaron del auto, Finnick bajo primero, se acercó al edificio y lo miro con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

"Bien, aquí estamos".-Dijo el zorro fennec haciendo un gesto al edificio delante de él.

Los demás lo miraron, tiene forma de un estadio con techo cerrado y dice con letras enormes y de color rojo: El palenque.

"¿El palenque?".-Dijo Daniel extrañado.

"El palenque"-Dijo Joel sorprendido y camino 2 pasos hacia el edificio.-"Oye, yo conozco este lugar".-Dijo mirando a Finnick.

"¿Enserio?, ¿Sr. Miller, que es este lugar?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"El palenque es una arena de peleas donde cualquier peleador, no importa su estilo de combate; puede entrar, ganar un premio en efectivo y el título de campeón de Jalisco. Eso lo sé porque yo estuve en este lugar por anos y fui campeón con 3 victorias consecutivas, y volví a ganar el título 4 veces más hasta mi retiro".-Dijo Joel.

"Vaya, eso es extraordinario".-Dijo Mario.

"Sí que lo es, no es nada fácil vencer a un peleador en este lugar".-Dijo Joel.

"Si, sí; como sea".-Dijo Finnick importándole poco el show de antigüedad de la lagunilla de Joel.-"El punto es, que yo tengo a un conocido en este lugar que; si lo convencen, puede inscribirlos a cualquier ustedes que sepa pelear y con el premio, salvar con tanta ansia la casa que estos 2 tienen".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a Joel y Ellie.

"¿Quién es ese conocido del que hablas Finnick?".-Pregunto Nick.

Finnick simplemente sonrió.

Varios minutos después, todos se adentraron en el edificio del palenque, pasaron tras bambalinas evitando aparecer en el área de pelea ya que el conocido del habla Finnick aún no les ha dado permiso para que puedan pelear ahí, pasaron por un bar donde todos los peleadores que no están peleando, descansan o esperan su turno para entrar al área de peleas, cuando los vieron pasar, todas las miradas de ellos se posaron sobre los 4 humanos, el zorro fennec y el zorro rojo, Daniel y Mario fueron quienes con más peso sintieron las miradas y se pusieron incomodos, se pararon delante de un par de puertas de madera grande, aptas para un hipopótamo antropomórfico, Finnick se acercó a dicha puerta y la abrio.

Del otro lado de esta, se encontraron en una oficina grande con un estante de libros de librería a la izquierda ocupando toda esa pared, enfrente de ellos, un escritorio grande de madera, detrás de este, una ventana grande que permitía el paso de la luz del sol a la oficina, a la izquierda, junto al final del estante de libro una planta de edad madura y a ambos lados del escritorio, hay 2 guardaespaldas; un hipopótamo y un oso pardo antropomórfico, a un lado de las puertas también hay guardaespaldas, un lobo y un oso polar antropomórfico. Finnick se acercó al escritorio y los demás lo siguieron, sobre esta, en el centro; hay una pequeña silla miniatura que les está dando la espalda.

"Mi pregunta es:".-Dijo una voz aguda y seca, que Daniel, Nick y Mario reconocieron de inmediato y se sorprendieron, quien está sentado en la silla fue quien hablo, la giro y los miro, mostrando a Mr Big con un cigarro electrónico en su patita, quiere dejar de fumar.-"¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?".-Pregunto.

"¿Señor Mr Big?".-Preguntaron Daniel, Mario y Nick sorprendidos.

La musaraña también se sorprendió.

"¿Ustedes?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto él.

Daniel abrio la boca para hablar pero Finnick se le adelanto.

"Yo me encargo".-Dijo, se acercó más a Mr Big e hizo una reverencia antes de responder, a pesar que Mr Big ya no es un mafioso aún se muy toma enserio el tema del respeto y la lealtad.-"Señor Mr Big, hemos venido aquí, por alguno de los que están aquí presentes ante usted; excepto su servidor, quieren inscribirse para los peleas del palenque para poder ganar el premio en efectivo que necesitan para salvar una casa".-Dijo.

"Vaya, jamás vi venir esto".-Dijo Mr Big.

"¿Ha esto es ahora a lo que se dedica Sr Big?".-Pregunto Nick.

"Así es Wilde".-Dijo Mr Big y se puso de pie.-"He renunciado al crimen por el bien de mi dulce florecita, pero debo ganarme la vida y que mejor manera de hacerlo que siendo el manejador de las inscripciones y apuestas en las peleas del palenque".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Nadie puede contradecir eso, los managers ganan mucho dinero".-Dijo Joel.

Mr Big volteo a verlo y se sorprendió.

"Oye, yo te conozco".-Dijo.

"¿Qué, de que habla?, nunca nos habíamos visto en la vida".-Dijo Joel.

"No, pero mi predecesor sí. Eres "Leyenda" ¿no?".-Dijo la musaraña.

Joel puso los ojos con cara de -_- rodo los ojos, y dejó escapar un suspiro por la boca.

"Si bueno lo admito, ese era mi nombre artístico de peleador".-Dijo Joel.

Mr Big se enojó.

"Mi predecesor me hablo de ti. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que hiciste?".-Le digo enojado.

"Oiga Señor Miller, no es que quiera meterme en lo que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué fue precisamente lo que hizo?".-Pregunto Mario.

Joel suspiro por la boca con los ojos cerrados y Mr Big respondió por él.

"Él fue guerrero invencible en la época de oro de este lugar, era invencible, nadie podía derrotarlo, mi predecesor le apostaba siempre a él y le daba la mitad de lo que ganaba para que pudiera darle a su hija una vida más buena. Pero, en la última pelea de su carrera, la más importante en la historia de este lugar, se dejó vencer por la primera y única vez que sintió miedo en la arena de pelea, se acobardo al luchar con un peleador que era igual de bueno que él, corrió por toda la área durante el combate; lo que lo declaro oponente huido por el árbitro haciendo que perdiera de manera automática, mi predecesor le aposto ese noche gran parte de todo el dinero que tenía y lo perdió, se puso furioso y decepcionado de aquel peleador en quien más confiaba, ¿Y cómo le pago. Viéndolo y enfrentándolo a la cara?, oh no, tu cuéntales el final Miller".-Dijo la musaraña.

Joel suspiro por la nariz con tristeza y volteo a ver a los demás.

"Me escape, hui, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara y decirle que falle. Me fui sin siquiera despedirme".-Dijo.

"Esa derrota humillo de una manera irreparable la imagen a este lugar, a mi predecesor le llevo mucho tiempo hacer que los peleadores regresaran a este lugar para pelear, casi lo dejo en la ruina".-Dijo Mr Big con molestia.

"Señor, sé que fui un cobarde al huir de mi merecida derrota y humillación por haber sido un mal perdedor, pero…".-Mr Big, lo interrumpió.

"No quiero oírlo".-Dijo levantando su patita en gesto de que dejara de hablar y se dio media vuelta.-"He oído suficiente, quítenlos de mi vista".-Dijo regresando a su silla.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijeron todos, menos Finnick.

El oso pardo y el hipopótamo se les acercaron y trataron de sacarlos a la fuerza, ellos se resistían.

"¡No, no!, Sr Big por favor espere!".-Dijo l Ellie.

Mr Big se detuvo en el acto y se quedó estático mirando al frente.

"Alto".-Dijo dándose media vuelta.

Sus guardaespaldas lo obedecieron y voltearon a verlo, Mr Big se acercó al borde de la mesa, miro a Ellie y abrio los ojos sorprendido al reconocerla.

"¿Ellie?".-Dijo, ella asintió con la cabeza, él se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas.-"Déjenlos".-Dijo.

Sus guardaespaldas obedecieron y los dejaron libres, Ellie se acercó a Mr Big y se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

"Ellie, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto Mr Big.

"Vine aquí con mi padre para buscar salvar nuestra casa señor".-Dijo Ellie.

Mr Big abrio los ojos sorprendido al enterarse que Joel es su padre.

"Amm, disculpen".-Dijo Daniel llamando la atención de ambos.-"¿Me podrían explicar que está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto.

"Soy su guardaespaldas.-Respondió Ellie sorprendiéndolo.-"Hace 2 días me dio un descanso de una semana ya que le dije que necesitaba unas vacaciones, por eso no he venido a trabajar".-Esto último se lo dijo a su padre y regreso a Mr Big.-"Sr Big".-Dijo y se puso de pie.-"He venido para inscribirme para las peleas del palenque".-Dijo sorprendiendo a Daniel.-"Necesito el dinero en efectivo del premio para salvar mi casa y la de mi padre, señor por favor, además de mis vacaciones nunca le he pedido nada, por favor; le pido que nos ayude ahora".-Dijo.

Mr Big se quedó pensativo en unos segundos y regreso a ella.

"Tu pasión y tu determinación son impresionantes querida".-Dijo, esperanzándola, pero Mr Big borro su sonrisa.-"Enserio te agradezco el gran servicio que me has dado al protegerme, pero lo siento querida, tú no puedes pelear".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".

Mr Big fumo de su cigarro eléctrico y contesto echando humo por la boca.

"Lo siento querida, es la política ancestral del palenque: Las mujeres no pelean aquí, solo hombres".

"¡¿Qué?!, pero eso, eso".-Dijo Ellie agarrándose la cabeza.-" ¡Es una injusticia!".-Dijo.

"Lo siento querida, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Soy el administrador de este deporte, pero tengo privilegios no derechos, no puedo abolir las políticas de este deporte, lo siento; mis patas están atadas".-Dijo, desilusionándola enormemente.-"Si es todo lo que…".-Joel lo interrumpió.

"Espere".-Dijo y se le acerco, Mr Big se le quedo viendo enojado y molesto.-"Mr Big, sé que he deshonrado de una manera inimaginable a este deporte, pero por favor, puedo pedirle, que hablamos de hombre a hombre".-Dijo.

Mr Big se quedó pensativo por un tiempo y lo miro.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo.-"Pero esto será un conversación privada".-Dijo y se dirigió a sus guardaespaldas.-"Saquen a los demás por favor".-Dijo.

 **Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio.**

Judy se estaciono justo enfrente del edificio, la señal de su celular le indica que Nick está dentro del edificio.

"Nick está aquí, debe de estar adentro de ese edificio".-Dijo Judy, se bajó del auto y se fue hacia el edificio.

A la entrada de esta, un guardia vestido de traje, un zorro de las nieves le impidió el paso. Judy saco su placa y se la mostro.

"Oficial Judy Hopps, esta es una situación de urgencia oficial, necesito entrar".-Dijo, claramente mintiendo ya que no es una situación oficial, pero enserio quiere ver a Nick.

El guardia bajo la mirada al piso pensativo, después de unos segundos la miro y se quitó de su camino; dándole permiso para entrar.

"Gracias".-Dijo Judy con dulzura en su voz como acostumbra y una sonrisa, miro la puerta, la abrio y entro en el lugar.

 **Mientras, de regreso con Daniel.**

El, Ellie, Nick, Finnick, Mario y Luke fueron sacados a la fuera de la oficina de Mr Big para dejar que él y Joel hablaran en privado.

"Ah!, no oigan, ¡por las buenas; por las buenas!".-Dijo Nick mientras lo llevaban torciendo su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Al oso pardo le valió gorro su petición y lo arrojo al piso con violencia. Nick se sentó y lo miro.

"Eso no fue por las buenas".-Dijo enojado y molesto.

"¡Oigan suéltenme!".-Dijo Ellie forcejeando para liberarse del agarre del oso polar, le está jalando de su cola de caballo.

A Daniel lo está llevando el hipopótamo del igual manera que a Nick y a Finnick lo lleva cargando el zorro de las nieves, él está pataleando tratando de liberarse pero es inútil por la diferencia de tamaño y de fuerza. El zorro de las nieves arrojo a Finnick hacia Nick como si fuera un objeto, terminaron estrellándose de cara y retorciéndose en el piso con dolor con las patas sobre sus caras, y Daniel y Ellie; les dieron un empujón agresivo, pareciendo que los sacaron a patadas de la oficina, lastimándolos por lo bruscos que fueron y regresaron a la oficina.

"¡Ay, pen***os!".-Les grito Ellie una vez que estos cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos.

Daniel se le quedo viendo algo asustado por toda la ira que está manifestando, ella respirando de manera entrecortada y tiene los puños cerrados, ella volteo a verlo.

"Oye, conozco formas de calmar la ira y son muy efectivas".-Dijo él.

"Tú, te callas".-La amenazo Ellie señalando y con tono de advertencia.

Daniel cerro la boca, desvió la mirada y giro su cuerpo hacia el frente con sus dedos entrelazados delante de su cintura.

"Se pasaron de lanza esos ca***nes".-Dijo Finnick quitándose las patas de la cara y poniéndose de pie.

"Ya lo creo".-Dijo Nick también poniéndose de pie.-"¿Cuál es su maldito problema?".-Pregunto.

"Mr Big es un ex mafioso Nick, no te extrañez que fomente el uso de la fuerza y la violencia a sus guardaespaldas".-Dijo Mario.

"Si pero…".-No termino ya que escucharon el sonido de alguien tocando un micrófono.

Todos voltearon y vieron que hay un hombre parado sobre un escenario de canto vestido de traje y detrás de él, ahí un telón rojo. Este se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Señores, ha llegado el momento más ansiado del día. Ella, nos deleitara con su hermosa voz y su extraordinario encanto".-Dijo.

"¡Sí!".-Gritaron varios de los luchadores del lugar y otros chiflaron.-" ¡Que salga ya, que salga!".-Exclamo uno de ellos y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Ella; es la más bella, la más sexy y la mejor cantante de su estilo en toda la ciudad mamífero antropomórfica de su Zootopia. Ella es: Marble Alopexsky".-Dijo quitándose y mientras el telón se abría.

Mostrando a una bella zorro ártico o zorro de las nieves, a ella no le gusta mostrar el cuerpo, lleva un vestido de color rojo carmín que le llega hasta el nacimiento de los pies con brillos como su tuviera diamantina encima, lleva un collar de perlas, sus orejas son de dolor negro excepto su interior, sus pestanas están deliñadas cono color rojo, sus ojos son de color salmón y tiene 35 años. Ella tiene un pie completamente en el piso, en el otra está parado solo de puntas y tiene su pata cerca de su cara en un gesto de sufrimiento dramatizado (Como le hacen las cantantes para expresar el lenguaje corporal y su voz es la de Ninel Conde, sino la conocen vean la película animada: Una gallo con muchos huevos de Huevo cartoon, ganadora del premio Ariel [Los óscares mexicanos] de mejor película animada y si vi porque, véanla, esta buenísima])

Canción: Ando en un busca de un gallo, de Ninel Conde.

Ando en busca de un gallo que me haga sentir,

Que me haga olvidarme de todo lo que yo sufrí

(¡Échale!).

Canto Marble pasando su pata con su suavidad por su cara y su cuello. Daniel, Mario y Nick abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver esto y se le quedaron viendo apantallados. Marble empezó a caminar hacia la pasarela de su escenario.

"Ay mama".-Dijo Daniel apantallado y fue hacia allá junto con Nick y Mario (No los juzguen, recuerden; son hombres y por más que amen a alguien siempre van a ponerle los ojos encima a una belleza de mujer y con un físico esplendido).

Ellie volteo para decirle algo a Daniel pero vio que se fue, lo busco por todo el lugar con la mirada y lo encontró acercándose al escenario, miro a lo que está viendo y vio que esta con la mirada puesta y casi babeándose por Marble. Ellie se sorprendió por esto y luego frunció el ceño con ira y aunque ella no lo admita, con muchos celos.

"¡No puedo creerlo!, Papa".-Dijo volteo a verlo pero se sorprendió de ver que no está a su lado, volteo y vio que él también se acercó al escenario de Marble.-" ¡Ay!, no puede ser".-Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.-"Los hombres enserio no tienen remedio".-Dijo.

Luke volteo y vio que su padre también está allá.

"Ay papa".-Dijo sin poder creerlo y pasándose la mano por la cara.

Que encuentre muy fácil en punto

Donde me estremezco,

Que mueva mi mundo

Por fuera y por dentro.

Que esté decidido a ponerme feliz

¡Ah! No tengo quien me bese,

Quien me apriete, quien provoque,

Quien daría todo por mí.

¡Ah! Yo quiero que me digas

Lo que quieres, me convenzas

Y me acerques hacia ti.

Daniel está más cerca del escenario que cualquiera, Marble lo miro, le dedico una mirada coqueta, se agacho, Daniel dibujo una gran sonrisa de baboso sobre su cara, Marble paso con suavidad su dedo por su mentón haciendo que él se estremeciera, se volvió a erguir y volvió a cantar.

No tengo más que decir,

Yo solo quiero pedir

Que me beses y me aprietes,

Me provoques y me digas lo que quieres,

Me convenzas esta noche

Y tendrás todo para ti (¡Chiquillo!).

Con la música siguiendo, a miraba de Marble ahora cayó sobre Nick, al verlo abrio los ojos sorprendida ya que lo reconoció, pero parece que el no, Marble le dedico una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a él y con señas le dijo que se subiera al escenario con ella, el abrio los ojos nervioso e irguió sus orejas de igual manera y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, Marble rodo los ojos por su terquedad así que lo subió sin pedir permiso, lo tomo de las patas y lo subió al escenario con ella, y siguió cantando mientras bailaba con él al estilo tango.

Ando en busca de un gallo que me haga sentir,

Que me haga olvidarme de todo lo que yo sufrí

Y así no más sin decir,

Y así no más sin pedir,

Que venga a llevarse todo lo que quiera de mí.

¡Ah! No tengo quien me bese,

Quien me apriete, quien provoque,

Quien daría todo por mí.

¡Ah! Yo quiero que me digas

Lo que quieres, me convenzas

Y me acerques hacia ti.

No tengo más que decir,

Yo solo quiero pedir

Que me beses y me aprietes,

Me provoques y me digas lo que quieres,

Me convenzas esta noche

Y tendrás todo para ti.

Judy en ese momento llego al lugar donde está ocurriendo todo este reventón ya que los hombres están de pie y le están gritando y chiflando a Nick y Marble, tuvo que escurrirse entre la gente, son tan grandes y numerosos que no veía a Nick, decidió subirse a una mesa y preguntarle a un hombre que esta junta a ella si lo ha visto.

"Disculpe".-Dijo Judy tocándole el brazo al hombre y este volteo a verlo.-"¿Puede ayudarme?".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo el hombre en voz alta y usando su mano como amplificador ya que por el volumen de la música no puede oírla.

Judy se subió a su hombro, camino hacia su cabeza siguiendo su brazo y puso su boca cerca de su oído.

"¿Puede ayudarme?".-Dijo en voz alta y usando sus patas como amplificadores.-"Estoy buscando a un zorro rojo, es mi esposo, normalmente usa una camisa hawaiana y corbata".-Dijo.

"Zorro rojo ¿no es el?".-Dijo el hombre en voz alta y señalando al escenario.

Judy volteo y vio a Nick en el escenario, sonrió con felicidad por al fin encontrarlo.

"Si".-Dijo.

Tenga, tenga, tenga

Lo que yo le doy.

Lleve, lleve, lleve

Lo que traigo hoy.

Mire, mire, mire

Que temblando estoy,

Yo necesito sentir su calor,

Y poder enseñarle todo lo que soy.

Ando en busca de algo que me haga vivir,

De alguien que pueda yo darle lo que nunca dí.

Canto Marble mientras bailaba con Nick dándole vueltas y el a ella entrando en el ambiente animado del lugar, Judy entrecerró los ojos con intriga al ver esto y al oír la letra de la canción.

"¿Pero que rayos está pasando aquí?".-Se preguntó, de bajo de un salto del hombre, cayó al piso, corrió hacia un pilar de soporte del lugar, se las arregló para treparlo y se quedó mirando desde ahí, en un lugar elevado.

¡Ah! No tengo quien me bese,

Quien me apriete, quien provoque,

Quien daría todo por mí.

¡Ah! Yo quiero que me digas

Lo que quieres, me convenzas

Y me acerques hacia ti.

Canto mientras giraba con Nick, terminaron en una posición comprometedora con Nick en los brazos de Marble, este levanto la cabeza, miro a Marble a los ojos, ella le está dedicando una mirada jocosona cosa que lo puso nervioso y aplano sus orejas alejando un poco su rostro ella. Judy vio todo esto y abrio los ojos, sorprendida; con sus orejas completamente erguidas.

No tengo más que decir,

Yo solo quiero pedir

Que me beses y me aprietes,

Me provoques y me digas lo que quieres,

Me convenzas esta noche

Y tendrás todo para ti…Si, señor.

Termino Marble acercando su rostro al de Nick y sin pedir permiso, le beso directo en los labios haciendo que el zorro abriera sus ojos como platos, Judy vio esto, sus pupilas se dilataron y ancharon al no poder creer lo que está viendo, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco tanto que se llevó una pata al pecho y dejo caer sus orejas. Nick se quedó todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos durante el beso y sonrojándose cada vez más, Marble finalmente termino el beso, se le quedo viendo a Nick con esa mirada y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, Nick se le quedo viendo nervioso y trajo saliva con un gran sonrojo sobre su cara, por otro lado, Judy se sentía devastada, bajo la mirada al piso, luego levanto, frunció el ceño con puro enojo, se bajó de un salto y se fue de ese lugar completamente molesta.

Todos les vitorearon a Nick y Marble, incluido Mario y Daniel le está aplaudiendo con una sonrisa sobre su cara, el anunciador paso entre Nick y Marble, finalmente separándolos y hablo por el micrófono.

"Bueno señores, ya lo vieron; ¡la extraordinaria, Marble Alopexsky!".-Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la zorro blanca como la nieve y ella hizo una reverencia agradeciéndole a su público quienes la aclamaban.

 **5 minutos después.**

Marble está parada cerca de un rincón del bar, dando autógrafos a todos a aquellos a quienes les encanto su actuación, le entrego la hoja de papel al sujeto que se lo pidió, este se arrodillo para estar más a su altura, Marble sonrió, puso su pata en su nuca, acerco su cabeza a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. El hombre literalmente se desmayó por esto y cayo pero fue atrapado por 2 amigos suyos, impidiendo que fuera de bruces contra el piso. Nick se le acerco a Marble y toco su hombro, la oreja derecha de esta reacciono al sentir esto, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el zorro rojo, al hacerlo, formo una gran sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.

"Oiga; no; oye ¿Qué fue todo eso de besarme en el escenario delante de todos?".-Pregunto.

Marble lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de responder.

"Bueno, como decimos en este negocio, el show debe continuar querido".-Dijo Marble.

Nick abrio los ojos sorprendidos cuando dijo esto último y un flashback vino a su mente.

 **Flashback.**

"Esto debe continuar Querido".-Dijo una Marble de 25 años con preocupación en su voz y sobre su mirada.-"Por favor, te lo suplico".-Dijo tomando de las patas a un joven Nick de 18 años que esta vestido de traje y pantalones color azul marino y debajo de este lleva una camisa de un color todavía más oscuro casi negro.

"No Marble, entiende; en lo que trabajo es muy peligroso y no quiero que te veas involucrada, entiende, lo mejor será que hasta aquí dejemos lo nuestro".-Dijo, se alejó de ella, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

Los ojos de Marble se llenaron de lágrimas, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, tomando a Nick por sorpresa.

"Nick por favor".-Le rogo ella llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas en su hombro.-"Tú me has hecho muy feliz, se en lo que estas metido pero no me importa, por favor no me dejes, no importa pasar varios años en la cárcel por crimen organizado (Recuerden que Nick vivió con Mr Big, pero en mi versión él se salió antes de que se metiera en un crimen que involucrara muchos años de prisión y justo después de esto, fue cuando decidió adoptar a Zack para limpiar su pasado con una buena forma de ayudar al mundo, criando bien a un cachorro huérfano sin padres) por favor, no me dejes".-Dijo con la voz completamente rota.

Nick desvió la mirada a un lado con dolor y trago saliva, el también la hace muy feliz pero si ella mancha su expediente civil con crímenes penales, sabe que nadie querrá contratarla como cantante, el sueño de su vida y también su padre podría desheredarla y él no quiere que se gane la vida con dinero lavado, él tampoco quiere dejarla pero sabe en el fondo que es lo mejor.

Suspiro con pesadez, se quitó los brazos de Marble y volteo a verla.

"Marble, Cielo mira, no quiero que tu familia de rechace para siempre solo por mí, si te involucran en esto; aunque sea erróneamente, tu padre no se permitirá ese tipo de humillación a su familia y por consiguiente, te prohibirá volver a verlos".-Dijo intentando convencerla con sus patas en sus hombros.

"No me importa. No los necesito, solo te necesito a ti Nick".-Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, volvió a entristecerse.-"Por favor, no me dejes".-Dijo.

"Marble por favor entiende".-Dijo Nick quitándosela y la miro directo a los ojos.-"No quiero que vivas gastando dinero lavado, aunque este un poco lavado no me importa; no quiero que vivas así, aprovechando la miseria y el sufrimiento de los demás".-Dijo.

"Nick".-Le rogo.

"Lo siento Marble".-Dijo cerrando los ojos y quitando sus patas de él, abrio los ojos y la miro a los suyos con gran dolor.-"Terminamos".-Fue lo único que dijo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

Los ojos de Marble se llenaron de lágrimas, rompió a llorar, se tapó la boca con una pata para ahogar sus sollozos, se quedó ahí parada por unos segundos y con un gran dolor se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse llorando a lagrima viva.

Nick se detuvo, miro sobre su hombro, vio el cómo se alejaba, regreso su mirada al frente, aplano sus orejas y empezó a hacer su camino de regreso a la mansión del padrino (En la época de oro de Mr Big cuando era líder mafioso, todos se dirigían a él con ese alias).

 **De regreso al presente.**

Nick miro a Marble sorprendido.

"¿Marble?".-Pregunto.

"Hola Nick".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, parece que ya supero el dolor de su rompimiento.

Nick la miro de pies a cabeza y aplano sus orejas con vergüenza.

"Ah pasado mucho tiempo".-Dijo sobándose el cuello con la pata y mirándola tímidamente.-"¿No?".

"Si, mucho tiempo".-Dijo Marble bajando la mirada la piso con tristeza y aplanando sus orejas, a pesar que ya supero su rompimiento, sigue entristeciéndose por ello.

"Oye...Marble mira yo…".-Ella no lo dejo acabar.

"No digas nada Nick, sé que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones".-Dijo Marble mirándolo y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"De hecho, todo este tiempo, te he estado buscando".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo Nick confundido con una ceja alzada y la cabeza ladeada.

"Hace varios años me entere que dejaste la mafia del Sr. Big y sabiendo que dejaste eso, te busque para que volviéramos. Te busque y busque, pero no te encontré en ningún lado".-Dijo.

" _Debió después de adopte a Zack, estuve moviéndome mucho y por eso no me encontró".-_ Pensó el zorro rojo.

Marble lo miro, sonrió y se acercó a él.

"Pero eso no importa, al fin te encontré".-Dijo, lo último tomando su cara con sus patas.-"Y ahora podemos volver a estar juntos".-Dijo, cerró los ojos y frunció los labios buscando encontrar los suyos.

Pero Nick balbuceo y puso su pata entre su cara y la de ella.

"Marble".-Cuando dijo eso, los labios de ella se encontraron con sus patas, abrio los ojos porque sus labios tocaron al más duro que sus labios, vio que es su pata y alejo su rostro un poco con extrañez sobre el.-"Escucha no es como decirte esto así que solo lo diré".-Dijo Nick y se retiró un poco alejándose de sus patas.-"Yo…ya, estoy casado".-Dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus patas, termino juntándolas y con las orejas aplanadas.

Marble abrio sus ojos sorprendida e irguió por completo sus orejas.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo.

"Si oíste bien, estoy felizmente casado ahora".-Dijo Nick, pensó en Judy, puso cara de bobo, encorvo su espalda y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador por su nariz.-"Con la mamífero más preciosa del mundo".-Dijo.

Marble vio su reacción y le dolió un poco, tenía esperanzas de que pudieran volver después de tantos años pero se dio cuenta que no tiene caso, pego la mirada al piso y aplano sus orejas.

"Ah, entiendo".-Dijo con tristeza y un poco cortante.

Nick la miro, vio su reacción ante la noticia para antes de que pudiera decir algo, una conmoción se oyó en la entrada del bar.

"Abran paso, abran paso".-Dijo Bruce abriéndose paso entre los luchadores quienes se hacían un lado por respeto a los campeones, esta vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones color amarillo.

"Ábranle paso a los campeones por favor".-Dijo Zeus (Recuerden que se pronuncia Yuchs por ser de origen judío), esta vestido con una camisa blanca y unos shorts azules.

Ambos cruzaron todo la multitud con sonrisas sobre sus caras y llegaron a la barra, pidieron una bebida, Bruce una cerveza de raíz y Zeus un soda, no beben alcohol, después de eso, se acercaron a una mesa, con un gesto con la mano se quitaron los que están ahí, sintiéndose mandamases, se sentaron ahí y se pusieron cómodos, Zeus puso los pies sobre la mesa como si fuera su casa.

"Ah, esto es relajante".-Dijo Zeus después de tomar un trago de su soda.

"Tú lo dijiste".-Dijo Bruce y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza de raíz.

"Oye, ¿ellos quiénes son?".-Pregunto Mario a un peleador que está al lado suyo.

Todos oyeron se pregunta, suspiraron sorprendidos y todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

"¿Quiénes somos?".-Dijo Bruce, dejo su tarro en la mesa, se puso de pie y salto hacia Mario hasta quedar justo delante de su cara.-"¿Qué quienes, somos?".-Pregunto.

Mario se sintió amenazado, se incomodó, y trago saliva con la mirada puesta sobre él.

Bruce se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

"Yo soy Bruce Macropus, y el".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a Zeus con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Mario, el gorila levanto la botella en su mano en un gesto de saludo con una sonrisa y tomo de esta.-"Es Zeus Hominirch. Somos los campeones del palenque".-Dijo quitando su brazo de él y se quedó parado delante de él.

Mario, Nick, Daniel y Luke se sorprendieron por esto.

"Llevamos estos 2 meses que tenemos aquí, como los campeones invictos de este lugar".-Dijo Zeus.

Mario regreso a Bruce.

"Oh, perdón, no lo sabía; es que…".-El canguro no lo dejo terminar.

"Tranquilo, se ve leguas, son carne fresca".-Dijo Bruce, lo último en broma.

Todos los del bar se rieron por el comentario, dejando humillado a Mario quien miro todo el lugar y luego regreso a Bruce.

"Eh bueno nosotros…"-Mario no termino lo que iba a decir ya que una voz aguda y seca lo interrumpió.

"Déjenlo en paz ustedes 2".-Dijo Joel quien ya salió de hablar con Mr Big, con autoritarismo y enojo.

"Papa!, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto Ellie con temor de que le hayan hecho algo.

"Si tranquila".-Respondió el.

Bruce y Zeus voltearon y lo reconocieron de inmediato, por ser una vieja leyenda del palenque.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?".-Dijo Zeus poniendo su botella en la mesa y se puso de pie.

"Parece que los muertos si hablan después de todo".-Dijo Bruce con tono de reto y los ojos entrecerrados.-"La leyenda", ha vuelto de su mito".-Dijo.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Joel.

"Solo intentamos ser amables nada más".-Dijo Daniel.

"Y ellos empezaron a pelearles".-Dijo Marble.

Bruce la miro y le intimido con la mirada, ella se asustó, aplano las orejas y decidió quedarse callada. Bruce regreso a Joel.

"Neh, de todos modos no importa; son unos muchachos de juguete".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Daniel y a sus amigos.

"Estas buscando pleito".-Dijo Joel caminando hacia el con enojo y molestia.

Se quedaron viendo, retándose con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que los interrumpió alguien de manera afortunada.

"¡Suficiente!".-Dijo Mr Big, llegando con sus guardaespaldas.

Joel y lo demás voltearon a verlo y se quedaron callados para oír lo que quiere decir.

"He pensado la solicitud del Sr. Miller para entrar a pelear, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarla".-Dijo la musaraña.

Joel suspiro de alivio.-"Gracias Sr Big".-Dijo.

"Pero, con varias condiciones".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Dígalas".-Dijo Joel.

"La primera, tenemos una importante pelea en 2 semanas, si ganan, podrán quedarse y participar por el premio en efectivo y el título de campeón de palenque".-Dijo.

"Es poco tiempo para entrenar".-Dijo Joel con poco animo por enterarse de esa noticia.

"La segunda, la pelea será contra uno de los mejores peleadores del palenque; necesitamos un buen espectáculo y un buen contrincante para determinar si están a la altura de este deporte".-Dijo.

"Está bien".-Dijo Joel.

"Y ultima. Ni tu ni tu hija van a pelear, sino…El".-Dijo señalando a Daniel.

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él, él se puso nervioso y trago saliva.

"¿Qué?, pero; él no es un peleador".-Dijo Joel.-"No tiene ni la experiencia, ni la edad, ni el peso, ni los…".-No pudo decir lo último ya que a un camarero se le cayó un tarro con cerveza, el ruido llamo la atención de todos quienes voltearon a ver.

"Esas son mis condiciones".-Dijo Mr Big.

Joel volteo a ver a Daniel, a pesar que él quiere salvar su casa, no pondrá la vida de un joven muchacho en riesgo solo por eso, bajo la mirada al piso y luego regreso a Mr Big.

"No accedemos entonces".-Dijo.

"Hm, como quieran".-Dijo Mr Big haciendo un gesto con la pata, se dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse de regreso a su oficina.

Daniel miro a Joel y a Ellie, se quedó pensativo, le llegue la idea a la mente de que si los ayudaba; talvez Ellie al fin dejaría de ser tan cortante y distante con él y el resto del mundo, a pesar de cómo es con él; la sigue queriendo y va hacer todo lo posible para entablar algo con ella, levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido con determinación.

"Espere!".-Dijo deteniendo a Mr Big, quien volteo a verlo.-"Esta bien; lo hare, acepto".-Dijo con determinación.

Joel y Ellie se sorprendieron por esto y se le acercaron.

"¿Qué, Estas seguro?".-Pregunto Ellie.

"Si".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Tu harías eso por nosotros?".-Pregunto Joel sin poder creerlo.

"No permitiré que pierdan su casa, si tiene el valor sentimental que Ellie dice que tiene, no permitiré que se les vaya de las manos, hare lo que sea para que no pierdan su hogar".-Dijo Daniel.

Al oír eso, algo dentro de Joel despertó, algo que finalmente le hizo sentir más que amargura, ira y molestia, algo que lo conmovió por dentro, por primera vez en anos sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a Ellie y le revolvió el cabello a Daniel.

"Gracias muchacho".-Dijo y puso su mano en el brazo de el que está más alejado de el, lo acerco a él y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

"Pero aún falta algo más".-Dijo Mr Big.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Ellie.

"Este es un deporte más que nada de parejas. Necesitaras un compañero".-Dijo, esto último viendo a Daniel.

Daniel se quedó pensativo, Mario escucho todo y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, se acercó a ellos.

"No, no necesitara a un compañero, ya lo tiene".-Dijo, recargando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo en esto último.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Daniel sorprendido y feliz.

"Para que son los amigos amigo, y también necesitaras a un entrenador, cosa en la cual puedo ayudarte".-Dijo Mario.

"Y nosotros también".-Dijo Joel hablando por él y su hija.-"Yo fui veterano de guerra y ahora sabes que mi hija guardaespaldas, te ayudaremos en tu entrenamiento".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, papa, no…".-Daniel la interrumpió.

"Gracias, es muy considerado de su parte".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ellie abrio la boca para protestar pero Mr Big la interrumpió.

"Está decidido. Son nuevos en esto, regresen 2 días para que les de unas copias de las reglas de combate y yo me encargare de la que la pelea este lista en 2 semanas".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Gracias Señor, lo haremos"-Dijo Joel y Mr Big se fue a su oficina.

"Sigi, buena suerte; la necesitaran".-Dijo Zeus envolviéndolos en un abrazo con su enorme brazo y dejo escapar una carcajada junto con su compañero, amigo y pareja en secreto y empezaron a irse de ahí.

Daniel, Mario, Joel y Ellie se le quedaron viendo con cierto rencor mientras veían como se iban. Cuando Bruce y Zeus llegaron al margen de la puerta del bar, se detuvo en esta y se inclinó hacia un peleador que está al lado suyo.

"Esos 2 quieren meterse en algo que esta fuera de su nivel, cuando regresen en 2 días; tú y otros más; asegúrense de dejárselos en claro".-Le dijo en voz alta.

El hombre asintió y ellos se fueron. Finnick se acercó a su ex socio.

"He cumplido, ahora cumple tu parte del trato".-Dijo con tono malhumorado como acostumbra.

"Un trato es un trato".-Dijo Nick y le dio su teléfono, Finnick borro el video de su acción incriminatoria y se lo regreso.-"Gracias por tu ayuda Finnick".-Dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa despreocupada.

"Si, si, no te hagas ilusiones, no lo hice por placer y gusto, lo hice porque quiero conservar estas bellezas".-Dijo el fennec refiriéndose a sus patas.-"Las necesito para trabajar".-Dijo.

La sonrisa de Nick se amplió.

"Aun así fue bueno verte viejo amigo".-Dijo.

Finnick miro a ambos lados sin mover la cabeza y luego a él.

"…Gracias".-Dijo de manera cortante y fría.-"Bueno, ahí nos vidrios".-Dijo y se fue de ahí.

"Adiós Finnick, suerte".-Dijo el zorro rojo despidiéndose de él.

Todos salieron del palenque y una vez afuera, Ellie detuvo a Daniel mientras los otros se adelantaban para decirle algo.

"Oye, quiero agradecerte, lo que estás haciendo, por mí y mi papa".-Dijo con cierta timidez.

Daniel sonrió.

"No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto".-Dijo Daniel.

Ellie lo miro y sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo y sin aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y saliendo huyendo de allí yendo directo con su padre.

Daniel se quedó boquiabierto y se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde lo beso, nunca vio venir eso.

"Que chica".-Dijo perplejo y apantallado.

 **Varios minutos después.**

Nick y Daniel volvieron a casa, está ocurriendo el atardecer, el cielo está más de color oscuro que anaranjado pues ya viene el anochecer, Nick entro primero a la casa, Daniel se quedó afuera hablando con sus padres y con sus tíos, Nick abrio la puerta, encendió la luz, dejo sus llaves en la mesa e iba a ir a la cocina, en el trayecto, miro hacia los sofás de la sala, encendió la luz y pego un grito de terror al ver a Judy sentada en el sofá de la sala, no la había visto y le pego un buen susto, ella por su lado; no está nada feliz, esta cruzada de brazos, su espalda esta recargada contra el sofá y esta fulminándolo con la mirada. Nick se recuperaba del susto con una pata sobre su pecho y respirando de manera hiperventilada, volteo a verla.

"Ay Zanahorias, no me hagas eso. ¿Qué quieres, que me un paro cardiaco o qué?".-Dijo, lo último un poco exasperado.

"A decir verdad no sería mala idea en este momento".-Dijo Judy con molestia y desvió la mirada a la derecha.

Nick irguió sus orejas sorprendido por lo que oyó y la miro perplejo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"¡Ya dije!".-Dijo Judy enojada, molesta y de mal humor sin dedicarle la mirada.

"¿Qué te pasa Zanahorias?".-Pregunto Nick al ver su estado de humor.

"¡¿Qué que me pasa?!, ¡¿qué te pasa a ti?!".-Dijo levantándose de un salto del sofá y señalándolo.

"¿Qué, de que hablas?".-Dijo Nick completamente confundido.

Judy frunció más el ceño, se le acerco, delante de el dio un salto, lo tomo de la corbata, cuando cayó lo calo hacia abajo con fuerza, casi lastimándolo y haciendo que se quejara, saco su celular y reprodujo un video.

"Estoy hablando de ¡Esto!".-Dijo y le mostro el video delante de sus ojos, casi restregándoselo en la cara.

Nick miro el video y abrio los ojos sorprendido, es un video de el en el bar del palenque, bailando con Marble y terminando con ese beso que le dio, Nick miro a Judy, esta lo dejo a ir y de inmediato empezó a reclamarle.

"Es increíble Nick, Zack está desaparecido y quién sabe dónde, ¡¿y tú vas a un bar para bailar y besarte con esa mendiga bailarina cualquiera?!".-Dijo molesta y enojada.

"Zanahorias, no es lo que crees mira…".-Ella no lo dejo acabar.

"No, no!, no quiero oírlo, últimamente solo me gritas, me reprochas y críticas, ¡¿y ahora quieres que te escuche?!".-Dijo muy molesta.

"Judy solo…".-No termino porque alguien lo interrumpió.

"Hola chicos".-Dijo Daniel entrando en la casa, ellos voltearon a verlo, Daniel sintió que algo no estaba bien y entrecerró los ojos.-"¿Pasa algo?".-Pregunto.

Judy y Nick se miraron, Judy supo que ese no es lugar para hablar de eso, frunció el ceño y lo jalo de la corbata con fuerza casi lastimándolo de nuevo.

"Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar Nicholas P. Wilde".-Dijo y lo saco a rastras de ahí, llevándolo al cuarto para hablar en privado.

Dejaron a Daniel con la duda y dejo escapar un suspiro. En ese momento, Jesús salió del baño, miro a la puerta, lo vio, Daniel también a él y el ambiente se puso un poco incómodo porque son completos extraños para el otro.

"Ah…Hola".-Dijo Jesús con incomodidad.

"Hola, ¿tú quién eres?".-Dijo.

"Me llamo Cesar, Cesar del Jesús…Creo que la conejita de pelaje gris te habrá hablado de mí, ¿eres Daniel verdad?".-Dijo.

"Sí. ¿Tú eres al que me dijo que iba a traer a casa?".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo.

"Bueno, oye mira, no quiero incomodarte con esto pero necesito hablar contigo y hacerte unas preguntas para ver si puedes quedarte, ¿entiendes?".

"Si, entiendo".

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos hablaron, Jesús le dijo lo que le paso a Bosque, lo que dejo perplejo, abrumado y boquiabierto a Daniel, después de eso hablaron de sus cuadros y cualquier otra cosa para conocerse mejor, una vez terminada la charla, Daniel dijo:

"Bueno, no puedo dejar a una alma que sufrió tal desdicha en la calle. Puedes quedarte".-Dijo.

Jesús volteo a verlo de inmediato.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto sorprendido.

Daniel asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¡Ay gracias, muchas gracias!".-Dijo lanzándose a él en un abrazo.

"Ok, ok, tranquilo".-Dijo Daniel dándole palmaditas en la espalda y con una sonrisa.

Mientras, Nick y Judy están por tener la peor discusión de su relación.

 **Hoy no hay aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi fic si les está gustando, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Rompimiento y Kyle toma cartas en el asunto.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Gracias por ti estrategia de batalla naval y si, si vi la película. De hecho, por los Simpson es que se lo de epifanía. En este cap veras el turbulento arranque de la protesta de Kyle, en eso tienes razón, Kyle debería amar a Lori; está bien respetar ciertas promesas pero no todas ya que un nuevo amor lo podría ayudar y hacerlo aún más feliz. Sí, eso lo saque de Cero en conducta y si supuse que tu maestro castigaría a un alumno con un ejercicio por faltarle el respeto a un compañero de clase, si he visto que hacen mucho eso para ensenarles disciplina. Aquí veras si lo de Nick y Judy se arregla. Ellie es muy busca problemas, de hecho ahora que lo conozco a fondo, Ellie es una versión femenina de Iván, y tal vez tengas razón; pero he visto miles de películas basadas en hechos reales. Sí, eso es de ICarly. Te dije que lo haría; lo prometido es deuda, además son palabras muy inspiradoras. Sí, eso es de Drake y Josh. Ok, lo hare; gracias por tus sugerencias; ya sé que nombre ponerle. Ya verás lo de Nick y Judy y Si; Kyle no la tendrá fácil, siempre hay gente que cree que el cambio es malo y quiere impedirlo, pero no subestimes a Kyle, él es muy tenaz, espero disfrutes el cap.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** 1.-Si, Jerry y Tiana se llevan muy bien y tienes razón; Tiana quiere que Jerry sea algo más que un amigo para ella y te diré que no será fácil, debido a las otras personalidades de la liebrecita (Tiana). 2.-Ya verás en el futuro si Kyle mantiene su promesa o no. 3.-Si exacto, él no la está visitando porque no sabe, Jerry se enteró por medio de sus amigos, pero nadie le ha dicho a él; no lo juzgues, no es Dios, no lo sabe todo. 4.-Nick le tiene cierto respeto y aprecio a Finnick porque como dices; fueron socios, por eso no lo arresto ahí y dejo pasar su ofensa, además; ya fue bastante amenazante para el que pudiera perder las patas por robar. 5.-Tenía pensado meter a Marble desde hace tiempo, si me gusto la introducción que le di; oh créeme, la discusión de Judy y Nick si será dolorosa. Bye.

 **TheoryCesar 47:** No me des una lección de historia geológica por favor, aunque fue muy bonito poema y sí; tienes razón, es un bonito nombre. Jejeje, al estilo Oscar, que cómico; XD. Gracias por darme tus frases, la penúltima suena un poco a lo que dijo Alan, el globo del Increíble mundo de Gumball; por curiosidad: ¿la sacaste de el?. Si sigue órdenes, pero no de Mike. ¡Nada de spoilers a los lectores!;te vigilo *Haciendo un ademan con la mano de "Te estoy observando, te estoy observando*. En fin, disfruta el cap amigo.

Judy y Nick están en su habitación en la casa de Daniel, apunto de tener la discusión más fuerte de su relación.

"¡Es increíble Nick!".-Dijo Judy caminando de lado a lado y alzando los brazos, los cruzo, hizo un mohín y siguió caminando de lado a lado con el ceño fruncido y con enojo.

Nick está sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados también con el ceño fruncido por el enojo y la molestia, y con la mirada desviada hacia la derecha sin querer ver a la coneja en estado furico.

"La-La verdad ya no sé qué te pasa Nick, Zack está perdido haya fuera, solo, indefenso, con hambre, frio y quién sabe dónde, ¡¿Y tú vas a un bar de un club de peleas para bailar y besarte con esa…bailarina?!".-Dijo Judy completamente molesta y evitando decir a toda costa una grosería.-"Creí que yo era tu esposa".-Dijo señalándose a sí misma.

"Y lo eres Zanahorias, pero te juro que Marble…".- Dijo Nick poniéndose de pie pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¿Marble?, ¿Cómo rayos sabes su nombre?".-Dijo la coneja.

Nick aplano sus orejas, pego la mirada al piso, la desvió hacia la derecha y jugo nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

"Ella es…".-Dijo con pena sin poder terminar la frase.

"¿Qué, que es de ti?".-Exigió Judy haciendo muchos ademanes, se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y empezó a golpetear el piso con su pie.

"…Mi…ex novia".-Dijo nerviosismo por miedo de como se lo va a tomar.

Judy abrio los ojos e irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe por lo que oyó y dejo de golpear el piso con su pie.

"¿Ex novia?".-Dijo Judy sin habla y Nick asintió con la cabeza con miedo.-"Pe…Pe-pero".-Dijo atónita y se volvió a enojar y molestar en un parpadeo.-"¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme de ella, eh?!, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que hubo alguien antes que yo?".-Exigió saber.

"Fue hace varios años Zanahorias, yo…".-

"¿Hace años?".-Pregunto sorprendida.-"¡¿Cuándo ibas a decirme entonces?!, ¿hace cuantos años?".-Pregunto enojada.

"Fue 10 años Bigotes, no tienes que…".

"¡¿10 años?!, ¡¿Y todo este tiempo, aun cuando ya estamos casados, jamás me lo dijiste?!".-Dijo la coneja.

Nick se pasó la pata por la cara con un quejido de molestia.

"¡Ay!".-Dijo pellizcándose el entrecejo con sus dedos pulgar e índice.-"Enserio Zanahorias, estas armando un drama por algo que fue ¡hace 10 años!, es cierto; tenemos pasado pero se acabó ¡¿sí?!".-Dijo el zorro oficialmente enojado y molesto también por que este armando un drama de hace 10 anos.

"¡¿A si?!, ¡¿entonces como explicas el que te encontré bailando con ella y besándola, eh?!".-Dijo Judy con enojo, luego dejo caer sus orejas y su gesto cambio a uno de tristeza cuando algo le llego a la mente.-"¿Acaso es…que ya te hartaste de mí?".-Dijo señalándose a sí misma con sus 2 patas.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Nick sorprendido.

Judy jadeo sorprendida y se tapó la boca con las patas.

"Si, eso es".-Dijo señalándolo.-"Ya te hartaste de mí, y estas buscando a alguien más para darle todo tu amor ¿verdad?".-Dijo con su voz casi quebrándose por la tristeza.

"¿Qué? Que-ay, ya estas paranoica Zanahorias, es…".

"Ah!, ahora me llamas loca".-Dijo Judy enojándose de nuevo y cruzando sus brazos con sus orejas levantadas.

"No es así, y ya te dije que lo de Marble y yo fue hace 10 años".-Dijo el zorro.

"Pero eso no impide que vuelvas a sentir algo por ella!".-Dijo volviendo a dejar caer sus orejas con su voz algo quebrada y tocándose el pecho, se dio media vuelta, camino hasta una pared, puso su pata sobre esta, la otra sobre su boca cerrada en un puno y contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

"Yo ya no siento nada por ella".-Dijo.

"No te creo".-Dijo Judy volteando a ver a la derecha, lo suficiente para que el pudiera verla de perfil por un momento y regreso al frente.-"Sino entonces ¿Por qué la besaste?".-Dijo casi queriendo llorar.

Nick levanto las patas hasta su cara, estas temblaron en un enorme esfuerzo por parte del zorro para que no gritarle todas las palabras de su mente, hizo un gesto de "Vete a volar" con los brazos mientras dejaba escapar un quejido de molestia, miro a otro lado, puso una pata en su cintura y con la otra, con las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar; se froto los parpados, queriendo librarse de la ira y el estrés.

"La verdad no sé porque estas armando todo este alboroto Judy, hay veces que ni te entiendo la verdad".-Dijo el zorro dándole la espalda y acabando de frotarse los parpados.

"JA".-Dijo Judy con incredulidad levantando sus orejas de golpe y volteo a verlo.-"¿Que porque lo estoy haciendo?".-Dijo señalándose a sí misma.-"¡Porque se supone que soy tu esposa Nick!".-Dijo con enojo y caminando hacia él, lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo girarse a la fuerza para verla y Nick frunció el ceño.-"¡¿Acaso esto no significa nada para ti?!".-Dijo enojada y molesta mostrándole el anillo de su dedo que consagra su unión como marido y mujer en la cara, Nick frunció el ceño y alejo su pata de el.-"¿Acaso cuando me lo diste no significo nada para ti?, ¿Cuándo me pediste ser tu esposa no te importo?".-Dijo molesta, Nick se dio media vuelta, se llevó una pata a la cintura y la otra a su frente, a Judy le dolió mucho esto gesto de parte suyo, dejo caer sus orejas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a respirar de manera hiperventilada queriendo llorar.-"¿Acaso yo…No significo nada para ti?".-Dijo con su voz casi rompiéndose, señalándose a sí misma y respirando fuerte por la nariz para que los mocos no se le salieran.

Nick dejo escapar un suspiro, dejo caer la pata que esta sobre su frente, volteo a verla con un gesto de tristeza y giro su cuerpo hacia ella.

"Mira Zanahorias, lo que pasa es que no estas entendiendo todo el meuyo del asunto, si solo me dejaras contarte…".-Ella lo interrumpió.

"Como quieres que te escuche si ni siquiera me dices que hubo alguien antes que yo".-Dijo Judy con tristeza, haciendo un gesto hacia una imaginaria Marble y luego señalándose a sí misma.

"¡Otra vez la mula al trigo!".-Dijo enojado y ya harto de esa tema haciendo un ademan de molestia alzando los brazos, miro a otro lado, se pasó la pata por la cara, suspiro por la nariz y luego regreso a ella.-"Judy entiende, ¡ESO QUEDO EN EL PASADO!".-Le grito con mucha fuerza y furia.

Judy suspiro sorprendida y se llevó ambas patas al pecho donde está su corazón, nunca en la vida le había hablado con tanta furia.

"Nick…Ya, ya no se ni quien eres, ya no te reconozco".-Dijo mirándolo con perplejidad y con sus pupilas dilatas.

"Si ya no me reconoces entonces deberías acostumbrarte a este nuevo yo Zanahorias".-Dijo Nick con enojo.

"¡No!".-Dijo Judy con decisión y lo miro.-"El Nick del que me enamore y con el que me case era bueno, dócil y tierno, no un depredador grosero, iracundo, tajante y sin mencionar; un pésimo padre".-Dijo.

Nick se sorprendió por lo que dijo, eso fue un golpe muy bajo pero en un parpadeo su sorpresa se convirtió en enojo, le mostro los colmillos, empezó a gruñirle.

"Judy, no te atrevas a volver a decir eso ultimo".-Dijo con voz grúñente y señalándola con el dedo en advertencia.-"Tu sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que Zack tuviera un hogar, tuve que romperme la espalda buscando un trabajo para darle 3 comidas al día, agua y un hogar con todos los servicios, agua, electricidad y gas, y sin mencionar que tuve que educarlo muy bien para que cambiara su tan mala forma de ser para que pudiera tener un futuro, un trabajo y posiblemente su propia familia algún día".-Dijo.

"Pues ahora no estás haciendo un buen trabajo como padre, Zack está perdido allá afuera y tú solo…solo, pierdes el tiempo".-Dijo Judy.

"¡JA!, ¿Qué yo pierdo el tiempo?".-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

"Sí. Últimamente solo te enojas, me echas la culpa de todo, no quieres hablar conmigo, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, cuando lo hacemos solo es para trabajar y todo esto se debe a que no quieres decirme lo que de verdad te esta pasando; que hay malo de en ti".-Dijo Judy con enojo.

"No hay nada de malo conmigo".-Dijo el zorro.

"Ves, te niegas a decir que tienes un problema, puedo ayudarte, trato de alcanzarte pero solo me alejas cuando lo intento".-Dijo la coneja.

"No es así".-Dijo Nick.

"¡Y sigues negándolo!".-Dijo ella alzando los brazos en un gesto de enojo y molestia, se dio media vuelta, camino el doblar la vuelta de una pared del cuarto, dejo caer sus orejas, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, se tapó la boca con una pata y cerró los ojos por el dolor que está sintiendo en el corazón.

"Ja es increíble".-Se quejó Nick con las patas en la cintura mirando a un lado y regreso a la coneja.-"Dices que yo pierdo el tiempo ¿pero que hay de ti, eh?, lo único que haces es lamentarte por Zack, no crees en nada de lo que te digo desde que el desapareció, y no te digo lo que me pasa porque es el bien de todos, ¡¿Y tú me dices que yo pierdo el tiempo?!".-Dijo, Judy dejó escapar un sollozo doloroso desde su garganta que fue amortiguado por su pata; las palabras de Nick le están triturando el corazón.-"Lo único que tú haces es llorar por el".-Dijo señalándola.

"¡Esos se llaman sentimiento idiota!".-Dijo Judy volteando a verlo con sus ojos con venas, por las ganas de llorar que está conteniendo al igual que su ira, giro su cuerpo y camino hacia el.-"Cosa que al parecer tú ya no tienes, maldito insensible".-Le dijo con enojo y señalándolo.

"¡Claro que sí!".-Grito el zorro.-"Claro que aún tengo sentimientos pero llorar por el todo el día: no lo hará volver. Si me hubieras escuchado desde un inicio ya estaríamos buscándolo pero NO, la pobrecita; tierna y tonta coneja no quiso escucharme".-Dijo.

"Nick!".-Dijo Judy con tono de advertencia y señalándolo con el dedo índice viéndolo con enojo.-"¿Que te dije sobre llamarme así?".-Dijo molesta.

"Me vale gorro".-Dijo el zorro.-"Si tu no vas oírme yo tampoco lo hare contigo".-Dijo.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy subiendo sus patas a ambos lados de su cara como cubriéndose y con los ojos cerrados, las quito; y con una, con los dedos índice y pulgar, se empezó a apretar el entrecejo.-"Por favor, no agravemos más esto de lo que ya está".-Dijo haciendo además.

"¿Agravemos?, me suena manada, tú fuiste la que agravo todo esto con el asunto de Marble".-Dijo.

"¡¿Y qué esperabas?!".-Dijo Judy gruñendo del enojo, jalándose las orejas y pisoteando el piso de madera, lo miro con enojo.-"Tu eres mi esposo Nick, se supone que debes serme fiel".-Dijo.

"¡Y LO SOY!".-Exclamo el.-"El que ella me haya besado no significa nada Bigotes".-Dijo.

Judy se sorprendió por lo que dijo, abrio la boca respirando por esta y miro a ambos lados con sus orejas levantadas.

"¿Nada?, ¿Qué no significo nada?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo levantando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros y los dejo caer.-"Claro que significo algo Nick, demuestra que no me eres fiel".-Dijo.

"Ay!, ¡despierta Zanahorias!, este es el siglo XXI, las personas pueden besarse y hasta hacerlo sin llegar a casarse y botarlos sin que siquiera les importe".-Dijo con molestia.

Judy abrio los ojos por lo que dijo, se quedó un poco boquiabierta y dejo caer sus orejas.

"¿Estás diciendo…que cuando nosotros nos besamos y nos acariciamos…No significa nada?".-Pregunto dolida y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de golpe.

"Digo que lo de Marble y yo es así, no tu y yo".-Dijo el zorro rojo.

"Ah, has cambiado, y mucho".-Dijo Judy dándose media vuelta con la mirada pegada en el piso con tristeza, y se cubrió la boca con una pata.

"¡Pues claro que he cambiado, me eh abierto los ojos!".-Dijo el zorro.-"Y una vez que los abres lo normal parece una locura y la locura es la normalidad, es la dura realidad de este mundo; vivimos en una sociedad loca, las personas no solo matan; sino que torturan, masacran, muelen, despedazan y destruyen por su naturaleza, por eso existe la política y la religión, para darnos un tabú al cual fijarnos para que sepamos que todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias y que no podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana".-Dijo, Judy dejar escapar un sollozo que fue amortiguado por su pata.-"En algún momento tienes que madurar Zanahorias".-Dijo, iba a irse pero…

"¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?".-Pregunto Judy volteando a verlo.

Nick se detuvo, volteo a verla, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego clavo su mirada en el suelo.

"Zanahorias mira; es que, ay, no te entiendo la verdad, creí que conocerte bien; pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así".-Dijo mirando a otro lado con una pata en la cintura.

"Pues ya somos 2".-Dijo Judy dolida acariciando una de sus orejas caídas, también mirando a otro lado.

"Je, ¿qué curioso no?; que las verdaderas formas de ser de alguien aparecen cuando esta desmoronado o desmoronada".-Dijo Nick.

"Nick, ya basta, por favor".-Dijo Judy y se puso la pata cerrada en un puno sobre su boca debido al fuerte dolor emocional.

"¿Qué, por qué?, ya que estamos aquí diciéndonos la verdad, sigamos haciéndolo".-Dijo el zorro.

"Nick por favor ya detente, quiero que esto acabe".-Dijo Judy.

"¡¿Y crees que yo no lo quiero?!".-Grito Nick asustándola.-" ¡Yo también quiero que esto acabe Zanahorias!, quiero encontrar a Zack tanto como tú y estoy desesperado, muy desesperado, pero no perderé la esperanza, me mantendré fuerte hasta que lo encuentre o encontremos".-Dijo el zorro.

"¿Y crees que yo no?, estoy tratando de mantener la esperanza pero no ayuda el que me estés atacando por todo".-Dijo la coneja de ojos color purpura.

"Pues es que tienes que entender Zanahorias, yo si quiero encontrar a Zack; pero tú dices que no".-Dijo.

"Porque así es".-Dijo Judy.

"El comal le dijo a la hoya, tu solo te lamentas y lloras por el".- Dijo Nick.

"¡Lo hago porque es mi hijo, mi pequeño!".-Exclamo Judy.

"¡Y mío también!".-Exclamo Nick.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy oficialmente muy estresada pasándose las patas por la cara y peinándose las orejas.-"Por favor…tenemos que ser pacientes hasta que…".-Nick la interrumpió.

"¿Hasta qué, hasta que la policía lo encuentre?. Abre los ojos Judy, ¡estamos en México!, aquí no es Estados unidos, para cuando esos perezosos borrachos e ignorantes encuentren a Zack, el ya estará muerto".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, n-no, claro que no. Yo tengo fe".-Dijo Judy.

"¿En qué?, ¿en un país cuyo sistema es famoso por su impunidad y su corrupción?".-Dijo Nick, Judy simplemente se le quedo viendo, bajo la mirada buscando algo que decir pero no pudo hacerlo.-"Ja, que ciega estas Judy, a diferencia de mí, yo viví en la calle durante anos y vi la dura y horrible realidad del mundo, una realidad que tú no quieres aceptar".-Dijo.

"Y nunca lo hare!".-Dijo Judy con decisión mirándolo directo a los ojos.-"No aceptare que vivo en un mundo donde el mal siempre triunfa sobre el bien, sé que la vida no es que el bien siempre vence al mal, pero lo que importa; es que siempre haya gente que luche por la justicia, el bien, la paz, el entendimiento y el respeto entre todos".-Dijo.

"Jum, pues aquí no encontraras a esa clase de personas, ya están resignados a que viven en un país; aunque bello a simple vista, es una país de la fr****a".-Dijo Nick.

Judy abrio la boca por lo que dijo, sabe que él es realista; pero no al nivel de la crudeza y todo lo que le dijo, destruyo todo lo que ella creía que es el.

"Tu…tu…no eres el Nick del que me enamore".-Dijo Judy.

"Oh gracias por notarlo querida".-Dijo Nick alzando sus brazos y luego los dejo caer de nuevo.

"Ya…ya no sé si pueda seguir soportando todo esto".-Dijo Judy dándose media vuelta dándole la espalda con sus orejas caídas y su puno cerrado sobre su boca cerrada.

"Puff; claro, es obvio".-Dijo Nick.

"¿A…A que te refieres?".-Pregunto ella volteando a verlo.

"Que me extraña que no puedas seguir soportando toda esta discusión, solo eres una suave, blanda, tierna, linda y torpe coneja".-Dijo Nick burlándose de ella.

"¡Te he dicho que no llames torpe!".-Estallo Judy y camino hacia el señalando en advertencia.

"Uh, que miedo, la conejita se enojó".-Dijo Nick burlándose de ella aún más fingiendo temblar del miedo.

"Nick, te lo advirtió, detente".-Le advirtió Judy.

"¿O qué?, ¿Qué harás eh?".-Dijo el zorro y la empujo.

Judy se sorprendió del que el hiciera eso, un par de segundos después frunció el ceño, camino hacia él y también lo empujo, Nick lo miro con enojo después de esto, camino hacia ella y lo volvió a empujar, en poco tiempo empezó una pelea a empujones que iban incrementando de fuerza a medida que la cosa avanzaba, una de esas; Nick perdió el control y literalmente la golpeo en la cara, fue tan fuerte que tiro a Judy al piso de espaldas, se le acerco, puso sus patas en sus rodillas y se inclinó para estar más a su altura.

"Listo".-Dijo con seriedad, mientras lo hacía; Judy se sorprendió por el hecho de Nick se atrevería a golpearla, nunca le había puesto una pata encima; tirada en el piso se tocó la mejilla, siseo del dolor y cerró los ojos cuando lo hizo debido al dolor y alejo su pata de su cara con perplejidad de que Nick haya sido capaz de lastimarla.-"Ahora, espero que hayas aprendido; quien está a ca…".-No termino de decir la frase ya que Judy frunció el ceño con enojo y determinación, lo miro, se puso de pie con un salto de resorteo y en el proceso le dio unas patadas de canguro en toda la cara.

Nick pego un grito de dolor tambaleándose hacia atrás y cubriéndose la cara por el golpe, termino tropezándose y cayó al piso de espaldas, cerca de uno de los pies de la cama, Judy camino hacia el mientras se quejaba del dolor, se puso sobre su pecho, cosa que le dolió, lo tomo de la corbata, lo jalo y lo obligo a verla directo a los ojos.

"Maldito infeliz".-Le dijo viéndolo con enojo y casi gruñéndole.-" ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!, se estás enojado pero debería darte vergüenza el que golpees a tu propia esposa. Escúchame bien, me alegra a ver vivido con una familia que me amaba, me cuidaba bien y que me fomentaba luchar todos los días, a diferencia de un pobre, tonto, testarudo, ingenuo, estúpido e idiota zorro cuyo padre lo hecho de casa al terminar el bachillerato, creyó que podría ser un buen padre para increíble niño y quien despreciaron desde cachorro por ser precisamente lo que es: un zorro".-Dijo molesta y enojada.

Cuando dijo eso, Nick abrio los ojos con perplejidad por lo que dijo y simplemente se le quedo viendo, ella está respirando de manera hiperventilada y un poco sonora por la nariz debido al enojo y después de unos segundos; Nick aplano sus orejas, sus ojos literalmente se pusieron rojos (pero no demasiado, no exageren), se llenaron de lágrimas, y su pelaje empezó a erizarse, lo que Judy le dijo enserio que hirió sus sentimientos, tanto; que su eslogan quedo en el olvido, no puede evitar impedir que vieron que lograron herirlo y las lágrimas empezaron a traicionarlo, brotando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Judy se dio cuenta de esto, dejo caer sus orejas, su enojo se esfumo de golpe y abrio muy ligeramente la boca al mismo tiempo que su corazón fue fulminado por lo que acaba de hacer, ese si fue enserio un golpe muy; muy bajo al autoestima de su esposo.

"Ay no…Nick yo…".-El no la dejo terminar.

"¡Cállate!".-Exclamo con su voz echa añicos por la tristeza y el bajo emocional de su esposa, de un empuje se la quitó de encima.

Judy cayó de espaldas en el piso, Nick se puso de pie y la miro con suma tristeza y dolor sin que sus lágrimas se detuvieran en lo más mínimo, Judy también lo miro con dolor por lo que ella misma ha hecho.

"¿Ah sí que eso piensas de mí?".-Dijo el zorro completamente dolido con una pata sobre su pecho donde está su corazón.-"Bien pues entonces".-Se chupo el dedo donde tiene su anillo para que pudiera deslizarlo fácilmente, se lo quito y se lo enseno.-"Aquí tienes!".-Dijo y se lo arrojo a la cara.

Esto a Judy le dolió ya que esta hecho de metal, lo recogió, lo miro y luego miro a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que sabe lo que esto significa.

"Quédatelo, ¡se acabó!, ¡¿me oíste?!, ¡se acabó!" .-Dijo el zorro destrozado internamente y fue hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Judy se angustio por esto, rápidamente se puso de pie y fue tras él.

"¿Y con eso que quieres decir?".-Pregunto.

Nick abrio la puerta y volteo a verla aún muy adolorido.

"No quiero tener nada más que ver contigo, jamás!".-Dijo y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para bajar al otro piso.

Judy se tapó la boca con una pata, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a negar con la cabeza, esto no es para nada lo que ella quería. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".-Le pregunto.

Nick se detuvo en los escalones y alzo la mirada para verla, ya que está viéndolo desde el otro piso.

"Que termino contigo. Ya no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi como tu esposo".-Dijo y reanudo su camino.

El corazón de Judy dio un vuelco con esta declaración, miro a las escaleras, fue hacia estas y empezó a seguirlo.

"¿O-Ósea que vas a mudarte?".-Pregunto devastada.

Nick se detuvo ya en el otro piso y la miro.

"No".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo?".

"Esta es la casa de Daniel, y él nos está permitiendo quedarnos aquí, no tenemos a donde más ir; así que no voy a mudarme, pero ni creas que voy a dormir aquí cerca de ti esta noche, me voy a la estación de policía, a ver si ahí puedo descansar en santa paz".-Dijo y se metió en la cocina.

Judy lo siguió devastada por lo que hizo.

"No, Nick espera, no te vayas, por favor no me dejes, mira…lo siento".-Dijo la coneja, ambos llegaron a la sala de estar, que es donde está durmiendo Jesús, está durmiendo en uno de los sofás de la sala, con una almohada y tapado con una cobija.

"No voy escucharte ni hacerte caso, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decirme, si enserio crees que soy tan mal esposo y padre; lo mejor será que me vaya".-Dijo.

"No, Nick por favor".-Le rogo la coneja.

"Tus ruegos no me harán cambiar de parecer".-Dijo el zorro.

"Nick, por favor".-Le rogo y lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

"Suéltame Judy".-Dijo él.

"Nick por favor, perdóname".-Le rogo ella.

"Déjame ir Judy".-Le advirtió el zorro peleando un poco para que lo suelte.

"Nick…".-El no la dejo terminar.

"¡Que me sueltes te digo!".-Dijo con un estallido, la jalo hacia el aprovechando que lo está agarrando y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Judy grito por la bofetada, se tambaleo hacia su derecha contra una pared, se quedó en esta con la pata sobre su mejilla, se la quitó, miro su pata y se asustó de lo que vio, un poco de sangre en esta; la bofetada de Nick le roso su mejilla con sus garras y le dejo una cortada, volteo a ver a Nick completamente sorprendida y perpleja, el la está viendo con el ceño fruncido y las patas apretadas en puños con el pelaje un poco erizado.

El grito despertó no solo a Jesús, sino a Daniel y a su hermana quienes fueron a ver qué está pasando algo adormilados ya que estaban durmiendo.

"¿Qué, que está pasando?".-Dijo Jesús tomando sus lentes los cuales están en una mesita con un frutero al lado de él, miro a dónde provino el grito y vio a Nick y a Judy en la sala de estar.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Dijo Daniel viendo desde el margen de la puerta de su cuarto, esta vestido con una camisa de color azul marino sin cuello de mangas cortas y unos pantalones de pijama color gris claro un poco verdoso que tiene caras de Homero Simpson lanzando su "Dou" a forma de grito.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel, vestida con una camisa color negro y unos pantalones de pijama.

Todos vieron a la pareja antropomórfica en la sala, Daniel y Jesús abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver el arañazo un poco sangrante en la cara de Judy, la hermana de Daniel no puede ver esto ya que solo puede ver la espalda de Judy. Nick respiraba por la nariz tratando de calmar su ira, vio toda la atención que tiene, volvió a mirar a Judy, esta lo miro a los ojos, el no dijo ni una palabra; solo la miro enojado y molesto, se quedó así un par de segundos y sin más que hacer se fue directo a la puerta.

"Nick, que…".-Iba a preguntar Daniel respecto a lo que paso e iba a poner su mano en su hombro pero…

"Vete a volar; si Daniel".-Dijo Nick de manera grosera cuando paso delante de él y alejando su mano de un manotazo.

Daniel lo miro sorprendido, nunca había sido así de grosero y menos con sus amigos pero no le importo en lo absoluto, Nick llego a la puerta, la abrio con las llaves, salió y la cerro detrás de él, por suerte no la azoto ya que hubiera despertado a los padres de Daniel. La hermana de Daniel miro a Judy, ella esta perpleja y atónita de lo que acababa de pasar, bajo la mirada al piso un poco boquiabierta y se llevó su pata de nuevo a su mejilla donde Nick la rasguño, la hermana de Daniel se le acerco.

"¿Judy, todo está…?".-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro pero no pudo terminar ya que Judy sin previo aviso quito su mano de su hombro, se dio media vuelta, y se fue corriendo directo a su habitación, ellos no lo pudieron notar pero está llorando.

Jesús alzo una ceja con extrañez y miro a ambos hermanos.

"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?".-Pregunto.

La hermana de Daniel levanto las manos y alzo los hombros en un gesto de "Sepa" y Daniel alzo un poco sus brazos y los dejo caer, haciendo que sus manos golpearan los costados de sus piernas.

Judy por otro lado, llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta azotándola, corrió hacia la cama, se lanzó a esta boca abajo con su cara sobre la almohada, tomo ambos lados de esta y la cerro alrededor de su cabeza justo cuando empezó a sollozar con fuerza, y estos sollozos fueron amortiguados por la almohada, está llorando; no por el rasguño, eso no es nada para ella, está llorando porque perdió a su hijo y justo ahora, acaba de perder a su amado esposo, se quedó llorando en la almohada por varios minutos hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo a causa del peso del sueño, pero ella sabía que no sería lo mismo sin su torpe zorro.

Mientras tanto, Nick está llegando a la cerrada estación de policía donde trabaja, lleva un abrigo ya son altas horas de la noche y en esta temporada, hace frio durante la noche.

"Ay con esa coneja; ya no la aguanto, jamás le doy gusto, todo lo que hago siempre lo tiene que arruinar".-Dijo el zorro con enojo hablando solo, saco su pata de uno de sus bolsillos, agarro la manija de la puerta de la estación y trato de abrirla, pero esta está cerrada y para su mala suerte, todo el interior de esta, está a oscuras, lo que indica que no hay ni un alma adentro.-"Maldita sea, lo único que me faltaba ¿y ahora qué hago?".-Dijo dándose media vuelta.

En eso, vio una casa alta como si tuviera 2 pisos pero solo es uno, (Pero la mitad de un segundo piso, tampoco exageren) con la fachada de color amarillo, la puerta es de color negro, y el margen de esta y de las ventanas es de color blanco al igual que el cancel. Nick vio la ventana que debe ser la que permite ver a la sala de estar, vio que hay una luz intermitente color azul claro por lo que; quien sea que viva ahí, debe seguir despierto.

"Debo dar gracias que viven justo enfrente de la estación".-Dijo Nick y fue hacia esa casa.

Dentro de esta, se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Dimitri Pentecost y su novia Serena Miles, están sentados viendo la televisión de la sala; están viendo JFK de Oliver Stone con Kevin Costner, un thriller político, conspirativo y jurídico, un tremendo clásico del cine, Dimitri esta vestido con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos shorts color azul marino, tiene su brazo agarrando el brazo de su novia y manteniéndolo cerca de él, mientras fuma de un cigarro eléctrico; él es fumador y bebedor; pero desde que conoció a Serena, ella lo convenció de bajarle a sus adicciones y ella esta vestida con una blusa color naranja y una falda color rojo, ambos tienen los ojos pegados en la televisión, viendo la extraordinaria película.

"Uuh".-Dijo Serena mientras veía la película, Dimitri dejo escapar una nube de humo, procurando no echársela a su novia en su cara.-"Sabes Dimitri, Costner me recuerda a cierto chacal apuesto y valiente que no teme confrontarse a las adversidades del sistema".-Dijo, volteo a verlo y lo miro coquetamente.

"Jejeje, bueno; no porque creo que estás hablando del único chacal que conoces".-Dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y la miro con lujuria.-"¿Sabes que hablarle mal a un oficial de policía, con lleva a un castigo?".-Le pregunto buscando hacer ambientación.

"Oh oficial, me portado mal, por favor, castígueme".-Dijo Serena con voz lujuriosa, subió sus piernas al sofá, se puso de rodillas y se acercó su rostro al de su novio mirándolo con amor y coquetamente.

"Mhm muy bien".-Dijo Dimitri con una voz electrizante y viéndola con amor, dejo su cigarro eléctrico ya apagado en una mesita que está al lado del sofá.-"Tienes derecho a permanecer sexy, y todo lo que toques será usado en tu contra".-Dijo el chacal tergiversando las advertencias de Miranda y viéndola con lujuria.-"Si no puedes pagar un sexabogado…".-Dijo desviando la mirada pero no termino ya que Serena temía que fuera a salirse del ambiente, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso.

Dimitri se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponderla y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ella está ahora sobre él, están besándose con pasión y gimiendo por la misma pasión, sus lenguas están bailando dentro de la boca del otro intentando imponer su dominio pero ninguna de las 2 cedía para nada, sin darse cuenta; rodaron y terminaron cayendo del sofá al piso, pero eso no les detuvo para nada, seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana con Serena sobre Dimitri. Ella dejo de besarlo, lo miro un momento con amor, pasión, lujuria y deseo, enderezo su cuerpo sentándose sobre él y empezó a desabotonarse la blusa mientras lo veía, Dimitri abrio los ojos por esto y la miro directo a los ojos, Serena se desabotono la blusa y luego la boto, mostrando su brazier color negro, Dimitri volvió abrir los ojos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves Cielo?".-Pregunto Serena poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con sus manos sobre sus codos para que pudiera ver todo el espectáculo.

"Oh si".-Dijo Dimitri, puso sus patas a ambos lados de su cadera y con un movimiento, la puso a ella abajo y el encima de ella, haciendo que ella riera por su acción.-"Pero aún falta el verdadero show, ¿puedo?".-Dijo.

"Soy toda tuya".-Dijo Serena alzando por completo los brazos y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Dimitri sonrió, quito los broches de su brazier con sus dientes haciendo ruidos de un animal royendo que excitaron a Serena, le quito el brazier, alejo su cara y pudo contemplar todo el mausoleo de su bello cuerpo, abrio los ojos y empezó a excitarse.

"Ahora, déjame ver lo tuyo".-Dijo Serena abriendo los ojos.

"Claro".-Dijo Dimitri sin rodeos, se quitó la camisa a toda prisa y volvió a besarla.

Ambos gemían del placer y Dimitri frotaba su parte intima aun cubierta con su short contra la falda de ella, su deseo era enorme, la levanto del piso en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados la llevo a la pared más cercana, la estampo con el mayor cuidado que pudo; pero tiro un cuadro de la pared y algunas cosas de una mesita al lado de ellos. Siguió besándola y frotándose contra ella manteniéndola contra la pared gimiendo en el beso, Serena acariciaba su cabeza alborotándole el pelaje y atrayéndola hacia ella para profundizar el beso lo más posible, Dimitri la bajo un poco poniéndola más a la altura para lo mejor, Serena lo sintió y alzo las cejas, llevo sus patas a los shorts de su novio y empezó a deslizarlos hacia abajo, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse mejor, el destino les arruino la diversión, alguien toco al cancel de su casa. Esto llamo la atención de ambos haciendo que irguieran sus orejas, dejaron lo que están haciendo, voltearon a ver hacia la puerta, Dimitri frunció el ceño y gruño con enojo.

"Ay no puede ser!".-Se quejó molesto.-"¡¿Porque ahora?!.-Dijo enojado.

"¿Quién será a esta hora?".-Pregunto Serena con curiosidad y volvió a mirar a la puerta.

"No lo sé, pero más vale que sea bueno y haya valido la pena".-Dijo Dimitri, la bajo, se subió los shorts y fue hacia la puerta nada feliz.

Serena busco su blusa y su brazier y empezó a ponérselos. Dimitri saco de un mueble con cajón, una linterna táctica 5000 lúmenes y un revolver calibre 357, él está consciente de la violencia que hay en México y sabe que debe tener algo o saber algo para defenderse cuando haga falta, miro la recamara para ver si su arma está cargada, tiene las 6 balas, cerro la recamara, la hizo girar, miro a la puerta y la abrio.

"¿Quién está ahí?".-Dijo con enojo saliendo con la linterna en una mano y en la otra el revólver, alumbro a una parte de su cancel y termino cegando a Nick por lo potente que es la luz de su lámpara.

"AY, esa cosa sí que alumbra".-Dijo Nick con dolor y se tallo los ojos.

"¡¿Qué carajos quieres?!".-Le pregunto Dimitri con enojo y apuntándole, como se está cubriendo la cara no lo reconoce.

Nick se recuperó de su candilación, miro a Dimitri, vio que le está apuntando, se asustó aplanando sus orejas y levanto las patas.

"Oye Dimitri tranquilo, soy yo".-Dijo.

Dimitri se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

"¿Wilde?".-Pregunto forzando la vista.

"Si".-Dijo Nick.

Serena salió en ese momento para ver.

"¿Quién es mi amor?".-Pregunto, Dimitri y Nick voltearon a verla, Serena reconoció a Nick y se sorprendió.-"¿Nick?".-Pregunto.

"Hola Serena".-Dijo el zorro saludándola con la pata y luego miro el revolver con el que Dimitri le está apuntando.-"Ah, Dimitri".-Dijo haciendo que volteara.-" ¿Podrías bajar el arma por favor?, me pones nervioso".-Dijo.

Dimitri miro su revólver y lo guardo. Serena se acercó a él y miro al zorro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Nick?".-Pregunto la lobo mexicano.

Nick bajo las patas, metió una en su bolsillo, con la otra se sobo el cuello y camino con la mirada pegada al piso con pena.

"Eh, quería pedirles; un gran favor".-Dijo el zorro.

"¿Qué clase de favor?".-Pregunto Dimitri con una ceja alzada.

"¿…Puedo…quedarme a dormir con ustedes esta noche?".-Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo de como se lo van a tomar.

Dimitri y Serena se sorprendieron.

"Por supuesto que n…"Serena interrumpió a su novio.

"¿Pero qué paso?, tú te estas quedando en casa de Daniel".-Dijo la lobo.

"Me fui de ahí".-Dijo el zorro.

"¿Qué, por qué, y donde esta Judy?".-Pregunto Serena.

Nick bajo la mirada al piso y aplano sus orejas, los miro.

"…Rompí con ella".-Dijo, sorprendiéndolos nuevamente.

"¿Por qué, que paso?".-Pregunto Serena.

"Discutimos, peleamos, miren no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Si puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche?".-Dijo el zorro.

Serena y Dimitri intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a él.

"…Ammm…Si, claro".-Dijo Serena.

Nick sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo.-" ¿Pueden abrirme el cancel por favor?".-Pregunto.

"Voy".-Dijo Dimitri, apago su linterna, la guardo, fue hacia el cancel, lo abrio y dejo pasar a Nick.

"Gracias".-Dijo Nick entrando a su propiedad, miro el pasto y los pinos adolescentes de su casa.-"Linda casa".-Dijo y fue hacia la puerta de la casa.

Serena y Dimitri vieron cómo se dirigía hacia esta.

"Cielo…".-Dijo Dimitri volteando a ver a su novia pero esta puso su dedo sobre boca ya que sabe lo que iba a decir.

"Hablaremos con el mañana ¿ok? Por ahora dejémoslo descansar, se ve que esa discusión si que lo afecto".-Dijo mientras veía como Nick iba hacia su casa.

Dimitri suspiro mirando al piso y metió sus patas en sus bolsillos.

"Bien, tu ganas".-Dijo mirándola y luego sonrió mientras la miraba suspicazmente.-"Pero, con un precio mi amor".-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura y mirándolo con amor.

"Ah ya veo".-Dijo Serena entrando en su juego y lo beso en los labios.

Dimitri apretó el abrazo acercándola más a él y profundizo el beso, Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y también profundizo, se quedaron ahí besándose intensamente por unos segundos hasta que Nick tuvo que interrumpirlos.

"Eh oigan".-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.-"Odio interrumpir pero, ¿van a entrar o se quedaran besándose afuera toda la noche?".-Dijo.

Dimitri se molestó por haberlos interrumpido, le gruño enojado y abrio la boca para decir algo pero Serena se la cerro con una pata e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Tiene razón Cielo".-Dijo y quito su mano de su hocico.-"Vamos".-Dijo tomándolo de la mano y yendo a su hogar dulce hogar.

Una vez ahí, Serena y Dimitri prepararon el sofá de la sala para Nick, Serena le trajo una almohada cómoda para su cabeza y Dimitri una cobija para que no pasara frio durante la noche.

"Disculpa Nick, es que normalmente no esperamos a nadie y no tenemos cuarto de huéspedes".-Dijo Serena.

"Tranquila".-Dijo Nick.-"No me importa donde duerma siempre y cuando tenga donde dormir".-Dijo el zorro con las patas en sus bolsillos.

"Listo".-Dijo Dimitri.

Nick se dio media vuelta, vio el sofá, fue hacia este y se sentó en el.

"No saben cuánto se los agradezco".-Dijo Nick.

"No te preocupes, lo hacemos con gusto".-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Dimitri la miro con una cara completamente seria y un poco enojada, ella se dio cuenta, puso los ojos, los rodo y regreso a Nick.

"Bueno, yo lo hago con gusto".-Dijo con una pata en su pecho.

"Gracias. Solo necesito un lugar donde dormir esta noche, mañana encontré un hotel o un lugar donde quedarme".-Dijo acostándose en la cama después de quitarse la corbata y se tapó con la cobija.

"De acuerdo, buenas noches Wilde".-Dijo Dimitri y el y Serena empezaron a irse.

"Adiós Nick".-Dijo Serena y se fue.

"Adiós".-Dijo Nick, se acomodó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y rápidamente se quedó dormido debido al cansancio emocional de hoy.

Dimitri y Serena entraron a su recamara y cerraron la puerta.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre él y Judy".-Dijo Serena preocupada por su amigo.

"A mí ni me mires".-Dijo Dimitri levantando las patas en defensa.-"No soy Dios".-Dijo, dejo caer sus brazos, miro a su novia, la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió juguetonamente.-"Ahora…".-Camino hacia ella, puso sus patas en su estoico mastoideo, las deslizo suavemente hacia abajo pasando por su pecho y su plano vientre, haciéndola vibrar del placer y que lanzara un gemido tembloroso, Dimitri llego a su falda, coló sus dedos en los bordes de esta, la deslizo un poco hacia abajo revelando la ingle de su novia y le sonrió, con su frente junto a la de ella en un gesto de amor.-"¿En que estábamos?".-Le pregunto.

Serena abrio los ojos y lo miro con amor y lujuria.

"Ah, ya me acorde".-Dijo ella tomando su cara con sus patas, y lo beso.

Dimitri se deshizo de su falda y ella se abalanzo sobre el cayendo sobre la cama, ambos pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas.

 **(Si quieren que haga un lemón de ellos díganme y lo incluiré como nuevo capítulo en el que hice de Nick y Judy).**

 **A la mitad de la noche, a las 4 A.M.**

Dimitri y Serena están durmiendo en su cama ambos tapados por una cobija fuertemente abrazados y con sonrisas sobre sus caras por la diversión que tuvieron antes de dormir, pero por otro lado, cierto zorro rojo en la sala de estar de su casa no la está pasando muy bien, Nick está moviéndose mucho en sueno, gimiendo y sudando, está teniendo una pesadilla. En su pesadilla, Nick volvió a tener el mismo sueno que ha tenido todas las noches una semana después que Zack desapareció, en la que ese extraño y tremendamente aterrador zorro negro gigante lo ataca y se ve a sí mismo matando a Judy de manera despiadada durante una noche lluviosa, después de eso; que siempre es para él una tortura de mirar ocurrió algo que no le había pasado en sus noches anteriores con este sueño, todo su alrededor se oscureció, está en una oscura y vacía nada, su cuerpo se hizo menos tangible, ahora es transparente, como si fuera su espíritu (Quienes hayan jugado The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, Nick se ve ahora como se ve Link cuando hace los juicios de las reliquias sagradas).

Nick se dio cuenta de esto al verse, esto lo asusto y se tocó a sí mismo para ver si no es ahora un fantasma, pudo hacerlo así que no lo es, de repente, sintió con miedo que algo paso muy rápidamente detrás de él, esto lo asusto, aplano sus orejas, se dio media vuelta pero no vio a nadie, a pesar de su visión nocturna, no puede ver nada en esta oscura nada, no es una oscuridad común y corriente. Sin que se diera cuenta, una figura que es casi imperceptible por la oscuridad se puso de pie detrás de él, esta figura se quedó así por unos segundos sin que Nick pudiera sentirla, luego se puso en cuatro patas y salió disparado y desapareció como alma que se lleva el diablo. Nick tampoco sintió esto, se asustó dando grito, un brinco y dándose media vuelta cuando oyó una profunda y completamente aterradora risa (La de Nightmare Fredbear de FNAF 4), Nick se quedó mirando al frente empezando a temblar y retrocediendo con pasos lentos, se volvió a asustar dando un brinco, un grito y dándose media vuelta cuando oyó lo horrible risa de una hiena, nuevamente no vio nada.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Nick sintió una horrible, desagradable, pavorosa sensación de intranquilidad pero por más que miraba alrededor no veía nada, sin darse cuenta; una figura enorme esta parada detrás y a la derecha de él, esta figura apretó los puños con fuerza y luego abrio su pata mostrando sus grandes y filosas garras, Nick sin darse cuenta iba directo hacia ella y cuando se dio media vuelta justo donde está la figura, esta levanto el brazo y le araño la cara. Tanto en la realidad como en su sueño, Nick grito con fuerza por el dolor, en su sueño esta tirado de rodillas en el piso con la pata sobre su mejilla y en la vida real, de manera aterradora, un gran arañazo se hizo visible en su cara de la nada mientras se retorcía por el sueño, de regreso al sueño, Nick empezaba a ponerse de pie y en eso oyó una risa burlona y sintió a alguien caminando a su alrededor.

"Jejeje!, me das lastima".-Dijo la figura (Su voz es la de Lucifer del videojuego Dante's Inferno), levanto su brazo y lo araño en su otra mejilla.

Nick volvió a gritar y en la realidad le apareció un arañazo en la cara de la nada. En su sueño Nick se quejó del dolor, cuando la figura lo ataco; el arañazo quedo marcado en su cara y quedo hueco por donde pasaron las garras, como si le hubiera arrancado esa parte de la mejilla, esas partes de la mejilla de Nick están tiradas en el piso, se convirtieron en polvo, este polvo voló hacia la figura y esta; literalmente, se tragó ese polvo.

La figura se rio.

"No te mereces ser llamado zorro".-Dijo caminando alrededor de él.

Nick se puso de pie, la figura al parecer se tele transportó, ya que apareció detrás de Nick en cuatro patas y le araño una pierna, Nick grito, voló por los aires dando giros por la fuerza de la figura y cayó al piso con dureza, él se quejó del dolor y en la vida real también lo hizo.

"Los zorros, son depredadores. Tú, eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie".-Dijo y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Nick salió volando, voló 2 metros hasta que aterrizo duro contra el suelo y se retorció del dolor. La figura se tele transporto, apareció junto a él y empezó a caminar alrededor suyo mientras lo veía tirado en el piso.

"Jejejeje, tu estúpido y débil hijo es mejor zorro que tu".-Se burló la figura.

Nick al escucharlo irguió sus orejas de golpe y se sorprendió enormemente, apretó los puños con fuerza, gruño con enojo, se puso de pie y trato de rasguñar a la figura pero esta se tele transporto, haciendo que fallara y cayera pecho tierra en el suelo de la oscura nada.

"¡Jajajaja!. No puedes herirme amigo, estas en mi reino, yo controlo todo lo que pasa aquí. Tu por otro lado…".-Dijo la figura, se volvió a teletransportar apareciendo detrás de él y le rasguño la nuca, haciéndolo gritar, que se pusiera una pata sobre su nuca y pusiera una rodilla en tierra debido al dolor.-"Eres más tangible que tu servidor".-Se tele transporto y volvió a rasguñarlo.-"No importa lo que hagas".-Nuevamente.-"No importa a donde vayas, yo siempre será parte de ti".-Lo vuelve a rasguñar.-"Y no me detendré".-Otra vez.-"Hasta que tenga lo único que me falta, para ser 100% real".-Dijo y le dio una patada en la cara sacándolo a volar.

En la vida real, Nick gritaba y se retorcía del dolor en sus sueños, sus gritos despertaron a Dimitri y Serena de sobre salto.

"¿Qué pasa, que pasa?!".-Pregunto Serena asustada y cubriéndose su desnudo cuerpo con la cobija de su cama.

Volvieron a oír el grito y reconocieron la voz de Nick.

"Es Wilde".-Dijo Dimitri, se quitó la cobija, se puso de pie y fue hacia ropero donde tomo una bata de baño color azul marino y la uso para cubrirse.-"Cielo, quédate aquí y no salgas de la habitación por nada en el mundo".-Dijo, del cajón de una mesita de noche que tiene al lado de su cama saco su revólver y su linterna.-"Yo iré a ver qué pasa".-Dijo y fue hacia la puerta.

"Ten cuidado Cielo".-Le dijo Serena con preocupación antes de que se fuera.

Dimitri empezó a bajar las escaleras con su instinto de policía activado y con su revólver y linterna en patas. Desde el sueño, la figura pudo oír, dentro del subconsciente de Nick como Dimitri bajaba las escaleras y se molestó apretando los puños.

"¡Me lleva!, ¡¿Por qué ahora?!".-Se quejó la figura.

De repente, en la vida real, las heridas de Nick empezaban a curarse y cicatrizarse como por obra de magia hasta parecer que no le pusieron ni un dedo encima. En el sueño, la figura se acercó a Nick, lo tomo del cuello, él se quejó, la figura la levanto con una sola mano y lo puso cara a cara con él, cuando Nick abrio los ojos, la nada oscura se convirtió en una de color tinto y vio que la figura; es ese enorme y terrorífico zorro negro con el que ha estado sonando, se asustó mucho y aplano sus orejas mientras pataleaba intentando liberarse pero es inútil.

"Escúchame Wilde, ¡Y escúchame muy bien!".-Dijo el zorro, lo estampo contra el piso con fuerza y empezó a estrangularlo.

Tanto en la vida real como en el sueño, Nick hacia ruidos de asfixia, Dimitri pudo oír sus quejidos y acelero su paso para bajar las escaleras.

En el sueño.

"Escúchame Wilde, Tu, me has mantenido preso dentro de tu ser por demasiado tiempo, ya no lo tolerare más, escúchame; te voy a matar".-Dijo el zorro haciendo que Nick abriera los ojos asustado y lo mirara.-"Te matare tan lento, tan íntimo; que hare que exploten todos tus miedos, ya no sabrás ni reconocerte a ti mismo, te destruiré, destruiré tu vida en el plano de la realidad, te alejare de tus amigos y de tu familia, hare que rechaces a todo aquel que quiera ofrecerte su ayuda o lo matare, después me iré contra tu esposa; ex esposa mejor dicho".-Dijo sorprendiéndolo y lo empezó a estrangular con más fuerza.-"La torturare antes de matarla, la hare sentir tanto dolor que rogara la muerte para librarse del dolor que le hace sentir, hare que exploten todos sus miedos, te dejare contemplar por un momento lo que le hice y cuando grites, yo aparece ¡y hare que lo rompas el maldito cuello!".-Le dijo en la cara.

En la vida real, Dimitri llego con Nick, lo vio agitándose muchísimo en sueno y empezó a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

"¿Nick?, Nick, ¡Wilde!".-Dijo mientras lo sacudía.

"Eso es lo que te pasara sabandija miserable, así que aprovecha cada minuto que tengas, porque yo me asegurare, de que tu vida acabe".-Dijo el zorro amenazándolo con su cara muy cerca de la de él.

Nick ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos con debilidad debido a la falta de oxígeno por la estrangulación, cerró los ojos por momento y cuando los volvió a abrir; despertó de sobre salto. Ahora se encuentra en la vida real respirando de manera hiperventilada con una pata sobre su pecho y sudando, miro alrededor y vio que está en la casa de Dimitri y este lo está mirando desconcertado e intrigado.

"¿…Q-Que, que paso?".-Pregunto faltándole el aire.

"Empezaste a gritar, corrí a ver qué pasaba, no vi a nadie pero vi que estabas gritando en sueños".-Respondió Dimitri.

"…Oh".-Fue todo lo que dijo Nick y desvió la mirada hacia adelante.

A Dimitri empezó a picarle la curiosidad de que fue lo que soñó y decidió preguntarle.

"Nick, dime".-Dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto el zorro rojo volteando a verlo.

"Lo que sonaste, ¿Qué sonaste Wilde?".-Pregunto el chacal dorado de buena manera.

"¡No es tu incumbencia!".-Le grito Nick con enojo y desvió la mirada hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

Dimitri se sorprendió por cómo le respondió, cerro los puños con fuerza, mostro los dientes y empezó a gruñir mentalmente, estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión pero fue listo y uso la cabeza, pensó que talvez se puso así por el sueño y porque se peleó con Judy, con su cuerpo temblando por la ira dejo escapar un gran y profundo suspiro para calmarse y lo logro, si él no quiere decirle no va obligarlo solo por eso.

"Bien. Como quieras".-Dijo Dimitri, se puso de pie y empezó a irse, se detuvo antes de irse de la sala, volteo a verlo y lo alumbro con su linterna.-"¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?".-Pregunto para cerciorarse.

"No".-Dijo Nick a secas, de manera tajante, distante, cortante, malhumorada y fría.

Dimitri se le quedo viendo por unos segundos más y luego rodo los ojos.

"De acuerdo, buenas noches".-Dijo y se fue de ahí.

"Mhjm".-Dijo Nick sin querer dirigirle la palabra con el ceño fruncido, las orejas aplanadas y cruzado de brazos.

Cuando Dimitri se fue, se acostó en el sillón de nuevo dejando escapar un suspiro, se pasó la pata por la cara y se quedó mirando al techo en silencio talvez pensando, se quedó así por unos 10 minutos hasta finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en Simojovel.**

Es medio día, Kyle está mirando el sol posicionado en su punto más elevado usando su pata como visera para no quedar ciego por la potente luz del astro madre, dejo de mirar al cielo y miro alrededor, se encuentra al lado de una carretera donde hay un campo casi completamente seco solo con un poco de pasto verde y en su gran mayoría amarillo Nápoles debido a; como conto Jesús a las sequias que golpean a ese pequeño pueblo, más delante de el en ese campo; a unos 150 metros se encuentra una de las minas de Simojovel, Kyle podía ver a pesar de la distancia a los trabajadores sacando el ámbar y los minerales inferiores en cantidad de aquella caverna. Kyle miro a ambos lados para ver si había moros en la costa, después de comprobarlo empezó a ir hacia ellos.

Después de un par de minutos ya se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la caverna, veía a los trabajadores mexicanos afuera de la mina descargando el material en carros de minas para poder transpórtalos a la empresa que se apodero de la mina, su amigo demonio de Tasmania llamado Brian le dijo que aquellas empresas que no despidieron en su totalidad a los mineros mexicanos los están explotando como mulas para poder extraer el ámbar con mano de obra "barata", Kyle miro a un lado, a la distancia; a unos 20 metros vio a hombre asiático que le está gritando a un minero mexicano que es indígena, este trata de explicarle algo, posiblemente tratando de aclarar un mal entendido pero Kyle vio que al asiático no le importo en lo absoluto, con una macana que tiene en la mano golpeo al hombre en las piernas a la altura de los rodillas, este grito del dolor agarrándose las piernas y cayó al piso, Kyle se pasmo por esto y su cuerpo se sacudió, hasta él pudo sentir su dolor, el trabajador extranjero aprovecho la posición del hombre y empezó a golpearlo sin piedad con su herramienta, Kyle se sorprendió por esto y sin dudarlo corrió hacia allá.

El hombre seguía golpeándolo sin piedad y gruñendo, el indígena se cubría con sus brazos como podía para que no lo golpeara en la cara y Kyle llego con ellos.

"¡Oiga, oiga, oiga!".-Dijo yendo con ellos, se interpuso entre ambos y con un gesto de su mano detuvo al hombre asiático.-" ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!".-Le pregunto enojado.

"¿Tu que rayos estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto el hombre con acento chino.-"Mira sabes que ni me importa saberlo, no deberías estar aquí esta es propiedad privada, lárgate de aquí sino quieres que le diga a mi jefe que levante una demanda en tu contra por entrar en una propiedad privada".-Dijo el hombre.

"Esta es una propiedad privada. ¿Crees que no lo sé?, yo lo sé; la empresa de tu jefe está aquí sin una autorización legal de la suprema corte de justicia de Chiapas y además, agrediste física y verbalmente a este sujeto de aquí ¿estas consciente que eso viola los derechos humanos y laborales de los trabajadores?, yo soy abogado y podría demandarte por ello".-Dijo Kyle.

El hombre se sorprendió y se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando y volvió a hablar.

"Pero no tienes evidencia física de que yo lo golpee".-Dijo molesto.

"¿A no?".-Saco su teléfono y produjo un video.-"¿Y esto?".

El hombre vio el video y se sorprendió, es un video captando el cómo le grito y golpeo al indígena.

"Veremos lo que un tribunal y un juez pensaran sobre esto. Pero no creo que será necesario ya que con esta evidencia el que gane el caso es muy improbable y si trata de arrebatármelo, vi su cara; así que podría demandarlo también por robo".-Dijo Kyle.-"Ahora veamos, agresión verbal y física y si llegara el caso de robo, según como lo dicta el código de justicia penal 290 de México, podrían equivaler de 3 a 10 años de cárcel ¿quiere eso señor?".-Pregunto con seriedad y molestia.

Todos sus argumentos dejaron en blanco y atónito al sujeto asiático.

"No creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos, le propongo un trato, si se disculpa con el agredido aquí presente y delante de mí, no presentare ningún cargo en su contra y le prometo no hacer público este video, ¿qué le parece?".-Dijo Kyle.

El hombre nuevamente se sorprendió, lo pensó por unos segundos, lo miro y miro sobre su hombro para ver al indígena que golpeo.

"Oye".-Dijo llamando la atención del hombre al que golpeo.-"…Lo siento, lamento haberte golpeado de verdad".-Dijo el hombre y volvió a mirar a Kyle.

"Bien".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

El hombre simplemente se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Kyle se dio media vuelta y ayudo al hombre a ponerse de pie.

"¿Se encuentra bien?".-Le pregunto.

"Si".-Dijo el hombre y se puso de pie, tiene acento de pueblo.-"No debiste haber hecho eso".-Dijo.

Kyle se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?, claro que sí, tuve todo el derecho de hacerlo; ese tipo te golpeo y no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía lo que te hacia".-Dijo el conejo.

"¿Pero qué precio, acaso tienes idea?, y además no importa; ellos nos golpean todos los días".-Dijo e iba a irse.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Kyle y se interpuso en su camino.-"Entonces porque no has impuesto una demanda en su contra, de esta empresa me refiero".-Dijo.

"¿Bromeas cabrón?, ellos son una empresa, yo un civil, jamás podría ganarles; no tengo ninguna evidencia en su contra".-Dijo y se acercó a un carro de mina.

Kyle fue con él.

"¿Pero y declaraciones?, también son evidencias".-Dijo.

El hombre lo miro por un momento y luego regreso al carro.

"…Nadie hablara".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto.

El sujeto se quedó callado y regreso a trabajar. Kyle se peinó las orejas y miro a otro lado, no va a obligarlo a hablar así que hizo a lo que vino en primer lugar.

"¿Oye, conoces a un tal José Jiménez?".-Pregunto con las patas juntas.-"Soy amigo de su amigo Brian Sarcoperilis".-Dijo.

El hombre volteo a verlo impactado.

"Soy yo".-Dijo sorprendiendo el conejo.-"¿Tu eres ese abogado que dice que va a ayudarnos en esto?".-Pregunto.

"Si soy yo, me llamo Kyle José, Kyle Rabbitstail; así que si quieres que te ayude tenemos que hablar sin ninguna restricción. Cuéntame".-Dijo.

José miro a ambos lados y luego se inclinó hacia él.

"Escucha Kyle, podemos hablar; pero no aquí ni ahora".-Dijo.

"¿Qué, por qué?".

"Es muy riesgoso. Escucha, yo termino mi turno termina en 2 horas, dile a Brian que te lleve a mi casa cuando salga de trabajar, él sabe dónde vivo; ahí hablaremos con calma y tranquilidad ¿ok?".-Dijo, miro a la carretera y vio una camioneta de color blanco que es de la empresa para que trabaja y se asustó un poco.-"Ahí vienen".-Dijo.

Kyle se extrañó, volteo y vio la camioneta.

"Debes irte ahora".-Dijo José y Kyle volteo a verlo.-"Por Dios no seas ingenuo, si te ven aquí sospecharan de ti, vete, ahora, hablaremos luego, vete".-Dijo.

Kyle se le quedo viendo extrañado por unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza con decisión sobre su cara y se fue de ahí. Llego a la carretera y empezó a caminar por un lado de esta, la camioneta se le acerco, el copiloto bajo su ventana y hablo con él, es un hombre asiático desde luego.

"¿Disculpe, señor?".-Dijo y Kyle volteo a verlo sin detenerse para nada.-"Vi que estaba hablando con los trabajadores de nuestra mina, ¿puedo saber de qué hablaban?".-Pregunto.

Kyle miro al frente ignorándolo y siguió su rumbo. La camioneta se volvió a acercar.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle?".-Pregunto pero Kyle lo ignoro por completo.-"Disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?".-Pregunto, Kyle volteo a verlo pero no le respondió.

 **2 horas y media después.**

Hace 2 horas la camioneta estuvo siguiendo a Kyle con el copiloto haciéndole mil y una preguntas a las que no respondió a ninguna y finalmente pudo despistarlos por un callejón, no quería que supieran donde se está alojando ya que sabe que se las arreglarían para fastidiarlo día y noche. En este momento se encuentra en la casa de José en su comedor, están él y toda su familia, Kyle y Brian.

"Ok, José dime: ¿Sabes leer y escribir?".-Pregunto Kyle quien está sentado sobre la mesa debido a su tamaño.

"Pues, leer sí, pero escribir…No".-Dijo José con cierta pena.

Esto le indico a Kyle que la mayoría de los trabajadores de las minas deben ser analfabetos, y no es de extrañar ya que al no saber leer y escribir son los más manipulables y se creen casi cualquier cosa que les digan.

"Ok, José; ¿de tu familia, quienes trabajan en las minas?".-Pregunto.

"Pues, yo y mi mujer".-Dijo.

"¿Y tus hijos trabajan?".

"Si, bueno; solo los más grandes, los demás no porque aún están muy chicos".-Dijo José.

Kyle miro a sus hijos, los 2 mayores son de 12 y 10 años, luego; una niña de 8, en su regazo José lleva a un niño de 7 y al lado de su madre está la menor, una niña de 5 años, todos indígenas.

"De acuerdo. Y dime José ¿Cuánto ganas en un día de trabajo?".-Le pregunto.

"2, o 3 dólares".-Respondió el hombre.

"Eso equivaldría a 66 pesos actualmente".-Dijo Brian mirando a su amigo herbívoro (Su voz es Bustrap Bill Turner de Piratas del Caribe)

"Si".-Dijo Kyle y regreso al hombre.-"Y dime José ¿Cuántas horas trabajas?".-Dijo.

"Son hornadas de 10 a 13 horas".-Dijo.

"¡¿Al día?!".-Pregunto Kyle sorprendido.

"Si; al día".-Afirmo.

"No nos alcanza para llevar a nuestros hijos a la escuela, menos; incluso para comprar los útiles no nos basta".-Dijo la esposa de José metiéndose en la plática.-"Somos una familia muy pobre, así que por eso nuestros hijos tienen que trabajar desde esta edad, estamos en crisis, hemos estado así desde que esa puta compañía minera mando hombres a quemar nuestras cosechas, nos forzaron a tener que trabajar en sus minas y además estamos amenazados de muerte de que si llegamos a hurtar aunque sea un pizca de ámbar, nos mandaran a secuestrar y a matar, pero el dinero que nos dan no nos alcanza, por eso lo mineros están desesperados de poder robar ámbar; ya que tienen que alimentar a sus familias pero a esa maldita empresa les vale madre".-Dijo.

Kyle se sorprendió, miro a Brian, este alzo las cejas como gesto, Kyle regreso a la familia, respiro hondo y puso sus patas con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa del comedor de su casa.

"Escuchen, me entere de este problema desde hace unas semanas, hubiera venido antes a ayudar pero mi hija estaba delicada, ahora que estoy aquí quiero decirles que he venido a ayudar; no solo a ustedes, sino a todos los pueblos que están sufriendo esta clase de injusticia y yo exactamente como".-Dijo señalando la mesa con un dedo.

Esto llamo la atención de la familia indígena.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto José.

"Protestando. Pero no hablo de una protesta común y corriente, hablo de huelgas, marchas y protestas de escalas masiva; tal y como lo hizo Gandhi en la india cuando estaba bajo el reinado británico y como Cesar Chávez lo hizo con los mexicanos californianos de estados unidos".-Dijo.

"Nah, ¿esa es tu gran idea?".-Dijo José perdiendo todo el interés.-"Kyle, esto es no es India ni estados unidos, es México, no importa cuánto proteste uno; nada cambiara".-Dijo.

"Esa es precisamente la mentalidad que estoy buscando cambiar José. El pueblo es la voz de Dios, dice un dicho José y no lo dicen solo por nada".-Dijo Kyle.

"Pues parece que la voz de Dios aquí no existe!".-Dijo José con enojo y se puso de pie caminando alrededor de su silla.

Kyle veía la negatividad y lo cerrado de la mente de José con seriedad y se le ocurrió el ejemplo perfecto para hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Au San Suu Kyi José".-Dijo llamando la atención del hombre.-"¿Sabes quién es?".-El negó con la cabeza; extrañado.-"Au San Suu Kyi es una política Birmana José, ganadora del premio nobel de la paz de 1998, ella se enfrentó a la impunidad y al brutal control militar gobernativo de Birmania, uno de los países más impunes del mundo; incluso mucho más que México, este país está catalogado como un país de difícil distribución para la libertad de prensa con problemas visibles, pero Birmania tiene un nivel de libertad de prensa muy grande, con decirte que las reuniones de más de 5 personas estaban prohibidas allá y si te atrapaban en una de ellas, te asesinaban en el acto".-Dijo sorprendiendo al hombre y su familia.-"Suu Kyi fue electa presidenta de manera democrática por su país ¿y como le pagaron? Manteniéndola bajo arresto domiciliario durante, 12; anos".-Dijo volviendo a sorprenderlos.-"Fue de los retos más difíciles ya que Birmania es un país casi aislado como Corea del Norte, con su propia riqueza y dinero sin mucha necesidad de depender de la exportación, Suu Kyi se enfrentó a la mismísima muerte al encarar a tal nivel de impunidad, casi muere cuando se negó a obedecer las órdenes de unos soldados que le estaban apuntando a la cara pero ella fue increíblemente valiente, no solo sobrevivió, sino que los obligo a emprender la retirada. Suu Kyi es la prueba evidente José, de que incluso en un país tan impune, el pueblo siempre es más grande que el gobierno no importa cual poderoso sea, la unión hace la fuerza y no podrán con tanta gente".-Dijo y se puso de pie.-"Eso es lo que les propongo, busquen convencer a los suyos de unírsenos para cambiar las cosas, justo como lo hizo Suu Kyi".-Dijo.

José intercambio una mirada con su esposa, regreso a Kyle, bajo la mirada, trago saliva y regreso a él.

"Lo-Lo intentare Kyle".-Dijo.

"Eso es todo lo que pido".-Dijo el conejo con una sonrisa.

"Pero Kyle".-Dijo el hombre.-"Ahí algo que no entiendes, si tomamos parte de la protesta; ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran nuestros jefes en darse cuenta y despedirnos?".-Dijo.

Kyle abrio los ojos y se quedó callado.

"Necesitamos este empleo Sr. Rabbitstail y necesitamos el varo, sin él no tendremos ni para un vaso de agua, hágale caso a mi esposo".-Dijo.

Brian miro a Kyle, el conejo bajo la mirada al piso con cierta tristeza, alzo un poco los brazos queriendo decir algo pero se quedó callado.

De repente la escena cambia, se ve a Kyle caminando por la calle con la mirada pegada al piso con tristeza, pero no esta tan triste como para dejar caer sus orejas, en eso Brian se le acerco, está enojado y molesto.

"¿Porque?".-Le pregunto queriendo gruñir.

Kyle le dio una rápida mirada y regreso al piso.

"¿Por qué, que?".-Pregunto.

"¿Porque no los convenciste?, vi sus caras; los lograste convencer que la protesta podría hacer cambiar las cosas pero cuando dijeron lo de su salario te quedaste callado".-Dijo Brian.

"Lo hice porque tienen razón".-Dijo Kyle.

Brian se detuvo y se le quedo viendo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto con incredulidad.

Kyle se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

"Pero Kyle, ellos…".-El conejo no lo dejo terminar.

"Sé que viven bajo injusticias pero Marisa tiene razón. Brian, por más que quiera acabar con todo ese sufrimiento, no puedo quitárseles su medio para vivir".-Dijo y reanudo su camino.

Brian lo siguió y su puso delante de él, obstruyéndole el paso.

"Pero Kyle, tú lo dijiste haya; la unión hace la fuerza, sin eso la protesta que quieres hacer no tendrá fuerza y así no lograremos nada. ¿Si no quieres que los mineros se unan a la causa como lograras hacer un cambio?".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania.

Kyle bajo la mirada al piso con depresión, respiro, dejo escapar un suspiro por la nariz y lo miro.

"…Algo se me ocurrirá".-Dijo, lo rodeo y siguió su rumbo.

Brian lo miro, puso los ojos mirando al cielo mientras hacia un gesto de queja, se peinó el pelaje de la cabeza y empezó a seguir a su amigo.

 **30 minutos después.**

Kyle está acostado en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento de Brian, se está quedando con el mientras esta en Simojovel, se quitó su saco debido al calor mostrando su camisa blanca de manga larga que lleva debajo, se quitó la corbata y las mangas las recogió para que su cuerpo no se sintiera asfixiado y está pensando muy seriamente que hacer para unir a las personas por un bien común y hacer que la protesta que busca empiece a tomar fuerzas. Se quedó pensando por un par de minutos más que hacer hasta que sus ojos y sus orejas se levantaron cuando su mente se ilumino con una gran idea.

"Ya sé. Ya sé que hacer".-Dijo Kyle iluminado y rápidamente se puso de pie.

Brian se encuentra en su cuarto de baño, tomando una relajante ducha en su tina.

"Estaba la pájara pinta, a la sombra del verde limón".-Canto Brian en la tina mientras se talla el cuerpo con una esponja.-"Con el pico quita cada rama, con las alas recoge la flor, es…".-No pudo cantar lo sigue porque la puerta del baño se abrio de golpe.

"¡Brian!".-Grito Kyle al abrir la puerta.

"¡Aahh!".-Grito Brian del miedo, trato ponerse de pie pero se resbalo, cayó en la tina, casi se ahoga, pero logro sacar la cabeza y tomo mucho aire con un jadeo ruidoso.-"¡Kyle!".-Dijo y respiro para volver a recuperar el aire.-" ¡Casi haces que me ahogue!".-Dijo.

"Lo siento".-Se disculpó Kyle.-"Pero ya se".-Dijo.

"¿Qué, como revivir a alguien que murió por ahogamiento?".-Dijo Brian aun recuperando el aire.

"¿Qué? No. Sé que hacer para que nuestra causa vaya adquiriendo fuerza para el movimiento".-Dijo.

Brian volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto.

Kyle simplemente sonrió.

 **30 Minutos después.**

Se encuentran en una entrada vehicular que da a un matadero con cientos de volantes en los brazos.

"Kyle, repíteme otra vez tu plan".-Dijo Brian mientras caminaba al lado de él.

"Como te dije, estoy consciente que los mineros no se unirán a nuestra causa por razones obvias, pero; no es lo único por lo que voy a pelear, también voy a pelear por los derechos de los animales".-Dijo el conejo.

"¿Qué?, pero si ya hay leyes para los animales Kyle".-Dijo Brian.

"Para los primitivos si".-Dijo Kyle deteniéndose y volteando a verlo.-"¿Pero y nosotros?".-Dijo, Brian buscaba una respuesta pero no la hallaba, se quedó mudo.-"¿Ves?, eso es lo que quiero; crear una ley para nosotros, como los derechos humanos, que garanticen nuestro bienestar y nuestra seguridad ante cualquier situación y además, si hay leyes para los animales, pero siguen usándolos como objetos y no viéndolos como seres vivos, como dijo Cesar Chávez: Jamás habrá un cambio si no dejamos de explotar a los animales, explotarlos para la ciencia, explotarlos para la belleza y si, explotarlos para la alimentación, eso es lo que quiero".-Dijo Kyle, regreso al frente y siguió caminando.

Brian capto el mensaje después de unos segundos, se sorprendió y corrió a alcanzarlo.

"Kyle, estás diciendo, ¿Qué vas a acabar con la industria de la carne?".-Dijo sorprendido.

"Acabarla no, cambiarla. Quiero darles a los animales derechos por los cuales solo unos cuantos puedan ser sacrificados para la alimentación y que dejen de reproducirlos en masa para ese fin".-Dijo el conejo terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que será eso?, Kyle; estamos hablando de una organización que provee de alimentos a escala masiva mundial a todas las familias del mundo y que también les brindan oportunidades de trabajo".-Dijo Brian.

"No, estamos hablando de una organización que se lucra a si misma por medio del asesinato y la explotación de animales indefensos".-Dijo Kyle con seriedad y un poco de enojo.-"Los animales también somos seres que sienten, piensan y somos inteligentes, a pesar que nuestros primos lejanos primitivos no tienen moral eso no les quita el que son seres vivos sensibles. Y eso es lo que quiero cambiar, que la humanidad y nosotros dejemos de verlos con el estereotipo que son que objetos pensantes con los que podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana con ellos. Estoy harto de que los maten solo porque si, y voy a hacer algo al respecto, lo hare aunque mi carrera como abogado se ponga en riesgo".-Dijo, lo rodeo y fue hacia la puerta de entrada del matadero.

Brian lo miro, luego desvió su mirada a los volantes, los miro por unos segundos, regreso su mirada a Kyle, tomo una decisión y fue tras él.

 **Otros 30 minutos después.**

"Me llamo señor".-Dijo un hombre después de entrar a la oficina de su jefe en el matadero.

"Si".-Dijo su jefe volteando a verlo por un momento y regreso a mirar por la ventana de su despacho.-"Ven aquí".-Dijo.

Su empleado fue hacia él y se puso a su lado.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?".-Pregunto el jefe mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y las manos detrás de su espalda.

Su empleado miro por la ventana y vio de lo que habla su jefe, de quien habla son Kyle y Brian, le están dando volantes los empleados de turno matutino que están saliendo de trabajar rumbo a casa, a pesar de que la mayoría no tomaba volantes, había unos pocos que si lo hacían, les daban las gracias y luego se marchaban rumbo a casa. El empleado entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño extrañado y forzó la vista para tratar de verlos mejor.

"No lo sé señor, jamás los había visto en mi vida".-Dijo el empleado.

"Averigua que quieren, y has que se larguen de aquí".-Dijo su jefe con molestia de verlos allá.

"Si señor".-Dijo su empleado y se fue de su oficina.

El jefe se quedó viendo todavía a ambos mamíferos antropomórficos a distancia con enojo.

 **Unos minutos después.**

El jefe de seguridad privada del matadero va en dirección a la puerta con cara enojada y de pocos amigos, no está nada feliz y va en dirección hacia Kyle, algo le decía que él está al mando.

"Gracias por apoyar nuestra causa".-Le dijo a Kyle a una mujer empleada del matadero a la que le dio u volante.

"Gracias a usted".-Dijo la mujer y se fue rumbo a su casa.

El jefe de seguridad privada llego hasta al cancel detrás de Kyle.

"¡Oiga, oiga!".-Dijo el hombre.

Las orejas de Kyle se irguieron por completo y giraron a la dirección en la que le hablaron, se dio media vuelta y ahí vio al hombre detrás del cancel.

"¿Si?".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia él.

"¿Quién rayos es usted?".-Le pregunto el jefe con enojo.

"Mi nombre es Rabbitstail, Kyle Rabbitstail, mucho gusto".-Dijo Kyle con cordialidad y le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa, pero al hombre le valió.

"Bueno sea quien sea no lo queremos aquí, le sugiero que se largue, antes de que llame a la policía".-Dijo el hombre.

Kyle se le quedo viendo por un segundo.

"Tengo todo el derecho de estar parado aquí en esta banqueta ofreciendo mis volantes".-Dijo.

"Oiga!, hare que lo arresten si es lo que quiere".-Dijo el hombre.

Kyle volvió a verlo por un momento.

"¿Y bajo que cargos?".-Pregunto Kyle con neutralidad.

Este comentario le dio en la torre al jefe quien abrio los ojos y se quedó en blanco, pensó por unos segundos cuando se le ocurrió uno, se dirigió a el de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

"Allanamiento de morada de una propiedad privada".-Dijo.

Kyle chasqueo la lengua y ladeo la cabeza; extrañado.

"No estoy allanando propiedad privada".-Dijo.-"Estoy detrás de su cerca".-Dijo, el hombre miro el cancel que los separa.-"Allanamiento de morada seria si yo cruzara la cerca y entrara en la propiedad pero no lo estoy haciendo, estoy en una acera publica y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí según lo dice el derecho universal de la libertad".-Dijo.

Nuevamente supo callar al hombre, este se quedó respirando enojado por unos segundos; pensando y regreso a él.

"Escuche, mi jefe no quiere que cause ningún problema".-Dijo.

"Solo soy un humilde conejo que quiere hacer un cambio en este pequeño pueblo, no creo que tengamos ninguna problema".-Dijo Kyle.

El hombre se le quedo viendo con enojo y molestia por unos segundos.

"…Espero que no".-Dijo con antipatía.

Se miraron por un momento y sin decir una sola palabra el hombre se fue, y Kyle siguió repartiendo volantes junto con Brian.

 **En la oficina del dueño del matadero.**

"¡¿Cómo que no pudiste echarlo?!".-Le reclamo enojado a su jefe de seguridad golpeando su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos.

"Es abogado señor, si lo echamos sin que haya quebrantado una sola ley nos podría demandar por violar el derecho de manifestarse".-Dijo el jefe de seguridad.

"Nah".-Dijo el dueño recargándose en su silla.-"No me interesa lo que un abogadito pueda hacerme".-Dijo.

"Amm señor, no quiero ser la voz de la razón pero, si debería".-Dijo el empleado con el que hablo con una Tablet en sus manos.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo el dueño confundido y extrañado.

El empleado le ofreció la Tablet, el la tomo, miro la pantalla y vio una página que tiene información de oficio sobre él.

"Investigue a ese tal Kyle Rabbitstail, es un abogado…extraordinario".-Dijo el empleado.

"¿Cómo que extraordinario?".-Pregunto el jefe de seguridad con confusión.

"Ha ganado todos y cada uno de los casos a los que ha representado, incluso; logro enviar a la cárcel a más de 2 docenas de policías corruptos en el estado de Ohio, en California".-Dijo el empleado.

Esto llamo mucho la atención del dueño del matadero quien pego sus ojos a la pantalla de la Tablet y empezó a leer la página.

"Si él nos demanda señor, estaremos metidos en un gran problema; no es un abogado común y corriente, es uno de los mejores de América y tendremos casi ninguna posibilidad de ganarle".-Dijo.

El dueño lo miro, dejo la Tablet en su escritorio, se recargo en su silla, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

"Listo, tengo una idea; ignorémoslo".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el jefe de seguridad sorprendido.

"Ignorémoslo. Sea lo que sea que tiene pensado hacer ese conejo, no detendrá nuestro proceso laboral y productivo. Además, Je ¿Qué puede hacer un conejo?".-Dijo el dueño, lo último en burla.

Cuando todos los empleados del matadero se fueron, Kyle y Brian se fueron para alivio del dueño del matadero, pero lo que él no sabe es que Kyle y Brian siguieron dando sus volantes en el pueblo y pegándolos en los postes de luz para atraer a más gente.

 **1 hora después.**

El dueño está en su oficina comiendo unos tacos de bistec con cilantro y salsa verde de tomate, el jefe de seguridad abrio la puerta de su oficina, iba a decirle algo pero vio algo a través de la ventana que llamo su atención, frunció el ceño confundido, se acercó a la ventana, forzó la vista para ver si no está alucinando y cuando comprobó que no era así, abrio los ojos sorprendido.

"Jefe, jefe".-Dijo llamándolo.

Este subió la cabeza, su mirada cayó sobre el e hizo un sonido de contestación ya que tiene la boca llena.

"Tiene que ver esto".-Dijo el jefe de seguridad.

El dueño dejo el taco que está comiendo en su plato, se sacudió las manos, se puso de pie y fue hacia él, en el trayecto mastico y trago su taco.

"¿Qué quieres?, espero que sea importan…".-No termino lo que iba a decir ya que al ver por la ventana, lo que vio lo sorprendió y entrecerró los ojos.-"¿Pero qué diantres está pasando allá?".-Pregunto.

Afuera del matadero, justo a fuera de la entrada hay una multitud de gente y algunos mamíferos en ella, reunidos alrededor de una gran fogata con un carretilla a un lado de ella a un par de metros de distancia cuyo contenido está cubierto por una manta de color verde muy claro, y delante de la fogata y la carretilla están Brian y Kyle dispuestos a hacer algo, cerca de la entrada del matadero están gran parte de la seguridad privada tomando su descanso al aire libre; les gusta hacerlo al aire libre, tomándose un café, charlando, en el teléfono o cualquier cosa para pasar el tiempo a gusto, eso es justo lo que quieren Kyle y Brian, Kyle se acercó a su amigo con la mirada puesta sobre un hombre bien vestido que tiene su celular a la mano.

"Ahí está el periodista Mexicano del Informador. Te dije que vendría".-Le dijo Kyle a su amigo con una sonrisa.

"También dijiste que lo que publicara podría movilizar a miles de personas".-Dijo Brian volteando a verlo.

"Bueno; eso espero".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y se rio con la boca cerrada.

"A-Algunos se están yendo".-Les dijo uno de los trabajadores del matadero que apoya lo que quieren hacer, un hombre joven.

Kyle y Brian miraron y vieron que es cierto, sabían que era ahora o nunca, Brian le hizo un gesto a un banco que tienen al lado de ellos, Kyle se subió de un salto, Brian le paso un megáfono, Kyle lo enciendo, el sonido de este llamo la atención de todos, los que querían irse regresaron y empezaron a ver lo que pasara.

Kyle saco una hoja doblada en cuatro partes de su saco, la desdoblo, la miro y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar por el megáfono.

"Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy para tomar una medida protestativa que debió ser ejercida y ejecutada hace mucho tiempo por aquellas personas; y mamíferos, que creen y buscan la correcta ejerción de los respetos de los animales primitivos".-Dijo Kyle hablando por el megáfono, su plática llamo la atención de las fuerzas de seguridad privada del matadero que voltearon a ver.

Kyle miro al muchacho que le aviso que se iban a ir he hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como una señal, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y de un jalón retiro la manta de la carretilla mostrando una pequeña montaña de bistecs, salchichas y jamones las cuales no hace falta ser un genio, son extraídas de animales, Kyle regreso a la multitud.

"La protesta que queremos presentar aquí el día de hoy".-Dijo hablando por el megáfono y leyendo su hoja.-"Está representada en esta pequeña montana de carne que el matadero que está detrás de mí proporciona a Simojovel y más pueblos, ciudades y estados de la república mexicana, si miran de cerca verán que es la marca de sus carnes".-Dijo.

Esto sorprendió a las fuerzas de la seguridad privada del matadero quienes dejaron de holgazanear, se pusieron de pie abruptamente los que están sentados y se acercaron hasta el cancel para ver.

"El primer paso, para terminar con la terrible crueldad y el uso de los animales para la alimentación es destruyendo, aquellas cosas, de las que cuales son extraídos de ellos".-Dijo Kyle refiriéndose a la carne al lado de él y se bajó del banco.

El muchacho que los ayuda se acercó al montón de carne y lo baño con gasolina, las fuerzas de seguridad privada intuyeron hacia donde se dirigía la cosa e intercambiaron miradas.

Kyle iba a volver a subirse al banco, pero Brian lo intercepto y tomo el megáfono con ambas patas sin arrebatárselo, esto extraño a Kyle y lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué haces?".-Pregunto confundido.

Brian lo miro a los ojos.

"Eres magnifico escribiendo Kyle, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender para tratar con la gente".-Dijo y gentilmente le quito el megáfono de las patas.

Kyle simplemente se quedó ahí donde esta ya que su amigo tiene razón, a pesar de ser muy dócil y gentil el no interactúa demasiado con las personas, Brian se subió al banco y encendió el megáfono para hablar.

"No buscamos problemas!".-Dijo Brian por el megáfono.-"Ni encender la chispa de la ira, el miedo y el odio de nadie, buscamos iluminar el cielo y la mente de las autoridades y la sociedad mexicana contra este horrible acto de injusticia en contra de los animales. Les pedimos, Católicos, indígenas, todos ustedes mexicanos, que nos ayuden, contra este acto de vil injusticia".-Dijo Brian, se bajó del banco, el joven trabajador que los ayuda le dio un bistec y se acercó a la fogata.-"Ahora queramos las carnes de aquellos pobres animales que perecieron en este foso de asesinatos que está detrás de mí".-Dijo hablando por el megáfono y refiriéndose al matadero.-"Les pedimos por favor, que nos ayuden a poner las carnes en el fuego".-Dijo acercándose al fuego con un bistec en la pata.

Esto fue el colmo para la seguridad privada del matadero quienes tomaron sus burras (Esos bastones hechos con una planta bastante parecida al bambú que se ve mucho en México).

"¡Maldito bastardo!".-Dijo uno de los de seguridad privada y brinco la cerca.

"Vamos tras el".-Dijo otro y con los demás siguiéndolo.

Kyle, Brian y todos voltearon, el que brinco la cerca alejo a Brian de la fogata un poco empujándolo, otro hizo lo mismo con Kyle, y los demás hicieron una línea de límite para la multitud ya que querían ir a auxiliarlos, pero la seguridad no lo permitiría y los detuvieron.

"¡Esa carne, es propiedad de la industria!".-Dijo el que brinco la cerca a la multitud, amenazando a Brian con su burra en su cuello como si fuera una espada.-"¡Y arrestare al primero que trate de quemar una!".-Dijo.

Brian alzo el bistec sobre su burra, el hombre lo miro, Brian paso el bistec sobre su burra y lanzo al bistec al fuego. Varios del público suspiraron sorprendidos por lo que hizo y Brian miro al hombre con una mirada neutra y seria, y este se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido y respirando enojado.

"Llévenselo".-Le dijo a 2 compañeros suyos quitándole la burra del cuello.

Ambos fueron con él, Brian no se resistió para nada al arresto y se lo llevaron, mientras lo hacia Kyle lo miro y su amigo hizo lo mismo hasta que despareció de su vista. Kyle miro al frente pensativo y cuando tomo una decisión puso cara de decidida, se acercó a la carretilla con la carne y uno a uno fue echando la carne al fuego, el hombre que arresto a Brian vio esto y se sorprendió y la multitud suspiro sorprendido de que Kyle no este acatando lo que le dijo.

"Eres, un maldito…¡Bastardo!".-Dijo el hombre caminando hacia Kyle y al último con un grito golpeo un bistec que tenía en la pata con su burra, tirando el trozo de carne al piso y escamando a Kyle por lo violento del golpe.-"Bien ahora, ¿alguien más?".-Dijo el hombre mirando a la multitud.-"Si quieren esta clase de problemas los tendrán".-Dijo.

Kyle se limpió las patas en su traje, se puso de rodillas, recogió el bistec y lo echo al fuego, se puso de pie y siguió echando carne al fuego, el hombre comenzó a caminar alrededor suyo mientras él hacia esto, justo cuando Kyle estaba a punto de echar un jamón al fuego el hombre lo golpeo con su burra en el brazo haciéndolo gritar y que tirara el jamón. La multitud se escamo por esto, Kyle siseo del dolor, agarro su brazo y miro al hombre, regreso la vista al fuego aun sintiendo dolor, puso una rodilla en tierra y echo el jamón al fuego, volvió a ponerse de pie, agarro una salchicha y la iba a echar pero el hombre lo pincho con fuerza con la punta de su burra en el estómago, sofocándolo, Kyle se quejó del dolor, cayó al piso agarrándose el vientre y se quedó retorciéndose ahí por un momento, cuando se recuperó un poco tomo la salchicha y empezó a acercarla al fuego, el hombre levanto su burra en advertencia.

"Deténgase".-Dijo.

Kyle no le hizo caso y echo la salchicha al fuego, el hombre bajo con fuerza su burra y lo golpeo justo en el entrecejo, la golpeo tan fuerte que el pelaje de Kyle se erizo del dolor, Kyle se quejó y cayó al piso de espaldas quejándose del dolor con una pata en su frente, la alejo y vio que está sangrando mucho, incluso está goteando pero no le importo, se puso de pie y siguió quemando carne, el periodista estuvo grabando todo desde el inicio con su celular ya que sabe que ahora la mejor manera de difundir una noticia es por medio de las redes sociales, la gente veía lo que Kyle hacia sorprendidos y el hombre siguió golpeándolo mientras el quemaba la carne, Kyle logro resistir todos sus golpes hasta que quemo hasta el último trozo de carne, luego de eso, se desmayó por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre y fue arrestado por haber destruido recursos de una propiedad privada, fue una victoria dulce para las fuerzas de seguridad, pero el jefe de seguridad y el dueño del matadero sabían que no, ya que ellos no están viendo a que magnitud escalara todo el asunto.

 **Ya en la noche, en Jalisco.**

August, el jefe de Kate y Sully se encuentra en su oficina disfrutando de un café caliente negro sin cafeína, con las patas traseras sobre su escritorio, es suyo así que puede hacer lo que quería con él, el soplo el humeante vapor emanando de su taza y le tomo un sorbo a su café, en eso tocan a su puerta, el volteo y su secretaria se asoma por la puerta que ella entreabrió.

"Señor Rodin-Easton, Kate y Sully ya están aquí".-Dijo su secretaria, una mujer madura de piel blanca y cabello largo de color negro.

"Gracias Sarah".-Dijo August, bajo las patas de su escritorio y se acomodó en este viendo hacia el frente.-"Hazlos pasar por favor".-Dijo.

"Si señor".-Dijo Sarah asintiendo con la cabeza, salió y cerró la puerta.

August se quedó solo en su escritorio por unos segundos, aprovecho para tomar un par de sorbos más a su café y justo después de eso oyó que se abrio la puerta y la miro dejando su taza en su escritorio.

"¿Hola?".-Dijo Kate asomando por la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, está viendo hacia al lado equivocado y por eso no vio a August.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?".-Dijo Sully también asomando la cabeza pero mirando hacia el lado contrario, tampoco notando a August.

"Ah chicos".-Dijo August llamando la atención de ambos quienes voltearon a verlo.-"Mis reporteros estrella justo a quienes quería ver, vamos pasen".-Les dijo con amabilidad y cordialidad.

La coneja y el coyote entraron a la oficina, Sully cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y luego se le acercaron.

"Tomen asiento".-Les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto a las 2 sillas delante de él.

Ambos hicieron caso, Sully se sentó en una de las sillas, Kate se subió a el de un salto, se sentó en su regazo, lo miro con una sonrisa sobre su cara y froto su cabeza contra su pecho haciéndolo sonreír, esto hizo que August sonriera y luego se dirigieron a él.

"¿Para qué nos llamó señor?".-Pregunto Kate.

"Kate, ya te dije que pueden llamarme por mi nombre; no tienes que ser tan formal".-Dijo August.

"Lo siento, es que no puedo imaginarme a mí misma hablándole por su nombre y aparte, que quiere que le diga señor, así me educaron mis padres".-Dijo la coneja.

"Bueno no nos salgamos del tema, ¿Qué necesita de nosotros señor?".-Pregunto Sully.

"Ustedes 2, mis reporteros estrella; quiero que cubran lo que dice la primera página de este periódico".-Dijo sacando uno de un cajón de su escritorio, se la paso a Sully, este lo tomo y junto a su esposa empezaron a leer la primera página.

En letras grandes en el encabezado dice: "Un pago injusto para una protesta noble". En primera plana hay una foto de una de las tomas del periodista que grabo la protesta de Kyle, el conejo esta de rodillas boquiabierto debido al dolor que está recorriendo su cuerpo, sangrando por la frente con un rastro de sangre corriendo por su cara, esto también se ve en sus ojos con sus cejas en una posición que expresa tristeza con su brazo estirado, en su pata tiene una chuleta de puerco que está muy cerca de la fogata donde quemo toda la carne dispuesto a arrojarla, y el hombre que lo golpeo tiene su burra alzada en amenaza, advirtiéndole que no lo haga, mientras los espectadores ven con horror, conmoción o neutralidad pero con ansias de ayudarlo la horrible escena. Después de ver bien la imagen, Sully empezó a leer la noticia impresa en letras sobre el medio de comunicación.

"La protesta no violenta del abogado Kyle Rabbitstail de Zootopia, termino en un injusto pago para el con una descarada, fría y cruel golpiza que uno de los elementos de la seguridad privada del matadero: La Esperanza, le propino sin escrúpulos sobre su cuerpo. La multitud que se unió a la protesta del Sr. Rabbitstail quedo indignada por este hecho y le están exigiendo al matadero la Esperanza que el responsable por la golpiza sea sancionado o sufra alguna clase de castigo por este atroz hecho, a lo que el matadero no ha dado respuesta alguna".-Leyó Sully y luego él y su esposa miraron a su jefe.

"El caso ha generado revuelo donde ocurrió, Simojovel, un pequeño pueblo minero no muy lejos de Chiapas. A pesar que es un revuelo no llamativo a nivel internacional, si ha llamado la atención de 5 estados de la republica a nivel nacional".-Dijo August poniéndose de pie, camino hacia la ventana de su oficina y miro al cielo nocturno desde ahí.

"¿Solo de 5?".-Dijo Sully, dejo escapar un Je burlón y se recargo en su silla.-"Eso no es mucho".-Dijo igual de burlón.

"¡Sully!".-Le reprendió su esposa volteando a verlo, asustándolo un poco.

August disparo su cabeza hacia él y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo que importa no es la cantidad de estados que se indignaron por este hecho Pyron. Lo que importa, es que un estado de la republica que no es Chiapas reacciono de esa manera ante ese hecho, por lo general solo unos 3 estados máximo se indignan de hechos tan pequeños como este, y dijo pequeños por que los 43 de Ayotzinapa conmociono a todo México y a una parte del mundo, justo como paso con la matanza estudiantil de Tlaquelolco de 1968. Es la primera vez en la historia de México que un hecho pequeño como este ha logrado conmover a más de un estado de la república mexicana y eso es lo que quiero que cubran".-Dijo August, regreso a su asiento y se recargo en su silla.-"Mi instinto me dice que lo que hará ese abogado, revolucionara; no, cambiara a México, por eso es tan importante que lo cubran, algo me dice que podríamos volver a ver a un nuevo Gandhi. El Gandhi de México, el profeta que tanto necesita".-Dijo.

Sully y Kate se quedaron sin palabras por lo que su jefe dijo, él podría tener razón, es la primera vez en la historia de México que una sola persona no política (Esto lo digo por Colosio y una sola por los estudiantes del 68) que da un primer paso para iniciar una protesta no violenta en México. Ambos, después de pensarlo; voltearon a verlo.

"¿Cuánto salimos?".-Pregunto Kate.

"De inmediato".-Dijo August.

"¡¿Ahora?!".-Preguntaron el coyote y la coneja sorprendidos.

"Sí. Vi lo suficiente para saber que ese abogado podría dar un nuevo paso mañana, así que los necesito allá para entonces".-Dijo August.

"Pero…señor, no tenemos boletos para ninguna clase de transporte, no traemos equipaje y…".-August no dejo que Kate terminara.

"No se preocupen por eso".-Dijo con una sonrisa, quito su espalda de su mesa, abrio uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saco 2 boletos de avión y se los tendió, ellos los tomaron, los miraron y regresaron sus miradas a el.-"Son sus boletos de ida para Simojovel".-Dijo el perro selvático con una sonrisa, Kate y Sully abrieron los ojos, miraron los boletos y luego a su jefe.-"El vuelo sale en 2 horas, estoy seguro que tendrán tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa, hacer su equipaje, despedirse de sus amigos y partir a Simojovel. Y no se preocupen por el dinero, si necesitan llámenme y yo les enviare por correo, y no se preocupen por deberme nada; considérenlo como, un regalo de mi parte".-Dijo, entrelazo sus dedos juntando las yemas de sus pulgares, se recargo en la silla y los miro con una sonrisa.

"Guau".-Dijo Kate mirando su boleto y luego regreso a su jefe.-"Gracias señor".-Dijo con una sonrisa, August cerró los ojos con modestia e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza como diciendo: No fue nada.-"Vamos Sully, el tiempo corre".-Dijo, se bajó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

Sully se puso de pie con la boca abierta ya que su esposa lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, la miro, luego a su jefe, intento decir algo para protestar pero no pudo, bajo la mirada hacia la derecha y luego la regreso hacia su jefe.

"Gracias".-Dijo a secas y fue hacia su esposa.

Ella abrio la puerta, salieron y Sully cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

 **En casa de Daniel media hora después.**

Sully y Kate están haciendo sus maletas; están cargado liviano para como para un viaje pequeño, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo que no necesitarían demasiada ropa y por eso no se llevaron toda. Ambos cerraron sus maletas, Sully se sentó en la cama con las orejas aplanadas, las manos en sus rodillas y dejo escapar un suspiro, las orejas de Kate se movieron cuando oyó su suspiro, subió la mirada para verlo, vio su estado de ánimo, esto la preocupo un poco y decidió averiguar qué le pasa.

"¿Sully, cariño que pasa?".-Pregunto preocupada, dejo caer sus orejas, se sentó al lado de él y puso su pata sobre la de él.

El coyote volteo a verla un momento, dejo escapar un suspiro, alejo su pata de la de ella y se alejó un poco de ella.

"Nada".-Dijo con depresión.

"Sully".-Le dijo con tono de insistencia y volviendo a poner su pata sobre la de él.

Sully volvió a verla por un momento, desvió la mirada al piso con tristeza y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mira, Cielo, no tengo nada contra este trabajo, me gusta es mi sueño, pero…".-Volvió a suspirar.-"A veces me molesta que tomes decisiones por ambos cuando yo no estoy de acuerdo".-Dijo con tristeza.

Kate abrio los ojos sorprendida y levanto sus orejas.

"¿Qué?, estás diciendo…¿Qué tu no quieres ir a Simojovel?".-Pregunto la coneja.

Su marido la miro con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto poniendo ambas patas en el antebrazo de su esposo.

Sully volvió a mirarla.

"Porque, aparte que me gusta Jalisco; yo quería pasar tiempo contigo Cielo".-Dijo el coyote con tristeza.

"Sully; pasamos mucho tiempo juntos".-Dijo Kate.

Sully se molestó, se puso de pie y la miro a la cara.

"Tiempo como pareja Kate".-Dijo el coyote con molestia.

"Precisamente".-Dijo Kate enojada por el tono de su voz.-"No sé porque te molestas tanto Sully".-Dijo y se cruzó de brazos mientras lo veía.

"No; no es cierto, ya no pasamos tiempo como pareja Cielo, solo como compañeros de trabajo y todo por este maldito asunto de transmitir noticias".-Dijo Sully empezando a caminar de lado a lado.

"No es cierto. Tu eres el que esta errado, si pasamos tiempo como pareja".-Dijo Kate enojada y molesta.

"¡Que no!".-Exclamo Sully.

"¡Que sí!".-Exclamo su esposa.

"Por el amor de Dios".-Dijo Sully pasándose la pata por la cara en queja.-"Kate, ¡¿recuerdas la última vez que salimos a pasear, a una cita, o mínimo a ver una película?!".-Dijo con enojo.

Kate levanto su dedo índice mientras lo veía y abrio la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro después de pensar por un momento, Sully tiene razón, últimamente solo están trabajando y no le han dedico demasiado tiempo a su relación, dejo caer las orejas al darse cuenta de esa realidad y miro a su esposo con tristeza sobre su cara.

"¿Ves?".-Dijo Sully al ver su cara de perplejidad.-"Eso tiempo que no pasamos verdadero tiempo juntos como pareja".-Dijo, volvió a ponerse triste, aplano sus orejas y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.-"Por eso estoy triste, creí…Que una vez aquí en México tendríamos algo de tiempo para nosotros pero no. Desde el día que me recupere de las heridas que me hizo Charlie tú le dijiste a August que ya podríamos volver a trabajar ¡y por eso estoy molesto!".-Dijo, al último grito con enojo y volvió a entristecerse.-"Porque no…Hemos pasado, verdadero tiempo juntos".-Dijo y se quedó cabizbajo con la espalda encorvada hacia adelante.

Kate no pudo evitar sentirse mal al haber escuchado todo eso, ahora sabe porque últimamente no han estado en la sincronía que tenían antes; en Zootopia, cerro la boca con una cara de cachorro triste, se puso de pie, se acercó a Sully y lo abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Sully solo acepto el abrazo.

"Ay Sully lo siento, yo; no tenía idea de que te sintieras así, enserio no sabía".-Dijo Kate con tristeza y culpa con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre su hombro.-"Perdóname mi amor, por favor".-Dijo frotando su cabeza contra él.

"Claro que te perdono Cielo, es solo que, me gustaría tener más tiempo para nosotros".-Dijo Sully.

Kate abrio los ojos y pego la vista al suelo con tristeza, de repente una idea vino a su mente, levanto las orejas, tomo la cabeza de Sully e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Oye mi amor, que te parece esto: Iremos a Simojovel, pero será mitad trabajo y mitad vacaciones".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Sully levanto sus orejas y abrio los ojos.

"¿Ósea cómo?".-pregunto.

"Iremos a filmar haya, pero; todo el tiempo libre que tengamos te prometo lo dedicaremos a pasar más tiempo como pareja".-Dijo la coneja.

Sully se alegró y empezó a menear la cola.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Mhjm".-Respondió Kate con un murmuro y manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sully empezó a menear su cola con rapidez, sin pedirle permiso la levanto agarrándola por la cintura como si fuera una niña, esto hizo reír a la coneja y lo miro, Sully le sonrió y sin pensarlo 2 veces estampo sus labios contra los de ella. Kate al principio se sorprendió pero rápidamente se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, dejo caer sus orejas y tomo su cara con sus patitas. Sully la acerco a él y la abrazo por la cintura para tener el máximo tacto corporal entre ambos y siguió disfrutando el beso, cuando Kate sintió esto, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para profundizar el beso. Siguieron besándose por unos segundos más y cuando rompieron el beso se quedaron viendo a los ojos con amor.

"Muchas gracias Cielo".-Dijo Sully.

"No hay de que amor".-Dijo Kate, hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo acaricio, cosa que el respondió y se quedaron disfrutando su momento a solas.

5 minutos después, ya se encontraban abajo; delante del carro del padre de Daniel, él iba a llevarlos al aeropuerto y se están despidiendo de todos.

"Por favor cuídense".-Dijo Daniel con algo de preocupación.-"He visto en las noticias que la cosa en Simojovel no esta tan tranquila como aquí".-Dijo.

"Lo sabemos, y tranquilo Daniel tendremos cuidado".-Dijo Sully.

Kate se acercó a la hermana de Daniel, esta se arrodillo para estar más a su altura y la abrazo, cosa que la coneja correspondió. Todos les dijeron que se cuidaran y se despidieron, ya estaban por irse pero faltaba alguien más.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Judy?".-Pregunto Kate después de mirar a ambos lados.

Todos se entristecieron y bajaron la mirada, Daniel la subió y la miro.

"Está en su habitación".-Dijo señalando su casa detrás de el con su pulgar.-"Desde que ella y Nick se separaron no sale de ahí, solo sale para comer, beber o cuando tiene que hacer sus necesidades".-Dijo con un poco de tristeza porque no le gusta verla así, al igual que el resto de su familia.

"Oh".-Dijo Kate y desvió su mirada.-"Bueno, cuando salga; le dicen de mi parte que se cuide y que ojala pueda arreglar las cosas con Nick".-Dijo mirando a toda la familia Ibáñez.

"Yo también".-Dijo Sully.

"Lo haremos. Que les vaya bien".-Dijo la madre de Daniel.

Se despidieron una última vez, Kate y Sully se subieron al auto y se fueron directo al aeropuerto siendo llevados por el padre de Daniel. Mientras, en su cuarto casi a oscuras, Judy se encuentra sentada en el filo de su cama con las orejas caídas; cabizbaja, y triste, está mirando una foto en su celular, es una serie de varias selfies con Nick, en una se ve a Judy saliendo de improviso en una foto provocando que ambos salieran con unas caras un tanto graciosas, en otra se ve a Nick agarrando a Judy por el chaleco antibalas de su uniforme como si fuera un pescado, viéndola con cara de diversión y Judy viéndolo con un poco de puchero, en otra se ve a Judy en el piso de brazos cruzados y un poco molesta viendo a Nick, ya que este tiene el codo sobre su cabeza apoyándose en ella mientras él le sonríe a la cámara en pose de cool, y por último, se ve sonriéndole a la cámara, Nick con diversión y Judy con una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara. Una gota cayó sobre la pantalla del celular, fue Judy quien está empezando a llorar, respiro con fuerza por la nariz para que los mocos no se le salieran, dejo escapar un resoplido, dejo el teléfono a un lado de su cama, se cubrió los ojos con las patas, se acostó de lado en la cama y siguió llorando, se quitó las patas de la cara, miro a una mesita de noche que está al lado de su cama, estiro su brazo y tomo algo de esta, es el anillo de bodas de Nick, al verlo Judy volvió a dejar escapar un resoplido, esta vez tembloroso, se acomodó para quedar viéndose al techo, se llevó una pata a sus ojos y siguió llorando en silencio con la pantalla disolviéndose en negro.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en Simojovel.**

Kyle fue soldado de su arresto, el delito que cometió: destrucción recursos de una propiedad privada hizo que fuera sancionado con una multa pero no muy cara: 1000 pesos mexicanos, y ahora que logro pagarla ya es libre. En este momento se encuentra en el departamento de Brian, leyendo con una sonrisa sobre su cara su hazaña de ayer en el periódico, tiene una venda envuelta alrededor de su cabeza justo debajo de la corona por los golpes que le dieron. Termino de leer la primera página y paso a la siguiente página para seguir leyendo el periódico.

 **30 minutos después.**

Kyle salió del apartamento de Brian, lo cerró con llave y salió del edificio, ya afuera de este se quedó parado en la acera y se puso a pensar, se le hacía extraño que Brian no estuviera ahí, tiene entendido que él fue liberado más temprano que él, ya que el destruyo menos recursos de una propiedad privada y se le hace muy extraño que no esté en casa, podría pensar en mil probabilidades de donde esta o que fue de él, pero está empezando a creer que talvez esta sobreactuando, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de librarse de esos pensamientos y giro hacia la derecha para irse. No levanto la vista, pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió; casi dando un brinco de la impresión, delante de él, están Kate y Sully, ambos con una sonrisa sobre la cara, Kate esta vestida con un camisa de manga corta de color blanco sin cuello y unos shorts de mezclilla de color azul claro y Sully esta vestido con una camisa de cuello de color azul claro de mangas cortas, lleva unos pantalones cortos que le llegan hasta la mitad de la espinilla y como siempre lleva cargando su mochila inalámbrica para poder transmitir en vivo si algo llegara a ocurrir, cambiaron su vestimenta ya que Simojovel está en una de las regiones más calurosas y calientes de la república mexicana, Kyle simplemente se les quedo viendo hasta que Kate se le presento.

"Hola mucho gusto, ¿Sr. Rabbitstail verdad?".-Dijo Kate, camino 2 pasos hacia él y lo señalo a la cara.

Kyle finalmente salió del trance, parpadeo un par de veces, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a ella.

"Sí, soy yo".-Dijo el conejo.

"Hola mucho gusto".-Dijo Kate manteniendo la sonrisa, tomo su pata sin su permiso y lo saludo de mano.-"Me llamo Kate, Kate Sullivan".-Dijo, se dirigió a Sully, lo tomo de la pata y lo jalo con gentileza hacia ellos.-"Y él es mi esposo".-Dijo.

"Soy Sully, Sully Piron".-Dijo también estrecho su pata.

Kyle noto a simple vista que son buenos mamíferos y sonrió.

"Hola, es un gusto también".-Dijo, Sully dejo de estrechar su pata y se alejó un paso de el por respeto.-"Una coneja y un coyote como esposos, eso sí que es novedad y me alegra de eso".-Dijo con una sonrisa.-"¿Que desean?".-Pregunto amablemente.

"Vera señor somos reporteros, trabajamos para la cadena de noticias del canal 2 de Jalisco y queríamos saber si podíamos hacerle una entrevista".-Dijo Kate.

"Bueno, si claro".-Dijo el conejo casi sin rodeos.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kate y miro a su esposo.

Sully se quitó su mochila, puso una rodilla en tierra, la abrio, saco un micrófono y su cámara, le dio su micrófono a Kate, cerró su mochila, se la volvió a poner, tomo su cámara y se puso de pie.

"Solo graba Sully, le enviaremos el video a August mas tarde".- Dijo Kate.

Su esposo solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Oigan, ¿qué les parece si me entrevistan mientras caminamos?".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa con su cara, hizo un ademan como diciendo "Síganme", se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la acera.

Kate y Sully intercambiaron una mirada y lo alcanzaron.

"Antes de que me entrevisten puedo preguntar: ¿Qué los trajo aquí en primer lugar?".-Dijo Kyle con curiosidad mientras caminaba.

"Nuestro jefe nos envió".-Respondió Sully.-"Dice que lo que usted está haciendo es una novedad y algo inverosímil en la república mexicana".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Kyle confundido volteando a verlo.-"Nah que cosas dice su jefe, yo no soy el único en protestar en México, los padres de los 43 de Ayotzinapa y los estudiantes del 68 también lo hicieron y prácticamente gran parte de México protesta".-Dijo.

"Él está consciente de ello, pero dijo que su protesta es la primera a nivel nacional que ha conmocionado a más de 3 estados de la republica siendo liderado por una sola persona".-Dijo el coyote.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Kyle sorprendido.

"Si".-Dijo Kate haciendo que la mirara.-"El señor Rodin-Easton dijo que es algo sin precedentes en la historia de México. Y por eso nos envió a aquí, ya que dice usted hará algo muy grande por este país".-Dijo y miro a esposo.-"Enciende la cámara Sully".-Dijo, el hizo caso, ella encendió su micrófono y aprovecho para iniciar la entrevista.-"Sr, Rabbitstail, ¿Qué dice sobre esta afirmación de que usted será alguien revolucionario para México?".-Dijo y le acerco el micrófono.-"Imagine que estamos hablando solo".-Le susurro por si tiene miedo hablar en cámara y lo dejo contestar.

"Bueno, yo no confirmaría esa afirmación".-Dijo Kyle.

"¿Por qué Sr. Rabbitstail?".-Pregunto Kate con el micrófono cerca de su boca y se lo volvió a acercar.

"Cuando la gente lucha por una causa justa, salen solos; de la tierra, como ustedes 2".-Dijo, este último comentario hizo reír a Kate y a Sully.-"La gente siempre se une por la lucha de una causa justa, aun cuando es peligroso o…".-Kyle no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

"Hey!, miren lo que viene".-Kyle, Sully y Kate voltearon y vieron a tres jóvenes adolescentes delante de ellos esperando en la esquina al final de la calle, se notaba a leguas que podrían ser de esos adolescentes busca problemas.-"Un peluche de felpa con mente propia y sus amigos".-Dijo uno de los muchachos, tiene cabello negro corto peinado de punta, cabeza redonda un poco alargada, ojos cafés, piel blanca y esta vestido con unos pantalones azules, una camisa gris de manga corta y un chaleco de cuero, luego de su comentario dejo escapar una carcajada y sus amigos se le unieron.

Al verlos Kate y Sully se asustaron ya que podrían ser peligrosos, apagaron su cámara y su micrófono.

"Amm; talvez deberíamos rodea…".-Sully no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Kyle levanto la pata y un gesto le dijo que se guardara silencio.

Luego hizo un ademan de que lo siguieran y empezó a ir hacia los jóvenes de manera casual como si nada, Kate y Sully intercambiaron una mirada asustados y a pesar del miedo fueron detrás de Kyle.

"¿Qué no dice el nuevo testamento: _Si el enemigo te golpea en la mejilla, ofrécele la otra?".-_ Pregunto Kyle mientras caminaba hacia los jóvenes.

"Amm, creo que es el sentido metafórico de la palabra, estoy seguro que Dios…".-Kyle interrumpió a Kate.

"Yo no creo eso".-Dijo y la miro sin detenerse.-"Perdón por interrumpirla pero he pensado mucho en eso, y creo que lo que quiso decir es que hay que aceptar un golpe, varios golpes, pero uno nunca los regresara ni se apartara, y al hacerlo algo dentro de la naturaleza humana se apela, algo que el odio hacia uno disminuya y el respeto se acrecenté".-Dijo.

Kate se asombró por sus palabras, rápidamente se susto el micrófono contra su axila, saco un bloc de notas; costumbre que tomo de parte de su mejor amiga Judy y empezó a anotar las increíbles y sabias palabras de Kyle.

"Creo que Cristo capto el mensaje y yo he visto con funciona. Le funciono a Nelson Mandela y le funciono a Mahatma Gandhi".-Dijo Kyle y llegaron con los jóvenes, Kate y Sully se asustaron más al tenerlos delante.-"Buenos días".-Los saludo el conejo con una sonrisa.

"Sal de la banqueta maldito conejo".-Le dijo el muchacho con la chamarra de cuero.

La sonrisa de Kyle se borró al instante y se les quedo viendo.

"Si sal de aquí, ternurita felpudita".-Dijo otro de los muchachos y todos se rieron, el muchacho lanzo una piedra al aire del tamaño de su mano y la gacho, con mensaje claramente intimidante.

Kyle solo los miro.

"Brandon. Brandon, ¿Qué haces?".-Se escuchó una voz femenina madura en tono de voz alto.

"Nada".-Dijo el muchacho con chamarra de cuero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kyle.

"Sal a donde pueda verte".-Dijo la voz femenina.

Brandon rodo los ojos con molestia, se alejó de sus amigos, camino hacia la calle, se quedó parado a mitad de esta y volteo hacia arriba al segundo piso de su casa, en el barandal esta una mujer madura, de cabello color negro; corto y rizado, cabeza redonda y algo subida de peso, es su madre.

"Te pregunte: ¿Qué, que estás haciendo?".-Dijo su madre con enojo.

"Tratábamos de "limpiar" un poco este vecindario".-Respondió Brandon, quito su mirada de ella, la bajo y volvió a mirar a Kyle.

"Creí que ya te habías ido a trabajar".-Dijo su madre haciendo que volviera a verla.-"Vas a llegar tarde. Vete ya, ¡vete!".-Le dijo con enojo y haciendo un ademan para que se fuera.

Brandon rodo los ojos y suspiro con fastidio, regreso con sus amigos y volvió a mirar a Kyle, este los miro con una sonrisa.

"Verán que hay espacio para todos aquí, tanto humanos como antropomórficos".-Dijo, ellos se quedaron callados y solo intercambiaron miradas, volvieron a verlo, el chico que tiene la piedra la boto y esta cayó al piso, la sonrisa de Kyle se amplió.-"Gracias, con permiso".-Dijo y paso entre ellos, ellos se movieron y lo dejaron pasar.

Kate siguió a Kyle, mientras lo hizo; los chichos se fijaron en su bella figura, desde sus piernas hasta su esbelta figura, sonrieron, y le chiflaron, en eso Sully acababa de pasar entre ellos y volteo mirando sobre su hombro y los miro con enojo.

"Es mi esposa".-Les dijo con enojo y volvió a mirar al frente.-"Pasados".-Se quejó.

Kate le sonrió a su esposo, camino al lado de él y lo tomo de la pata, haciendo que la mirara.

"Tranquilo mi amor".-Dijo.

Sully sonrió y se inclinó encorvando su espalda para quedar cara a cara y se dieron un beso en los labios. Cuando lo rompieron, fueron a alcanzar a Kyle y reanudaron su entrevista con él.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, ¿En su protesta pueden incluirse todo tipo de personas y animales, sin importar si son depredadores, presas o solo aceptaría a un cierto grupo de personas y animales?".-Pregunto Kate y le acerco el micrófono.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Kyle volteando a verla, confundido.-"No, claro que no. Mi protesta está abierta a toda persona que quiera ayudar, no importa si es presa, depredador, omnívoro, un ser humano, cristiano, católico, musulmán, hindú, sijes; todos sus libros religiosos: El Corán, el vita Hindú, la biblia, son siempre las mismas cosas simples las que más nos sorprenden y nos hacen recobrar la fe. _Trata al prójimo; como quieres que te traten,_ no siempre se practica".-Dijo.

"Pero señor, organizaciones como Al kaheda, el ISIS y…".-Kyle supo a donde iba la pregunta de Kate y la interrumpió.

"Permita que la interrumpa pero hay una clara diferencia entre los musulmanes y esas organizaciones".-Dijo Kyle.-"Esas organizaciones se hacen decir que son musulmanes de corazón y solo practican lo que el Corán les dice; cuando solo es una pantalla para motivar a otros a unírseles. _Cuanto más se disfraza la verdad, más se la cree uno_ dijo Hitler, sé que era un loco homicida pero hay que darle crédito a esas palabras, es lo que pasa con esas organizaciones, disfrazan demasiado la verdad, logran mover la gente de las personas y así es como hacen que personas se les unan. Mi protesta es todo lo contrario, yo no disfrazo la verdad, la dijo sin ninguna barrera y logro mover la mente de las personas para una lucha y causa justas".-Dijo el conejo.

"¿Y eso es lo que quiere lograr con su protesta?".-Pregunto Kate y le acerco el micrófono.

"Bueno, eso espero".-Dijo Kyle y llegaron a la casa de una mujer que, desde su protesta de ayer se unió a su causa.

Ella abrio la puerta y vio a Kyle, justo a quien quería ver.

"Ah Kyle".-Dijo y cerró la puerta de su casa.-"Justo a ti quería verte. Son malas noticias; 2 me temo, la primera es que, todos los trabajadores que se unieron a tu protesta ayer, a partir de esta mañana, ahora son ex trabajadores".-Dijo, sorprendiendo al conejo.-"Los despidieron; a todos, por el delito de destruir materiales de una propiedad privada, los arrestaron, los golpearon y sin ninguna compensación los echaron a la calle".-Dijo la mujer.

Esto abrumo a Kyle quien bajo la mirada, cerro la boca, trago saliva y subió la mirada para verla.

"¿Y…la otra mala noticia?".-Pregunto.

La mujer desvió la mirada y la regreso a él, antes de responder.

"Tiene que ver con Brian Kyle".-Dijo la mujer.

Esto llamo más la atención de Kyle e hizo que Kate y Sully intercambiaran miradas. De repente la escena cambia, se ve a Kyle en una acera hablando con 2 muchachos jóvenes que son parte de su protesta.

"Él iba caminando por esta misma calle cuando se estrelló con un policía, le pidió disculpas de inmediato pero al oficial las ignoro y le dijo: ¡Fuera de mi camino maldito asesino de rebaños!".-Dijo el muchacho, está narrando lo que le paso a Brian, él fue testigo ocular de lo sucedido.-"El señor Sarcoperilis se negó a moverse por habérselo pedido a gritos, entonces el policía desenfundo su macana, y le dio con fuerza en la cabeza.".-Dijo con exasperación y haciendo muchos ímpetus imaginarios de lo que vio para que Kyle pudiera darse más o menos una idea.

"Si, y ya en el piso; junto con otro oficial que lo acompañaba empezaron a golpearlo como si fuera un costal de papas".-Dijo una muchacha que al lado del muchacho, ella también fue testigo ocular pero no es tan expresiva como el muchacho.-"Entre tantos golpes lo dejaron noqueado, lo subieron a rastras a una patrulla y se lo llevaron, desde entonces lo tienen retenido, intentamos ir a verlo pero la policía se rehúsa a dejarnos".-Dijo la muchacha.

Kyle escucho todo y bajo la mirada al piso con pensatez.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos Kyle?".-Pregunto la mujer que lo llevo con los jóvenes.

Kyle se quedó pensando unos segundos más y luego subió la mirada.

"Llamen a todos los de nuestra protesta. Quiero que nos reunamos en el centro a la vista de todos a las 2, quiero que todos escuchen lo que voy a decir, no solo los de nuestra causa".-Dijo el conejo con decisión.

 **A las 2 de las tarde, en el centro de Simojovel.**

Tal y como dijo Kyle, todos los de su protesta se encuentran sentados delante de una plataforma para escenarios, donde el, y el resto de los coordinadores de la protesta se encuentra, toda la multitud están hablando entre sí, están haciendo tanto ruido que parecen tianguis, mientras; desde las aceras y las esquinas de las calles muchas veían con intriga lo que pasaría ahí. Kyle se dirigió a sus coordinadores, estos asintieron con la cabeza, Kyle también lo hizo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la multitud.

"Atención".-Dijo pero entre tanto ruido su voz no podía ser oída.-"¡Todos, atención por favor!".-Grito esta vez pero no dio resultado.

Entonces saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una bocina de aire comprimido, la levanto y presiono el botón de esta, la bocina hizo mucho ruido, todos se callaron y voltearon a ver, esto llamo la atención de las personas que no son de su causa y se quedaron viendo con intriga.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle, dejo la bocina en el piso, se volvió a erguir y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.-"Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por haber venido".-Dijo y luego miro a la derecha y abajo.-"A todos; ustedes".-Dijo.

Todos voltearon a donde está viendo, y vieron a una patrulla estacionada al lado de la plataforma de escenario donde está, alrededor de esta hay 4 oficiales de policía que lo están mirando a él o a la multitud, recibieron órdenes por la radio de que estuvieran ahí apostados en caso de que lo que Kyle y su grupo quieran, no se salga de control y generen un disturbio. Kyle regreso a su grupo.

"Ok, estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para hablar de las reacciones que ocasionaron nuestra protesta de ayer afuera del matadero La Esperanza y también, del racismo, la violencia y la injusticia que mamíferos como yo, estamos sufrieron por parte de las fuerzas de la ley en este pueblo".-Dijo.

Esto llamo no solo la atención de su grupo, sino de las personas de alrededor y de los policías presentes.

"Ayer, después de nuestra protesta en el matadero, tengo entendido que todos aquellos trabajadores que se unieron al levantamiento de nuestras voces, fueron despedidos de manera descarada, impune y sin justificación por el delito de destrucción de bienes de una propiedad privada".-Dijo Kyle.

"¡Es verdad!".-Grito un hombre poniéndose de pie en la multitud, él es uno de esos ex trabajadores, todos voltearon a verlo.

"¡Si, nos despidieron valiéndoles m***e!".-Grito una mujer también poniéndose de pie.

Toda la multitud se indignó y empezaron protestar ahí, Kyle logro calmarlos y continúo.

"Todos los presentes sabemos que esto es una mentira. Ninguno de estos trabajadores, ni nosotros, cometimos ningún crimen, ya que destruimos carnes que fueron compradas con el dinero de nuestro bolsillo, no las hurtamos, no las robamos y yo considero que el castigo que les impusieron a estos trabajadores es una remunerada injusticia en contra de la ley de los trabaja".-Dijo y toda la multitud estuvo de acuerdo.-"También quisiera hablar de, la falta de seguridad, ejerción de las leyes y los derechos hacia los animales, y el racismo y la injusticia perpetrados contra nosotros. Esta mañana, recibí la noticia; de que mi compañero y amigo, el abogado Brian Sarcoperilis, fue injusta y descaradamente golpeado; cuando transitaba por una de las aceras del pueblo por fuerzas de la ley".-Dijo, toda la multitud se indignó y se quejaron.-"Y no fue solo por el hecho de que se unió a nuestra protesta el día de ayer, sino por el simple hecho de ser; un mamífero antropomórfico".-Dijo Kyle.

La multitud volvió a indignarse y a quejarse, de la multitud se puso de pie una hiena macho.

"Yo juro por Dios y en todo lo que creo, que matare a todo oficial de policía que trate de subyugar a los de nuestra raza alimenticia".-Dijo y miro a los oficiales que están al lado del escenario de Kyle con enojo.-"Y solo luego de eso; si quieren fusilarme, Pueden hacerlo".-Dijo la hiena.

Todos aplaudieron y elogiaron con gritos su valentía y se este se sentó. Los oficiales que están al lado del escenario pusieron caras asustadas al oír lo que la hiena dijo, por otro lado; Kyle desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la izquierda con indignación y las patas en su cintura. Una mujer de la multitud se puso de pie.

"Las palabras".-Dijo captando toda la atención.-"No significan nada. Yo digo que matemos a unos cuantos oficiales para que vean que no estamos de broma, y que vamos enserio".-Dijo la mujer con enojo, energía y entusiasmo.

Todos también le aplaudieron y ella se sentó.

"Tranquilos. Tran-quilos".-Dijo Kyle para calmarlos haciendo ademanes con las patas, una vez que se calmaron; hablo.-"Yo admiro ese coraje que tienen, necesito ese coraje. Pero amigo".-Dijo señalando a la hiena que se puso de pie.-"No existe una razón por la cual esté listo para matar".-Dijo con el dedo índice alzado y bajo el brazo.-"Cualquier golpe que asestemos, lo haremos sin violencia de ninguna clase, aunque ese implique que todos terminemos arrestados".-Dijo.

Un hombre se puso de pie de golpe entre la multitud.

"¡¿Ah estado en prisión?!".-Le pregunto con enojo y señalándolo, ganándose todas las miradas.-" ¡Nos golpean, y nos torturan!. ¡¿Cómo quiere que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados mientras toleramos sus ultrajes hacia nosotros?!".-Dijo.

Toda la multitud estuvo de acuerdo con él, voltearon a ver a Kyle y empezaron a reclamarle.

"Tranquilos. Tranquilos, tran-qui-los".-Dijo Kyle para calmarlos y lo logro, se dirigió al hombre que se puso de pie.-"Escuche, les estoy pidiendo que luchen, les estoy pidiendo que luchen contra su odio y no que lo provoquen".-Dijo con el dedo índice alzado, el hombre pensó en lo que dijo y de mal humor, se volvió a sentar, Kyle bajo su brazo.-"Escuchen. Ellos pueden torturar mi cuerpo, o quebrar mis huesos, incluso matarme. Entonces tendrán mi cadáver. Pero nunca, mi obediencia".-Dijo al último con el dedo índice alzado y bajo el brazo.

Todo se quedó en silencio, los segundos pasaron y todos escucharon un aplauso sarcástico. Voltearon y vieron que uno de los oficiales de policía es quien está aplaudiendo, poco a poco su aplauso sarcástico se convirtió en un aplauso verdadero, el oficial sonrió y empezó a aplaudir como loco, dando a entender automáticamente; que ahora está de su lado. El resto de sus compañeros se le unió, al igual que toda la multitud y gran mayoría de las personas que vieron esto, se le acercaron a Kyle y entre todos empezaron a elogiarlo con gritos y chiflidos de alegría y victoria. Kyle sonrió al ver lo que consiguió y simplemente se quedó ahí, aceptando sus elogios.

 **10 minutos después.**

Kyle entro a una estación de policía, acompañado de la mujer que la aviso lo de Brian y uno de los oficiales que ahora apoya su causa. Kyle se acercó al escritorio de recepción, como está muy alto se subió de un salto, se quedó cerca del borde de este y con las manos detrás de la espalda se dirigió al oficial que tiene enfrente.

"Quisiera ver al abogado Brian Sarcoperilis, por favor".-Le dijo con cordialidad pero seriedad al oficial que tiene enfrente.

Este lo miro con una mirada neutra pero con cierto enojo.

"¿Usted quién es?".-Le pregunto.

"Me llamo Kyle Rabbitstail, soy abogado graduado en la universidad de Zootopia y amigo del Sr. Sarcoperilis, mucho gusto".-Dijo de igual manera que antes y le tendió la pata.

"No lo ubico".-Dijo y lo dejo colgado, Kyle bajo el brazo y lo regreso atrás de su espalda.-"Y no tenemos a ningún a Brian Sarcoperilis aquí, así que lárguese por donde vino antes de que lo lamente".-Dijo el oficial con odio.

Kyle se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y después de parpadear 2 veces con una cara neutral sobre su rostro; hablo.

"Lo sugeriría que mire por la ventana".-Dijo y el oficial lo miro.-"Si no le molesta".-Dijo.

El oficial lo miro por unos segundos y luego miro sobre su hombro a una oficial de policía que está sentada delante de una computadora.

"Melissa".-Dijo llamando su atención.-"Mira por la ventana por mí, por favor".-Dijo.

La oficial obedeció, se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, el oficial regreso a Kyle y ambos se quedaron viendo con seriedad. Melissa llego a la ventana, abrio las cortinas y se sorprendió por lo que vio, una gran multitud de unas 200 personas, entre ellos mamíferos y 4 oficiales de policía humanos están parados justo delante de la estación de policía. Uno de los oficiales sintió que los miraban y subió la mirada para ver la ventana, todos hicieron lo mismo.

"Oye, oye Max".-Dijo Melissa mirando al oficial que le pidió el favor.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo este sin quitar su mirada de Kyle.

"Tienes que ver esto".-Le dijo.

El oficial miro a Kyle por unos momentos, giro su silla, se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana, vio por esta y también se sorprendió, regreso a Kyle con perplejidad y camino hacia el.

"Jim, ven".-Dijo Melissa a otra oficial y este también miro por la ventana junto con ella.

"¿Y ellos quiénes son?".-Pregunto Max señalando con su dedo pulgar sobre su hombro hacia la ventana por donde vio.

"Son amigos del Sr. Sarcoperilis".-Dijo Kyle, Melisa y Jim se le acercaron quedando a ambos lados de Max.-"Estoy seguro que no querrán que esos 200 individuos se indignen o enojen ¿verdad?".-Pregunto el conejo.

Los 3 oficiales se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos y luego Max se dirigió a Jim.

"Jim. La bitácora de arrestos".-Dijo y se le quedo viendo con enojo a Kyle, Jim le dio la bitácora y Max la reviso.-"Ahh si, aquí hay un Brian Sarcoperilis".-Dijo y subió la mirada para ver al conejo.-"Lo siento, mi predecesor debió olvidar notificármelo".-Dijo con un tono sombrío de enojo y odio en su voz.

Kyle parpadeo.

"Quisiera ver al preso, por favor".-Dijo.

"Usted no es párroco, ni un médico".-Dijo Jim haciendo que Kyle lo mirara.-"Así que no tiene permitida la entrada, váyase de aquí".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo con la norma de arrestos de los estados unidos mexicanos, todo preso que haya sido golpeado merece la debida atención medica que merece".-Dijo, volteo y miro al oficial que ahora lo apoya.-"¿O no es así oficial?".-Le pregunto.

"Si, está en lo correcto Sr. Rabbitstail, la ley así lo exige".-Dijo el oficial y Kyle regreso a Kyle.

"Oye ¿de qué maldito lado estas?".-Pregunto Max al oficial.

"Como dije, usted no tiene permitida la entrada".-Dijo Jim.

"Estoy seguro que la multitud de amigos del Sr. Sarcoperilis le encantara oír eso".-Dijo Kyle, asustando a los oficiales, no tienen que ser genios para saber que esto podría acabar en un disturbio.-"Así que seré claro, nadie se moverá de aquí; hasta que haya visto a mi amigo".-Dijo con los brazos cruzados y viéndolos con enojo.

Kyle había llamado tanto la atención ahí que toda la estación lo está mirando y luego miraron a los oficiales de recepción, todos ellos intercambiaron miradas y regresaron a Kyle. De repente la escena cambia, se ve a Kyle en la celda de Brian tratando sus heridas con un trapo húmedo, tal y como dijeron los muchachos que lo atestiguaron quedo muy golpeado, Kyle se dirigió a la entrada de la celda donde están Max, Melissa y Jim.

"Una ambulancia".-Dijo con preocupación evidente.-"¡Ahora!".-Exigió.

La escena vuelve a cambiar, se ve a Brian en una camilla de hospital siendo subido por paramédicos humanos a una ambulancia de la UNAM, una vez hecho esto, cerraron la puerta trasera, la sirena empezó a sonar y se fueron de ahí. Kyle y todo su grupo contemplaron esto, Max se le acerco molesto, ya harto de su presencia.

"Bien, tiene lo que quería; debe de estar satisfecho".-Le dijo con enojo.

"No, aun no".-Dijo Kyle negando con la cabeza con una mirada seria sobre su cara.

 **Aquí escuchen la canción: Fruit of the Islam del sountrack de la película: Malcolm X.**

Se dirigió a su grupo, hizo un ademan con el brazo de que lo siguieran y empezaron a marchar hacia el hospital. Cruzaban calles transitadas, lo que obligaba a los automovilistas a orillarse o estacionarse para evitar atropellarlos, varias personas se acercaban a la marcha y preguntaban con curiosidad porque protestaban y cuando se enteraban, varios se unieron a la marcha sin pedir permiso, cosa que desde luego no los molestaba, al contrario; los enorgullecía de que pelearan por una causa justa. Unos minutos después Kyle se encuentra parado delante del edificio de la UNAM al que enviaron a Brian, detrás de él, esta su enardecida multitud que pedían a gritos que si Brian muere, se haga justicia en su memoria. Hay varios oficiales de la seguridad privada del hospital apostados en las entradas de este en caso que la protesta de Kyle se convierta en un disturbio, una patrulla llego al lugar, se estaciono delante de Kyle, de este bajo el jefe de la jefatura de policía Simojovel, cerró la puerta y camino hacia Kyle.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, esta gente y usted no tienen permitido estar aquí. Le pido de buena manera que los retire, por favor".-Dijo el oficial, sabe quién es porque lee las noticias.

"Este es un establecimiento público señor, tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí, y le doy mi palabra de mamífero que la multitud que encabezo no ha roto y jamás romperán una ley. Pero, si mi amigo Brian muere, lo voy a hacer personalmente responsable y no tendré ningún problema de demandarlo por el uso indebido de fuerza bruta por la ley y por racismo indiscriminado de los hombres que deben acatar sus órdenes".-Dijo Kyle, lo último con enojo.

El jefe simplemente abrio los ojos sorprendido y se quedó un poco boquiabierto, en eso un gato de pelaje color blanco como la nieve, de físico delgado, ojos color azul cielo, bigotes largos y vestido con una bata blanca se les acerco, Kyle no tiene que ser genio para saber que seguramente es el doctor que atendió a Brian, lo miro, dejo caer sus orejas, la preocupación se manifestó en su rostro y abrio un poco la boca.

"¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?".-Pregunto.

"Esta estable. Ahora solo necesita descanso y reposo por 2 días en la cama y estará como nuevo".-Dijo el doctor con sus patas en los bolsillos de su bata.

"Gracias doctor".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y levantando las orejas.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se fue, el jefe de la policía se dirigió a él.

"Bien, su amigo está bien; ya lo sabe, ahora, saque a su gente de aquí".-Dijo.

Kyle se le quedo viendo con seriedad por unos segundos, luego sonrió, se dio media vuelta y dio 2 pasos hacia la multitud y todos guardaron silencio.

"Vamos damas y caballeros, vámonos de aquí".-Dijo Kyle haciendo un ademan con el brazo de: "Síganme" y todos empezaron a seguirlo.

El jefe de policía veía como él y la gran multitud se marchaban, cuando el lugar se quedó si solo sin ellos ahí, hablo.

"Es mucho poder para tan solo un conejo".-Dijo hablando solo, regreso a su patrulla y se fue de ahí.

En donde estuvo toda la multitud un muchacho se quedó solo ahí, se quedó parado; impresionado por como Kyle se enfrentó a la policía dejándolos contra las cuerdas sin la necesidad de usar violencia.

 **Aquí escuchen la canción Sourth africa- The beginning del sountrack de la película: Gandhi.**

Quienes creyeron que la marcha de Kyle quedo hasta ahí, están muy equivocados, ahora están marchando hacia el matadero de ayer, varias personas llevan letreros de piquete o letreros grandes con tamaño y forma de lona que dicen: "Exigimos justicia contra un castigo injusto por una causa noble". Varias patrullas llegaron al lugar y los policías se apostaron en los bordes de la carretera que esta frente al matadero por si la cosa llega a convertirse en disturbio. Kyle y su grupo pasaron por un campo con pasto donde hay trabajadores del matadero tratando de mover a unas vacas, al ver la causa por la que Kyle y su grupo están protestando, de inmediato dejaron su trabajo y se unieron a la marcha, esto no pasó desapercibido por Kyle quien sonrió al ver esto.

A unos 50 metros del matadero están Kate, Sully y Gabriel preparándose para filmar todo lo que ocurrirá, cuando vieron que la marcha estaba cerca de ellos, Sully le ordeno a Gabriel grabar desde altura y otro ángulo para tener otras perspectivas, este obedeció, Kate se paró delante de la cámara, Sully la hizo la cuenta y la señal que acostumbra para decirle que esta al aire en vivo y una vez que lo hizo, Kate empezó a narrarle todo a los televidentes para que entendieran por qué la marchan, mientras lo hacían, la marcha paso detrás de ellos, poco les importo que estuvieran siendo filmándolos, están decididos a no parar. Cuando les faltaban 35 metros para llegar al matadero, la cerca de este se abrio, un carro de lujo de color blanco salió de este y se dirigió hacia ellos, ellos se dieron cuenta pero no se detuvieron, el auto se estaciono a 30 metros del mataderos obstruyéndoles el paso obligándolos a detenerse, la capota del auto se abrio, el dueño del matadero que está en los asientos traseros se puso de pie y los miro.

"Sr. Rabbitstail, soy el dueño del matadero por el cual está protestando".-Dijo.-"No crea que no me doy cuenta señor, algunos de las personas que están en su marcha son trabajadores contratados".-Dijo.

"Despidieron, arrestaron y golpearon a sus compañeros".-Dijo el conejo.

"Ellos destruyeron materiales de una propiedad privada Sr. Rabbitstail".-Dijo el dueño.

"Señor, para su información; las carnes que quemamos el día de ayer no fueron hurtadas de su propiedad, fueron compradas por medio de una unión de crédito en la que todos colaboramos, así que técnicamente no eran materiales de una propiedad privada".-Dijo y saco un papel largo de su saco.-"Aquí está el recibo por si quiere verlo".-Dijo.

Esto dejo en blanco y contra las cuerdas al dueño del matadero quien se sorprendió.

"Le diré algo señor".-Dijo guardando el recibo en su saco.-"Si recontrata o mínimo compensa a los trabajadores que despidió, dejaremos todo esto atrás y no tendremos que seguir con esta marcha o no tendré que levantar ningún cargo en su contra, y sus trabajadores que aun están en su negocio, volverán a trabajar".-Dijo Kyle.

"Ja, se lo advertí".-Dijo el dueño.

"…Nosotros también".-Dijo Kyle viéndolo con seriedad y antipatía.

La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre desapareció, se sentó en su auto, cerro el capo, este se encendió, arranco y se fue. Kyle hizo un gesto para que reanudaran su marcha. El auto se metió de nuevo dentro del límite de la propiedad del matadero y se perdió de vista, en eso; sin que Kyle y los demás se dieran cuenta, una unidad de la seguridad privada del matadero salió, montando caballos primitivos y con garrotes en una mano. Kyle y todos se dieron cuenta ahora sí y se detuvieron, algunos sorprendidos o un poco sorprendidos, Kyle está en este último grupo. Kate ya había terminado de narrar a la cámara, ahora Sully está concentrándose en grabar a la manifestación, ambos están preocupados; temiendo por el grupo de Kyle. La seguridad privada empezó a ir hacia Kyle y su grupo montados sobre los caballos.

"A medio galope, ¡a la carga!".-Dijo el que está liderando a la policía de seguridad montada, es el que golpeo a Kyle ayer y con su garrote señalando hacia él y su grupo.

Los caballos aumentaron la velocidad y empezaron a ir amenazadoramente hacia ellos, esto asusto a Kyle y todo su grupo, Kyle no sabe qué hacer, es nuevo en esto, por suerte, hay alguien en su grupo que si cuenta con la suficiente experiencia.

"Kyle, todos deben agacharse".-Le dijo uno de los oficiales que ahora lo apoyan y se dirigió a la multitud.-"¡Todos, agáchense!, ¡Al suelo todos, al suelo; pecho tierra!, los caballos no nos atropellaran".-Les dijo.

Kyle dijo lo mismo, todos obedecieron y se pusieron pecho tierra cubriéndose con las manos sus cabezas, Kate al ver esto se tapó la boca con una pata sorprendida y preocupada de que les pase algo, Sully estaba boquiabierto pero seguía grabando; parte de su adiestramiento en el mundo del reportaje. Los caballos estaban a punto de llegar a los manifestantes pero cuando llegaron a ellos, frenaron, empezaron a relinchar, sus jinetes trataban de que avanzaran sobre la multitud pero era inútil; en su adiestramiento los entrenan para nunca pasar por encima de una persona ya que le darían de 4 pasteles: Lo dejarían paralitico, triplipejico, cuadripléjico o muerto por pasarles encima de sus columnas vertebrales, intentaban golpearlos con sus garrotes pero están muy bajo, sus garrotes no son lo bastante largos y ni siquiera los rosan, los caballos a veces se paraban sobre sus patas traseras relinchando y dejando caer sus patas delanteras con todo su peso, pero por como los entrenaron tienen cuidado de aplastar a nadie, al final; los jinetes se dieron cuenta que era inútil.

"No tiene caso. ¡Vamos, síganme!, retirada".-Dijo el jefe de la montada, dieron vuelta a sus caballos y regresaron a galope hacia el matadero.

Una vez que se fueron, Kyle y varias personas levantaron la cabeza y miraron para cerciorarse, una vez que lo hicieron, el primero en ponerse de pie fue Kyle y cuando vio que se fueron, se dirigió a la multitud y con un gesto de la pata les dijo que se pusieran de pie, todos obedecieron y se empezaron a ponerse de pie.

Kate dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver esto y se dirigió a su esposo.

"Sully ¿grabaste todo verdad?".-Le pregunto.

"Claro".-Dijo su esposo volteando a verla.

Una vez que todos los caballos regresaron al matadero con sus jinetes, el que golpeo a Kyle se dirigió al dueño del matadero que aún sigue en su auto, quería ver todo el espectáculo; cosa que desde luego lo decepciono al ver que no hubo ninguno.

"¿Y ahora que rayos hacemos?".-Le pregunto aun montado en el caballo.

"Déjenlos protestar".-Dijo y lo miro.-"A su tiempo y a nuestra manera, serán nuestros".-Dijo el dueño terminando con una sonrisa, y el y el hombre montado en el caballo regresaron al matadero.

A la distancia se podía ver a Kyle y a su manifestación gritando con fuerza a los 4 vientos.

"¡Queremos justicia, exigimos justicia, denos su disculpa, denos su disculpa!".-A manera de canto como acostumbran las manifestaciones.

 **Olvide agregar que Lori y Jerry vieron todo por la televisión, se preocuparon por Kyle pero al ver que no le paso nada se aliviaron. Les pido disculpas, se me paso sin querer.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima. Adióos.


	13. Lemon SxD

**Lemón de Serena y Dimitri.**

Dimitri y Serena entraron a su recamara y cerraron la puerta.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre él y Judy".-Dijo Serena preocupada por su amigo.

"A mí ni me mires".-Dijo Dimitri levantando las patas en defensa.-"No soy Dios".-Dijo, dejo caer sus brazos, miro a su novia, la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió juguetonamente.-"Ahora…".-Camino hacia ella, puso sus patas en su estoico mastoideo, las deslizo suavemente hacia abajo pasando por su pecho y su plano vientre, haciéndola vibrar del placer y que lanzara un gemido tembloroso, Dimitri llego a su falda, coló sus dedos en los bordes de esta, la deslizo un poco hacia abajo revelando la ingle de su novia y le sonrió, con su frente junto a la de ella en un gesto de amor.-"¿En que estábamos?".-Le pregunto.

Serena abrio los ojos y lo miro con amor y lujuria.

"Ah, ya me acorde".-Dijo ella tomando su cara con sus patas, y lo beso.

Dimitri se deshizo de su falda y ella se abalanzo sobre el cayendo sobre la cama, una vez ahí; empezó a besarlo con toda la intensidad del mundo, sus bocas se apartaban por breves momentos haciendo que pudieran oírse los acuosos sonidos debido a la saliva de ambos y a que sus lenguas están batallando para tener control, cosa a la que ambas rotundamente se negaban, Dimitri nuevamente volvió a ser víctima del poderoso deseo; sin dejar de besarse con su amada coló sus patas debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su suave pelaje mediante el tacto mientras acariciaba su cintura con ellas, haciendo gemir a Serena por sus suaves caricias sin dejar de besarse ni por un momento, el deseo es tan fuerte que Serena empezó a frotar su intimidad; aun cubierta con su ropa interior contra el short de su novio, haciendo que su placer aumentara todavía más al igual que los gemidos de ambos, Dimitri sin dejar de besarse con su amor subió una sus patas hasta su espalda alta debido al placer y para tener un mejor agarre y estabilidad de ella, y la otra la coló de la parte trasera de su ropa interior y empezando a perder el juicio por la lujuria, apretó suavemente una de las nalgas de Serena.

Ella alzo las cejas y gimió al sentir esto, pero no se detuvo; al contrario aumento una la velocidad de estarse frotando contra él, ella puso sus patas sobre el fuerte y peludo pecho de su novio y empezó a acariciarlo para excitarlo, cosa que funciono bien ya que los gemidos de Dimitri aumentaron un poco, saco su pata de la ropa interior de su novia pero esta vez; la coló lo mejor posible por la parte delantera y empezó a acariciar su intimidad, haciendo que Serena empezara a gemir todavía más. Después de unos segundos así ya no pudo resistirlo más, dejo de besar a Dimitri, lo miro con su mirada perdida en la lujuria, dejo de frotarse contra él, se levantó; cosa que el permitió, ella miro su short y ya harta de esa prenda estorbosa; se la quito de un jalón, ella dejo escapar un gemido de excitación al ver el bulto en su ropa interior, lo que indica que ya está muy excitado, miro a Dimitri y sin titubear su quito su blusa y la boto al igual que su ropa interior, queda sin nada encima para él. Dimitri la miro y abrio los ojos al ver su exquisito y sensual cuerpo sin nada encima, Serena está viéndolo con amor y lujuria.

"Oh Dios".-Fue lo único que pudo decir el chacal dorado ante tal espectáculo con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Te gusta mi amor?".-Dijo Serena y empezó a bailar sensualmente para el para provocarlo.

"Oh si".-Dijo Dimitri y se sentó para poder verla bien.

Serena movía sus caderas, su cola y su trasero en conjunto con sus brazos haciendo gestos a su cuerpo mientras lo miraba con amor y lujuria de manera tan provocativa que Dimitri luchaba fervientemente para no perder la razón y abalanzársele como si fuera un salvaje, Serena se acercó a él sin dejar de bailar sensualmente hasta quedar a medio metro y una vez ahí, le mostro su lindo trasero y moviéndolo de manera provocativa pasaba la punta de su cola por debajo de su mentón para hacerlo vibrar del placer, cosa que dio buen resultado y Dimitri dejo escapar gemidos temblorosos de placer cada vez que su cola pasaba por debajo de su mentón. Luego de eso, Serena se dio la vuelta para que lo viera de frente, se llevó sus patas a ambos lados de su ingle llamando la atención de Dimitri, lo que hizo que solo se enfocara en su bella intimidad, haciendo que quedara literalmente boquiabierto, al ver esto Serena dio el siguiente paso y con movimientos pélvicos, lo incitaba a que lo hicieran de una maldita vez. Con esto Dimitri ya está empezando a perder el control, dejo la lengua fuera de su boca, empezando a babear de manera visible, moviendo su cola por la excitación y la miro a los ojos, Serena le dio una sonrisa que lo desmorono por dentro, frunció los labios a manera de incitarlo a que la besara y le guiño el ojo.

Dimitri ya no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

"Oh dios mío".-Dijo y rápidamente se quitó su ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo.-"Ya no lo resisto más".-Dijo fue hacia Serena babeando como un verdadero animal y le dio un intenso beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

Inmediatamente Dimitri empezó a manosearle todo su cuerpo con locura pero asegurándose de ser suave para excitarla mientras frotaba el cuello de su miembro contra la entrada de la intimidad de Serena con el mismo fin; ganándose gemidos interminables de su novia por esto pero amortiguándolos por el contacto entre sus labios, y Serena lo abrazo con uno de sus abrazos y puso la pata de su otro brazo en su nuca para que no pudiera apartarse, para profundizar el beso y aprovechar para alborotarle el pelaje pasando su pata por toda su cabeza al igual que lo hacía en su espalda con su otra mano. Debido a la excitación ella nunca dejo de bailar sensualmente a pesar de este hecho y de mover sus caderas para animar y calentar su intimidad, después de besarla por varios segundos rompió el beso y tomo una bocanada de aire al igual que su novia; pero su descanso solo duro un segundo cuando Dimitri conecto su boca con el cuello de su novia y empezó a besarla, darle chupetones y lamerla, haciendo que ella gimiera con un poco más de fuerza para faltándole el aire por lo intenso que se está poniéndose todo e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo para darle más espacio para besar; a su novio. Cuando Dimitri se hartó de besar su cuello, bajo hasta su clavícula y repitió el proceso haciendo que Serena dejara escapar un largo gemido tembloroso y desinflado de placer y empezara a menear su cola por la excitación mientras Dimitri aun frotaba sin parar su zona íntima con la de ella. En pocos segundos Dimitri bajo de su clavícula hasta su pecho, con su nariz y olfateando debajo de su pelaje logro encontrar uno de sus pezones y cuando lo hizo; sin dudar, puso su boca sobre él y empezó a besarlo, lamerlo y chupetearlo, para deleite de su novia quien abrio los ojos por este hecho y empezó a gemir todavía más, Dimitri puso una de sus patas en su otro pezón, lo acariciaba, lo apretaba y lo masajeaba para excitarla todavía más, y puso su otra pata sobre una de sus nalgas y la apretó lo más suavemente posiblemente, haciendo que Serena dejo escapar un profundo y largo gemido. Luego de eso, llego la mejor parte para él, se dejó caer de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrio; se encontró con la bella intimidad de Serena, la cual ya se encuentra húmeda debido a tanta lujuria, amor, pasión y deseo, al verla; Dimitri no pudo evitar jadear como si fuera un perro primitivo y se saboreó los labios, tomo a su Serena por los lados de sus piernas, cerro la boca, acerco su hocico a su intimidad con los ojos cerrados y cuando su nariz hizo contacto con ella, empezó a olfatearla de una manera incansable.

"Ooh, Dimitri, amor".-Dijo Serena gimiendo por el placer y empezó a pasar sus patas por la cabeza de su novio con suavidad queriendo alborotarle todavía más el pelaje.

Dimitri no dijo nada, siguió olfateando ese bello, oscuro e inhóspito lugar, cuando ya tuvo suficiente de eso; alejo un poco su hocico, miro ese lugar con amor y sin pensarlo ya que su juicio ya está completamente nublado, paso su húmeda lengua por la entrada de ese lugar.

"Oooh".-Gimio Serena temblando por el placer y su pelaje se erizo.-"Amor".-Dijo con un gemido y cerró los ojos para soportar el fabuloso placer.

Dimitri le dio varias lamidas a la entrada de su intimidad, al principio fue lentas y amorosas pero gradualmente fueron haciéndose más rápidas, apasionadas e intensas haciendo que ella gimiera sin parar, cuando a Dimitri ya no le basto el solo lamer la entrada de ese enigmático y delicioso sitio, lo miro por un momento perdido en el deseo, y sin titubear introdujo su hocico dentro.

"¡Aahh!, oh, oooh, mi amor, mi amor".-Gimio Serena cuando sintió que Dimitri introdujo su boca dentro de ella, su penetración fue intensa y completamente placentera, a tal punto que empezó a gemir de manera temblorosa.

Una vez dentro, Dimitri empezó a lamer el interior de ese sitio inexplorado, siendo el; el primero en hacer tal cosa, es cálido y húmedo, algo estrecho debe admitir, pero eso se compensa con el delicioso y un poco amargo sabor de los fluidos de su novia y de sus paredes vaginales. Ese néctar celestial lo volvía loco, a tal punto que empezó a lamerla más rápido, con más intensidad, locura, amor y entusiasmo desenfrenado, puso sus patas en los muslos de su novia, los apretó suavemente y empezó a empujarlo suavemente hacia él, en un intento desesperado de profundizar la expedición de ese exquisito sitio.

"Aahh, mi amor, Mmm, mmm que delicia, ay que rico se siente".-Dijo Serena gimiendo, dejo de acariciar su cabeza, puso sus patas en la nuca de su novio y al igual que él, empezó a empujarlo suavemente hacia ella para profundizar el contacto.

En este punto, Dimitri también empezó a gemir, sus gemidos eran sofocados y amortiguados ya que su boca se encuentra dentro de Serena lamiendo cada centímetro de su interior, a pesar que están siendo amortiguados; sus gemidos parecen los de un auténtico animal primitivo que está exigiendo placer, el néctar de Serena es tan delicioso que él quiere hasta la más diminuta gota de él. En poco tiempo el asunto se puso tan excitante que Dimitri cambio de sitio a sus patas, las puso sobre las nalgas de su novia, apretándolas suavemente y empujando su ingle hacia el para inspeccionar lo más profundo posible ese sitio, y Serena hacia lo mismo con su cabeza, ambos están gimiendo como nunca hasta que; finalmente ocurrió, Serena no pudo más y exploto; con un largo y tembloroso gemido liberador, Dimitri irguió sus orejas al sentir la gran cantidad de su néctar que fue hacia él, tan grande que unas pocas gotas le salpicaron en la cara. Dimitri se quedó unos segundos procesando eso y después de hacerlo, aplano sus orejas, dejo escapar un largo gemido que fue amortiguado por las paredes internas de Serena y empezó a succionar, lamer y tragar con calma, cada gota de ese delicioso fluido. Serena aplano sus orejas al sentir eso y dejo escapar un gran gemido de gozo, Dimitri devoro con calma hasta la última gota, cuando termino, saco su hocico de su interior haciendo gemir a su novia, se lamio los labios y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara meneando su cola, haciéndole parecer un cachorrito rogándole por más. Serena bajo la mirada, se encontró con esa tierna imagen que prácticamente hizo que su corazón se derritiera y aplano sus orejas, tomo su cara con sus patas, lentamente lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y una vez hecho esto, lo miro con una sonrisa cálida y con amor, y acerco su hocico a una de sus orejas.

"¿Te gusto, verdad mi amor?".-Dijo susurrándole al oído con un tono de voz excitante, hipnotizante y electrizante, y mientras lo hacía, llevo sus patas hacia su miembro, lo tomo y empezó a masajearlo.

Dimitri dejo escapar un gemido tembloroso y de gozo por esto, con la mirada perdida, la lengua fuera de su boca y las orejas aplanadas.

"Más que eso mi amor, me fascino".-Dijo Dimitri gimiendo ya que su novia lo está masturbando.

"Mmm que bueno".-Dijo Serena, alejo su hocico de su oído, lo miro a los ojos y dibujo una mirada maliciosa sobre su cara.-"Porque ahora es mi turno".-Dijo, dejo de acariciar su miembro, lo tomo y lo levanto del suelo, no le fue difícil debido a su tamaño, con un grito de desesperación, urgencia y lujuria lo llevo hasta la cama y lo lanzo a esta, haciendo que el chacal cayera boca arriba sobre ella.

Dimitri se rio por este hecho al igual que Serena, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con amor, luego de eso, Serena se subió a la cama dando unos cuantos pasos en cuatro patas como un primitivo hasta que quedo delante de la cintura de su novio, miro su miembro el cual esta erecto debido a tanto excitación y lujuria por parte del show de ambos, ella sonrió al ver esto, subió la mirada y se encontró con la de él, quien está viéndola con amor, una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta y con sus ojos brillando por el deseo. Serena amplio un poco su sonrisa al ver esto.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?".-Dijo de manera juguetona sin quitarle la mirada de encima y tomo su miembro con una de sus patas, haciendo que su novio gimiera temblorosamente del placer al sentir eso.-"Parece que alguien está algo…excitado".-Dijo igual de juguetona y empezó a acariciar su miembro con su pata.

"Ah, Uhhh, amor, eso se siente…muy bien".-Dijo Dimitri retorciéndose y gimiendo debido al placer.

"Mmm".-Murmuro Serena mientras le sonreía.-"Y aún falta lo mejor".-Dijo, sin dejar de acariciar el cuello de su miembro con su pata; acerco su hocico al apéndice y empezó a olfatearlo con fuerza, haciendo que Dimitri gimiera y se retorciera más debido a la sensación de la pequeña brisa de aire sobre la punta de su miembro.

"Ayy amoorrr".-Gimio el con su cuerpo vibrando por el placer y con su pelaje empezando a erizarse.

Ese gemido hizo que las orejas de Serena se movieran al escucharlas y finalmente perdió la paciencia y dejo de jugar con el de esa manera, sin ninguno aviso abrio su boca, saco la lengua y lamio la cabeza y la punta de su miembro, haciendo que Dimitri gimiera y arquera la espalda por lo intenso y excitante de ese contacto. Mientras con su pata frotaba el cuello de su miembro; Serena lamia la cabeza del apéndice de su novio para darle placer, cosa que está logrando de una manera extraordinaria, cuando se cansó de jugar de esa manera; dejo de lamer y frotar el miembro de su novio, en vez de eso, lo miro con los entrecerrados con amor respirando por su boca la cual tiene abierta y sin ningún aviso, hundió todo el miembro en su boca, haciendo que Dimitri gimiera temblorosamente y se quedó viendo el techo con la mirada perdida debido al placer, tiene que admitirlo; la boca de su novia, a pesar de estar húmeda, está muy cálida y reconfortante, una vez hecho esto, Serena empezó a sorber, lamer y saborear cada centímetro del miembro de su novio.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, mi amor, ay mi amor, mi amor, jamás imagine…Que fueras tan hábil para esto".-Gimio Dimitri, el placer es tanto que tiene la boca abierta y la punta de la lengua salida, casi por instinto llevo sus patas a la nuca de su novia, aplico un poco de presión y la empujaba suavemente hacia abajo al ritmo de sus caricias para excitarlo aún más.

Serena sentía eso pero siguió saboreando su miembro sin parar. El complacentimiento duro varios minutos, en los que gradualmente fueron aumentando la velocidad de succión y las lamidas de Serena así como las suaves embestidas en las que Dimitri la fomentaba a seguir cada vez más rápido, en este punto Serena está saboreando el apéndice de su novio con la máxima velocidad que les posible, Dimitri tiene la boca abierta, la lengua lindando por esta, gimiendo como loco pero sin aire, retorciéndose debido al placer y a la sensación de que está a punto de explotar dentro de su boca.

"¡Ahh, ahh, ahh!, ¡mi amor, mi amor!, ¡estoy a punto, estoy a punto de…!".-Dijo, no pudo terminar la frase y dejo escapar un largo y profundo gemido por el placer que le está dando su novia.

Serena escucho pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, siguió sin parar por un momento ni dándole tregua a su amante hasta que finalmente Dimitri no pudo más, y exploto dentro de su boca.

"Ahhhh, Cariñoooo".-Dijo con un gemido liberador, cerrando los ojos y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

Serena también dejo escapar un largo gemido pero fue amortiguado por las paredes de su boca, alzo las cejas e irguió sus orejas al sentir que la gran corriente de los fluidos de su novio llenaron su boca, después de procesarlo por unos segundos, bajo las cejas, aplano sus orejas y empezó a sorber y a tragar hasta la última gota de esos líquidos. Mientras lo hacía, Dimitri abrio los ojos encontrándose con el techo con su mirada perdida por la liberación y dejo escapar un gemido tembloroso de placer, Serena se comió hasta la última gota de sus líquidos, alejo su boca de su miembro, se lamio los labios, miro a su novio con amor y camino en cuatro patas hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

"Hola".-Dijo el con una sonrisa de bobo.

"Hola".-Dijo ella de igual manera, acerco sus labios a los de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y los conectaron en un beso apasionado.

Dimitri la abrazo y puso a ras de vientre, pecho y abdomen con el mientras se besaban con todo su amor, Serena esta sobre él; pero lo tomo de sus costados y dio un giro posicionándolo a él, encima de ella, sin dejar de besarse, Dimitri alineo su miembro con la entrada de su intimidad y de un suave empujón finalmente se introdujo dentro de ella, arrebatándole aquello que todos tienen una sola vez en sus vida; su virginidad. Serena y el gimieron por la penetración, dejaron de besarse por unos momentos y después de reanudaron su diversión, con Dimitri embistiéndola una y otra vez y limpiando sus lágrimas de dolor con sus pulgares ya que tiene sus patas en sus mejillas mientras Serena lo está abrazando con fuerza para que no pueda alejarse y tiene sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza para hacerle más fácil, estable y cómodo su trabajo. Cada 3 minutos, cambiaban de posición, poniéndose uno sobre el otro y dejándole el trabajo a quien está encima, empezaron suave, dulce, cariñosa y amorosamente pero gradualmente las embestidas fueron haciéndose más intensas, más fulminantes y más incesantes, ambos están gimiendo como locos pero no dejaban de besarse en lo más mínimo. 10 minutos han pasado desde que iniciaron con las embestidas y la penetración, Serena esta sobre Dimitri con su vientre a ras del de él, embistiéndolo sin tregua, finalmente rompieron el beso, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de gemidos y Serena alzo la cabeza hacia el frente mientras lo embestía debido al placer.

"Ohh, oh Dios mío Cielo, estoy…Tan cerca".-Le aviso con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de hacer su trabajo y después de eso empezó a gemir como si no hubiera mañana, al igual que su novio; debido a la sensación al sentir como las paredes de Serena se estrechaban cada vez más y más alrededor del miembro de Dimitri, motivándolos para que exploten.

"Ahhh, lo se Cielo, yo también estoy…Muy cerca".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos perdido en el deseo.

Serena hizo lo mismo y siguió embistiéndolo sin parar y sin dejar de gemir, después de varios segundos, tomo una decisión, alejo su cuerpo del de él, enderezándolo y poniendo todo su peso corporal sobre su miembro haciendo que este se hundiera más adentro de ella, ella puso sus patas en su propia nuca y siguió embistiéndolo gimiendo sin parar. Esto fue el colmo para Dimitri, ya que podía apreciar todo su bello cuerpo mientras se movía al estarlo embistiendo, como si fuera otro baile sensual, no pudo evitarlo, se sentó, la tomo; poniendo sus patas en ambos lados de su vientre, acerco su boca a uno de sus pezones y empezó a chuparlos mientras ella hacia su trabajo, aumentando los gemidos al máximo por parte de su novia. Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos más, ambos finalmente explotaron con un largo y gran gemido liberador de parte de ambos, luego de eso, ambos se dejaron caer de costado en su cama, ambos respirando de manera hiperventilada por sus bocas abiertas, sudados, con su pelaje completamente erizado y fuertemente abrazados, ambos no dijeron ni una palabra después de eso, y sin darse cuenta; debido al agotamiento y al cansancio, rápidamente cayeron en un profundo sueño, llevándose en sus memorias, las imágenes, los sonidos y los olores de aquella experiencia, de esa majestuosa noche de amor.

 **Como este sería un capitulo "extra" para el fic, los reviews los responderé hasta el siguiente cap. Espero les haya gustado, déjenme un review de que les pareció y lo contestare en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y nos vemos el próximo cap.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Un arduo entrenamiento y la llegada a México.**

 **KratosMartinez1998:** 1.-Pues aunque no lo creas, no lo saque de una novela; ya casi nunca veo telenovelas y casi no he visto películas donde un matrimonio discute; así que fue obra de mi mente y mano. 2.-De hecho, parece como si estuvieras viviendo una película de terror y si, por eso Nick esta tan diferente; es en parte culpa de ese ser, pero no todo el crédito es suyo, hay más factores por los cuales Nick esta así. Sobre el Lemon: Ok. 3.-Yo tengo 2 hipótesis: 1. Como dices tenías sueño porque era muy noche como dices, ya que Pyro Phoenix Bird y TheoryCesar si identificaron el valor de la labor que está haciendo Kyle o 2: Sin ofender, pero talvez no sabes valorar la determinación y la lucha de un pueblo en contra de las injusticias de su gobierno. Ok te veo luego, ya leí tu fic y te deje un review, espero el tuyo en este cap y ojala te guste.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Lo sé, las palabras de Judy fueron muy ofensivas y discriminadoras; y como recuerdas por la película, él está algo traumado por eso por lo que le hicieron en su infancia. Lo sé, pero así es la vida, ya subí el lemón de ellos y ya leí tu review; más adelante te lo contesto. Si, algo así y así sería la única forma de vencerlo pero lo es difícil es hacerlo real y sacarlo de sus sueños a este plano. Te dije que él es muy tenaz :). Es el inconveniente de varios trabajos, no importa lo que estés haciendo, si te llaman; boom!, corres haya; pero si como dices Kate lo prometió, pasaron tiempo como pareja haya. Lo que le paso a Brian es un claro ejemplo de las peores manifestaciones de racismo que pueden existir en este mundo, así les pasaba a las personas morenas en Estados Unidos en los 60 y 70's; en la película Malcolm X, la película abre con un video real tomado por una cámara de seguridad, en donde se ve a una docena de oficiales blancos linchando a un pobre e indefenso muchacho de piel morena, y el como Kyle convenció a esos oficiales de que lo dejaran verlo lo saque de Malcolm X, y te aseguro que así será. Ahora sobre tu review del lemón: Lo sé; yo fui quien lo escribió y mí también me excito, eh roleado con él; lo admito, por?, y por ultimo; en lo personal a mí no me excita el sexo anal, por eso no lo puse, y como dijo AlejoZRF por si solo ya fue una obra de arte, espero te guste este cap, dejas tu review please.

 **TheoryCesar 47:** Eh…Francamente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando sobre el lemón, ya lo publique y gracias; he visto varias películas de personas que luchan contra el sistema, que quieren el cambio y lo hacen por medio de la no violencia, por eso se cómo manejar el asunto de Kyle. A ver, ¿qué parte del discurso de Kyle no entendiste?, él es alguien que repudia la violencia con cada hueso de su ser y no dejara que su movimiento se degrade hasta ese punto, solo será posible sobre su cadáver; y si estás pensando en lincharlo solo por eso; cuidado!, porque podrían acabar linchándote a ti; ya que lo volverías un mártir para su movimiento y hasta podrías desatar un guerra civil, así que aguas. Si, te equivocaste de protesta, esa es la de los 43 y ¿a qué te refieres con gravidez?.

 **AlejoZRF:** Jejeje, tranquilo ya lo subí. XD Vaya gracias, hasta yo estoy consciente que mi lemón fue una obra de arte. Pues si practique, eh estado roleado con un amigo y él es muy…caliente la verdad, y además quise que el primer lemón de Nick y Judy se enfocara más en transmitirse su amor y su cariño pero sin llegar hasta lo desenfrenado. Si, aún le falta mucho, el tratamiento de Tiana, seguir la protesta de Kyle, saber lo que pasa en el lugar donde esta Zack, el torneo al que queremos entrar Mario y yo y otras cosas, así que sí; aún falta un buen para que se acabe; oh créeme; se pondrá mejor. Leí tu review que me dejaste en el lemón de Nick y Judy y; vaya gracias, modestia aparte estoy consciente del talento que tengo para esto de la escritura, mi familia y mis amigos también me lo dicen mucho, que escurro arte por las venas XD, gracias de verdad y también espero que nunca me quede sin motivación para escribir porque me gusta mucho.

 **Ese mismo día en Jalisco, a las 10 de la mañana.**

Toda la familia de Daniel está sentada en la mesa del comedor desayunando, todos excepto Judy, desde su pelea con Nick su humor y su entusiasmo están ahora por los suelos y por eso ya no se levanta tan temprano como acostumbra hacerlo y Daniel quien está comiendo en la cama o en el sofá como acostumbra, rara vez come en la mesa, todos están comiendo Cochito; todos menos Daniel quien es quisquilloso para las comidas; rara vez se atreve a probar algo nuevo para él, él está desayunando sándwiches de jamón a la cocidos a la parrilla. El Cochito es un platillo originario de Chiapas, es cerdo horneado con achiote, Jesús lo hizo; es lo menos que podía hacer a la familia Ibáñez por haberlo dejado estar con ellos.

"Mmm, Jesús; esto esta delicioso".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel refiriéndose al Cochito.

"No, si probaran la receta de ingredientes secretos de Papa; el, si sabe el ingrediente secreto".-Dijo Jesús con modestia.

"Mmm!, ¿de que estas hablando?, es estupendo".-Dijo la madre de Daniel con felicidad.

"Mm; si, quisiera una boca más grande".-Dijo el padre de Daniel con la boca llena.

"Guarrencio".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel llamando la atención de su hermano menor quien está sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras desayuna.-"Tienes que probar esto".-Le dijo y comió una cucharada de Cochito.

Daniel regreso su mirada al tele con una expresión de neutralidad sobre su cara.

"Neh, no gracias. No creo que me guste".-Dijo, tomo uno de sus sándwiches y le dio una mordida.

"Sino lo pruebas, nunca sabrás si te gusta".-Dijo Jesús volteando a verlo.'

"Si, buena suerte con eso".-Dijo Daniel después de tragar el bolo alimenticio de su boca.

"Mm, ni lo intentes".-Dijo la hermana de Daniel con la boca llena y se tragó el bolo alimenticio.-"Tratar de convencer a Daniel de que pruebe una nueva comida es como pedirle peras al Olmo".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Jesús.

"Uhhh!".-Dijo toda la familia de Daniel al unísono.

"No tienes idea".-Dijo el hermano de Daniel.

"Oigan".-Dijo Daniel llamando su atención con enojo.-"Abusados; más respeto que no estoy sordo".-Dijo y regreso su atención a la TV, odia que hablen de él cuándo está presente.

La madre de Daniel se dirigió a Jesús.

"Oye Jesús".-Dijo haciendo que volteara a verla.

"Cushi".-Dijo Jesús.

La madre de Daniel le dedico una mirada de extrañez y confusión, todos dejaron de comer en el acto y voltearon a verlo.

"¿Cushi?".-Pregunto ella confundida.

"Oh perdón; es un modismo de Chiapas, significa: ¿Que paso?, o ¿mande?".-Dijo.

"Ahhh".-Dijo toda la familia Ibáñez, incluso Daniel y volvieron a su comida.

"Bueno, quería decirte que asumo que quieres volver a la escuela ¿verdad?".-Dijo ella.

"Bueno de hecho; no sería mala idea".-Dijo Jesús.

"Bien, porque quiero decirte que mi esposo y yo te inscribimos en la preparatoria a la que nuestros hijos iban, dicen que puedes iniciar el día de hoy, si es que puedes; y no te preocupes por los útiles, estoy seguro que nuestros hijos te prestaran sus antiguos útiles".-Dijo la madre de Daniel.

"¿Enserio?. Vaya gracias, enserio no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi".-Dijo Jesús con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Lo que sea por un amigo de nuestro hijo".-Dijo la madre de Daniel y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Jesús solo le sonrió y dijo: "Gracias".

 **A las 1 de la tarde de ese mismo día.**

Cesar se encuentra parado delante de la preparatoria a donde Daniel y su hermana asistieron, observaba el inmenso cancel de color gris que lo separa de la preparatoria, Jesús tiene que admitir que está muy nervioso, y no es para menos; ya que se siente como todo alumno en su primer día de clases, tiene duda de que tan estrictos serán sus maestros, sus compañeros, cuanta tarea la dejaran, etc, etc, los alumnos pasaban al lado de él ignorándolo por completo, bueno no todos; los muchachas se fijaban mucho en él y no es para menos, él le conto a Daniel que en su escuela en Chiapas él es uno de los muchachos más codiciados del plantel. Como en el bachillerato los alumnos ya son considerados adultos ellos deciden si asisten a clases o no, pero deben hacerse cargo de las consecuencias, Jesús bajo la mirada al piso con evidente nerviosismo, respiro hondo por la nariz, cerro con fuerza los ojos, apretó uno de sus puños, dejo escapar un gran suspiro, miro el cancel de la escuela y con determinación fue hacia esta.

 **Ya dentro de su aula de clases.**

Jade, quien va a la misma escuela entro al salón con su mochila colgando de su espalda, lleva una blusa de color rojo y una mini falda de color naranja, no es de extrañar que al entrar varios o casi todos de los muchachos que están en el salón pusieran su mirada sobre su ella por su vestimenta pero ella los ignoraba, es muy buena en eso y además; la vestimenta es un simbolismo de la libertad de expresión y nadie va a decirle como debe vestirse, al llegar al salón, vio a al menos 6 de sus compañeras, entre ellas amigas suyas hablando de algo entre ellas en grupo, esto llamo la atención de Jade quien entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al grupo.

"Hola chicas".-Dijo saludando a 2 de ellas que son amigas suyas.

"Oh, hola Jade".-Dijeron ambas del unísono.

"¿De qué tanto están hablando?".-Pregunto la loba.

"Del muchacho de nuevo ingreso que vimos afuera de la escuela".-Dijo una de ellas.

"Si, están muy galán".-Dijo la otra pensando en él y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Jade.

"Uhh sí, no tienes idea; es un guemoso".-Dijo una de ellas.

En ese momento, Jesús asomo la cabeza por el margen de la puerta del salón y miro el interior de este, una de las amigas de Jade se dio cuenta, abrio la boca, se la tapo con las manos y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"Jade, es él; es el".-Dijo señalando detrás de ella, esta tan emocionada que quiere chillar pero se contuvo y solo sé que viendo extasiada a Jesús.

Jade arqueo una de sus cejas, se dio vuelta y vio a Jesús, vio que está registrando el salón centímetro a centímetro, parece niño extraviado pero no es para menos; ya que es la primera vez que está en ese plantel y aun no se sabe ubicar muy bien, al verlo Jade abrio los ojos y se le quedo viendo, sus amigas tienen razón, tiene que admitir que es bastante guapo.

"Guau, que guapo es".-Dijo Jade sin rodeos.

"¿Ves?, te lo dijimos".-Dijo una de sus amigas.

Después de mirar todo el salón, Jesús supo que este si es el salón en el que lo pusieron, miro hacia el escritorio donde se sientan los maestros y vio ahí al grupo de muchachas, que parecían como fans de un artista; dispuesta a estallar de la emoción en cualquier momento, Jesús decidió que no estaría nada mal hacer nuevos amigos así que empezó a ir hacia ella, cosa que hizo que Jade aplanara sus orejas del miedo y se pusiera nerviosa. Llego con ella y les resto de las muchachas.

"Hola que tal".-Dijo Jesús de manera cortes y amable.

Las chicas hicieron un enorme esfuerzo por no chillar con fuerza pero no pudieron detener unos pequeños chillidos que salieron de sus bocas, cuando se dieron cuenta de esto, las que chillaron se taparon la boca con las manos, luego fueron a saludarlo de mano con una gran sonrisa sobre sus caras debido a la atractivo que es para ellas, Jade decidió esperar hasta el final ya que ella es muy tímida. Cuando Jesús termino de saludar a todas las muchachas vio a Jade detrás de tu el grupo, sus orejas aplanadas y el que no se atreve a mirarlo delato inmediatamente su timidez para el humano. Les pidió a las muchachas que lo dejaran pasar, ellas lo hicieron y él fue directamente hacia la loba, una vez parada delante de ella hizo que ella al fin le dedicara la mirada.

"Hola, soy Cesar, mucho gusto".-Dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

Jade miro su mano, luego a él y no pudo evitar sonreír, con un sonrojo apareciendo sobre su cara.

"Ho-Hola Cesar, Mu-Mucho gusto, So-Soy Ja-Jade".-Dijo la loba tartamudeando debido a su timidez.

"¿Jade?, la joya semipreciosa que caracteriza a China; un bonito nombre para una bella loba como tú".-Dijo Cesar.

Este comentario hizo que Jade irguiera sus orejas, abriera los ojos sorprendida y su sonrojo aumentara.

"¡Awww!".-Dijeron todas las muchachas conmovidas por lo que dijo en coro.

"Eso fue muy dulce".-Dijo una de ellas.

"Va-Va-Vaya, gra-gra-gracias".-Dijo Jade con mucha pena peinándose su oreja derecha con su pata, las aplano y lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa pero linda.

"No hay de que".-Dijo Cesar con algo de modestia alzando los hombros, miro hacia arriba para verla a los ojos ya que ella es mucho más alta que él y le dedico una sonrisa.

Jade simplemente se le quedo sonriendo, estuvieron así por un par segundos y en eso llega el maestro, un alce.

"Buenos días jóvenes".-Dijo entrando al salón y parándose a 2 pasos de la puerta.

Todos voltearon a verlo; incluso las muchachas que están cerca de su escritorio y Jesús, el profesor miro hacia su escritorio y vio al grupo de muchachas y al muchacho humano.

"Señoritas y usted joven, tomen asiento, la clase va a empezar".-Dijo el alce viéndolos con seriedad y neutralidad.

Todos ellos lo obedecieron y tomaron asiento, Jade en la primera fila de bancas en la primera de todas estas y Jesús justo detrás de ella, mientras el profesor se instalaba en su escritorio, Jesús toco 2 veces el omóplato de Jade, ella levanto su oreja derecha y la giro en la dirección en la que la tocaron, volteo, vio a Jesús y este lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa a boca abierta, al ver esto Jade se sonrojo de inmediato y aplano sus orejas, le saludo rápidamente con la pata y regreso a mirar al frente, buscando distraer a su mente para que su sonrojo desapareciera de su cara.

Una vez instalado, el profesor miro a su grupo.

"Hola clase, soy el profesor Mooseberk".-Dijo el alce presentándose.-"Y la razón por la que digo esto es que tengo entendido que hay un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase, a ver".-Dijo, saco la lista de alumnos, paso a la siguiente página y busco el nombre del nuevo alumno.-"¿Quién es Jesús, Cesar de Jesús Hernández?".-Pregunto Mooseberk.

De inmediato los nervios invadieron a Jesús ya que odia ser el centro de atención, miro a ambos lados nervioso, respiro hondo por la nariz, exhalo, se puso de pie haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo incluso Jade y levanto la mano con algo miedo.

"Y-Yo señor".-Dijo, bajo la mano y las puso detrás de su espalda tratando de verse muy respetuoso.

"Ven acércate muchacho".-Le dijo haciéndole ademanes con la pesuña con amabilidad.

Jesús le dedico un breve visto a todos sus compañeros con duda de si acercarse o no, luego regreso su mirada al profesor, suspiro por la nariz y se acercó a su maestro.

"Señor De Jesús por favor parece delante del pintaron y díganos algo de usted, para que podemos ir conociéndolo mejor".-Dijo Mooseberk con una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza.

Jesús le hizo caso, se paró delante del pintaron y miro a todos sus compañeros.

"Ah, hola; que tal compañeros".-Dijo levantando una mano para saludarlos, se aclaró la garganta para hablar bien y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.-"Bueno como ya escucharon de parte del maestro Mooseberk; me llamo Cesar del Jesús pero pueden decirme Cesar o Jesús para abreviar. Amm, llegue hace menos de una semana a la ciudad, estoy quedándome con un amigo mío quien me ofreció asilo y sus padres me inscribieron aquí para que reanudara mi educación, vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado Bosque".-Dijo y antes de que pudieran seguir uno de sus compañeros hablo.

"Ah sí".-Dijo llamando la atención de todos.-"Ese pueblo que fue destruido y tragado por la tierra ¿no?".-Dijo.

"Si…".-Antes de que Jesús pudiera seguir lo interrumpió otro muchacho, un perro belga antropomórfico.

"Oye ¿Qué se sintió vivir eso?".-Le pregunto.

"¿Alguien está vivo además de ti?".-Pregunto una muchacha.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?".-Le pregunto otra muchacha, una llama.

Los compañeros de Jesús empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas como si fueran reporteros, cada vez que le preguntaban; Jesús tenia breves y rápidos flashbacks de las cosas que vio cuando Bosque fue destruida, cosas que lo están atormentando, aunque no lo manifestó tanto cuando se lo contó a Judy y a Jayden esas imágenes sí que lo traumatizaron, el ruido ocasionado por las preguntas de sus compañeros era tanto que se tapó las orejas, cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer ruidos, sonidos y quejidos de inquietud, intranquilidad y tormento, Jade se dio cuenta y al no poder seguir viendo esto, se puso de pie y grito.

"¡Basta, ya basta!".-Grito callando a todos.

Jesús se quitó las manos de las orejas al yo no oír gritos y miro a la loba que los callo.

"No ven que lo están atormentando".-Dijo camino hacia él y le puso las patas en los hombros.-"Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien".-Dijo arrodillándose a su nivel y le dio un abrazo reconfortante que el acepto haciendo que se relajara.

El profesor Mooseberk vio todo y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

"La Srta. Villalobos tiene razón; jóvenes, es evidente que lo que sea que haya visto el señor de Jesús fue algo muy duro para él y no lo obligaremos a nos diga lo que paso si él no quiere y voy a pedirles que no le pregunten nada sobre eso. A su tiempo, y cuando esté listo, él nos dirá lo que haya visto si es que quiere. Ahora, pídanle una disculpa al nuevo alumno".-Dijo Mooseberk.

Todos miraron a Jesús.

"Perdón".-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Jesús solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó disfrutando el abrazo de Jade hasta que esta lo rompió. Mooseberk tosió tapándose la boca con su pesuña cerrada en un puno y se dirigió a todos.

"Bien, sigamos con la clase".-Dijo y se dirigió a Jade y a Jesús.-"Ustedes tomen asiento por favor".-Dijo y ellos obedecieron.

 **Más tarde a las 3:30, en el patio de la escuela.**

Ya es la hora del receso, tanto los alumnos como los maestros están en el patio disfrutando de sus almuerzos, ya sea platicando o solos, unos pocos maestros están en sus aulas de clase revisando tareas, trabajos o su itinerario de trabajo para sus alumnos, Jade está comiendo; sentada en una construcción de concreto diseñada para que los alumnos, es de forma cuadrada, de unos 50 o 72 cm de alto y en el centro tiene tierra y una gran planta como una maseta de gran tamaño, Jesús está cerca de ahí, buscando donde comer, vio a Jade sentada ahí; sola y decidió que talvez podría hacerle compañía así que fue hacia ella.

"Hola Jesús".-Dijeron 2 muchachas que son amigas que pasaron al lado de él, mientras caminaban.

El volteo y las miro.

"Ah hola".-Las saludo y continuo su camino hacia Jade.

Cuando se fue y estuvo a una distancia considerable, ambas muchachas se rieron de las haya notado y las haya saludo.

Jade está sentada, comiendo en silencio su comida; unas costillas de cerdo artificial con salsa barbiquiu con algo de tristeza ya que a veces se siente muy sola, en eso se le acerca Jesús.

"Eh, hola".-Dijo y la saludo con la mano.

Jade al oír que le hablaron sus orejas temblaron y giraron hacia donde vino la voz, ella miro y vio que es Jesús, haciendo que nuevamente se pusiera nerviosa, aplanara sus orejas y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"Oh, hola".-Lo saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Puedo, sentarme?".-Pregunto Jesús terminando con una sonrisa.

Jade su puso más nerviosa y sus sonrojo aumento por esa pregunta.

"No!, eh quiero decir; sí, quiero decir no, dijo si, dijo; dijo, Ay".-Dijo con nerviosismo, terminando tapándose las ojos con una pata y cabizbaja.-"No puede ser".-Dijo quejándose de sí misma.

Jesús se rio con a boca cerrada.

"Oye está bien tranquila".-Dijo Jesús, se sentó al lado de ella y la miro.-"Ser tímido no tiene nada de malo".-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Al sentir el tacto; Jade levanto sus orejas, quito la pata de sus ojos, volteo a verlo y al ver que le está sonriendo, ella también sonrió.

"Vaya gracias".-Dijo Jade.

"No hay de que".-Dijo Jesús, dejo su lunch al lado de él, lo abrio mostrando Cochito del que sobro en la mañana y empezó a comer.-"Oye, ¿Y porque casi no hablas con nadie aquí?".-Pregunto con la boca llena.

"Pues por lo que dices tú, soy muy tímida, no se me hace fácil hacer amistades".-Dijo Jade y le dio una mordida a una de sus costillas.

"Ya veo".-Dijo Jesús después de tragar.-"Sabes, yo ya te había visto antes".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?, ¿Dónde?, no me pareces familiar".-Dijo la loba.

"Con tu hermano; ¿Cómo se llama, Norman, Logan, Jackson?"

"Jayden".-Dijo Jade con enojo y molestia.

"Si eso Jayden'.-Dijo Jesús.-"¿Recuerdas que lo viste hablando con alguien en una celda en su trabajo?".-Pregunto.

Jade hizo un sonido de contestación ya que tiene la boca llena y está masticando.

"Bueno, ese alguien era yo".-Dijon sorprendiendo a la loba quien irguió sus orejas y abrio un poco los ojos.-"No me notaste porque estaba en silencio y solo te empeñaste en que Jayden te diera las llaves de la casa para que pudieras entrar".-Dijo.

Jade trago y hablo.

"Ah ya veo. Pues si tienes razón, si ni siquiera hablaste no es de extrañar que no te notara ahí".-Dijo Jade.

"Buen punto".-Dijo Jesús.

Jade intento de tomar otra costilla mientras veía a Jesús pero irguió sus orejas al no sentir que tocaba una, volteo y se dio cuenta que ya se terminó todas, dejando solo los huesos y volteo a ver a Jesús.

"Oye, ¿Jesús verdad?".-Dijo poniéndose de pie, el humano asintió con la boca llena y masticando.-"Oye Jesús ahora regreso, voy a tirar mi basura; no tardo".-Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando la papel aluminio donde están los huesos de las costillas.

Jesús hizo un sonido de contestación y le dio un pulgar arriba. Jade sonrió y se fue, dejándolo solo. 5 minutos pasaron, Jesús ya se había acabado casi todo su almuerzo pero empezaba a preocuparse, ya que Jade dijo que no iba a tardar y además tirar los restos de una comida solo lleva minutos máximo y ya paso mucho tiempo, Jesús pensaba que talvez está siendo demasiado paranoico; talvez solo se quedó hablando con una amiga o algo, pero algo dentro de él le está diciendo que algo anda mal, decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y se puso de pie, afortunadamente vio hacia donde se fue Jade y fue hacia allá. Camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a uno de los patios traseros de la prepa donde hay un cibercafé, la tienda donde venden los libros para la escuela y una mesa pegada al piso con 4 bancas también pegadas al piso para los alumnos, una vez ahí se puso a buscar a Jade, buscaba por todos lados pero no la hallaba hasta que debajo de unas escaleras que dan a una puerta de un almacén a unos 30 metros de distancia, la vio hablando con un venado que esta vestido con una camisa de color negro con cuello de mangas media largas (Las que llegan solo hasta la mitad del antebrazo) y unos shorts de color café caqui como los pantalones de Nick.

Él está apoyado con una pata contra la pared donde esta Jade viéndola con una mirada que Jesús sabe significa atracción o deseo, pensaba que talvez es conocido de ella y le está coqueteando; pero todo eso cambio cuando vio que Jade quiso irse, pero él se lo impidió, la puso contra la pared, por su ceño fruncido sabe que le está dando una advertencia o una amenaza y luego de eso, vio que puso su cabeza en su hombro, vio la cara de Jade; supo que hizo algo que la disgusto o le desagrado, el venado no alejo su cabeza de ahí, y Jesús abrio los ojos al ver que el muy infeliz, coló sus patas debajo de su mini falda, desde donde esta pudo escuchar un grito de Jade, un grito de desesperación, esto fue el colmo para él, frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue hacia allá.

"Oh sí, oh sí, oh sí, se mía, se mía".-Dijo el venado de nombre Rudolph Venise gimiendo y faltándole el aire mientras el muy desgraciado frotaba la parte intima de Jade cubierta con su ropa interior con sus pesuñas y mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra la mini falda de Jade.

"N-No, no".-Dijo Jade haciendo gemidos de disgusto y luchando para quitárselo de encima, pero él es más fuerte y ella no puede darle un rodillazo, ya que él está en una posición donde le es imposible golpearlo.

Rudolph siguió frotándola y besándole el cuello, mientras ella hacia ruidos de disgusto y desagrado, si pudiera gritar lo haría pero él tiene su boca tapada con su boca para que no pudiera hacerlo. Jesús llego en ese momento, corrió hacia el venado con ira y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo tacleo quitándosela de encima y lo tiro al piso.

"¡Ay; Jesús, Jesús!".-Dijo Jade, corrió hacia él y sin pensarlo lo abrazo.-"Gracias al cielo que llegaste, él quiso…".-Dijo pero no pudo siquiera terminar la frase.

"Lo sé, lo sé, ponte detrás de mí".-Dijo Jesús, ella asintió con la cabeza, obedeció, y Jesús abrio los brazos a ambos lados para que no se le pudiera acercar.

Rudolph empezó a ponerse de pie quejándose por el dolor de la tacleada, volteo y vio a Jesús viéndolo con enojo y a Jade detrás de él, viéndolo con miedo y temblando un poco.

"Oye ¡¿y a ti que rayos te pasa?!".-Le pregunto Rudolph con enojo.

"Lo que me pasa es que protegí a una señorita".-Dijo Jesús con enojo.-"La pregunta debería ser para ti maldito pervertido y pasado de lanza, una cosa es lanzar piropos a una bella mujer y mirarla, pero otra muy diferente es acosarla sexualmente o querer violarla".-Dijo.

"Ella me provoco a mi".-Dijo Rudolph.

"No es cierto!".-Exclamo Jade y miro a Jesús a los ojos por sobre el hombro de el.-"Jesús no le hagas caso te está mintiendo".-Dijo aun asustada.

"Tranquila te creo".-Dijo tomándola de la pata y miro a Rudolph con enojo.-"Le vuelves a poner una pata encima y te juro que te voy a partir toda la jeta".-Dijo.

"Si claro cómo no. Ya me gustaría ver que un mendigo indio pueda partirme la cara".-Dijo Rudolph.

Jesús abrio los ojos sorprendido al oír eso y en menos de un parpadeo se enfureció y cerro los puños con fuerza, él es alguien tolerante pero si hay algo que de verdad lo saca de sus casillas; es que insulten sus orígenes.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?. Mira ciervo del c**o puedo ser bajado del cerro a tamborazos (Otro modismo, significa: golpear o golpeado) como dirían en mi tierra, pero se les respeta a ellos, a mí y, a ella. ¿Entendiste Wey? ".-Pregunto gruñendo por la ira.

"Oh ¿ese no te gusto?, entonces que te parece: in-di-gena".-Dijo Rudolph con odio y enojo.

Jesús está al borde de explotar, camino hacia el nada feliz y lo empujo con fuerza, haciendo que Rudolph se enojara más y cerrara sus pesuñas con fuerza.

"Ultima P**a oportunidad, dejala, discúlpate y arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste sobre mis orígenes, o vete despidiendo de tus astas".-Dijo Jesús enojado.

"A mi importa un soberano bledo lo que me diga un Tarahumara".-Dijo Rudolph con ira y odio.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jesús apretó su puno con fuerza.-"¡Maldito ca***n de la chi***da!. ¡Eres p***he mashkut! (Modismo, significa: P**o)".-Dijo y en un parpadeo le dio un derechazo en la cara, Rudolph volteo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y la pata en su mejilla y de igual manera le respondió el golpe.

"¡Alto, alto!, ¡basta, no se peleen!".-Dijo Jade intentando separarlos, pero en un parpadeo la pelea se puso muy intensa y Jade tuvo que alejarse para no salir lastimada.-"Ay no. ¡Alguien, ayúdeme, ayúdenme!".-Dijo y salió corriendo de ahí para buscar ayuda.

Rudolph intento darle un puñetazo a Jesús en la cara, pero este agacho y manteniéndose en postura de sillita china (Ósea agachado) le dio un cancho hacia arriba en el pecho y 2 golpes en el estómago, haciendo que Rudolph se quejara, se puso de pie y tan rápido como lo hizo le dio un izquierdazo. Rudolph también se quejó de eso y luego volteo a verlo enojado, dejo a un lado el pelear limpio y decidió usar sus cornamentas, ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha para cortarlo con la punta aguda de sus cornamentas, Jesús se dio cuenta de esto abriendo los ojos y retrocedió, las cornamentas de Rudolph lo rosaron y logro dejarle una cortada en su hombro. Jesús siseo del dolor y se puso una mano sobre su cortada, Rudolph quiso a aprovechar, apunto sus astas y empezó a correr hacia él, Jesús se dio cuenta y alcanzo a hacerse a un lado, sin darse cuenta; Rudolph fue directo hacia las escaleras, choco contra estas y sus astas quedaron trabadas ahí, gruñía con esfuerzo intentando sacarlas pero era inútil, Jesús decidió aprovechar se le acerco y literalmente le dio una patada en el trasero a forma de puntapiés, cosa que desde luego le dolió mucho a Rudolph, puso cara de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas.

"Espero que hayas entendido".-Le dijo Jesús señalando y empezó a irse.-"Este guey".-Dijo.

A pesar del dolor, Rudolph aprovecho el que Jesús estuviera yéndose para salir de la prisión en la que se puso, giro su cabeza y luego; con algo de esfuerzo logro sacar su cabeza de los espacios entre escalón y escalón de la escalera, luego de eso sacudió la cabeza para quitarse lo desorientado, después de haberlo hecho; vio que Jesús iba hacia el callejón que da a ese patio, frunció el ceño, apretó los puños y fue corriendo hacia él. Llego al pasillo, doblo la esquina y vio a Jesús caminando por este dándole la espalda sin darse cuenta que está ahí, Rudolph sonrió sabiendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar y atacar, raspo sus pesuñas traseras en el piso como lo haría un toro primitivo y luego fue corriendo hacia él, pero hubo un factor que olvido tomar en cuenta, sus cascos hacen mucho ruido. Cuando estaba cerca de él, Jesús escucho el ruido, se dio vuelta y vio a Rudolph corriendo hacia él, el mamífero pensó que ya no tendría tiempo para hacer algo al respecto pero se equivocó, Jesús giro su cuerpo hacía, planto los pies firmemente en el suelo y cuando Rudolph llegó hasta él, lo detuvo tomándolo por los brazos de sus cornamentas y con lo aferrado que quedo al piso, a pesar de que logro moverlo un par de metros, las puntas de las astas de Rudolph no pudieron hacer contacto con el porque lo detuvo, se quedó corto haciendo que lo sorprendiera.

Jesús gruñía por el esfuerzo de hacerlo retroceder, al igual de Rudolph quien quiere cornearlo, después de varios segundos de forcejeo; Jesús se dio cuenta que las piernas de Rudolph están muy abiertas y se le ocurrió una idea, se deslizo usando sus pies y paso por el arco de sus piernas, debido a su peso; Rudolph fue jalado hacia adelante con fuerza, casi hizo un movimiento de yoga pero Jesús soltó sus astas cuando paso por sus piernas y como él no tiene bien plantados los pies en el piso, terminando haciendo una voltereta mortal y termino cayendo con fuerza sobre su espalda baja y su coxis. Rudolph se quedó retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor y con su pesuña en su espalda baja, Jesús se le acerco molesto, cuando se dio cuenta y aprovechando que esta vez no tiene los pies bien plantados, Rudolph miro sus pies y de un manotazo en el talón lo hizo caer al piso y el rápidamente se puso de pie.

"¡Ya estoy harto de esto, muere!".-Dijo y dirigió sus astas hacia él, Jesús no tenía el tiempo suficiente para responder; este va a ser su fin, pero…

Un gran par de enormes cornamentas diferentes a las de Rudolph aparecieron justo a tiempo y frenaron el avance de sus astas.

"Pero que…".-Dijo Rudolph sorprendido al ver esto, miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio que quien paro su ataque fue el profesor Mooseberk, no está nada feliz y está viéndolo con enojo.

"Para atrás!".-Dijo y con un movimiento de su cabeza lo alejo y lo empujo.

Rudolph se tambaleo hacia atrás y termino de espaldas contra la pared.

"Gracias por decirme Srta. Villalobos".-Dijo Mooseberk mirando detrás de él, donde esta Jade.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el alce se dirigió molesto hacia los 2 jóvenes.

"Ustedes 2, a la dirección, ¡ahora!".-Dijo señalando al final del pasillo.

Jesús dejó escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie y obedeció a su maestro, Rudolph pero otro lado frunció el ceño y pisoteo el piso con su pie pero también obedeció. Mooseberk fue detrás ellos y cuando paso al lado de Jade, lo tomo gentilmente del brazo y empezó a llevarla junto con él.

"Usted también Srta. Villalobos, su versión de los hechos será de gran importancia en esto".-Dijo el alce.

Jade solo asintió con la cabeza con sus orejas aplanadas y la boca ligeramente abierta, y siguieron a Jesús y a Rudolph hacia la dirección.

 **Mientras, en el Coliseo (Es el palenque, decidí cambiarle el nombre. Le doy gracias a Pyro Phoenix Bird por este nuevo nombre).**

Daniel y Mario están en la oficina de Mr Big, como este les dijo hace 2 días, fueron con él para recibir una copia de las reglas de combate del Coliseo para que las aprendieran para tenerlas en mente durante su pelea que será en unos cuantos días. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Mr Big les dio las copias de las reglas, en total so páginas.

"Listo. Espero que se las aprendan para antes de su pelea, sino quieren que los descalifiquen".-Dijo Mr Big.

"Muchas gracias señor Mr Big".-Dijo Daniel.

"Nah, no hay de que".-Dijo la musaraña.

"Enserio gracias, vámonos Daniel".-Dijo Mario y se fueron de ahí.

Pasaron por el bar, el cual extrañamente está más vacío que de costumbre, solo están el cantinero y uno que otro peleador tomando un trago, un refresco o un jugo, comiendo coctel de camarones o una cerveza de raíz. Ambos llegaron a la puerta, pero el guardia de esta les dijo que no podían salir por ahí; ya que un camión con gas tuvo una fuga y las autoridades ordenaron que nadie estuviera por esa calle hasta nuevo aviso, así que tuvieron que salir por la parte de atrás, abrieron la puerta y empezaron a platicar.

"Oye, hoy estuvo más vacío el bar que de costumbre ¿no te parece?".-Pregunto Mario mientras él y su amigo bajaban las escaleras.

"Si".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Porque será?".

"No lo…".-Daniel no pudo terminar la frase, ya que tan pronto llego al último escalón, alguien con un tubo le pego justo en la espinilla (AUCH!), Daniel pego un grito de dolor, se agarró la pierna dando saltos, alguien aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en la nuca, haciendo que cayera al piso y se retorciera de dolor ahí.

"¡Daniel!".-Grito Mario.

De repente alguien lo golpeo en la espalda media con un palo, su espalda se arqueo por el dolor, pego un grito corto y luego siseo, alguien aprovecho esto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo y el que le pegó en la espalda lo volvió a hacer, dejándolo acostado en el piso quejándose del dolor. Ambos amigos aun con dolor, miraron alrededor y vieron a sus atacantes, son peleadores del Coliseo, es difícil saberlo pero se calcula que son de 6 a 10, algunos tienen tubos y palos. Todos ellos hicieron gestos de que los van a apalear viéndolos con enojo.

"Si creen que van a pelear en nuestro Coliseo, están muy equivocados; pero si lo que quieren es pelear se los concederemos. Vamos, ¡de pie!".-Dijo uno de los peleadores.

Mario iba a ponerse de pie viéndolos con enojo pero Daniel puso su mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo y haciendo que volteara a verlo.

"No les des el gusto".-Dijo aun con dolor.

Mario decidió hacerle caso y se quedó ahí en el piso.

"¡Vamos de pie, peleen!".-Dijo otro peleador.

Ellos no obedecieron. El peleador rodo los ojos, tomo el palo que tiene y le pego a Mario haciéndolo gritar, el que tiene el tubo hizo lo mismo con Daniel. Siguieron exigiéndoles que se pusieran de pie pero se negaron, los golpearon 2 veces más y al ver que no les quedaba de otra, Daniel y Mario se pusieron de pie, ya que podrían golpearlos hasta la muerte y ambos tomaron guardia de boxeador. Daniel y Mario trataron de golpear a un peleador, cada quien por el suyo pero los peleadores esquivaron el golpe y otros 2 los golpearon, ambos dieron medio giro hacia atrás por el golpe y se llevaron las manos a las mejillas mientras los veían. El asunto se repitió de manera similar por 2 minutos, dejando a ambos humanos en el suelo quejándose del dolor y todos los peleadores se rieron al verlos así.

"¡Ay, ya me tienen harto!".-Dijo Mario y golpeo el piso con su mano como si fuera un mazo.-"Daniel no podemos seguir así, hay que defendernos".-Dijo, iba a ponerse de pie pero Daniel lo detuvo agarrándole su brazo.

"No espera, tengo una idea".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Cuál?".-Pregunto su amigo.

"¿Viste Karate Kid, la nueva, con el hijo de Will Smith, Jaden Smith?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"Si ¿por?".-Pregunto Mario.

"¿Recuerdas la escena en la que el Sr. Han lo defiende de los niños que lo molestan?".-Pregunto.

"Pues sí; pero no veo eso que tiene que…".-Mario se cayó cuando entendió el mensaje, volteo a ver a Daniel y este levanto las cejas en un gesto.-"Ya entendí".-Dijo señalándolo.-"Me gusta, hagámoslo".-Dijo y el y su amigo se pusieron de pie.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia de boxeador, esta vez no lanzaron el primer golpe; dejaron que ellos lo hicieran, uno de ellos le lanzo un golpe a Mario pero este lo esquivo, el seguía tratando de golpearlo pero Mario es muy hábil, miraba brevemente hacia atrás o a los lados para cerciorarse de que un peleador estuviera cerca de él, en este momento está cerca del que tiene el palo; el que lo golpeo, al darse cuenta el peleador alzo el palo con un grito queriendo golpearlo, Mario miro al frente y vio que uno que tiene las malos libre quiere golpearlo en la cara, de inmediato hizo una rodada quitándose del camino de ambos y ellos solitos se golpearon con el otro, ambos se gritaron y empezaron a decirse cosas de que porque no le pegaron a él. Daniel hacia lo mismo, esquivaba sus golpes, se acercaba a otro de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y cuando ambos o 3 querían golpearlo, él se quita del medio y ellos solos se golpeaban, siguieron así por 3 minutos, dejando a los peleadores más golpeados de lo que ellos están, todos ellos se hartaron, se formaron en 2 filas y fueron corriendo y gritando hacia ellos como 2 muros dispuestos a aplastarlos, esta vez Daniel y Mario no pueden esquivarlos rodando ya que están en medio de ambas estampidas y están en un callejón, ambos se voltearon a ver con caras de miedo. Daniel empezó a pensar, buscando rápido una solución para este problema y en eso, abrio los ojos al ocurrírsele algo, miro a Mario.

"Mario!".-Dijo y este volteo a verlo.-"Trote sombra, ¡ahora!".-Dijo y empezó a correr hacia él.

Mario pensó rápido, tratando de recordar que es el trote fantasma, lo recordó, abrio los ojos, miro a Daniel, frunció el ceño con determinación y fue corriendo hacia él. Los 2 grupos de peleadores van detrás de ellos, y cuando estaban a punto de chocar; Daniel y Mario coordinaron sus pies, su derecho con su derecho y su izquierdo con su izquierdo, y fueron subiendo por el aire con el apoyo de otro, como si estuvieran corriendo por una pared invisible pero están corriendo sobre los pies del otro con una sincronización increíble. Los peleadores se sorprendieron por esto y sin detenerse; pero si dejando de gritar, miraban como ambos se elevan en el aire, cuando llegaron a una altura de 2 metros, pusieron fuerza en sus pies, se apoyaron en el otro y con un impulso, dieron un gran salto hacia atrás para caer detrás de los grupos de peleadores, ellos miraron al frente, se dieron cuenta que iban a darse de bruces en la cara, pegaron un grito de terror y trataron de frenar pero van muy rápido y terminaron chocando uno contra otra en cámara lenta, viendo cómo se mueven las carnes y los músculos de su cara por el impacto y las expresiones que poco a poco empezaron a formarse en sus caras. La velocidad regreso a la normalidad, todos los peleadores pegaron gritos de dolor por el choque y cayeron al suelo de espaldas, Mario cayó al suelo sobre sus pies como todo un ninja pero Daniel por otro lado; debido a que esta fuera de forma, cayó sobre sus pies pero estos temblaron, no pudieron aguantar su peso, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera sobre su coxis, Daniel pego un grito ahogado de dolor, se llevó una mano a su trasero, se puso de pie y empezó a sobarse para alejar el dolor. Se acercaron al montón de peleadores, quienes están tirados en el piso quejándose del dolor y se les quedaron viendo, Mario miro a Daniel.

"Bien pensado".-Dijo.

Daniel solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se sobaba y se fueron de ahí.

5 minutos después, ellos están caminando por la calle platicando sobre ese ataque.

"¿Por qué nos abran atacado?, no les hicimos nada".-Dijo Daniel.

"Hay personas en este mundo que nunca hacen nada Daniel y les toca los peores destinos que nadie podría imaginarse".-Dijo Mario.

"No tienes que decírmelo, recuerda que yo sé mucho de la cruda realidad de este mundo. Un ejemplo es lo que le paso a Sylvia Likens".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Sylvia Likens, ¿No has escuchado su historia?".

"Nop".-Dijo alzando los hombros.

"Ok te la diré. Sylvia Likens era una adolescente estadounidense quien tenía una hermana, sus padres eran los dueños de un circo por lo que viajaban mucho, apenas hacían amigos tenían que irse de ahí por el trabajo de sus padres, pero un día eso cambio cuando el padre de ella conoció a Gertude Baniszewski; mujer que era un verdadero monstruo".

"¿Cómo que un monstruo?".

"A eso voy. Gertude Baniszewski era una madre soltera con 5 hijos que se ofreció a cuidar a Sylvia y a si hermana Jenny a cambio que los padres de esta les enviara un cheque cada semana para mantenerlas a ellas, a sí misma y a sus hijos, durante semanas ella fue una buena mujer y buena tutora, pero todo eso cambio cuando uno de los cheques no llego, su salud mental se cayó, se derrumbó; nadie sabe que le paso realmente, pero llevo a Sylvia y a Jenny a su sótano y las azoto con un cinturón solo por eso".

"¿Solo por eso?. Dios, solo él sabe que le pasaba".

"Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Luego de eso, en una ocasión, Sylvia y su hermana llegaron tarde a su casa, ella pregunto que donde estaban, Sylvia le dijo que fue a recolectar botellas vacías de coca cola para cambiarlas y tener dinero extra, Gertude no le creyó; acto seguido, le ordeno que se desnudara frente a todos y se metiera una botella vacía por su vagina".

Mario abrio los ojos sorprendido por esto.

"Lo sé yo también puse esa cara cuando leí sobre el caso. Continuando, Sylvia la obedeció, pero cuando se metió toda la trompa de la botella; esta se reventó, los vidrios quedaron incrustados en el interior de su intimidad y le desgarraron las paredes vaginales".

"Ay, dolor".-Dijo Mario.

"Luego, le ordenó a sus 2 hijos mayores que la golpearan y acto seguido de eso, les ordeno que la arrojaran por la escalera que da al sótano; haciendo que se golpeara mucho y se le rompieran varios huesos. Luego de eso, Gertude la dejo allá abajo encerrada como si fuera un animal, no dejo que nadie atendiera sus heridas, casi no le daba agua y solo le daba de comer muy pocas galletas saladas. Sus propios hijos y también los de sus vecinos apagaban cigarros en su cuerpo, la golpeaban a su antojo y la violaban".-Dijo Daniel haciendo que Mario se sorprendiera de nuevo.-"Pero lo peor de todo es lo que paso casi al final de los días de Sylvia, Gertude; con una aguja caliente escribió en su abdomen y vientre: "Soy una prostituta, y me enorgullece serlo".

"Santo Dios".-Dijo Mario impactado y miro al frente.-" ¿Y, y que paso después?".-Pregunto.

"Un desenlace trágico y horrible, Sylvia murió por la deshidratación, el hambre y las múltiples lesiones que su cuerpo sufrió. Asustados, los hijos de Gertude llamaron a la policía para que los ayudaran, pero ellos; al ver las heridas y la condición de Sylvia supieron que algo no anda bien, aunque Gertude negó todo, Jenny les rogo; llorando de rodillas que la sacaran de ahí y ella les contaría todo. Gertude fue llevada a juicio y fue hallada culpable de homicidio en primer grado, fue condenada a cadena perpetua pero se la redujeron a 25 años por buena conducta, y 5 años después, antes de su muerte; ella admitió toda la culpa de las atrocidades que le hizo pasar a Sylvia".

"Pues que bueno, bien merecido se lo tenía".-Dijo Mario con odio y festejando que haya sufrido su justo castigo.-"Oye ¿y sus hijos?".-Pregunto volteando a verlo.

"Su hija mayor; Paula, Fue hallada culpable de asesinato en segundo grado y sentenciada a cadena perpetua. Obtuvo su libertad luego de servir siete años en prisión. Tuvo una hija en ese mismo año y la llamó Gertude. Coy Hubbart, uno de los jóvenes que torturo a Sylvia fue hallado culpable por homicidio impremeditado y sentenciado a 21 años de prisión. Se convirtió en un delincuente y volvió a la cárcel con frecuencia. Richard Hobbs, otro joven, fue hallado culpable por homicidio involuntario y sentenciado a 21 años de prisión. Murió a los 20 años de cáncer pulmonar. John Baniszewski jr, el hijo de Gertude, Pese a tener trece años de edad fue sentenciado a cumplir 21 años de cárcel; fue el preso más joven del reformatorio de la historia de ese estado. Tras cumplir su condena, se convirtió en pastor laico, para contar su historia y Stephanie Baniszewski, la otra hija de Gertude fue hallada culpable por cómplice y fue sentenciada a cumplir 12 años en prisión. Ella, junto con Coy Hubbart; arrojaron a Sylvia por las escaleras del sótano, lo que le produjo una hemorragia cerebral. Eso produjo una de las causas de su muerte".-Dijo Daniel.

"…Guau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Mario.-"¡¿Qué todos los del vecindario estaban locos como ella o qué?!".-Pregunto.

"No, a pesar que ellos oigan los gritos y los lamentos de Sylvia, no hicieron nada porque creyeron que era mejor no entrometerse en eso".

"¡Pero eso no es excusa!".

"Lo sé, pero lo hecho; hecho esta y no puede deshacerse".

"¿Y el resto de los jóvenes, los que torturaron a Sylvia, que les paso?".

"Bueno no se sabe bien los cargos de cada uno de ellos, pero los niños, los vecinos y los jóvenes fueron hallados culpables durante el juicio y sufrieron condenas en la cárcel".

"Bueno, al menos eso reconforta un poco".-Dijo Mario.

"Lo sé, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado verla pudrirse tras las rejas en lo personal".-Dijo Daniel.-"En fin".-Dijo con un suspiro.-"No se tu; pero para mí que hubo gato encerrado detrás de ese ataque que nos dieron los peleadores del Coliseo".-Dijo.

"¿Qué, a que te refieres?".-Pregunto Mario.

"No se explicarlo, es…Un sentimiento, llámalo intuición si quieres pero estoy seguro que no nos atacaron solo porque si, oíste lo que dijo ese grandulón: "Si creen que van a pelear en el Coliseo, están muy equivocados. Yo creo que recibieron órdenes de alguien pero no se de quien".-Dijo Daniel.

"¿No crees que exageras?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Mario, tu eres general; sabes que oficiales como tu dan las ordenes y soldados como ellos obedecen como si fueran monos cilindreros".-Dijo Daniel.

"Si, pero...".-Daniel lo interrumpió.

"Nah ¿sabes qué? Olvidémoslo, vámonos; llegaremos tarde a entrenar con Ellie y el Sr. Miller".-Dijo.

"Oye tu adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego, voy a llevar a Luke con alguien para que lo cuide, mis padres van a llegar tarde de trabajar hoy y no quiero dejarlo solo".-Dijo Mario.

"Ok, te veo allá".-Dijo Daniel y se fue, Mario fue rumbo a su casa.

 **Unos minutos después.**

Después de ir por Luke Mario llego a una casa y toco el timbre, la puerta fue abierta por Lydia quien iba con su perro Zeus el cual ya se encuentra curado pero aun cojea un poco.

"¿Si?".

"Lydia soy yo".

"¡Mario!".-Ambos se abrazan, el abrazo duro 5 segundos y se separaron.-"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Voy a ir a entrenar con mi amigo Daniel, mi familia anda afuera y me preguntaba si podías cuidar a mi hijo Luke".-Mario tomo la mano de Lydia y la puso en la cabeza de Luke.

"Ay si, tu papa me hablo de ti, que bueno que te recogió, los hijos son un tesoro".

Mario sonriendo vio a su hijo pero la sonrisa se cambió por una cara de confusión al ver a su hijo con una cara como si estuviera viendo las estrellas por primera vez viendo a Lydia.

"Luke, ¿Por qué la miras así?".

Luke lo ignoro olímpicamente, estuvo así por 5 segundos hasta que hablo.-"¿Eres soltera?".-Pregunto.

Mario se puso rojo por eso.

"…¿Eh?".-Dijo Lydia.

"Jajá no le hagas caso estos…niños de ahora todos unos diablillos".-Mario intentaba no sonar nervioso.-"¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras no estoy?".

"Bueno…".-Dijo Lydia pensativamente.

"¡Si por favor, quiero conocer a la mujer que podría ser mi futura ma…!".-Luke no termino ya que Mario la tapo la boca y solo se escucharon ruidos amortiguados.

Mario tiene la cara muy roja por lo que Luke estaba a punto de decir y mientras su hijo trataba de liberarse como no pudo empezó a lamerle la palma a su padre con el fin de darle asco pero no funciono.

"Aunque me lamas no te soltare".-Le susurro a su hijo con seriedad haciendo que el rodara los ojos.

"¿Todo está bien?".-Pregunto Lydia mirando a ambos lados pero con la mirada perdida por su ceguera.

"Eh, si, si".-Dijo Mario nuevamente tratando de no sonar nervioso y se sobo el cuello.-"Amm, me disculpas; debo hablar con mi hijo en privado".-Dijo quitando su mano de la cabeza de Luke.

"Amm…Si claro, sirve que pienso en tu petición".-Dijo Lydia.

"Gracias".-Dijo, cargo a Luke, lo llevo hasta la acera, lo bajo y lo miro con seriedad después de quitar su mano de su boca.-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Luke?".-Le pregunto molesto y enojado encorvado a su estatura.

"Esa es muy linda, y no ve con malos ojos, ¿te gusta verdad papa?".-Dijo Luke con emoción y feliz.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo sonrojándose de golpe.-"Cla-Claro que no Luke".-Dijo enderezándose.

"¡Te gusta!, tu cara te delata".-Dijo Luke señalándolo.

"No!, claro que no; solo es una vieja amiga Luke".-Dijo su padre.

"Pero la amas, ¿no es cierto?"-Dijo el niño rubio con las yemas de sus dedos índices juntas.-"¡La amas, la amas, la amas, amas, amas!".-Exclamo Luke brincando donde está, llamando la atención de mucha gente haciendo que voltearan a ver.

Mario se sonrojo aún más por esto, le volvió a tapar la boca a su hijo y este siguió diciendo cosas que no se oyeron por la mano sobre su boca.

"Ok Luke escúchame, luego hablaremos de eso; pero por favor, no le digas nada de eso a Lydia por favor".-Dijo y le quito la mano de la boca.

"¿Porque?".-Pregunto el de manera infantil.

"Escucha, para los adultos ese es un tema muy serio y a veces bochornoso. Y si me gustara Lydia; cosa que no estoy admitiendo, podría asustarse y no volvería a dirigirme la palabra, y no quieres eso ¿o sí?".-Dijo Mario.

La cara de Luke tomo una expresión de preocupación.

"No, claro que no".-Dijo negando con la cabeza y puso sus manos en la pierna de su padre mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Mario se arrodillo para estar a su nivel.

"Ok, entonces; tu, piquito de cera con ella respecto a esto".-Dijo, su hijo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un sonido de contestación y regresaron con Lydia.-"Listo, volvimos".

"¿Todo está bien?".-Pregunto la muchacha invidente.

"Si, solo tuvimos una pequeña platica entre padre e hijo. ¿Entonces, ya pensaste en lo que te pedí?".-Pregunto.

"Sí".-Dijo Lydia.-"Ok está bien, si puedo cuidarlo, no tengo planes para hoy y sirve que puedo pasar el tiempo con él para hablar y conocerlo mejor, me gustaría ver como lo educaste".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa haciendo que Mario se sonrojara.

"Oh, bu-bueno está bien, gracias".-Dijo sobándose el cuello con pena.

Lydia escucho el nerviosismo en su voz y se rio con la boca cerrada, haciendo que Mario se sonrojara más. Ella busco a Luke con su mano poniéndola nuevamente sobre su cabeza, lo invito a pasar; cosa que el acepto, se despidió de Mario, este se fue y Lydia cerró la puerta detrás de ella después de entrar en su casa. Ya dentro de esta, Luke fue a la sala de estar, vio los sofás de color verde grisáceos de esta, los muebles, las paredes de color blanco, los arcos del triunfo que hay para acceder a la cocina u otro cuarto, las fotos de Lydia y su familia colgadas y enmarcadas en las paredes o los cuadros para darle decoración y el entretecho de la sala de estar, también de color blanco. Lydia entro a la sala de estar en ese momento.

"¿Y qué te parece?".-Le pregunto al pequeño.

"Pues, bien; no me quejo".-Dijo Luke volteando a verla.

Lydia solo le sonrió.

"¿Lydia, Cariño, eres tú?".-Resonó una voz femenina madura por la casa.

"Si Mama".-Dijo Lydia en voz alta para que la oyera.

En ese momento, su mama salió de una puerta de un pasillo de su casa y fue hacia la sala de estar, es una mujer que se encuentra alrededor de los 30 o 40 años, de piel blanca, cabello largo que le llega hasta los hombros de color café arreglado a manera de caireles, de físico regular, ojos color café, cabeza redonda, de nariz pequeña respingada y esta vestida con una blusa de color lila de mangas cortas pero con el color apagado, lo que indica que es una blusa que ya ha usado mucho y unos pantalones de color azul marino. Vio a su hija y fue directo hacia ella.

"Hola Cielo".-Dijo, se detuvo al lado de ella, miro a Luke, se confundió y se extrañó.-"¿Y el quien es?".-Pregunto señalando al pequeño (Su voz es la de Cameron Díaz cuando hace a Fiona en Shrek).

"Oh, mama él es Luke, es el hijo adoptivo de Mario".-Dijo Lydia con una sonrisa volteando a verla, pero no los ojos ya que con su ceguera le es algo muy difícil de hacer.

"¿Mario, Mario Bustamante, el viejo amigo tuyo de la prepa que me dijiste que encontraste el otro día en el supermercado?".-Pregunto su mama.

"Si; el".-Dijo Lydia.

"Hola mucho gusto".-Dijo Luke acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

La mama de Lydia le sonrió y estrecho su mano.

"Hola Luke".-Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano se inclinó hacia su hija y le murmuro algo al oído.-"Creo que lo educo muy bien, ¿no te parece?".

Lydia se rio con la boca cerrada.

"Eso es lo que quiero ver".-Dijo su hija.

Su mama acabo de estrecharle la mano al pequeño y se dirigió a él.

"Bueno, Luke ¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo aquí?".-Dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo una rodilla en tierra para estar más a su nivel mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si; si puede. Mi papa fue entrenar con un amigo suyo para un torneo de peleas".-Dijo el pequeño rubio.

"Y me pidió a mí que lo sí lo cuidaba por mientras".-Complemento Lydia.

"¿Peleas?".-Dijo la mama de Lydia volteando a ver al pequeño.-"No creo que sea un buen ejemplo para un niño pequeño como tú".

"Mama!".-Dijo Lydia murmurando con enojo porque eso fue inadecuado.

"Mi papa si me esta ensenando a pelear".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha y a su madre, pero siguió.-"Pero solo lo hace para que sepa defenderme de los peligros del exterior, él siempre me dice que defienda a los débiles de los fuertes y que solo use la violencia para defenderme y si mi vida corre peligro".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que tanto Lydia como su madre se relajaran y Lydia sonrió al escuchar los buenos valores morales que Mario le ha inculcado a ese tierno niño.

"Bueno, eso es tranquilizador".-Dijo la madre de Lydia y se puso de pie con una sonrisa.-"Bueno entonces no les quito más tiempo, seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar, voy a estar en el patio lavando la ropa por si me necesitas Cielo, adiós Luke".-Dijo y se fue.

"Ok ma".-Dijo Lydia volteando a ver hacia donde se fue, lo sabe por su voz.

"Adiós señora".-Dijo Luke despidiéndose con una mano.

Varios minutos después, Luke y Lydia se encuentran en la habitación de Lydia, ella está guardando sus camisas y sus suéteres en un closet, mientras Luke está sentado en el borde de la cama dando patitas en el aire y mirando todo el cuarto como un buen niño, Zeus está sentado delante de él vigilando con una cara seria y neutral, Luke lo miro; a pesar de su actitud se le hacía adorable, pues claro es un niño *-*, sonrió con la boca abierta y acerco su mano a él para acariciarlo, cuando vio esto, el pastor alemán abrio los ojos, de inmediato tomo postura defensiva y le gruño, haciendo que Luke dejo escapar un breve quejido de miedo y alejara rápidamente su mano de el por temor a que lo mordiera.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Lydia volteando a ver a un lado al escuchar el ruido, pero con la vista muy lejos de aterrizar sobre ellos.

"Quise acariciar a tu perro y me está gruñendo".-Dijo Luke con miedo mientras la miraba.

"Ah ya veo, tranquilo; Zeus quieto".-Le ordeno Lydia a su perro, este escucho, dejo de gruñir, la miro con el rabillo del ojo, y se volvió a sentar mirando a Luke, esta vez con menos autoridad.-"Listo ya puedes acariciarlo, perdónalo; como es mi perro lazarillo es sobreprotector y está entrenado, por eso desconfía de los extraños, pero es un buen perro, ¿verdad muchacho?".-Dijo con una sonrisa y colgó una playera en su closet.

Zeus ladro 3 veces, sonrió meneando su cola con la lengua saliendo de su boca y babeando. Luke aun un poco inseguro decidió confiar en las palabras de Lydia y volvió a acercar su mano hacia el pastor alemán , esto volteo a verlo, dejo de sonreír y menear su cola y se le quedo viendo, Luke trago saliva con miedo, finalmente su mano llego a la corona del perro y empezó a acariciarlo algo inseguro, en poco tiempo Zeus se dejó llevar, sonrió con la boca cerrada, cerró los ojos y empezó a menear la cola disfrutando de sus caricias, al ver esto; Luke finalmente le agarro confianza, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y empezó a acariciarlo con absoluta confianza.

"Oye; tienes razón, es buen chico".-Dijo mientras le rasgaba una de sus mejillas.

"¿Verdad que si?".-Dijo Lydia mientras sentía los bordes del cuello de una camisa y después de unos segundos la colgó en su closet.

"¿Cómo se llama?".-Pregunto Luke.

"Zeus".-Respondió la muchacha.

"Aw, hola Zeus".-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa y siguió acariciándolo.-"Oye, ¿Qué significa lazarillo?".-Pregunto con curiosidad mirando a la muchacha.

"Tiene 2 significados, puede ser una persona o animal, por lo general un perro que es guía de personas ciegas o una persona que ayuda a otra por una necesidad".-Dijo Lydia mientras colgaba sus camisas y sus suéteres.

"Ah".-Dijo Luke y regreso al perro, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada a ella y borro su sonrisa de su cara al procesar bien lo que dijo.-"Oye espera, ¿entonces, eres ciega?".-Pregunto pasmado, tanto que dejo de acariciar a Zeus, para desilusión del pobre perro.

"Sí. ¿Cómo, tu Papa no te lo dijo?".-Pregunto la muchacha después de colgar todas las camisas y suéteres.

"No".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-"Creo que se le olvido".-Dijo.

"Oh pues ahora lo sabes".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿Entonces no ves nada?".-Pregunto Luke entrecerrando los ojos con intriga.

"Nada de nada".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿Entonces como le haces para identificar cada objeto?".

"Con el tacto. Posiblemente lo abras oído de tu padre, de un amigo o amiga, o en la escuela; de que cuando una persona pierde uno de sus sentidos, los demás se vuelven aún más poderosos y además tenemos que aprender sobre la marcha y con tiempo para aprender a identificar cada cosa".

"¿Y cómo le haces para saber el color de cada cosa?".

"Amm…Ya se, ven te lo explico".-Dijo, fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, como conoce la casa centímetro a centímetro no le fue difícil y tomo un par de calcetines sobre su regazo.

Luke se le acerco, junto a Zeus quien se sentó al lado de Lydia y le ladro, ella le acaricio la cabeza y Luke puso sus manos sobre una de las piernas de Lydia y se inclinó hacia los calcetines con intriga para aprender, Lydia sonrió por esto y se dirigió a los calcetines.

"Ok; mira, ¿ves estos números tejidos en las etiquetas de los calcetines?".-Le dijo mientras sentía el número con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Aja".-Dijo Luke volteando a verla.

"Bueno, con la yema de mis dedos yo siento el numero tejido en la ropa, cada color tiene su número, por ejemplo; estos son negros porque puedo sentir el cero con mis dedos, el 1 quiere decir que son blancos, el 2 que son azules y así sucesivamente, esta es ropa especial para gente como yo para que podamos saber el color de la ropa".-Dijo Lydia con una sonrisa.

Luke se asombró por esto y miro los calcetines.

"Órale, eso está de cosa".-Dijo con felicidad.-" ¿Y cómo le haces para saber los colores de otras cosas?".-Dijo.

"Bueno, ahí si es más difícil, podría explicarte pero créeme cuando te digo que es muy largo y podrías aburrirte".-Dijo dejando los calcetines a un lado de ella.

"Guau, debe ser feo vivir siendo ciego".-Dijo Luke mirando al frente, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo; abrio los ojos, se tapó la boca con sus manos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.-"Ay no lo siento, lo que dice decir es…".-Lydia lo interrumpió.

"No, no tranquilo Luke".-Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello para tranquilizarlo y puso sus manos sobre su regazo.-"Ah mí no me ofenden esos comentarios en contra de los personas con discapacidad, muchos si se lo toman a pecho pero yo. La verdad es que si extraño un poco ver, ya que yo perdí la vista, pero sube salir adelante y no deje que eso me detuviera".-Dijo.

"Guau".-Dijo Luke con admiración.-"Oye ¿y porque no haces que te operen?, una vez vi en las noticias con mi papa que las investigaciones con células madre han avanzado tanto que hasta ahora una persona ciega puede recuperar la vista".-Dijo.

"Si eh oído de eso, pero en lo personal yo no quiero".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿Qué, y porque?".-Pregunto el niño desilusionado y con tristeza.

"Cuando perdí la vista, muchos de mis compañeros de clase me decían que por eso yo no podría llegar a ser como ellos, que era inferior a ellos, que no lograría hacer nada en la vida, ni siquiera mi sueño, ser saxofonista profesional".-Respondió.

"Ay no, que feo; no puedo creer que a pesar de que perdiste la vista te trataban de esa manera".-Dijo el pequeño horrorizado por lo que escucho.

"Siempre hay gente cruel en este mundo Luke".-Dijo Lydia, un poco desanimada al recordar esos días de su pasado.

"¿Pero mi papa no, verdad?".-Pregunto, temiendo que su amado y cariñoso padre haya tenido un pasado como abusador y brabucón.

"¿Qué?, No; claro que no. De hecho ¿te cuento al sobre el?".-Pregunto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Cuando todos mis compañeros, incluso algunos de mis maestros me decían que ya no podría seguir adelante debido a mi ceguera, tu padre fue el único; junto con mi familia, que me motivaron e inspiraron; a que a pesar que ya no podía ver, que la vida seguía siendo vida, que tenía que disfrutarla y que no tenía que permitir que mi ceguera me lo impidiera".

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Luke con mucha alegría al escuchar eso.

"Sí. De hecho seré muy honesta contigo, cuando perdí la vista no solo me entristecí, me deprimí, no salía para nada, ni siquiera hablaba con mis papas e incluso trato de suicidarme".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Luke.-"Pero, la terquedad y la tenacidad de tu padre y los míos me hicieron darme cuenta que aun había gente en este mundo a quien le importaba; y mucho, eso me motivo a no darme por vencida y renunciar a algo tan bonito como lo es la vida. Les hice ver a mis compañeros que se equivocaban sobre mí, no solo fui de las mejores de la escuela, sino que fui la más destacada del salón, eso les hizo ver que incluso las personas con discapacidades pueden dar más de lo que uno cree, que los limites se los marca uno solo en su mente y que deberían pensar 2 veces antes de señalar a alguien que padece una discapacidad como yo".-Dijo Lydia.

"Guau, que increíble".-Dijo Luke con emoción.

"Y eso no es todo".-Dijo Lydia con una sonrisa, fue hacia su closet, puso una rodilla en tierra agachándose, cogió algo que está en el piso de este debajo de su ropa y lo saco, es un gran estuche aforrado con terciopelo de color negro.-"También logre cumplir mi sueño".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luke abrio los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba y sonrió con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Si te volviste saxofonista?!".-Dijo con mucha emoción.

"Sipiriri. Y una de las mejores también".-Dijo ella, se sentó en una silla que está al lado de su cama, abrio el estuche y de este saco un bello saxofón que brilla y reluce como el oro mismo.-"Oye, ¿quieres que te toque algo?".-Pregunto.

"Si claro".-Dijo Luke con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Lydia sonrió, tomo su saxofón, junto la boquilla y empezó a tocar en instrumental para Luke, toco Baker Street (La canción que Lisa Simpson toca con Encías sangrantes Morfé en un puente tras la muerte de este, pueden oírla si quieren en YouTube), Luke le aplaudió, chiflo y vitoreo todo el tiempo, motivando todavía más a Lydia quien se puso de pie y empezó a tocarla de pie, estuvo sensacional. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de tocarla; Luke dijo, en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa sobre su cara:

" _Si, está decidido, me encantaría que ella fuera mi Mama"._

Después de eso, varios minutos después, Luke se encuentra en la sala de estar jugando Angry Birds en su celular, mientras Lydia está lavando los trastes, Luke paso el nivel que está jugando con las 3 estrellas y destruyendo por completo el lugar de los cerdos junto con ellos para satisfacción de él, cuando estaba a punto de jugar el siguiente nivel, su celular empezó a sonar recibiendo una llamada de un amigo suyo de la escuela, el rodo los ojos con fastidio y dejo escapar un murmuro también con fastidio por haber interrumpido su juego (Típico de los niños XD), y con cierta mala gana le contesto.

"Hola Esteban".-Dijo con el celular cerca de su oído.-"Si ya termine la tarea, ¿y tú?...¿Como que tú todavía no?...Pues será mejor que no te pongas de flojo como siempre; no quiero que mi calificación final se afecte porque tu no hiciste te parte del trabajo…¿Cómo tú no eres flojo? Claro que lo eres, no te hagas…Bueno Ammm, esa vez que te toco llevar la maqueta para nuestra exposición y la presentaste medio terminada, y por tu culpa; el maestro nos puso 7 en ese proyecto, hubiéramos sacado 10 o 9 si tú hubieras hecho tu parte…OK, entonces hazlo ¿Ok?...Gracias".-Dijo Luke algo enojado y molesto mientras hablaba con su amigo, de repente se puso triste, bajo la mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"¿Qué?...A no nada; tranquilo, solo estoy algo triste…Porque no he visto a Tiana en mucho tiempo, es muy extraño que no ha ido a clases por más de 2 semanas…¿Cómo qué y eso que tiene que ver?, Esteban; tus sabes lo que siento por ella, una de las cosas que me motiva para ir a la escuela es tener la esperanza de poder verla ahí; y por eso estoy triste".-Dijo y luego puso cara de extrañez por algo que Esteban le dijo.-"No, ¿A qué te refieres?; no sé de qué hablas, ¿de que estas hablando?...¿Cómo?".-Dijo poniendo cara de perplejidad por algo que le dijo Esteban, siguió escuchando a su amigo; respirando con dificultad por lo que este le está diciendo y cuando termino, hablo.-"O-Ok, gracias por decirme, oye disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir; tengo que ir a visitarla…Aja…Hablamos luego, adiós".-Dijo y colgó, guardo su celular en su bolsillo, se bajó del sofá de un salto y fue con Lydia quien ya había terminado de lavar los platos.-"Lydia".-Dijo y esta se media vuelta al oír que la llamaban e hizo un sonido de contestación.-"Lydia, ¿Sabes cómo llegar al edificio de la UNAM que esta por la calzada Bosques?".-Pregunto.

"Sí, claro que sí. ¿por?".-Dijo la muchacha no entiendo.

Luke fue hacia ella y la tomo de la mano para suplicarle lo que le va a pedir.

"Lydia, puedes gran favor por favor".-Dijo el niño con preocupación, haciendo que ella también empezara a preocuparse.-"Escucha; mi amiga Tiana está internada en ese hospital y quiero ir a verla, mi amigo Esteban acaba de decirme que lleva allá 2 semanas y me siento horrible por no haberla visitado ni una vez, ¿puedes llevarme a verla por favor?".-Dijo.

Lydia sentía la preocupación y la urgencia en su voz, lo pensó por unos segundos y luego le respondió.

"Bueno Ok; pero hay que volver antes de las 6 y media que es cuando regresa tu Papa".-Dijo ella.

Luke sonrió y abrazo su pierna con fuerza.

"Gracias, eres la mejor".-Dijo.

Lydia se conmovió por esto, sonrió, le acaricio la cabeza y después de unos segundos más que duro el abrazo, se fueron de ahí, pero no sin antes que Lydia le avisara a su madre.

 **Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero de la casa de Joel y Ellie.**

Mario fue caminando hacia ellos, todos lo están esperando ya algo impacientes, Joel está de pie; mirando con su acostumbrada mirada de enojo y seriedad el piso, donde hay pasto de color verde, Daniel está caminando de un lado para otro ya que harto de estar sentado mientras esperaba y Ellie está sentada en un banco con una mano debajo de su mentón, con una mirada de mal humor, enojo o molestia sobre su cara mirando al frente, en eso todos se dan cuenta de Mario y todos voltearon a verlo, Daniel dejo de caminar.

"Vaya, ya era tiempo".-Dijo Ellie con molestia.

"Creo que ya estamos todos".-Dijo Joel.

"Lo siento, tuve que dejar a mi hijo con alguien que lo cuidara mientras estoy aquí entrenando con ustedes".-Explico Mario.

"¿Y porque no lo trajiste y dejaras que viera como entrenamos?".-Dijo Ellie.

"¿Bromeas?, el solo es un niño, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo seria para el sí dejo que vea tanta violencia delante de sus ojos y su inocente mente?, no quiero arruinarle su inocencia".-Respondió.

"Ay no puede ser".-Se quejó Ellie, y se puso de pie.-"Mario por favor, ¿protegerlo, protegerlo de qué?, estas en México Mario; uno de los países más violentos del mundo, ¿y dices que no quieres arruinarle la inocencia, como vas a hacerlo viviendo un país como este?".-Dijo.

"Eso se llama ser un padre Ellie, deberías aprender más de Mario que hace su mejor esfuerzo para que su hijo no crezca en medio de tanta violencia".-Dijo Daniel con enojo mientras caminaba hacia ella, se quedó parada delante de ella y se le quedo viendo con enojo.

Ellie volteo a verlo, también con enojo, abrio la boca; estaba a punto de reclamarle pero afortunadamente Mario lo impidió.

"¡Oigan, oigan!, chicos, chicos".-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.-"Ya párenle a sus discusiones maritales, hoy vinimos a entrenar; no a discutir".-Dijo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran por lo de discusiones maritales.

"Mario tiene razón, dejen de discutir por una vez y vayamos al grano ¿sí?".-Dijo Joel.

Daniel desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda para no ver a Ellie, su mirada aterrizo sobre Mario y fue con él.

"Ok".-Dijo con algo de mal humor ya que Ellie lo puso así.-"A ver Mario, déjame ver las reglas".-Dijo, Mario se las dio, el las tomo y empezó a leerlas.-"Ok, a ver…Primera regla: Solo se permiten máximo 10 patadas y golpes a la cara si el peleador tiene experiencia en artes marciales mixtas, esta regla también aplica a todo peleador sin importar su estilo de pelea y los golpes a los bajos están prohibidos; si esta regla es violada y el peleador tuvo toda la intención de provocar esta falta, acarreara a una descalificación inmediata".-Leyó.

"Entiendo lo de a los bajos, ¿pero los golpes a la cabeza están limitados?, cuando yo peleaba recuerdo que esa regla no estaba ahí".-Dijo Joel.

Daniel regreso a los reglas, al final de la primera hay un apartado en paréntesis que explica la razón para los nuevos peleadores de porque están limitados los golpes a la cara.

"Ah que conveniente".-Dijo Daniel y leyó el apartado.-"Los golpes a la cabeza están limitados, debido a que; gracias a las investigaciones y descubrimientos del Dr. Bennett Omalu, esta es una medida de seguridad para el peleador para evitar un posible futuro con ETC".

"¿ETC?".-Pregunto Ellie extrañada y confundida ladeando la cabeza.

"Son las siglas de Encefalopatía Traumática Crónica, una enfermedad que fue descubierta por el doctor Omalu, originada por recibir múltiples y fuertes golpes en la cabeza, lo que ocasiona locura a temprana edad, automutilación, paranoia, distorsión de la percepción de la realidad y demencia que con el tiempo podrían con llevar a la muerte por medio de suicidio".-Explico Mario.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Joel sorprendido.-"En mis tiempos no se sabía nada de esa enfermedad".

"Fue descubierta apenas en el 2012, pero no todos creen en ella ya que se tragan la historia de la NFL de que las investigaciones y descubrimientos del doctor Omalu no tienen fundamento pues carecen de pruebas, pero en 2014 ellos dejaron en claro por medio de su silencio, que el señor Omalu tenía y tiene toda la razón sobre dicha enfermedad".-Dijo.

"Bueno, continuando".-Dijo Daniel y siguió leyendo las reglas.

No son tan complicadas aunque hay veces que sí lo son, las reglas dicen que durante la pelea se pueden hacer relevos; a menos que la cara de uno de los peleadores aparezca en el cuadruplevisor (Esas 4 pantallas que están en las arenas de pelea para que la gente que está en los niveles más altos pueda ver) si esto llega a ocurrir, el peleador seleccionado tendrá que soportar todo el round contra el otro sin posibilidad de relevo, las reglas también dicen que los peleadores pueden usar Bluetooth y recibir ayuda de su compañero desde afuera del cuadrilátero siempre y cuando este no se meta en el cuadrilátero a menos que su compañero haga relevo con él, los rounds duran 3 minutos y se cuentan por medio de puntos como en el boxeo, todo tipo de estilo de pelea es válido, los peleadores tienen un minuto de descanso después de cada round, noquear es legal, si esto sucede se le hace una cuenta regresiva que si llega a 10 es dado por nocaut, al igual si la espalda del peleador está haciendo contacto con el piso por más de 10 segundos, no se puede poner a nadie contra las cuerdas, si esto sucede el árbitro tiene permitido intervenir para separarlos, golpear o noquear al árbitro de manera intencional es descalificación automática, se pueden aplicar llaves de rendición con el fin de derrotar al oponente pero no llaves con el objetivo de sofocar y dormir al contrincante; si esto se hace con toda la intención del peleador que la está ejecutando conlleva a cederle el round al contrincante y si se vuelve a repetir; conlleva a una descalificación automática, la lucha es estrictamente a mano libre, el uso de toda clase de objeto contundente es causa de descalificación automática, no está permitido morder y rasguñar, y la elección de sí; si o no usar uniforme o guantes está en el libre albedrio del peleador; pero él debe hacerse responsable de su decisión.

Después de leer y repasar las reglas, Ellie, Daniel, Mario y Joel, están listos para entrenar. Daniel está parado delante de Ellie; la cual olvide decir, lleva puesta una camisa de color gris y unos pans un poco ajustados de color negro que usa para entrenar, mientras, Daniel lleva puesto el pans increíblemente aguado parte de su uniforme de kung fu y una camisa de color azul, un tono de azul entre al azul marino y el cielo, ya que la camisa de su uniforme ya está muy desgarrada y no quiere que le vean las axilas, mientras; Mario y Joel están viendo manteniendo un poco la distancia a ambos jóvenes.

"Ok, Mario me dijo que le dijiste que llevas fuera de forme un par de meses".-Dijo Ellie.

"Si, así es".-Dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, entonces lo primero que vamos a hacer será volverte a poner en forma, y yo me encargare de iniciar eso, te enseñare a golpear".-Dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¡Pfff!, ¿Qué?, yo ya se golpear Ellie".-Dijo Daniel con cierta vanidad y puso las manos en su cintura.

"¿Ah enserio?".-Dijo Ellie incrédulamente alzando las cejas en un gesto.

"Si"

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Ellie y fue cambiada por pura neutralidad.

"Ok, vamos a ver. Un paso al frente".-Dijo, Daniel la miro desconcertado pero la obedeció, quedando más cerca de ella.-"Manos arriba, como si fueran unos cojines para golpes".-Dijo.

Daniel la obedeció y subió las manos completamente abiertas para que pudiera golpearlas; a la altura de su cara.

"Ok, ¿y ahora que…?".-No termino la frase ya que, tan rápido como la luz, Ellie le dio un fuerte derechazo en el borde de la boca.

Daniel se sacudió por el golpe, puso cara de dolor, bajo las manos, se llevó una a la boca, el dolor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo no solo su cara, sus piernas temblaron como gelatina y cayó al piso con una rodilla en tierra quejándose del dolor, pero sus ruidos eran amortiguados por la mano que tiene sobre su boca.

"¿Decías?".-Pregunto Ellie viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, sintiendo orgullo por sí misma.

"…Retiro lo…dicho".-Dijo Daniel aun sintiendo dolor, sus palabras fueron amortiguadas y lanzo un quejido de dolor que también fue amortiguado.

Joel sonrió y se les acerco.

"Veo que lo estas motivando, muy bien hija".-Dijo acariciando su cabeza con una mano y miro a Daniel quien aún se está quejando del dolor.-"Daniel ¿Qué haces ahí?, ponte de pie y espera hasta que alguien te diga lo que tienes que hacer".-Dijo.

Daniel lo miro.

"Es fácil decirlo".-Dijo Daniel aun con la mano en la boca, y aunque le llevo un poco de tiempo pues se tambaleaba; logro volver a ponerse de pie.

Joel ahora se le acerco a Mario quien está delante de él.

"Bien Mario, nuestra principal meta es hacer que Daniel vuelva a estar en forma, pero tu también tienes que entrenar con nosotros, como serás su compañero de peleas es necesario que ambos trabajen en la coordinación y que ambos se transmitan los conocimientos que tiene el otro en el arte del combate".-Dijo.

"Ok".-Dijo Mario.

"Bien, empecemos por lo primero; dame tu golpe".-Dijo Joel, puso sus manos en su cintura cerrando sus puños con fuerza y apretando su vientre.

"¿Eh cómo?".-Pregunto el confundido y alzando una ceja.

"Que me des tu golpe, aquí; en el estómago vamos".-Dijo Joel con una mano sobre su vientre y volvió a tomar posición para recibir el golpe.

Mario lo miro extrañado ya que no le entiende, pero alzo los hombros y decidió dejarlo de lado, se puso en guardia de boxeador con el pie derecho atrás, miró fijamente; concentrado y decidido la zona donde quiere que lo ataque, concentro toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, cerro el puno con fuerza, se quedó así temblando por la gran fuerza que está poniendo sobre su brazo y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas con el estómago, pero parece que Joel ni lo sintió.

Él lo miro con antipatía y seriedad.

"¿Enserio, ese fue tu golpe?".-Pregunto decepcionado.

"Usted me dijo que lo golpeara y eso hice".-Dijo Mario, no entendiendo porque él está decepcionado.

"No te dije que me golpearas, te dijes que me dieras con tu golpe".-Dijo Joel quitándose de la posición y haciendo muchos gestos con los brazos y las manos.

"Es que no entiendo que quiere decir con tu golpe Sr. Miller".-Dijo Mario quitándose de la postura de peleador.

"¿Y porque no preguntaste desde un principio?, yo te lo hubiera aclarado. Déjame mostrarte un ejemplo; pero ocupo un voluntario a ver, mmm…".-Dijo y miro alrededor y su mirada aterrizo sobre Daniel.-"Daniel, ven".-Dijo haciendo un gesto para que se le acercara.

Daniel abrio los ojos y lo miro, debe admitir que le da miedo; a pesar de su edad, se ve que aun sabe mantener su forma por medio del fortalecimiento que le dieron en la milicia cuando era joven, el dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara y dejo escapar un risita nerviosa.

"Amm, prefiero no hacerlo".-Dijo y volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo.

"Ay ven, no te voy a lastimar".-Dijo Joel, camino hacia él y empezó a llevarlo a donde esta Mario empujando de manera no obligatoria con sus manos en su omoplatos.-"Bueno, no demasiado".-Dijo.

Daniel se asustó por ese comentario y trago saliva.

"¿Por qué siempre me ponen como voluntario para estas cosas cuando ni siquiera me piden que lo haga?".-Pregunto.

"Es para que se te quite el miedo al dolor, y también para que vuelvas a estar en forma. A ver párate aquí".-Dijo, lo puso en un lugar en específico, lo giro hacia él y Joel se alejó un par de pasos.-"Bien, ahora Mario, tu golpe; no es golpear con todas tus fuerzas y con toda tu energía a tu oponente, tu golpe, es la energía interna de tu cuerpo, en las artes marciales lo conocen como Chi, tu golpe no es una golpe ordinario, concentra todo tu Chi en una parte en especifica de tu cuerpo, puede ser las manos, los pies, la cabeza, el punto es; que la uses para atacar al oponente. El Chi puede ser liberado de muchas maneras, pero en la milicia me ensenaron una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo, tienes que respirar hondo, hacer un movimiento de molino con ambos brazos, asegurarte que tus manos abiertas terminen justo arriba de tu ingle con las piernas juntas que según el Kung fu, es donde viene la fuerza ¿O no es así Daniel?, sé que practicas kung fu".-Dijo Joel.

"Si así es. El kung fu dice que la fuerza viene de una parte del cuerpo que esta entre el diafragma y el estómago, no recuerdo como se llama".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Luego de eso, exhalas el aire acumulado, vuelves a respirar hondo, tienes que asegurarte que tus manos cerradas con fuerza en puños, terminen justo debajo de tus costillas en tus costados, luego de eso dejas salir el aire que acumulaste con grito que provenga de lo más profundo de tu interior, luego das un fuerte paso al frente plantando bien el pie en el suelo y lanzas el golpe en un punto clave de noqueo. Así".-Dijo Joel, hizo todo los pasos que le dijo a Mario, él y Daniel pensaban que le iba a pegar al aire, pero olvido que está justo delante de Daniel y le dio tremendo derechazo atrás de la mejilla, donde se conectan las quijadas pero un poco hacia arriba, entre ahí y la sien (Un punto clave para noquear), su golpe fue tan fuerte que cuando hizo contacto con Daniel, literalmente lo noqueo, el dio 3 giros donde como si fuera un trompo y luego cayó al piso de cara.

Ellie se preocupó al ver esto.

"¡Papa!".-Le reclamo enojada y corrió hacia Daniel para auxiliarlo.

"Apenas y lo toque".-Se excusó Joel.

Ellie se echó junto a Daniel, tomo su brazo, lo levanto y luego lo soltó para ver si podía mantenerlo el solo, como manera de ver si está consciente, pero cuando lo soltó cayó al piso, lo que indican que esta inconsciente. Ella miro a su Papa y le dedico una mirada de incredulidad haciendo un gesto.

"Ok, talvez si me pase un poco de la raya".-Dijo Joel y puso cara de culpabilidad.

5 minutos después, Daniel empezó a despertar con un horrible dolor en la quijada gracias a Joel, él le pidió disculpas por eso y que viera el lado bueno; que es que eso lo ayudara a acostumbrarse al dolor. Luego de eso siguieron entrenando, les pusieron a Daniel y Mario a hacer lagartijas, de muchas maneras, con ambas manos, con una, saltando y aplaudiendo, Daniel trata de hacer la mayoría pero no puede, afortunadamente Joel no es tan severo como parece, le dijo que lo que importa es que lo intente y nunca deje de intentarlo, eso motivaba a Daniel, él y Ellie también las hacían para darles el ejemplo a seguir, a diferencia de los maestros de educación física.

Los pusieron a hacer sentadillas, a golpear la pared y un costal para acostumbrarse a los golpes, a hacer acrobacias como rodadas de toda clase, saltos que incluían las piernas como pateo de canguro, de compas y de otras clases. Después de lo ocurrido con Daniel, usaron equipo de protección y guantes, y los pusieron a pelear, primero era contra uno, luego se metía Ellie y apoyaba a uno y luego Joel se metía, lo cual Daniel y Mario veían como injusto ya que a veces no sabían con quién conspiraban y los ponían a uno solo contra los 3 o ambos contra uno de ellos. Luego de eso, y dejarlos algo golpeados, empezaron a practicar como hacer un relevo ágil y rápido para estar preparados durante la pelea, a obedecer los golpes o sugerencias del otro por medio del Bluetooth para ayudar durante la pelea, luego de eso ambos se transmitieron enseñanzas uno al otro, Mario le enseno a Daniel los secretos del Lima Lama, excepto el atacar siempre a los bajos ya que está prohibido en el Coliseo.

Le enseno que golpear las orejas es como cortarle los bigotes a un felino, si lo haces; pierden el equilibrio y caen al suelo como castillo de naipes, le enseno los puntos sensibles del cuerpo, como la nuca, el centro del esternón (donde está el corazón) y las sienes, Daniel le enseno a ser más impulsivo e impredecible, ya que él sabe que Mario es alguien que casi siempre esta relajado y tranquilo, por eso le enseno a como activar su ira cuando la necesita y lanzar golpes de manera tan impulsiva que es muy difícil verlos venir. Luego de eso, Ellie les enseno técnicas efectivas de sumisión y derribo, al principio, Mario presumió que él es bueno para eso por el simple hecho de saber pelear, pero Ellie lo derribo como si nada con una tacleada y le marco (Eso es que das el golpe pero no conecta con su cuerpo, como una pelea fingida) varios golpes al cuerpo con sus manos y su codo, y el ultimo a la cara para noquear.

Eso le hizo a darse cuenta a los 2 amigos que tienen mucho que aprender, en este momento, Ellie tiene a Daniel con un candado al cuello.

"Ok, tengo que ensenarles a alejarse de las situaciones peligrosas".-Dijo Ellie con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Daniel.-"Bien Daniel, vas a zafarte del agarre de asfixia, tienes que romper el agarre, bajar el brazo, tomar mis piernas, levantarme usando tus piernas; no uses la espalda o te lastimaras, hacerte un lado y dejarme caer. ¿Listo?, ahora".-Dijo y apretó el agarre.

Daniel buscaba zafarse pero se retorcía intentando a hacerlo.

"No, no, no te retuerzas, solo estas afianzando mi agarre".-Dijo Ellie y es cierto, en poco tiempo, la cara de Daniel se puso roja por la falta de aire y con la mano le hizo la señal de rendimiento.

"Llave de brazo".-Dijo Ellie y le hizo la llave de brazo a Mario, poniendo su brazo entre sus piernas.-"Ahora Mario, escapa".-Dijo, el intento de cualquier manera, pero Ellie con un solo movimiento empezó a triturarle los músculos, Mario puso cara de dolor y se rindió.

"Llave de pierna Daniel".-Dijo Ellie, tiene uno de sus brazos envueltos debajo de su pantorrilla con esa mano le está agarrando fuerte el inicio del pie para que no pueda escaparse y con su otra mano esta lista para doblarle los dedos del pie.-"Ahora, escapa".-Dijo, Daniel intento girar hacia la izquierda pero no serviría.-"No, al otro lado, al otro lado".-Dijo ella, Daniel lo intento pero no pudo.-"Muy tarde".-Dijo y le doblo los dedos del pie con fuerza, Daniel puso cara de dolor y de inmediato se rindió.

Ahora ambos están sentados delante de ella, quien está de pie caminando de lado a lado frotándose la frente y el entrecejo con sus dedos pulgar e índice y con una mano en la cintura.

"Ok, ustedes 2 están vulnerables y delicados como 2 cachorros ante la sumisión, tendremos que trabajar mucho en eso".-Dijo Ellie, dejo de caminar lado a lado y los miro con seriedad y los brazos cruzados.

"Mira quien habla, tu eres la que nos hizo las llaves a nosotros".-Le reclamo Daniel molesto y enojado.

"Si".-Dijo Mario estando de acuerdo con su amigo.-"Si nosotros te las hiciéramos no sería tan fácil liberarte".-Dijo.

Ellie alzo las cejas en un gesto por lo que escucho con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah ¿Enserio?".-Dijo ella.

Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, Mario tiene sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello para hacerle el candado.

"Ok, ahora".-Dijo, trato de apretar el candado con fuerza pero Ellie encorvo un poco su espalda y gruñendo con enojo le dio un codazo en el hígado, que le saco el aire y por ende hizo que rompiera el agarre, ella nunca especifico como, quería que ellos usaran el cerebro, aprovecho, se hizo a un lado, tomo sus piernas, lo levanto usando la fuerza de sus piernas (Las de ella), levantándolo como si nada y lo soltó, haciendo que Mario cayera al piso de espaldas, cosa que desde luego le dolió.

"Listo".-Dijo ella con una actitud de "Neh, me vale".

Daniel le hizo el candado de brazo pero ella lo deshizo fácilmente pasando su pie derecho por delante de las piernas de Daniel y con un poco de fuerza logro que la soltara, haciendo que Daniel quedara boca abajo e impresionado por lo fácil que se soltó.

"Ya me solté".-Dijo ella con la misma actitud de antes.

Mario le hizo el candado a la pierna, pero se liberó muy fácilmente, solo tomo uno de los pies de Mario antes de que le aplicara presión para doblar sus dedos y se lo hizo a él, antes de que él se lo hiciera a ella, ocasionando que el volviera a rendirse.

"Que aburrido".-Dijo Ellie, lo dejo ir y se puso de pie.-"Como dije, son pésimos en esto; tendremos que trabajar en ello".-Dijo viéndolos con las manos en su cintura, saco su celular y miro la hora.-"Pero hoy no, mi turno para proteger al Sr. Big empieza en media hora, debo ducharme y estar lista para ello".-Dijo y empezó a irse.-"Hasta luego chicos".-Dijo levantando su mano más alto que sus hombros para que la vieran despidiéndose y lo dijo en voz alta para que la oyeran, dando por terminado el agotador entrenamiento de hoy después de 1 hora y media.

"Ah, ¿cuál es su problema?".-Dijo Mario sobándose el pie, él supo por el entrenamiento que parece que no conoce la palabra dócil o el significado de esa palabra, por lo doloroso que fueron sus movimientos.

Joel volteo y vio cómo su hija se alejaba, yendo directo hacia su casa para cambiarse y ducharse, el respiro, dejo escapar un suspiro, bajo la mirada al piso y regreso a verla.

" _Ay mi niña, 8 años y no ha cambiado desde que esos malnacidos le arruinaron su infancia".-_ Pensó Joel viendo con cierta tristeza a su hija.

Luego de eso, Daniel y Mario se despidieron de Joel, dijeron que irían a verlo mañana a la misma hora y se fueron de ahí, muy agotados y cansados, Daniel no recuerda cuando se sintió tan cansando, solo la vez en la que estaba empezando en el kung-fu. Luego de irse de ahí, Mario paso por Luke, quien se preocupó al verlo tan golpeado al escuchar eso Lydia también se preocupó, le pregunto si lo asaltaron o lo golpearon, pero Mario la tranquilizo a ella y a su hijo diciéndoles que fue al entrenamiento, Mario le dio las gracias a Lydia por cuidar de su hijo, ella le dijo que fue un gusto y que cuando quisiera podría dejarlo con ella para que lo cuide, cosa que hizo que Mario se pusiera feliz por eso, le dijo a Luke que esperara en el auto con Daniel, Luke obedeció, y una vez solos, Mario le pregunto a Lydia que si algún día podrían salir a tomar un café o almorzar con un sonrojo sobre su cara, debía dar gracias que ella es ciega para que no lo notara, Lydia acepto feliz y luego de un abrazo se despidieron y Mario se fue. Dejo a Daniel de pasada en su casa, él le dio las gracias y entro en su casa.

Él está descansando en el sofá cuando Jesús llego a la casa muy molesto. Daniel le pregunto porque estaba enojado y se sorprendió y asusto al ver que esta golpeado, cosa a lo que también pidió una respuesta, él le conto lo que le paso en la escuela con Jade; está enojado porque a pesar de que defendió a Jade le dieron 3 semanas de castigo, limpiar, barrer y trapear el salón después de cada clase, pero al menos le fue mejor que a Rudolph, quien fue suspendido 2 semanas por intento de abuso sexual, luego de eso Jesús se fijó en él, vio que esta golpeado y preocupado le pidió respuesta, Daniel le contó lo sucedido, después de eso, Judy bajo para cenar, ellos la saludaron, ella correspondió pero con el humor y el ánimo por los suelos, y no es de extrañar después de haber roto con Nick apenas ayer, la tensión que generaba el humor de la coneja era tal que hasta quedo la cosa para ellos, pero para alguien más, el asunto apenas comenzaba.

 **En el coliseo (Recuerden, es el palenque; le cambie el nombre).**

Alguien se acercó a la entrada del lugar de peleas, se acomodó el cuello y las mangas de su traje y llego con el guardia quien no le permitió el paso, él le mostro su billetera, había algo en ella que sorprendió al guardia y sin pedir más, dejo pasar al extraño. El llego al bar y se sentó en la barra, es un punto de reunión entre él y su contacto civil, cuando se sentó, su contacto, un ser humano de piel blanca, cabello corto negro lacio, con bigote y que usa una camisa a cuadros, se apartó del pilar en el que está apoyado, se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado del extraño. Es un conejo de unos 30 años, de pelaje color gris oscuro, en las mejillas tiene 3 rayas atigradas como las de los leopardos de color negro, la punta de sus orejas es de color negro, de ojos color azul, sin bigotes, de físico esbelto, delgado y fornido el cual es ocultado por su traje, también de color negro, pantalones negros, camisa blanca debajo de su saco y corbata negra, es el agente del FBI más famoso de Zootopia, Jack Savage.

"Linda noche para estar solo ¿no?".-Dijo su contacto llamado Luis, quien es igual al actor Michael Pena mirando alrededor para no llamar la atención.

"Sí. Pero prefiero estar bien acompañado o mal acompañado que solo".-Dijo Jack sin dedicarle la mirada, ambos están hablando en código (Su voz es la Nathan Drake de la saga de videojuegos Uncharted, pueden elegir la que les guste más, la del español de España o la latina, a mí no importa el doblaje siempre que puede entenderle).

Cuando ambos comprobaron, la contraseña por medio de el lenguaje en código, Luis sonrió.

"Me alegra volver a verte amigo".-Dijo con la mirada hacia el frente.

Jack sonrió con la vista pegada al frente.

"A mí también amigo".-Dijo.

Ambos se miraron usando el rabillo del ojo y en eso se les acerca el cantinero.

"Buenas, ¿Qué les sirvo?".-Pregunto.

"Yo un tequila por favor".-Dijo Luis manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Y yo whisky por favor, con un poco de agua mineral".-Dijo Jack.

El cantinero asintió con la cabeza y fue a servirle sus tragos. Jack y Luis miraron alrededor para ver si no están llamando la atención, o para ver si no localizaban algo remotamente sospechoso, al ser agentes secretos tienen que estar atentos a todo.

"Ok, ¿Qué tienes para mí?".-Le pregunto Jack a Luis con una mirada seria sobre su cara.

Luis miro a un lado, metió la mano en su bolsillo, de este saco una moneda de un dólar estadounidense, se la paso por debajo de la barra de manera discreta, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y Jack la tomo.

"Todo lo que necesitas saber viene en ese dólar".-Le susurro Luis.

Jack guardo la moneda y en eso llega el cantinero con sus tragos.

"Aquí tienen".-Dijo dejando sus vasos delante de ellos.

"Gracias".-Dijeron ellos al unísono, cuando el cantinero se fue Jack y Luis tomaron, sus vasos, Luis se terminó el suyo de un trago y dejo escapar un suspiro de gozo por lo placentero que es para él, Jack por otro lado le tomo un pequeño trago a su vaso, suspiro pero con tristeza, dejo su vaso aun con whisky en la barra y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Oye, ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Luis al verlo triste.

Jack volvió a suspirar antes de responder.

"Es-Es Virginia, sigo pensando en ella".-Dijo Jack con tristeza, se puso una mano en la frente, volvió a suspirar con los ojos cerrados y quito la pata de su frente.-"Aun no puedo creerlo, estuvimos juntos por más de 3 años y ella boto, como si fuera basura a un basurero".-Dijo y volvió a suspirar.-"La verdad, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella".-Dijo.

"Amigo, Jack; sabes que yo te estimo mucho".-Dijo Luis poniendo su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa.

"…Si".-Dijo Jack y volteo a verlo aun triste.

"¡Pero ya pasado más de un mes!".-Exclamo el, quitando su mano de su hombro con exasperación, haciendo que Jack levantara sus orejas y lo mirara con enojo y molestia.-"¡Ya olvídala ¿no?!".-Dijo.

"Je, sí; para ti es fácil decirlo, tu nunca has pasado por un rompimiento".-Dijo Jack, le tomo otro trago a su whisky y suspiro debido a su fuerte sabor.

"En primera, tienes razón y en segunda, tu tuviste la culpa amigo, te dije que ella no era para ti; me fije que ella solo te amaba por apuesto, musculoso y por tu fama, esas relaciones siempre terminan mal, siempre".-Dijo Luis.-"Oye amigo".-Dijo llamando al cantinero quien volteo a verlo.-"Recárgame el trago ¿sí?".-Dijo y el cantinero fue hacia él.

"Lo sé, fui un estúpido".-Dijo Jack peinándose las orejas y al último con enojo, mientras lo hizo, el cantinero volvió a llenar el vaso de Luis con tequila.-"Como deje que su belleza y su exterior me cegaran cuando lo que se tiene que ver es la forma de ser de la persona".-Dijo Jack, volvió a peinarse las orejas y puso la cara contra la barra.

Después de volver a tomarse el vaso de un trago, Luis lo miro, sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro que algún día hallaras a una mujer que te amé por lo que eres".-Dijo y le pidió al cantinero que volviera a llenarle el vaso.

Jack giro su cabeza para verlo pero no dijo nada, miro la barra con tristeza, levanto la cabeza y se tomó lo que quedaba de whisky de un trago.

"Llénalo por favor".-Le pidió al cantinero con tristeza, este tomo el vaso para llenarlo de nuevo y Jack se volvió a acostar en la barra, esta vez; usando sus antebrazos como almohada, viendo al lado contrario de donde está su amigo.

Al ver esto, la sonrisa de Luis desapareció, estaba a punto de volver a poner su mano sobre su espalda y darle una palmadita para reconfortarlo pero en eso se escuchó el ruido que hace cuando tocas las bocinas de un micrófono, Jack alzo completamente sus orejas, levanto su cabeza de la barra, él y Luis voltearon hacia el escenario donde el presentador. Todos los peleadores, vitorearon, chiflaron y corrieron para estar lo más adelante posible del escenario donde canta Marble, lo más lentos se quedaron atrás y no les quedo de otra que conformarse, el presentador presento a Marble como siempre, pero esta vez ella iba a cantar una canción diferente, esta vestida con un vestido negro sin mangas y con la espalda abierta, con sus perlas como siempre, el vestido le llega hasta la mitad del fémur, lo tiene fajado con una cinta de color blanca como la que usan para los regalos pero de tela, sus parpados están maquillados de color purpura, tiene la pestañas delineadas y pintadas de negro y lleva puesto un abrigo caro de piel artificial de color negro con el borde de color blanco. Ella abrio los ojos lentamente con el micrófono en su pata, de repente empezó a salir humo por detrás de ella en el escenario, todos los peleadores se asombraron por esto.

"Ay mama, mira a esa belleza".-Dijo Luis con alegría y con actitud de alguien suele echar piropos, lanzo un grito de emoción levantando su vaso, se mojó un poco pero no le importo, se puso de pie y fue hacia el escenario para verla de cerca.

Jack fue el único que no se acercó, se quedó sentado en la barra y puso su mirada sobre Marble, al hacerlo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara pero aun estado triste, Luis tiene razón, ella es bellísima pero eso solo hizo que Jack recordara a su amada, dejo caer sus orejas, su sonrisa se borró y miro al piso con tristeza.

Marble tiene una mirada seria sobre su cara con los ojos entrecerrados pero que transmitían un sentimiento un poco perturbador, con un movimiento movió la lengüeta de su suéter que cubre su brazo donde tiene agarrado el micrófono, empezó a escucharse música y acerco el aparato a su boca lista para cantar Fuego de infierno, la canción que canta el Juez Claudio Frollo en el Jorobado de Notre Dame frente a una chimenea pero cambiada por su servidor (Por favor espero que no me critiquen por eso, lo hare para que la canción coincida más con el ambiente que está enfrentando Jack en este momento, ***yo no soy dueño de la canción; los derechos son de Disney*** ).

Beata María, tú sabes qué mujer recta soy,

Que orgullosa lucho contra el mal

Beata María, tú sabes que muy pura soy,

No como el vulgo débil y banal.

Canto Marble haciendo los mismos gestos que hace Claudio Frollo, después de cantar eso un coro canto en latín mientras ella caminaba a un gran cáliz encendido en fuego que salió debajo del escenario por medio de una puerta que se abrio automáticamente, con un fuego de color azul ya que el rojo significa que el oxígeno no está combustiendose bien y podría liberar monóxido de carbono que es letal para los seres vivos y se paró a unos 2 metros del cáliz. Jack parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces, levanto sus orejas y pego su vista en Marble, su voz es angelical, fenomenal, fuera de este mundo, algo que él nunca había escuchado en su vida, ni siquiera con las canciones de Gazelle, no por nada dicen que Marble es tan buena cantante y él se dio cuenta, su voz bella voz la hipnotizo al instante y se le quedo viendo apantallado y un poco boquiabierta.

Entonces, María, dime por qué su danza veo y sus ojos como llamas son.

La veo, la siento.

Su pelo negro tiene sol,

Me quema y así pierdo la razón.

Canto Marble, se llevó las manos al estoico mastoideo abrazándose a sí misma, de ahí deslizo sus patas a su pecho y miro el centro del fuego, donde pudo ver la figura de una gacela femenina que empezó a bailar sensualmente, haciendo que Marble abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Cual fuego de infierno,

Me quema el corazón.

Sentimiento de dolor,

Maldito y bendito el día que nació.

Canto, se alejó con un paso largo del fuego con las patas sobre su pecho, levanto una de ellas en gesto teatral dramático y la cerró con fuerza, metió esa misma pata en el interior de su vestido, sacando de este un pañuelo blanco con letra negra bordado, ella empezó a llorar escurriendo su maquillaje en sus lágrimas, ella se limpió las lágrimas con dolor, luego tomo el pañuelo entre su pata, lo estrujo con enojo y termino arrodillada en donde esta con la cabeza baja. De la nada, por medio de tecnología holográfica de última generación, aparecieron 2 filas de encapuchados con túnicas de color rojo en 3 líneas como un coro y miraron a Marble de manera juzgadora.

Mi culpa no

Fue la gitana quien la llama encendió

Mi culpa no es,

Pues es más fuerte el demonio que el mortal.

Canto mientras corría por el escenario entre aquellos encapuchados quienes cantaban en coro en latín cosas ofensivas y discriminadoras; pues está más que claro que el principal mensaje de la canción de Marble, es la turbulencia del amor pero con un detalla moderno, la homosexualidad. Cuando Marble canto las 2 últimas estrofas anteriores se estrujo con fuerza la parte de su vestido que está en su pecho, las túnicas de los encapuchados se rieron azules, ellos perdieron forma y se volvieron llamas que rodearon a Marble y giraron alrededor de ella como un tornado, quedando ella a salvo en el ojo de la tormenta. Esto apantallo a todos, ya que las llamas no son holográficas, son reales, por medio de técnicas muy complejas de pirotecnia se las arreglaron para crear ese magnífico efecto, pero por mucho; el más sorprendido es Jack quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando las llamas dejaron de bailar alrededor de Marble, fluyeron hacia el cáliz y se combinaron con la gran llama de este, ella se dejó caer de rodillas donde está.

Oh, María, líbrame de éste, sentimiento cruel,

Sino su fuego a matarme va.

Destruye a mis sentimientos por Esmeralda, que prueben el fuego del infierno

O deja que sea mía y mía será.

Al principio ella lloro y canto con voz llorosa, el sentimiento y las expresiones que le está poniendo están fuera de este mundo, se llevó las patas al pecho, levanto el pañuelo en el aire con enojo y odio, aun puede ver la figura en el centro del fuego pero esta desapareció, por medio de hologramas apareció una figura de esa gacela en humo gris, la cual se inclinó hacia Marble para abrazarla y besarla, ella quiso corresponder pero cuando lo hizo, la figura desapareció, ella se entristeció, bajo la cabeza y aplano las orejas. Hubo un breve espacio instrumental de 15 segundos en los que Marble bajo por todo el escenario y volvió a cantar.

Hay fuego de infierno.

Señor, ayúdame a escoger

O a mí o a la hoguera.

Haz que este sentimiento desaparezca o que ella mi sea.

Canto con el pañuelo en su pata, lo estrujo con odio, miro el fuego mientras cantaba, hizo un gesto a él y luego lanzo el pañuelo que fue consumido por las llamas, alcanzo a verse el nombre Sophie antes de que este fuera consumido.

Ten piedad de ella

Y ten piedad de mí.

Marble retrocedió cantando con tristeza, le dio la espalda al cáliz, fingió apoyarse contra una pared invisible y se quedó ahí cabizbaja por un par de segundos antes de seguir.

Ella mía será

O este sentimiento, arderaaaaa.

Canto dejándose caer de rodillas, con la llama del cáliz creciendo de manera enorme, tanto que ilumino todo el bar y cuando termino, golpeo el piso con sus patas como si fueran mazos y se quedó ahí, esperando la reacción del público.

Todo el bar se quedó en completo silencio, las personas ni siquiera respiraban, pero después de 3 segundos, alguien empezó a aplaudir, primero fue sarcástico pero fue haciéndose más emotivo, en poco tiempo todos se le unieron a él, algunos empezaron a vitorear y otros a chiflar, les fascino. Marble levanto la cabeza, miro alrededor y formo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara al ver sus reacciones, Jack se puso de pie en donde esta y con una sonrisa a boca abierta empezó a aplaudirle como loco. Marble se puso de pie.

"Ay gracias, muchas gracias".-Dijo por el micrófono con las orejas aplanadas y una sonrisa sobre su cara por el orgullo, miro hacia arriba a la izquierda con el micrófono cerca de su pecho y ahí, en un balcón privado, vio a Mr Big y muchos hombres vestido de traje, aplaudiéndoles con una sonrisa sobre su cara, son el dueño, el encargado (que es Mr Big) y los beneficiadores del Coliseo, al ver esto Marble no pudo evitar el empezar a llorar, ella estaba consciente que esta canción iba a ser su obra maestra, pero no le fue fácil que la dejara mostrarla a los peleadores del Coliseo, ya que los beneficiadores y el dueño del lugar son conservadores y no ven bien a las parejas igualitarias y los mensajes relacionados con eso, pero después de mucha insistencia logro convencerlos y por lo visto les encanto. Marble se sentía como una actriz que acababa de ganar un premio de la academia, el orgullo y felicidad que siente no tienen parangón, solo se quedó ahí con una sonrisa, viendo a todo su público alabándola.

Después del show, ella fue a su camerino para quitarse el maquillaje, ahí, los beneficiadores, el dueño del Coliseo y Mr Big, la felicitaron en persona por haberlos deleitado con tan magistral espectáculo y por al fin haber abierto sus mentes a las relaciones igualitarias. Mientras, Jack tuvo que llegar a Luis a su departamento, ya que se pasó un poquito; bueno, no un poquito, de la raya con el alcohol, estaba tan ebrio que no podía mantenerse de pie y Jack tuvo que llevarlo, soportando palabrerías, comentarios esporádicos y palabras sin sentido por parte del humano pasado de copas. Luego de eso, caminaba de regreso pasando por el Coliseo, ya el departamento donde va a quedarse esta por esa ruta con las patas metidas en los bolsillos, paso por una puerta trasera del lugar y sin aviso, esta se abrio; golpeándolo justo en la cara, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo y él se quejó, el que sea un agente secreto no lo hace invulnerable al dolor, quien abrio la puerta fue Marble, quien al oír el grito, asomo la cabeza por el borde de la puerta, vio a Jack tirado en el piso y aplano sus orejas de inmediato con preocupación.

"Ay no".-Dijo ella, salió, cerró la puerta y se le acerco.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Jack tocándose la cara por el dolor.

"A ver; déjame, te ayudo".-Dijo Marble y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"Ah, gracias".-Dijo Jack ya de pie mirándola de reojo, pero al darse cuenta que es ella, volteo a verla sorprendido con los ojos abiertos y sus orejas erguidas.-"Oye, tu eres esa hermosa zorro que canto esa gran canción en el bar de este lugar".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, esa soy yo".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-"Soy Marble, Marble Alopexsky".-Dijo dándole la pata para estrecharla con él.

Jack la miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

"Savage, Jack Savage".-Dijo el estrechando su pata.

"¿Savage?".-Pregunto Marble sorprendida y dejo de estrechar su pata.-"Espera, Jack Savage; ¿el famoso agente del FBI Jack Savage?".-Dijo ella.

Jack alzo los hombros con los ojos cerrados y metió sus patas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con una sonrisa.

"Sí, ese soy yo".-Dijo él con cierta modestia.

"No puede ser".-Dijo Marble con los ojos muy abiertos, quiso chillar de la emoción pero se contuvo.-"No puede creer que estoy hablando con Jack Savage!".-Exclamo con fuerza.

Jack abrio los ojos asustado levemente boquiabierto, fue hacia ella y sin pedirle permiso le cerro la boca con sus patas, este hizo enojar a la zorro ártica y después de esforzarse un poco logro quitarse sus patas de su hocico.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo molesta y enojada.

Jack hizo un siseo de que se callara con el dedo índice delante de su boca, miro a ambos lados y se dirigió a ella nuevamente.

"Escucha perdón por haberte callado, pero estoy encubierto ¿entiendes?; no puedo permitir que grites a los 4 vientos que estoy aquí".-Explico.

"Pues solo lo hubieras pedido".-Dijo Marble un poco molesta.

"Lo siento, me deje llevar por el impulso, no era mi intención, perdón".-Dijo Jack.

"Mm, bueno".-Dijo ella aun un poco enojada y luego se dirigió a el nuevamente.-"Oye dejando de lado todo lo que sucedió, déjame decirte que es un enorme honor conocerte y poder hablar contigo".-Dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Jack un poco feliz.

"Claro, ¿porque no habría de ser así?, eres Jack Savage, el primer conejo en el FBI que logro disolver y desmantelar 2 de las organizaciones criminales mafiosas y esclavistas más poderosas de Zootopia".-Dijo ella.

"Nah bueno, no fue nada".-Dijo Jack algo apenado pateando un poco tierra imaginaria con su pie y cerrando los ojos para no verla debido a la pena.

"¿Nada?, Jack; tu salvaste a más de 300 personas de la esclavitud y de una muerte segura, también al fin lograste que los mamíferos de la plaza Sahara al fin pudieran dormir tranquilos durante la noche y de haberlos librado de la impotencia de vivir bajo el poder de los gánsteres".-Dijo Marble.

Jack se quedó mirando el piso por unos segundos pensando en una respuesta y luego regreso a ella.

"Bueno eso es verdad".-Dijo él.

"Ya ves".-Dijo Marble y le pico la curiosidad.-"Oye, ¿y que estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Jack y bajo la mirada al piso.

"Mira me gustaría decirte pero es confidencial".-Dijo con un poco de dolor en sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Marble desapareció y se puso triste, miro al piso y aplano las orejas.

"Oh, bueno entiendo".-Dijo ella.-"Bueno, fue bueno haber hablado contigo Jack pero tengo que irme a casa ahora".-Dijo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?, las calles son peligrosas a esta hora, sobre todo en México".-Dijo Jack.

"No tranquilo, siempre me regreso a esta hora y mira; aquí estoy, vivita y coleando".-Dijo ella con confianza.

"Debo insistir. No debes bajar la guardia nunca en las calles a estas horas".-Dijo el conejo.

"Tranquilo estaré bien".-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.-"Fue bueno verte Jack".-Dijo y le ofreció la mano.

Jack la tomo, pero en vez de estrecharla; le dio un beso en la muñeca de manera caballerosa, cosa que hizo que Marble aplanara sus orejas y se sonrojara con fuerza.

"El gusto fue mío".-Dijo el, viéndola con una sonrisa y dejo ir su pata.

Marble se le quedo viendo apenada y sonrojada por un par de segundos pero con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Bueno…Adiós Jack".-Fue todo lo que dijo y empezó a irse.

"Adiós Marble".-Dijo el despidiéndose con la pata.

Marble volteo a verlo sin detenerse, regreso la mirada al frente y siguió su camino. Después de eso, Jack empezó a irse, caminando por las calles de la ciudad con los faros de los postes de luz como su única compañía pero él no siente miedo en lo más mínimo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una esquina; volteo hacia donde se fue Marble, a pesar de la distancia, pudo verla a unos 100 o 120 metros de él, apunto también de llegar a una esquina, él sonrió pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la mirada de encima, pudo ver algo que llamo su atención, Marble paso por un callejón oscuro y súbitamente, de este salieron 2 personas con una sudadera con capucha, Jack subo por su anatomía, volumen y masa corporal que se trataban de 2 hombres, posiblemente humanos, ya que son mucho más altos que Marble pero no tanto como un gorila o mamífero de gran tamaño. El vio que Marble volteo, seguramente ambos hombres le dijeron algo, a pesar de la distancia pudo ver que en los ojos de Marble se hizo presente la inseguridad y la inquietud, esto llamo más su atención; al punto de alzar una ceja y hacer más lento su paso, vio que ambos hombres están hablando con Marble y ella les está respondiendo, en determinado momento, vio que uno de los hombres encorvo su espalda y acerco su cara a la de ella, el otro; aprovechando que no lo está viendo, acerco su mano a ella y la paso por su zona intima cubierta por su vestido. Jack se sorprendió por esto, se detuvo en el acto y siguió viendo, Marble volteo a ver al hombre sorprendida y sin pensarlo; frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que hasta Jack sintió a pesar de la distancia y se sacudió, como si le hubiera dado un escalofrió, vio que el hombre se quedó perplejo por unos segundos y lo siguiente que paso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el hombre regreso a Marble y le dio un tremendo derechazo en la cara, que la tiro al piso y sin piedad, ambos empezaron a patearla.

"¡Hey!".-Exclamo Jack completamente enojado pero por la distancia no lo oyeron, a él no le importo y sin pensarlo fue corriendo hacia allá.

Ambos hombres seguían pateando a Marble en el pecho, la cara y el estómago, como ella no está acostumbrada al dolor; se descubría en el acto al tratar de cubrir su cara con sus brazos y gritaba del dolor, uno de los hombres dejo que su compañero la siguiera golpeando, tomo su bolso, la abrio, le saco todo lo que tenía de valor, lo boto al piso y regreso a ayudar a su compañero. Ambos la levantaron del piso y la pusieron contra la pared, debido a la diferencia de tamaño fuera del piso, ella solo se les quedo viendo con miedo y uno de ellos la reconoció.

"Oye te conozco, tu eres esa zorro cantante de ese lugar de pelea".-Dijo señalando el Coliseo.

Marble no dijo nada, se quedó callada pero no importa, él está seguro que es ella.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que dimos con el premio gordo".-Dijo mirando a su compañero quien sonrió con malicia y regresaron con ella.-"Vera señorita Alopexsky, somos fans de sus canciones y queremos mostrarle nuestro aprecio".-Dijo.

Y justo después de eso, su compañero empezó a rasgar la falda de su vestido, Marble se asustó como nunca en su vida.

"No, no por favor, se los ruego".-Dijo ella, empezando a llorar, intentaba pelear pero el dolor de los golpes es mucho y no puede hacer mucho al respecto.

"Tranquila señorita, le juro que seré rápido y sé que esto le encantara".-Dijo, su compañero rasgo la falda de su vestido hasta quedar como una mini falda y él le rasgo la parte de arriba, dejando descubierta la ropa interior de su abdomen.

"¡No, por favor no me hagan daño, les juro que no diré nada pero no me hagan esto!".-Rogo Marble con voz llorosa pero a ellos no les importaba.

El hombre acerco su boca a su oído y le susurro algo.

"Solo quiero…hacerla…sentir".-Le susurro maliciosamente, vilmente escurrió sus manos debajo de su sostén y apretó sus aposentos.

Marble grito por la impotencia y el desagrado, empezó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas y a gritar por ayuda, pero ambos la están reteniendo y el que la quiere violar le dio un derechazo en la cara que la hizo gritar y llorar, pero después de eso; siguió gritando desesperada por ayuda.

"Nos va a delatar, has algo guey".-Le dijo su amigo.

El asintió y le dio un izquierdazo, le dio justo en el lugar para noquear, la dejo inconsciente y su cabeza cayo hacia abajo.

"Ahora sí, podre hacerlo sin interrupciones".-Dijo, tomo su cabeza, la hizo hacia atrás, empezó a besar su cuello para excitarse, su compañero le bajo la ropa interior a Marble, él se desabrocho el pantalón y cuando estaba a punto de sacar de su miembro…

Jack llego corriendo, cuando estaba a un par de metros de ellos, aterrizo juntando sus piernas, se impulsó con ellas dando un gran salto directo hacia ellos, dio giros en horizontal como si fuera un misil y cuando estaba a punto de llegar con ellos; se puso en posición fetal, giro cambiando su posición, en cámara lenta, iba directo hacia uno de ellos con sus patas en dirección a su cara, cuando llego con él, estiro sus piernas e hizo contacto con su mejilla dándole unas poderosas patadas al estilo canguro. La velocidad regreso a la normalidad, la patada de Jack proyecto la cara del tipo contra la de su amigo, se dieron duro y ambos quedaron arrodillados quejándose por el dolor, Marble se deslizo por la pared y termino sentada en el piso y Jack aterrizo en el piso sobre sus patas en postura de boxeador y con la pierna derecha atrás.

"Ah!, ¿pero qué…?".-Dijo uno de ellos y trato de ponerse de pie.

Jack sabe que no tiene que ser suave con ellos, así que corrió hacia ellos antes de que pudieran ponerse de pie, llego hasta al que tiene más cerca y le dio una doble patada combinada china a la cara en el rostro, haciendo que el tipo se pusiera de pie de golpe, se cubriera el rostro con las manos y se quejara del dolor, se dirigió al otro que se puso de pie, corrió hacia él y cuando llego le dio un golpe en los bajos, el tipo por instinto se llevó las manos ahí y se encorvo por el dolor, Jack aprovecho, lo tomo de la chamarra, junto sus patas traseras en su estoico mastoideo con cara de enojado, lo jalo hacia abajo usando su pecho y cuando la espalda de Jack toco el suelo, aprovecho la sacudida del golpe, lo soltó y rápidamente le dio unas patadas de canguro, directo en los ojos. El sujeto reacciono de la misma manera que su compañero, se dirigió a él, Jack vio que está de pie y quiere sacar algo de su pantalón; no tiene que ser genio para saber que es un arma y corrió hacia él, el tipo desenfundo un gran revolver calibre 44 y giro para apuntarle, pero cuando lo hizo, Jack detuvo su brazo con su mano mirándolo enojado, le dio un karatazo justo en el nacimiento de su muñeca haciéndolo gritar del dolor e impidiéndole dispara, tomo su brazo con ambas patas, le dio un rodillazo justo en el cubito; lo golpe tan fuerte que le hizo fisuras en el hueso, el tipo grito del dolor y casi soltaba el arma por el dolor pero no lo hizo, Jack se dio cuenta, así que solo lo tomo con la pata derecha y con su brazo izquierdo le dio un codazo con la punta de su codo en su muñeca y esto finalmente hizo que soltara el arma. Luego; Jack abrazo su brazo, cualquiera pensaría que por su tamaño no podría hacer lo que hizo pero lo hizo, giro su cadera hacia la derecha derrapando el suelo con su pie izquierdo y aprovechando ese impulso, azoto al tipo contra el piso, él se golpeó en la espalda alta y en la nuca con la suficiente fuerza para quedar noqueado. Jack miro al otro, vio que aún seguía quejándose del dolor de pie, miro a una pared que esta junto a él y se le ocurrió una idea, aprovechando que está quejándose corrió hacia ella, la subió corriendo en paralelo por ella, se detuvo a la altura de su cabeza, se impulsó con sus piernas y salto hacia él. Lo tomo de la cabeza y aprovechando su fuerza física y la fuerza G que adquirió con ese impulso; lo azoto contra el piso de nuca, dejándolo noqueado, Jack se le quedo viendo enojado respirando por la nariz y se limpió el polvo de su traje con sus patas.

Miro a Marble, quien esta inconsciente sentada contra la pared, él se preocupó y se le acerco, se le quedo viendo preocupado por unos segundos y luego tomo una decisión, le subió la ropa interior; haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de no ver su intimidad para no ser grosero y la cargo sobre su espalda para llevarla a su departamento y tratar sus heridas y moretones. Miro a los hombres que la agredieron, frunció el ceño enojado y antes de irse de ahí, llamo a una patrulla y a una ambulancia para que los trataran en calidad de detenidos.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Los tarahumaras o rarámuris son un pueblo nativo de México, asentado en territorio del estado de Chihuahua En la sierra madre occidental; su endónimo es rarámuris. Que significa "el de los pies ligeros". Tarahumara también es como se conoce en castellano a la lengua de este pueblo. La denominación "tarahumara" es la castellanización de la citada palabra rarámuri, que debe pronunciarse con una r suave al principio, inexistente ya que en este último caso se deformaría la pronunciación original, sin R fuerte. Según el historiador Luis Alberto González Rodríguez, rarámuri etimológicamente significa "pie corredor" y en un sentido más amplio quiere decir 'los de los pies ligeros', haciendo alusión a la más antigua tradición de ellos: correr. Ellos mismos se hacen llamar "los de los pies alados".**

 **El profesor Mooseberk es un Oc que mi amigo TheoryCesar 47; también escritor, me presto, gracias amigo, te mando un abrazo.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta; agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche buena, navidad y año nuevo; les pido disculpas por no haber publicado antes pero el tiempo y la vida no me ayudaron. Y nos vemos la próxima :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: Conociéndonos, el inicio de un tratamiento psicológico y la vida bajo el yugo del poder mafioso.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero darle y enviarle un gran agradecimiento a mi amigo; el autor Tiagold, el Iván de la vida real, quien escribió conmigo los diálogos de su personaje en su parte con Tiana, muchas gracias mi amigo y te envió un gran lo siento de mi parte al enterarme de lo que hizo tu papa contigo cuando eras niño :(, me alegra que se esté pudriendo en la cárcel.**

 **AlejoZRF:** Perdón ¿Ok?, la escuela me tiene muy ocupado como para trabajar en mis fics tan seguido como lo hacía en las vacas.

 **Lucius:** Eh, ¿gracias?.

 **The Náhuatl Hernández:** Perdón yo no soy de los que usan mucho los modismos y menos de Chiapas donde no son como los de acá. Tratare XD. Bien, solo no te vayas a aprovechar de ella; eh. Lo sé, se lo merecía. No entiendo que me quieres decir con eso. Como no doler semejantes p*****s; perdón, quiero decir golpes y sí; ella es muy peligrosa si la ofenden. Guau tranquilo, perdón; pero prefiero eso a que te expulsen o suspendan en tu primer día. Jeje gracias. Lo sé, yo también odio con toda mi alma a ese tipo de personas ¿Cuál es su maldito problema para que se les ocurra hacer semejante cosa?, ¿entonces para qué existe masturbarse? XD. ¿Qué esperabas?, así es él; es como Bane, James Bane. ¿Por qué RIP mis ojos?.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Gracias por desearme feliz navidad y año nuevo yo también lo hago, solo que 2 meses después XD, está bien que quieras pasar tiempo con tu familia y amigos y hacer lo que amas, pero no estaría mal que adquirieras algo de consciencia por este tipo de resistencia civil en contra del sistema; a mi también me importaba un comino cuando era niño pero ahora que ya crecí comprendo lo efectivos y valiosos que son este tipo de cosas. 1.-Eso ya lo veremos con el paso del tiempo. 2.-Lo sé, sin ellos no hubiera sido lo mismo. 3.-El no se retracta tan fácilmente, recuerda que nunca le dijo a Mario que ya no buscara madre, la cosa no va estar fácil para el con Tiana; ya que tiene una competencia que veras en este cap. 4.-Tratare que lo haga pero no te garantizo nada, ¿qué onda contigo con que Judy siempre tiene que tener a alguien más para que compitan por su pata?. Como ya lo viste no fue así, lo siento; la escuela no me ha dejado, ¡hija de la-¡.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Si, lo saque de Kung fu Panda. Sí, pero también yo lo digo de vez en cuando; cuando me quejo de mi papa. Si, Jade no sabe esconder sus sentimientos; su timidez es muy traicionera para ella, no le entendiste porque contiene muchos modismos de Chiapas que Jesús usa para expresarse y se me olvido poner que significaba cada uno, cuando 2 jóvenes pelean por lo general son como animales, no se detienen hasta que acaban matándose; o bueno ese el caso de Rudolph. Lo sé, es único ese movimiento, ¿Qué esperabas cuando Zeus le dijo a ese peleador que se ocupara de ensenarlos la lección, una carta, una palmada?. Lo sé, ambos fueron víctimas de las circunstancias y de los peores destinos, hay una película en Netflix que cuenta la historia de Sylvia, se llama: El encierro, te la recomiendo, muy buena y la que interpreto a Gertude estuvo fenomenal; siempre decía cuando la veía: "Esta loca", justo como la describían. Claro, eres mi amigo y además la mayoría de las escenas que me das son buenas, ya veremos, ya veremos. Lo sé yo también y sí, eso es de Un gallo con muchos huevos. En las escuelas cuando hay una pelea se les castiga a ambos o a todos para que comprendan la lección, a menos que sea un complot de varios; ahí si solo castigan a los abusadores. Yo sé porque no te sorprende. Lo sé, se lo merecían con todas las de la ley.

Jack abrio la puerta de su departamento temporal y entro aun cargando a Marble sobre sus brazos, encendió la luz con el switch que está a un lado suyo, la habitación se bañó con las luces de color amarillo naranja y miro todo el departamento, es un departamento sencillo, el piso es de baldosas de mármol, las paredes de madera y el techo de roca de color blanco, no es nada muy lujoso; si lo comparamos con la clasificación de los hoteles, sería un departamento de 3 estrellas pero por suerte Jack es una persona muy flexible y él sabe que a veces el FBI no puede brindarle el mejor de los lugares temporales de asentamiento; ya que la corporación gasta miles de millones de dólares al año atrapando criminales sumamente peligrosos para la sociedad y también para que Jack sea visto como una persona cuyo equilibrio financiero y económico es estable pero como las montañas rusas, su dinero sube y baja para no llamar la atención de personas que puedan sospechar de él, siempre que no conozcan su fama pues así sería imposible evitar las miradas que puedan caer sobre él. Jack no se queja del departamento en el que esta, tiene agua, gas, electricidad, un baño, una pequeña cocina, una pequeña sala de estar, una cama, así que puede satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas con ese pequeño lugar. Luego de mirar su departamento, Jack levanto un poco a Marble; la acomodo y a sí mismo para que le fuera más reconfortante levantarla, cerró la puerta con su pie ya que sus manos están ocupadas, con algo de esfuerzo; ya que la ha estado cargando todo el camino, la llevo hasta su recamara, encendió la luz iluminando la habitación, miro su cama, camino hacia esta y con cuidado puso a Marble sobre ella, poniéndola boca arriba, cerro su boca la cual tiene abierta después de haber quedado inconsciente, él se bajó de la cama, metió las patas en sus bolsillos, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con una sonrisa y luego se fue de la habitación a la sala de estar. Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña cocina, estiro sus brazos y su espalda debido a que soporto el peso de Marble por varios minutos, después de eso hizo una muy necesitada taza de té negro, mientras revolvía el dulce liquido oscuro con una cuchara, agarrando la tasa por un pequeño platito de porcelana donde está descansando la tasa; camino hacia un pequeño escritorio que tiene en un rincón de la sala de estar donde solo hay una lupa grande de brazo grande con una gran base pegada a la superficie de la mesa, como las que usan los trabajadores en electrónica y relojeros para soldar los circuitos y colocar las pequeñas partes de los relojes donde deben ir. Jack se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio, esta tan callado como un mimo, le tomo un sorbo a su te, lo dejo con todo y plato a un lado sobre la mesa, tomo el brazo de su lupa, la acerco a él, se agacho por debajo de la mesa, tomo una cable con clavija y la conecto en un contacto cercano en la pared, haciendo que unos faritos led se encendieran alrededor del gran cristal de su lupa de trabajo. Jack se levantó, tomo su te, le dio otro sorbo y volvió a dejarlo, metió su mano en su bolsillo, de este saco la moneda dólar que Luis le dio, Jack la admiro de cada lado; incluso por el canto y sonrió, dejo la moneda sobre la mesa y se levantó de la silla para buscar algunas cosas. Un minuto después, regreso con la cuchilla para afeitar de un rastrillo, tuvo que romper ese utensilio para poder conseguirla, tomo una cajita de cerrillos; una antigua, de esas que tenían una lengüeta para abrirse y cerrarse, abrio la caja, tomo la cuchilla de afeitar y con cuidado la puso entre los cerrillos que se encuentran adentro y la base que los detiene de no caerse logrando trabar firmemente la cuchilla dentro de la caja con una parte sobre saliendo y cerro la lengüeta tapando la cajita y parte de la cuchilla. Tomo la caja; haciendo especialmente presión sobre la parte donde está trabada la hoja para mantenerla firme con sus dedos índice y pulgar, tomo la moneda, mirando por la gran lente de su lupa giro la moneda haciendo que el canto de esta estuviera enfrente de su cara, Jack acerco la cuchilla en la cajita de fósforos hacia el canto de la moneda con mano firme y un tremendo control sobre su pulso que es indispensable para la precisión con cosas tan minuciosas como esta, antes de que la cuchilla tuviera contacto con el canto de la moneda; Jack detuvo su pata, respiro hondo y exhalo y luego paso la cuchilla por una de las caras de la moneda quitando al parecer una especie de tapa, luego de eso Jack dejo la cuchilla sobre la mesa, quito la tapa de la moneda y dentro de esta, hay un pequeño papelito de color blanco, Jack tomo el papel, boto la tapa de la moneda, desdoblo el papelito con cuidado; había sido doblado de una manera tan profesional y cuidadosa que logro caber ahí dentro, una que vez logro desdoblarlo; le dio la vuelta y en el papel hay escritas renglones de palabras en miniatura, tan pequeñas que Jack tuvo que usar su lupa para poder leerlas y leyó toda la información que viene en ese pequeño papelito.

Justo cuando termino, Marble empezó a gemir y a moverse mientras despertaba, Jack escucho los gemidos, rápidamente desconecto su lupa, se puso de pie, arrugo y estrujo el papelito en su pata, lo hundió en su té y rápidamente se comió el papel, él sabe; como agente secreto del FBI que lo información nunca debe ser comprometida, por eso hizo eso. Luego de tragarse el papel, corrió hacia su recamara, se acercó a la cama y vio como Marble gemía y se movía mientras se despertaba con los ojos cerrados, en poco tiempo; su respiración y movimientos se agitaron, hacía gestos de desagrado con su cara y empezó a hablar en sueños.

"No…No…A-aléjense…N-No me hagan daño, por favor".-Dijo mientras se retorcía en sueños.

Jack abrio los ojos preocupado y se subió a la cama.

"Señorita Alopexsky".-Dijo mientras caminaba a gatas hacia ella.

"¡No, no!, ¡aléjense, aléjense!".-Exclamo Marble moviéndose mucho en sueños, tanto que hasta esta pataleando, esto preocupo más a Jack quien se apresuró a llegar con ella.

"Señorita Alopexsky, tranquila; tranquila, está a salvo".-Dijo Jack poniéndose encima de ella y agarrándola de los hombros para controlarla y tranquilizarla.

Marble sintió el tacto de Jack en sueños y frunció el ceño con enojo y completo disgusto ya que debido a lo que está sonando, cree que es uno de esos sujetos que quisieron abusar de ella.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!".-Exclamo la zorro ártico, se quitó las patas de Jack de encima a ciegas ya que tiene los ojos cerrados y está sonando, levanto su brazo izquierdo y le dio tremendo bofetadon en la cara.

"¡AUCH!".-Grito Jack con dolor pero aun con ese gran dolor sobre cara; con su piel debajo de su pelaje chillando y enrojecida por el dolor, volvió a poner sus manos sobre Marble; esta vez sobre sus brazos y empezó a zarandearla para hacerla despertar y reaccionar.-"Señorita Alopexsky, despierte, ¡despierte, despierte!".-Dijo mientras la agitaba la cual dio buen resultado.

Marble abrio los ojos de golpe y se despertó de sobre salto con un ruidoso jadeo, por instinto; debido a la que estaba viviendo antes de quedar noqueada, retrocedió asustada usando sus patas hasta quedar contra la pared detrás de la cama, miro alrededor con las orejas aplanadas claramente asustada, se dio cuenta que está en un departamento bajo su mirada y se encontró con Jack quien solo la está viendo levemente boquiabierto, al verlo; Marble se tranquilizó un poquito y se extrañó.

"¿Jack?, ¿Pero qué..?".-Dijo y le echo un ojo a todo el cuarto para luego regresar su mirada al conejo.-"¿En dónde estoy?".-Pregunto.

"Bienvenida a mi departamento".-Dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marble volvió a mirar la habitación y luego abrio los ojos; asustada al recordar algo.

"Jack ¡¿dónde están, donde están esos sujetos?!".-Pregunto asustada mirando alrededor y pegándose lo más posible a la pared.

"Señorita Alopexsky; tranquila, tranquila".-Dijo Jack gateando hacia ella, ella siguió diciendo puras cosas dispares debido al miedo y a los nervios mirando alrededor, Jack llego a ella, se sentó sobre ella para controlarla en casa de que se alocara, tomo su cara con gentileza e hizo que lo mirara los ojos.-"Marble".-Dijo y luego sonrió para tranquilizarla.-"Tranquila, estas a salvo, ellos no están aquí".-Dijo.

Marble se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a respirar bien para relajarse.

"Y…¿Qué les paso?".-Pregunto con el miedo aún vivo en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, ya me asegure de que ellos no volvieran a molestarte jamás y si lo hacen; más les vale que lo piensen 2 veces sino quieren volver a acabar en el hospital pero con los huesos rotos".-Dijo Jack pasando paulatinamente de la calma al enojo y desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la derecha viendo la cama.

Marble abrio los ojos al captar el mensaje.

"Espera; tu…¿los golpeaste?".-Pregunto intrigada.

"Si".-Dijo Jack volteando a verla, bajo la mirada con tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo caer sus orejas.-"No me siento muy orgulloso de ello".-Dijo decepcionado de el mismo.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto Marble sin poder creerlo.-"No digas eso Jack, me salvaste".-Dijo, tomo su cabeza, hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente.

Jack volvió a suspirar.

"Lo sé; lo sé pero, a pesar que me ensenaron esto en el FBI no me gusta usar la violencia".-Dijo el con tristeza.

"A muchos no les gusta Jack, pero como escuche una vez; hay personas que no entienden por las palabras y no es algo malo o pecado pelear por la justicia, al contrario esa es una buena obra y lo que hiciste por mí, para mí; fue la mejor de todas las obras buenas".-Dijo Marble manteniendo su sonrisa.

Las palabras de Marble animaron a Jack, ella tiene razón, hay personas en este mundo que son tan tercos para hacer la maldad que es imposible hacerlos recapacitar y a veces tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer por el bien de los demás, como él lo hizo con ella. El la miro, le sonrió sin levantar las orejas y dijo:

"Es verdad, tienes razón. Gracias".

"De nada".-Dijo Marble sin quitar su sonrisa.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron viendo con esas sonrisas sobre su cara y los ojos del otro como si no hubiese mañana, fueron tan absorbidos por esto que el mundo exterior dejo de importarles y solo se quedaron viendo, después de unos segundos; Jack reacciono, desvió la mirada, se sorprendió un poco y levanto las orejas.

"Oye, espera un momento, ya vuelvo".-Dijo Jack, quito su cabeza de las patas de la zorro, se bajó de ella, de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto ella.

"Aquí a sala no me tardo".-Dijo y salió. Fue el té que dejo en su escritorio, lo tomo, mientras caminaba de regreso a la recamara revolvía el líquido con una cuchara, entro al cuarto, miro a Marble, fue hacia ella, volvía a subirse a la cama y sobre ella, y le entrego el té.-"Toma".-Dijo, Marble tomo la taza pero se le quedo viendo confundida con una ceja alzada.-"Es un té; tómatelo, el azúcar te ayudara contra el shock por el susto y el miedo que esos desgraciados te dieron y el té relaja los nervios, tómatelo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Marble tomo la taza con ambas patas, la miro, le dio un sorbo, abrio los ojos por lo delicioso que esta, le dio un gran trago en el que se bebió la mitad, cuando termino de beber dejo escapar un suspiro de gozo y miro a Jack con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

"Gracias Jack".-Dijo y paso su pata por su mejilla, a un lado de la cara y su cabeza con suavidad a manera de caricia.

Jack cerro los ojos, su cuerpo vibro por la sensación y su pelaje se erizo un poco por lo mismo, dejo escapar un suspiro de gozo y la miro con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

"De nada".-Dijo el, Marble amplio un poco su sonrisa y se terminó el té, Jack no le quito la mirada de encima ni por un minuto.

Después de terminarse el té, Jack fue a buscar una botella de agua oxigenada y algodón para tratar las heridas que esos sujetos le hicieron a Marble, antes de eso; tuvo que cerciorarse que no le hayan roto ningún hueso, pinchando las partes donde la golpearon pero solo en las que hay huesos, cuando hacia eso, Marble cerraba con fuerza los ojos y gemía o siseaba por el dolor, Jack siempre se disculpaba por eso, le destrozaba hacerla sentir dolor pero es por su bien. Luego de que comprobó que afortunadamente no se le rompió ningún hueso, empezó a tratar sus heridas con alcohol por si había una cortada debajo de los negros moretones que le dejaron, A Marble le dio cierta penita ya que varios de sus golpes fueron en su abdomen, lo que significaba que Jack tendría que ver su vientre para poder tratarlos, él dijo que mejor para ahorrarle la pena desde un inicio empezaran por ahí, Marble dudo por esa propuesta pero al fin cedió y en este momento, Jack está pasando un algodón mojado con alcohol sobre sus moretones, esto le ardió a Marble y siseo con su cuerpo temblando debido al dolor.

Jack la miro a los ojos al percatarse de esto.

"Perdón".-Dijo.

"N-No importa, sé que lo estás haciendo para ayudarme".-Dijo Marble mirándolo a los ojos también.

Jack le sonrió, ese fue el último moretón de su abdomen; después de haber desinfectado la superficie de estos, estiro su brazo, tomo un pequeño recipiente de color azul ultramar de su mesita de noche, lo destapo y dentro de este; Marble vio un líquido viscoso de color gris, lo primero que le llego a la mente es que es algún ungüento. Jack tomo con 3 de sus dedos; exentando el menique y el pulgar, un poco de esa viscosidad formando una pequeña montanita en la yema de sus dedos y se la acerco un poco a Marble.

"¿Qué es Jack?".-Pregunto ella.

"Es un ungüento especial Marble, está hecho con la planta milagrosa aloe vera, o también conocida como sábila por si no entiendes. Ayudará a que tus moretones desaparezcan más rápido y también ayudara contra el dolor de los mismos, ¿puedo?".-Dijo, pidiéndole permiso al último para poder untárselo en el cuerpo.

"Ammm…".-Dijo Marble apenada con las orejas caídas y desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, volvió a verlo directo a los ojos, no tiene idea de que hay en esos bonitos ojos azules suyos que hacen que su cerebro tome un vuelo de duración inmediata hacia la luna y se quede ahí; desconectándola de la realidad, ella sucumbió ante esos bonitos ojos suyos y su bonita sonrisa y le sonrió cálidamente.-"Ok. Adelante, está bien".-Dijo.

La sonrisa de Jack se amplió y asintió con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia su abdomen para ver los moretones, acerco el ungüento que tiene en sus dedos a uno de ellos y lo unto suavemente, Marble tuvo escalofríos y dejo escapar un gemido debido a la sensación de frio que sintió cuanto el ungüento hizo contacto con su piel, Jack empezó a distribuir suavemente el ungüento por toda el área del hematoma y Marble en poco tiempo perdió la sensación y fue cambiada por una sensación agradable, Jack repitió el proceso en otro moretón, Marble volvió a sentir frio pero como su cuerpo ya lo sintió; no fue tan intenso como el de la primera vez. Jack puso ungüento en todos sus moretones mientras lo hacía; aprovechando que está muy concentrado en eso, Marble lo miro todo el tiempo con ternura y calidez, él está siendo muy atento con ella y hace que Marble sienta ese no sé qué en su interior. Después de haber tratado todas sus heridas, ambos se quedaron platicando por unos minutos para que Marble olvidara el miedo y el shock de lo que vivió, luego; debido a la hora que era, Marble tuvo que irse pero esta vez le pidió a Jack que si podía llevarla, después de lo que vivió no es de extrañar que este un poco traumada, Jack la llevo en su auto un Mustang negro del 2015 hasta su casa, se estaciono delante del edificio de departamentos donde ella vive, apago el auto, ambos bajaron y Jack acompaño a Marble hasta la puerta de su departamento, una vez cerca de esta, sin detenerse, Marble se dio media vuelta y vio a Jack.

"Muchas gracias Jack, no sabes cuánto te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi".-Dijo ella feliz y muy conmovida por lo atento que fue.

"Fue todo un gusto".-Dijo el, con una sonrisa sobre su cara y las patas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Marble sonrió y lo miro cálidamente por eso.

"Enserio, te lo agradezco".-Dijo arrodillándose, puso sus patas en sus hombros y sin pedir permiso le dio un gran abrazo.

Jack se sorprendió un poco por esta acción repentina y miro a Marble, pero en muy poco tiempo sonrió y le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, estuvieron así por varios segundos, rompieron el abrazo y se miraron directo a los ojos.

"Me gustaría darte una muestra de mi gratitud".-Dijo la zorro ártico viéndolo cálidamente.

"Agradecer no es una obligación".-Dijo Jack negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Que caballeroso de tu parte pero insisto, el problema es que no sé qué muestra de mi gratitud será buena para alguien tan atento como tú".-Dijo ella y se puso a pensar.

Jack se rio con la boca cerrada y la miro.

"Eso no es necesario".-Dijo, pero Marble lo ignoro por completo, sigo pensando seriamente que darle hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, abrio los ojos, irguió sus orejas y chasqueo los dedos cuando eso paso.

"Ya se!".-Exclamo, volteo a verlo, lo abrazo con fuerza para que no pudiera alejarse y le planto un gran beso en la mejilla.

Jack se sorprendió por esto y miro a Marble, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos pero luego empezó a sucumbir ante el beso, cerró los ojos y dibujo una gran sonrisa sobre su cara mientras lo disfrutaba con toda plenitud, aunque el beso solo duro unos segundos y fue en la mejilla; para Jack fue algo más que eso, él lo podía sentir, fue algo especial y lo disfruto hasta el último segundo cuando Marble rompió el beso. Luego de eso, voltearon y se miraron directo a los ojos con sonrisas sobre sus caras.

"Sé que es no es mucho, pero espero que haya sido suficiente".-Dijo la zorro.

Jack se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde lo beso, la miro cálida y cariñosamente y puso su pata libre sobre la mejilla de ella.

"Lo fue, te lo puedo asegurar".-Dijo el con cariño.

La sonrisa de Marble se amplió, se quedaron así viéndose por unos segundos, luego de eso rompieron el contacto físico entre ellos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras Marble abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba a este, no dijeron ni una sola palabra pero el entendimiento fue mutuo, se despidieron con la mirada, y Marble cerró la puerta tras ella después de entrar a su departamento.

"…Guau".-Dijo Jack saliendo del trance con los ojos abiertos y llevándose otra la vez la pata a su mejilla.-"Eso…Eso fue…Guau".-El no tenía palabras para describir lo que sintió con ese sencillo beso y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras para irse de ahí.-"Nunca me volveré a lavar esta mejilla".-Dijo mientras se la frotaba, ya que aún siente la suavidad de los labios de Marble pero quiere sentirlo mejor y por eso lo hace.

Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, Marble abrio su puerta, asomo la cabeza mirando al pasillo, vio a Jack caminando hacia las escaleras, frotándose constantemente la mejilla y viendo la palma de su pata, ella sonrió viéndolo con cariño, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la UNAM.**

Iván está en una la sala común para pacientes de la institución con Tiana, quien en este momento está siendo manipulada por una de las personalidades, la que intento el suicidio, la que fumo mariguana.

"Si una noche fueras a dormir y al despertar; descubrieras que alguna agencia la ha transportado a una cueva oscura y fría, la mente racional plantea de una a 5 explicaciones posibles. 1.- Estoy muerto, 2.-Estoy sonando, 3.-Alguien me está gastando una broma, 4.-Estoy loco".-Dijo Iván quien está explicándole a Tiana.

"¿O?".-Pregunto la liebrecita.

"O 5.-Estoy en la cueva".-Dijo el mirando a Tiana, ella esta vestida con una bata de hospital de color blanco y lo está mirando con una cara de aburrimiento sobre su rostro con un cigarro prensado entre sus dedos índice y medio.

Tiana parpadeo antes de volver a hablar.

"Ah ya entiendo doc, trata de decirme que estoy loca".-Dijo y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara sin quitar sus ojos de aburrimiento.

"¿Loca?" No, no, no. Simplemente pasa por una enfermedad perfecta".-Dijo Iván recargándose hacia adelante encorvando su espalda y con las patas juntas.

"Jum, si usted lo dice".-Dijo Tiana importándole poco, se recargo en su diván y le tomo una aspirada a su cigarro.

Iván se dio cuenta de esto y se lo quito.

"¿Acabas de salir con vida y te dedicas a arruinarla?, se sincera y te hubiera dejado morir, y no desperdicies los medicamentos y mi tiempo".-Dijo molesto.

"Ay doc por favor no sea amargado, usted es joven; seguro entiende que hay que divertirse".-Dijo Tiana con aburrimiento y volteo a verlo.

"Lo se niña".-Dijo y se sentó a su lado.-"¿Pero fumar es un término de diversión para ti?. Si es así dilo".-Dijo con molestia.

"Doc, ¿si se da cuenta de que no está hablando on Tiana verdad?".-Dijo ella manteniendo su cara de aburrimiento.

"Hablo con una paciente irresponsable, tonta, que apenas salió viva de la cirugía y quiere un cáncer pulmonar, perforación p degradado de tejido negro ¿no?".-Dijo él.

Tiana miro al frente y dejo escapar una risita en burla negando con la cabeza.

"Es buen doctor, se nota; pero no sabe tratar con gente como yo ¿verdad?, estoy consciente de los riesgos de fumar pero es mi decisión si fumo o no".-Dijo ella.

"Si pero estas en mi hospital, debajo del techo de jóvenes estudiantes que se superan día a día sus estrategias o y soy el que te salvo la vida, así que no fumas ya".-Dijo y apago el cigarro en un cenicero.

Tiana miro al frente y lanzo un quejido.

"Bueno, ya que".-Dijo con las patas debajo de su mentón.

"¿Te gustan los dulces?".-Pregunto Iván poniéndose dulce y considerado de repente.

"A Tiana sí, pero yo ¡puaj!, no aguanto tanta dulzura de parte de esa niña".-Dijo acostándose en el diván, cruzando su pata derecha sobre la izquierda y con las patas en su nuca.

"Bien ¿y qué tal una malteada?".-Pregunto el zorro rubio.

La liebrecita volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

"Eso si me gusta".-Dijo sentándose.

"Bien, porque eres una persona joven lo sé".-Dijo Iván, se levantó y la cargo.-"Te invito las malteadas que quieras".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería, Iván sentó a Tiana en una silla con una mesa pegada al piso delante de ella y se sentó al lado de ella.

"Mmm, tu eres la experta, ¿qué me recomiendas?, ¿chocolate, fresa o vainilla?".-Pregunto.

"Chocolate. Odio la frase y la vainilla no me gusta".-Dijo la liebrecita poniéndose de mal humor al solo recordar eso.

"Bien nena".-Dijo, se fue, pidió 2 malteadas de chocolate, regreso con ellas y le dio una.-"Provechin".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias".-Dijo Tiana, bebió un poco y después jugo un poco con el popote.-"Oye, puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué quisiste ser veterinario?".-Pregunto intrigada viéndolo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona sobre su cara.

"Mi abuelo era veterinario en esta UNAM, entonces me contaba todas sus historias de sus operaciones, me fascino desde cachorro, por ende crecí con ese sueño y lo logre. Todos mis profesores fueron alumnos de mi abuelo, fue un honor haber recibido el conocimiento de mi abuelo a través de ellos".-Dijo el zorro y se llevó una pata al pecho con una sonrisa sobre su cara al recordar eso.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien gana mi atención con algo como esto, ¿y tus maestros son estrictos?".-Pregunto mientras lo veía y jugaba con el popote.

"Demasiado, pero ahora yo soy el estricto con ellos, exijo mi derecho de estudiante a profesor".-Dijo.

"¿Y que exige ese derecho?".-Pregunto tomando un sorbo de su malteada.

"Que si no sabe explicar; exijo que si no se empeña, cambio de profesor por uno mejor".-Dijo Iván.

"Vaya. Y oye, ¿todo lo estrictos que son no te ha quitado o mínimo afectado tu sensibilidad?".-Pregunto la liebre.

"Sí. Primera regla de un cirujano, los sentimientos debes estar bien guardados, debes de ser frio y no encariñarte con ningún paciente, eso los profesores te lo piden primero".-Dijo el zorro.

"¿Y porque?".-Pregunto la liebre después de terminarse el licuado.

"Porque los sentimientos son traicioneros y pueden afectarte al momento de operar. Por eso si un familiar mío viene aquí, yo no puedo operarlo porque me traicionarían mis sentimientos".-Dijo el zorro.

La liebre se sorprendió por esto y miro al frente.

"¿Ese es un pensamiento algo egoísta no te parece?".-Pregunto volviendo a verlo.

"¿Por qué lo piensas?".-Pregunto él volteando a verla.

"Porque bueno, hay mucha gente muy sensible en el mundo, y aquí en México la sociedad ha demostrado tener muy poca capacidad de consciencia, no me refiero a ti; sino al resto".-Dijo la liebre.

"Sigo sin entender tu pregunta".-Dijo Iván confundido.

"¿Ay sabes qué? Nada; mejor olvídalo. ¿Después de acabar nuestras malteadas que vamos a hacer?".-Pregunto.

"Escucha niña".-Dijo Iván molesto y dejo el vaso en la mesa sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-"Imagínate que operas a un familiar tuyo, ¿te sentirías cómoda operando a tu familiar que probablemente podrías perderlo?".-Dijo.

"Yo no tengo familiares, Tiana sí; tiene a su padre".-Dijo ella.

"¿Quieres otra malteada?".-Pregunto Iván al no saber que más decir y la molestia se esfumo de él.

"No, creo que estoy bien, pero gracias de todas maneras".-Dijo ella con una actitud seria.

"Bien es hora de irnos".-Dijo él.

"De acuerdo, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor".-Dijo ella y se puso de pie.

Iván le sonrió.

"Bien andando".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y se fueron de ahí.

Llegaron a su despacho en unos minutos, Tiana se dirigió a la silla que está delante de su escritorio y se sentó en ella.

"¿Y ahora qué sigue?".-Pregunto aburrida con una pata debajo de su mentón.

"Experimentación nena. ¿Lista?".-Dijo el zorro manteniendo su sonrisa.

Tiana medio rodo los ojos dejan escapar ese ruido que caracteriza a los caballos (No el relincheo el otro).

"Ya que, no tengo nada mejor que hacer".-Dijo ella recargándose en su silla con aburrimiento.

"Bien pon atención, es un experimento viejo pero accesible y funcionara muy bien".-Dijo, de un cajón saco algo, una cajita de píldoras medicinales, saco una de ellas y se la paso, es una píldora de .002 mlg de LSD.-"Todo tuyo".-Dijo.

"¿Tengo que tomarme esto?".-Pregunto ella con una ceja alzada y viéndolo con extrañez.

"Si por favor, tómala completa y recuéstate por favor".-Dijo, le dio un vaso con agua y la condujo hasta un Davies.

"¿Y esto como para que, o que, o porque?".-Dijo ella confundida y sentada en el Davies.

"Anda obedece jovencita".-Dijo Iván y le sonrió.

"Ach, Ok".-Dijo ella con fastidio, se recostó en el Davies y se tragó la saliva con la ayuda del agua.-"Listo; ¿y ahora?".-Dijo.

Iván cerró la puerta, al igual que las cortinas, apago la luz de su despacho, tomo su linterna de cirujano y doctor, la encendió y enfoco a una pared que está enfrente de ella y empezó a mover la luz lentamente en círculos.

"Mira solo la luz".-Dijo él.

Tiana puso los ojos con fastidio pero no dijo nada y lo obedeció.

"Sigue la luz…Concéntrate solo en esta, solo existe la luz y nadie más".-Dijo el zorro sin dejar de mover la luz.

Tiana solo obedeció, siguiendo la luz con sus ojos y después de unos segundos, abrio los ojos y su expresión facial cambio, como si ahora fuera alguien más.

"¿Y que sientes?, ¿te sientes diferente?".-Pregunto Iván.

Tiana solo cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer gemidos, como los que hace alguien que acaba de despertar de un profundo sueno y quiere seguir durmiendo y empezó a moverse de lado a lado en acostada en el davien.

"¿Tiana?, ¿todo bien nena?".-Pregunto Iván preocupado e inclinándose hacia ella con una de las patas en el borde del davien y con la otra le toco el brazo.

Tiana abrio los ojos de golpe y alejo su pata de un manotazo.

"No toques!".-Dijo.-"No, toques, mi persona".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia la derecha y abajo con el dedo índice levantado delante de su cara para que la deje hablar.

"Soy yo, eres diferente Tiana".-Dijo Iván.

Tiana lo miro y se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Quién es usted?, jamás lo he visto en mi vida y ¿dónde estoy?".-Pregunto mirando el despacho.

"Soy Iván su cirujano médico y está en un hospital".-Dijo el zorro rubio.

"En un hospital, ¿porque?".-Pregunto ella confundida y con una ceja alzada.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".-Pregunto Iván.

Tiana lo miro y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mejor que sea sin nombres doctor, eso lo hace más interesante".-Dijo sentándose en el davien de una manera sofisticada su voz es diferente a la de antes, la otro tenía un cierto timbre debido a la rebeldía pero ahora es más suave y suspirante, como la de una dama de la clase alta británica.

"Am bueno repose un poco por favor…".-Dijo Iván.

"Gracias doctor".-Dijo la liebre y se acostó en el davien.

"Y dime am…¿Cómo te sueles llamar?".-Pregunto el zorro.

"¿No escucho lo que le dije doctor?, es mejor sin nombres".-Dijo ella viéndolo con diversión.

"Anda, dime tu nombre".-Pidió Iván.

Tiana solo una risita.

"Usted es perseverante ¿no es así?".-Dijo.

"Suelo serlo y más con mis pacientes".-Dijo Iván.

Tiana se volvió a sentar, lo miro con una sonrisa por unos segundos antes de que esta fuera borrada de golpe y cambiada por una mirada de enojo y odio.

"¿A pesar de ser un zorro?".-Pregunto.

"¿Odias a los zorros?".-Pregunto Iván.

"A los depredadores en general".-Respondió viéndolo con enojo y odio.

"¿Así?, ¿Y qué odias de ellos?".-Pregunto.

Tiana dejó escapar una risita de modestia mirando al frente.

"Tal parece que usted no ha hablado mucho con la verdadera Tiana ¿verdad?".-Pregunto poniéndose de pie y camino hacia una ventana para ver el exterior.

"No lo suficiente, ¿que lo hicieron o qué?".-Dijo él.

Tiana volteo a verlo con los antebrazos recargados en el borde de la ventana.

"Creo que yo no debería hablar por esa niña".-Dijo y volvió a ver afuera.-"Ya de por si es molesto compartir este cuerpo con ella y todas esas personalidades suyas".-Dijo con enojo y rencor.

Iván se puso de pie, camino hacia ella y se puso al lado suyo.

"Vamos nena, ¿porque no te liberas de ella y eres libre?".-Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Je, usted no sabe mucho de personas con el problema que Tiana, yo y el resto de nosotras tenemos ¿verdad?, no puedo dejar este cuerpo aunque quiera; estoy confinado a él hasta que Tiana fallezca".-Dijo con enojo mirando al exterior.

"Comprendo…¿Cuantas personas son en ese cuerpo?".-Pregunto el zorro.

"Somos 4 en total. Yo, Tiana, con la que hablaste antes de mí y otra niña que tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra".-Respondió la liebre.

"Comprendo…Bien nena; te liberaras lo prometo".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tiana volteo a verlo y se entristeció un poco.

"Eso espero, no tolero la adicción al tabaco de esa rebelde, el amor por los dulces de Tiana y la timidez de esa niña."-Dijo con enojo.

"¿Y que te gusta hacer a ti?"-Pregunto Iván.

Tiana volteo a verlo y sonrió.

"Bueno. Adoro el té, me gusta un poco las bebidas pero refinadas; sin demasiado alcohol, y vestirme de gala y elegantemente".-Contesto.

"¿De verdad?, ¿y cuánto tiempo dura cada persona?".-Pregunto.

"Cada una aparece dependiendo la situación que le recuerde al cerebro de Tiana el trauma que vivió, y lo del tiempo es incierto".-Respondió.

"¿Y sabes que le paso a Tiana nena?, ¿Qué fue su causa?".-Pregunto el zorro.

"Si lo sé pero…Como le dije no quiero hablar por ella, debería hablarlo con ella misma o con la otra niña que le dije que es más tímida que nada".-Dijo la liebre.

"Prefiero a ti. Ayúdame por favor. ¿Qué no quieres ser libre por fin?".-Dijo Iván.

Tiana suspiro con tristeza.

"Pues si quiero pero, ¿cómo espere que confié en usted si es un depredador?, ellos le hicieron mucho daño a Tiana y por su culpa yo existo, atrapada dentro de este cuerpo".-Dijo con enojo y volteando a verlo.

"¿Tú crees que si yo fuera malo hubiera dejado morir a Tiana? y por ende no seguirías tu aquí. No todos los depredadores son crueles o peligrosos. Considera eso".-Dijo Iván con molestia y enojo.

"Tal vez tenga razón".-Dijo la liebre con enojo y volvió a ver por la ventana.-"Pero usted no tiene idea de lo que le hicieron esos desgraciados, ellos arruinaron su infancia y su inocencia hace 7 años".-Dijo.

"Por favor…Si no me lo dices no podre ayudarlos a todas ustedes. Confía en mí por favor. No lastimare a Tiana, lo prometo".-Dijo Iván.

La liebre volteo a verlo con enojo, después de unos segundos bajo la mirada al piso y suspiro, abrio la boca con la intención de decir algo pero de repente abrio los ojos cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es tan fuerte que se llevó las patas a la cabeza y empezó a gritar y a retorcerse.

"Nena…".-Dijo Iván y la acostó en el piso.-"Resiste por favor".-Dijo.

El dolor de Tiana es tan fuerte que está retorciéndose y gritando debido al dolor.

"Posible derrame cerebral o tumor en desarrollo, resiste".-Dijo.-"Veamos".-Dijo, tomo su linterna, la encendió y la movió de lado a lado en sus ojos.-"No reaccionan, posible dolor de cabeza cognitivo apretando el hueso al cerebro, tendré que abrir".-Dijo.

Tiana sigue quejándose debido al dolor.

"Tiana, te dolerá pero ese tumor tengo que sacar".-Dijo en prosa (XD), tomo su bisturí del bolsillo de su bata y lo puso contra su cabeza.

En ese momento, Tiana abrio los ojos, volteo, vio a Iván con el bisturí en su pata, pego un pequeño, breve pero fuerte grito de susto, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda buscando protegerse y empezó a temblar como gelatina.

"Lo siento am…¿Tiana?".-Dijo y le puso su pata en su hombro.

Cuando hizo eso, ella se sacudió debido al miedo y hasta se abrazó las piernas en posición fetal.

"Lo siento".-Dijo Iván y quito su pata de su hombro.-"No tengas miedo nena".-Dijo.

Tiana tembló violentamente por unos segundos más, volteo, lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y se dio vuelta, acostándose boca arriba mirándolo.

"Eres la niña que le teme a todo ¿verdad?".-Pregunto el zorro cirujano.

"Mhjm".-Dijo la liebrecita asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de temblar.

"Descuida".-Dijo Iván.

Ella miro el bisturí que tiene en su pata y luego regreso su mirada a él.

"Soy médico nena, no debes temer".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para que le tuviera confianza.

"O…Ok".-Dijo ella sin dejar de temblar ya que esa es la forma de ser de esa personalidad suya.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".-Pregunto Iván.

Li…Lisa. Es un nombre femenino de origen latino que significa: La consagrada a Dios. Se le da a personas de pensamiento eficiente, que se expresan como un pensador origina y realizador cabal, mira tanto el pasado como el futuro y aman lo práctico".-Dijo la liebrecita mostrando su inteligencia.

"Lindo nombre nena, me llamo Iván, soy cirujano estudiantil".-Dijo el presentándose.

"¿Y…Que quiere de mi o, de Tiana?".-Pregunto la liebrecita.

"Ayudarlas. Descubrir que le paso a Tiana en su pasado. Para poder tratarla".-Dijo Iván.

"…Unas personas horribles le hicieron mucho daño a Tiana, un daño que le arruino su infancia e inocencia".-Dijo moviendo mucho la nariz debido al miedo y con las pupilas dilatas por lo mismo.

"¿Y quiénes fueron?".-Pregunto Iván.

"Ni siquiera ella lo sabe, no pudo verles la cara; tenían capuchas, pero eran personas muy; muy malas".-Dijo la pequeña.

"¿Qué le hicieron?"-Pregunto.

Ella no respondió, solo bajo la mirada con tristeza y miro al techo.

"¿La violaron?".-Pregunto.

"…Fue, hace 7 años, ella iba con su madre, caminaban por una calle de Zootopia a altas horas de la noche; fueron a la tienda, de repente; mientras volvían a casa, una camioneta negra se les acerco".-Dijo la liebrecita con tristeza.

"¿Y las golpeo?".

"No, de la camioneta bajaron varios sujetos armados y las obligaron a subirse a la fuerza".

"¿Y a donde las llevaron?".

"A un lugar oscuro, con poca luz, con agua estancada que goteaba de los techos, un lugar horrible al que ninguna persona debería ir o estar".

"¿Y qué paso?".

"Ellos…Ellos…".-Dijo Tiana pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la cabeza volvió a dolerle horriblemente, haciendo que se agarrara la cabeza con fuerza y volviera a gritar.

"Otra vez…".-Dijo Iván y tomo su cabeza.-"Veo que tus ataques son cuando cambias de personalidad".-Dijo.

Tiana siguió gritando por unos segundos, luego abrio los ojos con sus gestos faciales cambiando nuevamente, miro a Iván y parpadeo un par de veces.

"Hola Sr. Bedolla, ¿qué paso?".-Dijo Tiana volviendo a ser la original.

"Cambiaste de persona 2 veces".-Respondió el zorro rubio.

"¿En serio?".-Dijo ella con interés.

"Sip, 2 veces".-Dijo Iván.

"¿Y cómo son ellas?".-Pregunto la liebrecita de pelaje blanco.

"Una es algo grande y no lo sé…Extraña; jajá y la otra es una niña tierna e inocente".-Contesto Iván con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo yo?".-Pregunto Tiana.

"Más miedosa".-Dijo él.

"Ya veo. ¿Pudo llegar a algo con ellas doctor?, ¿ya sabe lo que me pasa?".-Dijo ella.

"No, ninguna pudo decírmelo".-Dijo él.

"¿Qué?, ¿y eso porque?".-Pregunto ella un poco sorprendida.

"Cambiaron de personalidad y ya ninguna me dijo".-Dijo Iván.

"Oh".-Fue lo único que dijo ella mirando al piso con tristeza y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Si solo me hicieron perder el tiempo".-Dijo el un poco molesto.

"¿Perder el tiempo?".-Dijo Tiana volteando a verlo con confusión.

"Pero ya no importa".-Dijo el, la levanto, la cargo y la llevo hasta su cuarto donde se está quedando en la UNAM.-"Descansa".-Le dijo con una sonrisa e iba a irse pero…

"Espere, ¿podemos tomar un poco de aire fresco primero?".-Dijo ella.

Iván se detuvo y volteo a verla.

"No te ofendas nena pero salvo vidas todos los días y desperdicie buen tiempo platicando con tus dobles para no conseguir nada".-Dijo él.

"Oh, ok entiendo"-Dijo ella un poco triste.-" ¿Solo puede responderme una pregunta antes de que se vaya?".-Dijo.

"¿Qué sucede?".-Dijo él.

"¿Puede decirme que son personalidades múltiples?, lo que pasa es que a mí me gusta mucho aprender y me gustaría escuchar respuesta de alguien tan inteligente como usted".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ve al parque de aquí afuera y pide algo a mi nombre, te alcanzo luego".-Dijo él.

"De acuerdo, lo veo haya".-Dijo ella, se bajó de la cama de un salto cayendo en el piso con sus pies y salió de ahí con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Este será un largo día…".-Dijo Iván mientras veía como se iba.

Varios minutos después, ya se encuentran ambos en el parque que dijo Iván, alrededor de ellos hay personas y mamíferos, algunos vestidos con batas; algunos estudiantes, otros ya profesores platicando mientras caminan por este, también padres jugando con sus hijos al aire libre y también una que otra pareja homosexual.

"Entonces Dr. Bedolla, ¿si puede decirme que son personalidades múltiples?".-Dijo Tiana.

Iván se sentó al lado de ella en la banca y hablo.

"¿Qué pediste nena?".-Pregunto.

"Un Tándem".-Dijo mostrando el sándwich de helado guardado en su empaque.-"Adoro los sándwiches de helado".-Dijo, abrio el empaque, le dio una gran mordida a la parte del postre que tiene almendra y gimió con gusto por lo delicioso que es, al saborearlo y masticarlo.

"Ya veo. ¿Me pediste lo que te encargue?".-Dijo Iván.

"Claro".-Dijo ella y le paso una botella de plástico de Fuze Tea.

Iván la tomo y la destapo.

"¿Segura quieres saber?"-Pregunto y tomo de su Fuze Tea.

"Si por favor, quiero saber".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Pues mira nena: Lo que tu sufres es personalidad múltiple, es un mecanismo de defensa cerebral que permite que el propio cerebro libere diferentes personalidades tuyas llegando incluso a miles de estas, por el cual tu cuerpo puede sufrir cambios físicos de crecimiento sin lastimar tu cuerpo hasta cierto grado, eso incluye la actitud también; pero solo se usan en ciertos casos para defenderse de ese trauma sentimental y psicológico de tu persona".-Dijo él.

"Mm ya veo, ¿entonces eso es lo que quiere descubrir?, ¿el trauma que me está causando esto?".-Pregunto ella.

"Sí. Tu cerebro activo el mecanismo de defensa".-Dijo.

"Vaya, que curiosa es la mente ¿no?".-Dijo ella.

"Como no tienes idea nena".-Dijo Iván.-"Pero calma descubriré que activo tu mecanismo de defensa".-Dijo.

Tiana le sonrió.

"Es admirable su determinación Dr. Bedolla".-Dijo.

"Dr. Chacón por favor…".-Dijo Iván y aplano sus orejas con tristeza cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente.

"¿Lo ofendí Dr. Chacón?".-Pregunto ella algo triste al ver su reacción.

"En lo absoluto nena. Solo que no me gusta ser reconocido con ese apellido".-Dijo él un poco triste.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el apellido Bedolla?".-Pregunto Tiana.

"Mi padre".-Dijo el un poco triste.

"¿Le hizo daño?".-Pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

"Demasiado; nena. Prefiero ser reconocido por el apellido de mi madre que lucho para que yo fuera un gran veterinario, que el de mi padre que no aporto en nada, solo en dolor".-Dijo él.

"¿Puedo preguntar cómo le hizo daño Dr. Chacón o eso es muy personal?".-Dijo ella.

"Nena, soy médico aquí la intimidad es lo de menos".-Dijo él.

"Ya veo. Si quiere decirme soy todo oídos".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Me violo cuando era cachorro. Y se fue".-Dijo el con tristeza.

"¿En serio?".-Dijo ella sorprendida.

"Si…".-Contesto Iván y miro el piso.

"Ay por Dios".-Dijo ella dejando caer sus orejas por el impacto de eso y puso su pata sobre la de el a manera de condolencia.-"No sabe cómo lo siento".-Dijo.

"Eres pequeña nena, por eso te quiero proteger todo lo posible".-Dijo el mirándola.-"Porque yo sé lo que se siente que te afecten tu infancia"-Dijo.

"¿Puedo abrazarlo doctor?".-Pregunto Tiana con tristeza.

"Nena tu eres mi paciente, pide lo que quieras a tu doctor".-Dijo él.

Tiana se puso de pie sobre la banca y lo abrazo.

"Como lo siento de verdad".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Iván le regreso el abrazo.

"Descuida pequeña ahora me toca a mí ayudarte".-Dijo.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo ella abriendo los ojos, subió la mirada y lo miro a los ojos.

"Ve a descansar nena".-Dijo el rompiendo el abrazo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo ella y se bajó de un salto.-"¿Seguimos mañana doctor?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si nena descansa".-Respondió el.

"Que descanse señor Chacón".-Dijo ella despidiéndose con la pata y empezó a irse.

"Descansa nena; reposa mucho o se me olvidaba".-Dijo, saco una bolsa de dulces de un bolsillo de su bata y se la lanzo, ella la cacho.-"Shh, será nuestro secreto".-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

"Gracias señor".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa a boca abierta y siguió su camino mientras abría e inspeccionaba la bolsa de dulces.

Iván solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras veía como se marchaba.

El regreso a la UNAM después de eso y se fue directo; esta vez no a su despacho; sino a su habitación de campus, saco un gran pintaron de una caja, lo armo, lo puso de pie a un lado de su cama y con marcador negro trazo en este, luego de terminar de trazar se sentó en una silla delante del pintaron a un metro o 2 de distancia de este y se puso el marcador ya tapado en su barbilla mientras veía el pintaron pensativo. Este dice, divido en una tabla de cuatro partes y 2 columnas.

Iván se quedó viendo el pintaron muy pensativo, él está consciente que las formas de ser de las personalidades de Tiana deben tener mucho que ver con el trauma que su cerebro reprimió para protegerla, sabe que hay algo en todas sus personalidades que tienen nexos con lo ocurrido pero la respuesta es un enigma, una aguja dentro de un pajar y no será fácil descubrir que es ya que tiene que tratar con todas sus personalidades, Iván dejo caer el marcador al piso, se tallo las sienes dejando escapar quejidos de su boca y se recargo en su silla mirando el pintaron, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que fue lo paso a esa liebrecita en realidad.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la UNAM, Luke y Lydia están caminando por los escalones de concreto de la institución para llegar a la entrada principal de esta, con Luke jalándola por el brazo para apresurarla un poco.

"Vamos Lydia, por favor rápido; quiero ver a Tiana".-Dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la puerta principal.

"Uy".-Dijo Lydia, casi tropieza pero sus pies y sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y logro mantenerse de pie.-"Luke por favor tranquilízate, sé que te urge ver a tu amiga pero recuerda que no puedo ver nada y estas caminando demasiado rápido".-Dijo un poco asustada y tocando todo alrededor con su bastón, con desesperación debido a nunca ha estado por ahí y no conoce el lugar.

"Lo siento Lydia".-Dijo Luke deteniéndose y volteo a verla.-"Pero no he visto a Tiana por 2 semanas y ella me gusta, me gusta mucho y no quiero que me desprecie u odie por no haber venido nunca a verla".-Dijo el rubio.

"Entiendo Luke pero…".-Ella no termino la frase y alzo una ceja cuando escucho algo que él dijo.-"Espera, ¿dijiste que esa amiguita tuya te gusta?".-Pregunto.

Luke abrio los ojos asustado, se pasmo y frunció los labios dentro de su boca al enterarse de lo dijo.

" _Ay no, ya la regué"_.-Pensó y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

Lydia se dio cuenta de que se quedó callado y hablo.

"Luke, está bien mira; puedes decírmelo, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie".-Dijo ella de manera comprensiva.

Luke la miro, regreso sus labios a la normalidad y hablo.

"¿Enserio?, ¿ni siquiera a mi papa?".-Pregunto el con timidez y nerviosismo.

"Si no quieres no, ni siquiera a él se lo diré".-Respondió Lydia con una sonrisa.

"…Ok".-Dijo Luke desviando la mirada hacia abajo a la derecha y regreso su mirada a ella.-"Bien lo admito, me gusta Tiana, me gusta mucho, ella cambio mi vida desde el momento en que la vi, es muy bonita, linda, tierna, cariñosa y daría lo que sea para que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por ella".-Confeso el pequeño.

A Lydia eso le pareció muy tierno y sonrió, pero ese orgullo pronto iba a desaparecer por algo que está a punto de pasar.

"¿Qué?".-Escucharon una voz femenina muy joven al lado de ambos.

Luke volteo y se sorprendió de lo que vio, ahí está Aurora, esta vestida con una blusa de color blanco con los bordes de la mangas cortas y el agujero para la cabeza de color azul ultramar, lleva una faldita de color azul turquesa con una franja blanca y su habitual corte de cabello arreglado al estilo de un corte para una niña alemana. Está viendo a Luke con perplejidad y atónita, esta tan impacta que está respirando por su boca levemente abierta.

"¿Aurora?".-Dijo él.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Lydia.

Después de un parpadeo, literal; Aurora frunció el ceño con enojo, sus ojos se humedecieron y llenaron completamente de lágrimas de enojo y tristeza y camino hacia el pequeño rubio nada feliz.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto Luke girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

Cuando Aurora llego con a él, este no vio venir para nada la fuerte y sonora bofetada que ella le propino.

"¡AU!".-Grito el con dolor.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Lydia preocupada al escuchar el ruido de palmada en las carnes de la mejilla de Luke.

Luke se llevó una mano a su mejilla la cual ahora tiene muy roja y volteo a ver a Aurora, confundido, adolorido y un poco enojado.

"¿Por qué me golpeas?".-Pregunto el con un poco de molestia sin quitarse la mano de la mejilla.

"¡Para que te duela!".-Exclamo ella.

"¿Oye cuál es tu problema Aurora?".-Pregunto confundido.-"Creí que éramos amigos".-Dijo.

"¿Cuál es mi problema?, ¡¿Qué cuál es mi problema?!".-Pregunta ella enojada y sintiendo un fuerte dolor punzante en su pequeño corazón.

"Si, cual".-Dijo Luke.

"¡Ay!, tu…eres…¡un verdadero asno Luke Bustamante!".-Exclamo ella y le dio otra fuerte bofetada en la otra mejilla.

"¡AU!, oye ya deja de golpearme".-Dijo el oficialmente enojado.

"Pues te lo mereces".-Dijo ella molesta y enojada.

"¿Porque?".-Pregunto él.

"Porque aun no entiendo que le ves a Tiana Luke, y aún más después de lo que te hizo a ti y a Jerry cuando la protegieron de Erick".-Dijo Aurora con molestia y enojo.

"¿Enserio tanto quieres saber que le veo? Bien te lo diré. Ella es linda, bonita, cariñosa, tierna, amable, amigable y risueña".-Dijo el rubio enumerando las cualidades que le gustan de Tiana con sus dedos; enojado.

"Pero ella no es la única Luke, hay más niñas en el mundo que son iguales a ella".-Dijo Aurora.

El la fulmino con la mirada de enojo de su ceño fruncido.

"…Para mí no".-Dijo con determinación y decisión.

El corazón de Aurora se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando escucho esas palabras de la boca del chico que tanto le gusta, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y en un parpadeo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Tu…eres…te voy a…".-Aurora no pudo terminar ninguna de sus frases, así que cerro la boca, se le volvió a acercar, y le dio un fuerte empujón en su pecho, haciendo que el rubio se tambaleara hacia atrás, se tropezó y cayó al piso con el coxis, cosa que desde luego le dolió.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Lydia buscando que alguien le respondiera porque tanto al alboroto.

La escena que Aurora armo se hizo tan llamativa, que las personas de alrededor se detuvieron, voltearon y se quedaron viendo con curiosidad lo que pasaba. Luke levanto una de las mejillas de su trasero y con cara de dolor se sobo para aliviar el dolor, acto seguido; miro a Aurora quien está viéndolo con enojo.

"Aurora".-Dijo Luke, miro alrededor y vio a todas las personas que los están viendo.-"Ya párale, las personas nos están mirando".-Dijo él.

"¡Que lo hagan!".-Exclamo ella con molestia y al borde de romper en llanto.

"Aurora enserio ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué estás loca o qué?".-Pregunto Luke mientras se ponía de pie.

Aurora se sorprendió por cómo le dijo.

"¿Loca?, ¡¿Loca?!. ¿Co-Como puedes creer que estoy loca Luke?".-Pregunto ella, ahora triste y tocándose el pecho con las puntas de 4 de sus dedos, excluyendo los pulgares.

"¿Entonces porque me golpeas y me gritas?, ¿Qué te hice yo? No te hecho nada".-Dijo Luke ya de pie.

"Si, si lo hiciste. Me rompiste el corazón".-Dijo ella estrujándose la blusa a la altura y en el lugar donde está el corazón.

Esa respuesta extraño a Luke.

"¿Qué, de que hablas?".-Pregunto confundido y con una ceja alzada.

"¡Que te me gustas cabeza hueca!".-Exclamo ella.

Luke, Lydia y todos los que escucharon eso se sorprendieron por la confesión de la niña, y el ambiente no tardo en ponerse tenso, silencioso e incómodo.

"¿Qué yo te qué?".-Pregunto Luke sorprendido y apantallado.

La ira y molestia de Aurora se esfumaron, fueron cambiados por tristeza y se sobo el brazo con pena antes de responder.

"Que me gustas, ¿ok?, me gustas mucho Luke, y si te lo estas preguntando no gustando como amigo, sino de gustar; gustar. Me has gustado desde que te conocí, pero no te dije nada ya que tu solo ves a Tiana, siempre trataba de hablar contigo pero era muy tímida para hablar contigo en una conversación verdadera o alguien nos interrumpía o Tiana aparecía y solo ponías tus ojos y tu atención en ella, también por eso a veces te pido permiso para poder abrazarte, porque me sentía bien y feliz cuando estas cerca de mi".-Dijo Aurora, Luke y todos están tan perplejos que solo pueden parpadear, Aurora volvió a mirar a Luke y frunció el ceño con enojo.-"Pero ahora ya me doy cuenta que solo tienes ojos para esa liebre que no valora lo que en realidad eres".-Dijo y se media vuelta haciéndole la ley del hielo.-"Creo que lo mejor, sería que no volveríamos a hablarnos".-Dijo girando su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Luke sorprendido.

"Lo que escuchaste".-Respondió Aurora y miro al piso con enojo.

"No, Aurora no; no digas eso".-Dijo Luke y empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente.-"Por favor, no dejes de hablarme, tu eres una gran amiga".-Dijo llegando hacia ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Ese es precisamente el problema!".-Exclamo Aurora con un estallido y se alejó un metro mientras lo miraba.-"Luke, yo quiero que seas algo más que un amigo para mí, yo daría lo que fuera para que me vieras como ves a Tiana".-Dijo ahora con tristeza.

"…Yo…Lo siento Aurora pero…Con Tiana es diferente".-Dijo Luke con tristeza y un poco de dificultad.

Eso destrozo completamente a Aurora, ella bajo la mirada al piso, dejo lindando sus brazos sin fuerza alguna, aun con la mirada en el piso miro hacia la izquierda y regreso su mirada a Luke, viéndolo con rencor.

"Vete entonces".-Dijo ella, Luke se sorprendió un poco por eso y la miro con las cejas un poco alzadas.-"Vete de una vez".-Dijo y volvió a hacerle la ley del hielo.-"Anda, ve con ella".-Dijo con molestia.

"Aurora yo…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar la frase.

"Solo aléjate; Luke. No se cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti".-Dijo ella enojada y molesta.

Luke abrio la boca con la intención de hablar pero pego la mirada al piso al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decir, subió su mirada viendo a Aurora, cerro la boca, bajo su brazo y camino de regreso a Lydia un poco cabizbajo.

"Ven Lydia, vámonos".-Dijo tomándola de la mano con tristeza, empezó a conducirla hacia el edificio de la UNAM, camino unos cuantos metros pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a Aurora quien está aplicándole la ley del hielo con enojo.-"Adiós Aurora".-Dijo despidiéndose, haciendo que Aurora cerrara los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus puños y el siguió su camino con Lydia.

Cuando comprobó que si se había ido, Aurora miro el piso, su ira y molestia se transformaron de repente en devastadora tristeza que no tardo en fulminarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejo escapar un gran resoplido, empezó a sollozar y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible de ese lugar para que nadie la viera llorar.

Mientras, Luke entro al edificio de la UNAM junto con Lydia.

"Luke".-Dijo Lydia llamándolo.

"Si mami".-Dijo el volteando a verla haciendo que ella se extrañara.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?".-Pregunto.

Luke se pasmo y sonrojo mucho de golpe al darse cuenta de cómo la llamo.

"Di-Dijo, Si Lydia".-Pregunto el con las manos detrás de su espalda, jugando con la punta de su pie y viéndola con pena.

"Ah ya".-Dijo ella.-"Bueno, quiero decirte que no se me hizo correcto lo que hiciste allá Luke".-Dijo ella.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto el confundido alzando una ceja con su sonrojo desapareciendo poco a poco de su cara.

"A lo que paso con Aurora hace unos momentos".-Dijo ella.-"Luke, no puedo creer el cómo te quedaste callado cuando ella se te confeso".-Dijo.

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?".-Pregunto el rubio.

"Pues no sé, talvez decirle que también la quieres".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿No escuchaste lo que le dije?, solo la quiero como amiga, ella no me interesa de la manera en la que ahora sé que le intereso yo".-Dijo Luke.

"Pero le rompiste el corazón Luke, talvez ya nunca más vuelva a hablarte".-Dijo Lydia.

Luke abrio los ojos con ese comentario, se quedó un poco boquiabierto y miro al piso con tristeza.

"…Tal vez".-Dijo deprimido y volvió a mirar a la muchacha que espera sea su futura madre.-"Pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos, a mí me gusta Tiana y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión".-Dijo con determinación.

Lydia se quedó pensativa y callada después de eso, buscaba algún argumento para persuadir a Luke pero los intentos fueron en vano; no sabía cómo discutir eso. En ese momento, Tiana pasaba por la sala de estar del edificio donde están las personas que esperan su turno para ser atendidos esculcándolo en la bolsa que le dio Iván, buscando los últimos dulces que quedan; Luke miro sobre su hombro derecho, la vio y sonrió con la boca abierta al nomas verla.

"¡Tiana!".-Grito con felicidad y corrió hacia ella con euforia, dejando sola a Lydia.

La liebrecita blanca levanto por completo sus orejas de golpe al escuchar que la llamaban, miro alrededor y vio a Luke corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Luke?".-Pregunto.

Luke llego con ella y sin pedir permiso le dio un gran abrazo.

"Ow".-Dijo ella con sorpresa debido al abrazo pero lo acepto.

Cuando Luke rompió el abrazo la miro directo a los ojos.

"Hola".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y saludándola con la mano, su sonrisa contiene un poco de nerviosismo.

"¿Luke que estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto Tiana.

"¿Qué?, ¿no puedo visitar a una buena amiga mía?".-Dijo el manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Pues sí, claro que sí, pero Jerry a estado visitándome mucho y tú no".-Dijo ella.

"Si".-Dijo Luke con tristeza, dejo caer su cabeza y miro al piso con tristeza.-"Oye sobre eso".-Dijo sobándose el cuello.-"Quiero pedirte perdón, no supe que casi moriste; tan solo hace unas horas me entere por medio de mi compañero de trabajo de la escuela, por eso no te visite, porque no sabía que estabas aquí".-Dijo.

"Oh, bueno tranquilo".-Dijo poniendo su pata en su hombro con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"No te preocupes Luke, te perdono".-Dijo.

Luke subió la mirada viéndola a los ojos y le sonrió.

"Hola Tiana".-Dijo Jerry con felicidad llegando con ella, no noto a Luke.-"¿Qué estas…haciendo?".-Pregunto interrumpiendo su pregunta por un par de segundos al notar a Luke.

El rubio abrio los ojos sorprendido al verlo.

"Hola Jerry. Pues aquí, hablando con Luke".-Dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Si, ya lo note".-Dijo Jerry sin despegar su mirada del niño rubio.

"Hola Jerry".-Dijo Luke tajantemente, no se puede percibir o solo muy poco, pero la tensión está empezando a flotar en el ambiente debido a ellos 2.

"Hola, Luke".-Dijo el, y luego se cruzó de brazos.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto.

"Vine a ver a Tiana, me entere de lo que le paso y vine a ver si estaba bien".-Respondió.

"Pues como puedes ver está bien, muy bien; ahora ¿puedes irte por favor?".-Dijo Jerry un poco molesto y enojado.

Luke se molestó y enojo un poco por eso.

"No, no voy a irme; esto es un lugar público y puedo estar en él; el tiempo que me plazca, no tienes ningún derecho de correrme".-Dijo.

"No, pero no mereces hablar con Tiana, hace 2 semanas que le paso lo que paso, yo he estado visitándola todo este tiempo, y tú no".-Dijo Jerry.

"Ya te dije que yo no lo sabía, me entere tan solo el día de hoy".-Dijo Luke.

"Me vale, no te quiero cerca de ella".-Dijo el hurón con enojo poniéndose delante de el niño humano.

"Esa no es decisión tuya".-Dijo con enojo y miro a Tiana.-"Tiana, ¿tú que dices, quieres que me vaya o me puedo quedar?".-Pregunto Luke.

Jerry volteo a ver la liebre esperando su respuesta, ella miro a Jerry, luego a Luke, bajo la mirada viendo al piso y un poco desviada hacia la derecha muy pensativa, unos segundos después tomo su decisión y subió la mirada para verlos.

"Sí. Puedes quedarte Luke".-Dijo la pequeña liebre blanca.

Jerry aplano sus orejas y abrio un poco la boca con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, en cambio Luke se alegró por eso, Jerry quiere mantener a Luke lejos de Tiana por medio a que se la arrebate ya que el también la quiere, pero Tiana ya tomo su decisión y no puede hacer nada al respecto; simplemente miro al piso con tristeza. Luke se le acerco a Tiana con una sonrisa sobre su cara y se detuvo delante de ella.

"Muchas gracias Tiana".-Dijo.

Jerry subió la mirada y los vio.

Tiana se rio dulcemente con la boca cerrada.

"Tranquilo Luke, no fue nada".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luke le sonrió y "casualmente" miro el pelaje de la corona de su cabeza el cual está un poco alboroto, solo un poco.

"Oye Tiana, el pelaje de la corona de tu cabeza".-Dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué hay con él?".-Dijo ella.

"Está un poco alborotado".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella, se llevó una pata a su cabeza y sintió la alborotación de la que habla Luke.

"Tranquila, yo lo arreglo".-Dijo y con su mano le acomodo el pelaje de la corona de la cabeza.

"Gracias Luke".-Dijo ella.

Esto hizo enojar a Jerry quien frunció el ceño y se les acerco.

"Ah, lo empeoraste".-Dijo Jerry y le acomodo el pelaje de la cabeza a Tiana, de una manera diferente a la que él lo hizo.

"Claro que no, TU lo empeoraste".-Dijo Luke y le volvió a acomodar el pelaje a Tiana a como lo tenía cuando se lo acomodo en un principio.

En poco tiempo, ambos amigos empezaron a discutir mientras le acomodaban el pelaje a Tiana de diferentes maneras, ella solo los observaba; en poco tiempo, sus ojos se fueron abriendo con un gesto de miedo sobre su cara y respirando con dificultad, en ese momento; un recuerdo que su cerebro bloqueo por lo traumático que fue, llego a su cabeza.

 **En el recuerdo.**

"!Nojo, nojo!, ¡Por favor, por favor!".-Dijo una Tiana de 5 años gritando con desesperación y angustia y pataleando lo más fuerte que podía con la voz rota, su voz esta tan rota que suena como si la sacara con sus pulmones desinflándose como un par de globos.

Un par de depredadores, un coyote y un zorro rubio adultos vestidos con unos trajes negros, la están sujetando, con una pata deteniendo sus bracitos para que no pueda usarlos al igual que sus piernitas, las cuales tienen agarradas con su otra pata libre por encima de los talones. La tienen sentada contra una pared de espaldas y ambos depredadores quieren quitarle la faldita que lleva puesta para hacerle algo horrible de lo cual ella, al ser solo niña esta incluso consciente y se niega rotundamente a hacerlo.

"Cállate estúpida mocosa".-Le dijo el zorro con enojo y a pura sangre fría le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Tiana grito con fuerza por el dolor, el grito se convirtió en sollozo y las lágrimas de dolor empezaron a brotar por sus ojos y a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Alto…Por favor…Conmigo hagan lo que quieran…pero no le hagan daño a mi pequeña".-Dijo Lorraine (La esposa fallecida de Kyle) arrastrando su cuerpo por el piso con su brazo izquierdo, el derecho lo tiene envuelto alrededor de su estómago y tiene la cara como casi literalmente de que la hubieran hecho papilla, tiene horribles moretones inflamados de color negro en toda su cara y puede que el resto de su cuerpo también este así, es milagro que pueda hablar y moverse.

"!Tu cállate!".-Dijo el zorro con enojo volteando a verla.-"Creímos haberte dicho que no hablaras. Ya te haremos entender pero primero quiero disfrutar de los beneficios de tu hija".-Dijo volteando a ver a Tiana y le rasgo la faldita, arrancándole un pedazo de esta.

"¡NO!".-Grito Tiana con fuerza.-"¡Por favor!".-Rogo mientras lloraba.

"!Tiana no!, Por favor".-Suplico Lorraine mientras se arrastraba hacia ellos a la velocidad de un caracol.

"Esto si será divertido, nunca lo había hecho con una niña y menos con una presa".-Dijo el zorro perversamente y se desabrocho los pantalones.

Tiana abrio los ojos por esto.

"Oye espera, talvez yo quiera conocer los beneficios de esta pequeña".-Objeto el coyote.

"No te metas, ella es mía; puedes conocer los de la madre si tanto quieres".-Dijo el zorro.

"Ya lo hice y ya me harte de ella, quiero saber los beneficios que me puede otorgar una niña; y más una como ella".-Dijo, al final tomando la cara de Tiana con una de sus patas apretándola por las mejillas, con su cara cerca de la de ella viéndola de forma pervertida y le robo un beso al que Tiana quería resistirse pero era inútil.

"¡Aléjate!".-Dijo el zorro y lo jalo de la camisa para alejarlo de ella y Tiana tomo una bocanada de aire.-"¡Ella es mía!".-Grito tocándose el pecho con la punta de su dedo índice apuntado al corazón.

"Tu abuela i*****a.".-Dijo con enojo y cateo rápidamente hacia allá.-"¡Quítate!".-Grito empujándolo de encima de ella y la tomo de las piernas; listo para abusar de ella.

El zorro le gruño con furia mostrando los colmillos, rápidamente se levantó y empezó a pelear y discutir con el otro para ver quien la violaba primero, pero eso no tiene importancia, si son inteligentes; sabrán lo que paso.

 **De vuelta a la realidad.**

Tiana estaba con la mirada perdida mirando hacia la nada, perdida en su recuerdo mientras el cachorro de hurón y el niño humano discutían mientras le arreglaban y desarreglaban el pelaje de la cabeza constantemente, Tiana se quedó ida por unos segundos hasta que de repente su expresión facial cambio con una de sus personalidades tomando ahora el control, volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de los chicos discutiendo mientras la tocaban y se asustó.

"No, no aléjense".-Dijo Tiana y trataba de alejarlos pero ambos chicos están discutiendo tan fuerte que no la oigan.-"Aléjense, aléjense…¡que se alejen!".-Dijo finalmente con un grito, los empujo alejándolos un poco, levanto su pata derecha y les dio tremendo bofetando a ambos.

Jerry y Luke cayeron al piso de rodillas por la bofetada, gritando, quejándose y siseando del dolor con una mano o pata sobre su mejilla adolorida. Luke abrio los ojos sorprendido cuando proceso lo que acaba de pasar y volteo a ver a Tiana apantallado.

"No se atrevan a tocar mi persona de nuevo par de infames o se van a arrepentir".-Dijo mientras los señalaba con enojo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse por un pasillo del edificio.

"Tiana espera".-Dijo Jerry poniéndose rápidamente de pie e iba a seguirla pero se detuvo cuando ella hablo mientras se iba.

"No me llames así. No soy Tiana, yo no soy esa niña, odio que se dirijan a mí por su nombre".-Dijo mirando por su hombro, miro al frente y desapareció en el pasillo.

"Pero…".-Iba a objetar Jerry pero fue muy tarde, ya se había ido.-"¡Ay me lleva!".-Dijo sacudiendo los brazos con enojo y pisando el piso con fuerza.

"Ah, ¿qué le paso?".-Pregunto Luke poniéndose de pie.

"Se ve que de veras no sabes nada Luke, el Sr. Bedolla Chacón, "su doctor" antes de que preguntes, el padre de Tiana le dijo a mi mama y yo oí a escondidas haciendo el dormido; que ella padece una enfermedad por la cual padece múltiples personalidades".-Respondió Jerry.

"¿Y eso que significa?".-Pregunto Luke confundido.

"¡¿Bueno tú no sabes nada verdad?!. Significa que por un momento puede ser la Tiana que tú y yo conocemos, pero para otro puede comportarse como alguien completamente diferente".-Dijo Jerry.

Luke se sorprendió y parpadeo perplejo.

"¿En serio?".-Pregunto.

"Si, créeme yo lo he visto; incluso ya he hablado con todas sus personalidades y ya las ubico. Una es muy tímida, asustadiza, nerviosa y frágil pero muy, muy inteligente, otra es atrevida, amargada y rebelde, y la ultima es…Muy complicada la verdad y es de la que más debo tener cuidado pues no le gustan nada los depredadores, es sofisticada, prejuiciosa, franca, engreída y caprichosa".-Dijo el hurón cachorro.

"Mmm ya veo".-Dijo Luke para luego mirar a Jerry con el ceño fruncido con enojo y cruzando los brazos.-"Y no creas que no me doy cuenta Jerry".-Dijo.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Dijo poniéndose exactamente en la misma postura que el adopto.

"Se te que te gusta Tiana y sabes que a mí me gusta".-Dijo Luke.

"Bueno si, eso lo admito. ¿Qué dilema tenemos aquí no?, somos 2 pero Tiana solo podrá querer a uno de nosotros".-Dijo el hurón.

"Si".-Dijo Luke, se deshizo de sus brazos cruzados y suspirando mirando al piso con los ojos cerrados.-"Jerry escucha, quiero solucionar esto como si fuéramos caballeros, no por ti, ni por mi sino por Tiana. Como dijiste por lo visto solo uno puede salir con ella, o podríamos acabar matándonos o peor, a matándola a ella".-Dijo Luke.

Jerry soltó un suspiro triste y desvió la mirada a un lado.

"Odio cuando tienes razón sobre cosas de mi relación con Tiana, pero dices la verdad".-Dijo Jerry, regreso su mirada a él y descruzo sus brazos dejándolos colgados.-"Esto no es bueno para nosotros y más para Tiana, nuestra pelea hizo que una de sus personalidades despertara y nos golpeara, no podemos seguir así; tenemos que hacer algo, por el bien de Tiana y de nosotros".-Dijo.

"…Si".-Fue lo único que dijo Luke desviando la mirada al piso a la derecha con tristeza.-"Pero oye, no me parece justo que nosotros decidamos con quien debe estar Tiana, ella no es novia de ninguno; aun, y aunque lo fuéramos no podemos decirle que hacer y que no".-Dijo regresando su mirada a su amigo y ahora medio enemigo hurón.

"¿Entonces dejamos que Tiana decida?".-Pregunto Jerry para ver si entendió.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Luke mientras lo señalaba ya que es una gran idea, ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir en su nombre?.-"Mmm…Oye que te parece esto".-Dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

"Te escucho".-Dijo Jerry.

"A quien ella bese…será su novio".-Dijo Luke terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jerry abrio los ojos sorprendido con sus orejas erguidas pero esa idea le gusto y acepto.

"¿Reglas?".-Pregunto.

"No podemos besarla, ella tiene que besar a uno de nosotros; aparte de que no sería válido podríamos asquearla y nunca se nos volvería a acercar".-Dijo Luke.

"¿Términos del beso?".-Dijo el hurón.

"Tiene que ser labio con labio".-Dijo Luke.

"Disfrutaría labio con labio".-Dijo Jerry con una pequeña sonrisa al solo pensar en eso y volvió a mirar a Luke.

"Y tiene que durar cuando mínimo 3 segundos".-Dijo el rubio.

"O más".-Dijo Jerry con voz suspirante pensando en la niña que quiere.

"Si entre más mejor".-Dijo Luke de igual manera.

"Ok entonces está decidido".-Dijo Jerry y se acercó a Luke deteniéndose delante de el.-"Que gane el mejor, te deseo buena suerte".-Dijo y le tendió la pata con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente amigo".-Dijo Luke y estrecho su pata.

" _Él no es más que un niño hablador, farsante y mentiroso".-_ Pensó Jerry mientras estrechan las manos manteniendo su sonrisa.

" _Mira esa cara peluda y esos afilados dientes, nadie nunca debería confiar en alguien así".-_ Pensó Luke mientras estrecha su pata.

" _En cuando me libere la pata…".-Pensó Jerry._

 _"Voy a jugármelas todas".-_ Pensó Luke completando la frase de Jerry.

Ambos terminaron de estrecharse las manos, abrieron los ojos y el ambiente se puso incomodo ya que no sabían que decir, simplemente rompieron el contacto con sus patas y ambos se rieron nerviosos mientras Jerry se sobaba el cuello y Luke la cabeza con la misma extremidad que usaron para saludarse.

"Bu-Bueno adiós Jerry".-Se despidió Luke y se fue en dirección a Lydia para irse.

"A-Adiós Luke".-Dijo Jerry despidiéndose con su pata y regreso a buscar a su mama para irse.

 **Mientras tanto. Guerrero, México.**

Greg está caminando por el borde de unas de las calles de una ciudad pequeña en Iguala, Guerrero con una mano metida en uno de sus bolsillos sereno, tranquilo y relajado mirando los alrededores a pesar de estar en uno de los estados más violentos y peligrosos de México, ya que los habitantes de la misma aseguran que se encuentran bajo el control y yugo del poder de la mafia y las autoridades de la ley hacen muy poco o nada al respecto a pesar de sus promesas de traer paz, esa ciudad está llena de historias indignantes e injustas de nivel para conocerse a detalle, una de las más recordadas ocurrió cuando uno de los ex alcaldes del estado inauguro el primer callejero de Bancomer en el lugar, al cortar el listón y después de celebrar un hombre se acercó al callejero automático y retiro los primeros 5000 pesos de este, al hacerlo y mientras mostraba el dinero a la multitud, una van negra arribo cerca de él, varios hombres armados bajaron, lo amenazaron a punta de arma de fuego, lo obligaron a subirse al auto y partieron llevándoselo enfrente de todas las personas quienes se petrificaron por el hecho y no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. A pesar de historias de suma impotencia como la anterior Greg está caminando como si nada pasara por las calles, sabe que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ya que su grupo es de las mismas afiliaciones de los que supuestamente controlan este lugar y además, va saliendo de una reunión con un poderoso grupo mafioso por lo que se siente más seguro que nunca; un error, ya que en toda mafia siempre hay otro grupo que le hace competencia a uno, desde un auto color rojo estacionado en la acera de la calle por donde va Greg, a una distancia de unos 200 metros, unos hombres lo están espiando sin que se dé cuenta, en determinado momento, el conductor quito el freno de la mano con la palanca del volante, encendió el auto y fue en dirección a Greg sin que este se diera cuenta. Avanzo unos pocos metros cuando el conductor piso el acelerador casi a fondo y fue en dirección hacia él, Greg no se dio cuenta hasta que el auto estuvo lo bastante cerca para poder oír el rugir del motor, se dio media vuelta y vio el auto yendo en dirección a él haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, el conductor acelero a fondo, Greg sabía que correr no serviría así que dio un salto alto intentando esquivarlo, su torso lo logro pero no levanto lo suficiente las piernas haciendo que la parte delantera del auto lo golpeara en los muslos, Greg se quejó del dolor por el golpe, se costado golpeo duro el parabrisas agrietándolo, rodo por el capo, el parabrisas, el techo y la parte trasera del auto y cayó al piso rodando un poco debido a la inercia, se quejó por el dolor pero aun así se puso de pie, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lo mataron; el auto freno en seco, las puertas se abrieron, de estas salieron 4 hombres desenfundando sus armas y le apuntaron dispuestos a matarlo, Greg solo se les quedo viendo con seriedad; sin miedo en su mirada, con el cabello alborotado y respirando de un manera un poco hiperventilada debido al intenso shock producto de la adrenalina que el golpe del auto género en su cuerpo, su traje ensuciado con polvo y tierra y con algunas heridas superficiales por el ataque.

Los hombres pusieron los dedos en los gatillos listos para disparar pero antes de que pudieran, se escuchó un disparo el cual le dio a un hombre en la cien y la bala salió por la otra, el hombre de inmediato cayó muerto, sus compañeros se pusieron alerta y apuntaron en varias direcciones buscando al que lo mato, Greg aprovecho y corrió la pared más cercana renqueado un poco debido al golpe del auto, los hombres se dieron cuenta, le apuntaron y empezaron a dispararle, para buena suerte de Greg las balas solo lo rosaban, fallan o pasaban de largo, se escuchó otro disparo, una bala le dio a uno de los hombres del auto en la pierna, este se la agarro y grito fuerte debido al dolor, desde 2 tejados de unas casas, 2 hombres con rifles salieron de su cobertura y abrieron fuego contra ellos, las balas fallaban dándole solo al techo del auto y los hombres se cubrieron detrás de las puertas, su única protección y empezaron a responder el fuego, los 2 hombres en los tejados se cubrieron y de 2 callejones, 2 hombres de Greg vestidos con uniformes militares y con armas automáticas (Ametralladoras) abrieron fuego en contra de ellos, los hombres se cubrían detrás de las puertas, pero detrás de ellos aparecieron más hombres de Greg y abrieron fuego contra ellos, dándole a uno varias veces en la espalda y cayendo muerto, el que estaba al lado de él, desde del otro lado del auto se dio cuenta, le apunto a uno y le disparo volándole la cabeza, enfureciendo a sus compañeros quienes llenaron su cuerpo de plomo; matándolo. Solo quedaba uno, se mantenía a salvo de las balas ya que una puerta está cubriendo su espalda y otra sus 12, las balas le llovían encima; esta en medio de un intenso tiroteo, sabe que no puede ganar, rasgo su camisa blanca tomando un pedazo de esta, tomo un palo que está a su lado y envolvió la parte de su prenda en uno de sus extremos.

"¡Esperen, alto!".-Grito el sujeto asomando el palo por la ventana, ahora sin cristal del auto y movimiento el palo que es una bandera de rendición de lado a lado.

Greg se dio cuenta de esto, abrio un poco los ojos y se acercó al subordinado que tiene más cerca.

"¡ALTO AL FUEGO!, ¡ALTO AL FUEGO!".-Grito con fuerza para que lo oyeran.

Sus hombres voltearon a verlo sin dejar de disparar y cuando comprendieron su orden detuvieron la lluvia de balas pero no bajaron sus armas.

Greg miro con seriedad y neutralidad a la bandera que el sujeto dejo de mover al enterarse que detuvieron el fuego y hablo.

"…Puedes salir".-Dijo.

El hombre asomo la cabeza por un lado de la puerta, empezó a salir de su cobertura con las manos en alto pero agarrando la bandera que está siendo movida por el aire y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia a Greg, con sus hombres apuntándole en caso de que quiera hacer algo gracioso. Greg pensó que talvez le sería útil tenerlo como prisionero, talvez no sea un miembro importante de su grupo criminal pero talvez si, así que no está de más prevenir.

El hombre se detuvo a metro y medio de Greg y lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada que expresaba un poco de miedo y tristeza. Greg simplemente se le quedo viendo y parpadeando sin decir una palabra, la tensión en el ambiente se puede sentir y nadie quiere romper el hielo al hablar, cuando Greg abrio la boca con la intención de al fin hacerlo el hombre frunció el ceño de golpe, tomo una granada que está en el cinturón de un hombre al lado de él, se la quitó tirando de ella y le dio un codazo en las costillas que hizo que el hombre de Greg retrocediera quejándose del dolor y con la mano en uno de sus costados. Pero cuando el hombre le arrebato la granada en el proceso le quito el seguro a esta ya que de ahí estaba sujeta al cinturón del hombre, miro a Greg y levanto la mano con intenciones de lanzársela.

"Hijo de la…".-Dijo al Greg al ver lo que planeo desde un inicio.

El sujeto lanzo un grito e hizo el brazo en el cual tiene la granada hacia adelante con ímpetu dispuesto a lanzarla pero justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar el artefacto explosivo, se escuchó un disparo que puso a todos los hombres de Greg en alerta, la bala del disparo le dio al hombre justo en sus dedos, arrancándolos y haciéndolos volar en el proceso, dejándole solo el pulgar y el menique, el hombre grito de inmediato con fuerza debido al dolor y agarrándose su mano ahora medio cercenada, encorvando su espalda debido al intenso dolor, y la granada cayo junto a sus pies aun activa. Greg volteo a ver quién disparo y vio a Calizo con un gran revolver Calibre 44 (El que usa Rick de The Walking Dead) humeando por el cañon, viendo al hombre con seriedad y enojo, camino hasta ponerse al lado de Greg sin dejar de apuntarle al hombre que quiso lanzar la granada. El hombre se quedó sin aire por tanto gritar, reacomodo su espalda en línea recta y dejo escapar un sollozo queriendo llorar debido al dolor, de repente abrio los ojos asusto y sorprendido al recordar la granada, miro angustiado alrededor viendo al piso a ver si la veía y la vio al lado de sus pies. Los hombres de Greg que están cerca aprovecharon y corrieron rápido para alejarse del rango de alcance de la onda expansiva de la granada, el hombre solo pudo mirar a Greg y Calizo a los ojos con todo el miedo del mundo en su mirada, un segundo después; la granada estallo, algunos se cubrieron los ojos con los antebrazos por instinto, luego de eso miraron y vieron la nube de humo negro que dejo la granada disipándose en el aire. Calizo se acercó al lugar de la explosión, camino por este mirando alrededor, vio la mitad de la pierna izquierda del hombre y la otra entera cercenadas y quemadas en el piso, al igual que su brazo derecho, escucho un quejido ahogado de agonía que llamo su atención, se acercó a donde se originó y vio al hombre en el piso, con la ropa desgarrada, con quemaduras de 3er grado en el 80 % de su cuerpo, el fuego hizo su rostro solo 50% reconocible, el miro a Calizo con suma debilidad y con las fuerzas que aún le queda levanto su brazo hacia él, en una clara señal de ayuda. Calizo no dejo de verlo con seriedad, enojo, odio y neutralidad y se le acerco, Greg veía todo lo que hacía a distancia y luego vio que Calizo le apunto a la cara con su revólver, haciendo que el hombre se asustara de muerte.

"¡No Calizo, no…!".-Grito y troto hacia el pero no termino la frase ya que vio que Calizo le disparo al sujeto a la cara acabando con su vida sin importarle.

Greg se sorprendió por un momento pero luego volvió en sí y continúo trotando hacia él. Eso no fue suficiente para Calizo por lo que lo remato tres veces más justo en la cara, Greg llego con él, enojado y lo empujo para que no pudiera seguir disparándole.

"¡¿Oye pero que mi****s te pasa?!".-Le pregunto muy molesto y enojado.

"De todas formas ya estaba muerto".-Dijo Calizo manteniendo la misma mirada que lo caracteriza.

"¡Talvez tengas razón, pero pudimos haberle sacado información ahora que estaba en sus últimas y ahora gracias a tu idiotez ya no podremos hacerlo!".-Dijo sumamente enojado y lo volvió a empujar.

Calizo empezó a respirar con fuerza y enojo mientras lo miraba, al igual que Greg; se quedaron viendo por varios segundos y Greg se dirigió a todos.

"…Vámonos".-Dijo y el, y sus hombres empezaron a irse, con el cojeando un poco por el golpe que el auto le dio.

Calizo solo lo miro con enojo, seriedad y odio, le dio un último vistazo al cadáver del hombre y se fue de ahí, siguiéndolos; con las sirenas de la policía empezando a sonar por el poblado.

 **Media hora más tarde, en un restaurante familiar.**

2 hombres están sentados en una mesa mientras conversan.

"¿Estás seguro que fue el?".-Pregunto uno de ellos a su compañero.

"Sí. Íbamos a matarlo según lo planeado; pero parece que Greg está muy informado de nuestros movimientos, les tendió una emboscada a nuestros hombres y los mato a todos. Hizo que una granada le explotara a él Chore (Ya saben, lenguaje mafioso de México) y su guardaespaldas lo mato mientras agonizaba en el piso, al resto hizo que los llenaran de balas".-Explico el otro.

Su compañero solo se le quedo viendo con una cara relajada con la cejas un poco alzadas ya que lo está oyendo con atención, miro a la mesa y se recargo en esta con ambos antebrazos, como parte de su oficio es matar; no se tientan el corazón con la muerte de un compañero a diferencia de la familia de este quien si la sufre con todo el impacto de la noticia.

"Bueno, parece que ese tal Greg y su grupo son más astutos de lo que pensamos".-Dijo y lo miro a los ojos.-"Tendremos que vigilarlos con más atención desde ahora".-Dijo señalando a su compañero.-"Le avisare al patrón".-Dijo y el su compañero se recargaron en sus asientos.

El tomo el vaso con café que tiene en la mesa con la intención de tomar de él, pero de repente, una camioneta atravesó una pared del restaurante que está al lado de ellos, ellos se sorprendieron pero reaccionaron rápido y se echaron al piso con el fin de esquivarla, la camioneta se adentró en el restaurante y se llevó con ella 2 mesas que afortunadamente estaban vacías y se quedó varada en medio del lugar, no tiene conductor; seguramente la arrancaron y le pusieron un ladrillo al acelerador para que se fuera directo al restaurante. Las familias se asustaron por esto, tomaron a sus hijos y rápidamente se fueron de ahí corriendo al igual que los empleados, los 2 hombres que conversaban se pusieron de pie y miraron la camioneta mientras se limpian el polvo de sus camisas y pantalones.

"Esta debe ser la represalia de ese c****n por haber tratado de matarlo".-Dijo el hombre que quiso tomar su café y se acercó a la camioneta pasando los escombros de lo que antes era una pared de hormigón y se fue hacia el asiento del copiloto con su compañero siguiéndolo detrás.-"Veo que fue inteligente al asegurarse de no matar a nadie".-Dijo mirando el desastre que ocasiono la camioneta.-"Aunque la verdad no sé porque, nosotros desaparecemos y secuestramos a personas a la fuerza, las y los violamos o torturamos y luego los ejecutamos. Pero eso que más da, ese hijo de su ***a m***e necesitara algo más que esto para matarnos".-Dijo, puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la abrio.

Jamás espero ver en los asientos un artefacto explosivo armado con detonador de color negro como la noche del tamaño y largo de 3 mochilas grandes, esto hizo que él y su compañero abrieran los ojos.

"Me lleva la…".-No termino la frase ya que se escuchó un pitido por parte de la bomba, una luz roja se encendió y un segundo después estallo. Llevándose al sujeto y su compañero junto con el interior del lugar.

La gran nube de fuego de la explosión salió por todas las ventanas y entradas del lugar rompiéndolas en el proceso y pocos segundos después paso a ser una gran nube de humo negro, afortunadamente las familias y los empleados salieron a tiempo, por lo que ninguna persona inocente murió.

 **Otros 30 minutos después.**

Greg y Calizo están una cafetería, Calizo está comiendo 2 filetes de res asados a la parrilla con puré de papa y guisantes de guarnición, Greg simplemente está mirándolo mientras come; el por ahora no tiene apetito, él está sentado en su lugar con las piernas estiradas en el lugar vacío al lado de él y no están solos, otros 4 sujetos; todos hombres de Greg están con ellos, uno está cerca de la puerta y los demás están cerca de ellos para protegerlos, ellos saben cómo es el negocio en el que están y por lo tanto la seguridad no puede tomarse a la ligera, menos con lo que paso con Greg hace una hora, todos están vestidos de traje excepto el y Calizo que están vestidos con su uniforme de la SS y su uniforme militar de camuflaje. En ese momento, un hombre entro al lugar abriendo la puerta de una patada, es un hombre corpulento de piel bronceada y mostacho (bigote) siendo seguido por otros 2 hombres, él se acercó a Greg y lo miro con ira, Greg ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, solo está viendo con algo de aburrimiento a Calizo mientras come y los guardaespaldas de ambos se acercaron, y pusieron en alerta por esto.

"¡Pinche hijo de ***a m***e!".-Le dijo el hombre a Greg con mucho enojo.

Greg finalmente volteo a verlo con una cara relajada y tranquila, importándole un bledo que ese tipo este furioso.

"Te crees muy valiente ¿verdad c****n?".-Dijo, puso las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante encorvando su espalda acercando más su cara a la de el.-"Se lo que hiciste maldito hijo de ***a p***a m***e. Ya habías matado a los nuestros que te agredieron maldito infeliz hijo de la c******a; ellos no tenían nada que ver".-Dijo enojado.

"Yo los mate a ellos por defensa propia, ellos intentaron matarme y para tu información; uno sobrevivió pero trato de matarme también, y mi mano derecha y guardaespaldas aquí presente, hizo lo que tuvo que hacerse".-Dijo Greg haciendo un gesto a Calizo, regreso el brazo y lo miro con seriedad.-"Yo solo termine lo que ustedes empezaron".-Dijo.

"Escucha, yo y los míos llevamos aquí muchos años y no vamos a permitir que un montón de extranjeros hijos de ***a vengan a quitarnos lo que es nuestro".-Dijo el hombre que es el patrón del que hablaban los que murieron en la explosión.

"Pues; si tanto es suyo este lugar como dicen, deberían empeñarse más en protegerlo, al igual que ese Pentágono de la amapola del que tanto se habla por aquí entre las bandas criminales".-Dijo Calizo mientras comía, sin quitar la vista de su platillo.

"Créeme que enserio protegemos este lugar, lo protegemos como si fuera nuestro hijo".-Dijo el hombre con enojo.

"Pues entonces talvez sea momento de que un nuevo padre se haga cargo de él".-Dijo Calizo y se llevó un trozo de filete a la boca con la ayuda de un tenedor.

"¡Nadie te pregunto a ti!".-Dijo el hombre con enojo acercando más su cara a él, invadió su espacio privado y uno de los hombres que respaldan a Greg y Calizo lo hizo retroceder, haciendo enojar a los guardaespaldas del patrón.-"…Maldito, perro negro hijo de tu ***a p***a m***e de la c******a".-Dijo el con enojo.

Calizo dejo de comer en el acto cuando dijo eso y lentamente volteo a verlo con seriedad, se miraron por un par de segundos, Calizo frunció el ceño con enojo y odio, metió una de sus manos debajo de la mesa y la saco; mostrando su revólver Calibre 44. Greg volteo y se dio cuenta.

"Oh no, no, no, no".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano de "Eso no es necesario".

Calizo puso el revólver sobre la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre, este retrocedió un paso por la clara señal de intimidación y Greg volteo a verlo.

"Escucha, los vemos en el bar ingles de la esquina, en una hora. Ahora largo, largo".-Dijo.

"Si claro idiota como digas".-Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas del patrón y se dirigieron a la salida.

"Ya ajustaremos cuentas allá".-Dijo el patrón mientras se iban.

"Je, mafiosos mexicanos".-Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de Greg en burla que es un hombre de piel morena mirando a la salida por donde se fueron.

"Ah, ya sabes; son un verdadero caso".-Dijo Greg con un suspiro y puso sus nudillos contra su mejilla en un gesto de monotonía y aburrimiento.

"Yo pude haberlos hecho trizas aquí y ahora si no hubieras detenido".-Dijo Calizo regresando a su comida.

Greg volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño intrigado por lo que dijo.

"Aamil, ¿no crees que ya ocasionaste suficientes problemas por un día?".-Dijo.-"Lo último que necesitamos es una guerra sucia con esos malditos. Solucionaremos este problema en el bar, solo una charla tranquila entre caballeros".-Dijo.

 **Una hora después.**

El patrón y varios de sus hombres ya que se encuentran en el bar donde Greg dijo que los vería, ambos entraron al bar, emparejaron la puerta y se acercaron a la barra.

"Hola, un coñac irlandés negro".-Dijo Greg al hombre de la barra.

"Claro, solo permítame un minuto".-Dijo el hombre.

Abrio una compuerta que está en el piso como las que hay en la mayoría de los bares, bajo las escaleras que dan a su almacén y cerró la puerta tras él.

Justo después de esto, todas las personas de las mesas se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y algunos empezaron a irse, Greg se dio cuenta de lo que está pasando y lanzo un quejido de molestia, las personas que no se fueron son todos hombres y subordinados del patrón.

"Bueno Greg, ahora que estamos solos; hablemos de negocios ¿te parece?".-Dijo el patrón con una sonrisa sobre su cara y las manos en la cintura.

"Sí. Si me parece bien".-Dijo Greg y camino hasta el final de la barra.

"¿Y eso que es?".-Pregunto Calizo señalando a un tubo de acero que uno de los hombres tiene en su mano.

"¿Qué crees tú?".-Pregunto el hombre mofándose de él.

"Ah ya veo, quieren ensenarnos a respetar ¿verdad?, respeto por medio de golpes. Buen método, pero me gusta más el mío".-Dijo frunciendo el ceño al final, y de repente de las bolsas de su pantalón salieron 2 puntas alargadas, los hombres se alarmaron y alertaron ya que suponían que esas puntas son los cañones de 2 armas de fuego.-"Vinimos a arreglar esto a manera de tiroteo. Si, un maldito tiroteo".-Dijo con una cara seria y neutral.-"Greg".-Dijo volteando a verlo.

Greg volteo a verlo sobre su hombro mientras se servía su trago el mismo, ya que como el cantinero se fue; no le quedo de otra.

"¿Puedes creer que estos tipos vengan a amenazarnos con rodillos para masa?".-Dijo y regreso al hombre que tiene el tubo.-"¿Acaso me harás un pastel o qué?".-Dijo, todos simplemente se le quedaron viendo ya que sus comentarios son incoherentes y no iban ni al caso.-"¿Saben qué?, ustedes no valen la pena para que desperdicie mi valioso tiempo, púdranse en el infierno".-Dijo y empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

Los hombres solo se le quedaban viendo y antes de que Calizo llegara a la puerta, súbitamente se dio media vuelta y exclamo.

¡¿Un tiroteo?!; ¡Si un maldito tiroteo!".-Dijo con un grito, ganándose miradas de extrañez y confusión de parte todos excepto de Greg.-"Como en el viejo Oeste".-Dijo, todos solo se le quedaron viendo.-"¡Olvídenlo, púdranse al demonio!".-Dijo y salió del bar.-"¡Solo son un montón de niñas, un montón de mariquitas, son unos cobardes, púdranse en el infierno, púdranse!".-Grito con fuerza y enojo en la calle, haciendo que las pocas personas al otro lado de la misma lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

El patrón y sus hombres se dirigieron a Greg después de la escena que armo Calizo y luego de que este se fuera.

"Tu mano derecha es alguien bastante…exuberante".-Dijo el patrón mientras miraba a Greg.

"Yo hubiera preferido decir extravagante, excéntrico o llamativo pero bueno no creo que él se fije demasiado en eso".-Dijo Greg, se sirvió su coñac irlandés negro y lo miro intrigado con el ceño fruncido a través del vidrio de su vaso.-"¿Saben? Muchos dicen que este coñac es más espeso de lo que parece".-Dijo.

"Si lo que quieres es eludir la "conversación" que vamos a tener, creo tendrás que ser más inteligente y aunque se te ocurriera algo mejor; eso no te ayudara".-Dijo el patrón.

"¿Ah sí?...Déjame decirte algo".-Dijo Greg, dejo su vaso con coñac para que se precipitara y se acercó a él, quedando cara a cara.-" Con respecto a lo que me dijiste haya en la cafetería, la próxima vez que me digas j****e o algo parecido; sonaría mejor si lo dijeras j****e amigo. ¿Verdad, verdad que suena mejor?, o sino también vete al c****o amigo".-Dijo, pero el patrón y sus hombres solo intercambiaron miradas de "Que whatas" ya que eso los saco completamente de onda.-"¿No eh?, bueno. ¿No te importa si me defiendo verdad?".-Pregunto.

"Oh creo que puedo contigo, y además; somos 9 y tú solo uno".-Dijo el patrón.

"Bueno; si, eso es verdad".-Dijo Greg.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta pues le están dando la espalda, Calizo entro al lugar por la puerta principal sin hacer ruido, la cerro de igual manera y se fue acercando con la mirada muy fija, al hombre que tiene más cerca, Greg lo vio pero aparento muy bien que no para no llamar la atención.

"No quiero intimidarte pero; sabría que esto pasaría así que traje estas".-Dijo sacando 2 nudilleras de color negro de los bolsillos de su chaleco, ya las tiene puestas y estas tienen 4 picos pequeños de metal como los collares de las personas Dark o sombrías.

Calizo tiene 2 mazos, no de esos grandes que ocupan de ambas manos; sino de esos pequeños que puedes usar con una sola en cada una de sus manos.

"Pero, si lo prefieres, puedo usar un par de cosas que acabo de comprar. Y creo…que las estrenare contigo".-Dijo Greg, Calizo llego hasta el hombre que tiene más cerca, levanto una de sus manos y con fuerza dejo caer la cabeza de su mazo sobre la corona de ese hombre, noqueándolo y tirándolo al piso.

Greg rápidamente ahora que se perdió el elemento sorpresa, le lanzo su gorra al hombre que está a su derecha, este lo cacho y aprovechando eso le dio un izquierdazo en la mandíbula que lo noqueo y voló varias de sus muelas.

Rápidamente se dirigió al patrón después de eso y le dio un derechazo noqueándolo, fue atrapado por uno de sus hombres que está detrás de él, un compañero suyo que está a su izquierda y tiene el tubo de metal, lo levanto con un grito y trato de golpearlo; pero Greg lo esquivo finalmente y de un uppercut derecho en la mandíbula que lo dejo noqueado y este cayó al piso.

Greg rápidamente se acercó al siguiente hombre que tiene más cerca con la guardia en alto, este lanzo un volado tratando de golpearlo pero Greg lo esquivo agachándose y con una velocidad de 1 segundo le dio 3 golpes, un golpe recto en la cara, un puñetazo al estómago y un izquierdazo, debido a los picos de sus nudilleras sus golpes sacaban sangre y estas caían a gotazos por el establecimiento alrededor de ellos.

Aprovechando que no tiene su atención sobre él, un hombre que está a su izquierda aprovecho y le dio un derechazo en la cara que lo hizo quejarse y retroceder un poco. Con Calizo, este levanto el brazo y trato de darle a un hombre en mera cabeza pero este detuvo el mazo con sus manos, Calizo aprovecho que quedo descubierto forcejeo con el mientras gruñía por el esfuerzo para que no se percatara y con el otro mazo que tiene le pego en los bajos, haciendo que el hombre aullara por el dolor, afortunadamente le dio con el mango y no con la cabeza del mazo. A pesar del dolor; sepa Dios como pudo, el hombre agarro y retuvo el mazo donde está trabándolo y haciendo que Calizo usara esfuerzo para tratar de quitárselo pero sorprendemente no pudo.

Un hombre aprovecho esto, se le acerco por detrás y con el mango de una pistola le dio un tremendo golpe en la nuca, Calizo pego un grito y volteo a verlo, el hombre cortó cartucho y le apunto directo a la cara, Calizo reacción y rápidamente le dio una patada de tigre (Eso es que haces una especie patada circular pero sin detener el rumbo y trayectoria de la patada le pegas con el talan) con su pierna izquierda, quitándole el arma de las manos, pegándole en la cara y haciendo que diera una vuelta por la fuerza del golpe y cayera al piso de rodillas. Calizo regreso al hombre que está deteniendo su mazo y le pego con el otro en la parte de la cabeza que separa a la frente de la corona, noqueándolo, con un golpe de semejante magnitud en una parte tan blanda del cráneo sería un milagro que aun este vivo.

Calizo miro al hombre al que pateo y vio que empezaba a ponerse de pie mientras se quejaba del dolor, el frunció el ceño con enojo, fue directo a él, lo tomo de la camisa con una mano sin soltar el mazo y con el otro le dio 2 martillazos en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado. Miro a un hombre que está detrás del que noqueo y trato de golpearlo en la cabeza, el hombre lo esquivo agachándose, le dio un uppercut y un izquierdazo haciendo que Calizo gritara por el dolor, lo miro, aprovechando que lo tiene cerca lo tomo de la camisa sin soltar los mazos, se lo acerco y literalmente, le mordió con fuerza la oreja haciendo que el gruñera del dolor apretando los dientes.

Regresando con Greg, él se recuperó del golpe que recibió y miro al sujeto con la guardia en alto, el hombre trato de golpearlo con una patada circular pero Greg la detuvo con su mano abierta y con la otra lo golpeo justo en la espinilla, el hombre grito con fuerza por el dolor, Greg soltó su pierna y este se la sujeto donde lo golpearon dando saltitos con su otra pierna. Greg aprovecho, se le acerco y con una velocidad de 2 segundos le dio 8 golpes rápidos y demoledores, 2 puñetazos en el estómago, 2 ganchos en el hígado y el costado, un derechazo, un uppercut izquierdo, un golpe recto derecho y un uppercut izquierdo, sacándole sangre por los picos de sus nudilleras.

Mientras, Calizo seguía mordiendo con cada vez más fuerza y presión la oreja del sujeto haciendo que se quejara pero eso no fue suficiente para él, tanto; que llego al siguiente nivel, le arranco un trozo de su oreja, haciéndolo gritar, su boca se embarrara de sangre por la que chorreo, escupió el pesado de oreja al piso y el hombre cayó al suelo con la mano en su oreja debido al dolor y a que su equilibrio se afectó.

"¡SI!".-Grito Calizo con emoción.

Greg puso al sujeto con el que está peleando contra la barra, lo tomo de la camisa con sus manos y le dio un cabezazo, aprovecho y le dio un rodillazo en el hígado sofocándolo. Mientras Calizo remataba al hombre aun consciente en el suelo con su mazo, dándole golpes interminables en su caja torácica, Greg golpeo al hombre 2 veces en la cara con su mano derecha y finalmente lo noqueo.

Volteo hacia atrás y vio al hombre que estaba golpeando antes de que lo interrumpieran, este volteo y lo miro con enojo.

"Hijo de-¡PU!".-El sujeto no termino la frase ya que Greg hizo una patada mariposa de alcance que le dio en la cara y lo puso de rodillas.

Greg aprovecho, lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo, le dio un fuerte cabezazo, un rodillazo en el hígado, un derechazo en la cara y para rematar una patada de mariposa en la cara que lo dejo noqueado y en el piso. A pesar de que la pelea ya termino; Calizo golpeo al que aún está consciente con su mazo en la espinilla, rompiéndosela en el acto y haciendo que gritara, se agarra la pierna y se retorciera debido al dolor. Greg se acercó agitado a la barra debido a lo intensa que fue la pelea y tomo su vaso de coñac el cual ya se precipito, miro sobre su hombro para ver a Calizo; vio que su mano derecha siguió golpeando al hombre al que le rompió la espinilla con su mazo en todo el dorso haciendo que este se quejara debido al dolor, Greg regreso a su vaso y le tomo un trago, cuando se tragó el líquido hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo escapar un quejido mientras apretaba los dientes.

"Ah, me gusta con más azúcar".-Se quejó y dejo el vaso sobre la barra.-"Que alivio que siempre cargo un poco conmigo".-Dijo, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un paquetito de azúcar, la abrio, lo vertió en su coñac y con la ayuda de su nudillera revolvió el líquido con el edulcorante, le volvió a tomar un trago y esta vez; su cara hizo un gesto de aprobación y gusto.-"Ah, mucho mejor".-Dijo con un pequeño suspiro de gozo.

El patrón empezó a despertar quejándose del dolor y arrastrándose por el piso con sus antebrazos, Greg y Calizo se dieron cuenta, Calizo dejo al hombre al que estaba torturando, y el y Greg se le acercaron. El patrón llego hasta la barra, debido al dolor uso las piernas de una banca para poder levantarse un poco y termino sentado con la espalda tocando la barra, se dio cuenta de que Greg y Calizo se le acercaban, se asustó pero reacciono rápido, desenfundo una pistola de su pantalón y les apunto, pero antes que pudiera disparar, Calizo golpeo el arma con uno de sus mazos haciéndola pedazos y un segundo después, le pego con el otro en la mejilla.

"¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito el patrón con dolor con una mano en su mejilla.-"Hijos de la…".-No termino la frase ya que Calizo le pego en la espinilla, rompiéndosela.-"¡AAAAHHHHH!".-Grito mientras se retorcía y agarraba la pierna.

"Ok, ahora escucha".-Dijo Greg, se puso en postura de rana delante de el para poder verlo directo a los ojos, le tomo un trago a su coñac y lo miro con una sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara.-"Tal parece que salimos ganando la "conversación" y eso significa, que debes cumplir a mis exigencias".-Dijo.

"Estas p*****o si crees que te voy a obedecer".-Dijo el patrón aun agarrándose la pierna.

La sonrisa de Greg desapareció, suspiro sonoramente en queja por la nariz mientras lo miraba serio y enojado, miro a Calizo, el hizo lo mismo y Greg asintió con la cabeza. Acto seguido, Calizo golpeo al patrón en la otra mejilla con el mazo, este grito del dolor y un segundo después, Calizo cruzo los mangos de sus mazos y puso estos en el cuello del patrón para asfixiarlo, no está usando todas sus fuerzas porque no lo quiere dormir pero si está usando lo suficiente para que no pueda defenderse y se sienta asfixiado.

"Creo que no entendiste. No te pregunte que si querías hacerlo, te estoy diciendo lo que debes hacer".-Dijo Greg con perversidad y maldad.-"Y si no cooperas…".-Dijo dejándolo en suspensivo.

El patrón se asustó, él sabe que eso es malo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasara?".-Pregunto.

Greg sonrió maliciosamente y de su otro bolsillo saco un extraño y curioso aparato, tiene la forma de una jeringa pero no es una jeringa, es de metal y es de color negro con brillos de bronce debido a la luz, al igual que el objeto al que se asemeja tiene un embolo pero en el extremo no tiene una aguja, tiene una bola del tamaño de la cabeza de un chihuahua, el patrón lo miro extrañado y confundido por esa cosa, Greg le dio un breve vistazo, miro el instrumento en su mano y halo del embolo, al hacerlo la bola del extremo se abrio lentamente y cuando Greg lo jalo por completo, la bola tomo la forma de una flor abierta con 8 pequeñas puntas de metal como pétalos.

"¿Sabías que, en Arabia mirar el rostro de una mujer que no es tu esposa es un delito y ese delito es castigado con la extracción de los genitales?".-Dijo Greg.

El patrón abrio los ojos, entendía lo que quiso decir.

"Así es, pero que perceptivo eres".-Dijo Greg con felicidad al ver la cara que puso.-"Pero no parece que te ves del todo seguro que lo hayas entendido; así que te lo hare entender".-Dijo, tomo el instrumento y apunto las puntas de metal de esta a su entrepierna.

El patrón empezó a sudar, a respirar asustado, y miro a Greg.

"No, oye espera…".-No termino la frase, ya que como si fuera un cuchillo, Greg le clavo las puntas del instrumento en su entrepierna con todo el pantalón puesto.-"¡AAAHHHH!".-Grito del dolor.

"Ok, ahora, negociemos".-Dijo Greg y empujo el embolo haciendo que las puntas se cerraran más en las partes íntimas del patrón y haciendo que gritara con fuerza.-"Lo que queremos, es la mitad de todo el dinero que ganan anualmente, así como la mitad de la mercancía que obtienen y la mitad de sus armas".-Dijo, mientras hablaba empujaba el embolo haciendo que se cerrara cada vez más las puntas y que el patrón gritara.-"Ah, y también que nos ayuden a secuestrar más personas y mamíferos para tener más manos de obra, de cualquiera no me interesa si son también son niños; me las traerán ¿entendiste?".-Dijo.

A pesar del inconmensurable dolor el patrón se negó a responder, esto a Greg no le justo y apretó más el embolo haciéndolo gritar.

"Oye no quiero asustarte pero, si cierro la boca de esta cosa podría cortarte tus "tesoritos" de tajo, eso quiere decir que te abre echo la vasectomía a la manera antigua y estoy seguro que no querrás eso ¿verdad?".-Dijo Greg.

El patrón lo miro asustado, con sus ojos llorosos y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos debido al dolor pero tiene una fortaleza extraordinaria y por eso no suplicaba.

"¿Y bien?".-Pregunto Greg alzando las cejas con una cara amistosa y de repente la escena cambia.

 **Valle de México, unas horas después.**

Varias camionetas, autos, vans, camiones y toda clase de vehículos están conduciendo a una velocidad media por los caminos de tierra del valle de México en dirección a algún lugar. Mientras, debajo de una colina de mediana altura y tamaño esta la guarida secreta de Greg y su organización, la guarida tiene una rampa a un lado de la colina que está bien oculta para no levantar sospechas por donde es la única forma de entrar o salir de ese lugar, todos los esclavos de Greg están trabajando como siempre ya sea fabricando armas, municiones o partes metálicas gigantes para el proyecto con el que Greg quiere poner a todos los gobiernos del mundo a temblar y arrodillarse a sus pies, él está ahí; asegurándose que todos estén haciendo bien su trabajo y sino o están agotados, trasladarlos a otra zona de trabajo donde no necesitaran tanto esfuerzo físico para el trabajo que realizarían ahí. Los vehículos se detuvieron al inicio de la rampa que da acceso a ese lugar y todos sonaron sus cláxones, una mujer que está montando guarida cerca de la entrada escucho eso, volteo, vio todos los vehículos esperando en lo alto de la rampa y fue a buscar a su jefe, Greg.

"Señor".-Dijo llegando con el e hizo un saludo con cierto estilo del saludo Nazi.

Greg volteo a verla y sonrió con las manos detrás de su espalda.

"Samantha no hagas eso, recuerda que a mí no importan esa clase de formalismos aquí".-Dijo Greg.

Samantha abrio los ojos, bajo el brazo y fue a lo que vino.

"Señor, hay varias camionetas en la cima de la pendiente de la rampa, creo que son los nuevos aliados que consiguió".-Dijo ella.

"¿Ya están aquí?".-Dijo sorprendido y miro la hora en su celular.-"Vaya, no fanfarronean cuando dicen que hacen las cosas bien y rápido, de acuerdo, diles que pueden entrar; forma a varios de los nuestros; no quiero que lleguen a ocurrir problemas aquí".-Dijo.

"Si señor".-Dijo ella y se retiró.

Luego de eso, ella misma; después de formar a varios hombres y mujeres como dijo Greg, fue a decirles a los vehículos que tienen permitida la entrada, ellos volvieron a encender sus motores, bajaron la rampa despacio para no agarrar tanta velocidad debido a lo inclinada de esta, una vez que llegaron a la guarida de Greg, el que está a cargo del pequeño convoy fue con Greg, el sonrió; estrecho la mano con él y luego el hombre le dijo a sus compañeros que bajaran las cosas. Dejaron cajas y cajas de dinero, drogas, armas; y de varios camiones bajaron a la fuerza a hombres, mujeres y niños que habían secuestrado para que fueran nuevas manos de obra para Greg, luego que ellos bajaron todo, Greg tomo 2 maletas para viajar en avión y fue hacia el que está a cargo, Calizo se dio cuenta y lo detuvo.

"Oye, ¿Qué haces?".-Dijo después de tocar su hombro.

"Le dije al patrón que me quedaría con la mitad de su mercancía, pero el secuestrar esta gente gratis no estaba en el trato; les pagare lo que se merecen por ello".-Dijo Greg terminando con una sonrisa.

Iba ir de nuevo con el pero Calizo lo volvió a detener.

"Oye, oye; no tienes por qué pagarles, les superamos en número de personas armadas; podemos obligarlos a que se vayan sin recibir un centavo".-Dijo.

"Interesante punto Aamil, pero somos hombres de negocios y personas civilizadas, no dejare que estos sujetos se vayan sin lo que se ganaron".-Dijo y se fue.

Calizo lo miro, y frunció el ceño con enojo y odio.

Greg llego con el líder, este lo miro, Greg le dejo ambas maletas, el hombre lo miro confundido, la abrio para ver que hay dentro y vio que estaban llenas de billetes, billetes auténticos. El hombre volteo a ver a Greg un poco sorprendido.

"Es por haber hecho bien su trabajo de traernos esta nueva carne fresca lista para trabajar".-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

El hombre cerro la maleta, se le acerco a Greg, le tendió la mano y este la estrecho cerrando el trato, luego de eso ellos se fueron, Greg le ordeno a los suyos formar en filas a sus nuevos esclavos, él se paró sobre un escenario y se dirigió a todos mientras caminaba de lado a lado por este.

"Hola, y bienvenidos".-Dijo con una sonrisa, todos tenían la mirada clavada al piso; no quieren verlo a los ojos, la tensión, espera, miedo y suspenso los están matando; piensan que los van a matar o algo peor.-"Comprendo que algunos de ustedes estarán asustados, enojados, confundidos pero les aseguro que si hacen lo que les pido y no causan problemas estarán de vuelta en casa; antes de lo que se imaginan".-Dijo, finalmente algunos se atrevieron a verlo y Greg se detuvo en medio del escenario.-"Seguro se estarán pregunto quién soy y lo que quiero, con gusto responderé esas dudas. Mi nombre es Gregory Rockefeller, no soy miembro del partido Nazi por si se lo preguntan debido a mis ropas, bueno, solo un poco, pero les aseguro que no les hare nada que puedan lamentar si no me provocan. Lo que quiero, es que con la ayuda de todos ustedes, crear algo que hará que este nuevo mundo, dominado por la arrogancia, la estupidez, la tecnología y todas esas cosas vagas y huecas, cambie para siempre para bien. Las explicare rápidamente las reglas en este lugar, son pocas y muy simples. Las únicas son: Que no intenten irse si no han acabado con su trabajo, que trabajen duro y no ocasionarle ningún problema ni hacer enojar a los guardias, yo no soy un tirano; si alguno de ellos llega a pasarse de la raya con ustedes la oficina de mi despacho estará abierta las 24 horas del día para todos, los escuchare atentamente y solucionare su problema de raíz".-Dijo.-"Entiendo que estén asustados, están en un lugar extraño, rodeados de gente extraña, pero como dije; no tienen nada que temer si acatan las reglas que les acabo de decir y hacen lo que les corresponde. Sé que ha sido un viaje largo desde sus hogares y pueblos hasta aquí, pero es un tramo corto hasta la fábrica que está detrás de mí, donde sopa caliente y pan, los están esperando. Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos…al nuevo tercer mundo!".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa algo inquietante sobre su cara y con los brazos abiertos.

 **No hay aclaraciones y explicaciones esta vez.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran por medio de sus redes sociales. Aprovecho para invitarlos a ver los videos de mi amigo KratosMartinez1998 en YouTube, el nombre de su página es: Héctor_El_Crack!, así como se escribe. Y nos vemos, la próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: La buena vida bajo la esclavitud.**

 **AlejoZRF:** Como digas. Déjame un review de cómo te pareció el capítulo por favor. Si puedes hacerlo justo después de terminar de leerlo mejor, como dicen: La primera impresión jamás se olvida.

 **BlackHawk0047:** XD, pues gracias si tú lo dices; y eso que no leí el libro ni vi la película. Lo sé, creo que me mole la barba esta vez XD. Lo hare. Si, tal parece que el amor entre ellos es bastante obvio. También agradece a Iván, el escribió las líneas de su personaje; y lo sé por eso puse lo de la cueva. Lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que él, enserio es brutal. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Greg es un hombre con una moral bastante compleja, de hecho tal vez sea el personaje con la moral más complicada que he creado y puede que vaya a crear. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara.

 **KratosMartinez1998:** Ha estas alturas ya debes conocer mi estilo, saco algunos de los diálogos de la TV y el cine, y no soy el único; los Simpson también lo hacen. 1-Jack siempre ha sido un caballero, así fue criado desde pequeño y además también lo hizo porque se enamoró de Marble desde que la escucho cantar, ya verás cómo irán yendo las cosas entre ellos. 2-Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil amigo, la psicología traumática es una terapia rigurosa y sus personalidades son así ya que todo lo que vivió fue tan fuerte que dieron como resultado a cada una de ellas y todas, tienen algo que ver con lo que vivió, ya lo dijo Iván; el no dejara sola a Tiana ahora que lo necesita. 3-Asi es y esa era la idea, como dijo Pyro Phoenix Bird en su review; fue una escena muy fuerte y seguramente intuyes un poco como serán las cosas ahora entre ambos: difíciles, muy difíciles. 4-Ya verás quien de ellos ganara, ya elegiste bando; veamos si gana a quien le vas. …¿Enserio amigo?, entonces si vieras una película de mafia no le entenderías probablemente, lo hice por la misma razón que tu pusiste las escenas de Hall en tu fic; para que conocieran a los villanos y se fueran familiarizando con ellos, además también lo hice para darles una probada de lo que están viviendo las personas de Guerrero. Ok, entiendo que un párrafo largo es pesado de leer; pero cuando me emociono a veces ni cuenta me doy de qué lo hago.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Claro que se sentía, hasta yo lo sentí, es de tu fic la verdad, es en parte tu fic pero lo sé por experiencia, una vez viví una situación de terror; y cuando regrese a casa mi papa dijo: "Denle un pedazo de pan para el miedo", y a estas alturas de nivel académico ya sé que el pan son puros carbohidratos (azúcar). Díselo a ella, Iván pudo convencerla porque estaba en un hospital; pero si hubiera sido afuera habría sido otra cosa. Te garantizo que es más fuerte de lo que te puedas imaginar, también sentí mucha lastima y tristeza por el cuándo me lo conto; pero tranquilo, me dijo que está pudriéndose en la cárcel por lo que le hizo. Si lo hice y si, lo fue. No solo la violaron; hay todavía más de fondo. Sí, eso lo saque de ambas series. No sé si la saque de él o solo lo improvise la verdad. Creo que es bastante obvio. ¿Enserio?, es la primera vez que me dices eso de una pelea que escribo, debería ver más películas de mafia entonces para hacer puras peleas espectaculares, sí; eso es de Drake y Josh, ¿qué te digo?; Greg es un alguien muy complicado. Como dije él es alguien muy complejo, es cruel, violento, vil y sanguinario pero es alguien muy comprensible, humilde y humano, eso tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo. Espero disfrutes del cap.

Más tarde, después de que Greg le dijo a la nueva "carne fresca" de sus esclavos su discurso, ellos fueron llevados a las barracas donde duermen para que se tranquilizaran, comieran, se relajaran y asimilaran todo con tiempo para estar listos para el trabajo que les espera mañana. Mientras tanto, los esclavos que llevan cierto tiempo ahí; de 1 semana en adelante, seguían trabajando como todos los días, cortando y forjando piezas de metal de todas formas y tamaños, cargando cartuchos con balas, llenando granadas con pólvora, creando municiones, etc, etc. En un rincón de un área de trabajo, una mujer de piel blanca le paso un cilindro redondo de más o menos 100 centímetros de largo y 10 centímetros de diámetro a una mangosta hembra, esta tomo el cilindro y se la paso a un lobo mexicano que lleva un gorro de barnisva y tiene el estilo de cabello de un rabino, no hay que ser un genio para saber que él es un judío. El tomo el cilindro; que en un futuro se convertirá en una bala de tanque, con sus dos patas, acerco la boca del cilindro a un fierro saliente de un aparato de maquinaria cuyo propósito es limar y pulir el interior del futuro proyectil, metió el fierro sobre saliente del aparato dentro de la boca del cilindro, piso un interruptor con forma de pedal en el piso y la maquina empezó a funcionar, puliendo con el fierro el interior y haciendo un ruido chirriante, un poco molesto y ensordecedor. Sin que se diera cuenta, pues está muy ocupado, Greg camino hasta el rabino y se paró detrás de él respetando su espacio personal a un metro de distancia.

"¿Cómo esta rabino?".-Pregunto Greg con su pipa en la boca, se la quitó, giro la cabeza y escupió el humo.

El ruido del aparato es tan fuerte que el lobo no puede oírlo. Greg volteo y se dio cuenta de eso.

"Rabino. ¡Rabino!. ¡RABINO!".-Dijo Greg cada vez más fuerte para que pudiera oírlo.

Lo cual dio un buen resultado. El lobo levanto sus orejas al escuchar algo, volteo y vio a Greg parado detrás de él.

"Oh".-Dijo el lobo, dejo el cilindro en el piso, se quitó el gorro de barnisva y se peinó el pelaje de la cabeza tratando de verse lo más respetable posible.-"Bien señor".-Dijo agarrando el gorro por los bordes y con una pequeña sonrisa mixta de nerviosismo y felicidad falsa forzada sobre su cara.

"Hoy es Viernes, ¿es Viernes verdad?".-Pregunto Greg mirando los haces de la luz del sol que entran por una pequeña ventana con forma de entrada de desagüe; que tiene una rejilla en lo alto de un muro delante de él y luego miro al rabino.

El solo asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa.

"¿Pero qué pasa con usted?".-Dijo Greg con una sonrisa sobre su cara y se acercó un poco a él.-"Debería prepararse para el **Sabbat** ".-Dijo inclinando su cara un poco hacia él y luego la alejo.-"Por suerte yo tengo un poco de vino en mi despacho".-Dijo y empezó a alejarse.

Se detuvo después de avanzar unos metros, volteo y vio al rabino que seguía parado donde mismo solo mirándolo.

"Vamos, venga".-Le dijo cordialmente mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y reanudo su camino.

El rabino se puso su sombrero, se apresuró a alcanzarlo y camino al lado de él, hasta su oficina.

Una vez en su despacho, Greg sirvió vino tinto en 2 copas de cristal hasta el tope, según como lo dicta el Sabbat, luego de eso; tapo la botella con el corcho que le saco, tomo la copa y la levanto queriendo hacer un brindis, el lobo lo miro por un par de segundos luego levanto la copa y la acerco a la de él, pero no las chocaron ya que eso no se hace en el Sabbat. Le dieron un gran trago a sus copas y luego las dejaron sobre el escritorio, un silencio tenso e incómodo invadió el ambiente de inmediato y Greg decidió tratar de entablar una conversación.

"Así que…Usted es judío".-Dijo mirando el despacho y su mirada termino sobre su copa con vino.

"Si".-Dijo el lobo.

"Oiga, tengo entendido que durante el Sabbat hay cosas que están permitidas y cosas que no ¿eso es verdad?".-Pregunto.

"Si así es".-Dijo el lobo.-"El **Talmud,** en el tratado «Shabat», capítulo 7, **mishná** 2, trae una lista de las actividades prohibidas en el Sabbat. Durante el Sabbat está prohibido: Plantar, arar, cosechar, atar poleas acanaladas, trillar, aventar, seleccionar, moler, tamizar, amasar, hornear, trasquilar lana, lavar lana, batir lana, pintar lana, hilar lana, tejer, hacer dos lazos, unir dos hilos, separar dos hilos, amarrar, desamarrar, coser, romper, atrapar un animal, matar a un animal, despellejar a un animal, curtir pieles, raspar pieles, marcar pieles, moldear pieles, escribir dos o más letras, borrar dos o más letras, construir, demoler, apagar fuego, prender fuego, tocar un instrumento musical, terminar la preparación de un utensilio nuevo, transportar un objeto de áreas públicas a áreas privadas y viceversa, o cargarlo 4 cúbitos o más en un área pública, y hacer coladas".-Dijo.

"Vaya, ¿Qué no hay nada que no se permita hacer durante el Sabbat?".-Pregunto Greg.

"Claro que sí. Durante el Sabbat está permitido conversar y leer, también cantar y bailar; y también está permitido que una pareja casada haga el amor, ya que ese día es cuando el Kadosh (Dios o santo) están más presentes en sus divinas esencias y es el mejor día para recordar la libertad y la creación del mundo, por eso está permitido hacer el amor durante el Sabbat".-Dijo el lobo.

"Vaya, su religión es una de las más estrictas que he conocido".-Dijo Greg recargándose en su asiento.

El rabino no se tomó a bien esto y volteo a verlo.

"¿A qué se refiere?".-Pregunto.

"Mire".-Dijo Greg y se inclinó hacia adelante poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa de su despacho.-"Yo no tengo nada en contra de los judíos, si estoy vestido como un neo-nazi pero no tengo inclinaciones nazistas; bueno el punto es, que creo que su religión es una de las más rígidas que he conocido".-Dijo.

"Y usted se queja".-Dijo el rabino; molesto.-"Los judíos estamos hartos de que nos vean de esa manera; talvez si nuestro amor a nuestras creencias es muy fuerte y provoca mentes cerradas pero en comparación a religiones tan extremistas como el Islam, nosotros somos como un cero a la izquierda de un 1 (Eso quiere decir que ellos no se comparan a ellos)".-Dijo.

"No puedo creer lo que está diciendo rabino".-Dijo Greg.-"Si usted dice eso debido a los ataques terroristas que ha habido en Europa y que se les atribuye a ellos, tiene que entender que no todos ellos son terroristas. Muchos de ellos son personas desdichas que han vivido horribles guerras y perdidas, ¿Por qué todo el mundo le echa la culpa a todos solo por unos cuantos?; lo mismo paso con el atentado de las torres gemelas de Nueva York el 11 Septiembre".-Dijo.

"Esa clase de cobardías son las que eran que terminamos siendo destruidos por esas organizaciones terroristas".-Dijo el lobo.

"Pues en mi opinión es mejor ser un cobarde y ser un ser humano o en este caso un ser con consciencia, que ser un líder político que lleva más violencia a un país extranjero con el pretexto de que traerá la paz y solo termina desatando la muerte de millones de personas inocentes".-Dijo Greg poniéndose de pie y señalando, ya que la discusión se puso intensa.

El rabino también se puso de pie.

"Personas inocentes mueren diariamente alrededor del mundo; así es la vida. Pero es mejor hacer algo que quedarse de brazos mientras vemos como esas personas, hombres, mujeres, padres, madres, enfermos, ancianos, niñas y niños son sucumbidos y devorados por la ferocidad de la guerra".-Dijo el rabino.

Greg exhalo aire con enojo por la nariz y cerro sus puños.

"Sabe, leí en el libro _El esclavo_ de Anand Dilvar (Una obra maestra, se los recomiendo muchísimo) que ese tipo de mentalidades son las que acaban consumiendo a un país y a sus habitantes, las mentalidades que el líder de un país quieren imponer sobre otros países como lo hizo Hitler en Alemania, terminan desatando las guerras y esas mismas mentalidades que quedaron tan bien estructuradas en nuestras formas de pensar; son las que hacen que mandemos a nuestros hijos, hermanos y familiares a una guerra, de la cual; si es que logran sobrevivir, pueden terminar con traumas tan severos que les será muy difícil de olvidar".-Dijo.

"Si pero…".-Greg no lo dejo terminar.

"Y esos mismos traumas a veces degeneran en que una persona trate de suicidarse. Como lo dijo el activista anti-guerra Ron Kovic, un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam que perdió las piernas en esa guerra: "He llegado a creer que no hay nada en la vida de los seres humanos más aterrador que la guerra y nada más importante para aquellos de nosotros que han tenido que compartir su terrible verdad. Y, "La guerra no es la respuesta. La violencia no es la solución. Un mundo más pacífico es posible", si todos dejáramos de lado nuestros fanatismos a nuestras creencias y tratáramos de abrir más la mente al resto de los seres humanos posiblemente acabaríamos con esas erróneas creencias y podríamos formar un mundo lleno de paz y armonía".-Dijo.

"No puedo creer que se trague esas estupideces. ¿No ve como nos tiene controlado el gobierno por medio del conformismo, las injusticias y los oscuros secretos que guarda?, ¿Cómo cree entonces que el mundo avanzara realmente, si la gente se traga todo lo que ellos les dicen?".-Dijo el lobo.

"¡Nosotros mismos tenemos que ser los que hagan ese cambio!".-Exclamo Greg enojado.-"Como dice un dicho: "La voz del pueblo, es la voz de Dios" y como dijo el ex fiscal de distrito de Nueva Orleans Jim Garrison: "Cada ser humano debe crear su propia justicia; y eso no es fácil", imagine esa frase pero en una generalidad positiva para este mundo. Por eso es bueno que siempre haya gente que se oponga, que se manifieste y que exprese su opinión, para que así algún día; todos ellos que tienen creencias erróneas algún maldito día abran los ojos y busquen hacer lo que de verdad sea mejor por todo el mundo y su pueblo".-Dijo tocando constantemente su mesa con su dedo índice y con enojo.

El rabino se quedó mudo por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo responder a eso y solo desvió la mirada. En ese momento; escucharon un alboroto viniendo de afuera y voltearon a ver a las puertas que dan al balcón del despacho de Greg.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?".-Se preguntó Greg con el ceño fruncido con intriga.

En ese momento; Alan, el lince administrador de Greg entro a su despacho.

"Señor, tenemos un problema".-Dijo, y el, Greg y el rabino fueron hacia el balcón (Olvide decir que la voz de Alan es la de Chris Evans cuando interpreta a Steve Rogers mejor conocido como el Capitán América).

Mientras tanto en la fábrica, Zack está colocándole balas calibre 9mm al cartucho de una pistola y cuando lo lleno lo puso sobre una caja que tiene a su izquierda, la de la derecha tiene cientos de cartuchos listos para ser llenados pero Zack decidió tomarse un breve descanso, metió su pata derecha dentro de su bolsillo, saco el nuevo celular que ahora tiene, lo desbloqueo y solo se quedó viendo la imagen del fondo de su pantalla, una fotografía de él, Nick y Judy en un día de campo soleado como una familia feliz, la foto fue tomada por Julie y en esta están Nick y Judy; persiguiendo a Zack con grande sonrisas sobre sus caras, posiblemente riendo; Nick y Zack están corriendo en cuatro patas y él está mirando encima de su hombro, mirando como su padre está por alcanzarlo mientras el ríe de la felicidad. Zack aplano sus orejas entristeciéndose mucho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerro conteniendo un sollozo que quiere escapar de su boca, una lagrima broto de su ojo, se deslizo por su mejilla y cayó sobre la pantalla de su celular, él se cubrió los ojos con una pata y empezó a llorar. Aunque solo es un cachorro, él está muy consciente que estando en lugar donde esta; los días verdaderamente felices habían terminado, al menos por ahora.

El siguió llorando y sollozando en silencio hasta que empezó a escuchar un alboroto que llamo su atención, vio que varios mamíferos y personas empezaron a correr hacia esa dirección picando aún más su curiosidad, respiro por la nariz con fuerza para controlar el flujo de sus fluidos nasales, guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo, con el canto de la mano se limpió la nariz y seco las lágrimas para posteriormente ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde está ocurriendo todo el alboroto. Cuando llego a ese lugar, vio a alrededor de unas 30 o 45 personas y mamíferos en formación cero, el intentaba pasar por la muchedumbre hasta el frente para ver qué pasaba pero no lo dejaban, volteo y vio un poste de soporte con huecos a su izquierda y un poco atrás de él. Irguió sus orejas de golpe al verlo, se le ocurrió una idea, fue hacia él, lo escalo como si fuera una escalera, se elev metros del piso y desde ahí, agarrándose con una pata para no caerse pudo ver lo que ocurría.

En medio de la formación hay 2 hombres, quienes se están gritando, empujando e insultando por algo, detrás de uno de ellos que lleva un gorro musulmán de color blanco, se encuentra una mujer vestida con una túnica de color negro que llevan las mujeres musulmanas pero su cara por alguna razón; no está cubierta; Zack pudo percibir que el paño que debería estarle cubriendo la cara se encuentra tirado en el piso. Greg, el lobo rabino y Alan salieron al balcón acompañados por un par de hombres de Greg y vieron el alboroto, uno de ellos es Calizo quien al ver esto, frunció el ceño con ira y odio y regreso al interior para buscar algo.

"¿Pero qué c*****s está pasando allá abajo?".-Pregunto Greg forzando la vista debido a la curiosidad y poniendo sus manos sobre el barandal de su balcón.

"Señor, tenemos un reporte preliminar de la situación".-Dijo el hombre de Greg detrás de el a su izquierda, y Greg giro un poco su cabeza para dar a entender que lo está escuchando.-"Al parecer es discusión religiosa señor, el hombre con el gorro es un musulmán y el otro es un Indio pero desconocemos que genero el alboroto".-Dijo.

"Esas 2 nacionalidades han estado en polémica y en guerra entre ellos durante años".-Dijo Greg y regreso su mirada a ellos.-"Me sigo preguntando si fue para bien o para mal que la India se dividiera entre 2, ella y Pakistán; ya que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gandhi y sus amigos pensadores, la guerra civil entre musulmanes e hindús termino estallando de todas maneras en 1965. Desde eso y el asesinato de Gandhi a manos de un musulmán, las cosas han estado muy intensas y turbulentas para los hindúes y musulmanes".-Dijo Greg.

"¡Maldito hijo de p***a infeliz!"-Grito el musulmán queriendo abalanzarse sobre el hindú para matarlo pero afortunadamente fue detenido por una oveja macho.-"¡Maldito!, ¡Lo que hiciste fue como clavarle 1000 puñales a los corazones de nuestros mártires!".-Grito enfurecido.

"¡¿Oye pero cuál es tu maldito problema?!, entiendo sus costumbres y dogmas religiosos pero no es para tanto".-Dijo el hindú en defensa.

"¡Lo que hiciste fue una de las más graves blasfemias en contra de Ala y vas a pagar por ello!".-Grito el musulmán y quiso volver a abalanzársele sacando un cuchillo de su túnica pero afortunadamente volvió a ser detenido.

El hindú ya empezó a hartarse y a enojarse también, tomo un tubo que estaba en el suelo y también se le quiso ir pero fue detenido por 3 personas. Zack al ver esto se preocupó, rápido se bajó del poste y logro colarse entre la multitud corriendo entre sus piernas mientras corría sobre sus 4 patas. Logro llegar hasta el frente y vio como los 2 hombres se gritaban e insultaban mientras movían sus armas en amenaza, se gritaban tan fuerte que a veces hasta escupían saliva y la gente hablaba debido al miedo, la inquietud, el estrés o la preocupación, parecía tianguis.

"Cálmense por favor".-Dijo Zack pero nadie lo escucho debido al ruido.-"¡Por favor cálmense, tranquilos!".-Dijo esta vez mas alto pero arrojo el mismo resultado.-"¡Todos por favor atención!".-Dijo pero se repitió la historia.

Al ver que volvió a fallar busco otra alternativa, miro a alrededor, y vio a un hombre que tiene una berreta 92FS en la mano y en la otra un cartucho lleno de balas calibre 9mm, posiblemente lo habían puesto a trabajar en eso pero dejo su trabajo por el caos de este alboroto. A Zack no le agradaba del todo la idea que tiene en mente pero si no lo hace esos 2 hombres posiblemente podrían acabar matándose, corrió hacia ese hombre, le arrebato la pistola y el cartucho, se lo puso, y cortó cartucho, él sabe cómo hacerlo gracias a tantos videojuegos violentos que hay en la actualidad, apunto al cielo, se tapó una oreja con su dedo índice y luego jalo el gatillo.

Todos las personas de alrededor gritaron, se asustaron y se callaron después de eso, debido al miedo, hasta las ansías de matarse uno al otro de ambos hombres se esfumaron. Todos miraron a Zack con la pistola en la pata y con esta humeando por el cañon, al ver que al fin se callaron, Zack bajo el arma y miro alrededor; a todos.

"Lo…Lo siento por eso, pero necesitaba silencio para poder hablar con ustedes".-Dijo el joven zorro rojo con las orejas un poco aplanadas y arrastrando la punta de su cola por el piso.

Calizo regreso al balcón, llevando en sus manos un rifle de cerrojo Winchester modelo 70 equipado con mira telescópica.

"Escuche un tiro".-Dijo Calizo, tomo el rifle entre sus manos, miro por la mira telescópica y alineo la cruz de la mirilla con la cabeza de Zack al darse cuenta que él tiene el arma.-"Ese idiota es mío".-Dijo, puso su dedo en el gatillo y empezó a halarlo.

"No espera".-Dijo Greg y con reflejos felinos desvió el arma de Calizo y la sujeto, pues sabía que estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo.-"Déjame ver que hace ese pequeño".-Dijo forzando un poco la vista con intriga.

"¿De qué me sirve ser tu mano derecha sino me dejas imponer orden?".-Dijo Calizo con enojo mientras lo miraba haciendo que Greg volteara a verlo con seriedad, Calizo hizo que Greg le quitara las manos de encima a su arma de manera brusca y fue a buscar otra posición de disparo en que caso de que tuviera que hacer tal acción.

"Ross, ve con él y cuida que siga mis órdenes".-Dijo Greg mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a Zack y a la multitud.

"Si señor".-Dijo el hombre que esta junto a él haciendo un saludo militar y se fue de ahí tras Calizo.

"Por favor, ¿alguien quiere decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto Zack mientras miraba alternadamente al hombre hindú y al musulmán.

"Este blasfemo le quito la túnica de la cabeza a mi esposa"-Dijo el musulmán con enojo.

"Eso no es lo que paso".-Protesto el hindú.

"¡Mientes!".-Grito el musulmán, intento abalanzársele pero fue detenido por varias personas.-"¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!".-Grito.

"No miento, es la verdad; lo juro por Dios".-Dijo el hindú.

"¡No jures en el nombre de Ala en vano!, ¡Te voy a matar!".-Exclamo el musulmán y trato inútilmente de abalanzarse sobre él.

"Señor, señores por favor cálmense; seguro debe de haber algún malentendido y todo malentendido tiene un arreglo".-Dijo Zack.

"Si, él le falto el respeto a mi esposa y el castigo por eso ¡es la muerte!".-Dijo musulmán intentando zafarse de las personas que lo están sujetando pero no resulto.

Algunas personas se asustaron por lo que dijo el hombre pero Zack mantuvo la compostura.

"Señor, escuche; entiendo que esas sean las leyes en su país pero ya no está en Pakistán, Irán o Irak, está en México y las leyes en este país son diferentes; además, seguro debe de haber una explicación de porqué este hombre le falto el respeto a su esposa".-Dijo Zack.

"Claro que la hay".-Dijo el hindú, haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo incluido Zack.-"Fue un accidente".-Dijo.

"¡Mientes!".-Exclamo el musulmán tratando de zafarse y Zack se sorprendió por lo que escucho.

"No oiga espere".-Le dijo Zack al musulmán y se dirigió al hindú.-"¿A qué se refiere señor?".-Pregunto.

"Estaba pasando por aquí cargando 3 cajas al mismo tiempo, me llegaban hasta la cabeza y no podía ver nada, termine tropezándome y mientras caía con un brazo abierto, le quite de manera no intencional la túnica a la esposa de este hombre y caí al piso, lo siguiente que paso fue que este hombre me levanto, me tomo de la camisa y empezó a gritarme a la cara".-Dijo el hindú.

Tras escuchar eso, Zack volteo a ver al musulmán.

"Ya ve señor, le dije que todo esto tenía un arreglo; fue solo un accidente"-Dijo.

"No me interesa que lo haya sido, este sujeto le faltó al respeto a mi esposa y debe pagar por eso".-Dijo con enojo e intento zafarse de los que lo retienen.

"Señor con todo respeto, ¿Qué acaso no ocurren accidentes en el país donde usted vive?".-Pregunto el zorrito.

"¿Que pregunta es esa? Claro que si".-Dijo el musulmán.

"¿Y en su país se castigan los accidentes?".-Pregunto.

"Pues no pero…".-Zack lo interrumpió.

"Entonces como la base de todo está sostenida en un accidente no hay falta de respeto intencional en contra de su esposa señor, por lo que no tiene el derecho legítimo de reclamar justicia por algo que ocurrió en un accidente".-Dijo.

El musulmán se sorprendió por lo que dijo Zack, miro al hindú y regreso su mirada a él.

"…Tienes razón".-Dijo bajando la mirada al piso y con tristeza; sintiéndose culpable y miro al hindú.-"Lo siento mucho".-se disculpó.

Todos voltearon al hindú, él se dio cuenta de las miradas, desvió la mirada frunciendo sus labios dentro de su boca y volvió a ver al musulmán.

"Disculpa aceptada".-Fue lo único que dijo.

El musulmán dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y miro a Zack, este le dedico una tierna sonrisa infantil y le tendió el paño de su esposa, el hombre lo tomo sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara y se retiró de ahí. Al darse cuenta que el asunto se había tranquilizado las personas empezaron a disiparse, el indio se acercó a Zack y revolvió el pelaje su cabeza con su mano haciendo reír al cachorro y se arrodillo para estar más a su altura.

"Muchas gracias pequeñín".-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"No fue nada".-Dijo Zack con alegría y alzando los hombros, y el hombre le rasco la barbilla cosa que Zack disfruto cerrando los ojos.

Greg lo vio todo y tiene que admitir que quedó impresionado, sin quitar la seriedad de sus ojos dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Alan".-Dijo y el lince se le acerco.-"Trae a ese pequeño a mi oficina, quiero hablar con el".-Dijo.

"Si señor".-Dijo Alan y se fue.

Varios minutos más tarde regreso guiando a Zack a la oficina de Greg, el zorrito miro la gran puerta (Para el debido a su tamaño) que da al despacho de Greg, tiene las orejas aplanadas y trago saliva, tiene que admitir que está asustado y tiene miedo; piensa que se debió de meter en problemas. Volteo a ver a Alan esperando una señal de simpatía y el lince le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo, se inclinó hacia él y le acaricio la espalda con su pata.-"No es tan malo como parece, te lo juro".-Dijo.

Zack se dio cuenta; por la manera en que le hablo que Alan es alguien confiable y amable así que le hizo caso a su palabra, miro la puerta, respiro hondo y exhalo, camino hacia ella, puso la pata sobre la perilla, dudo un segundo pero la giro, abrio la puerta y entro. Sin quitar la mano de la perilla miro la oficina de Greg, no es la gran cosa de echo es mucho menos que eso, parece que la decoración y el estilo no son los fuertes de Greg, la oficina solo cuenta con su escritorio que está muy bien ubicado en el centro de la habitación, hay un ventilador de color blanco sobre este; lo más seguro es que para usarlo durante los días calurosos del verano, las paredes son de color café oscuro pero tienen manchas de color verde claro un poco luminoso, no es moho; es la leve luz que entra por las puertas del balcón, hay un varias sillas de plástico color blanco en fila en la pared a la izquierda de Zack, un par de sillas con ruedas delante del escritorio, tres grandes estantes de libros de color café y de madera están detrás de Greg, el 90% de lo que hay arrumbado en estos son recopiladores no libros que seguramente Greg utiliza y tienen cajones para guardar cosas. Zack volteo a su derecha y vio a Greg parado delante de las puertas que dan a su balcón con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda y mirando hacia la nada; perdido en sus pensamientos, Zack está nervioso por querer hablar con él; pero reunió valor, trago saliva con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención; cosa que funcionó muy bien pues Greg volteo y lo vio ahí parado en su puerta.

"¿Que-Quería verme señor?".-Pregunto Zack con miedo pero educadamente.

"Si".-Dijo Greg, camino hacia su escritorio, se sentó en su silla, voto su gorra en su escritorio y lo miro con una cara neutral.-"Pasa, toma asiento".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a una de las sillas delante de él.

Zack miro la silla a la que indico, luego a él, asintió con la cabeza e iba a cerrar la puerta.

"Oye espera".-Dijo Greg haciendo que Zack se detuviera con las orejas levantadas y lo mirara.-"Si te asusta o incomoda déjala abierta, puedo ver que estas tenso, talvez si la dejas abierta puedas estar más tranquilo".-Dijo.

Zack miro la puerta, bajo la mirada pensativo y decidió dejarla abierta, la soltó camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, viéndolo con miedo, las orejas aplanadas, las patas juntas y jugando nerviosamente con las yemas de sus pulgares desviando la mirada constantemente.

"Oye tranquilo".-Dijo Greg con voz de queriéndose reír y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"No estás en problemas".-Dijo.

Zack lo miro y se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Ah no?".-Pregunto.

"Todo lo contrario".-Respondió Greg con la misma actitud agradable.-"Es más, te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda".-Dijo mientras lo señalaba.

"¿Mi ayuda, para qué?".-Pregunto el confundido y extrañado.

"Veras".-Dijo Greg acomodándose en su silla.-"A simple vista parezco alguien atemorizante y con tendencias asesinas; no lo niegues, lo veo en la mirada de los esclavos".-Dijo, lo último humorísticamente y con alegría haciendo que Zack se riera con la boca cerrada.-"Pero siéndote franco, yo solo asesino y torturo por motivos de negocios; nada más y nada menos, yo no mato sin causa justa, pero en lugares como este debe haber control, cuando la gente piensa que no hay reglas hace lo que se plazca y no respeta a nadie ni a nada".-Dijo con seriedad.

"¿A dónde quiere llegar señor…?".-Pregunto Zack al ver hacia dónde va el asunto.

"Rockefeller. Mira vi lo que hiciste haya abajo con ese musulmán y ese indio, y debo decir; que tienes un don muchacho".-Dijo Greg.

"Nah, no fue la gran cosa".-Dijo Zack un poco apenado.

"No es fácil resolver disputas cuando la religión y las costumbres de un país extranjero están sobre la mesa muchacho, y más aún cuando se trata entre musulmanes e hindúes. Escucha, con lo que quiero que me ayudes es a mantener el orden aquí, allá abajo, entre los trabajadores, son muchos y si las cosas se salen de control entre ellos, podría haber una rebelión y si eso pasa; no poder salir para tratar de persuadirlos con las palabras, tendré que usar la fuerza y si eso llegara a pasar; créeme que no será bonito lo que veras".-Dijo Greg.

Zack suspiro y bajo la mirada.

"Si, entiendo a lo que se refiere".-Dijo.

"Bueno eso es lo que quiero, mantener el orden en este lugar y me sería mucho más fácil con alguien como tu entre ellos. Entonces, ¿Qué dices, me ayudaras?".-Dijo Greg.

Zack se quedó pensativo, no le agradaba la idea del todo pues sabe que si las personas con las que el convive se llegaran a enterar podría acarrearle muchos problemas; pues muchos están enojados y molestos con sus captores por tenerlos privados de su absoluta libertad, pero Greg tiene razón, si las cosas se salen de control ahí Greg tendría que responder y se convertiría en una verdadera masacre, Zack es un zorro de bien y justo; él no quiere que se llegue a derramar sangre aunque eso le implique ser odiado por todos es un precio que deberá pagar, tomo su decisión y lo miro a los ojos.

"De acuerdo. Lo ayudare a mantener el orden".-Dijo.

Greg sonrió enormemente al escuchar eso.

"Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar".-Dijo, se puso de pie, camino hacia él y se detuvo de pie al lado de Zack.-"Te mandare a llamar una vez al día para que me digas como están las cosas, pero si vez que la situación se está poniendo tensa; no dudes en venir a buscarme…".-Dijo dándole un indirecta para que le dijera su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Zack señor".-Dijo él.

"No dudes en venir a verme pequeño Zack. ¡Ah! Y…Como pago por lo que estás haciendo…".-Dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo a su silla y se sentó en ella.-"Si necesitas algo, lo que sea para hacer más placentero tu tiempo en este lugar; no dudes en pedírmelo".-Dijo.

"Lo tendré en mente señor".-Dijo Zack asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Ok, eso es todo; ya puedes retirarte si lo deseas".-Dijo mientras metía tabaco en la boca de su pipa.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Zack y se bajó de un salto de la silla pues es de tamaño humano.-"Adiós señor Rockefeller".-Dijo y salió por la puerta.

"Cuídate".-Dijo Greg despidiéndose pero sin importarle pues su atención está puesta en su pipa, saco una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo y encendió uno.

En ese momento, Alan entro a su despacho y se paró delante de el a un metro de su escritorio.

"Hola señor".-Dijo mientras lo miraba con cierto temor pues tiene algo que notificarle y tiene miedo de como se lo vaya a tomar.

"¿Cómo va la producción?".-Pregunto Greg mientras encendía su pipa y fumaba de ella.

"Se normalizo cuando restauramos la dieta de los trabajadores, de hecho aumento un 2.5%".-Respondió el lince.

"Mm bien, eso está muy bien; entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor".-Dijo Greg apagando el cerillo con el que encendió su pipa y botándolo a la basura.

"Amm, señor, tengo…Noticias que darle".-Dijo Alan juntando sus patas delante de su cintura con temor.

"Escupe".-Dijo Greg con seriedad y una cara neutra.

"Bueno, revise el informe de Pangolonia después de que esta fue atacada por ustedes".-Dijo Alan.

"¿Y?".-Dijo Greg.

"Bueno señor, Pangolonia tenía 434,000 habitantes cuando esta existía".-Dijo el lince.

"Alan deja de hablarme con acertijos y dime de una vez, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?".-Dijo Greg con molestia poniéndose de pie y recargando sus manos en su mesa.

"Señor, de esos 434,000 habitantes, solo recibimos a 250,000".-Respondio Alan.

Greg alzo las cejas con sorpresa al escuchar eso y abrio los ojos.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto.

"Tal como lo escucha señor, conté el número de habitantes que recibimos aquí y solo tenemos esa cantidad".-Dijo Alan.

"¿Y qué paso con los otros 184,000?".-Pregunto Greg extrañado.

"No tengo idea señor".-Dijo Alan negando con la cabeza.-"Nunca fueron registrados, es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra".-Dijo.

Greg desvió la mirada, empezó a caminar de lado a lado pensativo y con la pipa en su mano.

"Debe de haber una explicación".-Dijo y se puso a pensar seriamente, duro todo un minuto así cuando se le ocurrió algo.-"Tengo una teoría. Alan, ¿quiénes de mis hombres fueron a esa misión?".-Pregunto.

"Fueron cientos señor, no sabría decirle".-Dijo el lince.

"Solo de los que puse al mando, ¿quiénes fueron?".-Pregunto poniéndose de el a medio metro de distancia.

"Bueno fueron varios señor, Cinque, Jonanson, Cranes…".-Alan dejo de nombrarlos y abrio los ojos perplejo cuando recordó al siguiente que iba a nombrar, Greg se dio cuenta de su reacción.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto, pero Alan seguía perdido en sus pensamientos; no le respondió.-"¿Quién más fue Alan?".-Volvió a preguntar.

El lince volteo a verlo sin dejar de estar perplejo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"…Calizo, señor".-Respondió.

Greg se sorprendió al escuchar esto, en un parpadeo se enfureció, apretó su pipa la cual tiene en la mano y furico, salió de ahí para buscar a su mano derecha.

 **De regreso en Jalisco, en casa de Aurora.**

Rachel está caminando cerca de su puerta principal con un tasa humeante de café en una mano y en la otra lleva un recopilador de unas cuentas que tiene que ordenar, llego a su escritorio de trabajo, abrio las cortinas de la ventana delante de ella para usar la luz natural en vez de la artificial para no contaminar ya que es de día y no necesita luz artificial, se sentó y empezó a trabajar mientras tomaba sorbos constantemente a su café. Pasaron 10 minutos en los que ella trabajo sin interrupción alguna, pero eso cambio cuando su puerta fue abierta de repente, el ruido llamo su atención y sobresaltada volteo a ver, quien abrio la puerta fue una destrozada Aurora, ella entro a la casa llorando y sollozando.

"¿Hija?".-Pregunto Rachel evidentemente preocupada.

Aurora no le hizo caso, fue hacia las escaleras y rápidamente comenzó a subirlas.

"¡Hija espera!".-Dijo Rachel, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió tras ella.

Aurora subió las escaleras, corrió directo a su cuarto, abrio la puerta, entro y la cerró con un portazo y seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar. Rachel estuvo a punto de detener que cerrara las puertas pero no llego a tiempo y se quedó del otro lado de la puerta, a pesar de la que la puerta estuviera cerrada; ella podía oír los fuertes sollozos de tristeza de su hija, trato de abrir la puerta pero esto fue inútil debido al seguro así que toco la puerta.

"¿Aurora?".-Pregunto.

La única respuesta que tuvo, fueron los sollozos de su hija devastada, volvió a tocar la puerta.

"¿Hija?".-Pregunto.

"¡LARGATE!".-Grito Aurora desde adentro con dolor.

Rachel se sorprendió un poco por esa altanería pero si instinto materno más fuerte que cualquier enojo que le pueda surgir en este momento, un gesto de tristeza se hizo presente sobre su rostro y volvió a tocar.

"Hija por favor ábreme".-Dijo de manera compasiva.

"¡Vete!, quiero estar sola".-Dijo Aurora desde adentro con mucha tristeza y dolor.

"Hija por favor".-Dijo Rachel tocando la puerta nuevamente.-"Dime ¿qué paso?, por favor, quiero ayudar".-Dijo.

Aurora le respondió con un doloroso y ahogado sollozo que salió desde su interior, ella insistió un par de veces más pero Aurora ya no le respondía, solo sollozaba a manera de responderle, Rachel se entristeció mucho al a su hija en semejante estado y se sentía impotente e inútil al ver que ella no la dejaba que le ayudara, bajo la mirada al piso con sus manos sobre la puerta y escuchando los sollozos de su hija, le dolía dejarla sola en ese estado pero ella lo dijo; quiere estar sola, ella se fue cabizbaja, cuando estaba por bajar por las escaleras le dio un último vistazo a la puerta de la recamara de su hija y bajo al piso de abajo. Dentro de su cuarto, con la luz apagada, las cortinas cerradas, en la cama y en la oscuridad, Aurora está acostada de lado sobre su cama, abrazando con fuerza su almohada contra su pecho, en sus ojos de donde escurren lágrimas de tristeza interminables se puede apreciar lo destrozada que esta emocionalmente. Los labios de ella temblaron, se cubrió la cara con su almohada y volvió a sollozar con fuerza, dejando salir todo el dolor que pesa sobre su alma.

 **En la estación de policía de Mike.**

"Nick por favor háblame".-Dijo Judy con suplica y tristeza mientras seguía al zorro rojo.

Nick, con una cara de enojo, molestia y apretando los puños y la espalda; iba de aquí para allá por la estación esquivando a los oficiales en las oficinas que hacían sus trabajos, todo el día ha estado ignorando y tratando de evitar a Judy, sigue molesto por lo que le dijo aquella noche en la que rompió con ella.

"Nick por favor lo siento, lo siento por favor perdóname, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?".-Dijo ella con tristeza y las orejas caídas mientras seguía al mamífero de su vida hasta la oficina donde trabajan.

Nick se subió de un salto a una silla tamaño humano, de ahí salto a la mesa donde está un monitor de computadora, se puso en cuatro patas para no pisar las teclas, abrio un documento de Word que tiene una página diseñada, llevo el cursor a inicio y le dio click en imprimir.

"Nick".-Dijo Judy.

Él no le hizo caso, solo miraba el monitor con enojo, una impresora que está al lado del monitor empezó a trabajar y a imprimir la hoja de Nick. Judy se frustro al ver que no le hizo caso, se subió de un salto a la silla, de otro a la mesa, fue detrás de Nick y lo obligo a darse media vuelta y que la mirara, Nick se le quedo viendo de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

"Nick por favor dime algo, no me parare hasta que me digas algo; una oración, una frase, una silaba, un sonido, lo que sea".-Dijo con tristeza y termino sacudiéndolo; agarrando y estrujando de su pantalón.

Nick se le quedo viendo y después de un parpadeo, literal; le hizo una larga trompetilla con su lengua fuera de su hocico, salpicándole un poco de saliva en la cara que hizo que Judy cerrara los ojos por instinto. La impresora termino de imprimir la hoja de Nick, este la tomo mientras Judy se limpiaba la saliva de la cara con disgusto y se bajó de un salto.

Judy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Nick?, ¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto.

Nick la ignoro por completo y salió por la puerta, Judy se bajó de un salto, corrió tras él, lo alcanzo en poco tiempo y empezó a seguirlo, Nick fue hacia la oficina de Mike, abrio la puerta sin siquiera tocar y se acercó a él.

"Wilde, Hopps; ¿Pero que es…".-No termino su pregunta ya que Nick se subió a su mesa de un salto, puso la hoja que imprimió sobre esta, y se le quedo viendo de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

Mike lo miro, luego a la hoja, la tomo, la ojeo y volvió a ver a Nick con el ceño fruncido por la intriga.

"¿Quieres explicarte Wilde?".-Pregunto moviendo la hoja en su mano.

"Señor, es una solicitud de transferencia; quiero transferirme a otra estación de policía".-Dijo Nick sin quitar la postura que adopto.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Judy muy sorprendida y dejando caer sus orejas en el acto.

Mike se sorprendió, miro a Nick, luego a la hoja, se recargo en su silla mientras la leía con más detenimiento y una vez hecho esto miro al zorro antropomórfico.

"Bueno, si quieres hacerlo no hay ningún problema con eso; eres un buen oficial pero, ¿puedo saber porque quieres transferirte Wilde?".-Dijo Mike.

"Solo le diré que HAY personas aquí que, "Vician"; el ambiente".-Dijo con molestia, giro su cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo miro a Judy quien está parada detrás de él, haciendo que Judy pegara la mirada al piso con tristeza y pena.

Mike intercambio su mirada entre ambos, no tiene que ser genio para saber que algo anda mal con esos 2, pero seguramente es algo personal y no quiere entrometerse, miro la hoja de Nick, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, la puso sobre su escritorio y tomo una pluma dispuesto a firmarla para darle su autorización. Judy irguió sus orejas de golpe al ver esto y se sorprendió.

"¡No señor espere!".-Exclamo con el brazo estirado, haciendo que Mike y Nick voltearan a verla.-"Señor por favor, no lo haga".-Le rogo juntando las patas y dejando caer sus orejas, no quiere que le dé el permiso a su amor para alejarse más de ella.

"Esto no le incumbe Hopps. Sé que ustedes son pareja y compañeros de trabajo, pero si Wilde quiere transferirse es decisión de él; no suya".-Dijo Mike, regreso a la hoja y la firmo.

Al ver esto; Judy sintió como si le hubieran dado una apuñalada justo en el corazón, ella abrio la boca sorprendida y se llevó una pata hacia su pecho, donde se encuentra su herido corazoncito mientras veía perpleja como Mike firmaba la hoja de transferencia de Nick. Tras terminar esto, Mike le entrego la hoja a Nick.

"Gracias señor".-Dijo tomándola, se puso firme e hizo un saludo estilo militar.-"Y adiós".-Dijo.

"Adiós oficial Wilde".-Dijo Mike correspondiendo el saludo, se puso de pie y estrecho su pata.-"Espero poder volver a verlo pronto".-Dijo y dejo de estrechar su pata.

Nick se bajó de un salto del escritorio, Mike se sentó en su silla y Nick salió de la oficina; dándole un leve empujón a Judy que la hizo reaccionar.

"No, ¡Nick espera!".-Dijo y fue tras él.

Nick salió de la estación de policía e iba directo hacia una patrulla para ir a la nueva estación en la que quiere estar, algunos oficiales están afuera de la estación tomándose un descanso de su deber y en eso; Judy salió de la estación y fue directo hacia Nick lo más rápido posible antes de que se fuera.

"Nick espera por favor; no hagas esto, no me dejes".-Le rogo mientras lo seguía, ganándose la atención de varios de los oficiales que están cerca de ellos.-"Nick por favor no te vayas, yo te amo, no me dejes".-Le rogo.

"¡Eso debiste haberlo pensado cuando me señalaste de esa manera aquella noche!".-Exclamo Nick con un estallido de enojo, girando su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia ella para verla.

El estallido de ira Nick llego al alma de Judy quien al estar frágil en estos momentos, no le fue muy difícil tener ese impacto sobre ella, sus ojos se humedecieron amenazando con llorar.

"N-Nick lo siento".-Dijo ella muy arrepentida.

"¿Lo sientes?, bueno ¿sabes qué? Eso ya no importa ahora, como dije debiste haberlo pensado antes. Tú sabes lo que esa clase de señalamientos y discriminación me causaron cuando yo era solo un cachorro, y tú, mi esposa; perdón ex esposa quiero decir, quien debe de ser una de las personas que más debe brindarme su apoyo, solo fomento ese estereotipo y odio en contra de los zorros ¡delante de mi propia cara!, ¡¿Cómo rayos creíste que me sentí?!, ¡¿Eh, eh?!".-Dijo, al final muy molesto y enojado mientras le gritaba.

Sus gritos y su ira son tan penetrantes que el cuerpo de Judy tembló un par de veces por ambos gritos, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y ella empezó a respirar de manera temblorosa.

"Nick…Yo…Yo…".-Dijo pero no tenía ni idea de que decirle para que se quedara solo se tallaba las mejillas con sus patas para limpiarse sus lágrimas.

Nick se le quedo viendo enojado y molesto, con los puños cerrados y respirando pesadamente debido a la ira, se quedó así por un par de segundos cuando reacciono, se dio vuelta, fue hacia la patrulla, abrio la puerta del piloto y volteo a ver a Judy.

"Te deseo suerte buscando a alguien más".-Dijo haciendo que Judy abriera los ojos y lo mirara.-"Porque yo no voy a volver".-Dijo, se subió al asiento de un salto y cerró la puerta.

Judy se acercó a la unidad y miro al zorro de su vida.

"…Nick".-Dijo, haciendo que el zorro volteara a verla con el ceño fruncido con enojo por la ventana abierta del auto.-"…Por favor…".-Le rogo con el corazón echo puré.

Nick desvió la mirada, se quedó unos segundos pensativo, miro a Judy nuevamente por un par de segundos y subió la ventana de su auto para no verla, miro al frente, encendió el auto, salió del lugar de donde esta estacionado y se fue dejándola ahí. Judy miro perpleja como el amor de su vida se fue así sin más, giro su cabeza hacia el frente y pego su mirada al piso, empezó a llorar en serio, se dejó caer de rodillas justo donde está, se cubrió la cara con sus patas y siguió llorando sin importar que la estuvieran mirando y que estuviera en público.

"Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso".-Dijo un oficial que vio todo, ocasionando que los 2 compañeros que están con él se rieran y esta risa se contagió a él.

"Siento lastima por ella".-Dijo una joven cadete que esta por ahí, sola, con un café en la mano y su largo cabello café-rubio suelto.

Ella miro su café y le tomo un sorbo.

 **Más tarde.**

Judy se encuentra en casa de Daniel, se encuentra sola; bueno, no completamente sola, su hijo o al que todo el mundo considera su hijo que regreso se encuentra con ella, ambos están sentados en la mesa de la sala de estar que es el comedor, "Zack" está comiendo su cena en silencio, Judy no está comiendo, está sentada ahí en silencio, mirando la mesa con tristeza, sus orejas caídas y tocando constantemente la superficie de esta con la yema de su dedo índice.

"Zack", término de comer y miro a Judy.

"Ya termine".-Dijo.

Judy subió la mirada y lo vio.

"¿Quieres más?".-Le pregunto.

"No".-Dijo él.

Judy frunció el ceño por como lo dijo tan secamente, esos no son los modales que le enseno Nick; pero no es de extrañar, ya sabe que no es el verdadero Zack.

"No gracias".-Le dijo con un tono de corregimiento.

El pequeño zorro miro la mesa por un segundo y volvió a verla.

"No gracias".-Dijo.

Judy volvió a mirar la mesa con tristeza.

"Bien".-Dijo y la casa se quedó en un ambiente silencioso, un poco tenso e incómodo.

"Zack" se sentía como la oveja negra en un rebano de ovejas blancas con ese silencio y miro a ambos lados, sin saber que hacer o que decir solo se puso de pie, se bajó de un salto de la silla y se fue hacia la cocina para subir a la habitación de huéspedes donde él y Judy están durmiendo mientras están ahí.

"Buenas noches mama".-Dijo mientras se iba.

Judy, en un arranque inexplicable, tomo el plato de porcelana que el dejo sobre la mesa, giro su cuerpo hacia donde está el y lanzo el plato, este choco contra una pared muy cerca de él y se rompió en pedazos, como estuvo muy cerca de golpearlo, el zorrito se asustó mucho, corrió, se puso detrás del borde de la pared para protegerse y asomo la cabeza mientras la veía, sorprendido y asustado.

"¡Cállate, cállate, CALLATE!".-Le grito Judy con histeria y rompiéndose en llanto con las orejas caídas. Respiro hondo por la nariz para retener los mocos y volvió a hablar.-"¡Tú no eres mi hijo!, yo quiero a mi pequeño; a mi verdadero, al que amo, ¡quiero a mi hijo!".-Dijo con histeria.

El zorrito miro al piso por un momento con tristeza y las orejas aplanadas, la miro por un segundo y luego se fue, le daba miedo.

"¡Quiero que mi hijo vuelva!".-Exclamo Judy con fuerza y tocándose el pecho donde está su corazón.

Luego de eso, se dejó caer de sentón en la silla donde esta parada y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Varios minutos más tarde, y ya tranquilizada, entro a la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Daniel, la cual esta oscura, la luz de afuera ilumino su interior y ahí vio al zorrito rojo acostado en la cama de lado dándole la espalda, Judy respiro hondo y exhalo para calmar cualquier ansiedad que haya en su pequeño cuerpo, entro al cuarto y fue hacia la cama, una vez ahí; se sentó sobre esta al lado del zorrito, lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos, puso su pata sobre su brazo y empezó a acariciarlo para que no le temiera.

"Escucha, siento la forma en que me comporte contigo hace un rato. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo eres un cachorro".-Dijo Judy hablando con el de manera maternal, esperando poder llegar a tocar su corazón, inclino más cerca su cabeza hacia el para que la oyera bien y volvió a hablar.-"Pero entiende, mi hijo está allá afuera en algún lugar, y temo que cuando al fin lo encuentren; sea demasiado tarde como para ya poder hacer algo. Por favor, si sabes dónde está, te ruego que me lo digas, para así poder salvarlo; antes de que sea tarde".-Dijo.

El zorrito se quedó ahí sin reaccionar, inmóvil, ni siquiera movió sus orejas; alguna señal que indicara que escucho a Judy. Ella se dio cuenta de esto, bajo la mirada con suma tristeza, quito su pata del zorrito, se quedó sin hacer nada por algunos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, salió de la habitación, una vez fuera miro al zorrito acostado en la cama sin que este aun le diera siquiera una mirada, de repente ella; en un arranque inesperado de ira, tomo una tabla que está en el piso y gritando como loca la golpeo una y otra vez contra un poste de soporte hasta que la partió en 2 y luego 4 pedazos, el zorrito se sacudió por un escalofrió de miedo que recorrió su columna vertebral por los gritos y golpes de Judy, luego de eso; Judy empezó a llorar y sollozar en silencio tapándose la boca y se fue de ahí, mientras el zorrito se abrazaba a si mismo con fuerza, temblando y con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas debido al miedo de que algún día en el que Judy pueda perder por completo el control, pueda llegar a hacerle algo.

 **Mientras.**

En la misma casa, a una hora diferente; ya en la noche, Cesar (Recuerden que es Jesús) está haciendo la tarea en la mesa de la sala de estar mientras todos los demás están comiendo, Daniel en su cuarto viendo la televisión acostado en su cama; descansando del esfuerzo físico que le imponen en su entrenamiento de Kung-fu y la familia de Daniel junto con Cesar en la sala de estar, él se rasco la cabeza con la goma de borrar de su lápiz, forzando a su cerebro a pensar para encontrar la solución al problema de algebra de su cuaderno.

"Cesar ¿Por qué no descansas, comes algo y después terminas tu tarea?".-Dijo la mama de Daniel llegando a la mesa con un plato hondo lleno de tortillas calientes cubiertas con un trapo para que su temperatura dure y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.-"No está bien que te esfuerces tanto, es lo que le digo a Daniel siempre; él es alguien muy responsable pero siempre se preocupa cuando no tiene que".-Dijo.

"Me preocupo porque soy crédulo, y por mí misma responsabilidad; no quiero que mis calificaciones se vean repercutidas por no hacer una tarea".-Dijo Daniel en voz alta desde su cuarto para que lo oyeran.

"Si, pero una tarea no tiene que llegar al extremo de pensar que tu maestro de puede fusilar (Metafóricamente, ósea; reprobar) por no hacerla".-Dijo la madre de Daniel.

"Lo sé, pero tú sabes como soy".-Dijo Daniel con neutralidad y cambio el canal de su tele con el control.

"No puedo señora Ibáñez, aun me queda tarea y es para mañana. Más tarde yo agarro de comer, gracias".-Dijo Cesar.

La madre de Daniel puso los ojos mirando al techo por la similitud de las actitudes entre ambos chicos y regreso a la cocina. En eso, el celular de Cesar empezó a sonar, este lo saco intrigado de quien pueda ser, se puso de pie, salió al balcón para hablar en privado y contesto.

"¿Hola?".-Dijo Cesar con el celular en su oreja.

" _Hola Cesar".-_ Dijo una voz femenina y tímida del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Quién es?".-Pregunto Cesar.

" _Soy yo, Jade".-_ Dijo la voz.

Cesar abrio los ojos y alzo las cejas levemente sorprendido al darse cuenta.

"Oh hola Jade, ya había olvidado que te di mi número después de que salí de la oficina del director en la escuela. ¿Cómo te encuentras?".-Dijo.

" _Yo bien, ¿y tú?".-_ Dijo la loba por el teléfono.

"Neh, pues ahí se va".-Respondió.

"¿ _Y eso?".-_ Pregunto Jade.

"Por la maldita tarea".-Dijo Cesar con un poco de enojo y fastidio.

" _Ah sí, te entiendo".-_ Dijo Jade por el teléfono.-" _Yo estoy igual, es lo único que no me gusta de la escuela".-_ Dijo.

"Yo igual".-Dijo él.

 _"Oye Cesar".-_ Dijo ella.

"¿Si?".-Dijo él.

 _"…¿Tienes planes mañana?".-_ Pregunto.

"Pues aparte de estar pegado a los cuadernos, no; ¿por?".-Dijo Cesar.

Jade se rio por el teléfono por su broma, haciendo que Cesar sonriera al escucharla reír y ella hablo.

" _…Pues…Amm…es que…¿te…te gustaría…sa-salir…co-conmigo…mañana?".-_ Pregunto ella con dificultad y tartamudeando debido a su timidez.

"¿Salir?, ¿hablas de una cita?".-Pregunto él.

 _"¡SI!".-_ Exclamo Jade con euforia por el teléfono, su grito aturdió a Cesar quien por instinto alejo un poco el teléfono.-" _Eh, di-digo s-s-sí, eh quiero decir no, ay quiero decir; no una cita-cita, solo una cita amistosa entre 2 amigos".-_ Dijo.

"Ya veo. Pues si claro, iré contigo en una cita de amigos".-Dijo él.

"¡¿ _Enserio?!, ¡genial!; ven a buscarme mañana a las 7:30, te enviare mi dirección por el WhatsApp".-_ Dijo ella.

"Seguro, hasta entonces Jade, adiós".-Dijo Cesar.

"Adiós Cesar".-Dijo Jade quien está sentada en su cama con el celular en su oreja, colgó mirando su celular y dejo escapar un suspiro.

En ese momento, su hermano; Jayden entro a su cuarto, se apoyó contra el margen de la puerta y la miro con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de diversión.

"Hola hermanita, ¿y esos suspiros?".-Pregunto.-"No me digas que te estas masturbando".-Dijo.

Jade irguió sus orejas, abrio mucho los ojos y lo miro muy sonrojada.

"¡Claro que no!, no digas tonterías Jayden".-Dijo molesta, frunció el ceño con enojo y empezó a gruñirle.

"Oye tranquila".-Dijo levantando las patas en defensa a altura de su pecho.-"Solo bromeo".-Dijo y se adentró en su habitación.-"Pero en fin, dime; ¿Por qué esos suspiros?".-Dijo.

"Solo fue uno".-Dejo en claro ella levantando el dedo índice.-"Y suspiro porque un lindo, gentil, y amable chico accedió a ir a una cita conmigo".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Una cita?".-Pregunto Jayden quitando su cara de diversión y convirtiéndola en una de preocupación, al ser su hermano se preocupa por ella con facilidad.

"Tranquilo no es lo que crees".-Dijo ella, Jayden no le creyó; se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido por el enojo y con seriedad, tanteando constantemente su antebrazo izquierdo con el dedo índice de su pata derecha.-"Bueno está bien, es más o menos lo crees; pero…".-Ella desvió la mirada con tristeza y aplano sus orejas.-"No creo que el este fijado en mi de todas maneras".-Dijo mirando al piso con el ánimo decaído.

"¿Qué, y eso porque?".-Pregunto el preocupado y se acercó hasta quedar a un metro y medio de ella.

"…Bueno…Primero que nada, él es humano".-Dijo mientras lo miraba, haciendo que Jayden se sorprendiera.-"Y segundo, no creo que le haya causado una muy buena primera impresión; digo por Dios, soy tan tímida como un chihuahua neurótico y mi timidez me hace decir puras idioteces cuando no debería".-Dijo, dejo caer sus brazos sobre regazo nuevamente triste y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, evitando ver a su hermano.-"No me extraña que no le llegue a gustar, ni siquiera como amiga".-Dijo.

Jayden aplano un poco sus orejas con una cara un poco triste al verla así, el desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la izquierda pensativo, después de unos momentos volvió a mirar a su hermana, se sentó al lado de ella y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

"Oye, Jade, hermanita, no digas esas cosas; talvez seas muy tímida pero eso no te hace un mal partido en mi opinión"-Dijo, haciendo que Jade volteara a verlo, aun triste.-"Todos tenemos nuestras formas de ser y nuestras peculiaridades, como dice la frase: "Nadie es perfecto", las parejas en especial tienen que entender esa frase, a veces uno trata de cambiar a otro o a la otra, y esa clase de terquedades son las que terminan destruyendo la relación. Todos tenemos nuestros errores y nuestros defectos por lo que tenemos que aceptarlos para tener una relación fructífera y positiva con nuestra pareja, y también por eso dicen que los opuestos se atraen, sus peculiaridades diferentes a la del otro u otra; fomentaran un desarrollo óptimo en sus futuros hijos; si es que llegan a tener. Y tampoco importa que sea un humano, ¿recuerdas a la reportera Kate Sullivan que nos mostró lo ocurrido con Trenton?, a ella le gustaba Daniel y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, claro; siempre habrá gente que esté en contra de esas uniones, pero lo que importa, es la posición y opinión que tú tienes sobre eso, no ellos. Así que no dejes que lo opinión ajena ni tu miedo, te impidan estar con la persona que quieres".-Dijo.

"Pero, ¿Y si él no me quiere a mí?".-Pregunto Jade aun triste.

"Habrá otros hermanita. Yo a tu edad salí con una chica que pensé que sería el único y verdadero amor de mi vida, pero no fue así; ella rompió conmigo, al principio fue muy doloroso pero conocí a alguien más, nuevamente se repitió la historia, y otra, y otra vez. Pero si eres perseverante y paciente, algún día encontraras a la persona correcta, a aquella que amaras hasta que te duela y por lo tanto; ninguno dejara al otro. ¿Comprendes?".-Dijo.

"Si, creo que te comprendo".-Dijo Jade levantándosele un poco el ánimo y sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo que lo sorprendió.-"Gracias hermano".-Dijo con la cabeza en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Jayden bajo su mirada para ver la corona de su cabeza, sonrió viéndolo con cariño fraternal, envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor de ella y correspondió el afecto.

"No hay de que hermanita, para eso están los buenos hermanos mayores".-Dijo, se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Jade rompió el abrazo.-"Bueno, ¿Y cómo se llama el suertudo?".-Pregunto.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto ella con una ceja alzada y confundida.

"Al que invitaste a salir, obvio".-Dijo Jayden, al último con una actitud bromista y humorística.

"Ah, se llama Cesar, lo conocí en la escuela".-Dijo ella.

"Espera, ¿Él es el humano del que me contaste que te salvo de ser abusada por Rudolph?".-Dijo Jayden.

"El mismo".-Dijo ella.

"Me hubieras dicho que era él desde un principio".-Dijo Jayden alzando los brazos hacia el frente y luego los dejo caer sobre su regazo mientras la miraba y luego miro hacia el frente.-"Cuando lo vea, le daré personalmente las gracias por haberte protegido de ese…grandísimo imbécil".-Dijo, al último con enojo al recordar a Rudolph.

 **Más tarde ese día, a las 7:00 P:M.**

Mario llego hasta la casa de Lydia y se quedó parado delante del porche viendo la casa mientras acomodaba su vestimenta, esta vestido con una camisa de color rojo de mangas cortas con cuello de 3 botones blancos abotonado hasta el último de ellos y con el cuello levantando, un pantalón de color azul muy oscuro para que haga contraste con su camisa y unos zapatos marca flexi de color negro. El veía con cierta ansiedad y nerviosismo la puerta de la casa de Lydia, a pesar de que solo van a salir como amigos, desde que la conoció le ha gustado y teme que ese sentimiento lo traicione durante la cita y arruine su amistad con ella, ya que no está seguro si él le gusta a ella. Trago saliva nerviosamente, respiro hondo, puso un pie sobre el primer escalón, dejo escapar el aire que acumulo y camino hacia la puerta, una vez ahí dudo si tocar la puerta pero al final decidió que sí, toco un par de veces con sus nudillos, espero pacientemente a que le abrieran y la mama de Lydia fue quien lo hizo.

"Hola, ¿tú debes ser Mario verdad?".-Dijo ella.

"Si, señora; quiero decir, señorita".-Dijo corrigiendo rápidamente lo que dijo (Ya saben; mujeres, le dices a una señora y despídete).

"Tranquilo, a mí no me importa que me digan señora".-Dijo ella, se giró hacia el interior de su casa y lanzo un grito.-"¡Lydia querida, Mario ya está aquí!".

"¡Gracias mama, ya voy!".-Grito ella desde el interior.

La mama de Lydia regreso a Mario y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

"Escucha, se ve que eres un buen chico; así que solo voy decirte una cosa".-Dijo ella viéndolo con una seriedad fulminante que hizo que Mario se pusiera nervioso.-"Cuida de ella".-Dijo cambiando su semblante por uno mucho menos severo.-"No me perdonaría el que algo le pasara, y más con la violencia de este país".-Dijo.

Eso hizo que Mario se relajara.

"Yo tampoco me lo perdonaría señora, y más con Lydia; ella ha sido mi amiga desde años. Le prometo que nadie le pondrá una mano encima".-Dijo con las manos detrás de su espalda en respeto.

Ella sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Espera aquí, Lydia no debe tardar".-Dijo ella y cerró la puerta.

Mario se quedó esperando en el porche con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, caminando de lado a lado y pateando tierra imaginaria con sus pies como único medio de entretenimiento y distracción, pasaron 3 minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

"Hola Mario".-Se escuchó la voz de Lydia.

"Ah, hola Ly…".-Dijo Mario dejándose media vuelta pero se quedó callado y boquiabierto al verla.

Ella esta vestida con una bellísima blusa de color purpura con estampados grandes de alcatraces, rosas y orquídeas; todas de color blanco, lleva unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos de mujer color negro, se puede percibir que no lleva medias pues lo descubierto de sus zapatos muestra la piel de sus pies, tiene el cabello suelto tal y como a ella le gusta y su bastón en mano. La luz blanca del interior de su casa haciendo contraluz contra ella hace parecer que está siendo iluminada por un aura; resaltando aún más su belleza, como si fuera un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

" _Ay dios, que hermosa esta".-_ Dijo Mario en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y viéndola embobado, en este momento da gracias a Dios que ella no pueda ver; pues le daría mucha pena que lo viera con esa cara sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, ¿Qué dices Mario, me veo bien?".-Pregunto ella, pidiendo su opinión con una sonrisa sobre su cara y una actitud tímida.

Mario regreso a la realidad de golpe abriendo los ojos, sacudió la cabeza buscando alejar el pensamiento de su belleza de su mente para que no lo llegara a traicionar, se sonrojo y empezó a sobarse el cuello.

"Eh; este pues, eh, s-sí. Te ves bien Lydia, de hecho te ves lindísima".-Dijo, al último volviéndose a embobar sin darse cuenta y abrio los ojos de golpe al enterarse de lo que dijo.-" _Ay seré baboso_ ".-Pensó haciendo un facepalm.

Lydia se sonrojo por su comentario y se puso aún más tímida, empezó a frotar la punta de su pie izquierdo contra el piso haciendo círculos por la pena.

"¿E-Enserio crees eso?"-Pregunto ella con la cabeza retraída por la pena y la vergüenza.

" _Bueno al mal paso darle prisa".-_ Pensó Mario.-"S-Sí. Lo digo enserio; te ves bellísima, pareces un ángel caído del cielo".-Dijo, haciendo que el sonrojo sobre su cara se hiciera más fuerte y evidente.

Lydia se sonrojo más.

"B-Bueno, g-gracias Mario. Siéndote honesta no sabía que ponerme, estuve busque y busque en mi armario y solo decidí ponerme esta blusa y este pantalón que encontré".-Dijo ella.

"Pues si fue un error, eso demuestra lo que dijo Visión en Avengers Era de Ultron: "Hay gracia y belleza en las fallas de los humanos".-Dijo Mario acercándose con un poco a ella con una pequeña sonrisa que expresa alegría y cierto nerviosismo oculto.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo ella con alegría y diversión en su voz.-"Visión solo dice que hay gracia en las fallas de los humanos, tu agregaste lo de belleza".-Dijo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Mario fingiendo modestia, haciendo que él y Lydia dejaran escapar un breve carcajada.

"Oye Mario, ¿puedo pedirte algo?".-Pregunto Lydia.

"Eso depende. ¿Qué cosa?".-Dijo él.

"¿Puedo tocar lo que llevas puesto?. Quiero saber que estas vistiendo pero no puedo hacerlo sino lo toco, y te pregunto porque puede también que tenga que manosear tu cuerpo y talvez te resulte incómodo".-Dijo ella con los brazos un poco extendidos hacia él, sabe dónde está por el origen de su voz.

Mario se sonrojo nuevamente por su petición, tal y como dice ella eso si es algo penoso pues la gente no está acostumbrada a eso, a que te toquen la cara sí; pero el cuerpo, ese es otro asunto. El desvió la mirada de manera furtiva a ambos lados sin parar, pensativo y frunciendo los labios dentro de su boca analizando la petición de Lydia. Estuvo así por varios segundos hasta que finalmente hablo.

"Amm…Si claro, está bien; adelante".-Dijo, aun un poco sonrojado.

Lydia sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

"Gracias".-Dijo.

Acerco sus manos a él y estas terminaron sobre el pecho fuerte de Mario, alejando por una milésima de segundo sus manos y regresándolas con la misma velocidad empezó a tantear su camisa con la yema de sus dedos, no quiere arrastrar sus manos sobre ella pues acariciaría a Mario y puede que le dé pena, quiere tratar de tocar su cuerpo lo menos posible. Fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa, empezó a inspeccionar el borde de esta con sus manos para encontrar la etiqueta, lo hizo y empezó a sentirla buscando el número tejido sobre esta para saber de qué color es. Esta tan concentrada en eso que ni cuenta tiene que su cara esta algo cerca de la Mario, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, si ya de por si su belleza era bastante grande de lejos, de cerca le es aún más irresistible, Lydia encontró el numero tejido en la etiqueta de la camisa de Mario, lo sintió con las yemas de sus dedos y así fue como se dio cuenta que es de color rojo. La gente que pasaba delante de la casa de Lydia se quedaban viendo con curiosidad mientras pasaban por ahí, ya que Lydia parece una madre buscando hacer que su hijo se vea bien para salir y como ambos son jóvenes esto puede ser algo penoso para muchos, y Mario entra en esta categoría, él se daba cuenta de las personas que los veían mientras pasaban y le daba vergüenza. Una vez que termino Lydia alejo sus manos de su camisa y retrocedió un par de pasos, no va a ver con sus manos el pantalón de Mario pues eso sería todavía más penoso que solo la camisa.

"Listo, gracias".-Dijo ella.

Mario dejo escapar un suspiro en el que dejo ir toda la pena y vergüenza que sintió mientras ella veía su camisa y la miro directamente.

"Bien. Bueno, ahora que terminaste; ¿nos vamos?".-Dijo.

"Oh si".-Dijo ella, se dio media vuelta y asomo su cabeza dentro de su casa.-"Mama, ya me voy"-Dijo en voz alta para que la oyera.

"Cuídate Cielo, no regreses muy tarde"-Dijo su mama desde el interior.

"No lo hare mama".-Dijo ella, cerró la puerta y regreso a Mario.-"Listo, andando".-Dijo y se fueron de ahí.

 **En casa de Jade y Jayden.**

Jade esta parada delante del espejo de su habitación, tomo una botella de perfume en spray y se lo roció sobre su misma, miro su cabello muy bien peinado y revisándose minuciosamente así misma cada detalle de su presentación, buscando que no hubiera ningún error en ella; quiere verse lo mejor posible para su cita con Cesar. Esta vestida con bello vestido tipo trapecio de gala color azul cyan con brillantinas que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos, lleva unos preciosos aretes de oro con unas pequeñas esmeraldas en el centro de estas y un brazalete de plata en ambas patas.

En eso, Jayden entra en su habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso.

"Hola herma…".-No termino la frase ya que se sorprendió al verla.-"Guau".-Dijo.

Jade vio el reflejo de el en el borde del espejo y se dio media vuelta para verlo.

"Mira Jayden".-Dijo con los brazos un poco extendidos para que la viera bien y tomo los lados de la falda de su vestido.-"¿Qué tal, que te parece?".-Dijo dando una vuelta para que la viera bien.

Jayden la inspecciono de pies a cabeza, se llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla y puso una cara de reflexión antes de responderle.

"¿Puedo responderte con una pregunta?".-Pregunto.

"Claro".-Dijo ella preocupándose levemente por lo que dijo.

"¿Quieres impresionarlo o quieres dejándolo babeando por ti?".-Dijo su hermano.

Jade entendió el concepto de la pregunta de su hermano y después de parpadear 2 veces, se apeno por lo que dijo.

"Te ves preciosa hermana".-Dijo Jayden señalándola toda con alegría en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta.

"G-Gracias Jayden"-Dijo ella.

En eso ambos irguieron sus orejas de golpe y voltearon al oír que alguien toco el timbre de la casa.

"Ay no, ese debe de ser él; y aun no estoy lista".-Dijo Jade muy nerviosa, aplano sus orejas y se abrazó a sí misma envolviendo su cola en sus patas traseras, como si fuera una cachorra ante un peligroso criminal.

Jayden volteo a verla, se preocupó al verla así, se le acerco y puso una pata sobre su hombro.

"Jade, Jade tranquila, es una cita, no la policía queriéndote llevar a la cárcel. Tu termina de arreglarte, yo iré a atender la puerta".-Dijo señalando detrás de el con su pulgar.

"Mhjm".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza y regreso al espejo.

Jayden se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta. Afuera de la casa de los lobos se encuentra Cesar, esta vestido un pantalón de mezclilla, una polo (Camisa) rosa y tenis negros, esperando a que alguien le abriera, en eso Jayden abre la puerta, asoma la cabeza y lo ve.

"Hola".-Dijo haciendo que Cesar volteara a verlo y abrio mas la puerta.-"¿Tu eres Cesar verdad?".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo Cesar, se lo quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados por un par de segundos y lo reconoció.-"Oye, eres tu…este…".-Dijo tratando de recordar chasqueando los dedos.-"…Amm…Norman ¿no?".-Dijo señalándolo.

"Jayden".-Dijo el.-"Me llamo Jayden".-Dijo se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el margen de la puerta y se le quedo viendo con seriedad.-"Yo te recuerdo, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes".-Dijo.

"Los nombres no siempre se me dan, pero yo nunca olvido una cara; digo, te reconocí a ¿no?".-Dijo.

"Bueno eso no te lo voy a negar".-Dijo Jayden aligerando su semblante, se dejó de apoyar contra el marguen de la puerta y dejo lindando sus brazos.-"¿Vienes a buscar a Jade no es cierto?".-Dijo.

"Sí. ¿Ya está lista?".-Dijo él.

"Déjame ver".-Dijo girando a ver dentro de su casa y regreso a él.-"Espera aquí, no te muevas".-Dijo señalando el piso, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cesar se quedó ahí solo esperando con las manos en sus bolsillos, un minuto después la puerta se abrio y ahí vio a Jade.

"Hola Cesar".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Cesar abrio sus ojos al verla y se quedó de piedra, ese vestido, junto con las joyas que se puso, su belleza natural y la luz del poste detrás de él, cayendo sobre ella; la hacían ver mucho más bella de lo que ya es. Su brillante y hermoso pelaje, su bonito y atractivo físico, sus ojos; relucientes y hermosos como las esmeraldas que tiene en sus aretes, su rostro, su cabello pintado, todo de ella lo vuelve loco internamente; pero a diferencia de ella, el sí sabe disimular sus sentimientos, pero esta vez le será mucho más difícil debido a la radiante que esta.

"¿Y, que te parece?".-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara, viéndolo con cariño y con un pequeño sonrojo sobre su cara.

Cesar seguía perdido en su belleza, esta levemente boquiabierto y apenas movía los ojos. Jade se dio cuenta de esto y abrio los ojos.

"¿Cesar?".-Dijo, pero este siguió sin reaccionar, ella puso sus patas sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco hacia el acercando su cara a la suya.-"¿Cesar?".-Dijo con un tono más insistente pero este siguió sin reaccionar.-"¿Cesar?".-Dijo pasando su pata delante de su cara.

Esto finalmente hizo que Cesar volviera en sí, parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces, se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos de la mente y recupero la compostura.

"L-Lo siento, me distraje…Pensando en algo. ¿Qué me preguntabas?".-Pregunto poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Qué cómo veo?".-Dijo ella haciéndose un gesto a sí misma.

"Ah".-Dijo Cesar y la miro de pies a cabeza para luego regresar a sus bellos ojos.-"Te ves esplendida".-Dijo.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto ella sonrojada y mirando a otro lado con pena.

"Sí. Pero Jade, no vamos a ir a un bistró (Esos restaurantes elegantes que te sirven hasta 20 tenedores) no tenías que ser tan formal, no digo que te veas mal así, solo…".-Dijo Cesar pero no se le ocurrió como terminar la frase.

"Oh, bueno; tal vez si me excedí un poco".-Dijo mirando su vestido y tomándolo de un lado y luego el otro con vergüenza.-"Pero bien lo dice el dicho: Más vale prevenir que lamentar".-Dijo mirando a Cesar y una pequeña sonrisa.

Cesar dejo escapar una risita con la boca cerrada.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo.-"Bueno, ¿Nos vamos entonces?".-Pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo como un caballero.

"Seguro".-Dijo ella y puso su pata derecha sobre su brazo (debido a la diferencia de estaturas) cosa que la hizo sonrojar un poco.-"Adiós Jayden".-Dijo viendo a su hermano mientras se iba con Cesar y despidiéndose con la pata.

"Adiós Jade".-Dijo despidiéndose con la pata.-"Y tu".-Dijo señalando a Cesar, haciendo que se detuvieran en seco y lo miraran intrigados.-"Asegúrate que no le pase nada, porque si no…".-Dijo con algo de enojo poniéndose sobreprotector.

"¡Jayden!, no lo pongas nervioso".-Dijo ella molesta.

"Tu tranquilo, me asegurare que no le pase nada".-Dijo Cesar con el brazo estirado haciendo un gesto de que no se preocupara.

"Más te vale".-Dijo Jayden viéndolo con seriedad para después relajar su semblante.-"Diviértanse, y recuerda no regresar muy noche Jade".-Dijo.

"Lo haré".-Dijo ella, Jayden cerró la puerta y ellos reanudaron su camino.

Pasaron por un parque, cuando el aire o ambiente entre ellos era tenso, incómodo y demasiado silencios inician una pequeña charla o contaban chistes de los que ambos se reían y unos otros que no pues no le hallaron gracia. Mientras pasaban por ahí, Sam; la hiena que fue asignada al cuidado de Cesar cuando estuvo en el hospital, estaba sentada en un banco leyendo un libro, vestida de manera casual pues no está trabajando, al escuchar las risas quito los ojos de su libro por un momento, vio a Cesar y Jade caminando por el camino de concreto que hay en el parque y abrio los ojos sorprendida, no les quitaba los ojos de encima pero tenía la mirada sobre uno en específico: Jade. Cuando ambos la pasaron y empezaron a alejarse sin siquiera notarla por estar muy sumidos en sus bromas, Sam se puso de pie mientras veía como se veían con la mirada puesta sobra la loba, parpadeo un par de veces y cuando ellos se alejaron la distancia suficiente, apuradamente recogió sus cosas y empezó a seguirlos manteniendo la distancia para no verse sospechosa.

Cesar y Jade, llegaron a un restaurante común y corriente, se sentaron en una mesa, mientras esperaban sus órdenes les dejaron un taza de café a cada uno con sobrecitos de leche en polvo y azúcar para hacerlos a su gusto, y un plato lleno de trozos de pan. Aprovecharon el estar ahí para conocerse más uno al otro, Jade aprendió que Cesar tiene un amplio conocimiento en música electrónica, sabe manejar cualquier tipo de arma gracias a su padre, sus favoritas son el machete, el sable y la alabarda. Pudo darse cuenta que es un chico muy perceptivo, sabe cantar, en especial canciones de Carlos Rivera y en inglés, es alguien que se lleva bien con todo el mundo fácilmente al conocerlos; pero si tientan su suerte lo pueden llegar a lamentar. Ama las matemáticas y la química, sus juegos favoritos son Fallout y el GTA, es una persona modesta, ella se dio cuenta que es todo un conquistador de damas pues sabe esconder frases en los halagos, sabe tocar guitarra y es DJ. Cesar también aprendió de ella lo que le gusta y le disgusta, en que dedica su tiempo libre, sus talentos, en que es hábil, etc, etc.

Tras terminar su comida ahí y pagar por ello obviamente, salieron del restaurante; sin darse cuenta fueron seguidos a distancia por Sam, una vez afuera y mientras caminaban decidieron que sería cool ir a ver a una película, fueron al Cinepolis más cercano, una vez ahí decidieron que película ver, había varias pero de todas; la única que les llamo la atención fue: Hasta el último hombre, del legendario director de La pasión de Cristo, Apocalipto y Corazón Valiente; Mel Gibson, ganador del óscar y con la actuación principal del joven y talentoso actor; Andrew Garfield. No solo el contexto de la película, que está basada en una historia verídica y que es la primera película de Gibson en mucho tiempo tras el escándalo racista que ensombreció su carrera; fue lo que llamo la atención del humano y la lobo, fue el tráiler y la crítica del poster de la película que dice: "La mejor película de guerra desde Rescatando al soldado Ryan".

Ambos lo decidieron, van a verla, compraron las entradas, unas palomitas y refresco mediano por si se les llega a antojar durante la película, hicieron fila y entraron a la sala para ver la película.

( **Si no han visto Hasta el último hombre, no lean desde aquí pues se spoilearian la peli, pero si no quieren; adelante, es su decisión).**

Cesar y Jade se sentaron en sus asientos, uno al lado del otro, ambos se miraron, sonrieron y pegaron su atención a la pantalla para ver la película.

" _Uy. No estoy acostumbrado ni me agrada mucho escuchar a Garfield con un tono de voz tejano; pero se entiende, ya que Desmond (El personaje que interpreta) proviene de un área rural y seguramente de una familia tejana. Tratare de no darle mucha importancia y seguiré viendo la peli".-_ Pensó Cesar mientras veía la película, no quiere hablar pues sabe que la gente se molesta mucho cuando hacen ruido en una sala de cine pues quieren oír la película.

En la escena en que Desmond de niño y su hermano pelean amistosamente; pero el termina golpeándolo en la cara con un ladrillo debido al impulso, impacto y dejó boquiabiertos a todos, incluidos Cesar y Jade, mientras veían como sus padres atendían al hermano de Desmond, Jade; con las orejas aplanadas y boquiabierta, puso su pata sobre la mano de Cesar y pensaba:

" _Que no se muera, que no se muera, que no se muera"._

Cesar sintió esto, miro su mano, vio a Jade, la vio sumida en la película pero eso no le importo, sonrió, se acomodó en su asiento y siguieron viendo la película.

En la escena en la que el sargento entra a la choza donde Desmond y sus compañeros soldados duermen y empieza a gritarles para endurecerlos, fue una extraña pero buena mezcla de humor, comedia y seriedad que hizo reír a varias personas en la sala, incluidos Cesar y Jade.

La escena en la que Desmond después de ser golpeado por sus compañeros debido a que lo creen un cobarde por no atreverse a usar un arma de fuego, despertar a la mañana siguiente, tener la oportunidad de denunciarlos ante su sargento y los demás, pero negarse a hacerlo y al mismo tiempo perdonarlos, impacto y conmociono a todos en la sala, debido a la extraordinaria bondad que yace dentro de Desmond y su forma de ser.

En la escena que es enviado ya a la guerra y empieza la batalla de Hagsaw Ridge, seguramente impacto, asusto, aterrorizado y abrumo intensamente a varias de las personas de la sala, debido a la brutalidad, la tremenda y grafica cantidad de violencia, caos y desesperación que se ve durante el combate. Balas volando aquí y allá, explosiones por doquier y hombres matándose con todo lo que tienen, manos, dientes y usando sus armas como objetos contundentes, es una vivida recreación de un campo de guerra; como nunca antes se ha visto en películas de guerra alguna. La intensidad e impacto emocional de las escenas era tal, que Jade; sin quitar la vista de la pantalla tomo la mano de Cesar con ambas patas, y volteo a verlo claramente perturbada, Cesar se dio cuenta de esto y para tranquilizarla, puso su mano libre sobre sus patas y la miro a los ojos, ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y siguieron viendo la película.

En la escena cúspide de la película, cuando Desmond salva las 25 vidas por las que es recordado como héroe de guerra; muchos se debieron de haber impresionado y asombrado por la determinación, valentía y espíritu inquebrantables que Desmond mostro mientras lo hacía.

Jade no tenía el estómago, corazón y mente para ver muchas de las escenas de las muertes de los soldados heridos en el campo, que eran asesinados a sangre fría por el bando contrario; así que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y esperaba a que pasaran.

El final, aunque un poco estancado y deja de manera aparente un final abierto no se quedó fuera, pues no había mejor manera de terminar con una película con semejante cantidad de brutalidad y violencia, que un Desmond heroico y herido siendo enviado de regreso a casa, para años más tarde recibir una medalla del presidente Truman, siendo el primer objetor de conciencia en recibir dicho reconocimiento y actualmente con una película que honra sus heroicas hazañas; de una increíble conciencia humana, sin llegar a matar ni a un solo hombre.

 **(A partir de aquí ya pueden leer).**

Todos salieron de la sala cuando la película termino, Cesar y Jade se encuentran en este momento en la sala principal del lugar de Cinepolis.

"Y…¿Te gusto?".-Pregunto Cesar.

Jade volteo a verlo.

"No me gusto".-Dijo, haciendo que Cesar se preocupara.-"¡Me encanto!".-Dijo tomándolo de los brazos y zarandeándolo, haciendo que se riera con alegría y se acomodara los lentes, Jade lo soltó.-"Claro, hubo escenas para las que no tuve la fuerza para verlas, pero estuvo increíble, en especial la actuación de Garfield".-Dijo.

"Verdad que sí".-Dijo Cesar con alegría y se le acerco.-"Un hombre sencillo, pasivo, tranquilo, relajado, decidido, con un espíritu inquebrantable y una bondad fuera de este mundo. Y también el contraste del mensaje de la película, de un hombre que busca hacer la paz y la bondad en un mundo que está siendo devorado por la guerra".-Dijo.

"¡Lo sé!".-Dijo Jade con alegría, junto sus patas delante de su cintura; moviendo esta parte de su cuerpo de lado a lado con timidez pero con una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.-"Muchas gracias por haberme traído aquí hoy Cesar, me la pase muy bien".-Dijo.

"Bueno, no fue nada; no iba a dejar que tu cita conmigo fuera algo con lo que llegaras a aburrirte. Una chica tan linda como tú no se merece eso".-Dijo Cesar con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Jade no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho por lo que Cesar le dijo, aplano sus orejas mirándolo a los ojos algo cabizbaja y desvió la mirada mientras se peinaba el pelaje de de la cabeza con una pata. Tiene un enorme deseo de hacerlo (No lo que ustedes seguramente estarán creyendo pillos), cree que es lo mínimo que Cesar se merece por esta divertida velada; pero teme el cómo vaya a tomárselo y que lo haga enfrente de mucha gente, al final se decidió en la seguridad de sus pensamientos a hacerlo, la loba miro alrededor para asegurarse de que hubiera poca o no hubiera personas cerca, solo vio a una que otra persona saliendo de Cinepolis tras haber visto la película que vieron y a los empleados del lugar preparándose para cerrar en la barra de palomitas. Ella miro a Cesar con sus orejas aplanadas por lo que está a punto de hacer con la preocupación presente en sus ojos y su mirada.

"¿Jade?. ¿Oye te encuentras bien, te duele algo?".-Pregunto Cesar un poco preocupado al ver su cara.

Jade miro hacia el frente por un momento mordiéndose las garras de una de sus patas por el nerviosismo, respiro profundo cerrando con fuerza los ojos y finalmente hizo su movimiento. Se dejó caer de rodillas, tomo la cara de Cesar a ciegas y lo beso directo en los labios, haciendo que el muchacho humano se sorprendiera, pero no tanto y se le quedo viendo mientras ella lo besaba.

Después de unos segundos, Jade rompió el beso, alejo su rostro del de Cesar y abrio los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de un sorprendido Cesar, ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y pensando que lo hecho a perder todo, aplano sus orejas y miro al piso con tristeza.

"Cesar lo siento, yo…".-Dijo haciendo que su mirada aterrizara sobre los ojos cafés del muchacho pero se quedó con la boca abierta, no se le ocurría como terminar esa frase y volvió a entristecerse.-"…Lo siento…".-Fue lo único que dijo.

Se acomodó un poco, lista para levantarse pero nunca se esperó lo que paso después; Cesar la tomo con gentileza pero rápidamente por la nuca, la empujo hacia él y estrello sus labios contra los de ella. Ella abrio los ojos como platos sorprendida por el acto del muchacho con sus orejas erguidas, miro los labios del muchacho conectados con los de ella, lo miro a los ojos pero los tiene cerrados disfrutando el beso, ella después de procesarlo lo miro con cariño, aplano sus orejas, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza para estrechar el beso y se quedaron sumidos en el momento por varios segundos. Solo eran ellos todo ese tiempo, como si todo a su alrededor no existiera y solo están ellos 2, ambos rompieron el beso lentamente tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, alejaron sus rostros y se miraron directamente a los ojos con unas sonrisas que contienen alegría, seguridad y cariño.

"…Debo ir al baño".-Dijo Jade con dulzura y cariño en su voz sin quitarle la mirada.

"Seguro".-Dijo Cesar de igual manera asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo, Jade se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño, durante el trayecto miro hacia atrás por sobre su hombro mirando a Cesar sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, esta tan distraída que chocó contra un promocional de la película de los Power Rangers y casi se tropieza y cae a piso haciendo que Cesar se preocupara, pero ella mantuvo el equilibrio, miro el promocional contra el que choco, miro a Cesar se rio un poco avergonzada y entro al baño. Cesar metió sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras negaba con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador por su nariz, mirando hacia donde Jade se fue.

Ya en el baño, y después de hacer sus necesidades; Jade se acercó al lavamanos, se puso jabón liquido en sus patas y empezó a lavárselas, aun pensando en ese beso que ella y Cesar tuvieron hace un par de minutos, haciendo que suspirara. Sam entro al baño en ese momento sin que ella se diera cuenta pues tiene la atención en lavar sus patas, Sam la vio, desvió la mirada haciéndose la inocente y disimuladamente fue acercándose a ella; caminando pegada al lavamanos.

Logro llegar hasta al lado suyo, la loba ni cuenta tiene de su presencia, y ella; aunque algo nerviosa para hablarle pues es tímida, decidió iniciar una conversación.

"Hola".-Dijo ella.

Jade levanto la mirada hacia los espejos con su oreja derecha levantada al escucharla, se dio cuenta por el reflejo del espejo de su presencia, volteo hacia la derecha y la vio.

"Oh, hola".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella y viéndola directamente.

"¿Cómo estás?".-Pregunto Sam un poco tímida.

"Muy bien gracias".-Dijo Jade.

"Me llamo Sam".-Dijo y extendió su pata hacia ella.

Jade miro su pata, luego a ella y la estrecho.

"Jade".-Dijo ella presentándose y rompieron el saludo.

"¿Trabajas aquí?".-Pregunto Sam.

"No, vine a ver una película con un…amigo".-Respondió, estaba a punto de llamar a Cesar novio; pero como nada es oficial decidió cambiar el adjetivo.

"Ya veo".-Dijo Sam apoyada con una pata en el lavamanos, miro el vestido de Jade y abrio los ojos sorprendida e irguiendo sus orejas.-"¡Oye que hermoso vestido!".-Dijo con mucha alegría en su voz casi chillando, típico de las chicas.

Jade miro su vestido, lo toco y regreso su mirada a la hiena antropomórfica.

"Gracias".-Dijo ella.

"Y, tú también lo estas".-Dijo Sam con una mirada y sonrisa insinuadoras, apoyando el codo de su brazo derecho en el lavamanos y su mejilla en su pata derecha.

Jade abrio los ojos y levanto sus orejas sorprendida por lo que escucho, en un parpadeo se apeno mucho, aplano sus orejas, se sonrojo, bajo la cabeza un poco por la vergüenza y desvió la mirada.

"Gra-Gracias; jejeje".-Dijo con una pata detrás de su espalda y con la otra sobándose el cuello mientras la miraba apenada.

Sam camino hacia ella, deslizando; lo que para los mamíferos antropomórficos seria la yema de su dedo medio, por las baldosas de mármol del lavamanos hasta que termino delante de ella a medio metro de distancia y quito su pata del lavamanos.

"Lo digo enserio, eres muy hermosa".-Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados con dulzura haciendo que Jade se sonrojara más (Talvez ya se dieron cuenta a estas alturas; pero por si no, Jade es bisexual).-"Te seré honesta".-Dijo Sam mirando al piso, jugando con su pie y con las orejas aplanadas.-"Te vi cuando tú y tu amigo pasaron por ese parque, y desde entonces los he estado siguiendo; pero no temas no quiero hacerte daño ni acosarte; ni nada de eso, solo quería decirte esto para sacármelo del pecho".-Dijo con algo de culpa y vergüenza.

"…Ah, ya veo. Pues gracias Sam".-Dijo Jade, haciendo que la hiena levantara sus orejas y dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Bueno, fue lindo hablar contigo Sam; pero ya tengo que irme, mi amigo me debe de estar esperando".-Dijo y empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

Pero se detuvo al sentir que Sam la tomo gentilmente del brazo, ella volteo y la miro.

"Oye…¿Tienes planes para este sábado en la noche?".-Pregunto, tocando su brazo con las yemas de su pata libre y con la otra haciéndole unas muy leves pero suaves caricias en el brazo.

Jade miro hacia al frente pensativa.

"…Ammm…pues no".-Dijo y volteo a ver a la hiena.-"¿Porque?".-Pregunto.

"Note la manera con la que te comportaste conmigo cuando te dije lo que pensaba de ti, así que quiero pedirte: ¿irías a una cita conmigo este sábado en la noche?".-Dijo Sam.

Esta petición tomo a Jade de sorpresa, haciendo que abriera los ojos y levantara sus orejas, miro hacia el frente pensativa y sin dejar de hacerlo desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Unos segundos después regreso a Sam.

"Sí. Seguro iré a una cita contigo".-Dijo.

Sam sonrió con la boca abierta al oír esa respuesta, metió su pata libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la saco, tomo la pata de Jade y esta pudo sentir como le dejo algo en ella. Sam quito su pata y Jade vio un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"Es mi número telefónico".-Dijo Sam haciendo que Jade la mirara, ella tomo su mejilla derecha con su pata derecha, acerco su mejilla izquierda hacia ella y le planto un beso, haciendo que Jade se sorprendiera, quedara con la mente en blanco, levemente boquiabierta y con las orejas levantadas.

Cuando Sam rompió el beso, Jade volteo a verla sonrojada y con su pata encima de la mejilla que le beso, Sam solo la miro de manera coqueta y cariñosa.

"Llámame, y hasta este sábado"-Dijo Sam, se alejó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"..Ha-Hasta luego".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Jade aun perpleja, miro el papelito en su pata y luego a la hiena quien se encuentra parada en la entrada del baño.

Ella volteo a verla con una pata en el borde de la salida, le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa y se fue de ahí.

Jade miro el papelito en su pata, lo guardo en su bolso y salió de ahí.

"¿Y, todo bien?".-Pregunto Cesar una vez que regreso con él, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Sí. Todo bien".-Dijo Jade fingiendo que lo de Sam no paso para que no sospechara nada.

Luego de eso, Cesar llevo a Jade a su casa, ambos se despidieron en la puerta de su casa con un beso y tomándose las manos, una vez dentro y después de que Cesar se fuera más feliz que nunca en la vida, el asunto que paso con Sam en el baño llego a la cabeza de Jade, tiene que admitir que aquella hiena sí que la dejo muda pero teme el cómo vaya reaccionar Cesar si se llegara a enterar, al final decidió que estaba pensando demasiado el asunto y que talvez sobre exageraba, digo; solo es una cita, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?. Después de eso se quitó aquel hermoso y elegante vestido que llevo a la cita, se puso la ropa que usa para dormir y se fue a la cama, esperando lo que pasara en los siguientes días.

 **Con Lydia y Mario.**

Ambos van caminando por la calle yendo en dirección a los lugares que Mario planeo para su cita.

"Oye Mario".-Dijo Lydia.

Mario volteo a verla e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?".-Pregunto.

"Te lo diría, pero es una sorpresa, y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa".-Dijo Mario de manera juguetona y bromista con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Aww, anda, no seas malo".-Dijo Lydia en puchero, abrazo su brazo y puso su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

Mario la miro y su sonrisa se amplió por la acción de la muchacha.

"Lo siento Ly, No; es no".-Dijo Mario.

"Ach".-Dijo Lydia con su humor cayendo en picada de manera espontánea, rompió el abrazo dándole un pequeño empujón al muchacho en su brazo y miro hacia otro lado con una cara malhumorada haciendo un mohín, no le importaba sino puede ver.

Mario se rio por su reacción.

"Oye tranquila, no te pongas así".-Dijo y puso su mano sobre su hombro.-"Talvez no pueda decirte cual es la sorpresa, pero te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien".-Dijo.

Lydia no le respondió ni le dio la cara, se quedó malhumorada y cortante por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro y giro un poco su cabeza hacia él.

"Más vale".-Dijo ella, aligerando su semblante a uno neutral.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a un edificio color café, con arquitectura estilo barroco con la fachada muy iluminada por unos enormes faros de luz color amarillo, el cual fue construido en la esquina de 2 cuadras y abarca un poco de las casas de estas, como si fuera un edificio de departamentos. Es un teatro, Mario se acercó a un sujeto muy bien vestido que se encuentra detrás del vidrio de una caseta acompañado de Lydia.

"Hola".-Saludo al sujeto.

Este volteo a verlo.

"Hola. Bienvenidos a la función de la obra sinfónica vulgareña".-Dijo el sujeto con una actitud muy carismática y una sonrisa.

Cuando dijo "obra sinfónica", Lydia abrio los ojos sorprendida pero con la mirada completamente desviada del sujeto debido a su ceguera.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?".-Pregunto el sujeto apoyando sus antebrazos en una parte de la infraestructura de la caseta.

"Espera".-Dijo Lydia, llamando la atención de Mario y el sujeto.-"Mario, ¿me trajiste a que oyéramos esta obra sinfónica?".-Pregunto con una mano sobre el antebrazo de Mario y sus ojos sobre él.

"Sí. Esa es la sorpresa, tara".-Dijo Mario, al último moviendo las manos muy rápidamente de lado a lado completamente abiertas, en un gesto de festejo.

Lydia sonrío con la boca abierta y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó a Mario en un abrazo, haciendo que se riera y correspondiera el afecto dándole palmaditas en la espalda baja con una mano.

"¡Ay Mario eres el mejor!".-Exclamo ella sin romper el abrazo.

Mario simplemente se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa pasiva mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ok, entonces ¿pueden darme sus números de reservación?".-Pregunto el sujeto manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mario y Lydia abrieron los ojos cuando dijo eso, ambos voltearon a verlo y rompieron el abrazo pero manteniéndose en los brazos de ambos.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Lo que escucho señor, sus números de reservación por favor".-Dijo el sujeto.

"Amm…".-Dijo Mario volteo a ver a Lydia y regreso al sujeto.-"No, sabíamos que teníamos que hacer reservación; no tenemos".-Dijo.

"Pues entonces lo siento señor, todos los boletos de la velada de hoy fueron reservados; sino tienen una me temo que no podrán entrar a la función pues todos los boletos están apartados".-Dijo el sujeto.

Mario sintió como si le hubieron echado un balde de agua fría cuando el sujeto dijo eso, su felicidad se desvaneció, miro al piso decepcionado y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

"Oh…Bueno comprendo, gracias de todas maneras".-Dijo Mario y se alejó un poco de la caseta decepcionado.

Lydia lo siguió guiándose con su bastón, Mario se detuvo en el borde de la acera mirando el pavimento y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Ah, maldición".-Dijo y pateo un poco de polvo con tristeza.

Lydia toco el lado de su zapato con la punta de bastón, indicándole que está ahí, se le acerco y puso su mano sobre su hombro haciendo que Mario volteara a verla.

"Tranquilo Mario, no estoy molesta; ni enfadada, el hecho que lo intentaras fue todo para mi".-Dijo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello volviendo a abrazarlo y junto una de sus mejillas contra la de él cerrando los ojos.-"Gracias".-Dijo y empezó a frotar sus mejillas.

"Jeje, gracias Lydia, je".-Dijo Mario riéndose un poco nervioso y sonrojado, envolviendo su brazo derecho alrededor de ella para abrazarla mientras dejaba que frotara su mejilla contra la de él.

Estuvieron así por 3 segundos hasta una discusión entre una pareja que tomo lugar justo detrás de los escalones del teatro llamo su atención.

"¿Sabes qué?, ¡estoy harto!".-Dijo un hombre de piel morena y cabello corto color negro discutiendo con su novia de piel blanca y cabello marrón.

"¡Pues yo también!".-Exclamo la muchacha enojada.

"¿A si?".-Pregunto el hombre.

"¡Sí!, no puedo creer que desperdicie todos estos meses de mi vida con un inepto como tú".-Dijo la muchacha con enojo.

"Ah ¿pues enserio crees que desperdiciaste todo el tiempo conmigo? Toma este boleto para la función que me compraste".-Dijo tendiéndole el papel con la mano cerrada.

"¡No lo quiero, ahora que estuvo todo este tiempo en tu cochina mano!".-Exclamo la muchacha.

"¡Bien!".-Exclamo el hombre, su mirada aterrizo sobre Mario y fue hacia el.-"Ten amigo".-Dijo, tomo la muñeca de su mano y puso el boleto en la palma de su mano.-"Te obsequio un boleto para la sinfonía de aquí".-Dijo y se fue de ahí enojado.

Su ex novia también se le acerco a Mario y le dejo su boleto en la palma de su mano.

"¡El mío también!".-Exclamo ella para que su ex la oyera y se fue de ahí, yéndose en una dirección diferente para no topárselo.

Mario se sorprendió por lo que acaba de pasar al igual que Lydia y miro los boletos en su mano.

"Vaya".-Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía los boletos con las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Qué suerte no?".-Pregunto Lydia.

"Si".-Dijo Mario con alegría en su voz.-"Ahora si podremos entrar para escuchar la sinfonía. ¿Entramos entonces Lady Lydia?".-Pregunto haciendo un acento británico falso y una reverencia mientras le ofrecía su antebrazo.

"Oh, claro mi estimado Conde de Monte Mario".-Dijo también haciendo un acento británico falso y poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo.

Ambos se rieron por su chiste pues hizo una referencia al Conde de Monte cristo, ambos fueron hacia la entrada, Mario ayudo a Lydia a subir los escalones para que no cayera, al llegar a la puerta Mario le entrego al hombre que la custodiaba sus boletos, el quito el cordón de terciopelo que restringe el paso y los dejo pasar.

Ya adentro, sus sentaron en sus asientos con Mario ayudando a Lydia para que se guiara; en la parte alta del teatro, los que están a cargo de la iluminación bajaron las luces para el público; dejándolos a oscuras y fijaron las luces de centro de atención en las personas que van a tocar las canciones y o cantarlas.

Tocaron y o cantaron: Dry your Tears Afrika destinada para la película Amistad de Steven Spielberg compuesta por el gran John Williams, una aura amorosa de la ópera de Mozart Cosi fan tutte, la balada número 1 de Chopin, la sinfonía número 25 de Mozart en G menor, y para finalizar; el secuestro del Serrallo; final de Turquía también de Mozart (Si quieren; y les sugiero hacerlo, pueden escucharlas para vivirlas). Haciendo que todos los que están presentes se levantaran y aplaudieran a los que las interpretaron una vez que terminaron de tocarlas, y estos agradecieron haciendo reverencias.

(Si quieren encontrar El secuestro del serrallo pues es muy difícil hallarla en YouTube, pongan en el buscador de YouTube esto: W. A. Mozart - Die Entfuhrung Aus Dem Serail; Turkish Finale, la cuenta en YouTube se llama: Ada Cordella, para que no haya errores).

Tras eso, la sinfónica termino, y Mario y Lydia salieron del teatro.

"¿Y?, ¿te gusto?".-Pregunto Mario con una sonrisa sobre su cara esperando que sí.

"Mucho".-Dijo Lydia volteando a ver hacia donde lo escucho y formo una sonrisa sobre su cara, de alguna manera sabe que está delante suyo.-"Muchas gracias Mario, esta ha sido una gran noche".-Dijo.

"Y aún no termina".-Dijo Mario poniendo una mano sobre su omoplato derecho y con el dedo índice levantando.

Se fueron de ahí, llegaron a un bonito restaurante con ambiente romántico hecho de ladrillos, eso se puede ver en cada pared del lugar, ambos se sentaron sobre un par de sillas en una mesa, el camarero les tomo se pedido y se fue dejándolos solos.

"Entonces, ¿No has tenido problemas cuidando a Luke estos últimos días?".-Pregunto Mario queriendo iniciar una conversación.

"Para nada".-Dijo Lydia con absoluta negación y negando con la cabeza.-"Todo lo contrario, ha sido fantástico pasar estos días con él. Debo felicitarte, hiciste un gran trabajo criándolo; es un niño maravilloso".-Dijo.

"Je, gracias".-Dijo Mario sintiéndose alagado.

"Debes estar feliz de el".-Dijo Lydia.

"Lo estoy, y mucho, como dices tú no solo es un niño increíble; desde que lo lleve a casa ha sido un verdadero rayo de luz para toda la familia, siempre nos alegra y nos hace reír a todos".-Dijo Mario.

"Me alegra. ¿Puedes contarme exactamente como y donde lo encontraste?".-Dijo Lydia.

Mario se sorprendió por la pregunta mirándola, parpadeo un par de veces y se acomodó en su silla.

"¿Enserio quieres saber?".-Pregunto juntando las manos sobre la mesa.

"Sí. ¿Por qué, ocurre algo malo con eso?".-Dijo ella.

"No, es solo…".-Mario no pudo completar la frase y miro a un lado moviendo las dedos de ambas manos sin separarlas.-"Que fue un día muy oscuro para el".-Dijo.

"Por favor cuéntame".-Dijo ella estirando su mano y poniéndola sobre las de él, encontrándolas a ciegas, haciendo que el la mirara.-"Quiero saber más sobre el".-Dijo.

Mario miro la mesa y dejo escapar un suspiro para luego mirarla a ella.

"Bien".-Dijo.

Mario le conto la historia de cómo encontró a Luke y lo adopto, el rostro de Lydia hablaba por si solo mientras escuchaba la historia, donde más se sorprendió fue cuando Mario dijo que el tornado se llevó su hogar y a su familia, y cuando ese hombre hambriento intento llevárselo para comerlo y recibió disparos de parte de él, se conmovió tanto cuando le conto la parte en la que Luke lo abrazo y le dijo papi; que casi lloraba con una mano sobre el pecho.

"Que historia".-Dijo Lydia y se secó las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos con un dedo.-"Me siento un poco mal por él, perdió a sus padres biológicos y su hogar. Pero lo bueno es que te tiene a ti".-Dijo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Mario.-"Creo que adoptarlo ha sido la mejor decisión de toda mi vida, jamás imagine que el cambiaria tanto mi vida".-Dijo.

"Eso es lo mejor y más mágico de los niños: su inocencia y su alegría contagiosa. ¿Sabes?, me alegra que él no viviera en Sudan cuando le paso eso, pues posiblemente hubiera sido reclutado en contra de su voluntad por los mercenarios que están activos allá, para convertirlo en un niño soldado".-Dijo Lydia, sintiéndose mal por esos niños.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Mario y Lydia asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que el desviara la mirada apantallado.-"Pobres pequeños".-Dijo.

"Y apenas has escuchado la punta del iceberg".-Dijo Lydia, haciendo que Mario volteara a verla.-"Cuando los reclutan o mejor dicho secuestran, arrasan la aldea en las que viven, matan a sus padres, les roban todo lo que tienen y ahí mismo, los obligan a matar a sus padres con sus propias manos como parte de un rito de iniciación, y si no lo hacen; mueren junto con ellos".-Dijo, apantallando más a Mario.-"Una vez hecho esto no solo los entrenan dura y estrictamente para que solo sepan matar, también los drogan, los golpean, torturan, abusan sexualmente y violan de ellos, los usan como esclavos y a las niñas como esclavas sexuales. Las muertes que son obligados a propinar los persiguen de por vida, lo que hace que no puedan vivir plenamente en la sociedad debido a los traumáticos recuerdos de esas muertes y al shock post-traumático".-Dijo.

"¡Son unos malditos!".-Dijo golpeando la mesa con su puno cerrado como si fuera un mazo, asustándola.-"Si estuviera allá los mataría".-Dijo mirando al piso con enojo.

"No te preocupes, alguien ya lo hace".-Dijo Lydia, haciendo que Mario la mirara.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto él.

"Sam Childers".-Dijo ella.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Mario confundido.

"¿Cómo, no ubicas a Sam Childers Mario?".-Pregunto ella.

"Jamás escuche de el".-Dijo.

"Bueno, ahora lo harás. Sam Childers fue en su juventud un motociclista, un hombre agresivo, alcohólico, drogadicto y narcotraficante que se paseaba por la vida como si nada le importara y obligaba a su esposa a prostituirse en un antro".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Mario.-"Pero todo eso cambio cuando, una noche en la que se fue de parranda y se pasó con el alcohol, casi mata a un indigente que él y su amigo se ofrecieron a llevar en su auto y los amenazo con un cuchillo. Sam le rogo a su esposa que lo ayudara, ella, quien recientemente se convirtió al cristianismo lo adentro en ese mundo, Sam vio la alegría y la dicha que esa religión le causaba y también se convirtió, dejo el alcohol, las drogas y como se ganaba la vida para volverse constructor. Durante un viaje a Sudan, a donde fue para construir casas para los pobres, se dio cuenta del caso de los niños soldados y decidió crear un orfanato para cuidar de todos los niños soldados que él y sus amigos del ejército de liberación de Sudan rescatan diariamente. Y no teme usar la violencia y matar si tiene que, para proteger a los niños de los mercenarios".-Dijo Lydia.

"Vaya".-Dijo Mario impactado.-"Mis respetos para él, no cualquiera se enfrenta a tipos como esos en un lugar allá".-Dijo.

"Y más si ofrecen una recompensa por su cabeza".-Dijo Lydia.-"Pero como todo, eso tiene su precio. Sam se obsesiono con proteger a esos niños, tanto; que gastaba todo su dinero y el de su familia para darles comida y agua, las muertes y las atrocidades que vio allá lo cambiaban y se convirtió en un hombre violentamente compulsivo debido al estrés post-traumático, empezó a distanciarse cada vez mas de su familia y a perder humanidad, lo que casi hace que su esposa e hija lo abandonaran. Pero Sam pudo darse cuenta de su error a tiempo y ahora se empeña en mantener ese intenso estrés que vive allá bajo control".-Dijo.

"Vaya otra vez".-Dijo Mario.-"Lo que dices demuestra que la guerra cambia a cualquier hombre, sin importar cuan fuerte, valiente y duro sea".-Dijo.

"Sí. Por eso me asombra que aun siga yendo a Sudan después de todo eso; yo no aguantaría vivir así".-Dijo Lydia.

"Posiblemente también yo".-Dijo Mario.

En ese momento llego el camarero con lo que pidieron, una pizza con jamón y salchicha.

"Provecho".-Dijo, dejando el gran platón caliente con la pizza sobre la mesa.-"Cuidado, esta caliente".-Dijo y se fue.

"Gracias".-Dijeron Mario y Lydia y él se fue.

"Bueno, empecemos; me muero de hambre".-Dijo Mario frotándose las manos con antojo.

"Yo también".-Dijo Lydia y disfrutaron de la cena en paz.

Acabada la cena, Mario llevo a Lydia de regreso a su casa.

"Muchas gracias Mario, la pase genial".-Dijo ella mirando hacia donde esta Mario, parada delante de la puerta de su casa.

"También yo".-Dijo Mario.

"Deberíamos salir de nuevo un día de estos".-Dijo Lydia.

"Creo que tienes razón, hoy fue muy divertido pasar la noche contigo; me gustaría que más noches fueran así".-Dijo el, haciéndola sonrojar y que se apenara.

"Y-Yo también".-Dijo ella.-"…B-Bueno, ya debo entrar; mi mama debe estar esperándome".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo, te veo luego Lydia".-Dijo Mario.

"Hasta luego Mario".-Dijo Lydia, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo para despedirse.

Mario se sorprendió un poco por esto pero le regreso el afecto sin dudarlo, luego de que se separaron, Mario se dio vuelta y se fue. Lydia también se dio media vuelta, saco sus llaves del bolsillo, por medio del tacto sintiendo los dientes de estas; identifico la que abre las puertas de su casa, encontró la cerradura por medio del tacto, metió la llave dentro de esta, entro a su casa, saco la llave para no dejarla pegada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¡¿Lydia, eres tú?!".-Se escuchó la voz de su madre haciendo eco por toda la casa.

"Si mama, soy yo".-Dijo ella en voz alta para que el sonido hiciera eco por la casa.

Su mama camino por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llego a la puerta, ahí vio a su hija y se le acerco.

"Hola querida, ¿Cómo te fue con Mario?".-Dijo.

"De maravilla mama".-Dijo Lydia muy feliz.

"Cuéntame, ¿Qué tanto hicieron?".-Pregunto su mama con curiosidad.

"Ay fue grandioso mama, primero me llevo a una sinfónica para escuchar puras piezas clásicas de Mozart, Chopin, y una canción que nunca había escuchado antes; llamada Dry Your Tears África".-Dijo Lydia caminando hacia su sala de estar guiándose con su bastón.

"La conozco, y también ubico a Mozart y Chopin. Ah, genios tremendos".-Dijo mirando hacia arriba como si estuviera viéndolos en el cielo.

"Luego de eso, me llevo a cenar a un restaurante, comimos pizza y luego de eso me trajo aquí".-Dijo Lydia.

"Fue muy listo de su parte llevarte a una obra sinfónica".-Dijo su mama.

"Lo sé, como no puedo ver; el cine y el teatro no son lugares para mí".-Dijo Lydia.

"¿Y no hablaron de nada?".-Pregunto su mama.

"Sí. Primero hablamos de Luke, y el cómo y dónde lo encontró".-Dijo ella.

"¿Sabes?, creo que lo prejuzgue mal pensando que no era un buen padre; Luke es muy buen chico, seguro todo eso lo saco de Mario. Ya me lo imagino, si llega a conseguir novia a esta edad no será extrañado, es un chico muy atento y amable".-Dijo.

Cuando dijo eso, Lydia abrio los ojos sorprendida y recordó cuando Luke le dijo a Aurora toda la verdad en la cara, haciendo que se entristeciera.

"Si…Un muchacho atento y amable".-Dijo algo deprimida, pero su madre no se dio cuenta; está muy pensativa.

"Oye, ¿me puedes contar como y donde encontró a Luke?".-Pregunto su mama.

Lydia respiro hondo y suspiro por la nariz, se dio vuelta y hablo; estaba dándole la espalda.

"Es una historia larga, mejor te la cuento mañana. Ah, y también hablamos del asunto de los niños soldados de Sudan".-Dijo.

"Ay esos pequeños, siento pena por ellos, lo bueno es que Sam Childers y sus amigos del ejército de liberación de Sudan están para protegerlos".-Dijo su mama.

"Lo mismo digo".-Dijo Lydia, se dio vuelta y dejo escapar un suspiro de alegría.-"Hoy la pase muy bien con el".-Dijo.

"¿Te gusta verdad?".-Pregunto su mama.

Haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y sonrojara, y se dio vuelta para que pudiera verla directamente (Su mama a ella obviamente).

"…Ammm…¿Tal vez?".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

"Hija".-Dijo su mama con un tono de insistencia.

"Bueno está bien, está bien".-Dijo ella y se puso un poco nerviosa.-"…Si. Si me gusta, pero…".-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase, se deprimió y dejo caer los brazos; cabizbaja.-"No sé si el siente lo mismo por mí, por eso no manifiesto nerviosismo ni nada por el estilo cuando estoy junto a él".-Dijo.

Su mama se sintió mal por ella y se le acerco.

"Ay Lydia".-Dijo abrazándola y poniendo la cabeza de su hija en su pecho.-"Estoy segura que también le gustas".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto ella sorprendida sin quitar su cabeza de su pecho.

"Claro que si".-Dijo su mama.-"Eres linda, hermosa, cariñosa, tierna, optimista, risueña y una talentosa saxofonista ciega. Cualquier chico o chica se moriría por salir contigo".-Dijo acariciando su cabello.

"Mama".-Dijo ella avergonzada y sonrojada.-"Sabes que no me gustan las chicas así que no digas eso".-Dijo.

"Pero es la verdad. Lo digo enserio hija; cualquiera se moriría por salir contigo, y estoy seguro que Mario es el chico adecuado, así que no temas decirle lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo?. No dejes que el miedo te impida estar con la persona que amas".-Dijo su mama cerrando los ojos sin romper el abrazo.

Lydia abrio la boca y dejo escapar una pequeñísima risita de felicidad y optimismo.

"Tienes razón mama".-Dijo y le devolvió el abrazo.-"Gracias".-Dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de abrazo.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El Sabbat es un día festivo y una celebración judía, en la que se descansa y no se hace trabajo; al igual que el día santo lo es para el cristianismo. Dura desde el atardecer del viernes hasta cuando salen las primeras 3 estrellas en el firmamento nocturno del sábado.**

 **El Talmud es una obra que recoge principalmente las discusiones rabínicas sobre leyes judías, tradiciones, costumbres, narraciones y dichos, parábolas, historias y leyendas. Es para los judíos; lo que la biblia es para los cristianos.**

 **El Mishná es un cuerpo exegético de leyes judías compiladas, que recoge y consolida la tradición oral judía desarrollada durante siglos desde los tiempos de la Torá o ley escrita, y hasta su codificación a manos del rabino Yehudá Hanasí, hacia finales del siglo II.**

 **Greg no es selectivo, a él no le importa la raza, la religión, el color de la piel, la especie ni las preferencias sexuales en sus esclavos, por eso entre ellos hay toda clase de culturas.**

Eso sería todo por esta ocasión. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16: Jugadas y contra-jugadas.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Así es, por eso respeta sus tradiciones; además también es muy comprensible. Lo sé, cuando la escribí yo también la sentí; esa era la idea. ¿Tu como sentirías si te raptaran y te alejaran de todo lo que conoces y de tus seres queridos?, por eso Zack se siente así. Lo sé, de hecho si sobrevive tengo planeado que sea pacificador de toda clase de conflictos. Sí; algo así XD, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Quien no sentiría lastima por ella; Luke es o fue su primer amor y la rechazo, no hay dolor emocional que se compare a que te rompan el corazón, ¿enserio?, entonces si serias un buen padre en el futuro, pero una cosa; no lo obligues a amarla solo porque ella lo hace; como mi madre me dijo una vez: "el que alguien tenga sentimientos por ti; pero tú no los correspondas, no quiere decir que tu estas forzado a corresponder esos sentimientos. Si tú no sientes lo mismo por él o ella es tu asunto; y si el siente algo por ti; es asunto suyo", romper el corazón de alguien y hacerlo llorar es horrible no te lo niego; pero no imperdonable, pero Luke si se pasó de la raya porque no midió sus palabras y eso si requiere corrección. Si eso es de Zoey 101. A ver si puede, ya ves que Nick ni siquiera quiere hablarle y cuando lo hizo fue para desahogarse. Lo siento, por el bien del fic no puedo responder lo del zorrito que se hace pasar por Zack. Sí, así es. Si así es, el si es un buen hermano mayor, Uy pues que mal, yo me llevo bien con mi hermana pero también tenemos nuestros momentos y cosas que nos vuelven locos por soportar al otro. ¿Y a quién no?. ¿Qué esperabas si es tan buen hermano? Él se preocupa mucho por ella, cuando veas Hasta el último hombre en Netflix podrás hacerlo. XD, dile eso a Cesar; fue idea de él. Los más perceptivos se dan cuenta de cosas como esas rápidamente, tienes razón; podría herir a uno o a ambos. Por suerte la decepción y frustración no duraron mucho como viste y si, es parodia de Drake y Josh. Claro, pero a su tiempo y no es fácil para ella, ya viste que le conto sus preocupaciones a su mama.

 **HectorElLector2016:** Vaya gracias, me alegra que te siga gustando :). 1.-Uy amigo, eso es lo suave; la punta del iceberg, si crees que el asunto ya está feo en donde se encuentra Zack esperaba cuando veas al iceberg entero delante de ti. En eso tienes razón, aunque los niños no son plenamente conscientes de sus actos; son sensibles e inteligentes y pueden salir de situaciones como esta; si se lo proponen. Lo sé, fue un motivo muy convincente. 2.-Si, fue algo completamente inesperado para ella. Aunque eso sea cierto; ¿Qué onda con tu vida oye? Jejeje. Todo; bueno casi todo tiene solución, y la situación de Aurora si la tiene. 3.-Él lo dijo; con ese comentario ella le dio justo en la diana, y no con un dardo; sino con una flecha, por eso esta tan dolido y lastimado. Es por todo, ¿tu cómo te sentirías si tu hijo desaparece, te dan a otro niño quien tú sabes desde el corazón que no es tu hijo, tienes que cuidar de él y nadie te ayuda a buscar al verdadero. Tu esposo va actuando cada vez más diferente por una razón de la que no tienes ni idea, discuten, se gritan, se dicen palabras sumamente dañinas, rompen en la misma noche y tratas de repararlo pero él no te deja por lo herido que esta?. 4.-Oye te equivocaste era 4 no 5 XD, vaya gracias. Por lo visto tras leer los reviews a la mayoría si los tomo por sorpresa como a ti. 6.-Eso no te lo discuto, pero él no es el único en el mundo, Lydia tiene que lidiar con sus preocupaciones, a ella le gusta Mario y a Mario ella, pero ella no lo sabe hasta dónde sabe cree que solo siente amistad y eso la preocupa; y asusta. Muchas gracias, me la pase muy bien en las vacaciones y aquí tienes el nuevo cap.

 **AlejoZRF:** Vaya gracias. Tal vez si me haya excedido, pero conocer la historia de un país o en este caso 2, es muy útil para entender el rencor que se tienen, los asesinos seriales por ejemplo; no fueron así siempre, muchos de ellos vivieron en familias u entornos hostiles y horrorosos que los maltrataban, golpeaban, incluso hasta violaban, y si esos traumas no son atendidos es cuando surge la psicopatía que los hace querer matar. Si con muy largo quieres decir que durara mucho, pues sí; así es. XD. A ti y a HectorElLector2016 fueron a los únicos que sorprendió. Tratare pero no te prometo nada, hay más personajes que tienen asuntos que atender también.

 **BlackHawk0047:** Jejeje, si dales algo de seriedad pero no tanta oye; si no es tu estilo; desenvuélvete, se tú mismo, pero solo sin jerga por favor, para que pueda entenderte mejor. Lo de Greg yo lo iras viendo, su diminutivo (Greg) no es de Gregorio; es de Gregory. Si, tal vez si estuviera con ellos las cosas entre ellos no estarían como lo están ahora. Tienes razón, ella se dejó llevar por la ira y la desesperación por lo que no pensaba con claridad y eso es de lo que Nick no se da cuenta, ya que también está enojado y no piensa claramente. Créeme que a quien más le duele es a dicha pareja, ya que se aman pero el enojo y el odio están envenenando el amor que sienten uno por el otro, tienes razón, sin Zack, Nick y ningún familiar, ella está sola. ¿Qué te digo? Ya ves lo intensa que ella es a veces y si tienes razón, Sam puede cambiar todo eso antes de que uno se dé cuenta. De hecho si, a mí también, el que ella no pueda ver no la detiene de seguir peleando en esta vida, es por eso que ella fue una inspiración para los compañeros de su escuela, tal como le conto a Luke. Varios de los errores ortográficos no fueron mi culpa, creo que Word se pone lento en ocasiones y no nota los errores ortográficos que me dice que debo corregir, el estilo de todo el mundo va evolucionando conforme más práctica y o avanza, eso puede verse en aquellos que se dedican al arte, no niego que mi estilo es llamativo y atractivo; agradezco mucho tus elogios, modestia aparte hasta yo noto lo lejos que he llegado hasta el día de hoy con mi literatura. Muchas gracias :).

 **TheNahualtHernandezX Official:** Really?, wow thanks; even myself knows the potential of my story. Thanks again, that is because I see the news frequently and about my talent; my family says me, even when I was a kid, I have really talent for this types of things. I will, can count with that.

"¿Y Luke?, ¿no te molesta que salga con un chico que tiene hijo?".-Pregunto Lydia a su madre alejando su cabeza de su pecho.

"Ay hija, si ese chico te hace feliz eso no me importa, Luke te quiere mucho por lo que he visto y de seguro serias una muy buena madre para el".-Dijo su madre.

Haciendo que Lydia se sonrojara y volteara hacia un lado apenada, ya que puede sentir la mirada de su madre sobre ella.

"…Gra-Gracias mama".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y volteando a verla nuevamente.

Su madre le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarla, cosa que su hija correspondió.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en Simojovel.**

Kyle había salido recientemente de prisión, su liberación fue trasmitida en la televisión gracias a Kate y Sully, fue detenido por la policía no solo por los supuestos cargos de perturbación de la paz en Simojovel, también fue detenido por haber levantado una denuncia en asuntos internos contra los policías que agredieron a Brian; él nunca les prometió que no haría nada, él es un mamífero de palabra pero nunca les hizo ninguna promesa. Estuvo 3 días y noches en prisión, y esta mañana fue liberado ya que los cargos en su contra no estaban fundamentados, a pesar de haber estado 3 días en prisión, las protestas en contra del personal de seguridad de El matadero que lo agredió y despidieron sin indemnización a sus trabajadores no se detuvieron, siguieron y se hicieron más acaloradas debido a su injusto arresto, algunas casi se convertían en disturbios pero los protestantes afortunadamente lograron mantener su furia bajo control y continuar con sus pacificas protestas, y también el número de seguidores y apoyadores de la causa de Kyle aumentaron también, debido a su arresto.

Lo primero que hizo Kyle al salir de la cárcel, fue ir a la casa de Brian para descansar un poco, encendió la televisión, apareció el canal de noticias del estado de Chiapas y Kyle se alegró al ver lo que apareció ahí, mientras la locutora hablaba de lo ocurrido, un cuadro con las imágenes de la noticia se agrando y Kyle pudo ver lo ocurrido. El o la camarógrafa grabaron una manifestación pacífica afuera del matadero, pero esta manifestación tiene algo en peculiar; están gritando y brincando; festejando al ver delante de ellos que los elementos de seguridad privada que agredieron a Kyle fueron sacados a la fuerza del Matadero, y les quitaron sus placas y uniformes, lo que significaba una sola cosa, el objetivo de Kyle fue alcanzado, fueron despedidos, el veía como los ex elementos le reclamaban al dueño del Matadero pero este les gritaba y les hacia una seña de señalamiento, seguramente gritándoles que se largaran y a ellos no les quedo de otra más que hacerlo, se fueron de ahí enojados por haber perdido sus empleos.

Luego de eso, el dueño del Matadero dio una declaración ante las cámaras.

" _Quiero confirmar ante la televisión, que los elementos que agredieron al señor Rabbitstail ya fueron despedidos por el uso injustificado de la fuerza bruta ante una manifestación pacífica que quemo carne de nuestra empresa; pero no fue hurtada de la misma como pensábamos en un principio. Y también quiero dejar en claro, que los trabajadores que fueron despedidos y abusados por la empresa, recibirán su justa indemnización; tal y como lo estipula el contrato que firmaron cuando fueron contratados. Les pido a los trabajadores que vengan la próxima semana para recibir su debida indemnización, y le doy públicamente al señor Rabbitstail; mis más sinceras disculpas por los abusos que cometimos en su contra".-_ Dijo y luego se retiró.

Kyle sonrió al ver que había ganado esta batalla, pero aún queda una larga guerra por delante; sabe que esta no será la única vez que traten de detener sus objetivos. En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, esta sobre una mesita de noche al lado del sofá donde está sentado, él se estiro, lo tomo y respondió.

"Hola".-Dijo con el celular en su oreja.

" _Hola Kyle".-_ Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

El la reconoció de inmediato, haciendo que irguiera su oreja y abriera un poco los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Lori?".-Pregunto.

" _Sí, soy yo".-_ Dijo ella.-" _¿Cómo te encuentras?".-_ Pregunto.

"¿Yo?, pues bien gracias, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?".-Pregunto picado por la curiosidad.

" _Solo te diré que tengo mis métodos".-_ Dijo Lori y dejo escapar una pequeña risita, que llego muy adentro de Kyle.

"De acuerdo. ¿Por qué me llamaste?".-Pregunto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

"Quería felicitarte".-Dijo Lori, se encuentra en su recamara, sentada sobre su cama mientras ve las noticias en la televisión con su celular en su oreja.

"¿ _Felicitarme?. ¿Por qué?".-_ Su escucho su voz emanando del celular.

"Estoy viendo las noticias en la televisión de lo que hiciste. Déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti".-Dijo.

"Eh bueno…Pues, gracias je".-Dijo el mientras se sobaba el cuello con pena y con sus orejas caídas.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?, vi lo que esos salvajes casi te hacen a ti y a la manifestación que encabezaste por allá hace 3 días".-Dijo Lori, mientras veía en la tele una repetición de la manifestación que casi fue reprendida por El Matadero por medio de seguridad montada.

" _Si tranquila estoy bien".-_ Dijo Kyle por el teléfono.-" _Los caballos no nos tocaron siquiera un cabello".-_ Dijo.

"Me alegra".-Dijo Lori dibujando una dulce sonrisa sobre su cara, para luego entristecerse y mirar el piso con sus orejas aplanadas.-"Oye Kyle…Quiero pedirte perdón".-Dijo mientras miraba el teléfono con el rabillo de los ojos.

"¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto el extrañado tras ponerle mute a la televisión.

"Por lo que paso afuera del hospital aquella vez".-Dijo ella.

Cuando dijo eso, las imágenes llegaron de repente a Kyle, refrescándole la memoria, ocasionando que se pusiera nervioso, dejara caer sus orejas y se sonrojara mucho.

"Ah sí, me-me acuerdo".-Dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello.

"Kyle escucha yo…".-Dijo Lori y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"No sé lo que me paso en ese momento, lo digo enserio, fue como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mí; perdóname por besarte".-Dijo.

"Yo también te debo una disculpa".-Dijo Kyle, haciendo que Lori se extrañara.

"¿De que estas hablando?".-Pregunto.

"Estoy consciente de la promesa que le hice a Lorraine en su lecho de muerte; pero creo que exagere las cosas solo por un beso".-Dijo Kyle arrepentido y con algo de tristeza.

"Entiendo. Bueno…".-Dijo con un tono de dulzura en su voz y dándole una indirecta.

"¿Bueno que?".-Pregunto Kyle sin entender.

"Dijiste que me debías una disculpa, así que adelante; soy toda oídos".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Te la debo, así que la tendrás algún día. ¿Cuándo es tu cumple?".-Dijo Kyle poniendo su pata libre detrás de su cabeza y acostándose como si fuera una almohada.

Lori frunció el ceño por esto.

"¡Kyle!".-Dijo ella con enojo.

"Tranquila; tranquila, solo bromeo".-Dijo el queriéndose reír y haciendo gestos como si la tuviera justo enfrente.-"Perdón por haber exagerado".-Dijo ya poniéndose serio.

Lori suspiro para calmar su enojo.

"Gracias".-Dijo formando una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

Parece que Kyle pudo sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono, ya fue como si se la contagiara pues también sonrió. En eso, su oreja derecha reacciona y se levantaba por completo al escuchar que tocan la puerta y el voltea a ver hacia allá.

"Kyle, ¿Estás ahí?".-Se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta y volvieron a tocar.

Kyle se llevó el celular de vuelta a la oreja y le hablo a Lori.

"Oye Lori, disculpa pero ya tengo que irme. Te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo.

Lori se entristeció al recibir esta noticia, ella quería seguir hablando con el pero parece que eso no se va a poder.

"…Oh, está bien. Cuídate, y sigue luchando por todas las personas que sufren de la injusticia por allá".-Dijo forzando una sonrisa en su cara.

"Gracias. Luego te llamo, adiós".-Dijo.

"Adiós".-Dijo ella con tristeza y luego escucho como Kyle termino la comunicación colgando el teléfono. Ella miro el piso con tristeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y aplanaba sus orejas.-"Ay Kyle, como me gustaría estar allá contigo y ayudarte".-Dijo, de repente levanto sus orejas y abrio los ojos cuando una idea llego a su mente.-"Espera un segundo".-Dijo tocándose el mentón con las yemas de los dedos de sus patas muy pensativa.

Mientras con Kyle, él se levantó del sofá, fue hacia la puerta y la abrio, encontrándose con Helen, la mujer que coordina el movimiento que el está generando en Simojovel; la que le dijo lo sucedido con los trabajadores del Matadero y con Bryan.

"Hola Kyle".-Dijo ella.

"Hola Helen, ¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto el viéndola con una sonrisa y sus patas en sus bolsillos.

"Todos quieren saber que vamos a hacer ahora que terminamos con el asunto del Matadero. Están esperándote en el lugar que fijamos para reunirnos".-Dijo Helen.

"Ok, vamos para allá".-Dijo, regreso adentro, tomo su saco y fue hacia ella mientras se lo ponía.-"Pero el asunto del Matadero aún no ha terminado".-Dijo.

"¿Ah no?".-Pregunto ella siendo tomada por sorpresa por esta declaración del conejo abogado.

"No terminara hasta que dejen de asesinar a esos pobres animales primitivos para promover su imagen y su producto por todo el globo terráqueo. Pero eso puede esperar, cuando nuestro movimiento sea más fuerte; volveré a tomar las riendas en este caso. Ahora vámonos, los demás están esperándonos".-Dijo, la paso por un lado y salió.

Helen pego la mirada al piso y la desvió hacia la izquierda, sorprendida por lo ambicioso que es Kyle.

"¿Puedes cerrar la puerta por favor?".-Dijo Kyle.

Helen regreso en sí y cerró la puerta.

 **Más tarde.**

Tras haberse reunido con las personas y mamíferos que hasta ahora conforman su movimiento; entre unos 300 y 420 individuos, Kyle y todos se pusieron de acuerdo en realizar una huelga enfrente de la entrada de una de las minas de ámbar que está siendo controlada por una de esas muchas empresas extranjeras asiáticas que se han apoderado de la economía de Simojovel. Kyle se encuentra en este momento en la entrada de una área que una de las empresas delimito con un perímetro de vallas y con un gran portón de madera de 3 metros, él se encuentra en medio de la huelga que está caminando en círculos, levantando en alto letreros de piquete que dicen cosas como: "El ámbar es de Simojovel, devuélvanlo. Las minas son nuestras; dejen de robarnos. Empresa extranjera injusta. Se benefician del sufrimiento ajeno del pueblo. Lo que hay en este pueblo es nuestro. Devuélvannos lo que no les pertenece", mientras la gente grita las cosas que dicen sus carteles o cualquier otra cosa con el fin de que su voz sea escuchada.

Delante del portón hay 2 guardias de seguridad privada que llevan lentes para el sol, están posición de firmes y están viendo a la manifestación.

"¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta que esta empresa comprenda que el ámbar es de Simojovel!".-Exclamo Kyle, gritándolo con fuerza al aire.

Los trabajadores que están del otro lado de la valla y se encuentran cerca de la entrada, se acercaron a mirar con curiosidad el alboroto que está habiendo afuera, pusieron los dedos en los agujeros de la reja, se agarraron de esta con algo de fuerza y se apoyaron en esta hacia adelante mirando a los huelguistas caminando en círculos con Kyle en el centro del círculo.

"¡Queremos el ámbar, devuelvan el ámbar!".-Gritaban los manifestantes mientras levantaban sus letreros lo más alto que podían.

Hay 2 oficiales de seguridad privada haciendo guardia en ambos extremos del portón en postura de descanso con las manos delante de sus cinturas mirando a los manifestantes, en eso el portón se abre, salen otros 3 guardias de seguridad privada, todos vestidos con camisas azules claras de mangas largas, pantalones de color azul rey, zapatos de vaquero sin espuelas y sombreros vaqueros o campiranos de color blanco u ocre, uno de ellos lleva una escopeta de calibre 12 en la mano recargada sobre su hombro. Uno de ellos se acercó un poco a Kyle y a los huelguistas y se detuvo a un par de metros del circulo que están creando los huelguistas, Kyle le veía entre los huecos que había de espacio entre cada huelguista.

"Sabemos quién es usted señor Rabbitstail, será mejor que se vaya y saque a toda esta bola de ca*****s de aquí o le ira muy mal; a usted y todos ellos".-Dijo el hombre que se les acerco en clara amenaza.

"No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que esta compañía y todas aquellas que se están apropiando indebidamente del ámbar, dejen de explotar las minas de Simojovel y regresen al lugar de donde vinieron".-Dijo Kyle con seriedad y determinación.-"¡Huelga, huelga!".-Grito con fuerza mirando a aquellos que apoyan la causa por la que él está peleando.

"¡Huelga, huelga, huelga!".-Gritaron en coro y a manera de cantar los huelguistas uniéndose a Kyle levantando en alto sus letreros.

El hombre que le lanzó la advertencia a Kyle se molestó, camino hacia los huelguistas y cuando llego al primero con el que se cruzó, intento arrebatarle su letrero de piquete.

"¡Dame esa m***da!".-Dijo.

El huelguista se resistió y empezaron a pelear por el letrero mientras discutían exclamando con fuerza, casi gritando, los compañeros del huelguista se dieron cuenta de esto, las 3 personas más cercanas a ellos se les acercaron, ayudaron a su compañero a recuperar su letrero de piquete a jalones, el letrero se rompió entre tanto forcejeo y uno de los huelguistas se le acercó al hombre que intentó quitárselos, estaba a punto de reclamarle y agredirle pero Kyle se interpuso entre ambos y los separo usando sus brazos.

"¡No!, no agredas; eso es lo que quiere, si agredimos y llaman a la policía tendrán toda la justificación de arrestarnos".-Dijo Kyle al huelguista, este vio la razón en sus palabras y Kyle se dirigió al hombre que los agredió.-"Señor se lo advierto de buena manera, si agrede de nuevo tendremos que proceder ante el ministerio público por agresión".-Dijo.

"Tú has lo que se te dé la gana ca***n".-Dijo uno de los otros 2 guardias de seguridad privada que salieron por el portón, grabando todo con su celular.

"Pero no nos vengas a j***r m****s con tus c********s".-Dijo el hombre que tiene la escopeta, camino un poco hacia ellos y tomo la escopeta entre sus manos, en clara señal de amenaza.

Los huelguistas se asustaron, Kyle también se asustó un poco pero mantuvo la compostura y la mente abierta.

"No los escuchen, solo sigan protestando".-Dijo Kyle.

Los huelguistas hicieron caso, nuevamente empezaron a caminar en círculo y a exclamar con fuerza protestando en contra de compañías como para la que ellos trabajan.

"Ya me tienen hasta la m***e hijos de p**a, o se largan, ¡o les llenare de plomo!".-Exclamo el oficial de seguridad privada, con un fuerte y atemorizante grito al final con su escopeta en manos.

Kyle se asustó por su amenaza y volteo a ver hacia una camioneta Valían de color verde claro, donde se encuentra Brian sentado en el asiento de copiloto con la puerta del auto abierta, mirando hacia la huelga de su amigo, aun se siente algo adolorido por los golpes que los oficiales les dieron y tiene uno que otro moretón en el rostro.

"¡Brian, llama a la policía!".-Grito Kyle debido a la amenaza con arma de fuego que el sujeto les arrogo.

Brian rápidamente obedeció, saco su celular y le marco a la policía.

"No descansaremos hasta que le regresen a Simojovel, lo que es suyo por derecho".-Dijo Kyle fomentando a los huelguistas.

El hombre que intentó arrebatar el letrero, volteo a ver al que tiene la escopeta que está al lado suyo a su izquierda.

"Dales un tiro de advertencia".-Dijo y volteo a verlos.

El hombre de la escopeta asintió, jalo el cargador del arma teniéndola lista para disparar, la levanto y apunto hacia los huelguistas.

Todos ellos se dieron cuenta, se asustaron y una muchacha dejo escapar un grito de miedo, Kyle ahora si se asustó en serio y se dirigió a los huelguistas.

"Todos, retrocedan; vámonos, váyanse de aquí".-Dijo claramente preocupado.

Los huelguistas no dudaron en hacerle caso debido al miedo, algunos votaron sus letreros y salieron corriendo, algunos casi se tropezaban pero rápidamente recobraban el equilibrio y se volvieron a echar a correr.

"Hazlo".-Dijo el hombre que quiso arrebatar el letrero al que tiene la escopeta.

Este apunto a uno de los letreros de copete que tiene uno de los huelguistas que está huyendo, Kyle movió su nariz; demostrando el miedo que ahora tiene, dejo caer sus orejas, se agacho cubriéndose su cabeza con sus antebrazos y el hombre disparo. Las balas expansivas de la escopeta impactaron el letrero llenándolo de agujeros, al escuchar el disparo varios de los manifestantes gritaron asustados, algunos se cayeron, pero rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se echaron a correr para salvaguardar sus vidas, Kyle se levantó después de eso y vio sorprendido lo que esos hombres casi hacían, el que tiene la escopeta se acercó a él y al sentir su presencia, Kyle se dio vuelta encontrándoselo.

"A la próxima quien será llenado de balas será uno de tus amiguitos; y tu; y solo tú, tendrás toda la responsabilidad de eso, ¿entendiste pen****?".-Dijo el hombre a manera de advertencia.

Acto seguido, le dio una patada con la punta del pie en el estómago, un poco a la derecha, cerca de su costado. El golpe sofoco a Kyle, fue levantado momentáneamente del piso por la fuerza del golpe y la diferencia de tamaños entre él y el hombre, cuando regreso al piso cayo de rodillas y se llevó una pata al lado derecho de su estómago y tosiendo con fuerza debido al sofocamiento, el hombre sonrió malévola y victoriosamente al ver como lo dejo.

De repente, llegaron al lugar 2 camionetas de los noticieros de color blanco y un Camaro modelos 1980 de color azul marino, el hombre que golpeo a Kyle y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta y fruncieron el ceño con interés. De una de las camionetas del noticiero bajaron un hombre reportero y su hombre camarógrafo, de la otra bajaron Kate y Sully, una vez afuera, tanto Sully como el otro camarógrafo empezaron a filmar lo sucedido, del camaro bajaron 2 hombres, uno de ellos saco una cámara profesional y empezó a fotografiar la escena, su compañero; quien es de mayor edad, saco una libreta de notas y rápidamente empezó a anotar lo que veía, mientras, detrás de ellos, a un lado de Kate, Sully y los 2 hombres, había uno jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres; que son parte del movimiento de Kyle, grabando todo lo que está pasando con sus celulares.

Los guardias de seguridad privada se dieron cuenta y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y asustados.

"Vámonos, vámonos antes de venga la patrulla".-Dijo el hombre que trato de arrebatar el letrero, y rápidamente, él y sus compañeros abrieron el portón y entraron, siendo unos auténticos cobardes pues no se atrevían a encarar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Brian rápidamente se bajó del asiento de su auto donde está sentado y corrió hacia su amigo para auxiliarlo.

"¡Kyle!".-Dijo arrodillándose al lado de él.

Kyle intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor se lo impidió y cayó nuevamente al piso gruñendo y quejándose mientras tenía una pata sobre su costado.

"A ver Kyle; te ayudo".-Dijo Brian, tomo su brazo derecho, lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y a caminar, pues el dolor es tan grande que apenas puede caminar.

10 minutos después, llego la policía al lugar, pero no podían hacer nada pues los sujetos que los agredieron entraron en una propiedad privada y para poder entrar en ella necesitan una orden de aprehensión o de cateo, entonces Kyle y los suyos hicieron lo único que pudieron, con la evidencia documentada en los celulares de ellos, levantar una denuncia por agresión en el ministerio público; pero para eso antes necesitan identificar a sus agresores; cosa que ellos desconocen pero se las arreglarían para saberlo, ya sea consultando servicios públicos, pidiendo ayuda para identificación de los rostros de los hombres que grabaron por medio de personas que los conozcan en las redes sociales o por cualquier otro medio. Para cuando estén en la vía pública (Calle o banqueta) poder ser detenidos por la policía debido a una demanda u orden de aprensión en contra de ellos por agresión.

 **Más tarde.**

Kyle se encuentra en la casa de Brian, con él y Helen haciéndole compañía, se encuentra acostado en el sofá y Brian está atendiendo el horrible moretón que la patada del hombre le dejo en su costado, con una bola algodón humedecido con vinagre de manzana. Kyle dejó escapar un siseo de dolor mientras Brian lo masajeaba con el algodón humedecido.

"Aguanta Kyle, me falta poco para terminar".-Dijo su amigo demonio de Tasmania y reanudo su labor de masajear su moretón, haciendo que Kyle se gruñera y siseara del dolor.-"Ese tipo se pasó contigo".-Dijo mientras hacia su labor.

"Ah…no importa, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que me hizo el guardia de seguridad del Matadero".-Dijo Kyle mientras aguantaba el dolor.

Helen se encuentra caminando de lado a lado viendo como atienden a Kyle, en eso alguien toca la puerta de la casa, llamando la atención de todos.

"Helen, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de atender la puerta?; estoy ocupado con Kyle".-Dijo Brian.

Helen no dijo nada, solo fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Hola".-Dijo, pero abrió los ojos al no ver a nadie ocasionando que se extrañara.-"¿Hola?".-Pregunto mirando a ambos lados de la puerta pero no vio a nadie.

"Hola. Aquí abajo".-Dijo una voz femenina.

Helen miro hacia abajo y vio a quien toco la puerta.

"Oh hola".-Dijo ella, soltando la puerta.

"¿Esta aquí Kyle Rabbitstail?".-Pregunto quién toco la puerta.

"Amm, si".-Dijo Helen asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Podría pasar a verlo?".-Pregunto la voz femenina.

"¿Qué es usted de él?; dígame".-Dijo Helen, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra en el margen de la puerta.

"Soy una amiga".-Dijo.

"Mmm…espere".-Dijo Helen y volteo su cabeza para mirar hacia el interior.-"Oye Kyle".-Dijo.

"¿Si?".-Dijo Kyle, mirando sobre su hombro sin moverse para verla y dejo escapar un siseo de dolor ya que Brian aún sigue tratándolo.

"Aquí alguien que te busca".-Respondió Helen.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Kyle.

"Dice que es una amiga. ¿Está bien si la dejo pasar?".-Dijo Helen.

"Por mí no hay problema, pero Brian es el propietario de la casa; no sé qué opine el".-Dijo Kyle.

"Está bien. Si es amiga de Kyle puede pasar".-Dijo Brian quien escucho todo y siguió tratando a Kyle.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo ella y regreso a quien toco la puerta.-"Esta bien, puedes pasar".-Dijo y le abrió paso.

"Gracias".-Dijo la voz femenina, Helen vio como entro a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Kyle se volvió a quejar por el dolor causado por el masaje de su amigo.

"Oye ya deja de quejarte. 2 oficiales me dieron a macanazos y no me estoy quejando".-Dijo Brian un poco harto de que Kyle se esté quejando.

"Si, pero tu usaste toda la pomada de aloe vera que tenías y tus heridas ya ni se sienten, no dejaste siquiera un poco por si ocupábamos y ahora tengo que estar tolerando esto".-Dijo Kyle algo molesto.

Brian puso los ojos y solo siguió tratándolo. En eso, alguien por detrás, cubre los ojos de Kyle con sus manos.

"Oye pero que…".-Dijo Kyle extrañado por lo que le hicieron con sus orejas erguidas y se sentó.

Brian miro a su amigo, se percató de quien está cubriendo sus ojos y alzo una ceja extrañado, pues nunca la había visto en su vida.

"¿Helen?".-Pregunto Kyle, llevo sus patas a su cara, como se la están cubriendo, estas terminaron sobre las manos que lo están tapando.-"Helen si esto es una broma no es gracio…".-Dijo quitándose las manos que lo están cubriendo y girando su cabeza para ver a quien le tapo los ojos, no termino la frase pues sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba en realidad y abrió los ojos.-"…¿Lori?".-Pregunto.

Efectivamente, quien le cubrió los ojos fue esa linda hurón de la que se enamoró a primera vista, con quien discutió y esta mañana se reconcilio, ella está viéndolo con una cálida y linda sonrisa sobre su cara y sus patas juntas a la altura de su estoico mastoideo, esta vestida con una blusa de cuello color rosa con botones blancos y de mangas cortas, un pantalón corto de color azul ultramar y a ambos lados de ella hay unas maletas grandes de color café, de las que se arrastran.

"H-Hola Kyle".-Dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo y sacudiendo su pata derecha tímidamente.

Kyle se alegró mucho de verla, tanto que dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"¡Lori!".-Exclamo con mucha alegría y trato de ponerse de pie, pero cuando hizo que se movieran los músculos que están alrededor del moretón de su costado, sintió un agudo dolor, se llevó su pata al hematoma y dejo escapar un fuerte quejido a causa del dolor.

"Cuidado Kyle, cuidado".-Dijo Brian un poco preocupado e hizo que se acostara nuevamente.

Lori se preocupado inmediatamente al ver como reacciono y se le acerco.

"¿Kyle que tienes?".-Pregunto tomándolo gentilmente del brazo izquierdo, su mirada aterrizo directamente sobre su costado y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el gran moretón negro que tiene ahí.-"¡Oh por Dios Kyle!".-Exclamo impactada y se acercó para verlo mejor.-"¡¿Pero qué te paso?!".-Pregunto muy preocupada.

Cuando el dolor paso, Kyle la miro e iba a responderle pero su amigo se le adelanto.

"Un guardia de seguridad lo golpeo".-Dijo Brian mientras volvía a atender el moretón.

"¡¿Qué te hicieron que?!".-Pregunto ella muy preocupada, con las orejas erguidas y volteo a ver al conejo abogado.

"¡Ah!, tranquila Lori; no es nada, son Ganges del oficio. Cuando luchas en contra del sistema tienes que aprender a vivir con cosas como esta".-Dijo Kyle y se acomodó en el sofá.

Lori volvió a mirar el moretón, la zona en la que se encuentra está muy hinchada, debido a los pequeños vasos de sangre que le rompieron a Kyle con el golpe que le dieron.

"Tenemos que bajarle la hinchazón".-Dijo mirando a Brian.

"Mmm, tienes razón; ¿puedes traerme cubos de hielo y un trapo de la cocina por favor?".-Dijo Brian.

"Mhjm".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza y fue hacia la cocina.

Kyle la siguió con su vista sin perderla ni un momento, vio como llego a la cocina y abrió el congelador del refrigerado y saco un molde con cubos de hielo. Brian miro a su amigo, al verlo con la vista puesta sobre el hurón dibujo una sonrisa burlona sobre su cara y luego regreso la vista al moretón del costado de su amigo.

"Jamás creí que volverías a hacerlo amigo".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?".-Dijo Kyle extrañado y confundido mientras veía a su amigo.

"A enamorarte. Pensé que eso jamás volvería a pasarte en la vida".-Dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa que formo.

"…N-N-No sé de qué hablas".-Dijo Kyle con nerviosismo y sonrojado, mirando hacia la derecha para no verlo.

Brian se rio con diversión al ver la reacción de su amigo.

"Tu solito ya acabas de delatarte amigo".-Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y mirándolo con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Kyle volteo a verlo con el rabillo de los ojos; levemente boquiabierto sin que su sonrojo se borrara, cerró la boca y regreso su mirada al frente para no tener que verlo.

"Mi amigo está enamorado".-Dijo Brian como si cantara para fastidiarlo mientras lo señalaba con los dedos índices de sus 2 patas.

"Cierra la boca".-Dijo Kyle con molestia dándole un breve vistazo con el rabillo de sus ojos para luego regresar su mirada al frente.

Brian se volvió a reír.

"Bueno ya enserio amigo; me parece bien que te hayas vuelto enamorar, después de Lorraine".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania.

"Por favor Brian no empieces, sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella".-Dijo Kyle con tristeza al recordar a su difunta esposa, dejo caer sus orejas y miro al piso, con su sonrojo desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Kyle, sé que lo que le paso a Lorraine fue de los más horrible y horroroso; pero debes dejar ya atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, buscar a alguien más para sentar cabezas".-Dijo Brian.

"No romperé la promesa que le hice en su lecho de muerte".-Dijo Kyle a secas mientras lo miraba con el rabillo de los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

"Esa promesa te está aferrando al pasado Kyle, ¿no te das cuenta de eso?. Si sigues así, terminaras rechazando a todas aquellas hembras a las que le llegues a gustar en el presente".-Dijo Brian.

"Mejor para mi".-Dijo Kyle con una cara mal humorada, sorprendiendo a su amigo.-"Lorraine fue la mamífero que más ame en mi vida, y mantendré mi promesa para seguir preservando sus memorias que tengo de ella".-Dijo.

"Kyle, ay por Dios".-Dijo Brian en queja y pasándose la pata por la cara.-"¿No ves que todo esto te está enfermando?".-Dijo y puso su pata sobre su hombro.

"¡Ay! No espero que lo entiendas".-Dijo Kyle con molestia y algo enojado quitándose su pata del hombro, moviendo esta parte de su extremidad y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué dices que no lo entendería?, te recuerdo que yo también he estado casado".-Dijo Brian señalándose a sí mismo con los dedos índice y medio juntos, tocándose el pecho.

"Si pero tus 4 ex te han dejado; no murieron siendo víctimas de abuso, tortura y violación, así que por eso no espero que lo entiendas, si no sabes lo que se siente ver morir a la persona que más amas delante de tus ojos; llena de horribles moretones y sangrando ¡Mejor no opines!, tú no eres más que un fiasco y un fracasado en el amor, y siempre lo serás".-Dijo Kyle con enojo y molestia.

Brian abrió los ojos sorprendido, todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amigo fueron un golpe muy bajo, todas esas palabras hirientes lastimaron sus sentimientos, el solo desvió la mirada apantallado y herido, y aplano un poco sus orejas mientras Kyle miraba el piso con molestia y enojo.

"Listo, aquí está el hielo".-Dijo Lori regresando con ellos, llevando los cubos de hielo en el trapo que tomo de la cocina como si fuera una bolsa llena de monedas.

Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno de los 2 y al ver la cara de enojo de Kyle, y la mirada desviada de Brian, supo que algo pasaba entre ellos.

"Amm…¿Todo está bien?".-Pregunto.

Ambos mamíferos voltearon a verla tras hacer esta pregunta, Brian volteo hacia Kyle pero no le dirigió la mirada a los ojos; bajo su mirada viendo el sofá, herido por lo que le dijo.

"…Si. Todo está bien".-Dijo Brian, se puso de pie y empezó a irse.

"Oye, ¿adónde vas?".-Pregunto Lori.

"A tomar aire".-Dijo, abrió la puerta de su casa, salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Lori volteo a ver a Kyle, el conejo la miro directo a los ojos, ella miro el trapo que tiene en su pata, regreso su mirada a Kyle, se sentó donde estaba a Brian y le tendió el trapo con hielo.

"Ten".-Le dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando el trapo, se lo puso sobre su moretón.-"¡Uh, uh!...uhhh".-Dijo quejándose del frio, haciendo muecas debido a la sensación y dejo escapar un siseo mientras apretaba los dientes.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?".-Pregunto Lori.

"Si tranquila, no es nada".-Dijo Kyle mientras la miraba con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa forzada para no preocuparla más.

Lori simplemente le sonrió, ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que Helen interrumpió.

"Lamento interrumpir pero, Kyle; ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora en cuanto al movimiento?".-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras veía al conejo.

Kyle la miro, se acomodó mejor en el sofá quejándose debido al dolor que le produce su moretón, miro por un momento sus pies y luego la volvió a mirar.

"No nos queda de otra más que ser persistentes. Estamos combatiendo contra organizaciones productoras, exportadoras y consumidoras, no nos harán caso, hasta que se enteren que vamos enserio. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es persistiendo. Y también tenemos que convencer que los trabajadores de esas empresas se unan a nuestra causa".-Dijo con determinación.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto Helen sorprendida.

"Lo que escuchaste".-Respondió el.-"Si ellos ven que sus trabajadores nos ayudan y nos apoyan, se darán cuenta de su inconformidad y no podrán seguir ignorándonos por mucho tiempo".-Dijo.

"Pero Kyle, ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dijo la esposa de José?, esas familias son muy pobres y necesitan el dinero para vivir, no querrán unirse a nosotros si eso significa que deben renunciar a lo que único que les da sustento en esta vida".-Dijo Helen.

"Lo sé. Pero ya tengo una solución para eso".-Dijo Kyle levantando su dedo índice como si fuera un 1.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué solución?".-Pregunto Helen intrigada apoyando sus manos en la copa del respaldo del sofá y mirando a Kyle con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **Más tarde.**

Kyle, Helen, Lori y varios de los seguidores de Kyle con un gran conocimiento en las matemáticas se encuentran en la cochera de la casa de uno de los seguidores de su movimiento, la mayoría de los que apoyan su causa están ahí, haciendo filas pero algo dispersos como si fueran una multitud. La persona que esta hasta delante de una fila le otorgo algo de dinero a Helen en billetes.

"Gracias".-Dijo ella tomando el dinero, lo guardo en una pequeña caja fuerte, escribió lo agregado al monto acumulado que tiene registrado en su libreta de notas llevando las cuentas, luego de eso se puso de pie, y camino hasta Kyle, quien se encuentra en otra mesa no muy lejos de donde esta ella, también recibiendo dinero de otra fila, se sentó sobre el arista de la tabla de la mesa con una sonrisa sobre su cara y al darse cuenta de su presencia, Kyle la miro.-"¿Una unión de crédito? Debo admitirlo; me impresionas Kyle, si sigues así; debido a tantas ideas harás que tu cabeza se incendie".-Dijo Helen con diversión y señalándolo con un dedo.

"Neh bueno ya sabes lo que dicen: Una vez que inicias, no puedes detenerte".-Dijo mientras tomaba el dinero de un muchacho joven y miraba a Helen con una sonrisa, para luego anotar el nuevo monto acumulado al total de las cuentas que lleva escritas.

Helen dejo escapar una brevísima risa con la boca cerrada y manteniendo su sonrisa, luego de eso se levantó y regreso a su estación de trabajo.

Después de anotar al añadido a sus cuentas, ahora Kyle se puso de pie y camino hacia donde está trabajando Lori, una mesa al lado de la suya a pocos metros de distancia.

"Hola Lori".-Dijo llamando su atención, formando una sonrisa en su cara y con las patas en sus bolsillos.

Ella volteo al escuchar que le hablaban y vio a Kyle.

"Oh, hola Kyle".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa de timidez sobre su cara.

"Oye, quiero agradecerte por ayudarnos con esto".-Dijo Kyle.

Él ya le había explicado los riesgos que corre al hacer esto y lo que debe hacer si está totalmente comprometida con la causa.

"No es nada Kyle".-Dijo Lori, alguien le tendió dinero y ella lo tomo.-"Gracias".-Dijo y anoto esa cantidad a sus cuentas.

"¿Enserio estas completamente comprometida con esto, que hay de tu hijo?".-Dijo el conejo abogado.

"Oh, no te preocupes por Jerry, le tengo cubierto. Le pedí a mi hermano que lo cuidara; y el y su novio se están haciendo cargo de él".-Dijo la hurón.

"Bien. Espera, ¿acaso escuche bien, dijiste tu hermano y su novio?".-Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si".-Dijo Lori después de anotar en sus cuentas y lo miro a los ojos.-"Que no extrañe, mi hermano es gay".-Dijo, tomo dinero que recibió y volvió a anotarlo.

"Oh ya veo".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y con comprensión.-"Bueno, mejor no te molesto más y te dejo trabajar".-Dijo y regreso a su mesa con las patas en sus bolsillos.

Lori lo miro con el rabillo de sus ojos, sonrió y regreso su atención a lo que tiene en patas.

En ese momento, una patrulla paso por la casa donde están recolectando la unión de crédito, el oficial que la conduce se estaciono enfrente, miro por un momento lo que ocurre en el garaje, tomo la radio que tienen todas las patrullas y hablo por esta.

"Base, aquí la unidad 053, reporto concurrencia de simpatizantes del movimiento de Rabbitstail en el garaje de la casa número 1097 de la calle Insurgentes, solicito permiso para ir a verificar, cambio".-Dijo el oficial que esta de copiloto.

" _Aquí base 053. Luz verde, autorización para verificar, cambio".-Dijo un hombre en la radio._

"24-7 base, cambio y fuera".-Dijo el oficial, dejo la radio donde va, abrió la puerta de la patrulla al igual que su compañero, él se puso unos lentes oscuros para el sol, bajaron y se acercaron hacia el garaje.-"A un lado, a un lado por favor, dejen pasar".-Dijo el oficial mientras los movía, cuando lo hacia la gente se le quedaba viendo con intriga y expectativa.

Las personas que están delante de las filas escucharon el alboroto y miraron sobre su hombro para ver qué pasaba, Kyle entrecerró los ojos debido a la curiosidad, luego de eso recorrió su silla, se puso de pie, camino hacia la multitud, ellos lo dejaban a pasar y justo a la mitad de esta, se topó con el policía.

"Señor Rabbitstail".-Dijo el oficial, Kyle puso sus patas en su cintura listo para escucharlo.-"Debe de saber que no está permitido organizar reuniones grupales en un lugar no autorizado, eso es ilegal y va contra la ley".-Dijo con seriedad.

"Esta no es una reunión de nuestro movimiento oficial, esto es una unión de crédito para disponerle dinero a gente que simpatiza con nosotros y que se encuentra en situaciones económicas de pobreza o pobreza extrema".-Dijo Kyle.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto el oficial como queriéndose reír y con una sonrisa.

Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza con una mirada casual y natural.

"B-Bueno, aun así tengo que seguir el protocolo".-Dijo al principio aun queriéndose reír y manteniendo su sonrisa.-"¿Le importa si hecho un vistazo?".-Pregunto y sin esperar respuesta fue caminando hacia el cobertizo.

"¿Tiene una orden de cateo?".-Pregunto volteando hacia donde se dirigía y con la mirada puesta sobre él.

El oficial se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo; girando su cabeza hasta que quedo de perfil y lo miro con el rabillo del ojo, la verdad es que no la tiene.

"Nah pero eso no importa".-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y haciendo un ademan con los brazos como diciendo: Que más da.-"De todas formas no tenemos nada que ocultar. Si adelante, puede echar un vistazo".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su pata de que puede pasar.

El oficial le hizo caso y reanudo su camino, Kyle fue detrás de él, ambos entraron al cobertizo, el oficial miro todo el interior moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y mirando el techo, miro las mesas, paso por un lado de estas y ya del otro lado, vio la caja donde está el dinero cerrada con llave y las cuentas anotadas en el cuaderno. Lo tomo, lo levanto, las vio e inspecciono, luego de eso las dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa y miro a Kyle con las manos en su cintura.

"Señor Rabbitstail, ¿Cómo consiguieron todo este dinero?".-Pregunto el oficial.

"No somos ladrones si es lo que cree, o asaltantes, el dinero viene de donativos, donativos anónimos".-Dijo Kyle y camino hacia la caja que tiene más cerca.-"Aquí una caja por si la quiere ver, yo tengo la llave y puedo abrírsela".-Dijo.

El oficial se acercó a Kyle, miro la caja de la que hablaba, luego miro a toda la gente que se encuentra tanto dentro como fuera de la cochera.

"¿Quiere verme la cara verdad?, sé que todo este dinero viene de toda la gente que se encuentra presente en este sitio".-Dijo y se dirigió a la multitud.-"Así que voy a tener que pedirles a todos y cada de ustedes que se identifiquen, mostrando alguna credencial que tengan".-Dijo mientras caminaba un poco hacia ellos.

"Oficial".-Dijo Kyle y se dio media vuelta para verlo, pero solo pudo verle la espalda porque se la está dando.-"Le recuerdo que queda establecido bajo la ley en el código civil, que las personas civiles no tienen la obligación de identificarse".-Dijo.

El oficial lo escucho y volteo a verlo.

"Tienen la obligación de cargar alguna identificación pero no de identificarse, esa obligación se aplica a los funcionarios del gobierno; como lo son los diputados, los elementos de la armada, y desde luego; los oficiales de policía. Si es ciudadano del pueblo mexicano tienen todo el derecho de pasear libremente por las calles del país, ¿necesitan un pasaporte de Simojovel para pasear por Simojovel?".-Dijo Kyle.

Todos las personas, excepto los oficiales, se rieron por la pregunta que hizo al último, el oficial volteo a ver a alrededor y regreso a Kyle. Se acercó a él y se inclinó para verlo cara a cara.

"Escuche, no sé lo que están planeando, pero le advierto, a que los habitantes de Simojovel; no les gustan los subversivos, créame que ha elegido el peor lugar para hacer eso aquí, en Simojovel hay elementos del movimiento Zapatista, y también tenemos informes de elementos de las femi-nazis que han sido vistas por los alrededores. Ellos no respetan la ley y acaban muertos o apedreados, pero los ciudadanos de Simojovel si respetan las leyes".-Dijo el oficial con seriedad y autoridad.

"Nosotros también".-Dijo Kyle, con calma y naturalidad.-"Especialmente la carta de derechos. ¿La leído alguna vez oficial?".-Dijo.

El oficial se le quedo viendo a través de sus lentes por unos segundos, volteo a ver hacia la izquierda, regreso a Kyle, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara a la vez que se mofaba, enderezo su espalda y miro a su compañero.

"Vámonos de aquí".-Dijo y el su compañero empezaron a caminar hacia la patrulla, la gente se movió y los dejo pasar.

Kyle y todos veían como se iban y Lori se acercó a Kyle.

"¿Y eso que fue?".-Pregunto.

"Eso, fue una llamada".-Dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos.

Lori volteo a verlo extrañada.

"¿Llamada?, ¿llamada a qué?".-Pregunto.

"A que no se rendirán sin dar pelea".-Dijo mientras la miraba con algo de seriedad en su mirada y miro hacia el frente, viendo cómo se iban los oficiales.

 **Mientras tanto, ya en la noche.**

En un campo de trabajo donde se extrae el ámbar de las minas de Simojovel, hay varias patrullas de seguridad privada afuera de unos cobertizos que son en realidad barracas donde sus trabajadores mexicanos duermen, los guardias están fuera de las patrullas, son unos 8 o 10 elementos, las faros de los autos encendidos los iluminan a contraluz, esta tan oscuro afuera que las faros de los autos y las lámparas colgantes dentro de las barracas son las únicas fuentes de iluminación y tienen 3 perros con correas quienes están ladrando como locos a los trabajadores que se encuentran dentro de las barracas. Ellos se encuentran encerrados, son todos hombres y mujeres y uno de ellos está mirando por una ventana con barrotes, mirando los elementos de seguridad privada que se encuentran afuera de las barracas.

"Ahora escuchen todos, tienen 10 minutos para salir de esta propiedad".-Dijo un hombre de físico obeso, caucásico y que lleva puesto un sombrero campirano, hablando por un megáfono que tiene en la mano.-"Quienes no lo hagan, serán castigados con todo el rigor de la ley".-Dijo.

"No nos moveremos".-Dijo el hombre que está mirando por la ventana, es un hombre moreno, con bigote, cabello corto aplanado de color negro y ojos cafés.

"Larry ¿Eres tú?".-Pregunto el hombre con el megáfono.

"Sí, soy yo".-Respondió el trabajador.

"Larry, si le dices a tu gente que se vayan a sus casas y regresen para trabajar, olvidaremos todo esto, no habrá lista negra ni nada".-Dijo el hombre con el megáfono.

Larry volteo y miro al sus compañeros, quienes se encuentran sentados con la espalda contra la pared, algunos están parados, ellos solo se le quedaron viendo, Larry giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y contesto.

"Lo siento, no es suficiente".-Dijo haciendo que el hombre rodo los ojos a la vez que movía la cabeza y su mirada aterrizo sobre uno de los guardias de seguridad.-"Han recortado mucho nuestros salarios, con lo que nos pagan; moriremos de igual manera".-Dijo Larry.

El hombre empezó a irse, pasando por el espacio que hay entre 2 oficiales.

"Entren".-Les dijo señalando el cobertizo.

Los trabajadores se quedaron ahí dentro, con un silencio asesino de expectación que se prolongó durant segundos cuando de repente, las luces del interior de su cobertizo se apagaron.

"¡Cortaron la luz, cortaron la luz!".-Dijo uno de los trabajadores con pánico.

Algo empezó a golpear la puerta y varios se asustaron, lo que golpea la puerta es un ariete; que los guardias están usando para abrir o tirar las puertas.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo permanezcan juntos".-Le dijo Larry a los trabajadores mientras todos retrocedían hasta quedar pegados a la pared.

Los guardias siguieron golpeando la puerta hasta que la abrieron, y varias de las trabajadoras pegaron un grito.

 **Mientras, esa misma noche con Kyle.**

"A ellos les están pagando solo la mitad después de lo que hiciste Kyle y se atrincheraron en los campos de trabajo".-Dijo Helen quien está arrodillada mirando sobre su respaldo en el sofá el cual está cerca de la mesa del comedor, donde están Kyle, Lori y Brian, Kyle tiene la mirada pegada a la mesa; sumido en sus pensamientos.-"Están furiosos, en todos los campos hay trabajadores que parecen ollas a presión y van a estallar en cualquier momento".-Dijo poniendo su dedo sobre la copa del respaldo del sofá.

"¿En todos los campos?".-Pregunto Lori sorprendida.

"Sí, y los productores de las empresas han conseguido contratar más trabajadores con el fin de romper nuestras huelgas. Por eso Larry te busco a ti Kyle, sabe que con nuestro apoyo podrán exigir sus derechos, que les paguen justamente y regresar las minas que no les pertenecen".-Dijo Helen.

"Compiten entre ellos".-Dijo Brian quitando su pata de su mentón después de haber pensado en lo que dijeron y puso esa pata en el borde de su mesa.-"Esa es táctica ".-Dijo.

Lori también escucho todo y ahora ella tomo la palabra.

"Nosotros si podemos ayudarlos".-Dijo, llamando la atención de todos.-"Somos un sindicato ahora".-Dijo señalando la mesa con el dedo índice de su pata izquierda.

Kyle escucho todo con atención y se quedó pensando y meditando en lo que van a hacer ahora.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Mucha gente, como es costumbre en cualquier parte del mundo; están yendo directo a una iglesia para asistir a misa, pero en esa misa ocurriría algo muy irregular, Kyle y los suyos lograron convencer a la parroquia para que él pueda hablar con todas las personas presentes en aquella misa, incluso clavaron un letrero de piquete en su jardín delantero en donde o anunciaban que el hablaría. A las personas que van a misa esto no les intereso en lo absoluto, ellos como personas devotas solo están yendo para la misa, una patrulla paso por delante de la iglesia y se dio cuenta de esto pero no hicieron nada, pues no tienen permitido obstaculizar o impedir la libertad de culto.

Kyle estuvo ensayando en la parte trasera de la iglesia lo que va a decirles, tiene lo que va decir escrito en una hoja por si llega a perder la inspiración durante el discurso, justo al final de la misa, después de que el padre bendigo a todos los presentes en el lugar, fue cuando Kyle finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, Lori fue a buscarlo, él se encuentra en este momento en el estrado al lado del altar, con un micrófono delante de él y la hoja en la mano.

"Señoras y señores, hoy; sus hermanos que trabajan en los campos de donde las empresas chinas extraen el ámbar, han dado un gran paso hacia la lucha por la libertad y la dignidad que la pobreza les ha negado por meses".-Dijo Kyle hablando por el micrófono a todas las personas presentes y mirando su hoja de vez por si algo se le pasa.-"Se han acercado a nosotros y nos han hecho una declaración importante: 'Estamos listos para dejar atrás la escasa paga que estas empresas nos pagan por nuestros servicios y estamos dispuestos, a unirnos a su huelga'".-Dijo.

La gran mayoría de la gente al escuchar esto empezó a aplaudir ya que entienden el sufrimiento que están viviendo esas personas, los aplausos duraron d segundos y Kyle prosiguió.

"Pero".-Dijo Kyle levantado el dedo índice mientras los veía.-"Esto es lo más importante que tienen que saber, si las noticias de lo que estamos haciendo se quedan aquí; en Simojovel y Chiapas, entonces ellos nos habrán vencido".-Dijo señalando el piso.-"Porque no solamente eso los hace dueños de la tierra, también los hace dueños de su economía y por lo tanto; de los jueces y la policía también. Si le mostramos al mundo con nuestro dolor, sin regresar jamás el golpe; sus abusos, su avaricia y su brutalidad, entonces ellos escucharan nuestras voces y responderán a todo esto. Y cuando ellos vean, que nuestras acciones son justas, entenderán que nuestra causa; también es justa. Y prevaleceremos, sin mencionar que esta lucha; también podría fomentar a otros pueblos que viven situaciones de injusticia de esta magnitud, a hacer algo al respecto, los venceremos ¡Si se puede!".-Dijo, al final en voz alta, con determinación, seriedad y compromiso.

Al escuchar estas palabras inspiradoras y motivadoras, todos empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza y algunos hasta se pusieron de pie. Lori vio a Kyle con una sonrisa al ver el efecto que él tiene sobre estas pobres personas, camino hasta él y se le lanzo en un abrazo, Kyle al principio se sorprendió por esto, pero luego la miro, le sonrió y le regreso el abrazo con cariño. Estuvieron así por unos segundos y sin alejarse de los brazos de Kyle; Lori miro hacia la multitud y exclamo levantado su brazo con fuerza al aire:

"¡Huelga, huelga!".

Poco a poco la gente fue uniéndose a ella, hacían exactamente lo mismo, levantaban el brazo con fuerza al aire y gritaban huelga a los 4 vientos, Kyle sonrió al ver la increíble capacidad de unión que tienen los mexicanos cuando luchan contra algo que es injusto para el pueblo, después de gritar varias veces huelga; todos empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, Kyle y Lori se les unieron, buscando Kyle en todo momento que Lori no se alejara de sus brazos, se voltearon a ver con sonrisas en las caras y luego regresaron a la multitud.

 **Más tarde.**

Kyle se encuentra en un bar con Brian y Larry, quien es ahora un elemento de su movimiento; el LPBLDPD (Lucha Por los Bienes Legítimos Del Pueblo y sus Derechos), discutiendo sobre algo que tiene preocupado a Larry.

"Los productores no querrán escucharnos".-Dijo Larry a Brian.

"Ahora que todos estamos unidos nos le queda de otra, los productores tendrán que cambiar".-Dijo Brian.

"Ellos no son lo que de verdad me preocupa".-Dijo Larry.-"Ustedes, no entienden, mi gente, siente rabia. Toda estas p***das de injusticia llevan mucho tiempo y su rabia va a estallar en cualquier momento".-Dijo.

"Todos tenemos y sentimos rabia, pero hay que aprender a manejarla; en especial la del resto de la gente".-Dijo Kyle.

"Kyle guey, tu sabes que tengo gente en toda Simojovel y en más partes de Chiapas".-Dijo Larry.

"Nunca dije que sería fácil; pero si te encargas de tu parte y nosotros de la nuestra estaremos bien".-Dijo el conejo abogado.

"Hay que cosas que no podemos controlar Kyle".-Dijo Larry.

"Pero hay cosas que requieren control".-Dijo Kyle un poco enojado.-"Y más si esas cosas degeneraran en violencia y caos".

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Simojovel.**

Un lujoso y brillante auto Hennessey Venom GT, llego a una gasolinera Pemex, se estaciono delante de la bomba de combustible, el dueño del auto bajo, lleva unos lustrosos y elegantes zapatos estilo Flexi de color negro, unos pantalones negros, lleva puesto saco y corbata de color negros, una camisa blanca de manga larga, al final de las mangas largas lleva unos gemelos que abrochan su saco; son de oro y lleva un carísimo y brillante reloj de muñeca de platino en su mano derecha. Mientras su auto es llenado de combustible Premium (La más cara en México de gasolineras Pemex debido a su calidad) apoyado contra su bello Hennessey; hablaba con un socio suyo; de las empresas chinas que llegaron a Simojovel. El hombre tiene cabeza de forma entre ovalada y de forma de diamante, de rasgos americanos-japoneses, es caucásico pero su piel está muy ligeramente bronceada dándole un tono de piel como el del café con leche, sus ojos son de color café, su nariz es de tamaño un poco más grande de lo regular y redonda, sus labios son tamaño regular, su cabello es de color negro; corto de las lados y las patillas pero un poco tupido en el copete y de físico entre rellenito y regular.(Si quieren darse una mejor idea de cómo me lo imagino, imaginen que es el actor Japonés Hiroyuki Sanada, mejor conocido por interpretar a Shingen Yashida en Wolverine Inmortal).

"¿Kairu Rabbitstail wa jigoku daredesuka?".-Pregunto el hombre, llamado Mutashiru Shigeru, viendo a su compañero a los ojos, su socio es un hombre caucásico, alto, delgado, de cabeza con forma redonda pero levemente ovalada yendo hacia la quijada, sus rasgos son asiáticos, sus ojos son de color café, su nariz es redonda y un poco más pequeña de lo regular al igual que sus labios, de cabello corto de color negro lacio y suelto, esta vestido con un traje de color azul rey, pantalones de color caqui, zapatos de color negro iguales a los de su socio, camina blanca de manga larga y una corbata negra. (Si también quieren una mejor imagen, imaginen que es el actor John Lone, conocido en el cine clásico por interpretar a Puyi; el último emperador de Japón en su película El último emperador y la voz de Mutashiru en español es la de Shingen en Wolverine inmortal). Traducción de lo que dijo, está hablando en Japonés: "¿Quién demonios es Kyle Rabbitstail?".

"Daremoshiranai".-Respondió su socio negando con la cabeza, llamado Osamu Takuya (Su voz en español es la del ministro de defensa Noburo, también de Wolverine Inmortal). Traducción: "Nadie lo sabe".

Mutashiru se le acercó a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido por el interés y con las manos en la cintura.

"Akiraka ni, zūtopiadesu. Irai, soreha gijin-ka honyū dōbutsudesu".-Dijo Osamu. Traducción: "Está claro que es de Zootopia; ya que es un mamífero antropomórfico".

Mutashiru se paró al lado de él y se quedó viendo su querido Hennessey.

"Zūtopiadearu dakedenaku, sore wa kare ga son'nani hōritsu o shitte iru riyū o setsumei shi, sore ga amerikahitodearu koto wa akirakadesu".-Dijo Mutashiru. Traducción: "Bueno, como es de Zootopia es claro que es Estadounidense, eso explica porque sabe tanto de leyes".

"Bengoshi wa Mekishikode mo arimasu.".-Dijo Osamu. Traducción: "También hay abogados en México".

Mutashiru volteo a verlo y dejo escapar una risita desinflada de burla.

"Hai, shikashi, hōritsu wa kame ga ugoku kagiri hayaku, koko de tekiyō sa remasu".-Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa porque le dio gracia lo que dijo. Traducción: "Si, pero aquí la leyes se aplican tan rápido como avanza una tortuga".

"Karera wa, jibun no shinbun o motte imasu".-Dijo Osamu sacando uno de estos de su bolsillo trasero y se lo tendió a Mutashiru. Traducción: "Ellos, tienen su propio periódico".

Este lo tomo, miro la primera página y luego lo abrió en la página número 4.

"Karera wa watashitachi no kaisha o sankō ni, dokuji no Ajia no manga kyarakutā o kōan shi, sore wa don Tai - chataico to yoba remasu ".-Dijo Osamu mientras Mutashiru miraba el periódico del LPBLDPD. Traducción: "Inventaron su propio personaje caricaturesco asiático en referencia a nuestras empresas, se llama Don Tai-chataico ".

Al abrir la pagina 4, Mutashiru vio a un personaje de caricatura de físico excesivamente obeso, tanto que la camisa que tiene le queda pequeña, de rasgos asiáticos, fumando un abanó caro y portando joyería, llevando un gorro campirano, y ropa elegante y cara al igual que ellos, siendo llevado en un carruaje que está siendo tirado por un ya agotado, exhausto, sucio, delgado y sudoroso trabajador mexicano de origen indígena, el cual tiene la ropa rasgada y maltratada, esta descalzo y detrás de Don Tai-chataico, con un acople, esta enganchada una carretilla llena de objetos pequeños que en la caricatura periodística tiene rayas y dibujos que indican que es algo brillante; como el oro, pero con forma de piedra haciendo referencia al ámbar y Don Tai-chataico lleva en un látigo en su otra mano, en la que no tiene el abanó.

"Ari. Anata ga shitte imasu. Watashi wa sore ga okashī, mitomenakereba narimasen. ".-Dijo Osamu señalando al personaje en el periódico para luego dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada. Traducción: Ahí está. ¿Sabes?; debo admitir, que es gracioso.

Mutashiru miro a otro lado tras ver el personaje y luego regreso al periódico.

"Hijō ni kōmyōna, karera wa karera no undō no messēji o hiromeru tame ni, dokuji no shinbun o sakusei shimashita".-Dijo Mutashiru. Traducción: Muy ingenioso, crearon su propio periódico para propagar el mensaje de su movimiento.

"Tonikaku don'nani. Sore wa, hotondo no rōdō-sha ga, monmō yomitori matawa kakikomi ga dekinai, dōsa shimasen".-Dijo Osamu. Traducción: De todas formas no importa; eso no funcionara, la mayoría de los trabajadores son analfabetas, no saben leer ni escribir.

"Kore wa, manga no shin no chikara o mo, yomikata o shiranakute mo rikai sa rete imasu. Kore wa, don CHA - Taico wa hontōni yatte iru kotodesu. Karera no kenri ni tsuite no sorera o shirasemasu. Kare wa Simojovel ni kitanode, watashi wa kairu Rabbitstail to shite kore ni kidzuku watashi no musume wa, watashi wa watashitachi ni mondai o motarasu saisho kara shitteita ga, ōku no o sōzō shinaide kudasai. Wareware wa sore ni tsuite nanika o shinakereba narimasen to tomoni".-Dijo Mutashiru dando 2 pasos hacia adelante. Traducción: Es el verdadero poder de las caricaturas, se entienden aun sin saber leer. Lo que este, Don Tai-chataico está haciendo verdaderamente es; que les informa, sobre sus derechos. Mi hija me aviso sobre este tal Kyle Rabbitstail desde que llego a Simojovel, sabía desde un principio que nos traería problemas, pero no imagine que tantos. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto con él.

 **Más tarde, con Kyle.**

El, Lori, Bryan, Larry, y Helen se encuentran en el patio trasero de la casa de Larry, pasando un buen rato; juntos mientras almuerzan, Helen y Larry están comiendo hamburguesas asadas; Bryan y Lori, debido al pensamiento enfermizo de comer carne de mamífero están comiendo camarones empanizados con aderezo y Kyle está comiendo sopa de arroz anaranjada, él está algo disgustado de que el resto de sus amigos estén comiendo carne, ya que esa es otra causa por la que está luchando; pero como Lisa Simpson aprendió en un capitulo; el los acepta en vez de obligarlos a ser como el, pero se niega rotundamente a verlos mientras comen, así que tiene la mirada pegada a la mesa delante de él. Lori se les acerco a ellos con una cerveza en la pata.

"Un brindis. Por los trabajadores, los abogados y el maldito interdicto".-Dijo ella.

Todos levantaron sus botellas de cerveza, los chocaron y luego le tomaron un trago, luego de eso; Kyle volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la mesa. Después de que Bryan le tomo a su cerveza y suspiro con gusto, saco una hoja de papel y le paso a Kyle, haciendo que cayera justo delante de él.

"Este fallo, que los dueños de las empresas consiguieron; prohíbe los piquetes masivos".-Dijo Bryan.

"Pero esa no es la mejor parte, la mejor parte; es que también prohíben decir la palabra huelga; cerca de los campos de trabajo del ámbar".-Dijo Lori y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Larry voltea a verla sorprendido al igual que Kyle.

"¿Huelga?".-Pregunto el ex trabajador.

"Huelga".-Dijo Lori después de dejar de beber.

"¿Podemos decir Strike?".-Pregunto Larry.

"Siempre y cuando no se traduzca".-Dijo la hurón con una sonrisa y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

Todos se unieron a su risa, mientras lo hacía; Kyle la miro por un breve momento y regreso su atención al fallo.

"Es legítimo".-Dijo Kyle, la sonrisa que le formo por la sonrisa desapareció y se froto la frente con su pata derecha dejando escapar un quejido de frustración.-"Ay no puede ser, los abogados deberían de conocer la primera enmienda".-Dijo y le regreso la hoja al Demonio de Tasmania.

"Esto es ridículo, esto terminara en apelación".-Dijo Bryan en queja y se puso de pie para caminar un poco.

"Y para cuando escuchen las demandas el ámbar ya habrá sido extraído de las minas, seguramente las empresas lo saben".-Dijo Kyle.

"Creo que lo que debemos hacer es que la gente viole el interdicto, y que la ley cumpla con su deber".-Dijo Helen acomodándose en su silla.

Bryan volteo a verla cuando la escucho.

"¿Qué nos arresten dices?".-Pregunto.

"Mhjm, y así abarrotaremos sus prisiones, y darle a la prensa justo lo que quiere. Ex trabajadores protestantes en prisión".-Dijo Helen con una sonrisa.

"…Suena bien".-Dijo Bryan mirando a todos a su alrededor y ellos lo miraron.-"¿Quién se ira preso?".-Pregunto.

"Yo lo haré".-Dijo Kyle, tomo su cerveza, le dio un trago y la dejo sobre la mesa.

"Kyle, ellos han sido gentiles contigo pero ya has agitado mucho las cosas, una vez que te arresten; seguramente se las ingeniaran para dejarte ahí por mucho tiempo".-Dijo Bryan.

Kyle vio la razón en sus palabras, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y lo volvió a aterrizar sobre la mesa. Lori se dio cuenta de esto, miro hacia un lado y se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

"Yo lo haré".-Dijo y se puso de pie, tomando su plato y su botella de cerveza, el primero para lavarlo y la botella para tirarla pues ya está vacía.

Esto a Kyle lo sorprendió y volteo a verla.

"¿Qué, de que hablas; hacer que?".-Pregunto el algo preocupado.

Lori volteo a verlo, aun con el plato y la botella en patas.

"Que me arresten".-Respondió ella.

Larry se rio al escuchar esto, y Kyle se preocupó más, miro a todos alrededor suyo antes de regresar a ella.

"¿Qué?, cla-cla-claro que no, no pueden arrestarte".-Dijo él.

"¿Por qué no?".-Pregunto ella.

Esa pregunta le dio a Kyle en la torre, el cerro su boca en el acto con los ojos abiertos, puso sus patas sobre la mesa, se quedó mirándolas mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa y sus orejas caídas, todos vieron esto y se rieron; el hecho de que le gusta es demasiado obvio.

"Porque…Porque…".-Dijo el conejo, pero no encontraba ningún argumento justificable que la convenciera, esta tan nervioso buscando encontrar alguna justificación que solo dijo disparidades por 5 minutos completos, Lori se reía tiernamente de el por su evidente nerviosismo y como al final no pudo encontrar ningún argumento lo suficientemente valido para convencerla; no pudo evitarlo.

 **Más tarde.**

En un campo de trabajo donde se extrae el ámbar, hay varios huelguistas que se encuentran afuera de los límites de la propiedad, solo están ahí parados en silencio con sus letreros de piquete en alto, no pueden gritar huelga ya que el jefe de policía de Simojovel se encuentra muy cerca de ahí junto a su patrulla y otros 2 oficiales. En eso, Lori llego caminando a ese lugar, y se paró en el límite que separa el camino de la acera, bueno si hubiera una, ya en esos campos de trabajo técnicamente no hay acera, solo tierra color amarillo marca el limite entre calle y banqueta. Lori tiene que admitir que está nerviosa y emocionada a flor de piel, jamás había hecho algo como esto, será la primera vez que hará que la arresten, no es de extrañar que este nerviosa, una persona o en este caso mamífero, que nunca ha sido arrestada; tiene miedo cuando va a la cárcel por primera vez, debido a la incertidumbre de lo que puede pasarle estando allí. Lori miro hacia ambos lados a los oficiales y a los huelguistas, cerrando las patas en puños, lamiéndose los labios y sudando, también es la primera vez que se expresa en público en mucho tiempo, se quedó ahí por un par de minutos, inquieta, tensa, nerviosa, asustada, afortunadamente por ahora nadie la veía y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, se quedó así por varios segundos más, hasta que finalmente reunió el valor necesario y rompió el silencio en el ambiente.

"¡Huelga!".-Exclamo, llamando la atención de los huelguistas.-"¡Huelga, Huelga!".-Dijo.

El jefe de la policía y los oficiales se dieron cuenta de esto y se fueron acercando a ella, Lori no paraba de gritar huelga.

"Señora. Le informo que tenemos una orden que impide decir la palabra huelga cerca de los campos de trabajo de las empresas que extraen el ámbar de Simojovel, deténgase o hare que la arresten".-Dijo el jefe de policía.

Lori lo escucho con atención y para luego mirar hacia el frente.

"¡Huelga!".-Grito.

"Es su primera advertencia señora".-Le dijo el jefe de policía.

"¡Huelga!".-Grito Lori.

"Ya es la segunda".-Dijo el oficial en voz alta debido a la molestia y al enojo.

"¡Huelga!".-Grito la hurón.

El jefe de policía rodo los ojos al ver que los intentos eran inútiles, volteo a ver a los oficiales que lo acompañan e hizo un gesto con su cabeza apuntado hacia Lori, los oficiales obedecieron y fueron hacia ella, Lori no dejo de exigir huelga hasta que los oficiales pusieron sus brazos en su espalda, la esposaran y empezaran a llevársela.

Una vez que se la llevaron, uno de los huelguistas se puso donde ella estaba parada y empezó a gritar huelga, el jefe de policía vio esto y se le acerco, de inmediato el resto de los huelguistas se unieron a él, al ser superado en número y con el temor de generar un disturbio por arrestar a uno más; asusto al jefe, así que tomo su walkie talkie y pidió refuerzos.

Lori volvió a sentir miedo mientras era llevaba hacia la patrulla pero recordó lo que Kyle le dijo que exigiera una vez que la arrestaran, ella respiro hondo y miro al oficial que está a su derecha.

"Oficial, ¿me puede leer mi cartilla de derechos?".-Dijo ella.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el oficial volteando a verla.

"Lea mi cartilla de derechos por favor".-Dijo ella.

El oficial se humedeció los labios, levanto una de sus manos como si fuera a explicar algo; pero a último momento se retractó, negó con la cabeza, regreso su mirada al frente y bajo la mano.

"Mire, solo camine".-Dijo el oficial.

"Si claro pero por favor, lea mi cartilla de derechos".-Dijo Lori asintiendo con la cabeza al principio.

"Señora mire…".-Dijo el oficial levantando la mano buscando explicar algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No, no, no, no evada mi petición por favor, lea mi cartilla de derechos".-Dijo Lori.

"Lo hare, pero una vez que suba a la unidad".-Dijo el oficial, el, su compañero y Lori llegaron hasta la patrulla.

"No por favor; léalos aquí y ahora por favor".-Dijo Lori.

"Suba a la unidad señora".-Dijo el oficial, evadiendo constantemente la petición de Lori y abriendo la puerta trasera de la patrulla, la está evadiendo porque no se sabe de memoria la cartilla de derechos, algo indignante pues al ser oficial; debe saberla.

Lori se sentó en la asiento trasero de la patrulla pero con sus piernas hacia afuera donde está la puerta, demostrando que no se está resistiendo al arresto.

"Listo, ahora; ¿quiere leer mi cartilla de derechos por favor?".-Dijo Lori.

"Suba correctamente a la unidad señora".-Le dijo el oficial.

Lori metió sus piernas dentro de la patrulla y el oficial cerró la puerta. Mientras era llevaba a Dios sepa donde pues deben informarle de eso pero no lo hicieron, siguió exigiendo que le leyeran su cartilla de derechos todo el camino, no le importaba si llegaba a acabar con la paciencia de los oficiales, es su deber como autoridades de la ley leer la cartilla de derechos al ejecutar un arresto y si llegaban a golpearla o agredirla, podría denunciarlos a asuntos internos y ellos les efectuaran su castigo por violar sus funciones, el otro oficial que va en la patrulla si sabe la carta de derechos, pero no la lee porque tiene mal inculcado el protocolo, el cual dice que al momento del arresto debe leerse la cartilla de derechos, no antes y no después, pero el arrestado tiene derecho a exigir que le digan el motivo de su detención antes de que le lean la cartilla de derechos.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

Kyle y Helen están en la casa de la susodicha, viendo por Facebook un video de alguien que subió el momento del arresto de Lori, vieron como gritaba huelga, como la arrestaban y la llevaban la patrulla, y como el muchacho encendió aún más la desobediencia al gritar también huelga. En otro video, vieron como uno de los elementos del LPBLDPD fue a la estación de policía donde llevaron a Lori; supieron que la llevaron ahí por su derecho a una llamada, para abogar por ella, si bien no pueden liberarla aun pues quebranto una orden; quien abogo por ella si exigió que la trataran bien mientras estuviera detenida, lo siguiente no lo dijo pues podría ser tomado como amenaza y eso sería malo, y es que si lo hacían, los denunciaría con asuntos internos por abuso de poder y maltrato.

Kyle miro el primer video con el puno cerrado sobre un boca, las orejas en forma de luna creciente hacia adelante y con sus ojos brillando de la preocupación y un poco por la angustia, debido al amor que siente por Lori, teme por su seguridad y su bienestar, o peor aún, que descubran por el amor que siente por ella y cada vez que cometa algo que les cause disgusto a sus enemigos; usar eso en su contra, afortunadamente en estos momentos solo esta con Helen y sabe que ella es de confianza.

"Vaya".-Dijo Helen mirando la repetición del video en Facebook.-"Ella es única".-Dijo.

Kyle quito la pata de su boca, la puso sobre la mesa y miro el mueble con un poco de tristeza.

"Si…lo es".-Dijo con desanimo, se puso de pie y se fue.

Helen lo miro con extrañez pero decidió ignorarlo, regreso al video y sonrió mientras lo veía.

 _"Obreros trabajadores de Simojovel, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el estado de Chiapas en México, han iniciado una huelga pacifica sin precedentes en la historia de este pueblo, para exigir; que el ámbar, del cual se adueñan empresas extranjeras japonesas, deje de ser explotado y extraído por estas susodichas empresas. Este proceso de dichas empresas, ha ocasionado el desempleo de muchos trabajadores mexicanos quienes inconformes, también se unieron a la huelga, iniciada por el abogado Zootopiense, Kyle Rabbitstail".-_ Se escuchó la voz de Kate narrando estos eventos en una cadena televisiva de noticias, a la par de tomas que capto Sully, una de los trabajadores inconformes en huelga, otra de un edificio de las empresas japonesas, otra de un trabajador acarreando un caretilla llena hasta el tope de ámbar y otra de Kyle, la cual reutilizaron de la entrevista que tuvieron con él.

" _Disculpe, ¿podría decirme si sus empleados mexicanos reciben un salario digno?".-Le pregunto Kate a un hombre asiático que trabaja en esas empresas ante la cámara y le acerco el micrófono._

 _"Solo puedo decir, que los hombres deben ser sus propios jueces. Ellos eligieron este estilo de vida, si no están satisfechos; no debieron asentar sus raíces aquí en primer lugar".-Respondió el._

 _"Dígame señora, ¿Cuánto gana por un día de trabajo?".-Le pregunto Kate a una mujer que trabaja en los campos del ámbar para las empresas japonesas._

 _"Solo el equivalente a 2 dólares".-Respondió la mujer._

 _"¿2 dólares al día?".-Pregunto Kate._

 _"Si".-Respondió la señora asintiendo con la cabeza._

"Ay, creo salí mal en esa última toma; ¿no crees?".-Pregunto Kate mientras veía la repetición de su reportaje en la televisión, se encuentra sentada en la cama de la habitación del hotel donde ella y su esposo se están quedando mientras están en Simojovel, ya es de noche.

Sully detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verla, vio la repetición del reportaje en la televisión, se acercó, se sentó detrás de ella y apoyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza con un suspiro, haciendo que su esposa abriera los ojos y subiera la mirada para verlo. Sully se quedó viendo la televisión por unos momentos hasta que respondió.

"No, no lo creo".-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Acto seguido, envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa al igual que su cola y la abrazo con algo de fuerza, haciendo que Kate primero se sorprendiera pero inmediatamente cambio eso por un mejor sentimiento, cerró los ojos, puso sus patas sobre las muñecas de su esposo y dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Eres preciosa, sin importar el ángulo por el que te vean".-Le susurró al oído con su hocico muy cerca de su oreja haciendo que su esposa se riera.

"Ay Sully, hace tiempo que no me decías cosas tan lindas".-Dijo Kate, dejo caer sus orejas, cerró los ojos y froto su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo.

"Jeje; bueno échale la culpa al trabajo, sabes que ha estado pesado".-Dijo el con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Kate suspiro al escuchar eso y borro la sonrisa de su cara.

"Si lo sé".-Dijo mientras frotaba nuevamente su cabeza contra su pecho.-"Perdóname Cariño, te prometí que pasaríamos como pareja una vez que estuviéramos aquí, pero eso no ha sido posible hasta ahora".-Dijo mientras lo veía para finalizar cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

La sonrisa de Sully se hizo más pequeña cuando su esposa toco el tema pero aún está dispuesto a mantener el lindo ambiente que creo en esa habitación.

"Nah tranquila".-Dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre con sus patas, volvió a sonreír, agacho su cabeza hasta la de ella mirándola a los ojos, Kate abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, haciendo que se sorprendiera levemente.-"Después de todo estamos aquí, los dos, solos, así que hagamos esta noche divertida".-Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¿A qué te refier…?".-Kate no termino la pregunta ya que te repente Sully la levanto, no le fue difícil debido a la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza entre ambos.-"¡Sully!, ¡No; suéltame!".-Exclamo Kate con alegría a la vez que se reía (Rima XD), Sully la azoto contra la cama como si fuera un luchador, pero como está jugando con ella y debido a la cama; esto no dolió, se encimo sobre ella para que no pudiera escapar, poniendo su peso sobre ella; pero no todo pues podría aplastarla, la tomo de los brazos y los puso contra las almohadas mientras Kate pataleaba y se reía buscando librarse de la ternura de su esposo, Sully acerco su hocico al cuello de su amada esposa; haciendo contacto físico y empezó a darle pequeñas y suaves lamidas con la punta de su lengua, que ocasionaban que Kate se riera todavía más.-"¡No…Sully, jajaja, por favor para, jajajaja!".-Dijo Kate mientras intentaba resistirse a sus caricias.

Su esposo no se detuvo y siguió lamiendo su cuello, en determinado momento; sus lamidas fueron siendo más lentas, prolongadas, provocativas y la lamia usando toda su lengua no solo la punta, con el objetivo de excitarla, lo cual le funcionó muy bien. El cuerpo de Kate sintió los escalofríos que le ocasionaban las lamidas y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un tembloroso suspiro de manera inconsciente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, temblaba y sentía que su pelaje empezaba a erizarse. Las orejas de Sully se movieron al escuchar ese suspiro, lo que ocasiono que se alegrara y continuo con sus caricias, pasando de un lado de su cuello, al área que se encuentra entre la parte delantera del cuello y el lado derecho, donde se encuentra la vena yugular, sus lamidas en esa área, ocasionaban que los suspiros de Kate aumentaran, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco y por ende; la velocidad y fluidez de su sangre por sus venas.

Con su juicio empezando a nublarse por el deseo; Sully soltó el brazo izquierdo de Kate, ella no oponía resistencia, Sully bajo su pata izquierda hasta ponerla en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de su esposa y la tomo de ahí con suma gentileza, empezó a deslizar suavemente su pata por el lado de su cara sin dejar de lamerle el cuello hasta que paso suavemente por el lado derecho de su cuello, deslizándose muy suavemente las yemas de su pata por esa área, Kate suspiro con más fuerza por esa caricia e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a retorcerse del placer. Sully se alegró más al oír eso, a tal punto que empezó a menear su cola, la tomo suavemente del lado derecho de su cuello con su pata y aprovecho el que Kate hizo su cabeza para atrás para inspeccionar mejor su cuello con sus lamidas, mientras Kate gemía y temblaba debido al placer, Sully soltó su cuello, deslizo su pata izquierda por su estoico-mastoideo hasta que llego a esa zona que de las hembras que vuelve loco a todo macho con solo verlas, no pudo evitar la tentación y apretó suavemente el pezón derecho de su esposa con su pata, sin importarle que lleve ropa encima.

Kate arqueo algo su espalda debido a la sensación que la caricia de su esposo le provoco, se mantuvo arqueada por unos pocos segundos hasta que finalmente relajo su espalda a la par de que dejaba escapar un profundo y tembloroso gemido de placer mientras Sully acariciaba suavemente su pezón haciendo movimientos circulares con la palma de su pata, las orejas de Sully se irguieron al escuchar ese gemido, él pudo sentirlo; ese gemido fue más penetrante y contundente que los anteriores, lo excito a tal punto que su amigo privado; el cual esta semi-erecto debido al placer en el ambiente, se erecto por completo tras ese gemido, el deseo y la lujuria están carcomiendo al pobre Sully, con su juicio oficialmente nublado decidió evitar la dulzura y pasar a otro nivel. Dejo de apretar y acariciar pezón, deslizo su pata hacia abajo; pasando por su suave y plano vientre cubierto por su camisa, cosa que hizo que Kate dejara escapar una breve risa debido a la sensación de las yemas de la pata de Sully deslizándose suavemente sobre su vientre, pero Sully siguió hasta abajo, desvió su pata de curso y la paso acariciando sus caderas para sentirlas, cosa que hizo que Kate suspirara alegre y formara una sonrisa de su cara. De ahí Sully siguió bajando, desvió nuevamente el curso, su pata paso por encima de la parte más privada del cuerpo de Kate cubierta con su short e introdujo su pata justo entre las piernas de Kate, y empezó a acariciarla.

Kate suspiro sorprendida, sus orejas se irguieron por completo de golpe, su pelaje se erizo y abrió los ojos de golpe, ella miro hacia abajo para corroborar, efectivamente, su esposo está acariciando su zona privada y ella volteo a verlo a la cara, pues aún sigue lamiéndole el cuello, a pesar que tiene que admitir que la sensación es de lo más placentera, ella dejo en claro en su noche de bodas lo que piensa por el momento sobre ser madre y aún sigue firme sobre esa decisión, mientras gemía del placer pero con su juicio abruptamente de regreso; decidió ponerle un alto a esto.

"No…Sully…espera, no".-Dijo poniendo su pata derecha, la única que tiene libre; sobre su cara y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que siguiera lamiéndole el cuello, pero el coyote no está compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que ella tiene.

"Kate por favor, no te resistas, déjate llevar".-Dijo el coyote con una voz baja y suspirante, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo fuerza en su cuello para acercar su hocico al cuello de su esposa, lo cual consiguió y siguió lamiéndola, pero con esfuerzo ya que Kate sigue resistiéndose.

"No Sully, ya te dije que no estoy lista…Por favor, para".-Dijo Kate empeñándose en mantener alejado su rostro de ella, haciendo fuerza en su brazo atrapo buscando levantarlo o liberarlo pero el coyote es más fuerte, y pataleando y haciendo fuerza en su espalda, abdomen y piernas para quitárselo de encima, pero el coyote es muy pesado para ella sola.

"Kate por favor no me hagas esto, no sabes cuánto te necesito, te necesito ahora, me vuelves loco".-Dijo Sully nuevamente con una voz baja y suspirante, besándole el cuello o cualquier parte de su cara a ciegas, ya que no se molesta en abrir los ojos.

Y aun siendo llevado y dominado por su deseo y su lujuria, empezó a mover su cadera y hacer movimientos pélvicos, rosando su intimidad cubierta con su pantalón contra la de ella también cubierta. Kate empezó a suspirar y gemir, pero esta vez no de placer sino con un poco de disgusto porque ella ya no quiere hacer esto, pero la lujuria y el deseo le impiden a su esposo pensar claramente.

"No…Sully…por favor…".-Dijo y uso todas las fuerzas de su brazo derecho para tratar de quitárselo de encima con su pata sobre la cara delantera de su hombro, pero no está funcionando y Sully está empezando a suspirar y gemir de placer por la fricción placentera entre sus zonas íntimas.-"!Sully…no…basta!".-Dijo Kate empezando a subir la voz pero su esposo la ignoro por completo, después de unos cuantos frotamientos más; Kate finalmente perdió la paciencia, enojada y con hasta el último gramo de su energía y fuerza, logro alejar la cara de su esposo y ponerla delante de la de ella.-"¡Detente Sully!".-Exclamo enojada y con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, le asesto una buena bofetada en la cara.

Sully dejó escapar un grito, inmediatamente la dejo ir debido al dolor, se arrodillo sin moverse en lo más mínimo de donde está dejando libre su cuerpo y sin abrir los ojos se llevó su pata a su mejilla izquierda que es donde recibió el golpe, Kate se cubrió la boca inmediatamente con sus patas y se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Sully en ese momento abrió los ojos, Kate pudo darse cuenta en ellos que la lujuria y el deseo desaparecieron y en su lugar; ahora hay dolor, el; la miro a los ojos levemente boquiabierto, quito su pata de la mejilla, miro la palma de esta, volvió a ver a su esposa a los ojos, se volvió a poner la pata sobre la mejilla y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

"Sully, lo siento yo…".-Dijo Kate quitando sus patas de su boca y tratando de tomar la cara de su esposo pero él no la dejo terminar.

"No. Tranquila, está bien".-Dijo el con su brazo derecho estirado hacia ella, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, volteo la cabeza hacia esa dirección, miro el suelo, quito la pata de su mejilla y aplano sus orejas.-"Hiciste bien al hacer eso, no querías hacerlo y yo trate de obligarte".-Dijo con algo de tristeza, no por que Kate no quiso hacerlo, sino porque el no escucho e hizo caso a sus deseos y ella tuvo que recurrir a la violencia para hacerlo reaccionar.

Kate también se entristeció un poco y dejo caer sus brazos en la cama, tomando la forma de los brazos de una estrella y lo miro.

"Lo siento, pero ya te había explicado que no me siento lista para ser madre".-Dijo.

"Lo sé, lo sé".-Dijo él aun triste.

"Sully, escucha, créeme que me encantaría hacer el amor contigo; pero no estoy lista para esa clase de responsabilidad. Si tan solo tuviéramos aquí métodos anticonceptivos para los mamíferos antropomórficos estaría más que feliz de hacerlo contigo, pero en México solo hay métodos anticonceptivos para humanos, y esos no funcionan para nosotros, los condones son demasiado grandes o demasiado pequeños y las píldoras que hay aquí solo funcionan en los seres humanos".-Dijo Kate y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Al igual que su esposo quien aún tiene la pata en su mejilla.

"Si, lo sé".-Dijo mientras miraba hacia su izquierda.

Kate volvió a mirarlo, se le quedo viendo unos segundos en los cuales pensó, cuando termino de meditar en su mente formo una sonrisa cálida sobre su cara, se sentó en la cama sin moverse de donde esta con las orejas hacia adelante en forma de luna creciente, miro el fuerte pecho de su esposo, puso su pata derecha sobre este y empezó a hacer movimientos circulares acariciándolo, cosa que llamo la atención de su esposo quien volteo a verla.

"Pero oye tranquilo no te aflijas, aun así podemos divertirnos".-Dijo ella coquetamente con los ojos entrecerrados; viéndolo con cariño y algo de lujuria y pestaño rápidamente 3 veces.

"¡¿Ah sí?!".-Dijo el de manera molesta y agresiva volteando a verla, a pesar de la actitud que tomo por la frustración, Kate ni se inmuto.-"¡¿Cómo?!".-Pregunto menos molesto pero con la misma agresividad de hace un momento.

Kate rápidamente se puso de rodillas delante de él, lo tomo de la camisa y acerco su cara a la de él, quedando a pocos centímetros, al no ver venir esto en lo más mínimo, el coyote se sorprendió, y se le quedo viendo fijamente con los ojos abiertos, su esposa sigue viéndolo con el amor y la lujuria en su mirada.

"Así".-Dijo ella faltándole la voz y acto seguido se abalanzo sobre él, poniéndolo de espaldas contra la cama.

Sully se sorprendió por esto, no hizo absolutamente salvo mirar que tiene planeado su esposa, tiene que admitir que está asustado, Kate no dejo de sonreírle en ningún momento; acaricio su mejilla con su pata aun viéndolo de manera coqueta, lo hizo unos pocos segundos; después de eso descendió por su cuerpo como si estuviese bajando por un árbol, se detuvo justo en su cintura, volvió a mirarlo al rostro y con una de sus patas empezó acariciar su entrepierna cubierta con su pantalón.

Sully tembló e inmediatamente desvió y pego la mirada directamente en el techo debido a los inmediatos escalofríos de placer que sintió cuando hizo eso, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso de gozo y placer y relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, la sonrisa de Kate se amplió un poco y sus orejas se movieron al ver la reacción que tuvo su esposo, bajo la cabeza y desvió la mirada; la cual aterrizo sobre la entrepierna la cual seguía sin dejar de acariciar.

Siguió con la labor por 3 minutos, en los que su esposo suspiraba y jadeaba del placer, como si estuviese muriendo del calor y su cuerpo se retorcía y relajaba debido a las caricias de su esposa, a Kate esto dejo de serle suficiente, debido al calor que está empezando a sentir por su temperatura corporal; rápidamente se quitó su camisa dejando ver su brasier color azul claro como el cielo, se desabotono su short de mezclilla, de un solo y rápido movimiento se lo bajo quedando en ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con el pantalón de su esposo.

Pero con la suma que también le bajo los calzoncillos, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante ella, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire; Sully abrió los ojos sonrojado, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada de su esposa; quien también esta sonrojada, con las orejas caídas y mirando la virilidad de su querido coyote. Jamás había visto algo igual, el deseo de la coneja es tal que se lamio los labios con antojo para contener la baba que su boca está generando y empezó a jadear un poco en busca de aire. Miro a su esposo a los ojos, esperando alguna señal o cualquier cosa que le dijera algo, Sully dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sin que su sonrojo abandonara su cara y asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Kate abrió los ojos y su mirada cayó nuevamente sobre su gran virilidad, no perdió tiempo; se arrodillo a la altura de la cintura de su esposo, tomo su miembro con sus patas por el cuello, cosa que hizo que Sully temblara nuevamente y contuviera un gemido, Kate se lamio una última vez los labios, abrió la boca y la dejo caer sobre el miembro del coyote, cubriéndolo hasta la mitad.

Sully nuevamente tembló por la placentera sensación que eso le provoco y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de gozo. Kate cerro los ojos cuando dejó caer su boca sobre su miembro para disfrutar hasta el último segundo, soltó el cuello del mismo y con sus patas empezó a sentirlo suavemente; como si fuera el cuerpo escultural de una mujer, estuvo así por unos segundos; sintiendo la punta de la virilidad de su esposo con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que el gimiera de vez en cuando del placer, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir más la necesidad que la lujuria y el deseo están provocándole, dejo de escanear el cuello de su miembro y empujo la cabeza hacia abajo, cubriendo todo el miembro de su esposo.

Esto hizo que Sully abriera los ojos por placer y respira agitadamente como si tuviera miedo o quisiera llorar, Kate no lo dejo siquiera procesarlo, pues con su lengua empezó a escanear hasta el último centímetro de su virilidad, a la vez que succionaba con urgencia y necesidad, como si fuera un muy necesario vaso de agua fría en el desierto. El placer que Sully sintió hace unos segundos no se comparaba con el que está sintiendo ahora, prácticamente está retorciéndose del placer; miro hacia el techo, cerró los ojos y de manera casi instintiva puso sus patas en la nuca de su esposa, buscando a toda costa que se alejara, mientras ella lo complacía el levanto sus caídas orejas y empezó a acariciarlas, cosa que complacía a Kate y empezó a gemir mientras le daba placer sin límites.

El acto de amor y sexo duro 10 largos minutos hasta que Sully no pudo contenerme más y descargo todo su amor en la boca de su esposa, la coneja casi se atraganta con esto pero logro mantener el control y logro tragárselo todo, si bien el sabor no era del todo agradable; el deseo y la lujuria habían nublado el juicio de Kate lo suficiente para que no le importase en lo más mínimo. Sully dejo de acariciar sus orejas, Kate hizo su cabeza hacia atrás sacando la virilidad de su esposo de cavidad oral, cosa que hizo gemir al coyote, y con las orejas caídas y una pequeña y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara, volvió a trepar a su esposo hasta llegar a su cara. Sully la recibió con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos y abrazándola; con sus patas en su espalda, y Kate lo hizo dándole un suave y simple pero amoroso beso en los labios, una vez que este término volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, no necesitan decir nada, las palabras sobraban y sus miradas lo decían todo, luego de eso, se acurrucaron uno contra el otro sin dejar de abrazarse, Sully escurrió la pata debajo de su brasier y apretó uno de sus pezones, haciendo gemir a Kate con la boca cerrada, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

En uno de los edificios de las empresas asiáticas que extraen el ámbar de Simojovel se encuentran los trabajadores de esta en uno de los pisos de la misma realizando sus trabajos, mecanografiando informes o realizándolos, atendiendo llamadas, etc., etc., lo que siempre hacen en edificios ejecutivos, en eso el dueño de la empresa de esa edificio, un hombre asiático, apareció y camino hacia su oficina.

"Buenos días Mai".-Dijo saludando a su secretaria; que también es asiática, cuando paso al lado de ella.

"Buenos días señor".-Dijo ella y lo miro.

"Llama a mi esposa; dile que hoy no podré ir a comer".-Dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Reanudo su camino hacia su oficina y afuera de la puerta de esta, sentado al lado de la entrada en una silla, se encuentra un hombre de físico corpulento, caucásico y con bigote, lleva ropaje de campesino y un sombrero campirano, es un mexicano que trabaja para él.

"Vamos".-Dijo su jefe haciéndolo un gesto para que se levantara una vez que estaba cerca de él.

El hombre se puso de pie, su jefe abrió la puerta, ambos entraron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

"Ok, esto es lo que quiero que hagas y corre la voz para que los demás de tu pueblo que trabajan para mi hagan lo mismo, quiero conduzcan sus autos y vayan a todos los pueblos vecinos; contraten y traigan a indígenas, alcohólicos, drogadictos, pordioseros, niños callejeros, lo que sea. Quiero que traigan personas desesperadas dispuestas a trabajar por un salario que ellos consideren decente para su situación".-Dijo.

Su empleado asintió con la cabeza tras escucharlo.

"Vamos a romper esta maldita huelga. Je, ya quiero ver que harán esos provocadores cuando vean a sus primos, tíos, tías, hermanas y hermanos trabajando aquí".-Dijo, al final con una sonrisa victoriosa sobre su cara.

 **Mientras en la empresa de Mutashiru.**

Todos sus trabajadores están extrayendo el ámbar, bueno todos es un término relativo ahí; ya que los empleados asiáticos, aparte de llevar uniformes, cascos y mascarillas para no respirar el polvo de los minerales no están moviendo ni un dedo, ellos solo supervisan como los trabajadores mexicanos cargan todo el ámbar que pueden en sus brazos y lo vierten en carros mineros para llevarlos adentro más tarde. En esta empresa trabaja José, el primer trabajador minero que Kyle conoció al llegar a Simojovel, está trabajando duro como siempre, bajo el caliente y asfixiante manto del sol. En eso, una camioneta cargada con tinacos plateados llenos de agua limpia y potable llego con ellos y se estaciono, de esta; del lado del copiloto, bajo Mutashiru y cerró la puerta una vez puso un pie en la tierra, el empleado suyo que condujo la camioneta fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta con él y abrió el portón de esta.

"Todos, vengan; vengan".-Dijo Mutashiru, llamando la atención de todos sus empleados, quienes dejaron de hacer su trabajo y lo miraron.-"¿Quién tiene sed?".-Pregunto.

Sus empleados asiáticos no duraron en lo más mínimo y se acercaron a la camioneta para recibir un muy necesitado vaso de agua.

"Aquí hay agua fría. No se preocupen no afectara sus salarios; es gratis".-Les dijo a todos.-"Y todos pueden beber de ella".-Dijo, esto último llamo la atención de sus trabajadores asiáticos quienes extrañados voltearon a verlo.-"Vamos acérquense; tomen, no sean tímidos, Ryu dales vasos a todos sin excepción".-Dijo mirando a su empleado que condujo la camioneta.

Este asintió con la cabeza y empezó a llenar vasos de agua, y a ofrecérselos a los trabajadores indígenas, quienes en su gran mayoría la bebían por necesidad y con gusto. Pero unos muy pocos quienes no, entre ellos José; ya sabe que lo que están haciendo para que crean que trabajar para él no es tan malo.

"Me han contado, que miembros de un movimiento sindicalizado; han estado hablando con ustedes y con personas como ustedes".-Dijo Mutashiru, refiriéndose a Kyle y su movimiento.-"Quienes; están haciéndoles promesas, escuchen estas promesas no son más que puras y enormes mentiras de estos alborotadores, incluso, si las siguen; podrían terminar en la cárcel".-Dijo mirando a todos los que están alrededor suyo como todo un orador.-"¿Y para qué?".-Pregunto.

Todos los que no bebieron el agua se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirada.

"¿Qué sucedes Cruz?".-Dijo Mutashiru mirando a José, quien volteo a verlo cuando dijo su apellido.-"¿No tienes sed?".-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

José si tiene sed, mucha; bastante, pero no va darle el gusto de que va a hacer todo lo que él quiera.

"Si alguien tiene algún problema; no dude en decírmelo".-Dijo Mutashiru, camino hacia José y se detuvo a 2 metros de el con sus manos en sus caderas.-"No quiero que haya ningún problema aquí".-Dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa.

 **En otra parte de Simojovel.**

Kyle y Lori se encuentran en el auto de Helen, el cual ella le presto a Kyle para ir a recoger a Lori; quien recientemente acaba de salir de prisión. Kyle le dedico un breve vistazo para luego volver a mirar el camino y decidió iniciar una conversación.

"¿Y, te gusto la cárcel?".-Pregunto y volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

"Si".-Dijo ella con alegría.-"Enserio; conocí a gente; verdaderamente sabia ahí".-Dijo mirando al conejo.-"Una mujer Irene, es muy lista. Creo que sería un gran elemento para el sindicato; cuando salga de la cárcel le pediré que se nos una".-Dijo y miro el camino.

Kyle solo la miro con el rabillo del ojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"También hubo un hombre junto a mi…".-Kyle no la dejo terminar la frase.

"Espera; espera ¿estaba contigo?".-Pregunto volteando a verla con extrañez.

"Si".-Respondió ella.-"Lo arrestaron justo después de que lo hicieron conmigo. Los guardias de seguridad privada del campo salieron poco después, lo golpearon. Lo insultaron, querían provocarlo, pero él se quedó ahí; no movió ni un solo dedo".-Dijo, al final levantando su dedo índice.

"Y asumo que quieres verlo otra vez, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Kyle volteando a verla, con algo de enojo, molestia y seriedad en su mirada.

"…¿Qué?".-Pregunto la hurón extrañada por su pregunta.-"Kyle no tengo idea de que me estas…".-El no la dejo terminar.

"¿Sabes qué? Podríamos pedirle que se una al movimiento, después de todo necesitamos hombres…increíbles ¿no?".-Dijo él.

Lori lo inspecciono con la mirada de arriba a abajo, abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo que verdad pasaba y se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta del auto, cerrada detrás de ella; con una sonrisa de astucia en su rostro.

"No puedo creerlo; ¿Kyle Rabbitstail…estas celoso?".-Dijo ella.

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos e irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe por esa pregunta, inmediatamente volteo a verla, la miro un par de segundos y rápidamente intercalo su mirada entre al camino y ella varias veces hasta que su atención termino aterrizando en el camino, ella tiene toda la razón; esta celoso.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Celoso…yo?!".-Pregunto el conejo sumamente nervioso.

"Si tu".-Dijo Lori con una sonrisa y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, le encanta ver sus reacciones cuando lo arrincona de la manera que sea.

"…N-No,…cl-claro que no".-Contesto el conejo sin voltear a verla dejando caer poco a poco sus orejas.

"Si lo estás".-Dijo Lori.

"Que no, no estoy celoso".- Dijo el conejo queriendo evitar exteriorizar aún más sus celos, pero no importa lo que diga o haga, Lori no negara lo obvio.

"Bueno si eso dices".-Dijo, giro su cabeza y se quedó mirando el paisaje de montañas a lo lejos; en movimiento debido a que va en un auto.

"Lo digo enserio; no estoy celoso".-Afirmo Kyle aunque fuera mentira mientras la miraba por un momento y regreso su vista al camino.

"Aja si".-Dijo Lori sin dejar de mirar el paisaje.

Kyle la miro con extrañez y una ceja levantada, desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado y la regreso a ella.

"…No estoy celoso".-Dijo.

"Mjhm".-Dijo la hurón asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

"Hablo enserio, no estoy celoso".-Dijo.

"Claro, lo que digas".-Dijo ella no importándole, está usando psicología inversa.

"Que no estoy celoso mujer, entiéndelo".-Dijo Kyle molesto, enojado y desesperado.

Lori se llevó una pata a la boca y contuvo con fuerza las ganas de reírse a carcajadas de él, ya que si lo hace perderá su ventajosa posición que obtuvo usando psicología inversa; tiene que admitir que le encanta hacer enojar a ese conejo, se le hace muy tierno cuando se pone así. Durante el resto del camino siguieron discutiendo y peleando sobre los celos de Kyle los cuales el sigue negando de manera insistente y terca, para diversión de la hurón antropomórfica.

 **Más tarde.**

Kyle, Lori, Helen y varios de los intrigantes del movimiento de Kyle se encuentran en un campo de trabajo de ámbar que no está perimetrado; es decir, que no cuenta con vallas ni cercas que les impida el paso a los demás, es el campo de arraneo de un campesino; literal, ya que no hay césped verde, solo la caliente tierra color amarillo Nápoles debajo de sus pies. Los intrigantes del movimiento de Kyle, entre los que se encuentran hombres, mujeres y jóvenes están tocando música, música mexicana, mientras otros tienen en alto sus letreros de piquete, pancartas o cantando una canción de protesta que es la siguiente: " _Firmes estaremos, no nos vencerán, firmes estaremos; en un halo de victoooria. No nos moveráaan"._

"El movimiento es para ustedes, estamos aquí para ustedes señoras y señores".-Le dijo Kyle a los trabajadores que los escuchan pero sin parar de trabajar, mientras los de su movimiento cantan en protesta.

"Estamos aquí para ayudarlos, no tengan miedo; únanse a la huelga, álcense contra sus opresores".-Dijo Lori quien lleva puesto un gran sombrero de paja para protegerse del sol.

Entre los trabajadores Kyle vio a un niño de piel morena, no mayor de 14 años que trabaja duramente junto con los adultos, esto llamo su atención y se acercó un poco a él.

"Oye, oye hijo".-Dijo hablándole al niño y se quedó a 3 metros de distancia de él, también buscando no estorbarles a los trabajadores.-"A ti y a tu familia no les están pagando lo suficiente".-Dijo.

"No le hagas caso mijo, sigue trabajando".-Le dijo su padre quien se encuentra al lado del pequeño.

"Señor, no merecen ser tratados como animales; vengan y únanse a nuestro movimiento".-Le dijo Kyle al padre del niño.

"El comal le dijo a la olla; tu seres un animal guey, deja de molestar y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo ca***n".-Dijo el padre del niño.

Kyle miro hacia un lado dejando escapar un quejido de molestia, regreso su mirada a los trabajadores, se llevó una pata a la frente, cerró los ojos, se llevó su otra pata a la cintura y negó con la cabeza.

"Únanse a la causa".-Dijo Lori en voz alta a los trabajadores para que la oyeran y entre ellos vio a otro niño, de unos 12 años de edad.

"Por favor señores, los están maltratando; no se dejen resístanse".-Dijo Kyle a los trabajadores pero lo ignoraron.

Lori puso sus patas en sus rodillas, doblo su espalda, inclino su cara hacia el niño que vio y le hablo.

"Oye, oye pequeño. No les están pagando lo que merecen, recuerda lo que dijo el subcomandante Marcos una vez: "La tierra es de quien la trabaja", ustedes les están pagando a ellos con sus servicios, estás son sus tierras no de ellos; no se dejen engañar".-Dijo la hurón, aunque la escucharon decidieron ignorarla, no quieren meterse en problemas por no trabajar.-"Vamos, no tengan miedo".-Dijo mirando a todos pero seguían ignorándola.

Kyle miro ambos lados de donde se encuentra y se dio cuenta que 2 vehículos vienen en dirección a los manifestantes. Lori quito sus ojos de los trabajadores, miro a ambos lados, también vio los vehículos, veía que se acercaban cada vez más y más, y volteo a ver a Kyle, con una cara de cierta preocupación. Kyle abrió los ojos; preocupado y corrió hacia los manifestantes.

"Vengan. ¡Vamos vengan, vengan!".-Dijo mientras corría e incitaba a un par de manifestantes a correr también.

"¡Vamos. Vamos, corran, vámonos; vámonos!".-Dijo Lori haciendo lo mismo que su compañero de protesta y amor platónico.

Los vehículos están cerca de ellos.

"¡Vamos!. ¡Reúnanse, reúnanse!".-Dijo Kyle, y el, Lori y los manifestantes se reunieron haciendo un circulo.

Lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues los vehículos pasaron muy cerca de algunos manifestantes; tenían la clara intención de atropellarlos o al menos intentarlo, y se detuvieron a ambos lados del grupo manifestante, uno de los vehículos es un tractor que lleva remolcando un gran tambo metálico con un contenido desconocido y lleva una verga muy extraña en su parte posterior, y el otro es un camión; conocidos como pipas de agua.

"¡No nos vamos ir de aquí!".-Dijo Kyle en voz alta para que lo oyeran, tienen los brazos abiertos a ambos lados; para contener a los manifestantes dentro del circulo en solidaridad.-"¡No teman, tranquilos!".-Le dijo a los miembros de su movimiento.

En eso, un auto lujoso de color negro; el cual se ve a simple vista que debió de costar mucho arribo al lugar y se estaciono enfrente de los manifestantes a un par de metros, de este bajo el dueño de la empresa que maneja el campo de trabajo en el que se encuentran, y resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Osamu, él se acercó a los manifestantes hasta quedar a un metro de ellos, se llevó sus manos a la cintura y se les quedo viendo. Centro su atención especialmente en Kyle, a quien miro a los ojos con tranquilidad y naturalidad, Kyle se le quedo viendo con seriedad y determinación en su mirada mientras contenía a su grupo para que no surgiera ningún imprevisto, después de mirarlo Osamu miro al conductor del tractor y asintió con la cabeza.

Kyle volteo a ver el tractor y en cuanto lo hizo, le verga de este; que es un dispositivo para rociar, roció una nube de color gris directamente en su cara, al igual que con el resto de los manifestantes, un gas de aroma industrial y desagradable.

Kyle tosió un par de veces en su antebrazo con los ojos cerrados, ya que el gas le pico.

"¡Pesticida, es pesticida!".-Dijo el conejo manteniendo los ojos con fuerza y volviendo a toser, al igual que el resto de los manifestantes, a quienes el pesticida tenía el mismo efecto con ellos que el que tuvo con él.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, el conductor y el copiloto de la pipa de agua tomaron una manguera de gran tamaño de la unidad, abrieron el flujo del agua y empezaron a empapar a los manifestantes a manguerazos, al igual que lo hicieron con los manifestantes sudafricanos que protestaban por la liberación de Mandela.

"¡Tomen esto perros!".-Dijo el conductor de la pipa con odio y enojo mientras los rociaba.

La corriente de agua es tan fuerte que logra sacar de equilibrio y tirar a los manifestantes, y ya en el suelo; sin tregua alguna, siguen rociándolos sin piedad ni misericordia. Entre ellos esta Lori, quien gritaba; el agua a veces le daba en la cara, haciendo que se atragantara y sintiera como si se ahogara en varias ocasiones, haciéndola toser con fuerza y tomara grandes bocanadas de aire.

"!LORI, LORI!".-Grito Kyle con fuerza para que lo escuchara y con desesperación, debido su preocupación por su bienestar aun con los ojos cerrados.

Tras recibir la corriente de agua por un par de segundos en la cara, Lori tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tosió con fuerza, tras hacerlo abrió la boca para responderle pero no pudo pues la corriente de agua volvió a darle en la cara, haciendo que se tragara agua.

Tras eso, los manifestantes se fueron del lugar; necesitaron de ayuda pues el pesticida los dejo; cegados y no pueden abrir los ojos, tuvieron que llevarlos a sus casas, ya en ellas se secaron, también necesitaron ayuda para eso pues están privados de su vista y todos ellos están acostumbrados a usarla. Tras esa represión en contra de su movimiento, Kyle, Lori y todos los que estuvieron en el campo y fueron rociados con pesticida tuvieron que guardar reposo por 2 días, ya que eso duro el efecto del químico sobre sus ojos; pero mientras ellos no podían, les pidieron a los que si podían que siguieran protestando, para no dejar de ejercer presión sobre las empresas japonesas.

Pasados los 2 días y con su vista de regreso, Kyle le dijo a Helen que va a hacer una reunión en el mismo cobertizo donde organizaron la unión de crédito con los líderes del movimiento, él se encuentra en ese lugar, esperando a Helen y los demás, y se encuentra solo, bueno; no completamente solo, Brian esta con él, sentado en una silla a varios metros de distancia de él. Ambos miraban el piso, el techo, las paredes o hacia el frente evitando hacer contacto visual uno con el otro, el ambiente es tenso, pesado y penetrante entre ambos, debido a la pelea que tuvieron hace días y no han resuelto.

Kyle jugaba con los dedos de sus patas mientras los mira, a única manera de entretenimiento en ese lugar para evitar el aburrimiento, estuvo así varios segundos hasta que su mirada aterrizo sobre el demonio Tasmania, sabe que si quieren disculparse uno al otro él debe ser el que dé el primer paso; ya que él fue el que le grito y ofendió. El miro hacia el otro lado, respiro hondo, dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, y dejaba caer sus orejas, al igual que sus brazos sobre su regazo, abrió los ojos, miro al demonio de Tasmania y levanto sus orejas.

"Brian".-Dijo rompiendo el denso silencio del ambiente.

La oreja derecha de Brian se levantó y se tembló al escuchar su nombre, volteo y su mirada aterrizo sobre el conejo, quien junto sus patas, desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado y jugaba con sus pulgares nerviosamente, haciendo círculos imaginarios con ellos como si fueran una rueda de la fortuna, y volvió a suspirar.

"Escucha yo…quiero pedirte perdón, lo lamento".-Dijo y miro al demonio.-"Perdón por haber…".-Brian no lo dejo terminar.

"No, no tranquilo amigo".-Dijo negando con la cabeza y el brazo completamente estirado hacia el en un gesto de "Alto".-"No tienes por qué disculparte, creo que yo también no supe expresarme adecuadamente y, lo lamento".-Dijo mientras lo miraba por el rabillo de los ojos con una cara de tristeza.-"No debí haber metido a Lorraine en esa conversación, eso fue muy insensible, ella murió de la peor manera y yo la enrosque, no debí haberlo hecho".-Dijo mirando al piso y volvió a mirar a su amigo en lo último que dijo.

"…No importa que lo que hayas dicho yo también te debo una disculpa".-Dijo Kyle poniendo su mano sobre su pecho viendo a su amigo, miro al piso con tristeza y suspiro por la nariz.-"No debí haberte gritado así, ni haber dicho eso de tus relaciones con tus ex esposas, lo siento. Tal vez tu no sentiste algo parecido a lo que yo cuando Lorraine murió pero sé que tu rompimiento con tus esposas debió de ser doloroso".-Dijo, con sus orejas caídas.

"En la mayoría lo fue".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania, miro a su amigo por el rabillo de los ojos de manera suspicaz, ambos empezaron a reírse poco a poco hasta que sus risas se convirtieron en risas a carcajadas y Brian se limpió una lágrima que escurrió de su ojo con su dedo índice, volvió a entristecerse y miro a su amigo.-"Oye".-Dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que el conejo volteara.-"Estuve pensando mucho desde de nuestra discusión y, creo que tienes razón. Si no quieres olvidar a Lorraine no lo hagas, no debes hacerlo. Pero enserio amigo, debes cambiar la página, si sigues pensando en Lorraine y no te abres a nuevos amores estarás llevando un lastre en tu vida".-Dijo, Kyle esta vez no lo contradijo; solo está escuchándolo con atención, con su mejilla recargada contra su pata cerrada en un puno.-"Perdóname por meterla en esta platica; pero mira a Tiana, mira a tu hija. Ella vio morir a su madre enfrente de sus propios ojos, vio cuando la torturaban y violaban, y ella lo supero".-Dijo.

" _Ah, sin tan solo supieras".-_ Dijo Kyle para sí mismo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y miro a su amigo por el rabillo de los ojos, obviamente refiriéndose al síndrome de personalidades múltiples que ella padece.

"Si tu hija pudo hacerlo tú también puedes. Pero no lo lograras sino pones de tu parte para superarlo".-Dijo Brian.

Kyle volvió a mirar el piso, él sabe que las palabras de Brian son completamente ciertas; necesita dejar de apegarse al pasado y mirar hacia el pasado, pero la muerte de Lorraine fue tan horrible que aun hoy, a casi 8 años de su muerte; las imágenes de ese fatídico momento siguen frescas en su mente; como si hubiese pasado solo ayer. El dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a su amigo.

"Está bien, lo intentare".-Dijo aun algo triste.

Brian sonrió, se levantó de su silla y fue hacia él.

"Eso es todo amigo".-Dijo con alegría en su voz y puso su pata en su hombro.-"Es lo único que te pido".-Dijo y empezó a acariciarle el hombro con la yema de su pulgar y las del resto de sus dedos.

Kyle simplemente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa con sus orejas aun caídas.

"Hola chicos".-Escucharon.

Voltearon y vieron a Helen y Lori yendo directo hacia ellos. Kyle también se puso de pie levantando sus orejas y se acomodó su saco.

"Ok, hora de trabajar".-Dijo y volteo a ver a su amigo.

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

Kyle se encuentra sentado en una silla detrás de una de las mesas que usaron para la unión de crédito, con una pata a la altura de sienes y sobándose esa área con las yemas para hacer que su cerebro procese mejor la información de lo que le está diciendo Helen, a quien está mirando directamente.

"Están perdiendo las esperanzas Kyle, y no los culpo, saben que los dueños de las empresas japonesas rompieron la huelga al traer trabajadores desde los pueblos vecinos. No podemos pedirles que sigan con esto; no mientras aun haya gente trabajando en esos campos. Creo que es hora, hora de que demos el siguiente paso".-Dijo Helen.

Kyle desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la izquierda y negó con la cabeza sin quitar su pata de su cabeza.

"No".-Dijo.-"No lo creo, aun somos débiles".-Dijo.

Lori camino hacia la mesa donde él se encuentra sentado, recorrió una silla y se sentó en está mirando a Kyle.

"Kyle, con el interdicto ya no tenemos leyes que nos protejan, y si iniciamos un boicot no habrá ninguna ley que pueda detenernos. Es una forma de protesta totalmente pacifica; no podrán usar un interdicto esta vez para callarnos. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora, es ahora o nunca, este es el momento perfecto Kyle".-Dijo la hurón señalando la mesa constantemente con su dedo al final.

Kyle pensó en las palabras del hurón y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado pensativo.

 **Más tarde.**

Kyle, Lori, Brian, Helen y varios miembros de su movimiento se encuentran en la iglesia donde Kyle convenció a la mayoría de los trabajadores de sumarse a su huelga, él se encuentra en el altar mientras Lori, Brian y Helen están entregándoles panfletos a las personas sentadas en las bancas de la iglesia.

"No podemos boicotear a todas las empresas que sustraen el ámbar al mismo tiempo, necesitamos un rostro; una marca, y en eso enfocarnos. Y esa marca, es Ambar's Toyo-Iwa".-Dijo Kyle a todas las personas presentes en el lugar y saco un poster pequeño de dicha empresa, el cual tiene un fondo de color café y para llamar la atención, piezas de ámbar gigantes manipuladas con Photoshop para crear una imagen publicitaria hipérbole.

Una vez que entregaron los panfletos, Lori, Brian y Helen entregaron pósteres de dicha empresa a todos los presentes para que pudieran reconocerla fácilmente.

"Les pediremos a los simpatizantes y o miembros de nuestro movimiento en otros estados que recluten más personas para el movimiento, nos repartiremos todo el país y sus estados para captar la atención".-Dijo el conejo mirando a la gente.-"Quien pueda viajar; hable con Ricardo".-Dijo señalando a un hombre que se encuentra al lado suyo, quien levanto la mano mirando a todos para que pudieran verlo.-"Es casi mi hermano y sabe viajar.-Dijo, haciendo que Ricardo y todos los presentes se rieran.-"Para lograr esto necesitaremos un verdadero ejército de boicoteadores, esto será un trabajo pesado, pero con un ejército; nos ira mucho mejor. Nuestro podrá ir aumentando poco a poco, y podres avanzar aún más rápido".-Dijo.

Mientras explicaba un miembro del movimiento de Kyle se acercó a José quien está presente en la iglesia mirando a Kyle de pie y recargado contra un pilar, ella le ofreció un panfleto, José la miro y le dijo que mejor se lo diera a su compañero que está a su lado.

"Nuestras mejores opciones para poder reclutar, son los estudiantes, los grupos de derechos civiles, de iglesias o grupos religiosos. Ellos son nuestras mejores opciones. Pero cualquiera que quiera unirse será bienvenido, ya lo dije una vez en televisión. Tenemos que salir a las calles, todos, cada uno de nosotros y entregar panfletos. Tenemos que hacer ruido, mucho ruido, tanto; que no puedan ignorarnos. En piquetes, parques, iglesias, lugares públicos, supermercados, universidades, fabricas, cualquier lugar donde haya mucha gente; hay que estar ahí. Y una vez que tengamos su atención; tenemos que contar historias, historias personales; de primera mano, de la gente que ha sufrido en esos campos de trabajo o causa de estos; y luego, llevar esas mismas historias a la radio y la televisión".-Dijo Kyle y de repente la escena cambia.

Se ve a Kyle hablando con una señora que está saliendo de un supermercado Aurrera después de hacer sus compras, ella lleva a su hija de 4 años con ella y van camino a su auto mientras le habla, la mujer tiene cara de estar de mal humor pero está oyendo al conejo abogado.

"Una mujer fue extorsionada por una empresa minera cuando se dieron cuenta que su esposo; dueño de una área de varias hectáreas, enfermo. Ellos la hostigaron hasta el cansancio para que vendiera la propiedad y cuando se negó empezaron a acosarla, ella y su hijo aseguran que escuchan a personas hablando y corriendo por su propiedad durante la noche y que tratan de entrar a su casa, ella y su hijo admiten estar muy asustados ya que incluso la amenazaron de muerte sino vende esa propiedad o de arrebatársela por el medio que sea necesario. En los campos de trabajo no hay baños, se les da solo un vaso de agua al día; 2 si tienen suerte, son golpeados, agredidos verbal y psicológicamente, no hay duchas en las barracas para después de terminar la jornada de trabajo y no hay salario mínimo".-Le dijo Kyle a la señora mientras la seguía.

Ella abrió la puerta de su auto y miro al conejo con atención.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer para lograr un cambio; es boicotear".-Dijo Kyle y le entrego un panfleto, que ella tomo y leyó.-"Puede ayudar boicoteando Ambar's Toyo-Iwa".-Dijo.

La mujer lo miro cambiando a un semblante más agradable y le dijo bien gracias asintiendo con la cabeza, y Kyle regreso a Aurrera para seguir con el boicot. La escena cambia nuevamente y se ve a Kyle nuevamente en la iglesia siguiendo con su explicación.

"Las historias de esas personas son indispensables para hacer justicia en este caso, ya que estamos luchando; por derechos humanos básicos".-Dijo Kyle terminando de explicar.

 **Más tarde.**

Alguien encendió su televisión; este se encendió en un noticiero por el que están pasando, imágenes del movimiento de Kyle ahora realizando boicot en contra de las empresas que se apropian del ámbar y con Kate como narradora.

 _"Algunos de los medios de comunicación de México están centrando su atención en pueblos como Simojovel, pueblos que dependen de la minería para subsistir en esta vida y que se ven aquejados por el asunto de las empresas japonesas que se adueñan de estas minas. Una vez adueñadas de estos lugares; las empresas despiden a la mayoría de sus trabajadores para reemplazarlos con maquinaria, quienes no corren con esa suerte; se quejan de recibir salarios injustos y malos tratos por parte de los trabajadores de estas empresas, los que son despedidos corren graves riesgos de sufrir crisis económicas y de alimentación, cosa que una vez degenero en un severo problema de crisis social en este pequeño pueblo. El año pasado se registraron robos, tiroteos e incluso disturbios como resultado de la indignación de estos trabajadores despedidos. Las empresas que se adueñan de estas minas no han declarado públicamente que cuentan con la autorización del gobierno mexicano para instalar sus empresas en su país. Tras enterarse de este tema, el político, pre candidato para las elecciones presidenciales de México 2018 y líder del movimiento Morena aquí en México, el señor Andrés Manuel López Obrador, ha declarado ante las cámaras, que viajara a Simojovel esta semana, para asistir a una reunión que se centrara en el tema que aqueja a este pueblo"._

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Las uniones de crédito son instituciones financieras, constituidas con el propósito de ofrecer acceso al financiamiento y condiciones favorables para ahorrar y recibir préstamos y servicios financieros.**

 **Los Zapatistas o el Ejercito Zapatista de liberación nacional, es un movimiento social, creado en el año 1914 por el conocido personaje de la revolución mexicana Emiliano Zapata. En el año 1994 fue actualizado; es un movimiento que busca que se respeten y ejerzan los derechos de los indígenas en México, sin embargo, el movimiento recurrió a métodos violentos que conllevaron a una represión militarizada y desde entonces, usan la violencia como método para que su voz sea escuchada.**

 **Las femi nazis o feminazismo, es un movimiento social de grupos de mujeres feministas quienes; a diferencia de su contraparte quienes son consideradas mucho menos radicales, buscan acabar con todos los derechos de los hombres y hacer leyes que solo beneficien a las mujeres. Se les otorga el término "Nazi" debido a lo radical de la mentalidad de su movimiento.**

 **Don Tai-chataico hace referencia a Don so taco, la caricatura periodista que Cesar Chávez y su movimiento sindicalista usaron en su periódico para correr la voz de su causa y su movimiento.**

 **La Primera Enmienda prohíbe la creación de cualquier ley con respecto al establecimiento oficial de una religión, que impida la práctica libre de la misma, que reduzca la libertad de expresión, que vulnere la libertad de prensa, que interfiera con el derecho de reunión pacífica o que prohíba el solicitar una compensación por agravios gubernamentales. Fue adoptada el 15 de diciembre de 1791, como la primera de las diez enmiendas de la Carta de Derechos.**

 **Con imagen publicitaria hipérbole quise decir que es una foto de hipérbole.**

 **Una foto de hipérbole es aquella en el que el objeto al que buscas darle publicidad esta exagerado para llamar la atención, un ejemplo son los grandes carteles de Coca-Cola; donde la botella es gigantesca y un ser humano diminuto, eso es exageración y una hipérbole.**

 **Ambar's Toyo-Iwa significaría; traducido completamente al español: Piedra de ámbar en abundancia. Toyo significa abundante e Iwa: Roca.**

 **La historia que conto Kyle de aquella mujer extorsionada es real, la leí en Hotmail noticias, pero por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre de aquella mujer ni en qué pueblo vive.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales. Eso me motivaría y ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: Apuñalado por la espalda.**

 **2 personajes que usare en este cap no me pertenecen, los derechos de su creación le pertenecen a Naugthy Dog y al actor mexicano Jorge Ortiz de Pinedo.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Seguro que si amigo, XD. Pues no sabría decirte ya que no conozco a esos chicos. Si así es, tienes toda la razón y esa era la estrategia de Kyle, demostrarles que en el fondo esos tipos eran brutales y crueles. Ya lo dijiste amigo, eso es ser maduro. Pues no sabía que poner cuando dijo sus métodos, por eso se lo deje a sus imaginaciones. Es de los pingüinos de Madagascar. Ya leíste que al final no lo metió en eso, yo también tome eso en cuenta. Ok perdón, mi error. Hay muchos hombres como el en México amigo, créeme; lo he visto mucho; gracias a un canal en YouTube llamado México Cívico, a mí también me caen muy gordo ese tipo de personas, pues creen que pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana. Si así es XD. La verdad se me ocurrió, te juro y te prometo que no he visto La familia del futuro. Brian intento convencerlo y mira como le fue, tal vez podría ponerse así contigo si intentas convencerlo. Así es amigo. Sí, eso lo saque de Cesar Chávez y con Jerry; pues no sé, ya veremos. Yo intentaba recordar ese lenguaje de código por más que intentaba no podía, lo de 24-7 lo dice Burt Gummer en la serie de Temblores para decir afirmativo, por eso lo puse pues es el único lenguaje de código que recordaba. Eso también hicieron Gandhi, Martin Luther King jr., Nelson Mandela, Cesar Chávez y más, ellos y Kyle demuestran que si eres lo bastante inteligente y te respaldas en las leyes puedes callar a quien sea. En mi opinión él ha dejado muy en claro que sí, podría ser el Gandhi de México, tal vez XD. Pues estás en lo cierto amigo, sí; lo hice para darle más riqueza intercultural a mi fic, al igual que lo haces tú en los tuyos. Esa era la intención, que diera gracia para llamar la atención pero que demostrara de forma visual las injusticias que viven esas personas, a mí tampoco me gusta que sea esclavista. Pues no, ahora sabes que es su hija. Si eso también lo saque de Cesar Chávez. Jejeje, pues sí, claro que lo disfruto. Lo mismo digo amigo. Los están tentando y también están siendo más "generosos" para que crean que no es tan malo trabajar ahí, pero no es cierto, si lo es. XD, ¿Qué esperabas?; creo que ya sabes lo terco que él es. Si así es. Ok perdón; me equivoque. Así es amigo, Kyle y sus movidas se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes y seguirá así debido a su tenacidad.

 **HectorElLector2016:** Genial :), me alegra que ahora si disfrutaras un capitulo que involucra a Kyle. No pierdas la esperanza amigo, y si no, seguro que debe haber más unis en donde vives. Gracias por tu comprensión, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo.

 **Más tarde ese mismo día, en Jalisco.**

La noche cayo y el lapso para entrenar de Daniel y Mario termino, hoy es el día en el que pelearan contra el oponente que les puso Mr. Big cuando se inscribieron en el Coliseo para poder ganar el dinero que Ellie y su padre necesitan para no perder su casa, el lugar está muy concurrido ya que todos están que mueren de las ansias por ver la pelea, quieren ver como el peleador contra el que van a pelear Mario y Daniel los despedaza y los deja tendidos en el piso. Los apostadores no perdieron tiempo ante esta oportunidad y se posicionaron en sus lugares, entre ellos esta Finnick; es uno de sus lugares predilectos para conseguir dinero, al verlos; aquellos que están dispuestos a apostar fueron hacia ellos como abejas a la miel y empezaron a dar sus apuestas, la gran mayoría apostaban por el peleador del Coliseo con el que pelearan Daniel y Mario, tienen la seguridad de que ambos muchachos terminaran hechos puré contra él, de todos el único que aposto por Daniel y Mario fue Finnick, no lo hizo porque enserio los apoye; lo hizo por estrategia, si gana él se lleva a casa cientos de pesos mexicanos y si pierde solo perderá un poco de plata. Su recompensa podría ser grande y sus consecuencias mínimas, es perfecto para él.

Daniel, Ellie, Mario y Joel entraron por la puerta trasera del Coliseo y fueron hacia los vestidores a preparar a ambos muchachos para la pelea, una vez ahí ambos se vistieron con sus uniformes que usan en el Kung-fu, Mario lleva un abrigo de Lima-lama sin mangas de color negro, con los bordes de sus lengüetas para abotonar de color rojo vivo al igual que los huecos por donde salen los brazos, lleva un pans de color completamente negro, su cinta azul, la cual adquirió hace unos meses y unos zapatos exclusivos del Lima-lama de color negro. Daniel lleva una camisa de color azul ultramar apagado de cuello color beige grisáceo con un par de franjas blancas en este y de mangas cortas, no está usando el uniforme de su dogo completo ya que su camisa del uniforme está muy agüereada de las axilas; debido posiblemente a lo mucho que la tensa al estar sujeta a su cintura por su cinta roja, unos pans abombachos (Muy aguados o aguados) de color negro y unos tenis de color azul cyan al igual que las agujetas y de suela blanca.

Mientras se envolvían vendas en sus brazos para protegerlos de los posibles golpes cortantes del adversario, Joel está caminando de lado a lado entre ambos bancas donde ellos están sentados dándoles unas indicaciones o consejos de última hora.

"Muy bien recuerden lo que practicamos, cansen al oponente; no intenten derrotarlo desde el inicio si lo hacen se quedaran sin fuerzas y aliento para cuando de verdad las necesiten. Recuerden no solamente usar su fuerza física, también usen su fuerza interna y los movimientos de cadera de boxeo que hemos practicado para que sus golpes sean aún más potentes, aunque no le den a su oponente a la cara los golpes podrían llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuertes para obligarlo a bajar su guardia y poder pegarle en la cara".-Dijo Joel.

"Señor Miller, recuerde que las reglas dicen que no están permitidos más de 5 golpes en la cabeza en cada round".-Dijo Daniel.

"Lo sé, lo sé; a eso iba, solo úsenlos cuando ustedes crean necesario para poder noquear a su oponente, si pierden todas las oportunidades de darle en la cabeza no podrán noquearlo y será mucho más difícil derrotarlo".-Dijo Joel sin dejar de caminar de lado a lado, cada vez que llega al final de ese estrecho espacio se daba media vuelta, caminaba hacia el final y volvía repetir el proceso.-"Tampoco olviden los ejercicios de coordinación en los que trabajamos, si están bien coordinados no habrá oponente que pueda vencerlos pues trabajaran en conjunto. Siempre mantengan la guardia alta, no solo para protegerse la cara sino también el abdomen ya que ahí sí pueden golpearlos todo lo que querían, lo que me recuerda que usen también las técnicas para repeler golpes y contraatacar que les ensenaron en sus escuelas, podrían salvarlos de una derrota o un posible nocáut".-Dijo.

"No vamos a escuelas señor Miller, se llaman dogos, hay diferencia".-Dijo Mario.

"Nay lo que sean".-Dijo haciendo un ademan de "A volar" y volvió a caminar.

"Tampoco olviden las técnicas de escape y sumisión que les enseñe".-Dijo Ellie quien está parada junto a un casillero.-"Úsenlas contra su adversario y la pelea terminara más rápido que con un nocaut".-Dijo.-"Posiblemente".-Dijo desviando la mirada por un momento y alzando los hombros.

Mario y Daniel terminaron de vendarse los brazos, se pusieron de pie y giraron hacia la pelirroja y su padre.

"Bien, ¿entendieron ustedes 2?".-Pregunto Joel con las manos detrás de él; en su espalda, con un tono de voz severo y autoritario que usan los militares, mirando con seriedad a Mario y Daniel.

"Si señor Miller".-Dijeron ambos de manera casual y naturalmente.

"Dije, ¡¿me escucharon ustedes 2?!".-Pregunto en un tono de voz más alto y con ira, casi gritando.

"¡Si señor Miller, señor! ".-Dijeron ambos amigos al unísono y tomando posición de firmes como soldados.

"Bien".-Dijo Joel regresando a un tono de voz más natural y casual, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras los miraba con seriedad.

En eso, un hombre abre las 2 puertas de los vestidores con sus manos y asoma su cabeza por estas para mirar adentro.

"¿Señor Miller?".-Pregunto el hombre.

Joel escucho que lo llaman, quito sus manos de detrás de su espalda y se mostró de detrás de los casilleros, haciendo que el hombre pudiera verlo.

"Ah señor, ya están empezando; será mejor que salgan ya".-Dijo el hombre.

"De acuerdo. Gracias".-Dijo Joel.

El hombre se fue de ahí y regreso a Daniel y Mario.

"Muy muchachos; es hora las llaman".-Dijo nuevamente con las manos detrás de su espalda nuevamente, y Mario y Daniel cerraron los casilleros que les asignaron inmediatamente, con sus cosas dentro de este.-"Salgan, demuéstrenme que el entrenamiento que les di valió la vena, demuéstrenme de que están hechos y hagan pedazos a ese sujeto con el pelearan".-Dijo mientras ellos pasaron al lado de él y mientras este los miraba.

Una vez que lo pasaron fueron directo hacia las puertas, seguidos de detrás por Joel y Ellie, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el escenario Ellie acelero un poco su paso y empezó a caminar al lado de Daniel, el; la miro con el rabillo de los ojos, esta vestida con una camisa a cuadros estilo campirano de color rojo de mangas cortas la cual tiene desabrochada, debajo de esta él pueda apreciar que lleva puesta una camisa de color negro, y lleva unos pantalones azules y sus comunes tenis blancos de suela plana y con el empeine de color rosa, desvió la mirada hacia el otro, se rasco el lado derecho de su cuello con su mano izquierda y después de eso decidió iniciar una conversación.

"Oye…Ellie".-Dijo él y ella volteo a verlo haciendo un sonido de contestación con una cara neutra.-"¿No vas a desearnos suerte para la pelea?".-Pregunto formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"No".-Dijo Ellie a secas alzando los hombros sin quitar la neutralidad de su cara y regreso la mirada al frente.

Daniel se sorprendió por eso, parpadeo un par de veces, miro al otro lado sin dejar de caminar y decidió formular otra pregunta.

"¿Y un consejo, apoyo o una palabra de aliento?".-Pregunto volviendo a mirarla.

Ellie volteo a verlo y le respondió mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"No, no creo que sea necesario. Si les enseñe bien no creo que les vaya mal".-Respondió nuevamente con neutralidad y negando con la cabeza al principio, para luego regresar la mirada al frente.

"No puede ser".-Dijo Daniel un poco molesto y ella volteo a verlo.-"Ni siquiera vas darnos un consejo ni nada, tu papa si lo hizo".-Dijo.

"Yo no soy como mi padre Daniel, así que mejor vete acostumbrando".-Dijo ella aun siendo neutral.

"Enserio, no puedo entender porque eres así con todo el mundo. Gente buena, amable y compasiva como yo trata de ayudarte ¿Y así es como les pagas?, ¿Siendo fría, insensible e indiferente?".-Dijo Daniel algo molesto y enojado.

"¿Bueno y a ti que te importa eso?".-Pregunto Ellie deteniéndose al igual que él y volteando a verlo, ella, Daniel, Mario y Joel ya llegaron a la rampa por la que accederán al Circuntagono (Ya que es circular, no cuadrado), y Mario y Joel han estado escuchando su conversación desde el principio.-"¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida dime?".-Exigió saber ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Qué acaso no puedo?".-Pregunto Daniel ahora.

"Si pero es mi vida Daniel, no la tuya, yo y solo yo soy responsable de mis decisiones. Si este es el camino que quiero seguir con mi vida es mi decisión".-Dijo ella.

"Claro, alejando y rechazando a todas aquellas personas a las que les importas o se preocupan por ti".-Dijo Daniel con molestia.

"¿Y yo porque te importo o porque te preocupas por mí?".-Pregunto ella extrañada y confundida, mientras lo mira con los entrecerrados de manera interrogativa.

Daniel se quedó callado ante esa pregunta y miro a ambos lados, no es el mejor momento para decirle lo que siente por ella y aparte se siente muy nervioso como para hacerlo.

"Tú solo eres un extraño que apareció en vida de repente y desde entonces no has dejado de hacerlo, por más buenas que sean tus intenciones hacia mí no tengo porque escucharlas. La amabilidad y la compasión no siempre funcionan Daniel".-Dijo Ellie y lo miro de pies a cabeza.-"Tal vez deberías aprender a ser más honesto con las personas, decirles la verdad en la cara por más que les duela; y así tal vez algún día realmente te escuche".-Dijo y se fue de ahí para yo no tener que escucharlo más.

Daniel volteo y vio que se iba por el mismo pasillo por donde el, Mario, ella y Joel llegaron, en eso Mario camina hacia su amigo y se pone al lado suyo.

"Je, ¿puedes creer todo lo que me dijo?, Ser amable y compasivo no siempre sirve Daniel; deberías ser más sincero".-Dijo Daniel haciendo una voz femenina falsa, intentando interpretar a Ellie.-"¡Ay, es necia, terca, testadura e insensible!".-Dijo con enojo y molestia al final.

Mario noto que la ira de Daniel pero debajo de esta vio que está intentando manifestar de manera escondida sus sentimientos por ella y sonrió de manera burlona.

"Eww, te-gus-ta".-Dijo con un tono amistosamente burlón y cantor, sonriendo con la boca abierta y picándole el brazo a su amigo con las puntas de sus dedos índices a la altura de sus hombros.

Daniel lo miro por el rabillo de sus ojos con una cara malhumorada y enojada.

"Como crees tú".-Dijo Daniel enojado, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la rampa para quedar cerca de esta.

"Ay vamos amigo sabes que solo bromeo".-Dijo mientras iba hacia él, una vez que llego puso su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras le sonreía, pero Daniel aun enojado y malhumorado hizo que se lo quitara moviendo dicha parte de su cuerpo.-"Bueno en fin, no te preocupes; tu secreto está a salvo conmigo".-Dijo aun de bromista.

Daniel le dedico una mirada seria y enojada que hizo que Mario ni se inmutara y miro al frente hacia la rampa.

 **Mientras, en otra parte de Jalisco.**

Dimitri y Serena están caminando por el camino de concreto color beige apagado de un parque mientras platican. Él está vestido con una camisa negra, un suéter deportivo con el pecho abierto de color gris y unos pantalones azul marino muy oscuro, ella esta vestida con una blusa ligera de color naranja brillante y un pantalón tinto.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Nick amor, no lo he visto desde que se fue de nuestra casa tras haberse quedado con nosotros esa noche".-Dijo la loba mexicana a su novio, mientras miraba de manera intercalada a el chacal y el camino por el que caminan.-"Estoy preocupada por el".-Dijo mirando al piso algo triste.

"Seguro está bien".-Dijo el chacal con una mirada despreocupada sobre su cara y mirando a otro lado con sus patas en sus bolsillos.

"Eso no la sabes".-Dijo ella volteando a verlo.

"Claro que si".-Dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

"No, no es cierto".-Dijo ella, se detuvo y giro su cuerpo hacia él, su novio hizo exactamente lo mismo.-"¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No lo hemos visto desde que se fue de nuestra casa".-Dijo.

"Tú no lo has visto, yo sí".-Dijo el chacal igual de despreocupado y miro hacia la derecha.

Serena irguió sus orejas a la par de que abría sus ojos sorprendida, y tras eso le dijo:

"¿Es enserio o estás jugándome una broma?".-Interrogativamente mientras lo señalaba con un dedo y luego puso sus patas en su cintura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dimitri volteo a verla sin quitar la despreocupación de su mirada.

"Cariño, tú me conoces, ¿dime una sola vez en la que te haya jugado una broma o mínimo contado un chiste?".-Dijo el chacal.

Serena pensó en su respuesta y supo que tiene razón, Dimitri es alguien muy pero muy serio, tanto que nunca de los nunca le ha hecho una broma a alguien. Tras pensar en eso abrió los ojos, dejo caer sus brazos y miro a su novio a los ojos.

"¿Entonces enserio has visto a Nick?".-Pregunto.

"Si".-Respondió el chacal asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un grupo de unos 4 muchachos jóvenes vestidos con suéteres con el pecho abierto, gorras con las que estereotipan a los ladrones, obviamente pantalones, camisa y zapatos están cerca de ellos, riéndose de cosas obscenas de las que están hablando mientras fuman y beben delante de un bote de basura, sentados en unas cajas hechas de pequeñas tablas; las cuales usualmente para cargar fruta, bebidas y comestibles en México y el mundo. Mientras se reían de algo, uno de ellos arrojo la botella vacía de alcohol que tiene en su mano dentro del bote de basura con algo de bruscalidad, rompiendo la botella en el proceso. El ruido hizo que Dimitri irguiera sus orejas e hiciera una mueca, ese ruido lo molesta como no tienen idea, volteo a ver a los jóvenes a unos cuantos metros de él y su novia y les mostro sus colmillos superiores, gruñéndoles sin emitir el distintivo sonido de esta acción.

"¿Cuándo lo viste?".-Pregunto Serena con curiosidad.

Dimitri volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido debido a la molestia y enojo que está empezando a sentir y le respondió.

"Hace unos días, uno o 2 para ser exactos".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Otro de los muchachos rompió también su botella casi vacía, haciendo que Dimitri volviera a hacer una mueca y esta vez sí les gruñera volteando a verlos.

"¿Dónde?".-Pregunto su novia.

"En la jefatura de policía".-Le respondió volteando a verla y regreso su mirada a los muchachos.

"¿Y cómo lo viste?".-Pregunto.

"Pues no hablamos pero creo que aún sigue teniendo problemas con Judy, se le ve, aunque trate de disimularlo".-Dijo y volvió a vigilar a los muchachos.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Serena.

"Si".-Dijo volteando a verla.

Otro de los muchachos también rompió su botella aturdiendo al chacal. Dimitri ya está más que harto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los jóvenes mientras gruñe.

"No oye Dimitri espera".-Dijo Serena intentando persuadirlo pero fue tarde, su novio ya va en camino hacia los jóvenes.-"Ay noo".-Dijo ella poniendo una de sus patas sobre su ojo derecho el cual cerro, se pasó la pata por el rostro y abrió el ojo derecho, conoce a Dimitri lo bastante bien para saber que esto está por ponerse feo.

Dimitri llego antipático con los muchachos quienes se reían, mientras mantenía sus patas en sus bolsillos y una vez que estaba delante de ellos, saco sus patas de sus bolsillos y de una patada estilo espartana tiro el bote de basura. Este cayó sobre el muchacho que está delante del bote, derribándolo de la caja donde está sentado y cayendo al piso de espaldas, los otros muchachos rápidamente se pusieron de pie al ver esto y por instinto se alejaron un poco para que el bote no les cayera encima.

"¡Oye, ¿cuál es tu p**o problema ca***n?!".-Le pregunto uno de los muchachos, gritando y con ira mientras su compañero se quitaba el bote de basura rápidamente.

"¡Si, ¿Qué ca***os te pasa?!".-Pregunto el que le cayó el bote poniéndose de pie tras quitárselo de encima.

"¡Hijo de p**a, de esta no te salvas, vas a darle con todo muchachos!".-Dijo otro haciéndole gestos a sus amigos y todos ellos empezaron a acercarse a Dimitri, algunos tronando sus nudillos.

Al ver esto Dimitri levanto uno de los lados de su suéter, revelando su pistola la cual lleva enfundada debajo de brazo y la desenfundo rápidamente.

"¡A ver pues!".-Exclamo con la pistola en la pata y alzando los brazos a ambos lados.

La valentía y coraje de los muchachos desapareció al instante en que vieron el arma, se asustaron y atemorizados levantaron sus manos en un señal de que tranquilizara mientras retrocedían lentamente y le decían: "Wow; wow, oye, oye, está bien tranquilo".

"¡A ver pues!".-Dijo nuevamente Dimitri viéndolos con enojo. Metió su pata libre en su bolsillo de ese lado, saco su billetera y la abrió mostrándoles su placa.-"Soy oficial de policía de la ZPD en Zootopia. Pero por mientras estoy trabajando para la policía de este país".-Dijo, guardando su billetera.-"Lo que están haciendo ustedes puede ser considerado vandalismo, así que váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan para causar sus descontrol ¡o les meteré una bala por el cráneo!, ¡FUERA!".-Les dijo enojado y haciendo ademanes de ímpetu.

Los muchachos, asustados lo obedecieron y fueron corriendo de ahí, importándoles poco si dejaron algo ahí; les importa más su vida que eso. Luego de eso, Dimitri guardo su arma y regreso caminando a su novia con las patas nuevamente en sus bolsillos.

"Pen***os".-Dijo mirando sobre su hombro a donde estaban los muchachos llegando con su novia y luego la miro.

"Dimitri por Dios, ¿no crees que te excediste?".-Dijo ella.

"No, personas como ellos necesitan corrección y si alguien no lo hace, lo hare yo".-Dijo con el enojo aun en su mirada.

"Si pero no tienes por qué llegar a los extremos de sacar tu arma e intimidarlos con ella. Si otro oficial, un abogado o alguien con conocimientos de leyes te hubieran visto; podrían denunciarte por agresión".-Dijo ella.

"Personas como ellos no entienden con palabras, hay que usar otros métodos para que les quede bien grabado en la cabeza".-Dijo el chacal mirando hacia donde huyeron los muchachos y regreso a su novia.-"Y dudo que ellos tengan conocimiento en leyes, mucha gente en México no la tiene".-Dijo.

"¿Y si; si es así?".-Pregunto ella.

"Pues asumiré la responsabilidad de ello, no me importa lo que me hagan, que me multen, que me rebajen el sueldo, que me degraden, siempre y cuando pueda seguir trabajando".-Dijo él.

Serena iba a decir algo mas pero sabía que discutir con su novio no tiene caso, él es muy terco y no va a convencerlo tan fácil. Simplemente rodo los ojos, los cerró, se llevó una pata a la frente, otra a su cintura y negó con la cabeza. Dimitri respiro hondo y exhalo por la nariz con neutralidad, bajo su mirada al piso por un momento, miro a su novia, camino hacia ella, saco su pata izquierda de su bolsillo y con esta tomo la pata derecha de ella que tiene en su cintura.

"Escucha…Lo siento".-Dijo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara sin quitar la pata de su frente.-"Me conoces, sabes que no me gusta que la juventud se meta en esas estupideces como lo son el alcohol y las drogas".-Dijo.

"Dimitri".-Dijo y he hizo que soltara su pata con un suave jalón.-"No tienes ninguna justificación para hacer eso, tu fumas y tomas ¿lo olvidas?".-Dijo Serena.

"Si, pero…".-Su novia lo interrumpió.

"Entonces no hables por todos ellos. Tú también lo haces por lo que no tienes el derecho de convertirte en el portavoz de la juventud mexicana".-Dijo Serena.

"Ya me estoy esforzando para dejar de fumar y tomar gracias a ti cariño, ¿lo olvidas?".-Dijo Dimitri haciendo que Serena abriera los ojos ante ese comentario.-"Te prometí que dejaría esos vicios y tú misma me dijiste que estoy haciendo un buen progreso en ello. Por eso me molesta que los jóvenes se metan en esa clase de cosas, no me opongo a que experimenten cosas nuevas; a lo que si me opongo es que hagan eso solo por el estúpido placer de hacerlo solo porque sí. Los jóvenes son el futuro del mundo y se la viven metidos en esas idioteces cuando pueden aprovechar mejor su tiempo en cosas como leer, hacer deporte, ver si tienen algún talento de cualquier tipo o buscar mejorar su carácter para que puedan ser alguien en esta vida".-Dijo el chacal.

"Por mas bueno y bien intencionado que sea tu punto de vista Dimitri, tú no puedes hacer nada en eso; mi madre me envió un video por Wattsap una vez en el que dice las supuestas "claves" para vivir una buena vida, y entre esas claves se encuentra no desperdiciar energías discutiendo con las personas, es bueno que trates de cambiar su forma ser y de ayudarlo, pero en el video dice que todos tenemos nuestras razones "fundamentadas" y a veces, por más que lo intentes; no lograras que cambien, eso depende de ellos mismos, no de otros".-Dijo Serena.

Dimitri abrió la boca para decir algo pero miro hacia un lado y se percató que su novia tiene razón, por más que alguien trate de hacer entender a alguien; habrá algunos con los que será imposible lograrlo; pues somos tan tercos y nos aferramos tanto a nuestras formas de ser que solo algo extremo y extraordinario como estar cerca de la muerte, hará que finalmente cambiemos; pero eso depende de la persona misma, no de terceros, en esos casos. El chacal dorado antropomórfico cerro la boca, metió sus patas en los bolsillos de su suéter, y miro al piso con neutralidad y sus orejas un poco aplanadas.

"Sí…Tienes razón".-Dijo y pateo tierra imaginaria con su pata trasera derecha.

El ambiente se puso silencioso, es un silencio cortante y pesado debido a la manera abrupta con la que le pusieron fin a su discusión. Serena respiro y suspiro por la boca, miro hacia la izquierda mirando el sendero; el camino de concreto del parque y tras unos segundos más de ese silencio; en los cuales pensó, volteo a ver a su novio.

"Oye Dimitri".-Dijo, haciendo que su novio volteara a verla y la mirara a los ojos.-"¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de beber, te agrada la idea Doradito (Así le dice de cariño :) )".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si".-Dijo Dimitri asintiendo con la cabeza y luego formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Me agrada la idea".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

Ambos se tomaron de una pata y se fueron de ese parque.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Un micrófono colgado del techo iluminado por una gran y poderosa luz de color azul claro casi blanco empezó a bajar hacia el centro Circuntagono, el lugar donde Daniel y Mario tendrán su primera lucha en el Coliseo, al llegar abajo; el micrófono fue recibido por la mano de un locutor que anunciara la pelea, el cual se lo acerco lo más posible a la boca y empezó a hablar por este para que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo.

"Damas, caballeros, mamíferas y mamíferos. Bienvenidos, esta noche, es nuestra pelea estelar de la semana. El evento que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando".-Dijo el locutor hablando por el micrófono y mirando a las cientas de personas presentes en el lugar quienes están gritando emocionadas.

Mientras tanto, de manera simultánea, Dimitri y Serena llegaron a un bar después de haber salido del parque por el que caminaron y por el que Dimitri agredió a aquellos jóvenes que bebían, ambos se encuentran sentados en una mesa redonda con capacidad para 4 personas, uno enfrente del otro mientras miraban la televisión, por donde están pasando el evento del Coliseo que está a punto de empezar. En eso un camarero llega y les deja las bebidas que pidieron, no pidieron alcohol, y mucho menos no después de la discusión que tuvieron en aquel parque, pidieron unas Aqua Velvas en unas copas elegantes con forma de la ranura estereotipo que usan para las llaves volteada al revés, con hielo y una sombrillita de color naranja para darle una mejor y más apetitosa presentación. Ambos tomaron sus bebidas de líquido color azul marino (Literal, de ese color es) y con el popote de estas empezaron a revolver el líquido y los hielos con la mirada fija en la TV.

"¡Desde el Coliseooo!".-Dijo el locutor, aullando el o final de coliseo para animar al público; cosa que funciono.

Todos ellos exclamaron, gritaron, chiflaron o hicieron cualquier otra acción que mostrara la emoción que sentían y el locutor miro una ficha tamaño 5 por 8 centímetros que tiene en su mano libre.

"En este combate, tenemos a uno de los mejores peleadores con los que cuenta el Coliseo, el tirano de cabello dorado…¡Chris; El coloso!".-Dijo y señalo a la rampa por la que se llega al Circuntagono.

Las luces de 2 reflectores señalaron en esa dirección y alumbraron a un hombre que se encuentra en el inicio de dicha rampa, tiene 28 años, es alto, fuerte y musculoso, caucásico, de ojos color azules grisáceos, cabello color rubio muy largo, le llega hasta los hombros el cual está recogido y cayendo por su nuca, y tiene una barba que está recién empezando a crecer nuevamente tras una afeitada (Para que se den una mejor idea, es igual al actor Chris Hemsworth cuando interpreta a Thor en las películas de Marvel). Esta vestido solamente con unos calzoncillos de color negro como los peleadores de lucha libre y unas botas con agujetas del mismo color.

Cuando lo vieron, sus fans y admiradores le gritaron emocionados, el apretó los puños, frunció el ceño con decisión y empezó a caminar hacia el Circuntagono. Mientras lo hacía miro a ambos lados para ver a sus admiradores y tras hacerlo, rápidamente giro sobre su eje derecho, dio un salto y lanzo un volado aprovechando la velocidad e inercia de aquel movimiento para lucirse, haciendo que sus admiradores le gritaran más fuerte y levantaran los brazos en festejo como si estuvieran en un partido de futbol o en un concierto.

Chris se detuvo detrás de las cuerdas del Circuntagono y antes de meterse en la zona predispuesta para combates, se dio media vuelta y con fuerza e ímpetu levanto ambos brazos con sus puños cerrados al aire, haciendo que sus admiradores y fans volvieran a festejar. Él se dio vuelta después de eso, puso una mano en la primera cuerda, coló su cuerpo entre esta y la segunda cuerda, metió la pierna derecha y entro al Circuntagono, miro hacia el frente por momento luego volteo hacia la derecha, giro su cuerpo en la misma dirección, camino hasta su esquina y miro hacia el frente esperando a sus contrincantes.

"Y los rivales de Chris, ambos en su primera pelea profesional, el dúo que venció al terrible terrorista Trenton…¡Daniel y Mario!".-Dijo el locutor y volvió a hacer un gesto hacia la rampa por la que se llega hasta el Circuntagono.

Los 2 reflectores iluminaron el inicio de la rampa y ahí estaban Daniel y Mario ambos con sus uniformes que usan para sus artes marciales, al verlos muchas personas entre el público se emocionaron y festejaron, como todo el mundo vio cuando derrotaron a Trenton saben perfectamente de lo que este dúo de amigos es capaz.

Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia el Circuntagono teniendo como fondo de su entrada la canción de Átom de Gigantes de acero, para tener una buena entrada avanzaron hacia el Circuntagono haciendo golpes y patadas que aprendieron en las artes marciales, sincronizándolas a la par de la música lo cual no era una mala combinación; lo que hizo que aquellas personas que los admiran festejaran con más fuerza y emoción, a tal punto que algunos empezaron a dar brincos en sus lugares. Daniel y Mario llegaron hasta las cuerdas y antes de entrar se miraron uno al otro, chocaron las manos, se dieron un saludo de puno y entraron al Circuntagono de la misma manera que entro Chris.

Cuando entraron el manager y el entrenador de Chris se rieron de ellos al nomas verlos, creen que no separan capaces de vencer a su muchacho. Daniel y Mario caminaron hasta la esquina contraria a la que esta Chris, una vez ahí, Joel estando fuera del Circuntagono se les acerco.

"¡Muchachos, vengan aquí!".-Grito para que pudieran oírlo bien pues hay mucho ruido en el lugar.

Ambos lo escucharon, se acercaron más a la esquina y sujetando la segunda cuerda con ambos manos colaron su cabeza en el espacio entre esta y la primera cuerda.

"Tomen".-Dijo entregándoles a cada uno un micrófono manos libre Bluetooth y ellos los tomaron.

"¿Los reviso bien señor Miller?, lo último que queremos es que fallen a la mitad de la pelea".-Le dijo Daniel.

"Si tranquilos ya comprobé todo, batería, volumen, intensidad de la señal; todo está en orden. Ahora prepárense que este tipo con el que van a pelear es duro de vencer".-Dijo Joel.

"Nosotros podremos".-Dijo Mario volteando a verlo.

"Muchachos, muchachos; miren".-Dijo y señalo a Chris.

Ambos miraron y vieron que su entrenador también le dio a Chris un micrófono manos libres Bluetooth.

"¿Vieron eso?".-Dijo Joel.-"Prepárense porque este deporte no es como muchos, los entrenadores de los peleadores ven todo lo que hacen sus peleadores, ven lo que él ve, les dan consejos durante la pelea para tener más posibilidades para ganar, analizan todo; esto no es como el boxeo o el kung-fu en si así que prepárense".-Dijo Joel mientras de un maletín protector saco unos audífonos inalámbricos equipados con un micrófono que queda cerca de la boca, los encendió y se los puso.

"¿Algún consejo que nos pueda dar antes de que inicie la pelea señor Miller?".-Pregunto Daniel poniéndose en guardia.

"…Peleen bien, sean muy pacientes. Y que uno de ustedes se ponga a rezar".-Dijo Joel, haciendo que tanto Mario como Daniel voltearan a verlo y mirándolo de perfil lo vieron con el rabillo de los ojos, Joel se dio cuenta de esto.-"Lo digo enserio, que uno de ustedes se ponga a rezar".-Dijo señalándolo al piso.

En eso el locutor se acerca al centro del Circuntagono y habla por el micrófono.

"De acuerdo damas, caballeros, mamíferos y mamíferas antes de pensar les pido a Daniel y Mario que decidan quién va a pelear".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a ambos muchachos con su tarjeta en la mano.

Mario y Daniel fueron tomados por sorpresa con esto y fruncieron el ceño con interés.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Le pregunto Daniel.

"Bueno ustedes son 2 y Chris es uno, obviamente no sería justo una pelea de 2 contra 1".-Respondio el locutor hablando por el micrófono.

"Lo vida no siempre es justa señor".-Dijo Daniel.

"Pero eso no aplica aquí y ahora muchacho. Así que decidan, ¿Quién va a pelear?".-Dijo el locutor.

Ambos amigos se voltearon a ver y empezaron a hablar.

"¿Quién debería ir?".-Pregunto Daniel.

"No estoy seguro".-Respondió Mario.

"Yo soy fuerte y agresivo cuando me lo propongo y más durante una pelea, yo iré".-Dijo Daniel decidido.

"Y yo soy más ágil y rápido, yo también no soy una mala opción".-Dijo Mario.

"Yo nunca dije eso pero hay como ponernos de acuerdo".-Dijo Daniel.

"Como dijo Cantinflas: ¿Pues entonces como le hacemos?".-Dijo Mario, intentando imitar la voz del icónico actor mexicano.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Daniel con las manos en la cintura, mirando al piso y caminando como si buscara algo, de repente abrió los ojos cuando se le prendió el foco (Se le ocurrió una idea).-"Espera, ya sé cómo".-Dijo, regresando con su amigo con su dedo índice levantando.

"Dime".-Dijo él.

Mientras el locutor, Chris, Joel y prácticamente todos esperaban a que Daniel y Mario se pusieran de acuerdo Daniel le explico a Mario la manera de cómo se pondrían de acuerdo, él estuvo de acuerdo y empezaron. Ambos levantaron sus antebrazos a una altura un poco superior de sus cinturas con los puños cerrados y empezaron.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras".-Dijeron ambos jugando ese clásico juego, ambos terminaron empatados con papel.-"Piedra, papel o tijeras".-Dijeron nuevamente y volvieron a empatar, esta vez con piedra.-"¡Piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras, piedra, papel o tijeras!".-Decían ellos rápidamente pero en las 3 ocasiones terminaron empatados.

"¿Pero qué…?".-Pregunto Chris confundido mirando a ambos muchachos jugando aquel juego para ponerse de acuerdo.

El locutor volteo a ver, también se dio cuenta de esto y frunció el ceño con extrañez.

"¿Qué hacen, que acaso tienen 5 años?".-Pregunto el locutor, sin hablar por el micrófono.

"Lo mismo estaba pensando yo".-Dijo Chris haciendo que el locutor volteara a verlo.

El público del lugar se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que están haciendo ambos muchachos mexicanos, también se extrañaron y confundieron un por uno, en poco tiempo muchos empezaron a murmurar cosas de ellos, poco después algunos empezaron a gritarles cosas como: "Me aburro. A ver gueyes, ¿que acaso son niños?. Ya dejen de jugar y decídanse" o cosas por el estilo y finalmente poco después algunos, especialmente mamíferos antropomórficos machos y hombres empezaron a abuchearlos para que se apuraran, a quienes se les iban sumando más a uno a uno.

Joel miro a alrededor viendo a toda la multitud murmurando cosas de Daniel y Mario o abucheándolos, la pena y la vergüenza empezaron a inundar su cuerpo y su mirada termino sobre ambos muchachos.

"Ay…no".-Dijo con pena cerrando los ojos, recargo su antebrazo izquierdo en el borde del Circuntagono, con su mano izquierda se cubrió los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.-"Que pena".-Se quejó.

En el bar Dimitri y Serena también vieron esto, ella se quedó mirando la televisión con la misma cara que puso Judy cuando detuvo a Flash por ir a exceso de velocidad y solo parpadeaba, Dimitri se quedó viendo de igual manera la tele por unos segundos, luego cerro los ojos decepcionado e hizo un facepalm, y sin quitar su pata de su frente empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Mientras en el Coliseo, la gente empezaba a aventarles palomitas y vasos de refresco vacíos a Daniel y Mario para que se apuraran mientras les gritaban impacientes.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras".-Dijeron ellos nuevamente y finalmente hubo un ganador…Daniel; con piedra.

"¡Sí!".-Festejo él con una exclamación.

Mario dejo caer el brazo con el que jugo, rodo los ojos balanceando un poco su cuerpo hacia la derecha con sus piernas y bien parado sobre el Circuntagono, lo miro directamente a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

"Ok, está bien ganaste; ve tu".-Le dijo Mario.-"Destrózalo".-Dijo poniéndole el puno para que se dieran un saludo de puno y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Claro".-Dijo su amigo e hicieron el saludo de puno.

Mario coló su cuerpo entre las cuerdas, se bajó del Circuntagono y se puso al lado de Joel.

"Ok listo".-Dijo Daniel al locutor.-"Yo voy a pelear".-Dijo.

Todos los del público, en especial los que les gritaban, abucheaban y aventaban cosas; dejaron escapar un suspiro o quejido colectivo de alivio, los que están de pie se sentaron y la tranquilidad y normalidad regresaron.

El locutor se bajó del Circuntagono y Chris miro directamente a Daniel quien se encuentra en el lado opuesto del Circuntagono donde está el.

"Vas perder muchacho".-Le dijo señalándolo.-"Ahórrate la vergüenza y a mí el esfuerzo innecesario y ríndete ahora".-Dijo.

"Es malo confiarse en exceso".-Dijo Daniel.-"No voy a rendirme sin dar pelea".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón en algo, el exceso de confianza es malo".-Dijo Chris.-"Ya decidiste; ahora prepárate para la humillación".-Le dijo y lo miro con seriedad mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de confianza sobre su cara.

A el Circuntagono se subió un réferi vestido con un traje de estilo de cácher de beisbol con una carreta también con pequeños barrotes de metal para los golpes, su traje tiene franjas y blancas como todo réferi, y se posiciono en medio del Circuntagono.

"¡¿Listo?!".-Pregunto el réferi señalando a Chris.

El peleador rubio subió las brazos poniéndose en guardia, indicándole que si lo está.

"¡¿Listo?!".-Pregunto ahora señalando a Daniel.

El también subió la guardia con una mirada de determinación y seriedad sobre su cara.

"¡Ambos peleadores listos, empiecen!".-Dijo el réferi y rápidamente salió del Circuntagono.

Chris y Daniel caminaron hacia adelante, uno en dirección al otro y estando a un metro de distancia inicio la pelea. Chris trato de pegarle a Daniel con un volado izquierdo pero él lo esquivo agachándose.

"¡Bien ahora Daniel!".-Le dijo Joel hablándole por el micrófono manos libres.-"Izquierda y derecha a la cara".-Dijo Joel.

Daniel lo obedeció y le dio 2 golpes rectos directo a la cara los cuales le acertó a Chris, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Chris le regreso el golpe con un volado izquierdo y uno derecho que le dieron también a él en la cara. Daniel le regreso el golpe dándole un gancho izquierdo en el estómago, afortunadamente Chris puso duro su abdomen y por lo tanto no se sofocó, solo le dolió un poco y le lanzo 2 golpes rectos a Daniel que le pegaron delante de los hombros, haciendo que él se quejara del dolor.

"Cúbrete Daniel".-Dijo Joel hablando por su micrófono Bluetooth.

Y tiene razón, Daniel se enfoca tanto en su adversario que olvida mantener la guardia, el escucho a Joel y lo obedeció, Chris le lanzo tres volados, un derecho, uno izquierdo y otro derecho en los antebrazos buscando hacer que bajara la guardia pero él la mantenía a pesar del dolor.

"Eso sigue así".-Le dijo el entrenador de Chris a él; también por medio de un micrófono Bluetooth mientras su muchacho seguía golpeando la defensa de Daniel buscando derribarla.

"Abajo Daniel y luego gancho izquierdo a la cara".-Dijo Joel.

Daniel se agacho esquivando un golpe recto de Chris, se movió hacia la izquierda y trato de darle el gancho a Chris en su cara, pero el peleador rubio se cubrió del golpe haciendo lo que en el dogo de Daniel se le conoce como: Bloqueo de dragón hacia afuera (Eso es que con el brazo en forma de L, con el puno cerrado con fuerza; proteges tu cara con tu antebrazo haciendo un movimiento hacia la derecha si es tu brazo derecho e izquierdo si es tu brazo izquierdo), y tras bloquear el golpe le lanzo un volado izquierdo que le dio a Daniel en la cara, haciendo que se diera media vuelta por la fuerza del impacto, se quejara del dolor y bajara la guardia.

"Me lleva la…".-Dijo Joel con frustración al ver que sus tácticas no están surtiendo efecto.

"Sigue así Christian; acabalo".-Dijo el entrenador de este por su Bluetooth.

Chris le dio 2 ganchos hacia arriba a Daniel los cuales no le dieron en la cara ya que el volvió a cubrirse lo cual es lo que quiere Chris, ya que sabe que el límite de golpes a la cabeza son 5 y luego lo golpeo con un golpe recto directo hacia su guardia con ambos brazos, después de eso le dio 3 volados, uno derecho y 2 izquierdos en los antebrazos, los golpes están haciendo retroceder a Daniel, faltándole poco para estar contras las cuerdas.

"Cúbrete, a la izquierda, a la derecha".-Le dijo Joel a Daniel.

Él se cubrió y trato de hacer lo que Joel le dijo pero Chris lo intercepto en ambas ocasiones y en ambas lo arrojo hacia las cuerdas, él se encuentra en este momento contra ellas con la guardia en alto y Chris aprovechando que esta arrinconado le dio un gancho directo en el estómago haciendo que Daniel se quejara del dolor y bajara un poco la guardia, y empezó a lanzarle puros volados directo a sus antebrazos.

"¡Cúbrete; cúbrete!".-Dijo Joel al ver en la posición en la que se encuentra, Daniel hacia lo que podía para cubrirse de los golpes de Chris.

"¿Qué está pasando señor Miller?".-Pregunto Mario mirándolo.

"Él no puede, son demasiados golpes".-Le respondió.

Chris seguía lanzándole golpes al torso y a los brazos de Daniel mientras este intentaba cubrirse desesperadamente.

"Sal de ahí Daniel".-Dijo Dimitri con una cara de seriedad en el bar junto con Serena, ambos mirando la televisión y dándole aliento a su amigo humano.

Chris le dio un gancho hacia arriba izquierdo a Daniel que le dio en uno de sus antebrazos y siguió dándole volados a esa misma parte de su cuerpo.

"Sal de las cuerdas Daniel y cúbrete".-Dijo Joel.

Daniel intento hacer lo que le dijo pero Chris lo intercepto con un gancho hacia arriba derecho que lo empujo de nuevo a las cuerdas, le dio lo que en el dogo de Daniel llaman: un doble golpe de martillo (Eso es que pegas con el canto de la mano con el puno cerrado con fuerza) en sus antebrazos, haciendo que Daniel gritara del dolor y bajara la guardia, lo cual Chris aprovecho para lanzarle un puñetazo a su cabeza un poco arriba de la cien buscando noquearlo, pero Daniel lo resistió muy adolorido así que Chris empezó a lanzarle golpe tras golpe recto directo hacia su guardia la cual Daniel volvió a levantar nuevamente.

"Señor Miller dígale que hacer lo está haciendo trizas".-Dijo Mario mirándolo.

"Chris tiene brazos más largos, es fuertes, pesado y no le permite a Daniel acercarse a sus puntos ciegos Mario".-Le respondió el sin despegar la mirada de Daniel y de la pelea.

"Todo peleador tiene algún punto débil solo hay que encontrarlo".-Dijo Mario y volteo a ver a Daniel, quien era arremetido una y otra vez por los golpes de Chris en su guardia, mientras gritaba, se quejaba o gruñía del dolor.-"Ok; ok a ver".-Dijo y se puso a mirar atentamente a Chris.

Cuando este bombeo su brazo hacia atrás para lanzarle nuevamente el golpe a Daniel, Mario abrió los ojos al alcanzar a ver que cuando bombeo su brazo hacia atrás, la piel y las carnes que están entre su hombro y su brazo temblaron, indicando una especie de ignición biológica.

"Hombro derecho, ¡hombro derecho!".-Dijo Mario al descubrir el punto débil de Chris y llevado por la emoción puso sus manos sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de Joel haciendo que este volteara a verlo.-"Señor Miller, Chris tiene contorsión en sus brazos cada vez que bombea su brazo hacia atrás para lanzar un golpe".-Le dijo.

"¿Y?".-Pregunto Joel confundido.

"Lo tenemos, ese es su punto débil".-Dijo y señalo los hombros de Chris, haciendo que Joel también volteara y vio que Chris bombeo su brazo hacia atrás y logro ver la contorsión de la que está hablando Mario.-"¡Ve, ahí está!".-Dijo Mario y sin esperar le quito el Bluetooth a Joel de la oreja, hiriendo en el proceso.

"¡Ah; Oye!".-Grito el del dolor.-"Pequeño hijo de…".-Dijo cubriéndose la oreja y cerrando los ojos con algo de fuerza por el dolor.

Mario rápidamente se puso el Bluetooth y hablo por este.

"¡Daniel agáchate ahora!".-Le dijo rápidamente.

Daniel lo obedeció, esquivando un golpe de Chris y ahora este está contra las cuerdas.

"¡Ahora izquierda; derecha, uno; dos!".-Dijo Mario rápidamente.

Daniel le obedeció y le dio a Chris en total 4 golpes rectos directo a su guardia.

"Ahora paso atrás".-Dijo Mario, Daniel lo obedeció y al mismo tiempo logro esquivar un volado de Chris.-"Paso atrás".-Dijo, Daniel obedeció y volvió a esquivar otro volado.-"Paso atrás; a la derecha".-Dijo, Daniel hizo exactamente lo que le dijo y esquivo un tercer golpe de Chris.

"¡Tú puedes Daniel, ensénale a ese tipo con quien está tratando!".-Dijo Serena con enojo y animando a su amigo mientras lo ve por televisión, dándole un golpe a la mesa en la que está sentada, acto que asusto a su novio pues lo tomo por completo de sorpresa.

Joel se recuperó de su dolor de oído, su mirada aterrizo sobre los 2 humanos que están peleando en Circuntagono, abrió los ojos, miro a Mario y rápidamente se le acerco.

"¡Tienes que hacer que se acerque Mario, que no use la distancia para atacarlo!".-Le dijo Joel.

"Ok".-Dijo Mario volteando a verlo y regreso a Daniel.-"Izquierda a zona media Daniel".-Dijo, Daniel le obedeció y le dio un gancho izquierdo a Chris en la zona media de su abdomen frenando un golpe que el peleador iba a darle.

Chris rápidamente se recuperó del golpe y levanto el brazo dispuesto a golpear a Daniel.

"Ahora derecha Daniel".-Dijo Mario y su amigo hizo lo que le dijo, volviendo a detener el golpe de Chris.-"Izquierda otra vez".-Dijo y su amigo lo obedeció.

"Sigue así lo está logrando".-Dijo Joel a Mario sin quitar sus ojos de la pelea delante de él.

"¡Sigue atacando ahí Daniel!. Derecha; izquierda, derecha; izquierda".-Dijo Mario.

Daniel le dio lo que en su dogo llaman: Un golpe de mono (Eso es que pegas con tu codo a tu oponente, pero haciendo el codo hacia adelante y no hacia atrás o a un lado) derecho a Chris en la zona media de su abdomen, luego uno izquierdo, otro derecho y finalmente otro izquierdo, todo esto lo hizo rápido dejando a Chris aturdido por los golpes.

"¿Pero qué está pasando?".-Pregunto el manager de Chris al entrenador de este al ver lo que está pasando.

El entrenador solo volteo a verlo y volvió a ver la pelea algo sorprendido.

"Izquierda, gancho derecho, evade".-Dijo Mario a su amigo y este hace todo lo que él le está pidiendo.-"Uppercut (también conocidos como ganchos hacia arriba) derecho, uppercut izquierdo, agáchate, ahora derecha".-Dijo, Daniel hizo lo que le dijo, después de hacer los uppercuts y agacharse, Chris quedo vulnerable; lo cual el aprovecho para darle, no un derechazo, si no mejor un izquierdo en la cara a Chris, dejándole ahora solo un golpe en limite que tiene según las reglas para atacar a la cabeza.

"¡Eso sigue así Daniel!".-Le grito Joel emocionado.

Daniel ahora le dio su especial, le dio 3 golpes en su zona media, uno izquierdo y 2 derechos, luego le dio un volado izquierdo que le pego en el costado derecho del vientre de Chris, rápidamente se levantó y le dio un derechazo en los antebrazos con los cuales él se está cubriendo, nuevamente se agacho, le dio un golpe izquierdo recto directo en su estómago, se volvió a poner de pie y le dio un golpe recto derecho directo a sus antebrazos, ahora Chris es el que esta arrinconado.

"¡Eso!".-Grito Dimitri al ver como Daniel está apaleando ahora a Chris.

"Sigue así Danny, usa la derecha".-Dijo Mario.

Daniel le hizo caso y con su puno derecho empezó a darle varios golpes rectos consecutivos a Chris directo en los antebrazos; a su defensa.

"¡No!".-Dijo el manager de Chris, preocupado al ver a su muchacho contra las cuerdas.

"Que no se te escape, derecha zona a media luego directo a su defensa".-Le dijo Mario a su amigo quien siguió sus consejos al pie de la letra.

Mientras seguía golpeando a Chris, ahora usando también patadas y evitando golpearlo a la cabeza para no gastar su último golpe limite; el entrenador de Chris le daba consejos a su muchacho de que hacer; pero esto eran inútiles, Daniel lo está atacando de manera tan continua que no le está permitiendo siquiera reaccionar.

"¡Que rayos estás haciendo Jeremy; haz algo, sácalo de ahí y haz que lo golpee!".-Le dijo el manager con desesperación, enojo y preocupación a que pierdan.

"Chris esta arrinconado, ese muchacho lo está apaleando y los consejos que le estoy dando no están funcionando".-Dijo entrenador y regreso a la pelea.

"Sigue así Daniel".-Dijo Serena empezando a emocionarse al ver como tiene a Chris.

Daniel le dio una doble patada combinada china a la cara a Chris directo en sus antebrazos (Eso es que la pierna que esta adelante en guardia de peleador; la levantas para tomar más vuelo más que nada, y una vez en el aire; rápido, le das una patada china a la cara para que tenga más altura) y cuando este se recuperó del impacto de estas; Daniel le dio un izquierdazo directo a su guardia para no darle a la cara.

"¡Escapa como sea Chris!".-Le grito su entrenador por su micrófono Bluetooth.

"Esto es imposible, no puede estar pasando".-Dijo el manager atónito al ver que las posibilidades de que su cliente pierda son altas.

"¡Haz que lo ponga a dormir Mario!".-Exclamo Joel emocionado por la pelea.

"Esquina a la derecha Daniel".-Le dijo Mario, Daniel giro sobre su eje izquierdo esquivando un golpe de Chris y se aseguró de caer nuevamente en guardia mirando a Chris.-"Ahora a la izquierda".-Dijo, Daniel esquivo de igual manera ahora girando sobre eje derecho.

Chris esta tan exhausto y adolorido que está apoyándose en las cuerdas para poder mantenerse de pie y está bañado en su propio sudor al igual que Daniel.

"¡Ve tras el Daniel!".-Grito Dimitri golpeando la base de su copa con Aqua Velva en la mesa, haciendo que del cóctel volaran algunas gotas y cayeran alrededor.

"¡Que lo acabe!".-Grito Joel emocionado.

"¡Patada circular a la cabeza Daniel!".-Exclamo Mario también emocionado.

Daniel hizo lo que le dijo, le conecto la patada con el empeine de su pie justo en la cien de Chris cuando este tenía intención de golpearlo para acabar con esta pelea, pero acabo descubriéndose y eso ayudo a Daniel a derrotarlo, Chris cayó al piso por el impacto de la patada y termino boca abajo en el Circuntagono; noqueado.

"¡SIII!".-Gritaron Mario, Joel y prácticamente todo el público del Coliseo de la emoción, el amigo de Daniel alzando los brazos y Joel pegando el piso del Circuntagono con sus puños cerrados como si fueran mazos.

"¡SI!".-Exclamo Dimitri con alegría al ver que el peleador de Daniel termino en el suelo.

El manager y el entrenador gritaron, tanto del enojo, como por la frustración y la posibilidad de derrota. El réferi subió al Circuntagono al ver que Chris cayo, se le acerco y empezó a contar.

"1…2...3…".-Contaba, tanto con la voz como usando sus dedos, el público está contando con él.

El entrenador de Chris volvió a ponerse su micrófono Bluetooth y hablo por este.

"¡Arriba!, levántate Chris ¡arriba!".-Le decía su entrenador con cierta desesperación pues si pierden esta será la primera vez que lo hacen, y está más que claro que tanto el cómo su manager son malos perdedores.

Chris no reacciono, la única señal de que aun demuestra que sigue con vida es su respiración.

"5…6…7…8…9...Fuera, estas fuera".-Dijo el réferi al ver que Chris no logro reaccionar y ponerse de pie.

De la alegría y la emoción, Daniel dio una doble patada china combinada a la cara y cuando aterrizo en el piso del Circuntagono empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

"¡SII!".-Gritaron Mario y Joel de la felicidad alzando los brazos, Joel esta tan emocionado que tomo a Mario de las mangas de su camisa y lo sacudió mientras se reía de alegría.

"¡SI!".-Dijo Serena con alegría al ver que su amigo humano gano.

El público le gritaba emocionados y felices a Daniel por haber ganado la pelea. Joel tomo el micrófono Bluetooth; arrebatándoselo a Mario pero sin lastimarlo a diferencia de él, se lo puso en la oreja y hablo por este.

"Ven a la esquina Daniel ¡Jajá!".-Dijo el feliz y emocionado.

Daniel le hizo caso y fue hacia la esquina donde están ellos, Mario y Joel se subieron al Circuntagono e inmediatamente y sin pedirle permiso lo abrazaron, cosa que el acepto y correspondió, riendo un poco de la alegría.

"Con un total de un 2 minutos, y 47 segundos del primer round, ¡Daniel ha derrotado a Chris El colosooo!".-Dijo el locutor hablando por el micrófono, haciendo que todos los del público festejaran tras este anuncio.

"¡Jájájá!".-Exclamo Finnick emocionado sin quitar su vista de la televisión en la que vio que gano y poniéndose de pie en su propio banco de tamaño para seres humanos.-"Ah eso me refería".-Dijo alzando un brazo con el pata cerrada en un puno festejando.

En eso el cantinero del bar del Coliseo en donde está, se le acerco con un maletín de color negro.

"Oh si, ven con papa".-Dijo frotando sus patas y empezando a saborearlo con su boca.

El cantinero dejo el maletín delante de él, Finnick lo abrió y vio dentro de este una gran cantidad de dinero en fajos de billetes que gano por la apuesta hecha ahí.

"Ay mama, miren todo esto, miren todo este dinero".-Dijo emocionado y presumiéndoles todo el dinero que gano a los hombres que están sentados en la barra a la izquierda de él.

Ellos lo miraron con el rabillo de los ojos y luego desviaron la mirada sin mostrar sentimiento ni gesto alguno, en el fondo están molestos y frustrados porque perdieron pero no van a dejar que aquel animal rastrero y engañoso se dé cuenta de ello.

"Miren todo este efectivo, miren toda esta plata".-Dijo, saco un fallo de billetes, se le acercó al hocico, respiro hondo oliendo el aroma de dinero nuevo y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso de gozo para luego mirar a los hombres sentados al lado de él.-"¿Qué les supo eh, a que les supo?".-Dijo mofándose de ellos y le acerco el fajo a la cara del hombre que tiene más cerca.-"¿Que se siente saber que todo esto pudo haber sido suyo, eh?".-Dijo restregándole el fajo de billetes con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

Regreso a su maletín y hecho el fajo dentro para luego cerrarlo.

"¡Cómanse esto tarados!".-Dijo dándoles la espalda y se bajó la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, mostrándoles que no tiene ropa interior puesta y por ende mostrándoles su trasero.

Algunos cuantos se asquearon o disgustaron para aquella acción del zorro fennec y solo desviaron la mirada para no verlo, importándole poco si lo veían o no; Finnick movía su trasero y su cola en círculos burlándose de ellos, cosa que empezó a enojar a algunos.

"Señor ya gano, está disgustando a mis clientes. Ahora tome su dinero; y lárguese ¿quiere?".-Dijo el cantinero, molesto y enojado señalando la salida de su bar.

"Bueno de todas maneras ya me divertí".-Dijo Finnick subiéndose los pantalones mirando al cantinero con una cara de neutralidad y luego miro a los hombres sentados a un lado de él.-"Adiós perdedores".-Dijo con 2 dedos de su pata juntos en su frente y haciendo un ademan de "Ahí nos vemos".

Se dio vuelta triunfante con una sonrisa sobre su cara, los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar una breve risa con la boca cerrada, en ese momento un hombre tiro una botella de agua mineral que tenía al lado de su vaso con whisky regando agua en la barra, Finnick sin darse cuenta camino hacia ella, término resbalándose en el charco y a un camarero del bar que llevaba una charola de metal en la mano y paso cerca de él; mando a volar su charola golpeándolo con su maletín de manera no intencional por la caída.

La charola voló hacia los hombres de los que se mofo y término rompiendo sus vasos donde estaban sus tragos, ellos miraron la charola al final de la barra con los ojos abiertos y luego voltearon a ver a Finnick con furia, gruñendo del enojo y apretando los puños con fuerza, lo peor que puedes hacerle a un ebrio o a un amante del licor es tirarle su trago.

"¡Ay, maldito charco de agua hijo de p***!".-Dijo Finnick con enojo poniéndose de pie y mirando el charco de agua con enojo.

"Tiraste nuestros tragos ca***n".-Dijo uno de los hombres poniéndose de pie, es caucásico y pelón, haciendo que Finnick lo mirara, y el resto de los compañeros de dicho hombre también se pusieron de pie.-"Ahora pagas por ellos, o te haremos pagar".-Dijo el hombre chochando su puno cerrado contra su mano abierta en amenaza y se trono sus nudillos.

Finnick cambia su cara de enojado a asustado al ver esto, aplano sus grandes orejas y trago saliva. Al final salió corriendo y gritando del bar cargando el maletín sobre su cabeza para salvar su vida pues los hombres fueron detrás de él, tuvo que correr 5 kilómetros pero logro despistarlos, quedo muy sudado y jadeando con la boca abierta pero valió la pena, pues salvo su preciado botín.

Mientras tanto. Ellie llego a los vestidores donde se cambiaron Daniel y Mario, acaba de llegar después de haber discutido con este por siempre estar preocupado por ella, Ellie no sabe cuál es su maldito problema porque se interesa tanto por ella, ella abrió las puertas mirando al piso con enojo y en eso escucha que alguien la llama.

"Hola Ellie".

Ella levanto la mirada aun enojada, pero el enojo se esfumo y fue cambiado por una sorpresa moderada al ver en los vestidores a aquella chica morena de cabello negro y ojos cafés con la que se besó mientras estaba en la cárcel, su novia; cuyo nombre es Riley (Se pronuncia Raily y es igual a la Riley de The Last of Us Left Behind), ella le sonrió a Ellie, se puso de pie y giro su cuerpo hacia ella mirando a la muchacha pelirroja, esta vestida con una blusa de color negro, una chamarra con el cierre abierto de color gris y unos pantalones azules.

"Oh, Riley, hola".-Dijo Ellie dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y saludándola con una mano debido a la distancia.-"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Pregunto borrando poco a poco su sonrisa de la cara y con naturalidad.

Riley solo alzo los brazos con los ojos cerrados y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

"Solo, quise venir a verte".-Dijo y se detuvo delante de ella (Su voz también es la de Riley de The Last of Us).

"¿Hace cuando saliste de prisión?".-Le pregunto Ellie.

"Eh; Salí un par de días después de que tu saliste".-Respondió Riley.

"¿Y solo hasta ahora pudiste venir a verme?".-Pregunto Ellie.

"Lo hubiera hecho antes pero, papa me encerró en mi habitación cuando regrese a la casa tras salir de prisión, fue un castigo; y justo hoy término".-Dijo Riley.

"…Oh".-Dijo Ellie dejo caer su brazo y miro al piso metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Riley solo le sonrió, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, miro al piso y se balanceo hacia atrás y hacia adelante usando sus tobillos como punto de apoyo. Hubo un silencio tenso entra ambas por varios segundos, ninguna sabia como continuar la conversación hasta que Riley finalmente lo hizo.

"¿Y…Que estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto Riley mirando a su novia a los ojos.

"¿Eh?".-Dijo Ellie levantando la mirada y reacciono de golpe.-"Oh, mi papa y yo entrenamos a 2 muchachos que vinieron esta noche a pelear al Coliseo".-Respondió.

"¿En serio?, Pero ¿y tu trabajo, a tu jefe no le importa?".-Dijo Riley.

"No, estoy vacaciones".-Respondió Ellie negando con la cabeza y con una cara neutra.-"¿Y tú, como diste conmigo?".-Pregunto.

"Bueno; fui a buscarte a tu casa, toque varias veces y al ver que nadie me abrió le pregunte a algunos de tus vecinos y una mujer que está cerca de entrar a la tercera edad me dijo que tú y tu padre vinieron aquí".-Respondió Riley.-"¿Y porque entrenaste a esos 2 muchachos que dices están peleando?".-Pregunto.

"Uno de ellos se ofreció y convenció a su mejor amigo de unírsele, lo están haciendo porque mi papa y yo necesitamos dinero o de lo contrario, perderemos nuestra casa".-Dijo Ellie.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Riley sin poder creerlo.

"Ya me oíste".-Respondió Ellie a secas y con una cara neutra.

Riley miro alrededor asimilando y procesando la noticia que Ellie le dio, y en eso; la muchacha pelirroja miro hacia la izquierda; al piso, con enojo.

"Es un pesado".-Dijo y se sentó en uno de los bancos de los vestidores malhumorada.

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién?".-Pregunto Riley mirando a su novia y caminando lentamente hacia ella.

"El chico que se ofreció a meterse en esto por mi papa y yo".-Respondió ella.

Riley se sentó al lado de su novia y la miro extrañada.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto ella.

"Es que…".-Dijo Ellie con una cara de extrañez y continuo lo que iba a decir.-"¡Ay!".-Dijo con un gruñido y miro a su novia.-"No sé cuál es p**o problema".-Dijo y miro hacia el piso; al frente con enojo.-"Siempre me dice que debo ver mejor a los seres humanos; que no todos son tan malos, dice que no debo ser tan pesimista, peleamos, nos gritamos, discutimos y él está haciendo todo esto por mí, ¿Por qué eh?".-Dijo, al final volteando a ver a su novia.

"Pues no se".-Dijo Riley alzando los brazos y mirando a un lado por un momento.

Ellie volvió a mirar hacia el piso malhumorada, Riley bajo la mirada, pensó y unos segundos después puso su mirada nuevamente sobre su novia pelirroja.

"¿No será que le gustas?".-Pregunto.

Ellie subió su mirada al escuchar eso sin una sola pizca de sorpresa y volteo a ver a Riley con una cara de extrañez sobre su rostro.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto.

Riley solo alzo un poco las cejas con una cara de naturalidad, dándole a entender que eso no respondió su pregunta. Ellie volvió a mirar al piso y soltó un suspiro.

"No, no lo creo".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Riley volvió a mirar al piso asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza, se sentó bien sobre el banco, miro al piso, soltó un suspiro y miro hacia un lado con las manos sobre sus rodillas, apretando y soltando constantemente su pantalón con sus dedos. Ellie volteo a verla y dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Me alegra que estés aquí ¿sabes?".-Dijo y saco las manos de sus bolsillos.

Riley la miro y sonrió.

"A mí también".-Dijo Riley y la tomo de la mano.

Ambas miraron sus manos, luego a los ojos de la otra, ampliaron un poco más sus sonrisas, se acercaron más, empezaron a inclinar sus cabezas una hacia la otra, cuando estaban cerca cerraron los ojos, abrieron un poco sus labios y los conectaron en un beso, el cual después de unos segundos se profundizo y apretaron el agarre de sus manos, mostrándose la calidez y el afecto de su amor.

Mientras ellas están sumidas en ese momento, Daniel, Mario y Joel van camino a los vestidores por los pasillos del Coliseo, los 3 festejando que Daniel haya ganado la pelea y riendo. Los 3 estaban a poco de llegar a las puertas de los vestidores pero en eso un hombre vestido de traje se le acerco a Joel.

"Señor".-Dijo llamando la atención de él y la de Daniel y Mario.-"El señor Mr. Big lo espera en su despacho para otorgarle el dinero que ganaron en esta pelea".-Dijo.

"Bien".-Dijo Joel y miro a los 2 muchachos que ha estado entrenando.-"Vuelvo en un minuto chicos; mientras tanto cámbiense".-Dijo y empezó a irse siguiendo al hombre de traje.-"Y muy bien hecho Daniel, estuviste bien".-Dijo señalándolo y doblo en la esquina de los pasillos desapareciendo de la vista de ambos.

"¡Gracias Sr. Miller!".-Dijo Daniel en voz alta para que lo oyera.

"Si sigues así estoy seguro que lograras que te apruebe como yermo".-Dijo Mario.

"Bueno y sigues basto con eso ¿no?".-Dijo Daniel algo molesto volteando a ver a su amigo, cansando de que le siga echando carilla por sus sentimientos hacia Ellie.

"Por favor no lo niegues, puedo ver que Ellie te gusta Daniel y no trates de evitarlo, te conozco y sé que es verdad".-Dijo Mario, al final poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Daniel se le quedo viendo con seriedad y molestia por unos segundos, luego cerró los ojos respirando hondo, los abrió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y miro hacia un lado.

"Bueno ok tienes razón, Ellie me gusta ¿de acuerdo? Pero…".-Dijo el algo triste y deprimido y volvió a suspirar.

"¿Pero?".-Dijo Mario.

"Pero no sé cómo lograre acercarme a ella, es tan fría, indiferente y aparte siempre discutimos o peleamos, no sé cómo rayos lograre que se fije en mi".-Dijo el algo triste y deprimido.

"Bueno ahí si no sé qué decirte amigo, te confieso que ella no es como el resto de las chicas que he conocido. Lo único que puedo decirte que es no te rindas, se insistente y lo más importante; se tú mismo, no hagas que ella se enamore de una imagen que no es como en realidad eres tú".-Dijo Mario, volviendo a poner su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Daniel se quedó con la mirada desviada por unos segundos y después de parpadear; literalmente, volteo a ver a su amigo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias Mario".-Le dijo.

"No hay de que".-Dijo el, también con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.-"Bueno, ahora vamos a cambiarnos, especialmente tu; sé que no te gusta llevar puesta una ropa bañada en sudor por mucho tiempo".-Dijo.

"Y que lo digas".-Dijo Daniel.-"Tienes razón, vamos".-Dijo y caminaron hacia las puertas de los vestidores.

Llegaron a estas y Daniel puso una mano sobre ellas dispuesto a abrirlas de un empuje, pero se detuvo al ver algo que lo sorprendió a través de las ventanas de las puertas, algo que lo dejo apantallado.

"¿Daniel?".-Dijo Mario al ver que prácticamente se petrifico y se acercó a él.-"¿Daniel?".-Dijo pero su amigo ni siquiera reacciono.-"Oye Daniel".-Dijo y movió su mano delante de sus ojos para hacerlo volver a la realidad, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta los parpadeos de su amigo.-"¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto, miro hacia donde él está viendo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y quedo levemente boquiabierto por lo que vio.

Ambos están viendo a través de las ventanas a Ellie y Riley besándose con los ojos cerrados y tomadas de la mano, como ellos no hicieron mucho ruido estando detrás de las puertas; ellas ni siquiera notaron sus presencias, están sumidas en su momento. Mario volteo a ver perplejo a su amigo, quien puede ver esta en un estado mucho peor que el, la única señal de vida que ve de él, son sus parpadeos y el leve movimiento de sus globos oculares.

"…Daniel".-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro sin saber exactamente que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Daniel simplemente se dio vuelta y empezó a irse de ahí, claramente dolido, molesto, triste y enojado por lo que vio. Mario solo vio con tristeza como su amigo se iba por el pasillo, les dedico una mirada a través de las ventanas a Ellie y Riley quienes terminaron de besarse y se miraron una a la otra con amor, Mario regreso su mirada al frente, miro al piso sintiéndose triste por su amigo, respiro un poco hondo, suspiro, se apoyó de espaldas contra una pared, se llevó una mano a la frente y con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto, en la UNAM.**

Iván y Tiana se encuentran en la oficina que el utilizo la última vez para darle tratamiento psicológico, le suministro nuevamente el LSD y volvió a usar el mismo método de hipnosis que uso la última vez, en este momento se encuentra charlando con aquella personalidad elegante y racista con la que hablo, la que no soporta estar dentro del cuerpo de Tiana.

La pequeña liebre blanca de 12 años se encuentra sentada en una silla delante del escritorio de la oficina y tiene un vasito de plástico con fuzz tea en la patita.

"Perdóneme si fue muy grosera con usted la última vez que charlamos doctor, la razón es que estaba confundida y aturdida por ese medicamento que le da a Tiana".-Dijo ella con su voz sofisticada.

"Descuida, un médico se acostumbra a convivir con pacientes de todo tipo y hay que respetarlos, aunque hay veces que dan ganas de gritarles pero mag, no vale la pena para simples mortales".-Dijo Iván con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Todos somos mortales en este mundo doctor, incluso mis amigas y yo que vivimos dentro de Tiana. Bueno, amigas es mucho decir, ya que no las tolero".-Dijo ella, mirando al piso con una mirada de enojo.

"¿Y qué ganas por odiarlas?".-Pregunto Iván.

Ella miro al zorro rubio.

"Nada".-Dijo negando con la cabeza con una mirada de enojo.-"Pero eso no me importa. Tal vez usted pueda tolerarlas pero yo, esa es otra historia. ¿Por qué cree que odio a los depredadores?, por culpa de ellos estoy atrapada dentro de este asqueroso cuerpo y por ellos tengo que convivir con esas p***as cada día de mi vida cuando no tengo el control de este cuerpo".-Dijo enojada.

"Cierto, nosotros somos los malos del cuento y ustedes la divina salvación, como lo pensé jeje".-Dijo Iván manteniendo su actitud alegre.

Ella parpadeo y se le quedo viendo con la misma mirada que Judy le dedico a Flash cuando lo detuvo por exceso de velocidad.

"¿Esto le parece gracioso?".-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

"Sí, soy todo un cómico".-Dijo Iván aun sonriendo y con alegría.

Ella cerró la boca, cruzo el brazo en el que no tiene el vaso y dejo escapar un quejido sofisticado a manera de mohín con la molestia sobre su cara mirando hacia la izquierda.

"Todos son iguales".-Dijo ella en queja.

"¿Qué no decías que cada uno es diferente? Entonces porque actúas ser otra persona si dices que somos iguales Jeje".-Dijo Iván.

"Porque así es como soy. Me refería a que todos son como tú y más en este país, se ríen y no les importan las cosas que deberían ser tomadas con seriedad".-Dijo ella.

"¿Y tuestas actuando con seriedad?, porque desde que hemos platicado, sigues siendo una mongola e inmadura".-Dijo Iván empezando a molestarse.

"Como ya dije doctor, así es como soy".-Dijo ella aun molesta y enojada.

"Entonces no digas que somos iguales y que debemos tomar las cosas con seriedad, si tú eres la que está actuando muy mal jeje".-Dijo Iván volviendo a alegrarse.

Ella miro a otro lado con frustración y finalmente acepto la derrota. Dejo escapar un suspiro y miro hacia adelante con la mirada pegada al piso.

"Bien".-Fue lo único que dijo.

En ese momento, ella empezó a sentir esos horribles dolores de cabeza que le dan cuando cambia de personalidad, se llevó las patas a las sienes y empezó a gritar con fuerza por el dolor.

"Nos veremos luego mongola".-Dijo el con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Después de unos segundos, Tiana dejo de gritar, abrió los ojos, miro alrededor, se puso de pie bajando de la silla de un salto y su mirada cayó sobre Iván.

"Ah, hola doc, ¿qué me cuenta?".-Pregunto con una pata en la cintura y moviendo su cadera hacia un lado (Como Judy lo hace con Nick cuando lo engaña con lo de los impuestos), con una sonrisa sobre su cara y los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de neutralidad mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

"Intentando entenderte mejor, pero es muy complicado, inclusive creo que dejare tu caso".-Dijo él y sonrió.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto ella sorprendida, abriendo los ojos e irguiendo sus orejas de golpe.-"No puede estar hablando enserio".-Dijo abriendo sus brazos y luego los dejo caer.

"Me desespera tus otras personalidades, y no veo resultados esperados".-Dijo él.

"No, escuche, mire no nos haga esto".-Dijo caminando hacia él y deteniéndose delante suyo.-"Usted ha sabido controlar a Alice (La personalidad racista y sofisticada) mejor que ningún otro, no nos deje solas con ella, es la peor de las pesadillas vivientes".

"No veo resultados, no soy psicólogo, soy cirujano no puedo lidiar con estos casos".-Dijo él.

"¿Entonces porque le dijo a Tiana que la ayudaría y le conto que su padre lo violo y que haría lo que pudiera para restaurar su infancia dañada si iba a dejarnos solas?".-Pregunto ella con las patas en la cintura.

"Lo intento pero como vuelvo a decir, soy cirujano, mi pasión es operar y salvar vidas, no soy un psicólogo".-Dijo él.

"¿Pero entonces porque le dijo a Tiana eso?, si no estaba comprometido con esto le hubiera dicho desde el principio".-Dijo ella.

"Porque pensé que sería un caso fácil, ella es fácil pero ustedes me tienen hasta la ma***, se creen tan perfectas y únicas que no aceptan la dura realidad, ¡que no existen!".-Dijo Iván ya enojado.

"Alice si es así, pero Tiana no, usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea por lo que paso esa pequeña cuando tan solo tenía 5 años, así que no nos diga que no aceptamos la realidad de este mundo cuando ella la vivió en carne propia".-Dijo ella.

Iván solo suspiro.

"Me voy a cirugía, linda tarde".-Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Ja claro cómo no, usted saca este tema a flote y luego se va. Para ser víctima de violación no sabe cómo tratar a personas que pasaron por lo mismo".-Dijo ella.

"Una cosa es saber tratar a gente como ella no a la gente como tú o las demás".-Dijo Iván con molestia parado delante de la puerta.

"¿Y qué esperabas?, somos manifestaciones psico-físicas por así decirlo, de su trauma".-Dijo ella.

"Pero no es para que actúen de esa manera con la gente que trata de ayudarlas".-Dijo él.

"Yo no soy Alice Iván, yo no he rechazado tu ayuda como ella lo hace, ni Tiana, ni Lisa".-Dijo ella.

"Aun así, no veo progreso en nada. Búsquense a alguien más capacitado. Soy cirujano, no un maldito psicólogo. ¡Eh perdido muchas operaciones por culpa de ustedes que no me ayudan a colaborar!. ¡Intento saber que le pasa y cuando me lo van a decir aparecen ustedes y me cambian las cosas!. Y eso me desespera".-Dijo el oficialmente exasperado.

"No pierdas la cabeza, puede llegar a saber, ¡¿quieres saber que tanto le paso a Tiana en ese lugar para que al fin progreses?!. ¡Pues ahí te va!".-Dijo la liebre.-"Esos malnacidos la encerraron a ella y a su madre en una habitación solamente iluminada con una lámpara colgante que no tenía muebles mientras pedían rescate por ellas. Tenían suerte si les daban de comer una vez al día y cuando lo hacían lo único que les daban eran unas galletas saladas. No les daban ni una mísera gota de agua, ella y su madre se tuvieron que verse forzadas a beber de un charco estancado en una esquina, el agua provenía de una tubería que goteaba y era una tubería del retrete, así que el 99.9% de las veces tenia orina o mucho peor; mierda. Esa agua les causo una fuerte infección estomacal y una horrible diarrea, cada vez que comían y bebían era una tortura para ellas. Mientras pedían el rescate los secuestradores aprovecharon para divertirse con su madre y Tiana solo veía impotente lo que le hacían, le ponían grilletes con cadenas, la colgaban con los brazos extendidos por una viga del techo y la usaban como saco de boxeo, luego de eso la bajaban, la recostaban y aprovechando que estaba débil, la violaban anal y genitalmente. Cuando se cansaron de ella fueron a buscar placer con la pobre Tiana, cuando ella se negaba o resistía la abofeteaban y le introducían un tubo hasta hacerla sangrar, la cortaban o apagan cigarrillos en ella. La obligaban a punta de arma, amenazando con matar a su madre de hacerles sexo oral, luego de eso la desnudaban o le desgarraban la ropa, le lamian su vagina contra su voluntad hasta el clímax y finalmente la violaban. Ella lloraba, gritaba y rogaba a todo pulmón que no lo hicieran pero les valió ma***s. Ella y su madre vivieron ese infierno de vida, cada día y cada noche por una semana. ¿Ya está satisfecho?".-Dijo ella.

"Si, es suficiente para mí. Esto lo vera alguien mejor".-Dijo él.

"je".-Dijo ella mirando a un lado con una pata en la cintura y negando con la cabeza para luego volver a mirarlo.-"Y pensar que Tiana le agarro cariño, ¿sabe algo?, usted no merece el cariño de alguien tan dulce como ella, si usted fuera su padre adoptivo seria el peor padre del mundo para ella".- Dijo.

"¿Ya terminaste?".-Pregunto el con una cara de amargura como de -_-.

"…Pues si".-Dijo ella quitando sus patas de su cadera y las dejo lindando a ambos lados de ella.

"¿Y te sientes mejor?".-Pregunto él.

"Un poco nada más".-Dijo ella.

"Es todo por hoy, es toda la información que necesito".-Dijo Iván.

"¿Pero si seguirá ayudándonos?".-Pregunto ella.

"Sí. Ya me diste todo lo que necesitaba".-Dijo él.

"Una cosa, aun no sabes todo; falta más, pero eso puede esperar para otro día".-Dijo ella y le sonrió.-"Anda, ve y salva vidas".-Dijo haciendo un ademan hacia la puerta.

"Descuida, debo salvar la tuya".-Dijo el con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Ahora si quiere ayudar en serio. ¿Y ese repentino cambio?".-Dijo ella con curiosidad y las patas en su cintura.

"No empieces de mongola".-Le advirtió Iván con una cara seria y claramente un poco molesto.

"Solo tenía curiosidad".-Dijo ella levantando las patas como si le apuntaran con un arma pero hasta la altura del pecho y luego las dejo caer.

 **Mientras tanto, en la casa de Daniel.**

Judy regreso a la mesa del comedor, llevando consigo un vaso lleno de agua; a diferencia de la verdadera y típica ella, su actual cara demuestra que su espíritu hiperactivo y entusiasta están con un ánimo que llega hasta el nivel de a ras del suelo, tiene sus orejas caídas, la tristeza es más que obvia en su rostro y tiene toda su mirada y su atención puestas hacia abajo; mirando la tabla de la mesa. Últimamente ha tenido una gran sed; ahora bebe más agua al día de lo que ella bebe normalmente, ella piensa seguramente que se debe al cambio climático que actualmente está azotando al mundo y a provocado un calor tremendo a nivel mundial debido a la terquedad del hombre para depender cada vez mas de los hidrocarburos, si bien es un combustible básico para el mundo; los seres humanos y los animales no se dedican a buscar vías de combustible alternas y biodegradables; bueno de hecho si lo hacen, pero la sociedad las ignora por completo o no se atreven a probarlas para reemplazar los derivados de combustible del petróleo o los combustibles fósiles.

También esta mañana tuvo un antojo bastante peculiar como desayuno, uvas purpuras con crema batida y mermelada de fresa, y cuando la madre de Daniel le dijo que no tenía ella tuvo un arranque inexplicable de ira en el que incluso le grito, ella se dio cuenta unos pocos segundos después y apenada le pidió disculpas; las cuales la madre de Daniel acepto. También las náuseas y los vómitos que ha tenido desde varios días no han parado para nada; ella siempre se dice a si misma que va ir a ver a un veterinario o a un doctor antropomórfico mañana, pero debido a su tristeza, depresión y frustración que ha vivido estos días desde que Nick la dejo sola con ese zorro al que todos dan por sentado que es Zack; no se siente de humor para ir, también tiene su trabajo por el que tanto ha luchado desde pequeña y eso hace que fácilmente se le olvide aquel compromiso que ella misma se pone todos los días.

Ella tomo de varios tragos gran parte del líquido incoloro, insaboro e inodoro de su vaso, dejando solamente un octavo de la capacidad de este, tras hacerlo se secó los labios pasándose su muñeca por su boca, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, se recargo en el respaldo de la silla en la que está sentada y dejo escapar un gran suspiro con la mirada baja.

En eso volteo hacia la derecha a la sala de estar de la casa, tras escuchar que el teléfono de esta está sonando, ella se bajó de la silla de un salto, camino hasta el teléfono, se trepo al sofá de la casa, se paró sobre el brazo de este y de ahí salto hacia el teléfono para poder alcanzarlo. Durante el vuelo tomo el teléfono y al aterrizar en el piso se llevó el teléfono al oído para contestar.

"¿Hola?".-Pregunto ella algo triste y deprimida debido a su estado de ánimo.

" _Hola, ¿hablo con la oficial de policía Judy Hopps?".-_ Pregunto una voz masculina por el teléfono.

Judy frunció el ceño con interés cuando escucho eso y levanto sus orejas.

"Si".-Dijo ella.-"¿Quién es?".-Le pregunto.

" _Le daría mi nombre verdadero pero no lo hare, llámeme T.C.".-_ Dijo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

"…De acuerdo".-Dijo Judy sin poner ningún contra o pero y se recargo de espaldas contra la pared que tiene detrás de ella.-"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, T.C.?".-Pregunto.

" _De hecho yo soy el que busca ayudarla a usted".-_ Dijo T.C desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

"¿Ayudarme a mí?".-Pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos por la confusión.

" _Así es señorita".-_ Dijo él.

"¿Ayudarme cómo?".-Pregunto ella.

" _Se lo diré, pero me gustaría que continuáramos esta platica en un lugar más público. ¿Le parece si nos encontramos en El templo de la purísima a las 2 de la tarde del día de hoy?"._ -Dijo él.

"¿A que tanto misterio?".-Pregunto ella, no entiendo tanto enigma de aquel extraño sujeto.

" _Es mejor así, confié en mí; le prometo que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle alguna clase de daño. Así que, ¿está usted de acuerdo?".-_ Dijo él.

"…Amm…si seguro".-Dijo ella tras pensarlo un poco mirando el piso.

" _De acuerdo, nos veremos ahí entonces, una cosa antes de despedirme, ¿ya leyó la primera página de los periódicos el día de hoy?".-_ Dijo T.C.

"No".-Respondió ella.

" _Le recomiendo mucho que lo haga antes de que nos reunamos más tarde. Bueno; eso es todo, nos vemos luego señorita Hopps, que tenga linda mañana".-_ Dijo T.C para luego colgar.

Judy miro el teléfono en su pata extrañada y confundida para luego mirar al piso, aquello se le hizo extraño tiene que admitir pero escucho lo que le dijo aquel sujeto y está segura que no es alguien peligroso y además no pierde nada con ir a verlo al lugar que dijo y por si llega a notar algo sospechoso no es algo que ella no pueda controlar; es una oficial de policía muy bien entrada y además podría llevar su arma tranquilizadora o su arma de fuego si nota que las cosas pueden ponerse feas. Tras eso colgó el teléfono, salió de la casa, fue al puesto de periódicos más cercano, compro uno del día de hoy, regreso a la casa y una vez ahí empezó a leer la primera página, tal como le recomendó T.C.

El encabezado de la primera página dice en letras grandes: **Medicamente comprobado: Zack Wilde identificado.**

El titulo fue lo suficientemente atractivo para llamar la atención de Judy quien frunció un poco el ceño. Confundida, interesada y extrañada tomo el periódico con ambas patas y empezó a leer la noticia.

"El doctor W. Tarr declaro, ante varios periodistas de Jalisco…".-Leyó Judy la noticia en el periódico.

"Yo mismo examine exhaustivamente al pequeño".-Dijo el doctor Tarr, quien está parado delante de la jefatura de policía al pie de las escalones que conducen a la entrada principal de dicho edificio, dirigiéndose a un montón de periodistas quienes están haciendo anotaciones de lo que dice.-"Estoy seguro que él se muere por contarnos algo; y con el tiempo seguramente nos dará su versión infantil de los hechos que vivió. Pero no la hará hasta que confié en la labor de la policía y eso es lo que hace falta, fe. Fe en las autoridades de la ciudad y en la historia del pobre pequeño. Durante le examinación que hice del pequeño cachorro de zorro rojo de 13 años de edad; no encontré nada que pueda contradecir las declaraciones ya dadas por las autoridades policiales a la prensa, a el público y los padres del pequeño, los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde de la policía de Zootopia".-Dijo el doctor a los periodistas.

"Esta petición fue pedida directamente por el jefe de la policía, Hank Summer; para determinar la razón de la confusión, palidez y condición debilitada que se percibió en el cachorro desde que este; fue devuelto a sus padres".-Dijo Judy terminando de leer la noticia en el periódico.

Ella dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, mirando hacia el frente algo impactada por lo que acaba de leer, pego la mirada a la mesa y unos segundos después la volvió a levantar; con el enojo y la ira siendo cada segundo más y más presente en su mirada.

 _"!No tenía derecho!".-_ Dijo Judy claramente molesta por teléfono a Hank, con quien está hablando.

"Señorita Hopps por favor escúcheme".-Dijo Hank manteniendo la compostura y sin inmutarse por la molestia y el enojo de la coneja.

"No, no, no, escúcheme usted capitán Summer, por favor".-Le dijo Judy molesta por lo que acaba de leer en el periódico con el teléfono en su larga oreja.-"Lo que publicaron en los diarios me expuso ante toda la ciudad, a mí y a Nick como unos padres negligentes que no somos capaces de reconocer a nuestro propio hijo".-Dijo ella.

"¿ _Y eso que tiene de malo?".-_ Pregunto Hank por el teléfono.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué que tiene de malo?".-Pregunto Judy conteniendo la risa por lo sínica que fue esa pregunta.

" _Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?".-_ Dijo Hank.

Judy puso los ojos mirando hacia arriba sin poder creerlo y respirando hondo por la nariz, cerró los ojos, se llevó una pata a la frente y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo sínico que fue Hank.

"Escuche, ese doctor descubrió exactamente los mismos cambios que usted dijo que vio en Zack".-Dijo Judy.

" _Senorita Hopps…_ ".-Intento decir Hank pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Pero no es…".-Ahora el que la interrumpió fue Hank.

"Escuche no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, usted no es la responsable de que su hijo se extraviara durante tanto tiempo".-Dijo Hank.

"Pero…El que me avergonzaran no es el punto. El punto es que usted está perdiendo tiempo valioso, cuando se supone que debería estar buscando a mi hijo".-Dijo Judy.

"Señorita Hopps usted como policía debe saber mejor que nadie que el informe marca el final de un caso".-Dijo Hank.

"Pues entonces pido permiso para ver el informe, para poder refutarlo".-Dijo ella.

" _Eso no se puede".-_ Escucho a Hank por el teléfono sorprendiéndola.-"El informe debe ser revisado primeramente por los superiores antes de que elementos de menor rango puedan verlo".-Dijo Hank.

"Pero…yo, yo soy teniente. En la jerarquía de mando mi puesto esta justo debajo del rango que usted tiene, así que tengo permitido ver el informe".-Dijo ella.

 _"Si, eso es cierto".-_ Dijo Hank por el teléfono y el en su oficina puso los codos sobre su escritorio.-"Pero olvida algo importante señorita Hopps. Usted es teniente en el departamento de policía de Zootopia, no en la policía de mexicana".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Judy ya que tiene razón.-"Usted recibió entrenamiento, títulos y méritos en un país extranjero. Su autoridad como rango es allá en Zootopia, no aquí, aquí la autoridad recae sobre funcionarios mexicanos como yo; eso la deja en una brecha y por lo tanto no puede dar órdenes aquí".-Dijo.-"Lo siento señorita Hopps, me gustaría poder hacer más".-Dijo recargándose en su silla.

Judy quedo completamente muda después de eso, Hank tiene toda la razón, Judy es una autoridad estadounidense; no una autoridad mexicana por lo que su rango y su autoridad aquí no son como lo serían en Zootopia, intentaba buscar algo que decirle en su mente pero no podía encontrar ningún contra a sus argumentos y sin decir una palabra simplemente colgó.

Hank escucho como le colgó, el extrañado miro su teléfono y unos segundos después solamente colgó también. Se recargo en su silla y dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa y maliciosa sobre su cara.

 **Más tarde.**

Judy decidió seguir las indicaciones de T.C y fue a la iglesia que él dijo, lleva su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, un arma de fuego y una pistola teaser por si las cosas se ponen feas pues aún tiene cierta sospecha contra T.C; ella guardo sus armas en lugares donde no fueran tan notorias pues lo último que quiere es alarmar a toda una multitud con aquellas armas. Ella entro a la susodicha iglesia, camino hasta la tercera de las largas bancas de madera que están más cerca de la entrada y se sentó casi en el mismo centro de la misma, ella no es la única en ese lugar, en el resto de las bancas; en ambos lados, hay algunas personas quienes seguramente están rezándole, ya sea a Dios, a la virgen María o algún santo, tras mirar alrededor Judy dejo caer sus orejas, junto sus patas para rezar, cerró los ojos e inclino un poco la cabeza hacia adelante como estuviera rezando, lo hizo para no parecer bicho raro o llamar la atención; si bien ella proviene de una familia campirana quienes por lo general son personas devotas y conservadoras, ella no es religiosa y por eso solo está fingiendo.

Permaneció así por 5 o 10 minutos los cuales ella comprobó por medio del reloj electrónico de su celular, tras hacerlo miro alrededor para ver si alguien se le acercaba o veía a alguien que le hiciera alguna clase de señal pero no fue así, pensó que tal vez T.C se retrasó y lo esperaría un poco más. Un par de minutos más tarde, un hombre caucásico, de cabello largo de color blanco y gris, el cual esta lacio y peinado hacia atrás; de ojos color café y vestido con una camisa color verde oscuro y unos pantalones cafés se acercó a la banca en la que ella está sentada y se sentó a un lado de ella a su izquierda, dándole un metro de espacio a la distancia entre ellos.

"Señorita Hopps".-La llamo (Su voz es la de Liam Nelson cuando hace a el comandante de la marina Chane en Battleship batalla naval y si quieren darse una clara imagen de su aspecto, imaginen que es el actor que hizo a Ego en Guardianes de la galaxia 2).

Judy levanto sus orejas al escuchar que la llamaron, volteo y vio a aquel hombre.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella.

El hombre la miro y estiro su mano hacia ella para estrecharla, Judy se extrañó en un principio pero también estiro su brazo y estrecho su mano.

"Me alegra que haya podido venir".-Dijo el hombre estrechando y soltando su mano.-"Le pido disculpas por estas extrañas medidas de precaución".-Dijo.

"Bueno solo espero que haya valido la pena señor…".-Dijo Judy indicándole que le dijera su nombre.

El hombre miro hacia adelante, luego hacia la derecha y la volvió a ver.

"Como le dije en nuestra llamada telefónica; creo que sería mejor que hiciéramos esto sin que tenga que saber mi hombre, llámame como le dije: T.C".-Dijo él.

Judy tiene que admitir que esta extrañada por el misterioso comportamiento de aquel hombre pero decidió hacer lo que él dijo.

"Bueno ya me tiene aquí señor; quien sea, así que, dígame ¿En que es en lo que dice que quiere ayudarme?".-Dijo ella.

"Tiene que ver con su hijo".-Dijo T.C, haciendo que Judy volteara a verlo en el acto con los ojos abiertos.-"Tengo entendido que está desaparecido".-Dijo.

"Y usted sabe dónde está ¿no es así?".-Dijo Judy alegrándose mucho de golpe, tanto que dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y empezó a menear su colita.-"¡Ay muchas gracias, dígame donde esta!".-Dijo ella igual de emocionada y poniéndose de pie sobre la banca.

Su exclamación hizo eco en toda el ala de la iglesia, rompiendo el sacro silencio de aquel edificio religioso y haciendo que todas las personas presentes voltearan a verla, algunas molestas pues eso interrumpió sus oraciones.

"Shhh".-Dijo T.C con un dedo sobre su boca y con la otra la cubrió la boca a Judy para callarla.-"Señorita Hopps por favor tranquilice está llamando mucho la atención. No".-Dijo, haciendo que Judy abriera los ojos.-"Lo siento, no sé dónde está".-Dijo con una mirada de dolor sobre su cara.

Las esperanzas de Judy se hicieron añicos en ese instante, ella dejo caer sus orejas y miro al piso, T.C quito su mano de su boca y ella se sentó en la banca deprimida.

"Pero tengo información que creo que le gustaría saber y podría ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo".-Dijo T.C.

Judy volteo a verlo levantando sus orejas y volvió a alegrarse.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto ella con alegría.

"Si".-Respondió el.

"Pues entonces dígame".-Dijo ella emocionada.

"Lo hare pero, no aquí ¿le parece si lo hacemos mientras damos un paseo?".-Dijo T.C.

Judy lo miro con una ceja alzada pero accedió.

Ambos ahora se encuentran caminando por el centro y están hablando.

"¿Leyó los diarios como se lo pedí en nuestra llamada telefónica?".-Pregunto T.C.

"Si lo hice".-Respondió Judy.

"¿Y qué me dice de lo que leyó en la primera página?".-Pregunto T.C.

"Lo único que estoy pensando en este momento: ¿Por qué harían algo así?, yo estoy segura que ese cachorro de zorro que estoy cuidando no es mi hijo".-Dijo ella.

"Yo estoy completamente de su lado señorita Hopps, no tiene que explicarme nada; yo comparto lo que usted acaba de decir, que ese cachorro no es su hijo, y la policía hizo eso para que no admitieran que cometieron un error al traer ese cachorro".-Dijo T.C., sorprendiendo a Judy quien volteo a verlo.-"Claro que cualquiera que lea esto y tenga 3 dedos de frente sabrá que es una pura mentira. Por desgracia, eso excluye a gran parte de la población mexicana, con la llegada de las nuevas tecnologías y la formación de las redes sociales, la gente cree más en lo que publica en esas páginas web y no en los medios de comunicación más fiables y sinceros de México, tales como el Universal por citar un ejemplo. Señorita Hopps, yo soy periodista y he convertido en mi misión, al igual que muchos periodistas y activistas de México en sacar a la luz lo que no se quiere que se sepa. El país de México es un pueblo que vive subyugado por la violencia, el abuso, el asesinato, la corrupción y la intimidación. Cuando el jefe policía Mike tomo el liderazgo de la policía hace 2 años, dijo y cito …".-Dijo mirando a Judy a los ojos.

"Llevaremos a todos los criminales de cualquier clase ante la justicia".-Dijo Mike quien se encuentra en una conferencia de prensa la cual dio hace 2 años, hablando sobre un estrado enfrente de la estación de policía dirigiéndose a un montón de periodistas y reporteros.-"Y es necesario los llevare vivos; no muertos, y reprenderé a cualquier oficial que sea dócil con ellos".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sé? Se estará preguntando seguramente y la respuesta es muy simple señorita Hopps: Yo estuve presente en aquella rueda de prensa".-Dijo T.C, Judy se le está quedando viendo mientras el habla.-"¿Y como estoy tan seguro de todo lo que hablo? Bueno; yo mismo hice una investigación personal de lo sucedido en el estado de Guerrero con los 43 normalistas desaparecidos de Ayopzinapa señorita Hopps. Entreviste a todos por igual, civiles, autoridades, militares y testigos, inclusive revise los documentos y peticiones dados a la Procuraduría General de la Republica, y las versiones de los hechos dadas por los civiles, los testigos y las autoridades son tan dispares que no tienen ningún sentido cuando las lee señorita Hopps. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?, el gobierno y el poder mafioso de este país no tolera la oposición, la contradicción o siquiera mínimo la vergüenza. Usted está en toda la posición de humillarlos con el caso de desaparición de su hijo y eso no les gusta, no les gusta en lo más mínimo. Así que harán todo lo que está a su alcance para desacreditarla y ahogar su voz. Lo he visto muchas veces; créame, por eso quería hablar con usted, para avisarle de en lo que se está metiendo y para ayudarla si es que le permite".-Dijo.

"Escuche, señor yo…".-Dijo Judy desviando la mirada con sus orejas caídas, mirando al suelo y tras dar un suspiro volvió a mirarlo.-"Agradezco todo lo que me dijo y…lo que me pide pero…pero yo no tengo ningún misión aquí".-Dijo ella.-"Yo solo quiero recuperar a Zack, sano y salvo".-Dijo levantando las orejas y sonriéndole.

T.C desvió la mirada, miro a un lado, soltó un suspiro y volvió a verla.

"Señorita Hopps, los hijos de muchas madres y padres de México han sido sacrificados a conveniencia para seguir cubriendo y manteniendo la impunidad en este país".-Dijo haciendo que Judy con los ojos llorosos asintiera con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara.-"El ejemplo más significativo es un hecho atroz que ocurrió en el Estado de México hace solo unas semanas, Una niña llamada Valeria de 11 años, fue encontrada muerta y con signos de haber sufrido maltratos físicos y sexuales en una combi de la ruta 40 de ese estado. Su padre cuenta que le pidió que se subiera a dicho auto para poder volver a casa de la escuela; más la niña jamás regreso a casa, su madre asegura que a pesar de haber reportado su desaparición a las autoridades; estas ni se inmutaron. Valeria apareció varios días después muerta en ese misma combi que subió para volver a casa y al presunto chofer que acusaron de este crimen, el cual fue arrestado para un posterior juicio, fue encontrado colgado en su celda 2 días antes de dicho juicio. Y a pesar de que pareció ser un suicidio las circunstancias dicen que eso fue imposible, la cuerda con la que se colgó el presunto asesino y violador era muy delgada para soportar su peso durante tanto tiempo y un reo que lleva viviendo más de 10 años en aquella cárcel y se encuentra en la celda al lado de donde este hombre se suicidio, asegura que no se suicidó, sino que lo mataron y lo hicieron parecer un suicidio. La gente del estado de México estaba enardecida por este caso y cuando el presunto hombre se suicidó las cosas se calmaron, el caso ya no recibía la misma atención por parte de la prensa y la gente dejo de protestar. En opinión el asunto ahí es tan raro que se pueden ver gatos encerrados por todos lados. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?, su hijo no es el primero señorita Hopps pero podría ser el último, si usted ayuda".-Dijo.

Judy estaba atónita por toda la información que T.C le acaba de dar, ella miro al piso muy pensativa con la boca ligeramente por un tiempo, y cuando termino de pensar; cerro su boca y asintió con la cabeza con sus orejas caídas.

 **Más tarde.**

Judy se encuentra en una sala de espera de un consultorio dental sentada en una silla junto a la puerta de este, al parecer esperando a alguien, en ese momento la puerta de la sala del dentista se abrió, de este salió un animal antropomórfico muy poco común en el mundo; un Okapi, vestido con una bata blanca; el miro a Judy y luego se le acerco, dentro de la sala del dentista se encuentra el supuesto Zack anestesiado y con la boca abierta por un extraño aparato mecánico de dentista. Judy miro al okapi y de inmediato; algo ansiosa, se puso de pie.

"¿Y bien?".-Pregunto ella.

"Tenía 2 caries que había que quitarle, al principio no lo lograba porque no me lo permitía pero ya pude".-Dijo el Okapi, que es macho.

"¿Algo más?".-Pregunto Judy ya que eso no le sirve para probar que él no es el Zack que él conoce, el Okapi ha sido dentista de Zack desde que él era pequeño, Judy logro localizarlo y por eso vino a verlo.

"Ah sí, los colmillos delanteros de Zack estaban separados por una distancia de 3 centímetros cada uno por un tejido llamado diastema. Medí la distancia de separación entre cada diente de este cachorro y sus diastemas se los separan por 2.7 centímetros, no concuerda con los diastemas de Zack".-Dijo el Okapi con las patas en los bolsillos de su bata, al final negando con la cabeza.

"¿Puede cambiar con el paso de la edad? Porque eso dirán".-Pregunto Judy.

"En muy raras ocasiones sí, es posible; pero los tejidos de los espacios de cada diente lo impiden y no pueden retirarse sin una cirugía, y a este cachorro no son la han hecho".-Dijo.

Las explicaciones del okapi convencieron a Judy lo suficiente y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Podría hacer una declaración escrita de que este cachorro no es Zack?".-Pregunto ella.

"Sí, claro que si".-Dijo el con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que Judy le sonriera, en eso ambos escucharon quejidos de molestia y dolor viniendo de la sala de dentista del okapi.-"Tal parece que la anestesia ya se le paso".-Dijo el okapi y camino hacia la puerta.-"Pero por otro lado…".-Dijo, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la cerro.-"Mejor escribiré la carta para usted primero".-Dijo mirando a Judy con una sonrisa y camino a su escritorio, dejando al cachorro que se hace pasar por Zack con ese dolor por unos cuantos minutos más.

 **Más tarde.**

De una especie de impresora salió una hoja blanca con palabras impresas en una cara de esta, un perro antropomórfico de la misma raza que Rex, el perro pastor de la película de Babe el puerquito valiente, su pelaje es completamente negro y tiene un aspecto…poco ortodoxo, los músculos de sus parpados y sus labios están contraídos, lo que hace que sus grandes colmillos e incisivos estén muy a la vista y por más que él quisiera no puede ocultarlos por la contracción de sus músculos, también por lo mismo casi no puede parpadear y su cara no está cubierta con pelaje, se le puede ver la piel de esta como con algunos poodles, y le falta la mitad de su oreja derecha. Cualquiera lo señalaría de inmediato como fenómeno pero su aspecto se debe a un desorden genético llamado Lupus que lo tiene así. El tomo la hoja con una de sus patas y la miro.

"Muy bien".-Dijo el perro de nombre Mandarino, girando su silla con ruedas mientras veía la hoja hacia Judy, quien está en la habitación; justo detrás de él.

"¿Son los resultados del examen sanguíneo?".-Pregunto ella, llevo a aquel cachorro a sacarle un poco de sangre para realizarle exámenes.

"Si, así es".-Respondió Mandarino sin quitar la mirada de la hoja.

"¿Y qué dice?".-Pregunto Judy.

"El tipo de sangre de aquel cachorro que trajo es A positivo y en los exámenes anteriores que le realice a Zack; sus exámenes dijeron que su tipo de sangre es B positivo".-Dijo Mandarino, finalmente quito su mirada de la hoja y la vio.

"Eso no puede cambiar con la edad ¿verdad?".-Pregunto ella.

"No, es imposible".-Respondió Mandarino con una mirada seria y negando con la cabeza.-"El tipo de sangre de cada individuo está determinado desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, y seguramente usted sabe que cuando alguien recibe un tipo de sangre diferente al suyo, ese individuo muere en el acto".-Dijo.

Judy asintió con la cabeza por lo que dijo el perro, Mandarino regreso su vista a la hoja, la leyó, y frunció el ceño con confusión y extrañez al toparse con algo que vio en ella.

"Um, que peculiar".-Dijo él.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto Judy con interés.

"El nivel de colesterol y el número de glóbulos rojos y blancos en el sistema inmune de esta muchacho son diferentes a los de Zack".-Dijo Mandarino volteando a verla.

"¿En serio?".-Pregunto ella.

"Si".-Dijo Mandarino y regreso a la hoja.-"Según estos exámenes; el sistema inmunológico de este cachorro es ligeramente más débil que el de su hijo. Los glóbulos rojos y blancos son los encargados de proteger al cuerpo en el sistema inmunológico junto con los anticuerpos, y según estos exámenes; el número de glóbulos blancos y rojos en este muchacho es menor al de los anteriores que le hecho, si bien el número de glóbulos puede descender o ascender por la alimentación y la dieta del individuo; el tipo de sangre de este cachorro demuestra rotundamente que no es su hijo".-Dijo mirando a la coneja.

Judy ya se convenció con sus explicaciones.

"¿Podría declarar lo que me dijo por escrito?".-Pregunto.

Mandarino solo se le quedo viendo con neutralidad y parpadeando, Judy espero con paciencia su respuesta y después de unos segundos, Mandarino suspiro y se puso de pie.

"Permítame".-Dijo, camino hasta un escritorio, se sentó en una silla delante de este, saco una hoja en blanco, una pluma y empezó a escribir la declaración con su puno y letra.

Judy sonrió al ver esto.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Judy y el supuesto Zack se encuentran en el salón de clases donde Zack estudiaba mientras estaba en México, el cachorro de zorro rojo se encuentra parado delante del escritorio de la maestra, quien rodeo dicho escritorio y se paró delante de él. La maestra es una mujer de físico subido de peso, vestida con un característico vestido típico mexicano que ahora se usan más que nada en las celebraciones, tiene un largo y bultoso cabello de color negro peinado como si fuera una especie de colmena y lleva monos en su cabello (Es la conocida actriz mexicana Martha Ofelia Galindo, mejor conocida por su interpretación más famosa: La maestra Canuta).

Ella miro al supuesto Zack parado delante de ella de pies a cabeza con una regla en sus manos, las cuales tiene sobre su estómago y luego miro a Judy.

"Pues yo diría que sí ha cambiado bastante".-Le dijo y luego miro a Zack.-"¿Sabes quién soy Zack?".-Pregunto.

"Una maestra".-Respondió, ocasionando que los demás niños se reían y el volteo a ver alrededor para darles una rápida mirada y volvió a ver a la maestra.

"Si; pero las maestras tienen nombre. ¿Cómo me llamo?".-Pregunto ella.

"…No lo sé. Recuerdo quien es pero no recuerdo su nombre".-Respondió el zorrito.

"Canuta. Maestra Canuta".-Dijo ella.-"Ahora pasa a tu asiento Zack, por favor".-Dijo ella haciéndole con un ademan con la regla que tiene en su mano.

El cachorro de zorro la obedeció, camino hasta la última fila de pupitres del salón y se sentó en el cuarto pupitre, el cual está vacío, al ver esto los niños se rieron de él, ocasionando que el supuesto Zack mirara alrededor.

"¡Niños!".-Exclamo la maestra y le pego a su escritorio con su regla; ya no puede usarla para golpear a los niños debido a los derechos de los estudiantes, el golpe escamo a todos, incluyendo a Judy, todos se quedaron callados y la maestra miro a Zack.-"Zack, no te dije que sentaras en un lugar, dije que te sentaras en TU lugar. Deberías saber cuál es ya que te has sentado en el desde que tu familia se estableció aquí en México tras lo ocurrido en Zootopia".-Dijo.

Zack miro alrededor, viendo algunas miradas de sus compañeros posadas sobre él, se puso de pie con sus cosas, camino hasta la tercera fila y se sentó en el pupitre vacío que está justo a la mitad de esta fila. La maestra Canuta miro a Judy y hablo.

"Oficial Hopps, si ese su hijo golpeare esta regla una y otra vez contra una pared hasta hacerla pedazos y luego me comeré esos pedazos uno por uno".-Dijo la maestra levantando la regla que tiene en la mano para luego bajarla.-"No solo lo declarare por escrito, sino que lo hare personalmente ante una corte o delante del mismo presidente de la republica si es necesario".-Dijo ella con seriedad y neutralidad pero con decisión en su voz, haciendo que Judy le sonriera.

"Gracias".-Dijo la coneja asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **Más tarde ese mismo día.**

Judy abrió la puerta del auto de T.C en el cual va, con este manejando dicho vehículo y ella preparando un paraguas pues afuera está lloviendo.

"Recuerde señorita Hopps, la veré mañana en la noche para su entrevista por radio en vivo; con la cual esperemos que la gente crea más en su versión que en la versión oficial de las autoridades sobre la desaparición y el regreso de Zack".-Le dijo T.C.

"Entendido; eso hare, gracias".-Dijo Judy, se bajó del auto y abrió su paraguas para protegerse de la fría lluvia que está cayendo sobre la ciudad, cerró la puerta del auto tras ella y camino hacia un grupo de periodistas que están junto a una estatua del héroe mexicano Emiliano Zapata la cual fue erguida en su honor, ellos también tiene paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Todos la vieron y la abrieron paso para que ella caminara hacia la base de la estatua.

"Señorita Hopps una pregunta por favor".-Dijo uno de los periodistas pero Judy le dirá lo que necesitan saber cuándo llegue a la estatua.

Judy llego hasta la estatua, se paró sobre la base de esta y giro hacia los periodistas para verlos, ella lleva puesta un abrigo de color negro para protegerse del aire frio de la atmosfera el cual esta así debido a la lluvia.

"Hola, buenas tardes damas y caballeros".-Dijo ella saludándolos respetuosamente.-"Hace aproximadamente un mes mi hijo por ley de 13 años, Zack Wilde; desapareció sin dejar rastro. Una investigación llevada a cabo por la policía de Jalisco logro dar con el paradero de un cachorro de 13 años el cual coincide con las características, las rasgos y la descripción que mi esposo…".-Judy se detuvo al decir eso, ya que recordó su pelea y rompimiento con Nick, miro al piso con tristeza, apretó fuerte el mango del paraguas soportando el dolor emocional y tras unos segundos siguió hablando.-"…Que mi esposo y yo dimos a las autoridades de nuestro hijo en el estado de Chihuahua. La policía les dijo tanto ustedes; como a mí y a mi marido que ese cachorro era mi hijo, pero él no es mi hijo".-Dijo, esto último llamo más la atención de los periodistas.-"La policía se equivocó, y esa es la razón de su supuesta transformación. Tengo cartas y declaraciones escritas a puno y letra por sus médicos y profesores quienes confirman y aseguran sin ninguna duda; de que ese cachorro no es mi hijo Zack. Y dado que la policía se niega a continuar con la investigación, a pesar de mi insistencia y mis suplicas; me veo obligada a volver el caso de la desaparición de mi hijo público, y espero que esto ahora los convenza de terminar lo que comenzaron y traer a mi hijo, sano y salvo, a casa, conmigo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo".-Dijo ella y se bajó de la base de la estatua.

Mientras se iba algunos periodistas empezaron a hacerle preguntas pero Judy se negaba a contestarlas, ni siquiera les dedicaba una mirada. Un policía que está cerca de ahí y escucho todo camino hasta un teléfono del C-4, tomo el teléfono y se lo acerco a su oído.

"¿Si hola, en que puedo ayudarlo?".-Pregunto una mujer.

 **Mientras, en la jefatura de policía.**

Hank colgó el teléfono de su oficina con enojo, el policía que hablo por el C-4 le informo que Judy dio una declaración a la prensa e hizo oficialmente su caso público, él se puso rápidamente de pie, camino hasta la puerta cerrada de su oficina, la abrió y vio al oficial que está más cerca.

"Juárez".-Dijo y este volteo a verlo, permaneciendo sentado en la silla de su escritorio deteniéndose de llenar su informe.-"Busca esa coneja; Hopps, y tráela aquí".-Dijo con el enojo presente y contenido en su mirada señalando el piso.

"Si señor".-Dijo él y se puso de pie.

"Y Juárez".-Dijo Hank haciendo que este se detuviera y volteara a verlo.-"Por la puerta de atrás".-Dijo.

"Si señor".-Dijo y este se fue, dejando a Hank solo con su enojo, lo que hizo Judy finalmente colmo su paciencia y está decidido a detenerla cueste lo que cueste.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Las Aqua Velvas son unos cócteles elaborados con vodka, ginebra, limón-lima y Curaçao Azul; Este último le da a la bebida el color azul que la caracteriza.**

 **El Mandarino de mi fic hace referencia a Mandarino, un perro que actualmente se encuentra al cuidado de la fundación Cuidados caninos ubicada en el Estado de México, el padece un raro desorden genético llamado Lupus; una enfermedad incurable pero tratable, que ocasionaba que la piel se le cayera a pedazos, cada vez que alguien lo acariciaba el pelo se le quedaba en la mano debido a su enfermedad, esta también contrajo varios de los músculos de su cara que le provoco su actual aspecto. Debido a esto último, recibía discriminación y burlas por parte de la gente en la calle, le echaban agua caliente, lo apedreaban, golpeaban, lo corrían y se reían de él. Cuidados caninos lo rescato de los calles justo a tiempo e inmediatamente empezaron a tratarlo medicamente, actualmente el estado de su enfermedad ha mejorado un 90% y vive feliz y como cualquier perro amado en Cuidados caninos pero esta fundación busca que algún día, alguien lo adopte. Se quieren conocerlo, pongan en buscador Google: Al extremo Mandarino y den click al video de YouTube titulado: Perro con enfermedad sin cura.**

 **El C-4 es en México es un centro de comando designado para la atención de desastres y seguridad, genera acciones para prevenir y combatir la delincuencia, así como atender emergencias causadas por desastres, es el único de su tipo en toda Latinoamérica.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran por sus redes sociales y Wattpad si es que tienen. Eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18: Una cita entre 2 hembras.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Si, así es Jejeje. Perdón, la verdad es que ya no recuerdo como era. ¿Enserio? Mm bueno. Entonces no preguntes si ya sabes XD. Sí, eso es de la era del hielo 2. Yo que tu no me haría falsas esperanzas con eso, Dimitri siempre ha sido alguien muy, pero muy serio y es muy difícil que alguien logre convencerlo de relajarse, si ¿verdad?. Sí, eso fue una ironía XD, no se ocurrió otro oponente; por eso puse que contra uno. Si así es. La intención es que diera risa o fuera comedia, perdón si te humille pero tampoco te quejes, tu a veces haces lo mismo con los personajes de tus fics. Si, así es. Es que creo que estoy seguro que él es un mamífero vulgar, por eso puse eso de la burla. No tienes que decírmelo :(. Pues lo pensare, e Iván me aclaro más tarde que el hizo que él se comportara así para que las personalidades de Tiana finalmente dijeran algo, pero si va a seguir actuando de esa manera entonces creo que si sería lo mejor poner a Weiss y dejar a Iván con las operaciones cirujanas. Sí, pero ella le vale, ha sufrido y tiene tanto en mente que por eso le vale por ahora a ella, lo que le importa es Zack y Nick. No me digas *voz de ironía*. Posiblemente no seas el único amigo. Ya lo dijiste amigo. Como dije en el capítulo es una especie muy poco común y muy rara, el tipo de los exámenes sanguíneos se llama Mandarino, no es un nombre tan difícil de memorizar amigo, y si, ella es la personaje de Ortiz de Pinedo. La cuestión es a ver si él te deja hacerlo, no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

 **HectorElLector2016:** De acuerdo amigo, veamos que tienes que decir. Esa era la idea, que fuera fenomenal o mínimo emocionante y también esa era la intención, que diera gracia, Mario sugirió lo mismo que tú en su review pero ya es tarde para eso. Bueno pues eso es un alivio pues eres un amigo mío y me gusta que leas mi trabajo, así como a ti te gusta que yo lea el tuyo, pues para dejarte sobre avisó planeo usar a alguien más, pero no aparecerá; solo será mencionado. Si ella lo hizo amigo, pero esa no es toda la historia, aún queda más por descubrir de la historia de esta pequeña liebre blanca. No lo vayas a hacer ¿eh?, si así es, ella nunca perdió la fe y la esperanza y ahora tomara el asunto con sus propias patas.

 **BlackHawk0047:** Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejaste un review amigo. Ay amigo, eres todo un loquillo XD. Bueno gracias, me alegra ver que aún no pierdo el toque. Esa era la intención amigo y la película se llama Gigantes de acero, en ella me inspire para la pelea. Si amigo; bisexual. Pues yo diría que va un poco bien, pues finalmente Iván obtuvo un poco de info. Si en efecto es un sujeto raro y misterioso, pero como haz visto; quiere ayudar a Judy, no perjudicarla ni lastimarla o herirla. Ay amigo a veces suenas tan inocente, hallar a Zack no será tarea fácil y Hank no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que se enteró de esto. Gracias amigo.

 **AlejoZRF:** Hola Alejo, me alegra volver a ver reviews tuyos y gracias. Contigo y Pyro Phoenix ya van 2 quienes me lo dicen, ok tal vez me emocione con Finnick esa vez, procurare que no volver a hacerlo. Gracias, esa era la intención de ella. Creo que eres una persona muy devota por lo que veo o si lo dices por lo que les dijo a Kate y Sully, él no es cristiano, Kyle es agnóstico y una de las personas más abiertas y entendedoras que se podrían encontrar, por eso el habla de las religiones como un todo, el entiende, comprende y acepta las opiniones de estas respecto a todos los temas del mundo, el solo está en contra de las personas que cometen injusticias, atrocidades o perversidades por el puro placer de disfrutar de ello, y yo tengo planteada esa situación polémica de la carne, no por lo dijiste sino por otras razones que más adelante le expondrán a Kyle en el fic y tendrá que encontrar una respuesta, solución o alternativa a eso. Si así es, como pudiste apreciar Topus1 y T.C. no son la misma persona, son 2 personas diferentes una de la otra.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Jalisco.**

Jade esta parada delante del espejo de su recamara, asegurándose de verse bien para su cita con Sam, se delineo las pestañas, se pintó sus parpados con maquillaje de color lila; el cual hace combinación con el mechón morado de su cabellera, decidió no hacer nada al respecto con sus labios pues cree que los lápices labiales de color carmesí, rojo o inclusive de otros colores como azul y negro no le quedarían bien, se puso unos bonitos aretes de color platinado y esta vez no va a cometer el mismo error de vestimenta que cometió cuando salió con Cesar, ahora lleva puesta una preciosa blusa de color negro la cual por su pulida, lisa y reflejante tela de la cual está hecha parecer tener brillos; pero es en realidad el reflejo de la luz, en su mitad inferior lleva puesto un pantalón corto de color morado brillante como el de una amatista y por si llega a hacer frio en la noche; pues ha llovido últimamente en Jalisco, llevara una chamarra de cuero sintético color café oscuro, la cual se encuentra sobre su cama pues por ahora no tiene intenciones de ponérsela.

En eso Jayden entra al cuarto, miro hacia el buró de su hermana, la vio parada delante del espejo arreglándose para su cita y decidió acercársele.

"¿Preparándote para tu cita hermanita?".-Le pregunto parado al lado de ella y mirándola.

Jade levanto sus orejas al oírlo, volteo y lo vio.

"Oh hola Jayden".-Dijo y regreso al espejo.-"Si así es, Sam no debe tardar".-Dijo mirando su reflejo para asegurarse que todo esté en orden.

"Hace solo unas noches tuviste tu primera cita con Cesar y ahora estas saliendo con una chica".-Dijo Jayden con naturalidad, neutralidad y seriedad para luego sonreír con alegría.-"Oye cálmate un poco hermanita sino terminaras rodeada por machos, hembras, hombres y mujeres, y tendrás que complacerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos".-Dijo bromeando para fastidiar a su hermana, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose de espaldas contra la pared.

"¡Jayden!".-Dijo ella molesta, enojada y sonrojada mientras lo miraba.

"Tranquila; tranquila solo bromeo".-Dijo Jayden entre risas levantando las manos, se quitó de la pared, se rio un poco más y tras acabar de hacerlo respiro hondo y exhalo para calmarse y enseriarse nuevamente.-"Pero enserio me gusta que te la estás pasando bien, ¿Dónde conociste a esta chica Sam?".-Dijo.

"En el cine al que fui con Cesar, debo admitir que su primera impresión me dejo helada y fue muy…peculiar".-Dijo ella mirando a su hermano y girando su cuerpo en dirección a él.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Jayden.

"Bueno pues una vez en el baño se me acerco e inicio una conversación como queriendo iniciar una amistad conmigo, luego dijo emocionada que el vestido que lleve ese día era bellísimo; al igual que yo".-Dijo la loba antropomórfica, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada con pena al final.

"Guau".-Fue lo único que dijo Jayden sorprendido aun de brazos cruzados.

"Lo sé".-Dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo.-"Luego empezó a coquetearme, me invito a una cita, me dio su número telefónico, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del baño guiñándome un ojo".-Dijo la loba.

"Vaya, parece como si ella hubiera planeado cada paso de eso".-Dijo Jayden impresionado por la explicación que su hermana le dio de la estrategia que uso Sam en ella.

"Posiblemente lo haya hecho pero eso no importa".-Dijo Jade y volvió a verse en el espejo.-"Enserio su primera impresión me sorprendió".-Dijo.

"Bueno cambiemos de tema, no me has dicho nada de la cita que tuviste con Cesar ¿Cómo estuvo?".-Dijo el lobo antropomórfico policía.

Al recordar eso Jade abrió los ojos; sorprendida e irguiendo sus orejas, miro hacia su izquierda donde está su hermano, lo miro y giro su cuerpo hacia él.

"…Bueno primero fuimos a comer a un restaurante Toks, mientras comíamos ahí hablamos y nos conocimos mejor, luego de eso caminamos por un parque mientras contábamos chistes, luego de eso fuimos al cine a ver una película".-Dijo Jade.

"¿Cuál vieron?".-Pregunto Jayden.

"Hasta el último hombre".-Respondió ella.

"¿La de Mel Gibson, y con Andrew Garfield?".-Pregunto Jayden algo sorprendido y finalmente descruzando sus brazos.

"Si esa".-Dijo ella.

"Ohh ¡Esa estuvo bien chida (Muy buena o excelente)!".-Dijo Jayden con emoción y meneando su cola.

"¿Verdad que si?".-Dijo Jayden algo emocionada.

"¡Pero por supuesto que sí!, yo vi Luz de luna; la que ganó el óscar de mejor película en el 2016 y en mi opinión ese premio debió haber ido para Hasta el último hombre".-Dijo Jayden.

"Bueno continuando".-Dijo Jade.-"Después de que salimos de ver la película hablamos de lo genial que estuvo, y…".-Dijo ella pero no pudo terminar la frase, desvió la mirada y se sobo el brazo con pena.

"¿Y…que?".-Pregunto Jayden con curiosidad.

"…Nosotros…ya sabes, nosotros…nos…besamos".-Dijo, terminando con un sonrojo, mirando a su hermano a los ojos con timidez y formando una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara.

"¿Se besaron?".-Pregunto el sorprendido.

"…¿Si?...".-Respondió ella con temor de como se lo tomara, ya que sabe que cuando se trata de ella puede llegar a ser sobreprotector.

Jayden se le quedo viendo sorprendido por unos segundos, haciendo que ella tragara saliva muy nerviosa y con los orejas aplanadas, con miedo de que le vaya a gritar o algo por el estilo. Unos segundos después, la sorpresa de Jayden fue cambiada por una gran sonrisa a boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

"¡Aleluya!".-Exclamo con alegría mirando el techo, regreso su mirada a Jade, camino hacia ella y la tomo con alegría de los hombros.-"Ya era hora que mi hermanita se consiguiera un novio".-Dijo muy feliz y sin pedirle permiso la abrazo.-"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Jade".-Dijo.

Jade se sorprendió por el inesperado abrazo, miro a su hermano, después de un par de segundos en los cuales proceso todo lo que acaba de pasar; sonrió y le regreso el abrazo a su hermano.

Jayden mantuvo el abrazo por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, la barbilla recargada en el hombro de su hermana y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, para luego abrir los ojos con una mirada pensativa en estos, miro a su derecha aun pensativo y finalmente rompió el abrazo, alejando gentilmente a su hermana con sus patas en sus hombros.

"Oye espera, ¿y qué hay de tu cita con Sam?".-Pregunto el mirándola a los ojos.

"¿De que estas hablando Jayden?".-Pregunto ella confundida.

"Dijiste que tú y Cesar se besaron ¿no?".-Dijo él.

"Si".-Respondió ella.

"¿Entonces es tu novio ahora?".-Pregunto él.

"Este, eh, bueno, no lo sé…Tal vez".-Dijo ella apenada y un poco sonrojada.

"Entonces no creo que sea buena idea que salgas con Sam esta noche Jade".-Dijo él.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto ella.

"Porque ¿Qué tal si se entera que estas en una cita con ella?, podrías romperle el corazón Jade, y créeme que eso es de las cosas más dolorosas que puede haber en el mundo".-Dijo Jayden.

"Ay Jayden por favor relájate ¿sí?".-Dijo ella y gentilmente quito sus patas de sus hombros.-"Solo es una cita nada más, y además acabo de decírtelo; no creo que Cesar y yo seamos una pareja todavía, solo nos besamos; no nos preguntamos directamente si queríamos ser novios".-Dijo ella.

"Pero él te gusta, ¿no es verdad?".-Le pregunto su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados de manera interrogativa.

"Eh, bueno…".-Dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia un lado con las orejas aplanadas y pensando en alguna respuesta, esa pregunta le dio en la mera torre, la verdad es que no está muy segura, siendo una loba joven pero ella es muy confuso todo este tema del amor.-"…No lo sé".-Dijo ella mirando a su hermano nuevamente.

"¿Cómo que no sabes?, si acabas de decirme que se besaron".-Dijo Jayden.

"Lo sé, lo sé pero-¡Ay!".-Dijo ella y del enojo se jalo el pellejo de su cara con sus garras gruñendo por la frustración.-"Jayden tu no entiendes ¿sí?, y deja de presionarme; si ya de por sí estoy muy confundida con todo lo que acabas de decirme".-Dijo, puso sus manos sobre su buró que está delante del espejo, se apoyó en el y se le quedo viendo, tal y como dijo ella; muy confundida.

"Entonces háblame Jade".-Dijo Jayden y se le acerco.-"Yo he estado en varias relaciones amorosas, déjame ayudarte".-Dijo y puso su pata sobre uno de sus hombros.

Jade solo se quedó ahí, viendo la superficie de su buro y desvió la mirada hacia su derecha. En eso ambos escuchan que alguien toca el timbre de su casa, haciendo que ambos miraran en esa dirección con sus orejas levantadas. Jade soltó un suspiro, camino hasta su cama y tomo su chamarra.

"Mira Jayden saldré con Sam hoy ¿de acuerdo?, mañana en la mañana o cuando vuelva podemos seguir hablando de esto, ¿sí?".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

Jayden respiro mirando al techo, dejo escapar un suspiro y vio con un poco tristeza en sus ojos como su hermana salía por la puerta de su habitación y empezó a irse caminando por el pasillo de la casa.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no se van a poner muy buenas para ella".-Dijo mientras veía como se iba.

Jade llego hasta la puerta y al abrirla; no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ahí se encuentra Sam, muy bien arreglada para su cita, lleva puesto una linda y brillante blusa de color rosa de mangas cortas, unos shorts de mezclilla de color caqui como los pantalones de Nick, dejando ver sus piernas; las cuales Jade debe admitir son muy atractivas, una bolsa de color rojo y colgando de su antebrazo derecho, un suéter sin capucha de color blanco como la nieve para el frio en caso de que llueva. Ella tenía toda su atención en su celular el cual tiene en sus patas para entretenerse hasta que escucho que abrieron la puerta, ella miro hacia esta y vio a Jade, quien está mirándola con sorpresa.

"Hola Jade".-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa, bloqueo su celular y la miro de pies a cabeza, contemplando su vestimenta.-"Vaya, te ves muy bien".-Dijo ella y la miro a los ojos.

"Oh…Gra-Gracias".-Dijo Jade con pena y algo sonrojada, ella también la miro de pies a cabeza y luego la miro a los ojos.-"Te también te ves muy bien".-Dijo.

"Oh, je, bueno gracias".-Dijo ella mirándose a sí misma y dio una vuelta, esto último no lo hizo solo para verse así misma también lo hizo para que Jade pudiera verla bien.

Jade sonrojo mas ya que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, formo una sonrisa sobre su cara y la miro a los ojos con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos?".-Pregunto Sam con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con su pata, invitándola a salir.

"Oh, sí, si".-Dijo Jade, salió al porche, cerró la puerta, uso su llave para cerrarla con seguro, luego de eso metió su llave en uno los bolsillos de su pantalón y ambas mamíferas antropomórficas se fueron de ahí.

Más tarde, llegaron a un restaurante, mientras ellas están esperando sus órdenes están hablando y riendo.

"No te creo".-Dijo Jade sorprendida e impresionada, Sam le está contando una de las muchas experiencias que ha vivido como enfermera.

"Pues créelo, enserio; un poco más que se hubieran pasado con ese medicamento y lo sepultan, ¿y adivina que hace el medico jefe con él?".-Dijo Sam.

"Quiere monologar, ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Jade.

"¡Quiere monologar!".-Dijo Sam con alegría levantando los brazos y mirando al techo, haciendo que Jade se riera.-"Inicia un discurso preparado de él es el jefe, él es su empleado y que su vida le pertenece a él, enserio Jade, ese hombre ya lo tenía servido en el plato y no se callaba".-Dijo la hiena.

En eso, un mapache antropomórfico aparece con sus órdenes las cuales lleva en ambas patas.

"Sus órdenes señoritas".-Dijo el mapache y ellas quitaron sus codos y brazos de la mesa para darle más espacio para colocar las cosas, el mapache puso sus órdenes sobre la mesa.-"Que las disfruten".-Dijo y se fue.

"Gracias".-Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que se miraran una a la otra y se rieran por esto.

Una vez terminada la cena y de pagarla, ambas se fueron del restaurante. En este momento ambas se encuentran caminando, platicando y riendo por las banquetas de la calle, están tan metidas y concentradas en esto que no miraron al frente y terminaron chocando con alguien con tal fuerza, que los tiro a los 3 (Ellas y aquella persona) al piso, de sentón o de espaldas.

"¡AUCH!, ¡OIGAN, FIJENSE POR DONDE VAN!".-Dijo la persona con la que chocaron con mucho enojo para luego dejar escapar un grito ahogado de dolor.

"AH, ¡Tu fíjate por donde…!".-Iba a decir Jade con enojo mirando a la persona con la que se estrellaron, pero no solo no termino la frase sino que además termino sorprendida al ver contra quien chocaron…Cesar.-"Cesar".-Dijo ella atónita y mirándolo fijamente.

" ¿¡COMO MI****S SABES MI NOM…?!".-Iba a preguntar Cesar con los ojos cerrados y sobándose la frente pero se calló y sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.-"¿Jade?".-Pregunto.

"Si…hola".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y lo saludo moviendo su pata.

En ese momento Sam se puso sentó en el piso, se llevó una pata a la cabeza y dejo escapar un quejido de dolor.

"¿Se encuentran bien?".-Pregunto Cesar poniéndose de pie.

"Si, yo sí".-Dijo Jade y también se puso de pie.-"¿Sam?".-Pregunto mirando a su cita de esta noche.

"Ah, algo adolorida pero estoy bien".-Dijo ella y también se puso de pie.-"¿Ustedes se conocen?".-Pregunto.

"Oh si, Sam él es Cesar; Cesar ella es Sam".-Dijo Jade presentando a ambos.

"Si eh, ya nos conocíamos".-Dijo Cesar señalando un par de veces y rápidamente tanto a él como a la hiena antropomórfica.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Jade.

Cesar asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué, donde?".-Pregunto Sam con confusión y mirando a Cesar con una ceja alzada.

"¿Ya lo olvidaste?, en el hospital, yo soy ese muchacho que se puso, un poco loquito y ataco a tu jefe y a los guardias de seguridad del hospital".-Dijo Cesar.

Sam abrió los ojos al recordar eso gracias a la refrescada de memoria de Cesar.

"Ah sí, ahora te recuerdo. Bueno si nos conocimos ahí; pero no formalmente así que…".-Dijo ella, camino hacia él, se detuvo delante suyo, le sonrió y extendió la pata hacia ella.-"Como ya te dijo Jade; soy Sam".-Dijo ella.

Cesar la miro a los ojos y estrecho su pata con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Cesar, un gusto al fin conocerte oficialmente Sam".-Dijo él.

"Igualmente".-Dijo ella, dejo de estrechar su pata y nuevamente se puso al lado de Jade.

"Perdón por haber chocado contigo Cesar, no estábamos poniendo atención hacia donde caminábamos".-Dijo Jade.

"Si".-Afirmo Sam asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Nah no se preocupen".-Dijo el haciendo un ademan con la mano de "Aliviánense" con los ojos cerrados.-"Cosas peores me han pasado".-Dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"Bueno eso es un alivio".-Dijo Sam.

"¿Qué hacen?".-Pregunto Cesar con curiosidad.

Esta respuesta hizo que Jade se ruborizara de golpe y su cuerpo fue inundado internamente por la pena, la vergüenza y el miedo, teme el como pueda tomarse el que descubra que están en una cita, pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa, se le ocurrió mentirle pero lamentablemente la hiena de al lado suyo se le adelanto.

"Estamos en una cita".-Respondió Sam.

Esto hizo que Jade irguiera sus orejas por completo de golpe y volteara a verla con tal rapidez girando su cuello que pudo haberse ganado un torticolis.

Cesar alzo un poco los ojos ante esa respuesta y las miro a ambas.

"¿Una cita?, ¿De qué tipo, juego, como amigas, para hacer la tarea?".-Pregunto él.

Esto hizo que Jade ahora volteara a verlo y se sonrojara aún más, a el por alguna razón siempre le gusta torturar, incomodar o avergonzar a sus amigos con preguntas intimas como esa.

"Nosotras…".-Iba a decir Jade pero nuevamente su cita se le adelanto.

"Una cita; cita".-Respondió Sam.

Esto hizo que Jade volviera a verla, aun mas sonrojada y con el ceño levemente fruncido por el enojo de que este diciendo ese tipo de cosas en público, pero no se atreve a reprocharla, reclamarle o protestar.

"Oh".-Dijo Cesar al captar esto.-"Bueno, bien por ustedes".-Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con una sonrisa.

Esta respuesta llamo por completo la atención de Jade, quien volteo a verlo; muy sorprendida.

"…¿No te molesta eso Cesar?".-Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Francamente no, ¿Por qué?".-Dijo él.

"Bueno como tú y yo salimos hace unos días pensé que te molestaría".-Dijo Jade.

"¿Ustedes 2 salieron?".-Pregunto Sam al escuchar eso, mirando primero a Cesar y luego a su cita.

"En una cita, si".-Dijo Cesar mirando a la hiena y luego miro a la loba con la que se besó hace algunas noches.-"No; no te preocupes Jade el que estés saliendo con Sam esta noche no me molesta, solo es una cita; no es como que se fueran a casar o algo así".-Dijo el, haciendo que ambas hembras se sonrojaran y apenaran.

"¡Cesar!".-Le reclamaron con la vergüenza presente en sus voces.

"Tranquilas; tranquilas solo bromeo".-Dijo el con alegría y con una sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara.-"Pero lo digo enserio, no me molesta el que estén saliendo esta noche".-Dijo.

"Oh, bueno, gracias Cesar".-Dijo Jade con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando al humano.

"De nada".-Dijo y luego miro la hora en un reloj que tiene en su muñeca, ocasionando que abriera un poco los ojos al darse cuenta de la hora que es.-"Bueno me gustaría charlar más con ustedes chicas pero ya tengo que irme".-Les dijo.

"Oh, de acuerdo".-Dijo Sam.

"Que les vaya bien chicas".-Dijo con una sonrisa y les paso por un lado para irse por esa misma calle.

"Gracias Cesar".-Dijeron ellas al unísono mientras veían como se iba.

"Cuídate".-Le dijo Sam.

"Lo hare gracias. Ah y…".-Dijo deteniendo su paso con su pie izquierdo suspendido en el aire, giro sobre su pie derecha dándose vuelta y las miro.-"No vayan a tener traseras de calentura entre ustedes ¿eh?".-Dijo con una sonrisa de diversión a boca abierta, se dio vuelta girando sobre su pie derecho y reanudo su camino.

"No, no la hare-".-Iban a decir ambas hembras, pero de repente se percataron del mensaje oculto entre aquellas palabras del chico humano, mensaje que las hizo erguir sus orejas de golpe, que se sorprendieran y que se ruborizan mucho de golpe, él quiso decir que no tuvieran diversión sexualmente intima entre ambas.-"¡¿Espera que?!".-Preguntaron ambas con exaltes y voltearon a verlo aún muy sonrojadas.

Cesar solo dejo escapar una fuerte risa a carcajadas mientras se iba y ellas lo vieron desaparecer a la distancia cada vez más y más, una vez que él se fue, quedo un silencio muy tenso e incómodo entre ambas chicas, quienes se sobaban el cuello o el brazo y miraban a otro lado apenadas. Ese silencio duro uno o 2 minutos; los cuales ellas sintieron como si hubieran sido una o 2 horas, no pudieron formular alguna palabra para romper tal silencio, este tubo que romperse por sí solo con el pasar de esos minutos, y una vez que este duro silencio termino, Sam miro a Jade y le hizo una pregunta para ahora; romper el hielo.

"Oye Jade, ¿te gusta bailar?".-Le dijo.

Jade la miro a los ojos y dibujo una pequeña y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Sí. Me gusta, y mucho".-Respondió ella.

"¡Maravilloso!".-Dijo Sam con alegría.-"Te pregunto porque conozco un antro muy bueno que está a pocas calles de aquí, tienen uno de los mejores equipos de sonido de la ciudad, ¿te gustaría ir ahí y mover un poco el esqueleto?".-Dijo, terminando con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Ay bueno…no se".-Dijo ella volteando a ver a un lado con timidez y sobándose un poco el cuello con una pata.-"Yo…no me gusta mucho bailar en público".-Dijo, dejo escapar una muy breve risita nerviosa y dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

"Ay vamos Jade, anímate, será muy divertido".-Dijo Sam con alegría, la única respuesta que tuvo fue que vio que Jade miro hacia un lado y pego la mirada al piso, con una mira de tristeza y confusión sobre su cara, esto hizo que la sonrisa de Sam disminuyera un poco, camino hacia, la tomo del rostro gentilmente con las patas, hizo que le viera a los ojos y Sam la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Anda Jade; por favor, por mi".-Dijo ella.

Jade abrió los ojos tras esas ultimas 2 palabras, desvió la mirada, lo pensó y unos pocos segundos después volvió a verla a los ojos.

"Está bien".-Dijo con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sam se alegró tanto que sonrió con la boca abierta y meneando su cola, sin previo aviso, se le lanzo dándole un gran abrazo.

"¡Gracias Jade! Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás".-Dijo Sam con los ojos cerrados y con su mentón sobre el hombro de la loba.

Jade entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba un lado de su cara manteniendo aquella sonrisa que dibujo sobre su cara y le regreso el abrazo. Unos segundos después rompieron el abrazo y Sam, invadida por la alegría que está sintiendo, la tomo de la pata sin permiso, haciendo que Jade se sonrojara y la llevo a rastras hacia ese antro que menciono.

 **Más tarde.**

Ellas entraron a dicho antro, no les fue muy difícil ya que a diferencia de los antros más lujosos en donde hay una fila de personas esperando a un lado de cordón de terciopelo tensado entre postes dorados, en un donde hay un gorila guardia que permite la entrada y en donde tienes esperaran mucho para poder entrar, este no tiene nada de eso, bueno lo único que tiene es al dicho guardia, y este es literalmente un gorila que trabaja ahí, cuando ambas hembras intentaron entrar, el gorila antropomórfico les obstruyo la entrada y les dijo que les mostrara alguna clase de identificación para demostrar que son mayores de edad, ambas hicieron lo que el fornido guardia les pidió y después de examinar sus identificaciones les concedió el paso. La música del antro es tan fuerte que se escucha el ruido de este filtrándose por sus gruesas paredes de concreto y hace vibrar todo el establecimiento, Jade y Sam le agradecieron al guardia y entraron al antro, una vez ahí vieron a mucha gente bailando, con reflectores con cristales de diferentes colores sobre sus cabezas sujetadas de unos armazones de color negro; cosa que caracteriza a estos lugares, hay de mucho colores, amarillo, azul, verde, rosa, roja, purpura, lila y más. Las focos de luces blancas de dicho lugar están apagadas, lo único que ilumina a este lugar son los copos de colores que iluminan el escenario donde se pone el DJ, por cual por el momento no ha llegado y están usando un sistema de reproducción de música automático, y los ya dichos reflectores. Como todos los antros, este tiene una barra de bebidas, en la cual hay varias personas, riendo, moviendo sus cuerpos o caderas al ritmo de la música o charlando, algunos ya están un poco ebrios por todo el alcohol que han tomado.

"¿Y, qué opinas?".-Le pregunto Sam a Jade.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Jade, la música es tan fuerte que no pudo oírla.

Sam se detuvo y volteo a verla.

"Dije: ¿Qué te parece?".-Pregunto ella gritando para que pudiera oírla.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡lo siento no te escucho, la música está muy fuerte!".-Dijo Jade con una mano detrás de su oreja, buscando hacer una barrera que baje aunque sea un poco el ruido de la música y amplifique el sonido de la voz de Sam para poder oírla.

Sam se acercó y se puso delante de ella.

"Dije: ¡¿Qué que opinas?!".-Dijo con ambas patas a ambos lados de su hocico para amplificar el sonido de su voz.

"¡Oh, esta genial; este es el lugar más prendido en el que he estado, aunque no le vendría mal un poco más de iluminación que digamos".-Dijo Jade gritando para que la escuchara, pero con alegría.

"Jejeje, si creo que tienes razón".-Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba, a los reflectores que están iluminando todo alrededor.

En eso, la canción que estaba sonando término, haciendo que la gente dejara de bailar por unos pocos segundos mientras esperaban que se pusiera una nueva canción y también haciendo que Jade y Sam voltearan a ver hacia el escenario. El sistema automático de reproducción puso un nuevo disco y empezó a tocar la canción: Hot Wings, de Jamie Foxx, Will , y Anne Hathaway, mejor conocida por ser la canción que cantan Nico y Pedro en la película Rio en el club (Pueden escucharla si quieren).

Party in Ipanema, baby!

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird! )

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

El ritmo de la canción es tan pegajoso que Jade inconsciente empezó a seguir el ritmo de la misma con su pie derecho, cosa que ella noto y miro hacia el escenario.

Cause I just want to live my life, and party

All I want is to be free, and rock my body

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

Llevada por la emoción Jade empezó a bailar, cosa que noto Sam (Una cosa, no imaginen que hace los pasos que hace Blu en Rio, imagínense otro tipo de pasos, los que ustedes quieran pero que vaya con ella).

"Oye Jade ¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto Sam al verla.

"Amm...la verdad no se".-Dijo ella sin poder detenerse.

"Espera, yo si se, ¿Qué acaso nunca has bailado?".-Dijo Sam.

"No desde que era una cachorra".-Dijo ella sin poder dejar de bailar.

"Ya veo".-Dijo Sam dedicándole una mirada coqueta con los ojos entrecerrados, y con una voz también coqueta, ya que le gustan mucho sus pasos.

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And fly

I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

Mientras Jade bailaba, ella vio que Sam empezó a bailar, los pasos de ella eran muy diferentes a los suyos, los de Jade son algo tímidos, rápidos y veloces, esto último delata el nerviosismo de su personalidad, pero están siendo llevados por la emoción en estos momentos, los de Sam son otra cosa, los de ella son más provocativos, mas coquetos, más sensuales por así decirlo, es como la combinación de una danza de estilo árabe y como ya se mencionó anteriormente un baile sensual, mientras ella baila se empeña mucho en mover sus caderas, su cola, girar sobre las falanges de los dedos de sus pies y pasarse las patas por las curvas de su cuerpo y su cuello con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, como si estuviera acariciándose ella misma.

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

Jade abrió los ojos con las orejas erguidas al ver los pasos de Sam, estos la hipnotizaron de tal manera que dejo de bailar y se quedó admirándola, con una mirada de ensueño, con una sonrisa de embobada sobre su cara y con los orejas aplanadas.

You're too slow

You need to catch up

You can dance, and dance, but I...

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

En este punto, Jade fue empujada por otra persona que está bailando, sacándola de su trance y quedando a un metro y medio de Sam, quien está bailando sola. Jade junto sus patas delante de su cintura, la miro con un sonrojo sobre su cara y trago con fuerza por el nerviosismo, hay algo que quiere hacer pero no sabe cómo se lo vaya a tomar Sam, solo se quedó viendo como bailaba. Después de unos segundos de estarla mirando finalmente adquirió el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quiere, respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y tomo la pata de Sam. La hiena dejo de bailar y abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, miro su pata la cual está sujetando, miro quien es quien la está tomando y se topó con el rostro de Jade. La miro por unos segundos, acto seguido le sonrió, apretó la pata de Jade, giro su cuerpo hacia ella y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, la tomo de la otra pata y se acercó a ella, dejando sus brazos completamente estirados hacia abajo, a la altura de sus cinturas.

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron con cariño y después, con una risa de diversión, Sam choco su cintura con la de la loba, incitándola a bailar, cosa que ambas hicieron, mirándose a los ojos y manteniendo medio metro de distancia, pero de vez en cuando tomándose de la pata para que una le diera vueltas a la otra.

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

And fly

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

En este punto Jade y Sam, ambas abrazadas dieron varios vueltas con epicentro como si fueran un remolino y Jade dejo ir a Sam hacia un lado, mandándola hacia allá mientras hacía giros ella sola como en un baile de salsa, o una bailarina sobre hielo.

Laya, laya, laya, laya

En este punto, el tiempo para Jade pareció ponerse en cámara lenta, ella abrió los ojos; sorprendida y perpleja al ver a Sam, desde su punto de vista ella giraba en cámara lenta, con su pelaje siendo empujado por el viento de dichos giros, y la brillante luz color lila de un reflector que cayó sobre la hiena, hizo que el pelaje de esta brillara como nunca, haciendo que pareciera un mismísimo y bello ángel que cayó del cielo, a lo cual Jade solo se le quedo viendo estupefacta, perpleja y atónita por su belleza.

Hey

Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya

Sam regreso a Jade haciendo los mismos giros con las que ella la lanzo hacia el resto de la multitud terminando de cantar, juntando sus patas delante de su cintura y mirando a Jade con cariño. Jade correspondió esta acción, con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa dibujada sobre sus labios, sus orejas levantadas y sus cejas en una posición de tristeza, Sam la está viendo de la misma manera, pero como ella es más segura sus cejas se encuentran una posición de líneas rectas. Ambas, llevadas por el amor que sienten y la canción de fondo, se tomaron de las manos y fueron acercando sus rostros cada vez más y más sin quitar aquella expresión de cariño de sus caras

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Cuando quedaron a pocos centímetros de besarse el destino se puso en su contra, la canción término abruptamente y las luces de los reflectores se apagaron, haciendo que ambas salieran de su trance y miraran alrededor, la gente volteo a ver al escenario, y gritaron y aplaudieron por esa gran canción que acaban de escuchar. Jade y Sam se miraron y miraron sus patas de las cuales se están tomando, todo el lindo y romántico ambiente que había entre ellas se esfumo cuando la canción termino y las luces se apagaron, ambas se miraron inmediatamente a los ojos apenadas, dejaron de tomarse de las manos y se alejaron, cada quien a un metro de la otra. Jade miro al piso; apenada y sonrojada sobándose el brazo mientras Sam se sobaba el cuello mirando al techo, también un poco sonrojada mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo y gritando.

Unos segundos más tarde, un hombre bien vestido subió al escenario con un micrófono, le dio 2 golpecitos a dicho aparato para comprobar si esta transmitía correctamente el sonido y tras hacerlo hablo por este.

"Gracias. Gracias, gracias damas y caballeros".-Dijo el con la mano levantada en el aire para calmar a la multitud, pocos segundos después las personas se calmaron, dejaron de aplaudir y bajaron los brazos para escuchar lo que el hombre tiene que decir.-"Bueno, muy buenas noches señoras y señores, quiero informarles que las canciones que han estado escuchando a lo largo de esta noche han sido producidas por un aparato reproductor de discos musicales ya que el DJ de esta noche todavía no llegaba".-Dijo el hombre haciendo un gesto a dicho aparato y miro a la multitud.-"Sin embargo el acaba de llegar hacia un par de minutos y tocara para ustedes".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y levantado una mano al aire, haciendo que la gente se emocionara y aplaudiera por unos segundos.-"Con él; disfrutaran de lo mejor de su repertorio en su especialidad: La música electrónica, y a pesar de que es joven, es un muchacho que promete bastante, denle la bienvenida a nuestro Dj furry: ¡NahualtX!".-Dijo, al último haciendo un grito emocionado y una seña hacia la mesa de mezcla de audio.

La gente se emocionó y aplaudió, detrás del escenario subió un muchacho por unas escaleras, camino hacia la mesa de mezcla de audio y en pocos segundos apareció detrás de esta haciendo que la gente le aplaudiera, tal y como dijo el hombre que lo presento evidentemente el chico es un furry, ya que esta vestido con un traje de un lobo gris el cual tiene un aspecto semejante al de un mameluco, su atuendo tiene un gorro con orejas de dicho animal y una cola cocida en la retaguardia y su cara esta maquillada para parecer dicho animal, lo que nadie, ni siquiera Sam y Jade quienes están ahí sospechan, es que ese chico es nada más y nada menos que Cesar. El paro justo detrás de la mesa de mezcla de audio, miro a toda la multitud y los saludo; levantado ambos brazos y haciendo un gesto de rapeo, levantando solamente los dedos menique e índice de ambas manos y con el resto de los dedos cerrados.

La gente volvió a emocionarse y le aplaudieron.

"Muy bien, entonces lo dejamos con ustedes".-Dijo el hombre y miro a Cesar, el bajo los brazos y miro a dicho hombre.-"No nos decepciones".-Le dijo en buena onda y señalando con el dedo índice.

Cesar solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se bajó del escenario y Cesar se acercó un micrófono alargado que se encuentra en la mesa de mezcla de audio.

"Muy bien gente prepárense para sacudir el esqueleto".-Dijo Cesar, saco un reproductor de música electrónica y lo conecto a un enchufe de la mesa.-"¡A bailar todos!".-Dijo y encendió su reproductor, teniendo como inicio la canción Radioactive, la cual pueden escuchar de fondo si desean.

Cuando la música empezó la gente sin dudarlo empezó a bailar también.

"Vamos Jade, bailemos".-Dijo Sam volteando a verla con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta la llevo a rastras a un pequeño espacio en la pista de baile, lo suficientemente grande para ambas.

Una vez que se pusieron ahí, ambas empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música de la canción, mientras se sonreían y a veces hasta reían por la diversión. Cuando la canción estaba a poco de terminar ellas dejaron de bailar cuando se encontraron con los ojos de la otra, los cuales brillaban por la luz de uno de los reflectores, ambas se miraron de pies a cabeza, dieron un paso hacia adelante quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, ambas estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra, hipnotizadas bajo la belleza y el brillo de estas. Jade trago saliva sin quitar su vista de los ojos de Sam y aplano un poco sus orejas, extrañamente esta vez no está sonrojada, Sam solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos con ansias de hacer algo que ella está añorando ahora, permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos acercándose muy lentamente cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente sucumbieron a lo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

Ambas tomaron sus rostros con sus patas y se besaron en los labios cerrando los ojos una vez que estos hicieron contacto, una vez sumidas en el beso ambas abrieron las bocas, Sam envolvió sus patas alrededor de la cintura de Jade, la loba envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la hiena, Jade atrajo más a Sam hacia ella para profundizar el beso y Sam la atrajo más hacia ella para que hubiera mayor contacto físico. Estuvieron así por varios segundos, la gente a su alrededor no se dieron cuenta de esto pues están muy ocupados bailando, cuando ambas finalmente rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos abriendo los parpados a la misma lentitud y con una mirada de cariño sobre estas.

"Te amo Sam".-Dijo Jade mientras la miraba y acaricio su mejilla pasando suavemente su pata sobre esta.

Sam cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de la caricia de Jade, abrió los ojos, puso su una de sus patas sobre la de ella y la miro a los ojos.

"Y yo a ti Jade".-Dijo Sam con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Jade le sonrió y la abrazo, cosa que Sam correspondió.

"Oye Sam".-Dijo Jade son romper el abrazo, ganándose un sonido de contestación de la hiena quien tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del abrazo.-"Que te parece si, ¿tenemos otro tipo de diversión?".-Dijo, susurrándole al oído.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto Sam abriendo los ojos confundida y la miro.

Jade volvió a susurrarle al oído, lo que escucho hizo que ella mirara al frente con dicha mirada perdida, con sus orejas levantadas, sus ojos abiertos y su pelaje empezando a erizarse. Cuando Jade dejo de susurrarle, sin romper el abrazo se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, Jade viéndola con cariño y Sam aun algo sorprendida por lo que le dijo, en ese momento la canción termino, haciendo que toda la gente volteara a ver a Cesar y le aplaudieran, cosa que Cesar agradeció cerrando los ojos y haciendo una reverencia, con un brazo estirado y el otro sobre su pecho. Sam miro alrededor con una sonrisa sobre su boca abierta debido a la felicidad y miro a Jade.

"Vamos a mi casa".-Dijo algo alegre, la tomo de la pata y se la llevo a rastras de ahí, saliendo del antro, esta vez con Jade siguiéndole los pasos con una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras la gente felicitaba a Cesar.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de México.**

Jack llego a una zona que está en completa destrucción la cual está rodeada por una cinta de color amarillo que usa la policía para escenas del crimen, con varios policías municipales, federales, miembros S.W.A.T y militares y haciendo perímetro afuera y alrededor de esta. Jack miro hacia el cielo para verlo, pudo ver las nubes grises y algunas otras más oscuras que amenazan con descargar lluvia sobre ellos cubriendo todo el cielo, sin embargo hoy no pronosticaron lluvia, solo un día nublado o cuando mucho un lluvia suave cuando mucho y cuando mínimo, que chispee. Jack miro al policía parado delante de él a unos metros suyo con las manos detrás de el en su espalda, es un policía vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje urbano, es de decir; de colores grises, el lugar en él se encuentra Jack en estos momentos es el ahora destruido Bosque, el pueblo donde vivía Cesar, vino aquí para investigar lo que sucedió en dicho lugar.

Manteniendo su actitud seria, pero sofisticada y relajada se acercó al policía. Dicho policía humano vio a aquel conejo bien vestido acercándose a él y cuando estaba a 2 metros de distancia dijo:

"Alto".-Dijo levantando su mano haciendo un ademan de "Alto", Jack desacelero su paso y se detuvo a un metro y medio de distancia de él.-"Lo siento señor, solo personal autorizado puede entrar a esta área".-Dijo bajando su brazo y poniendo su mano en la agarradera de su subfusil.

"Soy el agente Jack Savage de la agencia federal de investigación (FBI)".-Dijo Jack al oficial de policía, manteniendo su actitud seria, sofisticada y relajada.

"Lo siento pero no le creo ni media palabra señor. Ahora retírese, por favor".-Dijo el oficial de policía.

Jack metió su pata dentro del saco de su traje, llego hasta un bolsillo que está dentro de dicho saco y de este saco su identificación del FBI, la cual le mostro al oficial, quien al verla, se sorprendió un poco.

"Siento por no haberle creído señor".-Dijo el oficial disculpándose.-"¿En qué puedo servirle?".-Pregunto.

Jack guardo su identificación en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, metió su pata izquierda dentro de su saco, alcanzando el otro lado de dicho saco que no ha registrado aun (pues en el otro lado estaba su identificación) y de este saco una hoja de papel doblada en 8 partes.

"Vine como apoyo y refuerzo para la investigación de este caso, aquí tengo una orden firmada por el FBI".-Dijo y le entrego la hoja al oficial humano.-"Me gustaría hablar con su jefe o quien quiera que esté al mando por favor".-Dijo.

El oficial leyó la orden del FBI de Jack, este solo se le quedo viendo mientras la leía, con sus patas dentro de sus bolsillos y respiro con fuerza por su nariz debido al viento frio que está empezando gracias a las nubes del cielo. Una vez que termino de leer la hoja, el oficial miro a Jack y se la devolvió.

"De acuerdo señor. Sígame, lo escoltare".-Dijo el oficial, se dio vuelta y paso la cinta amarilla que colocaron.

Jack lo siguió, mientras volvía a doblar la hoja donde está la orden y nuevamente la guardo en su saco. Caminaron por 3 minutos hasta que llegaron a una alta tienda de campaña de color verde, dentro de la cual hay 3 personas, un policía, un miembro S.W.A.T y un militar, eso cualquiera lo sabría debido a sus atuendos, quienes están alrededor de una pequeña mesa iluminada con una lámpara de escritorio que emite una luz amarilla y hablando de algo. Cuando Jack y el oficial llegaron a la entrada de la tienda de campaña, el oficial se detuvo ahí en el acto y tomo posición de firme.

"Señor".-Dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?".-Pregunto su jefe con tono de amargura en su voz el miembro S.W.A.T, volteando a verlo haciendo que el militar y el policía hicieran lo mismo.

"Lamento la interrupción señor, el agente del FBI Jack Savage está aquí y quiere hablar con usted".-Dijo y se hizo a un lado, mostrando a Jack quien estaba detrás de él.

Jack miro a los 3 humanos dentro de aquella tienda de campaña y se acercó a ellos, entrando a la tienda.

"Buenas tardes señores".-Dijo Jack y saco su identificación del FBI para mostrárselas en caso de que dudaran de la veracidad de sus palabras como lo hizo el oficial que lo escolto ahí.-"Agente Jack Savage del FBI para servirles".-Dijo y guardo su identificación.

"Hola".-Dijo el militar que es un general.

El jefe de los miembros S.W.A.T miro al oficial parado delante de la tienda.

"Oficial".-Dijo, este dio una vuelta hacia su flanco izquierdo, mirando directamente a su jefe y tomo posición de descanso.-"Puede retirarse".-Dijo, el oficial hizo un saludo militar en posición de firme y se fue de ahí, dejándolos solos. Tras eso, el jefe de los S.W.A.T miro a Jack.-"Bienvenido agente Savage".-Dijo, poniendo una rodilla en tierra y estrechando su pata.

"Solo dígame Jack señor".-Dijo Jack y dejo de estrechar su mano.-"No hay necesidad de ser tan formales".-Dijo con sus patas detrás de él.

"Lo dice alguien que tiene sus patas detrás de él, un claro gesto de buenos modales".-Dijo el jefe de la policía y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

Jack se rio un poco manteniendo la boca cerrada y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Bueno, es que así me criaron".-Dijo Jack con algo de alegría.

"Bueno, ¿Qué lo trae aquí agente Savage?".-Dijo el general.

"Vengo por órdenes de la agencia federal de investigación".-Dijo Jack volviendo a sacar su orden en papel, la desdoblo y se las entrego para que la vieran.-"Se me solicito que viniera como apoyo y refuerzo para la investigación y resolución de este caso".-Dijo metiendo sus patas en sus bolsillos.

Después de que los hombres leyeran la orden, intercambiaron una mirada, miraron a Jack y le regresaron su orden.

"De acuerdo. Síganos, acá esta la escena del crimen".-Dijo el jefe de los S.W.A.T, y él y sus 2 compañeros salieron de la tienda la campana.

Jack también salió de esta, los alcanzo y empezó a caminar al lado de ellos.

"Y díganme, ¿Qué es lo que tienen hasta ahora?".-Pregunto Jack mientras caminaba al lado de ellos.

"Hasta ahora no hay testigos, hemos encontrado a 3 sobrevivientes hasta ahora, un hombre, una mujer y un niño, al parecer son familia, alguien los rescato durante lo sucedido aquí pero aún no sabemos quién".-Dijo el jefe de la policía.

"¿Dónde están esos sobrevivientes?".-Pregunto Jack volteando a verlos.

"Si bien alguien los salvo terminaron con heridas graves, fueron trasladados y hospitalizados en el pueblo vecino más cercano".-Dijo el jefe de la policía.

"¿Alguna pista o idea de quien pudo haberlos salvado?".-Pregunto Jack.

"No. Había un rastro de sangre que seguía en esa dirección".-Dijo el oficial señalando a una dirección.

Jack volteo y vio que está señalando la carretera por la cual se llega al pueblo.

"Pero por desgracia no pudimos seguirlo y nuestros criminólogos y forenses pudieron tomar muestras, pues cuando estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo una fuerte lluvia se soltó ese mismo día, limpiando y llevándose la sangre seca del suelo".-Dijo el oficial.

"Entendido".-Dijo Jack y volteo a ver al frente.

En eso llegaron a un gran cráter, el cual fue dejado por aquello que haya sido lo que ataco Bosque, en los alrededores hay muchas oficiales de policía, miembros S.W.A.T, militares, criminólogos, forenses y personas jóvenes, seguramente recién graduados o titulados de alguna universidad que fueron solicitados por el gobierno para ayudar en este caso. Jack vio que aquellas personas tomaban fotos de las escenas del crimen, marcaban las evidencias con números y tomaban muestras para más tarde analizarlas, Jack miro hacia el fondo del cráter, vio que ese es el único lugar de la escena del crimen donde no hay investigadores, y no es de extrañar, los bordes quedaron tan empinados y van a un fondo oscuro de una profundidad tan desconocida; que cualquiera que se aventure a ir ahí sin el equipo adecuado podría caer y posiblemente ponerle fin a su propia vida.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que tengan y hayan podido omitir?".-Pregunto Jack mirando a los 3 hombres a cargo.

"Sabemos que quien o lo que haya sido mato a cientos de civiles. Encontramos sus cadáveres, los trasladamos, esperamos poder hacerles pruebas que nos acerquen más a lo que ocurrió aquí y también estamos en el proceso de informarles a sus parientes de su deceso, fuera de eso no hay nada más".-Dijo el general.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Jack, metió su pata derecha dentro de su saco y de este saco un guante de color negro el cual se puso en su pata izquierda.-"¿Les importa si investigo?".-Pregunto mientras los miraba.

"Adelante, pero no esperes encontrar algo nuevo; creemos que nuestros investigadores ya encontraron todas las pistas que pudieron, y son más de 400".-Dijo el jefe de los S.W.A.T.

El jefe de la policía suspiro mirando al piso.

"Si, tal parece que tendremos mucho, pero mucho trabajo entre manos".-Dijo.

"Aun así quiero investigar, es posible que hayan omitido algo".-Dijo Jack.

"De acuerdo, solo si avísenos si es así".-Dijo el general.

"Si señor".-Dijo el con naturalidad y neutralidad, hizo un saludo militar en posición de firme mientras veía al general y fue a investigar.

Mientras caminaba, volvió a meter su pata dentro de su saco, t de este saco unos lentes oscuros los cuales tienen escrito: ARI en letras grandes de color blanco en el lado derecho de estos, en la parte que se apoya en las orejas para que estos no se caigan. Él se los puso y apretó un botón que se encuentra dicho lado derecho donde tiene escrito ARI, con esto encendió estos los lentes; los cuales no son comunes y corrientes, y debajo del cristal oscuro de estos, se puede apreciar una luz de color azul que da entender que están encendidos (Esta idea la saque del videojuego: Heavy Rain, no es una idea original, los derechos y la creación de esta le pertenecen a los creadores de dicho juego).

Jack miraba hacia el exterior a través de los cristales de estos lentes, ahora todo a su alrededor esta bañado con un leve tono de color azul debido a que sus lentes ARI están encendidos y funcionando. El miro alrededor buscando alguna pista que pudiera ver, se fijó en cada centímetro cuadrado y al no encontrar ninguna pista; nuevamente volvió a caminar y siguió buscando pistas.

Se procuraba; por el momento, mantenerse cerca de aquel cráter que quedo a la mitad del pueblo ya que sabe que es el epicentro de lo que haya sucedido aquí. Camino alrededor de dicho cráter hasta que termino del otro lado de este, volteo y pudo ver a los ojos de esta operación al otro lado, hablando de algo, volteo hacia el otro lado y ahí sus lentes le mostraron unas manchas coloreadas de un brillante color amarillo claro que resalta del entorno tintado de azul, esto quiere decir que es una pista. Jack sin dudarlo camino hacia ella y se encontró con unas marcas de neumático.

Él puso una rodilla en tierra mirando dichas marcas, levanto su pata izquierda en la cual tiene el guante, abrió su pata, de la palma de este salió un pequeño rayo azul de códigos de bytes que fue emanado por el guante y cayó sobre las marcas de neumático, con esto el sistema ARI de Jack empezó a analizar las marcas y los lentes le mostraban la información de estas.

" _Marcas de neumático, el patrón de estas indica que son todoterreno y tienen un nivel intermedio de tracción".-_ Pensó Jack mientras leía la información que le están brindando sus lentes y miro las marcas.-" _No hay duda; estoy seguro, son marcas de neumático de un camión militar".-_ Pensó y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar las marcas.-" _Esto me indica 2 hipótesis, 1.-El ejército, o miembros de este estuvieron metidos en esto o 2.-Quien haya hecho esto se las arregló para tener acceso a vehículos de uso exclusivo del ejército. Posiblemente mercenarios, debo investigar más".-_ Pensó y se fue para seguir buscando pistas.

Camino hacia su derecha, llego a una pequeña área verde donde hay pasto, algunas partes del mismo con signos de que fue quemado, dicha área verde está rodeada por 3 casas, las cuales quedaron reducidas a escombros por lo sucedido aquí, Jack miro alrededor, mirando a todas direcciones y en el pasto volvió a ver la indicación de posibles pistas, unas partículas diminutas brillando en amarillo que se encuentran entre las pequeñas hojas del pasto. Jack se acercó a estas partículas, se arrodillo delante de ellas, abrió la pata, de la palma de esta volvió a ser disparado aquel rayo azul del guante y empezó a analizar las partículas.

" _Partículas, de pólvora, el análisis indica restos carbonización, lo que indica que debió haber sido disparada en un arma de fuego. Lo más seguro que es los cadáveres de los que me hablaron los superiores debieron ser personas que fueron ejecutadas".-_ Pensó leyendo la información en su mente, y se puso de pie.-" _El análisis también indica en que tipos de calibres estuvo esta pólvora antes y después de ser carbonizadas para disparar las balas. Calibre 30, 9mm, 375, 12 y todo tipo de calibres usados en armas largas automáticas. Quien o lo que haya hecho esto tenia o tiene recursos…y demasiados por lo visto".-_ Pensó, se dio vuelta y se fue para seguir investigando.

Camino alrededor del cráter, por los otros 180 grados de la circunferencia los cuales no ha investigado, no encontró nada que los investigadores hayan podido omitir y regreso a la parte donde se encuentran los superiores de esta investigación quienes están parados justo detrás del borde del cráter. Jack llego al lado de ellos y se quedó mirando el cráter.

"¿Encontró más pistas agente Savage?".-Pregunto el jefe de los S.W.A.T.

"Si".-Dijo Jack y se quitó los lentes tras apagarlos, revelando una mirada de seriedad sobre su cara.-"Pero estoy seguro que encontrara todavía más. Allá abajo".-Dijo, mirando el oscuro fondo del cráter.

Esto último hizo que los 3 superiores voltearan a verlo, sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el general.

"Si; escucharon bien. Quiero bajar ahí y ver qué más podemos encontrar".-Dijo Jack confirmando lo que dijo anteriormente.

"Agente Savage, no se puede bajar ahí sin el equipo adecuado y nosotros no disponemos de ese equipo en estos momentos".-Dijo el jefe de los S.W.A.T.

"No se preocupen".-Dijo Jack volteando a verlos; tranquilo y relajado, con una sonrisa de confianza sobre su cara.-"Lo tengo cubierto".-Dijo.

Jack saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, un pequeño y plano cuadrado del tamaño de la palma de su pata, el cual brilla con un color azul claro, con un circulo en el centro de dicho cuadrado, toco el borde metálico de dicho circulo y el cuadrado se expandió, convirtiéndose ahora en un pequeño cubo, volvió a tocar el circulo de dicho cubo y de repente; este, por medio de una especie de mecanismo de succión y expulsión, escupió todo un equipo adecuado para alpinismo e investigación urbana, con el cual Jack podrá investigar allá abajo (Sino no entendieron lo del cubo, es igual que el hipercubo de Jimmy Neutrón, el cual almacena cualquier cosa en un espacio infinito).

Jack volvió a convertir el cubo en un pequeño cuadrado plano, se puso todo el equipo que saco de este y en este momento está empezando a descender al cráter por medio de una cuerda que está anclada al borde del cráter por una estaca y la cual tiene amarrada a un lado del arnés que se puso. Como espectadores de lo que está haciendo no solo están los superiores, también hay científicos e investigadores, todos asomados y mirando con curiosidad por el borde, para ver o escuchar lo que Jack pueda encontrar allá abajo.

Mientras Jack descendía, encendió la linterna del casco de minero que se puso, la encendió al máximo nivel de luminosidad; 1000 lets, su casco de minero tiene esa mejora en su sistema de iluminación, y también encendió su linterna de estilo militar, la cual lleva colgada en un estuche de un cinturón que tiene equipado el arnés, la linterna es de estilo militar pues tiene forma de L al revés, la encendió también a 1000 lets y empezó a mirar alrededor de aquella gran oscuridad que lo rodea, a pesar de la gran iluminación que tiene en estos momentos, no puede ver nada más que paredes de piedra y roca del subsuelo alrededor.

"Señor Savage dígame, ¿puede ver algo?".-Pregunto una muchacha joven, rubia, con su cabello acomodado en una cola de caballo y que está usando una bata blanca.

"No".-Dijo el, con su voz haciendo eco por el gran espacio vacío que hay en el cráter.-"Solo paredes de roca y piedra del subsuelo".-Dijo mirando alrededor y alumbrando para ver si encontraba algo.

"Describa la superficie por favor, ¿alguna señal de vegetación?".-Dijo la muchacha.

Jack alumbro y miro las paredes.

"No, ninguna".-Dijo.

"¿Algo señal de moho o humedad que puedan identificar?".-Dijo la muchacha.

"No".-Dijo Jack mientras descendía cada vez más, lentamente y con cuidado.-"Esta seco como un desierto".-Dijo.

"Agente Savage ¿puede ver el fondo?".-Pregunto el jefe de los S.W.A.T.

Jack alumbro hacia abajo en diferentes puntos y pudo ver el fondo, pero tenía que forzar la vista debido a lo lejos que se encuentra.

"Si".-Dijo el.-"Pero apenas.".-Dijo y otra vez alumbro alrededor.-"Es muy profundo, lo que haya hecho esto era enorme".-Dijo.

En ese momento, arriba; en el borde del cráter, rápidamente la estaca con la que Jack anclo su soga empezó a salirse del lugar que había sido clavada, cosa de la que la muchacha rubia se dio cuenta.

¨!La soga se va a zafar!¨.-Exclamo la muchacha señalando la estaca, haciendo que todos la miraran, voltearan a ver la estaca y vieran lo que esta sucediendo.

¨!Sujeten la soga!¨.-Grito el lider de los S.W.A.T y trato de agarrar la soga.

Pero de repente la estaca de esta se zafó, ocasionando que Jack empezara a caer hacia el fondo, el líder de los S.W.A.T se dio cuenta de esto y asustado rápidamente se puso de pie, se lanzo hacia la soga y trato de tomarla pero esta se perdió; cayendo y pasando por el borde del cráter.

¨!No!¨.-Grito el preocupado.

Jack empezó a caer mientras gritaba, rápidamente mientras caía dejo de gritar y miro alrededor, vio la pared, pilar o en este caso pedazo de tierra escarpada mas cercano, rápidamente desenfundo una pistola de gancho que tiene en el cinturón de su arnés en el lado derecho, puso el gancho en modo arpón para que se quedara clavado a ese pedazo de pared de tierra escarpada, le apunto a dicha pared y disparo su arma.

El proyectil de dicha arma la cual esta conectada a ella por un muy resistente cable de color negro voló directo a aquella parte de tierra escarpada, la atravesó con fuerza y quedo clavada a ella, Jack inmediatamente se agarro con fuerza a su arma al ver esto, y cuando el cable llego a su limite debido a longitud y este se tenso, Jack aprovecho eso y empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante como si fuera un columpio, pero por cada movimiento el gancho de su arma amenazaba cada vez mas con soltarse, haciendo que soltara pequeñas cantidades de tierra como si fuera arena. Miro alrededor y diviso una parte de tierra a donde podría lanzarse para estar a salvo, así que Jack empezó a columpiarse en dirección a aquella parte de tierra. Se columpio hacia atrás y adelante, una vez mas hacia atrás y cuando lo hizo hacia adelante finalmente el gancho se desprendió de la pared, afortunadamente Jack logro adquirir el impulso suficiente, voló hacia aquella parte de tierra que vio y cayo en el piso de la misma sobre sus pies, debido al gran impulso que tomo, eso fue demasiado para sus pies así que cuando trato de caminar una vez que piso el piso termino tropezándose.

De repente sintió un poco de tierra muy fina como la arena cayendo sobre su cabeza, miro hacia arriba, vio que de una grieta de un entretecho de tierra que hay sobre el sale aquella tierra fina y de repente aquel entretecho colapso, Jack no perdió tiempo y gracias a sus instintos entrenados, rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo una rodada hacia adelante, también rodo sobre uno de sus costados y su espalda una vez que esta toco el piso para prolongar mas el giro, y escucho un fuerte ruido. El miro hacia su izquierda y vio un montón de rocas de mediano tamaño amontonadas en una pequeña pila, lo que indicaba que se salvo por poco de terminar aplastado por ellas. El empezo a jadear un poco y se puso de pie.

¨¿Señor Savage?, ¡¿señor savage!?¨.-Escucho la voz de la muchacha rubia.

¨Jack, ¿se encuentra usted bien?¨.-Dijo el líder de los S.W.A.T.

¨Eh; si estoy bien¨.-Dijo Jack en voz alta para que lo escucharan, y esta hizo eco en aquel gran, oscuro y profundo cráter.

¨Es bueno escuchar su voz agente, tranquilo; bajaremos una nueva cuerda para que pueda subir¨.-Escucho la voz del líder de los S.W.A.T.

Jack miro hacia atrás de el y entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad cuando al iluminar en aquella dirección descubrió un pequeño pasillo que conducía a algún lugar.

¨Esperen¨.-Dijo el en voz alta para que lo oyeran.-¨Descubrí un pasillo que va hacia alguna parte, posiblemente sea una salida. Iré por el y lo averiguare¨.-Dijo.

¨Entendido agente Savage¨.-Escucho la voz del general.-¨Proceda con precaución, no sabemos que pueda encontrarse allá abajo¨.-Escucho.

¨Eso hare¨.-Dijo Jack y empezó a caminar hacia allá.

Camino por aquel pasillo, cuyas paredes de piedra están a un metro de el y solo podía ver oscuridad si no iluminaba debido a la falta de luz allá abajo. Siguió caminando por unos segundos mas máximo un minuto y se encontró con que aquel pasillo terminaba en un callejón sin salida, topándose con una pared de piedra; por lo cual no conduce a ningún lado. El dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras veía la gran pared delante de el y empezó a iluminar cada centímetro cuadrado de ella, esperando encontrar alguna salida, cuando paso la luz cerca de una zona especifica de esta, un pequeño brillo emano de esta, el cual le dio directo a los ojos ocasionando que lo cegara por uno momento.

Tras dejar escapar un pequeño quejido y de recuperarse de aquella cegadez, vio un pequeñísimo objeto brillante incrustado en la pared. A Jack le llamo mucha la atención aquello, acerco su rostro a dicho objeto, sin iluminarlo con la luz para no cegarse de nuevo y vio un diminuto pico de metal de color negro que sobresalía de la pared. Jack supo que aquello es importante, así que saco un guante de látex que siempre carga con el por si tiene que recoger alguna evidencia, se lo puso y saco aquel objeto incrustado en la pared. Tuvo que hacer mas esfuerzo y fuerza de la que pensó ya que estaba mas incrustado de lo que creyó.

Aquel objeto resulto ser una pequeña hoja de sierra circular de 8 puntas de metal color negro. Jack dejo aquella hoja sobre el suelo, volvió a ponerse se equipo ARI y la analizo.

 _¨Hoja de sierra circular de 1 centímetro de diámetro y de 8 puntas, las cuales están específicamente diseñadas para 2 posibles propósitos: cavar y o destrozar, debido a que todas las puntas apuntan a la misma dirección. El tremendo filo de las hojas indica que podría cortar la carne y el hueso de un ser vivo sin problemas. El metal del que esta hecho es el grafeno, un raro y único metal que es 200 veces mas duro que el hierro¨.-_ Dijo Jack en su mente y luego miro la hoja de sierra en el piso.- _¨Mm, ¿Quién necesitaría algo como esto?¨.-Dijo._

Se puso de pie, tomo la pequeña de sierra circular con la pata que tiene cubierta con el guante de látex, la metió en una bolsa de plástico hermética con sierre (Como la que usa Judy) y regreso al inicio de aquella parte de tierra. Una vez ahí les dijo a los que estaban arriba que anclaran otra soga o que la bajaran para que pudiera volver a subir, ellos en un principio le preguntaron que como le haría para llegar hasta ella si esta en un camino con fin apartado, el solo les dijo que no se preocuparan el que se encargaría de arreglar eso, ellos no hicieron mas preguntas, anclaron y bajaron una cuerda, Jack uso nuevamente su confiable pistola de gancho y una vez en ella; se balanceo y salto hacia la soga, se agarro de esta y por medio de ella volvió a subir a la superficie.

Una vez arriba les entrego la sierra circular que encontró allá abajo para que la analizaran sin sacarla de la bolsa en la que la guardo, también lo hizo en buena parte para que no sospecharan, los mantuviera tranquilos y alejados de el, esa es una de las razones por las guarda toda su información sobre sus investigaciones en su sistema ARI, el; al ser un agente y espía que ha desmantelado organizaciones criminales muy poderosas de Zootopia y destapado conspiraciones, sabe que en todos lados puede haber tanto amigos como enemigos, por eso no confía completamente en nadie hasta que lo conoce a fondo y se percata de que es una persona honesta.

Tras entregarles la sierra circular ellos se quedaron admirándola a través del plástico de la bolsa; cosa que Jack aprovecho para volver a sacar sus lentes ARI y volver a investigar las cercanías para ver si encontraba alguna otra pista que pudo haber pasado de largo. El camino alrededor en un radio de 20 o 30 metros, mirando alrededor con la mayor atención posible para ver si encontraba alguna pista, y cuando miro a su derecha; hacia el piso, su observación rindió frutos.

Debajo de unos escombros de cemento pudo ver una mancha con forma de salpicadura brillando en amarillo, el se acerco a esos escombros, estando justo detrás de ellos se sentó como si se sentara en un banco pero sin este; sin nada, y miro aquella mancha que esta justo debajo de el en este momento. Intento escanearla, pero cuando el rayo de bytes que sale de su guante golpeo la mancha, la información que llega a sus lentes le dijo algo.

¨ _La pequeña cantidad de la muestra no permite hacer un análisis completo y total de la misma. Mm...Tendré que quitar los escombros entonces¨.-_ Dijo y se puso de pie mirando los escombros.

Tal y como dijo el; levanto, retiro y movió todos los escombros de encima de esa mancha, y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró con una mancha de mediano tamaño en forma de salpicadura. Volvió a tomar posición de sentado y volvió a intentar analizar aquella mancha, cosa que esta vez si pudo lograr sin problemas.

¨ _La mancha es un rastro de sangre ya seca, colesterol normal, tipo de sangre B+, la base de datos vinculada con los archivos civiles de los habitantes de este pueblo dice que esta muestra coincide con la de uno de ellos. El individuo se llama Cesar del Jesús, muchacho joven, 17 años, piel morena, cabello negro, de el es esta sangre. La base de datos también indica que en el centro del estado de Jalisco se registro que se encontró un muchacho con su nombre y mismas características malherido, debe de ser el, debo encontrarlo y saber que es lo que sabe".-_ Dijo Jack en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie.

Apago el sistema ARI de sus lentes para luego guardarlos al igual que el guante analítico, todo dentro del saco de traje, en ese momento el cielo empezó a descargar pequeñas gotas de agua de lluvia a manera de chispear una de las cuales le cayó a Jack en su nariz, haciendo que mirara al cielo y se percatara de esto. Tras hacerlo volteo a ver a los jefes encargados de esta operación quienes aún están ocupados junto con los jóvenes investigadores; contemplando aquella hoja de sierra circular que el encontró allá abajo, el aprovecho que están distraídos y con la ayuda de las gotas de lluvia que están empezando a caer y un poderoso acido en polvo que guarda en el hipercubo, se deshizo de aquella mancha de sangre, mezclando el ácido en polvo con la lluvia, rehidratando y ocasionando que reaccionara químicamente sobre aquella mancha de sangre, disolviéndola y limpiándola.

Aquello lo hizo para proteger a Cesar, como ya quedo claro anteriormente; el no confía en nadie que no conozca, aun si sea un superior, pues si alguien encuentra aquella mancha de sangre, descubren que es de Cesar, dan con él y aquellas personas también están metidas en esto, sabe que aquellas personas no se amargaran la vida matando al único testigo viviente de lo que ocurrió aquí para callarlo por saber demasiado.

Tras deshacerse de aquella evidencia regreso con los superiores, les informo; obviamente mintiéndoles, que no encontró ninguna otra pista, a los cuales ellos no les importo, pues cayeron bajo la estrategia de Jack de ser "honesto" con ellos, notificarles y mostrarles "todas" las evidencias que encontró en ese lugar para que creyeran que él no ocultaba nada. Tras eso Jack le dijo que ya investigo lo suficiente y que estaba listo para retirarse, se despidió de ellos con un apretón de manos con cada uno y se fue de ahí de la misma manera que llego, sin que los superiores sospecharan en absoluto de que el en realidad si les está ocultando algo.

 **Mientras tanto, en Jalisco.**

Jade y Sam entraron a la recamara de la segunda mencionada a toda prisa, una vez dentro cerraron la puerta y tras hacerlo, ambas empezaron a besarse con pasión, introduciendo sus lenguas dentro de la boca de la otra y empezando una danza para ver cuál de aquellas obtendría el poder y el control sobre la otra, con los ojos cerrados y con sus patas las cuales ya perdieron la inocencia registrándose sus cuerpos. Sam acariciaba la cintura de Jade cubierta con su ropa con las palmas de sus patas como si estuviera acariciando su pelaje y su piel, mientras la loba acariciaba el pelaje de la cabeza de la hiena, sintiendo su suave pelaje en cada centímetro de sus patas, al igual que la piel que hay debajo de estas.

Sin dejar de besarse y toda prisa, ambas se deshicieron de sus ropas mayores quedando en ropa interior, una vez hecho esto, Sam puso a Jade contra una pared sin importarle si tiro algo de algún mueble cercano y sin dejarla de besar con pasión y desesperación, junto su cuerpo con el de ella para empezar a frotarlos para disfrute de la loba y mientras lo hacía escaneaba su bello cuerpo con sus patas, sus curvas, sus caderas, los muslos de sus piernas y finalmente colando sus patas dentro de su brasier para empezar a acariciar sus pezones.

Jade solo gemía, disfrutando de las caricias de la hiena, a veces rompían los besos debido a que la intensidad de la lujuria y el deseo era tanta que se quedaban sin oxígeno rápidamente, pero cuando rompían el beso y tenía oportunidad de tomar aire, Jade solo jadeaba debido a la gran intensidad y a las caricias de la hiena. Está a completo a merced de Sam, no se está resistiendo en lo más mínimo; es más, hasta tiene sus patas en la espalda de ella abrazándola con algo de fuerza para impedir que se alejara.

Sam a ciegas; pues se niega a abrir sus ojos, empezó a plantar besos sobre el cuello de la loba, ocasionando que los gemidos y jadeos de Jade aumentaran, al igual que la fuerza de su cálido abrazo, diciéndole sin palabras que no se detuviera, cosa la cual Sam no tiene en mente. Ella saco una de sus patas del brasier de Jade, la bajo hasta sus panties, coló esta por aquella ropa interior y empezó a acariciar su intimidad.

Las jadeos y gemidos de Jade aumentaron hasta tal punto que ahora empezó a dejar escapar cortos y breves gritos inconscientes de placee, cosa que enloquecía como no tenía idea a su amante manchada. Sam siguió con aquel juego de placer por 5 minutos que para Jade parecieron eternos mientras ahora abrazaba a la hiena con desesperación, como si ella fuera el único lastre que la ancla a este mundo, y entonces Sam decidió continuar con aquel divertido jueguito suyo en la cama.

Dejo de besar el cuello de Jade, la miro a los ojos, los cuales ella abrió; topándose con aquellos bellos globos oculares verdes como esmeraldas, esto volvió a enloquecer a Sam, gimiendo del placer, con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y viéndola con lujuria saco sus patas de su ropa interior, rápidamente las envolvió en sus muslos como serpientes y la levanto. Jade se abrazó de ella con fuerza para no caer, mirándola a los ojos con la boca abierta, una sonrisa sobre esta, los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y con sus orejas aplanadas, demostrando lo sumida al deseo que se encuentra en estos momentos, Sam se la llevo directo a la cama a toda prisa, estando delante de esta y perdida en el deseo y la lujuria; lanzo a Jade hacia esta, empezando a emanar ruidos desesperados de ya quiere hacerlo.

Jade cayó sobre la cama riendo al escuchar lo desesperada que se encuentra Sam en estos momentos, debido al colchón de esta su cuerpo reboto, una vez terminado esto y acostada en la cama con los brazos y piernas abiertos como una estrella, levanto la cabeza y miro a su querida hiena.

Sam sin rodeos tomo las esquinas de los panties de Jade, atravesando la tela de estos con sus garras y con algo de fuerza y esfuerzo; los desgarro, una vez que lo hizo se deshizo de ellos lazándolos a un lado e hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior que cubre su intimidad.

Jade abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y muy, muy excitada al ver la urgencia que tiene Sam para hacer el amor con ella, Sam camino andando en 4 patas por el colchón de la cama hasta que llego con Jade, se le encimo mirándola a los ojos con cariño, amor y lujuria, bajo su cadera, su ingle y su intimidad; haciendo que tanto la de ella misma como la de Jade tuvieran contacto directo, al sentir el calor y la humedad de la intimidad de Sam sobre la de ella, Jade no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cerrando los ojos.

Sin tener tregua alguna con ella; Sam empezó a hacer movimientos pélvicos con su cintura, empezando a frotar su intimidad con la de la loba, haciendo que Jade empezara a gemir todavía más manteniendo los ojos cerrados pues el placer es mucho para ella, Sam disfrutaba y se deleitaba al ver a su hermosa loba estar siendo subyugada por el placer, sin dejar de frotar sus intimidades rápidamente se las arreglo como pudo para deshacerse de su brasier y el de ella, una vez hecho esto dejo caer sus labios sobre el pezón izquierdo de la loba, y empezó a lamerlo, besarlo, babearlo, succionar y chupar de el.

Esto aumento todavía más los gemidos de Jade y ahora empezaba a gritar por el placer, su cuerpo no deja de retorcerse, su espalda no deja de arquearse constantemente y su ingle no deja de ser empujada hacia arriba por ella para maximizar lo mejor posible el contacto entre las intimidades de las hembras, todo esto es producto del placer que al parecer ahora la está torturando pero el cual ella no quiere que se detenga.

Mientras Sam se divertía con el pezón izquierdo de Jade en su boca, con su pata derecha empezó a masajearle y acariciarle el otro, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de la fricción entre sus intimidades, los gemidos y gritos de Jade llegaron a su límite, ya no podría gemir y o gritar más fuerte, el placer ya es más de lo que ella pudo haber imaginado, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sam y a la atrajo hacia ella, negándose a que se alejara de ella y lo cual aprovecho para empezar a lamer el cuello de la hiena, ocasionando que esta también empezara a gemir.

Ambas continuaron así por unos maravillosos, fantásticos, magníficos e interminables 10 minutos hasta que finalmente ambas llegaron al clímax, el cual ambas acompañaron con un gran y liberador grito de placer. Con las energías de ambas agotadas por la intensidad, Sam se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Jade jadeando, la loba se encuentra en el mismo estado que ella y después de un par minutos en los que recuperaron el aliento, Sam acaricio sus costados y curvas con sus patas, cosa a la Jade no se resistió, miro la cabeza de la hiena descansando sobre su pecho con debilidad, dibujo una pequeña y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara y envolvió su pata izquierda alrededor del cuerpo de su nueva amante mientras con la derecha acariciaba el pelaje de la corona de su cabeza.

Sam sonrió con los ojos cerrados y sus orejas aplanadas al sentir la caricia de jade, y froto su cabeza contra su pecho. Ambas se quedaron ahí disfrutando el momento hasta que sin darse cuenta debido a lo cansadas que están, cayeron en un profundo sueño, ambas acompañadas por el calor corporal de su nueva pareja.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **NahualtX es el nombre artístico que a Cesar le gusta usar.**

 **Los lentes Ari son, en Heavy Rain, una avanzada tecnología de investigación, crimina logística, criminología y realidad virtual, en la cual puedes almacenar, manipular y comprobar la evidencia de una escena del crimen sin siquiera tocar la evidencia de dicha escena.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y en Wattpad si es que tiene un perfil ahí. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19: Ayuda para alcanzar un sueño.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Nop así es, a él no le molesta, ya lo dijiste amigo, no la estés presionando; ella es joven y está muy confundida ¿Por qué crees que no le respondió a su hermano cuando este le pregunto?, nuevamente: ya lo dijiste amigo XD. Sí, eso es de los increíbles. Pues ya viste que no fue así, ni que lo digas XD. Estoy seguro que el: "Por favor, por mi" no solo lo usan en ICarly, si así es. Lo sé; por eso lo puse, Si, de ahí lo saque, de Rio 1 y sí, pero eso no quería que fuera exactamente igual, por eso lo quite. No, no lo he leído. Bueno je ¿Qué esperabas? Ambas son jóvenes y llenas de hormonas, es normal que se dejen llevar tanto por sus instintos. Nunca se me ocurrió una razón para eso, pero es poco redundante para el fic; lo que importa es que pudo llegar ahí, -_- él es un espía del FBI amigo, ah bueno, listo y hábil querrás decir, porque sí; pudo haber muerto. Ok gracias. No lo hace taanto por su bienestar, el busca respuestas más que nada; y como Cesar es el único que puede dárselas no puede arriesgarse a que lo silencien para siempre. Jeje gracias, como dije son jóvenes, ya sabes cómo son.

 **HectorElLector2016:** Jejeje, si así es; es hora. De hecho de ahí lo saque, de los increíbles, y me alegra que te haya gustado intente hacerla lo mejor posible. Concuerdo contigo, es una de las mejores películas animadas que más me han gustado a mí también, y ¿qué te digo? Se me ocurrió y me gusto. Lo sé, hasta yo pude percatarme de la calidad de la investigación que hizo. Tranquilo, si sé que quieres decir cuando dices salseo gracias a tus videos en YouTube y si lo sé, fue simple, es que creo que en los demás estaba inspirado y en este al parecer no lo estaba tanto. Lo sé, lo dije en aclaraciones y explicaciones.

 **CipherX:** Si, te reconocí, no necesitas decírmelo. Y solo puedo decirte que no esperes demasiado de Jade y Sam, hay más personajes en este fic a los cuales también tengo que atender para darle continuidad a la historia y si de verdad quieres entender este fic, será mejor que leas mi primer fic Zootopia y los seres humanos, este es una secuela de ese y podría ayudarte a entender mejor las cosas en este fic.

 **AlejoZRF:** Gracias. Siéndote honesto yo tampoco, de hecho tal vez cabe la posibilidad de que algunos no lleguen a converger siquiera. Pues ya lo veras o lo veremos en el futuro de este fic, y pues no voy a mentirte; es verdad, pero tú mismo deberás descubrir si fue Greg o un socio suyo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Aurora se encuentra sola en su habitación la cual está a oscuras, no tiene encendida la luz eléctrica de su cuarto y la luz natural no entra por las ventanas ya que ella cerró las cortinas para evitar que esto pase, ella quiere estar sola en la oscuridad con su soledad (rima! XD), se encuentra justo en el centro de su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta mirando a una pared con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y abrazando una gran almohada de las mismas dimensiones de su cuerpo, y su aspecto no es muy alentador. Tiene ojeras, su piel está ligeramente más pálida y sus ojos están un poco rojos de tanto que ha llorado, y también tampoco ayuda el que hace tiempo que no come ni bebe nada o en algunos casos si lo ha hecho pero ha comido muy poco debido a la depresión que está sintiendo, ha estado en ese estado desde que Luke le rompió el corazón afuera de la UNAM y debido a ese mismo estado no ha ido a la escuela en estos días, eso rompió su record de asistencia impecable pero a ella poco le importa eso en estos momentos, su tristeza es tan grande que ni siquiera eso le ha pasado por la cabeza.

En eso, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto ocasionando que las bisagras de esta rechinaran y empezara a entrar un poco de luz a aquel cuarto bañado y cubierto en la oscuridad, quien abrió la puerta fue su madre; Rachel quien asomo la cabeza para mirar hacia el interior y vio a su hija acostada en la cama; y dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Desde el día en que Luke le rompió el corazón ella ha tratado de hablar con su hija para saber qué fue lo que paso y saber porque esta tan triste, pero Aurora ha estado evitando a todo el mundo desde aquel día, cada llamada o mensaje que ha recibido de sus amigos y amigas los ha ignorado por completo y está siendo lista con respecto a su madre, ella se queda encerrada toda la mañana en su habitación y solo cuando su madre se va a trabajar ella sale, solamente para beber un poco de agua, comer un pequeño bocadillo, bañarse y usar el baño y cuando regresa a su cuarto lo cierra desde adentro con seguro, pero parece que esta vez se le ha olvidado.

Rachel abrió completamente la puerta, dejando que algo de luz entre a la recamara de su hija y se quedó parada debajo del margen de esta.

"¿Hija?".-Pregunto con un tono maternal en el cual se puede percibir algo de preocupación.

Aurora no mostro ninguna clase de señal como respuesta, solo se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Rachel levanto su pie derecho con intenciones de dar un paso para adentrarse al cuarto de su hija, pero lo regreso a su lugar de inicio; al lado de su otro pie, ella respiro hondo, dejo escapar un suspiro y finalmente se adentró al cuarto de su hija. Llego hasta la cama, se quedó parada delante de está mirando a su hija con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación sobre su cara, volvió a respirar y suspirar ya que la tristeza y depresión de Aurora puede sentirse en el aire de la habitación, y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de su hija quien está dándole la espalda.

"Hija".-Dijo con un tono de voz maternal, comprensible y algo preocupado.

Aurora solo parpadeo un par de veces como respuesta, pero ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla.

"Hija. ¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Rachel poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su hija con gentileza.

"…Nada mama. No está pasando nada, estoy bien".-Dijo Aurora aun dándole la espalda.

"Hija por favor no me mientas".-Dijo Rachel empezando a acariciar el brazo de su hija con su mano para reconfortarla.-"Te conozco, nunca te había visto en este estado y es obvio que es por algo que paso, quiero ayudarte hija, por favor, dime lo que paso".-Dijo con preocupación.

Aurora se quedó en silencio por unos 10 segundos, parpadeo un par de veces, miro hacia abajo y abrazo con fuerza la almohada que tiene en sus brazos, con sus ojos empezando lubricarse por las lágrimas.

"…Es Luke".-Dijo ella.

"¿Luke, que hay con el cariño; le paso algo malo?".-Pregunto Rachel preocupada.

"No, nada de eso".-Dijo Aurora.-"El…E-E-El…".-Dijo empezando a respirar agitadamente y con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas amenazando con llorar.

"¿El qué; querida?".-Pregunto Rachel.

"…El me rechazo mama".-Dijo Aurora quebrándosele la voz y con 2 lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, las cuales se deslizaron por la piel de su rostro.-"…Finalmente le dije lo que sentía por el…y el…me rechazo".-Dijo, finalmente se rompió a llorar, empezó a sollozar y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos.

Rachel abrió un poco los ojos y levanto un poco sus cejas; sorprendida al finalmente entender porque su hija se puso así, Luke le rompió el corazón a su hija, y por lo que está viendo, eso fue tremendamente doloroso para Aurora.

"…Ay hija".-Dijo sintiéndose mal por ella poniendo su otra mano en el cabello de la nuca de su hija.

De repente y sin aviso Aurora se dio vuelta soltando la almohada, abrazo a su mama envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundió su cara en el vientre de su madre y empezó a llorar y sollozar sobre este. Rachel no dijo nada, miro a su hija con tristeza, puso su mano derecha sobre el cabello de su hija, la izquierda sobre su espalda como abrazándola y con la derecha empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

"Lo siento hija".-Dijo Rachel mientras la reconfortaba.

"¿Por qué?".-Dijo Aurora mientras lloraba y sollozaba sobre la ropa de su mama.-"¿Por qué lo hizo mama?, ¡porque Luke no entiende que el enserio me gusta!".-Dijo sin dejar de llorar y sollozar.

"No lo sé hija, no lo sé".-Dijo Rachel algo triste sin dejar de tratar consolarla.

"¡Los chicos son de lo peor!".-Lloro y sollozo Aurora sobre el vientre de su mama.

"Lo se hija. Lo sé".-Dijo Rachel, lo único que puede hacer para tratar de consolarla es abrazarla y reconfortarla de cualquier manera que se le ocurriera salvo las palabras, ya que aparte de que no sabe que decirle; existe la posibilidad de que nada de lo que le diga hará que su hija se sienta mejor.

Solo se quedó ahí, reconfortando a su hija con caricias y dejando que ella dejara salir todo el dolor que pesa sobre su corazón y su alma, por medio de llantos y sollozos que se prolongaron durante casi media hora.

 **Mientras tanto, en el dogo de Lima-Lama.**

Mario, su hijo Luke y el resto de los estudiantes del dogo están sentados en el piso con las piernas cruzadas; en la posición de un samurái, todos ellos están sudados y cansados debido a que acaban de terminar con el entrenamiento físico por hoy, y delante de ellos se encuentra su maestro e instructor de Lima-Lama quien decidió dedicar los últimos 20 minutos de su clase a algo completamente diferente al entrenamiento físico.

"Muy bien clase, hoy vamos a hablar de un tema muy especial para dar por terminada la clase de hoy, y dado que yo no soy un experto en este tema del que les quiero hablar, hoy he traído a un invitado especial que si es experto en este tema".-Dijo el master a toda la clase.-"Quiero que le den la bienvenida al cinta negra nivel 1, maestro de Lima-lama e hijo del fundador de nuestro amado deporte: Ahio "Tino" Tuiolosega".-Dijo el e hizo un gesto hacia su derecha.

Todos voltearon en dirección y de una puerta corrediza hecha de tablas de madera, salió el hijo del fundador del Lima-Lama vistiendo el uniforme del dogo con su cinta negra atada a su cintura, es un hombre caucásico de unos 36 años, de rasgos faciales asiáticos, cabello color negro largo y algo tupido del copete, pero corto en la nuca y los lados el cual tiene peinado de punta, tras salir de la puerta el volvió a cerrar la puerta corrediza por la que encontró y se acercó al master con un rostro neutral pero sereno y relajado teniendo sus manos y antebrazos detrás de el en su espalda. Al verlo, todos los estudiantes con cara de impactados miraron al hombre y le aplaudieron.

El llego con el master y lo saludo estrechando su mano, al igual que él.

"Hola señor Tuiolosega, es todo un placer y un orgullo tenerlo aquí en nuestro dogo".-Dijo el master de Mario sin dejar de estrechar su mano.

"Igualmente".-Dijo Ahio y el master soltó su mano.-"Pero no tiene por qué ser tan formal conmigo master, solo llámame Ahio".-Dijo él.

"Oh, de acuerdo".-Dijo él.

Ahio giro su cuerpo miro hacia su izquierda donde están sentados los aprendices y luego giro su cuerpo en esa misma dirección.

"Hola y buenas tardes estudiantes de Lima-Lama".-Dijo él.

"Buenas tardes master".-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo recibiéndolo.

"Bueno como ya escucharon a su master; mi nombre es Ahio Tuiolosega, y hoy vengo a hablarles sobre la paz interior, ¿alguien aquí sabe que es la paz interior?".-Dijo él.

Todos se quedaron callados pues no lo tienen claro ese concepto en realidad.

"Bueno entonces adelante, díganme ¿qué creen que es la paz interior?".-Pregunto él.

Todos nuevamente se quedaron callados, cada quien tiene su creencia del concepto de paz interior pero temen decirlo.

"Vamos no sean tímidos, adelante".-Dijo Ahio ya que se dio cuenta de esto.

Todos miraron alrededor, pero nadie tenía ni idea, entonces Ahio contesto.

"De acuerdo entonces les diré. Paz interior es estar mental y o espiritualmente en un estado de tranquilidad profundo, con el suficiente conocimiento para que uno mismo pueda mantenerse fuerte, frente al desequilibro emocional o la ansiedad".-Dijo Ahio.-"Hay solo 2 maneras de alcanzar la paz interior, algunos grandes maestros optan por pasar años meditando en una cueva acompañados de la tranquilidad, sin una sola pizca de comida o agua".-Dijo.

En eso, el estómago de un muchacho algo subido de piso gruño, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, él se sintió avergonzado, se llevó las mano al estómago y miro a Ahio, entonces en eso Mario levanto la mano.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Ahio señalando.

"¿O cuál es la otra manera?".-Pregunto Mario.

"Algunos la hallan a través del sufrimiento, como yo. Les seré honesto, el día en el que perdí a mi padre, fue el peor día de mi vida".-Dijo con una mirada de tristeza y miro hacia abajo, clavando su mirada en el piso.-"Jamás olvidare cuando, lo vi metido en una caja y se preparan para despedirse de él".-Dijo con mucha tristeza, pero para olvidarse de eso decidió cambiar del tema y miro a los jóvenes.-"La paz interior es el siguiente paso en el entrenamiento de todos ustedes, aun si todavía no son cintas negras, no importa el grado ni la cinta que tengan, tampoco su edad, si logran alcanzar y dominar la paz interior, es casi seguro que podrán derrotar cualquier adversario que los enfrente".-Dijo el con determinación y seriedad.

"Am disculpe señor".-Dijo Luke levanto la mano, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo y se puso de pie.-"No me está quedando muy claro todo esto, ¿sería posible que pudiera hacernos alguna demostración?".-Dijo él.

"¿Una demostración?".-Dijo él y Luke asintió con la cabeza.-"De hecho no es una mala idea".-Dijo con el dedo índice debajo de su mentón pensándolo, luego bajo la mano y miro a Luke.-"Esta bien les hare una demostración con un ejercicio físico, el cual fue una de las ultimas enseñanzas de mi padre, presten atención".-Dijo, miro y giro su cuerpo hacia derecha y se puso en postura de firmes con los puños cerrados justo debajo de sus costillas.

Todos los presentes miraron con atención lo que va a hacer. Ahio en esa posición con una mirada seria y determinada miro hacia arriba, al alto entretecho del dogo; mirando directamente hacia una tubería de color negro que transporta agua, de dicha tubería broto una pequeña gota de agua y cayó en el piso justo delante de Ahio, a tan solo un cuarto de metro de distancia de él, entonces el movió su pierna derecha e hizo un barrido de piernas con esa pierna; jalando y dispersando el agua de esa gota en el piso. Después de hacer eso cerro los ojos, adopto la postura de arco de flecha derecho y estiro su brazo izquierdo haciendo algo parecido a un golpe de lanza (Esto es que poniendo fuerza en todos los dedos de tu mano y completamente estirados, golpeas a alguien picándolo con las puntas de estos), pero lo hizo con una tranquilidad y suavidad llenas de elegancia, algo clave en el kung fu pero aun sorprende por el nivel de elegancia con el que lo está haciendo.

Movió sus brazos, rápidamente adopto su postura hacia el otro lado y nuevamente hizo el golpe de lanza con la misma tranquilidad, suavidad y elegancia anteriormente vistas, en eso; otra gota de agua cayo de aquella tubería, pero esta vez esta cayó sobre la punta del dedo medio de Ahio, tras esto, rápidamente pero sin perder la tranquilidad, suavidad y elegancia, Ahio paso aquella gota de agua hacia la palma de su otra mano la cual acerco a la que tiene esta gota, con unos movimientos de manos y brazos increíbles y muy difíciles de describir.

Hizo los mismos movimientos del otro lado, volvió a pasarla hacia la mano con la que lo empezó todo al atrapar esa gota, estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo, colocando la gota completamente a ciegas; pues tiene los ojos cerrados, en el lugar exacto de unas de las líneas que separa las baldosas del piso, una vez depositada ahí, la gota se convirtió en una pequeño mini rio o arroyo y empezó a correr por aquella línea divisora donde fue colocada.

Todos los estudiantes, e incluso el master quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto, pero el más sorprendido de todos; y por lejos, es el pequeño Luke.

"¡Guau!, ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!".-Pregunto Luke muy emocionado tras haber visto algo como eso y mirando a Ahio.

"Con paz, interior".-Le respondió Ahio con tranquilidad y serenidad, mirando al pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, los ojos entrecerrados y con las manos cerradas en puños debajo de sus costillas.

"¡Que loco!".-Exclamo Luke emocionado y de la emoción se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando fijamente a donde deposito la gota de agua.

Ahio solo dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada al ver la reacción del niño rubio.

"¿Y…Y cómo es que logro encontrar la paz interior señor?".-Pregunto Luke aun algo emocionado.-"Sé que nos dijo anteriormente que se encuentra meditando o sufriendo, ¿pero cómo se dio cuenta que la alcanzo?".-Dijo.

"Eso también tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de mi padre. Luego de que el falleció estuve un gran tiempo deprimido, y negando a aceptar su mente me volví emocionalmente inestable, descargaba mi gran enojo en mi familia y mis amigos cuando no se lo merecían, inclusive lo hacía con completos extraños y negándome a que se fuera me aferre emocionalmente de sus posesiones. Pero después de mucho entendí; que el problema no estaba en los demás, sino en mí, tras hacerlo tuve que desaferrarme a todo lo que me recordaba a mi padre, fue muy doloroso, todo eso, combinado con la inestabilidad emocional que tuve por un tiempo fue el sufrimiento que necesite para alcanzar la paz interior".-Dijo Ahio.

"…Ehh…No entiendo".-Dijo Luke confundido y rascándose la cabeza.

"Lo que quiero decir es que para alcanzar la paz interior tienen que librarse de todo el dolor, odio, enojo o tristeza que hay sobre sus almas".-Dijo Ahio.

"Pero yo no me siento triste, adolorido o enojado".-Dijo Luke.

"Qué bueno que tocas ese tema".-Dijo Ahio y giro su cuerpo hacia el mientras lo miraba.-"Tal vez no se sientan de esa manera, pero los seres humanos por lo general tendemos a guardar y o reprimir nuestros sentimientos y nuestros traumas. Eso es a lo que yo quiero llegar, para alcanzar la paz interior deben dejar de reprimir esos traumas, los cuales seguramente están muy ocultos y escondidos dentro de ustedes, solo tienen que dejarlos fluir cuando estos se presenten".-Dijo.

"Bueno, pues muy interior es súper fluido, ahora solo tengo que echar a andar esta cosa de la paz interior".-Dijo Luke, primero con inocencia y luego con seriedad.-"¿Nos puede ensenar esos movimientos que nos mostró?, vi que eran muy elaborados".-Dijo, aun con inocencia.

Ahio solo se rio de la inocencia del niño y siguió hablándoles a la clase de la paz interior, con el mismo estilo enigmático y difícil de comprender de la cultura asiática.

 **Más tarde.**

Mario iba manejando su auto a casa de Lydia oyendo música, oyendo y cantando una de sus canciones favoritas.

"Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón, aunque trate de olvidar quien decide es el amor. Aunque hay alas en mi alma y 1000 caminos en mi piel, aunque mande la razón quien decide es el amor" -decía cantando.

Iba a la casa de Lydia porque el día de ayer ella le pidió que pasara por ella el día de hoy porque tenía una audición para una escuela de música ese mismo día. Mario se detuvo delante de la casa de Lydia, se bajó, llegó a la puerta, tocó, espero unos segundos y Lydia la abrió.

"¿Mario eres tú?" -preguntó ella

Mario se dio la vuelta para verla- "si Lyd (corto para Lydia) soy..." -pero dejó de hablar al verla y se quedó apantallado

Lydia además de tener el estuche con su saxofón en la mano llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas de color azul cielo nocturno, el vestido estaba dividido por una cinta rosa pastel que dejaba ver su cintura, la cinta tenía una flor de tela color gris niebla con bordes azul zafiro en la parte de enfrente-izquierda de la cinta, la parte de arriba del vestido era ajustado y sin mangas, el área de los hombros tenía detalles de flores, y la parte de abajo era suelta con estrellas bordadas en toda la parte de abajo del vestido que terminaba donde terminan los muslos e inician las rodillas, y en los pies unos zapatos que combinaban.

"Hola Mario".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.-"¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?" -preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

"Pueeeessss" -estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado, por suerte ella es ciega- "hermosa estás... muy" -se le lenguó la traba XD- "¡No digo digo...! Estás muy hermosa" -dijo ya bien.

"¿Enserio?" -preguntó ella con alegría en su voz y aun sonriendo.

"Si, ese vestido se te ve bien, ¿Ya lo tenías, te lo regalaron, fue herencia o te lo compraste para tu audición?".

"Me lo regalaron, en mi cumpleaños pasado, ¿Está hermoso no es así?" -preguntó, debido a su ceguera no sabe exactamente cómo es por eso quiere saber qué le parece a él.

"A ver una vuelta".

"Q-que?" -preguntó Lydia siendo tomada por sorpresa y sonrojándose.

"Una vuelta, déjame verte bien y te digo".

"... De acuerdo" -dijo ella volviendo a sonreír aún sonrojada y dio una vuelta.

Mario se sonrojó al ver que si dio la vuelta.

"Wow, pues en mi opinión... parece que el vestido fue hecho especialmente para ti, ¿Sabes por qué?".

"No, ¿Por qué?".

"Porque con esas estrellas parece el cielo nocturno, ¿Y quienes viven en el cielo? Los ángeles".

"¡Ay Mario!" -dijo ella apenada y sonrojada, y se rió con felicidad y timidez.

"Pero tú no pareces un ángel".

Esto hizo que ella sintiera como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, abrió los ojos, borró la felicidad de su cara y miró en dirección hacia donde está él.

"... ¿Qué?" -preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"No pareces un ángel".

"¿No parezco un ángel?".

"No... pareces una diosa".

Esta vez ella se sonrojo tanto que su cara se puso roja, entonces sonrió amplia y cálidamente.

"Ay Mario" -dijo conmovida, no pudo contenerse, se acercó a él, tomó su cara y le plantó un largo beso en la mejilla.

A Mario siente que le tiemblan las rodillas por ese contacto que está teniendo con su amiga e interés amoroso. Entonces Lydia rompió el beso y le dijo sonriéndole:

"Eres tan dulce".

"Mi mamá dice que soy tan dulce que causo diabetes" -lo dijo en broma.

Lydia se rió con simpatía por su broma.

"Gracioso" -dijo ella.

"Si he pensado hacer algo de Stand-up, pero neh, ¿Estás lista?".

"Sí, más que nunca" -dijo ella muy segura y sonriendo.

"Aunque no entiendo por qué quieres entrar a esa academia en mi opinión tú ya estás para ir a la sinfónica".

"Sí, pero algún día me encantaría tocar en un concierto, y eso solo podré hacerlo entrando en una a academia".

"Ah bueno así pos si" -Mario tomó la mano de Lydia, como ella es ciega no sabe cuándo le ofrecen la mano, tomó su mano y la llevó a su auto

Una vez delante de él, Mario le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

"Listo es aquí deja te ayudo" -Mario la acercó a la entrada del auto- "ahí mete las piernas".

Ella hizo lo que dijo. Después Mario cargándola la metió cuidando de no golpear su cabeza, una vez adentro le puso el cinturón.

"Cinturones, para que estemos seguros... ay como Dora la Exploradora XD" -dijo Mario intentando no reír.

Lydia también aguantó la risa cubriéndose la gran sonrisa sobre su cara con una mano.

"Me cae que tal vez haga Stand-up" -Mario tomó el estuche con el saxofón y lo metió en la cajuela, luego se metió en la parte del piloto- "¿Sabes dónde es? Dime y lo apunto en el GPS".

"Sí" -dijo ella y le dio la dirección.

Mitad de camino ambos empezaron a conversar.

"Y, ¿Te sientes lista o andas nerviosa?".

"Pues, ambas de hecho. Me siento lista pero también estoy nerviosa".

"Es normal, yo me sentí así en mi 1er torneo artes marciales".

"¿Enserio?".

"Sí, empecé a practicar 1 año después de la muerte de mi abuelo, aún era un niño que sentía que no iba a aportar nada por este mundo y había un niño muy molesto en mi escuela que siempre me echaba la culpa por su muerte y yo no podía defenderme de él, era más fuerte y tenía a todo el salón de su lado".

"Vaya, qué patán fue entonces" -dijo con molestia.

"Si, a veces quisiera... no importa, mi 1er torneo y estaba nervioso ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Entraría a un tatami solo con otro chavo que me estaría agarrando a golpes".

"¿Y cómo manejaste esos nervios?".

"... Mi padre pidió tiempo fuera, yo le dije que tenía miedo que terminara, pero mi padre me dijo "Tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y tienes una determinación más allá de lo normal, ya no reprimas lo mejor de ti, déjalo que fluya", y luego me puso esto en la frente" -Mario sacó de su bolsillo la venda verde con la placa militar que su abuelo le regaló en el último cumpleaños que pasaron juntos y se lo dió a Lydia- "me dijo que aún muerto mi abuelo estaría conmigo cuidándome".

"...Guau" -fue lo único ella y vio la venda por medio del tacto, supo que tiene la placa porque las estrellas están en relieve- "tu papá es muy motivador e inspirador oye".

"Vivió con un soldado como padre, y casi no estaba, papá tuvo que valerse por sí mismo" -dijo Mario- "en cuanto el torneo, pues... no gané pero si pude resistir, hasta le di miedo a mi oponente. Desde entonces me volví más seguro de mí mismo, cuando la cuota escolar subió tuve que dejar la secundaria y entré a la academia militar".

"Oh" -dijo Lydia- "¿Y no te hubiera gustado haber estudiado algo que te gustaría?".

"Yo estoy bien así, tal vez no estudié, pero sé lo que tengo que saber, tengo un trabajo que deja mucho dinero para cuidar a mi familia y tengo un hijo que me quiere y admira mucho, yo digo que mi vida es perfecta... aunque se complicó después del deseo de cumpleaños que me pidió el niño".

"¿Deseo? ¿Y cuál fue ese deseo?" -preguntó Lydia.

"Pues... una mamá, el niño me pidió una mamá".

"Vaya. Ese no es un deseo fácil de cumplir".

"Dime tú, mis padres me arreglaron citas con viejas compañeras de la primaria, pero a todas las rechacé como se debían rechazar, apenas se enteraban que tengo un hijo TODAS le vieron mala cara a mi pequeño, y yo no me caso con una mujer que no quiera a mi hijo".

"Te entiendo, y eso es muy noble y honrado" -dijo ella con una sonrisa- "ya que si cumples el deseo de Luke con una madre que no lo quiera de verdad podría volverse muy desdichado".

"Si lo sé, ¿Y tú? ¿No has tenido algún romance un novio o alguien que te gustara?".

"Novio no he tenido" -dijo un poco triste- "y...actualmente hay un chico que me gusta" -dijo con pena, vergüenza y acariciándose mechones de su cabello.

"... ¿Ah sí?" -preguntó él sintiéndose algo decepcionado, pero no sabía que ella hablaba de él- "¿Y cómo es?".

"Bueno es dulce, gracioso, atento, comprensible y bondadoso" -dijo, diciéndolo con algo de evasión pues la da pena que se entere que habla de él.

"Oh, bueno... qué bien un hombre así no... hay tantos".

"... Sí" -dijo Lydia con tristeza.

"A mi también me gusta una chica".

"¿Enserio?" -preguntó volteando en dirección a él.

"... Si, bueno la chica es... bueno, es muy alegre y positiva, y muy determinada, porque a pesar de que tiene un obstáculo en su vida no sabe rendirse, y además a mi hijo no lo ve mal".

"Oh… queee; alegría" -dijo formando una sonrisa falsa sobre su cara pero bastante convincente.

"Oye Lydia quiero pedirte un favor".

"¿Cuál?".

"Verás tengo una pelea mañana, ayudo a un amigo a ganar dinero para evitar que nuestro entrenador se quede sin casa, al principio lo hacía por la chica que le gustaba, pero... vas a creer que la encontramos besándose con otra chica".

"Órale" -dijo ella sorprendida- "¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudé?".-Preguntó.

"Me gustaría que fueras, sé que no puedes ver lo que pasa, pero quisiera que estuvieras ahí para animarme, tú me inspiras confianza".

"Oh, pues, claro, iré".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" -Mario aprovechó una luz roja para abrazarla.

Lydia se sorprendió en un principio por esto, pero luego sonrió y le regreso el abrazo.

"No hay de qué".-Dijo ella.

La luz se puso en verde y continuaron.

"Ha llegado a su destino" -dijo la voz del GPS.

Mario apagó el auto, bajo de este y luego ayudó a Lydia a bajar.

"¿Lista para sorprender a estos aficionados?".

"Oh sí, lista".-Dijo ella muy decidida.

"Bien, espera aquí voy a buscar donde se hacen las audiciones".

"De acuerdo".

Mario se retiró de ahí dejándola sola.

Mientras esperaba, un grupo compuesto por muchachos y muchachas pasaron por donde ella está esperando.

"Hey, miren a esa chica del vestido azul, se ve pérdida" -dijo un chico con un corno francés.

"Sí, vamos con ella".-Dijo una muchacha y fueron con ella.

El pequeño grupo se le acercó.

"Hola señorita" -dijo el chico del corno.

Lydia miró hacia la dirección de la voz.

"Hola".-Los saludó.

"¿Qué haces aquí parada?" -preguntó una chica con una guitarra.

"Estoy esperando a un amigo. Fue a ver dónde se hacen las audiciones en esta academia".

"¿Y no puedes ir tú? ¿Te tienen que ayudar?" -preguntó el del corno.

"Pasa que..."

"Oye niña, estás adentro" -preguntó un chelista- "¿Por qué usas lentes oscuros si estás adentro?".

"Es que perdí la vista".-Dijo ella.

"¿Eres ciega?" -preguntó la guitarrista.

"Sí; así es".

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?".

"Para audicionar".

El grupo intercambio miradas y empezó a reír.

"¿Qué?, qué es tan gracioso?".-Preguntó Lydia con confusión.

"No inventes ¿Qué haces aquí si eres ciega? Aquí audición músicos" -dijo el del corno- "¿Cómo tocas sin ojos?".

Lydia se enojó.

"No necesito ver para..."-La interrumpieron antes de que pudiera acabar.

"Claro que sí".-Dijo el mismo muchacho.-"Ya que sin ellos no puedes ver las notas. ¿Porque no te haces un favor a ti misma y te vas para evitar la humillación que sufrirás?".

"No tengo porque...".-Iba a decir Lydia.

"¿Y qué traes ahí?" -un chico con un oboe le quitó el estuche.

"Es mi saxofón, dámelo".-Dijo y a ciegas trato de arrebatárselo.

"Bien tómalo".

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo lo alejó y se burló de ella.

"¡No es gracioso devuélveme mi saxofón!"

"Si, suerte con eso".-Dijo, se rió de ella y se lo pasó a uno de sus amigos.

"Oye ojos negros aquí".

Ella intentó quitárselo pero se lo paso a una amiga antes de que pudiera.

"¡Ya! ¡Denme mi saxofón yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes!".

"Pero nosotros contra ti sí".-Dijo la muchacha que tiene su sax y se rieron de ella

"¿Yo que les hice?".

"Nada, pero te mereces por ser ciega y querer hacer algo que ocupa de la vista".-Dijo un muchacho.

"¡No necesito ojos para ser saxofonista!".

"¡Qué sí!".-Exclamó el muchacho y se rieron de ella, Lydia ya está empezando a entristecerse y en eso Mario ve esto desde lejos y sin dudarlo fue hacia allá.

"¡Hey!" -llamó la atención de todos- "¿Qué pasa aquí?".

"Tú no te metas viejo".-Le dijo el del corno.

"Si me meto, me meto porque ella es mi amiga y porque la quiero mucho".

"Pues si tanto la quieres hazle un favor y guíala a la salida".-Dijo la muchacha de la guitarra.

"Yo no le respondo a una chica que se embarazó a los 15".

"¿Qué? Yo no...".

"Un consejo si vas a usar camisa que dejan ver tu ombligo espera a que la cicatriz de tu sutura desaparezca al 100%" -señaló su ombligo.

Ella avergonzada y sonrojada se cubrió su vientre con sus brazos y todos miraron a Mario.

"Oye chico no tenemos nada en contra de ti amigo" -dijo el del corno.

"Pero yo sí contra ustedes, increíble que molesten a una chica con un defecto físico cuando ustedes no son perfectos, por ejemplo ese chico de la tuba está gordo" -señaló a un miembro del grupo con una tuba.

"Tú chelista apuesto a que todos se burlan con esa nariz que te cargas, parece la nariz de El Buitre (el de los comics)".

"Y tú muchacha".-Dijo señalando a una muchacha que lleva una pequeña arpa.-"Se ve que tienes un dedo extra en tu mano izquierda".-Dijo señalando su mano.

"Oye no les eches en cara lo que tienen".

"Pero bien que ustedes si lo hacen" -dijo Mario- "y tú, tienes los ojos como David Bowie, 1 de un color y el otro de otro y por el tono de color del izquierdo, eres tuerto".

"¡Oye! No te atrevas soy el más fuerte de mi escuela".

"Bueno... señor capitán" -Mario en burla hace un dedo como garfio.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y con un grito tacleo a Mario con fuerza.

"Para que aprendas tú... ¿Cómo te llamas?".

Mario se levantó como si nada- "Mario, General de las tropas mexicanas Mario... Bustamante... Junior" -dijo amenazante.

"¿El que venció a Trenton Blake?" -dijo la guitarrista sorprendida.

"Sí, así es".

"... Ah, oye chico, le daré el saxofón a la chica y hacemos como que nada pasó, ¿Trato?" -dijo el chico nervioso devolviendo el saxofón a Lydia.

"... Je, amigo cosas como estas no se dejan en el pasado así como así" -dijo tronándose los dedos.

El chico salió corriendo con Mario atrás de él.

"¡Oye lo siento!".

"¡Ven pa cá, ven pa cá!".

Los chicos y Lydia solo estaban quietos mientras esperaban a que esto terminara. Luego estaba Mario persiguiéndolo con un trombón.

"¡Que vengas pa cá!".

El chico del corno chocó contra un profesor.

"¡No espera no!" -vio llegar a Mario, ya cerca Mario preparó el instrumento pero se agachó así que Mario le pegó al tipo.

"¡AU!" -los vio correr- "¡Oigan!".

El chico del trombón solo se encerró en lo que parecía un armario y con llave dejando a Mario ahí.

"¡JA, quisiera ver cómo abres esta puerta!".

Lo que no sabía es que Mario al ser soldado tenía una llave maestra que abre cada cerradura en el país, con la llave abrió la puerta y se encerró con llave junto al otro. Los que vieron eso solo asustados oyeron los gritos de horror y agonía del chico del trombón los cuales pararon y Mario salió de ahí como si nada y sin el instrumento. Luego fue con su amiga.

"Listo, ya no te molestarán más" -en eso llega el tipo que Mario golpeó con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Oye!, tú!".-Dijo acercándose a Mario enojado.

"¿Si?" -lo vio- "ay, oiga...".

"¡Ah callar!".-Dijo el bien enojado.-"¿Quiero saber en este instante como porque me golpeaste?".

"... Fue sin querer queriendo, es que...".

"¡Ya! No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Ustedes tienen por las audiciones?".

"Si".-Dijeron todos incluso Lydia, a excepción de Mario claro.

"Bien vengan conmigo" -dijo y se fue alejando.

"¿Lista?" -le preguntó Mario tomándola de la mano.

"Sí".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos se van, mientras el grupo que se burló de ella algo nerviosos van a donde estaba su amigo seguro en terribles condiciones.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien?".

La puerta se abrió y él asomó su cabeza que tenía su corno abollado.

"Yo digo que ya no molestarlos a esa chica" -dijo el chico.

"Hecho, vamos a la audición" -dijo el de la tuba.

"Vayan ustedes yo no estoy en condiciones de audicionar".

"Tú corno se ve abollado pero aún se ve que hace música".

"No... hablo del corno".

"¿Tons?" -preguntó la guitarrista.

El chico salió del lugar dejando a sus amigos asustados, Mario le había metido el trombón en su cuerpo dejando ver solo su cabeza y piernas, cada que caminaba el instrumento sonaba.

Unos minutos más tarde todos llegaron al escenario donde se harán las audiciones.

Todos los aspirantes habían llegado y el chico del corno seguía caminando con el trombón, al sentarse la palanca se subió y lentamente iba bajando y sonando, el abrió la boca y sonó más fuerte dejándolo confundido.

"¡Buenos días jóvenes aspirantes!" -los saludó el profesor.

"Buenos días".-Dijeron todos.

"Hoy se abrirá un nuevo curso donde jóvenes aspirantes estudiarán Y... quizás logren algo con su talento, ustedes no lo sabían... pero Armando Manzanero estudio aquí".

Todos se sorprendieron al oír ese nombre.

"¿Eduardo Manzanero?".-Preguntó un muchacho.

"ARMANDO... Armando Manzanero" -lo corrigió.

"Bueno lo siento".-Se disculpó el muchacho.

"Así funciona: los iré llamando y ustedes tocarán su instrumento, si me gusta lo que oí están dentro, sino... suerte para el año próximo" -revisó una hoja donde estaban los nombres de los inscritos- "Héctor Varela".

Él pasó y tocó su instrumento. Así siguió hasta que fue el turno de Lydia.

"Lydia Sandoval" -la llamó.

Lydia se puso de pie.

"¿Mario me ayudas?" -le ofreció la mano.

"Si".-Dijo él, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el escenario.-"Listo Calipsto".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y a manera de broma.

"Jaja sí deberías hacer Stand-up".

"Disculpe joven ¿Va a audicionar con ella?" -preguntó el profesor.

"No yo no".

"¿Y por qué se subió con ella?".

"Me pidió que la ayudará y la guiará".-Dijo Mario.

"¿A un podio que está a 2m?" -preguntó sorprendido.

"Es que ella no puede ver, y necesita ayuda para guiarse en lugares nuevos que no conoce".

"... A ver déjeme ver si entendí, ¿Esta niña es ciega?"

"Sí, así es".-Está vez respondió Lydia.

"Puedes retirarte" -fue todo lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?, pero ni siquiera he empezado".-Dijo ella.

"... Lo sé, ya puedes irte".

"¿Por qué no me deja audicionar?" -preguntó Lydia.

"¿Cómo qué por qué? ¿No acabas de decir que eres ciega?".

"Sí, ¿y?".-Dijo ella.

"Que no vale la pena tener a una ciega en esta academia está es para futuros músicos".

"Yo podría ser una futura música".-Dijo Lydia enojada e indignada por la injusticia.

"Y yo seré presidente de México pero las cosas no son así, además esta academia es prestigiosa imagina tener a una discapacitada eso arruinaría la reputación de esta".

"¡Puedo ser ciega pero no soy inútil! ¡Si me lo demuestra lo puedo sorprender!".

"¿Sorprenderme? JA, ya quisieras, escucha me valen tus fantasías, aquí no vas a entrar porque solo eres una ciega inútil que sólo tiene fantasías de tocar el saxofón".

Los que oyeron eso se burlaron de ella, Lydia estaba amenazando con llorar, cosa que Mario no toleraría así que tomó la iniciativa.

"¡Óigame!".

"¿Y tú qué?".

"¡Que ella sea ciega no quiere decir que no sea buena para el sax!" -le gritó Mario- "¡Las personas con discapacidades no son inferiores si se lo proponen y Lydia no es ninguna ciega inútil, ella es la persona más talentosa, determinada y maravillosa que he conocido!".

Lydia se sonrojó mucho al oír esas palabras del chico que ama

"¡Y el que la niegue por discapacidad es discriminación, hay artistas con discapacidades que han logrado muchas cosas".

"Menciona 3 artistas que tengan discapacidades" -dijo 1 de los profesores.

"Pues..." -Mario piensa en alguno y 1 le llega a la cabeza- "Beethoven, era sordo y ya ven que bien tocaba el piano, me gusta su canción del himno a la alegría".

"Pero podía ver las teclas".

"Pero en la música el oído es esencial" -dijo Mario- "otro ejemplo de superación y determinación es Tony Meléndez".

"¿El vendedor de salchichas que trabaja enfrente del edificio?".

"No, el guitarrista" -lo corrigió- "el hombre nació sin brazos, pero eso no fue un obstáculo en su vida, aprendió a tocar la guitarra con los pies y llegó a tocar para el papa".

"Bien son 2 solo dime otro... y yo me retracto de lo que dije".

"Ray Charles" -dijo Lydia entrando a la conversación.

"¿Quién?" -preguntó el profesor.

"Fue pianista, y cantaba y como yo era ciego" -dijo ella- "fue uno de los más aclamados músicos de la historia y del siglo XX, incluso ganó muchos discos de platino y Grammys".

El profesor meditó lo que dijo. Mario, Lydia y los otros aspirantes que veían esperaban su respuesta.

"... Ay ajá, y yo soy Superman" -dijo burlándose de los 2.

"¡Es cierto!" -gritó Lydia.

"Escuche señorita, si no ve los botones no lo vale ahora LAR..." -iba a echarlos pero...

"¡José!" -gritó una voz que estaba escondida dejando ver a un hombre con una chaqueta de piel, lo curioso es que tenía una mano dentro de la chaqueta- "¿Qué ibas a hacer?".

"Director Cipriano" -dijo el profesor José- "nada fuera de lo común señor".

"Es ciega señor, su discapacidad no la hace acta para esta orquesta" -dijo el profesor.

"Claro que sí, yo he escuchado la música de aquel hombre que ella menciono" -dijo, sorprendiendo al profesor- "y ella está diciendo la verdad, Ray Charles fue ciego desde niño debido a la cátara. Ese hombre fue un auténtico genio musical, combinó el blues, el jazz, el cospel y rock and roll en todo su basto estilo" -dijo mientras caminaba al profesor- "ahora o la deja tocar en este preciso instante o se despide de su trabajo, para siempre" -le dijo enojado.

"Señor no puede estar hablando enserio, ¿Sabe qué tan mal se vería la reputación de esta academia si admitimos a una ciega? En mi opinión los discapacitados no deberían tocar por algo no son perfectos".

"Pues en mi opinión estás despedido".

"¡¿Por?!".

"Por lo que dijiste de nosotros".

"A usted no le dije nada solo a los discapacitados".

"¿Sabía que yo soy violinista? Y según todos soy el mejor de este país".

"¿Y eso que tiene?".

"Que para tocar el violín..." -saca la mano que tenía en su chaqueta mostrando que no tenía mano sorprendiendo a todos- "se necesitan las 2 manos".

El profesor solo miró la mano de su jefe sorprendido y luego lo miró a los ojos.

"Ahora, lárguese de mi escuela" -dijo el director señalando la puerta más cercana con su única mano, corriéndolo.

El profesor solo se levantó enojado y se fue.

"Tengo que elegir bien a los maestros, tú" -señaló a Mario- "baja del podio por favor" -Mario obedeció- "y tú, ¿Lydia cierto?" -ella asintió- "cuando quieras".

Lydia sonrió y sacó su saxofón del estuche, le colocó la lengüeta y se colocó una cosa para colgar el instrumento en el cuello, eso porque sujetar eso podría cansar, y eso del cuello es para que cuelgue y no se mueva.

"Esta es una canción de mis favoritas, porque me recuerda que juntos podemos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor" -dijo Lydia, puso a reproducir su iPod una canción pero solo era el instrumental no había canto, pero todos la conocían.

watch?v=TipVfZMxZbk

Mientras tocaba todos los que odian a tenían caras sorprendidas por cómo tocaba, incluso los que la molestaron al momento de oírla tocar se arrepintieron del cómo la trataron. Cuando terminó todos le aplaudieron a Lydia, el director solo sonrió pues con una sola mano no puede aplaudir.

"Felicidades jovencita, a eso le digo tocar con el corazón, felicidades estás dentro".

"¿De verdad?" -preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Si, inicias la próxima semana y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro toques en alguna sinfónica" -el director le dio una hoja donde decía que estaba aceptada, también un uniforme y se retiró. Mario corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo rápido.

"Oye felicidades".

"Gracias Mario. Pero no habría haberlo hecho sin ti" -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Oye así soy, yo siempre estoy para apoyar a los que de verdad me importan".

Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara.

"Gracias" -dijo algo apenada.

Después de eso, Mario la llevó de nuevo a su casa, se estacionó delante de la casa de Lydia y le abrió la puerta.

"Gracias por haberme ayudado".

"De nada, fue divertido".

"Enserio te lo agradezco, puede que no haya podido sobrepasar sin tu ayuda".-Dijo Lydia con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo dije antes, yo ayuda a la gente que de verdad me importa".

"Pues muchas gracias".-Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

"¿Si cuento contigo para mí pelea de mañana?".

"¿No me conoces eres nuevo? Claro, yo cumplo mis promesas".

"Si lo sé, gracias".

"¿Gracias por qué?".

"Por ser tú, ¿Recuerdas cuando estudiábamos en la secundaria? Cuando te hablé por 1ra vez te pregunté si..."

"Si tenía los poderes de Daredevil" -ella rió tantito.

"Si, así es".-Dijo Mario con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Y ¿Qué me dijiste?".

"Qué no".

"Luego nos volvimos grandes amigos... pero dejé de verte cuando dejé la escuela, y bueno te extrañé".

"¿Enserio?".-Preguntó ella.

"Si, tuve algunos amigos en la secundaria... pero tú eras la única en quién tenía total confianza".

"Aww que lindo, la verdad es que yo también... Te extrañe".

"¿Ah sí?".

"Sí, fuiste de los poquísimos de la escuela que no me hizo a un lado cuando perdí la vista, y siempre fuiste muy bueno, atento, lindo y divertido conmigo?".

"... Lydia yo...".

"¿Sii?".-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Yo te..." -Mario estaba muy nervioso- "yo te a...".

"¿Sii?".-Dijo ella.

"... Recuerda Mario lo que dijo Benjamin Mee, a veces se necesitan 20seg de valor..." -dijo Mario en su mente y he su reloj- "pues a darle" -sale de su mente y vuelve a la realidad- "Lydia, tú fuiste la mejor amiga que he tenido y te fui extrañando, seguí mi vida e intenté buscarte..." -veo su reloj, 10seg- "desde la secundaria sentí algo que crecía más y más y jamás se fue con el pasar del tiempo... Lydia... Lydia yo te am...".

"¡A un lado cabrones!".-Gritó un muchacho que los interrumpió y empujo a Mario quitándole de su camino, haciendo que chocara con un lado de su carro de espaldas, mientras corría junto a otro muchacho, ambos son grafiteros y están corriendo para que no los cacharan con las manos en la masa.

"Ay condenados chamacos" -Mario se levantó.

"¿Éstas bien?".-Preguntó Lyd.

"Si tranquila" -Mario miró su reloj, sus 20seg habían terminado.

Él soltó un suspiro, ya que no pudo decirle a Lydia lo qué quería.

"¿Qué me ibas a decir? Tú me a..." -preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Que yo..." -volvió a suspirar rendido- "yo te aviso a qué hora es el evento".

Esto desilusionó a Lydia y si bien no puede ver, bajo la mirada hacia el piso.

"Oh, ok".-Dijo algo triste.

"Lo siento tanto" -dijo en su mente y ambos ven como un policía arresta a los grafiteros.

"¡Déjenos ir!".

"Ustedes irán a los amparos por rayonear los muros delincuentes".-Dijo el policía y los subió a la patrulla".

Mario negó con la cabeza- "la verdad que hay padres que descuidan a sus hijos, se supone que los niños existen para reemplazarnos en el futuro, ¿Pero quieren darle eso al mundo?".

"Lo sé".-Dijo Lydia y entonces algo que tiene que hablar con Mario regreso a su mente a manera de recordarlo, tiene que ver con su hijo, Luke.-"Oye hablando de padres e hijos, tengo algo que decirte sobre Luke, algo que pasó hace unos días".

Mario volteó a verla preocupado- "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó está bien?" –preguntó.

"Si está bien tranquilo, pero...ocurrió algo entre él y una amiga suya, creo que se llama Aurora".

"Ah sí Aurora la conozco, ha sido amiga de Luke desde que me lo traje a vivir conmigo".

"Pues ocurrió algo entre ellos 2".-Dijo Lydia y le contó con detalle todo lo sucedido el otro día en las escaleras de la entrada de la UNAM.

Cuando lo hizo Mario estaba que no podía creerlo, Lydia le conto todo con todo el detalle que recordaba, luego de eso se despidió de ella y se fue, condujo hasta la casa de Aurora, una vez ahí toco la puerta, Rachel abrió la puerta y Mario le pidió que le contara como se encuentra Aurora, en un principio Rachel le reclamo enojada por el estado en que ahora Aurora se encuentra debido a Luke pero después se fue calmando y le conto el cómo se encuentra su hija. Después de eso Mario se despidió de ella y condujo directo hacia su casa.

 **Más tarde.**

Luke se encuentra en su casa, jugando el videojuego Twilight princess de la leyenda de Zelda en su consola Wii, en eso Mario entro su casa abriendo la puerta de golpe, y no está nada feliz.

"¡Luke Bustamante Skywalker!".-Dijo muy enojado.

Luke volteo hacia su derecha al escuchar el grito de su padre, pauso el juego y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con él.

"Hola papa".-Dijo deteniéndose a 3 escalones más arriba del que está parado él, con una actitud natural y neutra.

"¡Nada de hola papa!".-Dijo Mario furioso y señalando el piso.

"Oye ¿porque estás enojado?".-Pregunto Luke consternado y confundido.-"Hice todos mis deberes y saque 9 en el examen de Historia, mira".-Dijo y saco dicho examen, el cual le mostro a su padre y tiene un gran nueve dibujado con rojo en la primera página.

"¡Eso no es lo que me tiene enojado!".-Exclamo Mario, tomo el examen y lo lanzo a un lado, la hoja empezó a caer como una pluma hasta el piso.-"Lydia ya me lo conto todo, ¿Cómo pudiste romperle el corazón así a Aurora?".-Dijo enojado.

"¿Qué?, bueno ella me dijo que me quería pero yo solo le dije que yo no la quería a ella, yo quiero a Tiana".-Dijo Luke.

"¡Pero hay maneras para decirlo Luke!".-Dijo Mario muy enojado.-"¿Tienes idea de todo el daño que le hiciste a esa niña?, hable con su madre antes de venir aquí y me dijo lo mal que esta. Ella esta tan triste que no quiere salir de su cuarto, solo sale para comer, beber e ir al baño, no sale de su casa ni siquiera para ir a la escuela, y casi no está comiendo ni bebiendo".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Luke sorprendido y empezando a preocuparse.-"Pero si no come…ella podría morirse".-Dijo mirando al piso y luego a su padre.

"Exacto".-Dijo Mario con seriedad y enojo.-"¡Esta vez si te pasaste Luke!".-Le grito mientras le señalaba acusatoriamente con un dedo.

"Lo siento".-Dijo Luke con la voz empezando a quebrársele, bajo la mirada mirando hacia el piso y empezó a llorar; tallándose las lágrimas con el canto de sus manos cerradas en puños.

"¡Eso no te va a salvar esta vez jovencito!".-Dijo Mario señalándole.-"Te excediste Luke, debes aprender la lección, despídete de tus videojuegos por todo un mes".-Dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir por el Wii de su hijo, pasando al lado suyo.

"¡Bien, hazlo!".-Dijo Luke con un sollozo y siguió llorando.

Mario se detuvo estando 2 escalones más arriba de donde está su hijo y volteo a verlo, aun serio y enojado.

"¿No vas a suplicarme como siempre lo haces?".-Le pregunto después de escuchar su respuesta.

"No".-Dijo con la voz completamente rota y ahogada, se sentó en el escalón, se llevó las manos a los ojos y siguió llorando y sollozando.

Mario al ver a su hijo verdaderamente arrepentido tras enterarse del verdadero daño que le hizo a Aurora; no pudo evitar sentirme mal por él, la expresión de su cara cambio de una seria y enojada a una que expresaba tristeza, miro hacia el piso, inhalo, suspiro, se regresó bajando 2 escalones, se sentó al lado de su hijo y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo. Al sentir este tacto, Luke apoyo el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en el costado de su papa y siguió llorando, con Mario acariciándole el hombro para reconfortarlo.

"No quería hacerle daño papa".-Dijo Luke llorando con los ojos cerrados, alejo un poco su cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarlo a los de el.-"Te lo juro".-Dijo y volvió a ponerse contra su costado para seguir llorando.

"Tranquilo hijo, entiendo".-Dijo el reconfortándolo.-"Pero fuiste muy duro con ella, debes disculparte con ella, además ese amigo hurón tuyo es posible que ya este ligando con esa tal Tiana".-Dijo.

"¿Hablas de Jerry?".-Pregunto volteando a verlo a los ojos.

"No se cómo se llame. Pero insisto hijo, debes disculparte con Aurora, ella siempre ha sido una buena amiga tuya".-Dijo Mario.

Luke se quedó mirando hacia el frente, perdido en sus pensamientos con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, respiro hondo por la nariz para detener el flujo de fluido de nasal y después de unos segundos miro a su padre a los ojos.

"OK. Lo haré".-Dijo aun con tristeza.

Mario le sonrió a su hijo y revolvió su cabello con una mano, sacando una sonrisa del pequeño niño rubio mientras el cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo, volvió a abrirlos y miro a su padre a los ojos. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a su hijo.

"Ven hijo".-Le dijo.

Luke acepto su mano con una sonrisa, Mario lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos subieron la escalera mientras Mario ponía su mano izquierda en la espalda alta de su hijo para guiarlo.

Más tarde, Luke se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en el borde del lado izquierdo de su cama mirando el piso cabizbajo, aun este algo triste por la revelación que tuvo del daño que le hizo a Aurora, debido a que su humor esta algo decaído ahora ni siquiera quiere jugar videojuegos, guardo la partida de su juego cuando regreso a su cuarto y luego lo apago, también ayudaba el castigo de Mario que le puso por lo ocurrido, si bien sintió lastima por su hijo y lo reconforto tiene que mantenerse firme en su decisión, bueno, relativamente firme, ya que llego a acuerdo con Luke, le juro que si se disculpaba con Aurora reduciría la sentencia de su castigo a solo una semana sin videojuegos, esto también lo hizo como un seguro para cerciorarse de que su hijo se disculpara con ella.

Luke inhalo y suspiro por la nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, tras hacerlo se bajó de su cama y puso los pies en el suelo, después de hacerlo empezó a caminar y paso al lado de un mueble de su recamara el cual tiene un par de fotos enmarcadas sobre esta de él y Aurora. El miro la que tiene más cerca y la tomo, en esta se ve a Luke y Aurora sentados en los asientos de una mesa pegada al piso de un parque, con un gran tarro repleto de helado delante de ellos en el centro de la mesa, con el atardecer y la cima de una pequeña colina detrás de ellos como fondo, mientras ambos están viéndose a los ojos mientras ríen, ya que Luke tiene un poco del helado en la punta de la nariz y se puede ver la cuchara que Aurora tiene en su mano derecha.

Aquella foto fue tomada por uno de sus amigos en un salida que tuvieron para festejar que habían pasado el examen final de hace 2 años en la escuela, el recordar aquel dia lleno de alegría y felicidad hizo que Luke dibujaba una sonrisa sobre su cara pero con sus cejas en una posición de tristeza, después de eso dejo la foto sobre el mueble, miro la otra y la tomo para verla.

En esta están él y Aurora, ambos sentados en unas sillas desplegables, en el tejado de la casa de ella, es de noche y se pueden ver las brillantes estrellas del firmamento cósmico, delante de ellos hay una gran pantalla de plasma que está conectada a un poderoso telescopio el cual es propiedad de Aurora y en la dicha gran pantalla se pueden las estrellas del cielo captadas por el lente del telescopio, lo cual permite verlas más de cerca.

Ambos están sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus caras y sus cuerpos iluminados por una tenue luz azul artificial que está siendo producida por la pantalla, Aurora tiene su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Luke, mirándola con una mirada casual y una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa sobre su cara, y Luke tiene su cabeza girada hacia la derecha, está mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Si bien ese momento no fue tan alegre y feliz como el de la foto anterior; si es un recuerdo muy especial para Luke, no sabe porque, pero en estos momentos está empezó a sentir una sensación de calor dentro de su cuerpo, es un calor pequeño para acogedor.

Volvió a dejar la foto sobre el mueble y ahora se acercó al que tiene delante de él y el cual tiene un espejo, sobre este dicho mueble hay un montón de cosas suyas de todo tipo, juguetes pequeños, un recipiente con gel el cual usa para su cabello cuando tiene que ir a ocasiones o celebraciones, talco el cual usa para sus pies y zapatos, uno que otro libro que empezó pero nunca termino, etc, ect, pero hubo un cierto objeto que llamo más su atención…su celular.

Tomo el dispositivo móvil y lo desbloqueo, sin saber que hacer exactamente; divago virtualmente por un par de aplicaciones para luego salir de estas, tras hacer esto clickeo con su dedo sobre la aplicación de la cámara y esta se abrió, reviso los videos que ahí tiene almacenadas y clickeo uno que le llamo la atención, uno de él y Aurora.

El video empezó a reproducirse, en este primero se vio una gran mancha negra que cubre la lente del celular y se escucharon un par de ruidos en él, ya que alguien está acomodando el teléfono sobre una superficie. Luego de eso aquella mancha negra se alejó, revelando que era la mano de Luke, el cual se encuentra delante del lente del celular con su cara cerca de este.

" _¿Ya está?".-Se escuchó la voz de Aurora detrás de el en el video, se encuentran en un especie de armario._

 _"Creo que si".-Dijo Luke mirando directamente al lente del celular y moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha, revelando a Aurora que está detrás, arrodillada en el piso._

 _Luke puse el celular en algún estante._

 _"Bien, ahora ven".-Dijo Aurora haciendo un ademan para que se le acercara, haciendo que Luke volteara a verla y se le acercara después de bajarse de algo a lo que se subió para poder alcanzar ese estante._

 _"No entiendo porque estamos haciendo esto".-Dijo Luke confundido, arrodillándose delante de ella._

 _"Porque es divertido, ¿o no?".-Dijo Aurora, terminando con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _"Si; pero es que no veo el objetivo, ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?".-Dijo Luke._

 _"¿Propósito?, esto es para divertirnos Luke".-Dijo Aurora, primero desconcertada y luego con alegría, dándole un empujón amistoso a Luke en su hombro._

 _"¿Divertirnos?, ¿pero divertirnos cómo?".-Pregunto Luke mientras se sobaba el hombro._

 _Aurora puso los ojos mirando hacia el techo y luego miro a Luke._

 _"Pues…".-Dijo pensándolo y mirando las paredes laterales de armario.-"¡Así!".-Dijo empujándolo por los hombros haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el piso, ella se le subió encima y la agarro las manos desde atrás de sus muñecas y empezó a pelear amistosamente con él a manera de juego, pero él no lo veía de esa manera._

 _"¡Oye!, quítate".-Dijo Luke mientras se esforzaba y se retorcía para tratar de quitársela de encima._

 _"Ah ah".-Dijo Aurora negándose mientras movía su cabeza a un lado y luego el otro también negándoselo.-"Eso no".-Dijo ella con una voz de diversión y siguió luchando amistosamente con Luke._

 _"Vamos quítate".-Le dijo Luke mientras trataba nuevamente de quitárselo de encima._

 _Esta vez Aurora solo le respondió riéndose de la diversión que está gozando, al cabo de unos segundos Luke también empezó a ver la diversión en este juego y empezó a reír, tras unos segundos de forcejeo ambos dejaron de jugar y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisas, con Aurora aun sobre él y agarrando de los brazos._

Aquí se terminó el video. Luke levanto las cejas manteniendo la sonrisa que ha tenido desde la primera foto, y en eso, aquella sensación de calor dentro de su cuerpo se hizo más grande, la sentía con más fuerza en su estómago y su corazón, no sabe exactamente que es pero no tiene tiempo para eso ahora, sacudió su cabeza para regresar su mente a sus asuntos, y uno de estos y el más principal es, ir a la casa de Aurora y pedirle disculpas.

 **Más tarde.**

Luke fue caminando hasta la casa de Aurora y su mama, en estos momentos está caminando hacia la puerta, nerviosos y asustado, por como pueda reaccionar Aurora al verlo, al igual que su mama si ese es el caso. Llego hasta la puerta, la cual se quedó mirando; asustado, trago saliva, levanto una de sus manos, la cual le temblaba un poco por el miedo y toco la puerta.

Unos segundos después Rachel abrió la puerta y vio a Luke, cosa que la sorprendió e hizo que abriera un poco los ojos, Luke la saludo moviendo la mano y con una sonrisa nerviosa, con su otra mano detrás de él.

"Ah, hola Luke".-Dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad, un poco de enojo y cruzándose de brazos.

"…Hola señora, ¿Se encuentra Aurora?".-Dijo Luke mirándola a los ojos, evidentemente algo nervioso y tenso.

"Si".-Respondió ella con una voz natural, pero seria y con un dejo de enojo.-"Esta arriba, encerrada en su cuarto, y posiblemente llorando".-Dijo mirando a Luke con seriedad y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

"…Oh".-Fue lo único que dijo Luke, miro hacia un lado; apenado y sintiéndose culpable mientras se sobaba un brazo.

"Tienes mucho valor y agallas para mostrar tu cara aquí después de lo que le hiciste Luke, ¿tienes idea de cuánto le hiciste a mi hija?".-Le dijo con enojo, seriedad y molestia, debe agradecer que es un niño; sino seguramente estaría gritándole todo lo que está diciendo.

"Si".-Dijo Luke mirando a un lado y la miro a los ojos, verdaderamente apenado, nervioso, algo asustado y sintiéndose culpable sin dejar de sobarse el brazo.-"Mi papa me dijo, y me pego una regañada que posiblemente le sería difícil imaginar".-Dijo, dejo sobarse el brazo y con ojos tristes la miro directamente a los ojos.-"Señora, yo, enserio, enserio; enserio lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Sé que herí muchísimo a Aurora, por eso vine, quiero disculparme con ella".-Dijo Luke, verdaderamente lamentado por lo que le hizo.-"Por favor, ¿Puedo decirle que venga?, ¿por favor?".-Dijo rogándole, con las manos juntas a manera de súplica.

Rachel lo miro enojada, molesta y seria por uno segundos, luego bajo la mirada con una expresión de tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y lo miro.

"Lo hare, pero no puedo prometerte que vaya a venir, aún sigue afectada por el daño que le hiciste. Quédate aquí".-Dijo Rachel, lo último señalando el piso con su dedo.

Luke dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, con sus cejas en posición de tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Rachel entro a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Luke se quedó ahí, esperando en la entrada, sintiendo un torbellino de cosas mientras espera, está asustado, por temor a que Aurora le grite muy feo al verlo, nervioso, por cuál va a ser la reacción de ella al verlo, triste, adolorido y culpable por la manera en la que la hirió de manera tan descarada, y con la espera comiéndoselo vivo, debido a la tensión y al suspenso agobiantes que hay en el entorno alrededor de él.

Finalmente, después de un minuto de espera el cual le pareció eterno la paciencia finalmente rindió frutos, la puerta se abrió, el volteo a ver hacia allá al nomás escuchar el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta y de esta salió Aurora tallándose los ojos, Luke abrió los ojos al ver el estado en el que se encuentra, en sus ojos tiene pequeñas arterias visibles; producto de tanto que ha llorado, tiene unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, su rostro tiene mal aspecto, está un poco más descolorido a comparación al resto del tono de piel del resto de su cuerpo y pudo apreciar que ha adelgazado un poco, causado porque no ha comido lo suficiente.

Aurora subió su mirada, la cual tenía clavada en el piso para ver quien estaba en la puerta y al ver quien era, abrió los ojos sin poder darle a crédito a lo que veía, ahí; delante de ella, se encuentra Luke, parado en la entrada de su casa.

"Hola".-La saludo Luke moviendo una mano con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara.

De repente Aurora frunció el ceño con enojo, entro en su casa y trato de cerrar la puerta de un portazo pero Luke logro percatarse de esto, y usando su pie y su mano derecha lo impidió, poniéndolas en el margen de la puerta, ocasionando que Aurora las machucara con una gran fuerza y haciéndole gritar con fuerza debido al dolor.

"Aurora por favor".-Dijo el mirando por la pequeña apertura de la puerta, con el dolor presente en su rostro y en su voz, pero también la tristeza y la lamentación.

"¡Quita tu mano y tu pie de la puerta Luke!".-Dijo Aurora mirándolo con enojo, molestia y odio.

"No".-Dijo Luke.-"Mira, tienes que escucharme".-Dijo él.

"No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti".-Dijo ella y trato de cerrar la puerta, aplastando más el pie y la mano de Luke, haciéndolo gritar.

"Aurora por favor, tienes que escuchar lo que quiero decirte".-Dijo Luke, con más dolor ahora que antes en su rostro y su mirada.

"Ahora no Luke".-Dijo ella con enojo y molestia.

"Pero…".-Iba a decir Luke, pero no termino la frase ya que de repente Aurora abrió la puerta, lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a ella, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero Aurora no feliz o alegre en lo más mínimo.

"Dije, que, ahora, ¡NO LUKE!".-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con una gran ira e intensidad en su mirada.

La cual es tan aterrante y fulminante, que al nomas verla, un gran miedo se apodero de Luke y le recorrió el cuerpo, es como si estuviera justo enfrente de un extremadamente peligroso asesino serial, tanto es el miedo que le produjo; que empezó a respirar de manera temblorosa.

"…E-Está bien. …Está bien".-Dijo el, con el miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Aurora lo soltó de una manera brusca, agresiva y enojada al mismo tiempo que le dio un pequeño empuje hacia adelante, Luke solo se quedó parado delante de puerta después de eso, sorprendido, perplejo, atónito y anonadado, nunca antes había visto semejante enojo en la mirada de Aurora. Aurora solo se le quedo viendo con enojo, con los puños cerrados y respirando con pesadamente, estuvo así unos segundos y entonces volvió a entrar a su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Luke afuera.

Luke se quedó mirando la puerta y parpadeo varias veces, no sabía qué hacer, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, sabiendo que Aurora no quiere ni verlo no le quedó más remedio que irse de ahí; cosa la cual hizo. Mientras tanto, Aurora se quedó con la espalda contra la puerta, con el enojo aun sobre su cara y su mirada pero en un parpadeo aquello se convirtió en tristeza extrema, ella empezó a llorar después de haber dejado escapar un resoplido, se deslizo por la puerta y termino sentada en el piso, ella se llevó las manos a la cara, se la cubrió y rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Rachel fue testigo visual de todo esto, ella miro a su hija con tristeza y mirando a través de una ventana vio como Luke se empezaba a alejar de la casa con tristeza, Rachel volteo a ver a su hija y se acercó a ella.

"Hija…".-Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su hombro pero no pudo decir nada más, pues Aurora se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí, yendo directo hacia su habitación.

Ella solo vio cómo su hija subió las escaleras y se fue hacia su cuarto, ella se apretó el entrecejo con las yemas de su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"Ay hija".-Dijo ella negando con la cabeza, al ver la terquedad y complejidad en su hija, sin dudas el amor es una tema difícil para las personas jóvenes.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Ahio es un personaje ficticio mío, el fundador del Lima-Lama Tu'umamao "Tino" Tuiolosega jamás tuvo hijos, y nunca se casó.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y en Wattpad si es que cuentan con un perfil ahí. Eso me ayudaría y me motivaría para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima.


	21. Aviso

**Un aviso triste.**

Queridos seguidores y lectores míos en este fic, lamentablemente tengo una mala noticia que darles; tal y como dice en el título de este apartado. No crean que me produce alegría o placer anunciar esto; de hecho yo también sufro al hacer esto, debido a tanto tiempo y empeño que le dedique a este proyecto, el asunto es que; con pesar, y créanme cuando lo digo, voy a cancelar este fic.

El principal motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto se debe a que yo mismo no estoy satisfecho ni gratificado con mi propio trabajo en este fic, honestamente siento que lo he alargado demasiado de manera innecesaria y eso ha desviado al fic de su trama principal, y si colocara todas las cosas que aún tengo planeadas para él; sería posible y seguramente el fic más largo y entra-mañoso que verán en sus vidas, y siento que yo podría darles algo de mejor calibre por parte mía; tal como lo hice en _Zootopia y los seres humanos,_ y a como muchos lectores míos me están confirmando, a como lo estoy haciendo e mi fic: _La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2: El terror de Wall Street,_ así que; con la pena, voy a tener que cancelar este fic.

Pero ojo; no se preocupen, tengo pensado reescribirlo, quitando gran parte del contenido que he puesto en él y volverlo a publicar, esta vez como un trabajo mucho menos corto y entretenido, el cual espero que esta vez sí me deje mejor gratificado y satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Les pido disculpas a todos aquellos de ustedes quienes se quedaron enganchados y emocionados a la trama y desarrollo de este fic, siento de verdad tener que decirles lo que les estoy diciendo con estas palabras ya escritas, ya estoy consciente que seguramente disfrutaron, disfrutan o disfrutaban mucho de fic, pero tranquilos, como les dije no todo está perdido pues voy a volver a trabajar en este proyecto y a republicarlo.

Aprovecho para también avisarles que no sabría decirles cuando llegara la versión remasterizada y remodelada de este fic, debido a tengo otros fics en los cuales trabajar, tengo la escuela y las tareas, mis otros pasamientos y obviamente los asuntos de la vida, así que les pido paciencia por favor, pero si ustedes prefieren irse y buscar otros fics que leer y dejarme a mí en el olvido; pueden hacerlo, les prometo que no les guardare ningún rencor. Y a todos los de ustedes que si están decididos a esperar para mirar nuevamente la versión modificada de este fic, verdaderamente se los agradezco.

Y sin más que decir, me despido y espero poder volver a saber de ustedes en la nueva versión de este fic o sino; en alguna de mis otras obras literarias de fanfiction que he escrito, enserio espero poder contar con ello. Los saluda y se despide hasta nuevo aviso en relación a este proyecto: Predalien-Gaiden.


End file.
